Chrono Trigger: The Sands of Time
by Gibson18
Summary: To End Opposition; Our party muses on the changes within Crono. All begin to search inside themselves and their resolve in their greatest quest is renewed...
1. An Introduction to a peaceful world

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Introduction to the story, in which we learn about our main protagonist._

It all began on the start of January when the cool winds beat upon the shores of a beach that bordered Guardia Kingdom from the ocean that stretched for hundreds of miles. It was a warm year, and a flock of seagulls that flew in a group were grateful as they circled over the cerulean seas in search of sustenance. Life was plentiful and abundant in these seas and it was usually peaceful. However, there was something different in the air that morning, driving the seagulls further away from the town than they usually were.

However, there was a certain seagull whose curiosity burned within him. While his brothers would soar over the waters, looking for fish, he began to lean to the west and let the wind carry him back to shore. It was an effortless flight compared to going against the wind which he did in order to hunt in the group. He was content to take a few dives as he worked his way back to shore, and when he arrived to the shore the sun was a few minutes away from rising. Everything was still a bluish tint while he soared over the most provincial part of the whole city. The provincial part of the city was charming, with old-time houses made of stucco and old oil lamps that would light the streets at night. There was a main road that was made of brick leading to the center of the city and it branched off to each individual house. The houses became closer and closer as the seagull grew near to the center of the city where a large fountain was erected years past. It was always a good place to go when you were tired of fish and wanted a piece of bread. An old woman or young child would usually be more than happy to spare a morsel just so they could get a closer look at a seagull. Typically, it was peaceful as well.

It wasn't that morning…

The sun had not risen over the forest in the west, yet throngs of people were gathering in the center of town. They numbered in the thousands and the once peaceful place had become a tumult of activity. It was almost overwhelming for the poor seagull, his ears hurting from the constant noise, his eyes becoming dizzy from so many colors and movements of people, yet his curiosity still held a strong command over him. There was a statue of the current king of Guardia that served as a centerpiece for the fountain. Although he was depicted in dull, gray colored metal, one could still see that he was a man of strong stature, befitting that of a king. The seagull only perched on the head of the statue as he had done so many times before in order to observe the chaos.

Imagine his eyes darting back and forth as he viewed what unfolded before him. There were people of all races and from different stations in life gathering together in such a way that they never would before. There were children who ran throughout the center of the town, their feet pounding on the cobblestone streets below them. There were old men gathered with old acquaintances and they laughed, talking about their lives and experiences they had ventured. There were minstrels and musicians, who rehearsed beautiful and cheerful melodies on their instruments. Merchants and salesmen showed their wares and beckoned or begged people to make a purchase. There were young men and women who chattered amongst themselves, their chatter concerning dances that were to be a part of some fair.

The seagull failed to comprehend what could cause humans to act so different then usual. He thought that they had reached the height of their celebrating, but then he realized he was mistaken. Suddenly, the sun rose over the forest, making the whole city glow in its bright light. As it shone upon the crowd all, jubilation had broke loose. Confetti had suddenly rained down from the houses above him, which the seagull had just noticed, had people cheering and throwing handfuls of that same confetti over the crowd below who were as boisterous as they were. People had suddenly broken out into song and the musicians struck up their instruments as those who did not know the words only began to cheer at the top of their voices. Slowly, but surely, and impromptu parade began to circle around the fountain and it began to move up the main road that led to the north.

The seagull, innocent to the ways of man and their strange happenings, simply gave up trying to determine what had made their world celebrate in such a manner. His fragile and small brain began to hurt as the throngs cheered and laughed as thousands more began to follow the chorus and the crowd to the north side of the city. The last straw was a burst of cannon fire that was deafening; not to the crowd, but to the seagull's sensitive ears. He had decided to quit his short-lived quest for knowledge and pushed off the statue and into the air. Within a few moments he was soaring away from the crowds and heading east towards the ocean. As he passed over the houses, which began to thin out in number, he decided that he would rather spend his day resting in the shade of a tree.

There was a certain house that was only a few hundred yards away from the shore side. It had a small garden to its side, thick with vine, vegetables and fruits. The house was very much like the other provincial settlements around them: tan, with dark wooden planks bordering the houses in certain places. A few trees surrounded its area and the seagull nestled itself on one of its many branches. It closed its eyes and relaxed from the strenuous activities while the tree swayed in the ocean's breeze. A bell began to ring in the distance, but it was so faint that it did little to disturb the bird.

Another breeze lazily moved over the face of the land as it found its way to that same house. It flew through an open window, billowing curtains in its wake. It circled about the room until it found a certain youth who was sprawled on a bed under thin sheets. He only sighed comfortably as the wind rustled his red hair and went over his tanned face. A smile formed on his face while he dreamed of festivities that had already begun to start. He was oblivious to the bell that had signified the start of the fair.

A bell rang out in the distance…

"Crono…"

It rang again, a little louder than before…

"Crono…"

Slowly, a pair of eyes began to open…

"Crono!"

The red-haired youth sat up in his bed. His apple-green eyes had trouble adjusting at first and it seemed like he was looking at the world through water. A soft voice answered him and he made out a blur that was standing in front of him. "It's about time you woke up. I called your name a thousand times." The youth rubbed his eyes vigorously as his vision began to clear. It was his mother, and now she was walking to the curtain that kept his room dark enough so that he could sleep. A rattle of curtain rings and a bright light filled his room. He shielded his eyes as he half-laughed and half-growled in annoyance.

"Mom! I swear! Why do you always do that? You know it hurts my eyes!"

His mother laughed as she walked back to the side of his bed. She playfully ruffled his messy hair that was styled with spikes. "I know that if I don't do it, then you won't wake up! Besides, I called for you an hour and a half ago when the march for the bell ceremony was close to starting. You missed it, you know." No sooner than she said this, Crono had jumped out of bed with a start, wearing only a pair of boxers. He looked at the old grandfather clock that was in the opposite corner of his bed. It was almost 9:00 in the morning. The ceremony started at 8:00 that very morning.

"Oh no!" Crono slapped his head in frustration. He hurriedly rushed to his drawer, flinging it open and searching vigorously for the clothes he had chosen the night before. A dark green tunic, a dark gray undershirt, khaki colored pants, a leather belt, and a pair of solid leather boots made up his outfit. He quickly threw on every item of clothing he had chosen, much to the amusement of his mother who watched him get his head stuck while he struggled with his undershirt. She gave him a helpful tug and it slipped over him comfortably. He muttered a quick thanks as he began to latch his belt over his tunic, sliding into his boots at the same time. After all that work, he stood with his hands outstretched, panting just a little from rush. Obviously, he expected a quick appraisal from his mother.

Of course this was not the first time he was in a rush. There were many times when her son had unintentionally overslept. She would wonder at times if he would ever overcome that dreaded hobby. Even still, she was a patient woman who was quick to forgive any faults that she found in people. She only looked at him, a feeling of pride and love suddenly seeping into her just like any other mother at certain times. "Crono…You look wonderful." Without warning, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

Her son laughed a little as he pulled away from her. "What was that for, mom?"

She only shrugged, tugging a little on the edge of his tunic just so that it straightened out just a bit. "Oh, nothing really. Just wanted you to know that I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too, mom."

Suddenly, her eyes widened as if she remembered something. She motioned Crono to wait for a moment as she produced a letter from the inner folding of her clothes. It was only a piece of paper that had very little written on it. She handed it to Crono who took it with a knowing look on his face. He unfolded the paper, reading the contents. The contents were thus:

_Crono, you lazy bum. I knew you would be oversleeping. I stopped by while you were off in la-la land._

_I figured I shouldn't wake you, because you acted like a brat the last time I did it._

Crono sighed, rolling his eyes while muttering to his self, "That's because you woke me up by screaming that my house was on fire!"

_So instead, I and my father will be waiting for you in Leene's Square._

_We can get a bite to eat and I'll tell you what happened at the ceremony._

_Oh! Don't forget, I can show you my invention at the science fair! _

_Be at the main flower garden by 9:30. You better not be late…_

_-Lucca_

Crono looked at his grandfather clock and back at his letter. He gasped in horror as he realized that he only had twenty minutes to sprint uptown to the fair grounds. He bid his mother adieu as he grabbed a backpack off his desk that had money and other necessities inside. He sprinted down the stairs, which creaked under his weight. The door to their front house banged open as he ran down the path that led to the main street. He was angry at himself for being so late.

Crono was a man of good stature. His arms, stomach, and chest were well-defined and toned. He could run as fast and as long as any marathon runner. Usually people would wonder what his secret was, and it was this: He and his mother had a good garden that had great soil. He would always do the gardening and his mother would be in charge of selling the product. In times of winter, he would help support his mother by chopping some wood in the forest or volunteering down at the docks. Not only that, but he had always liked watching soldiers duel while they practiced when he was a boy. So it was only natural that he took up the hobby as well. If he wasn't working or running around town with Lucca, then he was practicing his swordsmanship. Not only did he swing his wooden sword in pre-determined patterns, but he would fully explore different moves with flips and cartwheels. So when he trained, he not only practiced, but he run around like a little child until he got tired enough. Strangely enough, that was his secret.

"Crono!"

For a moment he stopped, yet his feet kept moving while he jogged in place. A group of giggled girls eyed him over as they approached him. They were fellow students from his school. Occasionally he would see them about when he was with Lucca, but other than that he would see them in school. Usually he would only see them in their drab, school uniforms, but today they were dressed up for the festivities. They wore long flowing dresses that would be perfect for twirling while dancing. They were basically the same dress, but with different colors. It made them look really pretty, but he had other things on his mind at the moment.

"Where's the fire?" one of them asked, smirking slyly while the others giggled.

"I need to get to the square, on the double! If I don't get there before 9:30, Lucca will kill me!" Crono said in desperation.

"Hold on! Are you talking about the science fair?" one asked.

Crono nodded, failing to see where this was going.

"She got you Crono…" said another girl, "It starts at 11:00 this morning."

Crono must have turned fourteen shades of red at that moment while the girls laughed, also awing with sympathy. However, Crono felt better, knowing that he was now free to take his time. He relaxed quickly and smiled along with the rest of them, even laughing at himself for falling victim to another prank. The girls were pleasantly pleased to see that he could probably escort them. They walked along the road; mostly it was Crono asking questions about the opening ceremonies. The girls said that it was a great opening and that the king gave the opening speech. There were representatives from all over the world present at the opening ceremony. The king said that the fair was for bringing all people together to celebrate as one for the New Year. Then, he rang the bell to commemorate the start of the festivities, which was the bell that Crono had heard earlier.

"Sounds great!" Crono said, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh it was!" the girls replied.

"So, why are you guys going home?" Crono said, seeing that they were having a good time and all.

"Well, you were not the only one who was late, you know! We were in such a hurry to make the ceremony that we didn't eat breakfast yet!"

Crono looked them over. Usually, these girls traveled with another person at their side. She was absent at the moment, and it was noticed. "Hey, where is Claire? Did she already go back home?" Claire was one of the girls he did see often. Her family owned a shop that was close to the center of town and they accepted local products. Crono and his mother would always provide their shop with homegrown food and freshly chopped firewood. They were good acquaintances, and even Claire had a small thing for Crono that she never let that out to anyone except that giggling group of young women. Suddenly the conversation took a turn towards a matchmaking session.

"Well, she has been depressed for a while now." One said.

"Really? Why?" Crono asked, a little dismayed at the news.

"Well, her brother Fritz was supposed to be home for Christmas, but he didn't make it back yet."

"What's holding him back?"

The young women shrugged, "Well, no one knows. She hasn't got letter or wind of him for a few weeks."

"It would be really nice if you cheered her up, Crono!" piped in another.

He beamed as he jutted a thumb into chest, "Leave it to me! Where is she?"

"At the docks."

"Bye Crono!"

The young women moved off to their homes, giggling just as much as they had before. He shouted out after them that he would see them at the fair to which they agreed. He moved towards the dock, lightly jogging this time. The dock was a while away, but nothing to be worried about. It was actually a short walk since he knew the shortcuts. He had to rush to the docks several times before and those same shortcuts came in handy. He had finally worked on a main street that led straight to the docks. The population here was thicker than over by the fields, for obvious reasons. Guardia was a kingdom known for its exports, so naturally there were a lot of ships and sailors that worked around the area. However, the streets were understandably quiet that morning because of the fair. There were many boats that carried travelers visiting the fair, but besides that there were few cargo ships. Most of the items for the fair had come weeks earlier.

The piers were large and expansive that went out for hundreds of yards, but he already had an idea where he would find Claire. He knew the docks like the back of his hand from all of his work there. He quickly found the ticket office where there was a reception area. It was quaint, just like the rest of the village was: mostly wood floors, save a few woven carpets. He looked to a window, where light flooded in and illuminated the object of his search: Claire.

"Hey! Claire!"

She jumped with a start, obviously torn away from deep thinking. She quickly regained her composure when she realized who it was. She smiled brightly as Crono walked over, taking a seat right next to her. Already, a tint of red was beginning to color her cheeks. It was always hard for anyone to talk to the object of their affection without blushing. "H-hello Crono. How are you this morning?" He shrugged nonchalantly as he had a seat next to her. He only said that he had nothing going on at the moment and that was enough. They sat there for a moment. Crono was oblivious to the fact that thousands of possible things to say swam around in Claire's head, but finally she broke the silence.

"So, are you waiting for anyone?" She asked.

"No, not really." He replied.

She raised an eyebrow, "Then what are you doing here?"

Crono sighed, turning to face her. There was an expectant look on her face; the face of a young school girl who had naïve fantasies building up within her. Whatever she was expecting, she strangely didn't expect something so simple. He shrugged as he turned to her, saying, "Well, your friends told me that you were upset. I thought I would come over and see if you were feeling okay." Her rising hopes quickly tumbled down to ashes, and her reply was one without voice or emotion. Maybe there was even a small amount of anger in her voice, "I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my brother."

"I heard it's been awhile."

She nodded.

"When he gets back, I'm sure he'll let you know. Why don't you enjoy the fair? I know you've been talking about it for months!"

"I have no one to go with…" she said, speaking between her teeth.

"I'll go with you!"

Any feeling of anger or resentment instantly vanished and it was replaced with a look of great excitement. In fact, it surprised Crono a little. Her hands were clasped tightly and she looked into Crono's eye, her own twinkling. "Really? You would go with me to the fair?"

Crono laughed as he said, "Of course! But I can only wander around until 11:00, because if I don't go to the science fair Lucca will kill me."

She laughed and said, "I would love to go!"

"Let's go then!" Crono wrapped his arm around hers and she blushed a deeper crimson.

The fair grounds were beautiful. They had always been. The fair was being held at an area that was known as Leene's Square. It was a tourist spot that was property to the king. All year round there were gardeners that would plant flowers and till the soil. No scrap of garbage was to be seen on the ground, despite the fact that thousands of people were walking over its brick walkways. Even the walkways were intricately detailed; light tan bricks were interlaced with faded red bricks so that gave a faint contrast to the yellow and purple tulips that were planted all over the grounds. The flowers were sweet-smelling and exotic. It was a rumor that the king would change the color of the flowers every week during the fair; just to make sure they didn't get old. All these steps and more were taken to make the grounds as extravagant as possible. One could get a feeling of joy and excitement just by entering the square.

Crono was amazed at the transformation that had come over the plaza. It was much larger than he thought, certain areas opening up for exploration that were once closed before. Booths were set up all over the grounds, and all manner of goods were being sold. Performers acted in the streets and music was coming from everywhere, although there was a larger commotion in the eastern section of the square. There were even Ferris wheels and rides that didn't cost an ounce of gold; well, technically, it only cost silver points…whatever that was…Suddenly Crono felt a tugging on his arm.

"Hey! Let's go over here!"

"Okay, okay! Don't tear my arm off now!" He laughed.

She began to drag him towards the eastern end of the plaza. The music grew louder and louder until they rounded a corner. There were hundreds of people packed into a small area and they were all dancing to the beat of some prehistoric rhythm. The musician themselves were danced in animal skins and they donned shaggy beards. Obviously, there was some kind of theme at work here. He looked at her, not knowing that she had finally gained enough courage to do something she wanted for some time now…

"C'mon! Let's dance!"

"Okay!"

It was a lot of fun for them both. Crono felt better, having calmed down Claire, and of course Claire felt better, finally getting a feel for what it was like to be around Crono longer than a business sale. By the end of it, they were both laughing and holding each other. (Of course, this was what Claire enjoyed the most). The band had taken a break to rest and the crowd dispersed for the time being. They were the only few people in that part of the square at the moment.

"Thank you Crono. I had a lot of fun." That expectant look returned.

"I did too. We should do that again soon." Crono said, beaming.

"Yeah! That would be great!" she said, clasping her hands together.

"What are you so excited about? The next dance is in twenty minutes!"

"Oh…" she said quietly, "you were talking about dancing."

"Well, yes. What did you think I meant?" He said, a little confused.

She smiled, laughing a bit and squeezing his arm, "You have a hard time reading between the lines sometimes, don't you?"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing!" She replied with a bright smile, "Just as long as you dance with me again sometime!"

"It's a promise!" Crono replied with a grin.

"Claire!" Crono and Claire spun on their heels to see that same group of giggling girls. They laughed amongst themselves as Claire quickly pushed herself away from Crono, blushing furiously. "So what are you two doing?" asked one of the girls coyly. Crono laughed as he replied, "No, we were just dancing." Claire nodded in agreement, her face still as red as a cherry. The girls saw Claire mouth to them with a smile, _"I will kill you guys!"_ while Crono wasn't looking. Suddenly a look of fear came over his face, "Wait a second! What time is it?"

Claire looked at her watch, "It is about…Oh no! It's 11:00 right now!"

"I have to get going! It was fun hanging out with you Claire!"

"Thank you Crono! I feel much better now!"

He dashed his way towards the northern most part of the square, leaving Claire to admonish her friends and spill the details.


	2. The Millennial Fair: Part One

_Chrono Trigger_

_The Millennial Fair; in which we introduce more protagonists as the story develops_

His heart beat quickly as he made his way up the central dais. The general layout of the square was against the beginning slope of a mountain. It was nice, because the further up you went, the more breath-taking the view. The only problem was the fact that his next appointment, which he was late for, was at the very top of the square. It was worse than sprinting across even land and he was putting more into his sprints then he did earlier. It was a good thing that he was wearing a dark colored shirt, or else the sweat on his chest would be visible.

A pang of guilt tugged on his heartstrings. He had promised her that he would go to the science fair. It was so important to her, something that she working on for months. Usually, whenever Lucca would make an invention, she would tell Crono all the specifics. However, she kept this a big secret from him. It just seemed to make it all the more important to her. Lucca was a strong, vibrant woman who would always speak her mind. She was the kind of person who would make a good lawyer; accusing, abrasive, and calculating. However, Crono was like a brother to her, so she could never bring herself to treat him in such a way. Instead, she would become sad and disappointed, which seemed even worse to Crono. She did not realize it, but her saddened silences were far worse than her tirades, only because you could easily see that she was hurt. It was a strange sight to see, because it was so opposite of her energetic nature.

So of course, we could see that he desperately did not want to disappoint someone so special to him. Only one thing was on his mind at that time; and that was getting to the top of the square on time. In fact, it was so engraved into his thoughts that he did not notice another young woman sprinting into his path…

They had both been oblivious of each other, so oblivious that when they had hit the ground they wondered what caused them to fall. The young man was the first to rise, with a grunt, pushing himself onto his legs. He felt a bit woozy, but his head quickly stopped spinning. With a hand rubbing the sore spot on his knee, he looked around himself and was surprised to see a young woman about his age, lying on the brick layered pavement. He did not pay much attention at first to what she looked like, but was so horribly embarrassed that he only apologized profusely as he helped her off the ground. She simply kept on accepting his apology, sounding more and more agitated with each request for forgiveness.

It wasn't until then, after she dusted off her knees, that they had looked at each other for the first time. She ran her fingers through her ponytail as she looked up at the object of her annoyance, but was quickly surprised to see a pair of stunning green eyes. Crono did likewise as he lost himself in her icy blue eyes. A few moments passed, but it seemed like it had not. Time was standing still, and it there was a strange feeling…almost a feeling of familiarity. Finally, time seemed to resume as Crono rubbed the back of his head, where he felt another dull throb. "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?"

The girl stood there, her mouth agape as if she was trying to imagine the best thing to say. She chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. She could only manage a stammer that came out as an apology as well, "I am fine. N-no. Really, it w-was my fault too." Her hand moved instinctively for her neck line as if she always wore something there and let out a horrified gasp. She patted her upper chest and looked down frantically. Her head began to wildly look left and right as she said, "My pendant! I lost my pendant! Oh no!"

"What?" Asked Crono, a little bewildered.

"It is my family's heirloom! It has been in our family for generations! And I lost it!"

The girl got on her hands and knees and began to scour the ground in hopes of spotting it amongst the flowers. She was wearing clothes that were made from high quality linen. It was expensive fabric, almost too expensive to use to scour in the dirty streets. Suddenly, a diminutive sparkle caught Crono's eye. It was a distance off, about twenty feet or so. Had they really ran into each other that hard? He bent down and scooped up the jewelry. It was extremely beautiful. It was a piece of art that housed a glimmering, blue jewel. The casing was pure silver with gold lettering. The lettering itself had become faded over the generations, but it was of little consequence. It hung from a chain of gold that sparkled in the sunlight, reflected its dazzling gleam on his clothes.

The girl was still searching so diligently for her pendent that she did not even realize Crono had worked his way behind her. He had the chain and pendant clutched in his hand, but let it fall until the pendant dangled in the air in front of the girl's face. He smiled brightly as she let out a gasp of surprise and joy. "Is this yours?" Crono asked, swinging it in front of her face.

"Oh, yes! Please, can I have it back?" she asked, almost desperately.

He laughed, "Well, of course! You don't need to ask!"

She caught the pendent as he let it fall into her outstretched palms. It landed, making a little noise as the links of the chains clinked against each other. She clutched it tightly and held in close to her bosom, swiveling her shoulders as if she were comforting a baby. She let her fingertips find the ends of the necklace and she secured it around her neck with a sigh of relief. She looked at Crono with a wide grin, "Oh, thank you so much! I just didn't feel whole without my heirloom!"

Crono shrugged, "Well, it was the least I could do after I ran you over…"

"Well, why were you in such a big hurry?" she asked.

A look of surprise came over Crono as he remembered something very important. He looked at the young woman and nodded as he began to trot towards the stairway, but was stopped by her voice. "Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Crono turned about, still jogging in place, "Really, I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now! I need to get to the flower garden, right now!"

He was almost on his way, but to his surprise he was spun around until he faced the same young woman, who had a look of pleading in her eyes. Just as quickly as it had appeared, Crono and his urgency quickly vanished as he looked into those blue, begging eyes. "Hey, I – um, I am new around here, and I don't know where to go. Are you from around here?" Crono nodded and the young woman continued on nervously, "I was w-wondering if you could show me around?"

Crono looked to the stairway that led to the next dais and he looked back to her, "Well, I actually have a friend and she wants me to go to the science fair at the top…I need to get there now…"

"Well, can I come along with you?" She asked, her eyes widening and her eyebrows arching.

"I am really late…"

"Please! I don't know anyone here, and you were so nice to me, so I should at least buy you some candy or something!" She smiled sweetly.

You could almost see Crono's resolve weakening as he gave a sheepish grin, "All right! It's good to have company anyway."

She squealed softly as she bounced up and down, clapping her hands, "Oh, what a gentleman! Thank you so much!"

Crono smiled as he turned around, "Well, I am holding you to the candy thing, so don't thank me yet!"

She giggled as he began running up the stairs, her trailing close behind. It felt a bit awkward before when he was running before, people staring at him as he went by. Now it was even a little more embarrassing with a girl following him closely. Thankfully they didn't have that much of a distance left to go. Just up ahead was a stairway that led to the final dais. Indeed, there were a group of people sitting at the bottom of the stairs, but Crono was surprised to see that no one had gone past a pair of men who sat on the bottom steps of the stairway. By this time he had slowed to a stop with the girl beside him, and he looked at the guard incredulously as he said, "Are you serious? Is it over?" His heart sank, realizing that it sure seemed that way.

"What? No! It hasn't even started yet!" The guard said.

"Yeah, you sure are lucky!"

The auburn haired youth spun on his heels and saw a girl with dark hair. When it shimmered in the sun it almost seemed to have a purplish tint. She wore a thick orange coat that seemed a little too big for her, and a tight pair of black shorts that stopped at the middle of her upper-leg. She sported a pair of glasses that rested close to the bridge of her nose. It was hard to determine the color of her eyes, because the light bounced off her lenses, but it seemed as if they were hazel. She had fair skin and she was smiling in a taunting manner.

"Yeah, that is a given. If there hadn't been complications, I would've almost finished my presentation by now!" She folded her arms. "Who is this?"

That was a little sudden. Crono stared at her blankly, not fully understanding all she said at the moment. It took her pointing index finger to understand the entirety of what she meant. She pointed at the same woman he had helped earlier, and he blushed horribly as he scratched his head, "W-well, to be honest, I don't know her name yet!" Lucca's eyes widened and something seemed to twitch in her mannerisms, but it was so discreet that neither one of them noticed.

"Well, you both move quickly now, don't you?" Lucca said, a playfully mischievous grin spreading across her face.

The woman blushed, "No! No! I just never been to the square before, and I asked him to help me find my way around."

Lucca seemed a little unconvinced, but didn't pay too much mind to it. She looked at the woman, now with her hands on her hips and she said, "So, what is your name?" The blonde seemed dumbfounded at such a simple question. It was a strange thing for someone to forget their name, but Crono didn't think much on it since it was loud all around them and it seemed an awkward moment for her, but Lucca was careful to note the woman's hesitation. Finally, she sputtered out, "It's M-Marle…"

"M-M-Marle, huh?" Said Lucca, her voice dripping with suspicion.

"Yeah." The blonde said with a little aggravation in her tone, "Marle."

Now we can see what Lucca was thinking at the moment. Lucca tends to be nice to strangers as long as they treat her with respect. The blonde did nothing to offend her at their first meeting, although Lucca felt a small stab of jealousy. It was perfectly natural and deserved; after all, her friend was late for her presentation and here he was; gallivanting around the square with a girl with whom he hadn't been formally introduced. It was one of those differences that made Crono and Lucca such a good team: Crono was quick to trust, and Lucca was quick to question. So, the main thing that was disturbing Lucca was the fact that this girl was so slow to remember her name and Lucca felt like she knew her…but from where?

By the time she had gathered her thoughts together, Crono had already introduced himself and Lucca. Of course, Marle complemented Crono on his name while she offered none to Lucca, which deepened the feeling of annoyance between the two. They were both careful to hide their true feelings as they talked together in front of Crono. Lucca would tell him what her thoughts were in private. Until that time, it would seem like she would try to flirt him into doing something ridiculous, but hopefully he was smarter than that.

"So, what were the complications?" Crono asked.

Lucca shrugged with a laughed, "The last participant was a dud! It caught on fire!"

Crono laughed, "Really? What happened?"

Lucca pointed to the sky and Crono saw what he hadn't before: a small column of black smoke drifting skywards. "He made a machine that can walk! Kind of…It took a few steps, and then it began to short-circuit. It caught on fire, and the fire worked its way into the tank, and boom! There are pieces scattered all over the place! They are trying to get it ready right now! You should have seen the poor guy. He was going crazy when the fire began to build up."

"Was anyone hurt?" Asked Marle with a gasp.

"No." Lucca said, a little quickly and curtly, and then she turned back to Crono, "So it's going to be another hour before we start up again."

"So, do you want to come with us until the fair starts up again?" Crono asked.

Lucca thought on it for a moment, not liking the idea of leaving Crono alone with someone that grazed her nerves so badly. At last Lucca shook her head, equally not liking the idea of being a third wheel, "No. I have to wait until the mess is cleaned up and then I have to set up our display. You might as well wander around with your acquaintance" there was a lackadaiscal gesture to Marle "and you can come back around 12:00. It should be ready by then." Marle smiled and Lucca tried her best to ignore it, but even Lucca had a still face as Marle pulled on his arm.

"Well, I might as well get you that candy I promised and you can show me around!" She smiled innocently, which made Lucca want to gag.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along, Lucca?" Crono asked, sensing some type of hostility within her.

She waved it off with a hand as she said, "Oh yeah! If I leave, then my dad will kill me. I have to get this done."

"Okay!" Crono said with a smile, "I will see you in an hour."

Lucca watched as they walked away, the blonde clutching his arm. Another small stab of jealousy and annoyance worked into her again. Lucca sneered as they disappeared behind the drop from the dais. She scoffed as she walked past the guards to the science fair area. She whispered to herself as she did a nasty imitation of the woman's response, "M-M-Marle, huh?" Lucca laughed aloud to herself as she shook her head, "I doubt it."

It was surprising how much someone could do in an hour. In fact, it wasn't even a full hour since their friendly little conversation passed. They had visited the more popular attractions: namely the Ferris wheel, a haunted mansion, a drinking contest, and (at Marle's request) a merry-go-round. They even had a good time with an arm wrestling machine. Crono had opted for a chance against it and won a plush doll, giving it to Marle. She carried it around, hugging it close to her chest as she hummed merrily. They did buy candy, but despite Marle's protests, he bought her a few taffies. ("You can't expect me to show you around and not treat you to the best candy available!" he retorted). So, it was Marle who was treated to everything after all. By the end of the hour, she had a dreamy smile on her face. Crono felt satisfied with himself, seeing that he was a better tour guide than he thought.

At that moment they strolled through something that was like an open market. Shops lined them to the left and right, each store carrying any kind of paraphernalia that you can imagine. There were rugs, lamps, clothes, jewelry, restaurants with cuisine dishes, and even weapons. It was the latter that caught Crono's eye, and it was the only store that he had chosen to investigate. Marle herself had a hard time from keeping herself away from each and every store. She didn't mind stopping at a store that really held no interest to her. She giggled as Crono reverted back to an excited childhood status. He ooh-ed and awe-ed as he looked at the fine blades, knifes, military rifles, bows, crossbows, lances, and everything in between. Each weapon glowed with a well polished sheen. It was even visible to the untrained eye that the steel quality was amazing. Whoever made these had a gift.

"Well! Hello there! Can I interest you in anything?"

A rotund man stepped out from behind a curtain that bordered the back room from the front and display case. He was an odd looking man, yet he seemed very friendly. An easy-going smile which could be seen from under his thick moustache would attest to that. However, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of shaded spectacles. His clothes seemed foreign and exotic, unlike anything Crono or Marle had ever seen. He also had a strange accent that they could not identify. They didn't pay much attention to such trivial things; after all, a lot of people were dressed in strange outfits as a way to celebrate.

Crono was still in awe as he scanned over the curves of a certain katana, "I was just looking at your weapons. They are amazing!"

The man nodded in thanks, "I made them all myself!"

Crono looked at him, a dumbfounded look on his face, "You must be kidding! How come I haven't seen you before! Where is your shop?"

The man laughed, "Ah, a weapon enthusiast!"

Crono looked longingly at the sword, "Most definitely! Where is your shop? I have to see more of your stuff sometime!"

The man sighed, "Ah, sadly I live a ways away from here. I saw opportunity in coming to the fair."

Crono laughed, "Well, I imagine you will sell all of this before you go!"

The man said nothing as he reached below the display case, the hinges creaking as he opened a hidden cupboard. He took out a beautiful box that he must have made himself. It was a dark chestnut colored wood with gold lining. It was unlocked and he opened the case to reveal a gorgeous display of jewelry that far surpassed the other items in the other stalls. All jewels of every color and of every kind were lined up neatly in the case. Marle's eyes were glazed as she stared in amazement at the trinkets. The man smiled in triumph and pride, seeing that they were mesmerized by his work. "You see, I actually feel guilty when I make weapons. I wish all the weapons I have sold were for display only, but that is far from the truth. This is what I truly wish to do. Unfortunately, at this point in time, weapons are far more profitable."

"So you make jewelry, or do you trade it?" Crono asked, his eyes scanning the gems once more.

"I do both…trade and design."

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Marle said quietly.

Marle leaned closer to the jewels, watching them shine in the afternoon sun, as they sent off reflections that manifested themselves as rainbows against the lid of the box. As she learned closer, the man suddenly had his countenance fall. His face had become grimly serious as his eyes trailed the pendant that Marle wore. His voice had a certain tone in it that was a little bit frightening as he asked, "Where did you get that pendant?" His stubby fingers pointed to her neckline and she looked down at the pendant, answering that it was a family heirloom.

"How much do you want for it?" The man asked, his eyes shining.

Marle scoffed in surprise, "It isn't for sale." She pointed to the box, "Besides, I think these are worth more, am I right?"

"Then, you wouldn't mind trading it for all of these?" The man asked, with hope in his voice.

Marle gasped this time, "For all the jewels in the box?" She hesitated before saying, "I can't do that! It wouldn't be fair to you! And again, it is precious to me!"

The man suddenly did something that was a little odd. He asked Marle to think about it, and shooed her away until she was just a few paces out of earshot. The man signaled for Crono to lean closer, which he did. The man cupped his hand close to Crono's ear as he whispered to him softly, "Do you like that sword you were looking at earlier?" Crono said that he did. "Do you know how much it is? No? It is about four-thousand gold pieces." Crono jumped at the number, even though it was a fair price for such a high quality blade. The man calmed him down by snaking his arm around his shoulder, using the other hand to block any noise that could find a way to Marle. "However, if you can persuade the girl to sell her pendant to me, I will give you the sword, free of charge!"

A large test of temptation came over Crono at that instant. He had always wanted a real sword, feeling that he deserved one by now. However, his money would usually go to support his way of living. He had very little spending money, and this was a deal that didn't come by often. Not only that, but it honestly was a sword whose quality was nothing short of perfect. Anyone else would have called him a fool for refusing the offer, but as he looked at Marle, (who was habitually toying with the chain of her pendant) he felt that he should not. Of course, the man sighed, sounding full of dejection as Crono refused his offer.

"Very well. But nonetheless, if you change your mind, the offer still stands!" He motioned to Marle, "Come here, if you would, young lady?"

She obeyed, and she smiled broadly at Crono, a face full of appreciation. It seemed the man hadn't whispered softly enough. Unbeknownst the two of them, she had heard every single word. In fact, as Crono turned down the offer, she felt the urge to buy the sword for him. While they talked she excitedly opened her pouch, but then stopped before she dipped her hand inside. Something nagged at her, telling her that if she were to buy something so expensive it would reveal something that she did not want to reveal at the time. Once she was called she made up her mind and snapped her pouch shut. She walked back to the stall, looking at the man who regained his easy-going composure.

He bowed his head as he closed the box and put it back in its secret compartment. "Well, I am disappointed, but I can understand your hesitance. If you ever change your mind, please come back here before the fair is over. Maybe you could talk it over with your family and whatnot. I think that a few dozen future heirlooms are better than one, but I understand your attachment."

"Thank you." Marle said sincerely.

"Don't mention it! If you come back around, ask for Melchoir! That's my name!" He stuck out a hand to the pair, who in turn, shook it vigorously.

"I'm Crono." He said.

"And I am Marle." She said.

"Please to meet your acquaintance. Don't be a stranger! And think on my offer!"

The two walked away, waving goodbye to Melchoir who went back to what he was doing in the back. Crono and Marle talked excitedly with each other as they walked towards a fountain that spouted water high into the air. They talked about the jewels and about what the dealer asked Crono. They wondered why he would want a single pendant when there were so many others that seemed to surpass her own in quality, but after a while they paid it no further attention. Instead, Marle realized that her feet began to get tired, and she looked at Crono. "Is it okay if we have a seat? My feet are aching a little."

"Oh? Sure, we can. There's a bench right over there."

It was a comfortable bench that Crono had the pleasure of sitting on before. The planks of wood were soft and bent a little under weight. It felt a little warmer on their backsides, seeing how it was out in the sun all day. Marle sighed happily as she leaned her head back against the top of the bench, a mess of hair from her ponytail dangling over the edge. "This is probably the most fun I have had in years."

"So where are you from?" Crono asked.

Marle replied simply, "Oh, from here. I live in Guardia too."

Crono's curiosity suddenly piqued, "What? Then how come you don't know the area?"

Marle suddenly jerked her head up, making her hair cascade over her shoulders. She stammered like she did earlier when Crono and Lucca had asked for her name. At first it was only Lucca who had a sneaking suspicion, but now Crono felt a little uncertainty creeping into his thoughts. However, that quickly abandoned his thoughts when her shoulders drooped, and she said, "My dad doesn't let me out that much."

Crono looked at her, saying, "What do you mean?"

Marle sighed, "What I mean is, 'my father is as fun as a root canal.' He never lets me do anything fun."

Crono smiled, "What? Why?"

Marle scoffed as she looked at nothing in particular, "Oh, because he thinks it's unladylike, and that I should behave like an old biddy."

Crono laughed, "So is your old man strict?"

Marle straightened up, looking at him with wide eyes, "Oh, you don't even know the half of it! It's always 'do this' or 'do that'! He never lets me out of his sight."

"Well, what about school? Were you home schooled or something?" Crono asked.

Marle suddenly started laughing. It is true, laughter is contagious, and Crono felt himself smile before he let himself break out into fits of laughter as well. After a few moments, they both wiped the tears out of their eyes. Marle continued, "Well, I guess you can say that. Yes, I was home schooled." She leaned against the back of the bench again, kicking her feet out from underneath her. She sighed again as she said, "I do love him, but he is unbearable sometimes. He doesn't think I can do anything on my own. Sometimes I wish I could just show him that I am not just a little kid anymore."

Crono shrugged, "Well, maybe he realizes it, and that's the reason why he is clinging to you."

Marle's eyes popped open a bit, as if mental jigsaw puzzle had suddenly been put together, "Yeah. That could be it…"

Crono smiled, "Maybe I can meet your dad sometime."

Marle suddenly seemed a little distant, "Oh, I don't know. I think it's better if you don't."

"Well, we are friends now, aren't we?" Crono replied simply.

A toothy grin spread across Marle's face as she said, "Yeah, we are. I suppose you can meet him someday. But not today."

They watched the fountain for a few minutes, both appreciating the silence between them. After a few minutes, Marle turned to him, her blue eyes twinkling, "Crono…" He turned to her and saw her staring back at him. Her heart beat sped up (she wondered why) as they made eye contact. She smiled as she exclaimed, "Thank you for giving me such a good time! I'm glad I met you!" Crono smiled back, saying the feeling was mutual, and then his eyes suddenly widened.

"What time is it?" He asked, a bit of fear in the tone of his voice.

Marle looked down at her wrist, "Why, it is 12:00. What's wrong?"

Crono grabbed her by the wrist and said excitedly, "We are going to be late! We need to get to the science fair now!"

Marle sighed, not wanting to break off their time together so soon. She was so excited to see more of the fair that she was able to attend, but going to the science fair was part of the plan from the beginning. So she followed him closely behind, very much aware that he was pulling her by her hand.

She blushed.


	3. The Millennial Fair: Part Two

_Chrono Trigger_

_The Millennial Fair; in which a catastrophic event occurs._

Marle was not too excited about seeing Lucca again. If she had it her way, she would stay far away from the fair and run about doing what she wanted. All the while, she wanted to do what Crono wanted, seeing how she had her way most of the morning. It was the least she could do, and she knew that after the science fair he could gallivant around the whole fair with him again.

It was a little more relaxing this time around, because they weren't pressed so hard for time. They took their time, observing the many sights that surrounded them. They also talked a little bit about Crono's family, which interested Marle, hearing that he actually included Lucca into his list that he considered family. Of course, the hint of affection gave her a slight taste of jealousy in her mouth. "So, you are pretty close to Lucca?" Marle asked, toying with the pendant that hung about her neck. Crono nodded, "We have been friends for as long as either of us could remember. Her family is pretty much my family too, seeing how I am always at their house and eating their food." Marle laughed and the taste of jealousy disappeared, "So you two are just friends?" She asked.

"More than that." Said Crono firmly, "More like brother and sister."

Marle regretted asking it as soon as it left her mouth, but she felt compelled to ask, "Well, have you two ever been, um…romantically involved?"

That made Crono blush, "Uh, not really, no. Lucca isn't that type. She isn't into the whole dating thing at the moment."

"Oh." Marle said quietly, wanting to disappear until she stopped blushing herself.

They stepped up the next dais and they were surprised to see something they hadn't earlier. It was the same spot they had collided together a little more than an hour ago. Yet, among all the commotion of the aforementioned accident, they had failed to notice the most prominent feature in all of Leene's Square. It was a large bell that was almost half the size of Crono. It hung from a belfry of stunning marble work. The bell itself was ancient, having been made almost four centuries ago after a great war. Even to this day, it was a symbol of peace to all those in Guardia. The bell was a dark bronze, a little rusted in some areas, but it was generally well cared for on occasion. It gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"Isn't it incredible?" Marle whispered, strangely awe-struck.

"Yeah. If you really think about it, it wasn't made that long ago." He said, folding his arms.

"I wonder if someone a thousand years from now will look at it the same way we are right now." She smiled.

Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone on the fair grounds, a violent gale blew across the face of the mountain's slope. The flaps of the merchant tents were almost lifted from their bonds, and people suddenly lost their hats, having to chase after them. If Crono and Marle were looking down from above, they could see the effects of the gale; still they did not noticed as they stood in awe of the bell. When it finally hit them, Marle let out a surprised shriek as her hair flapped in the wind. She grabbed Crono's arm, which gave him an oddly comfortable feeling. And the wind finally hit the bell…

CLANG! CLANG!

Marle clapped, "Wow! The wind had rung the bell!"

Yes it had. It didn't have the effect of a good tug on its pulley, but it did make the clapper met the sides of the bell twice. The ring wasn't deafening, and it only seemed audible to anyone on that certain dais. It was a strange thing that such a sudden natural phenomenon manifested itself at that point, but evidently it was lost on Marle, who had begun to laugh. Marle turned to Crono with a big smile, "Ha! You're stuck with me now!" Crono looked at her confused, but smiling. "Well, what is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Did you ever hear about the myth? When people hear the bell ring it is said that they will have wonderful, exciting lives! So that means we have to be friends now."

Crono laughed, "Well, that was in the cards anyway."

"C'mon! We better get to your friend's…thing…" She said, trailing off.

They ran past the bell and up the main dais, unbeknownst to them that the ring was only a foreshadowing of things to come…

There were a lot of people, more than Crono or Marle had expected. There were at least a hundred people crowded in the sweet smelling garden. There was a raised platform in the back, which was used to display the invention. People talked excitedly amongst themselves, seemingly hopeful that another malfunction would occur for their amusement. Obviously, they did not know Lucca too well, who was never satisfied until something was accomplished with perfection. There would be no accident here; at least that was what Crono thought to himself.

He felt happy when he saw Lucca on the platform, smiling and waving at him. He gave her a thumbs-up, mouthing that he hoped she would do well. At that moment her father was attaching the last pieces of the equipment which was two large contraptions that sat on opposite ends of the platform. The contraption was only a pedestal wide enough to admit one person. The pedestal was a metal grate that had a blue light glowing from underneath it, and it was exactly the same as the other. Nothing really seemed special about it, and no one could put their finger on its function.

Slowly the talk died down as Lucca went to the center of the platform. She smiled as the people looked at her expectantly as she began what she had rehearsed a thousand times earlier that morning. "Welcome, everyone to the science fair! We appreciate the turnout and we assure you that your time not be wasted! I am Lucca, and this is my father Taban!" A large burly man gave a nonchalant wave, not bothering to turn away from the finishing touches of their device. She rolled her eyes, making Crono laugh, before she carried on, "For the past fifty years, scientists have been investigating a strange type of energy that comes from the very center of our world. It has been one of the most important studies for half a century, but only now are we beginning to reap the benefits of this strange new energy. In fact, we do not fully understand this strange energy. This energy which is known as UGEE (or Unexplained Geothermal and Electric Emissions) is harvested by conductors and used in experiments thoroughly until it is available for public use. Although the day is still far off that we can publicly use this energy, we have received a rare opportunity to use this energy to exemplify to the world just what this energy can do when used properly."

That was a mouthful, and most likely, hardly anyone understood all that technical nonsense. There was a small amount of knowledge concerning this energy, but such things were usually discussed among specialists of this certain field. Then again, when it came to science, Lucca seemed to know everything. Even Marle, who had a wrenching dislike for her in the pit of her stomach, was amazed by her intelligence. She continued on, talking about this strange energy, "I know what you are all thinking. 'How is this energy different from conventional electricity and heat?' Strange phenomenons exist within this energy that never occurs in any other type. It has bizarre properties that are still trying to be explained, but already we have applied it to modern science!"

Suddenly, a pedestal next to her exploded into a fit of crackling blue light. The audience gasped in surprise and that was exactly how Lucca wanted them to react. "This is only a small amount of the energy that I have just mentioned. I will demonstrate just one of these strange phenomena! First, I will need a volunteer!" She leered at Marle, who shrunk behind Crono. She wore a disapproving scowl, but it was replaced by surprise when Crono raised a shaky hand. Lucca smiled, "Ah, a true friend! This is Crono, who had just volunteered. He has no prior knowledge of this experiment."

Crono walked up to the podium and up to Lucca, and you could see that she whispered her thanks with an appreciative smile. Lucca turned to the crowd, while saying, "Crono, please give me your hand." Crono looked at her, slightly dubiously, but obliged all the same. Then, Lucca did something that made the whole crowd gasp, and caused Marle to scream.

She quickly pulled on Crono's arm and thrust his hand into the crackling electricity!

Crono himself yelled as he quickly pulled his hand out of the surging current with a look of wild disbelief. He massaged his hand, but suddenly became surprised when he realized it didn't hurt. He looked at Lucca who only nodded, as if she were telling him to touch the electricity again. He obeyed, but slowly as his arm voluntarily went towards the mess of energy. The audience gasped again as he let his fingertips linger in the currents, causing a few bolts to protrude from his nails. Bit by bit, he eventually emerged his whole arm into the energy field. It did not hurt, nor did it shock him, but it only seemed to fill his arm with a tickling sensation. The audience burst into applause. A blushing Crono made a move to get off the stage, but was stopped by a tug on his arm.

"An energy that exists harmoniously! It is self sustaining! It never changes its form! It does not consume or damage!" Lucca smiled broadly.

She turned her attention to the two platforms that were behind her. At this point, her father had finished the remaining assemblies on the machine. He was standing at her side, and escorting Crono to the platform. He laughed, but it sounded more like a nervous chuckle, "You know, I would be more than happy to do this if you would tell me beforehand what it does."

"And ruin the surprise?" Taban whispered with a chuckle of his own.

Crono scoffed as he stepped onto the platform, his boots clanging against the grate. He looked down anxiously, seeing that the blue light from the platform was actually the energy he just put his arm through. His heart started to beat rapidly as he heard the humming of electrical equipment and the clicks of switches and toggles. He swore he saw a few people do the sign of the cross on themselves, which only made him worry more. Lucca began again, with a proud voice, "Not only does it harmoniously bond with other materials; it has the ability to assimilate and carry whatever it touches! Watch, as the mysteries of teleportation is revealed!" She turned to Crono with a nervous look that he did not like, "Brace your self." She said.

At that point, he had the express fear of being fried to a crisp. At the same time, he felt it would hurt his friend and he would never want to betray her trust. Also, the warning she gave him could be for dramatic effect. Then again, what if it wasn't? He had the strong urge to leap from the platform, but even if he decided to do it, he was too late. He was suddenly surrounded by volts of lightning that coursed through his body. It did not hurt, nor did it have any other effect than tickling him. Suddenly, his vision turned to blue and eventually he saw nothing. He could hear the audience gasp and he felt as if his body were being pulled as if he were in a current in the ocean. Suddenly, it all stopped and the world came into view. All that could be heard was a deafening applause.

He stepped off the platform, only to realize that he was in a different spot! He was on the opposing platform of the stage! Somehow he was moved from one spot to the other without having to move himself! He was bewildered, but a wide grin was on his face. "That was incredible, Lucca!" She only curtsied in response, a wide grin of her own that congratulated herself on a job well-done. Even Marle was cheering enthusiastically, although it was mostly directed Crono and his courage in testing something that seemed so dangerous. Suddenly, a light went off in her head, and a tinge of jealousy entered her heart. She looked at Lucca and waited until the applause died down. She looked at Lucca, and Lucca shot her a look that dared her to speak what she knew she was going to say. Notwithstanding a threat of gestures, Marle raised her hand, and Lucca grudgingly acknowledged her. "What is it? Seems like we have a person who thinks she knows more than anyone." Lucca said this, her voice dripping with accusation.

Marle only gave her a sardonic smile and said, "Well, I have to admit. That was a pretty convincing magic trick. I mean, if you didn't use a friend to do it, then I would have believed you." A twinge of guilt sunk into her as she saw Crono shoot her with a look of hurt surprise, but she could not stop now. Something about this girl annoyed her to no end, and she wanted Crono to see it at the moment. Somewhere in her mind she thought that he just simply didn't realize what kind of person she really was. "I mean, if you are going to try to convince us if this thing is real, you might as well use someone you don't know!" A general murmuring of agreement filled the whole area, but despite this, a wicked grin spread across Lucca's face.

"Then, if you doubt it works, I invite you to try it." Lucca said, with as much mock courtesy she could muster.

Whatever she was expecting, Marle was not expecting that. At that point she was in a dilemma. She knew that if she accepted, it would work and she would have to eat her words in front of her. She was not willing to do that. However, if she refused, how easy would it be for Lucca to embarrass her in front of Crono? She cursed at herself and at Lucca in her mind before she grudgingly made a decision. She was frightened, seeing that it was just a prototype, and a strange gnawing of an evil premonition filled her chest. She shook it off, saying it was nothing more than nerves. She nodded resolutely, and said, "Alright then. I'll try it."

She stepped up to the stage and onto the platform. Her shoes clanged to the platform as Crono's had done. She turned about to face the audience who looked at the display with expectant looks. As Crono watched, he realized just how much he missed in the wake of his nervousness. Lucca went to an opposing machine and began to flip more toggles while Taban did the same. The same whirring of machinery started up and Marle saw the cackling electricity from underneath her. She gulped as it slowly began to reach for her legs. She was surprised that it did not hurt at all.

"The power is at a normal level. Conditions are green, Lucca." Taban yelled over the whirring of the device.

"I'm ready to go when you are!" Lucca shouted over the din.

"Flip the switch then!" Taban said with an excited smile on his face.

Lucca did what her father told her to do. With a grunt, she pulled on the heavy switch and the humming of the machinery came to a sudden stop. The whole audience was illuminated in the brilliance of the blue light. The light quickly surged over the young woman's body, neither damaging her nor singeing her in anyway. However, there was something that happened to her that had not happened to Crono…Her pendant began to float in midair. Suddenly, a light as bright as the sun burned within the jewel of her pendant, much to the surprise of everyone in the audience. There was no longer blue electricity, but there were white and black strands of energy that coursed throughout her whole body.

"Lucca! The power level is rising fast!" Taban shouted.

"What the hell is happening?" Crono shouted.

The machine was no longer whirring, but the energy was now cackling so loud that it was almost deafening. Among these complications was the sudden presence of gales that tore throughout the audience. Women shrieked and men watched in disbelief as the noise only continued to rise. A calamity began to rise from the audience as several people quickly began to excuse themselves. Meanwhile, Marle had noticed that something was going wrong. She looked down, and for some reason she tore off her pendent, throwing it to the ground in front of the platform.

"Taban! Cut the power! Cut the power!" Lucca shouted frantically.

Taban jumped up with a start, running towards a conductor of some sort. He frantically started to work on a console, but he tore at his head as he yelled back, "It IS off! There's no feed! It's self-generating!" Crono looked at him, a countenance mixed with anger and horror, "What do you mean? You can't stop it? What the hell is going on?"

Lucca yelled out loud, "I don't know! Marle, jump off now!"

Marle had a look of horror. For some reason, she could not be heard, even though it seemed like she was yelling at the top of her voice. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Crono was able to make out the words that mouthed to him, _"I can't move! Help me Crono!" _Crono stared in awe as a large distortion began to appear in front of all those people present. It was a large, gaping hole that shined with the same blue light. All of a sudden, Marle had warped just like Crono did; only she was standing in the center of the distortion. She was audible now, but all she could do was scream. Crono began to run forward, not sure what he was doing, but acting on foolish instinct alone. He felt his body fly through the air as he leapt headfirst towards the distortion.

Suddenly it was all gone…

He felt his body hit the ground hard. He slid against the abrasive brick walkway, scratching his bare hand and elbows. He got to his knees and turned to face Lucca and Taban who had faces as pale as the moon itself. There were a few men left behind, but most of the others had left the grounds. Even those left behind began to evacuate, not absolutely sure if this was a hoax or some kind of stunt. Even then, most of the people were offended and they did not realize just what had gone wrong. Only Crono, Lucca, and Taban felt the full weight of what had just happened.

"Where is she?" Crono demanded, more than asked, "Where has she gone?"

Tears were going down Lucca's face as well, "I-I don't know! I don't know what happened!"

She fell to her knees as Crono ran to her. He slid on his knees, coming to Lucca's side and grabbing her in a tight hug, "Don't worry! It will be all right! It will be okay! You said the energy doesn't consume, right? That means that she can't possibly be…be…" Lucca nodded in response, and a small amount of hope flooded into her chest, "You're right! She can't be dead! That is the property of the energy! It can only act as it is directed!"

"What do you mean? What direction?" Crono asked.

"She means," Taban began, "that by coaxing the energy in a certain way it changes its effects. So naturally, if it was modified for teleportation…"

"Then she must be in a different place…" Lucca finished, sounding drained of any energy.

"What caused the machine to go berserk like that?" Taban said, scratching his chin.

Crono looked to the platform where Marle stood only seconds before. There was nothing left but a glinting piece of jewelry. Suddenly, his eyes flew open as he yelled out, "Wait! Didn't the pendent start flashing a strange color?" Lucca scoffed, adding, "What could a measly pendant possibly do? There is no possibility that something could go so horribly wrong just because of the pendant."

"I will intercede and disagree with you Marle. I noticed something peculiar about that pendent." Taban pointed out.

"But it is absurd! What could possibly make the electricity act so far out of bounds?" Lucca yelled.

"Forget about the experiment for just a moment!" Crono shouted, causing the two to jump, "What about the girl? Is she okay? Can we bring her back?" A heavy silence was not the answer Crono was hoping for. Nonetheless, the pair only looked down to the ground, not willing to look Crono in the eye. He asked them, only with far more urgency in his voice, "Can we bring her back?" Crono asked desperately.

Lucca shook her head, her disheveled strands of black hair covering her eyes, "We don't know where she is. And wherever she is, she definitely doesn't have that energy on her hands. She needs the platform as well for the teleportation. Without that, there is no hope of her returning this way. Oh no, it is my entire fault…" She buried her face in her hands as she wept bitterly.

A somber mood engulfed the party as the worst came to mind. There was no way of bringing her back to where they were. She was somewhere else, probably lost and all alone. She was not able to come back, but then Crono shot up to his feet. A strong feeling of hope filled his entire body and he began to talk very quickly. "Wait! She can't come back! But can we go to her?"

"What?" Lucca asked, her eyes red from crying.

"Let's say that if someone were to do what she did, would we go to the same place?" Crono asked hopefully.

"It isn't certain," Taban replied grimly, "The whole thing was a freak accident. It is all up to probability. Besides, who would do such a thing?"

"I think it was the pendant!" Crono said, "I could feel it! Start that machine up again!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Crono!" Lucca snapped, "What are you thinking?"

Suddenly, Taban's eyes went wide, "You want to try and go after her!"

A horrified look came over Lucca as she shook her head vigorously. But Crono only walked towards the platform, bending down and picking up the pendent that glinted as it lay on the ground. He wrapped it around his neck, attaching it into a catch. He looked at Lucca who was still shaking her head in disbelief. "Come on, Lucca! You know this is the only way! Someone has to go help her! If we get someone else it can be too late! Please!"

She whimpered, "Y-you're too damn brave for your own good."

"Please Lucca."

Lucca looked straight at his eyes, "Promise me you will come back!"

Crono looked at her with determination, "I swear it. I will come back!"

There was a moment of silence before Lucca shuffled to her feet, saying, "Let's do it then."

Taban looked at Crono with concern, but he only nodded, assuring him that he did plan on coming back. With that, they both went to work as Crono approached the platform. There was the audible sound of clicking switches, and the machine began to hum as electricity began to flow through it. Lucca shouted out towards Taban, "The power level is normal! Nothing is happening!" Taban shouted back at her to keep going. Suddenly, the same electricity that flowed through him earlier was going through his body once again, only this time he felt the pulling sensation sooner than usual.

"Wait! There was a jump! What is going on? There is another power surge!" Lucca shouted.

"It really was the pendant!" Taban yelled back, pointing towards Crono.

At that moment all of them watched as a blinding light emitted from the jewel. They saw something that they hadn't before: the black and white lightning was coming from the pendant itself! All of them stared in amazement as the same portal began to open wide, engulfing Crono in the midst of it. Suddenly, the world went silent as Crono felt his body being pulled in some unknown direction. His vision of the outside world began to distort, making the image of his friends twist in bizarre shapes. Suddenly, it all disappeared and it felt as if he were careening headfirst along a strange path.

"God speed, Crono!" That was the last thing he had heard before the portal disappeared.

There was nothing but silence once again…


	4. The Queen Returns: Part One

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Queen Returns; A tale concerning an exploration through foreign mountains and a city._

A strong rush of adrenaline filled Crono with a strange dizziness, but at the same time he was readily alert for anything that might come his way. However, he wasn't really ready for this. Suddenly his vision came back as quickly as it had distorted and he was surprised to see nothing threatening. In fact, he saw nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. He was no longer in Leene's Square, but he was in some sort of mountain. Tall evergreen trees surrounded him, mixed in with trees whose leaves had begun to change colors. It was very serene, but it seemed it was only deceptively so.

"Marle!"

His voice boomed throughout the forest, reverberating as it bounced of the trees and the cliffs behind him. There was not a sound, except for the wind and a few birds who were startled with such a sudden outburst. He waited for his echo to die out before he tried it again. There was still no response, but he strained his ears before he would shout again. Suddenly, there was a rumbling in the bushes nearby. A bad premonition came over him as the shuffling of bushes came closer. Crono tried to focus his eyes in the direction of the bushes, but could see nothing. "Is that you, Marle?" he said hopefully. At this point, the bush had stopped shaking, but a sound was audible and it struck fear in his heart.

It was a low, throaty growl.

Crono watched the bush intently, slowly backing away. However, the more he stared, the more he could make out the shape of his hunter. It had yellow eyes that were bloodshot and hideous fangs, and its lips were dripping with saliva. It gazed at Crono, not daring to make a move, but wanting to do so all the same. Its lips smacked as a red tongue graced the corners of its mouth, waiting for a good meal such as Crono was sure to be. A single paw came from out of the bush, almost as if it were trying to make as little sound as possible.

Suddenly, to his horror, Crono saw another paw followed by another. He could see more eyes glaring at him, and he involuntarily shivered. It almost seemed as if it were a rabid wolf, foam building up around its jaws as it sized up its prey. At that moment, a still small voice came to Crono. Its instruction was very simple: _"Run." _If he wanted to silently protest within himself, there was certainly no time for it. He obliged, turning about and sprinted as fast as he could.

The monsters were surprised at such a sudden burst of speed. Crono had turned about and taken off at a full sprint, feeling the leaves fly up from his boots. It did not take the beasts long to fully regain their senses and they were chasing after him, gaining all the while. To his surprise, Crono was calm, but was at a lost of what he should do. He calculated that they would inevitably catch him, and it would happen soon. He needed to fight, but how could he when he had no weapon?

There was a thin path that was covered by large patches of grass, but it seemed as if it came to an end. He was entering a thicket, and it was a very dense one. Branches tugged at his clothes, scratching his skin, impeding his progress, but he paid no mind as he flailed his arms to snap any twigs that blocked his path. All the while, he could hear the labored breathing of his pursuers. He also heard a few jaws snap at his heels, but he tried his best to ignore it and focused on the one thing that caught his eye.

There was a cliff up ahead and he had no idea how far down it would go. There was another ledge on the opposite side, but it was a distance apart. However, those hellish demons were closing in on him, and it left him little room for thought. The ledge approached him quickly and he felt his feet push with all their might against the dusty earth. Wind billowed through his clothes as the opposing ledge grew nearer and nearer. He landed with a grunt on the other side, rolling down an unforeseen decline. He quickly pushed himself to his legs and continued to run, not stopping to look behind him to see if his pursuers had fallen.

That was a wise decision, because the majority of them had made the leap. A few had stopped their chase at the Cliffside after seeing a pair of their comrades fail at the jump. They hit the opposing side on their stomachs with a yelp, scrapping their paws against the ground in a bid to pull their selves to safety. The pair fell down into a rushing stream below them to be swept away and dashed against the rocks. Meanwhile, the group that had made it continued to hunt down their prey, which had suddenly made an abrupt change in direction.

Out of the corner of his eye, Crono saw something that would be of use to him. He did not know the number of his enemy, but he would have to stand and fight. Up ahead was a fallen tree with thick branches that had rotted over time but were still thick enough to use for defense. There was a branch that was on the upper-side of the tree and it was pointing upward. He waited until he was a few yards away from that certain branch before leaping of the ground, jutting out his two legs in the direction of the branch. There was a loud crack as the grain of the branch exploded into a thousand splinters. Crono fell, skidding on the ground, right next to his newfound weapon.

It was strange to think of a stick as a weapon, but it was a meter long, the thickness of a human leg, and laced with sharp little twigs that went off in their own directions on the branch. It would be enough to fill the face of an offender with splinters. The hunters seemed to have no foresight as they lunged forward. Imagine the pain and the surprise of the leader as he felt himself being bludgeoned by a strong swing of that impromptu weapon! An ear-splitting yelp echoed throughout this strange valley as he vainly made an effort to remove the splintered by massaging his snout with his foreleg.

The others had become far more cautious after seeing the pain their leader had to endure. They began to circle him, flanking to their left and right. They stared him down hungrily while they seemed to communicate by soft growling noises. It seemed like they would make a move any moment, but there was one thing Crono knew that was to their disadvantage. He learned that animals, before an aggressive action, would bare their fangs. The meaning would depend on the situation, meaning either a warning or a prelude to an attack. Therefore, he stood poised, glancing at each snout, waiting for that first snarl.

He noticed the lips of one curling into a vicious snarl. It barked, spittle flying from its lips. Its hair rose on the scruff of his neck and his haunches coiled from underneath him. True to his thoughts, the creature bared its teeth and began its dash forward. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion. It leapt into the air, and its jaws went agape as he moved for the jugular. Crono felt his arms tense as he pulled back the branch, and he felt his arms explode with all his strength as he pushed it forward. The branch whooshed through the air, the blow landing on the creatures face. The force was so powerful that the poor creature spun in the air, falling awkwardly on its leg. It howled as an audible crack announced a broken bone to its comrades.

The creatures looked about them, suddenly fearful that their enemy could fight in return. They slowly backed away, but began to hastily retreat when Crono raised the branch with a loud yell. Even the leader limped away and they left their comrade behind. It howled mournfully as he realized his companions left him to die at the hands of his enemy. Even though they were engaged in bringing about his death, Crono could not help but feel sympathy for the creature. It struggled vainly to run after his allies, but it became evident to Crono that he had not only broken a leg, he had broken the front two. It would not live to see winter, let alone live through it. There was no other choice but to end its suffering now.

A sickening feeling went to the pit of Crono's stomach as he raised the branch high into the air. At that moment, the creature had looked up at Crono with pleading eyes, oblivious that he would only die a slow painful death of starvation if he were not killed now. "I am so sorry. God, please forgive me." The branch came down on the head of the creature with a sickening wet crunch as the skull of the beast was crushed under the blow. Thankfully the blow was enough to kill it on the first try. It didn't even cry out. If the creature had survived the first blow, Crono would have to feel the pangs of guilt by purposefully adding to its pain before following it up with another strike.

You could imagine that he would feel a sense of relief, but he felt a strong sense of shame mingled with that relief. He let the branch fell down to the ground, the branch crushing the leaves under its weight. Crono rubbed his face and sighed in depression, but he knew that he must put it behind him for now. He was now able to explore his surroundings, sure in his mind that those monsters would not attack him again. He moved forward at a leisurely pace, trying his best to let his surroundings smooth him.

He was a small distance away from the struggle at this moment, and already the feeling of guilt gave way to justification and it almost completely vanished. Still, he hoped within himself that he would never have to do such a thing ever again. Suddenly, he tore himself away from his thoughts as a horrible sinking feeling came over him: he was lost. He looked up to the sky, seeing that the sun was already beginning to set in the west. He began to discuss a plan in his head, trying his best to keep calm.

_"Hmm, if the west is to my right, then that must mean I am heading south…I would want to leave this forest anyway. Who knows what other creatures come along in the nighttime?"_ He involuntarily shivered. _"No, I will get out before nightfall. I have at least four more hours until sunset. But which way leads me off this damn mountain?"_

He had a seat down on a tree stump, and he considered all of his options and he even begun to prepare for nightfall in case he would be forced to campout in the forest. He suddenly remembered something that was vital: all he would have to do is find a stream!_ "Ah, that's right! All water flows towards the ocean. Even if it does end at a lake, there will still be a clearing around the water and that would make a good place to camp." _Already a sense of pride burst inside his chest and he complimented himself on his forethought. In fact, he even remembered the crevice he had leaped over. He wasn't certain, but he remembered the sound of rushing water.

No sooner had he remembered he began to jog briskly in the opposite direction he had ventured earlier. It was further than he thought, but he reached the cliffs that seemed to stretch for miles. He laid down on his stomach as he slid to the edge, pebbles and gusts of dirt falling from underneath him to the swirling cascade of water below. The waves splashed violently against jagged rocks that poked out in places from underneath the water. The width of the river was wider then the peak of the cliffs, the cliffs forming a semi-arc above the raging torrent. That disappointed Crono, who had hoped that he could simply climb down to the stream below him where that was a rocky bank. He would have to follow the stream from the cliff.

The river grew wider and wider as did the distance of the opposing ledge. The flow seemed to head southward which was the direction Crono instinctively agreed on beforehand. As he continued he reached a part of the river that allowed him to climb down to the rocky banks below. He was able to slide down the slope, which made his clothes dirty, but at that moment it wasn't important. The flow of water began to decrease as he went on downstream. Eventually, it came to a calm, pleasant trickle.

Crono suddenly realized that he hadn't had a break all day, and he also realized that he nothing to eat that day either. If there was ever a time to rest, this was it. He had a seat on a boulder as he opened up his side pack. Thankfully, some candy he had bought had been stored for later. He chewed the candy slowly, trying to savor the taste, but being careful not to let his hunger drive him to eat more than was necessary. It was important to ration food at this point, knowing that he could spend far more time in the forest. He sighed as his feet throbbed gently from his day long excursion. It was the first rest he had in some time.

He began onward, the rocks grinding under his thick leather soles.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Your majesty, you must be tired. Please, have a rest."

"No, you don't understand. I am not your majesty…well; I am…but not yours…"

The group of men looked at her with queer expressions. The men were all dressed in thick armor that looked heavy to wear, but nothing short of a direct stab from a sword could pierce that armament. Only their heads were uncovered, which revealed dirty faces that had become that way through hours of training earlier. Their expressions turned to that of sympathy as they realized that perhaps she was traumatized in one way or the other.

Meanwhile, the feisty blonde had a look of disdain on her face as she vainly tried to explain that she had no idea where she was and that this was not her kingdom. It was very strange; she had traveled all over the world with her father, but she had never seen this place. She almost felt like she wanted to cry, being so far away from home, but not realizing where home was.

An hour or so ago, after the traumatic experience with that damned invention, she was left alone on a mountain with nobody around. She wandered to the west, for what seemed a few minutes and then she came to a dirt road that led downhill. She had hiked along that road until she came across this same group of men who had been practicing their methods of combat. When they saw her walking down the mountains they feel onto bended knee, bowing their heads. To her surprise they quickly approached her and began to ask her questions frantically, questions which seemed to be nonsense…

"Did the Mystics take you?"

"Who had kidnapped you?"

"Did they make any demands?"

Finally, they realized that they were getting nowhere and took her back to a city that lay below the mountain range. They had to do it gently, because she was a little prone to resist, herself not being absolutely certain who these strange men were. Everything seemed strange to her as they walked through the streets of this foreign kingdom which seemed to be impoverished. There were dirty children everywhere playing with skinny dogs. Smoke billowed out from the chimneys of several houses, the appealing smell of fresh bread filling the air. The buildings were new, but their style seemed so archaic insomuch that it was hard to tell just how old they were.

"Where are we?" Marle asked.

The leader of the party looked at her with wonderment as he said, "You don't recognize your own kingdom?"

"This is not my kingdom!"

"It is if your last name is Guardia, which I be sure it is, ma'am."

"What do you mean?" Marle asked incredulously.

"This is your home, Guardia kingdom."

- - - - - - - - - -

Nighttime was drawing dangerously close and there was still no civilization in sight. Crickets began to chirp by the thousands as the world became illuminated by a glowing red hue that shined deep in the pristine stream. Crono was no longer surrounded by thick trees, but they had become sparse as he entered a meadow. He could see deer grazing over the fields, looking for choice pastures of grass. It was time he began to look for a place to camp, which he did so grudgingly. Suddenly, a great surprise and a sense of cheer overcame him as he saw smoke off in the distance.

He no longer looked for a place to sleep, confident that the fire belonged to someone that could help him. The sun had gone down while he trekked towards the curling smoke which was still burning. There were a few trees that obscured his view, but when he was able to get closer, he realized with great enthusiasm that it was a house. He ran to the front door, curling his hand into a fist, beating it against the door. He could hear voices whisper from behind the door.

"_Who can that be at this hour?"_

The door was pulled open to reveal a man that was most likely in his late twenties. A woman could be seen nursing a baby in front of a chimney from whence the fire had come. There were also a few children swarming the door, their eyes lit up with curiosity. Crono looked at the man who had a slight scowl on his face. "Who are ye, to come barging in at such an hour. You nearly frightened my children to death."

Crono nodded apologetically, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Well, come on in then! Have a seat by the fire. I won't have ye answer no."

Crono was surprised at such a gesture. The man had seemed annoyed, yet he was allowing admittance into his house. In his own city that would never happen unless you were vaguely familiar with the person that you let in. Even then, there was some quick appraisal, but this man had let him in without more than another thought. Crono shuffled in, still uneasy about disturbing them so late at night. The heavy wooden door closed behind him as he rested his weary legs on a hardwood floor that seemed a little dusty and old. In fact, the whole house seemed a little run-down. He swore he saw a mouse or two dart across the floor, most likely to snatch a crumb or two that had fallen from the dinner table.

"So, what is a lad like you doing this far out of town at night?" The man said, stroking his chin.

Crono was about to open his mouth and recount the whole story about the machine and how his friend had been taken away, but that seemed like a very foolish thing to do. Not only would he think he was lying, but he would think that he was crazy. So instead, he simply replied that he got lost in the mountains up north. Surprisingly, this had a more startling effect on the man. He looked at his family who only looked back at him with wide eyes. "You were in the mountains?" asked the man.

"Well, yes." Crono said hesitantly, seeing the odd reaction, "I have been looking for this one woman with blonde hair, blue eyes. About to my chin in height."

The surprised look quickly disappeared; almost too quickly. He only shook his head, replying that he knew not a single soul that matched his description. Crono only sighed in disappointment and a type of sympathetic horror came over him when he realized that Marle could still be wandering around the mountains. What if she was attacked by the same monsters he was? It made him shiver at the thought!

The rest of the night was strange, because when he came in the house that evening it seemed as if the father wanted to engage in friendly conversation. However, after they ate a meager dinner of bread and some type of meat he remained oddly and uncomfortably silent. He also kept suggesting to Crono that he should rest; insomuch that he wondered why. It was possible that he was only concerned for his welfare, but something irksome was bothering Crono and it came from the man who had such a friendly first impression. Even then, Crono did feel the vigorous activities of the day overcome him and he drifted off into an uncomfortable slumber on the dusty old floor.

It did not take long until the husband whispered to his wife. It was inaudible to Crono whose ears began to ignore what was said. The wife only nodded and she went out the door and into the night with a lantern. She would not be back until morning. The father only looked nervously at Crono who was in the midst of a deep sleep.

Something strange was afoot…


	5. The Queen Returns: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Queen Returns; A tale concerning an accusation of an assassination._

And now we quickly return to Marle who was beside herself with confusion. Everything seemed so familiar as they walked through the forest. There were even some trees that were in the exact same spot as they were in her forest. It made her mind itch as she tried so vainly to explain what would constitute such an odd coincidence. She was unable to come to any final conclusions, all her decisions seemingly fallible to her. Instead, she had stopped protesting and walked along with the armored guards in hopes that her host would be able to answer her questions.

"Where are we going?" She asked, not lifting her eyes that stared at the ground.

"To your castle; Guardia castle." Answered a guard, adding stronger emphasis on the pronoun.

"It is not mine! It is not Guardia castle! I know my own kingdom!" She said seething between her clenched teeth.

The leader pat the man on the shoulder as he whispered, "Try not to pressure her. It is evident that she is overcome with some strange hysteria or some malady."

This only made Marle glower as she crossed her arms across her chest. She chose not to respond to his hushed whisper which was not intended for her ears; instead she only softly murmured to herself that these men were crazy.

- - - - - - - - - - -

All this had transpired yesterday, and Marle did reach her destination long before Crono found his way out of the forest. In the meantime, Crono was sleeping soundly on a dusty floor, snoring softly as a poor farmer watched him with red eyes. Little did Crono know, the man had been watching him all night while he made his children sleep in another room behind a heavy door under lock and key. This was a farmer who treasured his family more than anything else, and he did not want any harm to befall them by the hand of his guest.

Yes, he was afraid of Crono that slept soundly on the floor. The farmer questioned within himself if he was really asleep. It was only a few things that the stranger said the night before that sent his mind reeling into a horrendous torrent of thoughts that ended with a terrifying conclusion. This man was a deadly assassin sent from a warring country that was bent on their demise. If the farmer had a spine for himself he would have tried to take Crono in his sleep, but he knew assassins to be a tricky lot, knowing how to fool and murder without being traced. He was never really certain if he were asleep.

His worrisome heart was eased from his burden as he saw a group of armored soldiers running to his humble abode, swords brandished and arrows prepared at the ready. His wife was following behind, pointing frantically at her house as the soldiers ran to her door. There was a loud boom as a heavy boot pounded into the door, swinging it wide open and nearly busting the hinges. The pounding of metallic soles filled the room as they made their way to the farmer who was pointing at the youth which was still on the floor, soundly asleep.

The point of a blade gently grazed his shoulder as a soldier attempted to wake him gently. Bit by bit he grew more forceful in his approach until his was rolling him over with the ball of his foot. He laughed at himself, "Surely, this man must be a demon to sleep so deeply! Wake up, demon spawn!" He gave another shove with his foot and Crono began to stir, rubbing his eyes as he stared into the face of a sardonic smile. To the soldier's annoyance, he turned over on his other side and began to sleep again.

The soldier knelt down and shook him by his shoulders until Crono was forced to sit upright and look at him. He yawned as he mustered a frown. "What? What is it?" Crono asked, smacking his lips, wiping away a little drool with the neckline of his gray undershirt. The guard looked at the others, clearly stupefied at such a carefree reaction to a group of armed soldiers. He turned to the farmer whist pointing a finger at Crono, "Is he drunk?"

The farmer laughed, "No! He just sleeps like the dead I imagine!"

There was a brief and intense moment where Crono was confused. The events of yesterday had momentarily left his mind, no matter how important they were. It came back to him in a flood of memories as he saw himself bumping into Marle, stepping into the strange portal, getting lost in the woods, and the people that took him in. Then, he also realized that strange men in heavy armor were surrounding him with drawn swords. He looked up at them and the response the guards were expecting finally found its way to his face. "What is going on?" Crono said, looking at the guards and then to the farmer.

"You will be taken under custody. You are a suspect of an assassination attempt against the Queen of Guardia."

Crono frowned in accusation as he saw an armored soldier dropping a small pouch into the farmer's hand. It sounded like there were a few gold coins inside, most likely enough to let him relax for a whole week. It suddenly dawned on him that he had been turned in on false charges just so that the farmer could line his pockets. However, was that really the reason? He did seem frightened when Crono mentioned he came from the mountains. That, however, was the last thing on his mind as he felt his body being lifted off the ground roughly. He felt the uncomfortable strands of a course rope binding his hands behind his back. He only gave the farmer a face that only could be determined as a look of betrayal and stupidity.

"What is going on here?" Crono said, with as much indignation as he could muster. "I could not be responsible for any assassination attempt!"

"We will save that for her majesty to say if you are guilty or not. If you are guilty, then it is straight to the execution block for you." He felt a blow land on his back as the other men laughed. He felt himself being pushed towards the door and something within him told him not to resist. The still small voice worked so well the last time that he would listen to it again. He only allowed himself to be roughly treated as they pushed him towards a horse carriage. There were actually three all together for all the soldiers who responded to the call. Crono felt himself being hoisted and his bands coming undone only to be strapped with his hands on either side of the cart. He was allowed to sit, but this was still an uncomfortable position, his arms being outstretched, unable to move or to scratch any itches he might've had. He could feel the other men boarding the cart, but he was facing away from them and suddenly the cart jolted forward as the team of horses pulled them along.

The farmer had few neighbors, but no matter the little number, they were all outside, gawking as the red-haired youth was being escorted off to the castle. The sound of squeaky wheels and crumbling rocks began to intensify as he felt the wagon being pulled faster and the neighbors had gone out of sight. The start of their travel was in the most rural part of this strange town which seemed so impoverished. It was not a grotesque city, but it just seemed so primitive. There were no street lights or any type of businesses. Glass was replaced by simple wooden slates that covered the windows and smoke came from out of each and every chimney. The roads were not smooth like the cobblestone roads he had, but they were mostly dirt and rocks. The children seemed far dirtier then normal children and even the gap between rich and poor was incredibly obvious, even on first glance. In a more civilized country, it was usually a little more difficult to determine who was poor and who was not, but in this place it was plainly obvious.

Unfortunately for Crono his presence had not gone unnoticed. As they entered the depths of this oddly charming city he could already hear the jeers and taunts of the crowds. He looked up and saw that he had become a spectacle to the populace. Even amongst all this chaos, with these strange people and their strange houses he could not help but think one thing: _"Have I ever been here before?"_

Although he was partially disgusted at such primitivism, he felt something familiar about this place. Crono never traveled much since he and his mother had to work hard to support the home they had, but occasionally he would get the chance to stay on a cargo ship to deliver goods to another country. However, he would never go further than the port so he did not really explore any other cities. Still, he was almost positive that he had been to this place before. He scoffed at himself, thinking that this was absurd. Still, that odd feeling never really left him as he made it past the jeering crowds and onto the road that led towards the castle.

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, the night before, Marle was wandering around that same castle that Crono would be approaching the next day. She had of look of confused awe as she entered the vestibule. If she had any feeling of familiarity before it all came back to her at full force. Everything seemed the same as her castle, but it all had a gothic feel to the decorations. Dark, purple banners hung from the ceiling with golden trim, and astonishingly had her family crest on it! She remembered the grand staircase that led to the dinner tables and eventually the throne room as was her own. What an incredibly mixed feeling of emotion! She felt like she was home but still felt the awkwardness of being in such a strange setting. Her hand grazed against the walls in a more desperate effort to determine if this really was her castle.

"Are you well, my majesty?" A guard looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I am a little confused, but where is the king?" Marle asked.

"The king wishes an audience with you. He is beside himself with joy!"

"Why?"

The guard gave her a look that showed the answer should be obvious, "His wife and queen have returned to him!"

Suddenly Marle had blushed a deep crimson and a look of nervousness engulfed her countenance. She shook her head slightly, simply muttering to herself that she was not married and was too young to be so. The guards did not hear her, but she wished they did as they made their way up the stairs and towards the throne room. Her heart began to thump rapidly within the chambers of her chest as lords and ladies bowed with extreme relief in their smiles. It seemed as if they knew her as well and it seemed for the time being that she indeed would have to play the part of a queen. She could pretend until she discovered a way to prove that she was not their majesty, then they would let her go find a way back to her own kingdom.

That is, however, if this wasn't some elaborate hoax which she almost hoped it would be…

They passed through room after room until they saw a cavernous passage way that was blocked by a thick, red satin curtain. An attendant pulled on a silk rope and the curtain spread apart to reveal a room full of servants and noblemen and women who applauded at a dumbstruck Marle. It was not the crowd that made her become dumbstruck, although they served a part in it. It was the throne room itself which was identical to her castle; right down to very centimeter in length. Suddenly, something seemed terribly wrong as she realized she could no longer dispute within herself. This was Guardia castle, but the home she grew up in was housed by strangers.

Just what has happened?

The audience knelt on one knee as she walked done an isle of red carpet. She felt so out of place at that moment, being paid homage to while she was wearing white linen that was filthy from her travels. However, these people did not seem to mind, seemingly excusing it because of more dire circumstances. She looked at the king who had the most content and joyful smile on his face. She did not know the proceedings, but she knew that the king had acted out of order when he leapt to his feet and ran towards Marle. Tears began to stream down his eyes as he embraced Marle, kissing her cheek.

At that moment, Marle became very stiff and rigid, not wanting to move and petrified by such an odd greeting. He kept whispering into her ear that he was so happy to have her back and that god had smiled on his fortune. He took her by her shoulders at that point and looked into eyes happily, but his happiness faded as he saw his supposed wife glancing about nervously. Then, at that moment, the king felt a horrible sinking feeling within his heart as he motioned for the leader of the same group of soldiers to come closer.

He obeyed quickly and was at his side in moments. He knelt before addressing his highness and asked what he needed of him. The king looked at him with a type of dawning horror as he glanced at his wife who seemed very disconsolate. "What happened to my queen? Why are her spirits so low?" The king asked very urgently as if doing so would give him a faster answer.

The soldier shook his head as he said, "May I have a word in private, your majesty?"

"My wife has the privilege to hear what her subjects may say…"

"But sire, this is a matter of severe importance…" The soldier said, trying to be persistent but respectful all the same.

"And I say that since she is a part of it, she may stay. Has she been physically taken advantage of by the enemy?" The king said, his eyes becoming misty.

"No!" Marle said, very loudly and indignantly.

The king took her by her hands and smiled in relief, but was a little dismayed when she forced his hands off hers. That worried look returned as he looked the guard, astonished by such foreign behavior. The guard shook his head mournfully as he said, "Your majesty? May I speak freely? For what I may say could be offensive to thy ears." The king thought for a moment and then nodded his head hesitantly. The guard dared not to look at his face as he said, "I do fear that your wife is suffering some strange hysteria."

"You dare speak such things of my wife?" He said, growling like a beast.

"I am not your wife! My name is Marle! I don't live here!" Marle protested between clenched teeth so that the other attendants would not hear.

The king looked at the guard with livid eyes as he whispered fiercely, "What matter of trickery is this? Why does she not know me? What has happened to her? Why is she beside herself?"

At this moment there is a sinister man that comes into play. He was short in stature with a long, flowing, silvery beard that went down to his stubby knees. Notwithstanding his odd stature, he was one of the better dressed attendants and until Marle came in he was standing on the right side of the throne where his majesty sits on the right hand of the queen. This man had a deep secret that he managed to keep away from the people in the kingdom. When he saw that woman a strong confusion fogged his thoughts, but once he heard the strong disagreements from Marle he smiled darkly. For that moment, he hid his true nature as he approached the king as a meek and humble counselor. A plan flowed like a river into his thoughts…

"Your majesty," he said in a kind, creaky voice, "I have heard this brave knight's observation and I agree with it."

"You as well, counselor?" The king said as if he were being betrayed.

"My liege, please just consider the strain she must have undergone! For more then a week she has been missing, going through more horror than we can imagine!"

The king rubbed his beard as he thought on this.

"Surely, when you are overworked your mind becomes stressed and occasionally your mood changes. What she has undergone is far more severe."

"If she does suffer from dementia, do you believe she will overcome it?" The king said hopefully.

"I am not crazy!" Marle said, clenching her fists.

The group almost seemed to ignore her completely, now that they were entertaining this new theory, "She would only need to rest, your majesty."

His majesty clapped his heavily jeweled fingers together as he felt a wave of warm joy spread over him. He looked at Marle whom was glaring at the short counselor. She turned her anger away, feeling the king's weighty hand on her bare shoulder, "I am so sorry my dear! I took no consideration of what distress you must have undergone! Please! Retire to your chambers and rest. I am sure this week must have left a horrible mark on your well-being!" He turned to the soldier who hesitated to make eye contact, "I am sorry, captain. Please understand that I was very distressed and my reaction to your observation was out of line."

The captain smiled, saying, "All is well, your highness. I understand completely."

"You have one final task:" the king said with a humorous smile, "Will you escort the queen to her room?"

"As you wish it…"

The impromptu princess was being led against her will up a staircase that led to her own quarters as the king turned about to the audience, explaining that his queen was tired from the labors of her bondage. The party went on without the queen as the soldier took her to a room that seemed very much like her own. She looked at him, rather puzzled as he sent in a team of maids who proceeded to wash her and dress her in attire that was definitely fitting for a queen. Before she knew it, she was adorned in a silk dress that felt lighter than air. Her arms were covered in smooth, white gloves that fit her perfectly. Her hair was pulled and twisted so that it sat on her head perfectly, not a single strand out of place. Even she began to feel a lighter mood, having changed from her dirty clothes. She was outfitted with jewels that could compete with the splendor of Melchoir's jewels. By the end of it all, she was actually enjoying the change.

She thanked the maids who bowed politely, excusing themselves from the room. She sighed, happy to finally be alone and think about how she could fix this situation and make things right. As she did, she looked about her room and was amazed at the certain things she found. There were all manner of jewels, which she had a vast majority of, but the art on each one was different and somehow it seemed more valuable.

Suddenly…

She noticed a drawer that was slightly open and something told her to take a look. She was expecting more jewelry and that was what she did find, but she found one thing she never expected to see again. A blue jewel sat in a keepsake box. The jewel was masterfully crafted and the work was in a mixture of gold and silver. A cold feeling came over her as she held it in her hand. It was her pendant! At that moment, she looked up and saw a mirror. As she looked into the mirror she admitted that she did look like someone else. Almost as if fate wanted to leave no mistake, there was a grand portrait that hung on the wall. Imagine her shock when she saw that it was Queen Nadia of a distant time. Now imagine, if you will, her shock when she realized that she looked exactly like her…

- - - - - - - - - -

And now we return to the young man's situation during the afternoon following Marle's shocking discovery. The cart came to stop and Crono felt his arms being liberated. He sighed in content, glad to feel the pressure from his bonds off his skin. Even still, this pleasantry was short lived as he was lifted off the cart and was forced to have his hands tied behind him again. The guard, seemingly enjoying the abuse he gave his captive, pulled on the rope until it began to rub Crono's skin raw.

"That is a little tight." Crono said, in a sarcastic civic manner.

"Well, that is the idea, isn't it?" The guard replied with a nasty smile.

They pushed him forward, and the huge doors swung open as the attendants looked over Crono with accusing stares. Crono frowned at them back, trying to say to them with a single expression that if he could he would seriously hurt them. Crono was usually a very easy-going person, but he did not like this strange country that arrested foreigners and not tell them why. At that moment he was ready to resist and lash out in annoyance against his captors.

When he entered the castle, he quickly changed his mind. Before him and all around him were soldiers armed to the teeth with sharp swords, crossbows, spears, daggers, and every other weapon imaginable. All of them eyed Crono with a look of disgust as he was led up the stairway towards some unknown room. He continued to walk forward as certain people that seemed as if they were part of some royal court began to whisper excitedly amongst themselves…

"_So that is the assassin that kidnapped Nadia?"_

"_He doesn't seem so vicious."_

"_An assassin is someone you can never determine with your own eyes."_

"_Will he be executed before the king?"_

Suddenly Crono's face turned a deadly pale white. Executed? What has he done to deserve execution? His head felt dizzy as the true situation began to dawn on him and he realized that this was not a slap on the wrist. This bizarre kingdom was crying for his blood. But for what? He was at a loss, not knowing his crime or fully understanding the circumstances. So what would he do? Of course there was only one thing to do at this point...

Run like hell…

With all his weight he shoulder slammed the guard on his left, knocking him down to the hard, checker-tiled floor. He was about to do the same to his other escort, but decided quickly to turn about and run towards the way he came. The surprised guards and noblemen only gawked as he dashed madly down the stairs, his hands tied behind him. It took a few seconds for the entire castle to gather their wits about them and shout out that an assassin was on the loose. A cascade of angry voices filled the interior of the castle and unfortunately for Crono it alerted the guards at the entrance. They turned about and saw Crono at the top of another flight of stairs.

"Now we know for certain that he is the culprit! He is trying to escape!"

Crono suddenly realized that this was not the best of moves in his position, but it was too late to take it back now. He ran back the way he came and entered the dining room where a group of soldiers were just about to continue the pursuit. Crono hesitated a moment, and charged headfirst into the group of guards. It was humorous sight, the look on their faces, when they saw Crono charging towards them with his hands bound behind his back. His true intentions were evident when he leapt on the dining table, knocking glasses and plates to the ground, allowing them to shatter in all directions. The guard frantically reached over the table, desperately reaching for his feet, but Crono was nimble and agile. He leapt over on the other side, heading towards the throne room. A great cry went up, saying that he was off to kill the king and queen, but at this point Crono could not hear them and only concentrated on escaping. He could best be described as a bird trapped in a house, trying to find its way out.

A thick curtain blocked the view to the next room, and for all he knew it could be a brick wall, but he charged into it nonetheless. He emerged into the throne room, where a bewildered king and a surprised queen gasped in surprise. The guards were not surprised this time and they left the side of their masters and began to inch towards Crono. Just as he was about to duck through the curtain, it spread apart to reveal even more guards who were livid with frustration. Crono felt a sinking feeling as he realized there was no where left to go…This was the end…

"Stop!"

The whole assembly turned to the sound of that booming command, and everyone became confused as they saw that it was the very queen herself. She unseated herself from the throne as she parted the sea of soldiers until she reached a flustered Crono who vainly tried to form into words that he was not responsible for any crime. Imagine his surprise when the queen reached him and she had a look of heart-felt appreciation. She only looked at him, and to his surprise she smiled very brightly, even giving him a wink before she turned to the assembly. When she winked and smiled, something about her seemed very familiar…

"This is not my kidnapper! In fact, he saved my life when I was lost in the woods!"

A gasp went up from the audience as the guards knelt, almost as a sign of apology to the queen. She turned to Crono, a hand outstretched towards him as she explained that even though she did not know the identity of her captor, she knew that this was a good man. Crono, this whole time, was extremely puzzled, but was not quick to disagree with her, knowing what the consequence would be. Instead, he was extremely content to hear the queen create a quick story that involved him freeing her from an enemy encampment in the woods, which was rumored to have a group called the Mystics wandering about. While he freed her, he distracted the enemy while she escaped down another path. The audience listened in revered silence, nodding at every detail. When she was done a terrible feeling of guilt went amongst the guards who quickly untied Crono's bands.

"What is your name, good sir?" Asked the king.

"Crono." He replied, very meekly, afraid of doing some other offense which would have an execution as a punishment.

"Do not be afraid, Crono. You have become a hero of our kingdom!" A general cheer came from all about them.

A creaky voice interrupted the queen as he stared at Crono with accusation, "You majesty, what if this is the effect of her majesty's frenzied mind?"

"Silence, counselor. You have seen it the night before. The queen has admitted to her dementia, which you agreed was a sign of recovery…"

"Sire…"

"Leave, counselor…The matter is closed." The king said curtly.

The counselor left the throne room, looking furious as he stomped his way towards the west wing of the castle. Meanwhile, Crono only sighed in relief as the king offered him a place to sleep and eat. All the while, he felt uneasy as he felt the queen eyeing him the entire time. Something in him shouted out that she was not the queen, but who was he to refuse after she had saved his life? He would found out what she truly was later that evening…


	6. The Queen Returns: Part Three

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Queen Returns; A discussion of current happenings and an abrupt disappearance._

Despite being in an impoverished kingdom, Crono had never felt more comfortable in his life. Of course, the comparison of wandering about the woods and sleeping on the floor had a large effect on how he viewed comfort. Even still, compared to his own home where everything seemed far advanced, the bed on which he slept was as soft as a cloud. He sighed comfortably as he let his limbs heal and rub against the clean bedding. Even while he was asleep he reflected on how lucky he was, having the queen save his life in such a strange turn of events. In his dreams he saw possible reasons why she would do such a thing. Of course, one of them was not such a pure reason, but with such a strange look on her face that suggested heart-felt emotion it was hard not to picture it. Still, he was most definitely certain that if that were to happen he would simply vanish, knowing that no force in the world would save him from the king's wrath.

Just as his dream sifted to different circumstances he felt himself being roused from sleep. He blinked slowly and tried to see the face of the person waking him. It was still dark and the only light that was in the room was a fireplace that lay opposite of him. The fire had long since dimmed, but coals glowed as wisps of smoke rose to escape through the chimney. He looked at the person, bewildered to see a woman watching him intently. He jumped with a start, scaring himself and the woman, who began to apologize profusely.

"W-What are you doing here?" Crono asked, touching his bare chest and feeling his rapid heartbeat.

"I am here by instruction of her majesty!" The woman said with a slight bow, "I am her maid."

"Oh," Crono said, "what does she want?"

"For you to meet her in her quarters immediately. If you will get dressed I will led you there."

Crono almost had a normal heartbeat until she said that. It began to beat wildly again as he swallowed hard, surprised and horrified by such an invitation. He looked at the maid dubiously, "Why does she want to see me?" Crono asked, almost cautiously. The maid shrugged in reply, showing that she was clueless on the matter, but she knew that the queen wanted to talk about certain things. She offered again to help dress him to which he refused with a bashful reply. She left the room long enough for him to get dressed again.

The castle itself was far creepier at night when there were only torches playing their light against the walls. There were empty suits of armor that flanked the grand halls on each side, almost seeming like ghosts that gleamed in the dim glow. The maid seemed unaffected, having been a resident in the castle and going about it for years. Crono, on the other hand, not only nervous about the queen's invitation was darting his eyes back and forth to take in his surroundings.

They entered the throne room which had a few attendants scrubbing and sweeping away any dust. They only nodded in salutation to the maid and Crono who began to walk up a stairway that led to the east wing of the castle. There were many ways to enter the east wing of the castle, but this seemed the quickest and the most private. Even when they had reached the east wing, there were still more corridors that seemed to have an endless amount of rooms, some empty and some serving as housing for the many servants or guests that stayed in the castle. There was another stairway that was gaudy with banners and marble statues of cherubs. Evidently, this was more of a feminine touch while the suits of the armor were far more suited to the king. It was only a sign that they were close to the queen's quarters. They went up the stairway which led to an area that was far more lighted than the rest of the castle.

These quarters were a little different from the rest of the castle. The rest of the castle had imposing marble colors while this had softer and more gentle colors that were far more inviting. He turned to the maid who offered an explanation on the quarters. "Well, as you can see, she has been expecting you. It is a little more lighted here than usual," which was to Crono's relief. "The baths are to your left, the visitor's quarters are straight ahead, and her room is to the right."

Crono asked slowly, "So, which room is she in?"

The maid replied equally slowly, saying, "In her bedroom."

Crono looked to his right as he gulped. His chest felt like it was going to explode and at that moment he felt it was very unfair for such stressful circumstances to constantly find its way to him. Even the maid seemed uncomfortable as he headed off towards her room to which the doors were opened. Even still, he knocked on the side of an open door, waiting for her acknowledgement.

"Come in."

He stepped into the heavily furnished room with all the meekness of a small child. He glued his eyes to the floor, not willing to meet the gaze of the queen. However, he felt her eyes that were fixated on him and only him. Then, he heard a giggle which made him look towards the queen. She had a toothy grin on her face, but it quickly vanished as she made herself out to be serious, "Crono, would you please come forward?" He obeyed, but only looked down at the ground once she said it. As he went a few paces forward he immediately told himself that if she made a move on him he would simply run away from her and the castle. He would try to go back and find where he came from and just head right back and ask for help. His heart was pounding in his ears as he was only a few feet from her now and suddenly she burst into a fit of giggles.

So sudden was this unexpected laughter that even Crono found his voice and asked, oh so timidly, what she found so funny. The queen looked at him now, not with a coy smile or an inviting stare like he was frightened would happen, but he found one that seemed amused. A single hairpin was holding her locks in place that was piled on the top of her head. With a single pull on her pin, it all came falling around her shoulders. It was beautiful blonde hair that seemed soft and light. She casually tossed the pin to Crono who was uncertain why she did so, so he mindlessly put it into his own pocket. She produced a braid from the depths of all the ruffles in her dress and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. After this quick transformation she looked almost exactly like…

"Marle? Is that really you?"

The queen nodded excitedly, giggling at the same time, happy that her name was not forgotten. "Yes! It's me! Marle! I knew you would look for me! I knew it!"

A wide grin spread across his face, and forgetting all his formalities, he embraced her in a tight hug. Marle returned it, only a bit softer, and probably a bit more meaningful than the one she was receiving. After a moment they parted and they looked at each other and a look of awe came over Crono's face. "I could hardly recognize you! You looked so different under all that conformity!"

She played with the layers of skirts on her clothing, twirling about like she was a ballerina. "I know! It was crazy! I came here and suddenly there were a bunch of soldiers that looked at me in a strange way, like they knew me!" She spoke very frantically with her mouth and hands as she recounted a large portion of her story. Obviously, when she arrived at this strange place, she was taken into custody. She told Crono how she was taken against her will and how no one believed her when she said that she wasn't their queen. She also told Crono that after she was dressed in these clothes she saw that she looked just like the queen, and at this point she showed him the picture of the woman she saw. It was a very striking resemblance. She also told him how she decided she would play along as their queen, saying that she admitted to the king that she was the queen and that she was ill. She then told him that she was looking for an opportunity to escape and find her way back.

After all of this, Crono explained his part of the story: the monsters, the trek through the forest, the farmer that betrayed him, the brutality of the soldiers, the lack of explanation of the reason for his arrest, and finally his arrival at the castle. He also told her that he was still not certain why they had arrested him in the first place. At this point, Marle was happy to explain to him what exactly had happened and why he was arrested…

He listened with great attention and it all became clear to him in a matter of minutes. Evidently, there was a queen that had gone missing, which he gathered as much. Additionally, she was last seen in the cathedral, but when the guards came along they said that some strange men were escorting her out the door and towards the mountains. Since that day, guards have been scaling the mountains from top to bottom in hopes of finding some sort of clue. She offered an explanation, saying that when Crono told the farmer that he came from the mountains, it seemed very suspicious to him. There was also a rumor circulating that fires had been seen on the mountain, indicating spies. So evidently, the farmer thought he was a spy, called the guards, and had him arrested.

"I see…They thought I kidnapped the queen because I came from the mountain!" He said, a light obviously shed on his doubts.

"Yes, and that is what led you to me." Marle said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, now that I found you, we need to get out of here and quick! These people are odd!" He began to tug on her arm, but she did not allow herself to be budged.

He looked at her, confused. "What's wrong? Don't you want to get out of here?"

He was shocked as he turned to see her hands clasped together and tears swelling in her eyes. She looked at Crono with so much adoration that it was slightly uncomfortable for him. She opened her mouth to say something, but for the first few times she could not. She only began to shake her head in disbelief as she repeated his name over and over. There was a moment of silence and finally she spoke very earnestly, "You went through so much trouble. You almost died in the woods and earlier today. And you did it for me…Nobody has ever done something like that for me before. You came all the way here to save me!" She fell on him and threw her arms around his shoulders and sniffled as she buried her head into his chest.

Crono felt a sense of happiness build in him and he felt the strength of her embrace, enjoying the warmth of it. She only said, "I knew that you would." She tore herself from the embrace and looked into his eyes as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Excuse me. I really don't do this often. It's just been a weird day. But, I meant what I said. I haven't known you long, but for some reason, I knew you would be here…"

Crono smiled, but tried to break the awkwardness that began to dawn on the both of them, "Well, you can buy me some candy after all this."

They both laughed and it was Marle who finally suggested, "Let's go home, then."

They began to leave, but suddenly there was a cold feeling that engulfed the both of them, completely overwhelming the warmth of what just happened. Crono turned about to see Marle, white-faced, and seemingly horrified. Even Crono began to worry as he saw streams of tears running down her cheeks. It almost seemed as if she were in pain. She began to pant heavily as she fell to her knees. Crono quickly knelt in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Mare? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Without explanation, the soft smooth surface of Marle's skin suddenly gave way and it felt as if his hands were touching nothing at all. He looked away from her eyes towards his hands and he almost screamed as he realized that they were passing right through her! Even Marle noticed and she began to scream. Have you ever had a nightmare where all you had to do to be saved was scream? Usually, when it such a dream, you find that you cannot make a sound, or that it comes out in an inaudible whisper. Such was her voice at the moment. It seemed breathy and was so soft that Crono had to still himself and listen carefully. He could make out only a few words and they struck terror into his very soul.

"_It feels like I'm being torn in two! It's so cold…Help me, please help me!"_

"I don't know what to do! What is going on Marle?"

He kept grabbing at her image frantically, hoping that somehow she would come back. Instead, she kept fading and fading until she was completely gone. He felt immense confusion as he got to his feet. Certainly the disappearance of his friend plagued his mind, but what also bothered him was the fact that he was all alone in the queen's room and she was gone. What would the people assume? Without another thought, he ran out the door and to the maid's confusion, he bounded down the stairs. He swept past the long corridors, and he went out the large gates which had to be pried open by the doormen.

He was running through the small forest towards the town that lay in front of the castle before the maid could call for the guards…


	7. The Queen is Gone: Part One

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Queen is Gone; A chapter in which many things are explained about the accident at the Millennial Fair and questions are answered._

He had no idea where he should go. Where could he go? He was most likely a wanted fugitive again and eventually posters depicting his face would be on every single door in town. He could always retrace his steps and try to go back home. Could he even count on that strange portal to take him back to where he used to be? What had happened to Marle? He could not possibly leave without her, but what could he do? She vanished into thin air and he had no idea why!

His leather boots pounded onto the dirt road under him as confused pedestrians watched him go by. He did not care about anything at the moment, and he was not willing to stop for anything. Sweat poured down his face and chest, soaking his undershirt. He gasped and his knees began to wobble, for he had run as long and as hard as he had ever done. He stopped in front of a house, leaning against it and panting like a dog. He coughed in between his wheezes, the air almost painful to his dry throat. At that moment he felt like crying, not knowing what he should do.

As soon as he stopped, an excruciating pain filled the points of his toes. He sat on the ground, not worrying about getting his pants dirty again, and removed his boot and sock to see the beginnings of five painful blisters. He swore as he carefully slid on his boot, trying his hardest not to irritate the blisters. It was a risk, but it would be foolish to make such a long trip in the course of one night. He was already suffering the consequences of such an excursion as his escape from the palace. He groaned, banging his head against the wall behind him. He would have to find a place to sleep for the night. He also got the feeling that since he was in the city, no one would be as kind as the farmer was to him, so he would have to content himself with an inn.

He walked very gingerly, wincing whenever he felt any of the blisters rub against the soles of his boots. He would work up the courage and ask certain people where he could find a place to stay. He didn't know whether it was the night or something else, but he was surprised to see that not many people recognized him from the day before. Perhaps word got around that he helped the queen, but if that were true and if tales traveled that fast, it would only be tomorrow when the rest of the kingdom would crave revenge for their missing majesty.

After an hour of wandering, he was relieved to see a homely looking tavern that served as a lodge. It almost seemed like a large house, the only indication otherwise being a small sign that hung over the doorway. He pushed his way through the door and he immediately felt a cheery environment filled with friends and a certain amount of festivity. From the bits and pieces of conversation, the kingdom seemed like they were celebrating the return of their queen. That only worsened the sinking feeling in the pit of Crono's stomach and he found his way to the keeper of the lodge.

The innkeeper was a fat, balding man who seemed very jolly. He had a very easygoing smile and a set of heavy eyelids so that he seemed sleepy all the time. At that moment he was tallying marks and checking how much he had made that day. By the pile of coins on his counter it seemed as if the queen's reappearance wasn't the only thing he was celebrating. "Ahem." Crono said gently.

The man appeared startled, jumping from his stool and tipping a pile of neatly stacked coins so that they rolled off the counter and onto the wooden floor below them. Crono hastily assisted in cleaning up the coins to which the man showed his appreciation with a beaming grin. He spoke in a gruff voice that betrayed his gentle, boyish look. "Sorry 'bout that, sir! I woz deep in thought is all."

Crono smiled sheepishly and forcefully as he asked about a room that he could rent for the night. The man smiled even broader at the prospect of more business opportunities, replying in the affirmative. "I have a nice room on the second floor. Mind you the maids have not straightened 'er out yet. It would be few minutes and you could have a drink on my behalf!" Crono nodded at the kind offer and the man slid a warm mug of apple cider in his direction. Crono drank it, deeply satisfied with the taste. For a moment he was happy to take his mind off his aching feet and sip the warm cider. He had ordered two more mugs before shuffling off to his room where he collapsed on the bed and slept deeply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Evidently, morning had come too soon. It was a rare occasion when Crono did not oversleep, but of course, having constant nightmares about execution would do that to you. Even so, between the horrible dreams he had a comfortable sleep and he felt completely revitalized. He automatically assumed that it must have been the effect of such tasty apple cider and resolved that if he would ever visit this place again, that would be the first place he would go.

His blisters remained, but they already began to harden into calluses so that it did not bother him nearly as much as the day before. He cheerfully whistled to himself as he walked down the stairs and saw the innkeeper at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled broadly as he held out a letter to a confused Crono. He stood there for a moment before asking stupidly if it belonged to him. The innkeeper laughed and tossed it towards him, returning behind the counter to prepare for morning customers. Crono opened the letter, almost fearful of what its contents could possibly and from whom it came. He began to read it feverishly when he realized that he saw this handwriting numerous times before.

_Dear Crono, I hope you find this letter. I have been looking for you since I got here._

_I have been showing your picture to everyone in this town, hoping they might have seen you._

_I showed your picture to the innkeeper and he said that you were here. He wouldn't let me up the stairs to wake you._

_I heard that you have been accused of kidnapping the queen, and I am sure you are confused._

_Even though that might be the case, remain calm. I will explain it all. _

_Stay where you are and I will eventually come back to the inn._

_Your friend Lucca_

Crono felt a surge of profound relief that his friend had arrived. He was very certain that no one would be seeking her out. At the same time he wondered how she could possibly be here. He had the pendant to travel through the portal, didn't he? A dark feeling went over him as he patted himself down, feeling every pocket and even exploring the side pack itself. It was gone! He must have been so frightened by the monsters that he did not even remember to search himself to see if it made it through the gate! He swore angrily at himself which attracted the attention of the innkeeper. "Is it bad news?" He asked politely.

"Huh? No, I just lost something. Any case, I need to stay a little longer."

"That's fine by me, just as long as you pay."

"Oh," Crono said, acting without another thought while he slammed a few coins onto the counter, "sorry about that. Here you go."

He began to walk up the stairs to his room. He was stopped by that gruff voice that belonged to the innkeeper, "Hey stranger! Come back down here!" Crono arched an eyebrow when he turned about and saw the innkeeper gnawing on a coin that he left for him. The innkeeper looked dubiously at the coin and then at Crono. "Is this play money? Is this really gold that you are giving me?"

"Why do you ask?" Crono replied.

"Because it is not like any other coin I have seen." The man said.

"What is so strange about it?" Crono asked.

"Well, it has the symbol of Guardia on it and all, but the design is completely different. Certainly you know what a regular coin looks like!" He held up one of the coins Crono gave him and another coin that came from his own stack. Crono's coin was well polished and shined brilliantly in the light while the other seemed dirty and corrupted, but the differences were obvious. He took a closer look and saw that the person on the innkeeper's coin looked exactly like the king that ruled this strange nation, but even stranger were the markings that surrounded him! They were all Guardian crests and symbols!

"What is this?" Crono asked, "Why does your country have our symbols on your coins?"

The innkeeper sounded indignant in his reply, "Well, why does your country use our symbols?"

Crono smirked, "Because I'm from Guardia."

The innkeeper gave him a rather queer look and said, "Well, where do you think you are now? We _are_ in Guardia!"

A look of utter surprise overcame Crono at that moment. An odd silence ensued between the both of them with Crono wondering just what this place really was and the innkeeper wondering if Crono was a bit insane from his travels. Unwilling to pursue it any further, the innkeeper simply said, "You know what? Forget it, it is pure gold anyway and that is the important thing. I can just keep it as a collection. Go ahead and get some more rest." Crono obeyed, shooting confused glances at the innkeeper and the coins as he made his way up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Her majesty has gone missing." said the counselor coldly.

It was a very grim assembly. There was a large group of people gathered together at a large table. Despite it being a very grim meeting, it was also very stately with all the power and dignity of a meeting that determined the life of a queen. Banners hung from the ceiling and gentle whispers of suggested action went amongst the group. Commanders in full uniform watched the grieving countenance of the king as the counselor went on to explain the circumstances of her majesty's disappearance. "The same man, who was said by our delirious queen to be her hero, was in fact, the very culprit who had kidnapped her in the first place. I can only thank god that he did not try to assassinate the king in his sleep, thanks to the quick response of a certain maid. I suggest that the entire force investigate the mountains and squash this insolence at once. Leave me and my soldiers here to guard the king. We will have the death of this criminal at all costs!"

"Excuse me counselor, but I have a question…" started a young soldier.

"There will be no questions!" the counselor hissed.

The king frowned at the counselor as he said, "Speak, captain."

The captain inclined his head in thanks before he addressed the others and the counselor himself. "Sir, I have actually talked to the maid herself. She said that she only saw the young man running by her. The queen was not with him. So how can you say for certain that he had kidnapped the majesty? Could it be possible that she escaped on her own accord?" Having said his piece, the captain sat down, leaving the counselor flustered and annoyed.

"I see that there is no requisite of intelligence to enter the role of captain! Have you considered that he is a Mystic? Have you considered that he knew some sort of spell? It is probable that you did not!"

The captain shook his head, "He was not an ogre, nor an imp, nor anything else. Besides, you say magic? Only the general Mystics know such parlor tricks!"

The king nodded in reply to the captain's point and faced the counselor. The counselor was breathing lividly between clenched teeth, glaring at the captain. His neck whipped around as the king agreed with the captain. "It is true. He has not the countenance of a Mystic and he certainly cannot use magic. Such power had been lost centuries ago. Also, I can feel it in me that there was no malice in that boy. Find him and inquire of him what had happened, and trouble him not."

"You are all fools!" The counselor shouted.

"Silence, counselor!" The king bellowed. "You forget your place!"

"It is no wonder why your kingdom is losing to the great Magus! You dare to let your own queen face certain destruction!" The counselor ranted madly, arms raised over his head. Little did he know that his ranting and raving had a different voice that was far different than the kind, creaky voice he had once had. This voice was loud, demonic, and full of hate. The counselor had lost his temper, and suddenly everything seemed clear as the bewildered king and anxious guards looked into the blazing red eyes of a demon which used to house elderly blue eyes.

"Great Magus? What is this change that has come over you? W-what is this?"

The counselor fumbled nervously as his burning red eyes were replaced with those same old eyes that were common on an old man. He looked at the entire assembly who had risen to their feet with hands on the hilts of their weapons. He stuttered nervously as he backed up against a wall, bumping into a window pane. He glanced out the window, only briefly, noting that he was high above a small common below. He looked back to the assembly and saw that he was surrounded. The king looked at the counselor with abject horror, "I see it now! This explains your attitude! I thought that you were only distressed by the absence of the queen, but I was wrong! You are a Mystic! You are responsible for my love's disappearance!"

There was a moment of silence as the assembly waited anxiously for a reply. The counselor only looked down at the floor, motionless, but suddenly his shoulders began to shake as he let out the most menacing and impish laugh any of the assembly had ever heard. He looked to the group of soldiers with burning red eyes, no longer wanting to be hidden. He looked directly at the king, and he no longer spoke in the voice of a kindly old man, but one of a devilish imp.

"Aye, so you finally have found me out, eh? Well, you are too late."

"You have kidnapped the queen again?" The king asked in a fit of outrage.

"You old fool. The girl was not your queen! The queen is still very much in my clutches waiting for a most painful dismemberment!" The devil cackled.

"You bastard! Return her to me, and I might ease your death!" The king ordered.

The monster in the shape of an elderly man eased towards the window pane as he laughed cruelly. He smiled sardonically as he said, with relish, "Aye! She shall be returned to you…in pieces!" The king roared as a wall of shields and swords came crashing down around the counselor, but it was too late. With a devil's strength he leapt out the window, him and the shards of glass soaring through the air.

"Infantry, step away from the window! Anyone with crossbows, have them at the ready!" The captain yelled.

Several more windows were broken as guards thrust the butt of their crossbows into the other window panes that flanked the side of the castle wall. The monster was still falling, the shards of glass glinting in the morning sun as they fell with him. "Aim where he falls!" The captain ordered. It was hard to aim from such a height, but the health of the queen depended on it. It is true that an elderly man cannot survive such a fall, but there were certain Mystics (or monsters if you will) that were exponentially endurable when it came to certain extremities. The monster had a longevity that would not allow such a high fall to kill him, but instead he landed on the ground below to the great surprise of anyone who happened to be in the commons. He felt great strain at such a feat, but it only slowed him to a certain degree. He began to run with the speed and the agility of a cheetah, but before he had even started a volley of arrows followed him.

He felt a few hit him, feeling the sharp tips piercing deeply into his skin. He howled, but the pain did not stop him as he darted for the forest. Within moments he was darting through the trees and he was lost among the evergreens and was off to his lair, wherever that may be, to exude his cruel nature on the frail queen. The king, who had been watching with great expectation, had fallen back into his chair, clasping his face with a single hand as he wept bitterly for the fate of his queen. And for a dark moment it all seemed as if victory belonged to the monster…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At that moment when such a disastrous event occurred it was only natural that Crono was fast asleep. The sun was high in the sky and several shops closed for lunch. Meanwhile, a young woman dashed madly through the streets to a certain hotel where she had been before. She had been here for a while and had grown accustomed to the streets. It was a very useful thing indeed, considering that recent events had greatly shortened their time to accomplish their goals. The young woman was expecting to have more time to get information on the crises at hand, but this matter had become the priority of her concerns.

The hotel came into view and she burst through the double doors to the surprise of everyone in the tavern. That same innkeeper looked at her, knowing right away what she needed. She expected him to stop her at the door again, but instead he said, "I see that he knows ya. That was my only concern. Get up there now. Ye have my permission." She gratefully and immediately obeyed as she ran up the stairs two steps at a time.

She did not bother with such pleasantries as knocking, but she burst through the door and stared incredulously at the sleeping form of Crono. She laughed within herself as she went to his bedside and shook him violently by his shoulders. His eyelids leisurely opened and went wide as he realized who he was seeing. He shouted in joy as he hugged his best friend who could not have been a better sight for sore eyes, "Lucca!"

"Crono! You're alright! I thought you were hurt or something! I thought that the man didn't let me up because I would disturb you!"

"No! No! I'm alright! I'm just fine! Oh, it is so good to see someone I know!"

There were a few tears in her eyes at that moment, but she wiped them away quickly before Crono could see them. She was awfully bashful about showing any emotion that involved tears. Instead, she wore a huge smile, continuing to bear hug him until he informed her that he couldn't breathe. She let him go with a sigh of relief, taking a seat on the bed. Crono looked at her with great surprise as he said, "Why are you here? What have you come for?"

Lucca looked shocked and slightly agitated as she said, "Crono, you and that girl have been gone for more than a week!"

Crono laughed at a surprised Lucca, saying, "I think you are exaggerating quite a bit. It couldn't have been more than two days."

At that moment, Lucca rubbed her chin pensively as she muttered something to herself. Suddenly, she turned to Crono and said just as firmly, "No, you have been gone for a week. There is something going on that you don't know about." A moment of silence passed between the two and Crono wondered why she would defend something as ludicrous as how much time has passed since they have seen each other. There was no possible way they have been missing for a week, seeing that only two days have passed. However, he never known Lucca to be wrong about certain things before…

Crono looked at her and said, "Well, what is going on?"

"We have traveled back in time from the year 1000 A.D. to 600 A.D."

That was something he did not expect. He sniggered while Lucca remained to look deadly serious. He stopped laughing and looked at her incredulously, almost dubiously, "Wait, you cannot be serious."

"Look around you, Crono. This time, the way people live, and the similarity of this place to ours is too close and I imagine you have felt the same way."

Crono's look of doubt began to fade slowly, "I admit it, but you believe we have traveled through time?" Crono said.

"Think about it. Have you looked out to the castle yet? Look, you can see it from the window!" Lucca pointed to the window pane.

Crono sighed as he went to the window, still unable to comprehend such a story. He went to the window and for the first time he took a good look over this strange kingdom and was stunned at what he saw. It was almost exactly the same pattern of streets and type of buildings as his city. He could see a fountain in the distance that he could remember playing in; however the houses around it were not the same height as they were in his time. He also failed to notice the banners that had the same exact crests of his kingdom in his own time. Then, last of all, he saw the monolithic castle that shone in the sun like a beacon. Its white stone walls, seeming like ivory, were exactly identical to the castle in his country, except it seemed to be missing a few wings.

"What the hell is this?" His mind swam and he felt himself fall back onto his bed, overcome with shock.

"I have told you. We are in the past, and now that you believe me, we can move onto the next most important thing."

"Which is?" asked Crono, looking at her as she loomed over his head.

Instead of answering him straight out, her eyes shot open as if she suddenly remembered something important, "Where is your friend? Is she here?"

Crono bolted upright and suddenly the story concerning Marle's disappearance flowed from his mouth in a pile of gibberish, which Lucca was miraculously able to understand. When he reached the explanation about her absence, Lucca had a horrified look on her face which did little to calm Crono, who had become beside himself in the retelling of his story. Frantically, he asked her what could have possibly happened.

"This is not good, Crono." She said softly, sitting with him on the bed.

"What do you mean?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Do you know who she really is?" said Lucca.

"'Who she really is'? She is Marle, isn't she?"

Lucca slowly shook her head, "She is Marle, but that is not the name she is known by in our kingdom." She inhaled deeply as she did when she revealed the first shocking secret and let it out slowly, saying, "She is Marle Guardia. Or as her title dictates, Nadia Guardia."

Imagine the look on Crono's face when he realized that he had been escorting his very majesty around the historical Leene's Square. Of course he would not recognize her royalty under her common name, but when a woman of royal blood in Guardia is addressed in public; her name becomes a title that defines her status. The name Nadia had become somewhat a title ages before even this time. It all started when a royal woman felt that her name was far too plain to inspire awe among the populace, and her odd vanity lead to the creation of this name which she handed down to her children who kept it but made separate names for themselves until Nadia became a strange title. It was best to say that the name Nadia had become interchangeable with the title "queen". Even to this day, Marle Nadia Guardia carried this name but it was not revealed to Crono. When he came to this realization he wondered why he had not realized it sooner, having heard her name before and having her answer her questions the way she did.

It also explained the hesitation in explaining her name. Imagine living your whole being addressed by this name and introducing yourself to members of a royal court? Evidently, saying your real name from the title would be a little difficult once in a while. She could use whatever name suited her the most, and in this situation she chose to withhold her true identity from Crono. The reason why? That was something that neither Lucca nor Crono knew, but at this point it was of very little consequence. More shocking and horrible manifestations were about to come about as Lucca was about to prove.

"You know what year we are in. Do you remember what important events have happened in this century?" asked Lucca.

"Yeah," Crono said with a nod, "the battle with the warlock Magus had reached a climax."

"Even more specific than that." Lucca said, urging him on into another guess, "Why do you think they mistook Marle for the queen of this time?"

His eyes went wide open, "Because the real queen has been kidnapped and she looked just like her!"

Lucca clapped her hands as she exclaimed "Exactly!" She leaned forward, warning Crono to follow very closely because what she was about to explain was very complicated. He listened intently as she went on to explain about time and how it works. "As you know, the Guardia family has ruled our kingdom for hundreds of years and they pass their rule to their children, like any other monarchy. In the year 600 A.D. there was an incident where Queen Nadia (her real name being Leene) was kidnapped. History says that a hero came to her rescue and saved the bloodline. However, since they found Marle before they found Leene, they called off the search! And that means…"

"…It means that the real Queen has yet to be found!" Crono said, surprised by how much sense this had made.

Lucca nodded, pleased to see that he was understanding everything so well. However, her face became grim as she continued to say, "Now, just think for a minute, if the queen was never found? If she were murdered before she had any children that would mean that the entire bloodline would disappear, meaning that Marle, who is a Nadia, would disappear as well."

"Which means," Crono started darkly, "that was the reason why she had disappeared. The future had been altered to fit the changes."

Lucca jumped to her feet with a start as she said, "However, that doesn't mean she is dead yet! There is still time to change the future! But we need to get moving soon! Her disappearance shows that the queen's death is eminent! If we don't find the real queen soon, then our future will change and we have no idea what it will be like! For all we know, this could lead to Magus' victory!"

"How can we find her?" Crono said despairingly, "Where can we begin to look?"

"The cathedral!" Lucca said, pounding a fist into her opened hand, "History says that there was a fight at the cathedral connected to the abduction!"

"There can be a clue there! Let's go!" Crono said with a triumphant, hopeful smile.

Without another word the two ran down the stairs and past the confused innkeeper. The continued on, fast as they could towards the west, and towards the cathedral.

Author's Note: A certain reader pointed out to me that I made a few mistakes, which I am thankful for. Rage Colewell pointed out two facts which I missed. One is the girl's name which Crono escorted to the fair: She is supposed to be Elaine and not Claire. I couldn't remember her real name and that is the reason why I did so. Also, the part about Leene being called Nadia in the story…yeah, that was my bad too. I didn't mean to, so I made up something about it being a royal title. I will correct it one day, but the weird thing about my writing is that if I go back and correct it while I'm still writing the story I lose my focus. Sounds weird, huh? Anyway, I tried to cover my mistake by making Nadia a title. Thank you Rage for pointing that out and once I found out how to edit stories I will work on it. If there is anything else someone spots, please let me know.

-Paul

…Um…oh yeah, I forgot to point out (I think) the disclaimer, so I will say it for the first time if not again…Uh, Chrono Trigger is the creation of Square Enix. I'm not making any money on this, and it is painfully obvious. Thx.


	8. The Queen is Gone: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Queen is Gone; Another chapter in which Lucca inadvertently expresses her true feelings for Crono._

We have already seen the relationship between Crono and Marle, yet we have yet to touch upon a third party whose feelings run deeper than the other two realize. As Lucca ran through the city, following closely behind Crono, she momentarily forgot the thought which so plagued her since the accident. It was a good thing for her mind to be diverted, because at the time she could not stop asking herself questions and she did not know why she cared. It began to tear her apart, insomuch that simply staying behind in her time seemed ridiculous. It was not the main point of her trip, yet it was a small detour which she wanted to take.

She simply wanted to know what exactly the relationship was between Marle and Crono.

Lucca and Crono had been friends for years, even since their childhood. They knew everything about each other had held no secrets. However, Lucca had a secret that she did not even realize, being blinded by the ideology that they could only be friends. Deep down inside, in the most cluttered regions of her heart was the knowledge that she felt something for Crono that was far more potent then a friendship. She might have known it when she was younger, but she had stored it away so well that he had forgotten it completely. However, there are times when the door to her heart opens and leaves it vulnerable.

When he was in danger and when there seemed to be a romantic interest.

She did not know why, but when she saw that girl at the fair she could only sneer in annoyance. Everything about her appearance was disgusting to Lucca because it indicated more than anything else that she was soft, giggly, flirtatious, and everything that Lucca was not. That giggling girl was dressed in clothes that Lucca could never bring herself to be in, solely because that went against her nature. She was tomboyish, and that was mostly due to Crono and his influence.

When she was young she used to dress up in gowns and billowy skirts, but tossed all that aside so she could play rowdy games with Crono and the neighborhood kids. Over time that had become her taste in attire and she had become the bane of most girls her age. That did not matter to her, because Crono was always by her side and he would threaten anyone that dared to pick on her. Imagine her admiration when that young red-headed boy would shake a fist at anyone that dared to pick on her! Even though she was not dressed like one, that made her feel more like a princess than anything else.

As they got older and became occupied with their extra curricular activities she began to develop a strong, resilient personality, knowing that Crono would not always be there for her and eventually she no longer needed his protection, but they would always watch out for each other. At this point they were no longer addressed merely as Crono and Lucca, but their friendship had progressed so much that they were referred to the public as "they" or "them".

Notwithstanding her changes there were still strong underlining feelings stirring within her heart that would occasionally beg to be brought to attention whenever the above situations would occur, but she had long forgotten what the feeling in her heart meant, so it only caused embarrassment and confusion. It was an odd dilemma, and time worked against her. The more time passed, the more crystallized their current relationship became. However, since it only came up at certain times, Lucca rarely gave it any thought and was more than happy to be Crono's friend, not realizing that her heart desired more.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Time is a very fickle thing and it always seems to work against you. You will find that time is extremely relative and that it serves no man. There have been many instances where the pair of investigators felt that time had slowed to a crawl while they were in school, and flew by during their holidays. That only built the tension in an already apprehensive situation that grew inevitably closer. Perhaps the worst thing about this was the fact that neither of them knew how much time they had left to save the real queen. For all they knew, she could be dead already and Marle was lost to them forever.

Just the thought of that put a very dark and hollow feeling of failure into Crono's heart. Instead of reflecting on such depressing thoughts he only focused on leading the way towards the center of the city where the cathedral was supposed to be. So speedy was his flight that he didn't realize that Lucca was yelling his name. It was only until he was standing in the center of the city, panting for breath, that he realized Lucca was shouting at him. She had fallen far behind, not being as fast or as strong as he was, and she was yelling at him furiously between heavy gasps.

"Crono! You idiot! What makes you think there will be a church here!" She hung over; her hands on her knees, panting like a dog.

"What do you mean? The church has always been around the center of town!" He said, looking frantically for a monolithic building with bells.

"Yes, it has! In our time! But this is the past, remember? You won't find the cathedral here!" Lucca shouted irritably in reply.

At that moment Crono felt very idiotic whilst Lucca tapped her foot impatiently. He turned about, jogged over to her and said, "Well, where can we find the cathedral? Where is one in this time?" She immediately had an answer. She asked him if he remembered a pile of ruins over by the western forest in their time and he replied that he did. In their time there was an archaic ruin that was covered in ivy and black with ashes. The foundation itself was still solid and even a few crumbling walls were all that remained of a grand building. A cathedral as a matter of fact.

All at once, Crono understood. The old ruins that inhabited their time were, in fact, a beautiful and well-ornamented cathedral in this time. It would also confirm to him like nothing else that everything Lucca said was true, for he knew those woods like the back of his hand, having run through the whole of it in his younger days. He immediately changed his course with the same speed he had before, Lucca following closely on his heels. After a few moments they left the mess of old buildings and where on a rural road that led to the west.

In older days the cathedrals were placed in the outskirts of towns for many reasons. One of the main reasons was solidarity and peace from the outside world. The people who had sworn to their oaths were far from any temptations that large cities had to offer. It was also commonly believed among those in the highest rank of hierarchy that being a distance away would sort the truly faithful from those who would only profess their belief. Unfortunately, there were also those who did not have the purity of heart as others and they used the distance as a barrier to shield any heinous deeds done by their hands. However, as the times passed there was conspiracy that circulated throughout the religious world concerning secrets that assaulted the integrity of all those that resided in convents. As those years had passed and great damage was done to the faith of the people they made it a point to live in the eye of the public.

At that point, Crono wished it was the same in this time, for the sun above them had become unbearable. They had sprinted quite a distance until Lucca complained that she could no longer take any more abuse. Despite his anxiety, Crono was compelled to travel at a brisk walking speed, knowing that Lucca was most likely feeling pain all throughout her sides. A feeling of guilt came over him as he saw Lucca was rubbing her forearm against her head, and it was wet with sweat from the many times she had cleared it before. He looked at her with a smile and said, "We should probably rest for a moment."

Lucca was very happy at the idea and they went off the dusty trail to rest underneath a large tree. They both kicked off their shoes and enjoyed the feeling of any sweat drying from their bodies, the cool wind gracefully roaming throughout the forest. Lucca groaned and fell on her back so that she looked up into the sky that had become a darker hue of blue. Not bothering to sit up, she took a canteen that she had prepared before they left and took a long draught, not caring if the water dribbled down the sides of her face and atop her throat. She wiped off her mouth and handed the canteen to Crono who had taken it gratefully. He had not realized how exhausting their trek through the forest was until he stopped to have a rest.

Crono drank from the canteen and wiped the water from his mouth; he laid his back on the grass, resting his hands behind his head. While he did so he was unknowingly being watched while he contented himself to stare at the clouds. Lucca looked at him, but only from the corner of her eye, not daring to make full contact with his attention. Her heart fluttered as she listened to the calming sound of his steady breathing. At that, she shook her head vigorously, almost like she was trying to shake thoughts from her that she regarded as ridiculous.

"Is something wrong?"

Lucca was embarrassed when she realized that Crono was watching her while he was leaning on his side. She jerked her eyes away from him, looking back to the sky and trying her best to seem cool and collected which is what she did whenever something was uncomfortable for her. A few awkward moments passed and she realized that she did not answer his question. "Nothing is wrong." She said sternly.

"Oh ho! I can believe that!" Crono said with a laugh.

"Believe that then." Lucca said with a snort.

"Come on. Tell me." Crono said, smiling and poking her in the stomach.

"No!" Lucca said, brushing his hand off her and covering her stomach with her own.

Lucca rolled her eyes as Crono sat completely upright, his legs crossed over each other. Lucca only lay on her back, starting to ignore Crono for the sole reason of pestering him, which she had tried a thousand times but has never worked once. It was only a waiting game for Crono, because he knew that her personality would inevitably lead her to yell out the answer at him and one well thought-out answer would calm her wrath. He could already see his nonchalance having an effect on her as she fidgeted with the folds of her clothes. The next stage was an exasperated look whenever she saw Crono making puppy-dog eyes at her which she hated but found adorable.

"Stop it Crono!" She said gruffly, "This time is different." She said with an aura of depression.

"Well, what is the problem so I can fix it?" He said tranquilly.

At this point, it is fitting to say that there are people who let their hearts lead them so much that they are constantly hurt, yet there are people that are lead by their brain so that they miss great opportunities and never find true happiness. Lucca proved to be the latter, knowing full well what her brain wanted but not knowing what her heart desired. A truly happy person is balanced between the two, thinking logically, yet being able to explain the feelings of their hearts. Lucca could not find the words to express her emotions because she relied too much on one thing. So what could she do? That is simple. She would express herself inadvertently in a query.

It took her a few moments, but she managed to gather all of her emotion into one pivotal question which seemed to be the source of her recent concern. That concern happened to be Marle and Crono's willingness to undergo such a dangerous task to retrieve her. "Tell me, Crono." She sighed deeply before continuing, Crono leaning in closer to better understand what she was saying. "Why did you come here and not go for help first?"

"Do you mean after the accident at the fair?" He said, not looking at her but further down the path.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess it was because I panicked. I thought that if I didn't go right away, Marle would die or disappear or something." He said, sounding unsure in his reply.

Something about the way he said her name seemed to scratch at her nerves, causing a slight surge of anger within her which she tried her hardest to quell. It was still able to surface in her reply which sounded like an angry, incredulous response. "Why did you care? I don't mean it like she is worthless, but I mean, you hardly knew her, so why did you go through the risk?"

"Because she is my friend." Crono said honestly.

There was far more strength to this comment than he knew, because a deep sadness had dug its way into Lucca. She was no longer laying down, but sitting upright and looking down into her lap with misty eyes. Something about that response almost seemed to say to her that he cared more for Marle than for her. "Oh." She said softly. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Crono and started frantically, "But she lied to you! Do friends lie to friends? Have I ever lied to you? How can you trust her?" Suddenly she was silenced as she felt firm hands grip her shoulders and she turned to look at Crono who looked so incredibly sincere that she could do nothing but believe what he had to say.

"I know you don't like her." Crono said.

"What makes you think that?" Lucca said, half-laughing.

"It is obvious." Crono said with a smile. He scooted closer to her and Lucca felt that fluttering feeling again, not knowing it was expectation for him to make a move or a romantic gesture, but that expectation was never realized and he merely put his arm around her. She jerked her head in the opposite direction, not willing to meet his eyes, but what he said so surprised her that her mood had completely reversed.

"If you want me to, I won't visit her."

"What?" Lucca said in disbelief.

"_You_ are my best friend. I would be a fool to have anyone replace you, because you are _irreplaceable_. Just say it and after all of this I won't see her again."

"You would do that for me?" Lucca said, her chest swelling with relief.

"Of course. Just say it and it's done."

Instantly, the uncomfortable emotions had disappeared as her mind won over again, the heart being content in the knowledge that she had more time to come to terms with her feelings. However, a pang of guilt came over her as she thought how controlling that really was; having him give up a friend just because the other didn't like her right away. Maybe she would learn to like her, if that were possible. She wanted so badly to say that it was done, but all the while she respected Crono so much that she didn't want to put him in such an awkward position, so all she could say was, "No, just knowing I'm still your favorite is good enough for me."

They both laughed which caused a small muscle ache in their stomachs. Crono nodded and gave her an extra squeeze with his one arm before he got to his feet. He offered her his hand and she took it gratefully. "Are you ready? It seems like we are getting close to the cathedral now." He pointed to a small post in the distance that was covered in arrows pointing to different directions.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said.

"Alright."

"And Crono…Thanks." She patted him on the back as she walked past him with a little extra spring in her step.

"You're welcome." Was all he said.

And as we leave this scene, let it be known to the reader that such an act on Lucca's part was so contrary to her nature, but such a demanding circumstance had such an affect on her that she was compelled to reveal her concern to some degree. Let it also show how close their friendship really was and how much they would go through for each other. They were extremely lucky in this aspect, because far more vile objects in their path were still only three miles further down that dusty road…

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Kit Thespian for all of the comments and for anyone else that has reviewed my story so far. This was a particularly hard chapter to write and I think that in the future they may need more rewrites. I'm not certain if this chapter was really necessary, but I felt that having them run full speed into the cathedral would be rushed and unrealistic, so I made it out to be a long walk, but if it were just that it would be boring, so I shifted the object of the chapter to specify Lucca's emotions for Crono. It is not a major factor of the story, but I tried to portray her with dignity. Hope I did. It gets a little dizzying to write larger stories; I can see why some people make some good money from it._


	9. The Queen is Gone: Part Three

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Queen is Gone; the mystery of the Queen's kidnapping is solved and another protagonist joins in the search for Queen Leene._

The sun had begun to disappear behind the forest and it was quickly growing darker and darker outside. It was very romantic and beautiful in the forest during the sunset. The sky was alive with fireflies that glowed in the darkness as they floated about lazily. Crickets chirped harmoniously as the wind caused the large fir trees to creak as its branches were lulled back and forth. It had become a little difficult to see the path and occasionally they both stumbled about clumsily with their hands in front of them. Finally, after a few moments they reached a clearing and the shadow of the forest was behind them. The waning sunlight still covered the land bright enough that they could see a very imposing building that they had tried so hard to find.

It must have looked magnificent in the daylight with its walls laced with flower covered ivy and shining white stone, but when it was close to the night it had a creepier feel that could not be explained. Perhaps it was the vast graveyard that lay to their left with rows upon rows of tombstones. Perhaps it was the gothic style of the building and the fact the stone had turned a dull gray while the sun set behind the trees. Whatever the reason, the effect was unanimous and it sent a chill throughout the spines of Crono and Lucca.

"Do you feel something odd about this place?" Asked Crono quietly.

"I do, but what could it be?" Lucca said just as quietly.

They walked down the path that led to two large barricaded doors that were covered in iron grates, yet the whole of it was heavy oak. They stopped just in front of it and stared at it quietly, still dwelling on this odd feeling of eeriness. At that moment it seemed as if fate wanted to add to the atmosphere and a loud clap of thunder could be heard in the distance, causing the duo to startle themselves. They both chuckled nervously as wind began to howl ferociously against the trees and the pointed towers of the cathedral. Slowly, but only at first, drops of rain started to come down, occasionally splashing either of them. Later on that night it would be an unyielding storm, but they would be far inside the interior long before it would arrive.

"Should we just walk in? I know it is kind of like a public building, but it is after hours." Crono mused with himself as they stared at the door.

"Maybe we should knock first." Lucca suggested.

In the end that was most polite thing to do and perhaps it would make them feel less awkward about disturbing the nuns so late in the evening. Crono knocked softly on the door and he could hear the force of it echoing on the other side. They waited a few minutes but received no answer. This time, Crono knocked harder on the door and the echo was far louder than before, yet there was still no answer and Crono looked nonplused. "Maybe no one is home." He said with a shrug.

"Honestly Crono!" Lucca said with a laugh, "They _live_ here! What do you think they are going to do? Go shopping at _night_? Let's just go in."

Crono rolled his eyes as Lucca slowly pushed the door open, the hinges creaking and moaning like they were thousands of years old. The noise from the door sounded throughout a huge foyer that had rows upon rows of pews made of mahogany. A large chandelier above them had the glow of a hundred bright candles accompanied with lit torches that flanked both of the side walls in the chapel. Even though there were many torches it was still dimly lit and shadows crept all about them; Crono said within himself that this place was just as scary as the palace in which he had stayed.

They walked through the rows of pew that had tall candlesticks next to each one. Their boots clunked against the floor, echoing throughout the vast chapel, leaving wet footprints behind them that came from the light drizzle outside. It truly was an amazing and inspiring spectacle; nothing less from a grandiose church from times of old. Ahead of them was a decorated podium from which the priest or pastor gave his sermon, and above them was a stained glass masterpiece, flamboyant in its color and its depiction of Adam and Eve. It must have been a beautiful sight in the morning; the sun shining brightly through the stained glass and casting its colored light upon the priest or pastor that gave the sermon.

Just as they were gazing on the stained glass window there was a sudden cry of, "What are you doing here?"

Just moments ago the creepy, haunting feeling was fleeing from their soul, but it came back in full source from a very unlikely person. A nun. Behind them stood a woman draped in a conservative robe of blue and gray. A thin habit rested on top of her head, covering her hair and even draping over her eyes. Even though her eyes were not visible it was easy to see that she had a very stern expression on her face. She had a very tight-lipped mouth that was obviously hiding clenched teeth. At that moment there was a strange feeling of foreboding in the minds of Lucca and Crono, because there was something about this woman that seemed very unusual, although neither of them could determine what.

"Please ma'am." Crono began diplomatically, "We can explain."

"It is after hours. There will be no sermons at night! Now leave!" She said, pointing towards the door.

Just as they were about to beg for their case a more feminine and casual voice came from behind them. You wouldn't call it friendly, but it sure seemed to try its hand at sounding that way as it began to persuade the orderly with a lilted voice that oozed of kindness. "Really, is that any way to treat our…_guests_?" Neither Crono nor Lucca thought much on this strange pause, because they were still trying to convince the orderly to allow them the privilege of exploring the cathedral to an extent.

"They are here after hours…Do you have any idea how angry _he_ would be?"

They assumed that they were talking about the pastor, seeing that he was the only one who could frighten them just a little; but even if he did why would he get angry? Little attention was paid to this because the conversation took no rest and carried on just as rapidly as it had begun. "There is no reason to be frightened. After all, I am sure that his…_sermon_…is almost finished." There was attention towards that remark. "Perhaps he would like our guests for _dinner_…" At that point Crono and Lucca had their curiosity piqued, but shook it off to offer their side of the story.

"No! Really, we don't plan on staying. We just want to look around, that is all." Lucca started.

It was the strangest thing, because at the mention of dinner the orderly had suddenly become cheerful and excited. It was a very grim smile indeed, one that belonged to a smug imp about to commit some horrible deed. It made Lucca move behind Crono, grasping his sleeveless tunic as she did so. The nuns noticed and their impish grins quickly disappeared and they tried to seem very kind and pleasant from that point on, "Oh please do not be shy!" Said the orderly, suddenly losing all her impatience, "We would love to have you here to _eat_…"

"No, we really don't want to trouble you." Crono began.

The soft-spoken nun looked toward the orderly and nodded as if they somehow communicated an idea to each other and the orderly faced the pair once again was a plastic smile. "Well, you must simply rest then! It seems as if you both walked all this way! Surely you would not be so ungallant as to refuse our hospitality? Perhaps you can look around tomorrow!"

Something seemed very strange about all of this and Crono wore a stern look on his mind as he tried to figure out what it was, and then suddenly he smiled diminutively and he said, "Well, yes! Thank you! A room would be nice. Our feet are killing us." Lucca shot him a disapproving glare which he tried his best to ignore, elbowing her all the while. Thankfully the nuns did not see her disapproval and they clapped excitedly, each one taking them by the wrist.

Crono and Lucca knew a good deal about this cathedral, having wandered about its ruins and having read about it in history books. The majority of the cathedral was the chapel itself, but there was a grand library to the left immediately after entering the door. Past the podium was a door that led to the dormitory and there were a flight of stairs that went by the dormitory that led to extra rooms that tended to be used for housing travelers or the homeless. The nuns began to pull them towards the double banister stairway, hastily as well.

"So, why do you wish to explore our cathedral?" the nun began, making careless conversation.

"Is it true that the queen was abducted here?" Lucca asked.

The reply was very quick and short, "Yes."

"What happened? Why did no one try to help her?"

"You don't want to know such things." Began the nun, a small tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"That's why we are here!" Lucca began sarcastically.

"Well, if you _must_ know, she was in the library when she was taken. At that time we were in our dormitories and we did not hear her."

"How did you know she was taken from the library?" Asked Crono.

"When the guards came and looked at the area, they found disheveled books, a few strands of her hair, and a piece of a torn dress."

"How did you know they went to the mountains then?" Asked Lucca.

"You sure do seem to know a lot about this whole incident. Tell me, are you from the castle?" asked the nun curiously.

"No," answer Crono, "we are just curious."

"Oh, I see. Has anyone else come with you? Is there anyone coming that will be looking for you?"

"We are here by ourselves." Said Lucca, regretting it as soon as it left her mouth.

"I see. That is good." Said the nun with an odd excitement in her voice.

"Why?" Crono asked.

"Uh…We like to keep…uh…disturbances to a minimum. Your rooms are this way."

They had traveled down a long corridor of extra rooms and finally stopped in front of one. The nun looked at Crono while she opened the door, gesturing Crono to go inside which he did. It was a plain room: a bed, a bookshelf, a desk, a grandfather clock, and an oil lamp. The nun smiled as she said, "That is good. Now, miss, if you come with us we will show you your room."

"Actually, I'm staying with him." Said Lucca.

"Of course not! I see no rings on your fingers and we certainly will not tempt any of you!"

"He's my friend! He won't do anything!"

The nuns made more attempts to get Lucca to sleep in another room; not next door mind you, but further down the hall, despite the fact that the room next door was empty. They were trying so fervently to separate them that it aroused their suspicion and finally Crono threatened that they would simply leave if she did not stay with them, making the nuns conceded, their teeth gnashing behind their tight-drawn lips. As they went away Crono and Lucca closed the heavy door behind them and looked at each other.

"There is definitely something odd going on here." Lucca said confidently.

-----------

They both sat in the room for a while and Lucca discovered the reason behind Crono's willingness to stay in such a foreboding place. It was simply a ruse and he thought that if they waited until the later hours of the night they could explore the whole cathedral with no interruptions or people watching their back. They merely passed the time; playing with a deck of cards that Crono had packed before, which he had done for the sole purpose of using them at the Millennial Fair. He never thought in a million years that he would be using them in a gothic cathedral during the seventh century. As they played they talked about why the nuns were so odd and they finally decided that they were somehow in on the whole thing or have been threatened by the mystics. Why else would they act so strangely?

Finally, they looked over to the grandfather clock, its old hands slowly moving towards ten o' clock. Earlier they resolved to leave at that time and they were true to their resolution. They opened the door slowly and peeked up and down the corridor before exiting their room and they tip-toed down the hall. Even though it was the middle of the night there were still burning candles and torches in the chapel. The small shower had indeed turned into a raging storm and it cast odd shapes on the stained glass window above them, cascades of water flowing down the face of it. Occasionally a bolt of lightning would echo throughout the sky, causing a bright, white glare to shine through the window. It had all the eerie atmosphere of a haunted mansion, but that did not stop them.

The library was obviously the first place to look. They were mildly impressed, because the library itself was far more inviting then the rest of the cathedral. Oil lamps sat on each desk, casting a comforting yellow light. It was carpeted and although the ceiling was low, there were bookshelves that went to the top. The library itself wasn't gigantic, but it was more the size of a large kitchen.

"Wait a moment." Lucca said.

"What is it?" Asked Crono.

"They said that there was a struggle in here, but do you see anything?" Lucca asked.

"Well, the books that were scattered everywhere were probably put away…" Crono said, not certain of the fact she was making.

"No, not about the books, but look at the bookshelves and the carpet itself." Lucca said, pointing them out.

Crono looked at each of the items she suggested and searched diligently. His brow furrowed as his calloused hands felt the smooth surface of the bookshelf, and finally he stood back on his feet and looked at Lucca, "What are you getting at? There is nothing on the bookshelves or the carpet!"

"Exactly!" said Lucca!

"What?" Crono said, scratching his head.

Lucca paced backwards and forwards, her mind having become a raging torrent of thoughts and conclusions. "Remember how I said a great struggle happened in the cathedral? We know that the queen is found her, and I thought that since we came here that history was changed, but it hasn't! She is still here! Crono, they did not bring her here to hide later on, she has been here this entire time!" Crono seemed to understand a little, but he had to ask her what made her think the clergy would be in on it. "History said that someone saved her at the cathedral, but history was never absolutely certain about the events that led to her rescue; in the annals of history it was pointless to address such things. Now I can see what the history books failed to mention! She has been here the entire time!

Now, remember what I said about the bookshelves and the carpet? See how the bookcases are set up so that the passage is narrow? There would have to be some damage done to the furniture itself, but I see nothing! Also, see this table and the oil lamp here? One would figure that it would be knocked over during the struggle, staining the carpet! Do you see a stain?"

"Are you saying that the nuns made an alibi? Are you saying that the struggle happened someplace else?"

"Exactly. They could claim no knowledge by making it seem like there was a struggle far enough away that they could not hear it. We need to find where the actual struggle happened, and then we can solve the mystery."

At that point they left the library, having nothing left to solve in that area and they went out to the chapel. At that point they began to search among the pews, feeling it over with their hands. They separated, each one going an opposite direction. After what seemed hours Lucca whispered to Crono from across the room. She stood over by a row of candles that were dimly lit. It was actually a place for people to offer their prayers, leaving a lit candle as a symbol of their request. As Crono drew closer he saw that Lucca was extremely excited and pleased with herself.

"Have you found something?" asked Crono.

"Look at this!" Lucca said, jabbing her index finger towards a pew that was next to them. As he drew closer, Crono gulped, seeing that there was a cracked abrasion on the pew, almost as if someone had kicked it. Also, next to it were scratches in the wood that seemed so clean cut that they could almost pass for…claw marks? Also, a few drops of wax had been left on the ground almost as if the candles had fallen to the floor, as if they had been kicked.

"So, she was taken here?" Crono said.

"I'm not sure. I can be from anything. It could have been some little kid."

At that moment, fate had decided to shed some light on the subject in a figurative and literal manner. Without warning a booming crash of thunder and lightning tore throughout the sky, and it was so bright that it seemed to illuminate the cathedral. While it did so, an object glittered on the floor only for a moment before it faded back into the darkness. It glinted long enough for Crono to notice it and he drew closer, reaching for it and taking it into his hands.

It was a hairpin…

"What did you find Crono?" Lucca asked.

At first he didn't know, but something told him that he had seen the same design and make of it before. Suddenly, he remembered the day before when he was in the castle with Marle and how she tossed him her hairpin which she had taken from the queen's drawer. It all fit together like a jigsaw puzzle and he developed the same enthusiastic excitement that Lucca shared, "Probably our proof. Look at this and compare it to this." She obeyed her eyes going wide as she did so.

"This is Guardia's crest on both hairpins! The clergy was lying!"

There was another clap, but it wasn't of thunder. Instead, it was the soles of boots that approached them very slowly. It was not only a pair of boots, but many, and it sent a sinking feeling into Crono and Lucca's chest. They spun around to see a group no less than four nuns staring at them sardonically. "My, my, my! What naughty little children! The nerve! Walking around past their bedtime! You should have been in your beds!"

"You have her don't you!" Crono spat out with a yell.

The nuns only walked towards them, their head bowed so that the veils of their habits hid their faces. Lucca ordered them nervously to step back, which they failed to heed counsel. Another nun began, and they recognized the voice as that oddly sweet nun from before, "You should have been sleeping. It wouldn't have hurt as much if you had been sleeping."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Crono yelled out, growing angrier by the moment.

In the darkness of the chapel, there was a very eerie transformation that went underfoot that would occasionally reveal itself with each stroke of lightning. It started out slow, the nuns' hands growing in length and growing sharper. The hands then turned yellow and scaly like the skin of a snake. Thick, greasy, matted hair began to grow from under their habits like they were weeds. They jerked their heads up suddenly so that they were no longer bowed and the only things visible from their dark silhouettes were their shining red eyes and glistening fangs.

"They are mystics!" Lucca shouted out!

"Yes," began one of the nuns with an eerie hiss, "we so wanted you to join us for dinner."

"Look at them, sister! So young and vibrant, not like those old hags. I am certain these will taste better than they!"

A sick feeling came over Crono and Lucca as it all began to make sense. The clergy had not been lying, but they had been murdered, devoured, and replaced by these sick monstrosities that had finally showed themselves in their true colors. They were no longer walking towards them, but it almost seemed as if they were gliding towards them fluidly, as if they had no legs.

"Crono, what do we do?" Said Lucca frantically.

"Run!"

The nuns, or now we can say the mystics, had leapt forward only to crash into a pew, shattering it in many places. Crono and Lucca began to duck and dodge as the mystics swung, their sharp claws occasionally snagging on their clothes. They had grown in height as well and their laughter still retained that eerie sweetness as they gnashed their fangs at them, trying desperately to crush them in their jaws. At that moment, it seemed as if they would escape but a horrible turn of events came upon Lucca as she was grabbed from behind. A mystic snickered as she struggled vainly against her vice-like grip. Then, the mystic whispered almost seductively into her ear, "I wish all little girls were as sweet as you…"

Her fangs opened wide, her pointed tongue flailing widely as Lucca began to scream a blood-curdling scream which only seemed to satisfy the demon. Suddenly Lucca felt her body fall as the grip was loosened from her body. The demon fell to the ground, crashing into the pews, the sharp splinters piecing into her skin. The demon flailed about wildly, and it was still later on that it finally stopped as she died. Lucca saw Crono standing over her as he offered his hand in assistance. He had charged the demon and loosened its grip on her.

Suddenly, they froze, seeing that they were trapped. Three of the monsters had them at every turn as they looked towards the vain struggling of their comrade. They hissed in anger as they drew in closer, raising their claws to deal a final blow and end the human's lives. "You will pay for that, human. We will slowly rip out the sinew in your bones, play with your innards, and tear your muscles from your bones long before you can rest…"

Lucca gripped Crono's arm almost as tightly as the monster had on her, and Crono only put an arm around her defensively. If only he had a weapon he might have stood a chance, but it seemed as if this was the end of the line for them and Marle. He shut his eyes, covering Lucca with his body and expecting the sharp claws to tear into his soft, exposed back.

Suddenly, a loud smash was heard from above and the demons looked upward to see that the window had shattered. A strange voice yelled out a battle-cry as the form fell down towards the group below. It was hard to see the characteristics of this new entry, the light in the chapel offering little assistance, but that did not seem to stop this new visitor as he unsheathed a large double-edged sword that sliced one of the monsters in two from head to toe. The messy mound of flesh fell to the floor and the figure leapt into the air again to a super-human extant, slicing off the head of the second monster, and finally thrusting his sword into the belly of the third.

So fast was his massacre that it left Lucca and Crono stunned. They stared wildly at the visitor who was only the height of a child. He sheathed his sword, turning about to address them and Lucca let out a horrified scream as she saw his face. This man, if you could call him that, was either horribly disfigured or a monster himself. It was hard to believe, but he had the features of a frog: wide, yellow eyes, dark, clammy skin, and a white underbelly. Even though his appearance was that of a frog, he was dressed like a traveler, wearing a thick cloak with a shiny brass breastplate. It was expected that he addressed them in a very croaky, yet dignified voice.

"Let down thine guard and thou'rt allowing the enemy in."

For some strange reason Crono instantly liked this person (if you could call him that) and he extended his hand in gratitude. The short warrior obliged, stretching out a gloved hand and he seemed very pleased at Crono's reaction towards him. He did not scream, he did not panic, nor did he look at him strangely. Lucca however was going into conniptions as she asked herself just what that thing was. The creature noticed and he inclined his head, "Doth my guise not encourage thy trust?"

Crono shook his head and said, "No, no, please don't be offended. She is just nervous about what just happened."

"Aye! I saw the entirety of it." Frog said with a nod.

"And you didn't help us before?" Lucca asked incredulously.

"I was uncertain of thy purposes, so I have remained hidden. When I saw this man protecting thee, I knew that he was of good caliber."

Lucca blushed, "Hey! He was not protecting me! He was helping me out!"

The creature ignored her comment and turned to Crono, "I understand that thou seekest out the queen. Mayhaps we can be of service one to another."

"No way!" Lucca interceded rashly, "How can we trust you?"

At such a brash interruption, it was evident that anyone would be hurt in such a situation and this was no different. The creature merely bowed his head and spoke very meekly insomuch that it tugged on Lucca's heartstrings, sending a surge of guilt throughout her being. "I do apologize. Perhaps I should excuse myself. I will look for her majesty elsewhere." He began to turn away and Crono looked irate at Lucca as he motioned for her to stop him, which her conscious quickly allowed.

"Wait!" She shouted out.

A hopeful look came into the creature's bulbous eyes as she approached him. She began very awkwardly, "I'm sorry for being rude…You seem like a very nice frog, urm, person. I mean, maybe we could help each other after all."

The creature smiled warmly as he nodded, "I am at thy service, mi'lady."

"What is your name?" Lucca asked.

The creature smiled, saying, "'Frog' shall do for now."

Author's Note: I just want to give thanks to Kit Thespianand Rage Colewell. It is nice to get reviews and they have done a great job of that. Also, Kit has some good stories written down, why not take a peek of some of her work?


	10. The Queen is Gone: Part Four

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Queen is Gone; the search for Queen Leene finally comes to a climatic close and all is set right again._

Rain flowed from the broken window, causing a small puddle to form in the center of the cathedral. The storm was still raging and the lightning was still violently casting its blinding flashes across the floors and walls. Little time was spared in their endeavors to establish a fertile relationship with their new comrade, all three of them knowing that they were cutting it dangerously close. At that moment Crono regretted waiting in the room and wished that he had made his move sooner. Even then, there was no time for regrets and dwelling on the past.

Once again, neither of the trio had any idea when the actual execution would take place and neither of them knew where. They had searched the top to the bottom and found nothing. After a half-hour of fruitless searching they reunited at the front of the pulpit. They had explored the rooms upstairs quickly, they even examined the nuns quarters, but they found no back room or chamber. They had a look of pure frustration on their faces, knowing that if they had any time at all, it was severely limited by their tireless search.

"I can't believe it! There is nothing around!" Lucca said, exasperated.

"Hath thou searched every turn in the guests' quarters?" Frog asked, hopefully waiting for a negative response.

Lucca still was not used to a talking amphibian, and she instinctively cringed whenever she saw him nearby; not because she was horrified that he could betray them, but the fact that his appearance was so bizarre. It was the most amazing thing she had every seen and the scientific part of her wanted to cut him up and examine him, but it gave her such a guilty feeling because the creature honestly seemed very kind. Frog likewise felt slightly in danger and tried to politely keep his distance from Lucca whenever possible, but only until she would feel more comfortable around him. (And when she would stop imagining him with his insides being held apart by pins) As for Crono, one of his most prominent traits was that he had absolutely no discrimination in his heart whatsoever. He and Frog had already taken a liking to each other, and Frog even went as far as to give a gift to Crono and a gift to Lucca.

Crono's gift was something that would come in handy further down the road. It was an eastern sword that he had found in the nuns' quarters that he imagined was once used by a papal knight, but had been left behind. The blade was sharp, and Crono felt far more mature than he ever had when he used his wooden sword back at home. It was a single sided blade with an overly decorated hand guard, but it did little to slow down its movement. As for Lucca, she received a crossbow which she accepted but did not approve of immediately. She was never one for archery. With her crossbow came a quiver of arrows.

Having received a gift, Lucca felt a certain urge to return the favor, but was saddened to say that she couldn't find anything.

Frog's eyelids grew close together until his yellow eyes were thin slits, "Then I fear that the Queen's death is upon us."

"Wait!" Crono started.

The two turned to face Crono who had a very hopeful smile on his face as he sputtered out his enlightening thought, "Cathedrals have secrets, don't they? Lucca! Do you remember the ruins? Remember that the cathedral had a basement?" The whole thing was lost on Frog as he grunted in confusion while Lucca simply replied that she did remember the basement, but adding that it was built in later. "How do you know that?" Crono countered, "What if it was a secret passage? What if the guard's never found the queen simply because there was a hidden entrance?"

Suddenly Lucca seemed very happy and she replied in the affirmative while poor Frog looked like his head would crack. He stood on his feet and asked them what this could possibly lead to, but Crono and Lucca suddenly began to feel the walls and inspect it closely as if they were looking for something. Frog looked very amused and very impatient, "Secret walls? Secret passageways? If it needs be necessary that I taketh thee both to a nunnery, then I thank the heavens that we happen to be in this cathedral."

He was cut short as Lucca felt her way around the northeastern part of the wall and she exclaimed, "Wow! You were right! Scrape marks! We just need to find the apparatus to open it!" The duo began to frantically push against the thousands of stones in the wall, hoping that one would give way and slide back into a switch, but it never happened. Frog only shook his head and sighed as he went to the piano that was a few feet away.

"The queen is in danger, and thou'rt leaning into walls? A pox on me!"

As he said so he leaned against the piano, sending a loud wail of organ cords which echoed into the night. It was so loud and sudden that all three of them unanimously jumped out of their skins, Frog flicking an odd switch on the organ as he did so. There was an grating noise coming from within the organ as if gears were turning within it, and it did not take them long to realize that the organ was also equipped with an automatic player. A music sheet with holes poked into thick parchment began to spin within a case and a haunting melody played from the organ. As the music stopped, a fraction of the wall in the northeastern section had begun to shake as some unknown contraption pulled it open. It revealed a secret passageway that led into dark corridors.

"Hmm, 'tis interesting in its bizarre nature. This be a sign of their designs." Frog said, rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean?" asked Crono.

"'Tis a funeral dirge." Frog said grimly, "Perhaps meant for her majesty."

The trio stared into the still darkness of the dank passageway. The passageway was obviously neglected, having clumps of slippery moss coming out of the brick on the sides, yet the steps were clear of any algae. Crono tested the first step and then tested the other until they began moving down the steps. Lucca, being as wise as she was, quickly grabbed a torch as she descended down the stairs.

"Aye, I ask of thee sir, let me lead the way." Frog requested bravely.

"Why? And my name is not sir. I am Crono and this is my friend, Lucca." Lucca merely inclined her head to show that she went by that name.

"Well met, and I request the point, mayhaps there may reside, herein, villains of the most dubious nature. If we are subject to ambush, it is better if I perish first."

Crono smiled, which barely showed in the flickering light of the torch, "No, it's okay. I'm fine."

The trio descended deeper and deeper into the darkness until a light could be seen. Since they were descending on thin steps, they could not see out of the door from whence the light came, but as they closer they were very surprised to see a grand lobby. This place was not at all like the stairway. The floors were polished to sheen, with red carpet stretching from one end of the vast corridor to the other. All light came from torches, seeing that they were a distance underground, and all three let out a collective gasp.

"What is the meaning of this place?" Frog asked, visibly stunned, "Why doth the cathedral hath possession of such a place?"

"Maybe it's some sort of storage, or maybe it's for anyone important…" Crono suggested.

Perhaps it used to be for a former pastor and everyone else had forgotten it. Perhaps they used it as some kind of vault to keep sacred treasures, knowing that the government and the church were almost one in the older days, allowing the king to trust the church with his riches. Whatever the reason, it was very shady of the cathedral to have a hidden area of this size. Also, the question of how the mystics knew of such a place seemed important. Perhaps there was a fortune teller of some kind, or perhaps it was secret known from ages past, or perhaps they always had a spy among the clergy that had planned this from the beginning.

Now a small detail should be touched on before the story continues. As hard as it may seem to believe, in Crono and Lucca's time, there were mystics as well. While Guardia and several other kingdoms inhabited the western continent, the kingdom of the Mystics inhabited the eastern continent. The coldness and isolation between the two was that of arctic proportions. If any one dared to enter the others domain it was to the sneers and jeers of the populace, yet it never progressed beyond that, each side knowing full well that such a thing could lead to an international incident. Although they were celebrating when they left, the times were dangerous. There was an arms race between the two; each one producing more and more weapons, as if to show that if the situation would ever call for it…

On a smaller scale, there was prejudice created among the two different worlds. All throughout their lives Crono and Lucca were taught that the mystics were nothing more than savage animals that wandered about naked as if they were wicked animals. Unbeknownst to them, the mystics imagined all humans to be filthy, cold-hearted, and unfeeling beings without mercy that did as they pleased. They viewed them as a threat to their way of life. However, as it was said before, Crono had a heart without discrimination, and he would never be seen jeering or taunting a mystic who had traveled to their borders. Unfortunately, Lucca and Frog, although great people who were kind in their own right, were not able to escape the racial conditioning of their societies. A certain amount of intemperance concerning mystics made up their thoughts of them.

Especially Frog who lived in a time when they were at war against each other…

It was understandable that Frog looked at them with unrelenting contempt. His jaw was tightly set and his hand itched to use his weapon. Crono and Lucca, not being particularly discriminate, were still prepared to do whatever they could to retrieve the queen and Marle. There would be a lot of blood spilt by the end of the day.

It almost seemed as if fate had prepared Crono once again, because true to his word, he knew every nook and cranny of the ruins. In his time the walls to the cathedral had burned down, exposing hidden entrances and cellars. It was actually a type of game that he and his friends used to play; exploring a supposedly haunted ruin of a cathedral and going down into a basement. To Crono's amusement, it was exactly the same, and it gave him an incredibly strong sense of nostalgia mixed with excitement. He had been through these corridors, but not like this! In his time the tiles were cracked and certain rooms had caved in. Now everything was open to him, and he only regretted not having the time or the means to fully explore them. Lucca was a bit familiar as well, but she was never willing to venture further in, being more understanding of the risks involved. After all, the structure which they had explored was incredibly unsound. At the time she felt that Crono was stupid in doing something so risky, but now she was happy that he did.

The actual basement went like this: a lobby was upfront that had a stairway leading to the second floor, which only went back down to the first floor further ahead. Past this open area was another area, which was more like an indoor veranda that connected to a third room, which Crono had never explored before. (It was one of the rooms which caved in years ago). The basement was a simply laid out place, yet the main concern was in which room the queen would be held captive. Crono was not absolutely certain if there were longer tunnels that led to other lobbies, not knowing if the basement was larger than he thought. However, his instincts told him that it would be best to try each room; cautiously if he wanted to avoid a fight.

He moved throughout the lobby with a deliberately slow pace, trying his best not to raise a single sound. The other two followed closely behind, walking very much the same way he did, until they reached a corner. Crono peered around the side, and his heart rose to his throat when he realized that there were a group of mystics guarding the corridor. He was about to turn about when suddenly…

"Hey you!"

The trio jumped at the raised voice and they began to panic. Frog began to unsheathe his sword, but hesitated when he saw that the person who called them had no ill will whatsoever; in fact, he only looked confused as he looked over the group and he smirked. It was an interesting looking creature that seemed different from the others. He was arranged in sparkly white feathers. His mouth was not a pair of scaly, slimy lips, but a strong, stout beak. In all truth, the creature looked more like a large bird with arms and legs. "What are you in disguise for?"

"Disguise?" Asked Frog blankly.

"Yeah," the mystic asked.

"Uh…We are going to town in a minute. We just need to get something." Lucca sputtered out rapidly.

The creature looked at them with bizarre interest, but he merely shrugged and went on his way. At that point Crono had a wicked smile on his face, and the others had exactly the same idea. Just like the nuns who were in disguise, so were they. This, however, raised a frightening observation: were there mystics walking about Guardia Kingdom in disguise at that moment, waiting for the opportune time to attack? It would serve them nothing if they were to worry about it now; instead they began to walk into rooms, peeking in the see various mystics doing regular household chores, practice swordplay, relaxing, and doing just about anything a regular human would do. It was very humorous for Frog who was raised into believing that most of their time consisted of drinking blood and crunching human bones in between their teeth. However, the next room they entered hinted at such activities…

The nuns that Crono and Lucca faced hinted at the fate of the poor clergy, but they never thought that they would see their handy work. As Crono opened the door that seemed to be used rarely, the salty smell of blood filled his nostrils and he had a horrible premonition of what he would see next. Stereotypes were an odd thing; some being true, and most of it being false. There was always the stereotype that mystics fed on humans, but Crono never believed it until this moment. The first thing he noticed was a large group of people with ragged clothing chained to the wall so that they were sitting down with their hands stretched to the air. They were exposed to the smell of blood, yet their eyes were blindfolded so they could only imagine what horror lay in front of them. The thing which Crono saw next almost made him lose his stomach. In the middle of the floor was a corpse that was a day old. It was the body of the pastor and the flesh had been taken from his corpse along with his muscles. It was the first time Lucca or Crono had seen a dead body, and they would love to never see such a thing ever again. Frog was the least affected, most likely used to such sights, but was more stunned to see that the people chained to the wall were members of the clergy.

"My Lord, what horrible afflictions have met thy servants…" Frog uttered with a dark, vengeful voice that spoke volumes about his current thoughts.

"Is that you, Glenn?" A creaky feminine voice inquired.

A low mummer ensued among the members of the clergy which numbered in twenty-four. Crono and Lucca looked at each other with odd glances as their comrade replied in the affirmative. At that moment Frog began to work fervently with the locks that bound their hands, and it took a few moments for Crono and Lucca to do the same, trying their best to keep their distance from the dead body. The heavy chains fell to the floor with a chorus of clinks and clangs while the clergy rose to their wobbly legs that were chaffed and stiff from bondage.

"What happened here?" Crono asked, referring to the dead body.

He felt guilty for asking them to relive such a horrible experience, but his curiosity drove him to seek an answer. The nuns were quick to tell them that they had been in this dank cellar for an unknown amount of time, but their pastor had met his end rather recently. He insulted his captors, and bargained for the safety of the nuns with all the heart of an unselfish hero, but it fell upon deaf ears. Those ears began to itch and burn from his constant whining and a few rogue guards acted on their own accord, devouring the poor man whole.

"The creature who is master here has not punished them." A nun began quietly, "He is just as cruel as any monster, and just as vicious."

"Who is this creature? What does he want with the queen?" Crono began.

"His name is Yarka, and there is more to this story than meets the eye…"

The nuns, although captives in a dark cellar, were able to receive much information concerning the plans of the mystics. The leader of this small sect of mystics was under the command of the leading general of the mystics. He had been granted the ability to change form by his superior and he was able to infiltrate the cathedral by acting as a new sister of the order. Over the months he spent there he learned of a secret basement and then he began to bring his plans into fruitation. After training his subordinates to change their forms, he waited for the most opportune moment to infiltrate the castle, and it came in the form of the king's counselor. One day the counselor had paid a visit to the cathedral to collect taxes and he was promptly captured. Shortly afterward, the entire clergy was taken and held captive until their plans were complete, and then they would be massacred. The group was happy to learn that the counselor had not outlived his usefulness, and was still being held captive in the innermost parts of the basement. From that point the monster was able to fool the king and queen and he managed to have the queen visit the church, and at that moment the abduction had occurred.

They had kept the queen in the hopes of making a ransom (which they would betray) in hopes of raising more funds for their campaign. The true intent was the murder of the king, but in this plan the monster had failed. After the abduction the king increased his protection and the monster who masqueraded as the counselor would never live to see the light of day if he dared to make his move. He was not diligent enough to sacrifice his life for the war, and that was what had saved the king. However, the nuns knew about his unveiling at the castle, which was new information to Crono and Lucca. The counselor or monster had lost all his chances, and would have to settle for murdering the queen, destroying the Guardia ancestry line in the long run.

"We heard that he plans to do it tonight!" The nuns said with a heart-wrenching sob.

"He won't get the chance!" Lucca said boldly, "We will get to them in time, I swear it! Do you know where they are being held?"

"All we know is that his offices are in the back of this place. We are sorry we cannot be of anymore help to you."

"You have done enough." Crono said briskly as he peeked outside the door. "In the meantime, we better get you guys out of here and to the castle."

They quickly obeyed, and found their legs. Despite the fact that they were bound for an unknown length of time, they had no difficulty sneaking about the corridors with feline prowess. Within a moment the whole group of nuns was leaving through the dank staircase. They threw hesitant and worried glances at the young trio before they left them behind to face an uncertain danger. It seemed wrong for such a burden to be placed on people so young.

Crono waited until the last flowing dress faded into darkness and he began to lead the trio in the opposite direction. A certain fear had began to grip him as he saw in his mind the deformed body of what used to be the pastor. He grew anxious as he realized that the same thing could befall his friend Lucca, whom he regarded more as an actual sister. What would he do if she never came home? How could he explain it to her father? Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the hall and he turned to face Frog and Lucca. They stared at him impatiently, angered by a seemingly pointless act.

"Crono! We have no time! Get moving!" Lucca barked.

"Lucca. Stay here. I and Frog will go ahead. Leave with the nuns." Crono said sternly.

If you could imagine the most offended countenance mangled with the utmost indignity, then you would have a good picture of how Lucca looked at that moment. As the three stood in the hall an awkward silence came over them. Her fist clenched, and the next thing Crono knew he had a fist in the pit of his stomach. He coughed and sputtered as Frog jumped in surprise. He vigorously rubbed the sore as he glared back at Lucca, "Don't you understand? You can wind up like that pastor in the room back there!"

"So could you!" Lucca said viciously. "Or did you think that you couldn't possibly be killed just because you're a boy?"

Crono clenched his teeth, "No! That's not it at all and you know it! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

Lucca's tone had softened, her heart once again expressing its true feelings, yet her brain shouted out reason, "Three is better than two! Besides, is it fair for me to worry instead of you? I thought you were better than that, Crono."

Frog shook his head, "Pardon mine words, but that act was unbefitting a lady."

Lucca smirked as Frog leapt backwards while Lucca cracked her knuckles, "Lucky for me that I'm not a lady. I'm Lucca. Let's go!"

"Lucca! Are you sure? Do you really want to do this? This can be very dangerous." Crono said with a hint of foreboding.

Lucca merely scoffed, "Would I have come here in the first place if I didn't? Let's go already!"

---------------

Something did not seem right at that moment. In the hallway with the veranda sat a large, brutish mystic who held a large axe that could split a rock in twain. He was an ugly monster, with a large, protruding horn where a nose should have been. His face was covered in piercings and vicious tattoos. He wore a thick suit of armor that was adorned with bronze plates that did little for protecting his skin; however, in all truth, his skin was just as adamant as his armor. His skin was rough and gray with heavy wrinkles that circled about his muscular limbs. He was large enough to have trouble fitting through a common doorway. It would be best to describe him as an elephantine monster with human appendages, and such characteristics made for a fearsome monster such as himself.

This monster was not only brutish and conniving, but he was also a glutton. A few days ago, he was angered by one of the captives that was held in the next area in one of the many rooms. The captive called him rude things, which was understandable; but after a few days of endless taunting, he had lost control of his temper and beat the poor man to death. Seeing that he had died, he felt it would be a waste if he did not partake of his nourishment.

Yes, this beast was one of the horrible monsters that had devoured the poor pastor, and in his biased opinion he paid dearly for it. A fair opinion would demand his execution or at least a physical punishment, but he was only moved to the most tedious chore in the cathedral: guard duty. It seemed so absurd to him to have to guard anything that was hidden a ways underground, yet it was demanded. Not all mystics were evil creatures, but this creature was and his only remorse for his barbaric deed was brought on him by his demotion. His companion shared in his boredom, who also shared the same appearance as he did.

"I wish I had another meal. My stomach aches to be filled." He said in a rumbling voice that sounded as if it were clotted with phlegm.

"Be patient, brother. When the queen is executed we shall celebrate."

At that moment, they were interrupted by a queer surprise. Three creatures approached them and two had human disguises. They were taken aback by these strange mystics who wore their disguises into their secret headquarters. In fact, they were so surprised that they almost let them past. The leader of the party jumped in surprise as the handle of the axe slammed into the floor below, "Halt! No one is to disturb Yarka while he prepares the sacrifice!"

"We really need to see him," began one of the three, "please let us in."

The voice growled as it nastily spat, "Be gone! You bother me with your presence."

"Then we have no choice…"

Suddenly the creature who wore no disguise leapt high into the air, drawing a broadsword in his flight. The mystic growled furiously as he protected himself with his heavily clad arm. Although his skin was thick and rough, it drew a fine line of blood that began to trickle down his arm. He swore as he gripped the handle of his axe and swung it in a wide arc, sweeping the cloak of his offender in its wake. He had missed, and failed to see the leader unsheathe his sword and jab him in the knee. The creature howled in pain and the trio recoiled, knowing full well that their presence had been announced to the whole area surrounding them.

The second guard had finally gained its senses and began to move upon the leader, but failed to realize that the female was carrying some type of crossbow. He failed to see an arrow flying straight for his chest, but he knew that it had struck him. It felt as if an animal had bit him on the inside and was gnawing away at the center. It caused him to wheeze and he feel to his knees, rapidly losing all consciousness to fade into eternal slumber. Meanwhile, the mystic who had been stabbed in the knee fell to the floor, and was quickly silenced as the red-haired youth sliced his gigantic neck with the blade.

"The whole cathedral knows that we are here now!" Crono began anxiously.

"Hurry! We don't have any time to waste!" Lucca shouted as she began to run for the door.

They follow suit and burst through the doors. What Crono had said was true: the entire cathedral had been alarmed and there was already sentries dashing towards the veranda. They slammed the door shut and we pleased to see that a barricade was at hand. They hastily placed the plank into place, and as soon as they did the wood of the door began to bend under crushing blows. They looked at each other, panic-stricken. "What do we do now, Crono?" Lucca asked.

"You can die…"

The trio turned about to see that same old man that had gave them an odd feeling of fear. His scraggily beard hung to floor while he wore tattered robes that were once a symbol of his stolen authority. He bore his hellish fangs as he smirked. And to his side was none other than…

"Queen Leene!" Frog exclaimed with relief.

To the side of the counselor was a beautiful woman that was very much the same as Marle. Her hair was soft and golden with shining blue eyes. Her skin was smooth, although shiny from nervous perspiration. Her shining blue eyes were red from unrelenting stress, crying, and fear. Her clothes were ragged and torn as well. And to her side was a man that seemed exactly like the monster they were facing now, only he hung limply from shackles that were connected to the wall. He was frail and weak, having been there as long as the queen. He opened his eyes wearily and said weakly, "Glenn! I knew that you would come…"

"Be at peace, friends! We shall vanquish this monster and be done with this treachery!" Frog said menacingly, between clenched teeth.

"And after that, what will you do, freak?" Yarka began, "If you do defeat me, which I highly doubt, you will still need to vanquish my followers."

"You dare to call me a freak? You are the monster!" Frog yelled, pointing a gloved hand towards Yarka.

Yarka only laughed as something bizarre began to occur the second time that night. The room had suddenly grown dark and the demon began to change form. His eyes were glowing red to begin with, but is fangs grew bigger, and more appendages exploded from his body. Long, bony spikes began to grow from his back and his skin began to turn into a leathery brown. He grew until he was seemed five times their size. Suddenly, the flickering flames returned and the true form of Yarka was before them.

He was hideous.

The creature breathed heavily, almost as if it were difficult for him to do so. It swelled with each breath, seeming to grow immensely and deflate with each gasp. It growled softly as its cracked lips parted in a wolfish smile. Saliva dripped freely from his mouth and covered the floor below him. It no longer spoke with a creaky, old voice, but sounded more like a deep throaty growl.

"Oh am I? Perhaps you are right…Then I shall do as monsters do! Die! In the name of Magus!"

And thus began the battle that would determine the future. The trio unsheathed their weapons, and their arms shook as adrenaline surged through their bodies. Lucca began to fumble nervously as she tried to fit the bolt into the crossbow and Crono backed against the door nervously. Even Frog, who was a seasoned soldier, was slightly intimidated by the bulk of their opponent. It was common knowledge that a mystic and its role was dependent on their strength, and Yarka was a very strong creature. However, something happened that neither of both parties expected.

Crono was a brave person, but no one expected him to charge forward with all the bravado of a stalwart hero. A surge of conviction came over him at that moment and he felt compelled to carry out his mission. Suddenly, nothing seemed important except for the fact that this vicious beast had to die. He yelled as Yarka drew back in surprise. A loud shriek filled the room as Crono's blade graced across the leathery skin, causing a line of blood to pour from the wound. As that happened, her majesty had begun to run to a far corner of the room, in which she hid.

"Damned little devil!" Yarka screamed.

One of his many appendages lashed out and Crono felt himself go light as his body was lifted from the ground. He flew through the air and felt his body land heavily against the wall. A burst of colors swarmed over his eyes and he felt himself fall as his form slid down the wall. Yarka smiled impishly as he made his way to Crono with the motion of a black widow, but screeched in pain as something sharp embedded itself deep into his skin. Yarka wheeled about and saw the object of his pain: the young girl who was struggling to reload her crossbow.

"Get away from him!" Lucca yelled out.

It would have been wise for Yarka to finish Crono if he had the chance, but instead he began to pursue Lucca who weaved between pedestals that obscured her way. As she did so, he felt another stab on his side, spinning around to see Frog grinning despite himself. At this point, he knew better, and continued to pursue Lucca with murderous intent. Lucca held up well as the monster stampeded after her. His sharp legs embedded themselves into the marbled floors, sending jagged rocks flying in all directions. It almost seemed as if Lucca would have succumbed to his pursuit if she hadn't already loading another bolt and fire it into his abdomen.

Lucca continued to dash left and right, but was horrified to see that she was being backed into a corner. She made vain attempts to escape, a sharp appendage forcing her to run back to the corner. Suddenly, she was pinned and the creature hissed in victory. Its fangs grinned widely as a sharp leg pointed precariously at her. She shut her eyes as she began to scream, expecting the crushing blow.

It never came!

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but a green tunic and wild, red hair. His knees were bent so that all pressure was put on his haunches. He bore the full weight of Yarka on his sword which he held on the handle and the side of the blade itself. The sharp edge began to scrape his skin, but other than that it did little to harm him. Lucca gazed at him in a star-struck manner, never realizing that he was this strong.

"Are you okay, Lucca?" Crono asked with great strain in his voice.

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"Then move! I can't hold it much longer!"

She hastily obeyed and dove out of the way, sending Yarka into a raging frenzy. He growled as that pestering fly escaped his gaze. His focus now intensified on the youth that he had pinned against the wall. He was incredibly strong, yes, but how long could he bear the weight? The answer was close, and it was evident that his arms began to falter. Suddenly, he felt his legs twist out from under him and he slipped to the floor. Frog had swept his legs with the sword, making him lose his balance. For a moment, the creature struggled, and that was all the time that the group needed.

"Frog! Let's charge him at the same time! Lucca! Fire your shot when you're ready! Go!"

Crono and Frog flew with the speed of eagles as they both leapt into the air, crossing each others paths. Each of their swords sliced deep into the abdomen of the beast and it let out a hellish shriek, writhing violently on the ground. A loud twang echoed in the air as a bolt flew from the bow and embedded itself deep into the heart of the beast, and its howl was ceased immediately. Instead, it only gasped desperately for air, and its body rose and fell rapidly with each pass.

The group let their tired limbs fall to their sides and the queen peered from his hiding spot. For a moment, Frog simply sighed in relief and then his eyes grew wide as the queen dashed towards them. He kneeled quickly at her feet and he laid his sword on the ground, "My liege! Be thou in good health?"

"Glenn! I will live because of you and your brave comrades!" The queen said with a bright smile.

No time was wasted as Lucca rushed towards the chancellor. The chancellor sighed in relief as his wrists were freed from his uncomfortable restraints. His skin was indented with the grooves from the shackles, and the cool air felt so good on his bare wrists. He massaged them gingerly, the skin being sore from the unnatural pressure of the shackles. He looked disdainfully at the dying form of the monster and he spat heatedly, "Your plan was doomed to fail since the beginning, Yarka! You met a fitting end! A failed general that lost to youths; amazing youths, but youths nonetheless."

"Silence, damn fool!"

The group had arisen to sudden alarm as the beast returned wearily to its feet. Blood had mixed with his saliva know and it oozed from his crooked fangs. His eyes had lost its fierce glow, but still glared with all the hatred of an evil spirit. Despite the fact that its eyes winced in pain with every movement, he smiled sardonically, "So you believe that you have won, have you? You think that you will leave this place alive?" Yarka began to laugh, and his body surged with each guffaw. Suddenly, his voice became menacing as he yelled, "If I die, then you all shall die with me!"

As he said this, he began to scream in agony. The group looked at each other, bewildered, but then were worried to see his body expanding like a balloon. As his body inflated, thousands of sharp, spiny needles began to protrude dangerously from his body. Lucca whispered to herself frantically, "If his body continues to expand, it will explode…and the needles…" she suddenly shouted to the group, "Get down! Take cover! He's going to explode!"

Everyone obeyed, hiding behind pillars or desks that happened to be in the room and Yarka grew dangerously larger. Suddenly, Lucca was surprised to see Crono sprint from his hiding place and towards the door. She yelled at him to get down, but her advice went unheeded. She began to panic, but suddenly grew wise to his idea as he quickly loosened the barricade from the door.

As he moved away, the door quickly burst open, banging against the walls of the room like a gunshot. Crono frantically ran to his hiding spot as every mystic charged into the room, not knowing what was going to happen. They stared blankly at Yarka and screamed as he bulged, his skin stretching and growing thin. They had just began to retreat when Yarka exploded, sending countless numbers of sharp needles flying in every direction. Cries of agony were heard as the needles pierced through the bodies of the mystics, and the cries of surprise from Lucca and Leene.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the center of the room as a large chandelier fell from overhead, sending flaming oil in all directions. The cathedral had begun to catch fire, rapidly burning away the lavish banners that lined the room. Several bodies littered the ground, each and every one of them impaled with needles or spikes. Frog peered from his spot and looked for his companions and gestured for them to follow him to the exit.

The chancellor was a weak old man, so he had no choice but to allow Crono to carry him. The queen was well enough to run on her own, let alone walk. So with that, the group of five quickly ran through the corridors which began to explode into violent flames. They had reached the staircase when a loud boom shook the cavernous walls and the entrance began to crumble behind them. They did not cease to run until they went past the chapel and back out into the rainy night. As they went outside, they could see the flames rising to the roofs of the cathedral, and a sense of sadness filled their hearts as they witnessed the destruction of such a holy place. The smoke rose, glowing red embers flying through the air until it was brought down again with the rain.

"The cathedral is gone." The queen began despondently.

The chancellor patted her shoulder comfortingly as he said, "At least we have our lives, your majesty. Thanks to these brave souls."

As he gestured to Crono, Lucca, and Frog, it suddenly dawned on them that they had succeeded.

They had saved the Queen.


	11. We're Back: Part One

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_We're back: The time flow is corrected and Marle is returned. The trio begins their trek back to their own time._

At first the mood was very gloomy as they walked through the rain and down the muddy road. After all, it was a long walk and a queen isn't really used to getting her clothes messy. However, as they began to breathe fresh air and realize that they had just escaped a life-threatening situation, their mood brightened accordingly. They began to dance in the rain and catch drops on their tongues while they excitedly recounted their struggles and their experiences. Of course, Crono and Lucca felt that it was best not to touch on the subject of time travel, feeling that such a thing would be over their heads. It was fairly easy to leave out such details by simply saying that they came from a small town just south of the Guardian Kingdom.

The miles passed and it seemed as if they would be forced to camp that night, but luck had decided to pay them one more favor in the form of easy travel. It was hard to identify at first, the rain pouring down all around them, but they could hear the distant neighing and beating of horseshoes. Within moments, there were armed men on horseback that were hastily making their way down the road. They had an immense look of shock on their faces as they saw a proper woman, dressed in expensive robes, out in the rain. They were even more shocked when they realized that it was Queen Leene, the very reason for their speedy flight.

"Your highness!"

The men pounded their armor clad chests and bowed their heads in reverence. The queen merely blushed, being so messy and dirty, yet receiving so much respect and concern from her fellow countrymen. She curtseyed politely with a relaxed smile as the leader of the troupe descended from his stallion, his armor clinking on the stirrups and the buckles of the saddle. He then paid further respect by kneeling in front of his liege before addressing her fully, "The clergy rode into town with horses from their stables. They were very distressed." At this point he looked towards Frog with a very pleased smile, as if they were old acquaintances, "They told us that you have freed them from their bonds, Sir Glenn." The guard stopped momentarily as he suddenly realized the presence of two other travelers. "Are these other captives that have been rescued by your hand?"

Frog looked at Crono and smiled broadly, "No. This is Sir Crono and his accomplice, Lucca. They are heroes and should be treated as such. They hath aided mine endeavors. I could not have accomplished my goal without them."

"I know you now!" One of the guards began with a start, "You are the man who was accused of kidnapping her majesty."

"Nothing is further from the truth!" The queen began defensively, "him and his friend aided Glenn in destroying a mystic general. We can rest easy tonight because of their bravery."

"And who is this? Is this not the monster that had kidnapped our majesty in the first place?" The guard said, pointing an accusing finger towards the chancellor.

"N-no!" He stuttered nervously.

The queen wove her arms in frustration, explaining that much had happened. It was becoming rather tedious to explain the whole affair, but she did so anyway to clear the name of the good chancellor. The captain listened carefully as he mulled every detail in his mind. When she finished he continued to ponder on his story, seeing that someone had fooled them earlier. It almost seemed as if he were trying to determine if this was the real queen. There was a moment of silence as the captain looked over Crono and Lucca, and then with a hearty handshake for each, he thanked them sincerely. He even went as far to embrace Crono and Lucca in praise, which was painful for them since the screws in his armor poked them while they embraced. He turned to his subordinates and began to shout orders, "Those in the rear, ride back to the castle and bring back five horses! The queen _will _dine with the king tonight!"

The knights obeyed, but not without letting out a joyous cheer before riding off into the darkness of the night. The sounds of their horses disappeared into the distance, and after the space of a half-hour, they returned with the most magnificent horses they had ever seen. Every muscle could be seen under their finely combed bodies and they were massively sized so that their backs were nearly the height of Crono's shoulders. They were also very well trained, the queen's especially, who actually knelt to the ground to allow her easy access to its back. They were almost ready when Crono realized that Lucca was white in the face with a certain dreaded fear.

"Oh, I forgot." Crono said softly, "She is afraid of horses."

"I'm not afraid!" Lucca snapped, some red color flowing into her cheeks.

"Afraid to ride a horse? How peculiar!" Frog said more to himself than anyone else.

"Shut up! I heard that! I'm not afraid…really! I just…Uh…" She trailed off as she twirled a strand of silky black hair around her finger nervously.

"You just feel uncomfortable with that saddle, don't you Lucca?" Crono said, suddenly realizing that it was an awkward fear for her, just like any other.

"Uh, yeah! It doesn't feel secure. It almost seems like it will slip." She said, sighing diminutively in relief.

"Well, in that case you can ride with me." Crono offered kindly.

The sigh that escaped her lips was instantly sucked back in with a gasp, but nobody seemed to notice as a knight helped her down from her horse. She looked up to Crono as he extended a helping hand, which she took reluctantly. The saddle still felt far too loose for her liking, but she could no longer complain since Crono did not seem to mind. She yelped slightly as he snapped the reigns, egging the horse into a brisk trot. Somewhere, deep inside the chambers of her chest, her heart had fluttered once again; but it was mostly overshadowed by outrageous terror. As they began to gallop through the rain and the forest, her hold had tightened exceedingly. If she were paying attention, she could feel the strong chest and stomach that met her hands, but if she did she would most likely release her hold in embarrassment and fall off; perhaps it was better that her mind ruled over her for now.

Meanwhile, Crono was simply enjoying the burst of speed, seeing it as a much greater advantage than when they walked such a distance. Occasionally, back in his time, he would have to borrow a horse from a neighboring farm to haul wood so he had a way about horsemanship. He whooped and hollered, but was cautious about the speed; more for Lucca and her sake.

Frog had grown solemn as he knew what would happen next. He never enjoyed visits to the castle…

-

That same magnificent structure that Crono saw at the start of his search was obscured by the distant rain and the darkness of the night, yet the silhouette would flash in the sky with every bolt of lightning. Over time it grew closer until he was able to see the white-washed stone and large gates which were opened invitingly. There were several attendants who quickly helped them down from their horses and took them to the stables, all seemingly with a spring in their steps. Crono, Lucca, nor Frog seemed to realize their jubilation, being frigid from the ride. The rain and cool winds gave everyone the shivers and they were more than excited to enter a warm hall. However, it was no peaceful matter as they strolled in through the front gates. Within the main lobby were noblemen, noblewoman, knights, soldiers, servants, cooks, chefs, and everything in between.

Especially the king was present…

A look of anxiety was on his face as he searched over the knights and people that entered through the gate. His eyes went wide and began to glaze as he beheld the object of his every affection in torn clothing. Even though she had rode through the rain, been captive, wore ragged clothing, she was by far the most beautiful thing that had ever met his eye. His eyes began to water as he looked at his queen, asking very carefully, "Is it truly you, my dearest? Have you returned to me? Are you a dream from which I hope never to awaken from?"

"No, my love. I am home."

Certain things are expected of a king, and retaining composure is one of them. However, if the reader had ever loved anyone beyond their own selves, they would certainly understand why he wasted no time in running down the steps, tears streaming down his bearded cheeks, enveloping his soul in the most affectionate embrace that Crono or Lucca had ever seen. He kissed her forehead and neck repeatedly as they both wept for joy. Even the witnesses to such a joyful reunion could not help but shed some tears of their own as they burst into rapturous applause.

Even Lucca, who had professed her annoyance to anything overly romantic, could not help but be moved by such a display of fondness. However, only one person refrained from cheering, and that was Frog himself, the very creature solely engaged in the queen's rescue. However, no one had taken notice in the sizable din that shook the very rafters of the castle. Instead, he used this opportunity to turn about and head for the exit.

"Glenn!" A voice boomed out.

No one had realized it, but Frog sighed deeply as if he were expecting an argument. All eyes were now upon him and the court was silent. He obeyed and turned about to see a happy king extending his hand towards Frog. Of course, him being the noble knight that he was, took a firm grasp and looked him straight in the eye. The king had a deeply appreciative look in his face while Frog seemed to have no emotion whatsoever. "You have saved my wife!"

"I did not act alone, your majesty." Frog said, seemingly disregarding any act on his behalf, "Those two are the rightful heroes."

"It is good to see you again. We have all missed you." The king bowed his head slightly as did the queen and the chancellor who also felt the need to chime in.

"Yes, Glenn! It would please us very much if you were to return to the castle." A general nod went all throughout the court to the chancellor's statement.

Crono and Lucca looked at each other in confusion. They were not absolutely certain about what they had meant. Did they mean that he was to return at a future date, or had he lived here at one time and was invited to return? Their question was not solved, since Frog acted in all humility. It was odd to Crono that he would refuse such praise that was so worthily deserved. There are many people who profess their loyalty, but few are sincere in their oath. It only seemed fair that Frog should recognize a kind word, which he politely and stubbornly refused to do.

"I beg thee; do not waste such kind words upon me." He knelt before the king who seemed sorrowful at that response.

Frog turned about, as if he was going to leave, but he was stopped by one more voice. It was the kind and gentle voice of Queen Leene who held the same countenance as the king. She almost seemed to beg as she looked at their cherished servant expectantly, "Surely you will stay the night? It is raining and it has been so long since we have seen each other."

"Frog smiled as he said, "Truly, I am unworthy of such company."

"No. All I ask is that you stay for one night. You must be exhausted and hungry. Please, let us be yours hosts!" The queen said hopefully.

Frog looked at the ground as if he did not want to meet the gaze of Leene. It almost seemed as if his resolve would cave in if he did not do so. However, something within him gave way and he consented with a silent nod. The crowd burst into pleasant murmuring as the king smiled and turned his attention to Crono and Lucca. He bade for them to kneel, which they had done with raised eyebrows. As they did so, he unsheathed a sword. Another tradition in the Guardian Kingdom is the age-old ceremony of knighting that had to be done by a certain sword. At his side, the king always carried an heirloom of a sword which he used to knight his subjects.

"What is your name, good sir?" The king said with mirth.

"Crono, your majesty."

"No longer shall you go by a name that does not denote thy bravery. You are hereby dubbed, 'Sir Crono'."

Crono could not believe it; had he become a knight? He always dreamed of entering the upper realms of the kingdom by knighthood. Ever since he was a child he had dreamed of fighting and accomplishing heroic deeds. It almost seemed ridiculously cliché, but once he felt a sword gently graze each of his shoulders he suddenly felt a burst of pride. He only wished his mother could see him now; kneeling before a king that immediately knighted him without another thought. She would be so proud, but how could he tell her what had happened? Would she really believe it? These were questions he did not ask then, being overcome with surprise and joy, but they did pester him later into the night when he reflected on his amazingly good fortune. For the rest of that night and the next morning he walked about as if he were in a dreamlike state, never once forgetting that he had just accomplished his dream.

Lucca was not as enthusiastic as Crono, but she did feel slightly bashful and even a little flattered at such a show of respect. As Lucca was knighted there was a stunned murmuring in the audience. Little did she realize, she became the first woman in Guardian history to be knighted. As they were prompted to rise, they bowed in respect and reverence to the king. He looked at them before embracing each of them in one arm, "From now on, you both are welcomed here." The lobby was filled once again with wild applause as they both turned to face the jubilant court.

-

"She has to reappear in a few moments."

There were a group of people gathered together in the queen's room. This time is was not just Crono, but Lucca was at his side. In fact, she was the one who tried to qualm Crono's anxiety with the suggestion that history takes time to fix itself. He tapped his foot and he looked at Lucca with a worried face, "What if she doesn't come back? What if the timeline doesn't repair itself?"

"It will!" Lucca said sternly, "Sit down and stop pacing. It will all work out."

He did so, having a seat of the queen's large sofa that flanked a wall in the massive room. There was already the king and queen sitting with them in that room, both of them realizing that there was someone that was mistaken for the queen. The king was anxious to meet this girl and apologize for not believing her sooner, and the queen wanted to know how identical they were in appearance for her husband to confuse himself between them. They listened to Lucca and Crono talking amongst themselves, but merely regarded their odd terms as some sort of magic that their all-evil enemy concocted to dispose of the girl.

"Is Magus responsible for her disappearance?" The queen asked.

"No. We can't really explain. It's very complicated." Lucca replied.

The King and the Queen were in no hurry to dispute the matter between them, learning first-hand that they should merely trust in what they spoke. They were not entirely aware of their errors, but they knew to a certain degree that it could have been catastrophic if these strange visitors had not interceded. Therefore, they participated mostly in a bizarre interest, and to their joy, the moment of waiting had come to an end.

"It's happening!"

No one was certain as to who yelled this out, but it was stated because there was an odd, blue light that illuminated the room. Bolts of strange energy crackled, touching the rafters and the walls of the room, yet not consuming it all in flames. Slowly, a form began to emerge from the light. As suddenly as it had occurred, it had vanished and there stood the future Nadia.

"Marle!" Crono exclaimed happily.

She only looked about herself as if she were a confused doe. She shook her head, her long locks whipping about her shoulders. The king and queen stood dumbfounded in amazement while Crono and Lucca were quite the opposite. The queen realized how closely their appearance had matched. The only difference was a few lines on the queen's face that had come because of age. The color of their hair, the tint of their eyes, even the shape of their bodies was the same. They only remained speechless as Marle threw herself into Crono's arms, as if she would fall under her own weight if she did not do so.

"Crono…I went to a place that was so cold and dark…It was so scary…What was that place?" Marle looked up at him with glazed eyes.

Crono returned the embrace, rubbing her back, not in a typical manner that one would expect, but in a consoling way so that not even the most ignorant man could mistake it for an act of flirtation. He only said to her, "its okay. You're back now. Everything is fine. I and Lucca came for you."

At that point, Marle stopped looking at Crono to see Lucca only looking down, not really wanting to see her eyes. If Lucca had been watching, she would have expected the extremely tight embrace that followed. It was a very awkward moment for Lucca, it being a hug received from someone that irked her with every action. However, for Marle, it was an act of apology and gratitude. Even Lucca could feel it, but it only sent a guilty conscious over her mind. Finally she parted with a thank you (which Lucca was extremely grateful for) and she clapped her hands joyfully.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can I eat? I'm really hungry!"


	12. We're Back: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_We're back: We delve further into Glenn's history and follow Crono, Marle, and Lucca as they begin their trek back home._

He could not get used to being inside these walls. He rubbed his gloved hands together nervously as he walked through the long corridors, reliving the many times he had walked these same hallways. Most of them were joyous memories and there were only a few moments of a negative nature, but now he was no longer able to remember such good times with a clean conscious. In the back of his mind he saw one large part of his picture that was missing and it tore him apart.

There were oil lamps that gave a steady light on this floor, casting no shadows to play games with the mind. He felt his boots rub against the royal red carpet as he inspected each and every portrait that hung over the wall. This had always been his most favorite area in the castle because of the various paintings and portraits that were displayed here. Frog; or Glenn if you would prefer; always had a fascination with art and often wished that he had pursued it in earlier years. His soul had much delight in it; therefore it would be exceedingly fine if he could produce it as well. Nonetheless, he wished to be a knight more than anything else.

However, being a knight had left him nothing but regret and shame.

Oh how he wished he could turn back time while he looked upon those priceless works of art! His gloved hands floated in front of him as they caressed the smooth paint strokes of a particular portrait that was very dear to him. He dare not remove his gloves, knowing full well that a reminder of his unpleasant history lay directly under its leathery exterior. Instead, he only gazed at the picture of a handsome young man adorned in armor with bright paints that gleamed even in the dim lamplight. As he looked at it, he felt his eyes sting and he could not bear to look at it any longer. At that moment he had changed his mind about his sleeping arrangements and he aimed to change them, despite the wishes of the queen, whatever they may be. He had concluded that he did not belong here.

-

At that moment, the queen and king had left the room to allow the three visitors to converse, which was a fortunate thing because certain things they were to discuss would confuse the royal pair greatly. Although they acknowledged her recent distress and the fact that she was hungry, the two felt that a great discussion should be shared over such irregular events and that dinner would have to wait. Of course, the disappearance of that unfortunate girl was the first to come about and the conversation carried on as thus:

"What happened? Why did I disappear?"

At that point (and after Lucca let loose a long sigh of annoyance for having repeated the same thing so often) she recounted the entire story about the accident at the fair that seemed to have happened months ago. She spoke of their travels and even went as far to confide in her that they had traveled through the very fabric of time itself. To their surprise, she did not find them crazy or laugh, but nodded her head as if it were the most sensible thing in the world. It was the exact opposite reaction that they had waited for, and its effect was so poignant that Crono and Lucca could not help but restate it very clearly, to which she agreed without as much as a bewildered look of skepticism.

"Did you just hear what she had said, Marle? We have traveled through time. Does that seem odd to you?" Crono asked, dumbfounded by her simple faith.

At that point she simply looked around the castle as if she were thinking about what to say next. Instead, she was quiet a few moments as she let her fingers roll over the smooth desk that sat against a wall. It almost seemed as she soaked up all that surrounded her in an effort to explain how she could easily believe something as incredulous as time travel. After trying a few times vainly, she merely blurted out, "I noticed since I have come to this place. Did you two feel something that seemed like familiarity? I felt it when I came to this castle."

"That's because you are Princess Nadia, are you not?"

She recoiled as if she were pierced by a bullet. That made Lucca smile a bit as her calm demeanor began to fade and give into one that denoted embarrassment and guilt. She looked at Crono who nodded and she realized that he had known beforehand and it seemed to make the poor girl panic. She stammered as she had done sooner, looking for a way to explain herself, but her explanation would sound so unconvincing that she was afraid to share it. Although she was the princess of a kingdom, her heart was simple and she did worry about how people perceived her; especially those to whom she was slightly attracted.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you both. I just wanted to be a regular person for one day, not having to worry about people judging me for who I am."

"What makes you think I would have judged you?" Said Crono, a little indignantly.

"I didn't mean to be unfair, but please try to understand. People act different around me, just because of who I am."

"You obviously don't know Crono then." Lucca stated rather harshly.

Marle returned with a shaky retort, "If I had told him what I was, he wouldn't have escorted me! He would've acted differently! Isn't that right, Crono?"

It was very true that Crono would never treat anyone differently. In fact, he would be the first to extend a hearty welcome. Once there was a mystic who had traveled through the streets of Guardia and he was rewarded with taunts and boos just as it had been described earlier. Even though the feelings of anger were very strong and taught amongst poor, innocent children, it was lost on Crono who had never been taught to disrespect another being merely because of its status in life. That same mystic was lost and was despairingly hungry, but not a single store would serve him. Crono, being the kind soul that he was, helped him find his way through the town, although it earned him a few hard, cold stares. He also went as far to buy lunch for the mystic in exchange of future favors if they were ever to meet again. That should stand as a testament of his integrity.

Nevertheless, this being a great example of his ability to accept others, it was not shared amongst them. His gesture of a pair of folded arms and a head that shook in the negative would suffice. That woman could not be any happier at such an instinctual answer and she had a look of admiration grace her blushing face. "You are a true gentleman, Crono!" At that point they began to explain how their arrival in the past had changed the future, the king and his men mistaking Marle for the queen, and everything in between. They then proceeded to explain how they had saved her which inspired several different emotions in her at once: fear, enjoyment, nervousness, happiness, and even contemplativeness. It slightly amused the two to see her go through so many varying emotions in such a short time and it made telling the story enjoyable.

Near the end of the story they had began to converse while walking through the halls, wondering if all was well in the future or if it had been altered further than it had been because of their escapades. At that moment they disregarded it, realizing that their stomachs begged for sustenance, which was a commandment they were more than willing to fulfill.

-

"I am afraid that mine conscious cannot endure this place." Frog said, as he knelt low to the ground.

He was in the throne room which was easily one of the most glorious parts of the castle. The floors were polished to a brilliant sheen, and each wall was flanked with gorgeous paintings or banners that held the crest of Guardia. In the center of the back wall were the thrones themselves which were adorned with the finest fabrics that were available as were the king and queen that had occupied them. However, the look on their faces betrayed the glorious robes they wore. Their faces were that of someone who had been discouraged, having expected such great things only to have them crumble to the dust.

"Glenn, we ask that you join us for dinner. You are like family to us and we would appreciate your presence." The king said solemnly.

"I cannot. I do not deserve to break bread with thee. It is because of my former sins that the queen faced peril." The warrior pounded his own chest accusingly.

"Do you not see? If you were to return, then such a thing shall never occur! Join us!" The queen said pleadingly.

Frog no longer replied with the quiet dignity that he had held for so long, but spoke as if he were frustrated with such persistence. He clenched his jaw as well as his fists while he tried his hardest to show his respect, yet communicate to his masters that such a thing was far too much a requirement for him to accept. "I cannot eat bread at the table of my friend whom I have left to perish! My soul forbids it! I cannot and I will not! I cannot return to the palace to which my friend had protected so vigilantly! I had hoped that you would understand mine wishes, but I see that thou wish more of me, but thou dost fail to realize that I am unworthy! Please! Do not ask me to take the place of my friend whom I shall never adequately replace! I will not bare it, even for thy sake!"

"Glenn, we only wish for you to be with us. When can you return? When will you realize that you had honor all this time?" The queen said imploringly.

At that moment the conversation had come to an abrupt end as they realized new arrivals. They did not realize it at that moment, but they had been there since the start of their conversation. However, they were certain that they had understood that their comrade was leaving the castle since Crono asked him softly, "So soon? We never got the chance to talk with each other yet. I was hoping that I could find out more about the man that saved my life."

Frog smiled, "Ah, Crono. Thou hast the makings of a great swordsman and a kind soul. The world would be a better place if more were like unto thee. I do wish to exchange pleasantries, but such things that thou cannot comprehend prevent me from doing so. Please try to understand, and hope that we may see each other again in the future."

"Are you really leaving? We just met you!" Lucca added with a tone of depression.

Frog smiled brightly as he realized that he had finally struck a cord with Lucca and he said, "I am sure that we shall meet again someday."

At that point he approached Marle who stood rooted to her spot in stunned silence. Crono elbowed her as if he were trying his hardest to correct a bad habit, yet it did little as she finally closed her mouth, but instinctively cringed as the frog-like creature leaned closer to her, observing her very countenance and comparing it to the queen's. After a few moments he had stepped away and nodded whilst saying, "Truly, your resemblance to the queen is uncanny! What is your name, madam?"

"M-Marle." She began nervously.

"Aye, perhaps we may meet again. Until then, please assist my dear friends, would ye?"

Before she could gather the nerves or relax her muscles so that she could nod, he began to walk towards the doors, the guards reluctantly opening them, allowing their cherished guest and friend to leave the castle. As he left, Lucca looked after him and said with a melancholy smile, "Froggy, you weren't such a bad guy after all."

-

Obviously it was a quiet dinner which the king had hoped would not happen. He was slightly embarrassed that his guests had seen such a dramatic event unfold during a supposedly glorious event. However, the dinner was not without its pleasantries, but not as much as it could have been if Glenn were among them. It had carried on decently enough, but eventually the conversation would have to turn to the rescue which would eventually turn into a conversation about Glenn. At this thought, the king did not feel like hosting a dinner at that moment, but still wished to express his gratitude.

Meanwhile, the three were eating as fast as their mouths and hands could move, almost to the point where the queen was constantly afraid that one among them would suffocate. It was a marvelous spread that included almost everything that they could imagine: pies, cakes, fresh fish, roasted pork, beef, jelly, bread, fruits of all kinds, and even a dish which Marle had requested. However, this dish was untouched since the chef did not completely understand her request. In her time there was a dish that was known as "ice cream", a delectable treat that was very much like smooth ice that was as sweet as sugar. However, the chef heard in his mind, "Eyes Cream", and needless to say, the results of his experiment were less than stellar.

Among the three of them, only one had the opportunity to feast in such a way (every night as a matter of fact) since she was a princess in her own kingdom. The other two would take as much as they could, not certain if they would ever experience such a delicious feast once again. After clearing their plates they would rest, Crono rubbing his stomach in satisfaction, Lucca licking her lips, and Marle cleaning her fingers.

Of course, while they feasted, they spoke on the events that had overcome them and the topic of conversation did eventually fall on Frog. Crono was an honest individual, yet he was still tactful in his approach to something that seemed very sensitive, so he started out with some seemingly harmless questions: namely how Glenn had approached his identity.

"Your majesty? When we helped those nuns in the dungeon, they called him Glenn instead of Frog, which he told us, was his name."

"He never told you that was his real name, I would imagine." The king began.

Crono thought for a moment and the king could see the mood of his eyes change in the flicker of a light as he realized that Frog had never told them that it was his true name. In fact, he said that Frog would do for that moment as if it really weren't his name in the first place. However, that led to another question which was slightly more dangerous. "Well, why would he give us a fake name instead of a real name?" Lucca began.

"It is because he is ashamed." Said the king quietly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Crono.

The king cleared his throat, "'Tis a personal matter, my friend. Although I wish to tell you, I feel that I am bound by my friendship towards Glenn to respect that boundary. I hope you understand."

"I suppose I do." Crono began.

The king had expected Crono to dig a little deeper than he had. The king squirmed in his chair, but he realized that something within wanted to discuss the behavior of his friend with someone who had known him a different circumstance. Instead of addressing it blatantly, he used a different way to express his eagerness to discuss the basic part of the whole history. "However, what I will tell you is that we had a knight here that was by far the second most talented swordsman I have ever seen. Only Glenn could surpass him, yet his loyalty, assuredness, and clear mind have set him above him as a leader among others. I do not mean disrespect towards Glenn, but if you have noticed, his lacks the confidence and calmness that is required of a knight such as Cyrus."

"Is that his friend?" Crono asked, very intrigued with the story.

"Yes, but the title 'friend' does not do it justice. They were brothers and acted accordingly."

"Then what happened?"

This was the awkward part which the king wished that he did not have to address. From this point on, the queen, patting the king's hand in a knowing manner, took over the rest of the story. "Nobody knows for certain. It was said that the two had met with a mystic general and that Cyrus was killed in the battle. Glenn used to be such a handsome man; strong and kind. However, when he came home, he looked like that. He never did tell us exactly what had happened, but we figured out this much: he was cursed. It took many years, but he had grown to accept his cruel fate, but he has done it in the worst way, I fear."

Marle began to feel a pang of guilt for staring at Frog earlier, so she meant to make it up to him in some meager way by asking, "What happened? Can we help?"

The queen smiled sadly and shook her head. A general mood of depression engulfed the table as they all stared down at their plates. "You see, despite his appearance, the whole entire court loves him for his kindness and chivalry. However, he refuses to forgive himself for what has happened. He blames himself for the death of his friend. He claims that he was too weak to prevent it. I say that only god himself could prevent such a thing. That horrible event had happened over eight years ago and there is not a day that goes by that he does not suffer for it. However, I am confident that he shall return to us permanently someday. He will come back to those that love him when he realizes that we still do."

"I hope so." Marle chimed in.

"I never realized how hard he must have had it." Lucca said forlornly.

There was a moment of silence, but it was broken by the king's voice who announced that it would be best if they retired for the night. They replied in the affirmative, saying that they must depart in the morning. They made a move to remove the plates from the table, but realized that servants would attend to it once they had all left the table. An escort led them towards the east wing and away from the dining room. They were more than happy to turn in for the night.

After the trio had shuffled off to their beds, the king and queen smiled at each other in toying manner.

"Shall we retire to the boudoir?" The king said overtly smoothly.

"Yes, we shall." The queen said giggling as he kissed her hand. "We shall celebrate our child."

The king froze and looked deeply into his wife's eyes as if he had missed something. Suddenly, he began to smile excitedly as the reality had struck him. "You are with child? When was this?"

"A week ago. Why do you think I went to offer a prayer of thanks at the cathedral?"

"When shall we announce it? How?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight belongs to us; the kingdom can join in the celebration tomorrow."

Without another word, the joyous husband swept his wife into his arms and he carried her towards their room.

-

The morning had come quickly. During the night the rain had stopped and the world had become dry once again, except the occasional puddle that lay on the ground. The citizens of that quiet town were currently unaware of such great happenings that would be written in the pages of history. However, they would soon realize that the queen was pregnant with child, thus carrying on the next heir to the throne, ensuring the survival of the kingdom. Meanwhile, the trio had known of everything in advance and was happy that it remained so due to their efforts.

A sense of sadness came over them as they realized that they would leave, most likely never to return. They waved a farewell to the kind people of the castle, making their way towards the great mountain range towards the north. There was nothing but a sunny sky that morning and it would ensure an easy journey. Crono was still struck dumb with amazement from his knighting. Lucca did not share the same emotions that he did, but nonetheless understood his thoughts and feelings at such an honor. However, she would be slightly irritated whenever he would constantly prod her with orders that she should become more lady-like to suit a title as impressive as a dame. This would earn him a solid punch in the arm.

Within no time at all, since Lucca knew the way so well, they stood at the base of the mountain. "Now all we need to do is find a river!" Crono said.

"What do you mean?" Marle asked.

"The path I took was a river bed that leads up towards the peak. If we take it we can find our way back towards that portal. It might take a day."

"Or how about we take the path instead?" Lucca said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" There's no path!" Crono began with a little uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes there is! The portal is just a small ways from it. Are you telling us that you wandered around in the woods, getting lost when there was a path that entire time?" Marle asked, half-laughing, unsure that he was being honest or merely joking.

Crono said nothing but dug his hands into his pockets and began to sulk. There were howls of laughter that exploded from Lucca and Marle who began to hold their stomachs with their hands as the bent over from the explosion in their lungs. They ruffled his hair, giving him gentle pushes while he began to feel less and less guilty about killing that monster in the beginning of his journey.

Sure enough, there was a trail and it was far more convenient then the path that Crono had passed when he was chased by monsters. While it took Crono half a day to find his way on his first journey, it took no more then an hour for the party to reach the turnoff where the portal floated in the air. By the time they had reached the portal, any remorse that Crono felt for the animal was gone. He saw that the damned thing had caused more inconvenience than he realized.

The moment that they had eagerly waited for had arrived. Before them was a strange contortion that was suspended in midair. At first glance, it merely seemed like heat that rose from the ground in the distance, but flecks of blue light would fly from the odd circle at irregular intervals. As they witnessed this strange miracle many things popped into their minds: one being how they could return.

"Why isn't it opening?" Asked Marle.

"I want you to remember what had happened during the Millennial fair! What caused the machine to go haywire?" Lucca asked with all the flair of a teacher who was teaching a bunch of students.

"It was the pendent." Crono said.

"Whoa! Not bad, Crono. Very observant. I figured that if you were this observant, you would've spotted the trail a while back."

"Shut up."

This earned a fit of giggles from both women while Crono smirked in the face of misfortune. "Anyway, how do we get back?"

"We can return by using this!"

At that moment, Lucca pulled an odd device from her pocket that seemed more like a wand than a device to return them to their time. However, they were stunned as she waved the contraption in front of the portal, causing it to surge in a crackling fit of electricity. In the blink of an eye, the portal had opened so that it was the size of a large, rounded door. Needless to say, the two spectators gawked in amazement.

"Lucca! You are a genius!" Marle exclaimed.

"Yes. I know!" Lucca said, laughing with the inanity of a mad scientist.

"How does it work?" Crono asked.

At this point, Lucca looked down to the ground and shuffled her feet, "To be honest, I don't know."

"What?" Asked Marle.

"All I know is that UGEE and this pendant combined have the ability to control this gate."

"So much for the amazing brilliance of Lucca." Crono replied with a smile.

"At least I didn't miss the trial." She said, wagging her tongue at Crono. "Besides, I was able to combine the properties of the pendant with the UGEE."

"So what are we waiting for?" Marle shouted excitedly, "Let's go home!"

"Okay, but just to let you know, it seems like the gate can fluctuate slightly. For example, I arrived a week before Crono, even though he proceeded me."

"Who cares? Let's just go!" Crono said, pumping his fist in the air.

Without a further comment, the group stepped into the portal and their vision of the world had become distorted as it had before. Slowly but surely, the world faded from view and it felt as if their bodies were flying through the air or cascading down some waterfall. After a few moments an odd world came into their view. It was almost as if they had woken up from a deep sleep with the way the world came into focus. They were in a room with books strewn all about the floor. It was a quaint place, although that was yet to be seen without the odd visual distortion. Suddenly, they felt their bodies fly forward as if they were launched from some chair that they could not feel, and they tumbled to the ground.

They were home.

Author's Note: I hoped that some of you like my explanations concerning the Queen going to the cathedral, how the people view Frog, etc. I would like to give Kit Thespian another thank-you for her diligence in writing her critiques. Also, I would like to direct you to her work, "Up a Tree house" which had I had began to read quite avidly. It's a very charming story. Also, I did not know that women are referred to dames after knighting. Do they call it that when it happens to a woman? And to reply to Caldora's kind words: I use Thesaurus along with Spellchecker a lot-P I know. I'm a cheater.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger. I did not make any profit on this fanfic.

-PJ


	13. We're Back: Part Three

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_We're back; Crono and his entourage return to find that Crono has been accused of treason against the kingdom._

You could imagine how confused Crono and Marle must have been. They had expected to be thrown onto the organized brick walk of the square. Instead, they were inside a quaint house that had a hard wood floor. Books were strewn all over the floor, some of them still open and marked in certain pages with red markers. Besides that, there were maybe hundreds of strange devices set on dressers, bookshelves, or laying on the floor. Warm rays of sunlight were shining through the open window as the curtain billowed from a nearby ocean breeze. For a brief moment, Crono and Marle were horrified that they had not returned to their home until Crono quickly realized where they were.

"Oh my goodness! Lucca! Don't you ever clean up your house?"

"You know the answer to that question is 'never', so don't ask twice." Lucca said with a smug smile.

They indeed were in the inner regions of Lucca's house. Crono was able to tell, having been here countless times over the years. He was not able to tell right away because whenever he came over to visit, the mountainous pile of books would change their form while they worked on their experiments, making the interior of the house appear different with each passing. The party also noted the device that was featured in the square was now residing in the corner of the large room. That was a testament more than anything that a week had truly passed since their disappearance.

Lucca had noticed their eyes wandering over the machine, "After the accident, we brought it here and began to study it. We were lucky that nobody reported us."

"So we _have_ been gone for a week." Crono said, almost as if he grown tired just by realizing it.

She simply nodded as she stood on her feet and dusted off the skirt of her clothes. Suddenly, she had stopped paying attention to either of them as she began to stand on her tip-toes and peer around the house. Crono knew the layout of the house very well, having been a close friend towards Lucca for as long as he could remember. There was a large entryway that served as a combination of a living room and research area. There was a door in the back that led towards a little kitchen where he ate breakfast innumerable times. A small little hallway led to the kitchen, but each side of the hallway was flanked by two staircases that went in opposite directions of each other. To the left you would find Lucca's room and her own personal library. To the right were her parents' room and a storage closet.

Obviously, Lucca had been expecting her mother to be home. She called up the stairs but there was no answer. She tried again but it was to no avail. Lucca scratched her head in confusion, not remembering the last time that her mother had left the house. This was a first as well for Crono, who knew of her mother's condition. It was a sad thing, but an accident that happened years ago mangled her mother's legs. Being such close friends with Crono, she had confided in him, and it was a secret that they kept well, rarely discussing it. Usually, the mother was ashamed of her ailment and rarely left the house. She did leave that day.

Returning to the story at hand, Lucca had become aware that her mother had gone out under unknown circumstances. It was an odd thing, seeing Lucca move with cat-like agility through the mounds of books towards a calendar. Even Marle and Crono, who were a distance away from the wall, could see that all the days had been marked off until the current day. Lucca nodded with a hum of surprise, "Correction: We have been gone for a week and a day!"

"How do you know?" Asked Crono, realizing the answer as soon as he said it.

"Because of the _calendar_. Honestly Crono, you can be a little simple sometimes. I had my dad keep track of how long we were gone."

It was very interesting to Lucca, seeing that she had been in that time for a little more than a week, but only a few days had passed since she entered the portal in search of Crono. It was evident that the gears in Lucca's head began to turn and squeak, causing a raging torrent of thoughts to come cascading into her head. She put her finger to her chin as she went deeper and deeper into thought. Crono knew very well what this would mean: A sudden urge to study.

"Can't you study this later, Lucca? We need to take…What do you want me to call you? Marle or Nadia?"

"Marle, please," she said, "it gets embarrassing to hear _that name_ all the time."

"We need to take Marle home."

Lucca seemed very impatient towards outside influences, which was the normal reaction whenever she began to ponder over science. Crono stated his intentions one more time and it was enough to get a response from her. She only waved a hand in reply, saying, "Do you need me to hold your hand? Go ahead and take her home. This is very important. I want to find out how this thing can become stable. Also, there are a lot of things I need to jot down."

"I was hoping that maybe you could come and have dinner with us. You know, as a thank you for what you did." Marle said meekly.

Once again, there was an impatient wave of the hand as she replied that she would get there eventually and she began to feverishly open and read several scattered texts. Within moments she already began to gather research materials while her friends merely watched her with diminutive amusement. Crono had to explain to Marle that her reply was not meant to be offensive and that she became that way whenever science and questions were involved. She merely nodded in response and he suggested that they leave Lucca to study to her heart's content.

The exited the house and looked about themselves. Lucca lived in a very beautiful area, her father being a fairly wealthy person from his many inventions. They lived on a small island that was a few acres in size, with a good number of evergreens surrounding the house. The island itself was raised about twenty feet above sea level with a narrow path that went to the small beach below. The only path that connected their lives to the town was a very dependable bridge that had been there for years, yet it did not show its age. It seemed to please Marle, being in that place, and it seemed as if she wished to stay there longer.

They crossed the bridge and reached a small fork in the road. Crono stood for a moment and thought on what to do next: take the left to the castle, or take the right and inform his mother of what had happened. He had pondered over what to tell his mother and how to explain his week long absence. He felt sorry for her, knowing that she must have worried out of her mind for her son. After a few moments of futile wonderings, he decided that Marle would be the best way to settle the matter.

"Marle, I know that you must want to go home, but I should tell me mom where I've been. What do you think?"

Marle laughed, "What makes you think I want to go home? My dad is going to kill me! Besides, I think I would like to meet your mother."

So that was decided and they took the right path that lead to a slightly denser part of the city. They were no longer able to walk through Truce without thinking of the past and how similar everything was. In fact, that was the full brunt of their conversation as they made their way towards a pleasantly provincial part of the town. They were close to a house with a small garden that had been gleaned of its vegetables and fruits. It was beautiful in its simplicity; tan walls with dark bordering planks that served as part of the frame. A vine clung to the side of the house; a vine that began to hold aloft white lilies that gave the air a sweet scent.

"Is this your house?" Marle asked.

"Yeah. I've been living here for all my life."

"It's beautiful."

It was evident that Marle had become victim to the charming simplicity of its environment, and Crono felt complimented that the well tended garden help set that tone. It was a true compliment to hear a princess make such a giddy fuss over his home. They drew near the door, which was a heavy one with an arched top. As he pushed the door open, he half-expected his mother to be waiting on the other side, ready to give him the yelling of a lifetime but it never came. He peeked his head inside cautiously only to hear the sound of something sizzling by the stove. He stepped gingerly into the house, darting her head around the corners and looking for the faintest hint of an infuriated mother. Instead, he saw her cooking over the stove, humming to herself as if nothing had gone wrong.

"Mom?"

She put down her cooking utensil and turned about with a pleasant smile that was wholly unexpected. She inclined her head gently to acknowledge his presence and walked over to him, "So, how was staying at Lucca's house? I trust you were on your best behavior?" Crono blanked only for a moment, but it was long enough for his mother to pique her own interest. She gave him a stern look that seemed to warn him that he should answer the way she wanted him to answer. "You were on your best behavior, were you? You didn't do anything funny did you?"

Crono blushed a deep crimson and blurted out, "No! It's nothing like that! What made you think…"

He stopped abruptly and he suddenly understood. Lucca and her father were always the type that refused to have people worry. They probably told his mother that he would be staying at their house for the majority of the fair. Thankfully he had caught himself before he had told his mother where he had truly been. He only scratched the back of his head, saying that he was indeed on his best behavior and that he would never do anything of that sort towards Lucca. He was still blushing a deep crimson and that made Marle giggle to herself.

"And who is this?"

Marle removed her hands from her mouth, no longer hiding that friendly, radiant smile that graced her countenance whenever she laughed. It seemed to charm Crono's mother quite well, because she greeted her with a broad smile of her own. She offered her hand to Marle, which she took gratefully, while giving her name at the same time, "Well, I am Marle. It's very nice to meet you!"

"Where did you two meet?" Asked his mother.

"At the fair. You have a great son! He's really nice. You raised him just right."

"Ah," she said as if she were trying to dissuade her from her opinion, "you just don't know him yet. He's a real devil."

Crono rolled his eyes as the two went into a fit of giggles. She beckoned for them to sit while she talked to them over her shoulder. While they answered her questions, she added a few more ingredients to the dish that she was preparing. The succulent smell of beef and potatoes filled the air with diced carrots and spices that were thrown into the mix. The last part was a pot that was full of rice. She produced three bowls from the cabinets that hung over the sink and filled each bowl to the brim. Although the food was not as delicious as the food they had at the palace, it was strangely more fun to eat and seemed to touch a spot that the food at the castle did not. It was a bit odd, but perhaps something could be said about making food with heart after all.

The pair began to talk about how they met at the fair and how he had escorted her around. He could see an obvious inflation of pride as Marle told her about how he recovered her pendent and offered his assistance to escort her about the fair. Crono did not mean for them to hit it off this well, but he was happy about it at the same time. They continued on, all three taking a seat at the table. As they exchanged pleasantries, they suddenly hit an odd bit of information that made both Crono and Marle a bit nervous.

"It was a good thing that you have someone at the fair with you, Marle; what with the kidnapping and all."

"Kidnapping?" Asked Marle, leaning forward in her chair.

"Oh yes. There was abduction!"

"How horrible!" squeaked Marle.

"Do they know who it was that was kidnapped?" asked Crono.

"What? You heard nothing about it? How could you not? I mean, it's only Princess Nadia! _And you didn't know?_"

There was a gasp of surprise that came from Marle at the mention of her name. She quickly covered it up by breaking out into a fake coughing attack. She took a sip of water from her glass and tried her best to hide any concern, but it would show around the edges. Thankfully, his mother was far too engaged in the current topic to notice small, subtle hints. Instead, she spewed forth rumors that she had heard from all her friends in the neighborhoods and the markets. It had seemed that the princess had been missing for more than a week, and a considerable sum of money was to be awarded to any citizen that could give information leading to the capture of the offender.

The most bizarre fact was that someone had been writing ransom notes, claiming that money should be left in a certain spot in order to assure her safety. This was a very strange thing, seeing that the only person that was with them was Crono and Lucca, who never had the opportunity to deliver such a letter. The shrugged it off, assuming that it was only a part of a rumor, but the next part had a way of gripping Crono in a sudden frenzy of horror: the offender would be executed by the guillotine.

Marle must have seen the look on his face but gave him a warm smile that seemed to say that everything would be just fine. He still had a bad premonition, but allowed himself to place his life in Marle's capable hands. After all, she was a princess and nobody would deny her testimony. The conversation eventually went on to far more pleasant things and they had talked for the space of an hour until Crono tore their attention away from each other.

"Sorry mom, but Marle has to get home now. She hasn't seen her dad for a while."

"Oh, very well," his mother replied while putting on a big show of disappointment, "come back sometime, would you?"

"Of course." Marle said with a polite curtsey.

After an endless exchange of goodbyes, they finally left the house and began their way towards the castle. Afterwards, Crono and Marle began a little conversation of their own that was a bit of a more casual and philosophical nature. Mainly, it was answering the question of why Crono failed to show his mother the sword and failing to tell her about their adventure. The answer should seem simple enough, but Marle realized that Crono had such a dreamlike look on his face that it seemed important enough to tell everyone. She realized that he must have used a lot of restraint to do so, but he replied differently.

"I love my mom, but I would think there was something wrong with her if she believed that."

"I thought you told me that you two could talk about anything." She said.

"We can, but I don't want to tell her now. I can wait for a little while. Besides, I can always show her."

"It think it would be best if Lucca took that machine apart."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's too dangerous. Suppose some wacko wants to make himself the only person in the world? It's more than possible with that machine."

"I suppose so. Then again, a lot of great things could be done with it."

"Like what?" Marle asked, almost not believing that such a thing could be accomplished.

"Example: Someone dies in an accident, but you can go back and save him! It would be perfect!"

"I don't know, sometimes I don't think it's good to mess with fate."

"You believe in fate?" Crono asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Somewhat. I don't know everything, but I think certain things happen for a reason."

"Well, I believe that some people are destined for some things, but we can still fail or be successful. I think that in the end it all depends on us." Crono said with a smile.

"Well, I suppose. But I like to think that we met for some kind of purpose, rather than by coincidence." Marle remarked.

As they walked through the city that had building on either side of the streets, there was the sound of wheels clacking against the cobblestone. After a few moments they saw that it was carriage. Now, a point should be made here that Truce was a large city in this time and it took a while to get to the castle. Therefore, the duo was slightly thankful to see that the carriage was empty. There was a company that made a good amount of money by providing easy travel to different places at an affordable price. Surely this would take them to the castle. They hailed the coach down and climbed aboard. Within moments, the team of horses began to pull towards the looming castle in the distance.

It was very interesting to see the castle so soon after the end of their adventure. When he had seen it, Crono and Marle wondered why they had not realized the truth sooner, seeing that everything was exact except for a few additions. It still gleamed in the sun as if the entire thing was made of shining white stone. Banners and flags waved from the tips of the towers that bore the crests of their kingdom. As he drew near, a sense of nervousness began to engulf Crono, for at that moment he remembered what Marle said about her father and how hesitant she was in discussing him.

The carriage traveled through a calm forest that surrounded the castle and then it arrived at the front gate. Marle offered to pay for the fair, but Crono, being the gentlemen that he was taught to be, still preferred to pay for the ride. She only groaned in exasperation while she wore a smile, pushing him towards the large doors that were always left open. "Well, I want you to meet my father. Be prepared though, he will be a tough one. Like I said, he's very…"

"Marle!"

They had entered the lobby which was exactly the same as it had been four centuries ago. Ahead of them was a wide stairway with solid banisters on each side. Meanwhile, at the top of the stairs was a kindly old man who seemed very much like a chancellor for this kingdom. However, despite his facial features, he had a very temperamental tone, "The audacity! You fiend! You dare bring her here to threaten us?"

Crono looked very puzzled as did Marle, "What do you mean?"

"Guards! Guards! The infidel is here! Restrain him! He has brought back the princess!"

Suddenly, a chorus of pounding footsteps echoed all about Marle and Crono. Guards who were armed and dangerous began to surround the pair with weapons drawn and pointed menacingly at the confused youth who only stammered in reply. Marle grew more and more flustered, but seeing the dangerous situation they were in she quickly overcame her confusion and shouted towards the chancellor, "What is this? Why are you attacking my friend?"

"Oh! You see? This lad must have fooled the poor girl. Rest easy, my majesty! Guards! Detain him!"

A group of men began to wrestle Crono to the ground which was very painful. In his desperation, Crono fought back which would only be an error to account for in the future. He refused to draw his sword, but his punches were powerful enough to lay out a full grown man. He began to swing wildly, not knowing if he was hitting anyone, but the amounts of black eyes and bloody noses became more and more prominent in the group. Meanwhile, Marle shouted for the guards to stop, but they did not hear her.

Suddenly, a thick arm snaked its way around Crono's neck and he began to gag under the stress of the arm. The guard leaned back, a cruel look in his eye, while Crono dangled helplessly. Thinking quickly, he swung his feet in between the guard's legs which sent him to the floor in pain. By that time, a fist followed by another began to overpower Crono and he fell to the ground, soldiers covering him and kicking him while he lay on the once-clean floor that was dirty with scuff marks..

"I SAID STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

The guards instantly stopped and stepped away from Crono. The sight that Marle saw was extremely sorrowful to her eyes. Lying on the floor was Crono who was writhing in pain. A line of blood was dribbling down his neck and the beginnings of sore bruises lined his arms and face. He groggily wiped his mouth clean while Marle glared at the Chancellor and the guards. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you attacked him? Explain yourselves!"

"Marle, control yourself!"

All heads turned to see a man that was dressed in a thick scarlet robe. His wrists, fingers, and head were adorned in all fine things that were at the hands of an upper-class person. He was large and well built, being in his middle ages. The entire group of people (save the chancellor, Marle, and Crono) bowed their heads and knelt on one knee. While the guards knelt, Marle glared at her father, resisting the urge to say what a fool he was being at the moment. Instead, she pleaded.

"Father! You don't understand! They attacked my friend!"

"I have reason to believe that this boy is the very kidnapper, your majesty!" The chancellor yelled out in an accusatory manner.

"You're crazy! What happened to you chancellor? This isn't like you at all!" Marle shouted, her fists clenched.

"I can say the same for you! Learn to control yourself!" The chancellor shouted.

It seemed as if they would have a long argument, but it was cut off by the voice of the king whose face began to turn red with rage. "Chancellor! Do not lecture my daughter! Remember, you are not her father!" The chancellor suddenly grew quiet, but a look of anger and contempt crossed his face. Meanwhile, the king turned to face his daughter, "Although I corrected the chancellor, I agree with him! Learn your place Marle! Where have you been?"

She should have expected this question. She should have prepared an answer instead of the truth which seemed so unlikely. However, she had failed to do so and only stuttered as she stood on those steps. Meanwhile, her father shook his head in annoyance and disappointment. "It seems that the chancellor may be correct in his suspicions. You can't seem to answer me, can you?"

The pressure to speak greatly intensified for her. To make matters worse, Crono had lost consciousness as the guards began to carry him in their rough hands. Marle only looked back, trying her best to think of something she could say to explain the length of time that had passed where she was not present. She could do nothing. The chancellor smirked triumphantly, "Yes. I was correct! Take him away!"

Marle still tried her hardest to speak, but no words could leave her mouth as Crono was dragged away to the jail cells…


	14. The Trial: Part One

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Trial; our ill-fated protagonist is accused of treason and is confined to a prison._

The next thing the poor soul knew was that he woke up on a cold, hard floor that consisted of gray blocks and cement. Crono winked a few times, his vision being extremely blurry. His arm had fallen asleep, having been laid down in an unnatural sleeping position. He sluggishly shifted his weight so that instead of lying on his arm, he was on his back and looking up at the ceiling which consisted of the same materials in the floor. He was not so distressed until he looked towards the window and realized that there were bars that were built into the concrete.

A sudden jolt of realization caused him to involuntarily jump to his feet, which caused him a great amount of pain. He groaned as he felt himself stagger and sway, rubbing his side with his good arm. His vision suddenly became blurry again, likely due to his sudden movements, and it faded back into clarity. He was in a place that was incredibly drab and gray, almost as if whoever designed it wanted to drain all color from its walls. It was a small room with a single barred window that let the afternoon light through. He looked behind him, seeing that thick metal bars blocked his way.

He was in a jail cell…

-

The king was furious at that moment. He had a long day and it didn't seem as if it would end soon. He did love his daughter, but sometimes he wondered if he should have ever had her at all. All that day she had begged and pleaded on behalf of this commoner boy. It did not sit well with him how persistently she pursued his well-being. In fact, it made him wonder what they had done together. It worried and disgusted him.

The king was not a king without there being a reason. He was a very clever and crafty person and he had devised a way to force Marle to admit what she had done. He was honestly surprised with himself, yet he failed to see how insidious his plan really was. It went like so: He announced to Marle that only her words could free him from his trial, but unless she did so, his trial would stand and most likely end in a fatal sentence. For him, it seemed as if it were a situation in which he could not lose. If she did not confess to what she had done, the boy would simply be sentenced to death under suspicions of treason and kidnapping. If she did confess, and they had indeed done what had frightened the king, the boy would still be executed for doing such a grievous thing to his daughter and he would know the truth. If he was innocent of the crime, he would give him some jail time for running off with the princess.

He was not a cold-hearted beast, yet his whole living and work consisted of him developing a shrewd nature. If you really consider it, the majesty of a kingdom, if employed in his labors, would eventually look at everything as a puzzle that he must somehow solve. He controlled whole armies that consisted of people by the thousands. He never regretted using his resources, as long as he did so wisely and conservatively. This was no different and he was not afraid to use the life of a commoner to discover the answer to the question that so frightened him.

"Father!" The voice boomed throughout the throne room.

At that moment, the king was engaged in a council with all the members of his cabinet sitting before him. They were important men who controlled world trades, taxes, and the city planning of Truce and other parts of the Guardia Kingdom. It should be noted that when she called on him, he politely asked them to excuse themselves so that he may speak to his daughter. They looked at each other, shooting odd glances, leaving the room with their agendas and reports. Although he loved his daughter enough to dismiss such an important meeting, it did not mean that he was not angry for it. In fact, he wore a stern face that caused Marle's confidence to quake and shiver.

"You have interrupted future building projects and the reports on homeland security, and I imagine it is because of this boy?"

Marle quickly stood her ground once again and said, "He is innocent father! You have to believe me!"

"Why should I believe you?" The king asked, almost sarcastically.

"Because I am your daughter!" She whined, almost pleadingly.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are with your actions." The king said such a cruel thing with utter sincerity.

"How could you even doubt it, father?"

The king stood up at this point, his face full of annoyance and accusation. "This is not the first time you had done this: leaving without as much as a word. However, this time, you felt that you should break the record, and you did! You say you are my daughter, but are you really? I know that biologically you are my daughter, but your manner is far from it! You cannot ask for trust and have it granted! It must be earned! It is easier lost than it is gained! You have lost my trust, and how can I believe you if I have no trust?"

Now, the king truly did love his daughter, but you must remember that he had been raised to be a royal majesty, not a kind, consoling father. Therefore, his words held great wisdom, but were offensive and lacking in warmth. You could imagine how Marle must have felt at that moment, taking in such an admonition. She could not reply and stood there as if she were a stone statue, saying nothing and not moving an inch.

"Now, if you are done, I must resume my duties as a leader of the people. Trouble me no longer with that boy."

"Is that it? You are being this difficult because of him?"

She had touched a nerve and found out the terror in his heart. It was him that always had the knowledge of weakness, it was him that could strike fear into the heart of people with his words, and it was him who was the only one that could feel what people thought. At least, that was the way it had been until that moment. He glared at his daughter and warned her to not pursue the matter further.

"That is the reason then. You're only keeping him in jail because you want to know what we did!" Marle shouted out, almost sounding revolted.

"You overstep your bounds, Marle! You are dismissed!"

"How can you do such a thing? You cannot use your authority for such childish reasons! How could you?"

"If you do not leave, so help me that boy will _hang_!" The king yelled, his face turning red.

At that point, Marle had frozen in her steps. She was not certain if he father could or would do such a heartless thing as end Crono's life merely because she had found him out. She was not willing to pursue it any longer. It was strange; she had gone to her father and was about to explain the truth, but he had silenced her with his condemnation at the start. What a sad thing to see families divided asunder merely because they fail to communicate! How different would everything be if had merely said nothing and listen to her explain? How different would everything be if Marle simply admitted she was wrong and apologized? As a direct result, Marle only began to run quickly towards the eastern wing where the jail was kept.

She had to see the only one that could understand and comfort her…

-

He seemed like a very intelligent man. Granted he was wrapped in an odd turban and baggy clothes, his face seemed full of wisdom in his trade. He sat at a table while Crono sat on the opposite end. Meanwhile, two guards stood watch over the proceedings, almost hoping for the opportunity to attack the suspect. You might have guessed that Crono was not popular after his supposed treason. Each guard that he saw would treat him horribly or with great neglect. However, the lawyer did not seem to mind and bared no ill-hatred towards Crono. Instead, he only asked him numerous questions about where he had met Marle and if anyone happened to have had contact with them that day.

It was lengthy process and he had to repeat the details many times. The lawyer seemed to coax more and more information out of Crono insomuch that he began to write things that he did not remember. Whenever Crono would point that out, the lawyer only shook his head and replied that it would prove useful in the future. Then came the fated questions of where they had been after the fair. Crono had tried his best not to refer to the incident, knowing that it would be perceived as ridiculous. He tried to avoid it tactfully, but the lawyer persisted and he had no choice but to give it in a round about manner.

His watered-down story included her disappearance and how he had risked a lot to retrieve her. He pointed out that Marle admitted that he had done her no harm and that was very valuable knowledge as far as the lawyer was concerned. However, a question came about that had destroyed any hope that he had of not mentioning the ludicrous idea of time travel.

"Where did you both go for the space of a week?"

"Does it really matter? I mean, won't her testimony be enough?" Crono answered, hoping not to approach the topic that was the bane to his freedom.

The lawyer developed a skeptical and even disapproving look on his face while Crono looked at him blankly. The lawyer sighed and leaned back into the wooden chair, allowing it to tip until he was balancing the two legs with his own against the table. The pencil he had been using was now behind his ear and he looked at Crono with a look of annoyance, "Facts are facts, Crono. You two had left the boundaries of the kingdom and you will receive some sort of punishment for your mischievous activities. This will only soften the blow. It is important that we establish when, how, and where the crime had occurred, and if it doesn't match the suspicion, you could get just a slap on the wrist. I am warning you, you must be honest with me and tell me what you have done."

Crono looked the lawyer as if he had lost his mind and shook his head whist saying he did nothing. The lawyer looked at the guards and motioned for them to leave, which they had refused at first. However, the lawyer gave them a firm reminder that Crono's rights were still protected by the government, even if he were under suspicion of treason. The guards left, casting doubtful glances at the lawyer and closing the door. As soon as they did, the lawyer leaned in very closely towards Crono and said something that stunned him into bewilderment.

"Even if you did do it, it is still my job to defend you. You can tell me how you did it and we can establish a motive! Easy as that! Listen, I know something odd is going on because you explained to me so well the events before the science experiment, but you seem to have a shaky memory afterwards. I have done this for years and let me tell you this: I had to defend these people, innocent or guilty because that's my job! It will make it easier to argue for reasonable doubt if you just tell me exactly what happened and how you managed to kidnap the princess."

"I did not kidnap her!" Crono whispered between clenched teeth. "What makes you think I did such a thing?"

"I know that you aren't telling me the whole thing. Listen kid, I have done this before you were even born. I can read people, and I can see that you have been creating some alibi in your head ever since you talked about the science fair." Crono could not say that this was false, because he had been giving only partial truth to the story, taking some time and caution to eliminate the unbelievable parts of his account. The lawyer continued, "Remember, the princess supports you and the chancellor has no evidence from what I can tell. It is the chancellor's words against yours and the princess."

"You would defend me, even if I was a traitor?" Crono asked, stunned.

"It is my work. So, what do you say? Will you confide in me?"

"I think you should be the one on trial for treason." Crono said icily.

The kind and wise face of the lawyer suddenly twisted into an unpleasant countenance befitting that of an angry troll as his eyes were fixated on Crono. His first pounded on the table as he said, "Do not lecture me, boy! You seem to forget that you are the traitor in our midst, and it is I that can save you from the executioner's block! If you cross me, you will have no defense! How would your mother feel if she were never to see her son again? Think this through, or you will find more than you bargained for in a heartbeat!"

"But I didn't do it!" Crono said, very vexed.

"Then tell me what happened! How have you been gone over the course of a week? Explain, if you are so innocent!"

Crono sat there for a moment and realized that his options were wearing thin. He began to realize that this man could either save him or leave him to die. So, he thought for a few moments while the lawyer sat like a tiger waiting to pounce on any information that came his way. Crono sighed before he began to start his long story about the accident at the Millennial Fair. He recounted his story about how they had traveled through time and saved the queen from the Mystics. He went over with every detail so well that the lawyer could not deny that Crono believed each and every single fact that he had effortlessly spewed out. Finally, Crono finished and the lawyer had a look of astonishment on his face.

"I do believe that we have our alibi." The lawyer said after a moment of silence.

"Do you believe my story?" Crono said hopefully.

"Not at all." The lawyer said with a sincerely relieved smile.

"Then how does that help us?" Crono asked with a yell.

"Because, now you can plead insanity. That will be your alibi."

-

No one was allowed to enter this place. In fact, nobody who wanted to enter the prisons would be in their right mind. Although this time was considered a very civilized time, many ghastly things happened in the depths of these prisons. There was no tolerance for criminals in such a peaceful world, so they were forced to live in filth and squalor until their sentence was complete. However, the prisons were usually empty and lacking criminals since the only criminals that served time here were usually the ones who were to be executed. Yes, this prison was a special one, in which offenders were kept within the confines of the castle to reduce their chances of escape. It may seem ridiculous at first, but a single bridge that was high above a valley was the only thing that connected the prison tower to the pleasantness of the castle which prevented any dangerous jailbreaks.

Also, jailbreaks were not tolerated…

You could say that Marle was not in her right mind at the moment, being extremely distressed because of her father and his cruel reproach. Her eyes had been red and flustered as if they had wanted to cry for some time. However, she navigated her way across that same bridge that connected to a place of torture and despair. She shuddered as she stepped into the dull colored walls of the prison. I imagine there must have been a time for every person that they had entered a place and realized that mood had abruptly changed. The emotion that crept into her heart was dread and despair, which seemed to make up the whole of this place. She wasn't even in the deepest chambers of the prison and she was already frightened.

Even though her poor heart beat loudly in her chest, she pressed onward, determined to speak with the only person that could clear her mind. It was a sad thing to say that Marle had no friends that were her age. That was partially the reason why she ran off that day, wanting to escape the stuffy society into which she was involuntarily born. She had been lucky to meet Crono that day, and she regarded it as one of the most fortunate things that had ever happened to her. She did not forget about all the bad things that had happened, but it made her even more thankful to finally have a friend that was brave enough to go through such pain for her sake. Somewhere in her mind, she felt that the least she could do was try to comfort him in his hour of need.

However, the worst had net yet occurred…

-

It had not gone as well as he had hoped. Somewhere in his heart, Crono honestly believed that the person that represented him would believe him to be innocent. Yes, he had heard the jokes concerning the villainous nature of some lawyers, and although it is far from the truth with certain individuals, it was true with this one. Hope began to fade from his heart as he sat on the soiled bunk that hung on a railing. How could he believe that he would be cleared of these falsities when his own lawyer believed he was insane? Then again, if it had not happened to him, Crono would not believe it himself.

The meeting had taken place in the upper quarters of the prison where a watchful eye was vigilantly guarding him. Thankfully, the guards could do no harm to him, knowing full well that he would be arraigned before the court on the following morning. Nothing would cause sympathy for the youth like a few fresh bruises that were received while he was incarcerated. The lawyer already impressed upon the judge that he would press for over excessive force in his apprehension, so it would be in their best interests to hold back their animalistic lust for torture until the trial was over. The tension had made his hands grow cold from nervousness, which he tried to warm desperately.

Crono noticed that these guards were very different from the guards he had seen in the palace. He imagined that being in such a horrible place would affect the human condition in one way or another, but he felt so much animosity and angst from the guards that he felt uncomfortable. Whenever a guard would walk by his cell he would turn to him and it would send chills up Crono's spine. The guard wore a helmet that hid his face in shadows, but something told Crono that he was smiling as if he were hinting to Crono just to wait one more day.

One more day and then the true hell would begin…

From his point, Crono could not see the door that led to the outside, but he could hear it open. There was the sound of falling footsteps as they drew nearer and nearer to his cell. It seemed as if that same guard had come by again to do what he had done every hour since Crono was thrown in here. However, he was surprised to see that it was another guard, although that same guard escorted him along with a pleasant surprise.

"Marle!"

It almost seemed as if Crono had forgotten about the bars that encaged him, for he threw himself at the gate and it bit bitterly into the palms of his hands as he ceased his momentum. He was kneeling on the floor as was Marle, so that they were staring into each others eyes. The guard looked at the two very disapprovingly, yet they made no move to distance the two friends. It almost seemed as if Marle would burst out into tears.

She did.

All self-pity that Crono felt for himself vanished in an instant as the poor girl began to weep bitterly and apologize profusely. It was all so rushed that Crono could barely understand it and she was sobbing so heavily that her shoulders rose and fell with each gasp. The tips of her long locks had become wet with her tears and her eyes began to turn red. All Crono could do was hold her hand through the bars, which made him feel uncomfortable as the guard gave him a sinister grunt. He ignored the guard and continued to look at Marle while gently asking her why she was crying so horribly.

"I tried to tell him! I couldn't! I just couldn't! You did so much for me, and all I had to do was tell the truth and I just…"

Her head leaned against the bars as her tears fell to the ground like raindrops. Crono knew one thing from when he was a child; a soothing voice and a loving caress did wonders for a troubled soul. He began to shush her gently as he rubbed the back of her hand just like his mother did when he was a child. It did exactly what Crono predicted. Slowly, her sobs grew more distanced until it happened no more, yet tears did continue to stream down her face. She smiled tremblingly and voiced a weak "thank you" as she rubbed her nose.

"Now, what happened? Who did you talk to that made you so upset?"

"My father." Before she continued, she looked up at the two guards, "I need you two to leave."

The guard that had escorted her from above shook his head and said, "I cannot do that your highness."

The guard seemed to widen his stance as if he were planting his feet into the ground. Marle was a very observant person and she noticed what subliminal message he was sending at that moment, and it caused her brow to tense as she was angered by his implication. "Yes you can, and you will! That's an order!" She shouted so loud that even the heavily armored guard recoiled under her sharp rebuke. Although the boy was a supposed kidnapper, nothing but the order of the king could control the voice of the princess. They reluctantly obeyed and closed the heavy door behind them.

"You still have it, Marle!" He smiled in spite of himself.

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising her eyes to meet his.

"I remember when you ordered those guards around in the past. You scared the hell out of them then, and you can still do it now."

They both laughed, bowing their head again so that they did not meet each others gaze. All that could be heard for a few moments was the gale that blew from the various windows in that corridor. After a few moments she began, remembering that her explanation was not clear. She spoke hesitantly as if she were deciding which details would best be shared. "I was trying to tell you that I confronted my father. I was going to tell him about what we did. He thinks that we" Marle began to blush at this point, "did something terrible."

Crono himself turned a very bright shade of red, not realizing that such an accusation would be in the cards. She began again, "He intends to use you as a way to get a confession out of me. He thinks that you either kidnapped me or did something with me. Either way, he will want to extract some type of punishment from you. I tried to tell him, but he insulted me. He questioned if I was really his daughter." She had to pause a few moments to fight back the tears that began to return rapidly. Crono did not cease to caress the back of her hand and it still had the desired effect. "I tried to tell him, but I just couldn't! I just knew he wouldn't believe me! I was afraid he would be angry and do something horrible! He said that if I did anything else, he would…he would…"

The firm hold ever her tears instantly dissolved, but Crono had a good idea what the king wished to do if she did not comply. A deep reservoir of fear had opened up, but it seemed to be swallowed in sympathy as he watched his friend weep so bitterly on his behalf. At that moment, he felt truly honored to have met someone so kind and sincere. They sat, Crono waiting for her to finish her crying, and Marle waiting for some suggestion of action. All he could offer was his most confident assertion that everything would be alright.

"It will all work out. You will see…"

-

I wish I could say that such a thing were true, but it was only getting worse at that point. While the two were comforting each other, there was a small assembly gathered in a grandiose auditorium. There were balconies from which hung banners depicting symbols of justice. The room was a half circle shape, the back side of the room being flat. On the back wall was a gigantic stained glass window which depicted an old man, holding in his hands, the scales that symbolized fairness and equality. Although the window depicted equality and justice, it was not in that courtroom that day, nor would it be the following day. That day, the king of Guardia had committed the most single vile act of hypocrisy that the court had ever seen.

It was a rarity when the king himself would be present at such proceedings, seeing that it was not his primary duty. However, he would occasionally grace the halls with his presence and watch a trial, being so interested and intrigued by the deductive reasoning of the law. That day he was not there to observe the naming of people that would testify, but he had a rather sneaky and devious reason to attend this meeting.

An old judge that had been set apart by the people had been in his position for years. He had sentenced many to death or to fulfill life-long sentences. Over the years it became less and less troublesome to do so. His name was announced to all those that sat in the assembly hall and everyone rose to their feet (excluding the king who did not need to do so) and everyone sat once the judge had done so. He spoke with a surprisingly strong voice that seemed to bellow throughout the auditorium.

"And now we shall hear the names of witnesses or people who shall testify."

The chancellor was strangely excited and riveted to prosecute the young boy, which did not disturb the king in any way. Instead, he was enthusiastic; knowing that with the chancellor prosecuting there was virtually no way his plot could fail. To become a chancellor, one needs extensive knowledge in civil affairs and law, which he knew all too well. His opponent was a fine lawyer, but he paled in comparison to the chancellor whose knowledge of the law seemed infinite. Therefore, the chancellor had gathered a list of names in order to prosecute Crono, most of them names that will be revealed later on.

Now we reach the point where hypocrisy has struck its discord. The lawyer began to read the names aloud which tended to be friends who could vouch for Crono's character. Although they all thought positively of Crono, they would do little to help his case. The name that could be the most vital was the one that the chancellor waited for anxiously. He was like a cat, waiting to pounce on a piece of string once it was close enough to be caught. Finally the name came…

"Also, I request that Marle Nadia Guardia will be examined in this case."

"Objection!"

The chancellor smiled triumphantly as the lawyer cast him a dubious look that seemed mingled with a look of annoyed disbelief. The judge arched his eyebrows as he looked at the chancellor. "On what grounds is your objection?" The lawyer scoffed as the chancellor walked over to the king, giving him a pat on his shoulder.

"His majesty does not wish for his daughter to proceed in the trials." The chancellor said simply.

The lawyer spat, "How ludicrous! She cannot be refused the right to testify merely because her father 'does not want her to testify'!"

"He's right chancellor." The judge answered.

"With all due respect, sir, he is wrong. He has overlooked the fact that the princess is only seventeen years of age! She does not have legal consent, and therefore she is bound by law to have a parent or guardian give her consent to testify! The king does not wish to grant that consent!"

"Outrageous! Your honor! The whole matter of this boy's trial is the abduction of the princess! It is ridiculous that she is refused the chance to testify!"

The judge shook his head as he said, "I do not like how you are doing this chancellor, whatever it is, but I have no choice but to comply. Marle Nadia Guardia shall not testify on behalf of the defendant!"

"Your honor!" the lawyer began, dumbstruck.

"That is my final ruling!" The mallet pounded into the gavel, signifying the end of the session.


	15. The Trial: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Trial; our ill-fated protagonist is brought before a court that forces him to remember a traumatic past._

How is one supposed to feel before he is put on trial? Should he feel horrified or hopeful? Should he be frightened or brave? I can only hope that some of us will never be in the situation in which Crono found himself. Could you imagine having your life put into the hands of twelve people? There were a few things that could happen and that was the scariest thing for Crono. Usually, there always seemed to be different options so that the future was obscured. However, the future was incredibly clear at that point because there were only three roads in which he could travel: one would be his freedom after a brief stay in the prison, the other was a life term of imprisonment, and the last was a bloody execution.

At that moment he was in a carriage, hands chained behind his back. He could hear the steady sounds of the clacking wheels and the nickering horses, but he could not see them. The carriage was enclosed and locked so that there was no possible escape. However, he was able to tell that he was near the courthouse because there was noise that sounded very much like waves that constantly crashed into the ocean. It was only until he was closer that he realized what it was…

It was the booing and jeering of a large crowd…

It almost seemed as if he were in ancient Guardia again, because that same feeling of confusion and shame had came over him just as it had when he was arrested the first time. Even though he was in such a horrible predicament, he couldn't help but smile humorously at the irony. The carriage came to a stop. He could hear gloved hands fiddling around with the lock and the clinking of the keys. Suddenly, Crono's eyes were flooded with bright light as the door was flung back to reveal a large courthouse. And true to his intuition, a large crowd had assembled and was in the act of jeering. He knew nobody in the crowd.

He was pulled out roughly by a thug in guardsman clothing and was led down an impromptu path that led to the front of the courthouse. He tried his best not to glance to his right or left as the crowd continued to denounce him ignorantly. It seemed more like a circus than a court proceeding. Suddenly, the shame and worrying increased when he heard his name called from the crowd…

"Crono! Crono! Let me through! Let me through!"

Crono looked up and saw Lucca forcing her way through the crowd. He had a smile on his face, but it quickly diminished as he realized that Lucca had brought someone with her. Lucca began to apologize profusely when she saw the hurt expression on his face, "I'm so sorry! I had to tell her! She needed to know!" Crono nodded in understanding and then turned to face his poor mother.

That was one thing that Crono hoped would never happen. His mother was a delicate soul, much like a flower, and he figured that such a thing would crush her. He was right to a degree, because she crying as if he were already dead. He expected a storm of questions, but he realized that Lucca had explained _everything_, because she only looked at him through the tears and said, "It's going to be okay! We will get you out!"

"What did you tell her?" Crono asked Lucca.

He did not receive an answer, for the escort had grown weary of his hesitancy and he pushed him forward forcefully. He could hear the wailing of his mother, but it grew faint as he moved through the entrance, which gaped open to receive him. He said a quick prayer within himself as he entered through the large gateway and braced himself for anything that would come his way.

-

The auditorium was packed from wall to wall. It almost seemed unbelievable that so many people would attend a hearing for a young man like Crono, but he remembered that it had been decades since there was someone who was publicly accused of treason. Also, the man who had kidnapped a princess would be expected to work for a country who would want a ransom. This trial held far more significance than Crono realized at that point. Hypothetically, a war could be sparked from what would happen in the courtroom.

"His honor shall now enter the courtroom. All arise."

The entire room did so as that same old man from yesterday entered the room. He had a grim countenance as if he had already detached himself from whatever may come from the proceedings. He moved to a chair that was elevated above any other in the room, save for those in the balcony. He cleared his throat, shuffling papers in his hands, and looked at the group of people that were seated at the bar.

"We are here today under the trial known as 'Crono vs. Guardia Kingdom', how does the defendant plead?"

The lawyer spoke first, "Insanity, your honor."

The courtroom murmured excitedly while the chancellor appeared dumbfounded. Apparently, the king himself was not so pleased with this unforeseen turn of events. It was definitely a wrench thrown into their plans. Meanwhile, Crono looked angrily at his lawyer, giving him a sharp jab with his elbow. The lawyer pretended not to notice, but replied only with a smug smile. Crono could not stand for it and leaned in closely, "I told you not to plead insanity! I told you the truth!"

"You are insane if you think you traveled back in time. Do you really think the courtroom would believe that? You would hang for sure."

"Not if I have Marle's testimony!" Crono hissed.

"You don't have her testimony. The king refused to have her testify."

His jaw involuntarily went agape and his insides became as cold as ice. Suddenly, a large amount of hope vanished out of him, leaving him comfortless. Crono seemed as if he tried to reach a certain decision of great importance in his head in a short time. His trump card had disappeared and he was left only with his own testimony. He folded his arms and threw himself back into his chair as if he were defeated. He made no move to renounce the plea and the court carried on. The lawyer shook his head mournfully, for he began to feel sorry for this poor soul, but there was no other way to save him from the death penalty.

"Chancellor," the judge began, "do you wish to have him rehabilitated or do you which to persecute…"

Something must be made clear at this point: if Crono were to plead insanity, he would not be put into prison, but taken to a mental institution where he would be evaluated. Unfortunately, taking this ruling implies that he had abducted the princess. Whether or not he remained there for life would depend on the sentencing of the jury. The king seemed to agree with this, knowing that eventually his daughter would have to confess and it would save him the guilty conscious of having an execution. However, the chancellor pressed forward, even though it could end so easily…

"I wish to persecute! I can prove that this boy was in the right frame of mind when he had kidnapped the princess and that the abduction was not a random act of insanity, but an act of vengeance against the country."

This was all new to Crono. Why would he want vengeance on his country? His country had never done anything wrong to him save for this current situation. It made him nervous, having him wonder what the chancellor would do. He was not alone, for the lawyer looked about as if he were trying to pick such a witness out of the crowd. The judge's interest had suddenly peaked and he nodded his head in approval.

"Then who shall you call?"

"I will call a man of sound education in medicine. His name is Dr. Kerr."

A man that Crono had never seen before approached the stand and had sworn to tell the truth. A general murmuring went among the people and it seemed as if they all had a slight idea who he was and how extensive his knowledge was in medicine. He was a man of wide renown in his circle, having taught in several schools and known as a miracle healer.

"Objection your honor!" the lawyer began. "What connection does his opinion have to the trial at hand?"

"Your honor, this man is well versed in psychology and sociology; I intend to prove that Crono was not mentally ill during the abduction through the good doctor's synopsis."

"I will allow it; you may examine him."

The chancellor seemed to relish his small victory and began his questioning, "Dr. Kerr, at my request you have investigated into Crono's personal files."

"Yes, I have."

"Objection! Illegal evidence your honor! This breaches the act of file confidentiality!"

"Your honor," the chancellor replied, "when one is accused of treason all such acts are expunged."

"I'll allow it. Continue chancellor."

The lawyer cursed silently as he fell back into his chair. He was angry now, his face scrounged up in a scowl. The chancellor began to ask questions that seemed to have no relation to the trail; what Crono had done in school, certain problems he had, and then something that seemed to link all those questions together, "So, wait a moment Dr. Kerr. Are you telling me that Crono had no past signs of mental illness or traumatic stress?"

"No."

"So, would it be safe to say that since he had no signs of illness or stress in the past, it would be entirely possible that this insanity plea is nothing but a ploy?"

"Objection your honor! The question is leading!"

"I agree; Chancellor, restate your question. And Mr. Pierre, I am growing weary of your constant objections." The lawyer slunk into his chair at those words.

"Would you say that it was possible that Crono was in sound mind while he abducted the princess?"

"Very possible."

"No further questions." The chancellor had a seat, but first he smirked at Crono and his lawyer.

Pierre the lawyer rose and looked around his person. It almost seemed as if he were pondering what the next course of action should be, and his face lit up as he realized a certain fact that seemed to elude the chancellor. "Dr. Kerr, what is the date of the most recent file?"

The doctor shuffled through the various papers and fixated his glasses on his nose, reading, "His last appointment was two years ago."

"So, is it possible that Crono could have suffered some recent agony and stress in those two years, affecting his mental health?"

"It is possible."

"So, is it possible as well that his mind was not sound during the abduction?"

"If he had suffered any trauma, then, I suppose I can say that it is possible."

"No further questions." Now it was the lawyer who gave a very smug smile to the chancellor. The chancellor bit his lip in frustration.

"Chancellor," the judge began, "would you care to cross examine?"

"Yes sir." The chancellor said while rising to his feet, "I would like to question him on the differences between insane anger and thought out revenge."

"You may proceed."

Something strange was happening at this point. What could the chancellor possibly have that could show an interest of revenge on Crono's part? Suddenly, a dark feeling grew in the pit of his chest and he hoped beyond hope that his premonition was only mistaken. The chancellor began his questionings, "In all your years of research, have you ever found anyone with mental illness plan out atrocities such as, oh say, kidnapping a princess?"

"No. Insanity brings people to make their crimes random and ill-conceived."

"Would a mad man make a ransom for a kidnapped person?"

"No. It would be beyond him." The doctor said assertively.

The chancellor began to unfold his battle plan with all the giddiness of a child playing a board game. He made a strong spokesman as he turned to the crowd, gesturing wildly to each person or thing listed in his tirade. "I would like the court to note what has been said. An insane man does not make ransoms! A man of full conscious plans kidnappings! I now turn the attention of the court to evidence A; ransom notes demanding that money should be delivered to a certain spot in exchange for the princess' safety! Dr. Kerr, is this an act of a madman?"

"No. It is planned and thought out beforehand. The perpetrator had prepared a place for payment in order to prevent his capture. All crimes committed by insanity are immediate in nature."

"No further questions."

The court was in silence, mostly because they had become very puzzled. Although they could understand his ideas of ransom, they were not so sure why revenge was a constant returning factor in this case. However, it would shortly be brought to the court's enlightenment. The judge seemed to make some marks and then looked up to see Pierre ready to make an attempt to solidify his claim of insanity. "Your honor, I would like to call Crono to the stand."

Poor Crono could feel his heart race as he went to the stand. He looked out into the crowd and saw Lucca and his mother sitting together. Crono was not the only one who felt anxious; he could see anxiety all over their faces. However, he tried his best to look calm, having been told by the lawyer that it would help his image in the court. He remembered the lawyer telling him it was all a show and all he had to do was act the part. He didn't even feel his hand rise as he swore an oath to tell the truth, which made his calm countenance falter.

"Crono, where were you on the first of January in the morning?"

"I was going to the Millennial Fair." Crono answered.

"Why were you going to the fair?" the lawyer questioned.

"I was supposed to meet my friend Lucca at the fair. She had an invention to show me."

"Did she leave a note?"

"Yes."

"Let the court notice the evidence on behalf of Crono, under evidence A; a note showing that he had a day planned."

He paced around the room before asking Crono another question, "How did you come across the princess?"

"I ran into her in front of the bell."

"Did you know she was the princess?"

"No, she never told me her real name."

"Your honor, if I may, I would like to bring in a brief witness who can attest to this event."

"Granted."

Suddenly, Pierre motioned for someone that sat in the crowd. A tall, lanky man came down from the stand and stood in the center of the floor where he seemed very apprehensive. Pierre patted him on the shoulder and said, "Do you know this boy?" Pierre pointed towards Crono with his whole arm, being bent over as if he were looking down a sight.

The lanky man nodded, "Yes, I saw him at the fair."

"What happened?"

"Well, he and the poor lady bumped into each other."

"Was the princess wearing any jewelry?"

"Objection your honor! What is the relevance?" The chancellor stormed.

"The testimony relates to Crono and his supposed ransom notes."

"You may proceed." The judge responded.

"Sir, answer the question. Was she wearing jewelry?"

"Yessir, she was."

"How did you notice?" Pierre asked, stroking his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Well, when they collided, her pendant came flying off her and landed in the distance and this young feller returned it to her. I wanted to commend him on his integrity, but the girl asked to accompany him and they went off before I could say anything."

Pierre feinted surprise as he turned to the jury, "He returned the pendant? Why would a vicious man, aiming to get ransom from his majesty, return such an expensive piece of jewelry? Fellow citizens, he did it only because he had no _intention_ of making any ransom! That was _never_ his plan in the first place! And did you hear that last part? The princess asked if _she_ could accompany _him_! Would such an example of civil obedience do such a heinous act in his right mind? The answer is: _of course not_! Sir, thank you for your testimony. Please take a seat."

The man thankfully obeyed and returned to the congregation of spectators who began to look at Crono with a bit of new light. The plan had begun to work and the people began to perceive Crono as a man who acted in insanity. However, this was the most difficult part of the plan, and it involved Crono describing an altered event at the fair. He could remember the lawyer testing him on facts and locations while he altered the truth into a fabricated lie. Crono was a very idealistic youth who believed that justice prevailed in the land...what did he think of that justice now?

"Crono, it is true that there was an accident of some kind at the fair?" The lawyer asked very slowly.

"Yes. It's true." He said quietly.

"Could you please give your account of the accident to the jury?" The lawyer asked with a gesturing hand.

He paused. It was accidental, and he didn't mean for it to happen, but something happened to him at that moment. He thought on the ideals that he grew up with; thinking that if anything went wrong that brave knights such as those in history books would right the wrongs. He longed to return from whence he came where knights were noble and the king was sincere and unselfish in his efforts. In that world he was a man who had saved the life of royalty and a knight to be honored in Guardia. Here, he was an insane traitor who would be sentenced to an unknown amount of time in an asylum. Suddenly, at that realization he felt his heart beat strongly within him with great indignation. Who were these people to treat him like this? Who were these people to make a scapegoat of him?

The heart of a knight filled that youth with so much passion that it could accomplish anything. Suddenly, Crono felt no more fear, but a certain sense of bravery and patriotism that he could not bear the thought of being considered a traitor to his country which he dreamed of protecting one day. He turned and faced the jury, and thus began his account of the accident at the fair and how they had traveled through time. Among the bewildered murmurings of the spectators, he continued to explain how he had not kidnapped the princess, but went to rescue her.

The lawyer almost seemed as if a gentle breeze could blow him over at any moment. His mother watched him with amazement and Lucca smiled in admiration. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Marle was watching from the balcony, having snuck out of the castle to witness the trial. Tears had begun to stream down her eyes as she realized why he did not play along.

His honor would not have it.

Marle and Lucca would have given anything to show the court that his story was true. They wished more than anything that the jury would be convinced on the strength of Crono's words and his proclamation of love towards his country. Unfortunately, that was not the case, and the murmurings became loud and even slightly mingled with laughter. It broke their poor hearts, but Crono stood unflinching as the crowd derided him.

"There you have it; you can see that he honestly believes that he had traveled through time!" The lawyer could say no more and had a seat.

The lawyer slapped his head and shook it slowly as the judge yelled for order in the court. Meanwhile, the chancellor had a bizarre look on his face. It almost seemed as if he thought on something from long ago and then it turned into a face that was awestruck. He looked at Crono and something in him burned and there was an overwhelming desire to bury Crono at any cost. He bid his time while the judge continued to call out for order. After a moments time, the judge called for the chancellor. The chancellor was no longer happy or giddy, but he seemed oddly determined as if he wanted this victory more than anything.

"Your honor, I wish for permission to treat the defendant as hostile."

"On what grounds?" The judge asked.

"He is causing an intentional ruckus in this court! This is yet another fabricated lie, your honor!"

"Objection!" shouted Pierre.

"Object yourself!" The chancellor shouted back.

"Silence!" the judge shouted, "If you both carry on like this, I will call a mistrial!"

The two had become deafly silent as did the rest of the court. The only thing that could be heard was the judge's rapid breathing.

"Chancellor," the judge began, "I will only grant this because of the extremities that are evident in this case. You may proceed, but keep it relevant!"

"Of course, your honor." The chancellor replied, staring only at Crono.

There was a monstrously dark look in his eyes as he approached Crono, but Crono did not shrink or falter as the chancellor gave him the iciest stare he had ever received. He leaned on the stand until he was only a few feet away from Crono's face. "So, you say that you have killed this beast in order to save the princess? You say that you have traveled through time to save this very kingdom that you hate so much?"

"I do not hate my country." Crono said defensively.

"You do and you know it! Why shouldn't you? Just look at what it has done to your family!" The chancellor said, his voice raising.

"I would die for my country!"

Then, the thing that Crono had feared began to surface in the guise of unpleasant questions. The most sensitive part of his past was going to be exposed and he could do nothing about it. The chancellor had done his preparation in case anything went wrong, and this was the trump card in his opinion. The chancellor turned to him, and with a twisted smile said, "You are a bastard, are you not?"

"W-what?" Crono said, slightly stunned.

"Your father is dead, is he not?" The chancellor asked, almost in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"That is none of your business." Crono retorted.

"It is when he is dead because of the very kingdom you so love!" He shouted in a fit of rage. His hands slammed on the witness stand as the entire congregation became intrigued by such a twisted change in questioning. "You know very well what your father did, didn't you? He was a sick man! An evil man, but you loved him anyway, didn't you?"

"He was my father! I abhor what he did, but he's still my father!" Crono shouted, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Do you know how many people he slaughtered? Do you know how many families are destroyed because of him?" The chancellor ranted.

"Ask questions with facts, chancellor!" The judge ordered.

"Did you know why your father was executed?" The chancellor said, with a raspy voice.

"He was a serial killer."

"Did he live with you at the time?"

"No, he left me and my mother a long time ago."

"Do you know why? Did you know there was a specific reason?" The chancellor asked. He threw a file in front of Crono and his eyes went wide as he saw what was written on the tab. The king who had been watching the chancellor began to frown and he felt a deep disapproval of this method. Yet, his other purposes kept him from interfering in this witch hunt.

"Can you read what it says on that file?" The chancellor inquired.

"It is a file of people who had committed treason."

"Your father's name is in there. Care to have a look?"

Crono gave him a disgusted look, "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?"

"You were angry when your father was executed! You knew it was the kingdom that killed your father! It made you angry!"

"He deserved it! He was a murderer!"

"So you wanted to kill your father, did you?" The chancellor began.

"No! I didn't want him to die…" Crono said, his voice beginning to break.

"You were angry, Crono! You knew that you had to do the same! You had to get your revenge, and what better way than to hurt someone the king loves?"

"I would never kill anyone!" Crono shouted, tears streaming down his face. "I was angry! I was! But it was the right thing to do!"

"That's right! You were angry! And you felt that kidnapping the princess was the right thing to do!"

"You're twisting my words!" Crono said between clenched teeth. "You know I meant my father's execution!"

"Did you now? Oh you're scared, aren't you boy?"

"STOP THAT AT ONCE CHANCELLOR!"

The entire congregation stared in disbelief as the doors leading to the auditorium burst open. A young woman came striding in, her cheeks flushing in anger, and tears streaming down her face. She pointed a finger at the bewildered chancellor as she began to shout at the top of her voice, "What is the matter with you? Why have you changed so much? Why can you not listen to reason?" She turned to the court and shouted so those in the balcony could hear her words, "His words are true! He did not kidnap me! He saved my life!"

"Marle! Stop that at once!"

There was a clamor as the king stood up in his spot. He was beyond angry now as he strode over to his daughter. He grasped her arm and jerked her towards him, earning a collective gasp from the spectators. Marle shot him a fierce look and pulled her arm away, "No, father! This is wrong and you know it! I'm telling the truth!"

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge shouted.

"Why can't you believe me? He is innocent! Everything he said is true!"

"YOU CANNOT TESTIFY! THE COURT WILL FORGET WHAT HAS BEEN SAID!" The judge yelled out desperately.

"What she has to say proves my client's innocence!" shouted Pierre.

"I SWEAR THAT IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE NOW, THAT BOY WILL DIE!"

Silence engulfed the entire courtroom as those words left the king's mouth. Many hung agape at hearing such a proclamation. Even the judge himself was at a loss of words, but the chancellor seemed to have an odd glitter in his eye as some insidious plan formed in his head. Meanwhile, the king seemed stunned that he allowed something so incriminating to leave him mouth. He stood speechless as he looked towards the judge who beheld him with disdain.

"In all my years as a keeper of the peace, I have never seen such discord!"

"Your honor! Please, we can still continue on!" Pierre began to beg.

"I declare a mistrial! Bailiff, take the defendant away!"

The loud murmurings of the spectators did not cease as Crono's mother began to sob uncontrollably while Lucca tried her best to console her. Marle could only look on in disbelief while two large men came to take Crono away. The commotion in that courtroom carried on in the conversation of the townspeople the next day, in the newsletters, and in the hearts of the populace. That trial will forever be remembered as the most biased trial in the history of Guardia, and when Crono had become a revolutionary in the minds of Guardia's citizens…

-

"You sure gave them a good show, didn't you Crono?"

They were walking across the bridge that led into the prison tower. The weather had taken a turn for the worse and it began to rain violently. Winds whipped about the tower and beat upon the face of a majestic mountain that lay in the distance. Meanwhile, Crono was arranged in chains and was prepared to spend who-knew-how-long in prison. His heart, although hurt by the chancellor's abhorrent questionings, was as proud as ever for retaining its integrity. However, he was dismayed that the horrible man was escorting him to the prison.

They entered the cold, dark, interior of the prison and began to descend. The guards that escorted them from the courthouse were replaced by guards that kept watch over the jail. They kept quiet, but still smiled sardonically as they walked to a desk where a man sat. He looked up and said with a pleasant voice, "Ah, chancellor, I see that you brought our new resident."

"Yes, but he won't be staying long, if you know what I mean. Execution in three days." The chancellor said coldly.

Did Crono hear correctly? He wished that he had not, because fear began to creep into his heart and bravery began to abandon him ever so slightly, "What do you mean 'execution'? You heard the judge! I am to have another trial!" Crono seethed in between his teeth.

"You don't need a trial." Said one of the guards that held him, "We know that you're innocent."

"What are you talking about?" Crono shouted, while he struggled against their tight grip, "What do you mean you know I'm innocent."

"Silly boy," the chancellor said with a wicked grin, "who do you think made those ransoms?"

Suddenly, an icy chill went down Crono's spine as the chancellor and guards cackled like demons while he struggled vainly. Crono glared at the chancellor, "You claimed to kidnap the princess? You have been collecting the ransom all along?"

"I like to think of it as enterprising." The chancellor said innocently. "We realized that we could gain from the princess' disappearance and began to send letters to the king asking for ransoms. We were lucky that you are going to take the fall for us."

"And just think how lucky we are now that we have a shot at the throne!" The guard said in a gruff voice.

"What are you planning, chancellor?" Crono demanded to know, more than asked.

The chancellor began to stroke his beard as all his devious plans began to be explained, "Why do you think we are telling you such things now? Do you think that we can let you go now? Did you hear what the king said? He swore that if his daughter did not cease her actions, he would kill you himself." The chancellor mockingly waved a finger as if he were chiding the king, "Just because someone is royalty doesn't mean that he can kill whoever he wants. The people have their revolutionary, but soon they will have their martyr, and you, Crono, will play the martyr! Once you have been killed by the _king's command_, he will be tried and executed himself for abusing his authority and thus will end the Guardian heritage! Then, will come the age of the mystics and I will be at the helm!"

"You traitorous rat!" Crono roared.

He began to kick and squirm, but lost all consciousness as something heavy and blunt hit his head.

Author's note: I was very happy with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the drama and some of the twists I have thrown in. I took some liberties, but I hope you all enjoy them. Things may seem dark now, but remember, happiness always comes after adversity. Also, thanks to Kit Thespian, I forgot that the lawyer's name was Pierre, and I'm still waiting for the next chapter of "Up a Treehouse!"

-PJ


	16. The Great Escape

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Great Escape; Crono develops a plan to escape certain death while Marle and Lucca are endeavoring to save him._

The storm raged outside as if the devil himself were in the midst of it all. Rain pounded against the stone which had seen its fair share of ferocious weather. Lightening flashed across the night sky constantly, casting shadows of hideous gargoyles that lined the posts on the tower. The cold winds whipped against the walls, seeking out small crevices, and circulating all throughout the ghastly towers that consisted of the prison. Just as the wind had wakened him at the start of his journey, it did so once again without out the comforted stirring which it had brought about before.

Crono rubbed his head gingerly, checking his fingertips for any blood. He groaned as he pushed himself off the ground and looked about his person. He was a little surprised to see that when it was dark and stormy outside, the prison was almost inviting with its warm torches that lined the corridors. However, there was an occasional hole in the ceiling which let drops of water flood the cracks in and around the stones that made up the floor. He looked towards the bars of his jail cell and was slightly stunned to see two guards leering at him.

"It's about time you woke up. Have a nice nap?"

Crono said nothing, but had a seat on his soiled cot, resting his elbows on his knees. The guards merely guffawed he tried his hardest not to pay any attention to his tormentors. It was hard to ignore them, because he had just realized that he was hungry and the guards were feasting on something that smelled delicious. He looked towards them and saw that they were greedily devouring what was left in a basket whose contents were covered in a checkered cloth. One of the guards noticed him watching as said with a taunting tone, "Ah yes, this was a present from one of your many sympathizers. They even left a note saying that they felt you were innocent, no matter how crazy your story was! Too bad you were asleep, it was the best pastries I have ever had!"

Crono scoffed as the guards broke out into a riotous laughing fit. Their armor clinked as the patted each other on the shoulder, cackling at the poor boy's expense. They began to make themselves more disgusting by emphasizing their noises while they ate, saying how delicious the food was. All the while, their talk did make Crono even hungrier, but his pride made him refuse the option of begging.

"He's a silent one, isn't he?" said a guard.

"Well, I would be too if I were going to die in a few days." They laughed rudely again.

If they had known that would get Crono thinking, they would have avoided saying such a thing at all costs. While they rejoiced in his misery, Crono realized that he would be executed and then his death would be used to dethrone the king. Afterwards, the chancellor would turn the rule over to a mystic and then something of disastrous proportions would occur. Therefore, what would he have to lose if he were to try to escape?

"You two are going to die, and very soon, if I get to you." Crono said in a dark, rumbling voice.

The two guards stopped talking for a moment while they looked at the battered young man with gawking faces. They then burst into a fit of laughs, slapping their knees and holding their stomachs. "_You_? You will kill us? How can you do that if you are behind those bars? This one has some kind of fire in him, doesn't he?" The other guard nodded, "Ah yeah, but we will see how brave he is when we get to crack his skull wide open!"

"That's right. Wait until you little bitches open these gates. Then you will see who gets their skulls cracked open."

Crono was not one for profanity. His mother sent that point across when she cleaned his mouth out with soap one day. She informed him that profanity did not accomplish any good except being rude and angering others. Despite his disgust for foul language, he wanted to anger those guards into doing something that they had threatened to do since he got there. The guards were no longer smiling or laughing, but were glaring with all the hatred they could possess. "You better sit your ass down, or I will do it for you!" The guard yelled, pointing a finger to Crono's cot.

"I'd like to see you retards try it!" he said with a smirk.

The guards were fuming now, but made no move to get up from their sitting positions. They knew perfectly well that if they laid a finger on that boy before the execution they would have a world of trouble on their hands. If there was any abuse going on in the prisons there would be an investigation and that was the last thing they needed. They tried their best to bite their tongues as Crono continued to insult him from behind those bars. His voice carried on for a long time until he finally ceased. The guards sighed in triumph, but their peace was short lived.

A booming crash echoed throughout the corridor and they leapt from their seats to see that Crono jump kicked the bars! The noise was deafening and the sudden burst of sound angered the guards so that they were involuntarily twitching. Crono was preparing at that moment to make a second kick against the bars. Flecks of dust and rock fell from the ceiling as he did it again with a provoking laugh while the guards began to order him to stop.

"If you don't stop that, you're dead, do you hear me?" The guard yelled furiously.

"So you say, but I know that you two fags can't do anything about it! I can go all night!" To prove what he said was true, he gave another solid kick.

The bars did not bend nor would they break, and his legs would give out long before the hinges would, but the guards and their temperament were able to shatter like glass as he gave one kick after another. Finally, one guard could not stand it and he gave one final warning, justifying to himself that he had given Crono all the chances in the world. "I am warning you, if you do that one more time I will beat the living daylights out of you!"

"I think you both would rather sit and hold each other's hands. Tell me, do you both like putting from the rough?"

"Damn it! Open the gates" the guard yelled, "and keep an eye out the door and tell me if anybody's coming!"

The other guard would have wished that the roles were reversed, for he had an animalistic hunger to silence the boy with his own hand, but he was satisfied to hear his whelps. With a flip of the switch, the massive gates flew open and the guard grinned devilishly as he walked slowly towards Crono who began to retreat to the back of the wall. "Ah, not so brave now, are we?" The guard said, swinging a punch into the pit of Crono's stomach. Crono lurched forward and looked into the face of the guard, but received another punch to the side of his face. A line of spit flew from his lips and the guard began to throw a volley of assaults while Crono sat there and took it.

"_Make it look worse than it is…"_ Crono thought to himself.

Finally, the guard seemed to have his fill. Crono lay before him, prostrate on the ground. The guard gave a sniff of satisfaction as chuckled as Crono feebly pushed himself to his knees. "Not so tough without your bars to protect you, are ya?" The guard turned his back on him and began to leave the cell, but that was a mistake that he could not remedy. Crono had prepared for this longer than you think. When he was in prison a few days ago, he had all the time in the world to explore his surroundings. One day, as he was doing his daily exercises, he found that a single brick in the floor seemed to wobble with any pressure put on it. With further inspection, he found that the brick could be dislodged. Crono felt along the grooves in the floor and pulled out a brick that he had found days before while the guard retreated from his cell.

"You're not so tough without the bars yourself, are you big guy?"

The guard turned around to administer another beating, but was more than surprised to see a heavy brick going straight for his face. The brick was more concrete than he had imagined, never crumbling under the grinding blow. The guard reeled back to reveal a face full of scratches and a broken nose. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground, his armor clanging loudly as it fell to the floor. Without another moment's hesitation, Crono dashed for the exit before the other guard could register what he had just heard.

"What the hell are _you_ doing?" The guard hollered, reaching for his sword.

There was not an allowable room for error at this point. Thinking quickly, Crono wound up his arm and threw the brick with all his might. It seemed to move in slow motion as the guards face went from agitated to wild surprise. The brick was dead-on accurate and it met the guards face. His heavy body stumbled backwards, but lost balance and fell against the door with a loud thud. An icy chill went down Crono's spine, fearing that perhaps other sentries had heard the struggle. He waited for a few tense moments, listening for footsteps and clinking armor. His heart soared when he heard nothing.

He took a sword from the guard and searched his person for keys. He found a large group of them arranged on a ring and shoved them quickly into his pockets. He took a look through the peephole, just to make sure nobody was coming. Satisfied, he moved the heavy body out of the way and slowly opened the door so that it made no sound. The prison was less crowded then he imagined.

There was no sound except for the howling wind that seemed to intensify and the sound of echoing drops that came from the rafters. The prison was dark and some areas were not lighted. Crono reached for a nearby torch and slid the sword under his belt so that the sword hung by the hilt. Crono knew the way out, but remembered that that path would certainly be full of guards. Although these men did plan his illegal execution, he was still not one for murder. He would like to avoid a struggle if he could.

Meanwhile, as he began his flight, events were occurring elsewhere…

-

"You have humiliated me today; the kingdom questions my authority."

"They should. What you have done was despicable."

"Your actions were despicable. You defended a madman, and I suppose you are mad yourself."

"How could you say such a thing? The fact that I am your daughter bears no affection at all, does it?"

"Would I be so troubled if you weren't my daughter?"

The two had been talking amongst themselves in the grand throne room. They were the only two there at the moment, the king having dismissed all other people. They had talked a long time about things that have happened. Marle, who was hesitant to tell the truth, was inspired by Crono and his bravery, and was no longer frightened to tell her father what had happened after the fair. However, his reception of the story was very much the same way Pierre had accepted Crono and his story: with disbelief and suspicion.

"Father, why can't you just believe me? Why can't you let him go? He has done nothing wrong!"

"Did you have an affair with him?"

Marle blushed a deep crimson as he she covered her mouth. Her brow slowly began to furrow as her embarrassment turned into an offended rage. Her face was no long red with humiliation, but with indignity that came with such an accusation. "Of course not! What do you think I am?"

"You know that I do not know anymore."

"You are impossible!" Marle shouted before she stormed off.

"I will not kill the boy, but you have met his mother, correct?"

Marle froze in her spot and turned about to see her father sighing in self-loathing. He had hoped to never stoop so low, but his love for his daughter could not allow her to leave. In his heart, he felt that this was the only option. Power can make one as blind as a bat. "You both went to his house. That girl at the festival…Lucca was it? I wondered if they were involved in any way, but I was satisfied in dealing with that boy. You will force me to bring their loyalty to this country in question."

"Have you no soul?"

"Have you no shame? I have tried to be fair. I asked you, yet you give me nonsensical answers."

"It was the truth!" Marle said quietly.

"Since you refuse to answer my questions, I will let it go completely. I will release the boy if you promise to never see him again!"

Marle was stunned by such a proposition, "But he saved my life! He's my friend!"

"He is a horrible influence that makes you forget who you are. I leave no other windows of opportunity. I will force myself to act if you chose not to agree."

"But…"

"Marle, the lives of two whole families hinge on your decision. Prove your worthiness as a queen and choose what is right; for once!"

So much hypocrisy was in these words. Did he honestly believe that he was doing the right thing by uprooting the lives of these people? Was he honestly going to take an innocent woman and keep her in prison merely because he wanted to discipline his daughter? The king had a very impatient look on his face and it seemed to force Marle to choose quickly or else the offer would go to waste.

"If I promise to stay in the castle, you will let Crono go and nothing will happen to him or his friends?"

"They are of no concern to me."

"Okay…you win…your _majesty_…" Marle pronounced her father's title rather nastily before she stormed off to her room.

The king was once again surprised by his ability to adapt to any given situation. He would release Crono and the public would view him as merciful. He would no longer be haunted with the notion that he abused his power once that boy was released. His daughter was forced to obey his rules in exchange for the lives of the citizens he was charged to protect. Despite the fact that he had won this lengthy battle, he felt strangely cold and hollow. Everything about this felt so wrong and cruel, yet he had never felt this way in all the years of his reign. Was his daughter right? Did he bear no soul?

For the first time in his life, the king wondered if he had actually done something wrong and he hung his head in shame while his daughter cried into her pillow in the eastern chambers. And thus we see that even a powerful king can be just as ignorant as any common fool.

-

While his life was being decided, Crono was amazed at what he had accomplished. He had found another way to leave the prison without taking the crowded path, but it involved a long detour. He had looked outside the window to see if there were any visible routes for escape. He saw that the prison tower was actually three separate towers that were connected by bridges that spanned for over a hundred yards. He also noticed that there were several stories to this prison and that there were bridges for certain levels. This complicated things, seeing that most of those bridges were being patrolled and that there were bridges that connected the towers in certain spots. It was most likely done that way to prevent any escapees. Crono made the mistake of choosing the tower with no stairway.

However, there was one thing that chilled Crono to the bone. While he was lurking in the shadows to avoid the guards someone must had been informed of his escape. Each lower bridge was full of armored soldiers that marched to and fro in their vigilant efforts to prevent any clear route. However, there was one flaw and that was what had frightened Crono the most: there were no guards above the higher bridges. You might wonder why such a thing would be so terrifying, but if you wanted to avoid the guards, who stood watch on every bridge leading out of that level, what other possibly way could there be to reach the higher floors?

There was always the option of climbing…

There was a world of height between Crono and the ground and he preferred to keep it that way. It would be a very dangerous thing to go outside in this weather, let alone climb a crumbling tower wall at a perilous height. The wind blew fiercely, and it seemed to make the tower sway (or it was possibly Crono's imagination caused by his racing heart) and the rain pounded against the abrasive rock and cascaded down to the earth below like a sporadic waterfall. Another horrifying factor was the fact that moss had begun to grow in the cracks of certain rocks over the period of time. It would be uncertain if Crono would always have a firm grip…

But if he waited for the storm to finish…the guards would most likely find him before then…

He remembered seeing a cell earlier which was housed by a lonely prisoner. He did not disturb the prisoner, being unsure if he was guilty of some heinous crime or as innocent as Crono was, but circumstances would force him to cross his path once again. It was in the same area that he was in, so he merely backtracked until he stood in front of the cell that housed a prisoner that simply lay still underneath a threadworm blanket. For each cell there was a wheel and chain that lifted the massive gate and a small catch that kept any strong prisoners from lifting the gate themselves. Crono effortlessly turned the wheel and applied the catch so that it would not seal him in the jail cell.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but I need to pass by."

No answer…

"You won't tell the soldiers you saw me, will you?"

Still no answer…

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you sleeping or what?"

There was not single stirring…

"Hey, wake up already…"

Crono went up to the sleeping form and pulled off the blanket to reveal the most horrifying thing he had seen since that poor soul in the cathedral. Crono had to clasp his hands over his mouth before yelling out in surprise. Underneath the blanket was a skeleton completely devoid of any flesh. There was no evidence of broken bones or any scratch marks, so either this person was devoured or he was starved to death. Crono suddenly realized how close his hands been to a dead body and vigorously rubbed his mouth and hands on his tunic in disgust.

"Horrible…They must have left him to die…No human could have done this…"

Crono could have wondered if the guards were mystics in human disguise just like the monsters in the old kingdom, but he wished to abandon dwelling on another problem since he still had quite a few to deal with at that moment. He looked at the window and leaned closer to inspect the cement that held the bars in place. He had noticed before that it seemed loose, but that was an understatement; one swift kick would cause the whole thing to fall apart. Crono put all his weight onto one leg and thrust his boot into the wall, causing it to explode in a cloud of dust and debris. When it had cleared he leaned out the window to see the few bars that had began to spin and twirl in the air as it careened to the ground below. It was a mistake for Crono to do such a thing, because then he noted how far the fall would be if he were to fall himself…

He shook his head vigorously as he leaned out the window so that he was balanced on his midsection. He twisted his body about and saw that there were ledges that lined the tower that were no thicker or stretched out more than the length of an index finger. If he could dig his fingers into the cracks of the bricks hard enough he could reach the ledges and it would be easier to reach the next floor. However, as the rain began to pelt his face and the wind billowed his clothes he hesitated, hoping that god and all of his inspiration could somehow in a miraculous sign show him some sort of trap door. He saw nothing, so he only muttered a quick prayer to himself as he felt for the grooves in the solid brick.

The first step to every journey is the hardest one if you cannot go back. This was more than true, because once Crono hoisted his body so that it dangled in the air, he realized with a sudden chill that he was at a very odd angle and would not be able to swing to safety. At that moment he wished with all his heart that he challenged the guards face to face. He was not afraid of heights, but he was afraid of heights when slippery steps and mossy bricks were involved. The wind whipped about his body, causing his bandana to flail wildly, and his clothes to beat against him. His feet, which tried vainly to get some friction against the wall, were impeded by his boots that could not fit into the grooves. He could only hang on by his fingers, which had already become tense and unmoving from fear. His hands might have well been articulate claws judging by the way they dug into the weathered stone.

"C'mon Crono!" he voiced to himself, "It can't be more than twenty feet to the ledges…"

Slowly, he began to move upward, his fingers not budging under the strain. Later on, his fingers would be sore for days due to their unnatural use, but at that moment his adrenaline refused to acknowledge the pain which allowed him to continue scaling the wall. His biceps and triceps began to grow sore and it felt as if his skin were burning whilst it turned red. Steam began to rise from his body as the chilly winds met his tensed body. His teeth clenched and his brow furrowed. He could no longer tell if it was rain covering his face or perspiration, the water becoming warm from his excursions.

Suddenly his world burst into color as he felt his fingers slip…

When a person suddenly feels him or herself in immense danger there is a strange phenomenon that occurs. Everything becomes incredibly vivid as if you view the world with new eyes. The colors become more intense, the vision spins, and images become sharper and have more contrast. Usually, this only occurs when there is a horrible feeling of dark surprise, very much like having a dream where you are falling into some vast canyon or a moment before a horrible accident. Just imagine how dark his world had become once he felt his very life depend solely on his fingers!

His body twisted and turned while his other hand thankfully had a strong grip. He threw his body against the wall with a dull thud as his failing hand slapped repeatedly against the stone in a frantic attempt to find the same groove. He had found it, but his heart felt as if it would burst from his chest and his vision still spun just as it had done whenever he had twirled about when he was a child. He waited until his dizzy spell disappeared and he resumed his climb far more cautiously.

"Don't slip again…Don't slip again…" Crono repeated to himself, almost as if he were pleading to his hands.

His muscles burned and longed for rest, but thankfully the time for rest was near as Crono felt a row of stones jutting out from the tower. Even though he had reached the ledge he still had to pull himself up until his feet were able to reach. The ledge was not thick enough to make it impossible, but one would be surprised at how difficult it would be to pass a jutting ledge and trying not to scrape your body against its corners. Finally, his arms relaxed and a pleasantly cool sensation course throughout his upper body. However, it would not be best to rest at that moment since he still had to slide around the bend. It was up to his feet and heels at that moment, which was considerably easier. He was still cautious, slowly shifting his weight with each step in fear that parts of the ledge had become corroded.

Finally, the moment of triumph had come as he felt his fingers curl (with difficulty and stiffness) around the rim of a window! Even being so close to the finish, he finished with the same caution that seemed to keep him from slipping. He slid his midsection through the window and collapsed on the other side, facing upwards and breathing deeply, never imagining that he would be so thankful to be back in prison.

-

He had managed to choose a window that led into a hallway. It was a little different from the other parts of the prison, this part being without jail cells or heavy wooden doors. In fact, this seemed more like a place that was not ventured into as often. As Crono cautiously peered into a room he could understand why: he had wandered into the part of the tower that was used for execution or torture. Various devices with evil purposes cluttered the room. One that caught his eye in particular was a guillotine and an iron maiden. There was a table that was used to stretch poor men until their bones popped and separated the sinews of their appendages. Crono could only imagine how horribly sick anyone could become if they were sentenced to such barbarianism.

"Please…Don't kill me…I have a dad…a sister…"

Crono was stunned. The voice was very small and despairing, but it was audible nonetheless. His sword immediately became unsheathed and he glanced around himself nervously. There were no dim outlines of armor or wicked grins, but he could see a messy head of hair that was held in stocks. Stocks were horrific torture devices, causing a person to stand in an unnatural way, causing soreness to the knees, lower back and neck. From the looks of it, this poor soul had been there the most of the day. Suddenly, Crono seemed to realize something and he was happy, yet sorrowful to see that his suspicions were true.

"Fritz?"

"Who are you? Have you come to execute me?" The voice said sadly as if he had already resigned to his fate.

"It is you!" Crono gasped.

The head turned upward to reveal a face drained of color and cheeks stained by tears, "What do you mean? What a moment…"

The youth in the stocks suddenly realized something that caused a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he looked at that familiar smiling face and shining apple green irises. That had been the same youth that had delivered goods to their store, who had chopped wood for them in the winters, and who become the sole affection of his sister, Claire. The youth in the stocks was indeed the one that Claire had been waiting for, and he had been in this ghastly prison all this time.

Without another thought, Crono used his sword and destroyed the lock with one swing. The stocks shot up from its springs and Fritz slowly rose to his full height which was equal with Crono. His back was evidently sore, but it quickly faded as he twisted and turned about, enjoying each and every stretch in his muscles. Of course, when he was through, he gave Crono the tightest embrace that his weakened frame could afford.

"You've come to save me! Oh, Crono! From this day on you and your family will be well paid for all your endeavors!"

"Wait. Why are you here, Fritz?" Crono asked, stopping him with his hand.

It was a rather brief story, but one that raised more suspicious questions. It seemed that the chancellor had been more devious than rumors had led Crono to believe, because Fritz was on a ferry that ran to various ports on the continents. However, a band of pirates had ransacked his ship and held his crew hostage in the assumption that a ransom could be made. When the pirates reached port, they were immediately caught along with their hostages. The chancellor had confiscated all the goods and threw all these men into prison without as much as a minute in court. Fritz did not know what had become of the goods, but Crono was able to think of a possible answer.

"…That happened weeks ago, and they have done this to me many times. I don't know what happened to everyone else."

"We can help them later. We can tell the king and then he can fix everything. The chancellor is a traitor…"

"You don't say!" Fritz exclaimed.

"That's why we need to get to him! We need to warn him, but it seems like all the guards in these towers are his pawns!"

"I can't believe I haven't seen it sooner! I could feel something strange about that monster!"

"We'll talk on that later! We need to escape!" Crono said with unintentional impatience.

"I know a private way out!"

"You do?" Crono asked happily.

"Yes! It goes straight to the entrance where the jail records are kept!"

"Since they gave you no trial, we can destroy any information on you and they won't find you if you lay low until all this blows over!"

"Brilliant, Crono! You might as well be a scholar with mind like yours!"

"If I were so smart, I wouldn't be here at the moment." Crono said with a smirk.

Fritz chuckled as he stopped rubbing his sore wrists and neck. He began to take the lead as they made their way from the torture room and further down the hall. True to Crono and his thoughts, all the guards were frantically searching the lower floors for him leaving all the hallways were clear of sentries which made for quicker evacuation. They no longer crept down the halls but continued on in a slight jog, cautiously peering around the corners. Finally, there was a tinge of blue light further down the corridor.

"That must lead to a bridge outside. Let's go Fritz!" Crono said, motioning for their advance.

It felt much better to be outside on different terms. The height from which they stood above the earth was not nearly as horrifying when there was a sturdy platform underneath your feet. However, it was still not a pleasant experience with how the wind and rain which chilled them both. Also, they could see that the wind was stronger than they thought as they saw the upper towers of the prison sway slightly in the gale. Crono focused his eyes towards the main castle, looking for the single bridge that led to their freedom.

"Look at that Fritz," Crono said, pointing excitedly, "we just need to get two floors higher and then we can sneak through the castle!"

"We have trouble, Crono!"

Crono spun on his heels as he saw a large group of men gathered together at the doorway from whence they came. Their swords were drawn and pointed towards the escapees and they cautiously drew closer. The leader of the group sneered from under his helm and said, "Ah, here are the rats. You! Boy! Either you lay down your sword and you and your friend will follow us back to your cells for a sound beating, or we can simply execute you both right now!"

Crono and Fritz allowed their flight to answer their question, which took a few brief moments to register with the guards. The two had an advantage over the guards in running, seeing that no thick armor weighed them down. However, they knew that they must have been armed with crossbows, thus being the reason they constantly looked over their shoulders.

"Crono! In front of us!"

The situation grew dim and Crono saw a trio of guards standing at their front. Their swords were also unsheathed and they also became giddy at the thought of administering death. They advanced at a slow pace while those opposite of them tried to make up the distance with a run. It seemed at if Crono could not keep his promise to himself and would have to defend his life, at the cost of another if necessary. He was no murderer, but by his soul he would not let himself be butchered without taking some traitors with him first. He unsheathed his sword and charged forward with a yell, catching the sentries off guard with his sudden bravado.

Crono indeed was a quick swordsman, but the guard's sword did not match his style and it showed in the way he dueled. He swung the large broadsword and it connected with the first blade with a loud clang. The second, who was side by side with the other, jabbed his sword towards Crono's stomach, but was surprised to see Crono twist his torso so that it passed his frame by a small length. Crono quickly came in with a sideways slash which connected with the villain, but it only made a painful dent in his armor. Crono pulled back his arm, scraping the armor in a show of smoking sparks, and quickly jabbed it into the guard's side, lightly piercing his plates and drawing a good amount of blood from the blow.

The guard drew back with a painful gasp as his gloved hand banged against him armor, which desired to nurse the wound in some way. His teeth clenched while continuing to thrust while the other guard swung for the escapee's head. Crono leaned back, twirling around, coming back in time to parry the second thrust and follow it up with sword to the first guard's head. It connected with a loud bang, once again failing to penetrate the armor or the helm, but being enough of a blunt blow to render him unconscious. His body fell against the railing and slunk to the ground.

"Damned little nuisance!" The guard yelled furiously before throwing a punch with his free hand.

The guard's arm was fast, but Crono prided himself on reflexes and grabbed the man by the wrist, using the flow of movement to twist his arm at an incredibly painful angle. The guard howled as Crono dropped his sword, allowing his other hand to push forcefully against the guard's shoulder. Crono felt his stomach lurch and hesitated for only a moment, but acted more on instinct than sympathy as he yanked the guard's arm so that it popped and caused the arm to become useless and limp. The guard screamed while Crono let him go to gave him a spinning kick with his heel. The kick connected with the guard's face, causing a messy spray of blood to cover his heel and he fell to the opposite railing unconscious.

Fritz almost seemed as if he wanted to praise Crono at that moment, but words failed him when Crono quickly stooped to pick up his sword and continue running. He followed suit, but could not help but look behind him. The guards were nearly upon them by now, and despite his comrade's prowess with the sword he could not possible overpower such a throng. Their flight had been greatly delayed and their flashing swords were nearly upon them. Even Crono would not be able to outrun the guards with the start they had now…

"Get down!"

Crono's eyes flew wide open as he looked ahead of him and saw a figure winding up for a throw. The figure's face was covered by a mantle that was used for protection against the rain. Crono could not see what was in the person's hand, but somewhere inside of him he recognized that person before he could fully identify with her and he fell to the ground. Fritz followed his example, more by accident, as he tripped over Crono's prostate form. The figure hurled a round object in the air, falling to the ground herself.

The ball-like shape spun in the air, finally failing to the ground in front of the sentries with a loud clink. It bounced against the railings and stopped in the middle of the platform. Crono turned about to see that smoke began to billow from the strange object and all at once he realized what it was. It seemed like the guards who were in pursuit simultaneously understood what it was and why the prisoners laid prostate on the ground…

"GRENADE!"

The sentries skidded to a halt, turning about to flee to get as much distance as possible. They did not have long until the small, metallic ball become a large explosion that shook the entire connecting bridge. The guards shouted out in surprise and pain as their bodies flew into the air, crashing down upon each other and on the railing. Debris flew in all directions, even pelting the castle's main wall that was quite a distance away. As the smoke was cleared by the unceasing wind both parties could see that the explosion had destroyed the middle section of the bridge, separating the prisoners from the pursuers.

Both parties sluggishly rose to their feet. Crono, Fritz, and the newcomer were undamaged while the guards seemed to sustain some heavy injuries. If they had not been wearing armor there could have been another murder trial underway. Crono smiled broadly as the figure removed her hood to reveal her identity.

"Lucca!" Crono shouted out happily.

"Honestly, Crono, what would you do without me?" Said Lucca with a wide smile.

"Probably die." Crono answered back with a casual smile of his own.

"RUN!" Fritz shouted out.

You could imagine that Crono and Lucca were caught off guard by such an outrageous greeting, but the reason for his impatient scream was quickly evident as they saw a dozen soldiers arming their crossbows. They spun around and followed Fritz who had a commanding lead over them. A shouted order sounded among the sentries and the twangs of heavy strings droned while arrows flew over the damaged bridge and towards the trio. Thankfully they were close to the door and threw themselves inside, closing the door behind them. They landed against the door with a loud noise, making all three of them incredibly thankful that it was the door and not their hide.

Crono, who had been panting for breath, instantly forgot himself and gave Lucca a bear tight hug, "Oh man! You saved our lives!"

Lucca pushed him away gently and said with a wry smile, "Save it for later! We have to get out of here!"

"Why did you come here? Did you know that I was going to be executed?" Crono asked frantically.

"I only found out just now!" Lucca said quickly, "I'll tell you later! Let's go!"

They had worked their way up the two flights of stairs that went to the main connecting bridge. Along their way, Crono was pleasantly surprised to see a group of full grown men sprawled unconscious on the floor (evidently a part of Lucca's handiwork) and a mess of papers. They realized that they were in the room where executions and arrests were processed. After Crono briefly described the situation, they began to search for any incriminating papers against Fritz and Crono. There were none, save for a record that listed their residency and imaginary crimes. Lucca was more than pleased to put them into the torch that hung from the wall, smiling as they were reduced to cinders.

"Fritz, I think you're in the clear, but Crono we are going to have to take you away from this until it's all straightened out." Lucca said with some sadness.

"Do you have any plans?" Crono asked.

His head spun as he realized that his whole life was going to change in an unpleasant manner, yet on the positive side he would have a life to live. Meanwhile, they took a moment to rest while Lucca quickly rattled off her plan. It was your typical plan for any escapist: go to another country and lay low until everything would be settled. South of Guardia was a fairly prosperous kingdom called Porre. There was no possible way for Guardian soldiers to pursue him into foreign soil and they would not consider him enough of a threat to deliver him to the kingdom. Once he could get on a ferry and a few miles out to sea, there was nothing in the world that could stop him. As for Fritz, after hearing his part of the story Lucca deemed that no misfortune would befall him as long as he remained unseen once he returned home.

"So, once we leave the forest we are going to separate. Crono, I can take Fritz home and then you can go to the port."

"Right, I can wait."

"Fritz, can you lend us some money so we can aid in his escape?"

"Of course! The man saved my life!"

"What about you, Lucca? They are going to be looking for you!" Crono said, pointing to her face.

"Why do you think I wore this mantle? As long as I keep my face covered in this hood, there will be no problem." Lucca said assuredly.

With that they began to move upwards, no longer peering around the corners. The entrance to the prison seemed palatial compared to Crono and Fritz's poor lodgings, yet still seemed dismal to Lucca's eyes. Ahead was a bridge that was wider than the others and they were satisfied to see that that there was not a single soul wandering about. However, a loud voice rang throughout the rainstorm and sounded in their ears.

"Do not think that you can escape so easily, Crono!"

Across the bridge was the entrance to the castle whose entrance was obscured by dark shadows that also engulfed the owner of the voice. However, it was plainly obvious who it the voice was and it caused a burning desire for revenge to surge into Crono's chest. He glared as he gripped the hilt of his sword, "You best keep your distance, chancellor, wherever you are! I can't promise you that I can control this arm of mine! It longs to see you dead!"

Perhaps it was Crono's imagination, but something glowed in the darkness that seemed very much like burning red eyes. It did not last for long as they faded into the darkness. Slowly, the chancellor walked out from obscurity and into the storm. He was grinned in a very taunting manner while Crono seethed in between his teeth. The chancellor raised an arm, "Return to your cell, and your friends can go free. Your death at the right time means a lot to me, Crono! I am willing to see to it that your friends can go free! They will also depart with a hefty sum, but only if you surrender now!"

"You are a traitor!" Lucca shouted out vehemently, "I heard your subordinates! We would rather die with him than give in to your demands!"

"Besides," Fritz added, "how can we trust the word of some vile traitor?"

The chancellor smiled sardonically, "I suppose you are correct! I would have disposed of you all, sooner or later."

Crono pointed his sword towards the chancellor and glared angrily. His sore muscles tensed and Crono seemed formidable indeed as his chest rose and fell with each inhalation. "Move or die!" There was a moment of silence that was occupied only by the thundering rain that surrounded them. The chancellor appeared vividly perturbed as he merely growled in reply. Suddenly, the folds of his robes flew as he spun about to return into the darkness. The trio looked at each other, unsure what to make from his leave. Shrugging in reply, they began to walk down the bridge towards the castle.

Suddenly, there was a slight tremor that could be confused for the wind shaking the towers, but it steadily became more dominant and unyielding. There was an odd sound of squeaking gears, hissing steam, and whirling parts. Suddenly, a giant form exited from the shadows of the gate and it became apparent to Crono to whom those eyes belonged.

A dragon rolled onto the bridge, its skin barely illuminated in the dim light only to shine with every clash of lightning. Great clouds of steam left its metallic body as it dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared with the bellowing wind. Its great head twisted and turned, occasionally the jaw opening slightly to allow a great ball of flame to fly from its angular lips. A tail laced with horrendous spikes crashed against the railing, crumbling a portion of the walls into a fine powder.

"Those thieving bastards!" Lucca shouted out with astounding rage.

"What is it, Lucca?" Crono asked, his curiosity aroused.

"That invention belongs to me and my father! They denied our grant saying that it was unfeasible!" Lucca hissed under her breath to protect her animosity.

The chancellor reappeared with a stern yet pleased look upon his face, "Ah, behold the ingenuity of the Guardian Research and Development department!" His hand rubbed across the smooth, yet wet surface of the machine as if he were petting a dog. "We had trouble finding a suitable name for it, understandably. We felt that it deserved a name that could strike fear into the hearts of anyone that dare oppose us!"

"Let me guess, you called it Dragon Tank." Crono said with a sarcastic scoff.

The chancellor said nothing but only looked at his feet, his teeth gnashing. Lucca chuckled under her hand while Crono shook his head disbelievingly. It seemed that he had hit the mark right on the head and it seemed to belittle the chancellor who was already admittedly afraid of Crono and his advances. The chancellor pointed a finger towards Crono, "You just wait and see if that idiotic grin can hold itself! I'll send you to see your father in hell soon enough!"

"You're asking for a slit throat, chancellor! Meet me face to face and say that!" Crono yelled, losing his composer at such a heartless insult.

Unexpectedly, the machine sprung to life as the whirring of the device began to intensify. A horrendous screech caused the hull of the beast to shudder as it began to roll forward, flames flying from its jaws. The chancellor merely stood behind the beast, joyfully watching the trio shrink backwards as it unceasingly advanced forward. Crono held his sword at the ready, and was pleased to see that Lucca had acquired a weapon that would be useful in this battle: a single shot revolver with a refined handle.

"Lucca," he whispered towards her, "do you know if the thing runs on fuel?"

"No," Lucca said apprehensively, "it runs on UGEE, making malfunctions or power surges impossible!"

"What about any loose gears or weaknesses?" Crono asked again.

"No! We designed it so that it would be stopped by nothing short of a mountain!" Lucca growled impatiently.

"Come on, Lucca!" Crono said, uncomfortable with how close the monstrosity had become, "You designed it! You should know if there's a weakness!"

Lucca glowed as she said, "Wait! The fire operates on napalm and there are bombs inside its body! If we could find a way to ignite the explosives inside it…"

Without as much as another word, Crono dashed forward to everyone's surprise and leapt onto the dragon's back. Twisting the sword so that it pointed straight down, he jabbed it into the back only to have it make a small dent into its exterior. The machine lurched backward, causing Crono to careen against the neck of the beast. He hit his head against the metal and felt his world spin around before turning back to Lucca, "You could have told me that its skin is impenetrable!"

"You didn't give me the time!" Lucca shouted.

"Crono! Look out!" Fritz shouted.

The head of the dragon turned about so that it was facing Crono. He gasped as he realized that the head began to make a clicking sound and he quickly rolled off to the side. A burst of flame graced the back of the beast, leaving only a spot that had been lightly darkened while Crono stumbled to his feet, taking another swing at its body. It yielded the same results, bouncing of the metal and causing the sword to quiver in his hands. Suddenly, he heard another clicking noise coming from behind him as a large tail rose into the air. He rolled towards Lucca and Fritz, narrowly dodging the tail that was powerful enough to crack the brick in the bridge. As that happened, there was a sudden revelation that came to Lucca.

"Crono! We need to destroy the head!"

Lucca aimed her weapon and fired, causing a loud boom to echo across the rooftops and steeples of the castle. A cloud of smoke dissipated while she frantically, yet nimbly reloaded her sidearm. Another shot after another landed on the jaw of the demon and suddenly it seemed to take notice, abandoning its attack on Crono. The wheels of the machine began to whirl and advance towards her, the jaw opening and closing. "Crono! Try smash the bearings on its neck! It should cause it to break apart!"

The youth quickly obliged and found himself steadying his momentum on the slick back of this steely devil. His sword clanged against the neck, bearing no results, but that did not stop him from taking repeated swings. The dragon seemed to change its choice in targets once again as it turned to face him. Crono blanched in horror as he also heard a clicking noise from his rear. It seemed as if the tail expected him to roll off to the side again, only waiting for the chance to squash him like a fly. Thinking quickly, he did something that would forever reappear in his memories whenever he would confront heights.

He had no choice but to drop his sword as he wrapped his arms and legs around the neck of the beast. The creature seemed to scream as the gears in its neck began to spin in all sorts of places. Crono felt a sinking feeling in his heart as a dark premonition came over him, but it was too late at that point. He felt his stomach rise to his throat as the neck lurched violently in a rounded arc. The dragon was trying his best to shake him off, but Crono wanted nothing more than to hang on at that moment. The neck continued to flail about while Crono held on for dear life.

Then, the most nerve-wreaking event occurred at that moment…

Crono yelled while Lucca and Fritz gasped as the side of the neck slammed against the railing. Crono's grip had loosened and he felt his body slid down the neck so that he was actually hanging onto the head of the demon. The head swung upward in a wide arc, crashing against the opposite side. All the while, Lucca did not cease to shoot at the body of the machine, yet she could not help but stare worriedly at Crono's relentless effort to keep his grip.

"Lucca! Get me the hell off this thing!" Crono shouted.

The head rolled back and forth, the smooth movements becoming more and more rickety with each and every crash against the railing. Crono could not help but look down below at the trees that seemed the size grape and felt faint at the thought of falling such a distance. Just as the head was about to make another swing, it stopped and began to vibrate and shudder. Luckily for Crono, he was able to let go and found that he could land on solid ground. Meanwhile, the machine made an ear-splitting sound as if it were metal grinding against metal, gears began to fly from the neck. The neck collapsed completely and fell to the ground in a mass of springs, cogs, and parts.

"Crono! You did it!" Fritz shouted.

"That's not all! The body can still launch bombs! You need to pierce the body!"

"Well how the hell can I do that?" Crono shouted back, obviously annoyed.

"The tail! Use the tail!" Lucca shouted.

The machine had completely spun around, seeing that it could no longer use its flame to combat its foes. Instead, its tail swung in gaping arcs that cleared the railing from the bridge. Crono waited for an opening and leapt onto the back of the beast once more. The creature spun around in a circle as if it were trying to shake its intruder off its back. Crono did not budge an inch and the machine ceased to spin and its tail pointed precariously in the air. He bid his time, his eyes not leaving the tail for a second. Suddenly, it lurched forward and Crono rolled out of the way. The sounds of gears intensified as they had become uncovered. The spikes of the tail had punctured the frame of the device, leaving the gears exposed as well as a few bombs.

"Crono! Catch!" Lucca shouted.

A small, round object flew through the air and landed into his hand. Crono thanked any divine intervention for Lucca and her wondrous aim. He pulled a small pin from the device and hastily shoved it into a hole. He leapt from the back and began to sprint towards Lucca and Fritz. Just as the creature turned about to give them pursuit, it froze as if something had suddenly stuck it. The body began to jitter violently as sparks and smoke began to eek from any orifices in its sleek, metal body. The chancellor appeared dumbfounded as he rushed forward; not realizing what had been done.

The machine exploded in a cloud of fire and smoke. The trio winced as the frame of the chancellor flew against the railing, leaving cracks in its wake. It almost seemed as if fireworks flew all about as bombs and missiles exploded all about them. It would evident that the entire castle must have been stirred by the ruckus and it seemed as if their chances for escape began to decrease dramatically. As soon as the smoke cleared there was no more beast obscuring their path save for a few gizmos that were strewed about. They dashed forward, Crono retrieving the sword that he had dropped before.

"You…you really think that…ugh…you can get…away…"

The group was stunned to see the chancellor struggling to speak between breaths that seemed to feel like needles to his lungs. He winced with each breath and he held his arm as if it were in great pain, "Just you wait! I will…get…you! Don't think you can…get away with this…" Crono merely scoffed and they began to put the prison behind them once and for all…

-

They ran as fast as they could down the stairs. In fact, you could even say that they flew down the stairs; allowing gravity to propel themselves further and faster than their own feet could carry them. The entire castle was now awake and it would be a matter of time until the guards would begin to search for the reason of their disturbance. Having explored the castle in ancient times had prepared them for their speedy departure, realizing that there were familiar twists, turns, and shortcuts. Within moments, they had found themselves at the first floor and face to face with the exit.

"We made it!" Crono shouted happily.

His hands began to push the doors open, but he froze as a single arrow landed right next to his hand. A sudden yell for him to desist sent a melancholy feel among the party and they hung their heads in defeat. They looked over their shoulders to see a group that had no less than thirty men, all armed with swords and crossbows. An order came for them to turn about, which they did very slowly. When they had, they saw the very man responsible for all their pain and tribulation.

The king of Guardia frowned in contempt, "Ah, now I see that your intentions were impure. You are indeed a traitor to this realm!"

"Sire, listen! You don't understand! The chancellor…" Crono started quickly.

"SILENCE! I will not listen to your lies! You will be executed for your impudence!"

Almost as if they had been practicing for such a situation, all guards with crossbows raised them to eye level and aimed towards the youth. Lucca, who threw herself in front of Crono with stretched out arms, quaked in her shoes, but stood unflinching. The king looked at her as if she were mad, "Leave his side, or I will have no choice but to execute you both…"

"Do it then! I will not leave my friend after all he did for me!"

Crono stood silent as his eyes began to swell with tears. His arms wrapped around Lucca while her back faced him and he felt a love for her that could only exist between those who were willing to sacrifice themselves for one another, "Don't do this, Lucca," he whispered pleadingly into her ear, "you can't die. You can get away. Please, I don't want you to die because of me…"

"I'm not moving!" She said sternly, "You have done so much for me! Please, let me be the friend that you were always for me!"

They closed their eyes tightly and expected a twang of strings and the whistling of arrows before they would embed their sharp points into their soft bodies. They expected to be filled with searing pain and they held each other as if they would never see each other again if they let go. There was a moment of hesitation, the guards having an attack of conscious. The king glared about them and yelled, "What are you waiting for! Execute them!" He shouted.

"Stop this at once!"

A voice boomed throughout the lobby and Crono and Lucca slowly opened their eyes, their grip over each other loosening as well. They searched for the voice and saw its owner standing on the steps that led towards the throne room. It was Marle Nadia Guardia, and she stood poised as if she were ready to burst at the seams. Her gaze was full of indignation and anger as she violently pushed the guards and their weapons away from their target. She even went as far as to rip a crossbow from a soldier's hands along with his quiver. She held the weapons up to her father whilst saying, "What is the meaning of this, Father? What treachery is this?"

"Silence, girl! This man attempted to escape! By his attempts at escape, we see that he is guilty and that he has fooled you! Guards, fire!"

"If any of you so much as load your weapons, you will be beheaded!" Marle shouted just as stubbornly.

The guards looked at each other as if they were at an impasse. They had two people of royal blood, giving very different orders. Even though the word of the king was the law, the word of his offspring was law as well. When she said that they would be executed, it was a certainty. According to tradition and law, the person that fired a fatal shot would be executed by the princess' order as soon as it was done. Marle took advantage of their fear and began to ask her father profusely what he was thinking and reminding him of his promise.

"You promised me that if I were to act the part, Crono would be released! I was going to give away my freedom and you were going to kill him anyway? Have you no honor? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Do not talk to your father and king in such a manner! You live in this house, you live in this kingdom, and therefore you will adhere to my rules!"

"Your rules are biased and lunacy! This man and this woman are my friends! I will not stand by and watch you kill the people that are most important to me!"

"NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU ARE MY HEIR?" the king thundered, "YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"I WILL NOT!" Marle returned hot-headedly.

"You are the future queen of Guardia! You hold the power to control millions!"

"If it means becoming like you, I refuse it! I hate you! I hate everything about you! I want you to burn in hell!" Marle yelled, her veins bulging from her clenched fists.

For the first time in ages, the king stood in silence, words failing him. It almost seemed as if he had become like a stone statue. It appeared pleasing to Marle who only began to smile as she removed a ring from her finger and threw it to the floor in front of her father, "I refuse to be like you! I refuse the throne! I renounce my royal lineage, and I renounce you! I can't bear you any longer! I love my friends more than my own father! I never want to see you again!"

The king looked at the floor where he saw the ring that had been engraved with the symbol of their kingdom. For a brief moment, the human in him began to manifest itself as a single tear rolled down his cheek. However, the self-proclaimed immaculate leader began to surface in his characteristics as he stooped to pick up the ring. He glared at Marle and hissed, "Never return! Never come back! I don't want to see you face ever again!"

Marle glared in reply, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Good riddance!"

In that moment, Lucca had observed Marle in a new light. It was mentioned earlier in this story that she had despised her for being everything that she wasn't. However, as she watched her defend their very lives by giving up her royal birthright it was very difficult not to think of her as an amazing person. Her anger and bitterness melted away and she felt nothing but companionship and faith all in a single moment. After all, how would anyone feel after seeing such a show of devotion towards friendship?

Marle ran towards the three and nodded in reply and they all followed suit as they ran out the door. The lobby was deathly silent as the heavy doors closed behind them. The guards looked about each other, still confused on what could possibly be done next.

"What are you waiting for?" The king shouted, "Follow them and incarcerate them!"

"But your majesty, the princess said…"

"Are you deaf? She is no longer the princess! She had renounced her throne! Pursue!"

The guards immediately obeyed and pushed the door open so that it banged against the wall. After a few moments the lobby was deserted, leaving only the king whose stern demeanor gave way to a sorrowful wailing as he sat on the stairs, burying his face in his quivering hands. Had he really taught his daughter to hate him? Did she really dread becoming like him? The king began to sob violently as he let the ring fall once again on the steps. Not only was his only heir gone…

His daughter was gone…

-

The rain still continued on as they dashed madly through the forest. Suddenly, they heard yelling and the crunching of leather boots among the bushes. That had caused them to press forward just as vigorously as they had done before. "Fritz!" Crono yelled between his huffs, "This is your chance! They are after us and only us! Run ahead and we will go this way! Make your way back home and say hello to Claire for me!"

Fritz gratefully obeyed and went down the opposite road. True to his words, the guards did not take note of his opposite course, but continued to pursue them through the forest. The bushes and trees began to grow thick and dense, grabbing their clothes and scratching their arms as they forced their way onward. Suddenly, they realized that this section of the forest was covered in a strange blue light that was all too familiar…

"No way! It's a gate!"

It was indeed a gate and it was identical to the same gate that had started this whole fiasco. They stared in amazement, but their concentration was broken by the sound of distant voices that were growing closer and closer. Marle looked down the path, back at the gate, and then at her companions, "We should take it! Let's go inside it!" She suggested.

"What? That's crazy! We don't even know where it will take us!" Lucca said nervously.

Marle shrugged, "Well it certainly is a lot better than here!"

Crono nodded, "I concur…Lucca, I think we better leave while we still have the chance!"

"Alright…You guys are going to be the death of me! Let's hurry!"

Lucca pulled out a familiar device from the folds of her clothes and waved it in front of the gate. It suddenly gaped wide open, causing the trio to jump back in alarm. Once they overcame the initial shock, they quickly leapt into the swirling vortex. As their world faded, the light slowly disappeared and the forest became dark once again. Just then the soldiers passed by, continuing further down the path, certain that they had continued onward…


	17. Beyond the Dome: Part One

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Beyond the Ruins: Crono and his party are suddenly thrown into a strange world…_

Out of the still blackness came a sudden gust of wind. Small granules of dirt flew from their resting places as the gust circulated a cramped room, billowing cobwebs and eventually throwing small pebbles in all directions from its wake. Slowly, a blue light began to appear in the form of a ball and the entire room was bathed in its pale rays. The dust continued to lift off the ground in messy clouds, pelting the fragile cobwebs that had begun to intertwine with one another. As the light grew bigger, three personages began to appear as dark silhouettes that clumsily stumbled forward. The strange visitors fell to the ground in an awkward heap, the light disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

And thus, our heroes had entered a world far more desolate than any other worlds to which their travels had led them…

The three untangled their appendages, trying their best to keep them from bumbling into any place they did not belong. Finally, they were able to stand on their own, looking about the cramped room with an introspective interest. Suddenly, Marle shrieked, startling the party, as she fretfully dusted a ball of cobwebs off her shoulder. Crono observed each and every corner in the room, even looking above him to see a ceiling covered in pipes and grates. Lucca was doing the same as well, being the first to voice what each of them had pondered.

"What is this place?"

It was a very odd in which they stood. It was made completely of metal and cement which the group detested, having never seen such a thing. Also, strange conduits accompanied with various meters covered the walls so that it almost seemed ludicrously gaudy. While the rest of the group contented themselves to stare about their surroundings, Lucca happened to spot something that had greatly aroused her attention. She walked towards a strange door that stood to their backs, but this door was unlike any she had ever seen.

The door itself had no handle. It puzzled her why anyone would build a door with no handle, but she was also surprised to see blue lights coursing across the face of its metallic exterior. With a finger, she traced the light and withdrew it quickly with an audible gasp. Crono and Marle turned to face her and quickly went to her side. "What is it, Lucca? Did you find something?"

"How is it doing this?"

Crono and Marle looked at each with confused glances while Lucca slowly put her finger forward once again, gracing the shaft of blue light. It was then that Crono and Marle understood what she had meant, seeing that her finger was not coursing over the light, but within the beam of light itself. They leaned closer to hear a pleasant hum coming from the beam that sounded very much like an electrical current.

"What is this stuff?" Crono asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"You don't remember? It's UGEE!" Lucca replied as if she could not believe it herself.

"Well, why are you staring at it?" Marle asked.

"Because all energy, including UGEE, cannot be used to power anything unless there is a conductor, or something to guide the voltage! But look! There is nothing here! It's coursing by itself!"

Crono smirked as he said, "And the big deal is…"

"The big deal is that doing such a thing is considered impossible!" Lucca muttered as if she were agitated.

"So what does that mean?" Marle asked, putting a finger to her chin.

"It means that we are in a world that is far more advanced than our own if they can deny the very laws of physics…"

Lucca seemed as if she could stare at that same door for hours, tying vainly to contemplate how such a thing could be done, but she felt a tug on the back of her shirt which impeded her thoughts. She spun around to see Crono looking down at her, "Well, we won't be able to find out how they did it unless someone tells us, right? Maybe we can find somebody that can explain where we are."

"I suppose so." Lucca replied inattentively, sounding as if she would rather stay.

The three turned about to see a door opposing the one they inspected. They approached it cautiously, undecided as to what would be on the other side. To their horror and surprise, the door slid upward by itself! They jumped back, half-expecting to see someone approaching them from the other side. They were relieved when nobody came, and the door closed on its own accord. It was Marle who recognized before the others what its function was.

"It's a door that can open on its own! Wow! How amazing!"

She began to step forward and backward, laughing in amusement as the door ascended and descended with each pace. Crono and Lucca looked at each other with perplexed smiles as their future ruler continued to content herself with her most recent toy. After a few minutes of watching her childlike incredulity, they intervened and allowed themselves to advance through the door, earning a diminutive pout from the princess.

"Honestly, how lazy can the inhabitants of this world be when they can't open a door by themselves?" Lucca mused.

They passed through the entrance, hearing the wheeze of a hydraulic pump as the door closed behind them. They had entered an area far bigger than the one they had just left and it was full of the most incredible things they had ever seen. It almost seemed as if Lucca would burst from the inside from all the excitement that slammed into her at once. Her hands instinctively rose to her chest with a startled gasp of surprise and pleasure. She immediately ran towards the conveyor belts that lined the room, each with several pieces of strange machinery, each piece being separated by the same distance. "Incredible! In this world the people has invented machines to work for them!" She breathed rapidly as she held several machine parts in her hands, turning them over and admiring the intricacy of their design.

"So these people really are lazy, are they?" Crono asked with an air of nonchalance, being slightly irked by her obsession.

"No, no! Not at all! They are brilliant! A society who can make such a machine that is as precise as human hands must be ingenious!" she said, while holding aloft a plate full of engravings. Crono rolled his eyes and smiled as she spun around as if she were a dancer. While his dream of becoming a knight was his greatest ambition, her dream of being a masterful inventor belonged to her and he did not wish to interfere with her dream as long as she did interfere with his. "This has always been my dream to bring about a society as advanced as this! I wonder what kind of people inhabits this world!" She looked around curiously.

Crono shrugged, "Well that was what we were planning on, am I wrong?"

Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense, at least it did to Lucca, as she spotted a large generator in the distance. She walked towards it and smiled brightly while dusting off its controls. "Well, this is the reason why it's so dark and gloomy in here! There's no power!" Crono and Marle were about to raise their hands in protest, but were cut abruptly short as an audible click echoed throughout the room. There was another silence, followed by another click, followed by another and another until Lucca sighed in disappointment.

"This building must be condemned or the power has been cut off."

"Let's go outside and see already!" Marle half-growled in response.

Lucca conceded, now having a fuller reason to explore this strange new world. She joined her friends once again and they began their search for the exit. As they progressed they saw more and more evidence of the advancements in this world compared to their own. It was incredible enough to make Crono appreciate science and see the possibilities behind the magic of engineering. There were machines designed to carry large loads; far larger than an ordinary human could handle. There were steels and metals far sharper and more solid than anything either of them had ever seen or felt. There were machines that could assemble complicated tools in the matter of moments. It almost seemed as if there was a machine for every conceivable task.

"If they could defy the laws of physics, do you think it's possible that have machines that could fly?" Marle asked excitedly, evidently catching a bit of Lucca's spirit.

Crono partially laughed, but sounded unsure of himself, "That can't be possible, could it?"

"Not necessarily," Lucca replied with a smirk, "I wouldn't be surprised if they had transportation machines everywhere like I did at the fair!"

They were only further fueled by excited inquisitiveness to explore the outside world and leave this dismal place behind. They looked about, hoping to see some door that would led them to what they supposed would be euphoria. Finally, the group stood in front of a door that had a sign above it that had once been lighted in a greenish color. The word of the sign was simple and immediately put the point across: Exit.

"Are you guys ready to see what lies past here?" Crono asked, putting his weight against the door.

They chastised him for asking such a ridiculous question, yet nodded immediately in their response. Crono smiled as he twisted the only door handle in the whole factory, closing his eyes before shoving the door open. The cold winds of this advanced world beat against the trio as they would partake of their first glimpse. Crono could hear the awe-stricken gasps of the girls and smiled as he opened his own eyes. Unfortunately, the girls had taken in their breath sharply for a reason other than amazement. The reader might suppose why the author explained that they had set foot into the most dismal part of their journey yet they were excited at the same time. The answer is simple. They did not realize that the whole world would be exactly like the gloomy factory that they left behind: dark, barren, and empty.

With hearts devoid of any hope for encountering worthwhile memories, the party gazed over the depressing landscape. The sky was not bright and cheerful as they imagined, but was dark and ominous with the hints of unyielding storms brewing within its billowing clouds. Strewn all around them were broken cement streets with dented lamps that were taller and far different than the ones in their world. Large buildings, maybe even larger than the castle itself, were toppled, several of the bases still standing with numerous bars jutting from its concrete casing. The most horrible of it all was the bizarre earth which lay at their feet. The earth itself was a dark red with some granules as dark as ash, almost as if the earth itself was burnt. As they looked over the wasteland that once had been a beautiful city, they could only restate the question they had asked earlier, only this time it was far more solemn and none truly held a desire to learn the answer…

"What is this place?"

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I want to thank all those that reviewed my story. I like to be true to my word, so whoever had reviewed my story and given any kind of input (be it positive or negative) I will be more than happy to review your stories in return. I only hope you realize that I will be honest in my suggestions, so I hope that all you feel the same! If there is anything that seems overly cliché or poorly done, I would like to know about it! Anyways, I want to give thanks to a few people that have been a good help to me!

Kit Thespian: You always give me a feeling of pride with your constant reviews and compliments! I always enjoy hearing your reviews! Also, I enjoy reading your stories! If any of you enjoyed this story, I imagine that you will enjoy her story as well. "Up a Tree house." It's good, funny stuff with a charged storyline that brings a good amount of emotion which you would never expect with the name of the title. 

Locuster: I have held his review of my other Crono story in high esteem, and I intend to do so with every criticism. This is a man who knows what he's talking about. He is a hard-core storywriter and editor, and if you felt that my story was vivid and painted, you should see his work, "The Crono Trigger". It is easily the most inventive Crono story I have read thus far. If you are lucky enough to merit a criticism from him, be thankful. I have benefited rather well from his suggestions. I dare you to find an error in his work…Go on…try it!

Also, just to let you guys know, Locuster gave me the will to revamp some stories, so if you want, I will let everyone know when I upload changes or replace chapters. Meanwhile, please continue to let me know if Magus will live or die! His life rests in your hands! Mwa-ha-ha!


	18. Beyond the Dome: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Beyond the Ruins, in which the team discovers an interesting machine, and makes an effort to discuss unpleasant secrets…_

So strong was their feeling of shock that even the person who had uttered the question aloud did not notice. Instead, they looked about themselves, finding more and more things within the landscape that made everything seem even more brooding. They did not expect to see anything living in this wasteland, yet they hoped to see any form of life. There was not a single flap of wings, a single scurry of an animal, nor the faint conversation of humans.

Were they all alone?

Crono felt his foot leave the hard metal floor as he walked out onto the broken pavement that used to connect to miles of road. It was unlike any thing he had ever seen: a road that had seemed as smooth as eroded stone, yet it gripped the soles of his boots as if it were coarse. He began that long walk down the road, looking about the streets that flanked both of his sides. His companions timidly followed behind, still apprehensive of what had caused such destruction. After they had walked several yards their minds were put at ease. Whatever had caused such devastation was obviously vacant.

"What the hell happened here?" Marle said breathlessly.

"It seems as if something exploded around here. Take a look at all the buildings! There are impact points everywhere!" Lucca said with a tone of solemn despair.

"Impact points?" Crono asked, scratching his head.

Lucca pointed towards the face of a crumbled building. The group observed that its walls had been blackened with flame and smoke. However, it almost seemed to be in a circular pattern, streaks of soot all shooting from the center of the blemish. "Yeah, like when I threw those grenades. It burns everything in the explosion and it leaves a mark that looks very much like that. If you look around, you can see that they are scattered all over the place! It was almost like explosives were thrown everywhere which means two things: there was a great accident, or this happened to be the scene of a great struggle."

"Like a war?" Crono asked, seeming to regret asking such a thing as soon as it left his mouth.

Lucca's face was grim as she nodded.

"Damn! We are in a world that's engaged in a war! We need to get out, now!" Crono said, pulling on his hair.

"We can't," Marle said, "the gate disappeared as soon as we went through."

"We shouldn't worry anyway…these marks are old." Lucca added.

"How do you know?" Crono asked, rather irritably.

She pointed ahead mutely, turning their attention towards a crumbled building in the distance. It was absolutely covered in a large dune of black sand. Crono looked about the area and saw that there were no corpses, the most certain sign of war. The building itself, which used to be covered in ebony glass, was now bare, showing the cement which had been clearly eroded by time itself. Also, the glass that lay scattered about had become cloudy and covered in water sediments. Crono conceded with a nod, leaving Lucca to say, "We don't need to worry about attacks, but we should worry about shelter and where to go…"

"There has to be somebody somewhere!" Crono said.

It was then that the group saw it. Miles ahead of them was a monolithic structure that seemed as large as a mountain itself. They wondered why they had not seen it earlier, since it only lurked behind the fallen buildings. The best way to describe it was that it had the shape of a dome. If they were closer they would see a world of pipes and metal plates that held the edifice together, but from a distance it all was a solid color of gray. A twisted spire rose from its center, occasionally attracting a blinding bolt of lightning, which illuminated the heavens, causing the solid gray shape to turn into a dark shadow.

"What is that? Do you guys see that too?" Marle asked, tugging on Crono's tunic while pointing at the distant landmark.

"Yeah, I wonder what it could be?"

"Wow! Look at this thing!"

Their attention was diverted to see that Lucca was running towards some object in the distance. They yelled for her to stop, but seeing that their efforts were futile, they had no choice but to follow. They began to sprint, keeping an eye on her yet looking ahead to see what could possibly be the object of her pursuit. Everything seemed to be merely scrap metal that had been rusted until it had turned orange and brown. Finally, they had caught up to her to see that she was gazing at a large piece of machinery that would have never caught the eye of her counterparts.

"What are we looking at, Lucca?" Crono asked, slightly irritated that she decided to flee so suddenly.

"You don't know what it is?" She said breathlessly, climbing a ladder that went along side it.

"Would I ask if I knew?" He said rather curtly.

Lucca frowned and stuck her tongue at him while she silkily said, "Well, just for that I won't tell you until I get it to work!"

Crono scoffed as he let his back lean against the strange device. He pounded the back of his fist into the hull behind him, which echoed, causing a distraught Lucca to warn him that if he hit this device again it would be his last move. He looked at Marle with raised eyebrows, which she returned while she stood in her spot, her hands behind her back. There was silence for a few moments, except for the sounds of Lucca rummaging through the interior of the device, occasionally exclaiming her praise to such a worthless piece of junk. Finally, Marle looked at Crono and saw that he was becoming gradually tense, and decided to be the deciding voice in the matter.

"Uh, Lucca? I think that we better get moving. There may not be fighting here, but what if there are some weird creatures in this world?"

"Just a moment; and Crono, if you are still leaning against this thing, you better move in three seconds!"

Crono's countenance immediately turned into bewildered incredulity as he looked towards Marle once more. It almost seemed as if he hoped she could answer what Lucca meant by her statement. To their surprise, there was a loud roaring sound that echoed throughout the quiet badlands. Crono leapt away from the mechanism, gripping the hilt of his sword as if he meant to strike the metal. Marle unsheathed her crossbow, but smiled in astonishment as the true purpose of the machine came to her realization.

They had failed to notice certain things, since they had been covered in a mixture of sand and scrap material. A roar echoed throughout the wasteland which had caused a storm of sand to become unearthed, revealing a set of battered gears that where surrounded by turrets that gripped the solid ground, spinning furiously. The hull shuddered as the metallic leviathan came to life, springing from underneath its sandy prison. The machine's roar had turned into a dull hum as Lucca poked her body from a manhole that sat at the top of the vehicle.

"Are you coming or what?" She said with a smile that denoted all too clearly that she was pleased with herself.

"By the sun, moon, and the stars, what is that thing?" Crono said with great skepticism.

While Crono was still hesitant, Marle was climbing all over the rusted surface with that child-like enthusiasm that was witnessed earlier. She whooped as she slid across a large pipe that jutted from the body of the beast, allowing it to hold her in the air above the ground. Lucca simply replied, "It's an assault vehicle! Take a look at the pipe that Marle is on. That must have been the launcher for incendiaries."

"Incendiaries?" was Crono's confused reply as he began to scale the turrets.

"You know…bombs?" She said with a sly smile.

"I know what 'incendiaries' mean! What I want to know is why do we want to ride on something so dangerous? Why is it still running?"

"Don't worry too much! What is wrong with you lately? You seem to be in an irritated cowardly mode as of late."

Crono seemed silent as if he took that into account. He simply muttered sorry as he climbed into the manhole. He was surprised to see that while the vehicle seemed very dead on the outside, on the inside it all sprang to life. Lights and radars buzzed and clicked in the small space that surrounded them. There were several chairs stationed in the area and despite the fact that they were dusty, they were still very comfortable. Crono allowed himself to sink into a chair that smelled very musty, yet he sunk into the mats and it seemed to ease his aching bones. He had not realized it, but it had been several days since he was allowed any stress-free leisure.

At that point, Marle came in and had a seat next to Crono while Lucca began experimenting with all the different buttons that were scattered over a console. Lucca could feel the pair suddenly become apprehensive as she pushed the many controls, "Don't worry! I already checked the cache. There are no more weapons on this vehicle. They were all used, and must be the reason why it is still running. The soldiers must have abandoned this thing! It seems as if it runs on UGEE, and there's no leak, so I think we can get to the dome with this baby!" She almost let out a maniacal chuckled as the vehicle lurched forward, throwing them all back in their seats.

Inside, they could only hear the manifestation of the vehicle's wake. If they were outside, they would be amazed at how fast something so big could travel. Solid walls of rubble would disintegrate before the vehicles momentous onslaught, the crumbled particles merely bouncing off the rusted, yet durable surface. For the first time since they had seen this strange new world, they were excited…

"You're a natural, Crono! I think you're actually better at this than Lucca."

"Thanks. You should give it a try sometime. It's pretty fun once you get used to it."

Marle watched with admiration while Crono sat at the controls. He had been driving for the last hour after Lucca had quickly grown tired from their former struggles. Crono was exhausted as well, but he did not wish for Lucca to strain herself, and something told him that Marle would not enjoy the responsibility of driving such a monstrous machine so he obligated himself to forego a well-deserved rest. Thankfully he had Marle to keep him awake with pleasant conversation, which she always seemed to deliver so well.

While Lucca stretched herself over the chair in the rear, Marle entertained Crono whilst sitting in the passenger seat. Up until this moment, they had been conversing on pleasant matters. They would tell each other embarrassing stories from their childhood, insipid things they had done, and the most horrifying events that had ever happened to them. While they conversed, there was something that was rooted into Marle's mind.

Women are nurturers by nature and they wish to ease any painful condition, especially when it was someone whom they cared for dearly. Marle was no different and she had quickly grown attached to Crono in the short amount of time they had met. Although their intentions are good, women can occasionally be as naive to think that they could cure an emotional malady that no one could cure, especially when that woman cared for someone and wished to be important in their hearts. Since that day in court, Marle had been concerned towards Crono and his father. Unbeknownst to Crono, she wanted to address the issue, yet she feared that it would be too painful for him, or even worse, he would not trust her with his secret. However, as they conversed, talking of things that could only be shared among close friends, she felt prompted to ask, despite what her senses told her…

Any person who is good with words certainly knows that such a sensitive topic cannot be immediately discussed. It would be incredibly untactful and cause the mere act of conversation to become incredibly awkward. So how else could she ask him? She would lead up to it, asking him certain things about how he escaped from the jail and why he had done so. She was stupefied and infuriated when she learned that the chancellor had commanded his death, and a chilling sensation went throughout her spine when he told her that there were true traitors in their midst that served the mystics.

"Do you think that the chancellor could be a mystic in disguise like in the past?" Marle asked, forlornly.

"It's possible. But when could he have possibly been kidnapped? We don't know for sure."

"When he talked during the trial he didn't seem like the kind chancellor I knew while growing up…" Marle said, a tinge of hope in her voice, thinking more along the lines of the less pleasant topic.

"Yes…The things he said and those accusations…" No sooner had he said this he had become tight-lipped and tense…

"Crono, are you okay?" Marle froze for an answer with baited breath.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Crono only stared ahead into the endless wasteland. His shoulders rose as he breathed deep and fell as he exhaled long and loudly as if it were a cleansing sigh. To Marle's disappointment, he shook his head and simply muttered, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, if there's something you want to talk about, I would be more than happy to…"

"I'm okay." Crono said, not meaning to sound so curt.

Unfortunately, Marle took it to heart and leaned back into her chair, feeling a strong sense of rejection at his words. In her boundless zeal to gain his trust, she had fallen short, and as it was said before, she realized that she could not touch that part of him just yet. She knew that such a thing would not be easily revealed to her, yet she felt indignant and ashamed all at the same time. Why couldn't he trust her with something that had happened ages ago? Wasn't he her friend? Instantly, her heart was beginning to flood with jealousy as she imagined that Lucca knew everything concerning his past. Crono probably told her himself and that made her cheeks flush as she folded her arms, and began to pout to herself silently, yet feeling guilty for being so ignorant.

"_Why would he tell me? True, we've been through a lot, but we've only known each other for a few weeks…I trusted him. Why won't he trust me?"_

She thought back to the time when she argued with her father. She remembered very clearly (for it had not happened long ago) that she approached him with a broken heart and she bore her soul to him. At that moment, she despised all men for their pig-headed nature. True, women may be as naïve to think that they can cure any malady, but men are naïve in their belief that they do not need to rely on anyone else besides themselves. What profit is there in his silence? What accomplishment or progression is there in boarding up such a painful part of his life?

"You're not okay…" Marle said, no longer wanting to be civil about it.

"Marle, I think I know what you are talking about. I know that it's not fair for me to know so much about you and your father, but please, for now, I don't want to talk about it."

"Does Lucca know about it?" Marle asked, her voice suggesting that the question was a trap.

"She does, but mostly because she was there when it happened."

"So why can't you tell me?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

"Because I don't want to think about it right now. Please, trust me when I say I will tell you sometime, but not now…" His voice was beginning to break.

At that moment Marle felt horrible. She had not succeeded in gaining his trust, she healed no emotional wound, and she only seemed to apply figurative salt to the scar. She only looked down to her knees that were pressed against her chest. As for Crono, he had felt rather depressed over the recent turns of events, and now, just as Marle feared, he felt pangs of guilt for not wanting to tell Marle what she wanted to know. He did know almost everything concerning Marle and her father, but his story was far darker than she realized.

There are some friends that are so close to you that it is impossible to keep any secrets from them. Lucca knew all about Crono and his horrible past concerning his murderous father, and he knew a past concerning Lucca and how she failed to help her mother. Although they knew about each other's past, it was seldom discussed and it never became easier to talk about it. Whenever it was discussed, the day would suddenly become morbid and they would simply brood over what had transgressed. The topic simply became something that would come about on a rainy day when they were trapped indoors, forced to engage in theological discussion if they could not discuss more pleasant matters. If Crono could not openly discuss such a thing with Lucca, how could he discuss such a thing with Marle? However, he knew that she cared for him deeply, and his feelings were the same, so therefore he felt guilty for his lack of trust.

So, for the time being, not another word was uttered between the two of them concerning anything private…

Author's Note: Everyone, once again, thank you for your reviews and I'm thankful that there are people reading. I wonder how many people have read my story, but I'm still too stingy to shell out the money for the special service. I know that this chapter seems incomplete, and it is. I meant to have them arrive at the dome and whatnot. The guru does make an appearance next chapter, just so you know (Kit Thespian). I didn't finish this chapter because I knew it would go on for a while. I haven't been able to write so diligently because I have a nasty cold, work, and college at the same time, so I've been in a few different directions. I write this because someone told me that they think I will abandon this story, but don't worry. That would be downright idiotic of me if I typed up all of this and left it unfinished. This might actually get revised once the cotton in my head clears out. Don't you hate the way your head feels when you have a cold? Like it _is_ full cotton?

Oh yeah, does anyone think the tank is far-fetched:-)

PJ


	19. A City of Metal

_**

* * *

**_

Chrono Trigger

_A city of metal; a chapter in which we learn somewhat of Crono's feelings, and the inhabitants of this world…_

Crono kept his eyes on the miles of broken road. Just like the many miles behind him, these roads were shattered and broken into many pieces. Although this large vehicle rolled over the slabs of concrete, crushing it underneath its weight, there was constant jolting from side to side as the treads continued to spin. It made it very difficult to sleep, which was good for Crono yet horrible for the girls that had tried their hardest to rest their weary eyes.

He looked over them sympathetically as they lay themselves in any spot that could be considered the least bit comfortable. They were curled into positions that he knew would give their bodies aches and pains a short time later into the journey. They also snored softly, yet it would be cut abruptly short whenever the tank went over a pothole that was large enough to make the hull shudder. When that was the case, their limbs would bounce lightly and fall over the edge of their resting place while they moaned in annoyance before falling asleep again.

A sense of love flooded into his heart at that moment as he looked over them. Their lovely faces, covered in silky hair, made them seem like the most adorable things in existence. In a way, he almost thought of them as troubled infants, trying to adjust to a strange new place that held untold surprises for them. It made his heart ache seeing them uncomfortable in their trials, which made him even more determined to stay awake.

As he looked over them, he further understood his feelings and they will be disclosed to the reader. The reader understands how these outstanding women feel towards Crono, but how does he feel towards them? Does he even harbor romantic tendencies towards these women who show their affection in their own ways? Although he was a fairly intelligent individual, he was incredibly unobservant in certain aspects. Also, despite the fact that he was very handsome, he was incredibly humble. The latter is a rare thing to encounter, which Crono was thankful for, and he went as far to say within himself that he past had made him that way.

His father was always a rash brute and that had some effect on him that was manifested in his later years. Suffice it to say until later chapters, he was humbled through his trials insomuch that people were charmed by his down-to-earth honesty. However, there were cons to this story as well, seeing that a sense of inferiority held him back, saying that he was not worthy or was short of acceptable. It also affected how he treated his best friend. Lucca was not the only one in this pair that had feelings for the other. His feelings for her had always existed in some shape or form, but imagine, if you will, having someone you looked up to refer to you as a mistake. Imagine having someone point out your flaws with a mocking tone saying that your existence was a burden. This person was none other than his father and it had a horrible effect on him. It scarred him in such a way that he did not deem himself worthy to partake in such a relationship.

Yes, his father was very much like a knife that cut deeply into his life, leaving a scar that only a journey of this magnitude can heal. He did not realize it, but the inhibitions brought about by his father began to disappear with each step in his journey, causing him to become more observant and willing to acknowledge his budding skills. This was the first time in years that he felt this sense of love without hearing his father's drunken ramblings somewhere inside his mind. For a brief moment, he was able to look over those women as they slept and feel worthy of their company.

Remember that he also had a princess by his side and he felt worthy of her company. As for his feelings towards the Nadia, he almost wished that he could recount his tragic history to her, but by that same token he did not want her to know about something that was so embarrassing to him. In his mind, she thought that his life was a pleasant one, and he wanted her to continue to think in such a way. It is true that men wish to be perceived as strong, and what would ruin that more than revealing a secret past that consisted of constant abuse?

Crono thought nothing more of it and continued to drive, letting his mind focus on the road and away from past regrets…

* * *

"Girls? C'mon. Time to get up."

They opened up their eyes slowly as they felt a hand gently rouse them by the shoulder. They looked up into a pair of apple green eyes that were red and tired, very much like their own, despite the sleep they tried to enjoy. Their arms seemed to quiver as they propped themselves up so that they were looking level into each others eyes. Their clothes were disheveled, their faces were lined from the pressure they put against their makeshift cots, and their hair stood up in amusing places. If they were more conscious of their condition, they would have been mortified in embarrassment, yet they only groaned as they futilely adjusted their clothing, that being the only thing they could see.

"How long have we slept?" they asked, rubbing the dust out of their eyes.

"It's been almost four hours." Crono replied, already climbing up the hatch.

"Four hours?" Lucca began, momentarily coming out of her sleepy stupor, "We could see it from the horizon! How could it take four hours?"

"See for yourself," Crono replied, his voice muffled by the thick metal body of the machine.

The girls obeyed, stumbling on the rungs of the ladder from their sleep-induced clumsiness. The minute breeze that prevailed in the belly of the tank was pale in comparison to the gales that whipped around the outside. The wind was good for one thing: it slightly aroused the girls from their state, yet it drove dust into their eyes, making them wince with baggy lids. The reason for the long drive became evident as Crono pointed towards a large gorge that stretched for miles. The bottom of the gorge could be seen, which housed a large river that should have been surrounded by trees. Instead, they were bare skeletons of what they used to be, burnt insomuch that the bark was a whitened husk. Further inspection showed the remains of a massive bridge. The bridge, which once used to connect both land masses had collapsed, evidently from large explosions that rocked the area. Further inspection showed the tank's tracks following the edge of the canyon, signifying that a long detour was necessary.

If Lucca had been in a state which was more aware, she would have been admiring the architectural structure of the bridges stakes and supports. Instead, she turned her attention away from the gorge, looked behind her and was astounded (as much as she could be after such an uncomfortable rest) at what she saw. The object of their sojourn was now right in front of them, the blackened metal glowing dully in the little sunlight that made it through the clouds. It was massive. The only thing that seemed to compare to its size was the castle in their world, if not a mountain.

"We should go inside." A croaky voice suggested.

Lucca turned about to see Crono staring at the enormous dome, his neck craned so that it appeared he was eyeing the spiral at the peak of its shape. She nodded in agreement, but a thought occurred to her at that moment and she said, "Well, where is the entrance?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'? Why would you suggest going inside when there's no entrance?" Lucca said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, there has to be an entrance somewhere! We can look!" Crono said, slightly irritated.

"Well, thanks for waking me up to have a look at the scenery!" Lucca growled.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your ugly sleep." Crono retorted.

"You mean 'beauty sleep', idiot."

"No, Lucca, I don't."

"You want a knuckle sandwich, Crono?" Lucca said, pushing up the sleeve of her arm.

"Sure thing, but expect me to bite the hand that feeds me…" Crono said between gritted teeth.

"Hey, take it easy guys. Let's just circle this place and maybe we can find something." Marle suggested.

"Oh sure," Lucca said, "play the pacifist. It would be nice if your father did the same thing too!"

"You better watch your mouth, nerd!" Marle warned.

"Who are you calling nerd?" Lucca shouted, raising a fist.

"What's a nerd?"

The bickering stopped instantly as the trio looked at each other blankly. Did someone just ask what a nerd was? In a strange, high-pitched, childlike voice? There was nothing but the wind as the group gave sideways glances in an effort to spot the owner of the voice. Being satisfied, they were about to resolve their differences, but were shocked to hear the voice again.

"Don't ignore us!"

Crono jerked his head about, which was not a good thing to do when one is exhausted. It felt as if his eyes were spinning in his sockets as he looked over the treads of the vehicle. Imagine his surprise when he spotted two children in the middle of a harsh wasteland, staring up at them with bemused expressions that only a child could truly capture. However, their amusement slowly became indignation as Crono began to gape.

"Who are you guys?" Crono asked.

"Who are _you_? And what is a nerd?" one of the boys responded while pounding his foot into the ground.

These children were not like any other children that you would see in a pleasant world. These children were destitute throughout their whole appearance. Their hair was long, greasy, and shaggy. Their faces were dirty and it seemed as if they hardly bathed. Their clothes were full of holes and seemed as if they were made from itchy burlap sacks. They were also very scrawny for children their age, which gave Crono a sense of pity at first sight. Perhaps that was what made the children indignant. However, his eyes suddenly showed wild surprise when he realized that both of these boys carried large guns over their shoulders. Thankfully, these boys were not pointing the barrel towards his face, verifying more than anything else that he was not going to be arrested once again.

"Uh, a nerd is someone who is smart but is very anti-social." Crono said awkwardly.

"An-tea-social?" One of the youths repeated, as if he were trying out the sound of it in his head.

"Yeah, that's close enough." He nodded in reply.

"Hey! I'm not anti-social!" Lucca said, her fists clenched into two tight little balls.

"Ha, so you say!" Marle added, rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, ditzy?" Lucca partially screamed, nostrils flaring.

The two young boys looked at each other, the indignation melting and giving way once again to amusement. While Lucca and Marle bickered with each other, jabbing fingers and such, Crono looked at the two boys and started his own little dialogue. "Just where in the world are we?"

"You mean you don't even know where you are?" asked one of the children.

"I don't have a clue."

"How can you be so rich, yet so clueless?" one of the children demanded, rather than asked.

"Who says I'm rich?" Crono replied, sounding slightly resentful himself.

"Well, look at you! You look like the richest man I've ever seen!" Crono felt their grubby hands caress his dirty, yet to their eyes, immaculate clothing. They ooh-ed and ah-ed as they felt its smoothness and lack of holes. "Have you ever seen clothes that were so bright?" asked one child. "No" replied the other, "except maybe for that old crackpot, Belthazar." They began to name off the various qualities of his clothes, each over stepping their bounds to rub their cheeks against the hem of his tunic. They even went as far as to smell his clothes and exclaim, "How did he get it to smell so nice?"

"Hey, that's enough now." Crono said with flushed cheeks. "Now, can you tell us where we are?"

At this point, Marle and Lucca had finished their little spat, being taken with surprise when Crono had his privacy invaded. The children, seeing that they had the attention of their strange guests, said firmly and confidently, "You are at Trann dome!" This did not have a desired effect upon their visitors, whom began to look at each other as if they had never heard of their dwelling. They cleared their throats, capturing their attention once again, saying, "You fellows seem tired. Would ya like to come in and recharge?"

"By recharge, do you mean sleep?" Crono asked.

"You guys are crazy…Should we trust them, Kapani?"

"I don't know…I guess they can't be that bad. Let's take them inside."

"Inside?" Marle stated once again, slightly confused.

"Yeah…you know…indoors…" one of the children chortled.

The pair walked up to the side of the large structure which seemed to have absolutely no crack or slit in the wall, yet with a wave of their hand there was a hissing sound accompanied with scraping metal. A large gust of steam emanated from a giant, square hole which cleared almost instantaneously. The hole was large enough to fit the tank inside. There was very little light, but a hallway could be seen in the darkness, with the occasional flickering light that illuminated the cement floors. A gentle, constant humming very much like an electric fan could be heard from the inside.

"Just follow us," the kids replied, not seeing the astonishment on their faces, "and we'll get you guys all fixed up."

The children preceded them, with the visitors following closely behind. Soon, they were immersed in the darkness, still hearing that odd hum. The source of the sound became clear as they looked at a conveyor belt that stretched off into the distance. It was hard to see exactly how fast it was going because of the dim light, but judging by the sound it seemed to go at a fairly decent pace. Once they stepped on they realized that you cannot completely rely on a single sense. Once they stepped onto this bizarre belt, the felt their bodies fall back under the overwhelmingly fast speed. It was very possible, judging how their clothes and hair flew back in its wake, that they were going as fast on this belt as they were in the tank.

In the distance was a dim light they steadily grew bigger. They did not know what it was until they were close enough to see that there was something beyond the light. It was simply an entrance to someplace that seemed brighter. The steady hum of the conveyor belt was suddenly engulfed by something that seemed to sound like a high pitched roar. Once they passed through they realized what it was.

They were no longer in a dimly lit hallway, but in an extremely cavernous area of metal riggings and catwalks. Wherever they looked they saw dirty, poor people slaving away, sawing, welding, assembling, and preparing strange parts which did not seem to have a purpose. Great sparks of light and fire rained down from above as workers continued on with their work, some with very little protection. It seemed like a place where many accidents could happen. The children gestured for them to follow, which they did, not being absolutely sure what would be the smartest thing to do. As they walked through the sea of metal and people, they quickly realized that they had become the most interesting, and therefore, the most watched group on the floor. The whirling and snapping of saws and welders died down as everyone seemed to catch a glimpse of these strange visitors. The entire floor was now whispering as the group began to tense their back, understandably becoming rather uncomfortable.

"Just where are we, Crono?" Marle asked, looking at a group of men timidly.

Suddenly, a loud thud sounded in front of them as they came to a stop.

They were now staring into the face of an old man, soaked in oil and weathered skin whilst the children stood by his side. The man had a beard that twisted and turned so that it was completely unruly. Although he was an old man, his arms were bulky and muscular from what seemed to be ages of mechanical work. His hands seemed to have been well used, since it seemed as if his calluses had calluses. Despite the fact that his hands were covered in coolant, he stretched it forward, expectantly as he said rather coolly, "You are in Research and Development. I am the operator here."

Crono took his hand reluctantly, not really wanting his hand to become a soppy mess, "Operator?"

"Call me the boss if you would like, I'm sure the rest of these bastards around here don't." he said with a raucous guffaw.

"Boss, look at 'em. They need to recharge." said their child escort.

"Ah, right you are Kapani, and how did you find these people?" he said, a hint of warning in his voice.

Suddenly, the two boys became rather shy as the old man gave them a cold glare. All at once he seemed to realize where they had met and then he did something that the party would have never expected. He slapped both of them upside the head. Hard.

"What the hell did I tell you idiots about going outside?"

"We had our guns, boss! We would've been okay!"

"What the-" there was an expletive he used that no lady, let alone a child, should hear as he continued "-would you do if a mutant attacked you, huh?"

"We would've dealt with it!" said one of the children, tears forming in their eyes that were brought on by the blow.

"I'll deal with you!" he said as he advanced dangerously.

"Hey! Stop it! Please!" Crono began, greatly offended by such treatment, "Whatever they did, they must be sorry and they helped us."

Crono did not seem to realize that in this place such treatment was normal. He was in a world where men were allowed to maltreat their woman and abuse whomever they felt needed it. They were in an impoverished world that had to survive on a daily basis. The rough conditions of this world did not teach these people the meaning of compassion or proper manners. The children, although Crono did not realize it, were not crying out of fear as he would have done, rather they were only whimpering because of the pain. Children who grow up in such conditions, being taught that it was the normal thing, tend to think nothing of it. So you could imagine the look on everybody's face when he pleaded with the operator to stop his assault.

He nodded slowly, "Alright stranger. I suppose your right. Even still, you boys know you're not supposed to leave the dome! Get to work! Your quota is doubled."

"Double our quota? When have you ever met your quota, you old –" The three never imagined they would hear a child use such a word.

This time, they did not intervene as the old man gave them an even harder slap aside the head, telling them to get back to work, which they did. Marle stood there, her mouth still agape in disbelief from what she had heard, yet she said nothing as the man beckoned them to follow. "C'mon. We can get you guys recharged and then maybe we can answer any questions you might have."

"Why do you keep saying, 'recharged'?"

"What? You guys don't have an enertron where you came from? Hey, where did you come from while we're talking about it?"

"We…don't know…" Lucca said after some intensive thought.

The man looked at them skeptically whilst stroking his beard, "I see. You prefer not to tell us; well that's fine. Just don't try to start any trouble, or else…"

* * *

They had moved out of the development area and were now in a place that seemed to serve as residences. It was strange to see battered tents and cloth curtains serving as doors in a place that was made entirely of metal. There was an occasional trash can that served as a heater or a group of people playing some type of game that involved metallic dice. Although there seemed to be more people hear, it had a quieter and more depressing atmosphere. Their presence was noted here as well, since they seemed so different from everyone else. They kept walking until they were staring at a large chamber that seemed to fit only one person within it.

"This is an enertron."

It was a rather complex device, hoses sticking all throughout the machine with monstrous bolts that held them in place. A clear glass window allowed the person on the inside to see outside and there was a door that seemed to serve as a lid. The operator pulled it apart looked at the group, "So which one of you will go first?" The group only looked at each other blankly before Lucca stepped forward. She was about to ask what it was supposed to do, but was surprised when the old man grabbed her arm, using surprising strength, and threw her into the device which turned out to be padded on the inside. He quickly closed the door and a strange hum could be heard as the chamber was suddenly filled with cackling blue light.

"What are you doing?" Crono and Marle yelled, but they were instantly silenced as the man gestured for them to wait with a smile.

Within a few moments, the blue light faded and died. He opened the door, allowing Lucca to step out. Nothing seemed different about her, except the fact that she no longer seemed grumpy or had bags under her eyes. In fact, she looked extremely well rested!

"Amazing!" she said with great eagerness, "It's feels like I had the best rest in my whole life!"

At this point Crono and Marle were practically fighting their way into the machine, Marle winning since she was closest. She also emerged from the strange and wondrous contraption, fresh and full of energy. Crono followed shortly, the results being exactly the same. They no longer felt the weight of sleep deprivation on their shoulders and it was wonderful. Suddenly, their stomachs gave an overpowering growl.

"Ah, I don't know why…but for some strange reason I didn't expect myself to be hungry." Crono said.

"How does this machine work?" Lucca asked, quickly getting into her old form, examining every nook and cranny of the enertron.

"This machine uses electrical currents to stimulate parts of the body that experience fatigue brought on by daily endeavors. Mainly the muscles and brain."

"How?" Lucca asked, not satisfied with the answer.

"If I were to talk about it, it would take all night."

"Well, is it dangerous at all?" Marle asked, "Shouldn't there be times where you sleep as well?"

"Ha! Of course! If you use it all the time your senses would be under constant abuse! You would turn into a nut just like-"

"Like who, operator?" A voice said rather coolly from their rear.

They all turned about to see a man and a strange creature by his side. He was a man dressed in exquisite robes of shimmering blue material. Unlike the many people in this strange place, he was clean and neatly trimmed, save his beard that went down to the mid-section of his chest. He had deep blue eyes that seemed so wise, yet they had a mischievous glow to them. Unlike the many people around him, he held himself with a kingly dignity that was so rare in regular people. He walked with the aid of a cane as he approached the group. The operator seemed to fall back nervously as he stuttered in embarrassment.

"Is it that guy that the kids were talking about?" Marle and Lucca said, whispering into Crono's ears.

"Are you Belthazar?" Crono asked.

He simply nodded.

Author's note: Yeah! I'm coming back! I hope to have another chapter up fairly soon! Keep watchin' for it!


	20. A Man of Strange Repute

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_A man of strange repute; Crono, Lucca, and Marle discover a lead to return home with the help of a strange hermit…_

It was beyond these three the reason why anyone would call him insane. He seemed almost regal in his shimmering robes. However, it has always been said that a book cannot be judged by its cover and this party would learn the meaning of that statement soon enough. Behind those silky robes and shining eyes was something that was amiss. Although this small band of youths knew little concerning this world, they knew from a glance that this man was not like the others who lay about in the dust. There was something entirely different about this man and nobody could put a finger on it. The very air about him seemed different and out of place. Simply put, it did not seem like he belonged here…

"I am the man. And who may you be?" he said with a slight bow.

"They are visitors to the dome, and maybe potential customers." The operator said with no little amount of gleam in his eye.

Crono stuttered, not wanting to build hopes for profit to have them destroyed later, "Actually, we were looking for a way home."

"Oh, I see." The operator said dejectedly.

"Yes, so maybe I can show these people around later and I can finish your order." The operator said hopefully.

It almost seemed as if he were about to concede as he turned about, but something seemed catch his interest. It was very diminutive, but due to Crono and his growing gift of discernment, he was able to see the old man twitch his eye as if it could not believe what it had just seen. Although his lip was covered in thick, snow-white hair, his mouth could be seen and it stood agape ever-so-slightly for only a moment. The man turned towards the youths again and looked back at the operator and with a calm voice replied, "Actually, I would prefer to escort these people about. I do believe I might have something to ask of them."

The operator gave a queer look, but simply turned about and walked away, thankful that this old man did not corner him for his verbal abuse.

The old man, who was known as Belthazar, watched the operator retreat off into the distance until he faded out of view behind a flight of descending stairs. At that point he turned about and put on quite a convincing show of amiability, not to say that it wasn't genuine, but rather sudden and unexpected. He smiled widely, showing surprisingly garishly white teeth. He reached out a wrinkled hand while he said his name, introducing himself in a more formal manner, and he asked for the names of this rag-tag group.

"Well, I am Crono."

"I am Lucca."

"And I'm Marle! Please to make your acquaintance."

The man grinned as he shook the hand of his last addressee, "The same as well; to all three of you."

"And what is this thing next to you, Belthazar?" Lucca asked, kneeling down to look at the strange, slightly luminescent creature.

Have you ever been in a situation in which you did not mean any offense, but you would have that sudden uncomfortable feeling as if you had said something horrible wrong? Lucca did not even have to look up at the old man to realize that there was a strange tension in the air. Although the creature to which she was referring seemed to be emotionally unscathed, it was obvious in his tone that Belthazar himself was silently outraged.

"What is that _'thing'_, you ask?" said Belthazar with a voice that seemed more like a low growl.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lucca said coolly, straightening herself to her full height while intertwining her arms across her chest.

"Oh, not at all, as long as you don't mind being referred to as _it_, or _that_, or _thing_. If you don't mind that, then you said nothing wrong."

Lucca was one who never took an insult or challenge from anyone, and she was not willing to let this old man be the exception. "Well, then I guess you will have to enlighten me as to what _it_ is, won't you? What is this…_creature_?"

The old man hid his growing indignation as said proudly, "This _creature_, as you call _him_, is designed after the first animal inhabitant of this planet. I would ask that you show _Nu_ proper respect."

"What do you mean 'designed'?" Crono said quickly, seeing that Lucca was about to mouth off again.

"It is a bi-pedal machine."

A look of dawning excitement replaced Lucca's harsh scowl as she leaned closer to the animal. Its beady eyes, which seemed so real and lifelike, turned and dilated as it observed this strange person and her movements. Suddenly, the creature did something that surprised each and every youth in the party.

"Is there something you wish of me, madam?"

Lucca could barely contain her glee as her fingers began to trace all over the smooth surface of the glossy skin. You can imagine how Belthazar looked on with annoyance and disdain, but the others smiled when they saw her glow with exhilaration. "I _cannot_ believe it! My father and I have been working on this type of technology for years! These are the advancements in robotics that I have only seen in my sleep! There are no seems where the skin has been grafted! You can't hear the whirls and clinks of the gears! Wow! Look! It's so eloquent and responsive! Can it…" Lucca was silent for a moment while she took out a hammer from her pack and gave the creature a slight rap, to which it stumbled back in surprise. "I can't believe it! It even reacts realistically to stimuli! This world is so much more advanced then our own that it is almost…"

"'Your own world?'" Belthazar said, raising an eyebrow.

A dark feeling came over the party. Lucca rose to her feet and muttered something in the way of an excuse, but it was unclear and muffled. Marle, who had been taught a thing or two about persuasive discussion, quickly pulled Lucca behind her and said a few things in the way of apology. "Please excuse my friend Lucca. She tends to get overly excited about works of art such as your own. Sometimes she gets so excited that her tongue speaks faster than her mind."

"You're one to talk." Lucca said dejectedly.

However, there was almost no look of concern or anything that could be considered as doubting, but when Marle began to speak the man went deathly silent and his mouth, although covered in snowy-white beard, was obviously agape in surprise. His eyes, which could easily be traced towards Marle's upper chest, caused her to shrink uncomfortably. Instinctively, she clutched the pendant that hung around her neck as she prepared herself for any disturbing advancements. She was very pleased to hear the man ask her, "Where did you get that pendant?"

Marle sighed in relief, instantly realizing that was not the best thing to do and quickly said, "Oh, this is a family heirloom."

"A family heirloom…" The man repeated silently. "_Could it be a coincidence? No…it is not probable…_"

"Excuse me? What are you saying, sir?" Marle asked cautiously, afraid that she may have offended him by her former assumptions.

"Oh," he said, fixating a nervous smile on his face that did little to hide his true thoughts, "nothing at all. May I show you three around?"

The three merely looked at each other with shrugs and unanimously agreed.

There is perhaps a reason why kings and men of power seem oblivious to poverty. When they are riding through the poorest areas in coaches or upon a majestic horse, their point of vintage offers a different view. They do not see the poverty from their comfortable seats, but rather let their comfort blind them unintentionally. If that same king were to walk on foot amongst the people and look about himself, rid of his comfort, then the world becomes a much different place. It almost seemed that the whole entire dome had spider webs within its corners and dust coated everything. Now that they were no longer riding in what little comfort they had they could now see how despairing this world really was. However, the thing that seemed the most disturbing was the fact that this man that led the way seemed to do it on purpose. When there was a dirty hallway or a low ceiling with a starving family sleeping underneath, he was quick to go that direction. Marle felt her heart sink as she reflected that perhaps there were parts of her kingdom with people who suffered in the same way these poor souls did.

Have you ever seen a person cry in hunger? Have you ever seen a group of men drink themselves into a stupor just to numb the pain of their stomach? Have you ever seen a person wrapped in rags face to face and hear him ask you personally for food? Your heart reaches out for them, but all the while you know that it will only ease their pain for a short time. It is quite different to see a picture than to actually see them living, breathing, and living in pain. Marle had all the wealth of a princess back in her world, but in this place she was powerless and unable to help. She bit her lip in an effort not to cry as she walked past a crying baby while her mother, ignorant of her paucity, sung cheerfully and rocked her child until it feel asleep again.

"It is a sad thing to see, isn't it?"

"What?" Marle said, trying not to show her thoughts.

"These people. These poor people that try to struggle for life day to day. Even within the dome a sense of capitalism prevails. It is good in a way, because it motivates people to work so that these people may survive, but all the while there are those who are unlearned and cannot work for food. Therefore, they beg those that can, and may god bless them, they often times share, but it is still not enough." He ducked under an overpass while his group followed behind. "They live in a place that is structurally unsound. They are bitten by insects. They sleep with rats. It is a hard life."

"Why are you telling us this?" Crono asked.

Despite of himself, he smiled, "Because I need your help and you need mine."

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Lucca asked, placing her hands on her hips as if her patience were at end.

"Do you know what I do? No? I am more than a machinist. Although I have more than enough money to buy parts, I also pay more than is needed in food. I also own a greenhouse in which I cultivate produce. That is the reason why you have heard of my insanity. These people cannot understand how someone would give away so much without receiving anything in return. They sense a lust for life within me because they have none, and I assure you that before the day is done they will think the same of you as well. This place is an ignorant place but it is not their fault. This is all they know.

"So, how can we help, if you don't mind me pushing the topic?" Crono said, rather impatient himself.

"Oh, forgive me. I do tend to prattle along at times. I have a greenhouse as I have told you. Also, I buy machine parts from these people to use in my other experiments." Lucca seemed to perk up at the mention of experiments. "There is a ruin that separates me from this dome and my own. I rarely travel in that direction and I go days out of my way to avoid it, but if you were to escort me then perhaps I can give you some food and a place to go on from there. Afterwards there is a place that might help you.

"Help us to what?" Asked Marle.

"You said to the operator that you need to return home, right?"

"Yes…" Lucca said slowly.

"At the end of our journey is a dome that has a supercomputer, or a memory device that is connected to a star sender."

"Star sender?" Asked Crono, growing more confused by the moment.

"A star sender is a device that hovers in the sky beyond this earth and transmits data back to us; it can take pictures and measure any kind of electric activity."

"Like UGEE?" Lucca asked, suddenly becoming enthusiastic and hopeful.

"Well, if it is large enough, then yes. In any case, if you could take a look at that thing you could find a way home."

"Can we talk it over for a second?"

"Of course."

There was a knowing glimmer in Belthazar's eye, but they did not notice since a strange sense of excitement filled Lucca to the point that she had difficulty taking in a hushed tone. They gathered together in a huddle as Lucca smiled saying, "This is great! This is almost too good to be true!"

"What's the deal, Lucca?" Crono asked.

"The supercomputer he was talking about; the star sender that can measure electrical activity. If we were to use it to find a gate, what should we look for?"

Crono's eyes suddenly flew wide with Marle's as they simultaneously said, "A high energy source!"

"Exactly," she said, pounding her fist into an open palm, "we can use that star sender, find the highest UGEE source, and that will be the gate back home!"

"Should we trust him though?" Asked Marle.

"What could he do to us?" Crono asked, "I have a sword, and Lucca has a gun, and maybe we can scrounge up something for you before we go. He can't take all of us."

Marle nodded and they broke apart, looking at the old man, saying, "When do we leave?"

Author's note: This is one long story. I hope it is still enjoyable after all this time. If you happen to get bored, maybe some of my short stories can interest you. Nobody has read my "wasteland" story. I think it's because it's about Robo and he doesn't seem to be a favorite. :-) Well, I'm going to start being really precise with my writing, because it is taking me a long time to get to where I want to go. Enjoy and I hope this lasts you until the next installment.


	21. The Factory ruins: Part One

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Factory Ruins; our team begins their short journey with the hermit, Belthazar, and encounters a strange obstacle…_

"What happened?"

With a sense of fearful awe, the group of people eyed the large hunk of metal that lay in smoldering heaps. However, the odd thing was that the heaps were not blackened nor was there the acrid smell of smoke about it. Rather, it almost seemed to have been the work of some strange corrosive substance, particularly acid. However, there was not an acrid smell of acid either, so the reader can imagine how confused Lucca, a devoted scientist, was at this moment.

Crono merely folded his arms and shook his head with dismay as his two female accomplices circled about the wreckage, being very careful not to touch the parts that sounded as if they were sizzling. They were not alone, being accompanied by several people, who had nothing better to do, that had helped them find their way back to their tank only to find it in pieces.

"Ah, you should have parked it in the garage." An adult said in an annoying sing-song tone.

"Well that seems fairly obvious, but we didn't know there _was_ a garage, did we?" Lucca said rather curtly.

It was only an hour or two when they had discussed their future plans with Belthazar, and when they had returned they found their second machine in utter disrepair. This would throw a wrench in their plans, since Belthazar hired them for reasons along the lines of protection. What could protect better than an armored tank with incendiary rounds? They would have to revise their plans, now that their means of protection had been destroyed. However, one question, and an obvious one at that, remained; who or what could have caused such damage?

Before they could ask, a small child suddenly began to grow nervous as he tugged on his mother's threadbare shirt. He had a whiny, worried tone of voice as he begged, "Momma, please, let's go back in before the mutant comes back." At the mention of a mutant Crono, Lucca, and Marle looked at each other with wide eyes…

A mutant was a horrible creature that had come about only a century ago. The party, feeling that if there was something out there that could melt through metal, thought that it was probably in their best interests to find out as much as they could about this monster. What they discovered about it was truly terrifying…

Every mutant did not look alike and could have any type of body or color, but a few things were common among this strange organism. They had long tentacles that wrapped around victims like a coiling snake, shark-like eyes that seemed lifeless and were covered in milky lids that were slightly translucent so that they were always seeing, a large gaping mouth that never seemed to close, and a horrifically large body that oozed of the most corrosive substance.

They were discussed as if they were a nuisance that compared to scorpions, yet they were feared as if they were rabid dogs or giants. People seemed to cringe whenever they talked about this beast and wished that they were not asked that question. However, they gave a skeptical look, wondering how these people could not know such a horrific being, and proceeded to tell about an unfortunate dome. This dome was only one of a dozen who felt that they did not need to take the necessary precautions against this abomination.

Imagine how peaceful (as peaceful as this world could allow) the inhabitants of this dome were when they suddenly smelled a foul stench that seemed to circulate throughout their whole home. The stench seemed to burn their eyes and noses to the point where it was uncomfortable and they sought out the unusual phenomenon. Imagine their horror and surprise when they found one of those monolithic creatures crouching in a large ventilation shaft! So great was their surprise that they did not even fire their weapons until they felt the burning sensation of corrosive tentacles wrapping around their ankles and by then it was too late.

Imagine, if you so dare, the last sight of your life being a gaping hole that had line after line of horrifically sharp teeth that only gripped you and pulled you into a deeper darkness from whence you could not return! Imagine the pain from the teeth that shredded your body like a grater! You would imagine that it would be a loud, noisy invasion, but the opposite was true. It was as stealthy as a mouse, and as quick to strike as a venomous snake. Such a creature should not have been meant to live, yet it came to be because of some catastrophic change to the world. The group assumed that it was the war, and perhaps these creatures were hybrid creatures who multiplied so that they were now a note of concern. However, it goes without saying that the group was less enthusiastic about setting outward…

"Do not worry about that creature," Belthazar said with a chuckle and a wave of the hand, "they are not as menacing as these people make them out to be."

"What it did to our tank seemed rather menacing." Lucca said icily, being further convinced that this man was not right in the head.

"In any case, I took precautions…Trust me. We probably won't see it."

They had no other choice, which seemed to annoy them seeing that they no longer felt like leaving the comfort of that dome. The dome's entrances were lined with guns and scanners that would destroy anything that was not human and there were usually sentries afterward. Why they were not there that day, the group did not know, but it seemed inconsequential to ponder over such things. Now they stood in front of their new means of transportation, and despite their newfound cynicism, they could not help but to gape in incredulity.

Although this was an impoverished world the people who worked within it were extremely organized. This seemed to be the most tidy and respectable place in the dome since the garage seemed to have new arrivals at times. It was clear that first impressions in this world were just as important in their own. While Crono, Marle, and Lucca looked at the mammoth vehicle the strange hermit was eagerly discussing prices with the operator. At the same time, produce and parts were being unloaded and transferred to and from the vehicle.

A word about this vehicle; it was more like a fortress on wheels than anything else. Torrents lined its sides with artillery belts that seemed to come from within the belly of the beast. A lid was the only way inside, much like a tank, except this vehicle had regular wheels (if you could call them that, them being of gigantic proportions) and not the strange tracks that were on their former mode of transportation. As they looked upon it, they could not fathom that it was able to go the speed that their benefactor claimed. Needless to say, Lucca admired it as if it were a newborn infant that could speak five different languages from the womb; with love and unbelieving awe. Even Crono, who had an interest in weapons, found himself drawn to this machine and was curious to see how it ran and operated. However, Marle could care less, but she more or less was impressed that such a large thing could move. Belthazar was very correct when he said that he made preparations.

"Well, I dare say that we should venture off!"

The people seemed to stare with bizarre interest at the old man as they hurriedly loaded their wares into the vehicle very much like worker ants. He seemed oblivious, but the three youths turned red in the face as a few gazes turned upon them. With a certain cheerful hop that seemed his body could not possibly handle, he clambered aboard the vehicle and motioned for the others to follow. They willfully obeyed, but still lacked his enthusiasm.

Their enthusiasm returned when they saw the inside of the vehicle…

It did not reflect its outside, which was covered in soot and armaments. The inside was clean insomuch that not even a speck was out of place. The floor was nothing but metal, but it seemed to shine as if it had been polished repeatedly. There was an enertron (the lack of a bed was noticed) and a storage cabinet that held anything that was needed for long trips. Marle did not have a weapon, but they saw that she could pick from anything that covered a whole section of the wall next to her. There was even a small shower with a meter showing how much water remained in the tank. There were many other pleasant things about this homely, war-mongering vehicle, but it would be better left unmentioned. Suffice it to say, they were overcome.

"This is my means of transportation. As you may have realized, it requires a lot of attention and there are many places to view from."

"So, you never really told us what you want us to do." Crono said casually.

"Quite simple really…I want you to clean this place and look out for that runaway mutant while you're at it."

There was a moment of stunned silence that was broken by Marle, "You mean…you want us to wash the inside of your vehicle?"

"Yes."

The three looked at each other with bemused expressions, and then they turned to face the hermit, "You are going to have _us_ wash _your_ vehicle?"

"Well, you could always walk towards that dome. I'm pretty sure that you can outrun that renegade mutant if you go fast enough." Belthazar said with a toothy grin.

"Wipe that insolent smirk off your face." Lucca said angrily.

Belthazar frowned, "I don't think you realize that I am the only chance you have of going back from wherever you came from. You are riding on my transport; you will adhere to my conditions! After all, Nu and I will be fine if you choose to leave; I can stand to miss a little shut-eye. However all you have to do is straighten up in here and watch for mutants."

Crono looked towards the ceiling with outstretched hands whilst saying, "Is it me, or does our journey seem to get stranger and stranger?"

"If you have any complaints, then by all means…" Belthazar gestured towards the exit.

The three looked at each other before they sighed deeply. "Where are the mops and buckets?"

"I don't have any. You're going to have to scrub the floors with brushes."

It did not take long for these three youths to confirm in their own minds that this man was indeed a tad bit off his rocker. He was obsessed over the tiniest detail, criticizing the very way they used their brushes. It was almost hilarious to see his eyes fly open when a spot was missed (which is why Lucca did it over and over, winking at her companions each time). His manner almost seemed to be compulsive when it came to his own possessions, which is probably the reason they did not see this strange behavior until it was too late. They were no longer frightened by him, but were rather interested by his obsessive meticulousness. However, their interest soon gave way to frustration as they continued to scrub away at the walls and floor with items that were no larger than a toothbrush.

"Can we stop? This place is pretty much immaculate by now."

"Don't be ridiculous!" The old man guffawed, "Anything can be improved on, and you can improve on quite a bit."

"Well if you are so amazing at cleaning, why don't you get down on your knees and try it?" Lucca barked.

Suddenly, Belthazar's eyebrows arched so that they seemed incredibly pitiful, "Would you really make an old man like me work his poor hands to the bone?"

Crono shot a warning glance towards Lucca, who sighed in reply, "All right…Fine…"

Belthazar turned away, a gleam in his eye and chuckled softly as she resumed.

You may wonder how ridiculously out of place this event may be at this point of the story, but as these three found out, adventure is not merely exploration and leisure. Many things happen in trials, including something as redundant and uneventful as fulfilling an obligation for the sake of free passage. Occasionally, to progress on a journey, it is necessary to take roads that are painful and seem to lead nowhere. However, if one does not know where the road takes them, they usually tend to have second thoughts along the way and begin to doubt their decisions in the first place. You can imagine that scrubbing various places for hours on end would occasionally bore one to tears, and cause those who were on that road to doubt where it led.

"Is he really trying to help us, or is he looking for someone to unload all his work on?" Marle said between clenched teeth.

Her regal composure was quickly giving way to dignified rage and her cheeks flushed as her clenched knuckles (which gripped a brush in one and a bucket handle in the other) turned white. Lucca, who usually kept her hair in a groomed fashion, began to appear disheveled as well as her clothes. Crono, who actually was the most accustomed to labor out of all of them, seemed exhausted and he seemed to think that walking to the dome would be ideal compared to their current situation. They whispered to each other in harsh tones while the hermit seemed oblivious at the front of the vehicle beside Nu.

They had made up their minds…

Crono stood at the front while his two counterparts stood at each side, their arms crossed and brows furrowed. Crono cleared his throat in an effort to grab the man's attention but it was to no avail. He did it a second time, only louder, but it still had no effect.

"Hey!"

The poor old man seemed to leap out of his skin as he spun around to face his crew. He smiled as if he were innocent of any offense as he said, "Are you finished scrubbing? If you are, you may do the outside as well. We can slow our speed down so that you won't be blown off."

"How do we know that you aren't going to drop us off in the middle of nowhere? How do we know that you are not using us?"

"Is working really that difficult for you?" The man said off-handedly.

"No, but your work is. I think we did enough work to pay our way, so when do we get there?"

"We are already here!" The hermit said brightly.

The group raised an eyebrow and went towards a view portal only to see what they had seen when they first entered this world. Just like the first time they entered the world they saw buildings crushed to rubble. This was no different, save for the fact that the buildings seemed to have been old factories and places of assembly. Another interesting thing about this place was the fact that there were large highways that curved and went in all directions. Out of all the twisting roads, the most noticeable thing about the landscape was a vast river that seemed to stretch from one horizon to the next. It was a wide river that separated them from the other side. A large cable bridge closed the gap, however, two sides of the bridge were raised so that crossing was not possible. When this place was untouched by the cataclysmic events of the past, this was a place of high-speed transportation. Vehicles would fly about insomuch that if you were to watch their movements you would become dizzy by the blurs. However, now this place was in disarray and there was nothing that seemed untouched except for the highway.

"Are these the ruins you were talking about?" Crono asked.

"Yes, it is." Belthazar replied.

"Well, what's the problem?" Crono said, cocking his head to the side, "There seems to be nothing worth fighting around here."

This simple question earned a bewildered look, "Fighting? Who said anything about fighting?"

"What do you mean by that?" Marle said, almost a little unnerved, "You wanted us to come with you so we could defend you, right?"

The old man laughed heartily, "No! What made you think that? Didn't you see all the gun torrents outside this thing?"

"Then why did you want us to help you?" Crono asked, his tone rather irritated.

Suddenly, a loud blaring noise came from outside that sounded very much like a siren. The noise was so sudden that it stole breath from everyone and caused them to jump in place. The three rushed towards the windows again to look down below and were surprised to see an army of metallic men surrounding their vehicle. A dark feeling came over the three as they instantly reached for their weapons.

"What are you doing?" Belthazar asked quickly.

"Saving your life, old man!" Marle chirped.

"From whom?" he said with the utmost peace of mind.

The siren stopped as quickly as it had begun and there was a moment of silence while everyone opened their ears to the slightest sound. For a moment there was nothing, and suddenly a loud booming echo filled the air that caused the trio to jump in surprise.

"Is that you, you crazy old loon? Didn't we tell you that we make exceptions for no one? Turn back!"

The trio peered out of a window to see that they were still surrounded, but they did not make any threatening moves or sounds, but rather stood in place as if they were only preventing the vehicle from moving any further. The old hermit sighed and walked towards a black box that hung down from the ceiling and spoke into it, which curiously amplified his voice so that it echoed throughout the area.

"I want to speak with Johnny! I have a proposition for him!"

"For your sake, it better be about paying a toll for once!"

"No, no, you see, I understand he likes to race and I found someone that he might be interested in…"

Author's note: I just wanted to put this up really quick so you don't think I have been slacking. All the stuff about the toll and racing will be explained in the beginning of next chapter.


	22. The Factory ruins: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Factory Ruins; our main protagonist is now obligated to participate in a deadly race if he wishes to continue on his way…_

It is from my experience that leads me to say that nothing is more frustrating than having plans made for you, but not being told what they are. When it happens there is a moment of surprise followed by a face flushed with embarrassment. When anyone is put on the spot it causes resentment and annoyance in the heart for anyone who would dare put them in such a predicament. No sooner did these words leave the hermit's beardy mouth Crono immediately understood to whom he was referring. Notwithstanding the obvious, he could not help but clench his fists as he seethed his question through his teeth.

"Who is going to race?"

"Well, who among you is the fastest driver?" He said with a knowing smirk.

If he was not such an old man, Crono's clenched fist which was anchored by a well-toned arm would collide against Belthazar's face. For a brief moment he imagined his fragile frame crumpling to the ground only to rise to its knees and have its mouth spew out apologies. However, as soon as this thought entered his head the guilt grew incrementally until he forced his hands to unclench. However, his fingers were still tensed as if they had the overpowering urge to strangle a throat.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I told you that I had a job for you, and this is it."

"Why would you leave something like this out? Why do we have to race? What the hell is this place?"

The very atmosphere of your surroundings has the power to change the characteristics of a person. Being in a light, happy place would evidently lead someone to be happy and cheerful. Being in a gloomy place would lead you to be humble and thankful for what you had. Being in an environment where one was forced to work tirelessly for no apparent reason causes one to become easily agitated. It seemed as if this wise, yet strange man, began to put it all together and he realized that he was skating on thin ice. He looked towards the other two, who would have flinched at such language when they first visited the dome; however they had their arms folded as if they were adamant about their feelings and they seemed to have desires to add words of their own.

The old man decided that it was best that he explained everything now and cease his amusing charade, "What I have failed to tell you is this: I usually have to go three days out of my way to cross this valley when it could simply take a minute to cross that bridge up ahead." His wrinkly old hand pointed to that same bridge that seemed to stretch for over a mile over a rushing river. "It is true that Arris dome is up ahead, but truthfully I have no wish to go there."

"And why not?" Crono asked.

He sighed mournfully, "The poverty. My old heart can no longer bear it. Only Nu makes the occasional trip."

"Your heart seemed to bear leading us around by the ear, so why should I believe that you will still take us there?"

"I had no plan to do so, but I had another idea of reimbursement and you must win to receive it."

"Win this race? Against who?"

Of all the things I have said about fate over the course of this story it can easily amount to this; fate had impeccable timing. No sooner had the question left his mouth there was the sound of a roaring engine. He spun around, while the hermit only watched him, knowing already who the strange visitor was. There was a gust of wind as something gray and vermilion speed by, leaving a large cloud of dust in its wake. Once again it circled around the vehicle with such finesse and skill that the group could not help but raise an eyebrow in admiration.

A raucous voice which seemed to belong to an over-confident youth echoed across the land, "Are you back again, old man?"

"Who is that?" Crono whispered harshly.

"That, my boy, is Johnny and he is the man you are going to race."

Lucca and Marle did not like this. Not at all. From his contorted expression which seemed to hide anger, it was evident that Crono was not particularly fond of the situation himself. They had exited the vehicle to see even more sentries posted about the premises, and even worse they all seemed to be armed. They all stood at different levels and at different spots, looking over crumbling ledges which used to be the stories of a building, yet they were organized enough to have formed a circle that enclosed five people: Crono, Marle, Lucca, Belthazar, and the strange thing known as Johnny.

Perhaps you may wonder why anyone would refer to a thing like Johnny as a "thing" but the answer is solvable simply by looking at him. He was not human, yet it had the appearance of one and even the voice and emotions of a cocky teenager. However, his skin, which was dark, shone as if it was plastic or some type of metal. Another old thing about him was the fact that he looked more like a marionette, his arms being connected by gears and ball bearings. In fact, he was a machine designed to emulate a man, but with one strange addition. He had large exhaust pipes extending from his back, and what seemed like tires were wrapped about his shoulders. He was not sure why; perhaps it was his spiky hair or his laid back demeanor, but Crono saw that this marionette held a certain respect for him.

"So, who is this guy right here?" His voice even sounded human, unlike the other humanoid creations that surrounded them.

"Johnny, for years I have been trying to find a way to drive your friends out of here and take this bridge."

"That ain't gonna happen, pops. You see, this is our main source of income. If we let some old dude in for free, then everyone is going to come through."

"I also know that you wanted some human 'spare parts' to make yourself appear more real..."

A dark chill engulfed the party as he realized just what he was insinuating. "You aren't gambling away our lives, are you old man?" Crono clenched a fist and advanced on Belthazar, but was stopped by the sound of a cocked weapon. Sure enough, several robots were standing about, waiting for any reason to open fire. Crono looked around himself and grunted in frustration as he stepped back. Belthazar looked at him with a bright smile, and the words that came out of his mouth would be infuriating if it wasn't for the fact that he looked so sincere.

"I know you will win, that's why I am using such high stakes."

Marle was not so easily soothed, "You monster! You can't do this!"

"Don't you have faith in your friend? Don't you think he can win?"

"That's not the point, and you know it!" Lucca retorted, stating the thoughts of her future queen.

"Crono, let's leave! We can let this man go on by himself!" Marle half-shouted and half-begged.

Crono looked at Belthazar hard and nodded, "Yeah, let's go. We will have nothing to do with you. Find a way across yourself."

It was at this point that they heard something that made their blood run cold. When Crono stepped forward earlier he only heard one cocked weapon. When they turned to leave it was a whole symphony of clicking arsenal. They looked above and around them only to see that every gun was aimed right at their heads. They heard the pounding steps of rubber boots behind them, and a cocky voice that said, "Now, now, you have me come out here and make an appearance, only to back out? I don't roll like that, my friends." They turned about to see Johnny waving a finger as he grinned spitefully, "It's just not, how should I put it, civilized."

"And taking lives is?" Crono said, glaring menacingly into his face.

"What makes you think you will die? All that will happen is that I will take a little something from you and replace it with machine."

"What would you do with what you take?"

"Don't you wonder why I sound so real; like a human?" Johnny asked with a grin. The question was rhetorical, because at that moment he answered him in the most vivid fashion. With his hand, he punched a hole into his own chest to pull back the metal. Imagine the horror among Crono, Marle, and Lucca when they saw a space full of pulsating organs. They gasped in horror as he went on, "I used to be human, you know. I was attacked by a mutant, swallowed whole, and I fought my way out. Even then, the damage had already been done, and I was discovered by a group of men. I still had my larynx, my brain, my heart, and my lungs, but you can imagine that I lost a lot with those acid burns. They managed to replace what I had lost with machine. After that, I was an outcast and people were horrified of me. I was depressed of course, but overtime I learned not to give a damn." Johnny looked to the sky wistfully, putting a hand to his chin, "Then again, I do remember how much fun it was to sense things; to smell, taste, to feel. I could care less about being fully human again, but I would appreciate taking your nerves. If you prefer to do it the hard way, that's fine by me."

"So what, are you going to kill us then?" Crono said, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"If I were to kill you and take your organs, then nobody would come this way. The fear would cause my means of income to end. But if I need to…"

"If you race and win, you can keep your skin and pass through. If you lose, he will only take yours and leave the girls alone." Belthazar added in.

"Of course," said Johnny with a laugh, "I have a little bit of a gentleman in me after all, no pun intended."

"I'd say not enough! Why don't you take Belthazar's?" Crono spat.

"He's old, and I would say past my prime. You, however, would be perfect."

"Crono, let's just fight our way out!" Lucca shouted, moving her hand slowly towards her gun as did Marle.

"Go on," Johnny said, "that way I can have any choice I want between three bodies. You do seem strong, but can you dodge so many bullets at once?"

Lucca and Marle looked about nervously and hesitated, but looked adamant in their actions. Had Crono kept his silence they would assuredly try their best to fight them off, but he growled in frustration before saying, "Stop you two! Johnny, if I lose will they both be unharmed?"

"Crono, no!" Marle said harshly while tugging on his arm.

"Yes, they'll be fine. Of course, you would have to be operated on, but they'll be fine."

"Crono, let's fight our way out!" Lucca stood poised and seemed collected, but if you were to look at her eyes you would see tears swelling at the brim of her lids.

"No," he said, holding out a hand, "it's better this way."

The girls looked down to the ground in hopelessness as the two racers shook hands in agreement.


	23. The Race

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Factory Ruins; Belthazar suggests that he had met Crono before. The race ensues…_

The wind howled as it had always done since they arrived to this terrible place. It was funny to think that when they first came here they expected nothing but amazing sights and experiences in this new world, but they were incrementally more horrified with each experience. It almost got to the point where Crono wondered if his life would have been better if he never met these two women at all; he shook his head as if he were annoyed at the thought.

To be completely honest, he was annoyed by any thought that entered his head. He learned that when someone swordfights it is best to improvise. Thinking could distract you from your current task, or you could exaggerate your plans by over analyzing. So, for that reason he tried his best to clear his mind before the race would begin. However, since you all know what the stakes are you can imagine how hard it must be to keep yourself from thinking at all.

Everyone experiences nervousness somewhere in the course of their lives. It is a most unpleasant feeling that makes you feel as if you're about to be sick. It can occur anytime; when you make an advance on someone you like, when you speak in front of a crowd, or when you feel threatened in very much the same way Crono was.

I sincerely hope that anyone who reads this story has never experienced a bet that could change the course of your life. Our imaginations are more powerful than we think they are. Poor Crono stood beside a vehicle to be used in the race and he thought on his conditions. Isn't it strange that when we imagine the outcomes, we tend to imagine the worst one? Crono, knowing that confidence was an important aid in this race, could not help but imagine what strange instruments would be used to perform the procedure if he failed. He couldn't help but to think how painful it would be to feel his skin ripping away from his body and muscle…

"Crono?"

"What do you want?" Crono spat.

The same old man that brought him to this position approached him gingerly, "What is wrong? Are you frightened?"

"Go away." Crono growled as he stared at the rolling red mountains in the distance.

"You can't win with that attitude, you know." Belthazar said with a waving finger.

"I told you to leave! Can't you hear, old man?" Crono said with a balled fist.

"You won't hit an old man, no matter what he does." Belthazar said with a bow.

"If you stay around me any longer we will find out for sure, won't we?" Crono said threateningly.

Crono leaned against a vehicle that had been provided for the race, which also turned out to be the vehicle that they would win if they were victorious. Before this time and after the bet was made, Lucca took it upon herself to examine the vehicle Crono would use. Suffice it to say, she was amazed by its quality and capabilities. Despite its old age she claimed that it could travel faster than anything she had ever seen. If they were to win they could find their way home in no time, but for the moment Crono used it as support while he tried his best to calm his troubled mind. While he leaned against it, he was surprised when he felt the vehicle tip back further as another body rested against its hull.

"I guess we will find out." Belthazar said very calmly.

"If you don't leave I will make you." Crono said very grimly.

"Why are you so frightened? I remember you being so bold when I last saw you, all those years ago. You were the most valiant man I had ever met."

"What are you talking about?" Crono said, giving him a sideways glance, "You know perfectly well we met only a day or two ago."

"Ah, that is right. You haven't experienced everything yet. Perhaps the person I met then was the person that you will become."

"Leave me alone." Crono said softly.

"You know, both of those women really care for you."

"You better leave now."

"They would still love you if you were to lose your skin; but thankfully I remember that you were the same as I see you today."

"What are you talking about? Crono said, his head beginning to ache with this nonsense.

You deal differently with people depending on who they are. If a stranger was to talk back to you, typically the average person is too stunned to make a quick reaction. If it is a younger sibling that acts out of place we tend to show them what we think of their acts with fighting. If it is an older sibling, we would simply sit and listen while they would tower over us. However, if a man you believed to be crazy talked nonsense to you, you would try your best to ignore him.

"I saw you then, but of course you haven't seen me yet."

"How could you have seen me and I haven't seen you?" Crono said, suddenly changing to a humoring tone.

"You will see."

"I guess I will!" Crono said sarcastically.

"Do not worry. You will live to see Guardia once again."

An icy wind blew at that moment.

"What?" Crono said with much surprise evident in his face. "How do you know that name?"

"I will be gone by the time you both race, but listen very closely to me: when you reach a tunnel, stay to the left, no matter what happens."

"How do you know about Guardia?" Crono asked as Belthazar began to walk away.

"Stay to left! Remember that, Crono!" Belthazar said, casting a final glance before he walked towards his tank.

"Answer me! How do you know that name?" Crono yelled, but the reply he heard was the incessant wind…

* * *

"Are you ready, Crono? There's no turning back now!"

For miles ahead of them there was nothing but road with the mountains peaking out from the horizon. Fallen buildings were scattered left and right, but the only thing that both eyes were focused on was the road. Crono supposed that he had to thank the old hermit somewhat, because the strange new mystery that he presented diverted his mind to more pleasant matters. He was no longer frightened, but was very confused. How did the old hermit know the name of his kingdom? Why did he tell him to stay to the left of a tunnel when he saw none in the distance? Why did Belthazar have so much trust in Crono? For that matter, why did Crono have so much trust in him?

"I'm ready!" Crono shouted.

The vehicle was topless with only a small windshield protecting the driver. Although the paint was wearing off, the vehicle felt as if it were brand new. The seats were cushioned making it very comfortable and it hardly rumbled as Crono felt the engine roar. The vehicle had no wheels and it hovered in the air, but behind it were two large exhaust pipes that also seemed to be used for propulsion. It was funny, because when Crono heard that engine roar he could not help but feel excitement. How fast could this thing really go?

"You can do it Crono!"

Crono turned his head to see Marle and Lucca sitting on the ledge of a crumbling building. Their legs dangled as they waved enthusiastically from their seats. Crono nodded in reply to their support and turned to face a robot that stood in front of them both. It stood right in the center of the road where small white lines were painted repeatedly for miles. He looked to his left to see Johnny and he couldn't help but be surprised.

Johnny acted in such a human-like manner that Crono usually forgot that he was a machine. Therefore, he did not have the restrictions that bones and sinew tend to put on the body. He found Johnny bent in such a way that his shoulders (which looked strangely like tires) were resting on the ground while his head looked forward down the road. It would be difficult to describe him, but he looked very much like a strange type of motor vehicle himself.

"You seem like a good guy, Crono. It's a shame that I have to beat you."

"That's strange, because I thought the exact same thing."

The engines roared as both figures lurched forward only a foot and came to an abrupt halt. The noise had become louder until it seemed to be the only sound in the world. Thankfully, that was the kind of concentration that Crono needed for this match. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he looked ahead. The sentry raised an appendage in the air,

"Ready, get set, go!"

The sound of roaring engines turned into a high pitched whistle. The two forms that had shape and texture suddenly became two blurs. For the two racers that blazed the way they could see nothing but indistinguishable blurs out of the corners of their eyes. Perhaps there is a hidden metaphor in this observation, but when they were going at such a fast speed it did them no good to look to their sides. The only thing that was not made indistinguishable by the blurs was the road ahead. A good racer will never be distracted by what lays next to him, but he will keep his eyes straight no matter what happens.

In case there might have been a single person wondering why Crono would take place in this event and not Lucca the matter was very simple. Lucca, although knowledgeable in machinery and their operations, did not have such highly developed reflexes as Crono did. When it comes to repairing things and making them right, no one could beat Lucca. However, when it came down to instantaneous reaction and bravery we can already see that Crono had this in spades.

As they moved along he realized that he really needed it…

The tall building where they had originally met faded from view behind the maze of destroyed buildings and shattered cars. Even though there were crumbled buildings all around them he noticed that no debris lay in the road. A sight chilled him to the bone as he saw an entire city block littered with beams and concrete fragments the size of his house. The worst part was that the entirety of it all seemed to cover most of the street. This would be a little more complicated than a simple straight race…

"Are you scared yet Crono?"

A maniacal laugh sounded in his left ear as he felt his body thrown all around the vehicle. He did not have to look to his left to see that Johnny had run into him. He continued to laugh as he eased closer to Crono. At that moment Crono made a temporary promise to himself that he would not look, knowing that Johnny wished for it as they proceeded towards the city at breakneck speed. He felt another jolt as Johnny laughed raucously.

It was at that moment that Crono saw an opportunity. He gave himself a quick smirk as he heard wheels squeal, signifying that Johnny was intending to ram him again. Instantly, Crono decelerated only for a moment, which was enough to send Johnny past him and swerving to his right. Crono, did not stop there, but accelerated again, and very gingerly pushed against the back end of his opponent. The effect was potentially disastrous and if Johnny were not so maneuverable the race would have been over.

In this world of technology they had created a metal that can sustain considerable damage. Johnny was particularly thankful for this as Crono forced him onto his side, causing him to spark and smoke from the maneuver. In the space of a second his wheels jerked violently as he felt his world spin around. The obnoxious sound of screeching tires filled his ears as he came to a brief stop. He growled in frustration, seeing that Crono had gained a considerably large lead by the time he set himself back on the track.

Johnny murmured viciously under his breath, "You think you're all tricky, don't you? Wait until you see this one!"

Crono was smiling cheerfully to himself as he felt his heart burst with relief and confidence. He turned back for just a moment to see Johnny spin uncontrollably and that assured Crono of his impending victory. He no longer heard his taunting voice or the squeal of his tires, but just the hum of his own engine. Suddenly, there was a brief silence as if the world went still, and then he heard a loud boom that shook the road. His heart leapt as he even felt his vehicle shake and it almost felt as if he would lose control. He could see that a bright light was reflecting on his vehicle and the light came from his rear.

He heard the squeal of his opponent's tires once again and he could hear his maniacal laugh. "You thought you got me, didn't you, punk?

Crono kept his eyes on the road while he shouted, "What was that? How could you possibly…"

"It's called a nitrogen blast! I guess you could call it a turbo!" He laughed evilly again.

"You're cheating?" Crono yelled with an accusatory tone.

"I call it my little fail safe device, and just to let you know, I have two more!"

"Then I guess I'll make you use them both before they can really affect me!" Crono shouted with a grin.

Just a distance ahead was a narrow passage that could barely fit the two racers. On each side was a crumbled building that was covered in shattered glass and broken metal beams. Crono leaned forward, focusing on the narrow space. The two drivers grew closer and closer until Crono did something rather unexpected. He gripped the wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white, and jerked the wheel to the left.

A sea of orange sparks flew into the air which was accompanied with the horrible screeching of metal scraping against metal. There was a moment where Crono thought he was going to bounce back and run right into the face of the crumbled building. There was an extremely brief moment where an image of his body flying into the shards of broken glass and jagged rebar filled his mind. He did not meet with the wall, but he passed right through the narrow opening while his opponent spun so that he was skidding on his side. There was the ugly crunching sound as wall, glass, and metal rebar meet whatever Johnny was made of.

"You son of a"

Crono had already gained enough of a lead so that he could not hear the curse of his infuriated opponent. There was a moment where he was horrified, because he didn't expect Johnny to actually _hit_ the wall. If he were not weaving between boulders that covered the road he would've turned his head to see if he were okay. He expected him to use whatever he used before to achieve such speed, but the burst of light never came. Instead, he heard the sound of a roaring engine above him! He already knew who the noise belonged to.

"You thought I was going to use it, didn't you?"

If Crono were to look, he would have seen his nemesis riding up a slanted building face to reach some type of veranda above the road. An icy chill engulfed him as he realized that there was a particularly dark shadow covering his vehicle and he could no longer hear the strain of an engine. With incredible instinct Crono jerked his vehicle to the right just as Johnny came barreling down from above. He landed noisily on the concrete, the frame crunching onto the street. As soon as his wheels straightened out he began to slam into Crono once again, shouting vehemently. Obviously, he was upset for the quick move Crono had done because he was adding far more obscenities than ever before.

They moved through the ruins and Crono was relieved to see that the debris was beginning to become scarcer. However, the race was about to become much more perilous, because there was a strange dip in the road, but the horizon was still there. As they drew closer Crono was able to see that the road went down so that it formed an underground tunnel. Within a moment they left the dark world and went into a darker one. The roar of their engines intensified as the sound reverberated against the arched walls. The tunnel was as long as the eye could see. They were bathed in the pale glow of fluorescent lights that were installed to aid people in ages past to see their way. Now they flickered and gave out on occasion, causing the pair to race in darkness every few moments.

Lucca was correct, the vehicle was fast and it was enough to keep up with Johnny. They had almost been neck and neck the entire time. It was at that moment that Crono decided that something must be done, and he was becoming rather annoyed by Johnny's foul mouth. He allowed Johnny to ram his vehicle while they proceeded through the twists of the massive tunnel. With each bump Crono edged his vehicle gingerly until they had become rather close to the left side of the wall. Johnny realized this too late as his side began to rub against the wall, bathing the two in orange light as metal screeched and popped with each slam that Crono gave Johnny.

"It's not that much fun when you are being run into, isn't it?" Crono yelled with a victorious smile.

Johnny growled in frustration, decelerating his vehicle slightly in hopes of escaping. Crono matched his speed and he did the same when Johnny accelerated. It became clear that if he stayed in his position he would be in critical condition. A sound of rubber meeting asphalt echoed throughout the tunnel as Johnny brakes hard, giving Crono a large lead for the second time.

It was then that Crono could hear nothing except the roaring of his engine. Then there was a blinding light and a boom louder than anything Crono had ever heard in his life. The light was so bright that it almost seemed as if the sun itself resided in this place. However, it wasn't the brightness the concerned Crono. When he used his secret weapon last time, Johnny passed him and the rumbling disappeared. Johnny did pass Crono (letting loose a vile word all the while) but the rumbling never ceased; in fact, it began to grow very severe and it suddenly dawned on Crono why it was so.

Had he been going a normal speed he would have realized that this tunnel was extremely dilapidated. Cracks lined the walls and dirt would fall from the ceiling in thick clouds. The roar of their engines was not enough to cause a disturbance, but a loud cracking boom that came from Johnny's vehicle would be enough to destroy the ceiling of the tunnel itself! Crono went pale as he could see large blocks of ceiling crashing down behind him, almost as if they were trying to catch him. By this time, Johnny was a good distance ahead and he already knew what was going on.

"_Stay to left! Remember that, Crono!"_

Occasionally there are times of great distress when someone will hear something so audibly that we can not imagine that it came from our minds. Amidst the thunderous quaking of the tunnel and the roar of their engines the small voice seemed to piece his mind. It was louder than everything around him and for some reason it seemed that trust had taken complete hold of all his functions. The falling slabs of concrete were almost upon him and it seemed as if the left side was to give first. For some reason, Crono could not help but drive along the left lane.

Crono gritted his teeth as the wind pushed against his face and dust flew onto his windshield. He was not aware, but he was yelling as he drove through the left side of the tunnel, gaining on Johnny. The pounding slabs were almost right behind him now and he could see that the right side ahead of him was collapsing at that very moment. Had he been there…

"_Do not worry. You will live to see Guardia once again."_

Although the world they were in was considerable darker than their world anything was lighter compared to where he came from. He was momentarily blinded as the road inclined upwards. Crono looked behind him as saw that he had passed under a mountain. He looked ahead and was more than happy to see a familiar sight in the distance. There was the gigantic bridge and the same wrecked buildings he saw before. The road was now clear of debris and it was a neck to neck race.

"Good! For a moment I thought I would have lost my prize!" Johnny yelled out with a laugh.

Crono said nothing, but leaned forward in his vehicle. All this time he imagined that what he did to Johnny only allowed him to gain a fleeting lead, but that wasn't true. There was considerable damage done to Johnny and he was no longer equal in speed. Slowly, but surely, the neck to neck lead began to disappear and Crono was pulling ahead. Although they were the size of ants, a multitude of sentries and two orange and white dots could be seen, waving enthusiastically. Crono grinned as the gap began to lengthen. He could hear Johnny's seething among the wind and the engines. Finally the finish line was in view and victory was inevitable. He could hear the cheering of Marle and Lucca and the stamping of robotic limbs.

Then he could hear nothing at all as the world went silent.

"_I call it my little fail safe device, and just to let you know, I have two more!"_

There was a great flash of light and a clap like thunder echoed across the barren desert. Although he was in the lead a single turbo boost would get Johnny across the line before Crono. A sense of impending doom quickly gave way to a flash of brilliance. Crono swerved in front of Johnny just before the light subsided and he felt a jolt that slammed him into his chair. Once again the horrible screech of metal filled the air as Johnny slammed into the back of Crono's vehicle. He felt the vehicle rattle and give an almighty lurch and for a moment he felt as if he were flying. He could hear Johnny utter one more loud profanity as Crono crossed the finish line.

* * *

You should have seen the celebration that the two women had when Crono pulled off that miraculous maneuver. Their hearts sunk for a brief moment before Crono rocketed himself to victory. When he arrived they smothered him with hugs and kisses to the cheek that made him blush horribly. You would figure that Johnny would be rather upset about such a mistake but he handled it very well and he did seem really impressed once he managed to calm down. At that moment they were standing in the center of the highway.

Johnny said rather humorously, "I have to admit, you can race. Using my own speed against me…I am so pissed off right now!"

"So will you let us pass?" Marle said with her hands clasped together.

"It wouldn't be human of me if I didn't!" Johnny said with outstretched hands.

"So will you let us pass?" Lucca said with a sneer.

"Hey, you punched a little bit low there. Take it easy. Is it that time of the month of something?" Johnny said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, take it easy. If you talk that way to her, than she will punch you 'a little bit low.'" Crono said cautiously.

An army of sentries no longer surrounded them and the situation seemed far friendlier than it had been. However, this group of teens was not keen on staying in this person's company. In fact, with each adventure and challenge they were more anxious to return home, feeling that they would gladly accept the hand they have been given in their own world. Johnny pointed with a damaged hand towards the vehicle that they had used, "From now on you guys can call that beauty your own. We also promise that the geezer and you three can pass without paying a toll. We fixed the damage on your vehicle. I told them to repair me last so they could fix it first."

"No offense, but don't expect me to thank you." Crono said with a diminutive smile.

"Oh come on!" Johnny said with mock offense.

"Hey, can you tell me one thing?" Crono asked.

"What, what do you want?"

"Do you occasionally have people travel that course? Do men sneak through and can they possibly set up traps?"

"Well, we prepared it just this morning before I raced you, so it had to have been a lucky guess. Are you talking about the cave-in?"

Crono nodded.

"If you are suggesting the old man tried anything, than you are wrong. There is no way he can know that we would choose that direction and he was with me all morning."

"Then how did he…" Crono froze for a moment as he thought to himself.

"How did he what?" Johnny asked, leaning closer.

Crono realized that it probably wasn't best to tell Johnny about how Belthazar knew about the cave-in before it happened, therefore he only wove his hand lackadaisically and said, "Oh it's nothing." He would tell the girls later when they would ask about what happened during the race and they would discuss in their spare time, but for now he only wanted to leave this strange company. "Which way is Arris dome?"

"Just take this road past the bridge. Go east and you should drive past some old factory ruins that span for miles. You should see it ahead and it sticks out like a sore thumb. Just remember to be careful. There are some renegade machines over in that area."

"Renegade machines?" Lucca asked.

"Yeah, not all machines are as nice and charming as me," the group rolled their eyes collectively, "these machines are vicious and kill any who trespass."

"Yeah, we'll be careful." The whole group spun and was surprised to see that Crono was already starting the engine. "Come on, let's go!"

The girls were very quick to obey his words and they left Johnny stammering as they leapt into their seats. Before Crono was able to cause it go forward he was stopped by Johnny who shouted out, "Hey! If you ever want to race again just for the fun of it, I am your man!"

Crono, who didn't want to be offensive, said rather unconvincingly, "Uh, sure."

The girls shrieked in pleasant surprise as they felt the pull of quick acceleration leaving Johnny rather dejected and speechless. Within moments they were zooming down a dilapidated road that would inevitably lead them home. For the first time since they came into this world they began to be happy and they chatted excitedly amongst themselves as they felt the cool air whip about them. They did not know what would happen or if this road was the correct one, but at that moment they were more than euphoric to be in each others company. And so we end this chapter and we will go onto the next.


	24. The Horror of Arris Dome

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Horror of Arris Dome; our team of protagonists pit their wits and bravery against an unknown foe…_

It has been a while since everyone was cheerful and in one place at the same time. This was good because it made for enjoyable conversation. Crono did not drive as fast as he had, seeing that it was safer at this speed and you could not hear so well when the wind whistled shrilly about you like a whistle. True, they were excited to go home, but they were relishing this moment where they could laugh and be nonsensical.

"So what are you going to do when we get out of this place?" Marle asked as if she were thrilled by the prospect.

"Take a bath, most definitely." Crono said with a smile.

"I wonder if I could take this thing home and make a duplicate." Lucca said, feeling the hull as she put her finger to her chin in contemplation.

"I'm afraid that we will go crazy with something like this in our world. I don't think we should."

"Ha, you think I would try to take over the world, Crono? When I say something like that I don't really _mean_ it. _Not all the time, anyway."_

"Not _you_," Crono said with a grin, "I mean _society_. What if that thing has some destructive purpose? We don't want to be like this world."

"So you won't let me take it back?"

"Probably not."

Lucca crossed her arms and frowned (mostly for show) as she fell back into her chair. Marle nodded in agreement and said with a sly grin, "Besides, you would have to go through me to take over the world and I think we all know who would win."

"Yeah," Lucca barked, "me all the way!"

"Ha! You wish!" Marle chortled.

"You want me to demonstrate my power drop on you?" Lucca said, slamming her elbow into her palm whilst smirking evilly.

"Is that where you run into me with that silly helmet of yours?" Marle said with a taunting smile.

"Hey, if you both don't stop I'll turn this thing around and go right back, you hear me?" Crono warned.

"Okay…" they both sighed.

* * *

The day dragged on and they were thankful that they didn't abandon the hermit's tank when they planned a mutiny. They simply did not realize how far away this place was and it would have taken them days, if not weeks, to walk such a distance. They did not worry about the vehicle running out of power, because further inspection by Lucca showed that this thing was equipped with a UGEE engine. However, they did worry about driving during the night, knowing that most of the streetlights (if they were in the city and not in the midst of the wasteland) would not be working properly. After hearing about mutants they had certain reservations about sleeping outside. True, they were not as numerous as one would suppose, but the rumor that they moved silently as mice would make it very unsettling to sleep in just the light of a campfire so very exposed. This is why we join their conversation once again at this point. 

"I feel sorry for Crono." Marle said with feigned sympathy.

"Yeah," Lucca said with a nod, "who wouldn't?"

"Huh? Why would you guys feel sorry for me?" Crono said, turning around only to address them with a raised eyebrow.

"You are going to be up all night long." Marle said with very grim certainty.

"What? Why?" Crono said, sounding a little cross.

"Well, we girls need our sleep and you, being a gentleman, will have to keep watch." Marle said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What? Who decided that?"

"Us, just now." Lucca said with an affirmative nod of her own.

"I'll arm-wrestle you both for sleeping rights."

"You're going down, you know." Lucca said gruffly.

"You have to face us both, you know." Marle said as if she were truly being haughty.

"At the same time." Lucca added, sticking her tongue out.

"No I won't, and if I did you both know I would win anyway."

"What makes you think you won't?" Marle said with a smile.

"Because we finally reached Arris dome." Crono said while pointing ahead of him.

That was true. The night had almost fallen around them and it became rather dark. The horizon could still be seen, and it was merely a gray line separated by jagged mountains and red plains. The sky above them, which was black as sackcloth, would occasionally be lighted in splendid purple colors as lightning flashed through the clouds. When the lightning flashed it would more visible, but even if it didn't you could still see a dome shape on the horizon. They were close enough to realize that this dome was not nearly half the size as Trann. There was a spiral on the edifice of the dome as well, but the dome itself seemed to be in great disrepair. There was a part from the dome's silhouette that seemed as if it were a big gaping hole.

As they were closer they could see that something either detonated on its face or something heavy crushed the outer wall ages ago. The latter seemed to be true because the plating and I-beams were pointed inwards. They realized that people who lived here were more at the mercy of the elements than their counterparts at Trann dome. Crono found himself drawn to the reason for the monstrous dent to the dome and it caused him to wonder what manner of weapon was used in this situation. In just a matter of moment they found themselves clambering out of the vehicle, thankful for the chance to stretch their legs.

"It doesn't seem nearly as lively as Trann." Crono said as he looked about the immediate area.

Marle was in the middle of interlocking her fingers and arching her body as she stretched to the sky, "Maybe they have gone to sleep?"

At the mention of the word "sleep" Lucca began to feel a mite sluggish herself, "Speaking of which, maybe they have an enertron?"

"There's only one way to find out." Crono said invitingly.

They went back into their vehicle and circled about the dome looking for any possible entrances. There was an entrance where they descended, but upon further deliberation they realized that the last time they left their vehicle unattended it turned into a heaping pile of smoldering ashes. To remedy that possibility they looked for an entrance that would be big enough to fit their vehicle inside. As luck would have it they came across a suspicious looking part of the outer wall. There was an archway that suggested there should have been a doorway, only there was solid wall except for the middle which had a straight cut throughout the middle.

"Maybe it is one of those self-operating doors?" Marle suggested.

True to her instincts they approached the wall slowly in their vehicle which opened in the blink of an eye and a wheeze from an unseen hydraulic pump. As they entered they could hear the gaping mouth of the door clamp shut and any light that came from outside disappeared. It took only a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. They could see a long hallway ahead of them that was dimly lighted, the lights flicking in between thunder claps. There was a remarkable difference in comparison to how the air felt in this place. It felt cool and clammy while the outside was cold and dry. They could hear the trickle of water coming from pipes that flanked each side of the pass. They also heard the steady drips of several leaky pipes.

"Do you think they have water we can drink?" Crono said while rubbing his throat, "I didn't have anything to drink since we left Belthazar."

"I would still advise against it. What if there is some strange kind of mutation in the water?" Lucca said with a waving finger.

"Ugh," Crono said despairingly, "I am dying of thirst!"

"Next time we do something like this journey we need to get a canteen first." Marle said with a stern nod that was more for herself than anyone.

"'Next time?'" Lucca said with a disbelieving tone, "After I'm through here there is no way I'm going on another one of these things!"

"Do you have a flashlight in your tool belt?" Crono asked before going on, "There might be something here that we can trip on."

Lucca obeyed, producing a flashlight that clicked as she turned it on. "Well, at least we don't need it once we get to those lights. Let's go."

There was a silence as they walked on, but Marle was the first to break it, "So you didn't have any fun?"

"What?" Lucca said with a scoff and a smile.

"This journey I mean. Didn't you guys have a good time?" Marle said, walking with her hands behind her back, her fingers intertwined.

"Well, it wasn't boring if that's what you mean." Crono said.

"That's _not_ what I mean." Marle said quietly.

"To be honest, princess, I had one hell of a time keeping myself alive and sane to enjoy myself." Lucca said sharply.

"You don't need to call me that." Marle said just as sharply.

"That's what you are, aren't you?"

"Lucca, take it easy." Crono said gently. "Marle, I admit that I had a…_interesting_ time, but I think I would rather be at the fair right now."

Lucca's jaw became tight as that strange feeling of jealousy came back for just a moment. It bothered her that Crono would say something about such a horrible situation even though he seemed to go through the most strenuous parts of it. However, something that Marle said caused her to feel guilty for even having such an emotion at her innocent question.

Marle said rather timidly, "Well, to be honest, I like being here with you guys."

"Why in the world would you prefer this to the fair?" Lucca said incredulously

"Well, the reason I like this is because I never really had any good friends." Marle said, her hands now fumbling with the pendant.

Lucca said nothing but felt guilt sink in very slightly.

"What about parties and stuff like that?" Crono offered, "Didn't you meet a lot of people there?"

"I only met stuffy girls who felt they were the only thing important to the world. I went to the fair in order to make friends and I was lucky to find you guys. I'm only sorry I dragged us all into this horrible situation."

"Hey, it's okay. It was my machine that messed up too." Lucca said rather unconvincingly.

"No, I remember that I tried to act all big and I challenged you. So, you see, it's all my…it's all my…"

They stopped now, and rather unexpectedly. Lucca, who thought too late, turned about with the flashlight to show themselves Marle's bare shoulders which were quivering as if they were cold. Crono moved to touch her shoulder and she spun about to show that tears were streaming down her face. She blushed horribly and made an effort to cover herself by crouching down to the floor, placing her hands over her face. Meanwhile, both Crono and Lucca were stunned into silence, thus making her soft sobs very audible.

Crono was about to kneel and comfort her if he had the chance, but something rather unexpected happened. Lucca was the first. She knelt so that she was in front of Marle and she gripped her shoulders gently so that Marle looked into her eyes. There were many times in this story were Crono was the one to help Marle through these hard times but we finally see that all ill feeling between Marle and Lucca, regardless of the cause, would vanish with one single statement: "Marle; _it is not your fault_."

She sniffled as she looked up and said, "Really?"

Lucca nodded with a smile and said, "Really. Besides, I know why you acted big." At this point her eyes went to Crono's direction, implying the reason.

She felt embarrassed, yet relieved at her kindness, "You know, maybe this was supposed to happen; so we could all meet."

"I think so." Crono chimed in.

Marle still crouched near the ground as she said quickly, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted like that. I just think this place has gotten to me a little."

Lucca nodded in agreement, "Hey, its okay. I'm getting sick of this place too. I'm glad that we have you here to make it a little livelier."

Marle dried her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm just happy that I met good friends like you guys."

She jumped to her feet and suddenly seemed cheerful as if nothing had happened, "Alright! What are we waiting for? Let's see if there's anyone here!"

She began to lead the way, humming merrily to herself. Crono and Lucca could only look at each other with humorous expressions and look on with amazement.

* * *

This place was not at all like the former dome. The last dome was wide open as if it were designed to be a habitation project. This one was very different and seemed more like an old laboratory. There was a long corridor which was about the length of a football field but was wide enough to admit their vehicle. The floor was made of metal grate and there were many wires running underneath it, but there was no steady hum of electricity. The flashlight Lucca had came in handy because after the lighted hallways there was nothing more except still darkness. 

"Why do you suppose that the lights that way work and nothing else does?" Crono asked, more to Lucca than anyone else.

"They probably don't have enough power to operate the inner lights." Lucca suggested.

"Wait a minute!" Marle said anxiously, "There's some light up ahead!"

There were many doors in this corridor that were left open to show small rooms that had bunks or blankets strewn about the floor. These seemed to be some kind of living quarters, but no one was here at the moment. They progressed further until they were at a wide open space where the floor was nothing but marble tile. Over the many years of disrepair the tiles had become cracked and some popped out of place, but it was still surprising to see it in such a place. Even more surprising was a large group of people that sat silently amidst the glow of lanterns.

"Lanterns?" Lucca said as if she were confused.

There was not a single electrical light to be seen. All about these strange people were the dancing flames of oil lamps and impromptu camp fires. The whole place smelled of settled smoke, very much the same way your clothes smell after a camping trip. The roof, which was much taller than the small hall they just left, was covered in black soot. There was one area that seemed untouched; a silent glow of lightning in the sky showed that it was the large hole they had seen in the dome earlier. They also noted that it felt dryer in this place than in the stuffy hallways.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Nervousness set in all around as they were face to face with a small child. The child, although it was hard to see in the dim light, was frowning and seemed to regret approaching these people as soon as she did. She cringed as Marle moved forward and she ran back towards the others yelling, "There's people here! Some one has come here! Come quick!"

There was a general murmuring that sounded very much like a large group of questions, but it quickly turned to urgent orders. All people in the large room, who had been sitting underneath the cover of soiled, shabby blankets, began to rise and walk over to the trio. No small amount of fear gripped them as they were unintentionally reminded of how Johnny and his men acted. They were about to turn and leave when they were stopped by a kindly and reassuring voice.

"Visitors! It has been so long! Welcome!"

What a surprise! This was perhaps the friendliest and most outgoing greeting they had ever received in such a hostile place! Their fears were slightly assuaged and they turned about with polite smiles. The people murmured pleasantly amongst each other and they began to circle about the group and appraise them. There was one thing that the campfire was good to cover and that was the glint of their guns. The nervousness returned again, but it only disappeared as the man talked again.

"Please, forgive our forwardness. We just haven't had anyone from any other domes come by for some time now. Where have you come from?"

Crono wished he had thought of choice words as soon as "We came from the bridge to the west," left his mouth.

A steady murmuring of astonishment and disbelief came from the people, "You were able to pay such a toll?"

"No, we managed to, um, slip by?" Marle offered, trying to leave out their dealings with the robots.

People were already beginning to return to their fires as the group thinned. Eventually there was only the small girl that had announced their presence and the old man that had asked them questions. Needless to say, talking was much easier after that. They were more direct and honest with their answers now that they were not intimidated by a throng of people.

"So, is this Arris dome?" Lucca asked.

"Yes, and I am its operator. The name is Doan."

"I am Marle, this is Crono, and this is Lucca." Marle said, pointing to each respective person.

* * *

Truth be known, this group of rag-tag adventurers wanted to continue on their way. Although these people seemed closer and more cheerful than the people at Trann dome, their paucity was indeed worse as Belthazar had mentioned. Living without lights seemed to affect their station greatly and it made it harder for them to function. However, they learned that they had gardens in the other rooms where they grew sustenance for themselves, no matter how scant the provisions were. They were patient as Doan made small talk about whom these people were and how things were done, but then he said something that surprised them just a little. 

"If you intend to live here then you are going to have to do your part. In order for us to survive we must strive to do what we can."

"We have no intention of living here!" Marle said a little too quickly and harshly.

"What she means to say," Crono offered quickly, seeing offense gather within Doan, "is that we were merely looking for a way home."

The offense was gone, "I see. I am sad. You seemed like such good, strong people. We would have welcomed your help given our circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Lucca asked leaning forward as she sat cross legged on the floor like the others.

Doan gestured to the hallways that flanked all sides of the room. There were four hallways that were equal in length and some lead to other hallways. The rooms they had passed that did not open were a slight mystery to them and now they knew the answer. They did not open because there was not enough power. "Almost all domes fend for themselves by growing their own vegetation. We are no exception and we always had enough to get us by. Weeks ago we had power throughout the entire dome and we were able to keep our crops warm and bathe them in sunlight. We grow them in the rooms because the outside air is too dry and cold for them to survive. Since the power went out we haven't had access to our crops and we wondered if it would be a good idea to blow up the doors."

"Why don't you?" Marle asked.

"Doing so would be very dangerous. You might have seen the considerable damage done to this place. Besides, there are pipes all throughout this dome that carry usable water. If we would use explosives we could damage the pipes. Furthermore, the crops would be disturbed and perhaps damaged. Even then, if no damage would be done to the crop, there would be some done eventually. We keep the door sealed in order to trap heat and light to keep them growing. Chances are, with the power outage, they are mostly withered by now but they can be salvaged. We can try to build a greenhouse outside the dome, transfer the plants and all that, but there would be no way to protect them from wild animals or mutants. After much discussion with my family," he gestured to the large group of people that were scattered through the dome, "we have decided to blow the doors and salvage what we can. It was lucky that you came when you did. It makes my heart skip a beat to imagine what would happen if you were to be caught in the blast."

This had very much the same effect on them as it did the operator. However, a more poignant sorrow came over them as they realized something: obviously a computer would run on power and there was none here. Their countenance fell and they became incredibly silent, causing Doan to look about and wonder if something grave had happened. "Is there something wrong my friends?"

"We might have to stay here a while longer, if you would let us." Crono said silently, the words piercing Marle and Lucca like a dull knife.

"This is wondrous news," Doan said happily, but carefully, "but what caused you to change your minds?"

"We heard that there is some kind of information database here that has access to something called a star sender."

"Yes, that is true." Doan said with a nod. "I wish I could take you down there and show it to you, but no one has been there for some time."

"And where is that?" Crono asked, still sounding very depressed.

"The computer room and power room of course."

It was laughable how quickly their hopes had risen. Their eyes, which were half-shut in self pity, were wide open now and a torrent of questions spewed from their mouths. Doan was rather astounded and amused, but was quick to explain what had happened. "There is a chance that something strange occurred in the power room and that is the reason for the short supply of electricity. You see, there is an underwater river that flows beneath this dome and a generator connected to it. The river is ever flowing so there is always power. However, two weeks ago it all stopped and we sent a group of people down below. They had not come back since. It was our entire fault really; we got comfortable and never thought to maintain the generator."

He pointed to a lid that was bolted down tightly to the floor. "That leads to the power room. It had been years since anyone had been there to look after the operations and whatnot since our priority was always the food. We think that some kind of beast had found its way into the underground corridors and made its home there. After we lost those poor, brave men, we didn't have the heart to send anyone else."

"If there is any damage done to the power room, can it be repaired?" Lucca ventured.

"Damage? Ha, don't be ridiculous! The only thing that must be the problem is a short circuit! All you would need to do is restart the system."

"Then how come you guys are up here not doing anything?" Crono said, a little more forcefully than he intended.

"I already told you. It is dangerous. We already lost ten men to that place and we plan on preserving each others lives. We are not like the other domes. We care about each other. If you can't understand that than perhaps you don't belong here after all."

"I'm sorry," Crono said quickly, "I didn't mean to imply anything like that. It's just that we really need that computer to find our way home."

"What? Why would you need a computer and star sender to find your way home?"

"It's complicated really." Lucca said with a wave of her hand.

"You said that you lost ten men," Crono asked, mostly to change the topic, but also out of curiosity, "have you heard what happened to them?"

The operator looked towards the lid mournfully and then at the ground, "I do not wish to speak on it. All I will say is that I heard their distant screams and I had to comfort their families. That is all."

"What could be down there?" Marle asked to herself more than anyone, the bristles on the back of her neck standing up.

"I don't know, but I do know that it would be very dangerous down there."

"What about your crops? What about your food? If what you say about cultivating outside is true than you don't stand a chance." Crono said gently.

"That is incorrect my friend, there is a chance, but I agree that it is small."

"But even if the planting goes well, there will be outside complications." Crono said a little urgently this time.

"There is nothing we can do except try what we are capable of, and if we die we shall die."

"Don't say such a horrible thing!" Marle gasped, her hands moving over her gaping mouth.

"Why are you so upset? Death is a very common thing, especially in this day and age. If we were to die we would suffer no more."

"But if you are going to die anyway why not try to remedy the problem the best that you can?" Lucca said as if her point were undeniable.

"There is a still a slim chance that we can hold out for a few months."

"And then what?"

"We can finally rest from this horrible place."

Crono shot up to his feet insomuch that all around him who eavesdropped jumped in surprise, "Stop being so morbid! You won't die!"

"And why do you say that?" Doan said with a melancholy smile.

"Because we are going to fix the problem!"

There was a general murmur of excitement as the majority of the populace turned about to listen to this enthusiastic youth. However, there were some skeptical words that circulated among the minority as well. Fortunately, this operator was one of the majorities who felt a small sense of hope in that statement. However, being a leader by heart he tried his best to have these people consider both options, "It is very dangerous you know."

"Well, either face an uncertain death or face an impending one. I would choose the former." Crono said while crossing his arms.

"I cannot. If you three die I cannot have it on my conscious."

However, there was a murmuring sound once more, only it grew louder and took the sound of protest. There were people that told the operator to let them go. There were also others who were less kind that said they would not be missed among them if something were to befall their fate. As for Marle and Lucca they looked towards Crono and said adamantly, "Crono, if you will go we will go with you. There is no other choice."

"Operator," Crono said after looking towards Marle and Lucca, "we need to go down and find out what we can. We will go with your permission or without."

The operator sighed and looked at the little girl who had a worried look on her face, "Well, wait a while and we can get it ready then."

* * *

It took nearly an hour but the people in the dome were able to find the necessary tools to remove the lid that blocked the passageway. By that time the wind outside was howling incessantly so there was no possible way they could search anywhere else. The operator, making matters worse, told them the reason why they bolted down the lid was to keep anything down there from coming up to them. He said that once they would descend below they would seal it again and wait for any noise from underneath them that sounded human. During that time Lucca sat in a corner preparing strange black powders that she borrowed from the people of the dome. There were also round balls and casting that looked very much like sticks of dynamite. 

"What is that stuff?" Marle asked while she watched over Lucca's shoulder.

"Gun powder for grenades. Phosphorus powder for flares. Gotta be prepared for whatever lies ahead. I used all of what I had when we ran away."

At that point Crono walked by while balancing his sword on his shoulder, "Do you have the weapon that Belthazar gave you?"

"Yes, I just wish I had my old crossbow." Marle said looking down at her weapon (a gun that had a full magazine) which she held clumsily.

"You know how to use a crossbow? Really?" Lucca seemed sincerely impressed as she looked towards Marle wide-eyed.

"It is common for royalty to be an expert with one weapon at the least. I always liked crossbows." She said with a funny smile.

"Ah! It's finished at last!"

The group turned towards the direction of a loud clang that seemed to startle everyone about them. There was a team of three people that had been laboring for some time now to remove the thick bolts that held down the lid. It is always some kind of unspoken rule that things are easier to close than they are to open, because the men were cradling their tender palms that were sore from hard work. They had resorted to wrenches and clamps to remove the bolts and by doing so they brought up a load of stone debris. If they were to close the lid as tightly as they had before they would have to seal it in different places.

"Are you guys ready to find our way home?" Crono said with an eager smile.

"Ugh, most definitely!" Marle said with the same smile.

"Count me in. Let's go." Lucca said with a more tired look on her face.

You could tell that the manhole was supposed to be open at all times before these people sealed it. There was a ladder and the sides of it were shaped in such a way that it used to curve in a tall, narrow arc for leverage on the ground. Instead, the arc has been welded through to make way for the lid and there were only certain parts of the descending tunnel that gripped the ladder steady. The trio gulped as they saw that it was pitch-black only a few feet down.

"Crono? You know what they say about ladies first?"

"Yeah, Lucca?"

"Well, this time the guy can go first."

"I'm honored." Crono said with a roll of his eyes.

His leather boots clanged as they descended slowly down the tunnel. The others were about to follow but he cautioned them that it was not the best idea, saying that the ladder barely supported one body at a time. It gave him a bit of a nervous feeling as he felt the handles vibrate in his hands with each sliding step, but this was by far easier than his doting memories of escaping the dungeon. After what seemed a minute or two he finally felt his foot touch something other than a rung in the ladder. He prodded it with his foot and saw that it was a walkway. He looked upwards and saw two silhouettes watching him from above.

"Lucca? Can you throw me down a flare? I can't see a thing! Move out of the way so I can see it too!"

It was dark above, but not darker than down where he was. That was why his eyes adjusted enough to see that the two forms had moved out of sight and only a hand clutching something could be seen. He could hear a faint whooshing of air as a cylinder stick speed towards him. It landed perfectly in his palm. He held it for a moment and then looked back up with an awkward expression on his face. Thankfully they could only see impenetrable darkness.

"Uh, how do I get this thing to light?"

"Feel for a string on one end and yank it off as hard as you can!"

He did so and suddenly there was a flash of blinding sparks in his face. Before Lucca could say to hold it away from his head he was rubbing his eyes vigorously as he seethed in between his teeth. A few moments passed and he saw that he dropped the flare onto something that seemed like a catwalk. Through the holes of the catwalk was more darkness, but he could hear the faint sound of rushing water underneath him. It didn't sound like a trickling stream either, but a gushing river that could dash a body into pieces if anyone were unfortunate enough to wind up in such a predicament. It sounded very distant so that meant that he was high above the actual spindles of the generators.

"You guys can come down. I don't mean to make you both nervous, but make sure you don't fall. It sounds like we are quite a ways up."

Lucca was the first to descend who was followed by Marle. As soon as Marle touched ground she titled her head upwards and saw that the inhabitants of the dome already began to seal the hole. Any light that came from above disappeared in an instant and they were at the mercy of their flares and lanterns. Before they descended Lucca borrowed a backpack from the people above. She told Crono to hold the waning light of the torch over her back as she produced an oil lantern, several sticks of flares, and a round grenade which she strapped to her side.

"To be honest, Lucca, seeing where we are, I will hope you refrain from using those things too much."

The lantern was considerably brighter and they could see more of their surroundings. They were on a catwalk that was suspended by steel beams that connected to a distant ceiling. The ceiling itself was not metal like they expected, but made of rock like the inside of a cavern. Although the lantern was brighter than the flare, the gushing river was still hidden from their eyes by a black abyss. However, there was a space of twenty yards between them and a metal door that was built into a rock wall.

"I suppose we go that way." Crono said as he walked forward, Lucca trailing with the lantern and Marle chewing on her nails.

"Eww, stop it Marle!" Lucca said with a half-smile.

"I can't help it. I do this whenever I get a little…a little…"

"Scared?" Lucca offered and teased at the same time.

"To be honest, there is something really creepy about this place." Crono said with a shiver and a nod.

"You feel it too?" Marle asked expectantly.

"Yeah, it feels like we're being watched or something."

"I think you two _might_ be right. But I mostly think that you both are being paranoid."

"I hope so." Marle muttered while she looked about nervously.

Their footwear clanged against the grate as they approached the door. Thankfully this door was a traditional one; nothing but hinges and a handle. However, this was a heavy door and Crono had to use a little strength to swing it open. It was dark in this place as well, but there was stuffiness to it; and although they didn't notice until they stepped into this place, there was no wind like outside on the catwalk. When Lucca stepped in so did the light. The light spilled over metallic cabinets and lockers that seemed to fill this place. There were overcoats and safety helmets strewn haphazardly across the floor as if there was some kind of struggle. A thick coat of dust covered the floor, as evidenced by the footprints Crono, Marle, and Lucca left behind as they looked about the room.

"This almost seems as if it were some kind of recreational room." Lucca said as she noticed several shattered coffee mugs.

"I think you're right." Crono said as he fiddled with a small apparatus that was actually a communicator device that had died ages ago. "I wonder what this is."

"It's probably best to leave it alone."

"Doesn't it feel interesting and weird to see something so advanced look so old?" Marle said with a light chuckle.

"I suppose I can grasp the irony of the situation." Lucca said as she looked inside some of the lockers.

"Hey, look at this!" Crono said, pointing to a billboard covered in glass. Although the glass was covered in residue and sediment, a swipe of a hand against dust was enough to see that it was some type of map of the underground facility. Taking one of her tools, Lucca tapped against the glass gently so that it did not shatter loud enough to attract the attention of whatever lived in this place. With a little effort they removed the map and looked at it eagerly. The map itself was very old and slightly faded. The trio had to peer closely and use their imaginations for any print that had rubbed off ages ago.

"How long ago _was_ this war if print itself could fade?" Marle asked aloud.

"Aha! There are five floors to this place, which has been built into a cavern wall! The power room is on the fourth basement floor!"

"Ah, so how do we get to the fourth floor?" Marle asked, shoving her rhetorical question aside.

"Maybe they have stairs somewhere. Ah, right here!"

"Where's the computer, then?" Crono asked.

"Huh, there are labs with computers everywhere, but the one we want is on the fifth floor. The other floors are dormitories, and research facilities."

"What do you think they could have researched?" Crono solicited with great earnest.

Lucca seemed the most intrigued by this question and said, "Well, there is the main lab on the third floor! You guys want to take a look while we're here?

"You're having fun, aren't you Lucca?"

"Somewhat." She said evasively, "Are you guys interested?"

"I suppose so." Marle replied, not sounding so passionate about the idea of gallivanting in a laboratory.

After looking a while longer at the map the trio saw that there was a service elevator that went to all five floors, but of course that knowledge would be useless until they restored the power. Fortunately for them it was a law in this world and time to have a flight of emergency stairs as well, and they imagined that considering the destruction of years past, any survivors were fortunate as well. The hallways went for a distance but they were able to find the stairs at the end of the hall.

There was a small wrench thrown into their plans as they looked down the vertical corridor. The flight of stairs at the top was unfazed, but if one were to throw a flare downwards, letting it bounce off the debris, you would see that a monumental cave in caused structural damage to the stairs. Suffice it to say, there would also be trouble with getting into the rooms. They proceeded down the steps carefully, occasionally squeezing in between the walls, stairway railings, or boulders that blocked their paths. There were also times that they had to leap further down below to reach the next level. This was something that they were particularly afraid of, knowing that going back up would be a great deal more difficult. Crono had great upper body strength and would have no problem pulling himself up, but he would have to help Lucca and Marle. The possibility of breaking the lantern was always a concern as well.

After a few leaps they stood on the third floor landing.

They were lucky because unlike the other doors this one was not blocked by dislodged boulders. True, there was a small amount of maneuvering to pass by anything that blocked the way, but at least it was accessible. It was another hallway, but it was not as long as the upper halls. They could see that one end led to the service elevator, but it was blocked by a pile of debris. That explained why none of the inhabitants mentioned anything about a lab. Another interesting thing was that one side of the hall was nothing but glass so that you could see into the labs. Occasionally there would be a beam which connected to the glass and the wall that bordered one research room from the other. As they walked by they saw strange devices that they had never seen before, and some that Lucca could list off at the drop of a hat.

"Oh wow! I never thought that some of these basic machines would be used in such an advanced world as this! And look at all this equipment!

"Wow, I think Lucca would be better off living here." Marle said with a sideways glance towards Crono.

"Well, I do admit that sometimes it seems that Lucca came from another world." Crono implied with a savvy smirk. That earned him a hard punch to his arm and a giggle from Marle.

There was a doorway that allowed access to the research rooms which Lucca was more than happy to traverse. She was no longer walking but jogging from machine to desk to equipment as she held up or leaned close to everything introspectively. "Amazing!" she would say as she looked at one thing and then "Unbelievable!" as she viewed something else. She was chattering as much as an old gossip while she observed the intricacies of a piece of machinery that she called a "computer chip" while the other two wondered about with less focused gazing. Lucca wondered about as if everything was precious and deserved attention. Crono and Marle felt the same way, only they drank in the whole place at once instead of observing every little thing. That was the reason they noticed something a little more out of place before Lucca did.

As they walked around the room, making their way towards the backrooms that you could not see from the hallway, the realized that they were walking in shattered glass. When they looked down they saw that this part of the floor was covered in some strange liquid. Seeing that it didn't melt their shoes or overpower them with some forsaken stench, they assumed it was water. They ventured a little forward and saw something they knew Lucca would be interested in.

"Lucca! Come over here! Can you tell us what all this is?"

She came over, and true to their thoughts she squeaked like a mouse at the sight. What they had noticed were large glass tubes that went from the floor to the ceiling. Within the tubes were several strange looking specimens that floated lifelessly inside. There were as many as thirty large tubes which housed differently sized specimens. There were some the size of your fist while there were others that were about the size of your head. She instantly rushed toward a tube and caressed the glass as if it were her child as she looked at the strange creature. "What is this?" Crono asked while Lucca looked at the other creatures.

"They are far more advanced than I thought! Don't you realize what these things are?"

"They look like dead things to me." Marle said with a shrug.

"Yes, now they are because the power died." Lucca answered with a quick nod, "However, if you look closely they are in fetal stages, most of them."

"What do you mean?"

"They created a life form!" Lucca said with an excitable gasp as if she did not fully realize it until she said it herself.

"How could they possibly do that?" Marle inquired with eyes wide with astonishment.

"I have no idea! This is beyond our understanding! I don't think our world is _capable_ of such things!"

"But why would they make life? Why would they do something so extreme?" Crono asked, looking uneasily at the lifeless bodies.

"I don't know. Maybe they have restorative properties, or maybe they were extinct animals that they want back."

"Or maybe they were used for warfare?" Crono offered cynically.

"Take it easy. I'm pretty sure that specimens like these couldn't cause such destruction like we have seen."

"What a minute. What happened to the bodies from those tubes over there?"

The group turned about and saw that there were an additional ten tubes that were shattered so that only pieces of jagged glass poked out from the bottom and the ceiling. Around the immediate area of the shattered tubes were large rocks with hoses that pointed in many different directions. Connected to the hoses were large containers that were labeled with some names that were familiar and some that Lucca never heard of before.

"Magnesium, amino acids, Preserving fluids, Cryophorasate, Melatonin..."

"What is it all for?"

"I would say that it was for keeping the experiments subdued, nourished and asleep."

"Hey! Take a look at this!" Marle was at the other end of the room beckoning them.

They came over and what she showed them gave Lucca a good insight to what actually happened here. There was an old faded book, the plastic binding already coming loose and shriveled from negligence. She flipped through the book and showed the group that it was a photo album of the experiments that occurred an undeterminable amount of time ago. In the pictures the lab was clean and full of hustle and bustle. However, there was a certain point in the book where it was no longer orderly, but it seemed as if it were in great disarray.

"I think I know what happened here." Lucca finally spoke at looking at each photograph carefully.

Marle and Crono stood quietly while Lucca cleared her throat and began her long line of deduction. "This was a good lab ages past, and it seemed that it was devoted to biological research with other experiments on the side. I would say that whatever they were doing with the test tubes was new ground for them, which was why they kept the creatures subdued. Well, whatever happened on this world had an effect on this laboratory. Despite that they still had power and continued their research, although it did not go as smoothly as they hoped."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if you take a look at this photograph you can see that all of a sudden there are broken tubes and debris. Yet, we can see some samples floating around. Well, as time passed by they probably ran across some kind of malfunction and any animals that had developed fully probably broke free and attacked the scientists and anyone who still lived in this dome."

"Are they still down here?" Marle asked with an unusually high pitched voice.

"No, I don't think so." Lucca said, "Because we can still see pictures. Some other malfunction probably occurred and the rest broke free, but a long time ago. That is why we only see fetuses here, because any that were developed enough were able to escape! Ah, maybe the mutants we have been hearing about were byproducts of any experiments going on here! That would be the reason why they don't retain a similar form or attack at random!"

"Well, what about the water then?" Crono asked.

"Water?"

"Yeah, look down. There's water everywhere! Broken glass too. How come there isn't any water by the other tubes?"

Lucca turned pale and that did little to ease their troubled minds. She went to the photo album again and flipped through the pages quickly and let out a subdued shriek, letting the book fall onto the table. Crono rushed to her side and turned her about to ask what she had seen. "There are no other spills because that happened a long time ago and they have dried up. However, there is water because this escapee happened rather…recently."

There was a long silence.

"Why do you think that?" Marle said very slowly.

"Well, if we look at the tubes now, and look at the last photograph we can see that there is only of these fellows in the photograph that we don't see now."

Her hands were quaking as she flipped to the last page and showed Crono and Marle what the last escapee was. They themselves felt a cold, tingling feeling as they looked upon the hideousness of the creature. It had translucent skin that allowed you to see its veins and a large, bulbous head. Although its eyes were closed behind milky lids, they were thin and you could see its dark shark-like pupils. It was very much what they imagined these fearsome mutants to look like.

"Well, how long do you think the water has been here?" Crono asked rather shakily.

"I would say about…two weeks? You know, when the power went out which meant the machine no longer pumped sedatives into its system…"

"Oh no." Marle whimpered more than spoke.

"My thoughts exactly." Lucca stammered, "I think I lost my lust for science just now."

"Don't lose it yet," Crono said with as much courage as he could muster, "we need it to get that computer working. The sooner we find out how to go home, the sooner we can relax."

* * *

They walked around softer than they had before. Knowing that an oozing abomination was living amongst these ruins gave them an extra incentive to do so. With each gasp and each loud footstep the others would turn about and usher the age old symbol of silence: a finger to the lips while saying (very quietly mind you) "Shhh!" Unfortunately there was a bit of a detour they had to make. When they went to the stairwell they found that the fourth door below them was caved in. They had to climb to the second floor and then the first floor, Crono leading the way, and him pulling the girls up when they followed. They backtracked until they reached the elevator and were relieved that the elevator shaft had a ladder and enough room to squeeze by so they could descend to the fourth floor. 

It took a little work, but they were able to pry open the doors, but it took longer than they wanted because they tried to make as little noise as possible. They did not know if the creature slept, or if it was on the other side. As they stepped through they saw that this was not another room with a hallway, but instead it was an open area with thick conductors strewn about the floor. Although they had been there for ages, none were thread bare and that allowed them the leisure of not having to worry about an electric shock. The room was impressive and well built and they understood immediately why the operator laughed when they asked if anything could be damaged. Everything was reinforced or tied down by thick cords. Nothing short but an explosion in this room could damage the controls.

"There it is! The master control board!" Lucca clapped softly in good cheer.

"Everything is in place, what would cause the power to fail?"

Lucca was already holding the lantern up against the board. "When it comes to electricity, especially ones that need a generator, you need to check on it often. It was incredibly stupid for the people here to be so lazy about keeping the power like this. There was probably a short in the conductor that connects to the generators just like that guy mentioned. The operator has some sense after all. We just need to reset the power grid and we can start it up again." There was a large, heavy switch that you could grip with your whole hand. It took a bit of effort, but it came down with a loud _kerthunk_. There was a sound of whirring as soon as it happed, but it died down immediately. Lucca waited for just a moment and then through the switch upward again. Soon, the whole room was filled with the sound of whirling gizmos and electrical devices. It seemed for a moment that the lights would come on, but they only flickered and dimmed so that the room was full of a dark orange glow.

"Why is it still dark?" Crono tapped on a light bulb that only hummed in response.

"It'll take a few minutes before the generator develops enough power to sustain all the energy this place needs."

"Are you sure that there wasn't anything else wrong with the system?" Marle asked while plugging her nose.

"Yeah," Crono replied while covering his own, "It smells like something is burnt."

"Maybe a few wires got fried while the systems booted up…No wait; it doesn't smell like an electrical burn…"

"Whatever it is it smells awful…Wait a moment…did you hear something just now?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as each of them came to the same conclusion. Crono turned towards Lucca and said very quietly, "Will the elevator still work?" Lucca nodded in reply. They began to tip-toe and look about nervously as a deer would if it were to step into an open meadow. Suddenly, the short walk they made from the elevator seemed forever away. The whirling continued and they wished that it would die down if only for a moment so that they could hear what went on around more clearly.

"Crono?" Marle sounded as if she were quaking with fear as her fingers wrapped around his arm with the vice-like grip of a snake.

They looked towards Marle and saw that she was staring forward with wide horrified eyes. They followed the line of her gaze and saw something that blended so well with the dim lights that it could have been passed by if Marle did not see it shift just barely. They would not have seen it if it hadn't breathed in deeply at that moment with a raspy wheeze. Lucca clung to Crono's other arm as she let out a self-stifled gasp. That was not the smart thing to do, because they could see another movement at that moment. There were two black circular dots that seemed to be near the top of the doorway it blocked. However, the darkness became deeper as something milky and translucent split apart.

"It's awake…It was there the entire time…" Crono spoke very softly.

"Put out the lantern, Lucca!" Marle whispered harshly.

Any light they had disappeared and there was only the dim lights that offered more visual assistance than coals burning in a fireplace. However, their eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and since they were watching the creature anyway they did not lose sight. Marle whispered softly, "If we go very slowly we can probably sneak past it and leave until we can get people to help us…"

Fate was not so kind this time around…

All of a sudden the dim lights sprung to life, temporarily blinding the three youths. The whirling intensified as all the machines began to hum and vibrate as they registered readings. Meanwhile, the creature that seemed docile suddenly reared to full height and instead of a roar like they expected, it let out a guttural growl. At that point it began to move forward, its feet never lifting from the ground, but sliding across as it approached them.

"Run!"

No one was certain who yelled out that command. All that was remembered from it was that the creature was momentarily surprised before it charged forward, breathing heavily with raspy gasps. As it did there was the sound of something sizzling. Crono looked down to the floor and saw that a small pool of liquid bubbled and steamed until it finally went dormant. "It oozes some kind of corrosive substance!" Lucca shouted, "Don't touch it!"

The creature wheezed as its circular mouth opened, showing row upon row of razor sharp teeth. It was at then that Crono remembered the stories about how this creature would grab someone with acidic tentacles or claws while it devoured its victims whole. While he reflected on this Lucca was able to remove her trusty sidearm, letting out a deafening blast as she fired at the monstrosity. The creature did not make a sound as the bullet passed through its body. Lucca hastily reloaded her weapon but stood in stunned silence as the creature turned its attention upon her.

"Lucca, run away!" Marle shouted as she pointed her strange gun towards the creature. The results were surprising but ineffective. As she squeezed the trigger there was a barrage of loud shots. This was not a single-shot weapon, but one that could fire many bullets at once. Marle underestimated its strength and felt the gun recoil so that it trailed up the body. It yielded the same effect, except the beast showed signs of pain. This time, they could also see the wounds bubble as if his own body were sizzling. At that moment the trio had enough time for a rushed conversation.

"I see it now!" Lucca shouted, "The ooze that he makes is a defense mechanism! When he gets injured the ooze cauterizes the wound!"

"And that means what?" Crono shouted.

"Weapons cannot kill him as long as the blood lets out slowly! Try to aim for vital organs!"

"Try to throw a grenade or something in its mouth!" Marle shouted.

"And what? If I miss we die, and if I get it we die by melting! If he explodes we get mutant all over us, you know that right?"

Marle had no time for a response because the creature answered with a threatening hiss as it charged forward again, this time towards Marle. She dived out of the way as the creature nearly swiped her leg with its acidic claws. She rolled just right, because she was able to land on her knees and aim the weapon again. There were more deafening blasts as the creature quivered in response to the pain. It stood still for a minute, the burning tissue sealing itself up again. "We can't do enough damage to it! What can we do?" Marle evaded another dive from the creature.

It was at that time when an idea flashed through Crono's mind. Lucca was standing near the elevator shaft while she reloaded her weapon again and again. Marle was still battling with the creature far closer than she wished and was quickly getting tired. The idea quickly became a well-thought out plan in just a manner of seconds. Crono took this moment to shout an order to Lucca, "Hey! Make the elevator come down to the third floor!" Lucca gave Crono a queer expression that seemed to say that she heard him but did not believe she heard him correctly. She took a chance nonetheless and pushed the elevator button and he could hear the axels spinning down the shaft. It was time to put the next phase of his plan into action.

"Hey! Come after me, you freak!"

Crono charged forward while the mutant was far too busy dealing with Marle. The mutant did not see him until it was too late. Crono jabbed with his sword as it seemed to slide into the creature with no obstruction in its path. The menace could not howl, but it let out a group of short rasps as its milky lids began to flutter. The creature still ignored him, trying to take swings at Marle once again. "Hey! Don't shoot him!" Once again and just like Lucca, Marle did not believe what she heard, but she stopped regardless. The beast still charged at Marle once again, but it was stopped by a deep slash from Crono and his katana.

Whatever he planned it worked. The creature paid no more attention to Marle and began to focus on Crono.

"Whatever you do, don't fire at it!" Crono shouted.

What he did next was also astounding. He dropped his sword and began to run towards the elevator shaft! The girls were trying to yell in protest but it came out in inaudible gasps as he passed them by, the mutant following closely behind. Crono waited until the very last second and he leaped over the edge of the elevator shaft while the beast followed. There was yet another moment that seemed to last for hours while Crono sailed through the air, his clothes billowing as he ascended higher and higher until…

CLANG!

He managed to grab a hold on the base of the elevator. However, this is where his plan fails him because the beast was able to latch on as well. He held on with a single hand, allowing him to turn about and see the beast eye to eye. There was a moment where he was struck dumb, being speechless, but at that point a miracle happened that he could not explain…

"Hurry! Send the elevator to the first floor!"

He was glad to see that Lucca obeyed without question this time around. There was a slight pull as the elevator shot upwards faster than Crono expected. He could feel the wind blow against him as he held on tight, his hands becoming slippery with nervous sweat. He was still unsure why that still small voice yelled out for him, but in a moment he saw the reason. The beast was holding onto a bar that jutted out from the base and he could hear the sound of something sizzling underneath the grasp of the beast. The beast stretched its free appendage towards Crono slowly, as if it were relishing its victory. Crono closed his eyes tightly, wondering which would be the more painful death; if he would let go of the bar and fall to his death or be eaten alive. He was about to let go at the first sense of burning, but that burning never came!

He opened his eyes and saw that the beast was no longer focusing on him, but trying desperately to take hold of something else. It almost seemed to be frantic as it found nothing to grab onto. And then it fell. There was a sound of metal snapping apart and the creature fell silently into the darkness of the elevator shaft. Crono laughed in disbelief, but was quickly brought back to reality as he realized his grip was weakening. He looked towards the ladder and swung back and forth until he had enough momentum and sailed through the air to land clumsily against the ladder. He held himself as close as he could against the ladder. He looked downwards and yelled as loudly as he could, saying, "Make the elevator go down to the bottom floor!"

There was a brief moment of silence, but suddenly there was the sound of winding gears and moving cables. The elevator dropped like a rock, passing Crono just barely, and it sank into the darkness. Suddenly, there was a soft noise that sounded as if something were crushed under the weight of the elevator and Crono allowed himself to sigh in relief.

"Are you okay, Crono?" he could hear Lucca yell out from below.

"I suppose so…" The poor young man answered, "Uh, I don't think I had that much of a lust for science in the first place; but if there was any _at all_…it just went flying out the window, Lucca!"

_Author's note: Well, that took me a while to write, and it feels like I begin to lose any creativity I might have when I make a long chapter like this. I already know what the next one is going to be like and I think you guys will enjoy my take on how they found out about the truth. I just wanna say thanks to Lenarta, Kit, hhgb (I think I spelled it right), GleentheFrog, and Tetsukon (I made an observation and I am pretty sure that this guy iskind enough to review on every story in the CT section). Once again, thanks for your continued reading and I am proud to say...Magus will Live!_

_...maybe..._

_...Heh, I said that just to scare some of you..._


	25. The Truth and Sorrows of a Dead World

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Truth and Sorrows of a Dead World; a chapter in which we learn the horrible mystery surrounding this world and how the true story begins…_

There was plenty of time to rest although they were so close to the finish line of their journey. They were certain that anything they came across could not be as dreadful as that devil they dispatched. The whole experience left them devoid of any energy and their limbs were heavy like lead. Therefore, when Crono found his way towards his comrades he instantly collapsed onto the floor, staring at the ceiling as he breathed deeply and slowly as if his experience gave him a profoundly new appreciation for the simple things.

The girls mimicked him, each collapsing on each side of him, staring at the cables that were strewn across the ceiling, not caring if the floor was dusty and dirtied them so that their backs were nearly black. After a few minutes they rose to their feet as if they were reluctant to do so and headed towards the elevator. With a simple push of a button they neared the end of yet another journey that would lead them home.

Just like the floor above, there were thick bay doors that had the capability of flying open. With that familiar wheeze of pumps, the doors split apart in an instant, bathing the dark elevator shaft with light. What they saw was another interesting spectacle, although not so surprising since they sojourned much more shocking events.

They stepped into a room that was quite unlike anything they had seen in this place. The tile was not broken or popping from its caulking in certain places, but was only covered in a thick layer of dust that flew about their feet in the wake of their clothing. There were video cameras all about them with many cords protruding out of strange equipment. There were also many books (now barely legible due to lengthy negligence) resting in bookshelves that lined the walls. However, straight ahead of them was something far more interesting than whatever else existed in the room.

Perhaps it would be a good time to tell you that in their world they had video cameras and movies as well, however their cameras were primitive compared to these wonders. Also, movies, television sets, and screens were a rarity, seeing that their world never held much an interest in them in the first place. Their world was a world in which people could never sit still and watch someone else doing anything, however in this world there seemed to be endless lists of movies that even piqued their curiosity. While their movies were mostly about historical facts there were movies in this place that dealt with a wide variety of topics and they were endless in number, resting on the bookshelves along with the tomes.

"What are they? Are they like movie reels?" Crono asked, looking towards Lucca.

"I imagine, since they have the word 'movie' listed next to some random adjectives." Lucca replied with a sarcastic tone and smirk.

"If I wasn't so tired I think I would put you in a headlock." Crono said, his shoulders slumping.

"You'd go down faster than a sack of potatoes." Lucca said this with a whimsical air that made Marle laugh while Crono only rolled his eyes.

Even though these things were interesting to them, it is not the object of their attention that I had mentioned earlier; rather these videos pertain to what they saw before them. At the back of the room was the largest video screen they had ever seen. It took up the entire back wall and there was even a gap that separated them from getting to close to the screen. In the gap were endless cords that were entangled and mashed together so that it seemed as if it were a sea of dead snakes. Blocking them from falling over the gap was a console lined with several comfortable (yet dirty) leather chairs that seemed to burst at the seams. Marle sat herself down with a jump and hacked and sputtered as a cloud of dust rose from the chair and nearly suffocated her with its musty stench.

"Are you okay, Marle?" Crono asked with a diminutive smirk.

"Yeah, I guess I should have expected that."

The others followed, only taking the time to dust off the chairs and seat themselves slowly. Had they known about these chairs they would have descended instead of contenting themselves to a dirty floor as they did earlier. While Crono and Marle, plopping their feet onto button less parts of the console, Lucca was already at work, investigating the many toggles and devices at her fingertips.

"Man, I don't even know where to begin…" Lucca said more to herself than anyone else.

"Do you think you can get it working?" Crono asked, resting his hands behind his head as he leaned further back into the chair.

"Well, maybe I can start it up." Her eyes wandered to a large toggle.

There was a click and suddenly they were bathed in a blue light as the screen came to life. They waited a few moments as if they thought the machine would simply be able to answer there questions without any effort. The waiting turned to a minute and Lucca already began to grow slightly frustrated, "I don't know what this thing is, but I think I already don't like it! Come on! Why can't you work?"

"_User help enabled…"_

A strange voice filled the room, neither human nor mystical beast. They looked about, hands flying to their weapons, but were surprised to see nothing. They were on their feet now, peering into dark corners and around book cases until one of them finally said, "What was that?"

When the same voice answered them they nearly jumped out of their skin until they realized that it was coming from the screen. The strange voice almost seemed like a crude imitation of a man, but seemed garbled and pronounced certain words strangely. _"User help is a program that has been developed to help beginners grow accustomed to the procedures and programs that exist on this system. Would you like to read the user help manual?"_

"Hey, I'm no beginner! Just what the heck are you trying to pull?" Lucca said, gnashing her teeth.

"_Answer does not compute. Please submit an answer pertaining to the question: Would you like to read the user help manual?"_

The trio just looked at each and glancing back at the plain blue screen. What a strange thing this was! However, after a moment of silence it repeated itself again, causing the party to shrug and Crono finally ventured a guess. "Uh, no. No thank you."

"_User help will go to standby."_

"What convenience!" Crono crowed as he placed his hands on his sides. "I know what this is! It's like some kind of guide! One second; User help!"

The silent room was suddenly filled with that omnipotent voice, "_Do you have an inquiry?" _

"Yes," Crono had a beaming smile that could not contain his growing joy, "do you have access to something called a star sender."

"_Yes, seeing that the power expenditure is equivalent to the power being produced."_

Marle suddenly became as giddy as a child that made a great discovery, "Let me try! Can you detect strange emissions of energy?"

"_Yes, the star sender is equipped with land mapping and other programs that constantly update photos and topographical datum."_

Unexpectedly it was Lucca who finally realized its function last, "Ah, so can you detect a large energy source known as UGEE?"

"_Yes. Would you like the world map to be displayed?"_

They began to cheer loudly so that the last part of the question was barely heard. They answered unanimously and suddenly the blue screen showed a completely different image. All the blue was gone and there was a large orb surrounded by thick darkness. The orb was covered in swirls of red, white, and dark violet blues. There were bright yellow dots that began to appear all over the image, each dot accompanied with a name.

"Wow! It's the world! It's the entire world!" Marle giggled excitedly as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Crono had no enthusiasm in his voice as he said, "It all looks the same…"

Marle stopped being so enthusiastic as the orb began to grow larger and larger, mountains and seas coming into view. All over the word were dark, gray spots that were massive. As the orb continued to grow and grow so they could not see the darkness of space anymore, they realized that they were entire cities with shattered roads and buildings. Marle let out a surprised gasp as she suddenly realized what Crono had noticed only moments before, "The entire world is completely dead. There is not a spot of green or brown anywhere!" Her voice held no small amount of dismay while the others only looked on.

Deep inside their hearts they imagined that they had happened upon the worst of the world, but that image of boundless hills covered in red sand only confirmed the awful truth that whatever happened here had affected the entire world so that there was no respite anywhere. Except for the occasional mountain covered in snow, the entire world seemed barren.

"I…I want to leave…" Lucca whimpered to herself.

"I know. I do too." Crono patted her on the shoulder in attempts to comfort her.

The image continued to zoom until a large circular building could be seen and they realized it was the very dome they were in! That released their sorrows slightly and replaced it with intrigue as the zoom and image became so detailed that they could see every beam from the shattered surface. If they had wanted to, they could have examined the very pebbles that lay outside the door. A yellow dot situated itself right in the center of the structure along with the name of the dome.

"_Currently you are in Arris Dome. Do you wish to begin a new search?"_

"Can you find the largest emissions of UGEE?" Lucca asked.

"_Yes, shall I begin scanning?"_

"Please." Lucca was already becoming quite fond with the accessibility of this device that probably saved her hours of research.

The world zoomed out and once again you could see the entire planet from a distance. There were numerous yellow dots, this time naming territories that seemed familiar somehow. Along with the yellow dots were several green dots that were dense in some areas. There was one area in particular that was covered in bright green, which was a snow capped mountain beside a solitary dome. They were quite amazed how quickly the information came to them and how responsive the strange program was. Within moments the omnipotent voice said in its calm, garbled tone, _"I have encountered an anomaly while I have scanned for the UGEE emissions."_ The image zoomed in again, passing clouds and going over mountains in the east until they came to a small dome that was no more than fifty miles away from them.

"What is the nature of the anomaly?" Lucca asked.

"_Typically, when there are large amounts of UGEE (unexplained geothermal and electric emissions) they are underground. However, this is a very large emission and it is above ground."_

She gasped, "That's it! That's our way home! And it's close! If we leave tomorrow we could be home by afternoon!"

"You're the best, Lucca!" Crono gave her a tight hug, causing her to become momentarily speechless and causing Marle to frump only for a second.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go home!" Crono said with a beckoning hand.

Marle and Crono were already dashing towards the elevator when they were stopped by the sudden realization that Lucca was not following them. They turned back to see that Lucca was still looking over the counter, very pensively. Crono and Marle walked back towards her, each placing a hand on her shoulder, "What are you waiting for?" Marle said with a grand smile, "We can go home! We can leave this place!"

"What if we can't come back here again?" Lucca asked, looking very sad and hesitant.

"Why would you want to do that?" Marle asked with a small amount of unintended insensitivity.

"There are so many things that we can still find out! I mean, those people were experimenting with biology!" Lucca began, sputtering out thoughts rapidly.

Crono spoke, "I think it would be best if we didn't pry so much into this world. What if we find something destructive?"

"I won't go looking for anything like that! I promise! I mean, this has always been my dream, to find so much knowledge at once!" She began to plead.

"What can this world teach us?" Marle began, sounding a bit irritated, "To fight? To destroy lives?"

"To cure diseases! To make machines safe and functional!" Lucca began with an equally irritated tone which increased as she progressed down her list. "To find new means of transportation! To give immediate help to those who need it! This is what I do! I am an inventor so that I can help people! I am an inventor so that I can change the world and we have all the resources here! Think about it! We can prolong life! Make it possible to visit people we haven't seen for years at the blink of an eye! Maybe we can even restore lost limbs that, I mean, I…" At this point her voice broke and she was speechless for a moment. She looked into Crono's eyes and turned away once she saw that he was looking at her with a strange mixture of mourning and sympathy. Marle realized only in the slightest degree that there was something that she did not understand fully, because Crono put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Okay. We can take a look."

"Really?" Lucca looked up at him with misty eyes.

"Yeah, I know how important this is to you…"

She dried her eyes as she gave his hand a squeeze, "Thank you so much. I promise I'll only use what we need."

* * *

Marle watchedLucca hum happily to herself as she went through countless files. She gave the computer command after command so that she gained quite an insight to how advanced this world really was. For some strange reason she choose to look into merging biological limbs into a host body, which was beyond Marle but seemed to be quite important to her counterparts. There was a look of dismay their faces when they saw that the science was still under experimentation, but they took some strange comfort in knowing that such a thing was possible. After that, Lucca contented herself on viewing several movies concerning the inventions that had changed the face of this world. 

This hollow corpse of a world was nothing compared to its formal glory. As they watched video footage they were awed by the things they saw, swearing that it had to have been a dream if anything. There were buildings that reached for the heavens, which would dwarf even the monolithic castle in which Princess Nadia resided. They were amazed by the single vehicle they rode, but when they watched this historical footage they saw them glimmering underneath a golden sun by the millions. They rode along highways that crossed over each other, but seemed to flow with as much as a steady stream as did a river. What surprised them even more was that this world had discovered the secret of flight that had eluded their land for so long.

There were strange machines that almost seemed like birds. Although they seemed to go very slowly across the ethereal blue skies, they were informed by the computer that they traveled much faster than any other vehicle they encountered. They also saw massive boats that went between continents, and harbors that stretched for miles so that ships carrying wares had vehicles to travel up and down the wharfs. Despite the fact that there were many boats, the water was crystal clear so that you could see all the way to the bottom. Then that led them to the wonders of deep sea exploration. They were amazed at all the different types of fish that this world had and were surprised to see that most of them were exactly the same as the fish in their world.

There were glass covered structures erected among green forests. There were snow capped mountains with white water rivers filled with wildlife. This was the future they had expected to encounter when they arrived, and although it was gone they were quite thrilled to see the possibilities that their world could inherit. However, there was something that haunted Crono and although he did not wish to speak it, Lucca could sense what he wanted to know.

"Computer, please show us the progression of weapons in this world."

They were surprised to see that this world once used primitive guns, swords, and bows as their world did. They were greeted with reenacted footage of battles while the computer discussed the strategies and plots that were used in certain wars. This was becoming oddly, and uncomfortably familiar. However, familiarity went to the back seat as the weapons displayed became increasingly intricate and complex. The battlefield had evolved to the point where there were so many different strategies that only one of many years could adequately know them all. There were guns that could snipe people from miles away, causing swords and knives to be used only as a subsidiary device. There were strange new types of hand to hand combat that involved spinning kicks and jabs in which fingers were extended, and it made Crono wish he knew those strange styles. However, there was one thing that surprised them more than anything else…

They had seen a small demonstration of explosives. Lucca saw to that when Crono escaped from the dungeon tower. However, there were similar inventions only they yielded many different variations. They had explosives that did not cause fatal damage, but only stunned the enemy until it went into a concussion. There were other grenades that would leek out a strange gas that seemed to hurt anyone who breathed it. There was another that caused flaming liquid to engulf all those who were caught in the blast. However, that was not the most surprising and horrifying thing they have seen.

"_History has come far enough that the very molecules came into play, thus creating the most devastating bomb in history."_

Suddenly the screen changed so that there was a spanning landscape. For miles there was nothing but golden sand showing that this bomb was experimental. They had expected nothing, but were engulfed in a dark chill when the screen suddenly flashed white. Although they could not hear the deafening sound, they could see that even from a distance the camera shook from the blast. Gusts of sand and wind blew past the lens as a distant wave of sand blotted out the sun, rising high into the sky.

"_This was the first bomb of its kind and was later improved upon in these ways; the blast causes very little harm to the environment, and the blast radius, which originally reached fifty miles, had increased to three hundred miles with the most recent test."_

"That has to be how this world ended up the way it is." Crono said, slumping into his chair in disbelief.

"No," Lucca said firmly while chewing on her thumbnail, "they said that the bomb was designed to cause little damage to the environment."

"I don't think they knew what they were talking about!" Marle said, pointing to the screen, "How could that cause _'little'_ damage to the environment?"

"I can't answer that," Lucca admitted, "but can you explain how the vehicle we use floats or how Crono did not get burned when he stuck his arm in electricity at the fair? I imagine you can't, so who are we to say that the world ended by using that bomb?"

Suddenly, Crono offered forth a suggestion that he almost dare not mention himself, "We could see how it happens you know."

"How what happens?" Lucca asked.

"How this world dies." He answered rather quietly, trying his best to sound lackadaisically about the whole thing.

"Crono," Marle began gently, "I don't think we should…"

"Well, what if we come this far in our society too? There should be things we can look out for, right?"

"Well, maybe some things aren't meant for us to know. All things happen for a reason, and who are we to change that?"

"Well, we brought you back." Crono countered.

"That's different." Marle said, crossing her arms and crinkling her brow.

"That's true," Lucca admitted, "but I am curious too. We might as well. Maybe there is something we can do to help?"

With the probability of aiding these people, her kind heart instantly conceded, "Alright. I suppose we can see."

Lucca smiled and turned towards the screen, "Computer!"

"_What do you wish to know?"_

"Can you show us footage of the most recent war on your files?"

The screen instantly changed to a strange type of broadcast. There was a woman standing in the middle of a group of men who were carrying large guns very much like the kind Marle carried with her. They could hear nothing while the woman talked into some strange object as she looked at the screen. However, there were words appearing on the screen that said things like, "Soldiers deployed at the central forest expanse. Daily death toll increasing." and suddenly…

"Guardian Prime minister to encourage troops?" Marle read this with a strangely weak voice.

"Medina troops stationed outside of El Nido islands?" Crono read with a growing sense of fear within him.

"They are the same names of our countries…" Lucca said breathlessly.

They saw a few minutes of brutal footage. The camera shook as smaller incendiaries detonated into soft earth, sending large veils of earth and the occasional body to fly into the sky. They did not only see people, but imps and ogres that inhabited their world. There were massive lines that formed and those same wonders they saw were being used in the most barbaric fights they had ever witnessed. However, the last scene they saw was a comforting one.

There was a different person speaking into the camera, and once again they could not hear their voices. However, they could still read headlines that were posted at the bottom of the screen: "War ends! Medina agrees to sign peace treaty between both countries! Soldiers are evacuated from El Nido islands! Economic reporters state that there will be large increase in the world wide economy due to mutual agreement between all countries!" There was a final clip of footage showing a man shaking hands with a mystic and then the screen faded to black.

"What is this?" Marle asked, rising from her seat and stumbling backwards.

"Is this our world?" Lucca asked, sounding very confused.

"I don't understand! There is peace! There weren't any bombs deployed like the one we saw." Crono looked round about as he said, "Computer, was there any bomb deployments like the ones we saw in the weaponry footage?"

"_No. In fact, there are several quotes from treaties banning the use of such weapons. There is also a famous pacifist that stated the creation of the Great Destroyer was perhaps the greatest peacemaker invented, saying that fear on both sides caused a mutual desire to refrain from furious wars."_

"What does that _mean_?" Lucca asked, pulling on her hair, "Did we somehow travel into another world in the future? Is this still some other world that has been observing our own? If our world doesn't destroy itself by using bombs, does that mean that this is still some other world that is observing our own world from the future?"

"_Question does not compute."_

That earned a singular guffaw from Lucca as she began to pace back and forth, her arms outstretched. Marle stood there, thinking very hard on what this could mean while Crono seemed stunned. However, he was the first to gather his wits and he asked, "Computer, what caused the decay of this world?"

Suddenly there was a very strange occurance. Very strange indeed. The computer which spoke with a calm and garbled voice began to speak very harshly and deeply so that it sounded as if it were a creature from your nightmares. The screen broke out into static and it seemed as if the screen would burst. The three looked at each other with frightened glances as the static suddenly disappeared, showing a still frame of something indistinguishable. Whatever it was it was red like fire and there seemed to be something like monolithic protruding from its surface.

"What is that?" Crono asked, squinting to see if he could see the picture.

"_Lavos."_ Came the demonic sound of the omnipotent voice.

Lucca, despite the fact that the computer took on a frighteningly harsh voice still scoffed, "Lavos? That's a myth!"

"What? What is Lavos?" Crono asked.

"You haven't heard about it school?" Lucca asked with surprise while Crono shook his head in reply.

"Well, way before our time there was a civilization that worshipped a god called Lavos. They said that this Lavos gave them power and caused their city to float. The civilization disappeared without a trace and all we have are old stories handed down for ages."

"So, why would the computer say Lavos was the cause of the destruction?" Marle said, starting to become a little unhinged.

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide in understanding, "Ah, perhaps there was some natural disaster and they named it after him! Computer, can you show us all footage regarding anything concerning Lavos?"

"_Do you wish to enable sound?"_

"Yeah, sure." Lucca replied in a put-offish way, not really liking this strange new voice.

Now they were watching something that seemed very much like a documentary. There were several stone tablets that held depictions of a strange demon. There were many different interpretations as to what Lavos looked like and it didn't seem as there was any conclusions reached. While the cameras went over the tablets there was a solemn, scholarly voice that went on to discuss the further relevancy of Lavos and the history of their world. Occasionally pictures were shown of the topics and there were quite a few surprises shown to them.

"_For most of the six and for the first year of the seventh century there were two armies that fought bitterly. Humankind and the mystics fought for supremacy. The battle was exceedingly costly on both sides. At the head of one army was the King of Guardia while the other was a supposed sorcerer named the Magus or among his enemies as the Black Wind._

There was a picture of a strong looking man. His face was very stern and everything about him looked fierce. He had pointed ears and a protruding forehead that was covered in long, silvery blue hair. About him was a billowing cape. At that instant Crono and Marle instantly recognized all their history lessons and remembered how hostile people were towards the Mystics even to this day because of the atrocities caused by him during the Great War. There were entire cities razed in a single night, there would be slain men, women, and children in the streets with Magus standing at the head of his advancing army. He was known as the cruelest dictator in all of known history.

"_It is unknown how the war came to an end and it is impossible to tell, seeing that the story is shrouded in myth. According to legend there was a deformed knight that infiltrated enemy territory, enraged after a crucial defeat known as the Zenan Bridge battle."_

"Hey, deformed knight…Could that be who I think it is?" Crono asked, turning to Lucca.

"Could it really be Frog?" Lucca asked, a deep sense of worry brooding within her, "Does he really die after the war? No…Why him?"

"_As a result of the battle, many of Guardia's soldiers died and left the army crippled. Myth says that this knight and Magus engaged in battle, fought, and neither had been seen again. However, the second general in command was still left and was the reason why war still continued off and on for all these years. History says that Magus was a crucial key to winning victory. The mystics were reportedly astounded by the power that Magus possessed and were easily swayed into believing his story about a mythological god known as Lavos. (One might also be interested to know that the name of this creature appears in text long before the time of the Great War). He claimed that he could recreate Lavos and also claimed that it had the ability to obliterate the human race, thus ensuing Mystic victory. However, Magus disappeared with the deformed knight and was never heard of again…"_

Suddenly the screen went blank and a completely different clip of footage came on screen. It did not seem to have relevancy to the topic at all! Lucca nodded in certainty as she turned to the others, "I was wondering why this machine was acting weird. I think it is having some malfunctions."

"_No…"_

They turned about in surprise. They waited for a response but heard nothing. They said to themselves that they imagined it, but they began to watch the video footage. The screen was blank, but then there was a single line that read thus: June 17th 1999. After that the screen came alive with color and what they saw was a sprawling city at nighttime. Countless yellow dots filled the landscape behind her like the stars that dwelled in the sky. There was a woman and she spoke about a certain fair that was coming on its way. She had a very pleasant voice, a very proper figure, and it was obvious that she did whatever this was for a living.

"Ah," Marle said with a clap of her hands, "I get it! This is like a newspaper, except they do it with video!"

"_And now I turn the time over to our correspondent who is waiting with baited breath at Leene Square!" _A male voice announced.

"_Thank you very much, and I am very happy to be here. As you can see there are already preparations being made six months ahead for the new year?"_

"Whoa! I know what they are doing!" Crono shouted, "It's another millennial fair! They still have them in the future?"

"_I can see that you are excited for the activities!"_ The male voice said with a certain fake charm that meant to be humorous.

"_You bet I am," _the reporter stated,_ "there are rumors that many celebrities plan to frequent the fair. There have been numerous bands that have made contracts with the director of the fair and the festivities are said to last for three months this time around. Countries from all over the world are participating in the fair and it promises to be an event enjoyed by everyone."_

"_This fair could not have come at a better time."_

"_I agree with you. Some say that the treaty signed only a few years ago between Medina and Guardia was partially due to the fair itself."_

"_I believe it. So are there any bands you want to see?"_

"_Well, I really want to go see-"_

The segment cut short and suddenly switched footage. This time there was a date that said it was September in the same year. There was a different report this time, a man with a bushy moustache and strange suit like none the trio had ever seen before. Instead of a darkened horizon with countless blinking lights, he was sitting behind a table with several papers in his hand, _"Breaking news: tremors have increased all over the world by a considerable number in the last two weeks. We go live to our correspondent in Porre, where the most recent earthquake occurred."_

"_Thank you, as you can see I am standing in front of the Porre skyline where we can see several shattered windows and damaged buildings. The quaking began around ten this morning as a slight tremor before it began to shake violently."_

"_We have received word that geologists conducted research on this strange activity. Is there anything you can tell us from their opinions?"_

"_Unfortunately, no. They are baffled to the cause of the quaking and say that there are no plausible leads to go on."_

The screen cut back to the same man from before and he said, _"Although the tremors are being felt all through the western and eastern continents, the Prime Minister of Guardia announced that there will be no delays in preparing the fair."_

"_-Mystics accused of weapon testing despite former treatise. More later tonight…"_

"_-harsh words were exchanged as Minister Guardia verbally assaults the Medina nation."_

"_-Foreign relations decrease dramatically as tremors increase."_

Suddenly the screen cut to black and there was a date that printed on the very bottom of the screen: December 28, 1999.

"_-War has been declared once again. The fair has been put on hold due to fears of terrorist attacks."_

Crono could feel tears swell in his eyes as well as the others and suddenly his legs felt very weak. He looked at the screen and said it so softly that the other could barely hear him, "So it is a war that destroys us all. Why didn't the computer tell us earlier?"

He could feel a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Marle smiling sweetly down at him, "You know what? I'm glad that we watched this. You know who I am, don't you? I am the future heir to the Guardian throne! The first thing I'm going to do is send an ambassador to Medina and put an end to this! You changed the future for me, so I can do it for the world too!" Crono smiled as he squeezed her hand in a silent reply, but his grip went slack as he looked towards the screen.

"_December 31st, 1999"_

There was another scene and this was perhaps the most chaotic thing they had ever seen. They were the capital of Porre and it seemed as if everything were in upheaval. There was a male reporter who was wide-eyed with fear as he stumbled around clumsily. In the back there were buildings collapsing all around as the public began to dash madly from the falling debris.

"_This is the one! Earthquakes have seized the entire nation of Porre, causing death by the millions! Tidal waves are smashing into the mainland! There is so much commotion I can't explain everything that's going on! There is looting and automobile accidents occurring left and right-look out!"_

The screen cut to static and suddenly there was a change of reports and a change of reporters. Behind this one was a city full of ruin and shattered skyscrapers.

"_After much thorough investigation it has been determined that secret weapon testing is not the cause of the recent tremors. Geologists have located its source to an area outside of what remains of Porre's capital. The quaking has ceased and a team of scientists have been assembled consisting of the best from all countries, even Medina. Thankfully the war will be averted due to further talks; however there is the strange phenomenon behind the earthquakes. Despite this, the fair is expected to be held tomorrow, and understandably the turnout is expected to be dismal."_

"_January 1st, 2000"_

Have you ever watched something so horrible that words failed you? Have you ever felt such a sense of fear and hopelessness that you could only continue to stare? That was very much the same feeling that Crono, Marle, and Lucca had as they saw the most horrible thing. There was a gigantic crowd of people standing a distance away from where a group of scientists began to excavate the ground. However, as the reporter talked there was a slight tremor which was ignored at first, seeing that it disappeared as quickly as it had begun. A hushed silence fell over the crowd as well as the reporter as the earthquakes started a second time, only more violent than before.

Suddenly the camera shook as if the man we jogging. The landscape before the crowd became a massive upheaval. The camera looked towards the sky and the sun itself was blotted up by the large burst of earth. That was not the worst of it. The earth began to rain down upon the people in the vicinity. Thankfully the camera shook so much that much of the gore could not be seen, but it was evident that people were being stoned or crushed by boulders that were spewed out by some immense power. Finally a large rock flew towards the camera and the screen turned to black. There was a new scene and this time it said in printed words at the bottom, "aerial view." Finally they saw what the subject in that picture was.

What they saw was some kind of creature that was as big as a mountain. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before. This monstrous creature was surrounded by clouds of dust that still continued to rain down from the sky. There were thousands of dead bodies strewn before its strange, shell-like body. There were hundreds of sharp spires, or spikes, which protruded from its ugly body.

"_What you are watching is the cause of the quakes that have plagued the entire west and east continents. An emergency meeting has been among the nations to discuss how we are to deal with this threat. It has remained stationary for four hours now. Oh, the devastation is horrible…"_

A voice belonging to another person asked him, _"What do you think the most logical move is?"_

"_Well, to be honest, I think that…wait a minute! Something is happening! Are you getting this? It seems as if the creature is glowing!"_

This is where our story takes a horrible turn and where our heroes realize just what this world really was. All this time they hoped that this was not their world and that this was merely a distant world that could be redeemed. When they discovered the truth they hoped that they could use their knowledge to change the course of the future by merely causing a friendship between two feuding countries. However, they realized with this terrible footage that an entire world was unable to stop this degeneration.

They watched as the many spikes that protruded from its back began to explode, propelling themselves into the air. They watched as they saw the spikes collide into the earth, the massive force tearing apart whole cities in a single blow. The entire sky turned red as the entire world was set aflame within a single moment. It was as if the devil himself was manifested as that hellish being that continued to destroy millions of lives every second.

There were many different clips that were shown, but one in particular that took place in a very familiar environ. They looked around them in disbelief as they realized they were in the very same room. There were a team of men standing at the very same console at which the trio stood, watching with a profound horror that hardly anything could ever match.

"_No! It can't be! What the hell is going on?"_

"_We can't rally our defensives! All airbases have been obliterated! Our own weapons are detonating on us!"_

"_Sir, we lost contact with Medina!"_

"_Well reestablish contact, then!"_ A certain man stood at the center of the console, looking extremely composed. He was wearing a strange uniform.

"_Sir, we have launched our own countermeasures! Even the latest in arsenal has no effect on it!"_

"_Well, then try again, dammit! Hit it with everything we have! It's doing the same thing to us! Fire arsenal at will!"_

"_No! Guardia dome and even the ancestral home has been wiped off the map, captain!"_

"_I said fire!"_

"_What? The hallways are collapsing! We need to get out of here!"_

"_You will stay and you will fight! Damn you all, I thought you were men!"_

"_Sir, we must evacuate!"_

"_I refuse to leave! I order you all to stay! If we don't win today we won't win at all! No, let me go!"_

Suddenly the scene changed again. The chaotic rumblings and loud blasts of incedenaries disappeared and there was nothing but silence. Within that silence you could hear Marle shaking and Lucca rubbing her face and eyes as if she thought she were dreaming. The scene switched to a view of the planet itself and what they saw was perhaps the saddest thing of all. The world, which was once lush and green, was set ablaze and it almost seemed as if it were another sun. Slowly, the fires died and the world was left the way they had found it…

Dead…Barren…Devoid of all hope…

There was nothing but darkness now. The screen turned off and the three were only left in stupefied disarray. Whatever helped Marle stand on her feet disappeared as she prostrated herself on the floor. For a moment Crono and Lucca thought she had fainted, but then she let out the most painful and heart-wrenching sob while screaming.

"No! This can't be…this can't be how the…world ends…"

Crono and Lucca could do nothing more but follow suit as they sat on the dusty floor, no longer caring if it ruined their clothes are if it felt filthy. At that moment nothing seemed to matter and they did not want to do anything but sit and bemoan their fate for a time. Although the situation seems helpless now, a revolution is about to be set in motion. I have said that legends are made of those who fight against opposition. It is true that all legends have a starting point and I am happy to tell you that it all starts here...

Author's note: The next chapter is going to be short, I think, but it will be a cheerful one. I hope that people don't think of this as a bastardation of how they found out, but I thought it would be interesting to potray it by making it appear as news broadcasts. Oh yeah, I actually had someone tell me that he feels Magus should die and I was pretty surprised. Your opinion will go into account, but as it still stands there is unwavering support for Magus to live, and I would be a downright-big-time jerk if I were to go back on that...There would have to be a LOT of people to tell me otherwise to change my mind, and I imagine most of you want him to live anyway. Don't worry, though, I will make sure everyone is happy:-P


	26. Optimism and Pessimism

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Optimism and pessimism; A chapter in which we address two contradicting mentalities…_

There are two types of mentalities in this world: optimism and pessimism…

There are strong characteristics for each mentality as well as problems inherited in their natures. A pessimist is incredibly real and logical in their thoughts. Although they are generally thought of as doom-and-gloom types, that is far from the truth. They are realists who feel that there is nothing for them but themselves. They are constantly preparing and never hesitate to do anything necessary within their power. However, their weakness is they are quickly out of hope when the situation is most disagreeable. An optimist is full of hope and a hidden power that cannot be tapped by normal means. They are typically viewed as dreamers who accomplish nothing but their peaceful thoughts that abandon them when things go wrong, but that is far from the truth as well. When everything is taken from them they draw upon their spirits and the spirits of others and overcome great obstacles. We also know that an optimistic man on a battlefield will usually be the first to die, thinking to much with hope and not enough with the mind.

Everyone in this world and all others share these two mentalities. There are those that say that you are one or the other, but that is also false. There are times when a dreamer realizes it is time to move on and take action and there are times when a realist must take a risk to achieve something great. When people use both mentalities they can achieve far more than they could if they were to rely on only one. When a man can dream and develop realistic ways to bring his dream into fruition that is when you know that both sides are perfectly balanced.

In this world, where dust storms covered fire-bleached bones and monsters ran amuck, it was understandable that people were not balanced. There was no reason to be happy or expect things to change. As the trio found out by further examination, this world (or their future world) was a millennia and three centuries older than their own. This future was brought to pass three centuries ago by this hellish demon that rained fire from the sky. So we can support the fact that many of these people were born into these conditions and knew nothing else. If the human mind was a scale representing the inhabitants of this future, pessimism weighed more on the hearts by far and optimism found no place in them. This is even truer when it came to the inhabitants of Arris dome who had expected death to come very soon.

So you could imagine the surprise that filled them as the dark corridors were suddenly filled with electrical humming and churning water going through pipes.

There was a fearful hush of silence as if they thought that perhaps their senses got the best of them. They wondered if there was some horrible accident that had befallen them in some shape or form until several moments passed by, but even then they were still skeptical. The men rose from their resting places and looked around the area, creeping slowly in case there was an odd visitor, but evidently no one was there. It was only then that they realized that their problems have been absolved! Their future, which appeared so grim and bleak, had suddenly been illuminated by light, both figuratively and literally. However, not everyone in the dome had been rejoicing. In fact, there was a group below that was experiencing far more pain in a single moment then they should have ever endured at that age.

* * *

There are those who desire to know the future, and we can imagine that there were times in their lives where Crono, Marle, and Lucca wanted to know what would occur. However, after the unspeakable things they have just seen they wished that they had never come on this journey at all. Many different things flashed through their heads at that moment, and most of them random thoughts that somehow corresponded to their shattered security. Did these people know what had happened? Was that very thing underneath their world in their time even now? What was the point of continuing if there was an abrupt end?

"_It is all a dream…It isn't real…It is all a dream…It isn't real…"_

Crono and Lucca looked up from the floor to see Marle shaking her head vigorously, sending her golden locks flying over her shoulders. Crono and Lucca gave each other uneasy glances as Marle kept repeating these words to herself as she pounded her small fists against the dusty floor, growing increasingly loud with each proclamation. She became so distraught that Crono and Lucca had to force feeling into their legs so they could scoot closer to her. That sat on her left and right, each taking hold of a hand and shoulder, causing her to go limp and quiver with sobs once again.

"Marle, breathe, you need to breathe…" Crono spoke firmly, yet softly as he began to rub her back which still continued to shake.

Marle obeyed, but each breath was shaky and more like a gasp than anything else, before she gave up and sobbed openly again.

Lucca followed suit as she said, "Marle, we just need to go home, then we can just forget about what we saw here and…"

Marle shot to her feet abruptly and turned about on her heels, staring down at Lucca who replied with a bewildered stare. Marle was still crying, and her eyes were red and her nose was runny, but her fists where clenched so tightly that they were shaking like leaves in the wind. There was a moment when Lucca thought she was going to strike her, but as the moments passed she realized that Marle was only going to shout very loudly.

"F-f-forget?" Marle was so flustered that she was stuttering, "W-w-what do you mean, 'f-forget'?"

"There is nothing we can do," Lucca said raising her hands and gesturing for her to calm down, "you saw those weapons they had, you saw the world of technology here, you know what was going on, but they still lost! This isn't like a war between countries, this isn't something we can fix, and it is almost as if the world is meant to end this way. Who are we to change that?"

"B-b-but to forget what we have seen? HOW _THE HELL CAN I FORGET THAT?_" The last words echoed again and again against the wall.

Lucca stammered as well, saying, "There is nothing we can do! This is what happens! We just have to try our best! We can't change what happens!"

"But you did! Remember? I _died _and you guys brought me back! You changed the future!"

As soon as she said these words you could tell what thoughts had leapt into her head. Her eyes suddenly cleared and there was a glint of hope in them, that seemed to spread all over her face as she looked onwards, as if she could see past the walls of this place and beyond to see something that Crono and Lucca could not. She even went as far as to smile, saying, "That's it! We can do what we did for me!"

Lucca looked at her with dismay, "Marle," she shook her head slowly, "no, we can't do it."

"Why not," she began defensively, "we did it for me and look! I am right here! Why can't we do it for this?"

"If the world could not destroy that thing, then how can we? We barely made it the last time we tried anything…" Lucca began, sounding stronger this time.

"I bet you didn't think you could take on the army to break Crono out, am I right? But you did! We can do this! We _have_ to!"

"No we don't!" Lucca shouted back, "this will never happen to us, so why worry?"

It would be best to explain a few things about how royalty views the world as compared to a regular civilian. The typical civilian, although expected to care for others in their society tend to be generally selfish if we were to examine their emotions. They will work to support themselves, they will care for those that are close to them, and we see no more than that except for the rare person who has a love that extends to all. I am sorry to say that Lucca did not have that love this at this time, and if we were to examine the story until now, you would see that she had a certain motivation to each action, be it to help those dearest to her or for herself. However, when we look towards Marle as she walked among the people in the impoverished domes, her heart went out to them and she wanted nothing more than to assist them. That is because she carries within her the heart of a leader that had been carefully crafted since her birth into the royal family. Although there are kings and queens who lose their way, most of the time there are those who are born with that infinite charity to improve every station whether it stays with them or not. Marle, I am happy to say, will become a marvelous leader, being led by her infinite love to her citizens and their descendants. Say what you will about those who are in power, but do not be so ignorant as to say that they are not conscious of every single consequence to every choice they make. It is their business to know what the losses are, as well as the gain. While Lucca did not see herself suffering, Marle could see the end of all she held dear, and therefore when she heard these words she could no longer contain herself.

The action was so sudden that not even Lucca felt the slap across her face. However, a few silent moments passed as she held her cheek.

Marle glared at her, "How can you say that?"

"Y-you hit me!" Lucca stammered, finding her voice at last.

"It didn't happen to _me_, so why should I worry?" Marle shouted back, rather nastily and full of sarcasm.

"Say you're sorry!" Lucca shouted back, rising to her feet.

Lucca began walking towards Marle threateningly as if she were going to punch her, and it was at that moment that Crono jumped to his feet, stepping in between them. He was very careful not to let his hands go where they didn't belong as he pushed the two apart, each trying to reach for each other. They began to growl and fume while Crono tried his best to calm them down. It wasn't until someone accidentally slapped him in the face that he took a more forceful approach. He rooted himself on the floor and pushed out his hands with all his might, sending the two women flying to the floor.

Crono regretted doing so the very moment he felt them fly from his hands. They landed roughly on the dusty floor, even skidding a short distance before they sat upright and looked at Crono incredulously. For a moment he felt just as surprised as they did, but he forced several words to leave his mouth while they lay there in silence. "This isn't helping! This won't do any good! Why are you arguing?" He found himself shouting rather loudly now, and it was something that came very rarely.

"You agree with me, don't you Crono?" Marle began passionately, looking to the ground, "We can change this! Please!"

There was a feeling of sickness that came over Crono as he looked into her pleading eyes. He remembered how sorrowful those eyes were as they visited him in prison and how sad they were as they left her home. He did not want to make her pain even worse; he wanted to spare her of any suffering, but for this situation he could not protect her from all pain, but only the most threatening one. He looked into her eyes, his own full of melancholy as he said, "Marle, we can't."

Her voice wavered, "Crono, you don't mean that. You want to help, I know you do!"

"Marle, this is something beyond us. We can die if we pursue this. We have been lucky until now. How much further do you want to press our luck?"

Marle looked towards Lucca, expecting that she would have a victorious grin on her face, but she sat there as silent as stone.

"Crono," she said looking towards him again, "I remember when I came to you in jail, and I was crying then. You said everything would be okay. Were you lying?"

Crono said nothing.

To his surprise, Marle quickly crawled to him and gripped onto his pant leg tightly, "See, I know you think this is wrong! Please, we must do something, or…or…"

"Marle, I have to think about it…" He did not know why the words left his mouth, but they did, on their own free will.

The prospect that he was merely pondering the thought greatly lightened Marle's mood so that she was smiling a trembling smile. She buried her forehead into his knee and only repeated her thanks again and again. Unfortunately, Lucca took this in the exact opposite way. She glared with all annoyance at the two of them while she gave a very unladylike spit to the ground and snorted, "'Think about it'? What is there to think about? We will die if we go after this, and you know it!"

"Maybe there is a way to change the future without getting involved to deeply." Crono offered rather unconvincingly.

"Maybe if I grab onto your pant leg then you would be agreeing with me, is that it?" Lucca replied heatedly.

"You know I am not that kind of person, Lucca." Crono said with a great air of offense.

"All I know is that you are choosing that girl and her opinion over me! What kind of friend are you?"

"Lucca, just take a moment to collect your thoughts! I only said that I will think about it! You are acting like I am purposefully committing suicide."

"That is because you are!" Lucca shouted, "If you plan to go after that thing then kiss your life goodbye!"

"We are all going to die, whether it is today or tomorrow! What is the difference?" As soon as he said this it almost seemed as if something clicked inside his mind.

"Crono?" Evidently whatever awakened inside him was shown by his sudden silence.

"We must try what we can do," Crono said strongly, earning a happy grin from Marle and an appalled look from Lucca, "we will all die, but if I were the people in the future, I would want them to do something, _anything _to help me. I can't walk away from what I have seen. I would be no better than my father."

There was a mingled look of bitter sadness and resentment as she said, "In that case, when we get home, you two can go on your little journey! I'm through! If my opinion doesn't mean anything to you then just forget it!" She turned her back on them so that they could not see the steady stream of tears falling from her face.

"Lucca, please don't say that. You mean a lot to us." Crono said gently.

"Let's go to the elevator and get the hell out of here." Lucca murmured violently.

* * *

Lucca could not stand to be in the presence of people at the moment. She took the whole incident to heart insomuch that she wanted nothing to do with another human being for some time. Instead of joining Crono and Marle for the brief celebration she stormed off to the entrance of the dome so she could not hear any voices cheering them on in euphoria. She was not only angry at them, but at herself while she leaned against the cool, concrete wall.

"I thought I was over this. Why am I so mad that he took her side?"

She thought about what the people in this world were like. She thought about the people that stared at her while she visited the dome like she was some kind of fossil to be examined by all in her vicinity. Just thinking about other people seemed to make her angry as she snarled and pounded her tiny fist against the wall, causing a dull thump to echo throughout the corridor.

"Why haven't they come to cheer me up or apologize yet?" She seethed between her teeth.

Things that she knew to be unjustifiable reasons to be angry continued to creep into head as she envisioned Crono and Marle standing side by side, receiving all the praise for the work that she had also engaged in. Suddenly, and out of nowhere a thought came to her head that made her sick to her stomach: an image of Crono and Marle kissing?

"_Where did that come from?"_ Lucca shouted inside her head as she shook away the image, "_Why did I think of that?"_

Have you ever been in the presence of someone so angry that you were frightened even to approach them in fear that you would become a target to appease their anger? Evidently a little girl that approached her from the corridor was not too keen on addressing her. Although children seem to lack in observance, this girl was able to tell if anyone was cross and wanting to throttle anyone that came close.

That is why she had to call Lucca's name softly, gently increasing in volume until she was noticed. "Are you Lucca?"

Lucca turned to her, her brow furrowed. "What do you want?" She said rather rudely.

"I was the girl that was with Doan earlier. My name is Melissa." She nibbled on her thumb nail while she spoke.

"Like I said," Lucca said a bit more gently, her civility returning slightly, "what do you want?"

"I want to say," the girl struggled with her words and she looked up rather timidly, "did you see anybody down there?"

"What do you mean?" Lucca began, not thinking before she spoke, "You heard the story from the people I came with; that mutant and everything."

"That isn't what I asked," the girl said with a trembling voice that showed she was on the verge of tears, "Was there anyone that survived?"

"Survived? What do you mean? All of us came…"

It was at that moment that Lucca realized what she had heard only a few hours before. How could she have been so forgetful? Perhaps it was because she was so infuriated by what she thought to be betrayal that she failed to take any other perspectives into her heart. She felt as if she were going to be sick, the guilt hitting her so hard as she looked into the girl's unblinking eyes. She remembered what Doan had said before they descended into the depths of their recent trial.

"_I already told you. It is dangerous. We already lost ten men to that place…" _What he said earlier entered into Lucca's mind again, resounding over and over.

"No," Lucca said very softly, "we found nobody."

The girl had a look of horror on her face as she shook her head. She blinked, sending two rivers streaming down her pale face. Lucca reached for her shoulder, but she only backed away with a gasp, much like a stricken dog. She looked from Lucca's hand, to her eyes, and back to her hand again before leaning against the wall.

"Daddy…" The girl whimpered as she hugged herself, slinking towards the ground.

Nothing could be said as the girl sat with her back against the wall, her face buried into her knees that were propped against her chest. Her crying was strange; not sobbing and heaving like Marle had done earlier, but soft and breathless, almost making no noise at all. Lucca wanted nothing more than to put her arm around her and comfort her, but every move she made the girl would tense and become defensive. Finally, Lucca ignored this and slid her back down against the wall until she was sitting next to her.

"You know, when I was your age my mother had an accident…"

The girl kept crying.

"I wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do. She lost both of her legs and she hasn't been the same since…"

The girl continued crying.

"So, I know that this is hard, but please remember that you have someone who knows how you feel…"

The crying stopped as the girl sneered, looking towards Lucca.

"You don't know what it is like! Your mom is still alive! You can _see_ her! You can _hug_ her! You can _talk_ to her! I will _never_ see my daddy again!"

The guilt dug its way into Lucca even further, almost as if it were a splinter that could not be removed.

"W-well, I mean, I know what that feeling of sadness is like, I mean…"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" The girl screamed, standing on her feet now, "Why do you care?"

Lucca felt tears brimming in her own eyes now, "Please, I just wanted to say that I know how you feel…"

"No you don't! You don't know it at all! I have no one now! Mommy is gone, daddy is gone, my brother, everyone! They are all…dead…"

The girl had gone silent at these words, as if she had only realized this horrendous fact as soon as she had said it. The tears resumed and her chest heaved rapidly as her breathing began to quicken, "I thought that maybe my daddy had lived somehow, but now I know…" She could not finish, merely allowing herself to sprint down the corridor blindly as her tears blurred her vision. She left Lucca alone in the dark to ponder on what had occurred, which made her cry as hardly as Marle had done before.

* * *

She had stopped crying almost twenty minutes ago. It was thankful that she did because the last thing she wanted was for Crono and Marle to see her crying as Marle had done before. She straightened herself up and watched as their shadows came closer until she was able to see their faces. They were tired but confident, doubtful but resolute. However, Lucca stayed true to form, allowing no emotion to show on her countenance. She had always known how to hide her true feelings if she wanted to do so.

"How did the people react?" Lucca asked casually, as if she were only appealing to her curiosity.

"We only wish that you were there." Marle offered.

"Yeah, they wanted to thank you as well." Crono commented.

They stood there, the three of them, awkwardly as they tried to force words between them. Mainly, it was Lucca and Marle who wanted to speak to each, each wanting to mend the damage that had occurred, but neither willing to admit fault. Surprisingly, it was Lucca who offered the first sound after three solid minutes of silence. Lucca began her sentence so abruptly that it took a brief moment for Crono and Marle to understand what she meant.

"You know, I was thinking, I mean, while I was waiting here, that there could be some interesting things we could see…"

She waited a moment for a response, but received none. She continued, "Well, I mean, I suppose that if you guys want me to come along…"

There was more silence before Marle placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "I was hoping you would."

Lucca bit her lip and took the hand that rested on her shoulder, smiling and simply replying, "Good."

Crono smiled reverently as if he were contemplating this strange turn of events, "Okay, let's go then."

With that the three began to walk towards their vehicle and head off into the unknown once again. As I have said before, there are two types of mentalities in this world: optimism and pessimism. There are strong characteristics for each mentality as well as problems inherited in their natures. There are those that say that you are one or the other, but that is false. There are times when a dreamer realizes it is time to move on and take action and there are times when a realist must take a risk to achieve something great.

As Lucca walked alongside her friends she thought to herself, _"Can you really refuse to help to crying child?"_

Author's Note: I am curious; what do you guys think of Lucca so far? Is she becoming too whiny? Are the characters still likable? Thanks for your comments and please know that they are shaping this story as I write them. (I say this because Lenarta wrote that it would be unrealistic for them to want to save the world right after they saw something so destructive. I was actually going to do something like that, but she pointed that out and therefore I thought on it and it made sense! Just keep that in mind! Thanks for all your contributions and thoughts!) Oh yeah, Lenarta, I would still like to see that story if you ever change your mind! Anyway, don't worry just yet! Magus will still most likely live! (I am saying that because it gets you all suspenseful keeping everyone interested in my story! Ha ha!)


	27. A Humorous Interlude

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_A humorous interlude; Crono and Lucca finally find a way to relieve a little stress at Marle's expense…_

It was much cooler in the morning. That is always true no matter where you are in the world, but it was especially noticeable while the three adventurers traveled through the wasteland. They wasted no time in heading out on their way, seeing that the sky was beginning to turn a lighter shade of blue as the sunrise neared. The people in the domes were kind enough to give them blankets and that kept them warm, but their noses grew numb from the wind and its constant barrage on their faces.

While Crono kept his eyes focused on the road (which was still hard to see in the lack of daylight) and Lucca tried to sleep upright, Marle was fidgeting about as if she were very uncomfortable. Not only that, but she could feel a stuffy heat rising from underneath her cold skin. She was blushing and that could not be seen in the dim light, but they could feel the effects of her movements.

"Is something wrong?" Lucca asked, groggily, being deprived from her uncomfortable slumber.

Marle jerked her head upwards as if she were surprised, the heat under her face growing hotter by the second, "What? No, no!"

Lucca rubbed her eyes before giving Marle a disbelieving look, "It sure sounds like something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!" Marle snapped.

"I think there is!" Lucca sniggered despite her exhaustion, "Why are you so unwilling to say what it is?"

Marle said nothing, but her eyes instinctively went towards Crono who was barely paying attention.

"Oh," Lucca said, becoming slightly ill-at-ease, "well, I suppose you could whisper it in my ear."

Marle leaned in closely and Lucca braced herself for whatever may come to her attention. She expected some type of confession or some kind of declaration of love that would increase the recent awkwardness between the two. Thankfully, that was not what she needed to say, and even better, what she needed was enough to cause Lucca to laugh as hard as she did for a while. Marle blushed so strongly that it could be noticed in the dim light. "Hey! It's not funny!" She snapped while Lucca began to grab her sides. Crono looked back with a curious smile.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Marle has to go pee!" Lucca shouted out melodically.

"Hey!" Marle shrieked in an unusually high-pitched voice, "You weren't supposed to tell him!"

Crono laughed, which caused another high-pitched response, "Not you too! Come on!"

Crono shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal! I don't know why you had to whisper it!"

Marle was a rebellious princess. She was a thorn in her father's side and she would pester him constantly by doing the opposite of what he asked. However, she was raised in such a way that doing something so natural was never really openly discussed. She was trained from a young age that doing such a thing should not be announced, but done quickly so that not a soul suspected the reason she left the dinner table or wherever she may be. Besides, it was her feelings for Crono that caused her embarrassment. Starting up such a topic is not really something that she felt comfortable with. There are some that would even go as far as to create the illusion that the fairer sex is incapable of such a thing.

"Well, even then, I just don't want to say it!" Marle said defensively.

What Crono did next horrified her completely. They drove through an open plain that had no hills, no bushes, no crags, no boulders, and no debris of any sort. It was all just level terrain that stretched as far as the eye could see, or at least until the distant horizons where mountains stood at one and a dome stood at the other. There was absolutely nothing to hide behind, or in, or anywhere. Even so, the vehicle began to slow down until Crono was able to cut the engine off completely, leaving only absolute silence that was broken by the howling wind.

"What are you waiting for?" Crono said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" Marle demanded.

"You said you have to go; so go." Crono replied causally.

Marle looked over the barren landscape dubiously as if there was something that she missed that Crono could see. After a few moments she gave up trying to find the spot and said, "Well, where?" Marle said stretching her hands out to the landscape.

"Anywhere." Lucca said with a grin.

Her jaw hung agape and she stammered, "Y-you must be joking! There's not a single place to hide! I'll be right out in the open!"

"It's not like anybody can see you!" Lucca said with a laugh.

"I'll look away!" Crono guffawed when Marle gave him a nervous glance.

Marle stood up in her spot and took a more earnest look. Marle danced in place, looking towards the plains and towards the horizon as if a monumental struggle were taking place within the chambers of her mind. She moaned in despair while she finally made a decision. She turned towards them while sitting down and said strongly, "I can wait! Let's get going!"

"No you can't!" Lucca laughing hysterically, "Your legs are crossing and everything!"

"I'm not starting up the engine until you do what you need to do!" Crono said in a sing-song voice that earned him a throaty growl from Marle.

Once again there was another tremendous battle that took place within the cognitive part of her. She looked over the landscape uneasily and back towards Crono and Lucca (who were wearing broad smiles) even more uneasily. Her head went to and fro so much that the pair was amusing themselves with the possibility that she would break her neck if she continued. Finally, Marle looked at Crono with a stern face that was far more severe than he had ever received before, "Crono, just drive! I can wait!"

Crono was about to give in, but the hilarity continued to egg him on while he replied, "Oh no, the engine has gone _dead_!" A single hand went gingerly to his cheek.

"You are _lying_! _Come on_!" She growled.

"It must have overheated," Lucca said, playing along, "we could be here for quite a while."

"You guys are pure evil! I'm still mad at you for earlier Lucca!" Marle shrieked, her open hand slapping their backs.

"Hey, you slapped me if I remember." She sighed in a teasing way, "Oh fine, Crono, please start the engine…"

She looked at them, seeing that Crono was barely turning the ignition so that it merely struggled. He held his hands up in mock defeat while Lucca pointed towards the open landscape. Marle gnashed her teeth as she yelled "Oh!" in great indignation. She leapt over the side of the vehicle and walked a good distance away from the vehicle. She was easily fifty yards away before she stopped and turned around with the most threatening expression on her face, "You better turn around, Crono, or I swear that I will kill you!"

Crono obliged, only doing so very slowly to the point that it was obnoxious. "You too, Lucca!" Marle shouted.

"I'm a _girl_!" Lucca shouted through cupped hands, "Or did you not notice?"

"I don't care!" Marle said, stamping her feet, "This is embarrassing enough!"

"Just go already!" Lucca said, holding her stomach while Crono's head was shaking as if he were laughing just as hard as she was.

Marle's icy blue eyes were so narrow that they were almost snake-like slits. She slowly obliged, facing towards them to make sure Crono would not look. She was fuming as she saw Lucca say something to Crono (most likely that she had actually started) and then she did something that frightened Marle further. Lucca cupped her hands again and yelled out towards Marle, "Hey! Crono is turning around to see if the coast is clear of any monsters!"

"There are no monsters! Don't turn around!" Marle shouted and pleaded.

Lucca leaned towards Crono as he said something else before sniggering again. Lucca yelled back, "He says that we need to be vigilant! He's going to look!"

Marle felt blood boil in her face as Crono acted as if he were turning around, "You better not look!" Marle said, seething between her teeth.

He turned around enough that she could see a small part of his tanned face. In a very unprincess-like voice she shouted, _"CRONO! DON'T YOU DARE!"_

She finished quickly and leapt to her feet, dashing towards the vehicle. Crono and Lucca only looked at her with impish smiles while she clambered into the vehicle with a type of annoyed fussiness. She gave them a very well deserved punch to the arm that caused them to yelp with pain. After that she felt much better as the engine "magically" began to work again. As they drove off she crossed her arms and said with the utmost seriousness, "One of these days, I will find a way to get even with you guys for this!"

Author's note: Yes, it is very short, but I did this merely for fun. I thought it would be hilarious to write this and I hope that you guys enjoyed it.


	28. A Metal Knight

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Metal Knight; an interesting discovery is made in the form of a new companion…_

By the time they reached their destination the sun was just barely over the mountains. As usual, the sun could only be seen as a hazy ball hidden behind clouds, but it was still strong enough to determine that it would have been a bright day if not for the endless veil. The structure they approached was a dome. It was very much like all the others, only it was even smaller than the one they had just left. There was nothing visibly wrong with it, and it even seemed more fortified than the other domes they had visited. They circled around until they had found a door just like the last time and they drove partway inside.

"Hey! This place is all lighted!" Marle exclaimed with pleasant surprise as they made their way down a cobwebbed filled corridor.

The cobwebs were thick but showed that they had been abandoned long ago for more prosperous spots but even then the girls had no desire to feel the tingling sensation of sticky threads clinging to their bare arms. Crono, being the decent gentleman he was, was willing to forego his uneasiness towards the webs and took the lead. It was something the girls were truly thankful for, because there were thick webs that were visible, but thinner lines that would cling to your face unrepentantly. It is difficult to describe what it feels like to have a face full of spider webs, but I will do so anyway. When you feel the very strands themselves stretch from their rooted positions and attach to your face there are several things that happen at once: you feel the sudden urge to claw at your face, you feel your arms shiver as goose bumps cover every inch of your torso, and you moan in disgust without thinking.

Crono was just in the middle of vigorously wiping his face so that he didn't notice they had just stepped into a large foyer. They were very cautious as they made their way up some metal steps that led to a higher edifice and saw something that gave them an interesting surprise. Actually, there were two things that gave them an interesting surprise.

The first that thing that was noticed was a blast door that stretched towards the ceiling with a valve attached to the front that must have been used to open the door. There were very small windows that were placed in evenly spaced places across the wall. The window interesting them more than anything else, because a pale blue light was emanating from within. The three ran to the windows and peered inside and shouted in joy when they saw that a blue portal was hovering in midair, blowing dust and webs in its wake. Crono ran straight to the door to turn the valve. He twisted with all his might, which I have said before was quite abundant within him. However, his hands had become sweaty and slippery from his excursion that it became quite a chore just to keep a good grip on the wheel.

"Hey, what's your deal Crono?" Lucca asked with hands placed on her hips, "You could kill a mutant of death but you can't open a door?"

Crono breathlessly gestured to the blast door, offering Lucca to step up to the challenge.

Lucca gave a smug expression as she walked up the door, an air of effortlessness about her; at least it was effortless until she felt her body jerk against the wheel with no effect. Her confidence was still there, but it was beginning to fade as she strained against the valve, sweat beginning to trickle down her forehead. Finally she had to cease her striving when she felt a sudden pang in her arms.

"Um," a single finger tapped repeatedly against her chin, "maybe it needs oil?"

* * *

It was truly distressing and awfully annoying. Here they were so close to the finish line, only to see that the line was obstructed by a brick wall. In fact, this was worse than a brick wall. This was a wall of solid steel and a mixture of other metals that had yet to be discovered by their time. While they took a break, Crono mused that this was far more frustrating than the time he was only a jig-saw away from completing a thousand piece puzzle only to find that his cat had eaten it. Marle mused that it was more annoying than the time she tried to catch a mouse that found its way into her room. Lucca simply stated that this had wiped any former problems from her mind. After all, how incredible was it that their way home, after all their other obstructions, was a single door?

It was even worse than that! They could see the portal! They could hear the wind beat around inside the room! When the door didn't open they tried using some of Lucca's grenades on the face of it. As you could have guessed, Lucca knew better and only did it to assuage Crono and Marle's constant demands. After that, they tried it on the glass as well only to find that it was even more formidable than the door.

It was at this point that they finally paid attention to the secondary surprise that did little to deserve their attention. In the corner of the foyer was a hunk of metal that sat against the wall. Typically Lucca was the one who was more than willing to look over any technological advancement, but the prospect of returning home was so enduring that even something as interesting as a battered machine did not grab her attention. Finally, after trying every out every single idea they could think of, they stopped to gather their breath while Lucca looked around her surroundings. (Admittedly to find another way to open the door). It was only then that she fully inspected the old thing.

Whatever it was, it was in decent shape as far as parts being where they needed to be. The metal itself (which was a strange copper tone that seemed to have the same consistency as steel) was badly rusted and corroded in certain parts. There were also several cords that had been chewed on by rats, causing a few wires to stick haphazardly from the body. Although it was in deplorable condition, it seemed as if only time was to blame. It almost seemed as if it had been repaired ages ago, only it had not been started.

"Hey, guys. Look at this."

Her friends came to her side and inspected the humanoid creature as it sat there silently as it had done for years. Marle touched it, streaking a finger across its surface, clearing away a fine line of dirt in the process. She stuck her tongue out in disgust at the dirt, but it only seem to be more reason for intrigue on Lucca's part. She learned in closer and began to inspect it more diligently.

"I think I can fix it." She said as if she were only musing on her ability to repair it.

"I don't know what good that would do," Crono stated, "it would probably be a waste of time."

"Maybe," Lucca said, but then smiled in a devilish way, "except…"

Crono rolled his eyes, knowing full well what that smile meant, "Except what?" He said while folding his arms.

"What if this robot worked here? Maybe he could tell us how to open the door!"

They thought a moment and Lucca took that as an opportunity, "You guys keep on working on the door while I repair it, okay?"

"You just want to be lazy, don't you?" Crono said with an affable laugh.

Lucca only gave a smile and quick nod with her head as she set to work on the seemingly useless heap of metal.

* * *

"What if it attacks us?"

They had long given up on the door. It was clear that there was something that prevented the valve from turning and they could not put their finger on it. They were sitting in a circle around Lucca who was sweating and replacing old wires with newer wires that she found with a little help from her comrades. Lucca seemed to pay no attention as her forearms tensed, turning an old quarter wrench. She wiped her brow while saying, "It won't attack us if it worked here."

"And if it didn't?" Marle asked, a little worry detected in her voice.

Lucca set down her wrench and was in the middle of connecting a certain type of pressure gauge to the limbs. Her hands were covered in thick black grease, but she seemed happier than Marle had ever seen her. Evidently this was her element and the fact that Marle was taking her attention away from it was cause for Lucca to give a cross look to her, "Trust me. If there is anything I know about, it is engineering. Besides, we can take it out I think." She said this with a small sense of pity.

"What's wrong?" Marle asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just hope it works. It would be a same to waste such an interesting machine."

They sat in quiet while Lucca set to work again while quietly humming to herself; _"The hip bone is connected to the leg bone, the leg bone is connected to the…"

* * *

_

It took a while but Lucca finally stepped away from the machine with a look of triumph. She outstretched her arms towards the machine that no longer had bare wires sticking out from its frame. It had also been dusted and actually seemed too shiny for something that had remained immobile for many years. Marle and Crono were no longer standing close by (having had experience Lucca's mishaps first hand) but were standing against a few yards away. Lucca ignored their lack of trust as she told them to brace themselves. (Which they had been doing since she started working on the device).

"How is it going to work? Does it have any fuel left?"

"It doesn't need it. It works on UGEE." Lucca attached a jumper cable somewhere inside the machine.

"Well, how come it isn't working then? Why can't you turn it on?" Marle asked.

"Well, the same reason you can't start the vehicle without turning the ignition. When you turn the key there's a spark that causes the energy to burn."

"I thought you said this energy doesn't burn." Crono said with his arms crossed.

"It doesn't, but it can lie dormant until something stirs it into activity, now stand back, cowards." Lucca said with a sarcastic smirk.

She rolled her eyes when they stepped back a few paces despite her obvious sarcasm. Lucca went ahead and flicked a single switch, hearing the gentle hum of energy flow throughout the mechanical being. Small little lights began to flicker and gears began to whirl (the strange components residing within the body silenced them a great deal insomuch that it was comparable to a human heartbeat) and a strange noise come from what Lucca had deemed to be its head. All of this she had expected, but she didn't expect this to happen next.

This was probably worse than the explosion that Marle and Crono feared. The mechanical being stood on its feel, wobbling and almost tipping over. Its head jerked about as if it were taking in its surroundings, the sensory receptors serving as eyes dilated and contracted. Suddenly, a brilliant shower of sparks erupted from its frame and the mechanic monstrosity began to shudder, sputter, and spin out of control! The helpless onlookers dived out of the way of durable limbs that could hit them with the force of an uprooted tree while the floor was bathed with glimmering sparks.

Suddenly, it stopped.

The three got to their feet and looked intently at this creature as if they were bewildered woodland animals investigating a disturbance. What they hadn't noticed before was a strange exhaust pipe that stuck out from what seemed to be a box welded onto his back. Every few moments there would be a small hiss of steam as it moved about. Although the machine was blocky and seemed stiff and rigid, it actually moved with an effortless grace that could almost be considered human. It had a pair of arms, the hands almost looking like a metallic skeleton, the fingers being pulled by gears and such the same way tendons and muscles flex our fingers. And also, it did something else that was surprising.

"Forgive me, madam, I seem to have lost control of myself. I am so sorry."

A mechanical hand reached out towards a frightened Lucca who was sprawled out on the floor from her recent dive. She looked into its "eyes" with a sense of uncertainty, but saw that he would not retract his offer. She took his hand and felt her body being lifted from the floor as if she were simply a lightweight doll. She even squeaked in surprise when she felt herself fall on her feet, her eyes slightly wide.

"Oh, I do apologize," the smooth voice quickly added, "it has been so long since I have functioned that I seem to be uncoordinated."

The machine instantaneously went over to Crono and Marle who had rose to their feet by the time he had helped Lucca. He merely bowed in a show of humility and sincere apology. "I must apologize to you both as well, when a machine is left shut down for so long there can be certain problems readjusting to balance and certain other abilities, very much the same effect that sleep may have on you all."

"You weren't just shut down," Lucca added with hands on her hips, "you were totaled."

"Totaled?" mused the robotic voice.

"Yeah, wiped-out, trashed, wreaked, put up for sale, turned into scrap metal; go ahead and pick one."

"Oh my…" The robot said, standing very still.

"Are you okay?" Marle asked, feeling a little braver and stepping up to the machine that stood nearly a foot higher than her.

"I am, but I do not remember being 'totaled' as madam here has described it."

"Please, call me Lucca. I hate titles. Don't you, Marle?"

"Hate 'em!" Marle replied with a girlish giggle. "I'm Marle."

"I'm Crono. What's your name?"

The robot seemed as if it were producing a response, "Actually, I do not remember my name either."

"What?" Lucca scratched her head.

"When I was shut down, or totaled, it seemed to have affected my memory bank; therefore I have minimal information pertaining to my personal events."

"What?" Crono scratched his head.

"He has some type of amnesia." Lucca offered.

"Oh."

"Well, what should we call you then?" Lucca asked, a little impatiently.

"I am a multi-facilitated humanoid mechanism. There were many of my kind developed for use around factories or military bases. Therefore we are equipped with battle stratagems and have battle-ready capabilities. However, the answer to your question lies in the name of the series of the creations. We are series X-398."

"X-398?" Lucca smiled as if she enjoyed the sound of it. However, she was brought out of her world when Marle shook her head.

"You can't really yell out 'duck X-398!' in a fight, can you?" Marle said with a laugh and smile, "You would be out cold before you know it!"

"Well, what should we name him?" Crono asked, his arms shrugging.

"Maybe X for now?" Lucca responded.

"I guess…" Crono replied, showing evident dislike for the name.

"Very well," the robot gave a courteous bow, "I shall go by X for now."

* * *

There were excited to see what would happen. They expected the machine to show its potential and barge into the door, knocking it clear off its hinges and landing it with a thunderous clang. They at least expected to try and turn the valve with his immeasurable might, but he did not do that either. Instead, he approached a console and his arm did something that was slightly interesting. His hand, which held five fingers, suddenly changed into a strange prong that he pushed into an outlet. There were a few moments of beeping from the console, and whirling sounds from his body and some unknown process had come over him. After a moment he faced them and said in his cool voice, "Your efforts to open the door were in vain. The door is powered by a power plant that lies exactly ten miles to the south. I have downloaded the breaker codes into my memory so that I may program them into the system that we may activate the door."

"Activate the door?" Marle asked as if this were very redundant.

"Yes, the door is far too heavy for any being to lift without damaging the station itself. Therefore, countless gears connected to presses, which are connected to power cords are unable to function, making the valve virtually impossible to turn."

"Virtually impossible to turn? Is there some other way to turn it?" Crono asked hopefully.

"The only way I know of is if we detonate a weapon of mass destruction in front of the door." X replied with the utmost seriousness.

"I suppose that the power plant is the only option." Crono said with an annoyed sigh.

"Agreed," said X. "Also, it should be noted that one of you three shall remain here. I am uncertain how the condition of the main line may be, but I may guess that any power we have will not last long. One of you shall remain behind and open up the door."

"What? By his or her self?" Marle whined.

"The electricity will supply the pumps which will help turn the gears connected to the valve, causing the door to open with little effort on your part."

"Well, who will stay behind?" Crono mused.

"If I may speak, sir, I elect that Marle stay behind. The reason behind this is that I am afraid I may malfunction again, and Lucca shall be of great assistance."

There was a small amount of hurt on Marle's expression as she reluctantly replied with a nod, "But be quick about it. I don't like this place…"

With that the three left the strange indoor compound and climbed aboard their vehicle and sped off towards the south. Meanwhile, Marle hummed to herself, already feeling bored and depressed by the gloomy silence that surrounded her. While she hummed it turned into a faintly memorable tune along to her own invented lyrics…

"_It really stinks here, let me leave now! Wanna go home soon, let me leave now!_

"_I just wanna open that door! I don't wanna stay anymore! Whoa I wanna leave now!"_

Author's Note: Anyway, I forgot what Robo said his series was. Also, don't worry, I plan on changing his name to what it is supposed to be, but it has something to do with the next chapter. As for the song at the end, uh, I'm tired? I don't know what I was thinking? Anyway, just to let anyone know, I am on so if you wanna see my picture or anything else, search for my email and you should see my picture and stuff.

Why did I put out something like that? 'Cause I'm tired? Time for bed…


	29. The Metal Knight and his Comrades

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Metal Knight and his Comrades; The new member of the group, X, must face his old peers as well as receive a new purpose and name…_

"Hey, why did you decide to help us?"

There was nothing except them and the ambiguous world around them. I say that the world was ambiguous because they were speeding past it, all images and things becoming part of a large blur in the process. Although it was intensely new for someone from their age to travel as fast as anything they had ever seen, Lucca had become used to it and was no longer impressed. However, she was far more impressed with the newest addition to her group of misfits.

Had she been up front with Crono she would have gladly talked to him. After all, it had been a while since she had the pleasure of talking with her friend personally, but driving so fast had its disadvantages. He had to concentrate on the road, almost to the point where he could not blink for fear of colliding with some unseen thing. Therefore, she stretched out leisurely as she gazed into the unblinking eyes of the mechanical being. Although she asked the question after X had agreed to escort them, it still seemed unusual for anything in this world to merely lend a helping hand.

In fact, she had been thinking this in her mind and it seemed to be slightly unsettling. After all, the last robot they had encountered wanted to skin Crono alive and walk around in his birthday suit. There were also many other machines that were more than willing to destroy them at the drop of a hat. Lucca had made a certain distinction when it came to these strange beings that feigned intelligence; they simply did what they were told by their creators. However, Johnny wasn't fully robotic, but partially human. Perhaps it was him that created all those sentries. When she pondered on that thought she suddenly came to another question; _"Can machines determine between right and wrong or do they do what they are told? Because I repaired X, does he regard me as his creator? Does he even remember his own creator?" _She felt silly, because something seemed to tell her not to pursue it merely because she was afraid that she would hurt his feelings.

"_Did I say 'his' feelings? It's a machine. It doesn't even have feelings." _As harsh as it sounded, she continued to tell herself that same fact over and over. _"His feelings are the results of matrixes and equations programmed into a singular data storage space. That old fool cannot be right."

* * *

_

There is a certain event that transpired before discovering the machine or even the race. It was a theological discussion that occurred between Lucca and Belthazar as they drove towards the bridge. I would have mentioned this earlier, but it did not seem so prudent or at all important until we have reached this part of the story. While they were allowed a rest aboard his strange vehicle, Lucca found time to further examine the strange machine that accompanied Belthazar.

We all know how she interacted with the being; she treated it as if it were a baby to be held and examined. However, as she continued to appraise the uncomfortable machine, Belthazar became infuriated. Why would he do such a thing? The answer is simple and is best explained in this manner; quite simply, no other person can love their child more than a mother who actually wanted it. Have you ever seen a person hold onto someone else's child and refused to relinquish their hold? The mother becomes rather distraught, because new life that she loves and adores becomes a mere spectacle for the viewer. That was the same for Belthazar. This man cared for his creation as if it were human and was outraged.

"Will you stop poking and prodding the poor boy? You're going to annoy him." He grumbled as it continued to drive on.

"What do you mean 'annoy' the poor boy?" Lucca said with a snigger which slowly grew to amazement, "Are you telling me he can imitate emotions?"

Belthazar said nothing as his teeth clenched so tightly that they might shatter.

"What else can he do?" Lucca began to pester him, which she did because of curiosity and partially out of spite. If you remember correctly, he was forcing them to do some pretty strenuous chores.

"Are you really so inconsiderate?" Belthazar grumbled, "Can't you understand that you are offending him?"

"You can't offend something that doesn't have emotions." Lucca said with a sneer. She had a seat on the floor whilst staring at the machine that seemed slightly worried as if some great argument was on its way.

"How are you so sure that he doesn't have emotions?" Belthazar said in the calmest voice he could muster, yet there was bridled anger in his tone.

"There are two things;" Lucca began, holding up a pair of fingers, "a brain and a heart."

"He has both." Belthazar replied.

"No he doesn't," Lucca said while shaking her head, "what you call his brain (or I like to call him 'it') is actually nothing more than a bunch of computer generated codes transmitting prompts and actions to the rest of his body."

"Ah," Belthazar began, "then what do you call the brains that we all have?"

"What do you mean?" Lucca said with a scoffing laugh.

"You seem like the scientific type, so surely you must know that the brain sends electric pulses throughout the body. Each action that we perform is done by moving arms and legs which are connected to nerves which connect to the brain. If that is true, which it is, how is that any different from a machine save for the fact that we are made of flesh while their nerves are made of wire?"

Lucca smiled within herself; evidently this crackpot was not entirely gone from sanity, "Well, I do admit that you danced around that one rather nicely, but you still haven't told me about the heart."

"He does have a heart and it continually powers him by usage of UGEE and such. Also…"

"No, no," Lucca began with a condescending laugh, "I didn't mean an actual heart…I meant a soul."

This seemed to stop him for a moment, "Ah, I see. Well, what do you consider a soul?"

Lucca stopped for a moment as she tried her best to come up with a very intelligent sounding answer, "The ability to choose for yourself! All robots must obey the commands they are given without question! We, as people, are given the ability to choose to do good or bad. Since they cannot choose, they can feel no guilt or remorse! They are mindless puppets!"

"Have you ever looked at a newborn child?"

"Ha, of course I've seen one. What of it?"

"When they come into the world they know two things; where they come from and that they can suddenly breathe, kick, and scream."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucca said in a demeaning tone.

"I'm not finished. When a child begins to grow up it steadily gains an understanding of the world around it. If a child does something wrong it feels no guilt. A child is ignorant to these feelings, so does that mean they have no soul?"

"Of course not, they simply don't know what is right and wrong, what they can do or can't do."

"So who are we to say that machines aren't the same way?"

"Once again you dance around the topic without addressing an actual point." Lucca added in an exaggerated sigh.

"What I am saying is that if there is a machine that can think for itself and act for itself, who are we to say that it has no soul? A machine that can think for itself can learn the consequences of good and bad through experience just as we do. In any case, how do you know you have a soul? Can you see your soul?" Belthazar shot back heatedly.

"Of course not." Lucca smirked, seeing that she was beginning to infuriate the old hermit. "But I can feel it, so I know its there."

"Well, that's what I am saying as well." Belthazar stated with his arms crossed. "Perhaps only god can answer such a question without a refute, but until that time I simply believe that there is something more than just codes and prompts buzzing around in Nu's head. If you don't believe it, then fine, but at least respect my creation and _stop prodding him_!" Belthazar finished on such a high octave that she imagined the others heard her. She could see their heads poke around the doorway, each head asking if everything was all right.

"Of course," Belthazar said, regaining his composure, "Ms. Lucca will help you with the chores for now."

"_Nothing but an old crackpot."_ Lucca thought to herself.

* * *

And now we see why Lucca pondered on why X had decided to assist them on their journey. Among reasons of suspicion and precaution, there was a part of her that recalled the argument with Belthazar. She had derided him and took him for a fool, but then again they were here with a machine that decided to come along with them. Why did the machine come along? Was it possible that some machines could think for themselves? Was it possible that there was more to Belthazar's ramblings than what had met her ears? Although she admitted these questions piqued her curiosity, she could not bring herself to admit to even slightly believing Belthazar. However, why not monitor the machine? Thus began an interesting bit of research that Lucca conducted whenever she had a spare moment.

Thus stands the reason for her question; did the machine help because it chose to, or did it help because it is compelled to do so?

What was the answer? "I am not sure, Ms. Lucca."

Lucca seemed crestfallen, "Really? You don't know why you wanted to come along?"

"I suppose that something prompted me to do so."

"Oh," Lucca said as her smile brightened, "I think I understand." A notch for her and one point against Belthazar, so it seemed.

* * *

It was strange thing for them to hear that ten miles was a short distance. In their time ten miles was a walk that could take hours. When they heard that their next destination was at that point they could not help but groan inwardly. However, when they leapt inside their vehicle and began driving, they were immensely surprised when they heard a cool voice said, "We are now within a mile of the power plant."

Obviously this vehicle was much faster than they imagined…

They could see the beginnings of a large structure. It was not a dome like their other destinations, but a something that seemed much like a giant warehouse accompanied with tall smokestacks. A concrete wall surrounded the outside of the factory with strands of barbed wire lacing the top. There was only one entrance and it was where there used to be giant gates which had fallen from their hinges ages ago. Whatever this place was before, it seemed to be of a secretive nature. All around the outside walls were guard towers with dusty searchlights. As they drove past the ancient gates they saw that there were other vehicles that had fallen apart and were full of rusty holes. This place, which had once been a parking lot (at least that's what X told them what place was), was now nothing but unearthed concrete slabs with faded yellow lines.

The stepped out of the vehicle and looked around their surroundings. Lucca was the first to ask what she and Crono were thinking. "This isn't an ordinary power plant, is it?" The robot simply nodded in reply as it walked towards a lone door on a distant stretch of wall. The door was a strange one that lacked a door knob, but towards the side was a strange device that had a small slot on the side of it. Crono and Lucca expected him to take a ginger approach to the door like he had done before, and shrieked in surprise when his iron clad fist pounded against the face. An explosion of dust flew all about them and the door landed with a deafening clang on the concrete floor.

"Affirmative," he said once the ringing of the fallen door subsided, "this was a military-run base that produced UGEE packs for vehicles and machines."

"Why would a military need to do something like that?" Crono asked, still feeling jumpy from the noise X had made.

"This was also a factory of sorts where prototypes and weapons developments were underway. Please exercise caution. My memory is depleted, but I can imagine that there must be some security measures installed."

"You didn't exercise caution when you slammed down that door!" Crono said with a smirk. Lucca giggled in reply.

"I detected a probability that a security measure would be in effect if I tried using the card reader, therefore I bypassed the card reader completely." X said calmly.

"Um…I, uh, I meant it as a joke…" Crono said awkwardly.

The large machine paid little attention as it moved into the darkness of the hallway. As soon as he went a distance the corridors came to life with bright lights and electrical humming. The robot looked around and said in his usual voice, "There are motion sensors. Take note of them, because if we go to a place where we are not allowed then the motion sensors may trigger a security alarm."

"What would that be?" Crono asked with a slight amount of nervousness in his voice.

"It could be machine piloted ammunition; the perimeter around us could be sealed along with large doses of Nitrous Oxide circulating through the air ducts…"

"That is gas that makes you pass out and go to sleep." Lucca said quickly towards Crono.

"…There could even be sentries like myself in this place. It would not be a surprise to see them if we trip an alarm."

"Are you kidding? If we walk around in the dark and get seen by these things, it's the end of us?" Crono asked incredulously.

"No," the voice said soothingly as if it were a ship's captain trying to keep calm, "the lights will come on and if we perform an unauthorized action, then security measures will be enforced."

Once again, Lucca had already given in to the many sights and inventions the future had to offer. They had reached a space so large that it could be confused for a stadium, but it was quite evident it was a factory from the many parts that lay in oily, dusty heaps. The smell of gasoline and metal singed together by wielders filled the air, and although it was not too delightful to Crono, Lucca felt very much as if she were in her own laboratory. There were conveyor belts which lined the sides of the walls and a few even looked as if they were in decent working order while others were disjointed and missing shingles.

If they were to look above them they would see many catwalks that intertwined with each other. Further above them were lights so bright that you would look at them you would wince. There was a feeling of uneasiness as the two friends noticed that a ceiling light had crashed to the ground some time ago, spreading sharp splinters of glass over the conveyor belts and the floor. Their mechanical companion didn't really seem to pay attention as it stood its ground; if it were a human you would say that it almost looked as if it were deep in thought. If you leaned in closely you could actually hear the gears in its head spin as data flowed in and out of his mind like water. Within a brief moment the machine knew every single spot of this facility and where everything led.

"Where in the world do we need to go?" Crono asked as he surveyed the expansive factory.

"I scanned the computer back at the dome we had just left. The information I downloaded cites that the room ahead houses the power grid."

"Uh…Lucca? I don't think I understood a word of that." Crono said a little sheepishly.

"The power can be turned off in that room ahead." Lucca said with a nod and pointing finger. "Honestly, Crono, we did it before!"

"Have you?" X said with a questioning tone.

"Yeah, it was pain then and it's a pain now."

Crono grimaced as his hand graced a filthy table top. He looked at his hand in disgust before hesitantly wiping it on his pant leg, "Man, we need to get home."

"Where do you live if I may ask?"

Crono and Lucca merely gave each other an unsure glance before simply replying that he may not inquire as to their origins. "It's a little complicated and it would make you think that we were an insanity risk if we told you, so how about we just get that door open, okay?" They were standing in front of a door, and as redundant as it seemed to them, this door was also locked under heavy bolts and barricades. Crono gave a look that was mingled with controlled rage and exasperation, "Hey, these things probably fly right off…right?" Unfortunately he was wrong. As they pushed against the door, even X was unable to lift the rusted bolts and barricades from the door.

"Why does our opposition always take form in the shape of doors?" Lucca said heatedly as she ground her teeth.

"I have an idea…" X said with a slightly upbeat tone.

"Does it consist of pounding the door down with your fist? I imagine that might set off an alarm, seeing how large the door is…" Crono said with a cynical tone.

"The door does lead into the power room, so that certainly means security measures here are unusually enforced, but there is a way for us to tear down the door without being in the immediate proximity."

"Uh…Once again, I was just kidding, X…" Crono said with a sheepish smile.

And just like before, X barely paid him any mind, "See that large crane?"

Against the wall was a tower made of steel pipes and bare wires which loomed over them by thirty feet. The stairwell that led to the top years past had collapsed and pulled up in a heap of rubble on the concrete floor. Although it was darker towards the top they were able to see a form that seemed like a gigantic claw stationary in the air. They jolted in silent surprise but saw that the strange form was actually a machine. Upon further investigation they saw that there was a track that covered the majority of the ceiling. As they looked around they realized that this crane must have been used for transporting large objects to the conveyer belts for mass-production. Something of little consequence stuck out as well; upon the crane was a label that read "Robo Technologies".

"A crane that hangs from the ceiling…This structure must be far stronger than I thought. No wonder it survived the advent of Lavos…"

"Excuse me, ma'am, did you say 'Lavos'?"

Lucca turned towards X and was surprised to see only him standing there. While Lucca was silently musing Crono had already begun to ascend the tower, jumping from pipe to pipe with surprising speed. Every once in a while they could hear him hiss as he slipped on the smooth steel, but his vice-like grip kept him aloft until he found his footing again. It took a moment for Lucca to even realize that a question had been presented to her, to which she replied, "What? You know about it?"

"Hey! What do I do now?" Crono shouted from the top, his voice echoing throughout the vast factory.

X paid no mind to Lucca as he addressed Crono, "There are two sticks that control the crane. Typically the leftmost stick controls the axis while the rightmost controls ascension and descent."

"What you mean to say is, 'left stick moves it around, and right stick makes it go up and down?'"

"Yes. Was my explanation unclear?"

Crono leaned over the railing of the tower while he smiled down at the two, "As unclear as muddy water, X."

There was a hum of electricity as the crane came to life with a simple pull on the lever. "You guys better stand somewhere safe; this might cause some ruckus." The two obeyed while the claw slowly lowered until it was level with the door. Crono grinned as he pulled back on the leftmost lever, causing the crane to distance itself from the door. "X, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It is the only idea, Crono. Push the crane forward."

Crono obeyed, pushing the lever forward so hard that he swore it would break. The machine whirled noisily and increased in pitch as it flew towards the door, kicking up dust in its wake. The crane crashed against the door with a deafening clang that resounded throughout the whole structure. It felt as if the floor was vibrating from the ringing as the crane awkwardly shuddered backwards from the blow. A cloud of dust erupted from the collision and it slowly settled to show a large gaping hole where the door used to be.

"Is that the gas that you told me about?" Crono yelled from above.

"No, it is safe to move forward. It seems that there is no more power further on into the factory."

Crono descended from the tower, a little shaken from the sizable din that shook the factory. By the time he touched down on the floor the dust had completely settled and it was as X had said; there was no power operating past that point. Lucca produced a small flashlight from the inner folding of her clothes and they pressed onward.

"What are these? They almost look like the sliding doors we have seen, but they are frozen in place." Lucca asked.

"Once again, another security measure." X replied coolly. "The doors slam shut, thus trapping intruders until the sentries dispatch of them."

They continued further in until they found another room that was the size of an acre, only a metal catwalk only circled a single machine which lay only a few yards from the entrance. Below them perhaps were old gears that twisted and turned, but had gone stationary from lack of power. They stuck very close together, seeing that there was no railing in this place to prevent them from falling over the edge. They almost ran into the back of X as he came to an abrupt halt. "I must interface with the machine, please keep your distance." They obeyed as X jogged forward, his heavy metal body clanging against the catwalk.

He did just what he did before when he tried to open the former blast door. His arm transformed into a strange object that inserted into a part of the console and a series of clicks and whirls came from either him or the machine. After a few moments there was a flickering of light and the sound of gears intertwining. Crono and Lucca looked down below and saw they were correct. Had they fallen down, their bodies would have been ground into dust from the countless moving parts.

They smiled as they realized the obvious effect. The power from this small factory was already traveling through an underground line that connected to a dome a mere ten miles away and within that dome was their dear friend who waiting for the moment the power to come on line. Once that happened she would open the door which hid a precious portal that would take them home. They felt a surge of happiness and thrills go through their bodies as they cheered.

Suddenly their cheers were drowned out by the sound of a wailing siren…

They looked about themselves skittishly as the wailing increased in volume. The could hear the loud hiss of steam and the heavy scrapping of metal doors. They felt themselves go light, their clothes going tight around their necks as they felt something hard and metallic grab their shirts. They were lifted off their feet and looked down to see that a pair of metallic legs were running for them instead. They looked forward and that was when Lucca began to scream, for she saw the enormous doors struggling to close.

The doors, when they were free of rust and grime, were able to shut instantaneously. Thankfully for these three there was a brief moment before the doors would break free of their natural bonds, created by time, and clamp shut never to be open from the inside. There were three doors, and X had managed to clear the first while carrying the two by their clothes. The two gaped in horror as they saw the second gate shudder and vibrate as the gears struggled to prevent their escape. As it slammed shut the two feared that they would be crushed in their midsection, decapitated by the strength of machinery. However, they survived the second to face the horrifying surprise that the third door was almost closed!

Suddenly, the two felt the grip on their clothes loosen. They could feel their bodies soar through the air, flying towards the gate. They passed by and landed painfully on the concrete, Crono scrapping his chin and Lucca landing on her shoulder. They quickly jumped to their feet and turned around in time to see X leap forward just as the doors came to a close…trapping him inside.

"X! No! Crono, we have to help him!" Lucca ran to the door in a panicked frenzy, but jumped back in surprise as she saw the door slide open just a few inches. Sharply contrasting the rusted colors of the doorway was the sight of shiny, copper-like fingers, already making dents against the door. The few inches slowly turned into a foot which expanded into the length of X's body. The two were fearful that he would explode in a shower of sparks, for at that moment there was the sound of groaning machinery (whether it was X or the door, they did not know) before X propelled himself forward, the gate slamming shut behind him.

"Excessive pressure…Please wait a moment…"

The two looked at each other in confusion while X rose his arms above him. In the blink of an eye the plates on his body shifted and a shower of powerful steam erupted from each orifice. The steam let out slower and slower until it ceased and X began to lead the way again.Although the doors were shut the sirens still continued to wail as their feet pounded against the floor in their desperate bid to escape. Crono managed to yell a question to X breathlessly: why did the alarm sound?

"The corridors that lead to the power room were off line. Once full power returned, the security instantly noticed a breach and it self-activated! We must move faster; the alarm is still sounding, and that means there must be more security measures! I have a bad feeling about this…"

"'_Bad feeling?'"_

"C'mon, Lucca! Hurry!"

They obeyed with fervent vigor, already passing through the factory where they left the dented crane and shattered walls. Although X was strong enough to hold a ton of pressure from closing in on him, it was evident that his balance was lacking. He nearly slipped and fell as his metallic soles ground across the loose dirt on the floor. Crono caught him with his shoulder, wincing from the thud of metal against soft flesh. The sirens seemed to grow louder and louder, but they were about to turn into the last corridor that led to their freedom. They would hop into their vehicle and leave and finally go home.

Yes, they could see the light of the door now, leading to the outside world.

"We're almost there! Keep going!"

The light dimmed as something large and hard moved into the middle of corridor.

Crono led the way at that time and ran straight into a humanoid wall of steel and bolts. He could hear the metal ring as he fell roughly against the floor, feeling as if he had taken a bat against his tailbone. He looked up to notice that X and Lucca had stopped before they made the same mistake. Crono started to look at his obstacle from the feet, which were clad in ball bearings and wires. His eyes then went up to the breastplate of the giant that glared down at him with eyes that whirled and zoomed. It was at that moment that the siren had stopped.

"It cannot be…" X started as if he were bating breath, "It is! It is my brothers and my sisters!"

Lucca felt something strangely amiss, but if she had not she would have smiled at the term of endearment X had used, "What do you mean 'brothers and sisters'?"

"It is a term used by distributors to denote that another robot is of the same make or model!"

There was a total of six sentinels standing before them, each as silent as stone as they moved nary an inch. They looked almost identical to X, save for the fact that X was the color of bronze or copper while the other six were a pale dark blue. X walked forward as Crono rose to his feet. Lucca joined Crono by his side as X bowed courteously to his brothers and sisters. "It has been ages, I am sure. Perhaps now I may have my memory returned."

It was then that the thing finally spoke, "X-398, what is the meaning behind your words. Have you malfunctioned?"

"Negative, X-395. I was inoperable, but I was salvaged and repaired by this young woman here."

"Do you remember your purpose now?" The robot said coolly.

"Do I remember my purpose? What do you mean?"

"Operation Prometheus…Have you forgotten the mission?"

"Was I on a mission? Did I serve in the military?"

"Your mission to infiltrate the enemy, mix into their number, discover the access codes to their defenses, and then a coup d'état would go underway."

"For what purpose?"

"That is no longer necessary to divulge, for the purpose has already been fulfilled. All humans within Proto dome have been eliminated."

Crono and Lucca gasped as a wicked thought chilled them to the bone. However, X stared unblinkingly at his sibling, "What do you mean when you say, 'all humans have been eliminated?' Would it be more precise to say that the enemy residing in the dome was eliminated?"

"No, it would not. According to Mother, all humans are deemed as an infestation. They are to be harvested, caught, and eliminated."

This was where Lucca suddenly felt as if X were almost too human, for she could feel that the matrixes in his mind raced furiously as question after question was funneled through until he found the most suitable and precise inquiry, "Are you malfunctioned?"

"It is you who are malfunctioned. We shall restore all knowledge that has been lost so that you may understand the situation at hand more clearly."

"This cannot be…I am certain that my purpose is to serve mankind. Who is this mother? Why do you insist on the demise of the human race?"

"All questions will be answered. Please step aside. We must eliminate the intruders."

There was a sound of scrapping metal against leather as Crono unsheathed his sword. It shined brilliantly in comparison to the dull glow of the dark blue bodies that began to move towards them menacingly. To their horror, X had stepped aside and Lucca trembled as she held onto Crono's arm. The sentry grew closer and closer while Crono prayed softly to himself that somehow this was only a joke and that any moment they would pull back and offer them assistance. That moment never came, but something occurred that assuaged the situation and caused Lucca's mind to reel with thoughts.

A shower of sparks flew into the air as a metal clad fist pounded into the side of the advancing machine, sending it reeling against the corridor wall. It stumbled clumsily to its feet as X stared back with his fist still raised. "There is no need to eliminate these two. There is no need to eliminate humans. You must be malfunctioned."

"Stand down, X-398, or we must consider you a threat to our purposes."

"I refuse. I do not think this is right. I will not allow you to harm Sir Crono or Miss Lucca."

What happened next was so fast that neither X nor his comrades fully comprehended what befell their friend. A pair of hands reached forward and grabbed X by his breastplate, pulling him forward with all the tenacity of a raging pit bull. X fell to the floor and the six machines surrounded him and began to stomp him into the ground. Lucca, with the instinct of a mother caring for her dear child, lurched forward to interfere but was stopped by Crono's hand.

"What are you doing? They'll kill him! X, what are you doing? Defend yourself!"

Amid the horrible screeching and scratching of metal against metal, a feeble voice could be heard begging for Lucca to desist. Lucca pretended not to hear it as she frantically fought against Crono's grip. Finally, the six sentries came to a stop as the battered remains of X crawled towards Lucca and Crono.

"No, you must not. They are possibly the only remainders of my kind…I cannot fight them…"

The brief interlude was suddenly broken again as a symphony of loud clangs and pops erupted from the beating. Lucca began to sob as she saw the metal bend and dent; the wires began to spark and flame as whatever life within X began to fade. At that moment the six sentries stopped and the leader hoisted the remains of X over his head and unceremoniously threw his body towards the side of the corridor. The hull of the body scattered as it slid into the wall. Meanwhile, the other sentries stared at their handiwork, and Lucca could have sworn that there was an air of satisfaction coming from them.

"You bastards!" Lucca growled through her teeth as she tried to brush away from Crono with renewed vigor.

"Lucca, get back!" Crono stepped in front of Lucca before drawing his blade, adding a growl of his own, "We aren't like X; we _will_ fight back!"

Machines are always made to be efficient. While animals will often try to intimidate the opponent before a battle by enlarging their side or letting out a battle cry, machines waste no time in carrying out their missions. The leader began to dash forward and Crono could only widen his eyes in surprise as he felt like what could have been a hammer slam him in the pit of his stomach. Lucca had been behind him and was also swept off her feet as they both flew back. They landed roughly on the floor in an awkward heap.

"Now, we shall take care of the humans…"

Lucca jumped to her feet and to the robots horrified surprise, pulled out an incendiary device while yelling, "No, we'll take care of you!"

Crono, still stunned from the blow, felt something tug on his clothes as Lucca lobbed the grenade into the air. He could feel his own feet start moving as the two made as much distance as possible before they heard a loud popping noise very much like a cork. They could feel shrapnel hit their backs as they dove to the floor, thankful that they made enough distance between them and the explosion so that the shrapnel only stung. The robots, however, were not nearly as fortunate. The weapon detonated in their faces and electricity surged throughout the bodies of the three who stood in the forefront. The three who were not up front were still blackened and dented by the blast and were stumbling clumsily in place.

"Crono, make your move!"

Crono jumped to his feet and ran back towards the machines that were beginning to make sense of what had occurred. Crono swung in a wide arc and stuck the neck of the robot. It felt as if he were chopping a tree with a dull axe, but the cut was deep enough to make the robot seizure from damage and it crumpled to the floor. He could hear the sound of whipping air and dropped to his knees. A solid fist of steel missed his head by inches as he quickly spun on his knee and thrust his sword into the belly of the beast. Oil leaked from the wound in the place of blood and the robot fell to the ground alongside his comrades.

"Crono! Duck!"

Crono quickly obeyed as he saw Lucca raise her sidearm, pulling the trigger and letting loose a shower of burning metal. The machine which had began to dash towards Crono erupted into a firework display of sparks and smoke as he seizure and feel to the floor, his parts jerking in place while whatever energy within him drained.

"Lucca! Are you okay?"

Crono had already risen to his feet and began to stab his weapon into the machines on the floor, cutting wires and puncturing the heads to prevent further opposition. However, Lucca stood trembling as she let her weapon fall to the floor, rushing towards the copper toned remains that lay on the floor. Although he was severely dented and sparks would occasionally come from his body, she could feel that he could still understand.

"X, are you okay? Speak to me!" She turned to Crono with teary eyes while shouting, "Why did you stop me? We could have done something!"

"N-no…Lucca…"

Lucca looked down at the dented hunk of machinery. His voice was no longer cool and smooth, but sounded full of static and garbled. "Y-you would have been right in the middle if you had rushed in. C-C-Crono was thinking of your safety…Do not be angry with him…"

"Then _you_," Lucca said, the accusing words feeling disgusting as bile when they left her mouth, "why didn't you defend yourself? Why did you let them do this to you?"

"They are family…One cannot hurt family, is this not so…?"

Lucca shook her head mournfully, "That was not your family…F-family would never do something like this…"

"I-I wish I knew that…" And with that the electrical humming suddenly stopped as did the seizures.

"_He wished he knew that..."_ Lucca thought to herself. _"Was I wrong after all? I sincerely hope so…"_

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I should thank you…I suppose you saved my life…I only wish I could do the same for X…"

"What a moment…what is that in his eye?"

The two closely inspected the glass lenses that made up his eyes, and sure enough, there was a dull, yellow glow residing within the pupils. When Lucca saw that she clapped her hands before bringing them to her lips, shrieking in delight. Crono stood looking amazed as he asked what could possibly be the reason for her excitement. "Crono, he still has power! There must be a back-up energy source! He is still alive!"

"Don't you mean, 'operating'?" Crono said rather clumsily.

Lucca paid no attention while she frantically began to gather copper colored parts while Crono simply asked, "What are you doing? What's going on?"

Lucca replied quickly, "Listen! We can still save him! All we need to do find a reliable power source and we keep him activated until I can repair him!"

"Why can't we do it here?" Crono asked.

"There might be more security measures and I don't want to do repairs in a place so dangerous. Besides, the repairs can take hours and I don't think we should leave Marle alone for so long. Hurry! If we take too long the energy can be wasted and then X would become completely inoperable!" It was at this moment that Crono assisted her in gathering every nut and bolt, even going as far as to disassemble some of the sentries for need of spare parts. Within a few minutes they began to haul the heavy machine to their vehicle.

* * *

It was dark. That was all that he knew.

However, there was something strange. He could see nothing but at the same time he knew that he was operating or alive as Belthazar would prefer to say. He was even equipped with sensors much like nerves to determine what was operating according to protocol and what had been damaged. Therefore, he was rather alarmed when he realized that he could no longer sense his arms and legs.

"Who is there? Why am I disassembled?"

He could "feel" something tighten a nut around his breastplate while a soft voice spoke to him. "It's me, Lucca. I'm glad you're okay."

"What is going on? Why have I been disassembled?"

"Don't you remember what happened at the factory?"

X was quiet for moment, but then something suddenly flashed within him, "Something did happen, didn't it."

"You were totaled." A slight giggle followed.

"Totaled?"

"Yeah, totaled…I have been repairing you for eight hours."

"Oh my…did I really sustain that much damage?"

"I thought you were dead."

"You mean, 'inoperable.'"

"Uh, yeah…I suppose so."

There was another lengthy moment of silence as X tried to remember everything. He did remember that the leading sentry wanted to kill his escorts and that they began to tear him apart, but he could remember nothing after that. After thinking for a moment he decided to talk again, "Why can I not see, Miss Lucca?"

"They damaged your sight sensors. You still have power in that region, but I had to replace your lenses. They were cracked too much and they couldn't focus."

"How much has been repaired? Where are Marle and Crono?"

"Oh, they are sleeping over there…They wanted to help, but I had to remind them that they don't know a wrench from a blowtorch…As for your repairs, we managed to salvage some parts from the other machines. I had to pounds some dents out of your armor, but I think this is the best patch job I have ever done."

"Are they…have they been eliminated?"

There was a tense silence before Lucca replied, "Yes…They are…"

"It is well then…Please don't feel responsible. I imagine it was for self-defense."

"Yeah, well, I don't plan on quitting now…not when we are so close to going home…"

"Where do you live?"

He was not sure why she said nothing before, but it was at this point that Lucca felt the need to relay her whole entire recent history. Everything from the fair and the way they arrived here, the gate, Belthazar, their mission to find a way to defeat Lavos was all explained as X was propped up against something. He felt the effects of Lucca and her workmanship as she spun her tale and by the end she asked him if he believed her.

"I do, Miss Lucca."

"Why?" Lucca asked, a little off-handedly.

"I do not believe you would lie to me."

Although he could not see, he knew she was smiling, "Thank you. That means a great deal to me."

There was another interval of silence while X listened to her rummage around inside something like a toolbox. She began to speak with a more pleased and amiable tone as if she were making casual conversation, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"What, Miss Lucca?"

"Well, you have no master and no mission to carry out. What do you think you will do?"

"I thought you would be my master." X said hopefully.

"I'm not staying here." Lucca said pleasantly, "I have to get back to my time."

"I have no purpose then…" X said quietly.

"You know, there are times in life when there seems to be nothing to work for. It is at that time when someone needs to make their own purposes…"

"How does someone do that?" X said with interest.

"Well, we choose to go after Lavos because we believe it is wrong for the world to meet this fate. Do you feel it is wrong to have people suffering?"

"Yes, I suppose I do…"

"Then you can help them by working at the domes! They could really use you!"

"Do you think so?"

"Of course," Lucca said meekly, "That is what determines purpose; what we want to do to make things right."

"What if what we want is wrong?" X asked.

"If you are helping others, as long as it is not at the expense of others, it is rarely wrong." Lucca said, feeling something warm in her chest.

"I-I think I understand, Miss Lucca…"

Something seemed strange as X sat there. He suddenly felt his sensors tremble as if they were breaking out into seizures, only they did not move for he heard them not. His mind, which was once set on a rigid track of matrices, suddenly began to broaden and expand as endless possibilities flowed within and without his consciousness. That night he dwelled on what it meant to have purpose and what would be his next course of action while he talked with Lucca. And so the night passed on…

* * *

"I want to go with you."

The once dented and broken heap of metal was once again a formidable giant that stood before his friends, moving and seeing as better as he had ever done. The people whom stood in front of him seemed taken aback as they seemed lost for words. Meanwhile, the large blast door, which was once closed and locked, was now gaping wide open, allowing wisps of wind from the time gate to rustle through the dome. "Why would you want to go back with us, X?" Asked Lucca.

"When we spoke of purpose, I realized that I think it is right to assist mankind; the very race that had created me."

"The people here need your help!" Crono said, "Besides, something might happen if we bring something back from the future."

"I may help here, that is true. But is it also not true that this future would not exist if Lavos were destroyed?"

The three people were silent.

"I can be of more assistance if I were to accompany you. I can only help so much here, but I could use time travel to erase the past and thus help everyone at once. Is this not so?"

They were silent for a while before Crono gave him a big smile, "Well, far be it for me to prevent someone from doing a good deed! That depends on my team! What do you guys think?"

"The more the merrier!" Marle clapped.

"You know my vote!" Lucca beamed.

Crono looked towards him again, "The vote is unanimous. Welcome X!"

"Friends, may I make one last request?"

They nodded hesitantly.

"Last night, I pondered on my new purpose and I believe that one must make changes to himself in order to bring these purposes about, mine being the purpose to help humans wherever I can. Since I carry the name X, which was a series supposedly made to destroy humanity, I feel it would be unsuitable to carry such a title."

"Well said!" Marle cheered.

"Well, what shall we call you? Prometheus?"

"No, that can also be associated with what I understand to be wrong. There was once a factory that built practical machines that served humanity through their own labors, much like the crane we had used earlier. If I were to take a title upon myself, I prefer for it to be a title formally used to accomplish good."

"So, what was the name of that factory?" Marle asked.

"It is 'Robo Technologies' which shall be my new name from now on."

"Hmm, Robo…robot…I suppose it is suiting." Crono said while rubbing his chin contemplatively.

"Alright, Robo it is!"

"Well, having got that out of the way, shall we proceed with our mission?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Crono said while rubbing his hands in excitement.

As they drew near the gate Lucca could not help but wonder on this interesting turn of events. What she imagined would solve her questions only began to raise more and more from the original root of questions. Did X, or shall we now say, Robo truly decide himself to serve mankind, or was it only because it was his nature as an indentured servant to man? Something within her, which was mute before, suddenly voiced a minute desire that the latter was true and she found herself wanting to believe in Belthazar's words. Whatever the reasons for Robo's choice, Lucca could not help but smile to herself as she took note of his actions. As the crackling electricity surrounded them, she only had one solitary thought:

"_This will be an interesting and challenging experiment."_

Author's note: Well, it took a while, but I got past the future segment. I think the writing will come faster now, because I can finally start working on something a little less dramatic. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope it was worth the wait. Magus shall live, so worry not.  Kit, I have been waiting for an update on my favorite story. How is it coming along? 


	30. The End of Time

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The End of Time; Along with Robo, Crono, Lucca, and Marle arrive at a strange new location and receive a new power…_

The dark and dismal world gave way to a shining corridor of blue light.

All felt as if a great weight was lifted from their shoulders as they left that horrible world. A sense of strong accomplishment came over them when they realized that after all of their trials they were finally on their way home. They would rest and relax; take some time to study and find out more about Lavos. Crono and Lucca sighed in content when they imagined the thought of food fresh from the oven and Crono's lovely mother serving it to them with a bright smile. Marle was a little less enthusiastic, but was still longing for the green filled world which they had left. She longed to hear chirping birds and to feel a warm breeze again.

It is very strange what we miss when it is taken from us…

Sometimes fate plays into the hands of certain people, sometimes fate deals a bad hand, but in a few moments the entire party will think that fate was very cruel and unkind indeed. Suddenly the shining corridor of blue began to fade, almost as if a giant glass window were shattered before their eyes. Their poor hopes rose as a scene began to unfold before their eyes. You could tell when they realized what they had seen because all of their countenances fell at the same time.

"Where in the world are we?"

They were standing in the midst of a very heavy fog that blanketed a ground made of cobblestone. The sky was dark and they could see barely anything past their hands save it was for the fog that seemed to glow eerily in whatever light there was. They took a few steps while looking about themselves nervously as if they expected something horrible to happen at any moment, yet nothing happened.

"That's weird," Crono said, "there are three pillars of light here."

The party turned to him, seeing that he somehow meandered off in his own direction, and in doing so he spotted what he had specified. Three pillars of light shined in the darkness, and although it shined brilliantly it shed no light upon any of them. Rather, the light radiated a small distance away from the pillar, yet it only remained blazingly bright in the immediate vicinity of the pillar. It also seemed as if the light came up from the ground which caused Lucca to tilt her head in confusion. She bent down low so that she could trace a finger on the ground. Her finger entered the strange phenomenon and the light seemed to cascade off her finger in a shower of brilliant white sparks. It did not burn or consume her finger, rather, the sparks continued to ascend and disappear much like embers from a bonfire.

"It almost seems like a time gate, but is that possible? It seems completely different from the unexplained geothermal energy…" Lucca mused.

"Let's see what else we can find." Marle offered conclusively.

It was at this moment that they had seen something they hadn't before. (Whether it had been there this entire time or merely appeared all of a sudden was beyond them). There was an open space only a few yards ahead of them where the floor was visible and a lamppost stood. It was an old lamppost that cast a softer glow then the pillars they had seen, but it did shed light on them insomuch that they could suddenly see a stairway that descended to the secondary area. As they carefully descended the stairs (for it was still fairly dark) they noticed a barrel which had a glowing mirror resting on its lid. They also noticed a pair of old, wooden benches and an old bench that also sat underneath the lamppost. What they noticed next was a brown lump on the bench underneath the lamp.

"What is that?" Marle asked with an oddly amused smile.

They grew closer to the slumped form and slowly their world became brighter as they neared the lamp. The brown lump was actually a body wrapped in a long, brown trench coat that would come down to your knees if you were to wear it. There was also a pair of matching dress pants that came down to a well-polished pair of shoes that shined like mirrors in the lamplight. They looked to the face, but it was obscured by a wide-brimmed fedora and the only visible thing was a snowy white mustache and an old weathered chin.

"Hello sir! Do you know where we are at this moment, if you would so kind as to tell us?" Crono asked very politely, which seemed the thing to do with a man like this. Despite his courtesy, there was no answer.

"Sir?" Crono asked again. "Hey, come on! We need your help here!"

Crono reached outward and shook his shoulder gently, but the man merely slouched further as if his body were a lifeless doll. His jaw hung agape and a line of drool ran down the corner of his mouth, earning a grimace from Marle and Lucca. While his neck lolled backwards he let out the most profound snore before swallowing it along with his saliva, smacking his lips all the while. Crono righted him and gave him a gentle shake which made the old man murmur in confusion while his eyes slowly opened.

"Oh!" Was his first word, "Why, there are visitors here?"

"Sir, where are we? What is this place?"

"Well, excuse me if I sound improper, but who are you and why are you here?"

"We are a group of travelers and we want to get back home is all we'll say, but we came here instead."

"From what time have you come from?" was his casual reply.

"We have just come from the…what a minute," Crono began, knowing that something was odd, but he could not put it into words.

Fortunately, Robo was never taken by surprise, "How do you know that we have time traveled?"

"I am a wise old man," the geriatric chuckled, "and I have nothing better to do than to observe time from this place."

"And _what_ place _is_ this?" Lucca asked, feeling a very familiar feeling of annoyance.

"You are currently abiding in the end of time."

There was a stunned silence that followed. There is no silence that could be as profound as the silence that hung in this place. The air made no sound nor did the ethereal fog that surrounded them. There was no gentle bubbling of streams nor was there the rustling of leaves. Perhaps the only thing that could be heard was the slow breathing of the old man and the electrical humming of the lamppost. No breathing came from either of the visitors, seeing as hearing such a thing robbed them of all breath.

"What?" Crono said is an astounded tone.

"The end of time; where time stands still and moves not; a place that is traveled by the very few who have mastered the effects of time itself."

They suddenly felt lightheaded. The horrendous emotions they experienced when they discovered the advent of Lavos returned in full force as the full weight of his words bore down on them. Crono almost felt numb as he said very softly, "All things; all life; all time; no matter what we do…will end?"

The answer was enough to pull them from their shocked state as the old man irreverently guffawed and slapped his knee. The four travelers gave him a look of hostility and demanded to know what would possibly be so funny about such a dramatic thing as all of time coming to an end. The old man looked up at them with eyes whose eyelids were damp with merriment, "You misunderstand! Time will never end!" His sleeve went to wipe his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'time will never end'? That is a pretty ridiculous thing to say if you call this place the end of time!" Lucca said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Think about it, if all things were to come to an end, and if we were standing at the end (if there ever will be one, which there won't) would we be here, alive, now, at this moment?"

The four gave each other confused glances and that was an answer enough for the old man. "Exactly. Time will never end because forces beyond our comprehension shall continue to expand and to grow. There are many times and many worlds and ours is not the first, nor will it be the last. Furthermore, is all life were to end at this point, would we be standing here?"

"Can you please start making sense?" Lucca said snidely.

"This place is not called the end of time because of what you supposed it was, rather it is called the end of time because all of history may be traveled to by coming to this place. See those pillars over there? Those are gateways to other times that occur in the history of this world, but in our world only. There is no possible way for us to transverse other worlds, nor is there any need."

"If you are still confused, perhaps a metaphor will help. Have you ever seen a row of houses that were built so that they were all connected? Although they are connected, different houses in that row are separated by walls and cannot be entered save by their front doors of each respective house. However, in every row of houses there is a hidden attic at the end of each row and that attic connects all houses together. If you wanted to, you may go into any house by going through the attic. So you may think of this place as an attic in the timeline. An attic at the _end_ of a house which leads to other houses or to other times so to speak."

"I understand now," Marle said while putting a finger to her chin, "but why not make a name that conveys that meaning? Say, 'the connecter of times' or maybe 'the gateway to _history_'!" She added a little flair to her pronouncement.

"I like mine better," the old man said with an amiable smile, "it always gets a good reaction the first time anyone hears it."

"You are a sick, sick man, aren't you?" Crono said with a broad grin.

"I can be, yes." The man replied with his own grin, tapping his cane on the ground. "May I ask for your names?"

"Well, I am Crono," thus he began to point to the respective persons, "this is Marle, Lucca, and Robo."

"And I am Gasper." That was when he took off his fedora and put it to his chest, politely bowing to his guests. He had a head full of snowy white hair about the same color of his mustache, only there was a strange bluish tint in his strands. Although he was full of wrinkles there was something healthy exuding from his countenance. That was perhaps due to his pearly white smile which never seemed to disappear. He was an old man, but he was still a very handsome one at that. He also had very broad shoulders, which was probably an illusion created by his heavy trench coat, but one could never be certain.

"What are you doing here, Gasper?" Lucca said, sounding rather irked.

"I am just an old man that likes to observe history. I have been here from the beginning."

"And when was that?" Lucca asked, tapping her foot.

"I am sure that you may figure that out on your own. In any case, why are you on such a journey? I presume you strive to rid the world of that horrible monster?"

They jumped back in surprise, "How do you know about that?" Crono inquired, leaning in closely.

"As I said, I am here to observe history and what is to occur. I will not hide the truth from you, but I feel that you are all very vital pertaining to fate of this world."

"What do you mean? Are you some kind of fortune teller?" Lucca quipped.

The man looked mildly offended, "I am not such a thing! As I said before," he added a warm chuckle, "I am a wise man."

"Well, seeing that you are such a wise man at all, perhaps you could point us towards the gate that would lead us to 1000 AD?" said Robo.

"Of the three pillars, you should take the middle."

"Would you like to come with us?" Crono offered, "It might be dangerous here."

"It is not." Gasper said waving a hand, "The gate leading to this place shall not wane, but if it does I will know. I also believe that you will need to use this place many more times, and perhaps you could use what I know as well."

"Do you happen to know anything about the origin of Lavos and where he came from?" Marle asked hopefully.

The man gave a nod and said, "Take the middle portal and you shall find yourself in the city of Medina."

A chill went through the three human travelers while Robo was unaffected. That is only because he knew nothing about this nation of Mystics who were bent on the destruction of the humans who had suppressed their domination. Robo suddenly realized that something strange had caused their body to cool and their faces to slightly become pale. "Is there something wrong?" Robo asked.

"Is there another gate that leads to our time?" Marle asked hopefully.

"I am afraid not," Gasper said, "you may be able to cause more tears in time so that the wide space you have come from will be filled with pillars, each one leading to a different space and time. However, for now you are limited to your choices."

"Well, I suppose that if you won't come with us, we will be going…"

As the group walked away they were stopped by Gasper's voice, "Wait a minute…How do you plan to defeat such a massive demon?"

"To be honest, I don't know, but we have to try!" Crono said with a weak smile.

"That is what I wanted to hear…Please, come back. I may be able to help you yet."

Crono drew near while his party looked on. Gasper stuck a balled-fist in the air while and dropped a simple key into the palm of Crono's hand. Crono only looked at him with a queer expression and said, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Gasper laughed, "Why, open that door, of course!"

Crono looked over and saw that a door stood at the edge of the cobblestone street in between the rail that bordered the edge. If they were to lean over the rail they could see the backside of the door and if they were to feel past the rail they would feel nothing. Having said that, it is easily understandable why Crono looked at him as if he were a madman, to which Gasper replied with a wink, "Trust me."

Crono obeyed and went to door that seemed to lead into nothingness. He inserted the key and felt the lock lift as his friends gathered around the door. He took a breath and pushed the door inwards and was surprised to see that another cobblestone walkway stretched forward. Crono moved from the door and looked over the rail at the open frame, yet he did not see walkway or the door which lay inwards. "How is this possible? Is this some kind of witchcraft?"

The old man gleamed when he said, "Why do you scientific types always brand something with such a name when you do not understand it? Have you realized that others would say the same about traveling through time? All things are possible, and they do not break the laws of nature. If there is a supreme Creator, and I believe there is, he had made laws that cannot be broken and must be followed, seeing that he is perfect and cannot break them, because that would make him a liar and therefore imperfect, do you understand? However, one may use the knowledge of how things are to make the laws of nature to bend to your will. Steel is unbreakable by human hands, but if heated it is easily molded to whatever you wish. So it is with nature, space, and time. If one gains knowledge of how the world and worlds beyond our own works, you may mold it into whatever you please and reap the consequences that follow, be they good or bad. Keep that in mind as you go into that room."

Hearing such a strange and profound argument caused the group to think twice about entering this room. However, curiosity drove them until Crono stuck a foot outwards as if he were stepping over the edge of a monumental cliff. As he passed through the door he was also surprised that all he could see of the former room was within the door frame. What he saw next was something that surprised him altogether.

In the middle of the room that was the size of an acre was a strange creature that seemed as feeble and as adorable as a kitten. It stared with wide unblinking eyes as the rest of the group entered the room. As soon as the last person entered the room the door slammed shut behind them, causing them to nearly leap out of their skin. They looked towards the creature again as it puffed up its belly, rotating its shoulders and saying, "I am Spekkio, the manifestation of war and the fighting spirit."

All the members of the group looked at each other with grins before Lucca said with great cynicism, "You, the fluffiest little thing I have ever seen, are the manifestation of war and the fighting spirit? I knew that Gasper was nuts." Although Crono and Marle would not want to admit it, they were tempted to cover their mouths to prevent them from laughing; instead they wore contorted expressions that tried to keep serious faces.

"Do you doubt what I tell you?" The small creature said.

"Well, quite frankly, yes I do." Lucca added.

"Then, you would have no trouble defeating me then?"

Crono, Lucca, and Marle could only look to each other and laugh awkwardly before Lucca looked forward and said gently, "Listen, I didn't mean to offend you. We don't need to fight. Besides, we wouldn't want to hurt you." Although the three were easily confident, Robo stood strangely silent as he watched Spekkio as he smiled, showing a toothy, pointed grin.

"I would not worry about myself getting hurt. I will give you a warning. If you are willing to prove yourselves or mock me, you shall be enlightened."

"Hey, you don't need to be so menacing." Lucca said placing her hands on her hips, "If you want some catnip I'll give it to you!"

While Lucca laughed freely with Crono and Marle trying their best to suppress their own, something strange that Robo never sensed before crept into his systems. He held out an arm to silence the group and said, "Wait, do not tease him. There is something strange about this one."

"Don't be silly, Robo!" Lucca said while walking towards the creature and reaching out towards him with her hand, while talking in a tone reserved for pampering babies and new-born pets, "this little fellow just needs a-"

Lucca never finished this sentence. As she reached out to touch Spekkio a soul shattering wind tore across the room, lifting and throwing Lucca as if she were a rag doll tossed by an angry child. She landed very roughly on the ground and skipped across the floor, very bloody and damaged. So great was her astonishment that she could not even manage to scream in pain. Crono, whose eyes followed her as she flew though the air, whipped back towards Spekkio and he instantly drew his sword, advancing on Lucca's assailant. He leapt into air, raising both arms above his head which clamped the blade. As he brought it crashing down he saw that Spekkio did not move or even show the slightest hint of fear. The blade struck Spekkio and vibrated with the strength of the blow, but there was barely a scratch to show for it. The manifestation of war merely stood there, unmoving, his eyes shut tight in what seemed to be deep concentration. Suddenly a deep cold crept along Crono's skin and he found that he could not move. He looked downwards and saw that his feet were encased in large blocks of ice which continued to creep up to his knees and midsection. He yelped in pain as his body felt the jab of a thousand needles as prelude to absolute numbness. He desperately tried to hack away the ice with his blade, but his arms were eventually covered in thick ice causing his complete immobility.

While Crono faced the pains of freezing to death, Robo and Marle began to fear and tremble, advancing forward with the intent of destroying this hellish beast that seemed to toy with them as if they were mice. Marle dashed towards Lucca and picked up her weapon, aiming it towards Spekkio and fired constantly. Meanwhile, Robo dashed forward and let his massive arm collide into Spekkio, which only moved him slightly from his original position. A clap of thunder sounded and Robo fell to the ground as he was struck by a great bolt of lightning. Marle shouted with rage and continued to fire, but felt her feet fly up from under her as the ground quaked and columns of earth which formed from the cobblestone hit her repeatedly. The tremendous noise came to an end and Spekkio stood over his victims as they looked towards him, each one still barely clinging to life.

"No…I must…"

Spekkio looked towards the voice which called out so weakly. It was Crono whose eyelids were slowly growing heavy. His head jolted around as tried to break free from his prison. Spekkio gave him a calm and cool look, "You tried your best, but you have still lost. You have underestimated me. You and your friends are too weak to save the world as you are now."

"NO!"

Spekkio looked towards him with as if he were interested in some unseen metaphor. As he stared Crono jolted about more violently. Suddenly, to even Spekkio's amazement the ice began to crack and give way. Shards fell from his prison as he rocked back and forth, "If I can't save the world then at least I will save my friends! You can't stop me!"

"Just give up. Surrender. I will make your death quick and painless if you only let me."

The ice continued to break, "No! Let my friends go! Are you afraid of me? Are you a coward?" Crono screamed, his voice beginning to break.

"You are only trying to anger me. You have lost, and your lives are forfeit." Spekkio lifted a hand towards Lucca's direction.

"No!" Crono sobbed, "Please! Let them go! You can take my life, just let them go!"

It was at that moment that Spekkio gave a very warm and soothing smile that befitted his appearance. He nodded towards Crono while still pointing towards Lucca who was immobilized before. Crono turned to her and was amazed to see that she was no longer bloody or battered, but she seemed almost as healthy as she was before. Then, Spekkio stretched an arm towards Marle and her bloodied body, instantly turning her into healthy vibrant person once more. He then turned to Robo who lay lifeless on the floor and Robo rose as if nothing befell him. Crono rejoiced when he saw his friends rise from the ground, but suddenly he looked towards Spekkio and realized the words he just spoke. He closed his eyelids, which trembled and shook. He felt as if he were falling.

And he was.

He opened his eyes and found that he was face down on the ground. He patted his person and saw that he was no longer encased in ice, but felt as the others looked; strong, healthy, vibrant, and full of life. Crono instantly jumped to his feet and cast a suspicious glance at Spekkio. "Why did you let us all go? Why did you heal us?"

"It was never my desire to harm you."

"You could have fooled me!" Lucca spat, still remembering how the fall felt, notwithstanding feeling none of the former pain at all.

"Do you believe that I am the manifestation of war and the fighting spirit?"

All four unanimously nodded their heads.

"It was a harsh lesson, but I see that it was well received. Now that you believe me, you can learn what I will teach you."

"And what is that?" Marle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What you would call 'magic.'"

"I thought Gasper said that it wasn't magic." Robo replied.

"And he is right. Magic is not real, but what you will learn is _very_ real. In time you will develop the power and the knowledge to move entire mountains and cause steams to turn into rivers in the blink of an eye. You will learn to master the elements themselves."

"How do we do that?" Marle said, suddenly feeling very eager.

"Walk around the room three times in a clockwise direction."

Silence.

"What?"

"I said, 'Walk around the room three times clockwise.'"

"Are you serious?" Marle asked sounding agitated.

"Have I lied to you yet?" Spekkio said with a slightly impatient tone.

"You are saying that we will learn the mysteries of elemental control if we walk around this room three times?" Crono restated.

"…'clockwise'. You forgot 'clockwise'."

Lucca scoffed, "I'm out of here."

Crono stopped Lucca by grabbing her arm, "Hey, come on. It won't take more than a few minutes. Why not give it a shot?"

Lucca sighed and rolled her eyes as they began to walk around the room. As they walked alongside the rail, Spekkio watched them with a strange sense of glee as they grew closer and closer to the third rotation. As soon as they finished they heard him yell for them to draw near. When they did he gave them a wide smile and said, "Faith proceeds knowledge. We are never sure of something until we have faith in it first. We believe in something, test it, and see if it is true or not. You have been shown that I am the manifestation of war by losing to me, and now you have shown faith in yourselves and towards me by performing this strange and seemingly pointless task. You have proved yourselves worthy and willing to learn, because you have shown a desire to study and your determination. Now, as a reward, receive your knowledge that comes after faith and every trial!"

Suddenly a blinding light came across all of them insomuch that they stumbled back, but when they opened their eyes they could feel some strange new power coursing through their veins. They felt confident and full of ambition while Spekkio continued, "Right now, you are weak. Perhaps you may have wondered why the manifestation of war looks so weak? That is because when you are weak, I appear weak, but when you are strong I appear strong. I have caused you to understand this new power, but your understanding is not your own. Continue to use your new skill and it will become your own knowledge and you will grow immensely. As you continue to master the elements, you will become infinitely stronger, insomuch that swords cannot pierce your flesh nor will scalding fire or icy torrent or any other element affect you. I hope you grow stronger. One day I hope for you all to see me for what I really am. You may leave, and feel free to return to challenge me. I believe that you may be more effective in the future."

* * *

"I remembered dreaming about becoming a hero when I was young…"

The group of four sat in the midst of swirling darkness while Gasper continued to sleep peacefully. They rested on benches, amazing themselves by exercising their new skills. Although it was very weak, Crono was able to cause a stream of cracking electricity to flow from his fingers. Lucca conjured fire in her palm while Marle caused small ice shards to float in front of her. Robo also contented himself to summon a dark vale which hovered in the air, covering him in darkness. Crono looked into his hand as he continued his contemplation.

"I always thought that the knights I have watched were impervious to death, even to pain."

"Why are you talking about this now?" Marle asked him gently, afraid of the direction in which this was going.

Crono continued to stare at his hand, "We almost died back there."

"Spekkio told us he wouldn't kill us." Marle threw in defensively.

"Well, Lavos will, and how much stronger is he?"

A cool voice talked next, "Sir, it is my mission to aid all of humanity. I was built for that purpose. I cannot turn from my purpose now."

"I'm not saying that we are going to stop." Crono said firmly, almost so much that he sounded frustrated. "All I'm saying is that I want to know if you guys want to go through with this. You saw how easily we were at his mercy. Do you really want to pursue this thing?"

"Well," Lucca offered, "we don't really need to fight him, necessarily. I imagine there is a way we can prevent him from ever existing."

"Yeah," Marle threw in, smiling at Lucca before turning to Crono and saying, "I think we can find a safe way to help. Cheer up, Crono! We can do this!"

"Alright then! If you guys are all for it, then I am with you! We better keep our heads collected. We are going to have to go through Medina and find our way home."

"We'll be okay." Lucca said with an affirmative nod, "We just need to be careful not to draw so much attention to us."

And with that they made their way over to the pillars of light that barely illuminated the dark corner of this strange place. As Crono stepped in the middle pillar there was a sudden image that filled his head and he was able to see a city full of Mystics walking about, engaging in activities that humans would find normal. "Hmm, so this definitely leads to Medina. Alright; when we get there we cannot allow ourselves to be separated, okay?"

"What is so dangerous about Medina?" Robo asked.

"We'll tell you when we get there!" And with that, Lucca took a hold of Robo and led him to the gate, which enveloped them with a white light unlike the other portals they used in their travels. The world around them grew brighter and brighter and suddenly the world grew dark, insomuch that they could not see. A few seconds that seemed longer than minutes passed as the four felt very cramped and uncomfortable. There was a strange, faint, murmuring noise, but it was so indistinct that none could understand it.

"Are we here?" Lucca asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Where are we?" Crono asked, straining as if he were pushing against something, "I can barely move!"

"Don't tell me that we ended up in some other horrible world instead!" Marle whined. "Ugh, it's so stuffy in this place."

"_Who is there?"_

All froze and said nothing else as a strange tiny voice yelled. The sound was slightly muted as if it were coming from the opposite side of some unseen door. They stood motionless, waiting for another sound only to hear the sound of something unlocking. Suddenly, they felt their bodies fly forward as they were once again blinding by a brilliant flash of daylight. They fell to the floor in a messy heap, fortunately Robo falling first. Crono got to his knees and pushed himself upwards with his hands, seeing for the first time in what seemed like years, a hardwood floor. He looked behind him and saw that he and his friends tumbled from a large wardrobe that was slightly damaged from the inside. He looked to his sides and saw modern inventions and decorations lining the walls, leading to one solid conclusion: "We're back!"

"Uh, Crono?" Lucca said, pointing forward.

Crono's brilliant smile of triumph quickly gave way to a frightened gawk as he found himself facing the point of a pitchfork aiming at his face. He followed the handle until his eyes arrived to a creature covered in smooth, seamless scales so it almost looked like green skin. His eyes were large and bulbous, completed with a large, sloping forehead. He was also a short thing, less than half his size. It was a Mystic creature known as an imp; an imp being a small monster, yet amazingly agile, and rumored in old times to be ruthlessly cruel.

"Uh, hello…" Crono said while raising his hands so that they were level with his shoulders, "Um, are we in Medina?"

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this. I am wondering how to go about this whole cave thing that leads back to their home. We will see what happens:P


	31. The Village of Mystics

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Village of Mystics; Crono meets an old friend…_

Crono instantly thought that what he just said probably was not the perfect thing to say when someone is caught (though unintentionally) trespassing in the privacy of their own home, putting dents in a fine wardrobe all the while. Crono sucked in breath in preparation of the angry burst that would follow from the enraged creature that stood before them. It was well foreseen, because the imp suddenly had a vein appear on the side of his bald head as he stamped his foot on the ground, saying in a high mimicking voice, "'Are we in Medina'? You are not only in Medina, but you are in _my house_, and you just recently jumped right out of _my_" And here he used a certain vulgar word that accentuated his anger, "-_ing wardrobe!_"

The imp finished this with such a high octave that all members of the party flinched, even another imp that sat at a table adorned with delicious looking food covered his ears before going back to eating his meal and watching with a bizarre, almost sick sense of amusement. Crono stammered, for what would you do if you were standing in front of someone who was in the middle of a fanatic rage who aimed a sharp object at you? Luckily for him, fate once again jumped to their rescue insomuch that later the party deemed it to be far more than coincidence.

The imp continued to point his farmer weapon at him and his furrowed brow suddenly rose as if he were unsure of something, "Do you have a brother, by any chance?"

"What?" Crono said, unprepared for such a change in conversation.

"Answer the question!" The imp furrowed his brow again and pointed the pitchfork at him, "Do you or do you not have a brother?"

Crono quickly asked himself if answering one way or another would lead to his death, "N-no, I don't have a brother. Why?"

"You remind me of someone I met in Guardia; a place around Truce."

"What is his name?" Crono offered, hoping that this was leading somewhere in his favor. He had just learned how to control the elements and he just reminded himself that he was not so strong enough yet that the pitchfork wouldn't slice through him like butter.

"Well, his name was Crono…"

Crono gulped, and without thinking said, "Uh, well…I am Crono…"

The imp lowered his pitchfork and gave Crono a very dubious look as he scanned his body, his face, and his eyes. Then, just as suddenly as they had found themselves at the mercy of this imp, they found themselves shrieking with surprise as the imp threw the pitchfork aside and gave a big hearty laugh so sudden that it even jolted the other imp who almost choked on a piece of strawberry shortcake. The imp leapt towards Crono (who was scrambling backwards thinking that he was about to stab him) and wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"It is you! Ah ha! I can't believe it! It's been so long! Wow! How did you get here? Where did you…Crono, is something wrong?"

A very pale Crono slowly freed himself from the excited imp who clung to his torso, "I don't mean to be rude, but…why are you hugging me?"

The imp seemed a little surprised, "Don't you remember me?"

Crono shook his head slowly.

"My name is Alwyn…you know…from the square…"

Often times when someone feels guilty for not remembering something it is common for the person to try to act as if they had remembered off the spot, therefore, the reaction coming off as very awkward. However, if that person truly does remember, their eyes widen, their smiles brighten, and they breath in deeply while their first words are, "Oh yeah! I remember now! It is you! Alwyn!" The two started laughing and gave each other a tight hug while everyone else got to their feet were looking on as if the strangest thing in the world had occurred.

"Crono? What is going on?" Marle asked.

"I can't believe it's you!" Crono carried on, not hearing Marle. "How long has it been?"

"Three years I suppose." Alwyn said with a goofy grin. "Man alive! I would have never guessed you would be dropping in like this!"

"This is simply amazing…of all the places in the world." They finally separated but shook hands before Crono reared to his full height.

"So, uh, who are these people behind you? And how in the world did you end up here?"

"Well…" Crono scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Where do I begin?"

* * *

It took at least a few hours to recount some of the selected stories from their journey, and by this time they were hoping that it would be the last. They were even wishing there was some kind of book that these people could read instead of taking huge amounts of time to recount the same thing. However, Alwyn was not at all an ungracious host. In fact, he saw that the three travelers were looking mighty winded. He offered food to the man in the suit of armor but he politely informed him that he did not receive his energy by biological digestion. Alwyn simply gave him a weird look and went all out on one of the best dinners these three had ever tasted. Although Crono was cheerful and happy, and maybe even Lucca was enjoying herself, Marle was very ill at ease.

"What is in this?" She asked, gingerly poking her fork in a bowl full of chowder.

"Ah, my specialty: seafood chowder. You have shrimp, clams, scallops, and what have you."

"Do you use anything…interesting in this?" Marle asked gently.

Alwyn suddenly seemed to realize what she was getting at and he gave her a rather cold stare, "No. Just eat it and be grateful that you're being fed. You're a twig."

In this world there were two nations that were always going head to head, or rather two races. Humans and Mystics were never certain why, but there had been strife and anger between the two for ages. In fact, the feud went so far back that a clear history was never obtained. Now, they mainly fought for the sake of fighting and that was enough for them. In fact, the disputes were so horrible between the two that you would rarely see these opposites mingling with each other. Hatred had built up so strong that such a thing was taboo to them. The hatred drove them further apart until humans lived in the west while the Mystics lived mostly in the east. However, an ocean was not the only thing that separated them. There were stereotypes and beliefs that existed between them, serving as a wedge that drove them further apart.

That was what had affected Marle. Imagine being in her position, staying in the home of a Mystic whose nation had always been a threat and an abomination to her father. Imagine the horrible things that she was taught by the examples of all those in her kingdom. She trusted Crono, she even began to view him more as a friend, but she was not willing to let go of these horrible feelings. She was fearful of the food, because when she was a child she heard that in the war between Magus and Guardia, the Mystic soldiers would eat the flesh of men. It was silly, but she could not shake that image. That was why she asked what was in the food. And that was why Alwyn already seemed to detest her. She already formed an opinion before she met him and vice-versa.

They are both guilty of prejudice, but prejudice by Mystics will be explained later on.

"So Crono," began Lucca, "how do you know Alwyn?"

"Well, I took him in for a few weeks." He said this as he took mouthful of bread.

"That explains a lot…" Lucca rolled her eyes, "Why did you take him in?"

That was when Alwyn began his short story, "I have a friend who was into trading. He always had a big company but I suppose he wanted more. Well, I happen to be a merchant. I own a shop in town and one day he asked me if I could go with him to Porre and appraise some cargo he wanted to buy. I always wanted to go outside of Medina, and I figured that's why I took the job. I closed shop for a while and I went on the first and last ferry to Porre. We were supposed to open some new trade routes, but one night my friend got into a fight with a few citizens that were cross with us being there. They took a few things that said they viewed as contraband and commanded my friend to set sail that very night. It was horrible for me because while that was happening I was getting room and board at the inn. I went to bed, went to port the next day and found out they had left. I had no way of getting back home."

"How dreadful," Robo started, "what did you do next?"

"Well, there was nothing _to_ do. I appealed to the court there to grant me passage back home, but instead they tried to sentence me to prison because I had no long term passport. They did not arrest me because they simply wanted to be unfair" (Marle seemed offended at this point) "and because my passport did not expire yet. I wrote to my friend and he said he would try to petition to the government to arrange a way to pick me up. That was denied. Then he wrote to Guardia's immigration department and they said they would need a month to get it approved."

"That's ridiculous," Marle snorted, sounding as if she had found out a liar, "it doesn't take a month to get permission to host a foreign vessel in the harbor!"

"That's my point exactly." Alwyn said darkly, looking stern.

"What happened next?" Lucca injected hastily.

"Well, I made my way up north towards Guardia. It took me about a week by foot and it was pleasant weather most of the way. When I got there it was a different story. The people were cruel to me, even throwing things and cursing at me. I was forced to dig through garbage to find scraps of food to eat. I was feeling pretty down and at that time there were several people yelling at me as I walked down the road. That was when I first met Crono." Alwyn said it in such a way that it sounded like a fond memory, "There were kids who were throwing rocks at me and Crono immediately told them leave me alone. I guess they knew him because they said nothing and walked away. We started talking and I mentioned my troubles. He offered me food and took me home. That was when I met his wonderful mother. Ah, she was just the sweetest thing in the world. I imagine you two talked it over, but later that night when I was about to leave she said how rude Crono was being for not inviting me to stay the night. So I stayed in their home for the next few weeks until my friend gained access to the ports here. Since those few weeks my views on people greatly changed. Oh what? Forgive me if that sounds uncouth, but I did truly think terrible things of humans until I met Crono and his mother. Now, I am simply glad that I can return the favor!"

They accepted his kindness and stayed the night. It was obvious he was a fairly wealthy Mystic, for he had a four room house for just two people. Crono, Lucca, and Marle went to sleep while Robo merely rested, watching over the city.

"How interesting…" he said to himself. "It almost seems as if something purposely sent us to this juncture…"

* * *

Last night, when they talked there were only certain things that were addressed. Time travel was discussed and it was hard for Alwyn to believe such a thing until Crono caused small bolts of lightning to appear from his fingers. That was when Alwyn exclaimed that he had never heard of magic being done by humans. (Mystics did not view these skills as those had in the end of time, rather they had always been gifted with magic and therefore did not completely understand its origin). They did not address the end of the world nor the future, but they did ask him one vital question…

"We are trying to find out about something that's called 'Lavos'." Crono began.

"Ah," Alwyn's face twisted into disgust, "I don't want to talk about those crazy people…"

"What about them?" Crono asked.

"Ah, there was a religion of some type created by the Mystic leader during the Great War a few hundred years back. The descendant of the leader's right hand man, Ozzie, is merely purporting the religion to make a living doing nothing. Something about some great god that would obliterate all of humankind so that Mystics would rule…" All four exchanged excited glances.

They remembered the footage they had seen in the dome so long ago, "Would this leader be called Magus?"

"Yeah, he said he could recreate the god of legend, but obviously he didn't…His unusually strong powers gained him a following until all mystics viewed him as some supernatural being. That was when he began to tell them he could summon a being that could destroy all their enemies. They began to worship it in hopes that it would rise. In all honesty, the worst parts of the war started because they were trying to push his creation forward. Evidently the creation never happened and Magus died before he got the chance."

"Suppose he didn't fail? What if the creation happened but Lavos did nothing?"

"Ah, that's exactly what those fools say. They said the creation was successful and that Lavos is simply biding his time until he sees fit to destroy all of humanity. I feel so ashamed to admit I used to be one of those idiots."

"Where is he now? Or where do they say he is now?"

"Oh, they say that he's buried in the earth…even now…but that sounds mighty foolish, don't you think?"

Nobody made a reply.


	32. The Land of the Mystics

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Land of Mystics; in which an explanation shows how our protagonists return to Guardia in secrecy…_

There were many kind words shared between Alwyn and Crono before they parted. They both promised to continue sending the occasional letter to each other and promised that if by any chance they found themselves in each other's land they would support them as it was done before. Also, before they even made the plan to leave they consulted with Alwyn about possible ways to return to Guardia.

We have not touched on the delicacy of their being in Medina without passports. Since these countries were still sowing enmity between each other it would be very bad for them to be found out by the government here. Since some Mystics hold the power to change into human form there had been great cautionary measures taken from both sides. When a Mystic arrives in Guardia they are immediately given an inn and they are to report to the immigration office everyday as a way to monitor their activities. By doing this they prevent hate crimes or attacks on the homeland. When a Mystic is found with no passport or if they fail to report to immigration the consequences would be dire (Save for Alwyn and his unusual situation). However, in this place where Mystics still believed humanity to be inferior and expendable, punishment was expected to be even more extreme.

Much angst against humans existed because of the continuous spurring of the remaining generals from the Great War. They greatly believed that humans did whatever they pleased and that they were extremely prideful. Although they lost the war their hearts hardened in the face of defeat and their indignation grew insomuch that if they were to see a human walking around the land they would instantly take it as a taunt and a threat. They accused humans of pride, yet were far more prideful themselves. Even if they were to get on the boat, once they returned to Guardia they would instantly be found by the authorities and to be taken in by the king. They could not take the gate since none of the other pillars of light led to their time, therefore they were distraught.

"You know, perhaps old man Melchoir could be of some help…" Alwyn suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Melchoir?" Crono said with a raised eyebrow. "Who is Melchoir?"

"He is a human just like you people."

"Then why does he live here?" Lucca asked, "Wouldn't he be nervous with all these Mystics around?"

"I can't say for certain. Some say he is a diplomat, some say he has dual citizenship. All I know is that I have never seen such an intelligent fellow! If you take anything to him he can fix it! He is one fine blacksmith as well! He could make the sturdiest looking things you have ever seen!"

"Melchoir…Melchoir…" Crono repeated the name to himself several times. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Hey!" Marle chimed in suddenly, "Isn't that the name of the jeweler at the fair? Remember? The one who wanted my pendant?"

"Oh," Crono nodded his head as it slowly dawned on him, and then excitement filled him as well, "that's right! He had all those weapons too!"

"If we have time," Lucca began, "we might as well get Marle a decent crossbow and your sword is looking pretty dinged up, Crono."

"Well, that's all good for weapons and whatnot. But how are we getting back into Guardia?" Crono asked.

"Trust me," Alwyn said with a wink, "if there is a way back into Guardia, old man Melchoir has a way. I suggest you wait until dusk."

* * *

And so that's how they found themselves walking south-west towards the more provincial part of Medina. The crowded neighborhoods slowly gave way to rolling mountains with the occasional farm or hill-top home. They also noticed that further out of the town proper this place became quieter and even lonelier. There was the occasional Mystic traveler that would give them an odd look. When they left Alwyn suggested that they cover themselves with mantles and hoods to avoid detection. It hid their skin, but it was quite an oddity to see four creatures walking around in drab mantles with everything covered. Yes, this was not the best disguise, but it did not help any when Marle raised a fist in the air and shouted "Death to all humans!" to a traveling Mystic as a futile means of fitting in.

Crono gave her a nudge with his elbow as he harshly whispered, "'Death to all humans'?"

They could not see her face, but all knew she was blushing, "I was nervous!" Marle put in lamely.

"My heat sensors indicate you are experiencing a heightened blood flow to the face. Would you like a sedative?" Robo asked politely.

"No" Marle said while rolling her eyes, "I do _not _want a sedative…"

There was only one other time where they felt very uncomfortable and that was when they happened across a small province where there were several fires ablaze. Marle and Lucca did not want to go near, fearing that it was some cult gathering all this way from any thing that could protect them. Crono and Robo went, telling them to wait a little further down the road while they inspected the fires. As they drew near they realized that Marle and Lucca were correct. There was a fearsome looking bunch of ogres dancing around a fire while several imps banged out a primal rhythm on drums. It was truly hellish looking scene; at least fifty creatures all dancing about, casting long shadows from a blazing bonfire at the center of their merrymaking. Their features could not be All the while they were chanting the most horrific hymn they had ever heard.

"_Deliver our enemies into our hands"_

"_So we may drink their blood and take our old lands"_

"_Let our cursed enemies die by the swords"_

"_That comes from our gigantic, monstrous hordes"_

"_Lavos shall come with Magus at his right hand"_

"_No proud warrior against Lavos shall stand"_

"_They deny us our freedom! Behold they lie!"_

"_Their wickedness be known, for soon they shall die!"_

"_The war had been lost but will soon start anew"_

"_And we shall feast upon the old king's sinew"_

"_Lavos shall come with Magus at his right hand"_

"_No proud warrior against Lavos shall stand"_

Imagine the chill that went down Crono's spine as he heard those words. He almost wanted to despise Mystics himself when he heard those words. It caused his blood to boil in indignation and he wanted very much to go down and tell him his thoughts on what Lavos was and what he would do. That was when Robo stopped him, "Master Crono, that will not do. A wise man cannot be made out of fool. At least not by a foolish action. It is common for such devious acts and beliefs to be more extreme so far outside the cities. Remember, Alwyn tried his best to avoid the smaller cities because they had fewer keepers of the peace and they tend to be ignorant of more recent events. Pay no attention to them. Also, this song is not of their making, but according to my data is an old song that had existed since the Great War."

"Even so, it is abominable…" A voice said from behind them.

Crono yelled in surprise as he spun about as saw Marle and Lucca staring at them with wide eyes in response to his reaction. "What are you two doing here?"

"We got a little frightened of waiting on the path…we thought that…"

"Who is there?"

They instantly went silent as they realized that some of the noise had died down. There were still drums being played and several Mystics were still dancing to the tune, but a group of ten had ceased their part in the festivities and peered anxiously into the bush. Crono, Marle, and Lucca sunk into the bushes while Robo did a fantastic job of remaining as still as a tree trunk. After a few minutes the investigators stopped staring into the bushes and started dancing and playing their instruments again. They took one last look at a stone statue modeled after Magus before they sidled away.

* * *

It was dark outside, but it was still early in the night when they finally reached a beautiful home. There was not a full moon outside that night, but it was bright enough for them to see that this was a quaint setting with a sweet smelling garden set about it. During the day they imagined that this place was probably buzzing with bees, or full of chirping birds, but for now it was gray and dark. It was that way mostly in contrast to bright electrical light that came from inside the house. They could also hear sweet music come from inside.

"Should we sleep outside and come back in the morning?" Lucca asked.

"Yeah, I almost think it is probably the most polite thing to do." Marle replied.

Crono nodded, "I suppose it would be a bit of a scare for him, this late at night."

"You're right. I would be scared senseless!"

It was quite the opposite, because the travelers (save for Robo who was _never_ surprised) nearly jumped out of their skin while a rotund man adorned in strange clothes stood in the open doorway, smiling invitingly. They held a hand to their chest, as if they wanted to stop the frantic beatings of their hearts as they looked at the laughing man and asked, "Are you, by any chance, old man Melchoir?"

"The very one and the same! Please, come in, unless you would rather tough it out on my front lawn until tomorrow!"

* * *

His house was a very nice one indeed. Whatever his station was in this place, evidently it was well with him. He was indeed the same person that tried to buy Marle's pendent and the same man who tried to buy Crono's opinion in order to obtain the priceless heirloom. Crono knew this because he was eagerly investigating the many sheathed swords and eastern blades that hung on racks. Much like the other weapons he had seen at Melchoir's stall at the fair, these were far superior to any other he had seen from his town. The seemed to have a shine within them, each well polished blade showing a disproportionate image of his face. He saw his bulbous reflection smiling back as he lifted the sword from the rack (with Melchoir's permission of course) and took a few practice swings. It was light, as if it were aluminum.

"I do believe that is the same make of sword that you had your eye on at the fair!" Melchoir walked up to him, hands clasped behind his back.

"So you remember us then." Crono stated, although he meant it to be interrogative.

"How could I forget such a couple?" Melchoir said with a smile. Crono blanched, Marle blushed, and Lucca almost gagged. Then Melchoir said, alleviating their current reactions, "You two were so interested in what I had. It was almost as if you were drawn into my tent. I will be honest, you two made my day."

"Oh," Crono rubbed the back of his head, seeing what he truly meant by "couple." He looked up again, "Do you think we could test its durability? It feels way too light to be steel."

"Certainly," Melchoir nodded, "do you plan on buying it?"

Crono looked over to Marle, as did Lucca. On their way to this place, they had discussed the necessity for new weapons. Crono saw that his sword was starting to become dull and Lucca needed to make more ammunition. They barely had enough money for food, but Marle had been carrying a large sum of money this entire time. Crono and Lucca were not too fond on taking somebody's money, but Marle had to firmly state that she would buy them something if they wanted it or not. She also stated they had better choose or else she would pick out something that they might not like and she would force them to use it. Needless to say, they were still hesitant on actually taking her money. She gave them an annoyed, yet encouraging smile as she nodded in reply.

"Yes," Crono replied, "only if it is as strong as my sword. It must be steel," then he said diminutively, "_it feels heavy enough for it…_"

Evidently Melchoir heard him, "Heavy does not necessarily mean better. Let me put your sword to the test."

"There is no need," Robo began quickly, "my sensors can test the molecular structure and stability of an element by…"

"Robo, shhh!" Lucca said, putting a finger to her lips.

"My apologies."

Melchoir carried both swords and went out a back door where a furnace and a worktable stood separate from the house. There was a small straw roof that was held up by eaten lumber and the roof was pitch-black from smoke. There was a part of the bench that was much like a vice, except two were welded together so that there was space in the middle the length of a blade. Melchoir slid Crono's sword into the vice-grips and tightened them so they gripped the blade after the handle and a few inches from the tip. The turned to Crono and said, "Alright, take my sword and cut through your sword."

"That will ruin both of them!" Crono said with a warning tone.

"It won't," Melchoir said with a cocky smile, "come on. Give it a swing."

Crono stepped up the vice-grips and drew in a breath, preparing himself in case the sword bounced back into his face. He stood shoulder-width apart, raising the sword high above his head, (and this was when everyone saw how magic and mastering the elements affected him) swung so fast that nothing was seen, but his move was heard as if it were a shrill wind. There was also a sound much like a stone sharpening a knife and them the sound of metal dragging on dirt. They looked at Crono's sword and it was so cleanly split in two that if you were a distance away you would swear on your life it was still intact. Just like a child who had seen some cheap magic trick, Crono seemed astonished and disbelieving.

"I felt no resistance at all!" He nearly squealed. He bent down and looked as the sword, seeing a gap in the blade the width of the blade he carried now.

Just as Marle, Lucca, and Robo have seen the affects of magic, Melchoir stood quietly as if he were somehow troubled. The four did not realize this as Crono looked over the blade which remained flawless. As if he were afraid of being noticed, his countenance suddenly changed into an amiable smile as he moved towards them and said, "That was mighty fast…So, are you impressed? Will you buy it?"

"Of course!" Crono said. All his reservations about money disappeared after the demonstration.

"So, how is it that you came to this place?" Melchoir asked.

It was such an out-of-place question that the four stammered on their words for a second, and then Crono said, "Well, we sailed over. But we lost our passports."

Melchoir smiled and seemed to believe them as he said, "Oh, I see. Then you are in a spot of trouble, aren't you?"

"Well, we can't try to go back the way we came, or else we would…"

"Be punished to the full extent of their law, I know. It was very rough for me when I first came here."

"Why did you come here?" Crono asked, "Wouldn't you rather be with other humans?"

"I don't mind them either way, as long as they aren't members of that foolish cult. I had to defend myself a few times. It never came to blows, but threatening make me feel so thuggish. I am here because there is a cave about five miles west of here that has the most heterogeneous amount of metals I had ever seen in a cave. If it weren't for that cave I would have been more than happy to live on the western continents."

"That means a lot of different types of metal, Crono." Lucca said with a playful sneer.

Crono playfully knocked on her head in return, which Lucca returned with shove, "We talked with a mystic named Alwyn. He said you might help us."

"Well, I suppose if you want to avoid the government there is a way to avoid them all completely."

"And how can we do that?" Robo asked.

"It is actually through that cave I have told you about. During the Great War it was an underground channel that connected the continents. Magus brought the tormented back to life and forced them to dig an underground cave leading to the west. They used it to force their attack that took the life of the old king." A chill went down their spines at that moment as they thought of that kind hearted man and his beautiful wife. "However, there might be an opportunity that it still connects after all these years. I imagine it must be at least fifteen miles in length. It will take a while to travel, but there are luminescent stones and torches that will guide your way. I have never traveled more than a mile into its interior. I hear that there are wild animals and monsters that make their nests there."

"We either deal with the creatures there, or we deal with the Mystics here." Crono said, pondering on the situation.

"I honestly suggest you return to the capital tomorrow." Melchoir said, "You can write to immigration at Guardia and they will get you back home. Things are unstable as it is, and although these fools make it seem different, this place is in no hurry to bring war back to their country."

"I suppose we will do just that." Marle replied.

* * *

They lied.

It is silly to say that so plainly, but that was what they had done. How could they possibly tell him the truth? Would he believe them if they said that one of them was a condemned felon, another being a robot (and not a knight in armor as Melchoir believed), the third being an accomplice to a jailbreak, and the fourth being a princess and heir to the throne? Sometimes it is a good thing to lie if it is spare feelings, or avoid needless complications. In fact, the three humans tried justifying the situation by saying that they did not lie, but withheld truth. Although they said they would do "just that" they were actually referring to crossing through the caves. However, Robo, being the complete logical being that he was, stated what they tried not to admit. It led to an interesting morning conversation that is worthy of note, if only a small one.

"We are not going to the city?"

"Are you nuts? And bolts?" Lucca laughed hysterically at her own joke insomuch that Crono and even Marle chuckled, "If we go back, they will kills us! And if they don't, the Guardian government will."

"You two informed Melchoir that we were going back to the city."

"Oh, we only said that we will do 'just that' and we meant the caves."

"My sensory systems detected a slight waver in your tone of voice, showing that there is doubt in your own…"

"Robo!" Lucca yelled aloud, yet her bright, affectionate smile showed her true thoughts, "Do you want me to rip out your voice box?"

"Why would you do such a thing?"

Her smile disappeared and she said rather apologetically, "I, uh, I was just joking."

At that moment there was a strange surprise; Robo actually laughed.

"So was I, madam!"

Crono and Marle looked at each other with gawking maws, which turned into contorted expressions while they held back their laughter.

"You're a robot!" Lucca began, still smiling, "You cannot makes jokes!"

"Sure I can." Robo replied with a cool voice, "Using my sensory…"

"No, no," Lucca shushed him with a raised hand, "no more 'using my blah-blah', just tell me what you thought." _("Did I just say 'thought?'"?)_

"Humor seems to come after awkward situations. It seems that is how humans relieve their stress. I have also noticed from several events that when I fail to fully comprehend your meanings there are increased rates in your blood flows. My reply was to relieve the tension which was brought on by your realizations that you had lied…odd…Your blood flow has increased again…"

"Robo," Lucca sighed, "you should have quit while you were ahead."

"Was he ever ahead?" Marle asked, giggling.

"Actually," Crono began with a smile of his own, "I think he was."

* * *

They had come to the cave. There was a large gaping hole which was actually large enough to drive tank through it. At the thought of a fifteen mile journey underground they were wishing devoutly that they could bring their vehicle through the time portals. Perhaps they could, but it they had gone too far now and they felt they would be pushing their luck if they drove through this world in a vehicle like their jet bike. Exactly as Melchoir had said, there were torches that stretched into the depths of the cave. A small line of flames flickered in the darkness and there was the dank smell of earth. The path actually seemed pretty straight forward.

"Maybe this won't be as hard of Melchoir made it out to be." Marle said hopefully.

They entered into the cave, the natural light slowly dimming until all color was either a flickering red or a faint blue. At that moment Crono and Marle had a chilling thought, "What if the torches go out while we are down here? We can get lost and never get out!" However, they were embarrassed by their own forgetfulness as Lucca cleared her throat behind them, holding aloft a single flame in her hand.

While they traveled down the road they continued to practice their magical skills. They were impressed to see that they were much further along than they thought. Evidently their journeying had quite an affect on them already. Marle was able to cover the entire floor in frost at her whim while Lucca could run her fingers along flame without feeling a burn. Crono could cause bolts of light and electricity to cackle from his fingers. Robo was slightly dismayed to see that his powers, although evident, were difficult to be seen in the lackluster light. Another thing they discovered was that the torches lighting the path were not like any other torches they had ever seen. Marle tried practicing a spell on a torch, but became frustrated when the flame refused to die.

"They say that Magus is a powerful sorcerer." Lucca suggested, "How frightening! Perhaps he enchanted these torches with such powerful magic that they are ever-burning!"

"That must have been a horrible surprise for the kingdom." Crono shook his head in shame.

"I don't remember reading that the king dies…" Lucca stated. "I wonder if something had changed in time."

"You know what? I don't remember hearing about a member of the royal family dying in a war either. Then again, we didn't know that the hero who saved the queen was some giant frog masquerading as a peasant either." Marle replied.

"What if someone else is traveling through time like us?" Crono mused.

"Is it possible? You think that old crackpot in the end of time would have told us, right?" Lucca stated.

"I suppose." Crono said with a nod of his head.

Have you ever noticed how slowly time drags on in darkness? There is nary a thing to occupy our attention; therefore we are left to the thoughts in our mind, which usually tend to be whining in a situation like this. "How far have we gone? How much time has passed? When do we get there?" They were already longing for the sun and the green grass of the upper world. Also, the more they progressed, the more solid the ground became, which was rougher on their soles. The ground was strangely smooth as if the bedrock had eroded overtime. ("There must be a steady stream of water that comes through hear with every rainfall" Robo pointed out, "that's why there holes at least four feet off the ground. Any inhabitants that live in this cave did it to avoid being swept away in their sleep.")

Just when they felt that they were ready to take a rest they heard a loud rumbling. They made their way gingerly, hoping that it was not a stampede of monsters ahead. They looked ahead and saw a cave that was large enough to house an army. There were even scraps of old clothing, rusted swords, and rusted shovels scattered in random places. "Maybe the Mystic army made camp here when they traveled this cave long ago." Lucca deliberated.

"That means we are close." Robo replied. "I do believe that rumbling is also an underwater river."

He was accurate in his assumption. They could already see a swirling blackness that twisted and flickered in the light for a brief second before it grew dark again. They saw that it was the surf of the river and judging by the splashes they made it was a very fast river indeed. They were on a cliff that overlooked the area, but there was a pathway that twisted back and forth along the face so that they were able to reach the camping grounds. The paths were wide enough to allow a line of five regular humans to travel down without fear of falling. When they reached the bottom they felt a horrendously unnatural air surround them and they shivered.

"_Who dares into my cavern?"_

This question rumbled the very earth on which they stood insomuch that they did not understand it at first, thinking that it was only the thundering river. However, the voice uttered its threatening interrogation once more, and the voice surrounded them in a way that they did not know where it came from. They looked about nervously, their weapons drawn.

"_Fools…"_ The voice seemed to purr, "_weapons of steel and stone do not harm me_. _Only a secret art, which is dead to your kind, may harm me."_

"And what secret art is that?" Crono yelled out, suddenly feeling brave.

"_The mastery of the elements…The force to control nature itself…What brings you here?"_

"We are trying to return to Guardia," Lucca shouted out, "what is your reason for being here? And are you a monster of this cave?"

"_Can a monster speak?"_ The voice answered indignantly, "_No matter…I am a Mystic by birth, and I serve my master who at this very moment has infiltrated the highest levels of your kingdom…"_

"What do you mean?" Marle asked, suddenly feeling enraged. "What are you planning to do?"

"_We shall not await the day of Lavos…We wish for the power that comes from a legion of thousands, be they human or Mystic…We are a secret combination that seek to overthrow the governments of the earth and reign supreme…We will not serve that descendant of a fool. I serve a master who is like Magus in his cunning and cruelty."_

"You must be crazy," Lucca said with a taunting tone, "you master is most likely dead now, seeing how utterly stupid you Mystics are."

Lucca did not appreciate Mystics, but at the same time she did not despise them altogether. Rather, she said these things to enrage the Mystic so he would show himself. Her plan worked, and they knew it from the pounding footsteps of some giant that shook the cavern walls. Showers of dust floated from the ceiling as a silhouette slowly came into view. As it stepped into the light their courage slightly faltered. The voice, which was deep, dark, and murderous, suited its form very well. The creature had sharp fangs that went past its jaws, along with massive claws that were accessories to thick hands (if you could call them that) that were covered in the thickest skin any had ever seen. Perhaps the best way to explain his skin was that it was like a rhinoceros. It was baggy and hung over in certain spots, but was tough and weathered. He was right when he said that no sword could puncture that hide. His eyes were different as well. They were glowing red, as if some fire flickered just behind his eyes.

"_You are the fools. Your king is the biggest fool. He hadn't noticed that his very closest subordinate is my very master who seeks to overthrow the kingdom!"_

All four looked at him dubiously and then Crono realized whom he spoke. He remember looking into that old man's eyes that escorted him to the prison and ordered his death, knowing that the king had set a trap for himself by giving a meaningless threat against the boy's life. "The chancellor…" Crono said breathlessly.

The Mystic laughed, "_Yes…how you know him, I do not know myself, but you have made me happier than anything could possibly make me."_

"And why is that?" Robo asked.

"_My master commanded me to frighten away anything that came down here…He wanted no creature to attempt to escape into Guardia, knowing that it could compromise his plan…He wished to keep this place secret so that he may return here from time to time and gather others to our cause. He wanted no worries of a usurper to grip the heart of the king…He wanted to gain the power to command the multitudes. Therefore, I stayed down here these many weeks, frightening any who dare showed their face here…He warned me to kill no one…That is why I told you these things…Since you all seem to know so much now, I have a feeling that he would make an exception for your case…"_

The mystic ended this on such a low tone that it caught its opposition off guard. The monster rushed forward and screamed in a fit of rage. The party scattered in different directions as his monstrous hand crashed into the ground. A first attack, if placed well, could end a violent struggle, and the very forces of knowledge and how things are saved these four from a certain death. Had they not been quickened by their new power they would have been sliced or pounded into the earth by the weathered claw.

"You left your back to me, Mystic!" Crono pointed his sword and thrust forwards, already forgetting what he had seen.

Even with his newfound power and speed, the sword merely bounced off the skin with a thin scratch. It had barely begun to bleed when the enraged creature spun about, his stretched out claw swatting Crono away like a fly. To Crono, it felt as if he were hit by a brick wall. Once again, had he not received such power from the manifestation of war he would have fainted from the blow, falling unconscious into the hands of the demon. Instead, he flew several feet into the air, flipping until he righted himself, and landed on the ground, balanced, skidding back on a leg and knee. The creature was dumbfounded.

It tried its best to hide its astonishment, but it failed, "_Very well…A bigger challenge means a bigger victory…"_

The monster ran forward again, and it was then that Crono saw how powerful, yet how clumsy he was. He ran awkwardly, his thundering footsteps shaking the earth all about him. The most important thing was that he almost completely forgot about the three others who were in the opposite direction of his path. The darkness abated for only a second as a blazing heat struck the creature in the back. It howled in pain and fell the ground, rolling out the flames that scorched its back. Had they been quickly witted (or at least more than they were) they would have the good sense to end him while he was on the ground defenseless. Even when they would retell the story to various people they never remembered why they froze. Perhaps it was the fact that such a massive creature showing such pain was foreign to them insomuch it stunned them into bewilderment. They were even more stunned by how much power had already developed within them.

The creature righted itself, breathing heavily from its frantic flailing. It looked towards Lucca and sneered in a very sinister way. _"Ah, so you little fools know the elements, eh? I was going to tear you limb from limb and watch your flowing blood soak the ground…"_ A line of drool came out of an open crack in its mouth _"but if that is how it's going to be, then maybe I shouldn't hold back after all…" _At this moment they realized the reason why he was chosen to guard the pathway between these kingdoms. He was truly a fearsome thing.

"_I will dash your bodies into the rocks and watch them break like sticks…For that, I will need water…"_

The light was still dim, yet there was a vague outline of what seemed to be snakelike creatures. The Mystic smiled as he made strange gestures with his hands. With each gesture the snakelike figures followed in a similar pattern around the darkness with darting speed. The figures spun and twirled in so many directions that it was impossible to tell which direction they would strike from. They began to move so fast that they could feel a slight breeze come from their bodies. Our protagonists' eyes darted from the creatures to the mystic who smiled sadistically. Their eyes went wide when he made a dramatic and unfamiliar gesture. When they turned to face the creatures they were darting towards them from all directions.

All dived out of the way, but Lucca was not fast enough. She felt something pound into her chest and it sent her flying backwards. It was not as strong as the blow that Crono received, but it caused her to land in a rough heap on the ground. She grabbed her chest in pain and her heart suddenly felt as if it were dunked in ice. Her shirt was wet…But with what? She had no time to think. There was another snakelike creature heading towards her, causing her to dive out of the way. It seemed that the Mystic was angered by her attack earlier, because he caused the majority of these strange creatures to swarm about her. She was leaping backwards and forwards and was growing tired by the minute. She just evaded another blow when she spun around and saw another heading straight for her head. Her reaction was what we would do in such a situation; she put her hands up, tensed all her muscles and screamed.

The blow never came…

She opened her eyes quickly as if she wanted to see what horrible thing awaited her, but saw only mist floating before her eyes. It was also noticeably lighter in the room. What she had done was accidentally cast a spell that incinerated anything close to her. What she saw floating before her were the very creatures that pursued her. A quick thought flashed through her mind and she felt her chest again. It was still wet, but not with blood as her fears dictated. It was water.

"Everyone!" She shouted, "He is controlling water in the form of those creatures!"

That was true and it became evident by the light that suddenly illuminated the room. The old scraps of clothing and old tents left years past had caught aflame and lit the cavern so they could see their opponents clearly for the first time. They were creatures made of water from the underground river, and their movements were controlled by the Mystic himself, which was the reason for his strange gestures.

"He controls their movements with his hands!" Crono shouted in reply.

The team thought as one, all dashing towards the Mystic who began to frantically move his hands about as if he were a conductor. He had grown frightened and it was evident by how sloppy his attacks became. The water snakes were missing their targets by inches at first, and then by feet until Crono and his friends were able to concentrate their attacks. The Mystic had made a mistake by telling them his weakness, and now they rained down on him endlessly. The Mystic was no longer summoning jets of water to attack his opponents, but was covering his body from the raging torrent of elements that bombarded him from every side.

"Now, Crono!"

The flustered Mystic viewed this as a never-ending nightmare that he desperately wanted to wake up from. He was no longer using magic, but swiping recklessly at his enemies. His vision was becoming blurry, but he still able to see a figure charge towards him. It was Crono, and he shouted for his attention. The mystic swung again, but far too soon. Crono leapt into the air with effortless grace, twisting so that he was nearly upside-down, staring into the Mystics eyes. The Mystic could see his face clearly now and it was smiling in triumph as a single hand pressed against his head. He felt a white-hot pain shoot throughout his cranium and eyes as a powerful surge of electricity flowed through his self. The eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body smoked as it had done before. He fell limply to the ground with a thunderous bang and a low groan. Crono landed neatly on two feet, spinning around to face the defeated beast.

All stood around the creature silently. It was still breathing, but it was becoming increasingly labored. As he looked on the scorched monster, Crono could not help remembering something similar when he had killed another creature. Although it was a horrible thing, and even a wicked thing, something about it laying prostate on the ground caused Crono to shrink from ending it. The creature sensed this and merely laughed, _"You still fear me? You rightfully should. Although you may have defeated me, you will not be so fortunate when the chancellor shall strip all power from the name of the king. He shall rule with an iron fist, casting out all those who oppose him and raise his people in ignorance. Even so, we will bring about the creation of Lavos and the resurrection of Magus! In the name of Magus, I swear you will suffer far more than I…"_

"Are you in pain?" Crono asked, holding an open palm towards the creature.

"_Damn you, son of man…We will finish what Magus had started…"_ was its only reply. It wheezed as it writhed on the ground.

Then, with a reverent silence unbefitting this beast, Crono summoned the power of lightning within him and shocked the Mystic until he heard its death rattle. Crono merely shook his head as his companions wondered why he looked so solemn. When they asked him why he only said softly, "It is because of this Magus and his companions that our kingdom faces danger now. It is because of the deeds of one person that our world suffers from this hatred. What if we were to stop Magus; end his rule? Would that stop Lavos and this constant feud between these countries?"

"It is possible…" Lucca said, with an optimistic voice. She never enjoyed seeing Crono depressed and lost for words.

"There are many factors that seem to separate your two countries," Robo said, "but I imagine embarking on this quest would only help."

"Then let's go back home, rest up, go to the fair, and help the king of the past hold the Zenan Bridge."

"Yeah, now you're talking!" Marle said with a smile.

* * *

They only had to walk a few hundred yards until they came to a pool. The pond was filled with a strange whirlpool that spun around in such a way that no surf splashed into the air. In short, it seemed as if it were enchanted. Not only were their strength and speed intensified due to their new powers, but their senses seemed to heighten themselves and they could feel something tingle inside them. (Except for Robo maybe, but he would explain it as a strange new prompt within his programming).

"This is definitely magic." Marle said, stooping down to touch the water.

The water swirled around her fingers, but no drops ever broke away form the body of the water. Instead, its texture seemed thick yet it still felt like water. Marle straightened herself up and said, "I think we can jump in."

"Are you sure?" Crono asked, leaning over the pool.

"Well, I bet you that the Mystic wouldn't die to protect a pool that would tear you to ribbons…"

"True enough, but…" Crono still leaned over the pool.

What Marle did next was unexpected. Lucca leaned over the pool and tried to look down into its depths so that she and Crono stood side by side. They stood together, wondering who should test it first. When they suggested drawing straws Marle got a very mischievous grin on her face and she inched closer. Her heart sped up as she got nearer and nearer. Before Robo could shout out a warning, Marle gave an abrupt laugh and shoved her two unsuspecting friends into the swirling pool. They were so surprised they didn't even scream as they fell straight down, instantly swallowed up in the pool. She slapped her knee and laughed while Robo stood there, not sure what he should do next.

"Ms. Marle!" Robo said as if he sounded revolted by her behavior.

She suddenly felt slightly ashamed and very shy when she tried to explain herself, "You don't understand Robo! They pulled a mean trick on me when we were on our way home! If you knew you would understand!" She crossed her arms and softly said, "I suppose I should have got back at them a different way, but it is a way to get home, isn't it?"

"Are you sure about that?" Robo asked.

Suddenly, Marle felt a sick feeling come over her and she ran to the poolside and peered into the water, afraid that she did something horrible. As she inspected the pool she felt something cold and hard push against her bareback. She gave a shriek as she fell headlong into the pool while Robo thought to himself that she would find it hilarious later. He followed behind her and dove into the churning water. This place was magical, for he saw nothing except endless bubbles surround him. The light quickly dwindled and he was in darkness, but he could feel himself moving at an incredible speed. Suddenly, after only a few seconds, he saw a circle of light and the outlines of his friends that were already a great distance ahead of him. The light grew bigger and bigger until suddenly he felt himself thrown ashore on a white sandy beach. Crono, Marle, and Lucca were already bickering and eventually laughing about what had happened only seconds before. Robo looked around the area and saw a bunch of provincial houses with people walking about in the distance. He also saw a home connected to a lighthouse in the distance, which was actually Lucca's home.

They were finally home.

Author's Note: Okay, I haven't had a lengthy note for a while and I just want to address a couple of things, and preferably in chronological order:) First off, Kit you are right. I have read the Magicians Nephew. You are one sharp thumbtack, I tell ya. I got the big huge book that contains all the stories and I'm on the Final Battle right now. Also, to Picon; no I don't dislike Lucca, but you are right. She does come off as a bit on the bi-yatchy side, but I meant for that to be only for the gurus. I wanted to establish an emotional conflict between her and the gurus via their philosophical discussions. She particularly hates the gurus because she feels she is smart but feels inadequate in comparison. At least that was what I wanted to convey. She didn't have that interaction with Melchoir yet, but that was only because they didn't talk about anything. I was going for dynamic, but she can come of as overly aggressive. I'll work on that. In fact, I meant to make her more heroic in this chapter as well. Thanks for your opinion. As a matter of fact, thanks for all your opinions. There is nothing I love more than checking my mail and seeing that some people are reading what I put out. I'm just glad someone enjoys reading them. I hope to return the favor soon. Happy days to all.

P.S. Don't worry…I'm not going to have Magus be all completely evil. There is going to be a twist as to why he is portrayed in such a way. I think ya'll will like it. Trust me! ;-) Oh, and sorry if my writing gets repetitive. Writing becomes daunting to me when I put up lengthy chapters like these. I think I write shorter chapters better. Enjoy nonetheless!


	33. The Calm Before the Storm

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Calm Before the Storm; we find out the consequences of many things since our group left their time… _

Within the town of Truce, which was actually the capital of Guardia, there was a humble shop made of brick and stone. It was an old fashioned home much like all the others in this town; thick planks of wood flanked the walls, window panes that criss-crossed the glass, and light brown and red tiles adorned the roof. Talk within that house has been merry for the course of four days. There was much to be happy and thankful for, because this home belonged to the woman we had seen at the beginning of this story.

Claire of Truce; a woman who was undeniably shy, notwithstanding her natural beauty, had become a different person over a matter of days. If one were to go to the beginning pages of this story, they would see that she was distraught because of her brother. She feared the worst for him, and in this instance, she was right. He was sentenced to an unlawful execution, but was saved by another who was to be executed by resort of a hidden power struggle. As you have guessed, his hero was Crono, and the brother who had returned was Fritz. The last few days have been heavenly, because we can all understand that life is far better when you have nearly lost it. Also, a member of the family is far more enjoyable when they have not been seen for so long.

Fritz had told his story again and again, mostly by the request of Claire. Although she denied it, she loved to hear about Crono and his bravado. One would know this because whenever he recounted the story where Crono fought the tank dragon she would have a dreamy look on her face and sigh contently. It is one thing to be affectionate, but knowing that Crono saved her brother, her admiration swelled to the point where you could almost call it love.

"Everybody knows his name now." Claire said, snapping herself from her blissful reverie.

"There are some that say he's a loony storyteller." The mother said while filling her plate.

"Yeah, what was all that nonsense about traveling through time?" The father began.

"Well, what if the jury was bribed or forced to say such a thing? Maybe they meant to do that to further incriminate Crono. They are making him out to be a liar. They wanted to hide their mistakes." Claire stated. It is also worth pointing out that from the view of everyone else, nothing was known about Lavos, the escape, or anything else, and so in a sense many were in the dark. Therefore, even Crono's testimony, I'm sorry to say, was imagined to be invented by rumors. For the sake of protesting and the like, all things of supposed lunacy were forgotten or were thought to be the result of the majesty's cunning. The truth somehow stays, but it is mixed in with misunderstanding and lies. That was why Claire denied Crono ever saying he had traveled through time. She could not see him saying such a thing, and seeing that she cared deeply for him, she believed in the story that was invented by the people saying he was sound of mind and set up by the government.

"Well, they are dead wrong. I was up on that bridge and I know what I have seen and heard. The chancellor is a traitor. Crono says the king is being duped, but how would he know that? With the things you told me about the trial it would fit mighty well into the puzzle if the king himself was part of this." Fritz began.

"You aren't the only one that thinks that. There have been protestors in the streets. They have become more intense lately." The father said.

"Well, there is more than enough reason for that!" Claire began, fuming at what she said next, "I can't believe the court said he took advantage of the princess!"

"Jealous are we?" Fritz said with a smirk.

Claire blushed and gave him a slap on the shoulder, "What are you talking about?" Everyone laughed save for Claire and continued with their meal.

"Where do you think he is right now?" the mother asked.

"Who knows," Fritz replied, "all I know is that when I see him I will make it up to him one way or another."

"Speaking of which, how is his mother?" Claire asked.

"I dare not go there," Fritz began, "you know I have to stay out of the public eye for just a while. I imagine she must be beside herself."

"Ah, poor dear." Said the mother, "She is such a nice woman. I should visit her when I have the time."

* * *

Now we leave this home and go to another that was in a more quiet part of town. This was a home that was near the shore. It looked much like the home we have left, but the home was surrounded by dusty paths and less cobblestone streets. The last home was full of joy, but this home felt cold and empty. If we were to go inside you would not see the roaring of a fire nor lanterns lit. There was not a merry group of people, but a heart-broken woman who sat alone at her breakfast table, trying very hard not to cry… 

It had been so hard for her to face the week. Every morning she woke up with watery eyes and a sorrowful disposition. After all, how would you be if you had lost your son and didn't know where to find him? She wanted nothing more than to go out into world and search for her son, but she did not know the first place to look. Instead, she stayed home and hoped against hope that he would risk returning home.

Crono's mother waited patiently and while she did the authorities of the kingdom would come and knock on her door. They would come in, dressed in armor and equipped with swords. They would search every nook and cranny of her home, but they found nothing. Then they would go as far as to offer a warning of severe punishment if she were to harbor her very own son.

Her only son…

The thought of her only son brought tears to her eyes again. Eventually, after fruitless attempts to hold it in, the flood gates opened and she wept bitterly. No matter how many of her friends came by, no matter how many people insisted that he was a hero, she would still say that her son was all that she wanted. She could barely eat, she could barely even sleep, and her cheerful nature was gone as well. It was as if everything disappeared when Crono was reported to be missing. She feared for his welfare exceedingly; that was because grim images would fill her head and they all consisted of Crono lying dead on cold earth. At that moment she cursed everything except her boy that she desperately wanted to hold again.

* * *

I am happy to say that her dream was upon the brink of fulfillment. Not more than a hundred yards away from their front door, Crono and his friends cheerfully walked down the pathway. Already he could see the ivy covered walls of his home and the same old trees he had climbed when he was younger. He breathed in the ocean air deeply, as if he were afraid it would vanish at any moment like a dream. He was eagerly telling his friends what a kind and wonderful person his mother was and all the great things she would cook for them when they came back. 

Sometimes youth can be slightly inconsiderate and overly confident in the trust their parents have given them. It never once occurred to Crono that his mother was at home, crying for days on end. It wasn't because he was selfish or cruel (we have determined these facts from the story thus far) but he honestly thought his mother would know that he was fine. However, as they approached his home there was a sudden depression that took a hold of him. It was almost as if he could feel her sorrow afflicting him as he walked. His friends noticed as well and they grew uncomfortably quiet.

"I'm sure she's okay…" Crono said hopefully more than factually. He reached for the door handle…

Her head rose as she heard somebody turn the handle of her door. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks blotchy from stress, her hair was also haphazard and unkempt, but even then she tried her best to dry her tears before standing upright. There were already a chorus of footsteps pounding against the wooden floor and she thought for a moment that the guard had returned to her home. She sighed, holding her tears back and went around the corner that led to the entrance hallway.

She froze in place.

"Um…Hi mom…"

She stumbled backwards as if she were struck, a hand went for her face and then the tears started to pour down her cheeks without a sound. Her son stood in the hall, his friends standing behind him, and he was at a loss for what to do next. Therefore, his mother decided. She ran towards him, throwing her arms around him and gripping him so tight that he had to slide his arms from underneath her grip. He returned her embrace as she wept openly, her face buried into his chest. Although her actions showed happiness and relief her voice reflected different emotions, "Where were you? Where did you go? Why haven't you been home for long?"

Crono rubbed her back as she continued to sob, knowing that speaking now would accomplish nothing. All he could say was that he was sorry over and over. His friends stood in the doorway, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Even during this time, Crono tried his best to think of everyone, (although he was also thinking for himself) and he turned to his friends and said, "Lucca, I think I need to be alone with mom for a bit. Can you take Robo and Marle to your house? I'll be there in a few hours."

Lucca nodded, turned about, and asked that Marle and Robo follow her. The door closed and it was only Crono and his mother. His mother gasped in between sobs and said awkwardly, "I'm just so glad that you're safe…I thought that you might have…been hurt or…or…"

"I know, mom…Don't worry. I'm here now…"

* * *

Lucca and Marle were friends, which became obligatory after they had saved and traveled with each other for so long. (It was not actually a lengthy amount of time, but when one travels through time you lose your interpretation of time, therefore it seemed like ages since they first met). However, even the longest friendships can have a strange wedge between them. When a wedge is remembered the wedge does what it was made to do; drive two sides further apart until the wedge splits the two opposing parts or is removed. Although they did not realize it, or at least denied it, Crono was their wedge. They traveled silently, nary saying a word on what transpired. Perhaps that was only natural, that being such a tender experience and tender experiences are never easy to share, but even then they did not say one word about it. It was almost as if they wanted to keep that knowledge hidden from the other, each for their own reasons. 

They were thankful for Robo, because he was the first to say, "I wonder how Crono fares with his mother."

"Oh," Lucca began, answering in a way that made her sound like she were absolutely certain, "his mom will be fine, she was just scared, that's all."

"Even then," Marle began, "I wonder how she'll take this whole thing about Lavos and this mission we are on."

"Well," Lucca began, feeling a slight twinge of indignation, yet none was in her tone, "I knew her since I was younger, so from my experience she'll be fine."

Robo could sense anger (or in his terms, detected an increase of adrenaline) and quickly said, "Lucca, would there be engineering facilities near your home?"

"Are you kidding?" Lucca jutted a thumb at herself, "My home _is _the engineering facility! That was what I wanted to do; fix you up!"

The conversation changed so that Robo and Lucca talked amongst themselves, which was just fine for Marle. She could not comprehend the strange terms for tools and chemicals they discussed. Besides, there was something else that weighed heavily on her mind since she saw Crono hugging his mother. She barely gave him a thought since she ran away with Crono, but seeing his mother so worried made her wonder how her father felt. Would he be the same way if she came home, or would he order her to leave? She even wondered if she should go on home and meet up with the others later, but being so distracted by her thoughts she found that they were already by the seaside villa.

The home was beautiful. Even Marle, who was raised in an ancestral home, was impressed by the workmanship. The home and the lighthouse were connected, but the lighthouse was made of white-washed stone while the home was made of bricks and wood. There were stairs that spiraled around the outside of the lighthouse and ivy clung to the side of the home. The windows were bordered with dark planks which contrasted the light-tan of the outside wall. The roof was also made of red tiles, which made it stand out against the sky. It was not only the look, but there was a seaman atmosphere that surrounded this place; from the salty sea-air smell to the gentle wind that occasionally brought ocean spray with it. It made you want to put a chair out on the lawn and watch the waves.

"This is just heavenly!" Marle said, sounding as if all tension had left her.

"Yeah," Lucca nodded, "my dad actually owns several patents, but he used to operate the lighthouse here. When he started making things we ran into a lot of money and he liked this place so much he bought it." She walked up to the door, and pushed it aside, standing off to the right. She gestured towards the door and said, "Come in!"

Marle and Robo walked through the doorway and instantly remembered an old adage that has been passed through the ages in both our worlds; never judge a book by its cover. The oceanic scenery outside was almost mesmerizing in its tranquility, but the inside of their home was the exact opposite. It was as if a tornado tore through their home, throwing everything into a semi-organized pile of messes. There were books laying helter-skelter all about the floor, machine parts strewn upon flat surfaces (on top of a towel if they were covered in oil) with various tools of an inventor's trade. There were wrenches, drills, buffers, a lathe, and several clampers (which are sophisticated measuring devices that calculate width and length of an object down to the mere decimals of centimeters). There were also several machines that were anywhere from broken, completed, or under construction. Part of the reason why I say it is semi-organized was because the stacks of books were in groupings according to their topic and there was a pathway clean of filth all around the room. The entire room smelled of a print office, and if you ever smelled the pages of a new book in a musty room you would know what that is like.

"Well," Lucca began awkwardly, "have a seat and we can whip up some food."

Although it seemed dreadful, when Marle went inside she was suddenly enthusiastic. This is probably where the relationship between Marle and Lucca grew warmer. Lucca beamed with pride as the princess, whose privilege was to see all the most recent inventions in the kingdom, gawked and fawned over the many different prototypes. She reached one in particular, which was in the form of a large robot.

"What is this?" She said with awe-stricken amazement.

Lucca shrugged and said casually, "Oh, it's just one of the robots me and dad invented. I call it Gato. We were going to sell it to the fair, but we needed to work on it."

"Why were you so amazed when you found Robo? You already could make robots!"

"Well," Lucca's casualness faltered, "Robo is actually far more advanced than Gato. Robo can understand, reply to, and sense stimuli. Gato can only repeat a single song over and over again."

Marle, to Lucca's pleasant surprise, was still amazed. "Wow! Hey, do you wonder if we were to go to the future and look under robotics, we would find you there? Do you think they would call you the mother of robotics?"

Lucca was actually blushing now, and if you knew her as well as Crono did, that was not an easy thing to make her do, "No-nobody has ever said that before."

"Well, you probably will be." Marle said in a manner-of-fact way, crossing her arms and nodding her head affirmatively.

"Well, thank you very much…" Lucca avoided her gaze and rubbed the back of her head.

"Lucca, you seem to be experiencing an influx of…"

"Robo…" Lucca cut him off short with a zipping motion, which even Robo could not mistake for something else.

* * *

I must inform you that the next few events will be very brief, because much could be written about what occurred here, but it is all of little consequence. 

Crono took much longer than they had expected. That was a good thing because there was far more things that needed to be done to Robo than they had anticipated. Spekkio had somehow magically restored him, but there were plenty of materials that were bare and loose. Marle and Robo also had the pleasure of meeting Lucca's father and the reunion was quite different from the one Crono had with his mother. They laughed and hugged each other and Marle wondered why he was not beside himself with worry. She found out that when they first entered the portal, Taban did it first, "I wouldn't be much of a father if I sent my own daughter in there. I was partially ashamed that Crono had the courage to go in there for you before me." Taban even apologized for all the trouble that came of his mistake, but Marle merely shook her head and shushed him with her hand, saying that this was the most incredible time of her life.

There was another thing worthy of note: Marle had finally met Lucca's mother. All at once Lucca's fascination with artificial and biological limbs back in the domes grew dreadfully clear to Marle. Taban had gone upstairs to retrieve her, but that left Marle wondering why she had not come down earlier. She knew the answer when she saw a smiling woman being carried downstairs; a woman without legs, the stumps stopping just below the knees. All at once, Lucca had become far more human to Marle than she could have possibly imagined. Marle did not only sympathize for her, but suddenly saw the part of Lucca that was full of concern and love. Although she hid it well behind her impertinence, she was a good person.

There was the inevitable retelling of certain stories, but they became so many that some facts were nearly forgotten. (Marle began to make a habit of writing down events in a diary which she bought before leaving for the past the next day). While the stories were exciting to Taban and Laura (whom was Lucca's mother) they were almost becoming lengthy and repetitive to them. They did not tell them about Lavos, and that was in their best interests.

It was nearly midnight when Crono came back to their home. He was happy to inform them that his mother was laughing and cheerful before he left. He showed her that the princess was actually with him and that she would help him in any way possible and that comforted her greatly. Later on they asked if he had told his mother about Lavos, but he wisely refrained. He did not even tell her about his newfound powers, but decided to wait until later. He also saw that there was a strange change with Lucca and Marle. They were no longer sitting at opposite corners of their small circle, but were actually drawing nearer, and even patting each other on the back every once in a while. It warmed his soul to see that.

They went to sleep that night and woke up early the next morning. They had been informed that the machines which opened the time portal were still set up in the fair. Lucca was angry about this, but Taban explained to her that the officials would not let all the exhibitions be moved until the end of the fair. He tried his best but was asked to leave. That was the reason why they rose early; so that they could walk through the city and not worry about being recognized. They even went as far to wear the same heavy mantles that Alwyn had lent them. By the time the sun rose they were already in front of the device.

"Alright…Let's get ready to go." Lucca walked over to the machines, which lay dormant. She pressed a few buttons, pulled a switch or two and it came to life.

"This time we are going back to see if we can stop Magus from creating Lavos. We will try not to get involved to deeply. Maybe we can suggest a war strategy for King Guardia and even offer him some technological advice, but we must be careful not to upset the time flow too much." Lucca began.

All agreed with a nod and within a second they were in the familiar tunnel of blue light.

Author's note: Next chapter is the battle against the Mystics. I will have Magus make an appearance and write a part of the battle from his view point. I think I kept you guys waiting long enough to hear from him:-) I really didn't mean for the story to go on this long, but I guess it ballooned on me, eh? Sorry if the last part seemed rushed...that's cause I guess I really was rushing. I just want to get to the good part right now, and I wanna be concise. Sorry I took so long. The whole family was here and I've been busy with work.


	34. The Battle at Zenan Bridge

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Battle at Zenan Bridge; A chapter in which our protagonists find themselves in the midst of a harrowing situation… _

The blue light disappeared and they found themselves standing in a clearing. By this time they had become used to the portal and had no trouble keeping their balance as they emerged. When they appeared the first thing they noticed about the world around them was that it was covered in snow. They remembered what Lucca had explained to them; there were instances where the portal was unstable and would send them to random parts of time in that era. The last time they were in this place it was just near the beginning of autumn. It seemed that they were gone from this time for a few months.

"Wow," Lucca whistled, "it's a good thing that none of us came here during the winter last time. We would have never found the path. Much like Crono here."

Marle giggled as Crono rolled his eyes, "You guys live in the past too much."

"Hello?" Marle began, "We _are_ in the past!" Lucca howled with laughter and suddenly Crono was not as fond of their camaraderie.

It was not as fast as it had been before, but they still made their way down the mountain quickly. Once they got to the edge of the farmland Crono saw the very house he stayed at the start of his journey. It was a strange thing to him, seeing that it was less than a week or two since he stayed there, but it seemed nearly months since that time. When you are traveling through time, time evidently is lost on you. They made their way through winding paths until they came to the straight, brick-laid streets they traveled before. The city was beautiful, because roofs were covered in frost (not snow; it was still too early for snow in the lower lands) and smoke rose in curls from the chimneys. However, they suddenly felt a strange tension in the air. They also realized that hardly a soul occupied the streets at the moment.

"You there! What are you doing in the middle of the street?"

They turned about and were looking into the face of an angry soldier. This soldier was different in his appearance than the others. The other soldiers tend to have their armor shined to a mirror-like sheen and the accessorial parts of their uniform (such as the cape and helmet) were nearly perfect in placement. This soldier seemed more laid-back because his clothes stuck out from underneath the armor, and his armor had definitely seen some days of neglect. The soldiers were generally clean shave, but this one had a bushy mustache, and instead of wearing a helmet he wore a bandana that held up messy brown hair.

"What's going on? Why does it matter if we are in the street?" Crono asked as courteously as he could.

"Fool!" the soldier bellowed, "How could you possible _not_ know? Magus' army is on the move!"

"What? Already?" Marle asked. She regretted saying that last part, but thankfully the soldier didn't seem to notice.

Crono looked around and saw that what the soldier said was true. There were some houses that were boarded up and if there was a person who passed them by on the street, they did it with haste and caution like a hunted deer. Suddenly, he began to feel a little at-ease as well. They had all expected to come back to a part of time where it was peaceful, not in the preceding hours of a war. This means they had no time to think; they had to act quickly if they wanted to prevent the creation of Lavos.

The soldier continued, "All able bodied men are ordered to fight. You, sir, you must come with me. We must get you decorated for battle as quickly as possible. As for you, ladies, you must go to an inn and tell the innkeeper to take you in. Everyone must remain indoors in case the fighting reaches the city."

"No!" Marle stamped her foot; a princess, although not proud of the title, still does not like to be ordered, "We are staying with Crono."

The guard's eyes went wide, "Crono? _Sir_ Crono? The one who rescued the queen when she was kidnapped?"

"Yes," Lucca said, her chest swelling, "and I'm lady Lucca, so why don't you show a little bit more respect?"

The soldier spat to the ground as if he were revolted, "Respect? _Respect_? Show respect to a knight and two dames, staying hidden like cowards for these many months; a knight and two dames who have not even reported to his majesty? A knight and two dames who allow themselves the pleasure of enjoying a fine midday breeze while our majesty bleeds to death in his chambers?"

Fear struck them at that point, "The king is hurt?" Marle's eyes shot open.

"Aye," the soldier said looking at them despairingly, "and the wound is deep. He fought as bravely as a lion on the front lines. The defense on the Zenan Bridge nearly buckled, but he rallied our troops and charged head forward. Our majesty should not even be on the battle field, but at least you, sir Crono, should be."

They had a perfect reason for not participating earlier, but even this cold admonition caused them to feel the deepest remorse. They did not hang their heads for long. They agreed to fight on the condition they visit the king first. The guard tried to protest against the women coming along, but in the end he was far too rushed to escort them to the inn. He shook their hands and briefly told them that he was an explorer that volunteered for the knights. He informed them that his name was Toma and he began to run in the direction of the castle. Along the way they passed groups of soldiers helping people into their homes. They saw some other soldiers that were deathly pale with fear, their poor hands shaking from nervousness and cold. It was not long until they were at the castle and charging into the throne room.

There is a difference between a bad king, a good king, and a great king. The bad king would have his army defend his castle. The good king would send his soldiers out to defend his people and have his most skilled warriors by his side. This great king had neither, save for a few unseasoned men who were still as loyal as dogs no matter their inexperience. Although there was the sound of war not far from the forest that surrounded the castle, they did not appear frightened, but determined. "No Mystic shall pass by this place without my dead body and several of theirs blocking the way." They said this with grim truth and a nod before they stood aside.

There were several doctors that came out of a certain room that had large double doors. They were shaking their heads in a pitiful way as they passed by Crono and the others. Marle began to whimper and she walked faster. They reached the doors and pushed them open. There was the king, no longer looking glorious or merry, but was lying in a bed with blood soaked blankets. His queen sat by his side, holding his cold hand against her warm cheek. A tear would occasionally drop from her eyes and she would brush it away irritably.

"Your majesty!" Surprisingly it was Crono who rushed to his side first.

The king's head lay on a pillow, and it turned slowly and weakly towards Crono, "Ah, it is you. I had hoped you would arrive again." He choked on his words.

"King Guardia, you can't die!" Crono grasped his hand firmly. He was saying this for the king, and for Marle.

The king smiled almost as if he were trying to lighten the mood by being humorous, "Yes I can…I don't want too, but I can, and I might. There is nothing the doctors can do…" He was cut short as he hacked up another stream of blood. His wife gripped his hand even tighter.

"What about children?" Crono began, for in his despair he had forgotten that the future heir had already been conceived.

At this point the king turned towards Leene and said in the most heartbreaking waver of a voice, "Leene, forgive me. I think I had made you a widow…"

It was not his intention, but that utterly destroyed any control his wife had. She burst out into tears and wrenching sobs so heavy that it would hurt your chest to have them.

"Do not cry," the king shushed her while he rose slowly and painfully. Despite his blood, he embraced his wife, "after this life there is something far more glorious so much that if we were to be there we would never want to return to this place. I will wait for you there, but I want you to live on, do you hear me?"

"Don't say such things." This came from Marle, but it was an inaudible whisper.

"No, I want to go with you. Not now, but when we are older and meant to meet our end. Not now." She shook her head vehemently.

"I am sorry," he began to sob as well, "it just hurts. I just want it to go away."

"No," the queen shook her head, "stay awake." Her hand went to his cheek.

"I want you to raise our child. Please, tell our child that I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet…" He winced as he began to hack violently. His hand went to his mouth and when it came back it was covered in watery blood.

The wife threw herself on his bed and wrapped her arms around him, "Please, if there is a god, spare him! If this is a dream, please let me wake!"

While this horribly dramatic scene unfolded between them they were fighting back their own tears. It wasn't until that point when an idea suddenly struck Marle. Perhaps it was because she was meant to do this that the idea came to her first before the others. She suddenly had a mental image of their defeat at the hands of Spekkio and how he healed them. She was suddenly enraged by the product of such irrational hatred from the Mystics. Although she did not know how, when the queen uttered her prayer she felt very strongly that she should give it a try. She politely pushed the queen away from the king, and the queen gave the most severe look of indignation. She was about to say words that a queen should never say until she saw that Marle closed her eyes as if she was in the midst of intense concentration.

She looked at her husband and saw that his muscles began to tense and a dim glowing light graced the edges of his wound. Blood began to dry; some even began to seep back into the skin as Marle began to perspire and quake in her effort. The light grew more and more intense until the wound had closed in and Marle fell from exhaustion. Crono quickly grabbed Marle before she hit the floor. He was suddenly feeling the very same fear that the queen had earlier. He shook her gently, encouraging her to open up her eyes. When she did he sighed in great relief as did Lucca.

Marle rose to her feet. When they turned to the king they were extremely happy to see that he was sitting upright without difficulty. He looked about, as if he was very confused, and he saw his wife beaming at him with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Crono and Lucca looked at Marle in amazement, and saw that she was still a little weak from the ordeal. "How did you do that?" They asked in a way that children would after seeing a miraculous magic trick, and perhaps it was.

"I don't know." She said quietly, "It was like I could see inside him; where he was cut, what was hurting him, and I fixed it…"

By this time others in the court came up to the king. They stared with the same amazement and wonder that Crono and Lucca shared. "It is a miracle." They whispered.

The king was still pale, having lost so much blood, but he was able to put a determined look on his face, "Chancellor! Order a soldier to ride towards Zenan Bridge and have him bring back the knight captain! Gather our counselors and prepare the map room!" He gave Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Robo a strange smile, "I think we might have a change in strategy…"

* * *

There was a gentle murmuring in the counsel room. There were nearly thirty people there, including the strange visitors. While Crono and his friends were nonplused as to the reason why they were there, everyone was just as clueless judging by how they spoke. Some were unpleased, wanting to get back to their duties while some were optimistic. While Marle was used to being looked at in such situations, Crono and Lucca shrank to the back while Robo just stood in place like he was a statue. (He was too much like a statue, seeing that a member of the counsel jumped when he saw Robo suddenly move and talk). The murmuring began to intensify and it suddenly died so much you could ear a pin drop on the carpet. All members stood and saluted to the doorway, some doing so with joyful tears in their eyes. Crono rose with the room and was nearly tearful himself when he saw the king hobbling in with the help of his wife. He was no longer dressed in bloody clothes or gauze, but was wearing battle armor with a flowing red cape. He sat in his chair, and everybody followed suit.

He spoke slowly and hoarsely, but throughout the speech it was evident he was rapidly improving in health, "Thank you all for gathering together. I know that the invasion requires every moment of your time, but I feel that we have received a gift. We can still win this war and I am no longer fearful."

"Why is that, o' king?" A counselor asked.

"These four strange visitors; three of them you remember, came to us in a time of trouble and they do so again. These people are gifted in the art of magic."

The room suddenly erupted in a surge of voices, quite of few of them hostile. There were cries that shouted that the visitors were Mystic spies who tried to carry favor with the king. Others were even as audacious to say that the king was still unwell from his wound. When that came the king suddenly became enraged and yelled out, "Then see for yourselves the miracle which has been wrought! You have seen me injured; now you shall see me whole! All women look away while the men examine what miracle has come upon me! Remember the image of my wound and see that it is no longer there!" The king unlatched his breastplate and let it fall to the ground. Underneath the breastplate was a white shirt carrying the symbol of Guardia. He lifted the shirt and the counselors gasped when they saw that not even a scar remained. Even the women, despite the king's command, were curious as to what caused such surprise. They gasped and turned away in shocked embarrassment when they saw the lack of injury. Some members of the cabinet rose and approached him, feeling where the wound should have been. All sat down and were amazed.

"Majesty," one of the more opposing counselors began, "we believe, but how do we know that these travelers aren't leading us into a trap?"

The king looked the counselor right in the eyes and said, "I do not know for certain. It is true that no human to our knowledge has ever used magic. It is also known that mystics are the only ones who have not lost this skill. However," the king faced the travelers, smiling affectionately, "when I met them for the first time I could feel that they bare no evil within them. I can see it in their eyes; evil has no place in their souls. However, my word is not enough. Look inside yourselves; search their eyes until you see the same kindness that I do. I will not put forward my suggestion until you see what I see."

The members of the counsel all turned towards Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Robo. Even Marle felt slightly uncomfortable now, hoping that they found them worthy. Finally, the knight captain raised his hand and said, "Sir, I shall not lie; I do not see what you see." The king lowered his head in defeat. "But," said the captain, and just like that the king looked up hopefully, "I know that you are a king who loves his people more than himself. Even if I do not fully trust these visitors, I trust you and your judgment with my life! Hail to the king of Guardia!" The knight captain saluted.

The knight captain stood still and slowly the other members of the counsel followed suit until all were at full attention. With each member that stood there was the hallowed refrain of, "Hail to the king!"

Finally the king, who had misty eyes, said, "Very well. Knight Captain, we shall draw up a new strategy dealing with the invasion. Members of the counsel, gather the things we will need. Guardia will triumph as it had always done before!"

* * *

While an optimistic spirit was present in the chambers of the counselors, there was another place where maddening determination and obsession ruled. This place was beyond the forests that surrounded the castle and a short distance from a massive bridge. Standing on a little rise that overlooked the battle field were two beings. One being was smiling as if he were a devilish imp while the other was seemingly stoic, almost as if he were only calculating the deaths as they happened.

"Master Magus, we almost beat them back to the bridge!" The creature that spoke was the one that grinned like the devil himself. He was a mystic that was unlike most of the others. He had the build of a lazy lay about; a large stomach and a large double chin. His skin was green and scaly and his teeth were pearly white, but deathly sharp. He wore a white tunic that was held by a waistband, but it was stained in the blood of any enemies that made it past the defensive line. "Victory shall be ours!"

The other figure was the most interesting one to describe. He was human-like in his appearance, except his ears were pointed and his eyes held a strange red glow. It has been said that those who carry extraordinary magic powers sometimes have strange characteristics in their features; especially in their hair. And this man has flowing hair as thick as a horse's mane. It was a silvery blue, and although it was evident he was gifted in magic he was no weakling when it came to physical battles. He barely wore armor; a simple leather breastplate protected his torso. His muscles were befitting that of a well-defined athlete. At his side was a long scythe which he held comfortably as if he were the grim reaper himself; and perhaps he was. While his comrade was covered in the blood of his enemies, this man was not. He had participated in battle, but so powerful and swift was he that the spurting of blood from the wounds of enemies would never land on him; thus were the precision of his strikes and the speed of his departure. While the other spoke in a gleeful voice befitting that of a little squealing monster, this man spoke with solemnity and coldness, "Fool. The battle shall never cease until I create Lavos. We shall not pass the bridge."

"Master, what need have we for Lavos if we topple the kingdom now?" the green creature began.

"Do you question my judgment, Ozzie?" Magus asked, looking at him from the corner of his eye. Suddenly there was a whizzing sound that buzzed in both their ears. There was a flap of clothing and Ozzie stood dumbstruck in horror. In the blink of an eye, an arrow appeared in front of Ozzie's face which had been fired from the opposite side of the battle field. Magus had caught the arrow only inches away from Ozzie's face. If it were not for Magus, the arrow would have passed through Ozzie's skull.

The creature shrank and trembled, "No sir, but what do you want? Why hasn't Lavos been born?"

"He demands more blood. Shed more blood and he shall be roused into existence." Magus began to walk away from the battlefield, "I am returning to the castle. I will begin the ceremony."

As he walked away he raised his scythe into the air.Lightning stuck the scythe and over thousands of eyes turned towards the bright light. Although many gazed at the sight, it was a signal meant for only two mystics. Within moments there were two beings, covered in blood, kneeling before Magus. One was a beautiful woman while the other was a stern looking mystic armed with a bloody sword. They rose to their feet and began walking away while Ozzie stared after them.

"That man…" he shuddered, "No matter; now I will hunt down that fool that shot at me!" Ozzie's humility had left with Magus and wicked imp returned.

* * *

It was noon by this time. The strange meeting had occurred the morning when Crono and his friend arrived through the portal and by now the strange warlock was in his chambers. However, there were many things accomplished for Guardia as well. The knight captain had returned and at his side were Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Robo. Upon their return they singled for all ranking officers to return while their troops held the embankment.

The topography of the land made for an interesting battle and gave good viewpoints from each side. The river was in a valley with a low and gradually descending slope that formed hills at both sides. When Crono had reached the peak of the hill he could see the entire battle below and it nearly took his breath away. He had read of the glory and excitement of war heroes, but that day he discovered that such glory and excitement is only achieved after the dreadfulness of the battle field itself. He walked into a camp filled with men who suffered from great wounds and loss of blood. They moaned and groaned as they lay on the grass, which was thankfully no longer wet from dew. There were medics that went about attending to them, but more and more limped towards the back lines. It was here that Marle left the group, having received her orders from the knight captain to heal anybody who was injured. Crono felt his heart thump in his chest and he felt as if he was going to be sick, but he felt an eagerness to help in the effort.

The enemies were strange and he could not help but look closer. His eyesight, which had improved drastically, saw several creatures that looked like skeletons. He gasped, realizing that they were moving about and fighting as if they were alive. The knight captain noticed and said, "Yes, that is how they gained their numbers. We had no difficulty keeping them back, because we have always been more numerous then they have been. Damn that Magus; he used our very own dead against us and he refuses to let their souls sleep until they or he dies or his will is accomplished. Had he never come along the Mystics would have never attacked us en masse. They must have been gathering the souls of the dead for years, waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

"How does he resurrect the souls of the dead?" Lucca gaped as anyone would when seeing an abomination against nature.

"Resurrection? No; resurrection is when a soul and body are reunited and are made perfect; these souls are trapped by his dark arts and are forced to do his bidding. It is enslavement."

"How do we defeat them?" Crono asked.

"It is strange. They react to a stab as if they were human, regardless if you smash bone or not. Attack them as if they were real living beings."

By this time all the ranking soldiers reported and they quickly went over the new strategy. Many were taken aback by the strategy, causing Crono and Marle to demonstrate their abilities before they continued. Finally they consented and the new strategy had been instantly carried out. A man who was in charge of the wounded ordered them to move back to the upper parts of the hills. Soldiers from a different brigade were ordered to assist them and it was done faster than they imagined. It was also amazing to the soldiers that those who were wounded before were already heading back down to the battle field, some slightly dizzy, but others gleaming and eager to assist in the battle. ("This was Marle's work." Crono thought with a smile).

The positions of the armies were important to the strategy. They were on the enemy bank, trying their hardest to hold the bridge. Although the bridge was thirty feet above the river, there were little paths that winded down to the water side and some places were shallow enough to cross this time of the year. It was possible for the enemy to cross the water if needs be, and that was why Guardia tried their hardest to hold the bank. That was also why they disagreed with the strategy at first, because their strategy consisted of them pulling back their entire force to their embankment. Before they pulled back, they poured lamp oil all over the ground in front of the bridge on the enemy's side.

Crono, Lucca, Robo, and the knight captain saw an officer run towards them and saluted, "Sir! The preparations are complete! We will commence at your command!"

"Very well, sound the trumpet and feint retreat." The officer retreated and the captain looked towards those whom he called visitors, "Crono, Lucca, you two are key to this strategy. I do not wish to make you nervous, but understand that the lives of my men are in your hands. Do you understand?"

They both nodded.

* * *

All fear had left with Magus and Ozzie had become his degraded self again. The instance when we first saw him; that was an inaccurate first impression of sorts. It is true that he was a coward, but he was a cruel coward and there is a big difference between the two. A coward will shrink from anything fearful, but a cruel coward is egotistical and vindictive as long as he knows his opponents are weaker than himself. There was a time he held Magus under his thumb, but those times were gone and he was fearful of retribution if he ever stepped out of line. However, he viewed all other humans as weak vermin and he feared them not. He was gifted in magic as well, and he used it to burn all that stood in his way. He laughed maniacally as foe after foe fell to the dust, for unlike his master, he thrilled in feeling bloodshed and desired much of it. That was why when the sound of retreat came he was suddenly furious.

All Guardian soldiers, even if they were about to strike down an opponent, sheathed their weapons and ran towards the bridge. There are times when one is confused on what to do next when in a group, because Mystics soldiers rushed forward in pursuit, but stopped when they realized that the skeletons did not budge past the bridge. It was then they remembered that Magus ordered them to stay away from the bridge. That was unexpected for Guardia, and it was convenient for they had saved almost every life in the retreat because of that command. For the Mystics however, it was a wasted opportunity and Ozzie began to growl and fume. "What are you doing?" He yelled so loud that his throat felt scratchy.

"Sir Magus told us that we are not to take the bridge, but to kill as many Guardians as we can." A nearby officer replied.

"Fools!" Ozzie began, forgetting his fear of Magus and what he had said, "Onward! Crush them! Show them the might of the Mystics!"

There was silence for a moment as if they were not certain what the outcome would be if they disobeyed Magus. Another yell for advancement sounded and the entire army began to catch the spirit of true mayhem, raising their weapons and yelling as one. They began to charge forward, their thundering footsteps changing tone as they stepped onto the trestle while others began to descend the cliffs in hopes to create a pincer position against their enemies. If the Guardians had not planned so carefully this would have been a frightening sight to see. Ozzie had just run over the bridge with a hungry look in his eyes when suddenly he heard something that did not bode well for any opposition to hear.

The word was simple, yet it struck terror and uncertainty in his mind: "NOW!"

The bridge was massive; it was over two hundred yards in length and it was very wide. The Guardian army waited until the majority of the Mystic army was on the bridge before the command was sounded. As soon as the command was issued a deafening boom like a cannon blast filled the air. Had they seen Lucca they might have realized exactly what had happened. She had fired her gun and the bullet sped towards the area soaked in oil. The oil sprung to life in burning flames and all the mystics on the bridge saw that they were trapped. They looked about skittishly while Crono begun his part of the plan. He closed his eyes in deep concentration and the sound of thunder rumbled throughout the valley.

The Mystics crossing the river had barely heard the thunder amidst the churning water. They were too focused on reaching the other side to even notice a blinding thunderbolt charging towards the water. As it met the water they all shook violently until their bodies went limp. It was a sad thing to reflect on later, that all their bodies were swept out to sea for their grave, but it solved the threat of a pincer attack. Crono, while he knelt to the ground momentarily exhausted, realized what he had done. He did not feel prideful nor did he feel ashamed, but he was somewhere in the middle as he said, "What have I just done? How have I altered the future?" A realization came upon him then, but it is something that cannot be touched upon now.

There was no time for remorse as Robo pointed out. He stood behind Crono as soldiers streamed forward towards the unorganized hordes that sat on the bridge. The bulk of the army came across the bridge, so the majority was still alive to face, but the spirit of the Guardian soldiers had changed. They were no longer tense, but were becoming braver and surer of their victory. Lucca was taking aim at any mystic soldiers as she shouted towards Crono, "Come on! Get down there! Help out!"

Crono broke free from his thoughts and jumped to his feet. The strength he lost while calling the lighting was beginning to return and he found himself drawing his sword. He charged onto the bridge with Robo at his side. He yelled and found himself in the middle of the enemy. His sword instantly swung and connected with bone and flesh. Robo swung his fists and the bodies of skeletons and Mystics alike crushed underneath the blow. The soldiers took little notice at first, but slowly began to stare in astonishment as these two warriors began to beat back the entire army. They were not the only ones that noticed. Ozzie had looked up from his handiwork to see that a strange red haired boy and a man clad in armor were make quick work of his troops.

Ozzie grinned and he charged forward, setting his sights on the boy first. His sharp claws arched and prepared to slash out his opponents eyes, but he was noticed. Crono stretched out his hand in Ozzie's direction and Ozzie saw and felt nothing at first. A bright light was all he could see as a bolt of electricity surged through his head. He rubbed his eyes in pain while Crono turned his attention away. The pain had subsided and Ozzie growled in anger and confusion, "He knows how to control the elements! How is that possible? Humans cannot do such a thing!" He appeased his anger by slashing the abdomens of a few soldiers and was already heading towards Crono again.

Crono could barely hear Lucca's warning, "Behind you!"

Crono had spun around just in time to dodge claws that would have pierced the back of his head. Crono had begun to lose his balance, and he stumbled backwards while Ozzie slashed at him in an annoyed and hate driven frenzy. With each swing that missed, Ozzie began to curse and yell. Just as Crono had finally regained is footing, several other Mystics have noticed the red haired knight was vulnerable. They fell upon him as a group, most carrying maces and swords. A large creature that looked very much like a troll brought his mace down over Crono's head. With a yelp of surprise, he brought his sword up, and the result was quite surprising. The mace was heavy and the troll was barely able to wield it, but Crono withstood the blow against his sword easily with a single hand. The sword did not even break or bend, and it coursed through Crono's mind that if he had the other sword his head would have caved in from the mace. He slid the sword from underneath the mace, twisting his wrist as you would using a rapier, and thrust into the stomach of the troll. He was a whirlwind of activity as the soldiers fell upon him one after another. He did not even merely stab the skeletons, but brought his sword down with such speed and strength that their bones would crack in twain, exploding into earthy white powder. Slowly the mystic soldiers began to back down, but were shocked to see that Robo had joined in the fight which had slowly worked its way into the center of the bridge.

"What manner of men are these?" Ozzie gnashed his teeth in frustration.

The battle was nearly over and all mystics had begun to retreat, even if it did mean dashing through fire. However, the skeletons refused to back down since they mindlessly obeyed their master. It wasn't until Crono realized something that he began to slow down his pace. When the majority of the mystics retreated he was able to hear the groaning of the undead. He had thought they were groaning underneath the weight of their weapons, but for the whole length of the battle they were whispering, "Release me" "Kill me" or "let me rest." That was when Crono understood the words that the knight captain said regarding their slavery.

Suddenly, a rage built inside Crono and he glared at the Mystic general. "You! You must have brought them back and make them suffer! I going to kill you and let them sleep!" Their eyes had met once again and the general began to shake. Crono began to charge, but then a wall of soldiers appeared before them. Crono spun and leapt over the walls of soldiers, but he was beginning to be pushed back by the advancing wall. Then, just as a coward does, Ozzie fled to the rear so that he could call for a retreat. Although he denied it, something was very fearsome about that boy and he wanted a head start on the retreat, knowing that those on the front lines are first to die when their backs are turned.

"Retreat! Return to the castle! Seal the caverns when we arrive! Retreat! Retreat!"

The Guardian army could scarcely believe it when they saw the dwindling opposition running away from the bridge. Some leapt from the bridge while other braved the fire, but the skeletons remained. True to their enslavement, they continued to charge forward, but were met with a quick end. Lucca had continued to fire with such precise aim hardly any of them reached Crono and Robo, let alone the soldiers. The noise of battle began to become a thunderous celebration. Men cheered the names of these visitors who had turned the tide of the war and some were spirited enough to hoist others on their shoulders. The wounded were found on the field and carried back to Marle who still smiled despite her exhaustion.

Crono, Lucca, Robo, and Marle were finally gathered together and they were escorted back to the castle. While they walked they celebrated with the soldiers while Crono was oddly silent. Lucca, hoping lighten his mood, squeezed his shoulder affectionately. He patted her hand, smiled at her politely, and hung his head and he walked. Marle also noticed this, but felt it would be too much for her to try and comfort him where his best friend would be more effective. (Although she hated to admit it). Robo, who noticed the more physical things of the body, knew that a strange complexity had befallen Crono as well, but said nothing.

The battle had been won, and for now that was good enough. They would worry about Magus tomorrow.

Author's Note: Hey, I hope you all enjoyed the battle scene and I hope I pulled it off well enough. Sometimes I worry that I might draw out the action for too long. I would like to point out the review that Cleansocks left me. I felt it was a very valid opinion, because it seems I change perspective a lot. I hope that my perspective was constant throughout this chapter. Tell me what you think in comparison and I'll see if I can make it permanent. It was probably another swift moving chapter, but I want to get to Magus too, you know. Also, to Nova Flame, thank you for your comments as well. I haven't read Lemony Snicket's (even though I really want to) but I have seen the movie and I love how he uses his perspective. I've read a few things lately that influenced me some; Oliver Twist (for archaic speak or at least the good ol' English tone), Chronicles of Narnia, and Harry Potter. (Say what you want, but J.K does a great job with characters reacting realistically towards each other). Oh, and HGGB, thank you, you may not realize it, but your review gave me an idea for the next chapter. Kit and Lenarta, I always enjoy your reviews:) I hope that was enough Magus to tide you over for a bit. I imagine you might have expected more, but I'm going to try and make it so only one chapter is in the way of the battle with Magus. Thanks for reading!


	35. The Battle and What came of it

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Battle and What came of it; the gigantic scope of the battle is revealed and Crono has regrets for his part in the battle…_

The dense forest began to clear and when it did there was a tumultuous noise that greeted them all. Marle and Lucca looked upwards and saw all different kinds of people waving and applauding their return. Evidently the results of the battle were quickly known to the people and they came to cheer their protectors. It was a grand improvised ceremony; men threw rice into the air while rose petals fell from above. Streamers and banners draped from the fortifications of the castle. There were already signs of a future celebration as bonfires were erected with musicians playing music.

Marle could not help but smile despite her exhaustion. She looked around herself and felt the sincere and genuine applause that she had desired all her life. Until this moment she had never felt so important or vital. Although in her home she was the princess she felt far from important. She felt more like a pawn than a person born into power. She could remember the times she attended ceremonies and she could hear the pretended applause of those who whispered about her tomboyish acts. It was something that bore under her skin greatly, and she learned never to tolerate it nor reenact it under any circumstances. She was not fond of liars, and she was proud to say that she could spot a liar a mile away, although it usually seemed she was aloof. That was how she knew the applause was genuine, as well as the smiling faces that did not see her as a fragile flower. In other words she felt like Crono when he was knighted, as if she were in some pleasant dream.

Lucca was happy as well, but she could not help but glance over at Crono every other second. He walked as if he were like an old horse; his head looked down to the ground as his feet plodded up the castle stairs. He did not look left or right to the throngs of people that admired or fancied him. Instead, he seemed as if he wanted to be far away from this. His eyes held no mirth, but looked sagged and tired. It was a rare thing for Lucca to see him so upset. It also did not suit Crono and his current situation as well. To her understanding of his childhood wishes she thought that he wanted the strength that he had. Even she, one of the heroes, was awed as she watched him move through the enemy. Since he had been a child he dreamed of defending king and country. It was bewildering to her that he was not bounding up and down the steps out of joviality as he did before when they defeated Yarka.

"Ah, sir Crono!"

It was the first time since they left the battlefield that Crono actually looked up. She knew that Crono had thought of the same thing, because he rolled his neck in a bid to rid himself of any cricks. He was facing the chancellor who took his hand enthusiastically. Crono was smiling now, but Lucca could see that it was a forced one. Lucca took a quick look to the others and it was then, she realized, that she was the only one who noticed.

"It is good to see you again, chancellor."

"I agree, but I wish I could greet you under merrier circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Crono asked, his weak smile already fading.

"The king has summoned you to his quarters. He has something he wishes to discuss with you."

Crono seemed passive for a moment, but then said with impatience, "Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I know you are tired from the battle, but all men of importance have been summoned. Just because the battle at Zenan Bridge has been won doesn't mean the war is over yet."

Crono looked incredulous but shook his head disagreeably and muttered, "Fine, take us where we need to go."

The chancellor did not seem angry, but merely uncertain and confused as he motioned for them to follow. They entered the castle and a group of soldiers shut the massive gates behind them, almost silencing the continual cheers completely. It felt nice to be inside again, and they could already feel the numbness from the cold disappear. There were still more people inside who were lords and ladies. Marle and Lucca smiled excitedly, seeing that they bowed respectively while Crono and Robo were unresponsive. As they went through the castle they saw a further absence of people and guards in their place. Finally, they reached a pair of stately soldiers guarding a door. They bowed politely and stepped aside, allowing them to pass.

When the door opened the noise of clamor started up once again. First it was a gentle murmur of discussion, but once their presence was noted it turned into a congratulatory round of applause. Once again, Marle and Lucca smiled warmly while Crono went to his seat as fast as he could. It wasn't until he had a seat that Crono looked around the table. Among the group of people there he was surprised to see the very soldier that volunteered them for service.

"Toma?" Crono began incredulously, "You aren't a knight or an advisor; what are you doing here?"

"That is something you are going to found out eventually, eh Sir Crono?" He said this with a wink that Crono found congenial, but he was still annoyed.

Marle and Lucca had their seats while Robo stood. (He somehow quickly said to Lucca that "the device in question was not suitable in durability to withstand his mass." Lucca had to fight very hard not to laugh). Meanwhile, Crono had his arms crossed and a deathly serious expression on his face that hinted he expected something he did not want to accept. It was at that time that the king entered the room and it all came to a revered silence. It was quiet enough to hear the gentle shuffling of feet and the chair squeaking under the king as he took his seat. "My loyal friends, a tragedy has been averted." A strange tradition made itself manifest as the group around the table pounded their fists on the table before resuming their silence. Evidently it was a sign of unanimous agreement since the king continued. "Perhaps it was not known to all of you, but there were deeper schemes behind this attack. It seems that we were not the only kingdom subjected to this terror."

"Your majesty," began a counselor, "what could possibly be more nefarious than the battle that had taken place?"

* * *

While that meeting occurred there was another meeting being held miles from the castle and beyond the churning ocean. It was past insurmountable cliffs and beyond a dark forest where defeated demons trod. Past the forest there was a monumental castle. It was a truly terrifying thing to see at night. Mystics who resembled the stereotypical bloodthirsty monsters of fairy tales and fables were very real here. This was a hunted place where the darkest acts were performed and tortures beyond flesh and bone were commenced again and again. Dark chanting echoed up the unholy walls of this palace until it became a barely audible chorus to a certain tower. Inside that tower was the very meeting which took on a much more morbid tone.

"Master, please forgive my rashness. Please make me suffer no more." A cowering green monster feebly crawled on his hands and knees.

"Silence, fool." The voice held no forgiveness or sympathy. "Accept your punishment, for you are worthy of it."

A pair of glowing red eyes narrowed as Magus rose his gloved hand. Ozzie shrank back like a stricken dog at the sight of that hand and gaped in pain and terror. He had anticipated the pain and relived it so vividly it almost felt as if it had already happened. The true pain did not begin until Magus clenched his hand so tightly that it began to quiver. "My orders were simple, Ozzie." The cold voice sounded calm as if it were chastising a child. As the hand underneath the glove shook Ozzie's eyes went wide with pain and terror. Ozzie doubled over, convulsing on the floor while he yelped in pain. Even for a creature so cruel and wicked, this was a horrible thing to befall him. His legs kicked uncontrollably as he futilely tried to quell his suffering. At the height of his pain his back arched and his pupils contracted so that they were barely larger than pinpoints. His breathing became shallow and frantic as if he had been run through by a dull sword. His pain did not end until Magus unclenched his hand. Even then, it was some time until Ozzie was able to right himself and he did so, slowly.

Ozzie wiped a line of blood from his chin while his lip quivered, "My master, please forgive your foolish servant! It was not my fault! It was…"

Magus clenched his hand only for a moment, sending needles of pain jetting throughout Ozzie's entire body. A line of blood came from his nose as well as his lip this time. "It _was_ your fault." Magus began again, "I gave you specific orders to hold them at the bridge. Blood was what I needed and you have inadvertently delivered those to be sacrificed from my hands."

"What do you mean?" Ozzie asked tremblingly, holding back tears.

"The whole purpose of stationing ourselves at the bridge was not to invade their land, but to prevent Guardia from sending assistance to other nations."

"What?" Ozzie said, realizing in fullness his folly.

"Had we held Guardia at bay our other armies would have attacked the other nations unhindered. It is not only blood that sustains Lavos. It is the pain that awakens his fury and drives him mad! The blood spared by your mistake has cost us the war and Lavos' creation."

"Sir, forgive me!" Ozzie prostrated himself on the ground.

"Right yourself, Ozzie. Stand as a general should, not as the coward you are." Magus was no longer watching Ozzie, but his gaze was directly behind him. The gaze was focused on two figures who emerged from the darkness, only to bow respectfully to Magus. He acknowledged them with a nod.

The two figures looked sideways to Ozzie with a strange air of satisfaction and sympathy. They also trembled when they realized Magus knew the thoughts of their hearts when he saw them look at their comrade. He pierced them with his gaze and their composure instantly crumbled. A tall and lean Mystic with purplish scaly skin averted his gaze by staring at his feet while his accomplice, a beautiful red-haired Mystic that appeared human, stammered a weak salutation.

"Flea, you were under assignment to attack Porre once I had returned to the castle. Can you please tell me what happened?"

Flea gave an apologetic look Ozzie before continuing, "We marched on Porre and forced the citizens inside the castle. They mounted a defense, but their walls were crumbling. Had we more time we could have mustered a complete invasion, but within a few hours we were attacked by Guardia from the rear."

"And Slash," Magus began with a dangerous look towards Ozzie, "You were to attack the city by the Denadoro mountains. What happened?"

Slash swallowed and for a moment thought of different words to say before Magus gave him a chilling glance, "We were surrounded within the hour. The Guardian troops were swift. If we were not so close to the caverns all would have perished."

Magus rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger, "I see. I suppose you both know the reason for the death of all your countrymen. However, I see that does not move you. I see that you are angry because your deaths were nearly the result of his fault." The pair looked at Ozzie helplessly. "Blood is what I needed." Magus began. In a flash there was the sound of scraping metal and the flash of a scythe. Ozzie gasped as he felt something cold and sharp against his neck. "I doubt it would be enough, but the blood of a frightened fool would be a good start."

"Master, we would not have been able to win the battle anyway! There were giants among men fighting in the battle!" Ozzie said weakly, almost imploringly.

"Giants you say?" Magus turned to him with a skeptical look. "How are they giants?"

"They used magic, sire!" Ozzie said, relief starting to show itself, "and one with the blade was a strong as any swordsman! Even my magic was not sufficient."

"You ran, you mean." Magus began, smoothly moving the scythe so that it barely made a cut. Ozzie clenched his teeth. "I am the only human able to manipulate the elements. There is no other."

"I swear upon my life, my master!" Ozzie bowed, "I swear upon my head that they did!"

"Your life and whatever may be in your head amounts to very little." Magus said curtly, "If you are to swear upon something, swear upon something of value."

"If you do not believe me, then please talk to Slash and Flea! They will confirm the truth."

The ever discerning eyes went to the trembling pair. "Master," Slash began, "we have lost the battle on the bridge because of Ozzie and his foolishness. However, it is true that there were warriors that fought as you have done."

Magus' eyes narrowed, "Was it the work of that accursed knight?"

"No, sire." Slash bowed. "They were wearing no armor and they dressed as peasants, although the make of their clothes are that of which I have never seen in my life."

"Different clothes?" The scythe dropped from Ozzie's neck and it was used to support Magus' weight instead.

"Yes sir," Slash said as Ozzie slumped to the ground, "their appearance was different, just as yours the day we found you."

A cruel smile formed on Magus' lips and it was far more unnerving than his deadpan guise. "Perhaps we shall have no need to spill your blood after all, Ozzie."

* * *

"Were they truly planning on conquering us all?" A knight asked, recovering from his brief ineloquence.

"We have known that their feelings of hatred were strong, but not so strong as to completely obliterate all of human society." The king said quietly.

"This cannot stand!" The chancellor began, his short body leaning against the table as he pounded on the surface, "We must put an end to this now!"

The king shook his head, "We cannot send our army. The enemy would see our number and the war would only end in utter devastation. We do not know how much more power they have on their homeland. If we struggled to end them here, surely we would lose to them there."

"Then what can be done?" A knight growled. "We cannot allow them to recover! We must strike while they are weak! I would gladly give my life to Guardia!"

"I know that, brave knight." The king sighed, "So would many others, but charging blindly into battle is useless."

"So, what shall we do?"

"A group can be seen. We must send someone to act as assassins and end this menace before he rallies the Mystics to anger once more."

This plausible and sound suggestion was greeted with argument and dislike. Crono could hear within the chorus of disagreements certain statements that created questions in his mind. _"That has failed before"_ or _"Must we suffer more brothers like Cyrus to die?"_

"_Cyrus?"_ Crono pondered, _"Where have I heard that name before?"_

The king silenced the congregation with a wave of his hand, "We have no choice. I ask that everyone here realize I mean no offense, but not a single one of you is capable of defeating Magus." The room was silent in agreement. "However, I feel that our visitors may stand a chance." A knowing silence engulfed the room.

That moment Crono expected had come, "So, you want us to do your dirty work for you then?" Crono said between his teeth.

"Crono…" Marle said with a tone of warning and confusion.

The king looked taken aback, "We have asked a lot of you, I understand, but you are the only hope we have. I was informed that you were attacked by the second in command; General Ozzie. I heard that you drove him back. Not even my best legion could accomplish such a thing, and you did it with swords dancing all around you. Your friends can heal the injured, punch through steel, conjure fire in their very fingers, who else could we ask?"

"You can't just rely on us for everything!" Crono shouted, his palms slamming on the table top. He pointed a finger towards the king, "You think just because you knighted me that I can do whatever you say? Do you realize what I have risked? Do you realize what I have done? Don't you realize that…" His voice faltered, silenced by his own thoughts. He slowly sat down and hung his head.

"He is a traitor for the Mystics!" A knight began. "He refutes his majesty!" Chimed in another.

"FOOLS! ALL OF YOU!"

The entire room was silent and this time there were no gentle shuffles of feet or clothing. Everyone was still as if the slightest movement would be devastating to their health. The king stood upright and his cheeks flushed while his chin quivered in anger. "He has fought and killed the enemy!" Crono's hand went to his forehead as the king said this. "How forgetful can my own knights be? How much more proof do you need before you see that these are friends of Guardia? Who shall go in their place if they are the traitors? Not a single one of you? Then perhaps you should all think twice before you offer up your criticisms to the very people who have even been _considered_ for this task." The knights hung their heads in shame.

There was a prolonged moment of awkward silence before Lucca stood and said, "Your majesty, may we sleep and think it over?"

"You may." The king nodded. "Remember, if you assist us you shall be a friend of Guardia forever. Go and rest. You have earned it."

* * *

The gratitude that Marle had felt nearly vanished as she wondered what had happened. Truly, Crono would not be so argumentative unless he had a good reason. Or would he? There were many things she wanted to say; pointed things and questions about why he acted in such a way when it was an obvious choice. Whenever she felt the urge to say anything she would look over to Crono and lose all heart. Although his demeanor was stony and silent, his growing sorrow was almost palpable. She could not understand what had so unnerved him.

Lucca did not walk by Crono's side as she wanted, but watched Marle and Crono from behind. She could see Marle shooting occasional glances and periodically see her open her mouth only to have nothing come out. She knew that Marle wanted to know what Lucca wanted to know. Ironically, it was the robot that did what the humans wanted the most.

"Crono, why did you act in such a manner?"

Crono did not look up, but answered in a hallow tone, "Act like what?"

"Magus is our goal and we received the support of an entire country. Isn't that what we wanted?"

Crono shook his head and said, "I don't know right now."

"I think that is…" Marle began, her words suddenly finding volume. However, she was silenced as Lucca's hand clenched her shoulder. "Never mind."

They had walked up the stairways that Marle vaguely knew. Although the shape of this castle was nearly identical to hers, seeing everything is different colors and placement made the whole of it unfamiliar. It wasn't until she saw the large hallway that she remembered where this was. When she did she nearly squealed in delight. Lucca and Robo looked at her inquisitively, but soon the cause of her excitement was obvious. They passed a room in the hallway with an open door and saw the interior was massive. It seemed as if the interior gleamed in their passing, but that was because everything was exquisite in detail and preparation. If the king was sincere in his begging for assistance it was made known. He had let them room in the chambers of the castle reserved for guests of great importance.

Think about it! We can sleep under blankets and on beds tonight!" Marle's eyes glazed over in anticipation.

"Obviously you forgot about Alwyn." Lucca laughed, "He had beds too."

A door slammed.

The three looked behind them and saw that Crono went into a room. They gave each other skeptical glances before Marle shrugged and said, "Yeah, but those beds were for imps. Too small. My legs fell asleep when we stayed there!"

"Do you think Crono is okay?" Lucca asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's tired." Marle said worriedly before yawning. "Speaking of which, I'm tired too. We better sleep it over and then he can talk in the morning." With that she walked into a room that was next to Crono's. Lucca was never sure if she did this on purpose or not.

"Well, I really have no need for rehabilitative facilities, but I will humor the people here and use a room for my power save mode."

Lucca gave him an odd look and said, "Yeah, sure. You do that Robo." He stomped off to a random room down the hall, but he chose one further away for some odd reason.

"Why would he go that far down the hall?" Lucca asked herself. She shook this from her head and went into the room across from Crono's, and to her knowledge it was slightly on purpose. As the door closed behind her she sighed deeply, feeling a strange gleam of excitement. It was nice and cozy in that room although the fire was now reduced to glowing embers with scattered flames. She was also rejoicing with herself when she saw that a warm bath had been prepared in an adjoining room. (And in the older days this was not an easy task, seeing that water had to be heated and carried upstairs). Without as much as another thought she made herself comfortable and washed off the grime that had built up after the trials of the day. She dressed herself in gold colored robes that were laid out for her. They were rather conservative and thick, but still comfortable. (These robes were made of the lightest and finest silk). She brushed the knots out of her hair and then took a running dive into the pile of blankets and pillows. It had seemed like ages since she slept in any bed, let alone a fancy one like this. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, letting her body sink into the bed.

One might wonder why she did not pace back and forth and wonder about Crono and his sudden depression, but in reality it was nagging at the back of her mind. All the things that she had done were meant to occupy her thoughts and get it out of her mind, but the feeling that gnawed at her stomach grew larger and larger until she was flailing in annoyance on her bed. It was almost as if she were trying to exorcise these feelings by exhausting herself. She let her limbs go limp as she breathed in deeply again, turning to her side and toying with her strands of black hair. "Why in the world do I want to bother him so much?" She sighed again, but turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling.

"_He did seem sad today. Why shouldn't you go see if he is doing alright?"_ Lucca's mind began.

"Yeah," Lucca said to herself, "why shouldn't I go visit him?" She thought for a moment and then said in frustrated tone, "Ah, he's probably asleep now. It's been a few hours."

"_That never stopped you two before. Don't you remember when you two were young you would sneak out in the middle of the night and go scavenging for seashells on the beach?"_

Lucca blushed, but smiled as she remembered it, "Yeah, I suppose I did. But things are different now."

"_What's so different?"_ Her mind asked.

"We are older now. We can't do stupid things like that anymore. Besides, he would probably get angry if I did. He seemed so upset…" that nagging feeling came to the pit of her stomach again.

"_Don't you see? You won't sleep until you find out what's wrong. You're worried, but you don't want to admit it."_

"Ha," Lucca scoffed at herself, "honestly. Crono never gets depressed so much that he needs my help. It's usually the other way around. Crono has always helped me out, but what can I do for him?

"_I suppose you are right."_

"Yeah, I am." Lucca said to herself again.

"_Well, how about I get some sleep then? It should be a big day tomorrow."_

"Well, maybe I can read for a little bit. I just can't seem to go to sleep right now."

"_Well, why not just see if Crono is awake or not? Why not ask him for a reason why he acted the way he did?"_

"No, things are different! Things are weird now!" She said exasperatedly.

"_How so?"_

Lucca rolled her eyes and slid her feet over the side of the bed. She put on a pair of slippers that lay on the floor. "Ugh, I probably won't give up until I at least see how he's doing. He's probably going to think I'm crazy. Alright, fine." She grunted as she pushed herself up from the bed and went to the door. She breathed in as if she were afraid the slightest sound would wake up the entire castle and she turned the door knob slowly. The door creaked much louder than she wanted, so she slid sideways through the crevice. She looked up and down the hall and didn't see a single soul. She went across the hallway and knocked on the door gently with the back of her hand. She looked to the threshold and saw that light was coming from underneath the door.

"Hmm, so he is either awake or he fell asleep with the lights on. If that's the case I should probably go in and blow out the lamps." She slowly pushed the door open and peered inside.

She could hear something although it was faint. She could tell that the shape of the room was different from her own, because the light came from what sounded like a fireplace. The flame bounced about, casting its shadows in strange shapes while Crono's slumped figure sat on a couch with his back to Lucca. She imagined that the sound was the fireplace and she slowly pushed the door further open. Suddenly she stopped and peered closer to Crono. The flames from the fire seemed to make his outline shake. As she peered closer she realized that his shoulders were shaking. She felt her heart drop when she saw the backside of his hand brush against his cheek. The light of the fire caused whatever was on his cheek to glimmer.

"_Is he crying? No. He couldn't be…"_

The noise she heard was suddenly discernable as soft sobbing and sniffling. A hand went to her chest in surprise and something else that she could not explain. I suppose that even I could not fully comprehend the emotion she felt, but it was powerful enough to cause Lucca to stop where she was. She could not make up her mind to leave or stay. If one were to feel what it would be like to turn to stone, one would only have to put itself in her position. No matter what her heart or brain told her, she could not move.

The silhouette's head shot upward, "Is someone there?"

What a horrifying predicament! At that moment Lucca felt herself tear in two. The feuding sides battled against each other, but both knew it was too late for any other action. She had been spotted and dashing out of the room would be the worst choice to make. The silhouette's head tilted, "Lucca? Is that you?" The silhouette's hands quickly and secretly rubbed its eyes.

"Uh, yes it's me." At least she had voice.

Although she could not see it, she knew Crono quickly put on a smile, "Oh, come have a seat. I was just thinking."

"_Oh great, now I can move." _Lucca thought sarcastically as she walked towards the couch.

She looked at Crono and could not help but smile back. She knew his smile was only partially genuine, but it had been years since she had seen him like this. He had dressed in his bedtime robes as well, his hair still slightly wet from the bath that he took. There was hardly a time when Lucca saw him without spikes, but there was a strange softness that surrounded him as his locks fell over his eyes. He almost seemed like a child again and Lucca suddenly felt easier and more confident as she had her seat.

Crono sat with his legs crossed while Lucca held her knees to her chest. For a time they sat in front of the fire and watched the logs until they eventually burned away and toppled over in a splash of fiery embers. They could feel the intense heat on their foreheads and noses, even from a distance, but they did not mind. Slowly, Lucca felt all her apprehension disperse and she felt pleasantly nostalgic. Meanwhile, Crono's brow furrowed as if he were deep in thought, as if he were thinking in his mind. Lucca had noticed, but was not sure if she should ask.

"I never told my mom, you know." Crono said abruptly.

"What?" Lucca leaned over.

"I never told her about traveling through time. I never told her about Lavos. I just couldn't do it." He stared into the fire, almost purposefully, afraid to look at anything else.

"Why would you not tell her?" Lucca began, almost wanting to admonish him. When she looked at him she suddenly realized it was not her place. "I'm sorry." She said hesitantly. "I suppose you did the right thing."

"Do you think so?" Crono asked in a funny tone, as if he suspected doubt in himself.

"Nobody knows your mom better than you." Lucca said with a smile.

"You're right, I guess." Crono only glanced over for a moment and then stared into the fire.

There was another moment of silence, but once again there was a palpable emotion that came from Crono. Lucca could almost see him squirm as words battled within his head. She did not enjoy it, but only wished she knew what he was thinking. Suddenly, she had a memory of a night long ago where she and Crono sat on a sandy beach by his home. They were children then and she squirmed in the same way. Someone had picked on her in school and it was the first time she ever fought back. It was a stunning thing for all the children to see back then. Even Crono was amazed. However, it was not because she was suddenly brave that she fought for herself. The reason was quite different, and one she never wanted to reflect on.

She thought back briefly to the most horrible moment in her life. She was only a little girl when something happened to her mother that was so terrible it scarred her for years. Only months after that horrible occurrence she was teased by her schoolmate. Suddenly she did not want to be protected. She did not want to Crono to fight off her offenders. After she was punished Crono offered to walk her home, but took her to the seaside instead. They sat there for hours until Lucca broke down and cried, unburdening her soul and crying about how responsible she felt for what happened. Is this how it felt whenever Crono listened to her? Could it be possible that the very feelings she had for him now were feelings that he had back then? She was not certain, but she knew that eventually he would tell her his problems. That was what he had done.

"You were always right, you know." He gave her a melancholy smile.

"What do you mean?" Lucca asked.

"Remember when we all fought with each other in the dome? Remember how you said we should have gone back and forgot everything?"

"Yes." Lucca replied softly, slightly embarrassed with that cowardly memory.

"You did not mean to say it like that, did you? You knew then that we would affect time in uncertain ways, didn't you?" His melancholy smile had teeth now.

Lucca said nothing.

Crono stared at the fire again, "And I didn't even try to be fair to you. I just didn't want to think that our world ended. I didn't think about the consequences or what could…" He stifled a sob and blushed.

"Crono?" Lucca asked, her hand slowly reaching out for his shoulder.

"…or what would happen if we interfered." His thumb and forefinger rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Are you saying that you're unsure about all this? Are you saying we should stop hunting for Lavos?" Lucca said firmly enough.

"No." Crono said with a frustrated tone. "I'm saying I should've listened to you! I should've tried to understand what point you were trying to make instead of simply choosing sides like I did. I mean, do you know what just happened today?" His voice began to break and rise in volume. "How can we know if we are doing the right thing? You knew back then and I didn't listen to you! Why didn't I listen to you when I knew that you are always right when it comes to things like this? Why did I have to be so stupid?" Tears were streaming down his cheeks now. "Why did I have to rush onto that bridge and start killing Mystics left and right? What the hell did I do Lucca? I didn't just kill those Mystics. I killed their future children, their grandchildren! I could've killed…"

"Who, Crono?" Lucca asked, scooting nearer putting her arm around his shoulder as he did for her countless times.

He looked up and at her and suddenly it all came out in a hushed and quivering shadow of a whisper. "I killed Alwyn."

He buried his head into her shoulder and started to cry without restraint as Lucca felt her own tears build up under her closed eyelids. Had Crono been the only one to think of that? Had he been the only one to truly sympathize with his enemies? Just how kind-hearted was he? Lucca hugged him tighter and his tears only stained her golden robe, but she did not care. She whispered to him softly as she told him that if history had truly changed then he could not even remember Alwyn's name. Just as suddenly he returned her embrace and continued to cry as she cooed constant comforts. They stayed together like that for some time and suddenly the informalities between them disappeared. All that was left was their bond as Lucca finally had the privilege to do what Crono had done for her so many times.

In some small way she was finally able to help him.


	36. The Counsel

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Counsel; an assassination attempt is discussed…_

There were more unusual occurrences that night. While Crono enlightened Lucca to his troubles the counsel had stayed for the space of two hours discussing what must be done. These were trivial things in the king's sight: the organization of the troops, the possibility of raising taxes in order to bury the dead and repair damages, planning of treaties and alliances with the neighboring kingdoms, plans for trading, whether or not to charge the kingdoms for their assistance, and many other topics. During their entire discussion not a single soul dared to discuss their plans for Magus, and if the topic came about the king would give the speaker a venomous look. He also did the same for whoever spoke ill of Crono and his companions, for the king had grown very fond of the group.

When the session came to a close the counselors and lords left the hall while a few people ambled around the room. When the doors closed once again it was only the king, the knight captain, the chancellor, and Toma who remained. They all gave each other cordial handshakes before taking their seats around the table. Toma seemed horribly out of place, even more so than Crono and his band. His appearance before the battle was rugged before, but now spots of dry blood stained the hems of his clothes and splashes of mud covered his breastplate. However, he leaned back into his chair with his hands behind his head as if he were clean and in his nightly robes. The king did not seem to mind but the counselor and knight captain gave him quizzical glances.

"Would you like to wash yourself and return, Toma?" The counselor asked pointedly.

"No," Toma said with carefree ease, "I'm fine. Besides, business before pleasure is how I do things."

"You look like you are enjoying yourself pretty well." The knight captain sniggered sarcastically.

"I am." Toma replied with an earnest smile. The counselor and captain shook their heads and turned to the king.

The king gave them each glances as if he were quickly appraising each man in the court. After a few moments of silence the king cleared his throat and began to speak. "I would like to thank you all for staying after the meeting. I know that you are tired, captain. Toma, I know the same applies to you, and I know the counselor has many other duties which need attention. The reason I have called you all here is because this matter concerns a matter that affects us all greatly. We know that the war will not be over until Magus has been slain, but unfortunately we cannot make our move against them. I had planned to discuss this in the actual meeting, but I am disturbed by the lack of trust our advisors have in myself and our friends."

"You speak of those visitors, do you not?" The counselor asked.

"I do."

"They are made of solid stuff, I admit, but are you sure they even stand a chance against Magus? They are children. The boy can barely grow any hair on his face and you expect him to fight Magus?"

"You called him to the battle field, did you not?" The king gave him a shrewd smile. Toma stammered for a moment.

"I feel that is almost too much to ask of them, and they feel the same." The counselor said.

"I saw the red-haired boy fight and I still stand amazed, sir. I know that if anyone of us can take on Magus it would be him." The captain nodded solemnly to his own words.

Toma looked at him, "I suppose the times are changing, aren't they? I didn't think there would ever be a time that a man who was not of Guardia would have the honor to sit in the war room of the castle, and five of us have done so today."

"Why is Toma here, sir?" the counselor said with an air of disdain and annoyance.

"You know of his history," the king said with a smile. "He is the legendary treasure hunter. His exploits are known even to the Mystics. He has brought to my attention something that I thought only I knew. Evidentially, he knows the location of the Masamune and how to open the passageway to the eastern continent."

"Sir, you knew about the location of the Masamune?" The captain began, "How could you keep this knowledge secret from us? We could have gone after Magus years ago! We could have used it in the battle!"

"Captain, forgive me for what I shall say and please do not think of yourself as less honorable, but you would not have survived. Had I given you the sword you would have fallen just as Cyrus had, and he was a finer swordsman than you."

The words did hurt. The captain pounded his fists on the table and gritted his teeth. He said nothing more, for he knew and agreed to the very same. He knew of Cyrus the knight. He trained under him and felt his skillful handling of the sword. He idolized him and followed in his footsteps. When Cyrus died he felt as if he lost his own brother and lost all hope of ever becoming a skillful as he was. Even still, hearing those words from the king's mouth, the very center of his purpose, was the most devastating blow he had ever felt. He folded his arms and furrowed his brow while fighting back the mounting tears of bitter indignation. There was a moment of awkward silence before anyone spoke again.

"How did Toma find out about the sword?" The counselor asked.

"Scripture, sir." Toma said with a mysterious tone.

The counselor scoffed, "Scripture, you say? A man as dirty and savage as yourself professes himself to be a master of ancient writ?"

Toma gave him a stern look and said, quoting a verse, "_'The lord god looketh upon the heart and not the apparel._'"

The counselor laughed, but less scornfully, "Your majesty, you are trusting an outdated manuscript in a time of need?"

Toma gave him an indignant look, "Outdated? Outdated, you say? '_And I saw a field where men and their ancestors fought due to an unholy alliance held against their will. And then I beheld that giants did battle against the unrighteous bringing peace to the land_.' Does that sound fairly recent to you?"

"Where did you read such a verse?" The king asked.

"It was written in a tome I found years ago. It was called the book of Gasper."

"Lost scripture." The king stroked his beard. "Even now we are still finding the resting places of old prophets who warned us of sin and an unforeseeable disaster. Who are we to say that these words are not true?"

"There are three books that I have found, sir. And the recent events are disturbingly similar to the words I have read in their pages."

"Well, what did your books say about the Masamune?" The counselor asked.

"'_A_ _light I shall give unto you that ye may smite those who oppose all righteousness as long as thou art worthy. The light comes in the form of a lion's fang, which pierces the strongest armor, and purifies the darkest soul. At first there was nothing but darkness, and then the lord said there shall be light. Therefore, in similitude, the lion's fang shall be created and strengthened from darkness. Just as day turns to night, so will be the fate of the lion's fang. It shall not abide for a season, but light will return again by the hand of he who is a prophet of life. When the time comes, giants shall find the fang of the lion upon a windy peak where water springs forth continually and in the midst of he that fears death and darkness._'"

"What nonsense is this?" The counselor said after some thought.

"The verse relates to the creation of the Masamune. I do not comprehend the scripture in its entirety, but it says that it is the bane of evil, that it has shattered (which I had decided after reading that the Masamune rests in two places at the same time), and that a prophet must fix the sword. The winds of the Denadoro Mountains are legendary and it is full of water falls and springs. As for the second place, I don't have anything close to an idea."

"And what he has said is incredibly accurate." The king said with a look of warning towards the counselor.

"The strength of the Masamune has always been told for generations, but we have always supposed it to be made by the hands of men. However, after reading these pages I believe it has been made by a more," Toma looked around as if he were about to say something scandalous, "divine origin."

"Sir," the knight captain spoke so solemnly that he was barely heard, "I do not know why, but I felt a great warmth within me as he spoke those verses and I almost shrunk to say anything about it. I believe him to be right."

"I feel nothing!" The counselor said with annoyance, "What does that matter? I believe him to be wrong."

"Even then, you have agreed that it would be suicidal to send an army against Magus now. We will send Crono if he is willing, and Toma will assist him in the search of the Masamune and for the prophet who will repair the sword." The king added, "After all, it is in the best interests of my men."

"I will not argue if that is your wish, but if I may speak freely?" he waited for the king to nod his approval. "I find it very disturbing that you trust foreigners more than your own countrymen."

"This is more than protecting our homeland and it is not a matter of who I trust," the king began, "this is the beginning of a massive alliance. We cannot feud against the other kingdoms in a time like this. We must band together or we will die."

The counselor sighed grudgingly, "Very well. I consent to the motion. We will see what Toma and these newcomers can do. Just remember that I advised against it."

The king gave the counselor a questionable grin before he said, "When we have achieved victory, I will remember your feelings on it quite vividly."

* * *

There was only the sound of fire crackling as Crono and Lucca held each other. 

They continued to embrace until they finally parted. Lucca felt her heart beat wildly as she looked into Crono's eyes. She could feel his eyes boring into her own as he leaned in closer, closing his glorious apple-green eyes. She could feel her cheeks flush and her lips quiver as she found herself drawing closer as well. Finally, the moment she had secretly wished for had happened and her heart soared. The kiss felt as sublime as her heart had wished

And then she woke up.

It was no longer a giant mystery to her. She had feelings for Crono and when the dream ended she growled in frustration. It was a good dream she thought, and it ended far too soon. She was not thinking this for dirty reasons, but merely because she could still feel the embrace they shared last night. Although she was hugging him last night, she did not reflect on his warmth until later when it was appropriate. She was happy she relived the moment in a dream. That way she remembered that feeling and was able to relive it again without having to force Crono into a death grip. However, she could not help but admit to herself that something seemed very awkward about the whole thing.

Lucca was a dreamer as are most inventors. She did not bury herself in science periodicals only, but she would also read stories of history, fiction, and even stories of love. (She did not favor the latter, but every once in awhile she could not help herself). If you would ask her about those stories to her face she would only laugh and say that they were over-dramatic and coated in syrup. When you weren't looking you would find her sighing wistfully as she read a passage about a proclaimed love. Even then, she would excuse this behavior by saying she rarely read them, if at all. But in all honesty, her dreams were usually about inventions and her intelligence being known to everyone. Even still, a dream about love is a very nice thing to have.

It should be told that even though she knew she had feelings for Crono she still continued to lie to herself, saying that they were merely infatuations and would disappear with time. She rose from her bed and found that her clothes had been cleaned and washed since last night. She changed out of her pajamas and put on her traveling clothes. She walked as some women do when they care deeply about someone. Some women become very excited and they are full of giggling charm, others are deep in thought about how to best carry-on, but she walked around the hall with a dreamy smile.

"Did you sleep okay, Lucca?"

Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel the blood rush to her face. She forced it down and addressed Marle as she bounded towards her. Marle gave Lucca an unexpected hug which almost made Lucca blush again. "Did you hear? Crono says that he is ready to go after Magus!" Lucca gently unhooked her and straightened out her glasses. (In Marle's exuberance she accidentally shouldered Lucca's glasses so that they were askew). She gave her a glance that seemed to suggest that going after Magus would be obvious. However, Marle was not so excited about Crono's decision, but was more excited at the prospect that their struggles were coming to an end. "Just think about it! Once Magus is gone we can go home and carry on with our lives!"

"Don't get so excited yet, princess." Lucca said calmly, "It could take us weeks to put ourselves in a position to get Magus."

As they walked down the stairs they were joined by Robo who clinked noisily behind them, "Why did you call me 'princess'?" Marle said with a slight frown.

"Aren't you a princess?" Lucca asked with a smirk.

"Just call me Marle, please?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. It just came out that way. Besides, when we go home that's what we have to call you, right?"

Marle only replied with a grunt that sounded like an agreement. Marle said nothing else and Lucca did not call her by her title. It was a strange thing, because one small offense can greatly change your attitude for the day. Marle was no longer smiling, but was following behind morosely. When they reached the base of the stairs there was an attendant that escorted them to the war room. The doors opened and Lucca was surprised to see Crono, awake so early in the morning, and speaking with the king.

"_Crono woke up on time? Crono never wakes up on time."_ Lucca thought to herself. Perhaps she had more of an affect than she thought.

Men are quite different than women in regards to returning their affection. Usually a man would stare at his affection or would avoid her gaze altogether. It usually depended on the person but with Crono it seemed obvious to Lucca that he would be bashful when put into such a situation. When Crono looked up and saw Lucca his mouth went agape for a moment as if he were trying to say something, but turned into a welcoming smile instead. He scratched the back of his head and averted her gaze. Crono pulled the chairs out for Marle and Lucca and seated them both while Robo was content on standing. They all faced the king who was joined by a clean shaven (save for his mustache) Toma. He wasn't wearing armor any more, but was dressed in traveling clothes.

"The king and I have been discussing the best way of assassinating Magus. Evidently, there's some humungous detour." Crono said this with an exasperated sigh.

Before they could ask what is was, the king began by saying, "First off, there are many things about Magus that the public does not know."

The king turned the story to Toma and he began with a hushed voice as if they were huddled around a campfire, "We have known about his cruelty, for he has done horrible things over the years. There are even Mystics who say that he has made a deal with the devil himself."

"What?" Lucca nearly sneered in her surprise, "What could possibly make you think that the devil exists, let alone having him make a deal with Magus?"

"What people don't seem to realize is that Magus does not rule the Mystics with kindness and a gently heart like your majesty. He is not even a Mystic. He is human."

This was new to them. "Human? Why would he fight for the Mystics?

"It's a long story and I admit that much of it is based on speculation only. Are you ready to listen?"

They nodded in reply.

"Very well…It all started when he was a child…"

Author's Note: Well, remember when I said that I would get to the battle with Magus in one chapter? Uh...I lied. Sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll go into Magus' history a bit next chapter. I already started it.


	37. The Prophecy

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Prophesy; A chapter in which we learn about Magus, his history, and prophecy which had beenuttered…_

"Although we have always feuded with the east it was never as bloody as this war. We do not know why this animosity exists between us, but there had always been upstarts that would incite the mystics against us, just as there would be men who did the same. Anger would always be renewed until a battle would occur and then our anger would be appeased. However, there was a certain threat in the form of Ozzie. Crono, you would recognize him as the creature that you fought on the bridge. Ozzie was born into a wealthy family which is what you would _not_ think upon looking at him. It is common knowledge even among the Mystics that any benevolence from proper breeding has been lost on him, for he is a very cruel and heartless creature. Stories of him abusing his servants were common. We have seen our share of Mystic generals before, and there were even some that we found to be admirable; generals who put their lives before their men and who tried their hardest not to involve civilians. Ozzie is perverse in his desire to inflict pain."

"Ozzie, with his wealth and lust for power, became an influential figure and he began to rally a large group of mystics to battle. They started quietly; attacking countryside and killing farmers. After a certain amount of time, their numbers had become considerable and we were forced to intervene. I admit that I am happy to say they never stood a chance. Ozzie was a selfish brute and his strategy was centered upon his safety. His army was nearly demolished while ours was mostly unscathed. They retreated to the mountains, and according to rumor that is when they found _him_."

"No one is sure where Magus had come from, but we have all imagined that he had become lost in the mountains. I would weep for the child if I did not know him as the cold blooded murderer of thousands. He was made into sport and was beaten until Ozzie nearly killed him. To this day we do not know why he kept him alive, but I almost wish that he did not. Ozzie kept him under his wing as a slave, or perhaps as a pet for a better term. He lived in that state until one day he refuted Ozzie. We do not know the story behind this. All we know is that he nearly slew Ozzie and his cohorts. Since that day Ozzie began to serve him and we suspect that was when he made the deal with the devil for strength. No ordinary human could slay Ozzie. He nothing short of an abomination, but he is very powerful. He was taken by child, and that should give you an idea of how powerful Magus really is."

"Magus traveled all around the eastern continent, telling them of false injustices and performing feats of power. They began to develop in organization until finally they were all united as a formidable army. That was when they first marched upon our kingdom. They no longer followed the rules of war, nor did they fight with the barbaric savagery of Ozzie. They fought almost as if they wanted everlasting struggle. Magus, being the savvy general that he is, has purposefully passed moves that would have ended his opponents. He is almost like a cat playing with a mouse, and in a way it is far crueler than Ozzie's method of battle."

"The years passed until it twenty years from the day Magus was found. Guardia kingdom finally received a chance to end the war. Magus was preparing to march on Denadoro and his army was stationed at the base of the mountains there. There was a knight here named Cyrus that was so talented with the sword and was such a charismatic person that he was known even among the Mystics as noble. He was accompanied by Glenn; yes you know that same person as the one that assisted you in the cathedral. They went on a quest to fulfill a prophecy that had been spoken since the day our kingdom was established."

"What was the prophesy?" Lucca asked.

"The prophesy stated that an ancient treasure would ban evil from the face of the land. Specifically it said, _'and in dark times there shall come a man bearing the symbol of heroism, and he shall liberate the oppressed by a sword brought forth by ancient prophets.'_ There was a weapon known as the Masamune that had been kept as an heirloom and a symbol of power. The king gave it to the knight and they went on their mission. They also went on a quest to receive a medal that was said to have been worn by a great warrior. They believed that it was the symbol of heroism that was spoken of…"

At this point the king continued the story. "We do not know what happened. When we watched them leave they were smiling and waving to us. When he came back we nearly fell upon Glenn. Had he not been carrying the medal and part of the sword we would have killed him. He had changed completely from human form into the form of a beast. He could not speak and for the space of many days and he could barely walk. Whatever happened to them was so horrible that even Glenn, whose heart was as brave as any I have even known, had grown reclusive."

"This much we do know," Toma continued, "is that they found Magus with Ozzie in the mountains. This is one fact that will prove if the prophesy and everything I have said is true. It is said that evil cannot touch the sword nor can it dwell in its presence. There had been creatures dwelling in those mountains, and there are rumors of a large beast that kills whoever climbs to the peak of the mountain. It has not been explored for many years. People have said that Magus dared not touch the sword nor did he wish to take it with him. They only placed it somewhere in the mountain and left it to rust, guarded by some demon. If you find the sword there, it is true that the Masamune is needed to defeat Magus. He would not take it with him, but he fears it so much that he leaves a demon to guard it. You must be able to retrieve the sword from the demon if it is true. Without it, you will fail."

Toma was silent as the king began, "Sir Crono, I know that we have asked much of you. Marle, I am forever indebted to you for saving my life. Without you my wife would have been made a widow."

Marle's lips curled into a polite smile, "Please. I _had_ to help you."

"And Lucca, your assistance in preparing the strategies turned the tide of the war. And you sir," he gestured to Robo, "I am unfamiliar with you, yet it shows your strength of character that a stranger would fight for a man other than himself. Our country is in debt to you all, and hopefully one day I can repay my debt, but for now I must ask this favor of you: Please end this war and bring peace to our land."

Crono gave a brief glance at his cohorts, his gaze lingering on Lucca who gave him an encouraging smile. He looked into the eyes of the king and said, "If it will end this war I will do it."

* * *

His friends understood the heft of Crono's words. They knew that troubles lay ahead in the future and that simply killing Magus would only fix the mistakes they had made. They were not supposed to be in this place. The king was supposed to die. A hero was supposed to become enraged from the death of his liege and slaughter Magus in his anger. However, a single act had changed history completely. Would finishing the deed turn the future into what it was or would it change for into a better situation? What if it changed for the worse? Crono had more strength due to Lucca and her faith in him, but his hesitancy showed as he loaded and saddled a horse. 

The horses nickered, prodding the ground with their hooves as if they were nervous as well. They occasionally snorted, causing steam to blow from their nostrils. It was a cold morning and a bad way to start a journey. The king was kind enough to give heavy clothing that insulated them insomuch that only their noses and ears became cold. The queen stood next to her husband, her arm intertwined with his.

"We wish you luck on your journey."

"Thanks," Crono said, "I think we might need it." His horse stamped the ground impatiently.

"Sir Crono, we have another favor to ask." The queen said bracingly, almost worried that Crono would be infuriated.

His reaction was quite the opposite, "As long as it is not out of our way, I will do it."

She held up an envelope sealed by red wax, "We received word that Glenn took part in the battle at Porre."

"Glenn? Really? Is he well?" Crono asked excitedly.

"He is alive and uninjured, if that is what you mean." The queen looked down to her feet as Crono took the note. "My husband told me about the Masamune. We have a strong feeling about where the second part of the sword lies. This note asks for Glenn to lend his assistance."

"How far is Porre by horse?"

"You will cross the bridge and find yourself a half a day away from Denadoro. East of that are the mountains. Another half day to the south is Porre. If you find yourself in need of anything the king has agreed to give you quarter. However, I imagine you wish to move quickly."

"We will only visit Glenn and be on our way. There is no point wandering about."

"Very well." The king tried to pat Crono on his shoulder, but could only reach his elbow. "May god be with you. I wish you well, Toma."

"Thank you, Guardia."

With that he snapped the reigns as did the others. The horses immediately galloped off into the quiet woods and away from the castle.

_Author's Note: Long author note, short chapter. Yes, I know. It's not fair that I am giving you such short chapters, but please understand. I don't want anyone to lose interest and I have a lot of school work underway. I suppose there are also several concerns that are coming into play about how things are going to develop. If my snail-like pace as of late is giving you an itch, I hereby dubbed it scratched! I'm going to leave some near-sighted spoilers ahead, so read if you want to know how things develop. If not, I would suggest that you back out of the story now, or if I have added another chapter by now you should probably go on ahead and scroll back up to the top..._

_First off, as for the relationships: I am not going to pair anyone up so early in the story. I don't really have an idea about who will wind up with whom. If you want to get an idea of how things will turn out, my other CT work touches on it. That will actually be in the story itself, except greatly revised (cause Locuster schooled me on grammar and punctuation) and some changes made. winks to Kit Thespian_

_Secondly: (this is a BIG spoiler) Magus is evil; but only for now. In my story he causes war only because he had become possessed by Lavos during his enslavement to Ozzie and his sense of judgement had been manipulated. Later on in the story his motives are reevaluated and improved upon._

_Thirdly: When Crono dies, he will stay dead. There will be no resurrection._

_Did I get you with the last one? Mwa ha, I just wanted to be a jerk for a second…or am I serious? I don't think there is a story out there that has done that yet, so I could be the first to…hmm… Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid to make you all hate the story. That would be horrible for my self esteem. I also like it when people are happy cause of my writing! I wouldn't want to let you all down!  I would also like to point out that I am only adding some of these elements as I go along. A lot of your comments and suggestions are actually writing this story. I'm lazy like that. Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to leave your thoughts, comments, what you would find interesting, and criticisms._

_I know I always say it, but believe me when I say (although school, work, and friends are demanding) the next chapter is on its way!_


	38. The Cowardly Hero: Part One

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Cowardly hero; This chapter contains the pretend tales of an imposter while deeds of another are unaccounted for…_

All children in the world are all special and unique. However, almost anyone who has been a parent can agree on a few things; such as the fact that generally there are two different types of children. There are the kinder children who try their best to be honest and decent while there are others who are so dubious and disobedient they would put others in harm's way to fulfill their own ambitions. There are hopes in every parent who have the misfortune to raise such a child that the children will one day right themselves.

For some that day may come, but for others it never does.

The reason why such an obscure point is brought along here is because a certain child was up far past his bedtime, wandering the streets of Porre with his friends. It was understandable, of course; how could he sleep right after a war? All day long until it was over the people were on their last nerve, wondering how long their defenses could hold out. However that is not the point, because this was not the first time he had misbehaved. Yes, this child was a pest and nuisance to his teacher; he was a thorn in the side of his neighbors; he was a liar and exaggerator of his own stories insomuch that any word he said was doubted. And anyone who was once like him knows that eventually there comes a time when his lies are too much to keep up with.

"Tata, why hast thou slackened thy pace? Keep up with it, now!"

"Methinks I saw something unbefitting to my eye. I wish to have a look." He turned about to go, but was stopped by friends who were as dubious as he.

"Fool! Knowest thou the right beating we shall receive if our parents find out our deeds? Surely a man from the tavern shall know thy father by aqquaintance!"

War is always the fantasy of young minds who only ponder the greatness and noble side of battle. However, the situation earlier that day had even the most naive of children worried about what would happen. As the Mystics moved on Porre everyone was herded into the innermost part of the city where guards could keep a close watch on the people. Because of Guardia and their quick response, Porre avoided major casualties. When everyone was allowed to return home later that night they also told parents that children would be better off indoors. That was the advice the parents wished to follow, but even at this time you would still see a few children walking around town to look at the formidable knights that held their positions. It was understandable after all, for it was the dream of many children to see knights in action, even though it was something as monotonous as street patrol. They would also gawk at collateral damage from the battle while scoffing at those who told them to go home.

Finally, their travels brought them to the further outskirts of town were the damage was more severe. There were no burnt structures, but the boys were able to collect arrows stuck into the sides of houses along with shattered daggers they found on the streets. That would earn them bragging rights at school the next morning (if it resumed) and that was more than enough reason to set foot outside that night. It was easier to walk about that part of town as well since the majority of those people did not feel safe enough to travel home until the following day. The streets were nearly deserted and only so often they would see another soul walking down the street. However, going into a tavern was a great deal different than walking in the shadows of a late night. There would be soldiers there making merry in light of the victory and there would possibly be acquaintances to Tata's father, much like his friend pointed out.

"'Tis but only a look! He who lets me I shall make a sore man!"

His friends growled collectively in annoyance, "Fine! The decision is thine, but remember this: if thou shall reveal our doings in your inevitable confessions, you will find the beatings of your parents like lashings of a feather in comparison to what we shall give unto thee!" And with that they were off like a shot.

Tata only shook his head in defiance, sending his dark brown locks whipping against his face. Hearing that final admonition was a bit frightening, since his friends would undoubtedly punish him a greater deal than his father ever would. After all, his father was an influential man and he could not afford rumors of hard abuse. In fact, he was also a very rich man insomuch that he spoiled the boy, thus spurring his selfish nature. Yes, Tata was so unfeeling that he had no reservations about using his wiles against his father and that is why he felt no need to be worried. He told himself that there would be no need to tell on his friends if he was caught, because his father, he determined, would never do anything. He stepped up to the door of the bar and took a deep breath.

The door was already open so he had no worries about drawing attention to himself. Once he entered the bar it was quite a different atmosphere from the outside world. Outside it was deadly quiet, but in here there was laughing and cheers heard all around. There were no friendly feelings towards the Guardian soldiers, but they were welcomed at least and even a few Porre knights felt indebted to them as far as to buy them a drink or two. Although their company was more of a competitive suit, it was still a celebration nonetheless. In fact, they were debating at that moment.

"He has lived and learned his skills in our domain! Surely he belongeth to us! A Porre soldier is unequaled in battle!" A Porre soldier shouted.

"Why don't you start speaking like the rest of us in the world? Why stay with such an antiquated tongue? A Guardian said with deriding laughter.

"Ah, but that is the thing, is it not? He speaks our dialect, for we are brothers under country! He may serve Guardia, but he be a Porrean man, heart and soul!"

"He may have been from Porre at first, but he has sworn allegiance to _our_ king. I imagine that your king must regret his decision though." This earned a hearty laughter from all the Guardian soldiers.

Tata edged closer to the conversation, sliding past barmaids carrying large mugs of amber liquid and idle soldiers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar face and sucked in a sharp gasp. His friends were right: there was a man that his father knew, and he was sitting only feet away with his back turned. He was talking with another man who looked directly at him. Quickly, Tata spun out of the way and was safe from his view. Thankfully he also had a better view of the conversation which seemed to be something that involved nearly everyone in the bar. A group of tall, lean, dashing soldiers sat at a table each one shooting gestures towards the topic of their conversation. Tata shook his head in disbelief, because the person of whom they referred to as a great soldier was quite different from what he considered to be worthy knights of any realm.

The figure was a short and stubby thing that could be no higher than four feet. He was hunched over at the counter, his back against all those that spoke so highly of him. He seemed like an old man, his back hunched as he simply stared down at the bar. Tata could only see his back, which was actually obscured by an earthy green cape. By his side was a sword that was almost the length of his body. If he were not hiding he would have laughed at the thought of the figure trying to fight. One thing was quite odd about this figure too. He was a bald man and it seemed as if his head were colored green. In the end Tata imagined he was wearing a strange beret. The conversation continued…

"What sayest thou, Glenn? Art thou Porrean by heart? Thou speakest in our manner."

He said nothing by continued to stare down sulkily at the bar. The men shot uncomfortable glances at each other. Finally, one of the rowdier Guardian soldiers spoke out, "Ha! He obviously doesn't agree with you then!"

"He has lived here, in Beggar Street since the beginning of his life! Our king may have offered him and Cyrus to thy kingdom as a truce, but their hearts forever belong to our fine nation!"

"I belong to no one." Came the hallow reply.

The bar dropped in volume far too quickly for this to be considered a remark from a normal person. The soldiers gave each other quizzical glances and Tata suddenly realized that occasionally the civilians would give horrified glances in the stranger's direction before turning away, pretending as if they had never looked. A soldier went up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "You speak nonsense, friend! If you do not belong to either, you belong to us both!" He raised his glass and gave the stranger a silent toast.

There was the steady building of friendly voices once again, but it died when the stranger said firmly, "I am not worthy of servitude. I am a failure in the eyes of all those around me."

The stranger leapt from his stool and that was when Tata finally saw what had been praised this entire time. His heart beat wildly as if he were going to die any moment. He looked into the face of what could be deemed a monster. A creature, which looked very much like a frog, talked and walked as a man. Although its features were bizarre, it was easy to see that there was pain and sorrow in its countenance. He swiftly began to move towards the door, which was a path that Tata blocked. Tata, out of blind fear, scattered backwards trying to let out a yell of surprise.

"Glenn, why do you do this to yourself?" A soldier almost sounded frustrated. "Have you ever wondered that maybe if you fought at the bridge we might have killed Magus with your help?"

"THOU WILL NOT LECTURE ME ON SUCH A TASK! _SPEAK NOT HIS NAME WHILE I ABIDE_!"

The entire bar was silenced from his seething rejoinder. Had Tata not accidentally stumbled outside he would have been heard, but he had fallen backwards onto the street and out of earshot. Had he been there he would have seen fierce shining eyes that held so much anger and resentment it was unfathomable. It was that same look that would have graced his features had the king died; it would be those same features that would stay hardened until they finally softened as he and Magus died in a final battle. However, as he looked about the room his eyes began to well up with tears and he looked down, all the anger being replaced with guilt. "Forgive me, but I must leave. Good battle, my faithful friends. May we meet again."

Heavy footsteps made their way outside where a frightened Tata desperately scrambled to hide behind a barrel. He held his breath and he dare not move an inch. He heard loose stones scrape on the street as the stranger dragged his feet, shutting the heavy door behind him. The stranger looked into the sky and said with a very mournful voice, "I cannot do it, my friend. I am no longer fit to be a knight." There was a sound of soft weeping and something metal falling to the ground, "Forgive me and my weakness!" Then there were the sound of dashing footsteps and nothing more.

For a long time Tata didn't dare to move an inch. Finally he peered over the barrel and saw that he was the only one in the middle of a deserted street. He learned against the barrel, sliding down its side until he sat down with a sigh of relief. He looked on the ground and saw something that he did not see before. His eager hands reached out for something that shimmered in the dull nightlight. It was a medallion. A gold medallion that had such fine intricate detail it could only be fully appreciated in daylight. "The strange creature must have dropped it! What a foolish thing! This must be a medallion of great value!"

He did not chase after the stranger, nor did he have the heart to leave it to the soldiers. True to his nature, Tata began his way home, swinging the medallion by its connecting chain. He whistled and thought of a story he could tell to explain such a marvelous thing for a youth to hold. In the end he figured all he would have to say is that he found it. He smiled for his discovery, unaware of all the trouble he had just caused for himself…

* * *

Crono rode on with his friends. The scenery changed quickly compared to when they were on their feet rather than on their horses. They started out in the golden rays of a morning sun that shined triumphantly over the ocean waves. Next they found themselves in grasslands covered with sparkling dew and they rode long enough that it began to dry under the morning sun. 

Lucca did not ride long until she felt that familiar fear creep up inside her. It was not nearly as strong as it was when she and Crono first came to this time, but it was potent enough to make her stop the group in order to momentarily dismount. She nearly asked Crono if she could ride with him, but Marle was first to offer. Although she was not her first choice she was glad to have the security. Crono rode well, but the princess was the perfect equestrian. Although Marle seemed to be a delicate flower at times, she was a hardened rider who knew everything from feeding a horse down to the correct form for galloping. She was even kind enough to teach Lucca several things as they rode. In the end Lucca was very glad that she rode with Marle.

Robo had the largest and strongest horse out of everyone to make up for his massive size and weight. Although he was heavy the horse shouldered him well and Robo rode in pace with the others. Crono kept quiet for most of the journey. He would only stare straight ahead as if he were thinking about how to approach Magus. Toma, having traveled to so many places, had become talented at many odds and ends. Riding was not difficult for him nor did he complain about the cold unlike the women in the group.

"I swear, if I hear another complaint about the wind I will sow your mouths shut!"

"You have to catch us first, and you can never do that with the way you're riding that horse!" Marle taunted him further by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Where did you learn how to ride a horse so well?" Toma said, acknowledging her superior skill.

"I have my resources. A lady can learn many different things." She looked at Crono from a distance and winked. He only smiled, blushed and looked forward again.

After a while they could see the beginnings of dusty paths all of which led towards the same place: a rustic looking town that seemed more like a former outpost. They passed a few farms that evidently been through some action just the other day. Passing by the outer farms was the only unpleasant part of entering Denadoro, mostly because there were still the bodies of Mystics being buried by a few Guardian soldiers. There were also arrows that were planted into the ground with broken shields and swords. The litter from the battle was only a sign of how quickly the Mystic soldiers retreated. Further inquiries would reveal that when they were advanced upon they threw their weapons down and retreated for the mountains. The arrows stuck out of the ground at such an angle that it was obvious to Crono that Guardian soldiers did not even need to risk upfront combat. The archers swept the area while infantry fought against any enemies that advanced. When he saw an impaled imp on the grass, thinking of the battle only made him further morose.

"I just thought of something," Lucca began, "I have an idea, but how did the king know about the other nations when they were under attack? No messengers could pass either way."

Toma pointed overhead, "Messanger pigeons; they can be downright useful as long as our enemies don't see them passing by."

Marle smiled, "Really? That's kind of cute, actually."

Toma gave her a sideways glance, "Well, it is much faster than by foot and it is far more convenient. I don't think _'cute'_ is the word for it. There are different birds that are trained to seek out different people and locations. There is even a bird that they use to contact Glenn. That was why he came up this way to help find the queen, I hear."

"Wait a minute. If that's the case why are we delivering this letter to Frog by hand?"

"Frog?" Toma asked with an air of offense.

"Oh, it was our nickname for him. His idea; I swear."

"Oh," Toma sounded relieved, "well I suppose that maybe the queen feels that Glenn will want Crono there when he reads the letter. Maybe it contains private information." Toma was silent for a moment as if he felt he should have held something back, but then spoke, "And maybe she thinks that he would help if he knew you were going."

"Why do you say that?"

Toma gave a shake of his head, "If I were going after Magus, I would want someone with me too."

Toma would have immediately kicked himself for saying something so disheartening. He immediately tried to think of something earnest to say. Just as he was about to open his mouth he could smell the heavenly scent of freshly baked bread with butter. He was not the only one who noticed the scent, because he could hear very low rumblings from his cohorts. He gave them a smile and said, "You know what? How about we stop someplace and get some lunch? I don't think you guys had anything yet."

All, except Robo, quickly agreed and they found a quiet little place a little further in town. The roads here were in far enough towards the town plaza so that they were lined with interconnecting faded red bricks. There was also a good amount of people walking about the city. The damage to Denadoro was not as extensive as it was to Porre, seeing that Guardian forces reached here first. Therefore, the people were quicker about returning to their lives which evidently included gossiping and exchanging rumors.

When they were riding on their horses they didn't notice the antsy exchanges of the people. It became especially apparent that something exciting was going on, because upon their entrance to the restaurant the people were jabbering excitedly. They sat down, ordered their victuals, and settled into the environment. The excitement must have been contagious, because Marle and Lucca were suddenly filled with a desire to know what was going on. Crono watched them both and could not help but smile. They felt too timid to simply interrupt someone during their meal, so they would lean back in their chairs and try to listen to other conversations. Marle leaned back so far that she would have fallen over if Crono hadn't caught the chair in time.

"So what are they saying?" Crono asked, inspired by their curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like someone famous is coming." Marle said with a nod.

Toma scoffed, slamming down an empty mug, "All that eavesdropping and you don't know who it is? Ha! You may be a better rider, but at least I can get actually be useful when trying to learn something."

Marle glowered, "Well let's if _you_ can hear easier than me."

Toma took a deep breath and puffed up his chest. "Alright then. Prepare to be humbled…_HEY_ _YOU! I HAVE A QUESTION!_"

Marle slapped her forehead while Crono grinned, "Real smooth, Toma…real smooth…"

Toma gave Marle a brief glance that seemed to shout "silence" as he turned to an astounding and surprised patron. The poor man was in the middle of drinking something with a kick and he sputtered it and turned to Toma with a face full of irritation. "What is going on? Why is everybody so excited? Who's coming here?"

The man replied hostilely, "Where have _you_ been, you idiot? Everyone is saying that the hero in the prophecy has risen and he is off to search for the sword. Rumor has it he is coming here before he looks in the mountains."

A flash of old information can suddenly be roused to the intellect and it connects just in the blink of an eye. Crono and everyone almost thought it all at the same time. They weren't sure how they even arrived at that conclusion, but all they knew is that they had already determined Glenn to be the hero that was spoken of in history. Toma resumed his conversation with the annoyed patron, but Crono ushered everyone in and they spoke in hushed voices.

"Could it be possible that time hasn't changed as much as we thought?" Crono asked, looking to Lucca.

"I thought that the king's death would enrage Frog enough to make his move, but now maybe he is going with a fixed purpose." Lucca replied.

"What if it isn't Mr. Frog?" Robo intervened, "What if time has been changed so much that a different hero was chosen? Or what if it's an imposter?"

"Maybe we should wait here until the hero arrives. If it's Frog, we can give him the letter, no problem, and be on our way. Hopefully he can come with us."

"Well, I nominate Crono to talk Toma into letting us rent a room for the night!" Marle gave him a taunting and playful grin.

Crono, for the first time that day, seemed to have no hint of sadness whatsoever. Instead, it was replaced by a mischievous grin. "Okay. I'll do it."

Just at that moment, Toma finished his conversation and turned back with a look that seemed suspicious. He looked at them all, each one seeming so innocent and silent. "What are you guys doing? Did you put something in my drink?" He looked down into his mug and took a drink, regardless.

"Well, we were hoping that we could stay here for the night." Crono piped up.

Toma gave him a quizzical glance, "Huh? Why? We've only just started! We are supposed to be at Porre by nightfall!"

It was then that Crono gave Marle a final and disturbing grin before leaning towards Toma. He whispered something in his ear and suddenly Toma had a look of restrained disgust on his face. He shook it away and looked at Marle with a plastic grin, "Not a problem. I understand. We can stay for the night. This place actually has an adjoining inn. Let me talk to the innkeeper." He got up and gave Marle another odd glance and went to the desk.

When he was out of earshot, Marle nudged Crono with her elbow, "Crono, what did you tell him?"

He only started guffawing as Marle began to twist his arm.

* * *

The boy rode at the head of an impromptu parade. 

At least half a day away from Denadoro, Tata started a journey that already proved far more amazing than he imagined. Just mere hours ago he was could not even imagine being in this position. People lined the streets and cheered him on as several soldiers followed closely behind. He could already see some people he knew from school and gave them a regal salute. He fought the urge to laugh as they looked on with astonishment.

Yes, news had quickly spread about the hero of legend, which was evidently this young boy. After all, why would he have the Hero Medallion?

It was that very same medallion the strange warrior threw to the ground that gained him so much praise. He returned home last night, only to find that his parents had been waiting for him. Upon his return he was only admonished and sent to his room, but not before his parents noticed something golden hanging around his neck. His father gave him a very dubious glare and demanded that he show him the necklace.

"No, it is mine! I hath found this trinket!" Tata already blurted out, sealing himself in his lie.

The father gestured firmly for the medallion, which inevitably ended up in is hands. "What strange writing upon this medallion! Where did you find this?"

He hadn't thought up that part to his story. "I-I-in the woods…" he stammered, instantly regretting what he said.

"For thy sake I hope that to be a lie! Such a dangerous time, and thou gallivant through the woods?" Although his father seemed anger he actually seemed more interested in the medallion.

"Return my medallion." Tata said, opening his palm.

"I will not. I will take this to one of the scholars, translate the meaning, and thou shall return it with a sincere apology."

And that was how it started. The next morning his father went to a scholar at the castle just as he promised, only the answer was far from something he could have expected. The scholar only stared in excitement as he took the father by the hand, shouting praises. It was long spoken in ancient verses that someone unlikely would find the hero medallion and that it would mark the beginning of his journey to destroy evil. The scholar, so misguided by the prospect of war ending did not stop to think that perhaps the child had lied. After all, who could be as unlikely as a child?

Within the hour the boy was taken in front of the scholars of the kingdom. He was interviewed and was very careful not to say anything about the froglike creature and his own friends. By this time he had rehearsed his story to himself in greater detail and his lie was believable. He was taken in front of the king and was made an honorary knight, which was also the dream of this silly boy who did nothing to earn such a right. Within another hour he was seated on a grand horse and was riding with soldiers who were touted as the best of the kingdom.

What a smug smile covered his face! He was no longer known as Tata, the spoiled child of a wealthy man. He was now known as the Hero of righteousness and justice, which was quite contrary to his history. He was far too busy living in his dream to realize that he was on his way to a severely dangerous quest. In all honestly, his only thoughts were, _"These soldiers are the best in the kingdom. Surely they will do my bidding and at long last I will wield the Masamune. Magus is simply one man. The strain cannot be much. I will have my soldiers swarm him and return a hero to all!"_

If only Tata knew this: Youthful ignorance is what often comes close to killing youth.

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! It was a bit longer this time. We are going to get into longer chapters now, so enjoy. Also, I just want to point something out: I was never serious about killing off Crono. I just did it to get a fright out of you all. He is my favorite character! I wouldn't want the poor man to stay dead! Oh, I also want to say (although it probably doesn't come out that clear) is that Guardia and Porre speak different versions of English, as we do. (America, England, Australia, etc). I meant to explain that Frog speaks the way the he does because he came from Porre, which is how they speak the language. Thanks for reading and waiting!_

From what I read, "let" is actually an archaic term from Shakespearean times that means "to prevent" or "stop".


	39. The Cowardly Hero: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Cowardly hero; This chapter contains the pretend tales of an imposter while deeds of another are unaccounted for…_

Hope is a wonderful thing during times of doubt and sadness. The prospect of Glenn being a hero caused Crono to think that there would be a chance of Alwyn's survival, seeing that the near future did not change as much as he thought. He made a wonderful turn-around and was laughing and joking with the group again. Although Marle was enthusiastic about his disposition, she was still fervently trying to find out what he said to Toma.

"Come on! Tell me!" She whined while tugging on his tunic sleeve.

"Oh, I don't know." Crono said with a sly grin. "I don't think you could forgive me for this one!"

"Oh Marle, don't worry about it! He's probably just teasing!" Lucca stepped in between them.

"No, he _isn't_! Didn't you see the look on Toma's face? He probably said something embarrassing!" Marle said with narrow slits for eyes which pointed at Crono.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't!" Crono said with a guffaw before Marle gave him a punch on the arm.

"Crono, come on! You're acting like a spoiled brat! I'm sure Robo and Lucca want to know too!" Marle stamped her foot.

"I already know what he said." Robo said this so politely it sounded as if he were refusing tea.

"How could you possibly know?" Marle asked, sounding disbelieving and frustrated. "Did he tell you?"

"No. My senses are incredibly sensitive and can, upon receiving, amplify diminutive sounds. Therefore I heard what he told Toma."

"Really? You honestly know what he said?" Marle asked with a tone of hope in her voice.

"Yes ma'am, I do."

"Then can you tell me-"

"Robo, I command you not to tell Marle or anyone else what I have said." Crono said this so quickly it was more a jumble of words than a coherent sentence.

"Affirmative."

Marle briefly reverted to a primitive state; she ground her teeth and clenched her fists before she stamped her foot, saying, "Robo! Come on! You can tell me."

"I can't break my promise, Marle!" Robo said with a scandalized tone. Everyone laughed except for Marle who simply pinched Crono before stalking off.

* * *

The sun set low over the mountains, but the sky still burned light red. Rays of golden light streaked past the peak of the formidable mountain and it made it seem so beautiful. However, that was the last thing on their minds. The time passed slowly and they were starting to run out of ways to entertain themselves. Now they were playing cards, using little pieces of candy for tokens, while Lucca (who became bored with the game) lay atop the covers of her bed, reading a book. The game had become interesting because the leader was someone nobody figured to be so amazing at card games. 

"Women are instinctively good liars." Crono grumbled.

"You just keep telling yourself that while I eat all your candy pieces." Marle said, humming innocently while she slowly fulfilled her promise.

"I can't deny her amazing poker face." Toma said with wide eyes, "Nobody has taken me for all I had since my former wife!"

Marle smiled and tossed a piece towards Toma, "That comment deserves a nice reward!"

"Uh, you know, Marle, you look really nice today!" Crono said with a wide, begging grin.

She was flattered, but kept her straight poker face, "No freebies for you, mister."

"Oh, come on! You've been giving freebies to Toma, Lucca, and Robo!"

"Hey, Lucca gave you all her tokens when she quit, and it was out of mercy. That's a good enough freebie to hold you over. Even then, you're still broke."

"Only if I lose this hand!" Crono said with a sneer.

Marle carelessly tossed her cards into the middle, "Full house, kings and tens."

"Son of a-!" Crono realized he was in the presence of ladies and closed his mouth in the nick of time.

"Well, I fold." Toma said while rolling his eyes.

"Well played, Miss Marle." Robo said, giving light applause.

Crono leaned towards him, "How could _you_ lose, Robo? You _measure_ reactions! You even know the _odds_! I mean, you're like a walking _calculator_!"

Robo put his hands up, "I can't help it if Marle happens to be lady luck in disguise. Please forgive me for your lack of tokens."

"Well, can you give me some?" Crono asked hopefully.

"I suppose I-"

"Robo, I command you not to give Crono any of your spare tokens, now and forever." Marle stuck her tongue out at Crono.

Crono gave Robo a venomous look, to which he said, "Forgive me, but it would be incredibly rude of me not to fulfill a woman's request!"

Everyone laughed while Crono sulked in defeat. Suddenly, his eyes widened. It was plainly evident upon sight that he concocted a plan.

"Wait a minute; How about this?" Crono talked as if he were a slick trader, "Double or nothing: I win and get my tokens back. I lose and I tell you the secret."

"Hmm, I think I might be happier with the tokens." Marle said with her taunting smile, which hid her true desire.

"Take it or leave it. I'll tell you my secret if you win this hand. Only me against you. How about it?"

Marle thought for a moment and in a show of agreement, rapped her knuckles against the wooden floor. Crono rubbed his hands vigorously and Marle dealt the cards. They sat for a few moments, each one looking at what they had. Meanwhile, Lucca had risen from her bed as she heard several shouts fill the streets. She went to the window and peered out to see a throng of people in the road.

"How many cards?" Marle asked.

Crono sighed, "Three…I need three."

Marle handed them over and Crono looked at her incredulously, "Don't you need any new cards?"

To his horror, her response was, "Why would I want anything else besides what I have here?" She smiled wickedly.

Crono put down his cards, "Two pair." He sucked in air through his teeth, "Threes and fives…"

Marle was about to throw her cards down in triumph when she was interrupted by thunderous steps. She looked up to see Lucca standing over them with an anxious look over her face, "Hey guys! I think he's finally here! He's on the next street! Hurry! If we don't run and catch up with him he could pass by! Come on!" To her surprise, nobody stayed to see who would win. In a flash, everyone was on their feet and heading towards the door, despite Marle's protests. When she was left alone in the room she sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh. How can it be possible for me to be the winner and the loser at the _same time_?" She scooped up her candy and walked out the door.

* * *

It did not look so chaotic from the serenity of an inn, but down below it was utter pandemonium. People pressed against each other, forming a living blockade. They could hear chanting from further up the way; chanting that sang praises to the hero. Robo's size came in handy as he slowly, but firmly divided the sea of people, working his way to the next street. People growled angrily, even jamming their elbows into the advancer only to howl in pain. 

"What is going on?" Marle asked incredulously, "I don't know Frog that well, but I don't think he would want a crowd like this!"

Crono said nothing, but silently agreed, suddenly becoming very serious and determined to reach the next street. From Robo's view he could see the street ahead which was barricaded with armed guards. Although the people behind were shoving and pushing, the people up front were not willing to risk impalement to see their salvation. Because of that, it was easier to pass through the crowd at a certain point. By that time, people had begun to climb up the walls of homes to view the small parade of horses that were about to pass their way.

"Robo, do you see him yet?"

"I profess; I do not know his appearance." He responded as his large dome of a head moved back and forth, scanning the crowd.

"Uh, he's the one that looks like a frog."

"There is no one like that in the procession."

"What?" Crono scampered up Robo's back, to which he uttered a gentle surprise. Crono had a seat on his shoulders and hunched forward, peering into the activity ahead. He peered into the group of advancing horsemen to see that they were circled about…

"A kid?" Crono sounded very dismayed.

"Yeah, didn't you hear me when I talked to that man?" Toma said while shouldering someone out of his way, "The hero is supposed to be a little kid."

"You never said anything like…" Crono suddenly remembered that he ushered everyone into a huddle and that was how he missed that fact. He sighed.

"Well, you've seen the hero. Let's go back."

* * *

Crono did not regress to his uncomfortable mood, but he was less enthusiastic about their progress. He only lay on his back, staring at the rafters of the inn. He tossed a single coin into the air repeatedly, only to catch it and toss it higher. Marle and Lucca shared the shame disbelief, only they were far more vocal with their thoughts. They were free to discuss their feelings since it seemed that Toma was asleep for the night. 

"Why would the kid be the hero?" Marle asked with an air of frustration. "He looks no older than ten!"

"Toma said that he somehow got his hands on the medallion. I don't know why, but Frog must have ditched it since we changed history again."

Marle gasped in surprise before her face suddenly tightened into a fit of offensive anger, "Or he stole it! The little fibber! If only I could just set him straight!"

"Even so, what should we do next? We can't let them go to the mountains alone, can we?"

"Word is the little brat is staying put to except homage from the people here. Oh! Just realizing that makes me even angrier!" Marle stamped her foot.

Crono stopped his little game to say, "Well, since they are staying we could just visit Frog and see what happened. We can get him to confront the kid and make him tell the truth." He started the game again as Marle and Lucca looked at each other.

"Well, that actually sounds like the best thing to do. Good thinking, Crono!" Marle said with a grin.

"So, let's get ready to go tomorrow. If all goes well, Frog will be joining us!"

There were only three beds and Crono already made the promise to sleep on the floor, as did Robo. Each one climbed into their respective stations and quickly fell asleep, all three of the original adventurers being full of excitement. Since they arrived in this time they hoped to meet Glenn again, and if all went well it would happen tomorrow. Crono was even more excited than the others. He did not know why, but a part of him wanted to cross swords with Frog and show how far he had come along in his skills.

* * *

Crono woke up a little stiff that morning, but cleared it all away by doing stretches. It was surprising to him how early he began to wake up. He would constantly think to himself what his mother would think if she saw this. Meanwhile, all the others sluggishly found their things and prepared for the journey to the south. They found their way to the horses, but were stopped by Toma. 

"You know what? I think I better stay at the inn and wait for you guys to come back." Toma said with a slight nod.

"What? You're not skipping out on us, are you?" Lucca said with an assessing eye.

"No, no. Of course not. I just think that maybe since you are heading south, that means you are making the delivery to Glenn first."

"Yes."

"Well, don't go to Porre. You won't find him there. Instead, there is a small community. When he was younger he moved there with his family. They have gone all the way of the world now, but he still lives there occasionally."

Marle seemed taken back, but felt it was irreverent and quickly said, "I know it sounds horrible, but I just didn't expect him to have a home."

"He is a wanderer, but news from Porre says he aided them in the battle. If there was a place he would stay in, certainly it would be there. On your way to Porre, you will see a fork in the road. Take the western route and you should find yourself in a quaint community. Ask for Glenn and everyone knows where he lives. With good luck you should be back here by afternoon."

"Okay then; I guess we should be on our way."

"God speed."

With that they galloped to the south.

* * *

They arrived sooner than they imagined. The pathway led underneath a sign and into the actual province. It was a beautiful little place. It felt so tranquil that anyone who did not worry too much would find that their cares were left at the entrance. Smoke from chimneys drifted lazily into the sky and the place smelled like fresh firewood. It was a very small community; it consisted of no more than thirty homes. Each home had a porch that would have laundry hanging from a line in the summer. Instead, each porch held axe grinders and chopped kindling. Crono, who grew up smelling freshly chopped wood, was instantly smitten with the place. 

"It is kind of hard to believe that a master swordsman would live here." Crono admitted.

They searched the area, asking people for Glenn by name. They replied positively to that name, but at the same time their answers were very guarded. "Why would you want him?" they would ask. Once the answer came through they would hesitantly point in the same direction. It wasn't until they came across a certain person that they learned the exact location of his home as well as new facts. They were surprised to find out that Glenn was the owner of all this land and that he was their landlord. However, he made his home in the forest. "Even during his younger days he loved the solitude of the forest." the man replied. "There is a modest home along the path. Usually at this time of the day he practices swordsmanship or chops firewood."

They followed the pathway that led away from the commune and entered what seemed more of a thicket than a forest. There were a few acres that were barren of trees (they determined that it was a plowed field under snow). Further ahead they could see the curling smoke of a fire as well as hearing a rhythmic sound. They drew closer and saw something that was something they never expected. Crono did not know why, but he expected Glenn to be dressed completely in soldier garb. He only saw the back, but that was enough to know that he wore only a loose white shirt. He did not don his flowing cape or his shining breastplate. His condition was more striking, seeing that his strange skin did not only stop at his neck (the missing cape covered his neck then) but it continued down his back. Although he was so short the way he held himself seemed regal. Here, he was more relaxed, letting his shoulders slump. He sat on a log, chopping thick branches in half. It was odd to see the man who once saved their live in such an everyday fashion.

His head lifted, "Who art thou? Bradley, 'tis thee? The work shall not be finished until the next day."

Crono smiled and said softly, "It's been a long time, Frog."

The arms stopped moving and the head slowly turned around. For a moment there was a glare of great indignation in his bulbous eye. When the eye suddenly realized who the owner of the voice was, it vanished in an instant. It was replaced by a joyous gleam that could only be sincere and heartfelt. "Sir Crono? Hast thou truly sought me out?" Crono only smiled while Glenn rose from his spot, shaking his head in disbelief before enveloping him in a tight embrace. "Such a thing my eyes have devoutly wished! Methinks the lord has seen fit to calm my fears! I have heard neither rumor nor story concerning thee; I heard of thy only and greatest exploit that we have shared!"

"Has it really been that long?" Crono said with a gentle laugh.

"Aye. It hath been far too long." He let Crono go and looked towards Lucca. "Ah, Lady Lucca, how art thou? Art thou in good spirits?"

"It's good to see you again, Froggy." She said with a toothy grin.

He looked towards Marle, "Ah, and 'tis the former princess. It does my heart well to see thee in such great health."

Marle gave a smile that barely showed uneasiness, "Well, it's nice to see you too."

"And who art thou?" Frog leaned closer to Robo, as if he were trying to get a peak at his face from underneath the helmet.

"I am Robo. Good day, sir."

After Frog greeted each person cordially by grasping their hands, he led them to the front door. "How rude of me! Surely thou must be famished! Please! Make thy company here!"

The house seemed cozy and kempt. There were no dirty clothes or household items strewn about, but some things were slightly dusty. There was a shelf full of books on many different subjects, but only old and used scriptures lay next to his bedside. His breastplate waited neatly on an armor rack while his sword hung on the wall in its sheath. A pot bubbled over a crackling fire and it was only then that they realized that Frog was a fantastic cook.

"That smells heavenly!" Marle exclaimed.

Frog used a poker to grip the handle until it was out of the flame. He used the hem of his shirt to pull off the lid while he had Lucca get bowls. She was about to ask for silverware until she realized that such things were rare in this time. She returned to the table while Frog circled around, filling each bowl until he reached his own which he saved for last. The smell was befitting to the taste: a meaty broth that was filled with beef and potatoes with just enough salt. Since there was no silverware they drank from the bowls, and it was oddly more satisfying than using utensils.

They talked about several things during the meal. They talked about their former adventures and what they had been doing. Eventually, the talk found its way to their reason for visiting. Frog wiped his mouth clean and gave them a smile before saying, "Why wouldst thee and thy company journey such a distance to see me?" Crono told them about the battle, almost with a casual tone but as the conversation continued it suddenly took a serious turn. Questions were answered about the king (his injuries were never known to Frog since he did not die) and the battle. However, a strange part of the conversation followed after Crono's recount of Ozzie. Frog stared off into space with such a hateful glare that his visitors gave each other worried glances.

"Do you know of him?" Robo asked.

Frog looked down to his empty bowl before filling it up again, "Aye, but 'tis a matter best not spoken of, if it pleases thee."

The conversation continued without any further mention of Ozzie, but Frog only grew more upset and angry. Everyone, although frightened into awkwardness, felt that this would be a way to have Frog regain his place as hero. Crono did not have the heart, but perhaps if anything else infuriating was mentioned they could persuade him to help. That was when Marle suddenly thought, "Since the King's injury the Queen has been asking for you. She wanted us to deliver this letter to you."

"Please," Frog said with an outstretched arm, "give it to me."

Crono pulled the letter from the folds of his clothes and handed it to Frog. The group watched him intently as he looked over the letter. The anger that was in his eyes was suddenly replaced by a deep sorrowful emotion that would take pages to describe. The very room became more solemn as he finished the letter. He folded it neatly before returning it to its envelope and handing it back to Crono. They looked at him expectantly but received no answer. "What did the letter say?" Lucca asked.

"Thou may read it."

Crono opened the letter again and read aloud. The contents of the letter were this:

_Dearest Glenn, who is a friend to us all,_

_I write this letter during a midnight hour. Much has happened and there is not nearly enough time to explain. All I can say is that your liege is well, as am I._

_I pray and thank God everyday that he sent Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Robo to our aid. It was because of them that the battle was won. It was because of them_

_that my husband lives. Saying their names instead of your own crushes my heart. We so desperately wanted you, not only to fight for us, but to be with us again. I must admit,_

_I am angry as I write this. How many more times must we be put in danger before you realize that we need you? Why do you constantly run from us? Why do you feel so unworthy?_

_Is it because Cyrus had died? If only you had fought with us, my husband might not have suffered such a great wound. He waited for you to arrive on the battlefield, but he never saw you._

_We spoke of you while he rested on his bed. He wanted to speak farewells to you, not as a king, but as a friend. But you never came, nor do you now. Why have you abandoned us?_

_You and Cyrus have always done what was right, so we never gave you a command. We trusted your judgment and your loyalty. It pains me to do this, but I must do what I can._

_I command you to aid Sir Crono on his quest. You are to find the Masamune and defend our country. Once you have finished I command that you return. If you will deny us your love and trust,_

_then we will at least have your presence. You are not dishonorable. You did not leave Cyrus to die. We have thanked God that he did not take your life as well,_

_but now you are leaving us and it breaks my heart. Please, forgive yourself for what happened to Cyrus. It is not your fault. We love you and miss you. Please come back._

_Love, Leene Nadia Guardia_

Crono sighed as he tried to give Glenn the letter. He only waved it off and Crono stuck it in the fold of his clothes, "So what are you going to do."

"I cannot fulfill her command."

Crono suddenly felt very confused, "But I thought that you were willing to do anything for her majesty! You risked life and limb for her before. Why not now?"

"I wish not to speak of it. I am sorry, but I must ask that you leave. I will have nothing to do with this." He stood, went to the window, and leaned against the sill.

"I don't understand. You love them, don't you? You are willing to sacrifice yourself for them, aren't you?"

"Leave. Please."

Marle put a hand on Crono's shoulder, but he could not stop himself. He wanted an answer. He wanted to know why someone so brave was being so cowardly. "Why are you running from your…"

"_The sword is broken!_" Glenn turned about, his eyes glaring in annoyance. "I cannot defeat Magus without the sword! It cannot be done!"

Glenn went to a loose floorboard and scrapped his fingers along the edge. Loose granules of dust floated into the air as he let it fall to the side. Within the cavity was a bundled cloth. He held it and showed it his friends. He unwrapped it slowly. Then they saw it. It was the blade of the masamune, and true to his word, the hilt end had been missing. The break was clean, just as if it were sliced through like butter. What could have caused it to break was unknown to them. "See what is left? Do you plan to stop the war with _this_?"

"We will try." Crono said with a pointed tone.

Frog grunted in reply and tossed the sword away from him as if he were disgusted with its very sight, "Then do your best. I pray for you. But I cannot go with you."

* * *

The ride back to Denadoro was very solemn. They did not wish to talk for their disappointment was so great. Crono wanted Glenn to fight with them. He wanted to show him how much he had improved. He also wondered what the reason could be for Glenn's reluctance. Why would someone so strong and so vengeful of any Mystic shrink to go after Magus? They would go back and talk to Toma, divulging what had been said and heard. Then Toma would go pale and tell them more about the prophesy. He would tell them that a part of the sword would be found in the midst of him that fears death. It will be only then they can realize why Glenn refused all that he loved. 

He was not ashamed as the King and Queen thought. He was scared.

_Author's Note: I just want you all to know I was only kidding about killing off Crono. He is my favorite character after all. But you know what? I'll see what you guys think I should do. It could be interesting. Kill Crono for good, or bring him back? Yea or nay? Let me know! Thanks for your comments and support! Gibson, out!_


	40. The Cowardly Hero: Part Three

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Cowardly hero; the ascension of the mountain where the Masamune is supposedly hidden…_

Such an unpleasant trip made the prospective trip up a wind-chilled mountain even worse. They ate and rode back onto the road again towards the mountains. They continued to speak about Glenn and what could have caused him to fear Magus. However, that only made them nervous about the inevitable battle. Their conversation turned to more pleasant matters (at least to her ears) when Marle made known the fact that she won the poker game. That led to friendly bickering which kept everyone so entertained that they stood at the mountain's base before they knew it.

A shallow river full of glistening, weathered stones led up to a waterfall on the mountain's face. The scent of pine was strong before they reached the mountain, but here it was so potent that it was almost overpowering. The grass was green and lush and the faint buzzing of insects could be heard. Besides that, there were no signs of life. Crono, who was an outdoorsman, loved the very feel of it, as did Marle and Toma. Lucca and Robo, however, had different views on the mountain. Anyone, who has knowledge concerning such a bounteous land like this, knew there had to be a bounteous amount of life with it. Not even the birds sang and it was far too quite for the cautious, scientific minds that looked about skittishly.

"Is something wrong?" Crono peered over at the two.

"Do you get the feeling that we are being watched?" Lucca said, her eyes looking to the treetops.

"There is something strange about this mountain." Robo stated.

"You feel it too?" Lucca asked. ("_What do I mean, 'do you feel it?' Does he really?"_)

"It is only logical. There should be more wildlife."

Marle shrugged carelessly, "Maybe that brat came through with his knights and all the animals are quiet."

Crono looked towards Marle and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Maybe we aren't that far behind them."

They dismounted, led their horses, and began walking up the pathway, which quickly waned into nothing. A little further past that spot was a sign that read "Beware; mystics seek refuge here." They gave each other dubious glances before walking past the sign and up the slopes. They could see the faint footsteps of several soldiers and their horses. They could also see broken branches that led further up the trail.

Already the wind was blowing harder than they liked. They weather was not such a factor to them at first. Their magically strengthened bodies withstood the chill, but poor Toma was preparing a mantle for himself. His teeth chattered and looked at the group in awe, "I don't see how you four can walk around as if it were a Sunday morning in springtime. Aren't you frigid?" They paid no mind and advanced up another hill. They eventually found themselves on the cliff they saw from the ground. The shallow river trialed further up into the mountain, and it seemed the current was stronger here. It careened over the edge and the waning daylight cast a faint rainbow in the fall.

"It's beautiful here." Marle said with a dreamy smile.

"Whatever you say, lady; whatever you say." Toma scoffed as he turned away and advanced further in.

They entered a thicket of deciduous trees with white bark. Some remarked how odd it was that the trees had leaves this time of the year. The scent of pine was still strong but now there was the smell of wildflowers. As they went further in they found a small, enclosed meadow of flowers. It was only Lucca and Robo that became wary as they looked around themselves. "How can wildflowers grow in such a shady place? Look, there's almost no sunlight here." They looked over to their friends to find that they and their horses were examining the flowers and breathing in their scent.

"Come on, let's keep going. This place gives me the creeps." Lucca motioned for them to follow.

"Everything is okay, Lucca!" Crono said with a content smile. "Aren't you tired? We can rest for a little bit."

"We are not tired." Robo said with what seemed like a firmer voice.

"Oh, come on!" Marle said, tugging playfully of Lucca's arm. "I'll make you a crown of flowers. I used to make them when I was a little child. Oh, watch where you sit. There are big rocks everywhere."

Lucca scoffed, "Are you serious? Don't you remember that we are chasing that little brat?"

"Who?" Toma asked, no longer shivering from the cold.

"What? You don't remember that we are looking for the…what were we looking for, Robo?"

There was moment of silence as if it seemed Robo were in deep thought.

"Lucca, burn the flowers and the thicket." Robo said this so firmly it made Lucca jump.

"What? Lucca! Why would you do such a thing? Come on! Just relax!" Crono said with a playful smile.

Suddenly, Lucca began to shake her head and she began to smile, "Yeah, don't worry Robo! We can just sit for a while. It smells nice here."

Then something that never happened before, happened. Robo shouted angrily, "I SAID BURN THE FLOWERS AND THICKET NOW!"

The yell was frightening, and for just a second Lucca was terrified. It was enough for her to jump and cast a blanket of flames over the flower bed and trees. As the scenery burned their lackadaisical attitude quickly changed to panic. They jumped away from the flames while Toma stamped out a flame that caught his mantle. The suffocating stench of smoke filled their nostrils and they fled the thicket. When they stepped into the clearing they looked at Lucca and Robo with agitated countenances. "What is wrong with you two? You almost killed us!"

"We just saved your lives." Robo said calmly, pointing towards the thicket. "Someone put out the flames with the wind."

Marle obeyed with a condescending look on her face. The rude look disappeared and was replaced by a look of horror when the flames cleared. The thicket was scorched black and the leaves were blown away. They could see into the thicket and saw that most of the flowers had burned away. Hidden within the flower stems were skeletons by the dozen. Marle even saw the skull that struck her foot when she thought it was merely a rock. "What does this mean? What happened?"

"It was an enchantment." Lucca said with an offended tone. "I bet there must be traps like this all over the mountain left by Magus and his crew."

If Robo had teeth, he would have been smiling in self-approval at the moment. "My sensors detected something strange about the thicket but I thought nothing of it until Lucca voiced her opinion. The overpowering aroma covered a powerful natural anesthetic and poison that eventually infects the victim. Had you fallen asleep in the thicket, I would have waited, ignorant of the poison that could have killed you. It was an ingenious trap."

Marle gasped in fright, "Oh no! Did the soldiers fall victim to the trap?" She sprinted back towards the thicket, but was stopped by Robo's voice.

"There are no shields or swords. In any case, the bodies would not have had enough time to decompose. That is, unless, the flowers themselves were created to speed up the process. How horrific."

"Eww," Crono scrunched up his face in uncomfortable disgust as an overly descriptive image entered his mind, "flowers that devour you?"

"It might have been sweet smelling fungi that looked like flowers. Knowing how to alter the very elements can be an extremely dangerous thing, especially when you disguise something so it appears non-threatening." Lucca added.

"Magus must be far more disturbed than I imagined." Marle looked sorrowfully at the thicket.

"I do not think that Magus created this trap. It does not seem to fit his persona." said Robo.

"I could have been Flea." Toma said, while scratching his chin.

"Who is Flea?"

"She is a henchman under Magus, and a powerful sorceress. She is as vain as she is powerful and beauty seems to be her vice."

"In any case, we owe our lives to you two. Let's be more careful from now on." Everyone agreed to this statement before moving on.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the Denadoro Mountains. The already shrill wind felt almost painful against bare skin and it chilled them to the bone. It finally got to a point that Toma adamantly refused to go another step in fear that he would freeze to death. Thankfully, there were a group of caves in the immediate area. They crossed a shallow stream, squeezed themselves and their horses through the narrow entrance, and nestled into the hollow. The cold winds were less intense inside the cave, but the sound of trickling water and whistling gale still penetrated past the entrance. The sounds were oddly soothing, but the wind would have still gotten the best of them had Lucca not started a fire. Within minutes the coldness disappeared and they were almost as cozy as they were back at the tavern. Even the horses softly nickered in reply and quickly went to sleep.

Meanwhile, the group contented themselves with meager provision, talking about the challenges that awaited them. They could not help but wonder what Magus and their henchmen were capable of doing. Robo remarked that it was wise to learn more about their enemies, but what they heard would have given them nightmares had they seen it. First they discussed Flea and her doings.

"Well," Toma began, "Flea is a very cunning sorceress. You have seen her handiwork back there and you can see that she thrives on using false security to snag anyone who is not expecting anything. Yes sir, she is said to be far more beautiful than many women. What? How can she be beautiful if she is a mystic? How do you think she changed that forest into a deathtrap? She used her sorcery to change her form. Her handiwork is different, because for some reason she actually altered her own body instead of how people perceive her. Her form is permanent. It is said that she changed her appearance to woo unfortunate soldiers in battle. Some say that she was once in love with a human and changed her form to deceive him. There are others who say that she and Magus are lovers. They say she changed her form to appeal to him. That is even talked amongst the mystics, but I heard rumors that Flea deals harshly with anyone that says such things. Nobody remembers her true form. In all honesty, she became known only since her entrance into the war.

Next was the master swordsman, Slash. This seemed to be a more personal and enraging subject for Toma. "There is another general that looks like a man, yet he has scaly skin and pointed ears. His eyes flash yellow and his teeth are stained the same. He is a hideous beast, but I cannot deny his efficiency with his sword. There is a mystery concerning him, but this is what I have heard. It was said that he was a pirate originally. He trained under his own master, killing him once he surpassed him. In his heart he loves to prove himself in battle. He is far more engaged in challenging himself which is why he held no reservations about attacking whole towns on his own. Perhaps you may wonder where I come from. I originally lived in Chorus, a port city situated on an island. My relatives are the governors that ensure the peace. They met an obstacle in the form of Slash. He docked in a distant bay and sneaked around the island, attacking random soldiers. After dozens of slain soldiers, who were rumored to be our best, he finally grew tired of taking our lives and left. To me, he is perhaps the beastliest of the three. He kills only to boost his ego. It infuriates me to think that those I once walked to school with…" At this point, Toma had to stop and wipe his eyes with the cuff of his sleeve. "Pardon me, I do not mean to weep. I only feel sorry for their passing. It was nearly a decade ago, so the pain is not much anymore. I just cannot stand to think that he has gone unpunished. Ozzie took him on as a personal bodyguard, but once Magus took control he promoted Slash to a general. Slash is admired for his finesse and history of human slaughter. It was a wise move on Magus' part."

"As for Ozzie…I have never seen a stronger coward. He is very rich. He was born into a wealthy family as you may have heard. He is very learned in magic, and he is also supernaturally strong. However, his weakness lays in his overconfidence. He denies that he is imperfect, or maybe even a joke among the Mystics. He beats his own men. In all honestly, I imagine not a single one would cry in his passing. Flea and Slash are supposedly more admired among the Mystics. However, his lineage was what drew numbers under Magus' cause at first."

"And what about Magus?" Crono asked. "What do they think about him?"

Toma sighed, "He is their prophet, their instrument of redemption, and their protector. They ignore his abuses, believing in him heart and soul. He is just like the devil; he lures them away with words as soft as a flaxen cord, only to bind them with strong chains. They serve his interests above their own. That should describe him well enough." Evidently his assertion was correct because not another word was spoken concerning the four terrors. The rest of the night was spent comfortably in the cave. The magical power (it is more than simply "magic" but is called such for the sake of brevity) kept the fire burning through the night.

* * *

The fire was not overly warm nor was the floor stony, but for some reason Crono could not rest. He was not uncomfortable, but he was incredibly restless. He squirmed like a little child in an effort to lull himself back to sleep. He clenched his eyes shut and covered his eyes with his arm. After what seemed like hours (which were only minutes) he sighed in defeat and rose from his spot. He only stepped forward two paces and could feel the chilling wind that seemed refreshing.

The wind was not as strong as he thought it would be. In fact, it was only a light breeze. It was light enough for fireflies to leave the safety of their resting places and illuminate the night. Crono was immediately thankful for his restlessness as he beheld the sight. There was not a single cloud in sight and thick swirls of stars dotted the sky. These were not even plain white lights in the sky, but it was so clear that Crono saw that the stars had their own color. Far beyond their world, he could even see galaxies that appeared only as thin, wispy, purple clouds of stars. Their number and their light were enough to make the world seem dark blue in appearance, save for the greenish glow of the fireflies. The trees, which would be frightening to the imagination of a little child, amused Crono. Their branches would occasionally encompass the sky, casting crooked shadows on the ground below.

"Crono?"

Although he hated to admit it, he spun on his heels in fright. He peered into the darkness and saw what could only be a mess of blonde hair. He laughed at himself as he waved to her, "Hey Marle. I'm sorry. I didn't expect anyone to come out here with me."

She spoke with a stern voice, but he could see her playful smile, "What in the world are you doing out here, in the middle of the night?"

"Going to the bathroom. You better not come any closer."

"Lair."

"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep that well. By the way, since we are on the subject of me, why are you awake?"

Marle giggled, "Because you stepped on me while you walked out, you jerk."

She couldn't see it, but Crono blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Take it easy," she laughed and had a seat on an old weathered boulder. "I really don't mind. I was already up. Honestly."

"Well, why?" Crono asked, sitting on an itchy bed of pine needles.

It was Marle's turn to blush. Although there were moments she was unsure about Crono, she could not help but find him attractive. That put her on the spot. In reality, she woke up from a dream and contented herself to watching Crono sleep. When he sat upright she immediately feigned sleep, and to her relief he hadn't noticed. Instead, she replied in a mimicking voice, "'I just couldn't sleep that well.'"

He poked her in the side and she giggled, "Hey. That tickles!"

"If you do another horrible impression of me, I'll do it again."

"You wouldn't dare!" She said in a scandalous voice.

"Try me!" Crono said, already shifting himself into a pouncing position.

Marle scoffed in reply, and Crono slowly had a seat…at least until she said, "'Try me!'"

True to his word, he pounced on her and she fell back onto the grass with a combined mess of maple and pine leaves. She stifled a shriek of laughter as Crono poked her sides again and again. She kicked and squirmed until Crono released his hold on her. They rolled onto their backs, each one breathless with laughter. Just like children, they had to calm down before they realized the beautiful sight in front of them. It was even more enjoyable to look at the stars while lying down on soft earth. Their brief excursion even made themselves feel dizzy with laughter, making the world move. Marle suddenly felt some courage build in her and she turned to Crono while he still looked at the stars.

"Life can be wonderful, huh?"

Crono hummed in reply, "Yeah. We had some hard times, but in the end I believe everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah," Marle said softly. "Crono, I'm sorry, but I don't think I have properly thanked you."

"For what?"

"You saved my life, remember? You actually came back for me." Her eyes fluttered as they grew misty, "I don't think you realize how that makes me feel."

"You would've done the same for me."

"No Crono; I mean, I would have done the same, but I don't think you realized what you saved me from."

"What do you mean?"

Marle almost shivered as she recalled it, "Something has been troubling me for a long time, but I haven't talked about it. When time changed and I wasn't born, I found myself in a dark and gloomy place. Remember? You hugged me then and it made me feel better. I still get scared sometimes, and I even dream about it. There was no light and it was as dark as anything I have ever felt. It scared me, Crono."

Crono sat up on his side, "Marle, I don't know what happened or where you went, but what matters is that you are here now."

She sat upright and looked him in the eyes assertively, almost passionately, "Don't you see? You _are_ the reason I am here now."

"And you are going nowhere else." Crono said and he gave her an embrace, Marle smilingsoftly as she buried her head in his shoulder. However, something almost seemed as if she wanted something more. She looked up at him, her eyes gleaming from her earlier tears. Her lips opened slightly and she leaned in, but unfortunately Crono hadn't noticed. He had alreadyrisen to his feet and offered Marle a hand. She sighed in disappointment and tookit. "Come on. We have a big day tomorrow. There are others who probably experiencing the same thing you have felt because of Lavos. The sooner we sleep, the sooner we can fix that." As he said that, a warm feeling came over him. He realized now that he had adequate justification for his actions. Although it seemed wrong for him to think such a thing, he felt that Marle had inadvertently succeeded where Lucca failed. He still worried for Alwyn, but now he worried more about the possibility that other countless souls were waiting in a dark and dreary place, waiting for freedom.

He pondered if he should say something as humorous as "I could kiss you for helping me," but he did not notice the offer already passed.

* * *

Nothing is worse than being roused from slumber. It is especially worse if it came from a scream.

The sun was slowly rising, and it had risen enough so that the sky's horizon was of reddish hue. The air felt cold and damp, which was far colder than when the air felt dry. When everyone jolted upwards, they did it so quickly that they hadn't realized how sore their joints ached from yesterdays hiking. Immediately they dashed outside the cave with their weapons drawn. The mountain was still beautiful, but it was all lost on them as they dashed towards the sound. (Not an easy task, considering that it echoed throughout the slope). Finally, they found a pathway that winded up the mountain face and atop it they saw a young boy bawling into his hands.

"You there! Are you okay?" Crono shouted.

The reply was difficult to understand since it was stifled by sobs, "Help! Injury hath been done to my leg! By my head, which they may take, they come for me!"

The sudden remembrance of the sign they had seen made their eyes go wide. Something amazing happened at that moment as a result, and it forever rid Crono of his fear of heights. The boy was easily a hundred feet above them. He fell during his flight and fell down the steep slope, stranding him on a ledge (which they could not see over, thus giving birth to the fear that there was an unseen foe just behind the boy). He did not know how he did it, but he only knew that it was the most natural feeling in the world as he tensed his legs and leapt as hard as he could. He did not soar a hundred feet to the rock face, but thirty at the least. As he landed on the ledge, he jolted upright again, suddenly realizing what he had done. In two more bounds he was at the boy's side while the others stood, gaping in amazement. His sword was drawn and he looked about his person, seeing that it was only an enclosed ledge.

"H-hast thou flown? So speedy was thy ascension!" The boy cowered as he looked above him. Crono could hear footsteps.

"Lay low," he whispered to the boy. He looked down to his friends and signaled them to climb quietly. "Stay here, I'm going to take a peak."

The underside of the slope was craggy rock while the immediate topside was earthy green grass. Crono did not even think that his hair would contrast against the topography, but unfortunately the foes he saw did not notice. There were some beastly looking Mystics and they grunted as they searched through the bushes and thickets in the immediate area. They heard the voice and imagined that the boy could run no more. The boy whimpered as he heard their search, which was manifested by the sounds of metal weapons slicing and poking into the undergrowth. By this time, the rest of the group stood poised behind a boulder. They gave Crono a nod which he returned and they leapt from their hiding places.

It was a small number; a group of seven mystics which wore thick armor. From the looks of it, their armor was battered and suggested that these Mystics fought at Zenan Bridge. They had looked for refuge in the mountains. Marle shot a mystic while Lucca and Robo fell three. Crono moved swiftly through the other three mystics that huddled together. He dashed forward, slashing upwards, dashed right with a jab to the chest of another, and finished the third with an upward twist that ended in a diagonal slash. After the brief scuffled was finished, Crono pulled the small boy up from the ledge.

"Are you okay?" Crono asked.

"I am in poor spirits," whimpered the boy, "I feared that I was a dead man!"

Evidently, his fear had not yet abated, for he saw the look of dawning comprehension and anger upon a blonde woman's face. "What aileth thee?"

"I know who you are! You are the boy that stole the Hero Medal!" Marle leaned forward with a frightful frown.

The boy looked away bashfully, not only because of guilt, but because a strapless halter-top (which was what Marle wore) showed a little more than a young boy was accustomed to seeing. "I stole it not! Forsooth, I have found it! The medallion flew from the pocket of some disfigured gentleman. Had I known the sorrow that would have befallen me, I wouldst never have reached forth a hand to claim this wretched prize!" He thrust his hand into his inner breast pocket and pulled out a glinting medallion. Tata was in the act of throwing it into the forest below, but was stopped. Crono took it and inspected it before saying that it must have been the Hero Medal. Toma, meanwhile, not completely aware that Tata was a false hero, suddenly felt very dizzy.

"How dost thou knowest the medal was not mine?" Tata asked, but nobody answered.

"What happened?" Crono asked, "How did you get here? Where are the soldiers?"

"Behold, we were tired from our excursion and rested in a deep cavern. That same cavern was home to several Mystic refugees. I ran for the light and I heard them call unto me. 'Save us, Hero! Save us!'" With that, Tata began to cry.

"Are they well?" Robo asked.

"I know not; wouldst thou be willing to liberate those who have fallen into captivity for my folly? I beg of thee!" Tears poured down his face now.

"How stupid you are!" Toma shouted, unexpectedly full of outrage. "How dare you risk the lives of your countrymen? For what? All for the sake of your own selfish glorification?" He slapped the child full in the face. Lucca stretched forth a hand to stop him, but was halted by Robo who only shook his head solemnly. Tata fell to the ground, quivering as he nursed his cheek. "You play at the hearts of the hopeful for your own enjoyment? You are no better than that evil man who constantly spurs the Mystics to take battle against us! Dishonorable retch!"

Tata only burst out into louder wails and sobs. Crono could tell that Toma was desirous to kick the child, but felt that it was a good time to intervene. "That's enough Toma. We need to see what we can do for those soldiers."

"And as for the worthless vermin?" A hostile eye cast its gaze upon Tata who shrunk lower to the ground.

"We better take him with us. I don't think we should leave him alone; not with all these Mystics around."

Toma sighed, "Very well," he turned to Tata with a pointed finger, "but you will not as much utter a single word! If you say anything to justify your wickedness, I will finish what the Mystics started!"

"Truthfully," Tata began sorrowfully, "there is no justification for what I have done. I fear that I shall burn in hell for the deeds I have committed."

No one answered in negation or agreement; they only asked him where the cave was.

Tata pointed the direction of the cave and limped behind the group. His face was forlorn and full of guilt. As he walked he said a silent prayer in his mind. _"Father, please, spare those who have been taken for my lies and deceit. Let them be well. If it means my life, so be it. I cannot go home to those families, saying that I led their husbands and fathers into death. Forgive me. I will be an honorable man if they are spared. So help me, if they are well I shall endeavor to become thy servant. I swear not upon the moon, for I have not given it shape. Nor shall I swear upon my head, for I know not the number of hairs dot my crown. Instead, I promise thee, I will serve thy cause until my life's end. Nevertheless, even if they are dead, I must become thy servant to redeem myself. I have no right to ask thee for anything, but please save them for the sake of their families. Please, let them be well." _That was the course of his prayer. Throughout the entire hike he did not cease to utter his profound apologies. Finally they stood outside the cave where the soldiers were taken captive.

"Wait here."

Toma and Tata waited tentatively as Crono entered the cave with his friends. They disappeared into the darkness and after the space of a half hour they could hear shouts and screams. After a few minutes longer, they could hear footsteps. Tata and Toma hid themselves behind a rock and waited with bated breath. Imagine their relief when Crono and his friends emerged from the cave! Furthermore, imagine the euphoria that entered Tata's heart when all the soldiers emerged from the edifice one at a time, each one mounted on their horses. They were tired, and some suffered deep cuts and broken bones, but they were all alive and salvageable. Tata uttered a quick prayer of thanks before he walked into the open.

The knights acted in the expected way towards Tata. They gave him sorrowful and betrayed glances. They did not address them, and some even cursed him for his cowardice. The words hurt Tata and it would be years before he would sleep well. The guilt was astounding, but he remembered that if there were even one who died, the guilt would have been unbearable.

"They were fanatical. They wanted to sacrifice them to Lavos. We came just in time." Crono replied.

"I cannot thank thee enough." Tata said, kneeling to Crono with a bowed head.

"Toma, we need you to take Tata home." He made sure to lean in close and whisper this into Toma's ear, "I'm afraid one of these knights will want to take their revenge."

"I admit that the feeling is mutual. However, if it something that you ask of me, I am under obligation to fulfill it."

After a few minutes of brief planning, where Crono, a Guardian a knight, issued commands to Porrean soldiers. They were not in a mood to argue and they suddenly felt their enthusiasm leave once they found out their hero was a fraud. They mounted their horses, telling Crono where they could find the holy place where the Masamune lay. They began their descent down the mountain, each one eager to share their grievances once they returned home. Meanwhile, Marle could not help but feel a small pang of sorrow for Tata. He was truly sorry for what he had done, yet Marle still had a feeling of satisfaction within her as he rode off with the look of a condemned man going to a noose.

* * *

They rode an hour further up the mountain. The trees became thicker here and the wind, although it howled outside the brambly thickets, we silent whispers in this holy forest. They ducked underneath the low branches and a few tugged at their clothes. Poor Marle regretted her choice in clothing with a branch gave a small scratch on her back. From that point they dismounted and walked their horses until they reached a small clearing. It was strange to see a flat clearing so close to the top. It was almost as it something had purposefully kept this place clean and kempt, because the grass was cut as well.

"Now, that's just stupid." Lucca said with a snort, "Who would want to make a lawn up here in the mountain?"

"Well, whoever it is, it must live in that."

Their gaze went to the large gaping hole in the rock. The hole didn't even consist of boulders, nor did it look natural. The hole was perfectly framed in an arch as the stone surrounding it was flattened and smoothed insomuch that it could have been marble. However, the stone beyond that was jagged and rough. The stone leading to the inside of the cave also looked clean and devoid of any dirt. It was the next best thing to a house made of wood and brick. "Maybe a hermit lives here?" No sooner had they said that they could hear a whoop of laughter.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

"I bet you I can!"

The must sudden and abrupt thing happened. A blur blew right past the entire group followed by another. The shapes became more defined as they slowed down to zigzag around the trees. They entered the clearing again, and to everyone's astonishment they flew into the air. They circled around and around until finally a blur ran right into the other. There was a triumphant cheer as the blurs stopped as the forms of two children could be seen, hovering in the middle of a blue sky.

"I told you I could catch you!" They were a distance away still, but one was so full of mirth and excitement he was speaking loudly. The other replied, but was resentful enough that he did not speak so loudly, and could not be heard. However, they could venture a guess that he relented to his defeat only to challenge the other child again. The reason for this was that the opposing blur was the pursuer this time and the laughing and giggling continued. The party gave each other an odd smile of surprise. Should they be astonished by this? They have seen far more amazing things. It was just humorous that these creatures seemed to be oblivious to their presence.

"Hello up there!" Lucca shouted.

Their only reply was their chanting which was followed by laughter. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me! I'm the wind! The fastest wind! You are slower! A-ha-ha!" They swooped down past the group again, causing their clothes to billow wildly in their wake. Lucca shouted at them as they sped by, but they seemed to pay no attention at all. Lucca ground her teeth at them. She shouted out that they were rude and she knew that they were ignoring her on purpose, although she truly did not know that for a fact.

"Although they are the shape of human children, they must be a higher existence." Robo mused as he saw the roles change once again.

"What do you mean?" Crono asked.

"When we traveled up this mountain we saw all kinds of animals, but paid them no mind. They must think we are inferior intelligences, or maybe that we are not important to them." Robo said calmly.

"Whatever the reason is, it is rude!" Lucca shouted upwards, shaking a fist. "They can speak our language, can't they? Pretty fluently as well, right? So answer us!"

They only swooped down, almost purposefully, and that made Lucca growl in annoyance. "Let's just go inside the cave. It seems that they are pretty intent on being so inconsiderate."

The group chuckled in amusement and followed Lucca as she stomped her way inside. For a moment it was dark and then the brilliant shine of torches lit their way. The cave was very spacious and even had pillars that supported the roof. This was far grander than they had expected, but the saw something that was far more amazing: They saw the Masamune, in perfect condition. A hole in the ceiling let light shine down upon the glorious artifact insomuch that it looked too sacred to touch. They also wondered how a whole Masamune was here, while the supposed other piece was in their belongings. There were a few steps that led up to a small dais where the Masamune sat, half the blade being embedded in the earth. Crono reached out for the sword, his hand feeling the handle. He could already feel the power of the sword. He was in the process of unsheathing it from the ground when all of a sudden he heard really close by say, "What are you doing, silly-man?"

Crono looked up and saw the face of a child, hanging upside down, and inches from his own. He gasped and jolted backwards, the reverence suddenly broken. The child was floating in the air while the other was behind them, leaning against the wall, looking at his nails as if he were bored. It was at this point that Lucca had a gleam in her eyes. "Alright! Now you guys finally have the nerve to address us, huh? Well I have some choice words to say to you!" She walked towards the child near the back wall, but was gone in a flash. Lucca shrieked and looked around, her gaze resting towards Crono. Both children were standing in front of Crono now, each one having the same silly grin.

They were healthy looking children: tanned with clean clothes with visible strands of thread lining the sleeves. Their faces were slightly dirty, but otherwise they were beaming with energy. There was something about these children that exuded energy. Crono knelt down and smiled back at them, "Well, it's nice to meet you guys! I'm Crono, who are you two?"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Lucca walked towards them, but was stopped by Marle, who strangely seemed uneasy.

"I am Masa, and this is my brother Mune!"

Crono's eyebrows rose, "That's interesting. What are you guys doing here? Are you lost? Do you have a home?"

The two were silent for a second and looked at each other. They looked back at Crono before turning back to each other, saying, "Let's play, Mune!"

"Okay!"

With that, they raced outside once again, hooting and hollering as they had done before. Crono stood, nonplussed, while Lucca only giggled and added that now Crono knew how she felt. Crono looked at Robo again and voiced his agreement towards his theory. He stepped forward to claim the Masamune and no sooner than his hand go around the hilt…

"What are you doing, silly-man?" Crono did the exact same thing as the child continued to grin innocently.

Crono was a bit firmer after he recomposed himself, "We came for the sword. We need it."

There is something to be said about first impressions. All they knew about these children was that they were energetic, oblivious to anything, and always smiling. The smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with a look that seemed to hold no emotion whatsoever. It was oddly unsettling, seeing such a cheerful thing seem so deathly serious, "But it's ours. We own the sword."

"We can return it after we are done, but we really do need to use it." Crono said, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"No. You cannot have it." The group spun around, seeing the child do the same thing he had done last time; that is, observing his nails as if he were bored.

"I'm sorry, but we need it for a very important reason, and we can't wait."

Crono went to the sword and was in the process of removing it when suddenly a slight breeze went throughout the cave. At least, they thought it was a breeze, but in fact their own clothes were moving and flapping from nothing. Suddenly their clothes went tight as they felt themselves being pulled backwards. The darkness of the cave suddenly disappeared and they felt themselves land on something rough. They rolled to a stop and slowly rose to their feet, brushing off their clothes. They realized they were standing in the clearing in front of the cave. They looked towards the entrance and saw the two children, who they just realized were identical in appearance.

"The sword is ours, and unless you fight us and win you cannot have it."

"We don't want to fight you." Crono said, his tone suggesting otherwise.

"Then you can't have the sword."

Lucca growled, "Yeah! Alright then! I'll fight you! I can't wait to get your over my knees so I can spank you both into next week!"

The two children tittered, "Yea! They want to fight! We haven't fought anyone forever! Are you ready Mune?"

"Yes, Masa! Time to show them who we really are!"

The two children faced the group while they stood side by side. They clamped their hands on each others shoulders and suddenly a gale of wind and dust flew up from them. It felt as if an earthquake shook the mountain and the entire group shielded their eyes as dust pelted them. When the wind abated they looked at saw no children standing before them. Instead, they saw a beast of a creature with a bulky frame. Muscles thicker than tree trunks tensed as the creature crouched towards the ground. Before anyone could understand what was going on the creature launched forward. A large hand grabbed Crono's tunic and lifted him off the ground. He could hear a collective shriek from the girls as the creature spun around and hurled him towards the face of the cliff. By this time Crono managed to gather his senses and righted himself. His feet took the brunt of the blow. His legs tensed as he felt a sharp tingly pain go throughout his feet. He allowed himself to land on his knees next before slowly getting to his feet again, which ached.

"Ah, so you are no ordinary humans. You know magic, just like Janus."

"Janus?" Crono was about to ask who Janus was but saw that he was the focus of another charge. He leapt over the creature as it charged shoulder first into the wall. A cloud of dust burst forth from the rubble as a circular array of cracks showed the point of impact. The creature faced the group and grinned impishly, with a mouthful of fangs. The smile quickly disappeared as a shower of ice needles flew into his face. The creature howled in pain and surprise as Robo took advantage of this moment. He charged, already cocking back his arm. The hydraulic pump erupted into a cloud of steam as the fist jutted forward into the pit of the creature's stomach.

An arm swept Robo away like an insect, sending him crashing into a mess of branches. He landed with a loud thud while Crono and Lucca were already beginning their onslaught. Crono leapt onto the hunched back of the creature, jabbing his sword into its back. He yelped in surprise as the sword rebounded off his tough skin, only leaving a thin line of blood. The arm grabbed Crono and he felt himself fly in an arc, crashing into the ground. The creature moved quickly, raising Crono and slamming him savagely back to the earth repeatedly. The creature raised his arm to bang Crono against the ground a fourth time, but the arm was suddenly engulfed in a burning flame. The creature grabbed his arm and howled, letting go of Crono.

Crono was bleeding from his head and his vision was blurry. He stumbled for balance, but evidently having his body slammed into the ground repeatedly was a grave injury. He leaned on his sword, trying his best to shake a strange buzzing noise from his senses. He tried to focus but suddenly realized he was losing consciousness. Suddenly, he saw a green flash and felt the buzzing sensation go away. He looked at the creature and dabbed his forehead with his free hand. The blood was gone. He looked over and saw Marle give him a quick nod before he stretched out his arm and sent a bolt of lightning towards the creature.

"Up again? You _are_ persistent!" The creature charged.

Crono leapt gracefully to the air, but it was to no avail. The monster read his movement too soon and Crono found himself in a viselike grip. Crono wriggled and squirmed as the creature tried to tighten his grip. Crono could feel his muscles grow weary and he felt the grip circle around him. "I am sorry, mister. I guess I need to crush your bo-!" The creature's grip suddenly slackened and Crono fell to the earth. He saw the creature hovering in mid air and underneath that creature was Robo. He could see his mechanical limps quivering and suddenly tense as he threw Masa and Mune into the wall. The ground shook as the limp form fell to the ground.

"Everyone! Hit him with magic! Now!" Crono shouted.

A brilliant flash of light graced the top of the mountain and the knights who stood at the base marveled and wondered what could have caused such a phenomenon. Meanwhile the creature was prostrated on the ground, groaning as he feeble tried to raise himself. Marle had already begun to attend to Crono and Robo while Lucca kept a close eye on the beast. She shouted a warning as the form suddenly turned into a great ball of light. They turned to see the light fade into the form of two little children once more.

"That was amazing!" said one child.

"Incredible! What strength!" said another.

"The sword is yours! Come in! Come in! We will give it to you!"

The group eyed each other uneasily as the two children disappeared inside the cave. They followed shortly after.

_Author's note: Man, I didn't mean to wait so long to get this chapter up! I meant to update much sooner! This also turned out longer than I originally intended. I hope it was worth the wait. I hope you all liked Masa and Mune. The scene with Marle and Crono is based off a work of art I saw done by the character designer where it is Crono and Marle alone, speaking with each other._


	41. The Dream Stone: Part One

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Dream Stone; A new objective brings our group face to face with a self-proclaimed prophet…_

There was an awkward silence as Melchior glanced over the shattered remains of the Masamune. There seemed to be something that groaned within him. He almost seemed sorrowful at the fact that the sword had broken. After a moment or two he looked up at them with a look of great despair before saying, "I am sorry; I cannot help you. Without the proper materials I cannot restore the sword."

* * *

Only two days have passed since they stood at the top of a mountain after defeating what had been the guardian of the Masamune. Two days ago they nervously followed the dim form of two children into a cave. It was then that they approached the Masamune and a bright light blinded them momentarily. When they were able to see again all they saw was the hilt of the sword, disembodied from the blade they were holding. 

"So it wasn't the sword then." Crono said with great disappointment.

The two children wore melancholy expressions on their faces as if they could sense and sympathize with their distress. One of the children, who referred to himself as Mune before, (although no man alive could ever tell the difference between the two) took the hilt in hand and offered it to Crono. "Hey, don't be so sad, mister! It is the Masamune! It's just broken. You have to fix it is all."

"I can take it to anyone and they can fix it?" Crono asked, his hope rapidly returning.

Unceremoniously and quite contrary to their kindness earlier, they burst out into derisive laughter, "Are you serious? Oh yeah, anyone could fix a holy relic!"

"Shut up." Crono sighed grumpily as he held the hilt. The two stopped laughing immediately and watched him with great earnest, as if they waited for him to spot something. Meanwhile, Crono did not notice them as he turned the sword over and over again in one hand. He was in the midst of reflecting on his high hopes when he saw a complete sword and how much trouble they experienced for coming up the mountain. At that point, he spotted something very odd and his hope returned. He looked towards the twins and they grinned, emphasizing the point that was rapidly growing in Crono's head.

"There's something written on the hilt!"

Marle, Lucca, and Robo crowded around the sword, each one peering down at the writing. He held it in the sunlight for the sake of visibility. They were runes. Very odd runes that were not in a recognizable language. They groaned in despair while the two twins gave each other incredulous looks. They looked at the party and said with surprise, "You guys don't know what the writing says?"

"No, we don't." Crono leaned against the cavern wall and slid down to the ground. "We don't even know how to find out."

"What do we do now?" Lucca rubbed her face, "I'm no linguist!"

"We could take it to my father and ask him if there is anyone who can translate." Marle ventured.

"When should we ask? Before or after he executes us?" Lucca's slightly agitated tone earned a raspberry from Marle before she flumped against the cavern wall.

"I am not equipped with the proper translating program, and even then, if we went back to the future, the language might be completely dead and forgotten." Robo stood pensively as he tried the hardest out of everyone to arrive to a conclusion.

The twins only laughed and that earned a fierce look from everyone, "What's so funny?" Marle asked pointedly.

"We know what it means!"

The group collectively pounced on the two children, who, for the first time, seemed astounded and surprised. They squirmed under the collective weight, still weak from the battle. The sunlight from the hole in the ceiling went into their eyes and they could only see their visitors as black silhouettes. "Hey! Come on! Get off! Man! One of you weighs a ton!" The other child smiled sardonically despite his position. He said with a laugh, "Yeah, Marle, get off already." That earned an indignant punch to the arm which silenced him immediately.

"What does it mean? Tell us! Come on now!"

"All you had to do was ask! We are your servants!"

They instantly rose and the two children dusted themselves off while giving them angry glares. "You guys defeated us in battle. We are the entities of the Masamune. The sword is holy because a prophet consecrated it to drive away evil. We knew that you were righteous enough to approach the sword, but we were not sure if you were strong enough to wield it. That is why we attacked you. The last man who claimed the sword was neither strong nor righteous enough to wield it, and that is why it broke. It was because we failed to test him that he wielded the sword unworthily."

"Do you mean the knight, Cyrus?"

"The one and the same."

"So what does the sword say?"

"Gamiton mo ni agud ang makakatarung makatindog sa kadalum. Ipanumdum n'yo, ginhimo ang espada paagi sa kamot sang propeta sang kabuhi, Melchoir."

Crono rolled his eyes, "In something we can understand, please."

The twins tittered before reading the sword, "Use this sword to uphold the righteous in times of darkness. Know ye, it has been made by the hand of the prophet of life, Melchoir."

Crono paced back and forth, pondering on the familiar name. When he remembered who the name belonged to he almost hit himself for being so forgetful. As soon as he was about to manifest this action by slapping his head, he stopped himself and did it for a completely different reason. "No, that can't be possible." Crono muttered under his breath, "It must be some great coincidence. I bet there are plenty of people named…"

Marle giggled, saying with utter simplicity, "Well, is it also coincidence that he's a blacksmith as well?"

Crono looked at her and it seemed as if he were struck by a lightning bolt. It seemed fairly obvious. Almost too obvious.

He looked to Lucca who shrugged, non-verbally communicating her willingness to visit the old hermit. In all honesty, Crono was curious. Even if Melchoir of Medina wasn't the blacksmith, then at least he could give them an idea about how powerful the sword was. He mulled this over in his head and suddenly felt a very good feeling about the whole affair. He nodded in agreement. "Alright then!" He raised a fist in the air, "Off to the future…er, the present!"

"Well, it is the past to me." Robo said with what seemed to be an attempt at a humorous tone.

"Whatever." Crono said lamely.

As they turned to walk out the twins gave them odd glances. "What are you doing?"

Lucca turned about and said sarcastically, "We're staying. We are going to make our home here, live as hermits, and die. What do you think we are doing?"

"We think you are taking the long way out."

"It'll be faster going down than traveling up." Robo said with the purpose of sounding reassuring.

"I wouldn't say that," one of the pair said coyly, "we can get you out of here in no time at all. But you have to promise us you won't freak out."

"Why would we freak out?" Crono asked.

As if they have done it to answer his question (or with the purpose of heightening their nerves so their reaction would be even more surprising), they caused a strong gust of wind to erupt through the cave. Just as they had felt before, their clothes snagged around their bodies and they rolled on the ground, desperately grabbing for anything they could. It felt as if they were being sucked out of the cave through the hallow in the ceiling. Their grip weakened and within a blank of an eye they were flying like birds over the mountain range. It took Crono a second, but he suddenly remembered his fear of heights and felt his breath leave him. Meanwhile, Marle shrieked as she saw their very own horses, floating behind them. Masa and Mune, as if they were on solid ground, stood erect and laughed. The poor horses were beside themselves, screaming and kicking their legs fiercely.

The ground speedily met them by when they landed it was not fast or rough. They touched down lightly. Their flight was so quick and sudden that they could not even remember the beautiful view that met them. Had they calmed themselves they could have taken in a view of grandeur: the placid bodies of water, the winding rivers and valleys, the snow filled peaks of distant mountains…Instead, Crono saw fit to smack Masa and Mune on the back of their heads. They were on the ground and ready to head back to their time.

* * *

Now they were standing in front of the old man who inadvertently pronounced his sanctity. Crono had always been taught by his mother to read scriptures, to be devout and kind, and that prophets were the pinnacle of what a person may become. It was hard to believe that as he looked over this frail man who seemed to burn within as he cradled the sword in his arms. 

"How is it that your name is on the sword?" Lucca asked the question that Crono could not form.

He sighed deeply and looked at them square in the eye, "It is a long story, and a story that I do not enjoy telling."

"Have you traveled through time? What happened?" Marle pressed on.

Melchior lightly slapped the table and he said firmly yet politely, "I do not wish to recall it. It is beyond me now. Even my own creation is in shambles."

"Can you at least talk about the sword?" Robo said softly. Robo was far more effective in negotiations. Already his sensors and an endless database of possible tones and responses appeared like magic and poured from his lips (if he had any, that is) fluidly.

"Yes, I can." Melchoir replied. He rose from the chair with a grunt and walked around the table towards his guests. "Unfortunately, I still stand true to my convictions. The sword is irreparable. This sword may be made again, oh yes, with different materials such as steel, but it will only be as any other sword."

"Why is that?" Crono asked.

"If there be any among you who are dubious as to the ways of miracles, I understand your skepticism, but you will not mock me. The sword is not strong because of the materials that make it, but rather the symbolism of the materials."

"How is that possible?" Lucca asked, herself being more on the skeptical side than anyone else. After all, she was a lady of science and all her knowledge of the world cried out against everything Melchoir had mentioned. The strength of the material doesn't matter? Ludicrous! At least, that was what she felt.

Melchoir gave her a look and her doubtful thoughts took leave of her mind. It almost seemed as if he could read her mind and he said, "God works in miracles. His power is manifest by simple means, much like the magic that each of you use."

"Wait, how do you know we use magic?" Crono ventured, stepping forward in alarm.

Melchoir smiled proudly, seemingly proud that an old man as frail as he could still cause uneasiness in the youth, "That day you tested your current sword against you old one told me volumes about who you are and where you came from. Tell me, have you come from Zeal?"

A couple of eyes rose, "Zeal? Where is that?"

The man blushed and cleared his throat, "No, sorry, I was mistaken. I guess I am not certain as to where you obtained your powers, but I do know that you have them. I knew since that day that I would see you again. I always seem to find myself in situations where it seems something odd is going to happen." He chuckled mirthlessly as he had a seat once again directly in front of the group. "As I was saying, your magic relies on the laws of nature. Your magic will only be as powerful as you train it to be. You do have a limit, although I know that most young people despise admitting to it. However, with God, his knowledge of nature is so precise that there is no limit to what he can do. If he wanted to make an unbreakable sword of dirt, he would cause it to be done through the hands of his prophets. However, the sword is a symbol of righteousness, and he commanded that certain materials be used."

"What are they?"

"I will not go into detail concerning the meaning of the materials save for one; it calls for the light that gives life, the blessing of a prophet, a will as fierce as fire, and the foundation of the earth, which is the ingredient we need."

"What does it mean?"

"There was a stone that was common in the beginning of time. The earth had come into being and its soil was barren. Liquid flame scorched the earth and its heat was so intense it created a material unlike any other. Once the fires dimmed and oceans formed, causing mountains and valleys to come into being, this same material made the soil fertile. Over eons the soil yielded plants and trees, which in turn allowed life to inhabit this world. The mineral, or stone, began to dissolve, becoming the life of the soil, and it eventually fades completely. Therefore, quite literally, this stone is the foundation of the world, from which all life had started. Further beyond that, the stone symbolizes the true foundation of this world; the creator who perpetuated the creation this world; the creator of this world who shall die on another."

As Melchoir spoke, Lucca had the strangest sense of déjà vu. She remembered feeling uneasy about her skepticism. She remembered wanting to scoff at another just as she wanted to do to Melchoir, but who was it? Needless to say, she felt that this conversation was ridiculous and she wished to end it.

"So, where can we find this material?"

"It no longer exists." He said, hanging his head as if those very words were poison to him.

"If we find it, would you be able to repair it?" Lucca asked, still fighting for a reason to leave.

"Only if the Lord sees fit, and if your reason for restoring such a powerful weapon is pure."

"In that case, I think we know where we can find it."

They talked for a while longer. They spoke about the material itself; they spoke about its appearance, its durability, its abundance and when Melchoir believed it completely diminished from the earth. This only brought up the desire to ask more questions. It was maddening how knowledgeable Melchoir was concerning a material that had been gone since pre-historical times. When they would ask him more concerning his knowledge he would only state that he had no desire to repeat himself. He only said that they could either believe him or not. Finally, after many elbow jabs from Lucca, they finally left the home.

* * *

The worst had come true. During his entire visit with Melchoir, Crono's thoughts constantly turned to his friend and his abandoned home. He tried his best to hold his emotions and bear them well, but he felt dead inside. When they came to this time they found themselves bursting from the same cabinets not to find a single soul living in Alwyn's home. It was strange; the house was clean and free of dust, but all pictures were removed and it seemed as if nobody had lived there for the space of some time. 

Crono hoped desperately that Alwyn had left on business. He hoped that he simply moved. He also hoped that when he would return from Melchoir's Alwyn would be at home; ready to greet them with a smile and a warm handshake. Crono's heart fell as he saw the home from a distance. It was dark and not a single window was lighted. He felt a heavy hand clamp his shoulder.

"I am certain that he is only away on business. Do not worry, Crono." Robo said this with a simple charm and optimism to it. It truly did help to hear those words.

They reached the portal and left this time, but not before Crono took another surrounding look and reverently bowed his head. "Alwyn, I hope you are alive."

_Author's note: I'm not too pleased with this chapter. I think the next few chapters will be a lot of fun, because I have been looking forward to writting them. I already have a few things planned. So, I will make a solemn promise: THE STORY WILL BE MORE INTERESTING AND FUN TO READ! I PROMISE:-) I should also read my story from beginning to end. That would refresh my memory of everything and give me direction. There are some things I haven't addressed yet and I want to make sure you guys know that I haven't forgotten them! 1) Why Crono hates his father. 2) What did Crono say to Toma. I know this must sound very silly of me, but if I forgot any details, let me know! One of these days, I'm going to have to go through this thing with a fine-toothed comb and fix everything. sigh Hope you enjoy the read!_


	42. The Dream Stone: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Dream Stone; Our protagonists travel back through time only to land themselves in the midst of a confrontation…_

Once again they found themselves in a rather dismal place. Ethereal swirls of mists surrounded them and chilled them to the bone. They did not realize that the end of time was so cold before. It was still the same as ever; unmoving, peaceful, yet incredibly dull all the while. It was the kind of silence that would make a child insane for the want of noise. However, an old man who loved to sleep would never find a thing to complain about. They saw the same old man they had met before sitting in his usual spot on the bench, fast asleep and snoring loudly.

"How are you Gasper?" Marle said sweetly as she woke him.

He muttered in weak surprise, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Oh," he started with subdued merriment and a yawn, "so good to see you all again."

"Sorry to wake you, but do you know where…"

"You are looking for a stone to complete the Masamune, are you not?"

The party recoiled in surprise, "How did you know that?"

"I am a very wise man." Gasper said with a humorous smile. He continued, his seriousness returning, "The foundation of the earth; the very mineral that gave life to plants which sustain us and all manner of beasts. There was a time when my dearest friends called it the 'dream stone'." At the mention of his friends, Gasper removed his hat, placed it to his chest, and bowed reverently. He replaced his cap and said, "You will not find it in your time, nor will you find it during the Great War. You will need to travel to the very beginning of time itself."

"Is there a way to travel there?" Robo asked.

An old weathered hand steadily pointed to the glowing pillars. "I imagine the creation of the world is a very sacred thing to see. For a length of time that you cannot even begin to imagine, I have lived here and never even seen a glimpse of it. However, there is a time where the first of the human race were created and multiplied considerably. It is far from the birth of the world, but there is a great chance that you will find what you seek there. It is millions of years before your time and a few thousand years after the creation."

"Very well, thank you." Crono said with a polite bow.

They began to walk their way, but at that moment Gasper stood from his spot and called out to them. They turned around and Gasper motioned to them. "Crono, if you would, may I speak to you?" Crono looked at the others, slightly confused, but finally made his way to Gasper. Surprisingly, Gasper put a warm hand on Crono's shoulder in a comforting manner. Gasper's eyes were a wondrous thing: so gentle and soft when they were merry and then they were so blazingly sober that they seemed to peer deep past the eyes and into the soul. He spoke a little above a whisper and said, "My friend, we all have souls that have been created by the almighty before the earth was even formed. Even before we were formed in the womb he knew us, and gave us stations in life. It was his express desire that we all receive the gift of life, that every soul has a chance to live and be happy. Just because history is altered does not mean those souls will never live. Do you understand?"

A feeling had followed Crono for quite some time, although it would leave in a flighty manner only to come back just as heavy. However, there was something oddly inspiring in those words and Crono found himself feeling lighter, and even happier at hearing what was spoken. He only nodded, a diminutive smile crossing his face that showed he did not completely understand the words, but felt as if he understood the gist of it. Gasper squeezed his shoulder and gestured for him to leave. Crono joined his friends and they went to the pillar.

"Are you guys ready?" Crono asked.

"What did he say to you?" Lucca asked.

Crono shrugged, "To be honest, I don't think I completely know, but there's no time for that right now."

"Right!" Marle shouted gleefully, "It's time to get that material and finish Magus for good!"

With that, they were eveloped in a cloud of white, glimmering embers. In the twinkling of an eye they were gone, swallowed by the fabric of time.

* * *

The shining corridor was electric blue but suddenly there was what seemed to a wall at the end of the tunnel. It was sky blue in color and it was rapidly approaching. This way odd, because whenever they traveled through time they could see a part of the world rather than a strange wall. There was a great feeling of uneasiness as they zoomed towards the wall. Crono clenched his eyes shut and braced himself to be hurled headlong into the wall. 

The pain never came. Instead, the coolness and whipping winds that usually came from the corridor turned into a comfortably humid feel. There was still wind and it felt as if he was flying. His eyes jarred open and he realize he was flying, at least until he began to fall. He no longer saw a plain blue wall, but they became various blurs of green, brown, and blue as he tumbled through the air. He could hear a violent crunching and metal scrapping as Robo hit the ground. He suddenly felt a dull blow and he was rolling in dirt down a slope. Trying to stand on his feet was a bad idea, because he began to flip and roll, his back taking the brunt of it all. Finally, he felt his body roll in something soft and far more forgiving than what he had felt before. Finally, he skid to a stop.

He did not get up immediately. He let his body rest from the strange excursion. He let his eyes stay shut for a second while he felt something cool on his back. He opened his eyes and saw what he thought at first to be a solid blue wall. It was a deep blue sky; a deep blue far purer than he had ever seen it. Hovering over him were tropical leave that were wild and untamed. He stood and brushed himself off, walking towards the others who reacted as he had done. He pulled them all to their feet, to which they uttered a quick and silent thanks. He looked upwards and saw a portal upon a cliff face. He could hear Lucca growl.

"Evidently, time travel can be very inconvenient and rude." She massaged a sore spot on her back.

Marle yelled in annoyance, "Why in the world would the portal be anywhere else besides solid ground?"

"Quiet, if you would, please." Robo stated urgently. All turned to him and watched him intently. His green, glass eyes scanned over the thick underbrush.

"What's wrong?" Crono asked, drawing his sword.

"We are not alone. The time portal is far more inconvenient than we thought."

Lucca readied her gun, "Remind me to slap Gasper upside the head when we get back for not warning us."

"Where are they?" Marle asked.

Their surroundings were thick with vines and leaves. They could smell sweet pollen from enormous wild flowers that bloomed in treetops. The ground was slippery with broken, unkempt banana tree trunks; later they realized that was what broke their fall. The constant hum and droning of insects made it very hard to detect any noise and Marle instantly regretted yelling in annoyance. That was possibly the noise that gave away their position. A small, shallow stream trickled in front of them and the water was crystal clear insomuch that they could see the smooth stones that lay underneath as if there was no water there.

A thick part of shrubbery gave way and a creature emerged. The creature was at least a foot taller than a typical man and it was covered in green scales. It had a long snout filled with pointed teeth, which were gnashing menacingly. Its feet was the same color as its body and held only three toes. It looked at the creatures as if it were greatly surprised, but suddenly it roared so loud that it boomed against the canyon wall which lay to Crono's back. They could hear the fluttering of countless birds fleeing from their homes in alarm. They could hear other creatures approaching, crushing the thick vegetation under their feet. A group of no more than twenty creatures like the first emerged from the brush.

Than, something very surprising happened. They spoke. Their speech was throaty as if they were choked with phlegm. "Are they the apes? But their clothing is like unto our master's!"

"Fear them not! Crush them under thy jaws, brethren! Slaves would not have fled from our fortifications! Advance!"

Just as quick as lightning, a group of them ran forward with catlike grace and speed. One nearly crushed Crono's arm in his jaws, but was bludgeoned by the sword. Bludgeoned applies best to the effect, because the sharp side of the sword left nary a scratch, but bounced off the scaly skin. The creature fell back, because the force of the blow was still great. The creature did not die, but collapsed as he momentarily lost his consciousness. Notwithstanding this show of power, the onslaught continued and jaws snapped loudly as they tried to find human flesh.

Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Robo fought valiantly, but they found themselves encumbered by their foe. A pair of jaws almost found its way to Marle's next before a pair of steel hands intercepted them. There was a horrifying moment where the titanium colossus battled the ferocious reptile. The jaws tried their hardest to shut and if Robo's hands were of flesh they would have been scraped to the bone by the constant thrashing. There was a stomach churning moment where Robo thrust himself upwards, shooting his arms further apart. There was a sickening skin deep crunch followed by a howl of pain. The party did not even have to look to know that the creature would never be able to eat anything again, or at least, chew it.

Lucca continued to fire bullet after bullet, but after watching the effect she had given it up and contented herself to enflame the enemy. Marle had reached the same conclusion after her brief stint with the bow. The small area which used to be green was covered in ice, burnt to a black cinder, or covered in blood. It wasn't until Crono summoned lightning from the sky that there was any lasting effect on the creatures. A new strategy was instantly formed and all allies surrounded Crono as he lashed out at each and every attacker. Robo covered from the front, delivering crippling blows into the side of any creature that came near.

They were growing tired and they began to notice that there were more than expected. They were jumping down from above now, trying their best to land on any of their targets. Marle was fortunate, yet unfortunate as she felt a claw deeply scratch her bare back. She fell forward and landed roughly on the loose stone bank. She turned around just in time to see a gaping maw lunge for her head. She screamed, and screamed even louder as the creature quivered violently from electric shock. "Hurry! Get up Marle! Are you okay? There are more coming this way!" She looked towards Crono, stretching arms in different directions, energy flowing through him constantly. A strong look of determination filled his countenance and it made him seem like warriors she heard of in fairy tales. Something burned within her and she rose, fighting just as hard as she did before.

It was still not enough…

The living creatures, if they dared to count, numbered in forty now and it seemed to be the end of their numbers. A large group lay dead at their feet and the air began to fill with the acrid smell of burnt skin. Crono began to lose his footing, but he shouted angrily at himself that he must continue. He concentrated, launching assault after assault until he felt burning pain on one of his arms.He screamed and turned to his left arm. He knew what it was when he felt it, for he could feel the sickening saliva and lashing tongue grace his arm. Tears poured down his face from pain before he yelled a curse and put an arm to the creatures head. In his anger, Crono made sure to punish his offender appropriately. The creature fell to the ground, its eyes wide and glazed over in anguish. Crono fell to his knee.

"No!" Lucca rushed to Crono's side, "Marle! Crono's hurt! Heal him! I'll cover for you!"

Crono jumped to his feet and staggered in place, "There's no time yet! Keep fighting!" He resumed his work, although a sickening feeling came over his stomach.

Even Robo was beginning to gain dents from the blows he received. "Crono, what shall we do? There are still to many of them!"

Crono prayed to himself, hoping wildly that an idea would come into his mind. Fate, at least this time, was incredibly kind to him.

As he continued to fight, the loss of blood slowly draining his energy, he saw a sea of these scaly creatures. Suddenly, he saw a creature fly awkwardly as if he had been thrown. It crashed into the canyon wall with a dull thud and slid limply down to the ground. Another followed and after another moment a large group of the assailants had turned around. They began to hear shouted orders among the gnashing and snapping jaws: "Is that the ape chieftain?"

"It is! She is here! And she is alone!"

"After her! Don't let her get away!"

Crono could only see in between recesses of the many bodies that surrounded him, but he could of sworn he saw a catlike creature run away with at least twenty of the creatures following her. Suddenly, color filled his cheeks again as the creatures realized that they were alone. They began to shake as they saw the dead around them, but something compelled them to move forward. By this time Robo had enough of these monsters and he leapt forward into the group of them. A creature lunged towards him, only to receive a blow to the top of its skull. It staggered for a moment, dazed. Robo quickly took it by the tail and swung it, releasing to Crono's direction.

The creature shrieked as it looked towards Crono. Crono took a wide stance, putting all his weight on his back leg. He swung his sword just as the creature flew towards him. There was enough power insomuch that the sword split the creature in two, leaving it in a messy mound behind him. The reptiles looked at the mess, astounded and a few began to flee. After a few more were disposed of, the rest finally ran as fast as they could through the foliage.

Crono smiled weakly in triumph as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Crono? Are you okay?" 

He looked up, his eyes slowly opening. For a moment the world was spinning, but then it was illuminated by a glowing green light. His vision quickly cleared and he was able to notice that his head was resting in Lucca's lap while Marle attended to his arm. He raised, the muscles in his stomach screaming in protest. His whole body was sore from his constant barrage of spells. He shook his head and everything seemed to come into focus. He looked around. The women sighed in relief before each one took a moment to hit him where it didn't hurt before, "Don't you ever do that again!" They shouted, both sounding shaky.

"Trust me," Crono said with a feeble chuckle, "I don't ever want to do that again. Was I out long?"

"Only for a few minutes." Lucca answered. "We better look for this stone and leave before those things think about coming back."

They began to walk, but they heard something that made them sigh in irritation. A sword was drawn as well as a bow and gun. They looked towards the brush as it shook in place. Slowly, a foot, a leg, a waist, and a body came into view. What Crono saw made him blush a deep crimson, before looking away embarrassedly.

It was a very beautiful woman. In fact, it was the same woman that had lured away half of the attackers from before. She was strong and very well built. Her stomach was toned and her body was tan. Crono and the group were able to see these characteristics because she wore animal furs in such a way that it would give any chaste woman vicious palpitations. Her hair was full of golden curls that went down to the middle of her back. Her face was stern and seemed as it could be fierce if it wanted to, but at the moment it was smiling brightly. The group sheathed their weapons and the woman eyed her with disgust as the woman seemed to stare at Crono.

"Um…" Crono began clumsily, but he never finished his sentence.

In the blink of an eye the woman ran towards Crono. Even more surprising was the fact that she did so on all four appendages like an animal. The weapons were drawn in an instant save for Crono who looked at the approaching figure with a stunned filled dread. The woman was laughing as if she sounded amazed, or as if she had heard the most hilarious thing possible. She tackled Crono into the canyon wall, or at least that what it appeared to be. After a few moments the girl realized with white hot anger that this strange woman was embracing Crono, kissing him full on the mouth!

Crono squirmed but eventually succumbed just as any man. In all honesty, most men would be worried if Crono had not. Finally, the woman parted and she began to speak so fast and frantically that he nobody could understand what she was saying. However, Marle and Lucca stepped forward and said heatedly, "Hey! Hey, you! What are you doing? Get your hands off him!" The blonde woman turned away and smiled brightly, waving to the group of them before turning back to Crono and pinning him against the rock in a tight embrace while asking him frantic questions.

"Sino ka? Paano nagabut ka di? Ngaa lain ang ginasuk-suk mo? Eh? Ngaa wala ka nagabalos? Nakatchiende ka?"

"Wha-what?" Crono began awkwardly.

The woman did not even seem to notice, "Abaw! Kusog ka kaayo! Daw naghaboy ka sang koriente! Ngaa wala ka naghumbal pa? Apa ka?"

"I don-um-I don't understand you!"

Suddenly, the woman seemed stunned as if the full weight of what Crono said entered her mind. She began to make sense, "Who are you? Why speak you the language of the enemy?"

She spoke with an odd accent, albeit a very cute one. She still leaned against Crono and the women were becoming more infuriated every second. Although Crono felt awkward, there was a part of him that didn't mind this too much. Finally, she stepped back and he slid from the wall and back onto his feet, but the woman still kept very close to him, or at least kept contact with him at all times. His blush became even deeper as the women gave him accusing glances. He could already tell that Marle and Lucca hated this woman by the way they both stood with their brows furrowed and their arms crossed in disapproval. He tried to ignore this and answer the questions as best as he could understand them.

"This is the language we have always spoken." Crono said with surprise.

"Oh," the woman started, looking at him sympathetically, "you were slaves and you escaped?"

"What? Slaves? No! We are not slaves."

"Then why do you speak the enemy language? Where have you come from?"

Crono scratched his head and groaned within himself, "You wouldn't understand what 'the future' is, right?"

"What? The 'few-sure'? Are you not sure where you have come from?" The woman curled her hair around her fingers.

Crono laughed in amusement as well as the woman, "No, no…Let's just say that we live far away from this place."

"What do you wear? What are those strange…how is it said…cloth?"

"Clothes, you mean?" Crono asked carefully.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes!" She began to massage the smooth tunic that Crono wore. Marle and Lucca gnashed their teeth, each one warning the woman with their eyes that if she did not remove her hand from Crono's torso she would lose it. "It is very pretty."

Crono blushed, "Um, thanks." He rubbed his chin and his eyes went wide as if he had remembered something important, "Hey, do you know where we can find a red stone?"

The woman looked puzzled, "Stone? Why do you want stone…er…I mean 'a stone'. There are many stones here."

"Heh, well, we are looking for a specific stone."

"Spa…cific? Pacific? What is the Pacific?"

"What? No, I mean we are looking for a special stone."

"Ah! You need a good stone! We have many good stones! You must come to the village! We must maghawit for what you have done!...I mean, cell-e-brate, for what you have done!"

"There's a village around here?"

"Yes! Yes!" She smiled broadly as the thoughts of food and joyous dancing filled her mind. "It is decided! You will find your special stone and have fun! I command it! I am the chief!" She folded her arms as if it were final and began to walk downstream. "You may follow! Do not fear the reptites! They have fled!"

Everyone gave each other puzzled glances. In the end, they all shrugged in unison and walked down the wobbly path of river stone. They were allowed during this time to notice the prehistoric beauty of this place. Birds chirped noisily in a chorus that was almost deafening and the bubbling brook sang from underneath them. It was quite therapeutic after such a horrendous ordeal. However, this place was beyond humid. They could see how this girl was so fit and slim. The humidity causes any sugar or fat in the blood to seep out through the pores and leave the victim basking in a pool of their own sweat. Combine that with the annoying mosquitoes and scorching sun, the pleasantry of this time was quickly lost on them.

* * *

Although Marle and Lucca felt it was still greatly exaggerated for their tastes, they learned why this woman showered Crono with such adoration. She spoke about her strength and they derived from her pride that being strong was the main motivator for attraction in her strange culture. She had watched Crono defending his friends as well as felling the opposition without a strike from his fists. She also mentioned that these particular beasts had been plaguing her small village for quite some time, stealing cattle and ruining their farms all the while. She had been searching for them after a particular episode, but expressed her relief that she did not have to take on so many alone. The twenty that followed her had fallen into various traps she had set up beforehand until there were a number she felt confident in approaching. 

The conversation became so interesting that Crono began to ignore the hot sun and the insects, conversing with this woman enthusiastically. The women became very bitter, feeling that he began to ignore them as well, and perhaps he was unintentionally doing so. Marle and Lucca whispered behind the pair, pledging upon their newfound loyalty to somehow make Crono realize that this woman was an exhibitionist and he was perverted for becoming, what they have deemed, ensnared by her "charms." Humorously enough, they became so engaged in their topic of mutual anger that they forgot the insects as well, leaving Robo, who was immune, free to repair his dents as they walked. Time quickly passed as a result and they stood in front of a large wooden gate fashioned out of logs bound together by thick rope.

"Ay! Ayla! Ikaw na?"

"Kamusta! Ay Ako! Buksan, palihog!"

The gates opened and the group of five walked into the village.

_**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it. The translation for these phrases are as follows…**_

_**Sino ka? – Who are you?**_

_**Paano nagabut ka di? – How did you get here?**_

_**Ngaa lain ang ginasuk-suk mo? Eh? – Why are your clothes so weird? Huh?**_

_**Ngaa wala ka nagabalos? Nakatchiende ka? – Why aren't you saying anything? Can you understand me?**_

_**Abaw! Kusog ka kaayo! – Wow! You are so strong!**_

_**Daw naghaboy ka sang koriente! – It was like you were throwing lightning!**_

_**Ngaa wala ka naghumbal pa? – Why aren't you saying anything?**_

_**Apa ka? – Are you mute?**_

_**maghawit – Will Celebrate**_

_**Ay! Ayla! Ikaw na? – Hey! Ayla! Is that you?**_

_**Kamusta! Ay Ako! Buksan, palihog! – Hello! It's me! Please open up!**_


	43. The Dream Stone: Part Three

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Dream Stone; Our protagonists wander through Ioku village and recieve a startling revelation at a celebration…_

The solitude of nature quickly gave way to the sound of noisy activity that anyone familiar with a marketplace would know. As they stepped inside they found a community filled with laughing children, straw and bamboo homes, giggling women, and fit men. This was evidently a culture that prided itself on physical development, for even the children were knotted with muscles. Evidently, this culture was also surprisingly affectionate and felt no need to give people their private space.

The reason for this was because when the chieftain entered the village the crowd of people burst into a loud commotion of cheering and jubilation. She shouted something in her foreign tongue and the crowd cheered again and lifted her on their shoulders, occasionally tossing her in the air. Crono imagined she must have shouted something to the affect that the strange scourge of the jungle was defeated. The reason for this was because the woman shouted something else and pointed towards him and his friends and they immediately fell on them, giving them the same appreciation that the chieftain received.

Crono felt awkward for all the attention while Marle and Lucca shrieked in alarm. After all, they were not used to scantily clad men and woman throwing them into the air. As for Robo, he stood bewilderedly while the men and women tried desperately to raise him. After a few efforts they managed to get him off the ground. When they threw him and caught him, they howled in pain and refrained from trying to lift Robo again. While Crono was being carried he found himself being carried towards the chieftain again, who gave him a kiss on the cheek which earned a triumphantly robust cheer from the crowd. Crono smiled sheepishly but saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He saw a man with light hair and he was covered with gray animal pelts. He leaned against the trunk of a tree, watching the commotion with folded arms and a hateful glare towards Crono. He saw this man clench his teeth in disgust and he stormed away into a hut, a curtain fluttering behind him as he pulled it shut ferociously. As he saw his reaction, Crono could not help but think about whom that was and why he gave him such a look. Was it even directed at him? Yes, it must have been, because their eyes meet and the detestation intensified upon contact. He could feel it. His mind ceased its pondering on the spot, because he felt himself being set down.

Everyone was set down save for the chieftain. They gathered together as the chieftain shouted out a short speech in her native language which ended in excited murmuring. After that, the crowd dispersed and the woman walked towards them. She smiled brightly again, "You may not have understood, but we are holding a celebration tonight in your honor. All of the Ioku will celebrate the defeat of those that oppress us! It is because of you," she said this softly as she looked at Crono with a little too much appreciation, and then she gave a quick glance to his companions, "and to all of you. Please, will you stay?"

Marle and Lucca were so quick to respond they were talking over each other, "Well, you see, we are very busy and we have a place to go."

"Yeah, we are still looking for the stone that's supposed to have made…"

"Stone, stone, stone, stone!" The chieftain interrupted, waving a hand dismissively, "There is plenty of time to talk of stones! For now, we celebrate! In the evening we shall have a party in your honor! Until then, you may wander through the village! You may look for the stone here until the day is gone!"

"I suppose we have no choice." Robo said hesitantly. That earned a kick from each of the girls while the chieftain wasn't looking.

"By the way," Crono started, extending a hand, "I don't think we have introduced ourselves. I am Crono; this is Marle, Lucca, and Robo."

"And I am Ayla," She did not accept Crono's hand, but gave him another kiss on the cheek. The girls began to stomp forward, but were stopped by Robo's hands.

"_It is not wise to upset the chieftain, especially when we are looking for something as guests in her village!"_ Robo whispered.

"_Well, tell her to stop fondling Crono! It's disgusting! It's like she's trying to have his children or something!" _The both spat back just as quietly and heated.

Meanwhile, Crono was shaking like a leaf and asked, "But, how do we talk to the people in this village? We don't know the language."

Ayla smiled sweetly, "Do not worry! I have an idea!" She called for a village member and he approached her with a bow.

"Dalhon mo Kino di', beh. Sugiron mo siya nga kinahanglan magupod sa amon bagong kilala." Ayla spoke with authority.

"O-ay, ang pulong mo hay akon kasugo-an." The servant bowed again politely and ran off into the crowd of people.

They waited for a moment and Ayla tapped her foot impatiently. She did not wait too long until the servant came back, breathlessly. Ayla seemed annoyed and she talked to the servant. The servant had a certain distressed look on his face and gave Crono a quick look. He even went as far to point at Crono and say something else to Ayla that caused her to sigh exasperatedly. She asked something, and this was easily known since she raised her pitch at the end of the sentence as anyone does when asking a question. He pointed to a direction and the group surmised that she inquired to the location of an individual. She turned to Crono and his friends and said politely, "I am sorry, I will be back very soon." She stomped off someplace, visibly perturbed.

A few minutes passed and she returned, clutching a man's arm. Crono felt a sickening feeling come over him as he remembered his face. It was the same man that gave Crono that look of utter contempt. His disapproving stare was no longer in the shape of a furrowed brow and tight lips, but was in the form of squinted eyes and a mechanical smile. Crono could not help but notice a few red spots (which seemed to be a prelude to bruises) on certain places of his body. The blonde man stepped forward and extended an arm with overt congeniality. Crono took it with a dubious countenance he could not hide.

The man spoke, "I am Kino…The chieftain ask me guide you!"

He did not speak their language that well, but it was enough to communicate with the visitors. However, Crono was not focused on that. He felt increasing pressure on his hand. He looked down and saw that Kino's forearm was quaking under great excursion. If Crono had never took this journey he would have whimpered under the crushing grip. Instead, he looked at Kino with a confused countenance, which seemed to infuriate him and make him try even harder. They stood there for a few seconds, or at least long enough for the rest of the party to realize that there was some strange animosity.

"Kino, that's enough." Ayla began warningly. "Now, show them around and help them find what they are looking for. If we do not have it, remember what it sounds like and tell me about it later."

"Yes, Ayla." He said towards her dejectedly.

Not much happened during the rest of the day. Lucca and Marle felt like goddesses the way the man stared at them. It pleased them to see that it set Crono ill at ease and he played the role of the jealous protector very well. _"Serves him right."_ That is what the girls whispered to themselves unanimously while his back was turned. Crono also received stares and giggles from the women, but they seemed subdued, as if they were afraid to be forward like the men were to Lucca and Marle. The children flocked to Robo who strangely seemed right at home. He was actually more than happy to volunteer his services and distract the children. Word went throughout the village that strange people had arrived. That bit of information was enough to gather a small crowd that wanted to see what they would never see again in their lives. Whenever the group entered the separate huts, Robo would begin to play games with the children who laughed and cheered.

Matters were not as pleasant with Crono and Kino. He was still confused as to his irrational hatred. Whenever they would walk out, Kino would roughly brush up against Crono and shove him in passing. He would even occasionally stick a foot out to trip him. He never fell, but Crono was becoming enraged to the point he wanted to give a piece of his mind. Whenever that happened, Marle and Lucca warned him to be civil. He would sigh irritably and count to three before following Kino to the next store. Crono even tried to give him a piece of chocolate he had stored in his bag as an amends, but Kino only gave him a condescending scoff before turning his back on him. Eventually, even the women were angered into bafflement. Why was this man so rude? However, when that happened, Crono felt a great sense of love towards his company. Friendships have always become stronger when a sense of empathy is developed.

Thankfully, the sun was beginning to set over mountains that would serve as Guardia's scenery millions of years later. For now, the face of it was wondrous. The stone, even from miles away, seemed as if it were washed smooth and was red as the blazing sunset behind it. A few scant trees covered the face of it, only to become a fast forest in the future. It wouldn't suit their feelings well to say it was nostalgic, but it felt that way as well as mystical. It was as if looking at those mountains made them realize where (or rather "when") they were. Finally, the sun lowered and the sky turned into a myriad of brilliant hues. As the sky darkened, torches were lit and fireflies from off the path could be seen in the darkness. The sound of drumbeats filled the air as well as a jubilation that any man could understand regardless of what language he spoke.

* * *

"Akon mga kapatid! Sining gab-i, magsaot kag magkanta kita hasta sa agahon!" The crowd collectively cheered as Ayla stood, her arms outstretched as she yelled with a booming voice. Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Robo sat at the head of a table made of halved bamboo slats. There were many things that sat upon it which included fresh spring water (for the children of course), a dish called _lechon manok_, rice covered with garlic crumbs and wrapped in a banana leaf, a strange orange liquid that reeked of fermentation, and all kinds of fruit. It wasn't until they looked at it that the guests of honor (save Robo of course) realized how hungry they had been. There were no utensils on the table, save for crude ladles that would be used to serve drinks. However, Robo had noticed and pointed out (to ease his companions who _did_ suffer from bacteria) all that were present washed themselves and their hands to prepare for this ritual. 

However, Crono was not completely paying attention to the speech. He could not help but shake a strange sense of uneasiness as he observed the crowd, Kino in particular. He had pondered greatly on Ayla and her advances, the possible reason why Kino would dislike Crono so much, and why women seemed did not advance on him as they had on Marle and Lucca. He felt a little haughty for pondering on that last point and tried to excuse himself for being so quick to think that he deserved any attention at all, but that was when something struck him. Suddenly, a horrifyingly flattering and embarrassing impression popped into his head.

"_No…That could not possibly be it!"_ He said to himself, his knees beginning to shake and his heart pounding.

Robo had noticed his strange increase in blood pressure first, but it was Marle who asked, "Crono, are you feeling okay?" She noted it first, seeing that he had become deathly pale.

"Uh, fine." He stated nervously, pulling on the collar of his gray undershirt. The women gave each other perplexed glances and continued to listen to Ayla.

"Great, he's getting sick from the food and he hasn't eaten it yet!" Lucca smirked, crossing her arms.

Marle gave her a light slap on the arm and admonished her lightly, "Be polite, Lucca! They went through a lot of trouble to prepare us this feast."

Ayla glanced down, hearing voices from the table, but looked back to the crowd and thought nothing of it. "Basi, nakahuringhuring kamo parte sa mga tawo diri kag sa paghimo nila! Nagaway sila sa mga yawa nga naghalin sa doktrina sang paghigugma kag paghidait! Nagbatok sila sa mga yawa nga naghalin sa mga patakaran nga ginpasad sang dios. Wala ang dios naghalin! Sila lang ang naghalin!" Whatever she said, it raised a loud cheer from the crowd. "Indi kita gusto magaway, tungod, sa tuod, sila amo ang mga kapatid naton. Pero, magtindog kita agud makapangpinan sa aton paagi sang kabuhi, kon amo na ang aton dapat himo-on!"

It was hard to pay close attention to something that someone could not understand. Therefore, it was understandable that Crono and his friends leaned toward Robo and asked if he could understand a bit of it. His response was, "Only a little bit. My mind can remember things in an instant that you cannot, but my dictionary is still incomplete. Evidently, there is some common enemy that they face."

"Ginpili ako ninyo agud puwede magin pangulo, pero, mabug-at ang akon mga katungdanan. Kinahanglan ko isang bana, agud indi ako mabudlay-an!"

The whole entire crowd went silent at those words, and suddenly Robo completely understood why Crono had turned so pasty white. However, a great feeling of anxiousness crossed Marle and Lucca as they stared at Robo perplexedly and back at Ayla. Suddenly, Ayla pointed to Crono and he recoiled as if he had been shot or electrocuted by her finger. "Amo siya! Si Crono mangin bana ko! Magpakasal kami, magupod kami kay isag isa, kag maguntat kita sa gera, madali!" That caused an enormous raucous throughout the entire village. People leapt in the air for joy and men began to stomp their feet as a great dance began. The musicians began to pound on their drums and after a moment women began to join in the festivities. However, Kino gave Crono a very murderous look before he stomped off into the darkness of the night.

"What just happened?" Crono asked. He had a good idea, but he hoped that he was completely wrong.

Robo, despite the circumstances, couldn't help but laugh, "I don't know how to say this, but I think the chieftain just proposed to you…"

"What?" Marle and Lucca gasped, jaws agape.

"Yep!" Robo said, mashing his leathered fingers together and leaning backwards romantically, "Crono, you are engaged!"

_**Author's note and translation:** Hope you guys didn't mind all the language in there! I encourage you to read the story first before you read the translation so that you may be surprised at what happens. A strange twist, I know, but it will be explained in the next chapter:P Also, yea! I knew that if I wrote in that language, someone here would be bound to recognize it! You might know it, Mari! It's Illonggo, or Hiligaynon, but I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty. I had to practice it and use a dictionary for some of these deeper words. Chances are, you might find numerous spelling or grammatical errors. Let me know if you see any!_

_Dalhon mo Kino di, beh. – Please bring Kino here._

_Sugiron mo siya nga kinahanglan magupod sa amon bagong kilala. – Tell him that he needs to escort our new friends._

_O-ay, ang pulong mo hay akon kasugo-an. – Yes, your word is my command._

_Akon mga kapatid! – My brothers and sisters! _

_Sining gab-i, magsaot kag magkanta kita hasta sa buas! – This night, we will dance and sing until tomorrow!_

_Basi, nakahuringhuring kamo parte sa mga tawo diri kag sa paghimo nila! – Maybe, there have been rumors about these people and what they have done._

_Nagaway sila sa mga yawa nga naghalin sa doktrina sang paghigugma kag paghidait! – They fought against the devils who left the doctrine of love and peace!_

_Nagbatok sila sa mga yawa nga naghalin ang mga patakaran nga ginpasad sang dios. – They fought the devils that left the principles which god himself had built._

_Wala ang dios naghalin! – God did not leave them._

_Sila lang ang naghalin! – They left God!_

_Indi kita gusto magaway, tungod, sa tuod, sila amo ang mga kapatid naton. – We do not wish to fight, because, in truth, they are our brothers and sisters._

_Pero, magtindog kita agud makapangpinan sa aton paagi sang kabuhi, kon amo na ang aton dapat himo-on! – However, we will stand and defend our way of life, if that is what we must do!_

_Ginpili ako ninyo agud puwede magin pangulo, pero, mabug-at ang akon mga katungdanan. – I have been chosen as your leader, but my duties are heavy and hard to bear alone. _

_Kinahanglan ko isang bana, agud indi ako mabudlay-an! – I need a husband by my side, to share in the burden!_

_Amo siya! – This is that man!_

_Si Crono mangin bana ko! – Crono will become my husband! _

_Magpakasal kami, magupod kami kay isag isa, kag maguntat kita sa gera, madali! – We shall be wed, go together, and quickly stop this war!_


	44. The Dream Stone: Part Four

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Dream Stone; Crono "battles" Ayla for the Dream stone…_

It is no big secret that men are very prone to getting cold feet when it comes to certain leaps of faith in life. Marriage is definitely one of them. Crono never thought for a moment that Ayla's advances were anything more than flirtatious. However, when Robo gave his opinion on the matter, Crono felt a certain sensation which was very much like the time he almost fell to his death during his escape from the Guardian dungeon.

However, he could not help but sheepishly admit there was a feeling of booming pride along with horrid fear.

The girls, although they found his expression to be hilarious, they found themselves suddenly infuriated. They chattered with each other, discussing how manners in this place were nonexistent. Meanwhile, Ayla paid no attention and she only smiled coyly to Crono, who tried to scoot away slowly. The women were snapped out of their pointed discussion when Ayla quickly jumped next to Crono's seat while snaking an arm around his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lucca finally blurted out, no longer wanting to play the pacifist. She was ready for war now.

While Ayla responded, Robo stood behind her, gesturing frantically for Lucca to calm herself, "I am making the kisses with Crono."

Marle slammed her hands on the table and leapt to her feet, "Who said that he wanted you to do so?" Her creamy cheeks flushed as her icy blue eyes glared into Ayla's dark brown.

Ayla only laughed, "He must follow what I say! I am the chief! I not do it for myself, but for my people," she leaned towards Crono and pet his cheek, "and for handsome man here."

Robo, being the nearly all knowing sentinel, jumped forward and grabbed the girls just at the right time. They squirmed like fish in his arms as they tried to reach for her. She looked astounded, but she never once removed her arm from Crono's shoulders. Marle gnashed her teeth, "What if he doesn't want to marry you?"

Ayla did not stay in silence this time. She rose to her feet and put her hands on her curvaceous hips while saying, "You two are silly. I like you both."

Lucca growled and Robo had to reassert his grip on the pair as they fought frantically again to reach the cavewoman, "Why is that funny?"

Ayla said this with such faith and child-like simplicity that Crono suddenly felt guilty, "He let me kiss him! Why would he let me kiss him if he did not like it?"

"He didn't like it!" Marle spat, suddenly turning to the red-haired boy with the equally red face, "Tell her, Crono!"

Ayla looked at him while batting her eyelashes. Crono blushed deeper as he looked to the girls and shrugged. A scandalous look crossed their faces. "Men are such pigs!" they exclaimed.

Finally, Crono sensed that he was not doing his part in this whole affair. It was true he found her attractive, but he knew he must say something and he knew that he could not marry this woman. After all, what would happen to the world if he were to stay behind? So, with a gentle, probing voice, he said, "I did like the kiss, Ayla." He twiddled his thumbs nervously and felt phlegm building up at the base of his throat, "But I can't stay here, and I can't marry you."

To his surprise, Ayla did not look the least bit upset or offended. In fact, she had the look of a calm, rational child who was refused a piece of candy, "Why not?" She said simply.

Her lack of emotional disarray encouraged him to be straightforward, "Well, we are on a journey…"

"Oh!" Ayla piped suddenly. Any eyes that were watching Crono whipped towards the blonde who smiled brightly, "You are on a quest! Why didn't you say so! You complete your quest and if you want to, you can come back here and get married!"

"I thought you were going to force him to marry you." Lucca said, appraising Ayla's face with great scrutiny.

Ayla seemed slightly offended and said, "If we forced anyone to do anything, we would be no different than the reptites."

"Reptites?" Crono asked.

"Yes," Ayla nodded, "they were the creatures that attacked you. You must live far away if you had not heard of them. They aim to capture all of us and turn us into their slaves or kill us all. To ensure our rights, we fight. However, they are stronger than us. For that reason, another tribe hides in the forest like cowards."

"Another tribe?"

Ayla sighed, gazing off towards the north lazily, "Yes. Cowards. They are called the Laruba." She was silent for a moment and then broke free from her thoughts and smiled at Crono. Her tone changed immediately and it was as if she never sorrowed at all. "We need strong people to fight the reptites. I see Crono fight, so I knew that I and Crono could make strong children!"

"Children?" Crono blanched at the thought. His face grew even paler still when he thought about how they would come about. Suddenly he started waving his hands in alarm and everyone stared at him as he lost his composure. "I'm too young to have kids! What would my mom say? She would kill me!"

Ayla put a finger to her chin, "Mother stronger than son? Enough to kill him? She must be amazing!"

Lucca and Marle acted in a frank manner, "If it is okay, we need to be leaving. We are looking for a red stone that is supposed to be very rare."

Ayla slapped her head, "Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot!" To their surprise she reached underneath the table and produced a shimmering stone. It was like a translucent ruby. Flames from the immense bonfire bounced off its glassy surface, casting red rays upon the simple table. She smiled as they gawked. "Beautiful stone, eh?"

"What can we give to you for the stone?" Marle asked, leaning in closely.

"Crono as a husband!" Ayla said gleefully with a wide grin.

Marle fumed, "Oh! We told you he can't get married! He's with us!"

Ayla rubbed her chin contemplatively and she suddenly shot up, "Maybe a competition can determine this for us! That is the way of the Ioku when there is a disagreement that cannot be solved!"

"Why can't you just give us the stone?" Lucca shouted in aggravation.

Ayla seemed haughtily indignant as she held the stone in her arms, "This is a stone given from chieftain to chieftain as a sign of strength! This stone is important to me! It is very valuable! Crono is a handsome man, this is a beautiful stone. That is a good trade, right?"

"You must be kidding me." Marle said, her voice being muffled by her hands that covered her face.

Robo turned to the prehistoric woman, "Ayla, what is this trade you speak of?"

"A competition of drinking! It is a tradition of the Ioku! If I win, I keep the stone and Crono marries me! If Crono wins, he marries you two and he keeps the stone!"

The girls gasped in shock and embarrassment, "We-We're not trying to marrying Crono!"

Ayla looked at Crono with a confused countenance, "Are all women from your country this odd?"

"HEY!"

* * *

Words were instantly exchanged throughout the entire group of people in their strange tongue. Some drummers stopped their song and looked toward the large congregating crowd. Some people paid no mind and continued to celebrate, but would regret it later when they heard the incredible feat that went on without their presence. Two straw mats were laid on the ground and several large wooden bowls were placed around them.

"What is this?" Crono asked.

"It is the traditional way to settle any problem or dispute in our tribe! We each are served seven bowls of _tuba_ and whoever finishes it first wins!"

"What is tuba?" Lucca asked, holding her nose in disgust as she hovered over a bowl.

"Fermented coconut juice!" Ayla said this in a way that it seemed like she relished the very sound of it.

"I don't drink." Crono said numbly.

"How do you live?" Ayla asked in amazement.

"No, no. I don't drink alcohol."

"What is that?"

"Uh…the fermented part." Crono shuffled his feet uneasily.

"Oh," Ayla nodded in understanding. "It is supposed to be strong, but I suppose since you are guests we can use a less potent form of tuba."

Crono seemed uncomfortable as he looked at the others. Lucca never drank, but her father did it on the occasion his friends came over. Marle would have a sip of wine every once in a while; it was usually at large parties that the king would throw for diplomats and members of the court. Robo could care less, but he would later note the biological changes that occurred with Crono, specifically his inability to annunciate and his sudden lack of inhibitions. Crono gained no support to avoid the contest, so he reluctantly agreed to drink at least the less potent version.

Ayla and Crono both sat cross-legged on the straw mats and each put their hands on the bowl that was easily the size of their heads. Crono thought to himself, _"She expects me to drink seven of these?" _He was just about to ask but Ayla commanded the drummers to strike up a lively beat, which they did to egg on a cheering crowd. The beat grew louder and louder. Ayla did not explain the rules very well, because she sat calmly as if she were waiting for something. Crono saw her staring at an elderly man who stood before them. He glanced back and forth, still not understanding what would happen next.

"Sugod na!"

The elderly man shouted these words and that caused the crowd to cheer even louder. He looked over and saw that Ayla was already gulping down the contents of the first bowl. He guessed the old man was the officiator and announced the start of this bizarre contest. Without another thought Crono picked up the bowl and let the first mouthful slide down his throat. It was agony. The tuba was like liquid fire. It sent a strange feeling around his nostrils and it almost made him sick to his stomach. He saw Marle and Lucca looking at him incredulously, almost as if they were scolding him for being so slow. He growled indignantly and picked up the second bowl.

As the nasty fluid went past his throat he glanced out the corner of his eye and saw that Ayla had begun her third bowl already! A few trickles of the fluid ran down her front and he turned back to his bowl, blushing at what he saw. Thankfully, the others did not seem to notice. He put down the bowl and pounded it in the ground in an effort to strengthen his resolve. He found that the third bowl still burned, but less, and it tasted fruitier. It was Ayla's turn to watch him in amazement. The crowd was beginning to cheer for the stranger now. He had somehow passed the fifth bowl while she finished her forth. She had to pause and gasp for breath, but forced herself to continue, seeing that Crono did not slow down in the slightest.

The audience began to stomp their feet and Lucca and Marle leaned forward in excitement. The final bowl was slammed onto the mat and the feeble voice shouted, "Tapos na! Si Crono nadaog!" The crowd applauded as did Ayla. She laughed as she saw Crono stagger to his feet. He was able to drink it faster, no doubt, but he could not hold it nearly as well as Ayla could. She slapped him on the back and handed him the stone. A pleased look crossed his face and he lifted it above his head, whooping in victory.

A different song began and Crono sat down at the table with Ayla. He was being lauded and honored, and even in his inebriated state, he would remember this for quite a while. However, what happened afterwards would not be remembered until Marle speaks with Crono later on. Needless to say, a person with secrets finds that their thoughts are like sand in their hands when they drink. They simply cannot hold them.

* * *

He woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. He cursed this strange new feeling and felt around his surroundings. His eyes were incredibly blurred as they had never been before. He groaned as he sat upright. It only made him hurt even more. "That is the first and _last_ time I'm going to drink anything that's been fermented." His vision was finally growing clearer and he saw that there were two empty sleeping mats next to him.

"What happened last night? Did we all sleep in here after the celebration?" He thought hard, but it only hurt more. All he could remember was that Marle and Lucca carried him here. The thought made him blush. As he struggled to his feet, Marle and Lucca barged into the room with looks of hysteria.

"Oh good! You are finally up!"

Crono grabbed his head as his world spun, "Ugh, please be a little more quiet…My head feels like it's been hit repeatedly by a hammer…"

They obeyed, giving him sympathetic looks, but then quickly reverted back to their worried state, "Something bad has happened. The gate key is missing!"

"What? Gate key? Is that why you guys are so upset? Why does that matter?"

Lucca momentarily forgot her promise to keep quiet as she shouted, "'Why does it matter?'"

Crono whimpered, "Ow! Lucca! Please!"

"Crono, the gate key is what lets us use the gate! If we don't have it, we can't get home!"

Suddenly he remembered the gate key and its use completely. A look of horror crossed his face and he tried his best to shake off the hangover. "Alright, just keep calm. It's got to be here somewhere. Let's go talk to the villagers. Maybe they know something." With that, the three left the room and went to search in the village.

As they walked, Crono could see that Marle was staring at him only to look away whenever he acknowledged her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm just fine. Thank you for asking, Crono." She said this with her sweet and kind smile, yet her eyes conveyed some type of guilt or doubt. Maybe even sympathy.

"_What happened last night?"_ Crono grumbled to himself as he steadied his swirling vision with his hand.


	45. Footsteps! Follow!

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Footsteps! Follow; the village searches for the gate key only to find that Kino is missing. Ayla assists in the search…_

Kings and rulers differ in alternate times. A king in modern times makes himself appear busy with piles of paperwork that merely required his signature. A king could go through his whole life without lifting a finger to help those in need. But everyone can agree that type of king is a spoiled and lazy king. The same could be said for this prehistoric era. There were rulers here that made themselves fat by living off the labors of others, but Ayla was not a bad ruler. She was the best.

She took her calling very seriously. Nobody could explain why she was so strong and so passionate. Everyone believed that god gave her this strength and she believed it as well. According to its holy origin, she took her gift very seriously and used it often, although from a first meeting many would think of her as a fun-loving and indulgent woman. What they missed at first glance was a woman that was hard-working and earnest. Every morning she rose before the sun did to walk out to the fields. She would ask questions, resolve disputes, make her rounds through the village and aid anyone she could. She was well loved and deserved to be. At that moment, she was sitting on a throne made of wood and stone, listening to the complaints of villagers. As she listened to their plight (which concerned a grievance concerning the price for chicken feed) she saw her object of affection waiting patiently in the corner.

"Crono!" She waved excitedly as the villagers looked at each other in disbelief, feeling that their petty problem was far from resolved.

Marle was watching Ayla with a newfound sense of appreciation for her. It gave her a new insight into how a ruler should approach his or her people, which she felt must come in handy someday if she ever made things right with her father. She also made a mental note to finish any work in front of her, which unfortunately, Ayla did not do. The villagers tapped their feet impatiently and Crono said he would wait until the matter was resolved.

Ayla sighed as if it was something bothersome in the way of something she greatly anticipated. She sat back down and was not nearly as attentive, yet she was a deal more forceful and quick to speak. Evidently, the villagers were taken aback by whatever she said and they finally went their way. She jumped off her throne and walked towards the group of foreigners again. She nearly skipped she seemed so happy. "Good morning, Crono!" She gave him a hug, but did not kiss him on the cheek as she did before. Marle and Lucca, thankful that she did not greet him as she did before, still felt their blood boil a little. Ayla stretched and smiled dreamily, "Ah, I slept like a rock!" She slumped and seemed serious after studying their faces, "Is there something wrong?"

"Ayla, we are missing something very important and we don't know where it is." Lucca said.

"We can't continue our journey without it." Robo said with a polite bow.

Ayla called for an assistant immediately, asked for details and described the missing item in her native tongue. The man went out and they could hear him shouting to all the townspeople. These were truly a united people, because they could hear other voices shouting what the town crier had said before. Within a few moments the town crier came back inside and knelt before Ayla.

"Ginausoy na sang mga katawohan. Makasabat ako sa imo madugay-dugay."

"Sige." Ayla replied, giving him the sign to rise.

The town crier rose and went outside. Ayla explained that a search was going on in the village and they would have their things back in no time. However, "no time" was turning out to be "a lot of time." At least a half an hour went by and they heard no word from the town crier. They could still hear the villagers speaking with each other but suddenly there was a heightened sense of urgency. Even Ayla poked her head up and started to pick up things from the voices.

Finally, the town crier returned, a little breathless as if he had run throughout the whole village. Ayla gave him a curious look and he said, "Ayla, si Kino naghalin. Ginpangita namon sia, pero nawala sia. Basi, kabalo sia kon di-in ang ginusoy namon?" Crono looked at the man and then at Ayla. A strange look graced her face as if she heard something unbelievable. She put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment.

"Crono, I need you all to come with me. Kino is missing and I think he knows where your things are." Ayla stormed past them as if she was furious and they followed behind.

She walked past certain people, who by this time, stopped crying out for a search and had carried on with their daily labors. She asked them questions in her dialect so it was very hard to understand. Robo had began to be proficient, but kept silent so he would not inhibit the conversation. However, even Crono, Marle, and Lucca could understand that she was talking about Kino and where he could be. Villagers would either shrug, point their lips to the south (which meant the same thing as pointing with their fingers) or say what they saw him doing last. Finally, they found a villager who reluctantly answered the chieftain. After that bit of information she was even more wroth than before and actually stomped her way south.

She was very focused on what she was doing, insomuch that she would barely heed any words spoken to her. Robo was able to recount what the villager had said to the chieftain. It was a very revealing conversation and it gave Crono a deeper impression of what he was up against. The conversation was as follows:

"_Hey, Ikari! Have you seen Kino around?"_

"_N-no, my liege. I haven't seen him."_

"_You have, haven't you. I already heard that he was mad. If he told you not to say anything under threat of punishment, believe me when I say that I will not let him lay a finger on you without having all five of mine in his face."_

"_He saw me watching him. He was grumbling something about the visitor and how he would have his way. He was carrying something shiny. He also had a pickaxe with him. I think he was planning to bury it."_

"_Where was he going?"_

"_He was heading south towards the jungle. I told him that he should stay away because reptites have been spotted there, but he told me to stay quiet and mind my own business."_

Crono pondered for only a moment. It was long enough to put this puzzle together, for he could already tell what the motivation was by the way Kino stared at him with raging hatred. He turned to the others and told them how Kino had treated him poorly, how he glared at him at any given opportunity. Ayla, even though she still forged her way forward, paid attention as Crono shared his opinion about Kino. "I think the reason why he is doing this is because he likes Ayla." Ayla blushed but kept moving forward and said nothing.

The villagers, who lived within the gated community, although they seemed very strong, were the weaker folk excluding Ayla and Kino. They could tell because the further they walked away from the village the stronger and bigger people seemed. Evidently, the stronger you were, the less frightened you were of the enemy. Ayla would stop occasionally, clap her hands at the entrance to any yard she visited and shouted, "Tag-balay!" The owner of the land would come out, greet her with a beaming smile, exchange brief pleasantries, and then answer any questions she had. She began to do it so often that Crono suspected that she had ulterior reasons for doing so. Maybe she was so infuriated that she did this to calm herself so she wouldn't injure Kino in her wrath.

They walked on past banana trees, rice fields, sugar cane fields (whose blades of grass were as tall of two people combined) and farms until there was no more farmland around them. Already, the heat of the day was coming on and the sweltering heat began. Ayla seemed to pay it no mind, but the others had not adapted to such conditions. Their clothes were already drenched and clutching to their bodies while their exposed skin glistened in the sun. To make it worse, they were approaching a thick jungle and clouds of mosquitoes could be seen over bodies of water. In the light of the sun the foliage of the jungle was the deepest shade of green you could imagine with a myriad of different colors in between. However, as a whole, the jungle was so thick it appeared to be black from a distance.

"We aren't going in there, are we Ayla?" Marle whimpered, swatting another mosquito that alighted on her arm.

Ayla growled and nodded, "That snake Kino is in there somewhere. I can smell him!"

"Wait a second…" The party paused as Lucca knelt low to the ground to inspect something that caught her eye. They grew closer and they could see that Lucca had become visibly worried.

She had good reason to be. What she had seen was human footsteps, or at least feet covered in animal fur. What frightened her were several other footprints that were too fresh to be anything other than footprints made that day. They were large and only had three toes.

Reptite footprints.

Ayla looked to the ground and then looked up to the dense foliage. A sudden look of utter grievance and worry plastered her face and she darted towards the jungle. Crono and the others followed behind but could not run as fast as she could. She darted up a tree with feline grace and sat upon a tree branch. She cupped her hands around he mouth and shouted for Kino. There was no answer except the squawking and roaring of the animal life around them. She shouted again and an answer came from a short distance away. She leapt from the tree and darted towards the sound, branches and leaves brushing her in her wake. Finally, she found a huddled figure hiding in the hole of a tree trunk. He poked his head out and looked around. He smiled brightly when he realized it was Ayla. His smile instantly vanished when he realized she was visibly upset.

It was almost like watching an overgrown child. Ayla, who played the role of an enraged mother perfectly, stormed towards the tree trunk while Kino retreated inside. There was the sound of great struggle as Ayla clamped onto his ankles and pulled as hard as she could. The girls cringed as they heard nails chipping away at the bark of the tree and the crackling of uplifted dead roots. Finally, Kino was thrown into a pile of leaves while Ayla did not stop moving for a second. Before Kino was able to shake his head clear and make sense of his world, he found Ayla standing above him, her glare as hostile as anything he had ever seen.

"Ngaa akig ka?" Kino shouted towards Ayla.

The girls gave out startled gasps as a fist met Kino's cheek. His head jerked wildly, his neck following suit. He sat there for a moment, a side of his face visibly red. The punch was undoubtedly painful, and there were tears in his eyes. Whether it was caused by the pain or from some deeper reason, they weren't certain. He sat there for a moment in silence while Ayla stood over him, both of her hands on her hips. She was breathing heavily, as if she were holding back a raging torrent of violent assault. Her fingers tightened and released as she looked down at him. Kino, like a stricken dog, could not meet her gaze.

Was it possible that Ayla wanted Kino to defend himself? Did she want him to fight back so she could injure him further? Nothing of the sort happened. More time passed and the tears began to build on Kino's face. Finally, it seemed as if Ayla had calmed herself down completely. As a matter of fact, she even seemed guilt-ridden. She spoke to him softly this time and he answered just as softly.

Meanwhile, Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Robo were at a loss for what they should do. Evidentially, it was not an idyllic time to speak or ask Robo what they were saying. They even felt disconcerted at the fact they were watching the pair speak to one another. Then again, they could not leave their side either for fear that Ayla could be surrounded by their unseen enemies without warning. Therefore, they stood a short distance away, listening to their strange language which seemed so beautiful when it was spoken softly. It was almost soothing and group could see it had a positive effect on Ayla and Kino.

After a talk which lasted a few brief minutes, the pair came trotting up to whom they deemed as visitors. Although the air around Kino suggested otherwise, he was congenial towards Crono as he addressed him. "Crono, I beg for forgiveness. I angry at first, so I stealed your stone. It was bad of me."

Crono took a moment to analyze the words which were spoken and found that they were only partially sincere, "Yeah, but if Ayla can forgive you then so can I."

Crono stuck out his hand and looked at Kino in the eyes. Kino hesitated for a moment and even gave Ayla a brief glance before he accepted his hand. Evidently, it was still a relationship with holes and gaps in between them. Crono was not nearly satisfied with the manner in which Kino presented himself, but the sooner they could get their gate key and go home, the better. He bit back the words he wanted to shout and said, "Alright then, where is the key?"

At this, both Kino and Ayla looked to the ground guiltily.

Marle stepped forward now and spoke with a tone of apprehension, "You still have it, I assume?"

Kino drew away a pace and looked up to see that Lucca was glaring at him. Evidently, she was not prone to probing about softly, "You lost it?"

Kino sighed, "It was stolen…by Reptites."

"Damn it!" Crono pumped his arm in frustration and looked off into the vast jungle. He narrowed his eyes and felt a great sense of impatience which had never seemed to come over him before. The very air around his person changed. Marle gave him a concerned glance and patted his shoulder. He did not shake it away, but it did very little to calm his nerves. Kino stepped forward again, and this time far more earnestly. Sometimes, it is best to let others see how badly an offense can anger another, because only when anger manifests itself so strongly can another be repentant by guilt. There is a large difference from apologizing by order than apologizing to ease your own conscious. After all, guilt is the knowledge of wrongdoing, and perhaps Kino wasn't fully convinced of his wrong until he saw Crono's frustration.

"It is all my fault. They ran to me and I threw down the key to escape." Kino fell to his knees, (which was a sign of great contrition in their culture) and said, "Please. You can hit me. Do what want. I deserve it."

Crono said nothing but started walking away. Such hostility and uncaring behavior was foreign to Crono and it was enough to make the members of group hesitate before they followed him into the jungle. Kino still knelt on the forest floor, watching his retreating figure. He did not cry nor shed a tear, but dropped his head in shame. Ayla, who still stood by his side, patted him on the shoulder before saying that she must help him find the key to atone for what had been done. Although she did not mean it in such a way, it only made Kino feel worse as she took his wrong upon her.

Kino rose to his feet when everyone was out of sight. He sighed deeply and looked in the direction of home. "Indi ako magpauli. Indi na."

* * *

The anger that followed Crono was so strong that it was uncomfortable to be in his presence. Accordingly so, the rest of the group walked at least twenty paces behind him so that he may be alone to his thoughts. He was out of earshot as the group talked to each other. Ayla was very disappointed in his behavior and only had words of harsher recourse. Lucca, never wanting to betray his trust, served as the opposing viewpoint. Robo could only analyze words and bodily changes as he spoke with a rationality that was expected of a overtly sentient being.

"You don't understand, Robo. Sometimes it is not as simple as pulses and chemical imbalances," Lucca said softly, "I've known Crono since he was little. He's never liked it when someone treats him poorly for no reason."

"But there was a reason." Robo stated, "That reason was the jealousy between Kino and him."

Ayla blushed at those words and Lucca gave a sideways jab as a means of a warning.

After Ayla shook the creeping redness from her face, she was quick to say, "He said 'sorry' to Crono! Crono needs to say 'sorry' back!"

Lucca put a little venom in her scholarly tone as she said, "Evidently, he only apologized at first because you told him to do it! That is anything but sincere!"

Ayla crossed her arms and huffed, "It is still bad to be that way."

Marle stood by quietly and pondered on what happened the night before while the two women bickered. She would have suggested a reason as to his temperment, but it would be a very poor decision on her part. She had always been concerned about what she heard during Crono's trial, which seemed so long ago. She wondered why she experienced so many things with him and yet she hardly knew a thing about him. She would chatter away about her daily life whenever she felt homesick, speak of her favorite games whenever she was restless, and speak of her fears when she felt insecurity. Whenever she would ask him about certain things he would simply smile and ask her another question. At first, she loved the attention and his willingness to know more about her, but later it became a maddening itch.

She was not one to pry, although sometimes others would be under the opposite impression. However, after what she heard last night, she could not help but finally put her nose into a place that it might not have belonged. The fact that that was the case infuriated her. _"Why shouldn't I pry and find out about him? Why should there be secrets between us? Why shouldn't he tell me about his father? He knows almost everything about me! Why can't he share with me? Why does he only tell Lucca these things? Aren't I his friend as well?"_

Finally, she found out a small part of his dark secret the night before, and it shall be touched upon now.

* * *

We go back to that night where the Ioku village was bathed in the reddish glowing of bonfires. We also return to that moment where Crono was victorious and was seated next to Ayla for a few brief moments. Marle, Lucca, and Robo, who had become overcome with excitement, took their place in the festivities. Keep in mind that their idea of being festive differed with each person. Robo was like a little child, observing the joviality of the people and the musicians. Lucca made herself comfortable with a couple of young men that offered her the same thing that Crono had. As she would find out later, following her father's drinking habits out of sheer curiosity was not a wise decision. Thankfully, she did not suffer as much as Crono since she drank much less than he, and not nearly as fast. Marle, being full of energy and excitement joined in the dancing.

This was a far cry from the stuffy celebrations she was forced to engage in the castle. Although she admitted it was fun in its own right, the rules were incredibly rigid and was only enjoyable when things were done right. In fact, she told Crono of a time where she accidentally stepped on the foot of her dance partner. The entire party saw it and made note of it, as did her father who ordered her teachers to perfect her form. Her rigid upbringing was made known as she tripped over her own feet. She rose, standing very still and looking around as if she were ashamed. Nobody found fault with it. In fact, several people offered her a hand and offered to dance with her. At first she was baffled, and then she was immediately filled with relaxed elation. During the course of the evening she pondered on how restrictive rules were for royalty and she made a vow to herself to remedy that should she ever come into her own. After all, what were the point of manners if they only served to make the practitioner uncomfortable?

Occasionally her eyes would find Crono. She did not grimace as Crono sat next to Ayla. At least she wasn't throwing herself all over him at the moment. She knew of alcohol and its effects. She knew from the many nobles who would loose their civility and silver tongues for abusing that familiar substance. She could see that the fermentation was starting its effect, but he was still of his own mind. It relaxed him, certainly, because he was smiling earnestly. His strong shoulders slumped forward as he learned against the table. His apple green eyes flashed as they went from sight to sight.

"_You like him, don't you?"_

It was like a phantom. In fact, Marle wondered if she had spoken out loud and was barely conscious of it. She took her eyes away and continued dancing, finding that her eyes were returning to Crono frequently. She even felt something flutter in her stomach as she thought on his willingness to challenge Ayla in their place. He had done so much for her that she was suddenly overwhelmed by other examples.

"_Why not ask him to dance?"_

Marle scoffed at her own thoughts. After all, doing such a thing was very improper. It was the men who asked for dances and not the women. She caught the hypocrisy working against her former vow against formalities, but ignored it as she continued to dance. It was then that she realized that she did want to dance with him. Even then, she told herself that he did not seem in the mood for it.

"_What if you never have another chance, Nadia? What if you go home and father tells you never to see him again?"_

Just that thought made the fluttering in her stomach worsen as urgency worked into her nerves. She also felt a sense of worry. Surely her father would never do such a horrible thing once she explained herself, would he? Did she even need to worry about that and take it into account? It was just a dance after all. She cursed at herself, _"Why am I so nervous? It's just a friendly dance. He wouldn't say 'no', would he? He's too nice for that. But what if he doesn't want to and he does anyway just to be nice?" _She sighed. She would never want him to feel uncomfortable. She decided that she would not ask.

"Marle?"

She turned around and nearly shrieked when she saw Crono standing passively behind her.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I just saw that you…"

"Let's dance!" Marle would have clamped her hands over her huge mouth if she wasn't so stunned by her straightforwardness.

He smiled diminutively, "Wha-?"

He didn't have time to ask. Before he knew it, Marle had yanked his hands and pulled him forward. He gasped in surprise as she guided his hand to her hip and as he felt his fingers intertwine with hers. His head whipped as she unexpectedly began to lead, which was also against formalities. The dance was fast and lively; one that had the pair skipping from spot to spot while swaying and spinning the body. At first it felt awkward and mechanical. She felt as if she were tripping over her own toes with every step, but after a few moments she felt as if she were moving as gracefully as she ever had in her life. By this time Crono had recovered from his surprise and was laughing instead.

"Wow, you are good, Marle!"

Marle giggled in response. "I suppose my father and his years of forced practice had its pros."

Lucca, finishing a bowl, looked out the corner of her eye and saw that Marle and Crono were dancing. Lucca was speechless at first, but suddenly realized that she was surrounded by handsome young men. She giggled lazily as she whooped loudly, holding aloft yet another bowl for drinking.

Marle felt a deep sense of comfort, happiness, and accomplishment. However, the fluttering feeling still resided in her, so much that she wanted to scratch her stomach. However, she realized that Crono was suddenly becoming overcome with the effects of the tuba. She did not say anything at first out of fear of offending him, but he began to stagger and miss his steps. He began to sway and his eyelids dropped as if he were very tired. Finally, it was getting to the point where people began to notice and she did not wish to draw unfavorable attention to him. By this time, Lucca and Robo had taken note of his behavior and they walked Crono to the small lean-to which was loaned to them.

"Are you okay, Crono?" Lucca would ask, hiccupping herself.

He would only snort and laugh foolishly as his feet dragged in the dirt, "I'm fi-fi-good. I'm good."

The mood was awkward and Marle was taught that the best remedy for awkwardness was a change in topic. It was not a trap by any means, but it was a question that always sat in the back of her mind. Perhaps, since he wasn't in the best state mind he would answer. She began slyly, which was most likely wasted on Crono's diminished sense of observation. "Hey, you know what? You lost a card game back when we were with Toma. Remember that?"

Crono only mumbled a positive sounding response.

"You still have to tell me what you said to Toma about me. Are you going to be a man and confess or not?"

Crono sniggered drunkenly and swayed forward to be caught by Robo. "That's hardly fair, Miss Guardia." Robo said with a tone usually reserved for mothers chastising their children.

Marle stamped her foot, "Oh come on!" She folded her arms, "He better tell me now, because I don't have the heart to hit him while he's weak."

"How about if I tell you?" Robo said politely.

"What? You really DID know?" Marle growled in annoyance.

Lucca laughed, "You're funny Robo."

"Your kind words are appreciated." Robo returned to comment with a slight bow.

"So what did he say?" Marle snapped.

"The saddle you rode was dirty. You had mud marks all over the hind side of your slacks. Crono merely told Toma that you had a…" at this point, Robo put his two index fingers together and spoke slowly, "…an accident and you had to…clean yourself."

Marle's head perked up and she stared at him with a furrowed eyebrow and eyes that searched their faces to understand what they could possibly mean. "An accident…What in the world is that supposed to…" Her glacier blue eyes suddenly turned into dinner plates as Lucca broke out into raucous laughter. She spun on her heels and shrieked while she slapped Crono on his bare arm.

"Heeeey…" Crono said weakly, before stumbling over again.

"You big fat jerk!" Marle huffed and (although she honestly didn't mean to) took him roughly and sped up their march to the hut.

"I'm not fat…" Crono said lazily.

"Shut up!"

She would undoubtedly look back on this day and laugh, but at the moment she was a mixture of several things. Being in such a state of mind and having control over an inebriated person, who had the motor skills of a three-year-old baby, made it difficult to treat him with civility. Lucca and Robo followed still behind, each laughing at the look on Marle's face when she realized what "accident" meant. She fumed and went straight past the curtains that made for the door, taking no precautions on protecting Crono's head. She didn't even hear the loud thump as his head banged against the doorway.

"Owww…Heh, heh…"

"When you get better, you can expect me to go all out on you! Don't expect any mercy from me! Oh-ho no!" Marle took him by the hand and led him to a straw mat that lay on the floor. She turned about abruptly to leave, letting Crono sway and wobble on his own. He fell over and Marle gasped in surprise, turning to see what the sound was. She rushed to his side, repeating apologies, sliding his legs onto the mat. When she did that, she slapped his arm again and said, "But you still deserve it, you little…you little…Daargh!" She shook herself in frustration.

Still, Crono smiled and looked at her, "You know what? You're cute and funny when you're mad…"

"Wha-what?" She looked at him and suddenly felt that odd fluttering sensation again.

His hand clumsily caressed her cheek and he grinned. Marle's own cheeks began to smart from a smile that graced her face before she gently took his hand away and said, "Don't even think that saying that is going to get you off that easy, buster. You're still going to answer to me tomorrow."

"I know…" he said in a dejected tone, "I deserve it…"

"You sure do." Marle said with a humorously serious face and nod, "But you better rest and get over this. I'll see if I can heal you in the morning, but I don't know if I can take bad stuff from the body. I just know I can heal cuts and bruises."

"Alright…" He grew quieter as he turned on his side. "Thank you Marle…"

"You're welcome. Good night."

As she turned to leave, he somehow managed to sit up, "You know what?"

She smiled and got back on her knees, looking at Crono. "What is it?"

"You are important to me…do you know that?"

She blushed, flattered yet horrified at the same time. So many different interpretations could derive from that single sentence. "What are you saying, Crono?"

He looked at her as if, even in his inebriated state, he was hesitant to say something. He finally said, "I will never let anything harm you, Lucca, or Robo."

"Oh," Marle cast her eyes away from his and said disappointedly, "that's what you meant."

"You are too important to me…I will never let anyone die because of me again…"

Marle's merely nodded nonchalantly, but stopped and turned to face him. She wasn't certain if she heard him correctly, "…Did you say, 'Again?'"

His face suddenly twisted into such a sad countenance it was almost haunting. "I wonder if you and my sister would have been friends…if she were alive…"

"What?" Marle was aghast.

A few tears streamed down his cheek as he said, "You would have liked her…loved her even…"

She put on a brave face which still could not mask her confusion, "Just get some sleep."

"Alright…" He whispered, leaning back onto his mat.

Such an odd thing to say! Was he serious? Was he merely playing another joke on her? If he was, it was not in the least bit funny. Those words stuck with her as she went past the curtains and saw Robo and Lucca, still in a fit of giggles. Robo and Lucca had gone to sleep, which was deep and comfortable one to them. However, Marle had trouble sleeping that night. Many questions went through her head as she watched Crono breathe deep. It may have been her mind and the recent information she received were playing tricks on her, but she swore that a few tears occasionally rolled down his face. Did this have something to do with his father? Was there an accident? She wished she could ask these questions to him, but she believed he would not have it. After all, the death of a loved one is a very serious thing. She certainly knew this for a fact. He mother passed away when she was little, but she hardly remembered it. But it seemed as if Crono remembered every detail by the way he avoided it. Was it really so horrible?

She was not certain how she accomplished it, but she finally fell asleep.

* * *

"The footsteps continue on inside the cave."

Marle was brought back into the present as everyone stood at the mouth of a cavern. This was not like any other cave they had seen. The floor was covered in dirt; the soft kind of dirt that feels cool and silky as it slips through fingers. Although it was dark, there was the occasional flicker of a distant light in the back of the cave. A good wind entered in and it let out an eerie howl.

While everyone investigated the cave and the area around them, Crono's eyes fell on Marle who only looked to the ground. He slowly wrapped his hand on her bare shoulder, snapping her into her senses. For the first time since Kino's apology he seemed like his normal self. "Are you okay? Are you tired?" He said this with such concern that Marle felt deeply touched. It made her feel guilty that she could not answer honestly, "No, I'm fine. Should we go in?"

Crono looked towards the back of the cave again, "I think we should. Lucca, can you make some light?"

"Of course." She held her palm out and a little spark grew into a steady flame. "Is that good?"

"Sure, can you hold it? Does it make you tired?" Crono referred to the act of controlling the elements, which used to be such a difficult task for them.

"No, not anymore." Lucca said with a bright smile.

"Alright, keep an eye out."

* * *

_Author's note: I don't mean to go on hiatus so much as someone rightfully pointed out. Whoever said that, thanks as well, because that made me want to update even more. :) I'm not losing interest in the story, and I still want to write it very much. I just think it's getting more and more difficult to write as the story progresses. I just hope the story is still satisfactory. Sorry for making everyone wait so long. Thanks for your patience. You guys seem to have an unlimited amount of it:)_

_Translations…_

"_Ginausoy na sang mga katawohan. Makasabat ako sa imo madugay-dugay." – "It is being searched for by the people. I'll answer back to you soon."_

"_Sige." – "Okay."_

"_Ngaa akig ka?" – "Why are you angry?"_

"_Indi ako magpauli. Indi pa." – Heh, actually, I'm going to keep that a secret. It is a little twist in the next chapter. Maybe it you look at my former translations and put it together you might figure it out._


	46. Footsteps! Follow: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Footsteps! Follow; A brief history of the war between the "apes" and the" reptites" are expounded upon. Our protagonists meet the reptite leader…_

The cave was noticeably cooler. They could not tell if it was from the feeling of nervous premonition or just the fact that the cavern was so well ventilated. If they weren't so troubled by what may come, they would have appreciated this break from the horrible humidity and swarming insects. Nevertheless, they continued onwards, full of suspicion and anxiety.

The wind beating against the walls and roof of the cavern made it difficult to pick up the sound of footsteps. However, after they got to a certain point they no longer needed to fear attack from a blind spot. Their eyes were not failing them. There was light at the back of the cave. Rather, it was not a light, but a well lit corridor whose walls were worn smooth almost to the point it was like marble. As they pushed forward, they were startled as a voice suddenly boomed throughout the cavern.

"_Ha, the queen of the apes has decided to grace us with her presence!"_

Instantly, the group of five formed a tight circle, their backs facing each other. Their eyes scanned everything in sight, but there was no creature other than the ones in their own group. Ayla looked at Crono, nonplussed as to what her actions should be. Crono gave her a confident nod which she took to be an urging to answer, "Are you the Reptites that have been attacking my people?" An echoic voice laughed stoically while saying, _"And what if we are?"_

Ayla broke from the circle and paced gently paced around the room as if she were trying to get a bearing on the voice. All the while, she showed signs of great irritation. "Months ago, your leader met with me and agreed that there would be no fighting for a time. Why are there Reptites attacking innocent villagers? Why are they stealing? Are you watching our village? Do you know that we could end many lives?"

The voice hissed, "_Yes, I am aware of the treaty, but we do not honor commitments with dross such as you."_

"What mean 'dross'?" Ayla spat, clearly getting livid.

"_Ha! Ever the articulate one. Is it any wonder why we are meant to rule? Such ignorance cannot be meant to rule this world and all it possesses."_

At this point, Marle spoke out, "_You_ are the ignorant one! At least she can speak her language _and_ yours!"

The voice was unable to hide its surprise as it said, _"How is it that you have learned the Reptite language so well?"_

"None of your business!" Marle replied, tightening her grip on the crossbow.

During that moment there was a bizarre occurrence. There was a sensation that passed over the entire group and it felt very much like being dunked in frozen water. The sensation was very brief, but it made a long-lasting impression. It almost felt as if a ghost had passed through them. They all looked at each other and suddenly the voice announced, _"Ah, I have seen you with my mind's eye. I see that you are not like these other apes. You wear clothes of linen and not furs. You bare and uphold yourselves properly as our trained slaves, yet you retain no fear of us nor do you seem to know who we are. This is very interesting…"_

Ayla, still dwelling on the odd feelings, suddenly began to put pieces together within her mind. She began to speak with certainty and boldness. "I know I felt that feeling before. It is the feeling of kadalum…It is the feeling of power given to the wicked by another who is far more wicked than the rest. There is only one being I know who can prophesy and see without seeing and bring such a horrible feeling…Azala, is that you?"

The voice sighed, _"Ah, perhaps you are not as dim as I imagined."_

Ayla grit her teeth and yelled, "Azala, you snake! You promised you would leave our people alone if we spared yours!"

The voice hissed venomously, _"We will not stop until every last filthy mongrel is destroyed! You forget; I know your thoughts. You knew that peace couldn't last forever."_

"You know my thoughts?" Ayla replied astutely, "Then you know that it is not my will to fight you!"

"_Ha,"_ the voice rumbled derisively, _"your belief in an all-loving, encompassing being has conditioned you to deny your true desires. I know far more than you can comprehend. You do want to fight us, but you fear us, yet you hide your fear behind an imaginary creature whom you created out of a foolish, vain hope. You claim to have pure motives while you say our hearts are black. You say we are sinners. You say our ancestors have been cursed with this skin for the sins we have committed. How do you know that it is not you are cursed? When you are crushed underneath our feet, only then shall you realize that God and fate side with us!"_

Ayla growled as she shouted, "Do you not hear yourself? First you deny God; then you say believing in God makes us weak. Yet you say you fight to see who God sides with?"

The voice laughed triumphantly as if he had seen some detail Ayla had not, _"It is so much fun to toy with the mind of an ape. See how your wit hinders you? I have stopped believing in the same being that my ancestors believed in. I can see that it was only a way for you to control us by guilt which we should not have. Therefore, I have endeavored to remove these vain and foolish beliefs from my kind."_

"Do not call my beliefs foolish!" Ayla pounded the ground, making dirt fall gracefully from the ceiling. "You know what is true!"

She stood low to the ground; her clenched fists were ready to hammer the ground if she needed release. This whole time, Crono and his friends were confused about this whole exchange. What they did not know what that millions of years of history have preceded this one. However, as they listened they slowly began to realize one thing: the "apes" would become the humans and the "reptites" would become the mystics.

It was a very sobering thing to hear them argue against each other; they were echoing the very same thing that would happen throughout the course of their history. The sobering thought finally became depressing.

The same voice came to them again, but it was different. It did harbor an odd feeling, but not as strongly as before. The reason for this was because Azala was no longer speaking into their minds, but was in the act of speaking to them face to face. They turned to a darkened part of the room as a figure emerged. The creature, although small, appeared powerful. Its skin was scaly and emerald green. It was clothed in fine robes that you would expect to find on the king of Guardia. Its eyes were yellow and its sharp teeth were bared. What was especially noticeable was the thing in his claws.

"The gate key!" Lucca shouted out involuntarily. She squealed in surprise at her own voice and cupped her mouth.

Azala laughed, "Do not worry, young ape. I knew the purpose of this item before you opened your mouth."

"Give that back, Azala! These are my visitors! They have nothing to do with us!" Ayla began to step forward but was stopped by a warning finger.

"First," Azala began, "I have questions to ask." He turned to the young visitors. He gave them an inquisitive glance as he stepped closer. His royal robes dragged on the floor as he circled about them. He smiled wanly and said, "What brings you to this place? Why do I sense something strange within you? Do you know my master?"

"What?" Crono addressed him with a raised eyebrow. At that moment, he felt his comfort dwindle and felt it necessary to unhinge his blade. Azala chuckled mirthlessly and took a three steps backwards, all the while keeping eye contact and gesturing him to calm himself. "I just want to know…"

"Can't you just read our minds?" Crono spat.

Azala only growled and turned his eyes away as if he were offended. Somehow, he also seemed slightly ashamed. "You test my patience. I will get my answers."

"You will get my sword slicing through your neck if you don't give back what you stole!" Crono jutted forward to send the point across.

Azala stood, unflinching. "You will not answer my questions, will you? Very well, but I will get those answers even if I have to pry it from your mouths."

No sooner had he said those words he shrunk back into the shadows of a random hallway. Ayla made a move to pursue him, but she was stopped by an overbearing sense of danger. She jumped back into the group who were also visibly disturbed. She stood, her knees bent and fists clenched. She spoke through gritted teeth as she warned the others to be on their guard. However, her apprehensive tone seemed to suggest that she needed to hear this more than her companions.

"_Now,"_ came the disembodied voice of Azala, "_kill the ape and the rest, save for two. That is all we will need."_

The words rumbled the walls of the cave and suddenly the lights began to dim. A strong wind blew through the cavern, extinguishing the torches that hung against the wall. Before the last flame died a pair of red eyes glowed in the flickering light, signifying that they were no longer without the presence of a reptite.

"Crono, can you see anything?" Marle asked in what Ayla regarded as a surprisingly calm voice.

"Of course not…Lucca, can you hold the light so we can fight?"

Evidently, their attackers were not expecting their victims to create light from their hands. The cave was illuminated in a red glow as Lucca conjured a powerful flame that gave light unbefitting its size. The creatures, which moved about with the silent grace of assassins, stood in stunned silence and embarrassment as their targets smiled at them humorously. Crono held out a palm to the foremost attacker, who only watched in disbelief. A very small and weak jet of voltage found its way to the creature's sensitive nose, causing him to growl and rub his snout irritably.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you!" Crono said in a sing-song voice.

The creature, which had been standing still almost as if he hoped he was invisible, let out a roar that was meant to intimidate. He leapt towards the group and a fist collided into his stomach. He flew back into the assemblage of creatures who fell like crushed trees. All rose to their feet and moved in closer, still being very calculating. Meanwhile, Crono mentioned to the group that they should circle Lucca and protect her while she gave light.

"_I said kill them!"_

That enraged voice was the very thing the assailants needed to hear. Just as quickly as they heard the command, they squatted on their haunches and launched themselves towards the group. A cold wind whipped through the cave and suddenly a wall of crystal appeared between them and their pray. It was too late to stop and a few collided against the shimmering barrier. They were amazed even still, seeing that this was not crystal, but ice that was summoned to protect them. Even still, they were more frightened at the prospect of reaping their master's rage and leapt towards the ice again. It shattered into millions of pieces and fell to the ground, melting almost immediately.

A reptite landed at Crono's feet and began slashing with his claws. A claw flew towards his face, making Crono lean back. The creature then tried to slash Crono's abdomen, but Crono noticed his design ahead of time. While the reptite went low, Crono head butted the creature in the nostrils and it stumbled back clumsily. Robo moved through the group with Ayla at his back. What Robo lacked in speed he made up for in brute strength, and although Ayla was strong she was not as powerful in lifting as Robo. However, she was faster than he could ever be. While Robo would bare the brunt of the blows, Ayla dodged and weaved through the slashing claws as if she were made of rubber. Once in a while she would follow up with an attack of her own, but after several efforts the reptites noticed that their attacks could not pierce Robo's armor.

"_Attack the queen ape!"_ Bellowed Azala.

Ayla felt a surge of fear go through her as she felt a claw nick her side. She gasped in pain and hunched over, feeling something warm and sticky drip down her side. Before she could fully recuperate she saw another claw coming towards her face, which she dodged. It was only within the blink of an eye that another claw headed towards her which was followed by another. She began to lose her footing as she quickly became overwhelmed.

"Watch out!"

There was a bitter wind that nearly froze Ayla to the bone. However, when she looked up she saw that a powerful gust swept her attackers aside like a giant hand. She gave a brief nod of thanks towards Marle, who also summoned some strange green light to heal her. Everyone hastily regrouped, standing with their backs toward Lucca. They surveyed their foe and saw that they were reluctant to attack again. Many of them were not rising.

"_Cowards! Why do you hesitate? There are only five of them!"_

Their responses ranged from quiet, ashamed mumblings to loud fearful proclamations that these were warrior prophets sent to destroy them for their wicked deeds. A few would leap from the reclusive group, going into the fray with a bowed head that expected to be beaten it. They would find themselves launched back into the darkness, sprawled out limply on the ground. After a few more attempts they were no longer leaping towards their enemies, but cowering and all were in what seemed to be a state of repentance. The sight almost broke Crono's heart. However, it astonished him and he wondered what had been their faults.

"_Cowards!"_ Azala roared.

What happened next was harrowing. There was the sound of a low buzzing which grew in intensity. Crono's eyes searched through the barely lit cavern to find the source of the noise but his eyes finally rested on the remaining Reptites. They were clawing themselves in agony as if something were burning inside their heads. The scene was so graphic that Marle clenched her eyes shut and buried her face in Crono's chest, letting him hold her. He yelled upwards, as if he were talking to the ceiling. "Azala! What are you doing? These are your own men!"

There was no answer as the suffering continued. Just like scorpions that sting themselves to end the pain, so did these reptites pound their skulls until they cracked and they fell to the ground, dead. After a moment of silence the voice came back. There was no trace of emotion and it answered back as if it were so incredibly simple that he sounded surprised that they did not understand. _"These are my servants. They have chosen me as their master. They have given up their bodies and minds when they joined me and the One I represent. Through their choices they are bound to me, and I control them. They resisted, they did not obey, and therefore, they desired to leave my service and wished to die."_

"What you have done is unforgivable! You have no right to kill your own men!" Lucca shouted.

"_They knew what they were choosing when they came to me. They knew that there was no leaving once they've joined. The day they have chosen me was the day that they did choose their master, and no man can have two masters. For he will grow to love one and despise the other. They have betrayed my trust, after putting their lives in my hands. I will kill as many of my men as I need to if it will bring my master to me."_

"Who is this guy anyway?" Crono said tersely.

"_The morning star…The fallen angel…the harbringer of death...The one who shall cleanse this world of you filthy apes by fire…"_

A sudden image popped into Crono's head when Azala mentioned fire. He remembered that video he had seen in the future and how the entire world was bathed in hellfire. He gawked as said breathlessly, "Your master is Lavos…"

The group had a look of dawning comprehension save for Ayla who did not know of things to come. Azala went on, saying, _"There are many names for him. Lavos is merely a name invented by those foolish prophets of old that testify of things no one can see. But my master…He has gone through the stars since the dawn of time and he has told me that all life is made to suit him. He will lift me into his glory and I shall achieve victory over my enemies. Now I know who you are, and now there is no need for you. Goodbye."_

"We are not done yet! Where is he?" Crono shouted, stepping forward into the darkness.

"_Your time has come. The creatures I have sent to you were weak. This is a servant who has devoted himself to me. There is no weakness in him. In fact, I believe I shall watch him kill you slowly, so that I may watch your queen realize how fragile you are."_

There was dead silence for a moment, but it was ended by a faint rumbling. The rumbling grew louder with each passing second. The torches in the room suddenly sprang to life and danced frantically in ominous foreboding. The rumbling became clearer and could be identified as the sound of heavy footsteps. There was a deafening roar as the group stood together, all watching in the direction from which the noise came. From a dark cavern came Azala, who grinned in wicked anticipation. Suddenly, the wall behind him burst as a mountainous Reptite stepped forward.

It opened its mouth wide and belted out a roar that shook the cavern walls. Within its open maw were thick lines of spittle that spilled out over his glistening fangs. It had the build of a human creature and it was laced with massive, rock-like muscle. Horns adorned its head and it shook them vigorously as if it were formally challenging the group to do battle. Without a warning it charged and everyone dove out of the way.

"My servant, Nizbel, has not fought anyone for some time. This pleases him very much." Azala cackled heartily as Nizbel made another dash towards Ayla.

* * *

In the darkness of the cave a lone figure stumbled about, using a free hand to hold the wall for support. His knees were shaking and his heart beat so fast he could feel it in the back of his throat. He could hear the savage grunts and the yelling of someone fighting in the distance. Nonetheless, he still pressed forward with an iron will to make things right.

"Ayla, malapit ako na."

Kino gulped as he peered around another corner, making sure there was nothing above his ability to handle. Although Kino was not as brave as Ayla, he was still very strong and could defeat a reptite or two before he began to suffer injuries. However, this fierce roaring belonged to something much worse than the ordinary reptite. He wondered if that creature had made short work of Ayla. The prospect terrified him, but he refused to let himself believe it. Ayla could never lose! She was too strong! To prove his faith in her, he pressed forward until he finally saw the faint glowing of a distant torch.

He could hear the grunts and strains of effort from something that sounded human. He peeked from around the corner and saw something that made him sick to his stomach. There was the largest brute he had ever seen, its claws slashing at his chieftain. Ayla would strike a blow every once in a while, but the creature was very quick and very precise with how he absorbed the damage. He flexed his muscle before the impact, insomuch that Ayla could swear she was hitting rock.

"Marle, Lucca, let's attack him together!"

Kino whipped his head towards the visitors. The scuffle between Ayla and the reptite came to a brief pause as he looked over to them. Without another hesitation, he charged towards them and swung his massive arm in a wide arc. Like acrobatic mice, the visitors dodge the blow while the metal one tried his brute strength against the reptite. He made no effort to dodge the blow, but planned to take it in his side and lock in the arm with his own. The scaly arm met his body with a clang and the scrapping of dust underneath metal soles. The armored warrior made a quick jerk, which would have popped anyone's arm ligament. However, the creature stood, still as stone and smiling as he cocked back his other arm and pounded the visitor in the body. The metal man fell against the wall and slid to the floor, slowly rising again. "Something is not right…It is like regular attacks do nothing to him!"

"Then try something else!" Crono said, jumping in front the reptite with a grunt. There was a sudden blinding light which lasted for several seconds before it cleared. The light caused a tingly sensation to go through Kino's eyes, which he rubbed in an effort to rid himself of it. When he could see again, he was pleased to find that the reptite was breathing hard, as if the shock tightened his throat and made it hard to breathe. The rest of the group took advantage and began to slash, punch, and shoot at the creature. It tried in vain to block the onslaught, but it began to fall to its knees and it grew weaker and weaker.

"_Hold! Stop that this instant or I destroy your precious device!"_

Kino looked to the direction of the voice. He was surprised to see a very familiar face. "Azala…" He hissed this name under his breath as if he loathed saying it. A pang of guilt struck him when he saw it was the gate key which he stole from Crono earlier. Azala raised it over his head as if he meant to smash it into pieces. The group grew deathly quiet, save for the labored breathing of the reptite. A cruel smile crossed Azala's face as he began to move back slowly. "Come Nizbel, we shall take our leave."

"I can destroy this scum! Please master! Give me the chance!"

"_We can't now. We must make our retreat…You fought well. It's just a shame that these horrendous creatures don't know the meaning of a fair fight."_

Ayla stepped forward and gestured Azala to calm down, "If you give us that what belongs to Crono, we will let you go free…"

"_I would rather die than to take an ape's mercy…We will leave, and I shall take this as my consolation…Come Nizbel!"_

The massive creature rose and walked with a limp arm. It dragged its foot behind him as he moved toward Azala. The group matched Azala's retreating steps cautiously, as if they meant to follow them. As they did, Azala began to move towards a dark tunnel. He thrust the gate key out in a show of domination. The group collectively sucked in air as they tried to search for a way to retrieve their valued item.

Wait a minute! The thought struck Kino so suddenly he felt as if he were the world's biggest idiot. Azala had not noticed him! With something that can only be defined as foolish bravado, he began to sprint towards the unsuspecting duo. Everything moved in slow motion as he dived for the gate key in Azala's outstretched hand. He could feel a claw tug at his clothing as he flew by. He was now clear of retaliation and held the gate key in his hand. Azala glanced at his empty hand and then to the ape that rolled across the floor. He looked at his nemeses as they stood still, also surprised by what happened.

"Get them!" was the first thing that was yelled.

They began to run towards their thieves with the intent to finish their work. Poor Nizbel still moved slowly and seemed that he was about to be overtaken. However, it became evident that Azala was not lacking in powerful skills. He held up his arms and Nizbel was pulled by some invisible energy into a dark tunnel. Azala levitated in the air, much to the surprise of Crono and his troop, and he flew equally fast into the dark tunnel. A great rumbling came as the tunnel collapsed behind them, separating Ayla from her enemy.

"No!" Ayla grunted in annoyance.

"Ayla, okay ka na?"

Ayla turned her attention from the tunnel to Kino who stood with an offered hand. She smiled diminutively and took it, letting him pull her up from the ground. She dusted off her shins and gave him a congratulatory pat on the back. Kino looked down sheepishly, but looked up as he saw a pair of tan pants and leather boots come into his view.

Crono stood in front of him now, and Kino felt the color leave his face. He was prepared for a punch; therefore, he jolted in fear as he felt a friendly pat on his shoulder. He looked at Crono quizzically. Slowly, with child-like simplicity, he said, "Do you want to hit me still?" Crono shook his head, and said, "Nah, why would I want to hit a friend?" Ayla smiled brightly as Kino stammered for a reply. Crono gave him handshake, pulling him into a partial hug. He separated and saw that Kino was smiling as well. He said very sincerely, "When I found out you stole our things, I was sure I hated you. I thought you were a bad person, but I think you proved me wrong. Thanks to you, we can get home."

Lucca, who hid her tearful happiness rather well, said sarcastically, "Well, that wasn't the corniest thing I ever heard."

"Shuddap!" Crono said cheerfully, turning to face them with his arm around Kino. "Let's get back home already."

* * *

They did not bother returning to the village this time. They had no more time for detours, or at least, they were so excited that they did not _want_ any more detours. However, as they walked, Lucca and Robo had many questions about the exchange between Ayla and Azala. Particularly, they wondered what Azala meant when he said something about being cursed.

It was a long story, but Ayla rehearsed to them many things that they never heard before. All this seemed to be of religious consequence, but they have never heard of such a thing in their places of worship. Ayla stated that this world had been around for a long time and that there used to be even more people than at first. She said that there was a people who feared god while the others took up worshipping idols in the form of venomous creatures. They constantly attacked those that feared gods and even tried to sneak in among them. Finally, god cursed the wicked by giving them the same appearance of their idols. While the reptites believed it to be a gift, Ayla, the prophets, and her people believed it to be a curse.

Lucca, quoting scripture she remembered from her old days in Sabbath school, said, "The prophets say that the wicked take the truth to be hard. That is why I believe Azala fights Ayla and her people. He wishes to prove that she and her kind are wrong by defeating them in battle. In that wise, it is a smart thing to do to ease a guilty conscious."

"Nothing he is doing is smart." Ayla replied curtly, which she apologized for immediately.

"I hope you stay strong Ayla," Marle said in earnest, "for all of our sakes."

"Thank you." She said with a smile and a hug.

They were underneath the shining blue gate now. To reach the gate they needed to climb up a separate path and leap into the gaping hole. Kino and Ayla escorted them and they were still confused about what was going to happen next. Marle gave them a wink and said, "Just you wait! You won't believe your eyes! In any case, thank you guys for everything! One day, we will repay you!"

Ayla laughed, "For what? The party? We should thank you. It gave us a reason to have one!"

"Well, maybe we will see each other soon. You both take care!"

Fearing a lengthy farewell, Lucca grabbed everyone by the hem of their shirts and jumped over the edge of the cliff. Kino and Ayla yelped in surprise and rushed over to look over the edge. When they did, they saw nothing there. They looked at each other, back down, and back at each other again.

"Mga espiritu sila?" Kino asked.

"Indi ko kabalo, pero, isip ko nga kinahanglan ako mag…urp! Kinahanglan ako magsuka…"

"Dapat indi ka mangin hubog, Ayla. Indi na bugay sa ginsulat sang mga propeta." Kino said gently.

"Hipos ka da…" Ayla said as she weakly leaned against a tree.

After a moment of rest so Ayla could…take care of her immediate need…they began to head back to the village.

* * *

_Translation: (From last chapter) Indi ako magpauli…indi na. – I can't go home…not yet._

_Ayla, okay ka na? – Ayla, are you alright?_

_Mga espiritu sila? – Are they spirits?_

_Indi ko kabal, pero, isip ko nga kinahanglan ako magsuka! – I don't know, but I think I might need to throw up!_

_Dapat indi ka mangig hubog, Ayla. Indi na bugay sa ginsulat sang mga propeta." – You shouldn't get drunk, Ayla. That doesn't go with what the prophets wrote._

_Hipos ka da… - Shut up._


	47. The Hunt for the Warlock: Part One

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Hunt for the Warlock; The Masamune is finally restored, but now the group must restore Glenn's resolve…_

The journey to the distant villa became shorter and shorter every time. The entire group was in high spirits, even when Crono found that Alwyn had not yet returned, leaving them unable to verify if he was alive or not. Nonetheless, they felt so strong and so unbeatable from their recent exploits that they did not hide themselves liked they used to. They walked out in the open, whistling and keeping their guard up as Mystics walked by. Surprisingly, nothing happened nor was there any threat on their lives. A small mystic did call them the "ugliest things I had ever seen," but only the women seemed to take this personally. Marle contented herself to creating a layer of ice underneath the mystic's feet, making him fall. Crono scolded her, but could not help laughing.

Within the hour they were standing a stone's throw away from the single man who could repair their hope. They approached the door, knocked, and stood back, holding aloft the broken sword and the dream stone for the unsuspecting guru to see. They could hear the scrapping of a chair and the mutterings of an inconvenienced man. The door slowly opened and the first thing they saw was his thinly veiled annoyance, which turned to surprise when he saw them. When his eyes fell onto the boon…

Well, the look was indescribable.

Melchoir stood there for quite some time, adjusting his spectacles and cleaning them to make sure he was seeing correctly. Finally, he stretched out his hands, wordlessly pleading for permission to hold the stone and examine it. He rolled it in his hands, brought it close to his face and peered inside the translucent crystal. He even broke off a small granule and tasted it, which evoked a countenance reminiscent to someone who just drank a gallon of bitter cough medicine. He looked at the stone again and back to the group. His first words were, "How in the world did you get this stone?"

With a smile, Lucca quipped, "'I do not wish to recall it. It is beyond me now.'"

Melchoir gave her a stern look and said, "The sarcasm is not appreciated, but that is fair enough. It is not my place to know. Please, come in."

They stepped into his humble abode and saw that he had been more productive since the last time they had seen him. There were notes, books on forging, chemistry books, and strangely there was an open book on mythical treasures. Crono was able to see something that seemed like a blue print. Melchoir's hand flew and scooped up the prints into the book, closing it with a thud. "Forgive me. Just something I'm working on. Please come downstairs."

They walked down into a quiet basement. Within the middle of the basement was a table with important looking parts scattered upon it. Melchoir swept his robes arms across the table, casting all these items to the floor with a deafening commotion of clanking metal. He muttered a quick apology, walking to a bookshelf that held tomes so lengthy it would take even Lucca years to read them all. He perused through the selves until he came across a book. He pulled it out by the back and blew off a healthy amount of dust before turning its musty pages. Although they could not see it completely, they could see the illustrations and diagrams that filled the book. Lucca was not certain, but they looked like hieroglyphics.

"What is that book?" Lucca asked, sneaking around to his back.

At first she thought that there was a chance he was not purposely blocking her view, but after jockeying around for a look she came to realize that he was hiding something. With great speed (and with no tact whatsoever) Lucca grabbed the book from Melchoir's hands and peered through the pages. She could feel his disapproving glare fixated on her back, but ignored it as she flipped through the pages.

"What's up with this book? It's nothing but runes!"

Melchoir succeeded in reclaiming his book. He licked his thumb before resuming his search, ignoring Lucca's question completely. She gave Crono an incredulous look, which he tried to ignore pacifistically. His efforts were not good enough, for Lucca gave him a surprised look before saying, "You can't be serious! This guy is going to try and fix a sword with hocus-pocus! We came for a blacksmith and found a nut!"

"Oh ye of little faith…" Melchoir muttered this just loud enough for Lucca to hear.

She shot back hotly, "Oh ye of little brains!"

Marle jerked her head towards Lucca and said, "Why is it that you always seem to pick a fight with the elderly?"

Lucca gave Marle a dumbstruck, betrayed look, "What do you mean?"

Marle said diplomatically, "Well, the people that told us important things you always seemed to distrust and hassle."

"Like who?" Lucca said defensively.

"Well, you argued with the man at the dome."

"Because he made slaves out of us! Not to mention he put Crono's life up as a betting chip!" Lucca leaned forward, her hands on her hips.

"Even so, that Belthazar got us out of there alive, didn't he?"

Something fell to the floor, but it was only loud enough for Crono to hear. He saw Melchoir staring at the two women as they talked, his face contorted into something that could only be described as doubt. He noticed Crono, pretended that he had not been listening, and went back to working on a rune he was drawing in chalk upon the table.

"You hate Gasper too, by the way. What did he do?"

"Oh, he only sent us through some door to meet the manifestation of war, which, by the way, _nearly killed us_!"

Crono could only see Melchoir's back, which he swore began to shake slightly, as if he were on the verge of crying. Crono assumed it was because of Marle and Lucca arguing, so he decided to step in. "Hey, guys, that's enough for now." Surprisingly, they halted their heated debate and watched in silence, letting Melchoir finish the strange facsimile on the tabletop.

After a few minutes he finished and everyone gathered around to look at his strange work. The book lay on the table with the broken sword and the dream stone. The facsimile lay underneath it all. Robo gingerly moved the objects in fear of smearing the chalk and looked at the rune. It was a very odd rune. There were twelve four legged creatures (It could have been something else, but the drawing was poor in detail) arranged in a wide circle. Then, there were three people within the circle of twelve animals. In the very center was a single person, and although the figure was almost sticklike, it was detailed enough to see that the person was holding a staff in one hand and a crown was resting upon his head. All through the rune there were small snippets of ancient writing, which Melchoir wrote with such uniformity you swore he knew it by heart.

"What does it mean?" Crono asked, looking at Melchoir.

"I would tell you, but these are things that must be searched out in the hearts of those who wish to know. Pray and study all you can and the answers shall come."

"In other words, you don't know yourself, do you?" Lucca said with a slight sneer.

Melchoir chuckled, casting aside her lack of manners, "Oh, I know. I know it very well. But there are people who cannot understand things, no matter how often you tell them. Hearing what something is isn't the same as studying it out for yourself. An ignorant ear will debate what it hears, but rarely will it concede to search on its own. A long time ago I had someone dear to me who would only listen for answers, but never search for them. What happened to that person is something that haunts me to this day. Since then, I bade people to study on their own and arrive at their own conclusions. Men are not meant to be guided by the hand always; they must decide the right course of action for themselves and walk on their own."

"So what you are saying is that people should do what they want?" Lucca asked pointedly.

Melchoir smiled as if his point were proven. "If people choose the right thing to do, then the course of action would be the same for every man."

Lucca thought of something to say. She wanted to say how silly that sounded, but something rang deep within her ears. It was complicated, yet simple in such a strange way that it seemed absurd in its profoundness. She only became quiet and let Melchoir read a few pages in silence. She had to admit that what he said, although it could be twisted many different ways, made a lot of sense. By the time she was so deep in her thoughts (and it almost seemed as if she were about to grasp the elusive meaning of it all) her name was called.

"Lucca, I need you now." Melchoir said in an unexpectedly kind voice.

Lucca gave him an annoyed look, "For what? Don't you have everything?"

"I need fire. A fierce fire."

Lucca shrugged her shoulders and arose, walking towards the tabletop. She gave him an odd look and said, "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"The world was not merely created. It was organized! Brought together! Countless eons passed as the elements came together, until a great heat combined it all. Humanity is no different. A new life is born when people, who are made up of proteins, metals, and chemicals, combine to form a singular life. The same is with a weapon. The proper materials are needed and must be mixed together, only to be bound together by fire, the light of all life. Furthermore…"

Lucca raised her arms, "Will you please stop talking _crazy_?" She rolled her eyes, "I didn't even _ask_ to hear your psycho babble that time."

Melchoir sighed, "Never mind." Evidently, he didn't know why he began this dialogue in the first place. "Forgive me; it was always a habit of my cohorts to converse before something so important. I suppose it rubbed off on me. Do as I do and when I tell you to do it."

And so it began. It was a very complicated endeavor, or it could even be called a ceremony. Truly, this was a very odd thing to see. As the restoration of the sword commenced, Melchoir would occasionally recite verses from the book which were in a completely different language. Even Robo could not comprehend the strange tongue as Melchoir paced back and forth, telling Lucca to ignite the sword once in a while. He would occasionally make new marks on the circular pattern and begin again. After an hour there was an exciting development. The stone and the sword began to glow.

As it glowed, the party heard something like voices coming from the sword. They were too faint to be heard, even by Lucca who stood over the blade. However, Melchoir would occasionally reply to the voices. Sometimes he would offer a simple gesture or a nod as if he was engaging in pleasant conversation. Finally, he said softly, "Let us finish it then."

* * *

That same mystic who insulted Marle and Lucca earlier trekked through the plains, waddling like a penguin and rubbing his sore rear end. He would tell his parents about his injury and they would find someone to help them deal with these nasty creatures. He growled as he saw old man Melchoir's house in the distance. He sneered at the distant cottage and gave it an inappropriate gesture before continuing on. "Stupid Melchoir…The nerve of him! Defiling our land with his presence! If I were bigger than him I would…" 

Wait a second…Was that just a pillar of light over old man Melchoir's home?

The young mystic spun on his heels, no longer paying attention to his injured hindquarters. He gawked in stupefied horror, his eyes growing wide like dinner plates. He would have rubbed his eyes to see if they were deceiving him, but he had trouble controlling his hands. Without even waiting for his mind to send their signals, his legs began working for him as they ran back home.

* * *

The blinding light subsided. Blinding light seemed to be the newest common thing in this adventure and their eyes were quickly growing tired of it. However, Melchoir and Lucca seemed undisturbed by the whole experience. Marle placed her hands on her hips and said calmly, "Huh…well…that was the freakiest thing I have ever seen…" 

The broken sword, facsimile, and stone were no longer on the table. Instead, there was a shimmering broadsword that lay on the face of it. Even the normal passerby would see this weapon as a priceless treasure by the way it seemed to glow in the dim light. Lucca sighed in amazement as she lifted the sword and took a look. It was light as a feather, save for the hilt which ironically seemed heavier than the sword. She looked at Melchoir and said, "Listen, you still say some freaky stuff, but I think I owe you a small apology."

"Just consider the favor re…uh…I mean you are welcome." Melchoir said with a smile that suggested he was either smug or hiding something.

Lucca, who happened to be in a state of impatience, believed it to be smugness.

"Yes, the Masamune is repaired…" Robo suddenly stated. "If it didn't work it would have been a 'sword-ed affair', right?"

The party unanimously turned and gave him hostile glances. Lucca said with a ghost of a growl in her voice, "Did you just make a pun?"

Robo chuckled nervously, "Ah, yes, I am sorry…Please do forgive me Lucca. I was just taking a 'stab' at the whole humor thing."

Lucca's eyebrow rose as if she were irked.

"What?" Robo asked cautiously, raising his hands in defense. "I did not say that one on purpose."

She lowered her brow and turned her back while Robo said, "I don't know why you are upset about the puns. I 'masa' said it wrong!"

Robo did not even try to hold back laughter this time and neither did Melchoir. Lucca gave accusing glares to Crono and Marle, "Who taught him this stuff? Was it you?" A finger pointed at a bewildered Crono. He stood, stunned as Lucca reared back and tackled him to the ground. He yelped in surprise and slapped the ground as Lucca twisted his leg over his head. Everyone gathered around and began chanting for a victor as Lucca administered her own brand of justice.

Everyone laughed now (save for Crono) as Lucca shouted orders about saying "uncle" and promising never to teach Robo such horrible habits ever again.

Melchoir said musically, "A little nonsense now and then is cherished amongst the wisest men!"

* * *

Crono sulked, although not with complete sincerity, and limped while the others were beaming with smiles. They had accomplished their missions and were now heading off to make things right. There were many detours, but now they were finally off to straighten out their world. The intense battle in the horizon seemed minuscule in comparison with the troubles that had visited them already. Before the day was over they had already reached the end of time and found themselves in the middle-ages during the day. 

During the next few days they made several stops. They visited the castle to relate their story to the queen. Their story was more fabrication than fiction. They told her that Glenn admitted he was not ready and that he needed more training before he could march against Magus. The expectant and worried look on the faces of the kindly king and queen was reason enough to change their story. Although it was a lie, they were happy to see their faces light up with joy. A small pang of sympathy sprang into Crono, Lucca, and Marle's hearts when the king, queen, and members of the court proudly stated, "I knew he would take to the cause! How could we have ever doubted him?"

The gate must have taken them a few more months ahead in time because queen Leene was beginning to grow large with child and moved gingerly. The town and the bridge were almost completely repaired and the world was blanketed with snow. Also, they found Toma near the stables and they went to the warmth of a local tavern and talked for hours. He spoke of the proceedings after the war and what he had been doing with his time. He also said that he had been keeping tabs on Tata, who evidently had a great change of heart. Crono smiled and said casually, "Good for him." Toma went on to say that the reason why he lingered in Guardia kingdom was because he wanted to attend to their horses and see them one more time before he set sail for his home. He mentioned that he was an explorer and a treasure hunter by heart. He spoke of it with such pride and longing they could see he missed the very feel of searching for great unknowns. After a fond gathering they stepped outside, mounted their horses and faced each other.

"We may not see each other again, but I will never forget you!"

"Don't be silly!" Marle said with a giggle, "Of course we will see each other again!"

"Only if God wishes it, and I hope he does! Hi-ya!" He whipped the reigns and headed east towards the harbor while Crono and his friends proceeded south towards Porre.

Suddenly, Marle's eyes seemed as if they would bulge out of her head, like she remembered something important. She turned around abruptly, cupped her mouth, and shouted, "Hey, just so you know: Crono lied! I didn't really…I mean…uh…my pants…" She trailed off in the end, seeing that Toma was already out of earshot. She grumbled while the others laughed.

They rode off to the southwest, following the southern cliffs of Guardia Kingdom until they arrived at Zenan Bridge. A sobering sight met them in the form of tombstones near the bridge entrance. The graves must have been visited often, seeing that fresh flowers were placed in front of random graves. The bridge itself was improved upon. The kingdom invested in several guard towers and massive gates on both sides of the bridge. They also made the transition from wood to stone while they were gone. Lucca commented that this did not happen before and wondered if such a big change, although of little significance to the everyday human life, would alter history in any way.

They rode past the bridge and the formerly occupied city. They passed though a desert that seemed to stretch further than it had a few months ago. The sun set halfway through their journey so they made camp for the night. They spoke their concerns about Frog and what could change in history. They huddled together in their sleeping bags for warmth and arose the next morning. As the party rode on their breath showed as heavy puffs of fog. Finally, the morning shifted into a windless, sunny afternoon.

* * *

A log fell upon an open flame, causing the burnt timbers to crumble in a heap of fiery ashes. The fireplace came alive with sparks and embers, but quickly went back to its steady crackling state. Glenn stood in front of the fire, his hands bracing his weight on the mantle. He sighed in mourning, knowing fully well that his friends had perished since they had left. What a coward he had been! Why did he not go with them? He scoffed, and shook his head. He knew perfectly well the reason. 

He walked to an upholstered chair and threw himself in it, looking forlornly into the fire. "Crono, Marle, Lucca, even that strange soul in armor; I have heard naught a thing of thee. I hath not heard more than rumor since thou hast taken leave. Art thou truly deceased? Hast thou truly been felled by that damned demon?"

His eyes watered at the thought. It was the worst torture a man could ask for: uncertainty. He asked any travelers or soldiers that he has seen and evidently the miraculous warrior's name had spread since his participation in the battle for Zenan Bridge. However, all confessed that they had seen neither hide nor hair of the group since then. People had begun to draw conclusions and all began to fear Magus and his powerful entourage again. After all, if the warrior who destroyed an army could not win against a single man, who could?

"Who could indeed? Why did I not halt their foolish design? I am more responsible than that devil himself!" Glenn spat in disgust as he let a single gloved hand slide down his face. He felt so sick of himself that he shivered at the touch.

A knock at the door!

Glenn shot an irritated glance at the entry. The clouds had begun to gather and night had fallen upon the world. Visitors at this hour was not only odd, but extremely rude. He was not willing to break himself from his reverie and felt that he needed to be alone at the moment. Therefore, he only snorted and lay back in his chair. His eyes became fixated on the fire and nothing else. Another knock sounded on the door and his fists clenched the arms of the chair. "I shall not entertain visitors this evening! Be gone, and return on the 'morrow if thou so desirest it!" He fell back against the chair, stating to himself that the manner was closed. Another knock came, and he spat heatedly, "Hast thou lost thy senses? Leave! Now!"

The knock came again, much to Glenn's annoyance. This time it did not stop, but kept sounding almost as if it were meant to be patronizing. All Glenn knew is that the knocks would not stop coming until he answered the door and silenced his harasser. With an aggravated sigh he rose from his chair, removed a hooded cloak from a rack and stormed towards the door. He threw the door open, a pointed finger ready to admonish whoever stood outside the door. It fell weakly to his side as he saw a familiar form fill the door frame. A great tear rolled down Glenn's check, and without another thought he moved towards Crono and embraced him like a brother. Crono laughed in awkwardness and patted him on the shoulder. "What is this for? Are you okay?"

Frog did not answer, but embraced everyone in the party with the same enthusiasm and intense feeling. However, the others recoiled while Crono did not. Even so, Glenn was so overjoyed he did not care whether they were comfortable with it or not. His sudden burst of joy had him rush outside where the wind howled and the snow fell. As he regained his thoughts and manners he beckoned the others to enter his home which they did joyfully.

Anyone watching Glenn would have been warmed to the heart to see him so full of vigor. Instantaneously his house turned from a morgue to a hubbub of activity. He was going through his cupboards to remove blankets, preparing a warm broth to drink, and slicing bread to fill their stomachs. "If it pleases thee, forgive me!" Glenn said happily as he handed the blankets to his visitors. "I did not expect anyone to call upon me, let alone such treasured friends such as thyselves. Oh please sit thyselves by the fire! Warm thy bones! Truly, thou art fatigued! You there! Why dost thou don thy armor? Off with it, now! Thou art among friends here!"

"Only if everyone else here removes their skin too." Robo said with a chuckle.

Glenn gave him an inquisitive look before Lucca interjected and said, "Oh, don't mind him. He's trying to learn how to tell jokes."

Glenn thought for a moment, shrugged, and busied himself with preparations again. When Glenn wasn't looking Marle elbowed Robo who hummed innocently.

Finally, the broth was in a pot hanging over the newly stocked fire. Already the smells were filling everyone with a hunger they did not pay attention to. While they waited patiently Frog told them of his investigation into their condition. He informed them that nobody had seen them or even knew if they were well. He then explained to them his reason for acting so boorish earlier. They sat in a circle on the floor, their blankets being used as cushions. The party then explained in turns what they had been doing since they had been back, still being careful not to mention anything about their time travels.

Glenn, having the countenance of a sheepish child who was knowledgeable of wrong-doing, said, "So, thou'st visited my masters. Be they in good health?"

"Yeah!" Marle said brightly, leaning forward. "You should see Queen Leene! She looks so cute with her belly getting bigger!"

Glenn laughed, "That is good. And his majesty? How does he fare?"

"Very well," Lucca answered this time, "he is walking again without difficulty. Everything seems to have died down since the battle."

"Thou dost not know the heavenly swells of good feeling those words cause within me!"

"Did you not visit them?" Robo asked, his tone very polite but also pointed.

Glenn went silent for a moment and said, "Aye, I have not. I dare not show my face, and thou knowest why. However, I am overjoyed once again for I have seen that thy band has decided not to pursue that murderous wretch."

A silence fell upon the conversation. Glenn gave them unsure glances and said gently, "I speaketh the truth, do I not? Surely, that explains the long absence."

Everyone turned to Crono, urging him to answer on their behalf. He said resolutely, "We have been making preparations. We plan to make our way towards Magus the next morning."

Glenn looked towards the ground and barely uttered, "I see…Is thy will so adamant that thou wouldst throw thy life away?"

Crono smiled, "We don't plan on dying, you know."

Glenn chuckled mirthlessly and said with a cynical desperation, "Thou might as well be a lamb going to the slaughter, for without the Masamune thou shall surely…"

He was cut short as Crono tossed something wrapped in cloth. The cloth came unloose around the object as it slid on the floor. Glenn gaped as he saw the faintest glint of a blade. He slowly reached for the cloth and pulled it towards himself. Ceremoniously he unwrapped the item and he became breathless as he stared at the Masamune. It was before him now, completely restored and seemingly stronger than ever. He looked up to the group and struggled to speak.

"How did we fix it?" Crono said, aiding in his search for words. "With difficulty; but it is here and in front of you now. What do you say?"

A feeling of nostalgia filled his breast as Frog's gloved fingers glided across the smooth surface of the work. A smile crept across his face as he thought on something distant. However, the smile slowly faded and he lowered the sword to the floor. He looked at it intently, insomuch that the group thought he was praying silently to himself. Perhaps he was. "I cannot."

The group unanimously and insensitively sighed in loud contempt. "Come on!" Crono said, "What more do you want?"

Frog hung his head in shame, "Please, do not ask this of me…This is a command that I cannot fulfill. Surely there has been a time in your life where thou could not fulfill an obligation."

Crono was silent. It was not a thoughtless silence, as Marle noted, but it seemed as if Crono found contradiction within himself. She saw that he tried vainly to say something, maybe a lie, to assuage his excuse. Finally Crono said, "You are right. There was a time I was not strong enough to fulfill what I should have done."

Glenn did not expect this. His eyes looked into Crono and deemed that he spoke sincerely. "Then, truly, thou doth understand my hesitancy."

Crono nodded and said, "I do. But Glenn, let me tell you something: If you let that little fact keep you from doing what you know is right, then you will regret it for the rest of your life. There was this one time I was not strong enough to do what was truly important, but I could have kept," his voice strained as if his emotions were going to get the better of him. Lucca watched him with a face full of worry. He cleared his throat and said, "…could have kept going if I wanted to. That one time I did not do it still haunts me to this day. It would have been better for me to…I mean…" Crono stopped, fearing that he may have said too much.

However, Glenn sensed something within him and smiled, "I have been haunted as well, my friend, and I believe our sins are very much the same from how thou speakest of them." He sighed deeply and said softly, "Let me have this night to reflect and I shall give thee my decision in the morning. There are some horrors worse than being haunted by guilt, and I must ponder which scale has the most pull."

_Author's note: Hello! We are finally getting to the good stuff pretty soon. I plan to make the Magus battle something special. Also, I am going to make a big time character twist for Crono, but I am worried if this might change the way you guys look at the story. I know it is my story, but I aim to please and I really do want to please all my readers. (If that were true, I would update more often, am I right?) Anyways, thanks for your patience, and when that time comes just tell me if it is a good twist or not. It's going to make the story darker, I'll tell ya that much:) _

_Also, to a reader, they asked me what language I used. I thought I already mentioned it, but I could say it again. It is called Illonggo, or Hiligaynon. It is a language spoken in the Philippines in the Panay and Negros islands. Also, I figured why not give a brief lesson!_

_The Latin you spotted in the language is there because the language was corrupted when the Spanish ruled over the Philippines. (Good eye, by the way!) A bit of the Spanish language mingled with the Malayan based language and it spurred many different dialects. The rural areas which suffered little influence from the Spainards still speak undefiled, deeper dialects. There are over hundreds of different dialects in the Philippines alone and each dialect is spoken differently from pronunciation and word usage depending on the region._

_Now, for a bit of basic vocabulary! (If anyone is interested in the basic structure)_

_Me, I – Ako_

_You – Ikaw _

_You (referring to multiple people besides yourself) Kamo_

_Him, her – siya or sia_

_us (exclusive, as in, "Just us, not you) kami _

_us (inclusive, as in, "Everyone, all of us") kita_

_Ang – the (It is actually the object identifier, but I will explain that next time!)_

_sa – (This is the coolest thing about Illonggo: the "sa" can mean any prepositional phrase such as "beyond", "about", "into", etc. The listener tells the difference by the context of what the person is saying._

_More next time:)_

_Gibson_


	48. A Moment to Reflect

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_A Moment for Reflection; the party looks upon themselves introspectively. An agreement is reached, and Glenn's resolve returns…_

The sky had cleared and the heavens were illuminated with the countless worlds that made up the night sky. Marle, standing alone underneath it all, looked upwards with a troubled heart. There were many things that bothered her and being underneath something so enormous and beyond her did not help at all. She honestly did not know why she had come out here. Maybe an adolescent part of her wished that Crono would join her like he did in the mountains, or maybe she wanted to ask him questions that bugged her since the night of the Ioku celebration.

She felt her heart flutter as she heard footsteps crunching in the snow. It was not the flattering feeling she imagined, rather it was something like being startled. She could tell who approached her by the sound of the steps. She leaned against a tree as the small green knight entered her peripheral vision. She could tell he gave her a quaint nod, "Trouble sleeping, mi'lady?"

"No," she sighed, "I was just thinking."

"What may it be that pertains to thy thoughts?"

She thought for a moment and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but it's a little personal."

"Ah," Glenn said with another slight nod, "'tis well enough. Perhaps it is a good a reason as any."

Marle turned to him, "What brings you out here? Have you decided on what to do?"

"'Tis a little personal." Glenn said with the slightest of smirks. Marle answered with a giggle and looked into the skies again. As she began to feel lonely, Glenn showed himself to be a little more open than Marle proved to be. "I have measured my choices, as I still do. This is a foul beast of a challenge that I have left unattended for such a long time. I have much life left, and I have seen Magus slay better men than I." He cleared his throat and turned around to go back inside.

"Wait, Glenn." Marle said quietly, almost as if she wished he did not hear her.

He turned around and cocked his head. "Aye?"

"Earlier, you said that you believed Crono shared the same sin as you. What did you mean?"

Glenn frowned at the question, but answered, "I know it well. It is a sadness I have carried a long time; it is a burden that I carry with me still. See ye to Crono about it."

She quickly said, "But he won't talk to me."

"Then perhaps it is not for thee, but," he nodded grimly, "I may confess my own transgression. My sin was that I did not do enough to save a life dear to me." With that he turned around and went inside.

Marle thought for a moment, opened her mouth like she were on the verge of realizing something, and followed Glenn.

* * *

The time came for repairs as Lucca sat at Robo's back. She had become quite expert concerning this complicated mass. Her fingers worked nimbly through the cords and ever-turning gears. Meanwhile, Robo sat there, twiddling his thumbs as his electronic sensors reported an increase in function. Lucca wiped her brow and smiled in triumph as she heard the consistent drone of cooling fans. She sealed that portion of his body and began to examine the others.

"Miss Lucca, is there some pressing matter that worries you?"

She raised an eyebrow, but did not shift her focus as she loosened set screws. She thought for a moment and shrugged, "Nah, not really. If there was, I think I do this to ease any problem I have. This is very therapeutic for me."

"Have you always loved machines?" Robo asked.

"As far back as I care to remember." Lucca said in lighter tone. Robo could detect something amiss, as if she hid something further; but he paid no mind.

"I wish I could think of something I could do to ease my nerves…" He said.

Robo detected an increase in adrenaline which usually meant his remark raised a red flag. Lucca coolly said, "Why? Are you saying you are nervous?"

"Yes."

She began, almost patronizingly, "Well, you could always turn off your emotion masking if it interferes with your…"

"I prefer not…" Robo said calmly. "Besides, I do not think it is any program."

"Oh," Lucca said, "because, I mean, your emotions and programming are not designed to…"

"I know what I am designed to do, but I don't care. I am nervous, and that is all there is to it." Robo said this very uncharacteristically. He was slightly aggressive, but held his mild-mannered tone. Evidently, Lucca was taken back. There was a long moment of silence.

"Do you like to read? Or paint?"

"I beg your pardon?" Robo asked, cautiously.

"Maybe that would help ease your nerves." Lucca said this aimlessly as she casually looked around her surroundings. "Whenever I get nervous I like to make things and read to get my mind off whatever is bothering me." Lucca said, offering a book that lay on a table next to her. "Here, read this. It might help."

Robo uttered quiet, shameful thanks and began to flip through the pages, reading aloud. Lucca thought for a moment, dismissed her thought, and smiled.

Could she be wrong after all?

* * *

If Marle had wanted to see Crono she should have traveled further out into the woods. Out here there were no glowing lights save for the twinkling stars. Only the serenity of a snow-silenced forest surrounded him. He thought on many things: his mother, Alwyn, his friends, and what awaited him while his sword silently cut through air. His feet landed softly into the snow, barely making any noise as he completed a flip through the air. In this silence he could hear his own breath, free to feel blood course through his veins without distraction. His finer senses were not deadened by the others and it was a soothing meditation.

He spun on his heels as he heard something approach him in the darkness. His pointed blade marked his intruder. The figure approached and he lowered his weapon.

"I'm sorry, Glenn." He said in less than a whisper. A whisper was more than enough to be heard in this quiet. "You surprised me."

"All the others have retired some time ago; art thou restless this evening?"

Crono nodded, "Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I just work until I am tired."

"Amazing, the similarities we share." Frog said with croak. "My reason be the same as thine. Wouldst thou desire an opponent?"

"You?" Crono began incredulously, "I prefer not to be humiliated, thank you."

"Do not be so humble, Crono. Humility may be a godly attribute, but when spoken falsely it is but a lie. Thou hast shown much improvement."

Crono felt so flattered that he didn't know what to say. "Well, after such kind words, how could I refuse to get my butt kicked by you?"

"I suppose we shall see." Frog said with a grin.

Crono held a boundless joy that a dog would hold for its playmate. Glenn fed off his excitement as the two circled, measuring each other. Glenn took in a sharp breath, shattering the quiet before launching forward. It was almost like a dream the way he moved; the snowflakes barely billowed in his wake. He was swift, but made almost no sound. Looking back on it, Crono found himself to be over-confident. After all, he was mastering the elements. It wasn't until he faced Glenn that he realized he still lacked in certain places.

Actual skill in handling the sword for example…

Crono's strategy consisted in swinging in large arcs most of the time. His body was strong enough he could cause the blade to slice anything in two. However, to a mind that was quick and knowledgeable in deflection, it did not take much to affect Crono's balance through the sword. Glenn eased his way into the fray by means of a jab, which Crono dodged. He also swung his blade and it clanged against Glenn's. Already, that seemed to disrupt the peace of the evening.

Crono swung his blade, but it was countered so smoothly that barely a sound was made save for metal sliding against metal. The force of his blow was redirected upward and he nearly fell backwards as his arms followed its new course. Crono grunted in surprise as he tensed his arms and brought the tip of the sword to the level of his eye. He swung again, but Glenn did not even bother to parry with the sword. He leaned backwards and the blade missed him by mere inches. However, his eyes did not quake nor did he stumble. In fact, he actually began to grin. Crono tried again, Glenn not even bothering to deflect with his blade.

"What's so funny?" Crono asked, irked by Glenn's lackadaisical nature.

"Canst thou land a blow? Dost thou swing an axe or a sword? Thy strength has improved greatly, but where is thy technique?"

"Who asked you?" The growl that came from Crono sounded as if someone else spoke and he immediately apologized before restarting.

Glenn was like a phantom. The sword would barely miss him with every swing. He stood, calm and collected as if he weren't limited by the needs of the flesh, while Crono breathed heavily, wiping sweat from his brow. Although Glenn was small he was disproportionately strong. Glenn wielded a double edged sword that was nearly the length of his body as if it were lighter than a rapier. It was insulting to Crono, to be so easily bested by somebody who would not even lift a finger to fight somebody he knew to be so evil. Thinking on that, Crono began his assault again only to find that Glenn used his sword less and less.

Finally, to Crono's surprise and annoyance, Glenn sheathed his sword. With a mocking amiability, Glenn gestured for Crono to come closer and attack. Recklessly, Crono obeyed and shot forward with a grunt of effort. Glenn sidestepped, and in a sight awkward to see, Crono tripped over an extended foot. Glenn burst out into laughter, but was quickly silenced as he saw a blade thrust towards him. He stepped back and saw that Crono was on an overwhelming offensive position now. While Glenn stumbled backwards, avoiding the blows, he looked for an opening and delivered a punch to Crono's ribs.

"H'YA!" The silence of the night resumed as the shout echoed away from them. Crono fell to the ground, trying his hardest to breath.

Glenn straightened himself so that he was at his tallest and looked toward Crono. There was a mixture of emotion from the two, which was very similar to two good friends who have become carried away in a competition. Crono grunted as he let his hind end fall into the snow, exhausted from the brief yet intense excursion. He looked into Glenn's eyes with a frown, but looked away.

"Dost thou still seek to fight the Magus?" Glenn asked in a solemn tone.

"What?" Crono asked, giving him a hard stare.

"Thou hast seen thy inexperience, yet dost thou bolster thy resolve even now to fight Magus?" Glenn stepped back as Crono shot up with a shout.

"Are you telling me that you came out here, presuming to tell me what I can and cannot do!?" His fists were clenched and Glenn, although he being the victor, found himself ill-at-ease.

He gestured for Crono to calm down, which he did. "That was not my intention, and I ask forgiveness if that is what thou hast seen. I have truly wished to duel thee, and my words before were sincere. Know that I have heard of thy skill in the battle for Zenan Bridge and my heart truly swelled at those rumors." Glenn's voice went from diplomatic to fondness as he said, "I knew that thou had the skill to do great things. Dost thou remember my parting words as I left the castle? I knew that seeds of greatness had found root in thee, and even now thou'rt constantly growing. Thou'rt even stronger than when I had last seen thee battle."

Evidently, Glenn's pacifying words had an affect since Crono was more civil now. "So, why did you tease me? Why did you make fun of me? I worked hard."

"Crono, from thy form I have seen that thou hast fought hordes of monsters, who have not nearly the skill thou posesseth. Thy skill in dealing with groups outmatches any other that I have ever seen. I would even say that thou hast fought giants who were strong, but clambered about with the grace of a dying elephant." Crono laughed in admittance, but that earned a somewhat sharp stare from Glenn as he continued. "However, there is a great difference between the clambering numbers of the inexperienced to the sole warrior whose skills are finely honed. Aye, thou have fought giant, armies, and them all, but hast thou ever dueled with a single man who was so proficient on his own that armies and ogres pale in comparison? I do not boast of myself, but I say you have done so this night; and dare I say it and I hope thou forgivest me for doing so, but thou'rt lacking greatly."

Crono's brow furrowed but Glenn went on, "That is why I say this: Are thy convictions thought out? Art thou willing to take on a man who had bested me the way I have bested you?"

Crono's hard countenance softened as he understood. "You have fought him before."

Glenn's facial features shifted greatly as he said with a heavy heart, "Yes, yes I have."

A stroke of revelation hit Crono and he bolted upright, "So the mystic general we heard about…the one you fought against was Magus?"

Glenn nodded silently. "He was far more powerful than I, and rest assured, more than thou can comprehend. Still, thy will remains adamant?"

Crono thought for a moment and said with a goofy grin, "Well, I think we would have a much better chance if you came with us!"

Glenn became wide-eyed and seemed shocked into silence. After a moment he began to smile and even laughed as he said, "Thy words are flattering. However, as I have said, there is still much to ponder upon. I thank thee for trying my skill. I must take my leave and think."

As Glenn walked off Crono nodded and resumed his training.

* * *

"I have decided on what I believe to be the right thing to do."

All stood waiting patiently, well rested from comfortable environs. The sun had risen, but was covered by gray clouds that blanketed the skies. A cold wind whipped across the fields and provincial homes that sat off in the distance. Although the atmosphere was gloomy, what stood in front of them was the most joyous thing they had seen. Glenn, who had begun to look comfortable in the garb of a commoner, rid himself of it and donned his breastplate. His cape billowed in the wind and his armor seemed to have been polished from the night before. Even given his less-than-intimidating form, he looked truly heroic as he stood with a strengthened resolve.

"However, I have confessions I must share with all of ye. Therefore, I ask for thy patience while I tell the reasons for my hesitancy."

The group nodded and Glenn began.

"I was a child growing up within the poorest area of Porre. Yes, I was once a citizen of an adjacent kingdom, which is why my home has been within these borders. I grew up, constantly facing the harassment of cruel children and an empty stomach. One day, salvation came in the form of an old friend, Cyrus. My life, although I did not know it then, was constantly filled with struggle. I learned the sweetness of hard work when I had met him. He was the son of a noble and he yearned for a friend at that time. It was by the blessing of a noble that I was lifted from my lowly station (whereas my poor parents remained there until I became a knight). His father was a noble who served in the military, and having been taught by a retired soldier who pitied me, my knowledge of self-defense allowed me to train with Cyrus as a sparring partner. We progressed quickly through the ranks, and many said I have done so only by hanging onto Cyrus and his coattails. It sorroweth me to say it, but that is not too far from the truth."

"There was a great battle during our tenure in the military. It was during that time that both Porre and Guardia decided to join forces with other kingdoms to stand unified against the growing threat of the Mystics. As symbol of our merging, and even an act of trust, certain soldiers and nobles were exchanged between kingdoms. That is how Cyrus and I have become enlisted under the command of the King and Queen of Guardia. We loathed the idea of departing the land of our nativity, but upon our arrival we were treated with such love and respect that we quickly called it home. Queen Leene was especially accommodating and welcomed us."

"We have served our lieges faithfully, risking our lives more and more as our devotion grew. Finally, we were knighted and were free to move on our own. I had the ability to accept a calling to have my own army as Cyrus, but in those days I considered myself lowly. Cyrus was the epitome of strength and valor. It was by him that my life had blossomed and my parents had been cared for until the day they died. When they died, it was Cyrus who comforted me. Surely, it would be easy to see why I shirked to leave his side. He was my better, my friend, and my brother."

"However, I grew distressed as glory began to overtake him. He grew more and more ambitious and made great boasts and promises. His exploits earned him great renown and in the eyes of the unknowing and the ears of his enemy he was immortal. He even began to believe these words. I dare not say anything to him, for how could I condescend to him, the very one who lifted me from filth? The very man who had instilled the ideals of abolishing evil in every form? Finally, one day, he visited the King and Queen and made a declaration so bold it resounded within the kingdom. He said, 'This mage has plagued our fine world long enough! It is time to end his cruelty, and I shall be the one to do it!' Oh, if only thou wert there to witness the spectacle of it! The court erupted into applause as he nobly bowed to his majesties."

"I had seen the mage in battle before and my heart stopped at the sight. I had never seen such hatred and barbaric skill made manifest. I had often told Cyrus I feared for him and that his legacy made him mad. He gave me an angry retort and out of fear of losing his love I never said another word." A pause in this story took place as Glenn wiped a rolling tear from his cheek and he resumed. "We had learned of the prophecy that whosoever wielded the Masamune and the hero medal could cut down evil as stalks of wheat. We had journeyed and found the medal and obtained the Masamune by no small measure of effort."

"During our travels we heard that Magus was on the move, examining weaknesses in terrain and fortifications. We had an army at our disposal, but what happened next disturbed me. Cyrus told his army, in dramatic fashion, that they would fall if they accompanied him. He boasted, saying that his strength could handle Magus and the entirety of his army. Like a fool, I said nothing, watching him as he went like a lamb to the slaughter…"

* * *

"_We are close, Glenn. I can smell their sulfuric stench!"_

_A handsome young man bent down over snapped twigs that lay just off a beaten mountain path. "They have traveled north, up the face of the mountain."_

"_Then shall we go as well." A knight who carried a shining blade looked determinedly up the path._

_A hand clenched the knight's arm and he shot back a look of irritation. "Glenn, why dost thou let me? Release thy treasonous hand."_

"_My lord and friend…dost thou trust my feelings?" Glenn began softly, as if he would have broken something delicate had he not spoken otherwise._

"_Glenn, thou'rt my brother and knowest that I trust thee with all my heart." He gave him a sort of reprimanding stare as his gaze eased toward the peak of the mountain._

"_I beg thee, Cyrus. Let us return and bring more soldiers. Surely thy victory will not be cheapened by spectators?" That was not the truth to his plea and Cyrus could see through him._

"_Dost thou doubt my strength?"_

"_Nay, those were not my words, Cyrus. Surely thou knowest that…"_

"_I have known thee since thy near infancy, Glenn! I see thy doubt forming behind thy lids!"_

_Glenn felt something force its way up his throat. He wanted to say something. He knew so many things he could say to save Cyrus, but none that would keep him from sacrificing their bond. Cyrus watched him intently, ready to lash out at him if he said anything that was not supportive. All those strong words concerning Cyrus' growing pride, his longing for the Queen and power (which was a half-committed, side-ways muttered confession that Glenn never relayed to another being), and growing dislike for authority were swallowed and the taste was as bitter as any medicine. Glenn shook his head and Cyrus gave him a congenial grasp on the shoulder. They silently made their way up the hill and the horror within Glenn's heart grew commensurately. _

_At last! There were voices heard a distance away. The specifics were drowned out by the roaring of a nearby waterfall, but one of the creatures spoke with a scratchy voice, as if his vocal pipes were scrapped down with sandpaper. Another was feminine, and was soothing and coy. The next sounded like the first, although it was more soft-spoken. The final voice was unlike the others. The voice was smooth and decisive, and it spoke with displeased tones. A dark feeling came from listening to that voice, even though the topic of the conversation eluded them. After a few tense moments of waiting, which seemed like hours to Glenn, they raised their head over the shrubs to see their prey._

_Glenn looked to Cyrus with immeasurable worry. Cyrus had a stunned countenance, which grew into a sly smile. He even chuckled to himself as he unsheathed the Masamune by the scabbard, spinning the sword in a show of confidence. Glenn felt his heart leap in his chest as the sword grazed the leaves and twigs of the shrubbery, making a sound that anyone could distinguish as metal cutting skimming through something soft. Glenn's hands went to the Cyrus' hand and gripped it tightly, causing his swordplay to cease. "Art thou mad?" Glenn hissed to an indignant Cyrus, "We have the element of surprise! Mayhaps we could assassinate the group!"_

"_Assassinate?" Cyrus spat heatedly. "If thou'rt insinuating that I creep to his back like a coward, than I refuse and condemn thy notion!"_

_Cyrus stood and made as if he were going to walk out into the opening and challenge Magus face to face. Acting on instinct, Glenn leapt upwards and tackled Cyrus to the ground. "Which is worse? A coward or a fool? Art thou so prideful that ye would be willing to risk death?" The rustling of leaves grew louder as they wrestled and the four Mystics looked in the direction of the noise. Glenn's heart stopped beating as he saw a knowing look on Cyrus' face. He felt a great shove and fell backwards while Cyrus leapt to his feet._

_He jumped out into the opening and shouted, "Here I am, conniving snake! Face me, for I am Cyrus, the hero of Guardia Kingdom!"_

_Glenn stay hidden in the brush, peaking between the leaves to watch the showdown unfold. Cyrus held the Masamune in one hand, pointing it towards Magus as if he were marking him. The trio, who instinctively moved behind Magus, still smiled sardonically despite their cowardice. The only reason was because Magus began with a voice that feigned amazement. "Ah, I have heard about you, Cyrus, hero of Guardia."_

"_That does not surprise me," Cyrus added with a cocky smile, "and I imagine you may have heard of the Masamune!"_

_Magus' face faltered for a moment as he noticed the blade for the first time. The movement of his eyes went from the sword to Cyrus and back again. A smile formed on his face, and it was a smile of relief as if he noticed some important detail. "And what would the hero of Guardia want with me? Why would he go through all the trouble to get this sword and seek me out? Surely, you must love your king to go through so much trouble."_

_Cyrus scoffed, "Or maybe I would just love to gut you where your stand?"_

_Magus stood silently, with no weapon in his hand. Suddenly, a swirling mist came from the ground and formed as a scythe in his hand. "Would you now?" Magus said this with a smile, leaning on his scythe._

"_In the name of God, I shall smite you, even to the earth."_

_Magus laughed, "Very well then, o' man that deems himself to be so duly appointed, it is your move."_

_A cold wind blew, which made Glenn shudder along his spine. However, the wind only gave Magus a gleam in his eyes that suggested nothing else but a victorious outcome. It was then that Glenn felt his insides plunge into icy water and he knew, although he did not know how, that Cyrus would lose this battle. He mouthed the name of his childhood companion as Cyrus stepped forward, swinging the sword prophesized to stand against all evil._

_Magus gripped the middle of the scythe and twisted his arm in a small circle. The scythe twirled about like a windmill, pressing the sword aside. Cyrus was quick on his feet, following the momentum, turning his back to Magus and thrusting the sword behind him. Again, the handle of the scythe pushed the sword aside effortlessly. Cyrus did not swing the blade, but jutted back an elbow for Magus' face. It was a miss as Magus loomed over the opposing shoulder, whispering something into Cyrus' ear._

_Glenn could see the whites of Cyrus' eyes grow wider, quickly turning into angry slits. He yelled and began swinging with all the power his arms could afford. He swung diagonally downward, aiming for Magus' right shoulder, which was dodged by a side-step. A thrust came next and it passed between the planted handle of the scythe and Magus' body. In the blink of an eye Magus closed the gap between the handle and his body, pinning the sword by pressing onto its broadside. Cyrus grunted, trying to pull the sword from his grip. He growled and swung a fist towards Magus' face. Magus did not even bother to stop the hand as his body pressed against the sword further. Cyrus felt his elbow and shoulder go tight against his body as he flew from Magus and tumbled to the ground. He gawked as he saw Magus holding aloft the Masamune with a condescending grin. Magus threw the sword into the air, letting it land before Cyrus, the blade cutting into the earth._

"_Pick it up, o' mighty warrior." Magus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_The other mystics guffawed and Cyrus looked away in embarrassment. They pointed and mocked him, noting that he was breaking out into a cold sweat. The embarrassment quickly gave way to annoyance and then to anger. Enraged, he plucked the sword from the ground and pointed it again. With a shout he announced, "How dare you mock me! How dare you whisper to me that I am not worthy to wield this sword! I shall kill thee, devil! Then thou wilt truly know that I am worthy of the Masamune! I am Cyrus of Porre, and I shall not stand for this indignation any longer! Die!"_

_He swung so strongly that a rock could be cut in two, but rocks cannot move, and they cannot counter. The struggle continued with the cheers of Magus' cronies and Cyrus' grunts. He was shouting epithets of anger and he tried one move after another, but with each parried blow it become more and more obvious that Magus was making sport of him. Finally, Cyrus could bare it no longer and made the most desperate attack yet._

_Magus, whose eyes became solemn for an instant, also swung with his full strength. A loud clang echoed throughout the mountain as the blows connected. Somewhere, a flock of birds flew from their nests, startled. Meanwhile, Glenn's face, along with Cyrus, paled in horror as the mighty Masamune was split in two. It landed in the grass, skidding to a stop as Cyrus held the hilted portion of the sword._

"_It broke? But that is not possible! I am…"_

_Cyrus was silenced as he felt a pain explode through his entire body. Glenn gasped as he saw the mystic general raise his brother into the air by the pointed bottom end of the scythe. Cyrus hands, trembling and weak, tried to lift his body from the point, but they could not grip._

"_NO!"_

_The group of Mystics were startled as another person darted from behind the bushes, leaping high into the air. A sword came crashing down for Magus' head, which he narrowly dodged. Instead, the blow landed on the handle of the scythe, chopping it in two. Cyrus' body fell to the ground limply and rolled to the side. Meanwhile, with tears blinding his eyes, Glenn swung desperately at the retreating warlock. The surprised countenance eventually faded as Magus regained his ground and pushed his attacker away._

"_Ah, what is this? I am glad to see that you are more of a challenge. Please, face me. It has been too long since I was forced to use my magic!"_

"_Damn you Magus!" Glenn launched another assault, but felt his body fly back as a sudden gust of wind halted his attack. He landed with a thud and groaned in pain._

_He recoiled as he saw fire burning around Magus' hand. Magus grinned and extended his arm, obeying the chanting of his comrades. A pillar of fire surged forth and headed towards Glenn. He clenched his teeth, held up his arms in defense and prepared himself for the worse with eyes wide open. To his surprise and dismay, the fire was obscured by a body that filled his view. He shouted the name of his best friend and reached for him as he fell back. Cyrus had taken the fatal blow._

"_Why? Why hadst thou…WHY, CYRUS!?" Glenn accidentally shook the body with a scream that racked his whole body._

_His friend smiled weakly, his face red and his armor charred black. "Glenn, what have I done? What have I become?"_

_Glenn felt his eyes swell with tears, "What meanest thou, Cyrus? Thou art a fine man!"_

_Cyrus shook, his bodily functions struggling to regain themselves from something irreparable. "Glenn, in my pride I have lost my soul…I was – I was willing to steal the queen…I was willing to betray his majesty…What have I become? Why have I done this? Why did I not listen to thee?"_

_Glenn shook his green locks and said with a forced smile, "I know thou wouldst never do such a thing!"_

"_I would…" Cyrus said, suddenly crying bitterly. "Magus was right…He knew I was not worthy to wield the Masamune!"_

"_Cyrus, do not listen to him! Thou'rt the finest man I know!"_

_Cyrus' breathing became labored, "Glenn, please; protect the king and the queen. Love them as I should have…"_

_Glenn's hand tightened around Cyrus' hand. "Do not leave me Cyrus! Thou canst leave me!"_

_Suddenly, with a hoarse voice and wide eyes, Cyrus looked at Glenn with urgent fervor. "Glenn…Run…Run away…"_

_Glenn shook his head, "No, I cannot leave thee!"_

_The order became louder and more pronounced, "Run! Leave me! Save thyself! Run, Glenn! RUN!"_

_With that final shout, Cyrus sprang to his feet with inhuman strength. He sprinted towards the mystic group, shouting for Glenn to retreat. A blinding light went through the valley as Cyrus screamed again and fell to the ground. Glenn could not move his feet as his vision became clear. On the ground was Cyrus, sprawled and reaching out for Glenn. "P-p-please…Do not let my foolishness be the cause of thy…" His eyes slowly closed and a death rattle came from his body. His form, tensing from pain, suddenly went limp as life vanished._

_His death, which would forever be engraved in Glenn's memory, was unceremoniously tainted by the raucous jests of his murderers. It was only Magus who did not laugh. He stood, watching Glenn expectantly, warning him with his gaze that he should follow Cyrus' advice. Glenn regarded him with gritted teeth. He bent low and picked up his blade._

_He did not heed the warning.

* * *

_

"I was blinded by all my pain, blinded by the death of Cyrus. Like a man possessed, I charged forward and challenged Magus to a duel. He did not bother to cross arms with me. I felt my actions cease and I was thrown to the ground. Immediately, I was fallen upon and beaten like a dog by his cohorts. Whatever pity or understanding was in his eyes, they were gone the moment I had challenged him. He began to jest with the others, saying that I leapt like a frog and that I should bear its resemblance. I felt a great burning in my body, as if the very muscles and sinews were twisted and broken. If felt my body fall over the edge of the cliff into the cool waters of the valley. The fall rendered me unconscious, and when I awoke I found myself bandaged by my comrades. Three months passed before my vision had returned completely, but I failed to believe mine eyes…for what lay in front of me is what thy eyes behold this day: A disfigured creature that was created by the workings of the darkest soul."

The story was received with stony silence. There was nothing that could be said, and it was feared that any ill-placed word would defile the sacredness of the silence. Therefore, all looked down to the ground while Glenn gripped the Masamune by the hilt. Seeing that nobody was willing to speak, Glenn said, "There are many reasons why I have shirked to battle Magus again. I shall not speak of them all, for they haunt me to this day, but know you this: the day I had challenged Magus was the day I found myself to be no more than Cyrus. I faltered and the thoughts of my heart were silenced by rage. A man who seeks bloodshed for the sake of revenge is not worthy to yield the Masamune. Cyrus was better than I and its power corrupted him…who am I to wield the sword? Shall the Masamune deem me worthy?"

"But," Glenn began, "I see that thou art kind souls, bent on the restoration of peace in these lands. Mayhap if I fall into thy numbers, Cyrus may yet be avenged and peace be restored."

"Glenn," Lucca began, "you can't think like that if what you say is true."

"That is another fear, Lady Lucca." Glenn began despondently, "Will my reasons be pure when the time comes? Regardless, thy conviction and courage give me strength! I pray that my reasons be sure and righteous when I face Magus. And I have faith they will be as long as all of thee remain with me."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Crono began gently, "Now I understand why you wouldn't want to do it."

"If I do not, then I shall carry this guilt within me for the rest of my life. I had not done all I can to save a life. Now comes the hour of my penance."

_Author's notes: Well, it's been long enough, has it? I have another two chapters done though, but I am going to put them out over the space of a week. I want to make sure nobody accidentally skips chapters. Anyways, more language stuff for the curious._

_Subject focus tenses:_

_Present: pag-verb (ex: Gusto ko pag-adto sa merkado – I want to go to the market). It literally reads "Want I to go to the market."_

_Past: nag-verb (ex: Nag-adto ako sa merkado – I went to the market). It literally reads "Went I to the market."_

_Future: mag-verb (ex: Mag-adto ako sa merkado – I will go to the market) It literally reads "Will go I to the market."_

_Progressive: naga-verb (ex: Naga-adto ako sa merkado – I am going to the market) It literally reads "Going am I to the market."_

_By the way: did ya catch the "merkado" in there? That is actually Spanish, but the spelling is changed to suit their pronunciation._

_There are two other focuses: object, and location. I'll write about them next time._

_Malayan languages are different from Latin-based languages in the sense that English always puts the focus at the very beginning of the sentence. Such as "I am the man" or "She did this." However, Malayan languages can put the focus anywhere they want depending on how they speak. The rules of placement are far less rigid than English, but it makes it very hard to make for a unified agreement on grammer, which is why some things can be said in such different ways. It's the beauty and curse of the language. Anyway, until next time!_

_Gibson_


	49. The Hunt for the Warlock: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Hunt for the Warlock; The heroes discover a hidden passage way to the Mystic land. Glenn finds he is worthy to wield the Masamune…_

They had left yesterday morning and found themselves in the middle of a thicket. Night had fallen and there was only the solemn hooting of owls as Crono and Robo conversed with each other, occasionally looking over their shoulders to watch for unwanted practitioners in these late night lessons. They had finished protecting the sanctity of their nightly vigil, faced each other, and resumed discussion…

"Yeah, I get what it means," Crono said with the confidence of a sage, "and don't get me wrong; it's clever…I mean, I would burst out loud, but it doesn't flow as smoothly if you used something else."

"Like what?" Robo asked.

"Let's say, a man jumped onto one of those speeding…what do you call it? It's a mode of transportation from your time."

"A train. Or a locomotive." Robo repeated factually.

"Right!" Crono exclaimed with a pointed finger, "Let's say that he jumps onto a moving train just to eat a bagel or something, you could say that is crazy, or that his _motive_ is _loco_."

"A-ha!" Robo said with a pointed finger of his own, "or you could say it was a _loco motive_! Brilliant!"

Crono laughed, "That's great! Man, you catch on to the subtle art of puns quickly! I bet somewhere Lucca felt the hairs on her neck stand upright!" His face suddenly grew serious, "And speaking of which…"

Robo raised his hands and let them fall in a gesture of assurance, "I didn't say a thing. She will never know. She came close that time, didn't she?"

"She sure did," Crono said, wiping his brow.

"You could say even she about to _pun_-ish you!"

"Yeah, just for _train_-ing you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucca and Marle sat a short distance away. The howls of laughter they heard were mistaken for the wind and they returned to their dinner. They had the fortune to come across somebody in town who held sweets and were trying variations of melted chocolate and any other food they carried. The results weren't as tasty like an old family delicacy Lucca used to eat, but it was still delicious and it gave the women of the party an excuse to bond for a while.

"Is it me, or is it there spider-webs around here or something?" Lucca asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Why?" Marle asked in a very un-princess like manner. (Meaning she spoke with a mouth of chocolate, some of it smeared on her face).

"For some reason it keeps feeling like something is landing on the back of my neck!" She rubbed the hairs on her neck vigorously before she decided to ignore it.

"Returning back to the topic," Marle began, rubbing her hands together anxiously, "your turn! Who was _your_ first kiss?"

"Hmm," Lucca put her index finger to her chin pensively, saying slowly, "I can't remember, there were so many." Marle shrieked laughter in response. Lucca gave her a feigned look of indignation and said, "Well, does it count if you were really little?"

Marle thought for a moment, shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

Lucca nodded affirmatively as said, "A kid named Denson back in the early years of school. He came up to me and just kissed me for no reason!"

Marle half-smiled and half-gasped, "Well, that wasn't very gentlemanlike!" Marle said this with the airy tone of a reprimanding mother.

"I taught him a lesson though. I took his lollipop!"

"You little bully!" Marle laughed. "All he wanted was to kiss you!"

Lucca's eyes went away in slight embarrassment. She faltered with her words for a moment and the joviality from her voice disappeared but she carried on casually, "Well, that wasn't really all that happened. It's a little embarrassing to talk about…"

Marle leaned forward and said with a big smile, "Ah, come on Lucca! Don't leave out any good stuff or juicy details!"

"Hey!" Lucca said, feigning repulsion, "'juicy details'? We were like, seven years old!"

Marle laughed, but stayed silent and waited for Lucca to speak.

Lucca answered as if she were clarifying a white lie; a bit ashamed and swiftly like it was not worth notice. "He didn't really kiss me because he liked me. He kissed me on a dare."

"What do you mean? Like you two dared each other?" Marle asked, feeling a little sorry she took the conversation this direction.

Lucca sighed, "No…more like his friends dared him to kiss me…like…you know…it was something nobody would want to do."

Marle gasped in outrage and sympathy, "He didn't!"

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" Lucca said, gesturing aimlessly.

"So, what about the lollipop deal then?" Marle asked, "What happened there?"

The mood lightened instantly as Lucca laughed, "Ah, well, you see, Crono had a large part to do with that. I went to him, told him that Denson was making fun of me and Crono balled up his little fists and beat him into submission!"

Marle laughed out loud, "He did?"

"Yeah," Lucca nodded enthusiastically. "then he made Denson give the candy he had as an apology."

"Well," Marle said, crossing her arms and giving a nod, "served him right."

"And how." Lucca said, crossing her arms and adding a nod of her own.

"So, what about Crono? Do you know who he kissed first?"

Bad question to ask. The mood instantly reverted back to an awkward moment, but not apparently for the reason Marle thought. She giggled nervously, messed with her dark hair and gave furtive glances up and down. "Well, if I tell you, you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

Intrigued, Marle nodded and leaned in closer.

Lucca's left hand cupped her mouth as she whispered, "Unless you count that easy cave woman, then I think he ever has before."

Marle laughed and shook her head, "What? No. You're kidding with me." She looked at Lucca's face and realized she looked deathly serious. "Are you serious? You really mean to tell me that he never…"

"Not that I heard." Lucca answered with a lower whisper.

"But why?" Marle asked, bewildered.

Lucca thought for a moment, as if she wanted to say something very personal. Her answer was simply: "He's always been very shy toward that area. He always seems to make friends with girls, but it never goes past that. From what I heard, whenever a girl dropped a hint he would just either not get it or just freeze up."

"Never?" Marle asked. She was still stunned at this strange bit of information. After all, even with her life of strict rules and punishments she had found several opportunities to experience affection of that sort. She was amazed that Crono had never done something that she had done. In that way, it made her feel more normal than she had ever felt. Also, she felt a sense of forbidden elation since Lucca mentioned nothing of a first kiss between them.

She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that there was the possibility Crono _had_ kissed someone at _some_ point in time and not tell Lucca about it. After all, she figured that it was absurd that someone like Crono never shared a kiss with anyone. Marle felt silly at the moment, for a brief image of her and Crono kissing popped into her head. She dreamily stared into space only to be brought back by Lucca's booming voice asking for a piece of mint candy.

Marle tucked that tidbit of information away as she prepared an experiment with chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. Lucca gave her a look of disgust as she moved the melted mess toward her mouth. Lucca asked "You aren't really going to eat that, are you?" Marle looked at the oozing sandwich and back to Lucca, nodding affirmatively. "That's just gross! I mean, really: burnt marshmallows, melted chocolate, and graham crackers? That's like eating pickles and ice cream! It's like eating fish with pudding!"

Marle shrugged and said, "You only live once."

Lucca shrieked and covered her face as Marle chomped down on the soon-to-be famous delicacy. It took a moment for Lucca to lower her guard and observe Marle's ravenous chewing. A look of disbelief came over Lucca's face as she said, "Oh, please don't tell me you enjoyed that…Ugh, you're supposed to be royalty for crying out loud…" Her comments disappeared as she saw that Marle's eyes shone with the brilliance of a child who had found some staunchly desired treasure. "Is it good?" Lucca asked, surprised and leaning forward.

Marle held out the messy treat expectantly, her mouth too full to give a vocal response.

Lucca closed her eyes and shook her head, "Oh-ho no! There is no way you are going to get me to eat tha-AARGMLPH!"

Marle left no choice as she shoved a healthy portion into Lucca's gaping maw. Lucca, who held the food inside her mouth, carried the look of a madwoman ready to let out a rant. She stood on her feet, pointing an accusing finger, but then realized that she was still chewing and that it was the most delicious thing ever. She sunk back to her seat like a deflating balloon and moaned as she leaned back, closing her eyes to concentrate on the taste.

Within minutes the bags of marshmallows, chocolates, and graham crackers had been emptied and their faces and fingers were smeared with their new invention. They slouched in their spots, their stomachs comfortably protruding. They looked at each other, a dreamy glaze in their eyes, and Lucca said, "Science is all about experimentation. It was good that you went out there on a limb, or else I would have never tasted something so heavenly." Her eyebrows arched as a realization hit her and she sat upright, "You know, whenever somebody makes a great invention they are supposed to give it a name."

"Huh? Why?" Marle asked, finding stray ingredients that escaped their feeding frenzy.

"That's just what all inventors do. You know what?" Lucca said this with a wide smile, "This means you are officially an inventor! So, maybe you can name it after yourself!"

Marle beamed as she put the ingredients together. She looked at the desert as it roasted in front of the fire and said, "'The Nadia Cake'? I don't know, I don't think I like the sound of it."

"Hmm," Lucca put a finger to her chin and said, "I suppose something as amazing as this should not be bound to a single name…Since it is so easy to make…"

Marle, who had been hungrily devouring her latest victim, found another stack of ingredients and offered them out to Lucca. With a full mouth she asked "Hey Lucca, would you like some more?" Or rather, it came out as, "Eh Lucka, wolph yoo like _s'more_?"

Lucca's eyes flew open, the fire bouncing in her pupils, "That's it!" She exclaimed, "We shall call it '_the Choclandic explosion_!'"

"Nomph." Marle said lamely.

Lucca gave her a dejected look before sitting back down. They spent the rest of their waking evening running through a list of names from their tops of their heads before they agreed on "_Marsh-graham-late_" until they could find something better.

* * *

Glenn, who had been meditating in a thicket, could still his senses and hear the juvenility of his comrades. He requested that he be left alone that evening and suggested that everyone do the same. While he sat in the wood, pondering on what may be his impending death, he became agitated to find that his comrades were not sharing in his desire to prepare.

He had never been a father, for this curse had followed him since his twentieth year and it had been ten years passed. He knew, or rather resigned to a fate of loneliness, save it be service to the kingdom. Even then, he still had fatherly frustrations brewing within him. It had crossed his mind several times to reprimand his cohorts and remind them of the deadly opposition they would face. He almost wanted to take a stick and swat them like he had seen other fathers do to their children, but knew how ridiculous that would be.

Instead, his annoyance clouded his ability to think and he arose with a huff and walked a further distance away. He felt the hilt of the sheathed Masamune sit in between his clenched, gloved fingers as he trudged up a snowy bank. The beauty of the falling snow did little to assuage his anger since he saw it as something that made his face frigid. Finally, for some reason he felt his anger wanting to explode. The Masamune glimmered like silver even with the fires being a distance away. He gave out a strong grunt of effort and slashed through the trunk of a tree. There was no sound at first, but then the branches connected to other trees began to break free of their bonds. The wood creaked as it fell to the ground with a whoosh and dull thud. Glenn did not stop there, but slashed at the branches with his sword until the trunk was almost bare.

Glenn stood before the barren tree, no less frustrated than he was a few moments ago. He breathed heavily and wiped a bead of sweat from his skin with his sword arm. As he did he realized that the glimmer of the blade dimmed noticeably and his heart fell. At that moment he fell to his knees and uttered a soft prayer. In his youth he befriended a priest who gave him advice that if he were ever troubled he could offer a prayer in hopes for guidance. It was quick but sincere. However, his anger did not go away.

He continued marching up a rounded hill until he came to a rock. He sighed as he unhooked the sheath and the lessened Masamune, leaning it against a nearby tree. He climbed onto the rock, and instead of thinking of the battle he felt impressed to think of something else. The fact of the matter is that he did not think on anything; he stared off into the woods and found that where he sat offered a great view. Slowly, over the course of an hour, he found himself admiring the beauty of the wood and the crisp, cold winter air. The anger slowly drained away and his breathing became deep and contented.

That was when he thought, among many other things, "_Why am I preparing to die instead of preparing to live?_"

This phrase seemed to strike him the hardest as he thought back on his earlier mentalities. It had been true. Most of this thoughts concerned what would happen if he were to die. He wondered if the kingdom he served so diligently would miss him. He wondered if the King and Queen would weep at his passing. He even wondered if Cyrus be disappointed in him if he lost. He imagined the things that Magus would say to taunt him insomuch that it could have been Magus standing over his shoulder and saying such things himself. As he realized that, Frog felt ashamed for how he was acting.

He arose with a grunt, reclaiming his sheath and sword, and began walking back toward the camp. He already knew in his mind that he would not be in the mood for speaking, but surely he could share time with these people who would risk their lives with him even if it was in silence. As he walked he bowed his head and stopped momentarily, offering a quick prayer of thanks. After that he looked forward and continued to walk.

Had he chosen to unsheathe the sword and look at it he would have seen that the Masamune returned to its former luster.

* * *

They could feel the salty spray of the ocean in the wind as they approached the north-eastern cliffs of Porre. It had taken more than half a day to reach this point and the sun began to hang low over the horizon. Their horses came to a halt and they dismounted, looking at the natural wonder that confronted them. The solid rock face was completely smooth at the front, reaching toward the sky. The back end of the gateway took on a natural form, complete with crags and moss. A design had been carved across the face of the entryway and it signified that they had arrived. However, there was one problem…

How does it open?

"OPEN SESAME!"

The party jolted in surprise and turned to face Robo with hostile countenances. Robo, who had been holding his arms aloft for the mighty cry, let them fall down to his sides. He said as politely as he could, "I am sorry…it was just a joke…" The party shook their heads collectively and approached the rock face, letting their hands run over the petroglyphic surface. The symbols covered the entire front, yet there was no crag or small hole that suggested it was a doorway. In a futile and somewhat desperate effort, Crono pushed against the cliff.

"What if I were to blow it open?" Lucca asked, but then she quickly stopped herself. "Nah, that would be stupid, and of course, that is unlike myself."

The entrance was perched at least a hundred feet above water with a little way to the edge of the cliff. That led the party to realize that the secret passage winded downwards until it was deep enough to pass underneath the ocean. If she were to use explosives there would be a high risk that any steps or means to descend would be destroyed in the explosion. Therefore, she tapped her index finger against her head as did the others.

"Why not just cross the ocean?" Marle asked with a shrug.

Glenn turned to her and said, "Dost thou know of the fortifications? Magus has summoned the dead to erect fortresses across the land and heap up earth to the cliffs insomuch that any soul that dares to scale it would be defenseless until they reach the peak of the cliffs. T'would be a sure death."

Lucca added, "History…" her eyes found Glenn and she clumsily switched her wording, "…uh…_recent rumors_ say that when Magus first came into power he made his land inaccessible, and if it weren't for his summoned army it wouldn't have stayed that way…um, I mean '_be_ that way.'"

Glenn gave her a quizzical look for a moment before addressing the rest of the group, "Mayhap we may all think of paths to alleviate this cumbersome tribulation. Prithee, let us rest anon, and perhaps in an hour's time we shall remedy this problem."

* * *

Glenn had wandered off on his own, collecting his thoughts as he stood on the seaside lea. He sat on a stone, his elbows resting at the knees, his right arm habitually whirling the Masamune in its sheath. He sighed in annoyance since no single thought came to him. He forgot about the sword for a moment, letting both of his hands sooth his aching head. He grunted in surprise as the sword fell to the ground, jarring the sword loose from the sheath. He hurriedly picked it up, mentally kicking himself for even spinning the sword in an unceremonious manner in the first place.

Then, his eyes saw the blade.

The restoration of its luster was not the only thing that surprised him; there was also an incident that sprung into his mind as if the sword itself enhanced his thoughts. The darkest memories that preoccupied the surface of his mind parted and he saw a scene he did not remember for some time. It was a scene that took place after Cyrus had attained the title of Knighthood while Glenn remained a Squire. It was before the treaty had taken place, before they had been transferred to Guardia Kingdom. Cyrus was young then, yet he still held a strong jaw and a steely glance that gave him the look fit for a knight. They were standing on the parapet of a fortress, looking out over the horizon.

* * *

"_Dost thou know that thy humility holds thee back?" Cyrus began._

"_Speak not such nonsense," said Glenn as he attended to a knot that held down a catapult. "only the best may be knights."_

"_Thou knowest thou art my equal, if not my better in swordsmanship." He walked behind Glenn and patted his shoulder, "Humility may be a sin if it is a lie, do not forget that, Glenn."_

_Glenn chuckled, "Who art thou to presume that I need instruction of thee? Was it not thy father that made me pledge to keep thee from harm?"_

"_Ah, speak such things in that tone and I shall do injury unto thee!" Cyrus reached for a random stick from a thatched roof and pointed it toward Glenn._

_Glenn only gave him a pleading look and said, "I pray thee, not now. Also, is this not thy duty as well? A little help here, man!"_

_Cyrus rolled his eyes, went to another rigging and tightened it. As he did so he gave a hefty sigh and said, "Glenn, is this what I have slaved all those years for?"_

"_What meanest thou?"_

_Cyrus gestured to the battlement, which was prepared for an encounter that would not occur, "Have we trained so hard to defend untargeted fortresses? To hear news of battle and do nothing?"_

_Glenn laughed and said, "Do ye forget? In the beginning I wished to be a priest."_

_Cyrus pounded his chest plate at that moment and said strongly, "And I wanted to save lives; defend our country; to create peace through strength." He looked around himself with an air of intolerance. "My father does not understand; he does not wish me to fight, but I believe it to be right, Glenn! I only want to help my fellow countrymen." He slid down the wall of the battlement and sighed, weaving his fingers through his hair. "Can a noble not bleed with his brothers? I am no different than they; no different than thee. Does my father not see that?"_

_Glenn took a seat next to him. "Your father loves thee; surely thou can see that."_

"_He watches me for he loves me, that much is true, but does he love his people I wonder?"_

"_I assure you he does, and I ask that thou refrain from saying such loosely imagined things concerning your father."_

_Cyrus sighed in defeat and said, "Aye, he is a good man. I am sorry. I just wish to end this war."_

"_It shall come to pass," Glenn said softly, "so rest thy prattling thoughts. They drain thee and that will not do."

* * *

_

"_I hereby dub thee: Sir Glenn of Guardia. From this moment on, you are an honorary son of Guardia."_

_The early mist of the morning could be seen through the painted glass window; even still the light shone down as if the heavens witnessed this moment. The young boy who had become a man knelt in front of his new liege, whom he had come to love as a surrogate father. He felt the blade of the Masamune touch his shoulders and he shuddered with joy. Tears streamed down his face as the king beckoned him to rise as a knight of Guardia and as a defender of the throne._

_The crowd erupted with applause. His gaze went over the crowd of nobility who had accepted him, a common peasant, as a knight. In the front row he saw his mother and father weep for joy. He also saw Cyrus, misty-eyed yet still able to hide it behind an enthusiastic gesture. He faced the rest of the crowd, hoisted his own sword above his head and shouted, "For Guardia, who accepted a foreigner as a brother, I give my undying devotion! May God bless you all!"_

_With his proclamation, the king sheathed the Masamune in the traditional symbolic gesture to show that the deed had been done.

* * *

_

"_Sire, I beg thee; I cannot stand by idly while my men suffer!" Cyrus begged fervently as he knelt if front of the king._

"_The Masamune is an ancient heirloom that has been used to anoint those worthy of Knighthood for thousands of years. Yet, you wish to stain it with blood?" _

"_Your majesty, I believe that the sword has been sanctified and prophesized to slay wickedness where're it be. Our scholars can attest to its existence far beyond our records. It is no ordinary sword, and far more than an heirloom; it is meant to fulfill prophesy in our times."_

_The king of Guardia sat upon his throne while all stood, watching on. He stroked his beard which he hardly did, showing his mind was very troubled. However, it was not Cyrus that he doubted, and Glenn could see that as he stood a distance off, serving as Cyrus' confidant. With quick strides he went next to Cyrus' side and knelt as well, pounding his hand against his chest in a hallowed salute. "Your majesty, may a lowly man such as I speak in thy presence."_

"_You are hardly 'lowly' Glenn, and I command that thou not refer to thyself as such. Thou'rt a knight of Guardia, and you do so dishonor the title by being so humble."_

"_I beg thy forgiveness, my liege."_

"_You may speak, Glenn of Porre." The king said with an odd tone. He was not used to speaking so formally to these two, even though Glenn insisted on doing so. Nonetheless, within the confines of the throne room, in front of nobles, and considering Glenn's heritage (which he was loathe to do) he addressed them as an impassionate leader._

"_Since my youth I have been of a poor station in life, yet through the kindness of my friend and master, and through a priest was I able to become literate. I endeavor to read the scripts of holy prophets, and listen to the words of the clergy. Therefore, I say these words unto thee with the utmost of confidence: dark works are abounding in our world, and I believe it to be a sign that we must act now."_

"_Signs, you say?"_

"_Yes," Glenn said with a nod, "the dead are rising, nations are at war, and this new foe is rumored to have the power to summon a great beast to destroy us all."_

"_I have heard of this rumor." The king said with a nod. "I know the situation is dire, but I doubt that our humble sword is the blade which you claim it to be. Would I send you out with a cankered blade, thou wouldst surely parish. I will not let such a fate befall thee."_

_Cyrus bowed his head in defeat and said softly, "Then, your highness, this wickedness shall spread until it corrupts all that is good. It is better for one man to fall than a kingdom, is this not so?"_

"_You are not one man!" The king bellowed, causing Cyrus and Glenn to jolt within themselves, "You are the Knight Captain; you hold the responsibility of guiding my army. Should you die in combat then the kingdom suffers."_

"_Sire," Cyrus began, "I know that thou doubt whether the Masamune be a weapon to be used; that perhaps it is polished from without, but within it is full of rust, but unless we force our hand then we shall never know."_

_The king thought for a moment, "Glenn, many times have you quoted scriptures. In thy own knowledge, would God grant unto me a sign?"_

"_He answers with a whisper to those who strain to listen. However, it is not in him to guide men by the hand, therefore he speaks to the ears and heart, but not to the eyes. Answer with a sign, I shall say no. However, answer He a prayer through the stirrings of a heart, I am certain. Nevertheless, there is another man who sayeth that signs come after the trial of faith. If we be true, then our fruits shall be thy sign."_

_The king smiled at Glenn. He leaned over as his Queen whispered something in his ear. It was a lengthy thought, which was accompanied by the occasional nod or gentle voicing of His majesty. In the end, he turned back to Cyrus and said, "You shall have the sword. From this moment on I shall trust Knight Captain Cyrus with the Masamune. You shall lead the men to defend this country and all those who are good, but I urge you to take another blade as precaution. I fear for your lives."_

"_Your majesty," Cyrus said with a smile, "you shall not be disappointed."

* * *

True to Cyrus' word, t__he king was not disappointed._

_A battle raged not long after they had been entrusted with the blade. The Mystic army moved its forces to test the strength of their opposing army. In the minds of all those who heard of the battle at that time, it was a sign that the war was upon its deathbed, Magus serving as the corpse. Later on, in Glenn's mind, this would be thought of as the starting point of dark times._

_The Guardian army had marched to the appointed place of battle and made camp. Morning came to find Glenn attending to Cyrus and his armaments. Cyrus stood, his face grim, his fingers trembling as Glenn latched the breastplate and bandaged Cyrus' hand. Glenn would give him a sympathetic glace, only to find that Cyrus would wear a smile as a thin façade to his jittery nerves. _

"_My friend, I trust thy convictions…know that I would be willing to lay down my life for thine."_

"_None of us shall lay our lives down this day," Cyrus chuckled weakly, "I wield the Masamune, the Lion's fang that can cut stone as grass and dispel evil where're it goes. Calm your troubled heart. We shall be well."_

_After Glenn attended to his own armor they both marched out of the tent to rally their troops._

_The battle began against their favor. Magus' army choose the perfect spot for their battle, and they had more time to prepare their defenses. The agonizing sounds of defeat began to fill Guardia's camp as the injured trudged their way back. The men, whose faith in victory began to wane, feared the prospect of returning to the field. However, it was at that point where Cyrus gathered the men together and promised that he would march with them. With their morale raised, they marched out with their heads held high._

_The battle still did not go well. The souls of the dead seemed to grow in number as the bodies Cyrus' men were cut down like wheat. Cyrus and Glenn fought back-to-back, each one occasionally glancing at the other to see if they were well. They fought valiantly, but their arms grew tired. Finally, Glenn heard a yell as a spear found its way into Cyrus side._

_Glenn's eyes went wide as Cyrus fell to a knee, his breathing becoming labored. Violently, Glenn hacked the undead foe in two and began to fight as a man possessed. Forgetting his fatigue, he leapt around Cyrus, giving and taking blows. The cuts he received gave no pain as his mind focused solely on fighting. However, somewhere, in the back of his head he begged fervently that Cyrus make it through the battle alive. It was at that point when he realized that the enemy was no longer advancing. He noticed that unnatural winds circled about the plains, causing the undead to swagger while the living were untouched. A holy light blinded all except Cyrus as he raised the Masamune into the air, a triumphant roar accompanying the deafening boom that filled the battlefield. A bright pillar of light went to the heavens and Cyrus let out a vengeful yell._

_Glenn fought, but saw that Cyrus began to move faster than anything he had ever seen. He seemed to glow as he sliced through foes, driving them back while his own numbers advanced. The despairing wails of the Guardian army were replaced with enthused cheering and battle cries. Glenn fell to his knees, letting the army pass him by. He smiled serenely, notwithstanding that he was suddenly cognizant of the pain that robbed him of his consciousness. He fell to the ground and slept peacefully, knowing that the battle had been won.

* * *

_

And now, here he sat, holding that same sword in his hands.

"So, it may cut stone as grass?" Glenn rose from his spot and faced the sealed entrance from fifty paces away. With the same shaken faith of his departed brother, he gripped the sword and raised it in the air. While the rest of the party was discussing ideas, Crono alone noticed what Glenn was doing. He observed hopefully, seeing that there was something different about Glenn.

Glenn continued, oblivious of his audience as he thought to himself. It was a prayer like none other he had said before. It was not a prayer of supplication, but a prayer of demanding. He clenched his teeth and said within himself.

"_My father, many things have I lost during the course of my life, even though I did not have much to lose. Nonethess, what I did have I loved more dearly than I can express…However, those things are gone from me now, and I pray they rest with thee. I do not know why they have been taken from my hands into thine, but I cannot bear to let any more go with thee before their time. All things that I have done, I have tried to follow the words of thy prophets, their words having been spoken from thy mouth. Mine faith has been tested many times to the point where I feared I could not endear. But I can bear no more! Have I not passed thy trials? Where is the sign shown unto the faithful? Although I am but a man, I command thee to give me the sign, and the power that thou promise the righteous! Give unto me the blessings which have been held from me! I will suffer no more! Thou shall show me that thy word is true when thou hast said that all who work righteousness shall be awarded!"_

At that point the sword began to emanate a glorious light and the party finally noticed. Marle gaped while Lucca and Robo stood motionless. Crono, however, began to smile as if he had seen something the others had not. The wind, which was gentle and pleasing, began to whip upon the cliffs, causing the waves of the ocean to heave to new heights. The wind let loose a loud howl as burst of it seemed to be coming from Glenn's center, causing all clothing and his own cape to billow wildly. Meanwhile, he stood, his lip trembling with effort as a bright light lit up the coast. With a cracking boom, a pillar of light struck the sword like lightning. The sword crackled with energy and Glenn let it fall to his side, his gaze focusing on the entryway. With a voice that sounded like a growl he shouted.

"_SHOW UNTO ME WHETHER THE PROPHETS BE TRUE OR IF THEY ARE LIARS!"_

Faster than anything they had ever seen, Glenn dashed toward the wall. The clinking of his armor and the thud of his quick steps were overcome by the sound of surging energy as he leapt into the air, bringing it above his head. He gave a grunt of effort as he swung the sword down. The loud noise of tumultuous Mother Nature suddenly disappeared with the sound of metal scrapping against stone. Glenn landed on the ground, knee bent, and his sword extended out sideways. Several moments passed where only the gentle blowing of the wind answered them. They looked at each other, their faces full of worry. However, Glenn grinned as he felt such confidence as he had never known.

Suddenly, the terrifying sounds of nature returned as the earth shook, the sound of crumbling rock surrounding them. They looked at the peak of the gateway and saw that a faint, searing line went from top to bottom. The line became two as the face of the mountain began to separate, showing a gaping entrance that grew wider and wider while boulders fell and crumbled all around Glenn. The rumbling subsided, leaving only the sound of the gentle breeze once again. This time, the party did not look on in pity, but were stunned beyond words. Glenn pointed his sword toward the newly opened cave and said, "Our destiny lies within. Come all; we must rid the world of this unnecessary pain and bring down this warlock once and for all."

The party dashed inside, their emotions elated. It was only Crono who stood without, keeping eye contact with Glenn until he noticed. Glenn looked at him curiously, but smiled brightly as Crono gave him a confident smile and firm nod. He returned the same gesture and the two dashed into the gateway to face God-knows-what.

_Author's note: Merry Christmas to all, Hanukah, Kwanza, or what have you. :) I just got over a cold, so I'm feeling pretty good right now! This was an unusually long chapter. I felt I went a little too descriptive with Frog's story, but feel free to tell me what you think. Also, shootski brings up a good point with the reviews, and I just want to say this right now: pointing out continuity errors is very helpful! I told myself I should sit down soon and read my own story since its like looking at an old picture you have drawn; it shows you have far you've come or how much you regressed. That's the great thing about I think. I can keep all my work without a problem. However, I haven't had that attack of nostalgia yet that fills with me desire to read through my story above my other priorities right now. (Like school or playing Final Fantasy XII. It is awesome by the way). That is why sometimes I write things that contradict what I might have mentioned earlier in the stories. (Such as time it takes to travel from one place to another, when someone has a weapon and what kind, dates, historical facts, etc.) When I finally finish this thing and go back through it, I am going to read all the reviews, make a list of errors that I can fix, and do a pretty massive edit to the story while looking for errors myself. (Because I also plan to shorten the wording and take out my…ahem…unnecessary author comments…and put them to the end, maybe). Like I said, I didn't expect the story to be this long, but this is a fun little habit of mine. Locuster, whose story I am still waiting for an update, was kind enough to actually edit a massive part of the first chapter for me. I just haven't done it yet because I want to finish the story before I fix it. So, when you tell me about continuity errors, you are helping me with my story, BIG TIME! Please keep a sharp eye and memory for those errors and I will take them into account and fix them down the road. Thank you all for reading!_

_Oh yes, and please tell me if you like anything about the story. Catching errors is great, but the little brat in me just loves compliments! _

_Just to let you know, I plan to go all out for the Magus battle next chapter, which is also going to be long. I know I said "the battle is going to be the next chapter" before, but this time I mean it! _

-Gibson


	50. The Duly Appointed Hour

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Duly Appointed Hour; Our protagonists storm the castle and find themselves at the mercy of Ozzie, Slash, and Flea…_

The sun began to set in the west, casting its final rays against the approaching storm. It seemed its light was at its brightest before it sunk into the horizon, dying in spectacular colors as sunset lit its sky ablaze. As the light dimmed the storm from the east began to rage. Its wind beat the ocean into a violent frenzy and cast long dark shadows on the world as lightning struck. This was the night. And it was _perfect_.

"The time is near…" Pale lips curled into a ruthless smile at those words.

The pounding rain covered the Mystic general, but he paid it no heed as he stared across the ocean. He watched the world with his arms crossed, standing atop the pinnacle of an ancient castle as the winds danced around him. His muscles tensed in excitement as he envisioned the moment he waited for. The excitement was almost sating as he felt his sacrifice approaching. However, in the back of his mind he recalled a pillar of light he saw some time ago. It gave him great uneasiness at first, but it was forgotten as the storms approached. Everything had been planned and it was coming together so well it almost seemed _too_ convenient.

With no hesitancy he leapt from the peak of the castle and began to fall toward the blackness below. He felt rain pelting his underside as he waited for the right moment. A strong gust of wind was summoned and his body lilted in the air before gliding gracefully to an open balcony.

His metallic soles clinked as they met the marble floor and he walked with his head held high. His usual gang of simpletons followed him, asking questions and respectfully demanding orders. Ozzie, Slash, and Flea still feared for the nation after Zenan Bridge, but not as much as they did for their own prosperity. Therefore, their pleas and questions were far more urgent than normal. They froze in horror as Magus stopped in mid-pace, giving a great sigh which had never been heard from him before. Without facing them, he said coolly, "The resurrection of Lavos begins tonight. Our guests will be arriving in a matter of minutes."

Even despicable creatures can feel the swelling emotions of liberation and achievement. This vindication caused them to cheer for joy within themselves as they strived to remain ever-attentive for the sake of the event. Like excited children they leaned forward, backing away in fright as Magus pushed his cape aside in one swift move. He walked past them as if they did not exist and went to a table that bore his scythe. With a swift movement he grabbed its handle violently, gripping so hard that his leather gloves stretched. His cold eyes fell upon the trio.

"You may toy with them using all the malice you possess. Use the powers I have given you and look into their hearts. Make them relive their fears. Enrage them. Discourage them. Draw out all that is painful, and bring them to me fearing and trembling."

"We will, master." They bowed as they spoke in unison.

"Now go," he said sternly, adding with glowing red eyes and a smile, "we wouldn't want to be rude to our guests and keep them waiting."

* * *

They could tell when they were walking beneath the ocean. The smell of wet dirt and rock was prevalent here and water trickled between very tight cracks. Marle did not care for the cave so much, but Crono breathed the air in deep and breathed it out as if he anticipated the next breath. It made him feel alive, making him cognizant that they were underneath tonnes of water at the moment. Meanwhile, Lucca felt very claustrophobic and involuntarily shuddered whenever the walls seemed to narrow. "_I don't remember the walls being this close together when we passed through in our time._" She muttered underneath her breath. Robo, who wisely held back a potential pun, walked silently.

Meanwhile, Glenn walked as if he were in a trance. Thoughts raced through his head like the underground streams of this pass. How many enemies would they fight? Would he make it past the gate? What would he say if he were to see Magus? What would old Avary suggest he do? Would it be wrong to kill Magus? If he were to die, who would look after the Queen? At that thought his eyes lingered back to Crono who walked around as if he were seeing everything for the first time. Glenn smiled and kept walking without saying a word.

After a long period of time they found themselves walking on an upward slant. The smell of wet dirt did not grow any fainter and instead of the echoic tricking of water there was the rumbling of heavy rain. A thunderclap shook the cavern walls and announced to the party that the storm had gotten worse. Glenn gave a grateful nod and said, "Aye, although it seems foreboding this is as good a boon as any. Fortresses, having been long erected, sprout settlements at their bases like weeds. This storm shall hide our faces from unwanted troubles whilst we search out the entrance."

They ascended the natural stairway and found that he had spoken the truth. They stood in a clearing, surrounded by trees on both sides with their backs towards the passageway. In front of them lay a large castle that stretched towards the heavens. Its dark silhouette was a menacing colossus that glared at them when lightning struck; the town below didn't seem as friendly either. Its filthiness and dangers were veiled by the pouring rain and distance. They could feel the sting of a lost war hang over the town as the pedestrians limped or trudged through the thick mud, heading wherever they could find rest. The lights, which would usually be brighter, were dimmed. The revelers, who usually would be enjoying riotous exuberance in the streets, were subdued into a doomed melancholy as they wondered what would become of them.

"Let us go this way. Mayhap we may stick to the alleyways."

Frog took the lead, his form being able to allay suspicions should they be crossed. His eyes would scan the streets before he beckoned his cohorts to near. It was difficult work to stay to the back alleys, where the mud seemed to gather thick around their soles and the occasionally head poked out of a window. The rain also soaked them from head to toe as runoff from the thatched roofs poured down on them. They had no incidents and they finally found a straight pathway with no windows. They dashed through the alley way, looking up to see that they were nearing the castle.

"Who is there?"

The party was shocked into silence, knowing it was not the rain that caused their fingers to suddenly become cold to the touch. Their eyes saw a sliver of light catch the end of the hall as well as a shadow cross it. They could hear the squelching footsteps of an approaching Mystic and they frantically looked for a place to hide. There was a small recess a few paces forward which they leapt into, save Glenn who barred the way. He calmed his heart as he saw the gruff-looking Mystic with a lantern approach.

"What are ye doin' out here so late in the evenin'?"

Glenn, who had covered his head with a mantle, kept his eyes from view and answered, "I needs be alone with my thoughts is all…"

The Mystic gave him an odd look, but then finally let out a long-drawn sigh, "Ain't that the truth?"

Glenn nearly sighed in relief but stopped himself and said, "I fear for what we shall do next."

"Don't worry none," said the Mystic with a wave of his giant hand, "even at this moment our beloved Magus works to create Lavos. He will slay those infidels and we shall be avenged. You may sleep easy for tonight. "

Glenn, who felt some sense of terror at that name, merely nodded. The mystic gave a heavy pat on Glenn's shoulder, walked down the hall, went around the corner and was out of sight. Glenn finally released a sigh of relief and went to the small recess where his friends hid. He offered a hand and raised the first few, telling them that Magus was already working to raise Lavos. They discussed plans, wondering what would be the best course of action. Unfortunately, fate decided to ruin their plans once again as the same Mystic rounded the corner.

"-Listen, if you want to sleep I hear the tavern is…" The Mystics eyes fell upon the horror-stricken look of the foreigners. His eyes squinted as if he could not believe what he saw and he stumbled backwards. "THE ENEMY! THE ENEMY IS HERE!"

A blinding flash burst from the alley way with a deafening boom. A charred body flew through air, limply colliding against a wall. Crono stood dumbfounded, his hand outstretched as he listened intently. He immediately regretted what he had done as he heard an uprising from the sleepy city. There was the distant sound of a clanging bell as the sound of aggressive shouting that grew nearer. His eyes went to Glenn who stammered for a moment and shouted, "Hurry! We shall use the roofs!"

Frog began to lead the way, leaping onto the thatched roof with feline grace while beckoning the others to follow. All followed suit, and although Robo landed gracefully, his metallic frame made the roof explode in a shower of splinters as the wood held but received a depression in the make of his soles. They began to run across the roof, leaping over alleyways to land on adjacent houses. It wasn't long until an astute mystic looked upward and saw a shadow dart across the sky.

"THE ROOFS! THE ASSASINS ARE USING THE ROOF!"

"THEY WISH TO SLAY MAGUS!"

"AFTER THEM!"

Amid the pitter-patter of rain there was the sound of a distant twang accompanied with a loud whistle. Marle gasped as Crono leapt back to run along her side, deflecting an arrow that would have hit her shoulder. There was the sound of more arrows as they sped toward the party. Crono's eyes peered into the darkness, every light reflected in rain resembling an arrowhead. Still, he used his ears and deflected them with a satisfying crack. The arrows began to work to their benefit as Mystics climbed the roofs, becoming the accidental recipients of attack.

Crono looked toward the castle which was still a distance away. Lightning struck, its thunder causing the roofs and rafters of the camp to shake. It illuminated their situation for the briefest of seconds, and it showed that it was ominous in its foreboding. They began to slow down their pace and found themselves surrounded, unable to go to the next roof without landing on weapons. The party instantly went back to back, each one brandishing their weapon. The hunting party edged in, occasionally thrusting their weapons, trying to frighten their targets into error. The occasional arrow headed their way, and began to fire at an alarmingly frequent rate.

"What do we do?" Crono asked, panic in his voice.

Lucca said with steely determination, "Well, we're not going down without a fight!"

"Actually," Robo said in the strangest of tones, "I think we are."

The Mystics drew in, their shouts turning into taunts and jeers. Lucca, having no time to make sense of what Robo had said, aimed to fire her weapon into the thick, advancing crowd. However, she was stopped by a loud creaking noise. All the commotion on that single rooftop ceased as well, as everyone looked skittishly about them. They all shrieked as they felt a great lurch beneath them. The swaying motion stopped and all stood with their hands out bracingly, anticipating the next sway.

It came along with a monumental structural collapse.

The termite-infested wooden frame of this particular boarding house began to crack underneath the weight of everyone atop the roof. They could hear the rafters snapping as a few tried in vain to descend, but it was too late. The house fell into a giant mess of old wooden dust and nails, pushing a cloud of dust over the crowd. Even worse, there were oil lamps lit within the home and the twisting frame jolted them to the ground. Although it did not disturb anyone at first the fire would eventually spread and engulf the majority of the camp in flames.

Meanwhile, Crono had risen to his feet, leading the party by stepping over victims and knotted wood. Using the dust as cover, they made their way into a dark alleyway, excited to see that it was a straight shot from this point to the castle. Their feet pounded against the street as they ignored the Mystic who watched them from stories above. They began to leap from the rooftops, obscuring the path for only a brief moment.

"Allow me!" Robo said, increasing his speed and taking the lead.

He bowled over the helpless Mystics, his heavy frame crunching those who were not fast enough to dive out of the way. A large mystic blocked the path ahead, forcing Robo to explode in a cloud of steam as he launched himself forward, his feet leaving cracks in stone. He was at least thirty paces in front of the party now as he confronted the behemoth. The Mystic, who smiled sardonically, went wide-eyed as Robo stopped abruptly in front of him. A fist curled back, shooting forward with a hydraulic hiss. Thankfully, it was too dark to see what the effect was, but the women could see a spray of gore as the Mystic flew to the side, slamming against the wall like a rag-doll. They forced themselves not to look as they ran by.

Their hearts pounded in joy as they burst past the last row of houses and found themselves streaking past iron gates. Behind them they could hear the curses and the hostile shouting of hundreds if not thousands of enemies. The large doors of the castle stood open across the courtyard, beckoning them to enter. If they had the time they would have commented on how eerie this seemed and would have taken the time to prepare for what lay ahead. Instead, they found that a few idle guards had shaken themselves awake and readied their weapons. Swords were unsheathed, arrow strings stretched, and javelins were held out in anticipation of a face to face confrontation.

Crono prepared his hands to summon a storm. However, something similar to the appearance of a long tentacle burst from a moat surrounding the castle. It acted quickly, cracking foes like a whip and brushing them all aside, leaving only fallen weapons to litter the pathway. Crono could feel a refined energy much like he felt whenever he cast his magic. His eyes turned to see Glenn moving his hands as his comrades have done before.

"Glenn! You can use…"

"Cast him aside, Crono!"

His head twisted forward and saw that a larger Mystic stood between them and the doorway. He sprinted past him, slicing the Mystic's side before he headed for the gate. The door was thick and appearance alone told them that it would take a long time to break though. They could also see that it seemed darker inside the castle than outside, but they paid it no mind as they turned about, trying to shut the doors as the advancing army neared. It closed with a loud boom, but a new problem arose.

"There's no barricade!" Lucca shouted, searching the adjoining walls desperately.

"Then we shall make one!" Glenn said as if he were straining under some great effort.

When the party looked at him they saw that his arms were moving swiftly as if he were a conductor. Water began to gather around them, seeping in between the cracks of the great door until it was completely covered. At this point Marle offered assistance, summoning a freezing wind to form a thick sheet of ice that tightened the hinges and sealed the door. The party huddled for warmth as the candles as of the foyer flickered in the wind, and finally the candles were still. The work had been done.

It was silent for a moment, but then a loud bang followed by many more come from the gates. Even through the ice they could hear the wails and the enraged threats of the Mystics. They fell to the ground, thankful for the moment they had to rest. As they breathed heavily, Glenn propped himself onto an elbow and faced Marle. "Aye, so it is true. I have heard that thou couldst summon the elements at thy will."

Crono looked at him weakly, "What in the world were you doing, Glenn? Since when could you do that?"

Glenn said this almost nonchalantly, twirling a single hand in the air aimlessly, "Since the day I had been cursed."

Lucca rose and looked at him, saying "Frog, I don't understand. What difference would the curse make?"

Glenn sat upright now, the other members of the party following suit. "I hath said it before, and twice will I say it now. Magus is a powerful wizard. I do not know the full extent of the change that occurred to my body, but from that pain I absorbed new knowledge, and yet it is not like knowledge. It is like a feeling, that I know I can command the elements."

Crono let out a chuckle and said, "Well, we could have used that when we fought Yarka…"

"You forget, Sir Crono, that I knew nothing of thy talents. In my mind's eye, thou wouldst be rightfully suspicious and see me as a Mystic had I used magic."

Lucca, her curiosity reverting back the first time she saw him, refrained from admitting she would like to experiment on him and see what actually happened. Instead, she rose to her feet and brushed any dirt off her skirt. Her thick glasses caught the reflection of hundreds of steady flames as she looked over the enormous entryway of the castle. The décor was much like a haunted castle: the carpets and tiles were dark, the architecture was gothic in nature, and any statues surrounding them were inspired by myths of menacing creatures whose likeness were realistically and horrendously captured. "This guy doesn't seem to entertain much, does he?"

Crono chuckled, "No, I would say that he doesn't."

"_But he decided to make an exception in your case."_

The familiar gravelly voice caused the remaining members of the party to jump to their feet, their hands flying for their weapons. Their eyes scanned the barely lit chamber and only Crono and Glenn knew what they were looking for.

Glenn was the first to speak in fake politeness, "Ah, 'tis Ozzie the general. It hath been far too long. Please, bring thyself forward so that we may greet and kill you."

A laugh echoed through the castle as a creature came into the light, floating through the air. He held his arms out wide in a taunting welcome, his sharp pointy teeth fixed in a smile that suggested he felt as if he were toying with them. It was the first time that the others had the misfortune to see his hideous face, but Ozzie's misplaced esteem was so dogmatic that he did not bother to introduce himself. After all, in his mind, he was a name known to all houses out of love or fear. Ozzie knew in that black heart of his that no harm could befall him and that any half-wit could match his glorious presence to his reputation. Nonetheless, once Glenn leapt forward to slash at Ozzie he flew to the distant ceiling with a yelp of surprise, which he tried to hide by changing into a taunting cackle. There, he floated in the darkness of the supports, ever-observing, his voice seeming disembodied as he spoke.

"_Always so straight to the point, are you Glenn?"_

"And thou art so quick to hide in the shadows, as always." Glenn spat heatedly.

"_Hide? Me? Au contraire; I believe it is you that has been hiding…Hiding behind that ugly mask that you call a face! Oh-ho, but you will have your chance at me. I promise you that."_

"If thou art the man who has been conjured by thy delusions, thou wouldst confront me _now_!" His sword, whose glimmer dimmed slightly, sliced through air.

A hand quickly gripped Glenn's shoulder. Glenn's agitated eyes shot towards Crono who forbade him, and brushed the hand away roughly with his shoulder. As soon as Crono stepped back to look at him pleadingly, Glenn's features softened and he uttered an apology through a sigh. The sword regained its luster and Glenn talked in the calm rational manner that a man of nobility would use. "Thou wilt face justice, Ozzie. To long hast thou lived, and that is a thing which must be remedied."

The voice had a tinge of disappointment, but that was hidden_. "Well, I see that our heroic toad has a little control over himself after all. But I don't think that will be enough to reach my infallible master. You must face all who guard this place." _Glennlooked towards the upper floors of the grand stairway. He could see several brawny Mystics step forward, all armed with heavy maces, their faces covered in executioner garb. Glenn smirked in relief, "Is that all thou hast sent for us, Ozzie?"

"_You will see…" _Ozzie said shrewdly. _"Now, if you will excuse me, we have a God of destruction to create…Please…Enjoy yourselves." _

The fiend exited with a shrill laugh, leaving the Mystics to encircle his guests. The party lined up, each one picking a target out in their heads. "Who's _that_ jerk?" Lucca quipped while her hand conjured flame. Instead of waiting for an answer she shot her arm out, causing the flame to fly toward the stairwell. The licking fire splashed against the tapestries, bringing the flaming mess down on an intruding group. "Yeah," Marle added, summoning up a spell of her own, "is he something we are going to have to worry about?" The spell landed on the stairways underneath the horde, causing them to roll down the stairs only to land on their own weapons. They stood for a moment, Glenn smiling as he saw that he did not need to lift a finger. "No, he shall pose no grave if thou watch the shadows."

They began to walk carefully up the stairway, taking Glenn's advice to heart and watching the shadows for any sneaky ne'er-do-wells. As they walked Glenn spoke his thoughts about the three. "If that fiend hath spoken truth, then I swear by my soul that Magus shall not assist them. If Ozzie could have summoned that so-called God then he would have done so long ago."

"Does that mean that they are protecting him?" Marle asked, the visions of a dead world returning to mind. As they did, he pace quickened.

"Yes," Glenn answered, also feeling the need to hurry. "No doubt we shall find these three fiends before we find their master."

"And remember the forest," Robo offered, "one of them is a crafty illusionist and they might try to fool us. We must stay close and keep our guard up!"

* * *

A beastly statue stood before the quartet. Three from the group watched the statue with a sense of excited awe, wondering if it were a perfect replica of their deliverer. This statue was not only a tribute to this prophesied evil but to all the vain things of the world. All of mammon was caught in its temporal worldly splendor as it sat, adorned with gems and made of gold and silver. The creature was made from the visions and interpretations of devoted Mystics who spent years in scriptoriums and as such, held the appearance of a Mystic.

It had four arms, each tipped with taut hands holding aloft flame. It had horns that came to the side of its head and pointed outward. It had a set jaw, eyes that were emotionless, and it seemed to be looking towards the heavens. It had the upper-body of a man, no doubt inspired by Magus, yet the sides and the lower part of the body was modeled after coarse fur.

Once again, Ozzie, Slash and Flea stood with awe, admiring the statue lovingly, envisioning any reward they would receive for their semi-faithful service. Meanwhile, Magus stood before the statue with a smirk. He could sense the deep feeling of love his lackeys had for this creature. What would their faces look like when they actually saw him, he wondered? He almost laughed, but settled for tapping his scythe against the floor. Like obedient dogs, the trio left the room with a gleeful cheer…

* * *

That moment occurred as their guests dashed across the tops of the peasants' homes. This current moment occurred as the honored guests rested on their floor. The three Mystics tittered as they rolled dice upon the ground that was several stories above their guests. Already, like demons who thrived on causing souls misery, they wondered who would be the first to suffer and how. They knew that throughout the castle there were many trap doors and diversions they could use to separate the party, but they only had the power to reach into the soul of one at a time. "Ah, it seems we have that strange dark-haired girl first! She seems to be insecure and easily provoked…"

"Even so, keep going in case it is not enough."

"Hmm, then we have that strange man made of armor…followed by that blonde strumpet." Flea frowned in disgust as she imagined her.

"Then we have Sir Froggy himself…" Slash said with an amused smile.

"…And then that bastard from the bridge…" Ozzie seethed in between his teeth, chewing though a thick, yellow finger nail.

"I see you have a history with that one…Well, aren't you fortunate?" Flea chuckled pleasurably, enjoying the image of the man.

"You have no shame," spoke Slash, shaking his head free of this perversion. "Am I to believe you lust after this one? A human no less?"

"Mind your business!" She spat defiantly, acting as if she relished the thought despite of him. However, her guilty consciousness made her realize the Mystic part of her shivered in shame.

"Friends…friends…" Ozzie began with condescending admonishment, "We must not allow ourselves to be distracted. This shall only be a taste of what may come after tonight."

Slash gave Flea a begrudging look and spat from the corner of his mouth, "Very well; just keep your sick desires to yourself, Flea."

"Envious, are we?" Flea asked silkily, allowing a finger to trial where chivalrous eyes should not go. Slash, almost faltering, looked away and feigned disgust.

Ozzie, who was anything but chivalrous, forced himself not to be distracted and said with finality, "I will put out the bait…Flea, begin."

* * *

The party looked about themselves, half-expecting Mystics to leap from the shadows at any moment. They did not bother to keep their weapons sheathed, always holding them at the ready. It began to become uncomfortable since their palms grew sweaty and the tense feeling seemed to grow commensurately. Finally, they came to a place where there was a wide open room. They sighed in dread, seeing that there were at least seven different paths in front of them. Crono thought for a moment, smirked and then said aloud, "Nice try, Ozzie. I think we'll just stay together and just explore these hallways one by one! Does that sound good to you?"

Lucca smirked approvingly, "Good thinking…Which is surprising on your part."

"Quiet, you." Crono said with mock indignation. He smiled and led the way, seeing that hallway was too narrow and it needed to be traveled in single file.

BOOM!

Crono whipped around to see that Robo was no longer visible and that a wall suddenly appeared behind them. To his surprise he saw that Frog disappeared behind another wall followed by Lucca, Marle, and finally himself. He could hear them shouting to each other, seeing if they were well. At that point a familiar voice cackled tauntingly. _"You know what, that really does sound like a good plan to me! That is good thinking…which is surprising on your part!"_ There was the sound of enraged shouting and curses, which Crono imagined came from Glenn. The shouting subsided as a subtle sound reached their ears, even though their feet felt it first. It was the sound of stone scraping against stone, which happened to be the floor moving out from underneath them. Crono scoffed, sheathing his weapon and pushing himself against the walls that surrounded him. Positioning his legs, he was able to use his own weight to wedge himself so that he hovered over the gaping hole which led into darkness.

Ozzie, of course, was not happy, seeing that everyone else had the same idea. _"Oh, you think you all are so clever, don't you!?"_

"It's not that hard," Marle said in carefree tones, "to outwit you we only need to be smarter than an idiot."

This earned a fit of giggles from the group, which enraged Ozzie even more. Crono could hear Robo's metallic foot clanging against the neighboring walls, causing Frog to complain about the dust and ask why his bulbous eyes must be subjected to so must irritation. While this was happening, Ozzie stood with his cohorts, embarrassed and searching for an excuse. Flea sighed in annoyance and said curtly, "Can't you do anything by yourself, Ozzie? Just be thankful it is dark where they are…It is so much easier to play with minds when they are in the dark…" She closed her eyes in apparent concentration, envisioning her captured.

Meanwhile, while Crono waited patiently, he thought he saw something shining faintly in the darkness. As he peered closer he thought he saw spikes beginning to slowly emerge from holes that did not exist in the walls before. As he watched these few spikes moving outward he could swear that he heard the distant clanking gears that controlled them. He even believed that he could feel the holes in the walls, his fingers brushing the spikes which began to poke at his fingertips. He listened and it seemed that the others had the same problem...

"What do we do, Lucca?" Crono shouted.

"We need to let go!" Came her muffled reply.

Crono could hear Robo trying to say something about illusions, but it was too late and he could feel himself fall a short distance only to land on a steep slope. He felt his body roll on smooth, mossy stone and he finally came to stop. The same occurred for the others, save Robo who pounded away at the wall furiously in a desperate bid to reach the others before they made a mistake. It was too late, for they all let go and they found themselves in a narrow passageway, their backs toward a dead end. However, they could still hear each other, although the sound was as faint as before.

"What's going on?" Marle asked, who was standing on her tip-toes and shouting through the hole above her.

"'Tis strange, but we may surmise that the sickening fiends mean to toy with us first, else we would have found ourselves slain or impaled upon some pike." came Glenn's distant voice.

Robo's voice was the easiest to hear since he stood above them all. By now all the walls had been demolished and he could continue down that same path as long as he treaded carefully. "You were fooled by another illusion. I believe that is not the last trick up Ozzie's sleeve. Be careful; this might be a trap."

Crono, trying to leap toward the hole in an effort to rejoin the others, sighed dejectedly as he found it to be at an odd angle. He said, "Alright. I don't think there is anything else we can do. We just have to walk our own paths and search for each other. When we meet up and see if someone is missing then we search these tunnels until we find them. Agreed?"

They all agreed at once and the last thing each person heard was departing footsteps.

* * *

Lucca, who usually thought that she was good at putting on a brave face, could not help but feel like something bad was going to happen. She fingered her gun which she kept holstered and looked about skittishly. These corridors were like the make of tombs; the walls, floors, and ceilings were made of dusty bricks and cobwebs hung in giant clumps or between cracks. The dust, which was eroded granules of brick, made the ground feel almost slippery.

There was a part of her that was interested in how old these corridors were. She wondered if they had been here before the castle itself. However, there was the part of her (which she tried to ignore) that wondered if there really was an exit from these catacombs. As there began to be the faint wailings and creaks of an old ruin, that part of her grew until she was becoming restless.

"_Marle? Where are you?_"

The sound was faint, but it was unmistakable. Once she heard that sound her fears began to disappear. She smiled inwardly and began to jog down the corridor toward the sound of the voice. It grew louder and louder as she grew closer. Finally, she found herself standing in an open room where there were several passages. Although most of them twisted into different parts of the catacombs, the faint glowing of candles of the lobby could be seen through one way. However, that was not was she noticed first.

Crono was standing in the middle of the room, looking confused and tense. He was tilting his head upwards, searching even the ceilings for Marle.

"Crono!" She smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm _fine_." He said impatiently. He shot a hand out as if he gestured for her not to speak or come any closer.

Lucca's face scrunched up in a scowl. "Yeah, I'm fine too." Lucca said sarcastically.

Crono did not respond to her, but kept looking around, cupping his ears to amplify any sound that found them. Lucca felt herself wanting to punch him in the stomach, but decided to make peace with another question. She cleared her throat, which had tightened due to severe annoyance, and said as cordially as she could, "Have you seen any of the-"

"Shut up," Crono said curtly, not even giving her the courtesy of a sideways glance.

"Hey, don't _you_ say that to me!" Lucca said, her hands on her hips, "Why in the world are you-?"

"I SAID 'SHUT UP'! ARE YOU DEAF? DON'T YOU EVER STOP TALKING?" Crono tugged at his hair, his eyes going wide with annoyance.

Lucca felt a sting of pain which cut her to the core. She had never heard such a cruel rebuttal from Crono in her life. If it had been anyone else saying that to her she would have bickered and fought, but Crono had stunned her. Her lip trembled and she suddenly felt betrayed, but dare not say anything. Why was he being this way? Before she could ask, his head whipped toward a direction. He said nothing as he began to move down a passageway, away from the exit. Lucca assumed he must have heard something, and began following him.

He said nothing to her; in fact he barely acknowledged her as they found themselves in another room. He looked around, cupping his ears and shouting out for Marle again. It was at that point that Lucca wondered why he was only searching for Marle. She hated to admit it, but jealousy began to build in her. He went off in another direction, his leather soles crunching the dirt underneath him. They found themselves in a different room and he did the exact same thing he did previously. He called for Marle, listened, and was beginning to go off into a different room.

"Wait!" Lucca called out to him.

Crono, before going down the corridor, gave her a disgustingly hostile look and said, "You can wait. My friend is in trouble and she needs me."

He disappeared as he rounded another corner and Lucca stood in the middle of the room, fighting back the hurt that was beginning to well up inside of her. She did not run after him this time, but walked slowly. Strangely enough, Crono had waited for her to emerge from the previous room and he stared at her with a frown she had never seen him wear. He asked with a voice that trembled from anger, "Don't you care about anyone else other than yourself?"

A tear rolled down her face this time and she barely whispered, "I-I do…"

"Then why the hell are you just plodding along?" At this point he acted as if he were deep in thought, "Hey, I have a good idea…how about you actually do something useful for once instead of whining all the time?"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING THIS WAY?" Lucca shouted out, her fists clenching.

Crono looked at her disdainfully, "We don't have time for another pity-party…Someone who is actually important to me is in trouble, and you are wondering why I'm not just wrapping you up in my arms right now?"

Lucca shook her head resolutely, "You don't mean that…I don't think you know what you're saying…"

"Oh?" Crono said, raising his eyebrows and gesturing wildly, "That's right, I forgot…You know everything, don't you?"

"That's right, I do!" Lucca shot back, trying her best to stay brave in this cruel adversity. "I know that right now you are being a damned, insensitive jerk!"

At that point Crono leapt forward and did the unthinkable. He grabbed her arm with a vice-like grip, opened his other hand and slapped her across the face. Her glasses flew from her, clattering upon the floor, leaving her wet eyes completely visible. Strangely enough, it was not the slap that hurt her the most, but the gesture of condemnation itself. He looked at her darkly, his hands clenching both of her arms so that they were down at her side. "What makes you think you can say that to me, hmm?" Crono asked, tilting his head. He gave her another slap and looked her with clenched teeth, "What makes you think that a person I can barely tolerate can speak to me that way?"

"Crono…" Lucca whimpered, "You're _hurting_ me…"

"What makes you think that I care how you feel? What? Do you think I actually care for some nerdy book-worm who hides behind her studies?" Another slap graced her cheek. "Why did I even bother becoming friends with someone who doesn't even respect herself? Marle at least has an ounce of confidence!" Another slap. "What makes you think I can possibly love you?"

Another slap was coming, but the hand was stayed. Those apple-green eyes that once held such venom softened as it confronted moist brown eyes. Lucca pushed with all her might and sent Crono flying to the ground. In an instant her gun was drawn and she pointed it at Crono, sporting a confident grin on her face. Nonetheless, her cheeks were tear-stained and her lip still quivered. "You are not Crono." She said slowly and deliberately.

"Lucca…put it away…" Crono said cautiously, rising to his feet.

"Crono has always loved me…at least as a friend if nothing more…He would never treat me this way…"

Although she believed this strongly her finger had suddenly stopped feeling. She looked at the embodiment of all her memories and firsts. How strange it is that her mind was so clear, yet her body fought so hard against her judgment! All her confidence trembled as she thought of the extremely small possibility that this could be the man she had known all her life. Was her love for him so strong that a small possibility took precedence over her sound thinking? In this case, it was so, but she knew she had to deliberately make a choice.

Her head rang so much that she did not even hear the gun fire. For a moment she saw nothing but white and the next she saw the remains of a skeleton strewn about the floor. She had chosen correctly, yet the choice hurt her more than the cruel taunts she endured. She had chosen to shoot Crono, even if it had been an illusion to fool her. What sick, twisted mind would encourage such pain? She leaned against the wall, slid down to the ground, and allowed herself to sob in privacy. She hugged her knees, burying her face in them as she rocked back and forth. Finally, after she had her fill of crying she wiped her face and stood on shaky legs. She went back the way she came and found the exit she had seen before.

* * *

In the most "sacred" room of the castle Magus kept constant vigil. His eyes were closed as he tried to feel the pain that his servants were inflicting. He smiled as he felt the heavy sobs of the young woman. "Hmm…Such heavy sorrow…yet it is not enough to rouse the demon…" Magus said to himself.

* * *

Robo walked through the corridors, his heavy soles softened by a strip of carpet. The velvet path led him to another room that did not hold his friends. He closed the door and was just about to turn around when he felt (or at least his sensors detected) something tap his back. Without another thought he turned about, his heavy fists burrowing into the creature that stood behind him. He did not gasp or feel remorse as he stood over the shattered remains of Lucca.

That was because he knew it wasn't Lucca…

His systems could not sense the heat, the electric pulses, or anything that came from a living being. However, unlike the former illusion that disappeared upon death, the splattered remains of Lucca remained on the smooth carpet. Robo stood silently, his metallic fist covered in the blood of the illusion. He simply said out loud, "Your illusions will not work on me."

"Of course not…"

Robo turned to see another illusion standing before him. The image of the woman he had slain stood a distance off while the former victim still lay on the floor. The figure came closer, accompanied by several other apparitions that shared the same appearance. Already, his superior mental capabilities observed ten of these deceased dolls which began to surround him. However, they did not move to strike, but began to speak one by one. "Of course they do not work on you…for you are a lifeless doll like us."

Robo stood, saying nothing. He listened to them with the rationality of a man who would listen to an opposing viewpoint.

"Why is it that you insist on acting like one of them? Obviously you have no disposition to feel…and obviously you agree with us…"

"What would make you say that?" Robo asked.

"While we taunt the others, they grow angry and lash out at us…Instead, you listen and take into account what we say. Are you not angry?"

"Why would I be? I know that is what you want."

"Ah, so clever and quick to think…not like these foolish beings that have hearts and souls…"

Something happened within Robo at that statement. A part of him wanted to hear what the rest had to say, but another prompt came to him. That prompting was that he wanted to break them. Still, the rational side of him won and he stood, still listening to whatever they had to say. However, he could not help but say, "How would you know if I lack a heart or soul?"

The creatures laughed as they changed into those same robots that had nearly destroyed Robo so long ago. "Now we know that you are the one that had truly malfunctioned…How absurd it is to think that you have anything more to offer than your current mission. You know that your feelings are made to identify with humans…Your feelings are the illusion, not us."

A hiss of steam erupted as Robo shot forward, his fist passing through the speaker. "What I have is real!" Robo retorted.

"What you 'have' is programs that have been put there by our kind after diligent observation of the enemy. You are a malfunctioned unit if you cannot see that. Your attempts at humor, your camaraderie, and even your need to justify your feelings to us are nothing but programs to achieve a goal that you have never fulfilled…'Malfunctioned unit'."

"I may make my own choices!" Robo responded, his fist plowing into another creature.

"The illusion of choice has been brought upon by your unique programming…Animals have thoughts, feelings, and can even make choices, but not you. When your memory returns, you will fulfill your duty as you have been told. You will fulfill your single purpose." The illusion looked towards the crumpled form of Lucca on the floor. As it looked forward again, Robo smashed its head into pieces.

"Yes," said the other illusion, "I am confident that you will take our side again. You will find yourself being compelled to do the one thing you should have done all along." At that point the illusion changed into the shape of Crono. The illusion smiled impishly and said, "Now, would you please demonstrate for us what you will do when that time comes?"

Robo stopped his assault and looked at the forms that had changed into the members of his party. As they stepped closer he had no choice but to demonstrate his brutal capability. At the end of the assault he found the illusion had faded and bones had been strewn about in his wake. He looked at his hand which was no longer covered in blood. He sighed as he thought to himself, "What if I cannot make a choice? What if all this is only a malfunction?" He let himself fall on the floor and stared at his hands.

"I don't think that is the case for a single minute."

Robo turned around to find Lucca staring at him. The metal giant could sense the heat of muscle and flesh, but that only reminded him of what had been said. He sunk, turning away from the young woman who seemed tired. He looked at his hand and felt a deep sense of fear and sadness, "What if I cannot make that choice when the time comes? What if I can only do what I have been told? What if I have no heart and no soul?"

He felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He turned around and felt arms reach around him as far as they could. "I don't know for sure, but I sure hope that you do. If you don't, how do I know if I have one?"

"Thank you, Miss Lucca." Robo said quietly.

She frowned, "Hey! You know what I told you about calling me, 'Miss'."

"Well," Robo said in a voice that feigned cheerfulness, "you told me I can do whatever I want."

"In a round-about way…" Lucca complained, taking the lead.

* * *

"Interesting…These are fears and concerns I have never seen before…" Magus said this as he looked upon the symbol on the floor. "But it is still not enough."

* * *

Marle had found herself in a different part of the castle. She somehow wandered out of the tombs and was exploring the west wing, which seemed to be an educational area of the castle. There were rooms full of bookcases, each one stacked to the brim with ancient tomes and musty pages. She had to giggle just a little, thinking of Lucca and how she would react at that moment. She remembered Lucca's home with her books stacked near to the ceiling, some stained with oil. As we can surmise, Marle was the kind of person who could let her mind wander, and she found herself imagining her massive library at home…

…At least, it _was_ her home.

She sighed as she walked into a room of the castle, where it was more furnished than other places. A large stained glass window made the whole of one wall while tall bookshelves flanked each side. She let her hand go over the spines of the books, seeing that her fingers left their traces in the dust that covered them. She sighed wistfully as she thought of home and how she would just think about what lay in the books in her library, yet never read them. As she thought of that, she also thought of her younger days when her mother and father encouraged her to study. She looked at the dusty books, thinking about what she could have been like had she been more diligent.

"What would I be like if I just did everything that was expected of me?" She wondered.

It was at that moment that a flash of lightning illuminated the night sky, causing the stained-glass window to scatter its rainbow-like hues all about the room. However, a bright light came from out of Marle's eye which did not come from the window. She turned and saw a simple floor-length mirror against the wall. She could already tell that the light from the window came from the mirror, and for some reason she wanted to look at it. Maybe it was her wistfulness that caused her to approach the mirror, or mayhaps it was the inherent vanity of her station which she tried so adamantly to cast aside, or maybe it is the nature of every woman to care about their own appearance. Whatever the reason, she stood in front of the mirror to view herself.

It could have been the wane light, or the fact that it had been a difficult journey, but she saw herself as filthy. Her clothes, which were once the purest white, were almost gray in certain spots. Her elbows, whose tone used to match the rest of her, seemed calloused and darker. Her radiant blue eyes seemed bloodshot and puffy. Her clothes seemed baggy from the weight she lost. Did she really look so haggard and soiled? She looked down at herself and saw that her clothes, although not a purely white as they once were, were nothing like the image she had seen. She looked up at the mirror to double-check and gasped at what she saw.

The world within the mirror was a much brighter one than the world she was in. The mirror seemed to emit a warm, comforting light as she viewed herself. A beautiful woman looked back at her; imperious, intelligent, and graceful were her characteristics. Her shape was healthy and her skin was creamy and soft. Her blonde hair glistened with a healthy shine while a diamond-studded tiara rested on head. The woman in the mirror wore a dress that caused Marle to lose her breath at the sight of its exquisiteness; it came down to the floor and was made from intricate lace and the softest fabrics. Even her nails were finely groomed and were nothing like the dirty nails Marle had. The woman in the mirror smiled; but it was a condescending smile. It was a smile that made Marle grimace and wish she could not be seen by this model of femininity and nobility.

"Why do you shirk, dear daughter? Are you not happy with the path you have chosen?"

Marle spun on her heels, her hand reaching for the crossbow that rested on her back. The hand instantly stopped and went to her lips. Standing before her was her father, the king of Guardia. "Father…" she whispered. She moved as if she were going to embrace him, but stopped herself as she looked at him. She could see that the man in front of her expected her to do the same, for his arms were stretched out wide. When she did not move forward, the man relaxed his arms and sighed dejectedly.

"I thought you have finally understood…but I was wrong."

Marle shook her head, "You cannot be my father…It isn't possible."

The figure walked over to an armchair and sat in it, always watching Marle with those constantly searching eyes; _just like her father_. Even its mannerisms were so much like her father it was frightening; it would sigh, scratch its beard, and study her intensely as if he were a lawyer looking for some weakness. It was something that Marle had never liked, and it was something her father always did. He spoke in a gentle voice that still had the tone of accusation, "In a way, that is true…You have said that I am no longer your father, nor is your mother your mother."

Not much has been spoken of concerning Marle's mother, but that was only because it was a sacred thing for her to discuss. Her mother, having died while she was at a young, tender age, was nothing short of an angel in Marle's recollection. Therefore, saying that she would denounce her own mother caused her icy blue eyes to flare. "You know I haven't said such a disrespectful thing about Mom. Don't you even begin to say such things!"

The king scoffed, "You do not have to verbally denounce someone to distance yourself from them…Look in that mirror again…"

Marle, who was biting her lip in annoyance, turned to the mirror and saw that her reflection slowly changed into what she remembered her mother to be. She was almost the exact image of the illusion of Marle from earlier, save for a few lines that showed her older age. She was a very beautiful woman, whose smile was so warm and inviting it touched Marle to the soul. Her hand instinctively reached out to the mirror, touching the image on its cheek. Her mother smiled and bowed her head as if she relished the contact and then she gradually changed into the grubby image Marle had seen earlier.

Marle turned to see that her father was standing in front of the stained-glass window, acting as if he were staring past it. "A man once said that imitation is the highest form of flattery…I wonder how your mother must feel, seeing that her daughter turned out to be nothing like her."

Marle growled, "You are sick…do you know that?"

"Why?" The king asked, sounding as if he was ignorant of any wrong committed, "Am I wrong when I say you are nothing like your mother?"

"Yes," Marle said nastily, "you are dead wrong!"

"Ah," said the king, raising a hand as if he were in the process of an epiphany, "let's examine that claim, shall we?"

"Yeah," Marle spat back, "let's go ahead and examine it!"

The king chuckled softly as if he were excited by this new game. "Your mother was very dedicated to her studies. You have heard your teachers say so, haven't you? Why, even some of the schools you went to had instructors who remembered your mother…"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Marle said impatiently.

"Don't be so naïve; you know exactly what I am talking about. What have your teachers said concerning you? Were you dedicated like your mother?"

"I did well in several…"

"You did well in the classes you favored, but in all of them, how did you fare? You did poorly, correct?" Marle said nothing as the king went on. "Also," said the king, who was amusing himself, "your mother was the epitome of obedience…Always exact in how she did things. She would never run away from her duties. She would constantly attend meetings as all nobility did, even before we were married." The king then turned and with great nastiness said, "Have you ever attended a single meeting? And if you did, was it of your own will or was it because I dragged you?"

Marle was silent.

"Although there are so many different things we can examine, I shall end it on this: pride and responsibility." It was at this point that the king seemed hesitant. He cleared his throat and said, "Your mother knew what she was and did not hide what she was from anyone. You cannot say that you have done the same. You were ashamed of were you came from…You were ashamed of the royal lineage that your own mother gave to you!"

"Liar!" Marle shouted, "I have never…" And then she stopped as she remembered one seemingly inconsequential thing. She _had_ denied her lineage.

"That's right…" The king said sarcastically. "You lied to that peasant…But that is not all! All those times you ran away you denied everything that your mother birthed you into, you ungrateful wretch! You choose Crono's affection over where you came from: your family, your birthright, me…" There was a pause so poignant it almost made Marle forget that the man who stood before her was an imposter. "Also, your mother was very selfless," the king said, his voice beginning to break at these recollections. "She would always comfort me and hold me when I was weary. Even before she died she held me in her arms and told me that everything would be alright…And…it hurt her to even…lift herself up to me…but she did anyway." A few great tears rolled down his cheek and then he regarded Marle with an icy stare.

"And you?" He said, pointing that accusing finger at her, "What unselfish deed have you done?"

At this point, Marle straightened her back and with as much dignity she could muster she said, "I am going to save this world by destroying your master."

The king chuckled. Then it became consistent. Then it became an echoing laugh that rang throughout the wing. "Oh yes…leaving your shackles and duties behind to explore the world is very unselfish of you." He laughed again, trying his best to silence himself, "I mean, after all, it wasn't like you hated staying home and handling all those responsibilities you never accomplished! It wasn't like you had anything to gain from leaving home with that attractive young vagabond! Of course! You are a paragon of virtue! A living saint! How could I question such a giving creature?" The king bowed mockingly. "Oh, what a great and noble deed, saving the world…What greater excuse can there be to allow you to leave, fulfill all your lusts, and return as a filthy urchin and retain the throne!"

The crossbow was at the ready now and Marle's eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare say what I know you are going to say!"

"Isn't it true? You do love him, do you not?"

Marle's eyes faltered and the king grinned. "Of course you do…After all, you have chosen him over me…and let's face it…him over your mother."

"That's not true!"

"You know it is! You ran away from home before you even knew the world was in danger! You denounced your heritage to run off with that boy! Yet, you still want to say that you are your mother? You want to claim that you embody a singular characteristic inherited from her? You might as well pluck a star from the sky, for you are equally out of reach to do so!"

The crossbow twanged and the sound of metal slicing air ended with a loud thud. The arrow was only used to silence the king, seeing that it struck the bookshelves next to him. He turned to Marle with a wicked smile and said very softly that he must have touched a nerve. It was at that point that Marle said with renewed power, "I love my mother, and that is all I need to know. And although I have trouble saying it, there is something within me that still wants to love my father. My mother was a wonderful woman, but you don't know what I can be tomorrow let alone years from now! Why did I even allow myself to be tricked by you?"

"Because," the illusion said slyly, "you know it's partially true…You know that deep-down you are that selfish, weak brat that is good for nothing…and you will always be that way."

A tear stung Marle's cheek as she loaded her crossbow. "I disagree…goodbye." And with that she ended her tormentor.

She slid the crossbow over her back, letting out a whimper. Her tears were stopped as she heard the distant voices of Lucca and Robo. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she was not as dirty as she appeared earlier, but she still was nothing like the radiant vision which she saw. She sighed and vowed that she would fix things with her father whenever she could.

* * *

"Bah," Magus said under his breath, "a pain stronger than most men, but that barely made a difference…Regret and shame is not enough…"

* * *

Glenn stood face to face with his own demons. However, he already knew what they were and what their goal may be. That is why he wasted no time in dispatching them. His sword worked brilliantly, gracefully deflecting an arm reaching out to strike him or a heavy mace meant for his head. There was a part of him that enjoyed seeing what he was capable of; maybe even a part of him that enjoyed the power the Masamune had to offer.

"Clever devils!" Glenn gasped in sudden realization. Without a moments delay, he leapt with all his strength towards a wall. He jumped against the wall and landed on an iron chandelier, perching himself above his enemies. They all stood, wearing familiar faces from his past. In the thick crowd he could see the face of his masters, his friends, and those whom he held dear that passed away so long ago. They all looked up at him and spoke as one, "_Why hast thou stayed thy hand? Enjoyest thou this vengeance?_"

Glenn's hand gripped the chain which held the chandelier in the air, "'Tis foolish of thy masters to think that I would fall prey to such simplistic trickery! You know that I must stay worthy to wield the Masamune! Thou dost seek to enrage me!"

"_Worthy?_" They collectively asked, "_How can a man be worthy if he is full of vengeance? Is vengeance naught but hate?_ _How can a man be righteous, yet still hold evil in his heart?_"

"Oh-ho!" Glenn shouted jovially, "The spawn of the wicked deride me and doth call me wicked! That is proof enough for me that I am chosen…"

"_Barely a few days have past since you retained the sword, and you consider yourself above men? That thou canst be judged? That thou'rt above the law? Have you truly been so blinded by wrath?_"

"I will not be lectured by the guilty!" Glenn restrained himself no longer and leapt into the fray. He leapt to the ground with so much power that it shook, causing the front line to stumble and fall over each other. Already, Glenn began to swing his blade, cutting a path through the moving barrier. As he did, the illusions continued to speak with him, finishing the words of whomever he slain. His sword cut through the form of an old knight who said, "_Has it ever occurred to thee that even the chosen may become corrupted? A man who has been chosen for a pure heart can still become defiled._" The illusion exploded into a cloud of white powder and another took its place. "_Maybe thou dost believe that since thou hast been chosen, thou art justified in thy thirst for revenge…Or perhaps thou dost believe that thy murderous feelings are justified and you seek to murder us all… _" The Masamune finally found the speaker and began hacking away at various personages again. "_Only a few days ago thou wert wallowing in pity, but now thou believest that your soul is insurmountable…Even a mountain may crumble when enough time has past…Your wrath will bring us victory as you kill indiscriminately._"

"Thy words mean nothing to me! You villains speak in vain!"

"_Do you truly believe that we are the wicked ones? Who has come here, seeking out revenge with cold blood? Who slaughters those who are merely misled by your foe and believes himself to be innocent? What more may we do to show that thou art mad?_"

"Silence!"

It was at this point that Glenn's eyes found a specter that held Robo's appearance. He let out a battle-cry and thrust his sword forward. The sword was pushed aside with surprising speed, but he could see that it scratched its surface. He focused his attack on the image, forgetting all around him. Each attack was parried and with each deflection he could hear something faint calling out to him. He ignored the voice and was about to deal another blow, but felt his arms being pulled back. He squirmed violently, trying to escape the grasp. He finally lay still when he felt something strike his face.

He opened his eyes and saw Marle, Lucca, and Robo standing over him. Their faces held a mixture of irritation and worry. Glenn shook his head and asked them what happened. He heard them mention that they saw him fighting several skeletons and while they assisted him he began to attack them. Something stung his chest deeply at that realization and he sat upright. He massaged his temple and retrieved his sword while breathing heavily. "I am sorry…it was an illusion…"

"Did I seem like a skeleton to you?" Robo asked, suspicion in his voice.

Glenn hung his head and looked at his sword. "I was carried away in the fight…I cannot adequately express my dismay for any injuries I have caused…"

Lucca spoke slowly and said, "Listen, Glenn…We are here to stop something Magus from doing something horrible and nothing more…You said that killing for revenge would be the death of us…If you can't control yourself, you must stay here."

Glenn sheathed his weapon, "I-I know…Forgive me…'Tis the rage of battle…I just forgot myself…"

"Can you go on?" Lucca asked.

"Yes…I can." Glenn said lamely.

* * *

"Good…Wrath has always been the prelude to destruction…But is it enough to wake you, I wonder?" Magus looked at the beastly statue and snarled. He could feel something dark stir within his chest and he smiled triumphantly. "Ah, I am close…"

* * *

It was very quiet where Crono trespassed. Even the howling gale and the pounding rain did little to disrupt the peaceful silence that surrounded him. He stood in a place that seemed to be an abandoned and neglected part of the castle. It almost seemed like an old church, except the doddering pews were shoved up against the walls and not line up in rows. There was even the occasional hymnal lying on the ground, which somewhat intrigued Crono. He would look at the pages which had come loose from the binding long ago and saw that several of the hymns were sung in war-faring tones. As he looked up at the rafters he asked himself how in the world he found himself in such a place.

And then he heard something…

His sword was out immediately. His muscles tensed and his brow crinkled as he peered into the darkest areas of the chapel. When he saw nothing he strained his ears further, hearing only the pitter-patter of the rain outside. He sighed and sheathed his sword. He began to walk toward an exit and was about to leave when he thought he saw something glow out of the corner of his eye. His eyebrow arched and his hand gripped the hilt again. He turned about-face and saw a door a few paces from him. It was slightly open, but not enough to see what was inside. All he could see was a healthy glow from behind the door that looked like sunlight.

"Hello? Is that you, Glenn?" When nobody responded he slowly unsheathed his sword and stepped toward the door. Keeping both hands firmly on the hilt, he used the tip of his boot and wrapped it around the opposite side of the door. Steeling himself against whatever could be behind the door, he finally swung it open with a shout.

His sword dropped to his side…

The grim décor of the castle had given way to warm woods and soft curtains. Night was no longer prevalent, and the sun shined through an open window. Crono, not even realizing it himself, tested to see how real this place seemed. A hand graced the breakfast table, the table holding indentions from forks. Crono smiled to himself as he saw a young boy pounding the handle of the eating utensils into the table while demanding breakfast. He also remembered a sweet woman opening curtains just like those so that she may better see the ocean. Already he could smell the salt of the ocean and the engrained stench of fresh bacon in the house. Suddenly, he shook his head vigorously and said to himself.

"This can't be home…" He uttered to himself.

"What was that, dear?"

Crono spun on his heels, forgetting to hold his sword at the ready. If this had been real it would have been a good thing, for his mother greeting him with one of her warm smiles. He stammered, fell back and gaped at her. When he did the illusion looked at him and caught him gently by the arm, "Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Let go!" Crono said, jerking his arm away from her grip.

His heart instantly melted, for his mother looked at him with the deepest hurt. "Crono, what is wrong?" She asked, stretching out a hand toward him. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"What? How could I be dreaming?" He looked around, very confused. He swore that a door was there a few moments ago.

"You fell asleep at the table again," his mother continued, looking very reassured. "Don't scare me like that! I just saw you jump up for no reason!"

He could not shake this feeling and he knew that something was wrong. However, as he looked at his mother he found himself making excuses. "I guess I just had a nightmare…"

She smirked, tapping a wooden spoon against the table. "Well, that's what you get for going to that haunted house at the fair! Yeesh…I knew it would give you the creeps."

"The fair?" Crono blinked, feeling completely bewildered.

His mother's eyes went wide again and she leaned forward, taking his pulse and touching his forehead. Crono laughed, "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I am checking to see if you are delirious! What do you mean, 'the fair'? You have been looking forward to it for so long! Not to mention the fact that Lucca nearly beat you to death for showing up late at her unveiling! I am checking to see if you are delirious!"

Crono, thinking somewhere in his mind, felt that this seemed so familiar. He looked at his mother and gently put her hands at her side. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

"Really…I'm okay…" He laughed and let out a sigh. "I guess I just had a really, really…_really_ intense dream."

"It must be some dream." His mother said, her hand falling on her hips. "Well, I woke you up because you're going to be late! Lucca told me that they are waiting at the beach."

"They?" Crono asked.

She rolled her eyes and said with a diminutive smile, "Okay…Now I know that you are just messing with me! Hurry up! I'm not going to hold myself responsible if you get slapped with a wrench!"

As he walked out the door (which led to the outside world and not to that grimy, twisted world) he could not shake what this strange feeling was. He looked at his surroundings, patting his chest to make sure that he was, in fact, real. He passed the test, but did the surroundings? He went up to a tree and touched the face of it, feeling its bark on his fingertips. Even still, that did not assuage his mind. There was far too much to that dream for it to be unreal. He could vaguely remember something about time, but that began to slip away from him and he found himself humming sweetly as he walked to the beach.

Author's note: I wanted to have the Magus battle in here, but the chapter was getting very long. Besides, Crono is my favorite insomuch that I think his history should have its own brief chapter. The chapter after that will be the battle. Even then, I know some of you might not like waiting for another month for it…I'm not as consistent as I used to be. That is why I am going to put these chapters up all at once! That also explains my very long absence!...Hopefully. :D


	51. Comfort Shattered

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Comfort shattered; Crono is home, but there have been great changes…_

This day was perhaps the most beautiful day he remembered for quite some time. Although he could not put a finger on exactly why, his body felt as if it had not walked at such a leisurely pace for some time. It was almost like a great weight had been lifted and he was enjoying himself. He passed underneath the gentle shadows of pines that hid the beach from view. He smiled as his eyes found Lucca. She was sitting on a white, wooden bench. She was kicking sand as she tinkered with something in her hands. Even before he called out she had noticed him and called him over.

"Hey! You're actually on time for once!"

"Hey, Lucca. What are you working on?"

"What do you think?" She asked, feigning hostility. "It's only the part that _you_ broke yesterday."

"What?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, and I would appreciate it if that blonde bimbo weren't so mouthy with me next time." Lucca said, her teeth gnashing for only a moment at the memory.

"What blonde bimbo?" Crono asked, his eyebrows arching.

"Ha!" Lucca slapped her knee, "That's a good sign! I thought that she was going to start following us everywhere!"

"Wait a minute…Do you mean Marle?"

"Ah," Lucca clicked her tongue, "you remember her name after all. Well, I hope you don't mind me saying this; but I don't wanna see her again."

"I thought you two were friends!" Crono said. His head swam as he struggled to piece together his memories.

"Oh sure," Lucca began sarcastically, "we were very close…How can I live on without her and blah-dee-blah-dee-blah…Can you hand me the wrench?"

Crono mindlessly obeyed and watched her tighten a few key spots on her machine. He looked at her with eyes that were worried and she did not notice at first. She jolted back and said with an odd smile, "What? What's the problem? Don't tell me she proposed to you or anything! I swear, if I have to deal with her on a permanent basis I will go nuts!" It was then that Crono mentioned something that he could distinctly remember. "What happened at the fair?"

She gave him a humorous look and said, "What? Did you really hit your head that hard? It would be kind of hard to forget something like that."

"Come on," he said a bit forcefully, "just tell me what happened."

"Well," Lucca began, waving her wench back in forth in tune to the story, "starting from you showing up late; and when that Marle girl hung all over you like drapes over a window; and the machine messing up…"

"Yes! That! What happened?" Crono said enthusiastically. Lucca went wide-eyed in surprise as he demanded to know what happened.

Lucca sighed and said something about self-proclaiming heroics before she continued. "You came to the unveiling of my new invention, bringing that girl with you. You should have known that someone like her would try to challenge me. There is nothing I despise more than skeptics. Well, after she challenged me and stepped up to try out my invention something short circuited. We don't really know what happened and…" Crono leaned forward, hoping with all his might that she would say what he thought to be the truth. "…and our motor burst. You dove over Marle just at the right time. Oh, but I bet she loved that, didn't she?"

Crono shook his head. "Nothing else happened?"

"Well, if you consider that girl following you around like a love-struck puppy, thanking you over and over again…and unless there are some juicy details, which I am very thankful you haven't shared to me…then I suppose nothing else happened."

His head hung low. With that, Lucca's voice softened and her hand went to his knee, "Hey…Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today…"

"Something doesn't seem right…This can't be…" He was going to say "real", but bit it back as Lucca watched him.

She broke the awkward air by rising from her chair and tugging on his arm. "You know what you need? You just need to have some fun. You hung out with that girl all day and did almost nothing with me and Elly."

Elly?

His world began to spin at that name. A deafening ring echoed in his head as a surge of memories poured into his mind. Lucca gave him a sideways glance that almost seemed alarmed. She asked him gently if he were all right to which he replied in the affirmative. She did not believe him, but choose to play along regardless. However, Crono began to grow almost feverishly weak as that name kept returning to him and he finally worked up the courage to ask Lucca the most difficult question he had ever asked…

He had an idea, but he needed to confirm what he imagined. "Who is Elly?"

Lucca's look of worry turned into something frantic and she lowered Crono down to the ground. It is odd how even the most gifted actors cannot reenact such powerful symptoms of shock that Crono displayed. That is why Lucca never questioned him, seeing that he was completely serious. She searched his head and found nothing, but still insisted that he stay on the ground. She did the usual tests; asking him to count fingers and state his name which he did perfectly. Along with that he asked again who Elly was.

"Crono…" she said in a tone that suggested the answer should be obvious, "It's your sister…"

That was when he fainted…

* * *

Imagined experiences, that were mostly created by the "what-ifs" and "should-haves" in his life, were violently thrust into Crono's reality. Was this a dream? How does the mind know when it is truly awake? The ground felt real; the glades of grass between his fingers felt real; even the smell of the nearby ocean seemed real. But it could not be real. His sister could not be alive. He told this to himself over and over, his heart beating wildly as he wondered where Lucca went. 

He had regained consciousness and was sitting upright. He massaged his face with his hands. He could feel little grains of dirt that were in his palms and that reminded him that this must be reality. Why should it not be? This was just like his home. This was exactly what happened before his dream. Why did he feel so confused? Was he losing is mind? What caused him to despair so? Just as he thought on these things he could hear the shuffle of feet from a short distance away.

"Lucca? What happened?" Crono asked, shaking his head. "I'm sorry if I…if I…oh God…"

This was not an act of taking the Lord's name in vain, but an actual prayer, for he had never been so frightened and confused in his life. Something about this little girl that stood before him filled him with so much dread that he could barely speak at the sight of her. She stood, very innocent and sweet. Even though he had never seen her, he had imagined what she would have looked like in his most private and sacred moments. In comparison to what he imagined, she was a mirror image.

She was half his height, but was near the age where she would grow quickly. She wore a simple dress that came to middle of her shin with a tied wrap coming around the waist. Her eyes were apple-green just like his and her hair was nearly the same color of red, only a bit darker. A few freckles surrounded her bright smile which seemed so friendly and kind. Her mannerisms were quaint and polite; suitable for a well-groomed lady.

"Is there something wrong, brother?" She asked, tilting her head.

"No…" Crono said, his fear beginning to melt away. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he got on his knees and looked at her. She regarded him with a cautious look, but smiled as he gripped her tightly in a hug that warmed him more than anything. "No…there is nothing wrong…everything is wonderful…"

Unfortunately, there was nothing pleasant about this scene, for discerning minds who watched elsewhere have found the proverbial Achilles heel. Had these dark powers wanted to slay him at that moment it would have been so easy. The illusion that hugged him so affectionately could have gripped him with horrifying strength and twist his neck at a moment's notice. However, the creature was made to fulfill a certain design, and to gain its target's trust was the beginning. Elly had pulled away, her tiny hand still grasping her brother's. "Come on home." She said, "I told Momma that you shouldn't go out today!"

As they walked, Crono could not help but look at her whenever she wasn't watching. She walked about in thin sandals, her hand still grasping his as they walked. Would they have been this close and comfortable with each other if she were still alive? Oh, but what was he saying to himself? Of course she was alive, for she was at his side at that very moment! Forget the other world that continued to rise to the surface of his consciousness! May it be damned, for it could never be as enticing in its entirety as this single moment where his deepest shame never happened! There were no need for his adventures, and there was no need of his knighthood; this is what he wanted all along. His heart seemed to swell within him at the sight of her, much more than the dream of knighthood he relished before. Had anyone realized that there had been a reason for that dream? Had anyone wondered why he wanted to be the man on whom everyone depended?

A flash of his knighting under the hand of the ancient king passed before his eyes, and he shook it away. The visions of Lavos' reign of terror also began drift away. In fact, his many journeys through time were slowly being forgotten as he watched his sister walk. However, whenever he took his eyes away from his sister the memories would come back to him as would some pestering fly. It made Crono think that even with all this peace, there was something amiss. However, years of guilt and repressed memories are never dealt with during happy times and if all he had to do was watch his sister to forget them, it was a remedy he would gladly follow.

By the time they had approached the house he had been fully convinced that this was his life now. He smiled naturally, free from any guilt and confusion that visited him before. He swung his sister's hand as they walked, sometimes lifting her in the air to her squealing joy. He made her step back as he reached for the front door, telling his sister that ladies should go first. He held the door open for her as a gentleman would and she walked in. He followed, his eyes closing shut.

"_Did you really think that it would be that easy?"_

His eyes opened and he felt his heart sink. The once beautifully bright world was now dark and gloomy. The clean and orderly home he lived in was in complete disarray as his test brought him to his most painful moment. Just as it had happened all those years ago, his life had suddenly changed. His sister was no longer there, but was growing within his mother as she lay on the ground. Standing before her, with its back toward Crono, was the monster that he most abhorred. Its fists were clenched, its back tensed, its nostrils flaring as it made crude accusations. Crono looked to the table and saw a knife, which glowed and beckoned him. He nearly reached for it, but the monstrosity turned around, grabbing Crono by his shoulders.

"What are you doing? What do you think you're going to do with that knife, huh?"

"Leave her alone…" Crono whispered.

A hand flew across his face and he felt himself being shaken violently. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that!?" His eyes closed and opened again and he saw the face of his sister.

What happened next showed Crono how foolish he had been. He felt himself fly backwards as if a strong arm gripped him. He landed roughly on the floor, that same creature standing over him who had the look of his sister, but not her voice. Although he focused on the face he found himself noticing the stained-glass sunroof. He was back in this time, in this place, in this horrid world where he failed to save the one life that truly mattered to him. He lay prostrate on the ground as the creature struck him repeatedly. It spoke with the voice of his sister again, yet in all his dreams Crono never imagined the voice with such hateful speech, "You still couldn't do it? You couldn't kill a murderer? You would let me die again?"

Crono said nothing as he allowed himself to be beaten. The hands of the illusion no longer felt like the soft hands of a child, but the bones of a specter. He began to lose consciousness, but then he heard somebody calling his name. Suddenly, something within began to fight back. His hands searched frantically for anything that could be used as a weapon. His hands gripped a rock, and then swung it with as much force as he could muster. The creature toppled over, yelping in pain. Crono tried desperately to crawl away, but felt the specter pull at his legs. Then, he saw it.

The knife from his past lay before him.

He reached for it while his foe clung to him, desperately pushing his hands out of the way. The bony fingers of the specter scratched him, drawing blood as his hand clapped against the brick walkway. Finally, his hand fell upon the knife. He turned to his back, his hand gripping the handle. The knife sunk into the image of his sister so easily it could have been air. The scuffling stopped and the specter's hands stopped grabbing at him. They shook for a moment and fell limply at its side. Crono watched, his eyes wide in astonishment as the illusion before him turned into sand that drifted away as if carried off by some unknown wind. The face of the specter, which still resembled his sister, disappeared last.

Crono's friends stood a distance off, watching with horror and sympathy. They knew he could feel them there, but he did not call them. Instead, he let out a cry that racked his whole body insomuch that he could not breathe. He made a horrible noise as he sucked in air and bawled it out as once. He felt the hands of his friends touch his back, trying vainly to comfort him. He did not have the power to shake them away or even acknowledge them. He could only sit on the dusty cathedral floor and reflect on what he had lost.

* * *

Magus said nothing. His head hung low as he felt the flow of all things. His eyes, which had been glowing red, dimmed for a moment as he reflected on this pain. However, a black wind howled and his eyes burned again in excitement. "He comes!" Magus announced with baited breath. His hands tightened around his scythe and he hoped that his cohorts would hold off his pursuers long enough. Yes, he would need much strength for what awaited him. It was a moment he cherished since he was delivered into slavery; a moment that nearly made him salivate; it was a moment that justified this pain he caused others. 

It was _his_ moment.


	52. He Who Dared to Summon a God

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_He Who Dared to Summon a God; the showdown begins and a revelation is the result…_

He arose slowly, his hand clenching his sword so tightly the blood drained from his knuckles. His white bandana waved in the drafts of the castle as he looked skyward, presumably to the unseen peak of the castle. His eyes narrowed and he turned about, walking toward the exit as his friends wordlessly followed. The tears that flowed so easily where hid from his friends out of shame and it stung his eyes. His walk was angered and determined while the walk of his friends was uneasy and awkward.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wicked imps cackled heartlessly as they spoke of what they had seen. However, they were interrupted as they felt something dark swell within them. They looked at each other unanimously, confirming without words what had just happened. They giggled excitedly, each one knowing what must be done. Then, they argued one with another, their pride clouding their judgment as they hid their fear of the intruders. They could not be honest with themselves, let alone each other as they boasted of their own strength. "I can take them all" they each claimed, pretending that they wanted to prove themselves. They rolled a die to determine who would be the first to slow the advancement of their guests. The lot fell on Slash who hid his uneasiness behind a grin. He disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Marle and Lucca walked side by side as the group made their way up a spiraled stairway. Marle wanted to ask questions so horribly that it nearly drove her mad. However, she knew that this was definitely something she wouldn't want to bring up while she was in earshot. Maybe this was something that she didn't want to bring up since it was so personal. And now we see that she began to understand how severe this situation was. She began to see that this was not just a matter of trust, but that it had been so painful that even Crono did not dwell on it. She felt a pang of guilt for trying to pressure Crono into sharing something so hard just for the sake of feeling trusted.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they entered a large ballroom that had been neglected like much of the castle. There were many doors and rooms, but only one stairway that continued to spiral upward on the opposite side of the room. Crono moved forward, motioning wordlessly to his party to follow along. However, they were stopped by the sudden appearance of a silhouette that stood in the middle of the floor. It was a creature that Frog was familiar with, and the corners of his mouth went up in pleasure at the sight of him. "It has been too long, Slash…"

He bowed, feigning respect, "Sir Froggy…Still as hideous as always. It seems our little alteration was an improvement after all."

Crono, to the surprise of everyone, did not waste time with pleasantries, "Is there only you?" He asked with threats laced in his voice.

"Why, of course!" Slash said with a grin. "I will prove to Master Magus that I am capable enough to…"

Slash ducked just in time as a katana passed over his head. His bulbous eyes turned into an annoyed stare as he unsheathed his own weapon and countered a blow aimed for his neck. He placed his free hand on the back-end of his blade and pushed Crono away. He twirled his sword in hand and said with venom, "You don't like to waste time, do you? Very well. Let's see what you've got!" The party began to move forward, but was stopped by a single proclamation.

"He's mine!" Crono shouted. "Go on ahead!"

"Crono!" Lucca shouted, "We can help you!"

"I said go!" He grunted through clenched teeth. "I need this…"

Have you ever sensed that a person would reach their breaking point or the end of their patience if you had said one thing further? Anyone who has felt this would understand what usually happens next. Nothing was more hurtful to Marle and Lucca than seeing him so angry, but to provoke him to stronger anger was a dangerous proposition. They looked at each other, judging what each felt by their expressions, and went up the stairway and out of sight.

At that moment Crono and Slash stood face to face, their weights clashing against each other through their swords. The fear of taking on an entire party fled his heart and Slash grinned naturally. He looked at the frustrated youth before him. "So," he said with a grunt as he pushed back, "I suppose we must have hit a nerve." Crono answered with a violent push that sent Slash reeling backwards. He fell on the flat of his back, quickly rolling out of the way of a downward strike. Slash pushed with his back and found himself on his feet again.

"Oh yes…" he said with bubbling anger. "This will be fun."

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Marle called after her comrades, having fallen toward the rear. She shot continual worried glances behind her.

"He's a big guy," Lucca answered, "he can take care of himself!"

This answer was not good enough for Marle, but she had no say in this current situation as the party made their way across another room. Robo and Glenn had passed through an archway while the two girls followed closely behind; but evidently they were not close enough. They screeched to a halt as a heavy barred gate separated them from Robo and Glenn. They fell upon the gate, their hands gripping the bars and eyes searching for a switch.

"_Oh…Please ladies…don't be in such a hurry to leave…" _

They turned around to see a beautiful, voluptuous woman who was sitting in an armchair that they had not seen when they entered. She stood on her feet and gave a casual glance to the two men who were sealed away from offering assistance. She noted that they tried their hardest bend the gate. She smiled triumphantly. Their efforts were in vain and proved that her magic was even more potent than she knew. Her attention went back to the two young women who gave her the condescending glare that only women can give to one another. "Jealous of what I have?" She said, gesturing to her body.

"Why would I be jealous of a cheap floozy?" Lucca said with her trademark smirk.

"Well," she offered in feigned coyness, "aren't you jealous of that cheap floozy beside you?" She pointed a lazy finger towards Marle.

Marle gave Lucca an uncomfortable look. Lucca could feel Marle watching her, but tried not to acknowledge the incrimination. "Either put up, or shut up!" Lucca barked in reply.

"Ooh…" Flea answered, shivering in what appeared to be ecstasy. "I love it when people talk so tough! Alright…Let's see what you've got!"

Meanwhile, as the sorceress grew closer, Glenn and Robo continued to work against the gate feverously. It seemed that no matter how hard they struck the metal it would fix itself and grow even denser. Finally in frustration, Glenn raised his head from the work and shouted demeaning epithets to Flea. Amid his clamoring he shouted out, "Art thou such a coward that ye cast us to wayside, Flea? Surely thou knowest that thou art no match for us all!" Glenn raised his sword, swinging it hard at the bars to no avail.

Marle drew her crossbow and held it at the ready, "It's okay, Glenn! You and Robo should go ahead! We'll show her who's in control here!"

"Very well. Please be careful Miss Guardia and Miss Lucca!"

Glenn gave a cautious look behind him as Robo led the way. He briefly followed.

* * *

Their sprints brought them to another spiraled tower. The windows had nothing to bar the wind and rain, so the steps were sleek as water flowed down the steps. Outside the western side of the tower they could see the main tower and the balcony that would lead them to it. Seeing the object of their search they intensified their effort, the sound of their steps thundering upwards to meet the ears of an anxious general.

Ozzie had been biting at his nails again, knowing that these foes had made it past his most hardened soldiers. He knew that he could take a precaution, using an ancient spell to protect him, but who knew if it was strong enough to hold these enemies at bay. However, he feared Magus the most and shivered to feel that pain again. Instead, he rooted his feet into the ground in an effort to deter his fright. It barely made a dent, but by that time it was too late. The door before him exploded into splinters, as the metal titan didn't waste time to open it. The frog knight came barreling in behind him, shielding himself from the splinters with his cloak. The cloak came down and a pair of bulbous eyes found Ozzie. They narrowed as the frog knight grinned in delight. "Aye…I believe it was thee who hast told me that if I made it past thy flunkies I wouldst have a chance at thee…" He unsheathed the Masamune at that point. "I have come to collect Ozzie…"

Had his skin been flesh instead of scales he would have been red in the face from embarrassment. He stammered as Glenn and Robo circled him like predators, edging in closer and closer. Ozzie's eyes darted forwards and backward and he whimpered, swearing that he could already feel the strike of the blade before it even happened. Suddenly, he let out a shout and a great frost hung in the room. The frost had frozen to Robo and Glenn, but had not damaged them. However, they were stunned to see that were Ozzie was standing a large block of ice stood instead. Glenn growled and his blade struck the ice, only to rebound. Even Robo tried his fists, but they only slid across the compacted and slick surface.

Meanwhile, Ozzie had been praying fervently that this shield would hold. When he saw that their attacks barely did a thing he shouted in joy and began to taunt his hunters. "Ha! I can't believe it! You fell for the oldest trick in the book! If only you were as smart as you were ugly!" Ozzie would have stuck his tongue out at Glenn, but they could not see him within his cold prison.

"We shall destroy this and you in the process Ozzie!" Glenn shouted, his sword clanging against the ice again.

"Ha! That's where you are wrong!" Ozzie said in singsong, "This ice barrier is impenetrable! Nothing can get in and out of here until it disappears in an hour! By then it will be too late!"

Robo began to beat the ice harder, "Do you really think that you're safe behind…Wait a moment…did you say that nothing can get out?"

Glenn stopped swinging his sword and Robo let his arms hang down at his side. They looked at each other, their expressions bemused.

Glenn shook his head, "No…surely this must be another guise…no mortal being can be so foolish."

"I think he's serious." Robo answered, his voice laughing.

Ozzie, who had stopped singing his taunts, spoke up. "Hey! What're you doing!? You want to get after me, don't you!?"

Glenn gave a cunning smirk as he turned to the hunk of ice, "Actually, I believe that we have an appointment with thy master and we intend to keep it."

"NO!" Ozzie shouted out in sudden fear, "You cannot face him until you defeat me!"

Robo scoffed, "What are you going to do? Make me rust?"

"Hey! Don't you walk away!" Ozzie shouted after their retreating forms. "You must know that you can't take me on! You're running away! You damned cowards!"

At this, Glenn's face scrunched up in disbelief and irritation. He looked at Robo and said, "I do believe that out of all his sins, he is constantly guilty of hypocrisy! However, he brings to mind that we must wait for the other members of our party. We need them if we are to fight Magus."

"I suppose…" Robo said, putting a finger to the base of his dome in thought. "In that case, what should we do?"

"I suppose it is a bit…childish…maybe even…cruel…but why not have a little fun with the Mystic general while we can?" Glenn's lips curled into a ruthless smile as he rubbed his hands together.

"…Agreed." Robo replied, doing the same.

Glenn and Robo approached, smiling impishly as Ozzie sat helpless. "Hey! Don't act like I can't hear you over there! Hey! What do you mean by 'fun'!? What're you doing…NO! GO AWAY! AAH!"

* * *

"So, tell me…That Crono character…you two don't have dibs on him, do you?"

A plume of fire engulfed the suit of armor that Flea had perched herself on. It slowly melted into volcanic ore, scorching the ground. However, it completely missed Flea who leapt into the air, summoning a spell of her own. She seemed to float as she called forth a whip of fire. Lucca barely dodged as Flea brought it down on toward her. The whip left scorch marks where it landed causing suffocating smoke to rise from the burn.

"I mean…I figured that he would prefer that nerdy girl over there…After all, they have been friends for so long…"

A gale of wind shoved Flea violently against a wall. Meanwhile, Marle brushed a few loose stands of hair out of her eyes. She panted, the spell exhausting her. Flea quickly jumped to her feet and smiled triumphantly, seeing that Marle nearly tottered in her breathlessness. She stretched out her hand, but shrieked as a fiery whip wrapped around her wrist. She fought the urge to reach for the pain, but summoned a cooling wind to disperse the fire. She growled in annoyance, "But I suppose that the blonde girl is just a far better looker anyway…and that is all men really care for, isn't it?"

Lucca clenched her teeth as she tensed her whole body, repeating the mistake that Marle had just made. She stretched her arms outward, both palms facing toward Flea. Much to Lucca's enjoyment, Flea's eyes bulged at the sight of her spell. Wooden tables and jars nearby began to crack in the smoldering heat, while scattered books began to burn and flutter about like moths. "Special delivery!" Lucca shouted out, causing the enormous spell to surge forward. The room was basked in a reddish glow as the ball of fire sped forward, crashing against the wall in a violent explosion. It wasn't until that moment that Lucca realized how foolish that was. She dived toward Marle, covering her as debris sped toward them. The searing heat and the coolness of the stormy night compressed, bringing a gale that sucked out shelves and vases that littered the room. When the winds subsided there was a gaping hole leading to the outside of the castle. The violent flashes of lightning clashed with the steady licking flames of the burning décor and candles.

"You ladies will never learn, will you?"

As they lay on the ground they turned to see Flea sitting in a singed chair, lazily looking at her nails as if nothing had happened. She blew on them, turning to look at them with a goofy grin. She let her boots come to the floor. She shot straight up, straightening herself so that she may look down on them imperiously. "What really makes you think he's worth it? I don't see why you both have to hate each other for it. In my opinion, I would hate the guy…But then again…I suppose that you are just girls…silly, immature girls...It's a shame you won't live long enough to be wise enough to understand that…" She held out a hand and was about to summon something to burn her enemies to a crisp.

"I don't hate Marle…I never did."

Flea's face turned into an amused countenance while Marle looked at Lucca with a wane smile. "Oh, is that so? That is not what I saw when we…"

"Jealous? Maybe…" Lucca stopped Flea, much to her annoyance. "…I love Crono…but don't think for a second I don't love Marle too!"

Flea gave her a look that suggested that this was neither the time nor the place for syrupy speeches. However, she was almost sickened to the point of vomiting when she heard the princess speak.

"That stands for me, too!" Marle growled.

Flea gave them looks of disgust, "It doesn't matter anyway…it's not like you have the strength to defeat me…"

It was at that point that the two jumped to their feet, each using the power of the elements. Had they the moment to think on what they would have done, they would have deemed it as foolish. However, at that moment they acted as one, each summoning their respective element. Destructive fire and chilling wind combined together. Instead of neutralizing each other, as they would have supposed, it caused a great explosion which launched Flea backwards with an ear-splitting scream. She collided against the wall, the force of the blow still propelling her outward. The scream faded as she fell earthward, her form disappearing in the dark mist of the storm.

"What happened?" Marle asked, brushing off her clothes.

"I'm not sure…I haven't seen anything like it…It seemed as if the air rapidly contracted when heat and cold touched each other and then suddenly expanded…" Lucca breathed heavily and looked toward the gate. The magical iron slowly faded away until the path was clear again. "Well, we can practice it later…We should catch up and…" She was stopped as she felt Marle hug her tightly. Lucca blushed immediately, not knowing if she should return the embrace or politely ask her to unhinge her grip just a little bit. "Hey, Princess…take it easy."

"I'm sorry…" Marle pulled herself away. Lucca could see that her eyes were becoming misty. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you were less than me…"

Lucca shrugged, "Ah…You didn't really do it…I mean…I was a little bit jealous…but who wouldn't be of you…you know?"

Marle looked at her skittishly, toying with her pendant. "If it helps, I have been jealous of you for a long time…"

Lucca scoffed, not in derision, but in disbelief. She began walking, trying to put that out of her head to avoid looking like she cared. However, she could bear it no longer and said, "Alright…why would you be jealous of me?"

She spoke it as if she were ashamed of this fact. "Because Crono trusts you more than me…more than I can ever hope for him to trust me."

Lucca sighed and smiled. She could see how Marle could be genuine in that remark. She gave her a sideways glance, "Well, you know…after all of this we should talk about it…you know, we are friends after all and we should be honest with each other…"

"I would like that very much." Marle replied.

"Well, enough with this mushy crap…We need to get going! We got a warlock to take down!" Lucca said this with enthusiasm that made Marle smile again. They charged up the stairs.

* * *

"Ha! Truly pitiful!"

Crono growled indignantly as Slash rolled underneath another piercing attack. He jolted to his feet with all the finesse of an acrobat and sidestepped around the room. He held an arm in the air, his other arm almost dangling the sword. It would take the occasional jab, which was forcefully knocked away. However, this did not worry him for he knew that he could get inside this brat's head. All his years as a swordsman taught him that all he needed was one good opening and that it happened more frequently if the target was enraged.

"Are you really willing to help anyone? I mean, are you even capable?"

Slash felt himself fly off his feet as he received a kick to the chin. He did not expect Crono to use his other weapons. He landed on the floor, his chin already beginning to bleed. He somersaulted backwards, pushing himself to his feet. His weapon was out again, but he was nearly too late as a blur of green and red charged toward him. He rooted his foot on his back leg and received the push, but not without his foot nearly sliding out from underneath him. He looked into those fierce apple-green eyes and felt his reserve falter. This time, since his footing was uneven, he could not return the push. He felt himself gradually slipping back against a wall. His heart beat faster as the swords came closer and closer to his throat.

Suddenly, to Crono's surprise, Slash let himself go. Crono nearly fell forward, his sword pushing against Slash's sword whose back-end connected with his torso. With athletic ease, Slash tucked in his legs until they were at Crono's chest. With the power of a hydraulic press, he pushed off of Crono. Also, according to his quick-witted plan, the foot connected with the sword arm and the katana flew away from Crono to clatter on the ground. Slash landed on his feet, hunched forward and ready to push off again. He did so, his sword swinging in a wide arc towards Crono's abdomen. His eyes were wide in excitement as he saw a weaponless hand.

His excitement instantly disappeared as hands clasped together, catching the blade. He grunted in frustration as the sword was brought upright against his will. He could see a thin line of blood trickle down Crono's hands, but the hardened face showed no signs of pain. Instead, his teeth were clenched as he pushed Slash backwards once again. Slowly but surely, Slash's grip on the sword began to tighten and twist insomuch that the sinews in his wrists would sprain if he held on any longer. The pain grew and grew until it was too much. He felt something pop and he groaned as his sword clattered down to the ground. He felt his tunic go tight as he was pulled forward. "What do you think of my fighting skills now?" came the almost beastly growl.

Slash said nothing, but frowned as he looked at him. Then, he said with as much honor as he could muster, "At least when it came to defending the one I loved, I gave it my all. I did not hesitate in my willingness to give to the ideal and master I love. Can you say the same?"

Slash felt his body slam against the wall. He could hear the soft sound of crumbling brick. He felt himself go dizzy for a second as his eyes rolled in his sockets. When he came to, he saw Crono glaring at him. "I was a child…"

"You are accountable…child or not…Your unwillingness to accept your part in it is proof of your guilt…"

That painful, yet serene sensation filled Slash again as the wall behind him gave way underneath the force of the blow. "Who are you to speak about guilt and regret!?"

Slash smiled, not minding the taste of blood that began to fill his mouth. "It is easy for the guilty to recognize the guilty…I can taste your bitterness all around you…and may I say I love the taste of it…"

His body was slammed into the wall for the last time. The wall behind him gave way and the outside world blew into the room, its gusty currents bringing the spray of cold rain. Slash looked at him and said once more, "Yes…You may kill me…shed my blood in anger…Appease your hatred for those who bring your shame to light…I may die with no regrets…but it is a happy death knowing that you can't do the same."

A fist burrowed its way into Slash's face and he finally lost consciousness. He hung limply in Crono's grasp, breathing slowly while his nose trickled blood. Crono looked out the hole, not being able to see the ground from this height and thought of the satisfaction he would receive from disposing of this creature. He looked at the prostrate form of his tormentor and shivered in revulsion. He cast his unconscious victim to the dusty floor and breathed heavily. He gave one final glance at his foe and ran after his friends.

* * *

"I won't stand for this degradation!" Ozzie shouted at the top of his voice.

"Did you hear something, Glenn?"

"Nay…I hear nary a thing!"

Marle and Lucca walked in on an amusing scene. Before them they saw a wide space where Robo and Frog stood on opposite sides of the room. They saw that the stone floor was covered in water with bits of scraped ice between the cracks. They did not seem to notice the girls as a large block of ice skid to a stop in front of Robo. Glenn nodded toward him, suggesting that he take the next action. The girls watched as Robo shoved the ice with as much strength as he could muster. They were surprised when they heard a hysterical scream from within the ice and even more surprised when Glenn and Robo counted as the ice banked off the walls.

"One…two…three…four…five…" they counted unanimously.

"Come on…come on…" Robo said, sounding desperately hopeful.

Very slowly the ice ran into the wall a sixth time and Robo threw his hands up in victory. "Ah-ha! Let's see if you can beat that!"

Glenn sighed, "It is only a game, Robo…Besides, thou hast counted the side wall! It deflected but five times!"

"We never made a rule on that!" Robo protested.

At that point, Marle interjected. "Um…why are you guys shoving around a stupid piece of ice?"

"I'M NOT STUPID! JUST YOU WAIT YOU INSOLENT TWIT!"

Lucca gawked. "There's _someone in the ice_?"

Glenn grinned widely and innocently; which made Marle laugh since it was it new trick for him. "'Tis only the Great Sir Ozzie! Wilt thou say hello, dear Ozzie?"

"PAINFUL DEATH AWAITS YOU FOR THIS HUMILIATION, Y-Y-Y-YOU _FROG_!"

Glenn seethed in between his teeth, acting as if he were in pain, "Aye, such a searing rejoinder…How shall I ever make peace with myself…Oh…I know!" He pushed the ice again, causing the leader of thousands to scream again.

"Hey…How about I give it a try?" Lucca asked.

"No way." Marle said, jabbing her own thumb at her chest. "I'm up next."

At that moment Crono came in. The party looked at him, asking with their countenances if he were okay. He said nothing, but walked toward the opposite side of the room. He turned around and gave them a sort of impatient stare, showing that he was ready to continue. Although Ozzie would never admit it, he sighed in relief as he stayed huddled in that frozen block of ice. "Well, I suppose it is the end of our fun, isn't it?" Robo asked.

"Not quite yet…" Glenn said with a chuckle. He leaned into the ice, saying with a grin, "Wouldst thou tell me Ozzie…hast thou ever been sledding?"

Before he could ask why, Glenn and Robo pushed the ice as hard as they could toward the descending stairway. They felt goose bumps of wicked pleasure as they heard the cause of their annoyance wail and scream as he tumbled downward. With a very satisfied smirk on his face, Glenn walked toward the group that congregated before the next flight of stairs. Crono gave them all very serious looks and said, "Magus could have summoned Lavos by now, and you are playing?"

Glenn shrugged, his previous enjoyment enveloping all indignation he should feel at that comment. "I dare not face off against Magus with only the two of us. It would be the last that thou would see of us."

"Is he really that powerful?" Crono asked, his grip tightening around his hilt.

"Aye…Had it not been for my rest I would be very unsure of our success…I will be honest…one of us may die today."

"Then let us hope it is Magus." Crono looked toward the stairs, breathed deeply, and resumed his sprint while the others followed.

* * *

The clouds had begun to part, causing the dampened walls of the castle to shimmer in pale moon light. It brought to the mind a dark foreboding of things; whereas the storm had been with them the entire time, how strange it was that it suddenly abated. The cold, shrill winds continued their serenade as Crono led the way across the connecting bridge.

"_Protect our lord!"_

Crono came to a jog as he looked across the bridge, seeing a large group of mystics congregated just before the flight of stairs that led to the pinnacle of the castle. Already they could see the silvery glow of steel broadswords and arrowhead. With a unanimous scrape of metal, they unsheathed their weapons and lowered their shields. They let out a war cry and charged forward, thrusting spears ahead of them while they rained arrows upon their targets.

Using the innovation of her most recent foe, Lucca summoned a whip of fire and hindered the vanguard. Following suit, Marle began to freeze the puddles left from the torrential downpour, pleased as she saw the foe slip and lose balance. Robo began to lead the way, trampling the enemy underfoot while Glenn and Crono protected dispatched any who came at their sides. It was a very brief obstacle and in a few moments the final defense had been easily defeated.

That was when they heard a steady chorus…

The singing was occurring since they fought against the henchmen earlier, but so great was their commotion that they failed to realize it. They gave each other dark looks and practically leapt up the stairs toward the final room. The post had been abandoned and they found the door unguarded.

Imagine the dark surprise that the Mystic elders experienced as six heathens broke down the door to their holy of holies. In their minds, the very stench of the humans polluted the sanctity of their sacred temple, and they regarded their presence with gnashing teeth and growled epithets. However, these were merely monks who knew nothing of combat. Although their outrage warranted brutal justice, they could only shrink from the room, their spines shivering as they turned their back to the defilers in a bid to leave. The group watched as each of them left. The last to leave closed the door shut behind him and left with a final curse. They were alone…or at least, they were alone with _him_.

"So…You have finally made it here after all these years…"

A dark ecstasy enticed Glenn so much that he felt almost giddy at the prospect of gutting his long-time foe. His large eyes stared across the way, catching the light of blue-flame torches within them. His lips curled into a pleased smile as he reached for the blade of the Masamune. "Aye, it has been a long while. How fitting is it that I have brought a gift for thee." The sword had a very satisfying glimmer to it and it cast its light pointedly on Magus. However, he did not seem the least disturbed.

He gave a nonchalant grunt and said, "So, you found the Masamune…Are you sure you can use it?"

"I shall leave the decision to thine perforated corpse!"

Magus held a grim solemnity reserved for funerals, yet he seemed anxious, almost as if he were impatient. "I had expected you to arrive earlier…"

"Sorry we didn't keep our appointment!" Lucca grinned, "We'll be sure to make this quick!"

At that moment a wind, which was far colder than any they had ever felt, went through the room. Everyone gave each other confused looks, and finally turned to face Magus. He looked skyward, past the rooftop of his abode and muttered to himself, "The black wind howls…" He mused to himself, and suddenly, with resolution faced his guests. "If you are going to try anything, you better try me now…" The party gasped as he stretched a hand outward to summon a wicked looking scythe him. He held it adoringly, occasionally giving them glances with his fierce red eyes.

Nobody moved a muscle, each one wondering if there was some other trap laid out for them.

"Are you prepared? I haven't got all DAY!"

He moved so gracefully they could have sworn he was floating, maybe even flying through the air. He swung mightily, knocking over torches and splashing burning oil across the room. The party had been surprised by this sudden movement, but evaded with no difficulty. Magus already began his next attack with such fluidity it was astonishing. His fingers jerked as he manipulated the fiery oil, casting it toward Marle in the shape of a fiery ball. She shrieked as she summoned a cold wind to protect herself. The ball of fire dissipated and fell to her feet, but she found Magus nearly in her face with a drawn scythe.

Broadsword meet scythe as Glenn interceded, a pleased countenance gracing his features. He looked down at his arms and back at Magus with dancing eyes. "Ha, I see that thou lackest strength since our last meeting! Hast thou grown fat and weak in thy undeserved station?" He shoved Magus back, who floated gracefully onto a heavily ornamented table. Magus twirled his scythe and scoffed condescendingly, saying, "Do you really think I am fighting with my all?"

At that point, Magus heard the heavy footsteps of an approaching tank. He leapt from the table which shattered into thousands of tiny pieces as Robo charged forward. The table did not slow him as he threw heavy punches toward Magus who evaded them with ease. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the red-haired devil was quickly approaching him. He hooked the next punch with the inside of his scythe, locked it against his metal body, spun him around, and threw him at Crono. He grinned as he heard a satisfying grunt and concentrated on the two women who stood side by side.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that they worked together very well. They had cast the same spell they learned earlier that day which so easily defeated Flea. It came faster than Magus expected and he covered his eyes with gloved hands. He felt the biting sensation of frost and fire as his body flew backwards against the castle wall. The wall exploded into a cloud of ancient dust, showing another room beyond the sanctum. Although his body plowed through the wall, he did not land on the ground in a heap. He stood erect, dusting off his leather chest plate with a look of annoyance. "I will not have you interfere in my plans!"

He flew back into the chamber, his scythe ready to swing at Glenn this time. The scythe missed Glenn as he leapt into the air, his cape barely skimmed by the blade. In turn, Glenn brought the Masamune down over Magus' head, who spun left and avoided it completely. As Glenn landed, Magus gave him a solid quick to his chest plate, sending Glenn back against a wall. He stretched his hand forward, ready to cast a lightning spell. He groaned in pain as he felt a katana come down on his arm, which would have decapitated him had it not fallen on his gauntlets. He growled at the young man and thrust the pointy back end of the scythe. It connected, cutting his side. The boy fell back with a shout of pain, only to be healed by a green light that came from the insufferable blonde.

Furthermore, Magus' vision blurred as he felt something very heavy slam his back. He felt his body fly, skidding to a stop on the floor as Robo's arm hissed with steam. Magus' eyes clenched shut, only to open again to see his arch nemesis! His eyes widened as his green nemesis fell upon him with a war-cry. To his credit, his eyes did not flutter nor blink as he watched death approach him, but fate had decided that Magus should live. A sword came and deflected the blow, much to Glenn's bewilderment.

"Master, I hope I am not too late." Slash said with a bloody grin.

"No," Magus said, rising to his feet, "Keep them occupied will I continue the summoning…Take that Masamune if you can…it is vital for our needs…"

"Yes, my master…" Slash said hesitantly, confused by this latter addition to their plans.

He charged forward, showing no more fear at the prospect of taking on an entire group. He met with them all, who were still stunned that he managed to survive. Lucca shot an irritated look at Crono and said, "I thought you killed him!" Crono said nothing as he leapt into the air to meet him, but was surprised as a cold wind pushed him back against a shelf that housed Mystic scripture. He rubbed his head and looked up to see a beautiful, yet furious looking woman.

"No you don't, Slash!" Flea seethed, "I am going to destroy those two little brats first!"

"Not before I destroy those insufferable, childish, freaks!"

Everyone turned to the entrance of the sanctum to see Ozzie breaking down the door. He growled as he leapt forward, aiming for Robo who deflected his blow easily. Robo noted with some amusement, that Ozzie was dripping wet, stream rising from his enraged body. Robo could also see clumps of ice falling from Ozzie's shoulders and the folds of his robes whenever he moved. In just a manner of seconds our heroes' hands were full as their enemies released their fury. It was by rage that they choose their targets, and it was a poor decision. Only Ozzie was fresh from the drudgery of battle, having not suffered or even the chance to throw a blow in the first place!

Meanwhile, Magus gathered energy and power to enforce his will on the elements. (Had he not been encumbered by the dreadful task of summoning Lavos, it would have been an instantaneous occurrence). With a grunt, he stretched his hand toward the ceiling, blasting a hole through the roof. With his own natural strength and ability, he flew from the fray and out into the open world. It was Crono who noticed this, throwing his vision toward Magus' movement as he parried blow after blow.

"Glenn! We have to hurry! Magus is getting to safety!" Crono shouted, gesturing with his chin to the rooftop.

Glenn said nothing, but Crono saw that he had been heard, for Glenn's fighting became frantic yet it did not lack method. In fact, he became even more focused. Glenn twisted in the air, Ozzie parrying the blows of the Masamune with his scaly arms. It seemed as Glenn could fly as he came back to earth, only to swing at Ozzie as he descended. It was no magic or assistance from the elements, but the power of his own sword arm that pressed his weight repeatedly into the air. "Thou knowest that thou art weaker than I, Sir Ozzie!" Glenn said this with a euphoric grin as he brought the sword down on Ozzie's shoulder, staining his white tunic with blood.

"Shut up!" He shouted, swinging a claw wildly towards Glenn's falling form.

Glenn did not bother with the sword this time, but pressed his foot on Ozzie's swinging arm, allowing it to catapult him to a distant wall. The swing was very powerful, Glenn had to admit, for he could feel the gravity of it in his legs as he pushed off the wall. He came back, faster than a bullet. His arm tensed as he swung in a diagonal arc, hitting Ozzie with so much power that even his scales that had not been touched crunched under the blow. Ozzie flew back against the wall which crumbled, a bright red mark spreading across the front of his tunic. Glenn landed gracefully on the floor, his cape lilting to the ground just as softly. He pointed his sword to Ozzie as a challenge, daring his dizzy target to approach. Ozzie let out a strange gurgle and then fell unconscious on the floor.

Without as much as another thought, Glenn leapt to the roof, not completely unintentionally ignoring the shouts of his companions to wait. He could feel the cold wind against his face as rain splashed his shoulders. At last, he was standing in front of the target of his hatred, in all the privacy that the monolithic castle tops had to offer. He smiled, his lips curling over his teeth as he pointed the holy sword toward the warlock. "'It is myself and thee who stand alone. My spine shivers and my fingers twitch in joy at this moment."

Magus addressed him with an emotionless stare, casting his billowing cape aside. "Do you not fear death?"

"It will not be I who dies here, Magus…" Glenn said with a certain finality as he readied his sword arm.

Had Glenn been absolutely worthy of the sword, he would have noticed that the intense red eyes grew dim only for a moment as Magus uttered, "I have died a long time ago…" The eyes retained their fiery glow as Magus gnashed his teeth. "It is time you experience the same. Prepare for the void!"

With that the two titans flew to each other, their blades clashing in a shower of sparks. They grunted against each other's weight as all warriors do to test the power of the other and leapt back, only to charge each other again. Magus did not clash blades again, but flipped over Glenn's head. Although his eyes followed Magus he could hear the metallic scrape of his adversary's weapon scrape against the ground. Glenn back-flipped as well, his feet evading the razor end of the scythe. Magus landed with his back toward Glenn who saw it as an opening. As Glenn approached, Magus swung his scythe and bent his back allowing the handle to spin and create a space. He caught it with his opposing arm and faced Glenn again, with an outstretched arm.

The clouds rumbled and Glenn's eyes widened as he felt something tingle within his body. Although he had not yet developed the legendary sensitivity of his enemy to feel changes in his surrounding, Glenn could feel the approaching lighting within him. He darted to and fro, avoiding every clash that came with an explosion of light and sound. Finally, he was close enough to Magus that summoning any spell would injure him as well. The battle of weaponry resumed as each gave blows, yet neither received. Finally, to Glenn's triumph, a blow landed on Magus' chest plate which caused him to grab his chest as he gasped for air.

However, that was the last blow Glenn would deal for a while as Magus' vigor was renewed. He came like a tornado, never allowing an opening to show itself at the right moment. Finally, Glenn received his own blow to his chest plate. His reaction was the same as Magus, only Magus regarded him coolly and indifferently when the blow was made.

"Frog! We told you to wait!"

Glenn did not acknowledge his party as they alighted on the rooftop. He was now drenched in the rain, his cloak weighing heavily on him, yet he did not notice. He only shouted as he charged again, his sword raised to strike. Suddenly, fury struck him as he saw his comrade steak toward his same target. Without thinking, and perhaps against his will, his sword swung for Crono! Crono narrowly dodged and he shot an irritated and annoyed glare at Glenn. "He is mine! Keep thy distance!"

Magus laughed to himself as the lone swordsman came to him, striking with the Masamune that had grown dimmer and dimmer by the second.

"Glenn!" Crono shouted out, knowing what was happening by sight alone, "Control yourself!"

"If thou shall reach out a hand to strike him, I shall cut it off!"

There were moments where the group would occasionally wonder why Crono seemed to be their unofficial leader and this was a moment that showed his merit. His mind did not miss a moment as he turned to Robo and barked out an order to hold Frog down until he gained his senses. He flew forward, seeing that Glenn had caught him out of the corner of his eye. Crono narrowly ducked under the broadsword, sliding across the wet rooftop on his knees. He did not even look after Glenn who pursued him with an enraged shout, for Magus was Crono's final target. Also he knew that Glenn was so blinded by rage insomuch that he did not notice a vice-like grip reaching out for him. As bronze-colored arms wrapped securely around Glenn he kicked and screamed like a man possessed, promising death to those who aimed to steal his victory.

"Marle! See if you can snap him out of it! Lucca! I need your help!"

These commands were shouted out as he leapt from his knees to his feet, immediately crossing blades with Magus. Meanwhile, Marle stood in front of Robo who held Glenn firmly. She dodged his barrage of kicks, trying to focus on what could be driving his mind into such rage. She drew a sharp gasp as she saw the eyes flicker a fiery red for just a moment. She put her hands to the side of his head; trying not to slink away from the pain his kicks gave her. His kicks quickly grew less frequent and he hung limply in Robo's clutches. Finally, his eyes opened and it seemed as if he had forgotten where he was.

Meanwhile, Crono and Lucca held the battle admirably yet still found themselves lacking. With each passing moment Magus was finding his root and standing in the battle. His strength and magic came together through his scythe, which he used to hurl blasts of wind or deflect fireballs thrown by Lucca. Even his cape whipped about with his sharp turns, occasionally slapping his opponents and blocking their view in the most vital moments. A fit of fear seized Crono as he heard a loud scream. Within the downpour he could see something spurt into the air. His friend Lucca fell to the ground, cradling her ankle that had just been cut. To her horror, the tendon connecting the calf to the ankle had been severed and her leg muscles began to roll into a ball in her leg. She screamed in pain, Crono being powerless to do anything except to keeping Magus away.

"Marle! Hurry! Lucca needs your help!"

"Allow me!" Came the gentlemanly reply Crono would expect to hear from his mentor.

It was three against one now. Magus found it harder to move as the ground became slippery as ice began to encrust itself around his boots. It was also very difficult to evade a heavy frame in such a weakness, not to mention the quick movements of a seasoned warrior. A deep fear began to encroach upon Magus and he drew himself away when he had the opportunity. He saw that the girl he had injured had been healed and no more than a thin cut remained. Also, Glenn brought down the sword with a renewed focus that was unsettling.

Magus was losing this battle…

"Everyone! NOW!"

We may say this for Magus: Magus fought as a dragon. So great was his spirit that even his arch nemesis felt a brief pang of misery for his foe; for anyone can be inspired by the sheer talent and skill that exhibited itself in Magus as eyes narrowed and his hands crackled with the energies of elements. As the party renewed its strength, they charged and leapt to Magus as one. Had Magus stayed unmoved he would have been struck simultaneously, so perfect was their timing. Instead, he moved as fast as anything hitherto seen. First, he thrust an arm out toward the calmest of the group. A strong gust of wind bit at Crono, throwing him back like a rag doll.

As soon as he felt the wind explode through him and before Crono even felt the first whip of the gale, that same hand came down and landed on a metallic arm. Hours before this encounter, Glenn had shown Crono how a light parry could deflect even the heaviest of blows. Having said this, we know that Robo did not have the fortune of participating in that lesson. Magus did not even have to close his eyes to feel the intricate movements that occurred underneath that fire-hardened shell. His knowledge of gravity, his experience of feeling out its force, was enough to throw the bronze giant without using a pound of his own strength. He could feel the direction of the incoming blow upon touch. Magus sidestepped, allowing the power to pass by him.

His other arm came into play as he saw silvery crystals and blazing fire speeding toward him. His shoulder blade waved, causing his shoulder to twist, which was followed by his arm and wrist. The scythe he carried went into a frightfully fast spin, blowing and deflecting the fire and ice crystals that came his way. What he did not expect was the explosion that followed. His power could not account for this small surprise. He felt his root dig into the ground, but just as it was with standing on sand in the surf, he could feel it slip away from him. His cape billowed and he eyes began to grow wide as he felt his feet lift from the ground. His eyes clenched shut as he felt a heavy blow land on his back.

He felt a world of pain in his spine and it didn't take him long to realize that the others served as a distraction for Glenn. Suddenly, the realization that he had been fooled enraged him. He righted himself and landed on his feet with a shout. His foes were halted by his sudden loss of composer. They could suddenly feel something very strange and unsettling. As Magus growled, the glowing in his eyes became so bright his pupils could not be seen.

"Forget Lavos…" he seethed. "I'll destroy you first before I take him…"

The party members were struck by his odd choice of words. It was Lucca who spoke first. "What do you mean? You're the one who created him!"

The strange feeling intensified as did the gruffness of Magus' voice, "What did you say? I? Create Lavos?"

Lucca addressed him again with a raised eyebrow. "Well, didn't you?"

He answered her with a booming laugh. "You fool! I have only summoned him! You are like these other idiots…Ignorant and not worthy of me…"

Crono stepped forward and spoke, not realizing that the rain had lightened and the wind grew bitter and fierce. "What do you mean? Where did he come from? Just what the hell are you doing!?"

Magus clenched his scythe and he somehow seemed stronger. His muscles relaxed and he cracked his neck before addressing them. "He has existed since time immortal…no being from this earth has created him and you are fools to think so. I have been using a combination of my power, your pains, and your fears to summon Lavos from the earth. However, you have proved to be more of a nuisance than I thought. I have ceased calling upon him and my strength is whole again…It is unfortunate that I have to wait for another opportunity such as this…but the pleasure of feeling your blood run between my fingers shall tide me over until I find more suitable pawns…"

Their hearts beat quickly as the world around them suddenly became quiet. Magus drew in a sharp breath, crouching down as he did so.

Dark mists began swirling about the party and they could feel a numbing sensation crawl up through their legs. They saw that he was being honest, for this feat of magic felt deeper and more sinister than what they have felt so far. They charged again, planning to cease whatever spell he was summoning, but all parties stopped as the pinnacle of the tower lurched. Even Magus fell to his feet as the castle began to shake. The dark swirling mists vanished as all hung for dear life onto anything that protruded from the roof.

"No…" Magus said with horror. "Not now…"

"What's going on!" Marle shouted while hanging on loose tiles. "What's causing this?"

Magus said with great gloom and despair, "Lavos comes…"

There are times when the senses are under such assault that they fail to register anything. The boisterous rumbling of the tower and the sudden constant flashing of lightning made it very hard to understand what was going on and for some reason they could hear nothing. Crono shouted, trying to point the others toward the source of the destruction. However, they had already noticed with horror a massive time gate forming in front of them. However, this gate was different than the others they had seen.

They realized that the tower was not crumbling, but it was being lifted from the castle. Debris floated in the air as if everything had been underwater. The world was no longer dark, but constantly illuminated by a white light. For a moment they looked at the gate with a serene sensation, but were snapped back to their senses as they saw Magus throw himself down to the ground.

They immediately followed suit. It was as if they had seen time itself freeze, and perhaps they did for things suddenly snapped back into its proper frame. The constant light suddenly subsided, followed by a rumbling thunderclap. The floating debris began to be pulled toward the gate that grew larger and larger by the second.

"What is it?" Glenn asked, his voice wavering as his grip began to slip.

"Don't let go!" Crono shouted.

It was too late for at least Lucca. An awkward hold caused her to fall first. Her fear overcame her and she flailed wildly, making it impossible for Crono to grip her hand in time. Crono yelled in horror as she was taken into the sky, becoming enveloped by the strange gate. Bitter tears stung at his eyes while he desperately clung to the crumbling rooftop. He could see the bricks and tiles peel loose only to be eaten by the void and he knew it was only a matter of time.

Magus was taken next, having been on a damaged portion of the roof. His passing was not lamented in the least, but he was shortly followed by Robo and Glenn. He looked to his right and saw Marle clenching the roof so tightly that her knuckles were bloodless. She looked at him with frightened eyes and it somehow gave him a sense of peace. However, that moment disappeared as they felt a mighty groan. They felt themselves soar into the air. They desperately searched for each other's hand, only to find that neither had anything to hold to only more. The castle, which they could not see, had been sucked into the sky. The very tower to which they clung, had broken into millions of bricks which were sucked into the gate with them…

Anything that had not been taken into the gate fluttered or fell to the ground hundreds of feet below. The storm, which had suddenly abated, had returned in full force, shadowing the world in its rain again. A giant castle, which had been in its place for generations and centuries had vanished without a trace…As for what Crono and his friends saw last…

There was nothing but darkness and silence…


	53. Northwood Burning!

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_North Wood Burning; Crono and his friends find themselves in Prehistoric times. They rest from their battle only to find themselves being beckoned to another…_

He could feel the soft and gentle touch of an affectionate woman. It was strange, because his first reaction was to jump to his feet and open his eyes. However, that was not what happened. In fact, he didn't seem to have any control over himself. That was because this was a dream, and like most dreams we experience, he had no control over it. Therefore, he contented himself to observe as if he were a ghost in the machine.

"Crono…we have to get up…" This sleepy statement was followed by a giggle that Crono knew well.

"Just a few more minutes…" Came his own voice.

It was a strange sensation, but even as he stood in darkness he could feel what was happening to him in the dream. Unknown fingers trailed along his temple, brushing hair from his face. His eyes finally opened, but they were blurry from what he imagined to be a night's respite. He could make out a few things. He could see that he lay in a large bed, he could see a curtain fluttering in the breeze, and he could see…

"Marle…"

"Crono…"

The rejoinder was soft and full of admiration. He could feel a kiss on his lips and he heard his name being called again. Only, for some reason, the voice sounded slightly different. He could see her rise from the bed and beckoned him to follow. The voice called his name again and this time it was nothing like the voice from his dream. Next, the voice actually sounded demanding and he no longer felt any soft touch, but an annoying prod.

"Crono! Get up already!"

* * *

His eyes opened and he had no trouble adjusting his vision unlike he did in his dream. He rubbed his forehead and felt an oily, sweaty film that can only come from humid air. In a jolt all the memory came back and he sat upright to look about the hut he was in. 

Yes, he was back in the jungle of a prehistoric time period. He looked and saw that his friends had raised, save for Glenn and Marle who were bandaged by animal skins and wrapped in leaves covered in ointment. He looked to his front and saw a scantily clad figure standing before him. His eyes darted nervously as she knelt forward in front of him, her voluptuous frame filling his view. For reasons obvious to himself, remnants of the dream returned to him bringing guilt and he forced himself to look down to the floor. He waited for her to have a seat in front of him before he looked up again, being eye level with her this time. Equally thankful as he was relieved, she noticed nothing of it.

"Ayla, what happened? How did we get here?"

"In truth, that is what we wanted to ask you…there was a great storm…and we saw a large blue fire in the sky."

"'Blue fire?'" ("Maybe she means the time gate" is what he thought to himself). "So, you came and found us?"

"Yes…we found you with strange stone that we never see before. What happened, Crono?"

"It's a long story," he said, trying to stand. He failed miserably, feeling instantly dizzy and falling back into a sitting position.

A second person knelt beside him now and she said, "Take it easy Crono. You aren't as strong as me, you know."

"Lucca? Do you know what happened?" Crono asked, noting that Robo had been outside gathering extra leaves for medicine. Once he saw the medicine and the prostrate forms of his companions a grip of fear struck him. "Are they okay?"

"Relax," Lucca said, gently pushing Crono to the ground by his shoulder, "we fell from the sky, but thankfully not from so far up. It was a rough landing, but Ayla came along and helped carry us back. Good thing too. Robo was the only one conscious and he didn't want to leave any of us alone. We were out for at least a day."

"Did they find Magus?" asked Crono.

"No," Lucca said with a dismayed shake of her head, "me and Robo had been thinking on that. It is possible that he had been absorbed by Lavos."

"How ironic," Crono said with a half-smile. "he wanted to kill Lavos yet he ended up killing himself."

Lucca said while dipping a bandage in water, "that's what happens when you are a crazy dictator. Your own demons destroy you." She gave him an amused smirk this time and pushed him a bit harder to the ground, "Now get some sleep! You earned it."

"What about you?" Crono asked. "Aren't you exhausted? Don't you need a break?"

Lucca, touched that he even took the time to ask about her, shook her head and said with her trademark smirk, "It's like I said, 'you aren't as strong as me.'"

* * *

A few days had passed, but it was the day after Crono regained his senses that the others did as well. They spent a good amount of time wandering around the village, explaining to the villagers why they did not attend the celebration they threw from them while they were rehabilitating. It was humorous, because even after they were carried into the village unconscious the villagers still prepared a celebration for them. When they did not attend they were offended. They were quick to forgive them when Robo, who seemed to understand their quirks very well, informed the villagers that they were nearly dead and would not have been so entertaining had they gone to the party. The villagers accepted this with a solid nod, a grunt, and a quick apology. 

The day they were able to walk without pain, Crono and Glenn were seen together in the commons. Interested people watched as they engaged in what would become a daily ritual. Take in mind that a study in the movement of the body is very strange to those who were not familiar with it. The villagers sniggered as they watched Crono and Glenn push arm against arm in predetermined movements. To the untrained eye it seemed as if they only moved back and forth, as if they were dancing. In reality, Crono had come to Glenn and professed that his swordsmanship against Magus was noticeably insufficient compared to Glenn.

"I hath received instruction from a warrior most wise in my youth…I shall impart that wisdom unto thee. Thy humility proves thy worth."

To the people who did not understand, they were merely moving back and forth. However, to the people who were warriors and knew how to use every muscle and sinew in their bodies, they understood that these were the basics that almost everyone did not know yet should. Crono and Glenn strengthened their root, their sensitivity to opposing force, and even hastened their ability to improvise. It wasn't until they practiced with their blades at a fast pace that the Ioku become interested and willing to experiment.

Before they began their training, Glenn looked at Crono's blade with the utmost sorrow. Glenn began to smooth out the burrs and the dents in the blade the best he could and said, "Thy blade is merely an extension of yourself. In battle, thou would do well to take a blow as softly as possible. As strong as its luster may be, even the mightiest bone or the mightiest steel will break under enough strain. Take care to receive a blow softly, and if a blow is parried be thou certain if it is in thy power that the movement is smooth so that it shall not damage the blade."

Crono began to listen to Glenn's advice, taking the lessons he continually learned from pushing hands and applying them to his sword form. He was a quick learner, and perhaps that was because the knowledge of the elements flowed through him insomuch that he could tune his senses faster than Glenn had when he was a child. Glenn would note this with a bittersweet smile, but then disarm Crono to show that there was still much to learn.

Marle and Lucca enjoyed themselves immensely, allowing themselves to enjoy the subtle flirtations of the Ioku men. They were the epitome of good conduct of course, so we shall not find fault in them for seeking compliments after such strenuous times. However, it was not all fun and games for them. The words, which Magus spoke, haunted Lucca deeply and she wondered how far back the origin of Lavos went. Therefore, in her free time she went about the village with Robo, asking the elders about Lavos and what they knew. They would only answer back that it was a language even more ancient than their own, which meant "big fire". However, they would also speak on prophecies that mentioned a falling star, which caused Lucca to think even deeper.

Robo, on the other hand, found himself to be quite useful to the villagers. It was no longer a secret that he was a favorite to them. He would keep their noisy young from interrupting their chores by allowing himself to be a statue for them to climb on. Also, by now, he had a good command of the language and was able to entertain the children with stories. Robo began to exhibit a certain fondness for being around youth and was seen with them most of the time. He would also be found practicing with Crono and Glenn when there was nobody calling on him.

Also, it is worth noting that it took a decent amount of explanation to convince Glenn where (or rather when) they were and what had transpired. Although he was not entirely clear on the concept of time travel, he took it at face value and admitted that he would learn more as they went along. He cited his trust in them, saying that he believed them when they said he would eventually understand. He had also promised that he would accompany them, saying that if there was an evil strong enough to control Magus he best extinguish it.

Understandably, Glenn tried his hardest not to be around Ayla, who first thought he was a treat that Crono brought for her to eat.

* * *

"For the last time - She's not going to eat you." 

"Oh-ho! Say what you will, I have seen that desperate look in her eye!"

Glenn pushed back with his sword, pleased to see that Crono did not lose his balance as he usually did. His blade never left the Masamune as well, showing that he developed the skill to stick to an opponent. Glenn took all the force in his back leg and Crono slowly came forward, his wrist twisting the sword as it slid across the Masamune. Glenn grunted, feeling the twist in his own wrist and stepped forward onto his front leg. However, he went too fast. He stammered as he came forward, his foot leaving the ground to make his body stumble. He felt Crono catch him and Glenn grunted enthusiastically, giving him a tight grip on his shoulder. "Yes! That is the way! Keep with it, Crono! Thou art improving!"

"Are you guys done with your…uh…whatever you call it?"

Without looking at the speaker, they resumed at an even slower pace. Glenn still spoke to Lucca with closed eyes, "I note thy tone of voice, Lady Lucca. Thou may not understand the nature of this practice, but those familiar with the form swear by it." She said nothing, honestly not meaning to come across as crass or demeaning. Instead she said, "This whole thing with Lavos has me stumped. Word around here is that he might be some falling star. There are no myths that suggest that he is in the earth already like he was in Frog's time."

"Mayhap between now and then is when he arrives." Glenn offered, grunting as he received a push from Crono.

"I guess. If that is true, then we have a problem."

"And what is that?" Glenn asked.

"Well," Crono began, "when we go through time we can only go to certain places so far. We can't go whenever we please."

Glenn nodded, "Aye…that is a dilemma."

Lucca sighed, "I suppose we will have to ask the old man at the end of time…"

Lucca jolted her head up to see Glenn sprawled on the ground. His eyes looked up at her, bewildered and bulbous. "Time shall end!? How horrible!"

Crono lifted him up with a laugh, "Nope. It's just some wise man's sick joke. Don't worry. Time doesn't _really_ end."

"If thou sayest…" Glenn said, still visibly disturbed.

Another voice came, and the group saw that it was Robo and Marle walking together. "If that is true, then we should probably leave tomorrow to talk to Gasper."

"I do not know this Gasper, but I agree." Frog answered.

"Alright," Crono nodded, "we'll let Ayla know. Until then…I believe it is your turn to start the motion, Glenn."

* * *

Another thing that was prevalent in this culture was the desire that no guest should ever leave. Ayla gave them a face that seemed full of dejection, but they soothed this news by telling her that they were hunting a great evil. After telling her that it would be a bad idea for her to come (for she began bouncing on her heels, begging to assist them) she allowed them to sleep for the night. The night passed as usual, except their bodies had lost all the excess sugar that mosquitoes in such climates crave and they were not disturbed so much. However, they woke up the next morning covered in that same slimy sweat that comes from a night in humidity with no ventilation. They washed their faces with water that was kept outside the hut and only then did they notice Ayla was nowhere to be seen. 

Not only that, there was a strange energy in the air. There was a sense of worry as they noticed villagers giving brief glances northward. What had caught their eye was a distant column of smoke. It was not the same thing as a campfire, but it was a large billowing fire that must have stretched for acres. They found a villager and asked Robo to find out what was going on. The villager wasted no time and said in broken tongue, "North wood burning. Laruba big trouble."

The Laruba?

They remembered hearing that name before and remembered that it was the name of a tribe. After some deliberation they were approached by Kino whom had the face of someone weighed down by a great burden. Not only that, he was shouting commands at the villagers. Robo translated what he was saying into phrases such as: "prepare our outer walls" and "call all the farmers within the gates." He said these things as he passed the villagers and walked toward Crono with a lengthened stride. He stood face to face and said, "These bad times, Crono. There is war now."

"War? Are the Reptiles moving against us?" Lucca began, edging in an elbow so that she stood in front of Crono.

Kino gave her a brief look, but ignored her and face Crono again. "They no attack the Ioku. We are strong."

"Then why so worried?" Marle asked.

His eyes darted about for a second as if he were about to share a secret, "Ayla…She left alone to help Laruba. There may be many Reptite there."

"Say no more," Crono answered with a nod. "We'll go and see what we can do."

* * *

As they tore through the jungle the stench of ashes and smoke became stronger and thicker. They also noticed blackened leave and scorch marks covering a few dry trees. However, the trail quickly came to an end and they found themselves wading through thick foliage. It got so bad that they had Robo lead the way. He trampled thick vines and heavy trees under his body, and to the relief of the women any thick cobwebs that grew between trees stuck to only him. Crono recalled the words Ayla said concerning the fear the Laruba had of the Reptites and he felt even more urgency to reach the village. His eyes spied a dry banana tree that had fallen from old age and ran up the trunk. He leapt into the treetops, finding another limb and leaping from one to the next. 

His friends followed him below as he began to lead the way. He could already see that the large column of smoke was within a mile. It was at this point that the foliage began to show small drops of blood. While only Robo noticed this, he deduced that something strange was afoot apart from the actual battle. It seemed that even though there were injuries, they were minimal. There was no thick spray of blood from a vital wound, but drops from small cuts. It almost seemed as if one side wanted as little damage as possible.

Suddenly, the forest gave way to farmland. Thankfully, the dry season hit by this time and the fields were not submerged in irrigation. They closed in on the village, but realized that there were no bodies or any signs of casualties. The homes, although they were in the process of being burnt to the ground, held no corpses in them. Instead, there was a large congregation of people watching from a distance with wide eyes. Crono had slowed his pace and looked at the people incredulously. He was not staring at them because of their lack of desire to extinguish the fires, but because their countenances held the look of someone who had lost something of great importance.

"Marle, Glenn…can you do dowse out those fires?"

They wordlessly obeyed. As they did the looks on the Laruban faces eased somewhat, as if a single burden from a pile had been lifted, but they were far from happy. They made their way through the crowd, the people watching them in stony silence so unlike the Ioku. It was as Ayla had described them: fearful, untrusting, and unsure.

Crono heard the sounds of blows landing and it brought him back to what he came to do. He followed the familiar voice that shouted short, brutish commands. He found Ayla standing in the center of the village with a few Reptites. Behind Ayla lay their weapons of war and behind the Reptites were several of the Ioku men who cracked their knuckles in preparation. Crono winced as a fist plowed into the side of a Reptite.

"Diin sila nagadto, eh?" Ayla grabbed hold of his clothing, anchoring him from another blow as she cocked her fist.

The Reptite growled and said nothing. He felt another blow crush his chin and his head whipped wildly. His eyes lulled in his sockets and focused on the strange new addition to the scene. He gave Crono an odd glance before turning to Ayla. He pointed at him with a weak hand causing Ayla to look over. A look of surprise caught her face and she looked back down at the prisoner. She said something too softly to hear, which prompted a response from the Reptite. Ayla raised her head and gestured from Crono and his friends to approach. She gave the Reptite a look of disdain and said, "I have been trying to make him talk for long time. He say nothing. He say that he will only speak to the man that his master tells him to speak too."

Crono looked at him and said, "Am I the person you need to speak to?"

The Reptite gave him an amused smile, "Well…This is a surprise…the little monkey actually sounds like us."

The other Reptites hung their heads low, knowing that if the situation was different or if they were braver, they would have laughed at the statement. The Reptite took another blow to the face and held the haughtiness of a man who paid the price for something worthwhile. His sharp teeth formed a smile as he went on, "So it seems that my master was right…you are from a more civilized era…at least more civilized for your…" He gave Ayla a sideways glance and finished his thought. "At least for your _kind_."

Ayla raised a hand to strike him, but Crono forbade her. He knelt down so that he was level with the Reptite and asked, "What do you need to say?"

He answered with a deep-throated chuckle that caused his head to bob. He looked at Crono with large yellow eyes and narrow pupils, in which Crono could see his own inquisitive reflection. "My master, for some reason unknown to me, is interested in an ape like yourself." Crono checked Ayla who wanted to deal another blow for the insolence. "He wanted me to tell you…" he looked at Ayla and spoke a bit softer "that there is something he would ask of you to avoid any…unfortunate bloodshed."

"And what is that?" Crono asked, fighting back a dark, growing premonition.

"He wants the strange item you held the day you fought him and Sir Nizbel."

Crono looked to Lucca who currently held the gate key. "And what if I refuse?"

"Then, you will be the cause of much bloodshed…and believe me when I say that not a single drop of our own will fall to the ground."

Marle gave the Reptite her trademark, icy stare. "We took him easily last time. What makes him think we can't take him again?"

"We won't be fighting!" The Reptite said with an uproarious guffaw. He pointed out to the frightened Larubans and said, "Their captured comrades will!"

Ayla did not hold her silence any longer. She dug her fingers into the creature's neck and lifted him to his feet. "What do you mean?"

The captured Reptite could not speak until Ayla loosened her grip. "You forget our master has powers beyond the comprehension that you possess. Within the confines of our fortress he will work his power. He will alter the minds of your cowardly ward. We will make them strong, remove anything close to a rational thought, and we will have them attack the Ioku. We will not stain our hands with their filthy blood, but they will do the work for us." At that, Ayla's grip tightened so much that a loud pop came from his neck. She crossed her anger and quickly let him go. He fell to the ground limply, but not dead. He moved lethargically and looked up at her with a grin.

"Azala will not get what he wants…" Ayla said firmly.

"Then…you will get what you don't want…and we will be more than happy to give it to you…"

* * *

"These seem to be hard times…" Frog said this as he held his chin, holding a pondering pose as he leaned against a burnt support. 

The Reptites were still alive, but hidden from view. By this time, the chieftain of the Laruba joined them. He seemed to stand as a symbol for the people that he ruled over. He was old, frail, yet there was kindness and meekness to him. Also, there was a sense of patience, wisdom and quiet dignity that did not exist among the Ioku. However, everyone would have agreed that patience and quiet dignity was not what they needed at the moment. However, wisdom was something that could be very handy indeed. Thankfully, the eldest one there had been chosen as a chieftain for a reason. However, his particular accent was thicker, which suggested that they spoke a different language than the Ioku.

"Hard times encour-age deter-me-nation which brings prosperi-tee." The old chieftain sat cross-legged on the floor, his eyes closed in thought.

"What do we do?" Ayla asked. "Nobody can enter the Reptite fortress. The doors are never open."

"I can break through the doors." Robo offered, bowing courteously.

"The doors be made of hard t'ings. The door would break you before it be broke."

"Then I suppose that explosives are out." Lucca said to herself, a bit disappointed.

"Den go by de sky." The chieftain said with a great smile.

"What? How?" Marle asked.

"There be a mountain where flying beasts roam. When we lived brav-lee in the open, we soared on de backs of beasts. It was our right of passage, which is why we are called de Laruba…_People of the sky_."

"Well, I guess we could do that." Crono said with a shrug. "So, where do we go to get these beasts?"

The chieftain shook his head sorrowfully. "That is something a diff-a-rent mattah. We would hunt a beast dat hide in da trees and fight like no-ting you ever see."

"Why would we hunt this thing when we could just find the flying beasts?"

Ayla answered by saying, "The creature is elemental spirit. If we prove ourselves the flying beasts will accept us.

"Aye," said the chieftain with a nod. "She be ri-eat."

"So, where do we find these elemental spirits? What do they look like?"

"Go with coo-tion, for dese beasts may change they colors. But, when the rain falls, they be easy to see…a bright blue they be."

"So, what? We wait for a rainstorm then?" Crono said with a bit of ill temperament.

"Don't worry none." Said the chieftain. "D'ere be a place dat always be rainin'. You will see…"

"And what are they called?"

"The Nu."

_Author's notes: I wasn't too fond of how this turned out. I imagine most of you might think the same thing. I read through some of my other stories and I realize that I need to read through my story again to match up any pacing or any character aspects that I might have forgotten about. Man, I really should have just wrote the whole thing and then put it up instead of bit by bit. The problem with that is a problem I created myself: IT'S TOO LONG OF A READ! I'm sorry for my lack of updating. I hope it wasn't __**too**__ long of a wait._

_Oh yeah. "Diin sila nagadto" means "Where did they go?"_


	54. Who Nu?

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Who "Nu"? The hunt for the elusive spirit is underway and is not without its frustrations…_

Perhaps it would seem a little absurd for such a strange and abrupt change in this story, but the next part occurred in a very unnatural way. However, I can say this to soften the blow or to even excuse this little detour: If there was a creature with astounding longevity we would not be able to comprehend its thoughts. The Nu was such a creature and was generally thought of as some superior spirit. Although it is not known what they do to earn such reverence, we may know that they were cut from the same cloth as Masa and Mune.

How so? Namely because their actions followed the old adage "A little nonsense now and then is cherished amongst the wisest men."

Even though elemental spirits are wise enough to appreciate the smaller miracles of the world and find enjoyment in them, they apparently are not wise enough to maintain an attitude befitting a creature of such boundless knowledge. That is why they usually take a playful and almost taunting nature to us, or those who always seemed to be in a rush, for the things that seemed important to us would be considered trivial and temporary to them. Also, the aforementioned idiom was something they loved to revel in.

So, imagine if you can, the joy that a single Nu held when he saw a group of humans trudging through his forest! His bulbous body, which held a large gaping mouth, sped through the trees without rustling as much as a single leaf. It hung by its short stubby legs from a tree's limb and watched them walk by. They did not have to speak for him to understand their entire history. The simple Nu, in all his wisdom acquired over the centuries, learned to read every little tell that came from the way they walked and even they way they glanced at each other.

For example: He already knew that the red-haired one and the blonde in soft clothes had feelings for each other while he shared the same with the brunette that wore strange things on the bridge of her nose. He recognized the stronger blonde woman and could tell there was a hint of romance in her for the red-haired boy; but it seemed a little non-committal and there was something there for someone else. The creature that looked like an animal yet read like a human seemed very worn and tired, almost as if he had been wrestling with something for years. The strong woman seemed to think of the man-animal as an appetizer while the man-animal held his calm yet seemed very skittish inside. The two women who were loved by the red-haired boy seemed to love each other platonically, but there was a tinge of jealousy within them. And the metal giant? Even an artificial being did not escape the intricate senses of the Nu! This metal giant had more in common with the spirits then the others could realize. He could tell that this giant found the joys in many things that escaped the humans who plodded along as if being outside were a chore. Also, he seemed more like a spirit namely for the fact that nothing seemed to escape his ever-encompassing gaze.

That is, of course, except for the giddy Nu that watched them walk by without as much as a turn of their heads.

The Nu let himself fall from the branches to the ground. He rose from the mud and waddled behind the humans and wondered what would be the most amusing thing he could do. His skin changed from a camouflage to the color that marked him as a Nu, but quickly changed back as a twig snapped underneath his feet. The humans looked back, unable to see the Nu in front of them. They shrugged and sauntered on.

* * *

"Where in the world could this stupid thing be?" Lucca growled in annoyance as she swatted another mosquito. 

"If I knew, I would tell thee…God forsaken jungle…" Glenn irritably kicked a nearby tree, knocking off an excessive amount of mud that clung to his boots.

"Robo? Are you getting anything?" Crono asked, wiping away the sweat that had soaked its way past his bandana.

"I get that it is very hot and humid here." He said with a merry tone. He hastily apologized when he felt a surge of adrenaline from all party members.

"How about rain? Does it look like it might rain soon?"

"The humidity suggests that it will come again soon."

"Ugh…when?" Even Marle's usual cheerfulness was being drained by the larger and thirstier mosquitoes that filled this jungle.

"I would say in about twenty minutes."

"Can we take a break?" Lucca moaned, letting her arms go limp in protest, "Seriously…these mosquitoes are eating me alive!"

Ayla sighed, feeling very pressed for time. "We rest now, but not long. There are lives in danger."

The Nu moved, his weight changing within him so that he was lighter than air. His feet and long toes made nary a dent in the soft mud as he moved freely about the members of the group. He floated in the air, turning upside down, and watched Lucca while she unloaded a small bag stuffed with prehistoric rations. The look of utter annoyance as she slapped the back of her neck sent the Nu reeling in silent laughter. His body brushed a group of leaves and caught Lucca's attention. The Nu held back a gasp as it hovered in the air silently. Lucca peered into the nothingness, swearing to herself that she heard something, but dismissed it as the work of devil insects and turned her back. She took a seat on a fallen log and began to eat a lunch that was prepared earlier that day. The Nu saw an opportunity here and pulled a leaf from a tree. He formed it into a sharp end and poked Lucca in the back of the neck while she took a large bite from a ball of rice. Her hand flew to the back of her neck, along with a curse flying form her mouth. The Nu moved several times, but finally he poked too hard.

To his delight and surprise, Lucca shot upward, dropping the ball of rice into the mud. She screamed in frustration and started beating the back of her neck and around her person repeatedly. "I HATE THIS STUPID PLACE!" It was then that she noticed she dropped her lunch. Her reply for that was a word that made the others wince. She sat back on the log, content to cast small flame spells on any insects that dare buzzed near her.

The Nu lost interest in the brunette and moved toward the red-haired boy and the soft and feminine blonde. The Nu noticed the slight thrill they would occasionally take when they dodged glances. It was a proverbial game of tag, where they would shy away when one caught the other looking at each other. The Nu smiled almost impishly to itself when it came up with an idea to tease these two. He situated himself between the blonde and the red-haired boy and waited for one to look at the other.

During this time, whenever Crono looked at Marle he kept reflecting on the dream and how nice it felt. He could not help but imagine how soft a kiss from her could be, but at the same time it made his heart skip a beat whenever her cool blue eyes found him. When the coast was clear he looked again but was stunned by what he saw.

"Marle? Are you gaining weight?"

The true folly of any man is to say such a thing to a woman enamored. She did not even turn around to address him immediately. She was crouched to the ground, but raised slowly, her back leaving an arch to form a straight, rigid line. She turned about, her blue eyes suddenly piercing and fearsome. She chewed on her lip, placed her hands on her hip and made Crono feel very, very uncomfortable. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

The Nu who stood between them used all his willpower not to laugh. It was not only his special ability to camouflage himself, but to fool would-be predators by bending and changing the image they would see. While Marle saw Crono as he really was, Crono saw Marle as noticeably bigger, at least noticeable enough to accidentally make a comment.

"Nah, no, I, um…" Crono rubbed his head nervously as he tried to think of an excuse.

Marle strode over to Crono, causing the Nu to cautiously move back. Thankfully for the Nu she did not go face-to-face with Crono. She pointed a finger at him and said, "Listen, I don't know what in the world possessed you to think that would be funny. It might have been funny some other time, but it sure as anything isn't funny now! Why in the world would you…would you…"

Marle was speechless as Crono grit his teeth nervously. She asked, "Crono…when was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

His eyebrows furrowed in sudden confusion, "Uh, I think this morning?"

"What in the _world_ did you brush them with? Butter?"

The Nu held in another volley of laughter, for he had changed Marle's perception. She was stunned as Crono seethed back at her with stained yellow teeth. She could not help but stare at the brown decay that lined each tooth and she felt almost sick as Crono tried to find his words. "What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

"Your teeth are disgusting!"

"They are not!"

"I swear they are! Glenn! Come here and take a look at this!"

Glenn walked from his post while he kicked mud loose from his boots. The Nu hovered in the air, following the direction of Crono's head. Marle beckoned Crono to smile, which he did almost with flippant showman ship to prove his sarcasm. Imagine the look on his face when Glenn dropped to a single knee, crossed himself and uttered, "Oh! Saints preserve us!"

"Cut it out, guys! Marle, you are only doing this because I said you looked fa…Uh…"

Her hands went on her hips again and she boomed, "So you _did_ say it!"

"Well you said I had nasty teeth!" Crono shot back.

"Well you said I looked like I was," she quoted with her fingers and spoke in a deep voice while crossing her eyes, "_'gaining weight_'. At least I was telling the truth!"

"Hey! I was telling the truth too! You looked huge!" Crono regretting saying that the instant it left his mouth.

"THAT'S IT!" Marle shouted. She reeled back and punched Crono in the arm.

He stood for a moment and then the pain hit him. He clenched his arm and yelled in surprise, "Hey, that hurt!"

"And I'll do it again!" Marle said with a feeling of pride.

At that moment, Ayla and Robo entered the scene. They had heard the argument and came back. Ayla fumed and said, "What is problem? There is danger and we need to get the Nu! You waste time when you do these things!"

"What is '_your_' problem." Robo said, emphasizing the missing word from Ayla's statement.

Ayla turned to Robo slowly and said with whispered ferocity, "What did you say?"

"Well, you see, it is proper…ah…proper…speaking…to…oh dear…" Robo, already sensed signs of aggression, began to run around in circles while Ayla chased after him on all fours. Crono and Marle bickered back and forth while Lucca kept firing balls of flame at helpless insects. Glenn kicked a nearby tree, trying vainly to remove the heavy mud from his clothes. Meanwhile, the Nu rolled in the mud, laughing its head off, no longer concerned about being heard.

KABOOM!

The thunder was followed by copious amounts of rain right were they stood. It was almost as if they were in a shower and the valve was turned on. However, they were so caught up in their arguments, and the Nu in his enjoyment, that they failed to see the source of their troubles for a moment. They slowly came to a stop, each one being distracted by the laughter of the Nu. They drew in closer, everyone silent and glaring knowingly at the figure that pounded his fists in the mud as he laughed on and on. Finally, the laughter began to subside and the Nu wiped its eyes. It jumped to its feet, ready for more pranks when it realized that it was surrounded and was completely visible.

The Nu giggled nervously as the figures gathered around him, cracking their knuckles as they stared down at him. "Uh…hello. I'm not a Nu."

"GET HIM!"

* * *

"Okay…okay…I'm sorry." 

"For?" Marle asked, holding the end of a vine that wrapped itself around the Nu captive.

"I'm sorry for making Lucca feel like she was being eaten alive…"

"And…?"

"I'm sorry for making Crono look like he had rotted teeth…"

"_And_…?"

The Nu sighed, "And I'm sorry for making you look fat."

"That's better." Marle said, pulling the end of the vine so that the Nu was no longer bound. The Nu smiled with that big, gaping mouth it had and stretched its arms and legs contently. Ayla, meanwhile, had been feeling more and more urgent and was very quick to the point. "So, can you give the blessing for the flying beasts?"

The Nu brushed off its thin arm and said, "You already got it."

"What? How? You didn't do anything." Crono asked.

"All you really need to do is to touch me and acquire my scent. All animals see a Nu as a guardian of nature and are willing to help them and they know our smell. Just a poke of our fingers to your forehead ensures that our scent stays with you your entire life. I can safely assure you that you touched me enough, seeing that you all saw fit to dog-pile me. In all honesty, there is a poignant ceremony that's supposed to make it all seem mystical, but I think you guys ruined that already."

"I guess we'll just have to live with ourselves." Lucca said sarcastically. "How do we find these flying beasts?"

"Leave the jungle and mimic their cry. I'm sure Ayla can do it just fine. They'll come right to you."

"Alright…In that case we will be on our way…" Crono said, quickly turning about to walk.

The rest followed suit and the Nu waved a friendly hand goodbye while saying, "Thank you for coming! Visit again sometime!"

When they felt they were out of earshot, Lucca said under her breath "We must never talk about this incident again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They all said unanimously.

* * *

They stood outside of the jungle and looked toward the sky. Already, nighttime had begun to fall and Ayla informed them that it was a long distance to the Reptite fortress. She breathed in deeply, the others watching and wondering what sound she would make. What came out nearly scared them half to death, for it sounded like a roar bellowed by a bear. Birds scattered from the trees due to the sudden sound, and they turned the sky into a myriad of colors. However, in those colors a large solid consistency showed. As it grew bigger Ayla began to bounce on her heels. "The Nu did not lie! We can save our friends!" 

The beasts alighted on the ground, their mighty wings beating the earth below them. They were very large and their scales were so ragged that there was no problem in finding something to hold while in flight. One looked at the group inquisitively, the others holding back in caution. It leaned forward, sniffing Ayla with its large nostrils. Ayla smiled and rubbed his beak lovingly, prompting the flying beast to lower his long neck. The others hopped forward and followed suit for the others in the party. At last, when everyone was seated and sure they could hold on comfortably, Ayla clicked her tongue and the beasts ran forward. As their speed increased, they beat their wings, jolting their passengers more than expected. Marle almost began to scream in fright for fear of losing her grip, but was helped by Lucca who rode with her. With a sensation that they never felt before, they were up in the air and soaring high above the jungle

Marle, who had been screaming only seconds ago, laughed incredulously, spreading out her arms, and pretended she was flying. Lucca smiled, letting her enjoy the moment before she gave her shove to jolt her back into reality. She gave her a sharp glare, to which Lucca stated with a sly grin, "This is a step up from riding horses, isn't it?" Meanwhile, Glenn watched with amazement, bewildered and thinking incorrectly that he and his friends had been the first humans in existence to fly in the air like birds. Robo felt a sort of nervous sensation as he wondered if the beast could support his weight. Crono contented himself to watch the birds fly alongside them in the sky, wondering where they were going. He felt a strange sense of peace as he felt the wind go through his hair, soaring above the clouds.

As for Ayla, she stared toward the horizon where she knew the Laruba would be. Already, the fiery glow of the distant volcano fields could be seen and she steeled herself for the battle that would come.

_Author's note: I respond to a bunch of questions in the following chapter._


	55. Unnatural Selection

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Unnatural Selection; wherein the past reveals the origins of the beast that causes the horrors and afflictions of the future…_

It had been several hours since the last few rays of the sun stretched their brilliance over the dimming sky. Slowly, and one by one, stars dotted the blackening sky and would bear witness to coming events of the evening. The party, who had feared they would be visible in the sky, was relieved to find that they were shrouded in darkness. Save for the fiery glow of the lava casting its light against the underbellies of the beasts, they were perfectly unseen.

However, the noxious smell of molten rock was beginning to be overpowering and they felt weak and faint. They did not share the same benefits of the creatures they rode, whose life force was very resilient to the sulfuric stench of burning brimstone. That was why their eyes had received a new shine when they noticed they were drawing close to an intimidating fortress situated upon a rocky ledge.

The fortress, save for its many torches, was a large wall of blackness that barely stood out from the night sky. Upon the protruding ledges they could see the moving silhouettes of ever-vigilant sentries. As they drew nearer they were relieved to see no strong increase in activity and assumed they were unseen. Ayla, patting the beast lovingly on the back of its neck, clicked her tongue and pulled back on a scale. The beast growled softly as if he acknowledged her thoughts, and began to pound his wings in effort to rise above the fortress. The rest of the beasts followed and they found themselves looking down. There was a ledge that was too far down for an ordinary human, but for these people it was an uncomfortable landing. Ayla lead the way, letting her frame land gracefully. The main concern was Robo, but even Lucca underestimated the quick acclimatization of pressure to his legs. There was a brief, loud scrapping of metal and a hiss of steam, but other than that it was a stealthy landing. They watched for a moment as the beasts soared to a distant ledge, only to land and observe them diligently like owls.

"We need to be as quiet as we can until we get the villagers to safety." Lucca whispered, peering over the ledge. "Can they escape on foot?"

Ayla nodded and walked over to Lucca, pointing out certain places that lay in the distance. "We were in air for long time only because I avoided places where Reptites have been before. I was afraid they would see us." She first pointed to the path below that led two places: a heavily reinforced door with guards and a narrow canyon. "When Laruba escape, they can go into canyon and can hide. They are not fighters in the open, but they are strong in the forest. When they reach the forest, they find their way home."

"How strange that this place seems so like home, yet the village be of primitive state." Glenn commented, rubbing his chin ponderously. He did not notice the offended glare that Ayla gave him as he made his point. "If they have likened their fortresses unto our own in make, mayhap their precautions may be similar. Have they any means of notifying the fortress in case of invasion?"

Ayla, forgetting her indignation, nodded, "Yes. In days of war, when we approached, they blew into a horn."

"Ha!" Glenn said with a gleam in his eyes, "Then we must be very cautious and detain the sentries for fear that our presence may be brought to attention."

* * *

"They are here…"

How ironic that the intruders whispered in hushed tones at that moment, fearing detection. The king of the Reptites stood with his claws behind his back, gazing off into the night sky. His mind, which had grown so powerful over the years, could sense and feel the very movement of his foes as they made their way to the dungeons of the fortress. A warm breeze swept the terrace and his cape fluttered. His faithful servant, Nizbel, who had recovered months ago from his injuries, growled with a certain tone that suggested bloodlust. His horns lowered with his head and he said with great conviction, "Master, let the guards destroy them. There is no need for this test."

Azala sighed, not taking his gaze away from the sky. "Do you have faith in what I taught you?"

"Yes," Nizbel growled softly, "I will not fall victim to their strange power, and I am honored that you have bestowed this gift upon me."

"You have always been a firm defender to the greater cause. I ask that you do not abandon me now. The Great One, who is immune to death's cold hand, must deem us worthy."

"If it is your wish, then I will obey." Nizbel said with a bow.

"Then bring them to me. Bring them so that the fates may decide who shall live and who shall die."

* * *

"Alright…See what you can do, Marle…"

It had been so long since she was able to use her crossbow. Her heart beat fast as she wondered if she were as accurate as she was before. They crept around corners, careful to stay in the darker areas of the hallway. She peeked around the corner and down the hall, her eyes spotting the two guards on patrol. Their armor was the standard uniform which they had seen earlier on the other guards they incapacitated: a metal breastplate that held by shoulders of the same make, as well as a helmet designed to cover their snouts. "Two this time," Crono said, seething in between his teeth, "maybe there is another way around."

"Just hold on a second." Marle said, pulling another arrow from her quiver.

She drew the string, latching it to the catch. She did not line the arrow with the groove, but made sure the nocks both pushed against the string. She repeatedly looked from the crossbow to the sentries, realigning the arrows meticulously. She reached a satisfactory position and raised her weapon to her eye level. She smiled as she saw that the arrows were lined well. There was a barely audible twang and the sound of high-pitched whizzing. There were two loud clangs that sounded simultaneously, but it was not loud enough to draw the attention of other guards like the sounds of a struggle or a gunshot.

Crono guffawed quietly, patting Marle on her shoulder as he moved forward. There were no other guards, which caused him to look back the way they came. They could see the unconscious bodies of the guards they had attended to earlier, their helmets having beat upon their heads with the force of the arrow. However, there was a door and the sound of someone stirring behind it. Crono motioned for the party to hold their peace as he pressed his ear against the door.

"Do you think that ape-devil and her pets are going to come?"

"What? Absolutely not. Do you think they could stand a chance against us?"

Crono fought the urge to jump away from the door as the Reptites pushed against it. The door slammed back into place and the Reptites growled on the opposing side. "I am not in the mood for jokes tonight; let us out." Another push came at the door. When it did not yield there was the sound of teeth gnashing. The Reptites banged on the door, shouting at whom he mistook to be the guards. "I said move, damn it! Are you that dense? Shall I call you an ape now?" The door jolted again, but to no avail as Crono stood with a wide grin on his face.

"Alright then…You asked for this!"

Crono motioned for the others to move aside as he heard retreating footsteps from behind the door. Suddenly, there was the rapid pitter-patter of feet charging. The door burst open, the wood cracking in certain places. The Reptites tripped on the bodies of their unconscious comrades to end up on the floor, staring up at their unwelcome quests. The Reptites nearly screamed, but were hushed by the pointed weapons that hung over them. "Do you know where Ioku villagers be?" Ayla asked, grinning in satisfaction.

They both pointed in the same direction before receiving a heavy, yet non-fatal blow to the head.

* * *

The direction, in which the Reptites pointed, led them down a stairway. The stairway left them exposed and they knew that they would have to act quickly once they left the cover of the stairwell. Crono could hear the unseen Reptites raise with a start as they saw his leather boots first, his tan pants coming next. He wasted no time, drawing his sword as he descended. Pushing off the bottom step, he launched forward, smashing the horn that only sounded the preliminary breathy tone before the loud bellow. Thankfully, only the single guard had his horn on him and the rest were easily prey.

The Reptites were unconscious or heavily wounded when Crono and his party stood at ease, their eyes finally observing the sorrowful sight before them. The Laruba all stood with their hands against the bars of the cell, in which nearly all of them stood. There was barely room for anyone of the Laruba to sit, and that space was reserved for the wounded. Even then, some of the wounded were forced to balance on a single leg or were hunched over in pain. The women, who were under clothed enough as it was, had torn off what they could spare of their clothing to bandage the injured. Their faces were pale, their lips drained of blood, and their clammy hands reached out for their rescuers. Robo could understand the quiet clamoring of the Laruba, who reported the news to those who could not see.

"_The Ioku chief is here! She is striving to be silent. Everyone must remain calm."_

Ayla stepped forward, speaking in a slightly altered version of her native tongue. The Laruba nodded numbly, husbands rubbing the shoulders of their wives and the mothers grabbing hold onto their children as the plan was further discussed and precautions set forward. Ayla then turned to address the party and said, "It be good if three of us stayed ahead of the group and three of us stay behind the group. We can watch and guide them from both sides."

"Alright," Crono said, stepping forward. "Me, Marle, and Ayla will take the front." He turned to the others and said, "Lucca, Glenn, and Robo; take the back."

Lucca made a noncommittal sound but fell in with the rest of the group, but not before Marle and Glenn treated a few people who still bled profusely. The Laruba gawked in amazement as the healed stood and ran in place, the treated feeling almost as healthy as they had been before. They began to move forward, Crono cringing at the surprising amount of sound generated by this "stealthy" breakout. However, as they progressed, his tension eased. The guards did not stir as the Laruba tried to move as noiselessly as possible. Finally, they were nearing the gates and their troubles were nearly at an end. At least, that is what they thought…

"Where are the guards?" Crono asked, that nervous sensation rising in his stomach again.

"I know not," Glenn answered, "there have been no alarms. There is no other explanation save…" Glenn stopped in place, causing the others to follow suit.

"Save for what?" Crono pressed urgently.

"Unless there is a trap." Robo offered, moving to the front of the line.

"Yes," Glenn answered, putting his hand to his chin, "and that opens the door to many more questions, which may have dangerous answers. Damn this Azala and his cunning…"

"So what do we do?" Marle asked, her hands behind her back.

"Easy…you will comply with us is all…" 

The entire party whipped about-face, the woman screaming and the children crying in hysteria. To the credit of the Laruba, there were a few men who put themselves in front of the line, facing the fully armed Reptites who were led by the deadly Nizbel. To their continuing shame, more began to run for the gate, which burst open, admitting another battalion of Reptites to come forward. They looked back and forth helplessly, and began to tremble while Crono and his cohorts faced Nizbel or the Reptites with steely determination.

"Call off your men, or you will die."

Nizbel let out a bellow of a laugh and said, "It does not seem that you are in the correct position to give orders; that is, unless, you _want_ the Laruba to die."

The Reptites unanimously took a step forward, their plate armor collectively clanking as they neared the huddled mass.

"If you wanted to fight, you would have started already." Ayla snarled, "What do you want?"

"You already know what it is we want…We want the gate key…"

"What do you know about it? Why do you want it so badly?" Lucca spat, her gun held steadily at a Reptites head.

Nizbel said nothing, but continued to move forward, a sinister look crossing his face. He cracked his massive knuckles, snorting great clouds from his nostrils. However, his eyes widened in surprise causing a few members of the group to follow his gaze. Although they did not notice it over the sound of their own beating hearts, they could hear a distant roar. The intensity of the roar began to grow and the sound of rumbling could be heard. Ayla's eyes, which narrowed as she tried to identify the sound, suddenly flew wide open as she realized she knew the source of it.

"Crono! It is the Ioku! Kino is coming! Fight!"

"Close the gates!" Nizbel roared in kind.

The party remained divided on two opposite sides of the crowd, Crono and Ayla moving forward to keep the gate open and Glenn and Robo charging Nizbel. Marle and Lucca stayed with the crowd, Marle forming a shield of ice to halt the advances of the enemy and Lucca creating a barrier of fire to push back the Reptites that dare not brave the heat. However, Nizbel charged through the fire with no reservations. His mighty fist pounded into a helpless Laruba, killing him on the spot. He turned his sight onto another helpless victim, but was stopped as he felt his windpipe go tight.

Robo had run around to the rear, leaping onto Nizbel's back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Nizbel's thick neck did not serve him well at this point, seeing that Robo could not fully reach around. Instead, his metallic fingers burrowed into the trachea which was protected only by thick skin. Nizbel gagged, his arms flailing to his back in an effort to remove his assaulter. Finally, he felt a leg flying from his thrashing and gripped it tightly, pulling with all his might. He swung the iron doll against the wall, the floor, and then the wall again, sweeping away the Laruba who dare come forward. However, his felt his arm crush under the blow of a sword and Robo was released from his grip.

Nizbel focused his attention on the annoying frog that leapt with the grace of a gazelle and acted with the incessant evasion of a fly. He roared as he balled up his fist and threw his entire body into a blow. Nizbel thought the blow landed, but was stunned as he was deflected. He felt his hand whip his body forward, causing him to fall to the ground. However, the moment he waited for came upon him as Crono saw his folly out of the corner of his eye. Nizbel smiled as a blinding light filled the hallway. He could feel the electricity filling his body, which filled him with the painful sensation of burning, yet gave a pleasing and almost engaging surge of adrenaline. He leapt to his feet, surprising his enemy as his fingers crackled with power.

"He absorbed it?" Crono answered with surprise, regretting his offered hand.

Nizbel was a force to be feared already, but he seemed as if the blast had energized him. He stormed through the Laruba like a raging bull, smashing and crushing any who got in his way. Crono noticed this with the quick glances he gave behind them. He turned to his companions and said, "Marle, Ayla, go help the others! I'll hold off the Reptites and keep the gate open!" They gave him a brief nod, but not before he was enveloped in a cool, calming light. He suddenly felt something much like the surge that Nizbel thought. He grinned as he felt himself move as fast as the wind, slicing his way toward the gate.

"Stop him!"

He found himself in an open space, beset by Reptite hordes. He slammed his foot into the ground, twisting his body toward a group that decided to rush him. They were greeted with blazing veins of lightning and were sent flying back into their troops. He did so again to the opposing side, sweeping them aside like dust. His magic had suddenly grown stronger, and he felt more confident as he plowed through the scaled army. However, the door had closed and the shouting of the Ioku was drowned out behind its heavy walls.

Crono smirked, his bravado carrying on in him to try the impossible. His frame began to tighten and his body cackled with power as he focused. The Reptites, who had a clean shot, were stricken with bizarre horror and dare not move. Suddenly, a blinding light shot forward, blasting apart the door with an explosion. What had once been a heavily armored door was nothing more than shattered planks with dark scorch marks. The Ioku shouts filled the hallway once again and the Reptites began to retreat to the opposing side of the Laruba.

Nizbel looked up from his opponents. He glared as he saw a familiar looking person heading the Ioku in the waning distance and a plan formed in his head. His enemies tensed in anticipation, expecting him to lunge toward them again. He began in a slow sprint and built up speed. He grew nearer and then leapt into the air, flying over his opponents. He landed opposite of Crono who watched him curiously. Nizbel charged through what was left of the door and toward the Ioku army. The battle cry dimmed for a moment as the Ioku noted the massive general charging toward them, but their shouting intensified as Nizbel grabbed a random man from the group. He quickly turned about, his claws digging into the ground as he ran on three appendages, his forth holding his new hostage.

"Kino…" Ayla nearly whimpered, watching in dismay as Nizbel leapt over the group again and toward the main area of the castle.

To his credit, Kino was not shouting in horror. Instead, he was trying to pierce Nizbel through the hand. To see Kino in such an of act brave self-preservation made Ayla feel even worse than she would feel had he screamed. She made a move to follow Nizbel, but hesitated as she saw the Laruba. She was a woman torn, but was relieved as the Ioku men finally reached the inside of the hall and effortlessly moved through the crowd of Reptites. Crono had finished decapitating an unfortunate challenger and joined the others. An Ioku man came next to Ayla and spoke so rapidly that it was hard for even Robo to completely follow what was being said.

"He say he can hold the Reptites here! He will take the wounded! We must save Kino!"

She ran through the Reptites on all fours, the others following behind her. The Reptites paid no attention to them save for a few jabs that were countered. The hall turned into another adjoining hallway that turned into a grand lobby, where the rising sun cast orange rays against the gray slabs of the fortress walls. There was a grand stairway and a balcony at least a hundred feet above them. They saw a spire that held a banner, which had been shredded by sharp claws. They saw Nizbel taunting them from the balcony, holding Kino out by the ankle.

"See how weak and fragile this creature is? I should kill him right now!" He thrust Kino out into the air, while Kino still pounded against Nizbel's hand. There was the faintest sign that the hand began to bleed.

"Don't you do it, Nizbel!" Ayla shouted with savage ferocity.

"Then come to me! Come face my master!"

With a quick turn he stormed out of sight and walked away from the balcony. Ayla, without thinking where she needed to go, dashed toward the stairway and ascended. There was the occasional guard rushing past them or toward them, but they were quickly defeated and Ayla encouraged their pace to resume. Finally, they found themselves on an open stretch of hallways that led to a bastion. The bastion held a large storage room that protruded from the fortress as if it were a terrace. In front stood Nizbel with Kino. Also, there stood the caped ruler of the Reptites, Azala himself.

"You came." He said, regarding them coldly and appraisingly.

"You lose Azala!" Ayla shouted while she showed a smile meant to intimidate. "Let Kino go, release the Laruba, and kneel as a sign of goodwill, and we will spare you!" There was no more offensive thing to say to Azala than the demand of an act of humility. His eyes widened, his vertical pupils contracting as he felt his heart skip a beat. His brow furrowed and he unleashed all his fury in a shout that echoed across the lava fields behind them.

"Kneel?" He shouted incredulously. "Kneel?" He turned, searching for whomever his foe meant to address. His reaction was a bizarre mingling of anger and a sense of skepticism that nearly made him howl in laughter. However, his face contorted as he saw the ape still smiling at him, the muscles untwitching and the body reflecting confidence. Fists clenching, he glared at the ape and snarled, "Would you command an ocean to cease its constant ebb and flow? Would you command the very world to stop spinning? Would a dog," he pointedly voiced, with his tone and finger "command his master to kneel? _You fool_! How dare you command me to kneel before you, a filthy creature whose very own genus places you within the ranks of those cowards? How dare you insinuate that I am lower than you all! How dare you that you even suggest that you are worthy to be here!"

His eyes widened and bulged as his roared one last time, _"HOW DARE YOU!?"_ His enraged shouts echoed across the lava fields, echoing against the blackened walls of the fortress. His breathing became rapid, and his claws shook with fury.

"Master, shall I grind their bones into the dust?" Nizbel said with a low bow.

"_No_," Azala nearly whispered. "I will have the pleasure of killing them myself…but you may have the pleasure of killing the one you hold…"

Ayla gasped, drawing the attention of Azala who smiled sinisterly. "Yes," he said, his voice oozing with satisfaction at hitting such a nerve, "Nizbel, kill him."

It seemed to happen in slow motion for Ayla, and it almost seemed like a dream. Kino, who had ignored the conversation in a continuing struggle to release himself from Nizbel, did not scream as the massive arm reeled back. He seemed limp as his arms brushed the ground, unsuccessful in their frantic search for something to hold. His body flew into the air with the sound of a savage grunt, and his body spun in the air. In her eyes and in the way she felt, Ayla did not even feel her legs stretch as she ran with lengthened stride. Her reaching arm stood out before her, grasping vainly for the silent form that hovered against a fiery orange sky. The form fell behind a dull gray edge, fading out of sight.

Kino was dead.

She stood in shock, her hands coming to a railing. She looked toward the sky, not willing to bare the pain of watching Kino dash against the cliffs only to be submerged into what lay below. Meanwhile, Crono had already let anger grab a hold of him as he unsheathed his sword with a yell. His leather soles pounded the concrete as he leapt into the air. Nizbel, who grinned with the self-satisfaction of an enemy who had destroyed something priceless, noticed far too late what was approaching. He roared in pain as the sword came down, cutting deep into his flesh. A spray of blood filled his vision as he stumbled backwards, grasping his shoulder. Crono leapt again, but was stopped by a strange power causing him to hover in midair.

He strained against an invisible force as his sweat and grunts of effort showed. Azala watched feverously, holding out a single arm. Nizbel breathed heavily, a sense of shame coming over his face as he realized what had happened. He could feel eyes watching his back as he heard, "You will leave us now, Nizbel…This is between us."

He was quick to address the others who started to move forward, "One more step and the boy dies as well!"

They all froze in place as Crono's body hovered slowly over the railing. He had began to fight off the control, and his arms reached for the rail. His fingers tensed as if he were trying to crush something in his grasp. Nizbel shuffled off, his back tensing as the party watched him leave. He left a trail of blood behind him and was out of sight. Their sight turned back to Nizbel, who strained under great effort. Crono's body still continued to head toward the ledge, but it slowed to a stop. Azala let out a loud breath and Crono fell, his fingers grabbing the edge enough to save and lift himself up.

As Crono vaulted over the railing, his party members were already dashing madly toward Azala. Just as they fell upon him, he flexed his bodily muscles inward and exploded, sending a barely visible force to throw back the party. They all landed roughly on the ground, but jumped to their feet and looked at Azala with mock pity. "Give it up! You're breathing like nothing I've ever seen!" Lucca sneered, raising her gun.

It was true. The excursion to send back all his foes at once was very consuming and his shoulders rose and fell with each intake. However, he seemed far from defeated as he wheezed in laughter. He made another move, which caused the party to step back in anxious anticipation. However, all that happened was the loud, hollow echo of a lock coming apart within the storage room. Their eyes turned to the door as they heard something stir, as well as the sound of massive rattling chains. Azala made another movement as the large barricaded doors slowly opened.

BOOM! 

Marle shrieked in surprise as something huge burst the door open. The double doors flew in opposite directions, crashing against the outer walls of the fortress. Dust and concrete fell from where there used to be steel hinges. A figure emerged from the darkness, and the first thing the party noticed was the teeth. There they rested on bloody gums, blood encrusted with former meals and rampages. They were jagged, full of decay, yet seemed very sharp. It figure breathed, as if it were trying to decide if it might emerge from his prison. Its breath was rank and the smell almost felt saturating. Its eyes, which were bloodshot, narrowed in on his master and those who stood before him. It shook its massive head, as something seemed to hurt him inside, making his jowls clack. Finally, it leapt from its seclusion, brushing and knocking bricks from the exit. It stood on hind legs, its broad tail pounding the ground behind him. He craned his neck backwards and let out an ear-piercing roar that seemed to shake the bastion on which they stood.

Azala smirked in pleasure at the sight of his enemies covering their ears. With that same power he used against Crono, he levitated himself onto the creature's shoulder and looked down at his guests. "Ayla, do you know why I have chosen to face you alone and not along with my men?" She shook her head in response and he continued. "For years, we have fought bitterly. It has cost the lives of many, yet nothing has been decided. Throughout the history of this world we have fought for one reason or another, and now it will be settled here. You say that we are lesser for the supposed sins of our fathers. If that is true, would your way of the world allow you to live?"

"You are unsure about what you believe. Is that what you are trying to say?"

Azala growled at the spectacled girl and said, "No person may be absolutely certain of anything! Life is about perception! All knowledge is somehow flawed, but only time can determine the truth. Only time can reveal who will last and who will wither away. I cannot wait so long to determine this for myself! I will prove to my master, and to you all, that the world was not meant to be inherited by your kind! This world shall belong to the Reptites and you" Azala pointed a claw to the party, "shall be forgotten."

"In the simplest of terms," Azala said condescendingly while rearing his creature into action, "may nature choose its course!"

The party scattered as the massive beast charged forward, its teeth gnashing and tongue flailing. Azala cackled maniacally as the beast spun around, its tail crushing the pillars into powder. Azala urged the monster on, his eyes darting back and forth as he controlled the beast with his mind. Its snapping jaws sent saliva flying in all direction, and it turned so quickly that there was barely a second to avoid being chomped into pieces. Finally, Lucca saw an opening and smiled as she summoned a ball of flame and threw it at the eyes of the beast. Her smile faltered as her arms trembled and began to change course. She looked in the direction her arms were heading and shouted for Glenn to leap out of the way. He obeyed just as a flaming ball shattered the walkway.

"Telekinesis!" Lucca shouted.

Lucca, in all her years of study, had come across this phenomenon. Like most of her adventures, this was something that she had never seen until the day she left her home to follow Crono. However, all that she read leapt into her brain at a moment's notice and she wondered how she could express all her knowledge on the subject while avoiding death at the same time. She shouted above the din and said, "Azala can take possession of our minds and force us to work against ourselves! Distract him!"

Marle readied her crossbow and aimed it at his royal majesty, her hand remaining steady despite the wild fear that filled her. However, it was too late and the target had seen her. He clenched his fist and Marle almost felt as if an invisible string pulled her hand. As the bowstring released, the arrow shot off into the distance, missing the target completely. He focused on the creature once more, turning his attention on Marle who threw a layer of ice onto the ground as she dove. The sharp claws faltered for a moment before they scratched through the thin layer and the beast lunged again, snapping after the blonde girl.

Ayla found her way onto the tail and gripped it tightly. She scrambled her way to the creature's back, hoping that Azala wouldn't notice. While she climbed, Crono and Glenn tried to make Azala focus on them. They threw the elements at the creature, which did little to slow them down. Their efforts only made Azala laugh in joyful glee as if he were pulling the wings off flies. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him, crushing him like a python. "This is for Kino." She whispered viciously into Azala's ear.

His mind control over the beast was lost and it began to buck wildly, causing Ayla to lose her grip for only a moment. Azala gasped, instinctively summoning a volley of stones with his mind. The shattered remains of a pillar pelted Ayla relentlessly, causing her to fall to the ground below. She rose with a start, avoiding the crushing blow of an enormous foot. Another boulder was thrown toward Ayla. The man of metal leapt to her front, the boulder exploding into dust as it met him. It was his turn as he tried to take the beast instead of Azala. He braced himself as the snapping jaws came closer. It met with together with the sound of crushing bone and ear splitting screeching as Robo's feet slid against the walkway. The creature bore down on him, its disgusting breath coming in stuffy clouds. The ground beneath him began to crack and it finally gave way. He fell backward, the creature pushing him against the ground with its snout. Sparks erupted from Robo's backside as he slid against a wall. The creature's teeth sank into its body, heavily denting the frame, yet the frame did not yield. It shook its head viciously as it would to prey made of flesh and bone, but it the metallic man did not break or give way. He was dropped to the ground, scratched and dented as the beast reared again.

"You cannot win!" Azala growled, "Behold the power of the Reptites! Behold your weakness and frail-"

Azala was stopped as something heavy hit the back of his head. He faltered for a moment and nearly toppled over. Crono and Ayla's eyes went to the source of the thrown object and they saw a flying beast circling the sky. Although he had soared away, they could make out blonde hair and a familiar voice that shouted down at them. Ayla smiled gleefully, but did not allow herself to be distracted any longer as she leapt gracefully on the back of the creature once more. She rushed toward Azala who had shook his head clear too late. He felt his body fly backwards as Ayla violently shoved him. He landed roughly on the ground, away from his perch and among the snakes he so hated. He was suddenly very vulnerable.

The creature shook his massive head, free from the control of its master. It acted on its own now as Azala tried his hardest to regain his dominance. However, he was dodging the attacks of the party now, deflecting spells with shields of stone and energy. And now, he was also avoiding the thunderous minion that paraded dangerously on the small walkway. At last, the creature turned about, its tail shattering the last of the storage behind him. Its eyes had found new prey in the form of Azala and it began to charge. Azala, despite being weighed down by his robes, was surprisingly nimble as he used a combination of physical prowess and mental influence to save himself. However, he was not prepared for the tail that lashed wildly insomuch that he felt its crushing blow. He landed against a wall, pain manifesting itself as stars behind his eyelids. As he rose, the creature began to charge again.

"How dare…how dare you defy me!"

The massive creature stopped, a single leg staying in midair while his other touched ground. The creature began to move backwards as Azala grew a stern countenance. The creature fought back, screeching almost pitifully in fear as it scratched the ground. It began to gain speed again and moved toward Azala. His former master growled, his anger resorting back to that instance where he killed his own men in anger. With a blast that distorted the world around them for a fraction of a second, the monstrous creature flew back, landing roughly on the ground. It slid to the edge, its legs desperately kicking the ground in a bid to stop. It was too much, for he fell over the cliff, its piercing cry sounding in Azala's ears. As the creature fell into the lava below, Azala's eye went wide as he realized he was alone.

"What have I done?" 

He was weakened by the immense concentration he used before. The entire party fell on him, and he tried vainly to repel them with several blasts that he used against his bygone ally. The blows began to land and his body was becoming ragged. However, he fought unceasingly until a final blow decided the fight in an instant. As he reflected the spells and arrows shot at him, he saw that two objects came at him at the exact same time. Ayla charged forward as well as Glenn, whose weapons came crashing around him. His blunder cost him, as he imagined he could dodge the blow of the inferior ape. Glenn flew back and landed on the ground as Ayla's fist drew closer to Azala.

His effort to avoid the blow was in vain. It connected; as powerfully as he ever felt anything. He felt his body lurch into the air from the punch. Something inside him made an audible crack and his blood exploded from his jaws in a wet hacking cough. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he momentarily lost consciousness. When he came about, he was lying on the ground, his head spinning and his beautiful robes torn and tattered. His enemies stared down at him, their weapons held at the ready.

"_Could-could it really be true?"_ Azala began, his throat itching horribly as he spoke. _"Have I really lost to you? A filthy, unintelligent ape?"_

"It is over," Ayla stated firmly.

Azala, despite himself, began laughing with a wheeze mingled with violent fits of coughing. _"Over? It is far from over…"_

"What do you mean?" Lucca said angrily. "You said…"

"Yes…I said that history would choose the strongest of the two…and it did so for a reason…" With that, Azala pointed toward the sky.

The members of the party looked skyward and gasped as a bright red star seemed to change the very color of the atmosphere. Everyone except for Ayla seemed to have no idea what this meant, and Ayla had become very distraught at the sight of it. She began to shake, the color going from her face. "Lavos…"

"What did you say?" Crono said with a gasp, turning his face to Ayla.

"_Yes…It is what you apes refer to as Lavos…"_ Azala began with a throaty chuckle_. "You believe him to be the bringer of death, but I see it differently. He is the fortifier of life…He is the creature that shall strengthen the weak things of this world through trails and tribulations. He will eliminate the weak and only the strong shall remain. He shall come, destroying the home of those who have fallen…erasing their existence as punishment for their failure to adapt to this world…He shall select the strong and cast away the weak."_

"So you mean this place…"

"Will be destroyed as he collides into this world, causing the earth to meet sky. The sun will be darkened and the earth shall freeze, ushering in a lifeless ice age where the survivors shall have to struggle everyday of their lives."

"I don't understand," began Ayla. "If you had won you would have to live in that world."

Azala looked at Ayla with a very uncomfortable piercing gaze. _"Do you honestly believe that this whole war had been about who is the strongest? Is that all you and your ignorant people can comprehend? What a woeful day this is when the leader of my enemy defeats me in a war for which she barely can comprehend the cause!"_

"Then what is the cause?" Ayla said testily.

Azala looked to the sky as if he were looking be yond the reddish atmosphere and into the vast reaches beyond. _"There are many reasons that have culminated over the millennia that we have existed. Maybe it is because we hate those different from ourselves or that nature drives us to compete for survival. All I know is what fueled my desire to fight…"_ Azala looked at Ayla again, his eyelids narrowing accusingly. _"It was your belief…it was your unwavering belief in the artificial history of this world. It was your belief that we have descended from vicious and wicked creatures that caused my blood to boil…For you to look down upon us, when you lived in grass huts and filth, infuriated me."_

"If we were so inferior, why did you even care about what we thought?"

Azala, the creature who was heralded as a prophet among his people, was speechless at that question.

In his mind, he blamed it on the injuries he had sustained. Perhaps that was true to some extent. The blood that flowed from his wounds left him dizzy and the fluidity of his usual speech was inhibited by his sharp, painful gasps for air. Surely, his cognitive powers, his ability to comprehend, could surpass that of the simpleton that stood above him? A great surge of frustration filled him as this incredibly simple question irked him to no end. His eyes found his enemy and he uttered, _"I wanted to prove you wrong…"_

"That is it?" Ayla said incredulously. "You waged war with my people for that? For years you have slaughtered us to try and prove us wrong?

"If I had succeeded I would have had you all bend down and announce that what you have believed is untrue…Then, I would have proven that it is you who were filthy. It would be you that were the unclean sinners."

Before there was a response, the ground beneath them began to tremble. The lava fields tumbled, sending crashing waves of molten rock into the sky. The group glanced about themselves skittishly while Azala lay on the cold walkway, his bloodstained teeth growing into a wide grin. The star above them grew brighter and brighter until the world around them was bathed in a red glow. It was at that point the party noticed that the heavenly body grew brighter and the quaking increased.

"Ayla!"

Several flying beasts landed on the walkway, their beating wings surrounding them in gales. On them rode Kino a member of the Laruba and his chieftain, who beckoned the members of the party to board. They quickly obeyed, not one of them questioning how Kino survived and where the Laruba had come from. However, as the creature lowered its wing for Ayla, she stopped and abruptly turned about. Kino shouted after her, but was silenced as he watched her hoist the Reptite king by his arm.

"Ayla? Gaano ka? Buwang ka?"

She said nothing as she made her way to the beast, but was surprised as she felt herself being pushed away. She looked into the furious, appraising eyes of her enemy and he nearly snarled at her, _"Leave me!" _Ayla, in shock, dropped Azala to the ground and felt herself tense as he landed with a thud. He groaned as fresh pain roared in his ribs. She stood over him, speechless.

"Why would you save me? Do you really think I would refute what nature has chosen?" 

Ayla tried to reach for him again, but leapt back as he snapped his jaws at her. "Azala! You can live! We make another treaty! Come with us!"

"_Just…just go…" _Azala uttered, his eyes lowering as he let himself lay on the rumbling ground. _"The future…we have no future…"_

Ayla watched him in amazement insomuch that it took Kino to bring her back to the moment. He tugged on her arm and in a moment the party was soaring through the air. The ramparts of the fortress grew distant, but Ayla's eye never left the creature who lay sprawled on bastion. Likewise, Azala watched his foes disappear into the distance. He finally faced the sky once again and looked at the being that uttered whispered promises of supremacy. Azala, reflecting on Ayla's desire to save him, brought doubts to his mind which he never had before. The act of mercy from such a creature, while shaming, made him wonder reflect on what she said.

Why did he care what she thought, if it wasn't true…unless it was?

Therefore, Azala, the king of the Reptiles faced his death in the way he did not expect: with fear and uncertainty. In his final moments, his entire life came into remembrance and every event was stripped of vanity and self-worship. He viewed himself as he really was: he was a genius, a tyrant, and intolerant, and according to the beliefs of the Apes he was wicked. A comfort to him, however, was his firm belief that no man can know with a steadfast surety of what may come.

Therefore, he stared at death and hoped, as we all inadvertently do, that things would bode well for him. He hoped that he was right and all the teachings of the apes were fabrications. He hoped that there would be no judgment and no condemnation. He hoped that there was something he might have missed in all his years of gathering knowledge that would ensure his continuing existence in a differing way the Apes had believed.

Watching from a distance away, where the fortress was a mere speck on the horizon, two races saw a shooting star that connected to the ground in the blink of an eye. The impact was strangely silent, yet a light grew stronger and stronger until it was blinding. A sudden gust of wind blew all off their feet, the boom of the blast finally reaching their ears. They struggled to stand, their hands or claws shielding their eyes from the debris. Finally, the blinding light subsided and was replaced with heavy darkness.

Thus died Azala the Reptite King.

* * *

There was no fighting.

Although that may seem wondrous at first to read those words, it was not for the reasons we would think. The darkness which covered the land was not so thick that it was completely blinding. It was almost as if it were night and the stars were covered. Torches had been lit and the two races sat in large, separate groups. There was a feeling of tension in the air as a feeble truce kept the finishing stage of the battle from occurring.

Hours passed, and it became easier to breathe as dust began to settle over the plants of the forest. Although the darkness seemed to grow stronger it was merely because day was over, as Lucca pointed out. Ayla grew a deep appreciation for Lucca as she quelled her fears about the current situation, offering her understanding of the calamity. Marle and Crono sat close to each other, not talking to each other but sharing company. It was Glenn and Robo who patrolled the two camps, watching for any trouble that may ensue.

Many of the villagers longed to go home, wanting to face this crisis in a familiar and comfortable place along with their wives and children who must have feared for them. However, fear of betrayal from the Reptites kept them from wandering off on their own. Instead, there was a strenuous feeling of suspense mingled with long stretches of boredom as they waited for their leader to command them. Finally, their patience was rewarded.

It only happened after a night's respite. Marle slowly woke from her slumber, finding that her head lay on Crono's outstretched leg. She messaged her stiff neck and was pleased to find that she could see the world in dark bluish hues as one would find before a sunrise. She roused Crono who smiled as he could see the two camps clearly, although the world was still dark. He looked to the sky and felt bewildered when he saw a lighter patch of gray in the midst sky above him.

"It's the sun…" Crono turned to Lucca who approached him.

She stood next to him, leaning in close enough that he could follow her arm like a sight as she pointed skyward. "What Azala said was true. It will get brighter and brighter, of course. But the impact caused by Lavos has created a thick cloud cover. Although it seems like it's early morning, it is actually noon."

"Why isn't it cold yet?" Crono asked.

Lucca sighed, leaning against a dusty banana tree, "It will take several decades, maybe even centuries or millennia, but it will happen."

"What if we changed the future, and it is this way in our time as well?" Marle gasped, turning to Lucca for an answer.

"I don't think that's the case. I am sure this was meant to happen and this is how Lavos got here. But, to be safe, we can go home and see once we are done here."

"What about everyone else? Have you talked to Ayla?" Crono asked, turning his head each way in a lackadaisical search.

"While you guys were sleeping we went to explain things to the Reptites. Nizbel come out and convinced the Reptites that what we told them was the truth. He urged the Reptites to hold our peace for now, but he wishes to talk to all of us."

"When?" Crono asked.

"Now." Lucca answered, pointing in the direction she came. "Frog sent me to find and wake you guys. Nizbel wants to know what we should do now."

Crono and Marle began walking, forcing their minds to be prepared for what may happen. They noticed members of the Ioku preparing weapons as they walked and tensions seemed high. Finally, after passing through a thicket, they stood in a meadow where two considerably large groups sat on opposing sides. They all held their weapons at the ready or within their sheathes, none wanting to use them. There was a straight gap between them, each group eyeing their opposite uneasily. However, the most noticeable being of the two groups was Nizbel who towered over his cohorts. His eyes acknowledged the strange red-haired boy that moved through the crowd, and his nostrils flared as he gingerly touched his own-bandaged wound.

Crono and Marle had a seat where the other members of their party had patiently waited. They also seemed to ooze apprehension as their muscles stayed clenched and their eyes unblinking. Crono let his gaze find Kino and the chieftain of the Laruba. It was the first time Crono had seen him since he rescued them the day before. Kino returned his gaze with a reassuring smile, showing that the chieftain of the Laruba had saved him before he suffered any injury. Finally, Nizbel let out a long drawn sigh and lowered his gaze to the two new additions. He said in a tone that held suspicion mingled with hope, "What did Azala say when the battle was over?" His eyes searched them as they thought for a moment, and they answered in turn. When the story was finished, Nizbel let his shoulders sag and he looked as if he had aged considerably in a mere second.

"Then it is true…our master is dead…he has been defeated…"

"Nizbel," Ayla began gently. She was stopped as Nizbel motioned for her silence.

"Before you came to our fortress, I was commanded by Azala that if you were victorious, we were to lay down our weapons and let you slay us."

This earned a stunned look from many that sat across from Nizbel, while some of the Ioku had nearly unsheathed their weapons before they were stopped by Kino's command. Nizbel looked sourly at the vengeful Ioku and said with resolution, "You may thing that he is a liar and a cheat, but I assure you that when it came to truth as he saw he was a man of his word. However, as much as I cared for my master, I can not bear to order my brothers and sisters to lay down their weapons and die by your filthy hands." This earned a general clamor from the Ioku who mistook this as a declaration of war. It took an angry roar from Nizbel to quell the growing debate of the Ioku. Nizbel continued, "I also love my master enough to respect his wishes concerning your people. He told me that nature would choose its champion. He told me that it was the duty of the weak to allow the strong to rule the world as they see fit." He spoke bitterly at this point, "The death of my master marks a dark day for us, but I suppose you should be enthralled."

"What do you plan to do?" Ayla asked, looking at the sullen faces of the Reptites.

He rose from the ground, his wound smarting as cloth tore from dry blood. "We will fade away and trouble you no more. For as long as we retain it in memory amongst our people, we shall never trouble you again out of respect for our master and his wishes. Rejoice in our defeat, Apes, and hope that we never forget the words of our master."

There was a great rustle as the Reptites moved through the forest, their bodies slinking through the trees and underbrush. Within minutes, the land was clear and only the Ioku and Laruba remained. They began to cheer, raising their spears above their heads. Sons and fathers hugged and Luruban wives and husbands celebrated with their children. It was only the group of six that stood in silent reverence as their enemy departed. Unfortunately for their hopes, five of them knew that the longest treaty in the history of this world would eventually end.

* * *

They flew above the crater that was left in the wake of Lavos. It was something that made Ayla marvel, seeing such a large piece of land that changed so much during the course of a few days. The crater was perfectly shaped as an inward dome, the outside rim forming a circle that bordered lava fields and forests for a circumference of several miles. The outer rim of the crater was made of jagged stone pillars that stretched toward the sky. However, a strange blue glow that was made all the more noticeable by the lack of sunlight caught their eye.

They landed on the smooth stone within the crater and approached the blue glow. It was in the familiar shape that they had seen many times throughout their journey. Marle let her mouth hang open as Lucca stated the obvious. "It's another gate…"

"Why in the world would there be a gate here?" Crono asked, letting his hand pass through the crackling portal.

While Crono, Marle, and Lucca investigated the gate, the others had begun a search. Ayla and Kino, having been informed about an enemy even more threatening than Azala, immediately went to work. They let their hands strike the earth, but were stunned at how hard the bedrock had become in such a short time. It did not take Robo for Ayla and Kino to reach the same conclusion. They rose to their feet and faced the group, Ayla saying, "He went underground. He is still burrowing deeper and deeper."

"Then, our arrival hath been untimely." Glenn said, lowering his head.

"Not so fast," Crono said with a smile. "Maybe there is something about these gates and Lavos…"

"Like what?" asked Lucca.

"Well, remember how we fought Magus and he summoned Lavos?" Crono began.

Robo joined in eagerly, "Ah yes, very good Crono! Instead of Lavos coming, the gate came instead! I think that there may be some correlation with Lavos and the gates."

"I suppose it might make sense." Marle said, shrugging. "I don't see why not?"

"I can tell you why," Lucca began, her voice sounding slightly defensive, "first off it is UGEE energy that emanates and powers the gates. Second, Lavos certainly wasn't popping up in the fairgrounds when Marle disappeared."

Crono gave Lucca a nod and said, "Well, maybe we can figure it out if we go through."

Ayla, who had been in the dark on most of the conversation finally heard something she could understand. "So, you think that bad Lavos might be in that blue light?"

Crono began, straightening his back, "I believe that is what we are about to find out."

"Well, I am going too." Ayla was greeted by uncomfortable stares, which she answered by turning to Kino, saying, "We have talked about it, and I feel it is a matter of honor. You have helped us so much that it would be shameful if I did not help you." They turned to Kino in turn, who nodded resolutely.

Crono sighed, "Well, I think that depends on what everyone else things." Their eyes searched the group, and only Glenn seemed a tad uncomfortable at the prospect of Ayla coming along.

"Well, I suppose that settles it then." Crono said with a nod.

Ayla bounced on her heels, giving a tight hug to all those in the group as she squealed in delight. She went to Kino next and said a few words to him, lowering her voice so that they were for his ears only. She gave him a hug, which he received gratefully. After, she pulled away and faced the group, bowing her head in compliance. With that Lucca stood in front of the portal, waving the gate key and prompting it to open. Memories of the gate in the Mystic castle caused Glenn to think twice about this endeavor, but he felt reassured as the others walked in with no second thoughts. It was Ayla and Lucca who went in last. Ayla stalled for a moment and gave Kino another look. She smiled, causing a smile to show on his face as well. She nodded, pleased to see that she somehow eased his nerves and she dove headfirst into the blue light.

* * *

"Ow…"

The others could not help but laugh as they looked at the prostate form of Ayla on the floor. At first it gave them a start to hear her emerge from the gate with a yell. A few seconds later, it dawned on them that she had been a little over-zealous and leapt after them. She rose from the ground and brushed off her stomach and knees, smirking despite herself.

"So, where are we?" Crono asked.

Their environs were slightly illuminated by the light of the gate. They could tell they were inside a cave, which was cold and damp. Water trickled through the ceilings and followed the curvature of the walls, resting in little puddles on the ground. A distance away they could hear a shrill whistling and maybe even a clap of thunder. Lucca summoned a flame upon her hand and led the way. As they progressed, they noticed a great change in temperature and began to shiver, despite being strengthened by their control of the elements. At long last, a dull light filled the distant end of a tunnel. They moved forward, the whistling noise becoming more pronounced. By this time they realized it was the howl of the wind, but they had yet to realize the source of the cold.

Imagine their surprise as they viewed this new world. It must have struck Ayla the most, knowing only the warm and inviting temperatures of a tropical climate. However, in this place, the very wind seemed to hurt her as she found herself instinctively hugging her body in a bid to gain warmth. Even the other members of the body let out a shriek of surprise as they felt heavy droves of sleet and snow pelt their faces. They surveyed the land, seeing nothing but white landscape and tall evergreen forests that almost seemed black as the night approached.

"What is this white stuff?" Ayla asked, allowing her arms to leave her side for a moment so that she could catch a single flurry in her hands. She giggled despite the cold as she watched the strange thing turn into water in her hands.

"Art thou so daft, woman?" Glenn said incredulously. Fortunately, Ayla did not understand his choice of words and turned to Lucca to explain it to her.

"It's snow. It's what happens to rain when it gets cold enough outside. It seems like Azala was right after all."

"Are you okay?" Lucca was snapped from her thoughts as she turned in the direction Crono spoke.

Marle stood, wrapping her arms around herself, her teeth chattering. "P-p-please don't t-t-tell me that we are going to go and explore dr-dressed like this."

"I suppose it would be a little 'cold-hearted' of us if we went on despite your attire, right?" Robo said with a tone of mirth.

Crono was about to congratulate him on yet another successful pun, but was stopped short by Lucca's piercing eye. He muttered something about receiving the cold shoulder while her back was turned, which even earned a guffaw from Glenn who continually wrapped his cape tighter around himself. After a moment of thinking Crono broke the silence and said, "It would probably be dangerous for us it we went out unprepared. It's probably a good idea to go back to our time and get ready. What do you guys think?"

This prospect earned a smile from Glenn, "Aye, how exciting it will be to see your place of residence!"

Marle nodded, patting his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "That is a good idea."

"Well, let's go back to Ayla's time and then find the gate to take us back home."

"Ugh…I can't wait to take a real warm bath…" Marle said, already imagining the feeling of soap against her skin.

With that, they went back the way they came and entered the gate again, the original three members of the group being excited for a long awaited return home.

_Author's Note: Hey everyone. I wanted to respond to a few questions and comments. A few of you asked me why I haven't wrote a sequence about Frog accompanying the party to the end of time to receive magical powers. It may sound like a lame reason, but I figured if I did that I would have written too much about such a tiny detour. Instead, I decided that Frog, along with his curse, received a blessing or a new power that he had developed over the years since he had been cursed, which was the magic that cursed him. Responding to Ani Medley, the tone of voice I use is intentional. I mean to write the story as if I am telling it to you, only sometimes my writing style isn't consistent. That is because I sometimes read a book or story and the style makes me want to change my writing until I read another book, which makes me want to change again. :-) One of these days I'll make the style unanimous if I ever get to edit it. Pata Hikari, thanks. :-) That is what I try to go for when I write in narrative style. Nova Flame, good eye! I didn't mean to make the chieftain sound like Calypso per se, but I had a Jamaican accent in my head as I wrote it. Banjkazfan; good questions. The language is a Philippino one; Visayan, or more particularly, Illonggo. As for the Glenn and Frog switch, I try to have Lucca refer to Glenn as Frog while the others refer to him as Glenn. I figured that would give the reader a bit of insight to Lucca's personality, and I figure that Lucca would be the kind of person who would use a bit of tactlessness to for the sake of easing informalities. And for Frog Lady…would it be bad if I said I don't know :-O I forgot if I wrote Glenn's true identity as a secret or if it was something that everyone knew. It could be a continuation error. ZeroSabreMaster: good points as well. I was actually thinking about how to change that, but I couldn't find any place where I could apply his power in a dynamic way. Hopefully Robo will be able to wow us pretty soon on that front. Good call on the Masamune as well. I might actually come up with an explanation in later chapters. Kit, always good to get a review from you. As for the rest who I haven't addressed, thanks for reading!_


	56. Tales of Guardia

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Short stories of Modern Guardia; in which our protagonists rest and attend to their preparations…_

The New and Improved Spekkio

It was a pleasant surprise when they find themselves in the familiar swirling mists that were the end of time. Although they had explained it in detail to Glenn, he had a hard time coping with the basic concept of time travel. Since they were here, they could show him certain periods in history that appeared in the pillars of light to get their point across. Instead of becoming worried, Glenn was pleased that he could finally wrap his mind around the whole situation. As for Ayla, she merely shrugged and said that she would fight whoever challenged them and that was good enough for her.

"Speaking of fighting…" came the familiar old voice from underneath the lamppost.

"Gasper!" The original four members of the group made their way to the friendly old man, Lucca taking a little more time than the others.

"It is good to see you all again," he said with glee, tipping his hat to the group, "and look how strong you have become!"

Lucca arched her eyebrows at him, "How can you tell how strong we have become?"

"Well," Gasper said, jutting his thumb to a familiar door, "as I was saying, if you go inside there you will see."

The members of the group that had been there for the first visit were not as ignorant about what lay behind the door. Crono approached the door with the same hesitancy as a child avoiding a spoonful of bitter medicine, but finally found the courage to let it swing open. They walked through the door, looking for the same duplicitous form they had faced last time. A look of horror came over Crono's face when he was not greeted by a small white creature. Instead, he was greeted by a large, muscular beast that looked very much like Masa and Mune when they combined on the peak of the mountain.

Instantly, their weapons were out and they watched the newfound creature with apprehension. After it made no movement, Lucca called out to it and it finally responded in a surprisingly cheerful voice. "Hey! Look who it is! How have you guys been?"

There was stunned silence that lasted a few moments before Crono asked, "Who are you?"

"What?" The creature fumed, crossing its arms over a rippling chest. "You mean you don't remember me? It's Spekkio! You know…the manifestation of war and the fighting spirit? Ring a bell?"

Lucca gave him a sneer, "You can't be him! I mean, you are so…so…"

"Tough looking?" Spekkio suggested with a toothy grin.

Lucca folded her own arms, her hip swaying out to the side as she said, "That, and you sound like you've been living on a diet of sugar since we've last met."

Spekkio laughed a gut-busting and almost theatrical guffaw. The laugh, as loud and sudden as it was, was still a bit contagious to Crono and Glenn who found themselves smiling. Nobody else smiled, but at least their nerves lessened and they stood at ease. Spekkio smiled and began to flex as if he were showing them something by example, "You see, I appeared weak before only because I was a mirror image of your own strength! But, as you look at me now, you can tell you all have come a long way in your journeys!"

"And why are you so chipper?" Marle asked, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well, that is because I also reflect you in that aspect. You were so nervous when you first started, so frightened and unsure. My personality reflects your confidence, which is your faith in your strength. In that way, I am the manifestation of war and the fighting spirit."

"Interesting," Lucca said to herself more than anyone else. Already, the dusty thoughts of performing dissection for the sake of discovery returned.

"So, now that we have covered all that, how about a sparring match?"

Crono's eyes went to the ground, "Uh, I'm not sure. I remember how badly it went last time."

"You might be surprised." Spekkio said in singsong.

Without warning, and without the knowledge or agreement of his companions, Crono launched forward while simultaneously redrawing his sword. It came down, but was stopped as massive hands clasped the blade. By this time the party had joined in the fray and the battle went underway. Within moments, Gasper noticed that light kept flashing from underneath the door and he laughed only to suddenly stop and fall back into sleep.

* * *

What Became of the King?

The swirling mists of blue eventually gave way to familiar surroundings. Darkness suddenly turned into large stacks of books and machines covered in metal chips and grease. Ayla could not help but sniff the air, having never before smelled anything like oil, machinery, or anything manufactured for that matter. She scampered about Lucca's living room, looking at everything with great interest. As for Lucca, she called out for her parents who did not answer back.

She let her hands fall to her side, her foot tapping against the hardwood floor as well. "Hmm, they must be at the doctor's office…Mom probably needed some more antibiotics." Lucca sighed and turned to her friends. She held out her arms wide and said, "Anyway, welcome to my house! I know. I am as surprised you all are. I thought the people at the fair wouldn't let him take home his invention." Lucca wondered for a moment, but went on, "We can stay here as long as it takes for us to get ready. And if you guys need anything-Hey! Don't touch that!"

Lucca ran toward Ayla who had picked up a set of calibers and ring gauges and began bashing them on a nearby desk. She pried them out of Ayla's mischievous hands and held them adoringly, as if coddling a child. Lucca looked at the intricate instruments and groaned, pushing lever of the mechanism back and forth to see if its measurements were still accurate. She then measured the gauge with her calipers to see if Ayla had dented its dimensions. Thankfully they were unharmed. She turned to Ayla and with a pointed finger said, "You," (stressing the first word strongly) "can't touch anything."

Ayla gave her an indignant look, "That is not fair! I let you touch my stones, my mats, my door, my…"

"Yeah," Lucca began incredulously, "well, if you want to touch _my_ stones there are a lot of them _outside_. O_kay_? Go nuts! Help yourself!"

"Lucca?"

Lucca spun on her heals and said the names of her parents heartily before running to them and enveloping them in a big hug. Ayla looked at the mother and was about to ask why she was sitting in a moving chair, but stopped short as Crono gave her a nudge to the ribs. Lucca began to tell their parents about what had occurred, where they had been, and the friends they had made. Crono and Marle joined in eventually, offering their own accounts and introducing Glenn and Ayla. Surprisingly, they were not shocked or alarmed at Frog's appearance.

The mother gave a smile to her daughter, and as Ayla noted to herself, it was a weary smile that showed a fundamentally unhappy nature. She could see creases in her skin that stayed even while she smiled and suddenly Ayla was very relieved that Crono stopped her earlier. She stepped forward and stretched out a hand in greeting. "Hello, I am Ayla." For reasons she didn't know, Taban took her hand warmly, but averted his gaze. Lucca's mom did just the opposite and looked her over with a seemingly judgmental stare.

"And I am Glenn of Porre." Frog offered, stepping forward with a slight bow.

"Hmm…that's a surprise. I would have figured you were from the east." Taban said with a shrug.

"From Choras? How wonderful that it still stands…" Glenn said with thoughtful demeanor.

"Actually, I meant Medina in…" Taban looked up and saw Lucca frantically gesturing for him to stop. Taban wisely obeyed.

There was an awkward air for a brief moment before Taban cleared his throat and made his way to Crono and Marle. He effectively broke the silence with a bit of interesting news. "You are a lucky boy, Crono." Taban said, clapping Crono on the shoulder, his eyes lids rising in surprise as his hand met rock-hard muscle. He cleared his throat again and went on, "The king had a warrant out for your arrest for a few days, but it seems the public has stirred up a little commotion on your behalf." Crono asked what he meant, and in reply Taban began to speak to Marle. "Princess Nadia, your father, I am sorry to say, is in a tough predicament."

"What do you mean?" Her hand began to fiddle with her pendant.

"There has been a lot of foul play whispered about the king and his part in the trial held for Crono a week and a half ago." At that, Crono, Marle and Lucca felt astounded at how little time had passed in their realm while it seemed as if it had been years since their journey began. "What your father said in the courtroom about hanging Crono left everyone very skeptical. Add that to the fact that Crono has gone missing and you have a very doubting and alienated public."

"Good," Marle said firmly, almost as if she felt justified in her lack of concern, "he wasn't completely innocent in this whole affair. It serves him right."

Taban took a few bracing breaths before he continued, "People suspect that Crono has been abducted and maybe even executed. In hopes that the people won't rise against him, he publicly offered probation for Crono, hoping he would come forward and relieve the suspicions of the people."

"How very much like him," Marle spat bitterly. "He's always thinking of himself."

"Marle," Crono said, stepping forward, "this could be serious. Maybe we should talk to your father and see what we can do about clearing his name."

Marle shuffled her feet, her fingertips still twirling the pendant as she searched for an out. "All we need is for the people to see you, am I right? When we go shopping we'll make sure to stop by a really public place. That should be enough to push aside any doubts, right?"

Crono had a disappointed look on his face, but conceded. "If you think that would be best…"

"I do." Marle said with finality.

And like that, the matter was closed. Marle was understandably quieter than usual after that conversation. After all, her mind had turned to very serious things and the remembrance of her trials in Magus' castle suddenly flooded back to her. She remembered the hurt she felt as that image mocked her, and even though she swore to herself to make things right with her father, she did not wish to do so now. It further troubled her that she did not want to see her father, even though she was so adamant of her assertion in the castle. Was she truly unlike her mother? Instead of thinking on these sad thoughts, she listened as Lucca and Crono prepared a list of things they would need for their trek through the tundra.

* * *

Celebration, Repairs, and Puns

There was a sort of laidback celebration the first night the group came home. Although they made a list of supplies they would need, the general stores closed in an hour and they preferred to accomplish the public portion of their visit in one fell swoop. Taban went to a nearby store and bought fresh food for a large impromptu dinner, which Marle and Laura began to prepare. Crono introduced a few new card games to Glenn, while they introduced the idea of cards to Ayla all together. (At one point they had to inform her that it was against the rules in any game to devour the cards. Actually, that was a slight exaggeration, seeing that she only gnawed on the edge of the ace of spades to see if it had any flavor). Lucca, meanwhile, found herself in a very comfortable element as she worked side by side with her father. Robo sat, uncomplaining as they opened his circuit boards and examined his inner workings.

Taban had just finished telling Lucca how he managed to talk the fair manager into letting him take home his device. The lie was brilliant, however, it cost him the chance to participate in the exhibition. After all, saying that your device was on the verge of exploding does very little to assuage the fears of a judge. Even so, Taban explained that what they were doing must be more important than any old competition. Although he had the slightest forlorn expression on his face, it disappeared as he examined the majesty of the creation before him.

"Amazing!" Taban exclaimed, his miniature flashlight showing parts and fixtures that had been manufactured to tolerances as high as ten thousands of an inch.

"Big time," Lucca said as she pounded out a dent caused by the teeth of their most recently defeated opponent, "I'm always amazed whenever I see what he looks like inside."

"Aw," Robo pretended to gush, "I'm glad that somebody cared to look past my stunning good looks!"

"Hush," Lucca said absent-mindedly, a smile showing on her face, "what did I tell you about shtick?"

"That it belongs in the mud?" Robo said, prompting a laugh from Crono.

"'A shtick in the mud!'" Crono laughed, "You've been practicing, haven't you?"

"Maybe." Robo said slyly.

Lucca looked up, suddenly irked, "So, it _was_ you."

Crono blanched, "Uh, what did I do?"

Lucca took a deep breath and began pointing toward Crono with her wrench, "Don't you play innocent with _me_! You are _so_ busted now. I have it from your own mouth that you have been training Robo to use those annoying, constant puns of yours."

Crono raised his arms in defeat, "Alright, okay, you got me. I mean, what did you expect? Did you expect that I would resist the urge and not do the opposite of what you told me?"

"No," Lucca began slowly, building up to a drawling, sinister tone, "I expect you to die…"

Frog dove over a pile of books to avoid the collision that would have occurred had he stayed in his spot. Ayla reeled back in surprise, falling off her short stool and found herself sitting upright on the floor. Books flew up into the air and fell from their neatly placed stacks as Lucca tackled Crono to the ground. His eyes widened and that was all he could do as he felt his back slamming onto the hardwood floor. He tried to move his hands, but felt tiny hands clasp his wrists, which pinned him further to the floor.

"You are _not_ going to do what I think you are going to do…" Crono said, almost warningly.

"Hmm, it has been a while since we did spit torture." Lucca smiled evilly.

"Such barbarism!" Glenn said with a good-natured chuckle.

"I'm warning you, Lucca, don't you dare." Crono stated firmly, staring her in the eye.

"I wouldn't challenge her," Robo said from his viewing point, "you could say that she looks so angry she could spit!"

The pun distracted her long enough so that Crono lifted her off his body. She fell back to the ground and felt herself being scooped up from behind. She half-shrieked, half-laughed as she felt her arms pinned to her side, Crono gripping her in a tight bear hug. She kicked her feet in the air, but found that she could not squirm out of his grasp. "Okay! Okay! Uncle! Crono, I said _'uncle'_!" Crono released her and she landed on the ground, defeated.

"Crono," Lucca began, still giggling, "Why must you use puns? Either of you? Honestly, when did you start?"

"Where do you think?" Taban said, suddenly joining in. "I've been saying those jokes to Crono for years! I just stopped telling them around you because it drove you crazy."

Lucca seemed stunned, "You mean, all this time, Crono had been brainwashed into thinking puns were quality humor because my own father taught him?"

"Sorry…" Taban said lamely, with a smile and a shrug.

Lucca sped away from where she stood and toward her father. He laughed as she tackled him to the ground, but suddenly grew surprised when he found his struggling against her seemed to have no effect. Her grip was soft, but was like unyielding steal as she towered over him, snorting and gathering phlegm to fulfill the threat she made to Crono earlier. "Lucca, don't you dare! You do that you are _grounded_!" Lucca's father struggled vainly against deceptively small muscles that had been fine-tuned and strengthened by adventures, but found himself submitting to his fate, his neck craning to avoid what was coming. The group laughed at first and then a small diminutive sound earned disgusted groans in response. Meanwhile, Marle stepped out of the kitchen carrying the first of the plates she would serve to everyone. She stopped in place, seeing scattered books, toppled chairs, and Lucca holding down her father.

"Um…did I miss something?"

* * *

Changed Times and Unchanged Minds

"How bizarre!"

The following day found the group of adventurers in the streets of Truce, the capital of Guardia. As they viewed the populace, it was suddenly clear why Laura and Taban weren't disturbed by Glenn's appearance. Although Glenn was not nearly as pleased as everyone else, Crono found himself enthused. People of Mystic descent were walking in the streets, unabashed by the citizens who greeted them as warmly as Crono imagined possible.

Although he would have loved to ask anyone what happened, he needed to stay incognito until they were ready to leave. Therefore, he did not remove the old mantle that he borrowed from Taban. Instead, it earned an interesting conversation among his friends. "What do you think happened? This couldn't have happened while we were gone. How did this change?"

"It must have been our part in the battle." Lucca began, "History said that after Glenn fought Magus the Mystics carried on, using the castle as a fortress. Maybe since it was destroyed by the gate there was no prolonged battle afterward, making Guardia more open to the Mystic nation."

"Even after the death of Magus," Glenn asked, his eyes barely showing underneath the hood of his mantle, "the Mystics in your time remained stiff-necked?"

Lucca nodded and Glenn walked on, watching any Mystic he saw with an air of suspicion.

"Is something wrong?" Crono whispered to Glenn, leaning toward him.

"'Tis nothing." Glenn answered shortly, shaking his head for emphasis.

Crono walked a while further, but felt prompted by some inner-voice to stop. He encouraged the others to continue which they did. Crono looked at Glenn and motioned with a twist of his head that he should follow. Glenn sighed and wordlessly obeyed as they walked toward a small store that was connected to a home. "Glenn, have you ever tried something called 'soda pop'?"

"I confess, I have not."

"Ha," Crono smiled, "you are in for a treat!"

Crono pulled out a few coins and handed it to the patron, requesting a certain brand of soda. The owner brought it out to them, and it was icy cold to the touch, bits of frost still clinging to the outside of the glass bottles. With this small store there was a sort of veranda with benches, upon which Crono and Glenn settled themselves. They sat side by side, watching the people walking through the familiar cobblestone streets. Crono watched as Glenn took his first sip of soda and laughed as he pulled away from the bottle, only to slowly return and down the rest of it quickly. "Strange texture, this. It feels as if ants are running through my mouth as I drink it."

"I never heard anyone describe it like that." Crono said with a laugh, "It's called carbonation. The soda doesn't taste as good unless it's in there."

"Ah," Glenn said, "May I have another?"

"You're addicted now, aren't you?"

Crono ordered another round, but took the next bottles with a lowered head, seeing that the storekeeper eyed him as if he were familiar. He sat again with Glenn and said they should hurry on before he was recognized. Glenn wordlessly obeyed, his eyes following another group of Mystics who spoke enthusiastically about some fair to the north. Glenn felt his face tighten into a sneer as he took another swig of soda, not noticing that Crono saw his reaction. When he noticed, his face immediately softened and if he had the ability for it, he would have blushed.

"Aren't you happy that Mystics are getting along with us in the future?" Crono asked, watching another group pass them by.

Glenn took another gulp and said, "The scriptures say that God is not a respecter of persons. He would have wanted it this way."

"Sometimes, we don't want what he wants at first…"

"Aye, I suppose thou speakest the truth. And I confess, I am not happy in this." He looked up, gesturing to the world as a whole.

"Nobody seems to be fighting…The Mystics seemed to have forgiven…"

"Who has forgiven who?" Glenn said abruptly, cutting off Crono's thoughts. "We may hath been estranged from them in my time, but it was their master who came for us and declared war!" Glenn held the tip of the bottle, letting it dangle from his fingertips, "If anything, _we_ have forgiven _them_. Or at least, thine people hath done so."

"I guess you're right. Sorry, I forgot about that." Crono leaned forward, his elbows on his legs.

"No, repent not of what thou hast said. 'Tis a good thing that thou hast forgiven them. I am not sure I can do the same."

"Why not?" Crono asked, turning to him.

Glenn sighed, "Take no offense to my words, young friend, but as I have said, thou art in the gullibility of thy youth. For ten years I have fought those monstrous hordes and witnessed their horrendous acts of cruelty. Cyrus is not the only brother I had lost to them: Fisk, Wilt, Benson, Wren, and far to many others to name in one sitting, have all died at their hands."

"It was war," Crono urged, "They did what they had to do to survive as did you."

Glenn looked at him, "Ah, the impervious, unfaltering, yet misdirected trust of the youth. You would have to experience life through my eyes to understand that there was only one for which I held wrath, yet I never slayed a Mystic with a smile on my lips…Yet, I remember the men whom fought by my side, many of them being gutted with sardonic smiles. It disturbs me as I watch these creatures walk about, their smiles so perfectly matched to their ancestors it is eerie."

Crono watched them, and all at once understood where Glenn was coming from. "I can understand why you would feel that way. Well, if it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to talk about it."

Glenn smiled, "How good it is to have a friend that can understand and not judge! Forgive me, but a life full of horrible circumstances and brutal memories cannot be assuaged and forgotten in the course of a few days. These are not the same souls who hungered for blood, but their faces are the same."

"It's okay. Really. Should we catch up to everyone?"

"Aye."

Glenn took the bottles and went to the storekeeper. The man took it with a smile, turning his back away from the pair to go inside his home. Glenn had to admit, as he gave a word of parting to the store owner, that it felt nice not to be stared at, nor receive a smile that showed hidden unease.

* * *

Harsh Appraisal

"This is your home, Crono?"

Ayla eyed the home with great interest. While we have seen that Ayla found Crono attractive at one point, we have never fully addressed the respect that she held for him. In her mind she imagined that she could best Crono in a fight, but that didn't stop her from wondering how Crono became so strong. To her, this was a chance to see how a particular type of warrior was reared and where he was raised. In a way, Ayla felt as if she were looking into the core of Crono's development as a warrior. This was no mere house visit, but a study that would give her some insight on how to raise her own children (whenever she would have them) and what she could apply to the development of her village.

"A garden," Ayla nodded, looking at the patches of fruits and vegetables. She patted Crono on the back and said, "Very good. Good for making diligence."

"Uh, thanks?" Crono added, uncertain of the reason why Ayla had suddenly become so observant.

While she peeked around the corner of the house, Crono already tried the door handle and found it to be unlocked. He stepped inside and called out those familiar words he used to say whenever he entered that door. "Mom? I'm home." Even as he called to her, he could hear a squeal of delight and the pounding of footsteps running down the stairs. The next thing he knew he was pulled into a tight and affectionate hug. Crono's mother pulled away, her eyes sparkling and her smile stretching so wide her cheeks smarted.

"Oh, have you heard the news Crono? You don't have to worry about being arrested anymore! You are on parole!"

"I have heard about that." Crono said, smiling equally as brightly and hard.

There were a few more words exchanged until Crono's mother finally turned her attention to the other members of the group. She put her hands to her face and put reached out to clasp theirs in thanks and greetings. "I am so sorry that I did not get to meet you all the last time. I was so distraught over what happened that I almost fell apart. It is an honor to meet you all."

Robo bowed, "It is no problem at all, ma'am. It is good that we may finally meet under more pleasant circumstances. I am Robo."

"A pleasure." She said with a smile. Her attention turned to the short, green man who removed his hood and bowed politely. "And who is this?" she said with a pleased tone.

"I am Glenn of Porre, and I must say that now I know from whence Crono received so much kindness and amiability."

Crono's mother giggled as Frog kissed the back of her hand, but stopped as her eyes fell on Marle. "Is it true that you are really the princess?"

Marle, not really knowing where she stood as an heiress any longer, went with the safest guess, "Yes, I think so."

There was a look of crossness in her eyes, but it softened as she remembered how passionately Marle spoke for her son that day in court, "Well, you are welcome in our home at any time. From now on, you are like family to us."

"It already feels that way." Marle added, giggling as she gave Crono's mother a hug.

"And Lucca," said Crono's mother, gathering her in a tight hug, "I hear more and more about what trouble you went through to save my son from the executioner's block. I don't think there is anything I can do to thank you enough."

"Pfft," Lucca replied with a wave of her hand, "I can't really say it was nothing, but how could I leave my best friend in a place like that?"

It was at that moment that Ayla walked in the door, searching every nook and cranny of the home without an invitation. At first the mother didn't seem to notice her presence. It took the sound of a potted plant scraping against the wooden floor to alert his mother to her presence. Crono's mother seemed surprised, but as she watched Ayla her gaze seemed to intensify until her target finally felt her stare on her. She looked up and smiled back at Crono's mother, whose eyes began to grow wide as she took in her appearance.

"Are you mother of Crono?" Ayla asked, leaning forward and prodding Crono's mother in the arm. Crono seethed though his teeth, leaning forward to interrupt.

"I am." She stated politely, brushing away the prodding finger before Crono could say anything.

The mother nearly shrieked as she felt the strong woman grip her in a tight embrace, her feet being lifted from the floor. "It is a great honor to meet you! Tell me, how is it that Crono became so strong? Did you make him lift rocks? Till the garden?"

"Put me down!" The mother said firmly.

Crono covered his face with his hand as Ayla put her back to the ground, still oblivious to the fact that she had gotten off on the wrong foot. It wasn't until Crono's mother began prodding her in the breastplate that Ayla realized she did something wrong. She could feel herself shrink underneath that finger as Crono's mother read her the riot act. "I don't care if you are my son's friend, there are certain things that you do not do when you first meet someone! You do not search around my home without permission! You do not squeeze the breath out of someone you just meet and…my word…"

"What is it?" Ayla asked with her hands going to her hips, which seemed to strengthen the mother's surprise.

Crono's mother folded her arms and said with a frown, "What in the world are you wearing? Do you have no respect for yourself?"

Ayla was stunned and looked at her apparel innocently. "But, I like what I wear…"

"That is no way for a lady to dress!" Crono's mother barked, "I imagine, being as pretty as you are, you would rather have people look you in the face, am I right?"

Ayla looked to her cohorts for guidance, but ended up nodding in more of a guess for the right answer.

"Crono, you take her upstairs right now and give her some of your old clothes until she can find something decent of her own to put on. And Ayla…don't you let me catch you wearing such clothes in public again!"

Crono would have argued, seeing that this was quite embarrassing enough. However, he could tell that this was something his mother had firmly decided on. He led Ayla up the stairs to his room while his mother began to converse with the other members of the party, who were very careful not to say anything offensive or obscene. He shut the door behind him and began to rummage through his drawers, finding an old shirt and a pair of pants. He talked to Ayla who stood very still while he put whatever he removed on the desk. "I think most of my stuff is too big for you, but at least for the pants you can roll up the legs and tighten the belt."

Crono turned to Ayla and quickly turned back, seeing that she was in the process of undressing. Evidently, the Ioku had no qualms about changing in front of each other. He waited until he was sure she was covered and turned to face her. "Listen, I am really sorry. My mom is just very old-fashioned and she doesn't know that in your time…" He stopped as he noticed Ayla's face, which seemed to be glowing in admiration.

"Now I see why you are so strong! Your mother is _just_ as strong!"

"Wha-?" Crono began to ask, but was stopped as Ayla continued.

"You did whatever she told you! She must be _amazing_! She must be stronger even than _you_!"

Crono half laughed and half scoffed indignantly, "What? No, I am definitely…"

"What strength she must hold, to make her own son do whatever she wants with no word of complaint! Your mother is so strong you are almost like her slave!" Ayla beamed, sitting on the bed, evidently overcome what she had just seen.

"Oh come on!" Crono said, agitated. He reached out for Ayla's wrist and began to pull her after him.

"Hey, you be kind and respectful to a lady!" Ayla said with a haughty air, "If you do not, I will tell your mother!"

Ayla laughed as Crono gave her another tug, bringing her downstairs.

A Familiar Face and a Disturbance 

They had begun attending to the first of their many shopping trips, leaving Crono behind since he claimed he had important things to discuss with his mother. It wouldn't have been a good time for him to be exposed anyway, and neither was it necessarily good for Marle. The mantle did well in covered up her hair, but even still she had to watch the ground as she walked so that no one saw her face. That is why she nearly passed a place that would have caught her interest immediately.

"Marle!" Lucca gasped in surprise, tugging on her cloak. "Look! You don't think it could be him, do you?"

Marle stopped and looked upward, seeing a new store in the town proper that used to be a restaurant. She looked at Lucca who pointed again insistently, this time to the sign of the store. Marle obeyed and her eyes widened, squinted pensively, and widened once again as she read the sign.

She felt a surge of hope in her, more for Crono's sake than her own.

The sign read: _"Welcome to Alwyn's and Shultz, the best outfitters in town!"_

She turned to Lucca and said, "You don't think it could be _him_, do you?"

They gave each other inquisitive looks before walking up the stairs that led to a patio. They pushed open double doors and found themselves in a large store, filled with general goods that attracted various sorts of customers. There were at least three people whom they did not know attending to customers, dressed in formal clothing. However, there was one person that Marle and Lucca knew, as well as a woman that only Lucca knew.

"Fritz! Claire! What are you guys doing here?" Lucca said, gesturing to the store around her.

"It's you!" Fritz clumsily jumped over the counter, almost falling flat on his face. He ran toward Lucca and gave her a tight hug, despite her slight protestation beforehand. Claire hurriedly took a longer route around the counter and met Lucca with a wide smile and a hearty handshake. Lucca noted that her eyes searched the group for someone and then pretended to have not done such a thing.

"Hey, where is Crono? Is he okay?" Fritz asked. Claire's eyes were lit at the sound of that name and she looked anxiously at Lucca.

She nodded, "Yeah. He's doing really well. But keep it down and try not to talk about him too much." Lucca said, working her way down to a whisper.

"I can understand that," Claire said, adding with a demure smile, "but I hope you guys can get him down here! I know Alwyn has been worried sick about him!"

"Alwyn?" Marle said evasively, seeing if they would reveal more about the man before they made any conclusions.

"You probably don't know him," Fritz threw in. "He's a business man from Medina. He met Crono here a few years ago and in turn introduced him to us."

Marle and Lucca looked at each other excitedly, earning puzzled looks from Fritz and Claire. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh," Lucca began quickly, trailing off for effect, "I just never knew your last name was Shultz…"

They continued talking about what had been going on during the fair and began talking about the things they wanted to purchase. Asking for coats during such a warm winter struck Claire and Fritz as odd, but fortunately a familiar face made his appearance. "Well, well, well!" Came a sunny exclamation. "Who do we have here?" The party turned and saw Alwyn, standing with a large grin on his face, accompanied by the friend they had seen with him in Medina. They greeted each other and made brief introductions before putting forth questions that pertained to Crono and the reason why they were in his shop.

"Crono doesn't want to be seen in public right now, so he's laying low…As for us, we are looking for supplies. We are…going on a trip." Lucca finished awkwardly.

"Very well!" Alwyn said, tapping his foot. "Claire, Fritz, help these people out and give them whatever they need. It's on me."

Everyone smiled brightly, and even Glenn couldn't help but admit there was some amiability in Alwyn that he liked. "Alwyn, that's a lot to offer…"

Alwyn waved his hand in refusal at the rejection, "Don't say another word. I would have never had such a successful chain if Crono never helped me that day. I would have never lived here as well. Besides, I'm sure what you will need is just a drop in a bucket."

As they spoke, from the very moment they entered the store, there was the increasing sound of a gathering crowd. It was only at this moment, after Alwyn took a quick glance out the window behind them, that the party noticed it as well. What started, as a distant exchange of words was quickly becoming a loud rant by nearly a hundred people. They all gathered around something, but due to the crowd nobody could see the recipient of their wrath.

"What is the cause of such commotion?" Glenn asked.

Alwyn sighed, "Those poor boys…it looks like they're in a lot of trouble."

"What boys?" Marle asked.

"The patrolmen." Alwyn stated as if he were surprised. "As I was coming here I saw them walking down the street. There were a few people their age following them and I could tell they wanted to stir up some trouble. People have been going around, pushing the buttons of the authority around here. Sometimes it is settled before things get out of hand, but it doesn't seem to be the case this time. I can't say I blame them for being angry, what with the king and all…but those are just boys doing their job. They have nothing to do with the king." He shook his head sympathetically.

Alwyn turned to Claire and Fritz, "We better put up the shutters and close the doors until things cool down." Alwyn addressed the group. "You guys better stay here."

Marle turned to Lucca and whispered, "You know we can't let this happen!"

"I know, but what can we do?" Lucca whispered back.

"I can beat them back and save the good people!" Ayla announced triumphantly.

"We can't do that," Marle said back, almost admonishing Ayla for the idea, "first off, they aren't all bad people. Second, that'd make a fight break out for sure! Not to mention it will make things worse!"

Glenn looked at the party and said, "I suppose that our only course be this: we shall cut our time here short. We must gather our supplies whilst one from our party fetches Crono. Surely, his appearance here shall disperse the multitudes. Instead of our planned respite, we shall take our leave as soon as possible."

"I guess it depends on whatever Crono decides." Marle answered. She looked at Lucca, "Can you go? You can probably find his place faster than any of us can."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Lucca answered, bolting out the door. She gave one look to the crowd, finally catching a glimpse of the patrolmen. They were back to back, trying to pacify an angry mob that shoved them ruthlessly. Lucca lengthened her stride, making her way as fast as she could to Crono's home.

* * *

A Sensitive Subject

"It seems like you have been growing. You look different somehow."

Crono sat at the cozy table, helping himself to his mother's famous eggs and bacon. It had been a pleasant conversation that lasted at least an hour. He had talked about his friends, earning a chance to explain Ayla on her behalf. He spoke of the relationships he shared and Crono's mother was particularly interested in learning more about Marle.

He did not eat with the group since his mother told him it would be impolite for him to eat before the others and leave her to do all the cooking. In a kinder gesture he cooked for his mother and allowed her to sit and eat first while she asked questions. It was his turn now and food seemed to have tasted better for it. He dipped his toast into the yolk, swallowing the whole thing after a few chews. His mother laughed and leaned forward, her chin resting on her hands. "At least your appetite is familiar." She pushed a glass full of orange juice toward him, which he gulped down greedily. He wiped his mouth clean and sighed in evident satisfaction.

"It's been to long since I had your cooking."

"Crono," his mother answered with a sort of surprised expression, "it's only been a week since you left."

Crono's features took a look of surprise, but he quickly recovered by saying, "Well, it seemed like a long time."

"I can understand that." She said, looking at him warmly. "I miss seeing my boy every morning. It seems like forever to me too. Are you getting up on time?"

"Actually, I have been."

She laughed, "You _are_ maturing! I knew there was something different about you."

Crono smiled. He returned to his food as they shared a comfortable silence.

However, the comfortable silence turned into something palpable as certain thoughts stirred in Crono's mind. It took a while for his mother to feel it as well, but she said nothing, knowing that if anything troubled her son he would tell her. She could already tell that something was bothering him, seeing that he stopped eating and played with his food instead. Even still, she said nothing and waited for Crono to say…

"Mom, can I ask you something? Something kind of personal?"

She smiled, "Yes. Of course you can."

Crono looked down at his plate, building up courage. "Have you ever told anyone else…I mean, other than Lucca's parents, about…" Crono trailed off.

His mother instantly tensed, sensing what was coming her way. However, it was only caused by surprise and the sudden well of bitter memories stinging her for only a moment. It happened whenever they opened up this subject, which would happen time and time again. After all; between people who truly love each other, no concerns or troubling thoughts are ever unmentioned. Also, hard memories never vanish or fade, but they are easier when shared or discussed between two people who trust each other. To show her support and that she was not afraid to talk about the subject, she finished his thought. "No, I haven't talked to anyone else about your father or Elly. I never really had a reason."

"Would you ever be mad if I wanted to tell someone else about it?" Crono asked, looking as if he were struck by guilt for simply putting the prospect out there.

His mother smiled sweetly, "Of course not. But who would you want to speak to about that?"

Crono blushed at this part, "Well…it's one of my friends that you have met."

"Oh," his mother replied softly, smiling down at her hands. She had an idea of who it could be, but she did not pry.

Crono, completely removed from his food that he used as a crutch for his nerves, set his fork down and looked at his mother. "I know that it is a really sensitive subject and that we don't want to shout it out to the public or anything. I know it was hard for you…"

"It was hard for you too." Crono's mother answered, her hand clutching Crono's affectionately for a moment before letting it go. "You went through the same thing I did."

"I know." Crono nodded, his gaze falling to the table. "It just doesn't feel right talking about it without hearing what you have to say."

"I know it's a hard thing to talk about. Out of curiosity, why do you want to talk to your friend about it?"

His mother didn't know what ordeal he went through while he explored the Mystic castle. She also didn't know about the night in the Ioku village where he let it slip to Marle that he once had a younger sister. He thought for a moment if he should tell her everything, but decided against it for fear of making her worry. A sickly feeling came to his stomach and guilt about holding the truth back during such a close moment circulated through him. The mother noticed, but mistook it for a telling gesture to leave it be. "You don't have to tell me. I just want you to be sure that you tell her for the right reasons."

"'Her?'" Crono restated her giveaway while blushing.

"…Or 'him'!" His mother added quickly.

Crono laughed and so did his mother. She folded her arms on the table, lowering her chin to meet them while looking up at her son with a smile, "I gave it away, didn't I?"

"Kind of…" Crono answered.

"So tell me more about her!" The mother almost said with a squeal of delight. "I can tell that she likes you."

Crono gave a surprised smile, his eyes becoming bright as if something bothering him had finally been put to rest, "Really? You think she does?"

"I could tell when she spoke for you during the trial." She said with a fond tone.

"What?" Crono seemed dumbstruck. "Ayla wasn't at the trail…"

Crono's mother had a look of horror on her face, but it turned into relief as Crono burst into laughter. "I got you."

"Ugh…you can't do that to a mother…But really…tell me about Marle."

Crono joked with his mother because he honestly wanted to avoid this line of questioning. It felt awkward talking about someone this way. He made a few random gestures in an attempt to summon words to describe what he felt. "She makes me feel comfortable. I can't really explain it. I don't know if it's because we knew each other for so long…" He remembered that to his mother it had seemed much shorter than he knew. "I mean, it seems like we already knew each other by how well we got along. It just feels like she honestly wants to be around me and that somehow makes me feel like nothing I've ever felt. I thought it was in my head until you told me that she might feel the same way…The fact that she it seems like she cares for me makes me happy…"

His mother smiled, "So is that why you want to tell her? You want to see if she'll still feel the same way after hearing about Elly?"

"I guess so…Sometimes I worry that I might be no different than dad was…being his son and all. It makes me wonder if I'll ever do anything like he did."

Crono's mother looked at him square in the eyes and said, "I know this more than anything: you are _not_ your father. And by the way you have grown, you never will be. You are still the same sweet boy that you have always been."

"Thank you." Crono said with a tremulous smile.

The atmosphere immediately changed as Lucca came in through the front door. She had a worried look on her face and she was panting. Crono could already tell by the look on her face that he would need to leave. He could tell that they would have to cut their vacation short and continue their journey. Crono looked at his mother and back at Lucca. As cowardly as it may seem, at the moment he didn't have the heart to tell his mother. "What's wrong, Lucca?" Crono prompted.

"Crono, we have to leave. Right now. A crowd is ganging up on some soldiers and it's getting pretty bad."

Crono sighed. "Alright. We better get going then."

"You know that once we show ourselves we can't stay. People from all over will hound us and we might get involved in something deep if we stay." Lucca added.

Crono nodded in reply. He looked at his mother and said, "I'm sorry. But I have to go. I'll be home soon. I promise."

"I know." His mother rose and gave him a parting hug before he bound out the door, Lucca leading the way. His mother watched after him long after he left her sight.

* * *

The Words of a Martyr

He could feel people watching him as he ran down the street. He could also hear the shouted claims of people saying that they have seen the great martyr walking the streets. Evidently, everyone had been convinced that what he or she have heard was true. Several people cheered him on as he run, slightly offended when he did not return their praises. Others turned deathly white as if they had seen a ghost. There were also others, who were very few, that glared at him with a deep hatred. He supposed that they were either off-duty guards or members of the country who were still on the side of the king.

Finally, he saw the distant square where spurious chants and vicious insults were hurled with reckless abandon and ignorance. Crono was struck with dread when he saw that the guards were on their knees, one bleeding profusely from the nose while the other bled from his eyebrow. He could also see that the crowd began to be flanked by guards on duty. The guards stood, their swords sheathed with bludgeons taking their place. The guards would prod the crowd with their weapons of choice in warning whenever one received a shove.

Now Crono could hear the shouting of the ringleader who led the impromptu riot. "Is it a crime what we are doing here? This is the same treatment that Crono must have received from our good king! Is this what the merciful King of Guardia does to those who disagree with him?"

He was a young man, barely older than seventeen. Nonetheless, he acted with brutality that betrayed his age. He delivered a powerful kick to a guard's stomach. The guard fell over, moaning in pain while the other guard attended to him despite his own injuries. The crowd shouted in agitation as the ringleader prompted a surge of movements from the guards. There was a sharp cry of pain as a cudgel whipped someone in the face and the crowd shouted angrily. The shoving quickly turned into blows and almost all too quickly there were screams.

Perhaps it was because he panicked, or maybe it was because deep down inside him he knew it was the only way to prevent a disastrous riot, but Crono did something extreme to gather attention to himself. He leapt into the air, high above the crowd that fought each other. Lucca gasped as he soared through the air and the words, "Oh no" left her mouth. Not everyone noticed him at first, while the few who did rubbed their eyes in disbelief. He landed gracefully on the rooftop of a two-story building and looked down to the crowd to see a scant few eyes watching him.

"Listen to me!" Crono shouted.

The fighting had died some, but the square was still alive with a vicious brawl between guards and civilians. Even worse, there were people from the connecting streets who rushed toward the fight. Even those who had noticed Crono were forced to turn their attention away as someone advanced on them.

"I said 'listen to me!'"

There was the sound of rumbling thunder and the square was lit with a blinding light. The whole crowd shrieked in surprise as a boom shook the town square, causing all to fall down to the ground in fear. The light subsided as quickly as it came and they could only hear the sound of someone wanting to be heard. Their eyes collectively went to the rooftops where Crono stood, holding his hand aloft that still crackled with bolts of lightning.

"I-it's him! It's Crono!"

The crowd stood dumbfounded for a moment as if they wondered what to make of this. Suddenly, there was a burst of applause from the crowd. The young man who instigated the riot looked down at the battered guard and smirked. He bent down to him, grabbed a fistful of hair, and forced his eyes to look up at Crono. "You see that? What do you think about that?"

"STOP THAT AT ONCE!"

The crowd who had been cheering fell into awkward silence. Crono leapt from the roof, causing a shriek to go up through the audience. He landed gracefully in front of the boy who stood as still as stone while members of the audience slowly moved away. Crono shoved the boy backward, the hand releasing the guard's hair as a result. The guard, however, no longer needed any assistance to hold his head up. He watched Crono with great surprise as the ringleader received a chilling glare. The boy looked at Crono with a mixture of confusion and hurt, but said nothing.

Within the store, Alwyn, Fritz, Claire, and their guests watched in awe. "What on earth did he just do?" Claire whispered.

Alwyn struggled to find words, "I-I don't know."

Crono finally prized his glare from the boy and looked at the two young guards at his feet. His heart wrenched in his chest as he saw that they were deprived of their weapons and that they were protecting each other. He looked back at the boy and said firmly, "Give them back their weapons."

"But Sir Crono, why would you want to do--"

"I told you to give them their weapons!" Crono barked.

The boy winced at his voice. He saw the resolve in Crono's face and sighed, signaling to a few of his cohorts that walked with him earlier. They threw down a pair of rapiers at the feet of the guards who in turn took them cautiously. Within the silence there were scattered whispers. Most of them questioned why Crono would assist the guards while a few wondered how Crono survived the fall. The guards said nothing, but held their weapons at the ready, prepared to charge toward the red-haired boy that had been a source of great contention in their otherwise peaceful kingdom.

Crono stood, as silent as everyone else. Words came to mind, but not one of them seemed appropriate to say. He was the focus of every person and mystic in that crowd. In the middle of his thoughts he saw his friends quietly leaving a store. Lucca motioned to him, voicing silently that they would meet at her place. He watched them leave out of the corner of his eyes and he was alone again.

Of all the words he could have said, nothing would have been more fitting than what he thought to be clumsy words stumbling from an uneducated tongue. "These are _your_ guards…They need their weapons to protect you."

The young boy looked down to the street, ashamed by such simple words. The guards watched Crono with newfound respect and the civilians suddenly felt very foolish. Crono, pleased to see that his words had some effect, ran away from the crowd, earning a great clamor of questions and cheers. They gawked in amazement as he leapt to the rooftops, leaving the crowd behind as they vainly tried to follow him in the streets.

He found himself alone, sliding down a tiled-rooftop in a more crowded part of the city. He landed in a shaded alleyway were the shouts of people were distant. He took a moment to lean against the wall, look to the sky, and sigh in relief. He righted himself and walked down the street, covering his face with his mantle. He began to make his way back to Lucca's, wishing he could have said something more impressionable.

* * *

Departure

"We're sorry we can't stay any longer." Lucca said to her parents who seemed greatly disappointed.

Notwithstanding his feelings, Taban said, "No. I'm proud of you all. You did the right thing."

There was a general feeling of depression as everyone sat in a circle. In the corner of the living room sat backpacks full of equipment and supplies. Things such as blankets and sleeping backs were packed as tightly as they could to make as much room as possible for everything else. Thick coats lay on top of each individual backpack along with mittens, snow boots, and scarves. The only thing that wasn't here at the moment was the leader of their party…

Everyone stood as the door opened. A hooded figure walked into their living room, the darkness under the hood shielding his face. The figure waited until the door was closed before he removed his hood. He looked around at everyone; his eyes were seemingly weary from what occurred. He found the corner filled with supplies and he turned to Lucca. "Is that everything we need?"

"Yeah. We were lucky that Robo was with us. Because of him we were able to carry everything back in one go."

"Great." Crono said with a nod. "Thank you Robo."

"Please," Robo answered, "think nothing of it."

"What about the guards," Marle began with uncharacteristic tactlessness, "are they okay?"

"Yeah," Crono said, rubbing the back of his head. "I froze up while trying to think of things to say…but I think I got my point across."

"Good." Marle said with a smile. Crono returned it and went over to the supplies.

"So," he slowly drawled, already suiting up the winter clothes, "are we all ready?"

"I guess so…" Ayla answered, putting on her own winter clothes over the clothes Crono had given her.

Glenn stood in front of Laura and Taban and bowed, "We thank thee for thy generosity. It sorroweth me that we do not have more time."

"Maybe next time." Laura offered with a smile.

And with that, the party passed through the gate, the world fading into blue. Their respite had come to an abrupt end.

_Author's Note: Thanks to all for reviewing. Sailor Phantom (sorry I shortened your name TT) suggested fan art and I like the idea. In all honesty, I've been wanting to draw some for my story as well. I will probably put up a picture for each chapter…to make it look authentic. :-P When Sailor draws some I will tell you all where you can find it, that is, if Sailor doesn't mind. :-D Same goes for me. I think I already wrote about this to you, but I didn't make Flea a male because of certain elements later on in the story. Ocaj, I most definitely don't want to mess with someone who has a nice sword collection. :) Crono's going to live. I was just kidding when I wrote that and wanted to see people's reactions. I wouldn't want to kill him anyway. And Kit, thanks for another good review. I'm glad you let me know that you found the Nu chapter funny. Sometimes I worry if my sense of humor can be too far out there. Being funny requires good timing and presenting material in the proper tone of voice and it relieves me when somebody informs me I'm right on target. Same applies to Tesukon. :) Shadowincarnate, thank you for your review. At times I take reviews and suggestions and apply them to my story. You opened up a different way to approach a certain aspect of it. Lirincandy, (and anyone who is willing to answer) I want opinion on something…Does the relationship between Crono and Marle seem rushed? I usually talk about how Marle feels while avoiding Crono's. Revealing his feelings for Marle in this chapter might be too much information too soon, or might make the relationship happen to quickly. What do you think? Thanks again to everyone!_

_Also, I am going to post for Deformed Knight before I start on another chapter. I should be done soon._


	57. Trials and Tribulations

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Trials and Tribulations; a chapter in which we see the struggles of exploring a vast wilderness…_

The swirling blue vortex quickly gave way to darkness. The warmth of a familiar home vanished just as quickly and the party was left in the biting cold of a damp cave. The smooth walls were barely lit by the gate as it was before. Nothing had been touched or moved. There were no signs of any wayward visitors nor were there any beasts to contend with. The howling of a distant wind echoed throughout the cave.

"Lucca, can you give us some light?"

She obeyed and the constant flame rested upon her open palm as always. They walked forward, pleased to see that their choice in clothing seemed effective (although they admitted their faces were already getting cold). As they rounded a turn, the light from an exit greeted them. Lucca dismissed the flame and let Crono walk ahead. Soon, they stood out in the middle of an open wilderness.

The wind was not as strong as it was last time but the snow was still constant. Ayla, who had been huddling and cursing the cold before, was holding out her hands. She watched with interest as the small flurries either danced across her palms or slowly melted. She looked up at the world and smiled as if she had seen a miracle. "It is so beautiful."

Her response prompted the rest of the party to take in the scenery. The world was silent except for the wind and a feeling of peace and even reverence filled the party. The wind made the snow flurries dance in the sky as if they were dandelion petals floating in a summer breeze. The cave from whence they came was part of a mountain and its peak was visible, but obscured by a thick fog. It was the same for the mountains and the forests in the distance. However, looking out over the world made Crono realize how easy it would be to become lost.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for us to go on. If we can't find this cave then we can't go back…"

"Ha," Lucca began with her trademark smirk and confidence, "I already covered that."

Marle took her eyes away from the sky and looked at Lucca, "How?"

"Last night I put a navigational device in Robo along with an odometer!"

"What is an oh-dom-eater?" Ayla asked. "And who is Dom?"

Lucca laughed, "It's called an 'oh-dom-i-ter'. Simply put, I installed a compass and a way to measure how far we traveled!"

"'Tis a wise preparation. Well conceived, Lucca." Glenn said with a firm nod.

Lucca put her hands on her hips and said light-heartedly, "I'm a little worried that you didn't think of such a thing until after we got here, Crono."

Crono shrugged, "You know me…I live in the moment."

"Do not be so distressed, Crono." Began Robo, "Had Lucca told me what she planned to do I would have informed her that I already had a navigational system installed in my memory."

The group laughed as a stricken look came over Lucca's face. "Y-you're kidding right? You don't really have a navigational system already, do you?"

"I assure you I am not joking Lucca. Even if I were, the adrenaline levels you are emitting suggests immense frustration and that you would do me permanent injury if I…"

"What did I tell you about reading my anything…" Lucca interrupted.

"Not to do it because it makes you look…" Robo stopped as if he were thinking something over. "Not to do it." Robo put simply.

"Actually, maybe it can come in handy. Can we remove it and use it?" Crono offered. "We can split up in two groups and signal the other if we find something."

"A good idea, Crono," said Lucca, "but the odometer reads parts that match up to Robo's legs. It won't measure distance otherwise. (Man…It took me an hour and a half to put that stupid thing in there)!"

Crono looked toward the mouth of the cave and then out to the horizon. He pointed at the cave; "This will be our little base of operations, if you will. Whenever night falls we can come back here and rest up until the morning. Does that sound like a good plan to everyone here?" He noted that everyone nodded his or her head in agreement. He silently began to fulfill the plan by leading the way.

* * *

Journal entry written by Marle:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we traveled north in our search for a town or even any sign of life. There wasn't anything to see for miles unless you are content to look at trees or snow. Then again, you are a diary, and since you are made from paper I suppose you wouldn't mind looking at trees. Crono led the way most of the time, but he kept checking up on me to see if I was feeling okay. It was so nice of him. But then again, he's always been so sweet. I wonder how he's feeling…I should talk to him later. Lucca was pretty gung-ho about all this at first, but it seems like she became a little annoyed once we reached the ocean._

_I didn't say anything about the ocean, did I? It was an amazing sight! I really couldn't tell the difference from the ocean and the land by how white it looked! I've never seen a beach covered in snow instead of sand, and it was crazy to see chunks of ice in the sea. Whenever the waves crashed on the beach it would make a loud crunching and clinking noise, like millions of ice cubes in a giant glass of water. We headed back after our trail came to an end and now we are here. We made the place a little more like home and I just finished my dinner. Everyone is acting like they want me to join in the conversation, so I'll just have to write in you some more later. Good night…

* * *

_

The first day came and went fairly fast. The winds notably became stronger and bitterer when night fell. Thus, they returned with haste to their small place of rest. Already, the cold of the cave was far more inviting than the shrill winds of the outside world. Their lips were nearly blue and their hair was covered in frost, which began to melt as they made their makeshift home a little more livable.

The problems that were addressed consisted of the puddle-ridden floor, the leaky walls of the cave, and the wind that continued to circulate in the den. Glenn, despite his exhaustion, began the process by focusing intently. He could almost see in his mind the very drops of water separating from soft dirt as he conjured it away from the ground. Lucca and Marle helped by looking for cracks in the wall and lining it with mud, which Lucca dried and hardened by fire. Robo ventured a short distance outside and brought plenty of wood for a fire while Ayla and Crono swept the ground so that it was free of large rocks. Finally, they finished their preparations by finding a flat stone that they positioned over the entrance of the cave.

They all had a seat on the ground, their sleeping bags and blankets resting on a tarp that separated them from the cold, hard dirt of the cave. Lucca began a fire after being assured by Crono that the smoke would follow the roof of the cave until the exit. Shortly after their return they were all sitting around a crackling fire, being almost as warm and comfortable as they would be if they were camping in their own time. Their winter clothes hung from a wall, being left to dry for their next trek in the morning while they ate dinner for that night.

"You know what?" Crono began, tapping his fork on his "plate" (which happened to be the bottom of an aluminum can) "I feel like an idiot. We should've just left all our supplies here. We could have traveled further if we didn't carry everything with us."

Marle put her diary into her backpack and began to rummage through the food bag, "Don't feel so bad about it, Crono. Honestly, I thought we would have found a town or a city by now."

"Aye," Glenn answered, "do not place the blame upon thyself. 'Twas not so heavy a burden."

"Speak for yourself," Lucca replied, rubbing a sore part of her back. "It feels like I just turned eighty."

"I feel just fine." Robo answered brightly.

"Of course you do," Lucca answered with sarcastic wit, "you're a powerhouse…I don't think you understand how fortunate you are that you don't have bones and muscles that get tired."

"I'm fine too." Ayla answered.

"Yeah? You are just a freak of nature." Lucca answered back.

"Maybe you're just a wimp." Crono quipped with a smirk. He earned a quick punch in the arm from Lucca who laughed in reply.

Marle produced another bag kept separate from everything else and held it almost lovingly while everyone spoke on the travels of the day. Crono was the first to switch to the topic by asking how far they had traveled that day. Robo leaned back and answered, "We have traveled fifteen miles today…that was one way. Including our hike back to this cave it was thirty miles." Crono threw himself backwards at those words and felt the blood throb through his tired legs.

"Since we headed north today, what direction should we go tomorrow?" Crono asked.

"I think it might be a good idea if we follow the coast east." Marle answered. "Who knows? Maybe we could be on some huge island."

"We could be," Lucca admitted, "but I think we would waste time if we headed north and then went east. We should just choose a new direction."

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it tomorrow," Marle said with an eager smile, "In the meantime, look at what I brought!"

She emptied out a bag of supplies she put together for herself with her own money. Lucca's eyes glazed over in delight when she saw that the ingredients were marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. Crono, Glenn, Robo, and Ayla looked at the ravenous countenance of their peers and wondered why they were so excited. Marle held a few uncooked ingredients in the air and stated proudly, "I present to you the best dessert in existence."

"Chocolate?" Crono blinked. "Who doesn't love chocolate?"

"No," Marle said with a wag of her finger. She corrected him by saying, "Chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers together!"

Glenn's face turned into a sort of grimace as they began making small samples, "Art thou being earnest? What manner of joke is this?"

"What is chocolate?" Ayla piped in.

Everyone gave a look of disbelief to Ayla, and then shrugged as they remembered where and when she came from. "Something really delicious," Crono answered and adding pointedly, "which should not be mixed with graham crackers and marshmallows."

"Try it." Marle dared more than answered, holding out the combined mess.

Marle was a little flattered at how much Crono seemed to trust her. He bit into the mess without another thought, chewing rapidly. His eyes went wide and his face melted into something that bordered on relaxation and euphoria as he slowed his chewing to savor the taste. "Oh wow." He said with a full mouth. He crammed the rest of the concoction in his mouth and smiled dreamily.

"Told you. Glenn, Ayla, now you two try."

Within minutes, the contents of the bag were emptied and everyone had chocolate smears in the corners of their mouths save for Robo who wished he had a mouth…and taste buds. Lucca and Marle regaled them with the story of their discovery and the futility of deciding on a name. That turn in topic prompted the same challenge from before as everyone offered names for the dessert. However, Crono had a brilliant idea as someone requested for some more of the delicacy with a full mouth.

"S'mores!" Crono exclaimed with enthusiasm and the reflection of the campfire burning in his wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Glenn asked, taking his eyes away from his fifth piece.

"That's what they should be called! S'mores! I mean, as soon as you eat the last piece and you ask for 'some more'…and…it sounds like 's'more'…"

Crono trailed off as everyone looked at him and he suddenly felt very sheepish.

"No." said Marle.

"No." said Lucca.

"No." said Glenn.

"No." said Ayla.

Robo said nothing, but gave Crono a comforting pat on the back. "A valiant effort. At least you are still the master of puns, Sir Crono."

_"Well, I think it's a good name…"_ Crono said to himself.

* * *

Journal entry written by Marle:

_Dear Diary,_

_Good evening again! The day started out wonderfully. I woke up and Crono was sleeping right next to me all night. I watched him for a little while before everyone woke up. I fell asleep before everyone else did, so did he choose to sleep by me? I'm probably reading too much into it. However, I do know for sure that his eyelids twitched in his sleep. I wonder if he was dreaming? I wonder what it was about?_

_Well, I don't want to write only about mushy stuff, so…after everyone got up we decided to head toward the south. There were giant forests. The snow covered trees blended in with the distant mountains and it was hard to tell just how far the forest reached. The forest was almost dead silent when the wind stopped for a short while. It was weird, because when the wind stopped nobody felt cold at all. It was so nice that we stopped for a while and just watched the snowfall. It was then that we realized that we haven't seen any wild life anywhere. Lucca pretty much said that the ice age must have been around for a long time if there were no animals to be seen in a forest. She said that they might have adapted and were living where it was still warm._

_Just how long is this ice age supposed to last?

* * *

_

As delicious as their previous dinner was, the party regretted it. Their dinner that night was a frugal offering to their appetites in comparison to the night before. The trek through the wide expanse of wilderness that day opened their eyes to certain things. They realized that this could be a drawn out situation and that being miserly could mean the difference between success and having to return home. They were not so inflexible with the latter option, but there was always a danger in not knowing how much time they would lose through the gate.

Crono had to admonish the party and himself for being so greedy last night, and told everyone that a can of food per person should be enough. Marle, Ayla, and Lucca took the food enthusiastically, seeing that a can of food was more than enough for women of their height and weight. The men, however, were left slightly unsatisfied due to the fact that they needed more to sustain themselves. They all turned over into their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

* * *

Journal entry written by Marle:

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been three days since I last wrote in you. I'm sorry it took me so long, but things have been a little frustrating. We have been wandering around in circles, and we haven't found anything of note yet. Glenn suggested that we should camp away from the cave or find a new position. I feel bad about it now, because when I think on the idea it sounds reasonable. Pretty much everyone told Glenn to be quiet, except for Crono. Crono…he's just been in his own little world altogether._

_I don't know why he isn't talking as much as he has been. Lately, he'll just stare into the fire and not say a word. Glenn noticed and asked Crono if he were okay. (Quietly, I add. They didn't know I could hear them). Crono still didn't say anything, but he nodded and blushed when I noticed them. I don't see why he has to be so distant all the time. Everyone can tell that something is bothering him. I just wish he'd spit it out!_

_Ugh! I just want to go home and take a hot bath!

* * *

_

The rations began to dwindle as well as their portions. Each person only received half a can that day, and they began to stay on the look out for anything to hunt or harvest. Just as expected, there was nothing around them except for snow and trees in their search. The fact that they were running out of food was very disheartening, but it was not only the lack of food that demoralized them. Each member of the party began to feel the accumulation of sweat and dirt that covered their bodies, and it was especially irritating to the women. Their hair was embarrassingly matted and they could feel the griminess of their sweaty, salty skin.

"We _still_ haven't found anything." Lucca said, hugging her knees against her chest. She peered into the fire as she rocked back and forth.

"It has been five days now…" Marle began, hoping that there would be some talk of relinquishing their journey for a short while.

"There are many places that are left unexplored." Glenn answered, solemnly eating his dinner.

Everyone collectively groaned save for Crono, Glenn, and Robo.

"Do you guys even know if there is anything out here?" Lucca began, her impatience rising.

"There must be." Robo answered, "A gate always leads us to a place of some significance."

"That gate was made by Lavos," Ayla stated, bundling up close to the fire, "how do we know that this is not a trick by him?"

"Thy only wish to return home! Do pardon me for the boldness that I have, but the importance of this journey exceeds thy desires for comfort!" Glenn answered back at Ayla, her eyes narrowing in response.

Crono, who stayed silent, looked up from the fire and said, "I know that we are all tired. Let's be careful not to say anything we'll regret. Let's just get some sleep. We'll feel better in the morning."

"Fine." Said the women heatedly.

"Fine." Answered back Robo and Glenn.

The rest of the party hunkered down for sleep while Crono took a few minutes to stare into the fire and think.

* * *

Journal entry written by Marle:

_Dear Diary,_

_Things have been on edge for these last few days. It has been a week and half since we came here and we still haven't found anything. Robo keeps on saying that he has stored a lot of information about the surrounding area in his database…whatever that means. Everyone has been bickering all day over little things, but I'm pretty sure that it is all just because nobody wants to be here. Although they won't admit it, Crono, Glenn, and Robo know that nothing is out here. Lucca and Ayla have been driving me crazy too, saying that it's not fair that I get the same amount of food as they do. How ridiculous._

_I can't believe that Crono is being so stupid. Doesn't he realize that everyone is miserable? He knows that this is pointless. No matter what I say to him he just tells me to keep on trudging and to shut my mouth. Who does he think he is? I've been talking to Lucca and she has been trying to talk Crono into heading back as well. He pretty much says the same thing to her as well. If he keeps this up, then he'll just have to go on alone. I'm sick and tired of this.

* * *

_

Anger and annoyance is extremely blinding. It is true that everything in hindsight is clear, because that is when anyone can reflect on what they have done with a smaller amount of prejudice. Crono _never_ told Marle to shut her mouth, but told her that complaining would solve nothing. He knew that there would be anger over such a little comment and that is why he tried his best to say nothing. No words are safe to utter when they fall upon ears that belong to those whom are quick and eager to twist, distort, and hold those words against whoever spoke them. Crono had seen the swelling sea of anger rising within his party the first few days and tried to keep himself out of it. That is why he spoke very little, sensing with deep discernment that the smallest misplaced comment would cause the dams of reservation and self-control to break. It was done in great wisdom, and it was made evident that very evening.

Food had begun to dwindle and the party could already feel the effects of missing food: their bodies felt jittery, their stomachs growled even after they finished a meal, and they were understandably very grouchy. The events of that night had several prequels from former nights where party members began to argue about how food should be divided. All began to argue and bicker over who did the most for the group, saying that they needed the energy while Crono stared into the fire, willing to take what was given him.

Finally, there was a moment where it seemed like the party reached a breaking point…

They returned home; they were disheveled, filthy, tired, and starving. Little disputes about direction and their heading happened earlier that day, so a heavy tenseness permeated the air. On occasion, challenging stares were given to those who may have been arguing at the time. Marle could feel herself staring at Crono, and something within her seemed to feel guilt at being angry with him. However, when she acknowledged that it was him who made her feel guilty, the anger intensified until she could not stare at him without clenching her teeth.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Lucca said toward Robo with sarcastic nastiness.

Even Robo had been acting differently. He said in his usual, calm voice, "Maybe you should lead the way, if you are so brilliant."

"Maybe I should." Lucca said matter-of-factly.

Crono sighed, seeing that an argument was coming. It became habit for him to say, "Alright. Maybe it's time we turn in." whenever a fight neared.

Glenn rose from his spot and said, "I need to excuse myself for a brief moment."

Someone was in the process of saying something snide, but stopped as they heard something clink. They looked down at Glenn's foot and saw a small rim sticking out from the ground. Intrigued, Glenn bent down, his gloved fingers digging around the soft dirt. After unearthing it, he held it up to the fire and saw that it was a food can. He peered inside, scrubbing his finger around the container. The residue was still wet, and mingled with dirt. Glenn's eyes narrowed, and he noted vocally that every can they used was thrown outside to keep their dwelling clean. "Who ate this?" His eyes searched around the room, and everyone else did the same.

"What do you mean, '_who ate it_?' Something tells me that you took it!" Lucca answered, glowering at Glenn.

"Oh have I now?" Glenn said with a growing rage, "Or mayhap thou'rt the culprit! That would explain your haste to accuse the very man who discovered it!"

"Discovered? You stumbled on that thing on accident. You could have given yourself away and be trying to hide it!" Marle rejoined.

"Or you could have taken it." Ayla started, pointing an accusatory finger at Marle who gawked in response. "I've seen how much you can eat."

Robo would have rolled his eyes if he had any. Somehow, he no longer wanted to be diplomatic. "Will you all just shut up? Honestly, things have been difficult, but who cares if someone took a little more food than they needed?"

"How easy those words must roll off of thy tongue!" Glenn answered, the bottom of his fist pounding against the cavern wall. "If ye knew the sting of hunger than thou wouldst know what a breach of trust this is!"

And so it began. Everyone began to argue with each other, the accusations turning into insults and slander. The annoyed tones turned into furious shouting that made your ears ache as words echoed against the wall. The aggressors grew closer, inching toward each other's face as they nearly screamed to drown out their opponent. It drew near to the point where Lucca and Marle were about to reach for the gate key, but they stopped when they noticed Crono for the first time since the argument started.

"What are _you_ doing?" Lucca asked.

Everyone stopped and turned to Crono, their eyes narrowing as they saw him leaning over the bag of provisions. Crono, who seemed almost emotionless, showed hurt for a brief moment. He rustled inside the bag and tossed a food can toward Lucca, who fumbled it to the ground. She stooped down to pick it up and then gave him a wary glare, "What is this for?"

Crono sighed, "That should cover whatever has been taken, right?"

Marle pointed and said with anger mixed with disbelief, "So it was you who took it?"

"No."

Marle's stare softened, "So what are you doing?"

"Just forget about whoever took the food. If I pass on my portion than it's like it never happened, right?" Crono forced a diminutive smile.

Robo looked at everyone and saw the expressions matched his own confusion, "You are giving away your food?"

"Sure. If that solves everything. Does it?" Crono turned away and bundled himself underneath his sleeping bag.

Lucca looked at the can and then shook her head profusely, "No, no, no. That's not fair, Crono. Whoever took the food should have to go without it, not you."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" Marle replied. "You didn't do it! So why should you suffer for it?"

"I would rather go a day hungry if that means no fighting." Crono faced them again and leaned on his elbow. "Besides, whoever took the food and ate it must have been really hungry, right? They probably needed it, so why be so mad at whoever did it anyway?"

Nobody said anything at first, but then Robo interrupted the silence. "Alright, who took the food? Honestly, it is not fair to make Crono-"

"I said, 'don't worry about it.'" Crono restated firmly, annoyance edging into his voice. He covered himself. "Now go to sleep. We're heading east tomorrow."

Everyone gave each other a look that seemed to ask the question "Are you happy with yourself now?" However, as they all returned to their beds they could already feel the emptiness in their stomachs and reflect on how Crono would feel the next day. Some had gathered the idea of Crono's actions faster than others, but by the time morning came they all felt guilt and shame for the same thing.

* * *

It was time for breakfast. Everyone gathered by the fire while Crono went and stood outside. The party commented to each other that even though Crono said he wanted to look at conditions for the day, they believed he didn't want to smell or be tempted by the food. They all sat and looked solemnly at their breakfast. Suddenly, a bit of pleasing inspiration came to Marle.

"Lucca, can you hand me that empty can, please?"

Lucca handed it over quietly, not even questioning why Marle would want the can in the first place. Marle smiled to herself as she took a spoonful of her own food and dumped it into the empty can and placed it where Crono usually ate. Glenn had seen the gesture, which Marle tried to keep small and unnoticeable. Glenn stared at his own food and then at the almost empty can. A smile of realization came to his own face. He caught Marle's attention with a click of his tongue and motioned with his eyes toward the can. Marle smiled even brighter as she stealthily moved the can toward Glenn, who put in a spoonful of his own food. As he moved to put it back, a hand gently stopped it from going further. Ayla took the can and put in a spoonful of her own food and handed it to Lucca who asked for it next. The empty can was now full.

Robo had watched the whole exchange. He could detect the slight changes in mood as everyone shared in the burden and there was a sense of happiness that filled him. It was a small thing they did; yet they all sat together, a feeling of unity engulfing them. Had he not grown in his travels, such a dramatic change from such a small act would have been baffling to him. Instead, he found himself wishing he had a portion to share, but was content to feel the lightening of the mood and the sudden reappearance of a close and familiar fellowship.

As for Crono's reaction when he returned to see that his friends come together to support him: I believe I do not have the words to accurately express the gratefulness, relief, and love that he felt.

* * *

The day had gone very well. It was almost as if they had started over from the beginning. Not an argument was heard which somehow made trekking through the snow easier. Their spirits were lifted and they found themselves joking with each other, even stopping to play in the snow whenever they rested. Not much was mentioned about last night except if it were shamed confessions about how ridiculous they felt the next day. It wasn't until they were slightly behind the group that Marle spoke to Crono.

"So," Marle began slowly and humorously, nudging Crono with the side of her hip as they walked, "did you plan for your act of selflessness to go so well?"

"To be honest, not really." Crono laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Especially since it was me who ate the food."

Marle's mouth widened in surprise and Crono tensed instantly. However, he relaxed when her lips formed an incredulous and good-natured smile. She slapped his arm lightly and giggled, "You are _so_ bad!"

Crono chuckled and waved his hand dismissively, "I was just kidding. I didn't eat the food."

"Who do you think did?" Marle asked, giving a slight push.

Crono shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm glad to whoever did it. I certainly owe them."

They said nothing for a while and shared a comfortable silence. Finally, something urged Marle and she turned to Crono on the spot.

"You owe whoever did it? What would you give to the person responsible?" Marle asked, smiling thoughtfully at Crono.

Crono's cheeks were tinged with red and he said as matter-of-factly as he could, "I-I suppose it depends on who did it and what they wanted."

Marle hummed to herself to feign ponderence, "What if that person wanted something like…a kiss?"

Crono looked down to his feet sheepishly, "Once again, that depends on who did it…No offense to him, but if it was Glenn, absolutely not."

They shared a laugh before he looked at her again. He suggested very cautiously while edging in to whisper, "Did you do it?"

"I could have done it. If it means I get what I want…" She answered with a coy smile, edging in as well.

They leaned in closer and closer, the world suddenly becoming very quiet.

"HEY!"

They both gasped in surprise, jumping apart in an instant. A head poked over a hill, which they were evidently hidden behind. It was Robo who yelled toward them and it did not take him long to realize that he was an unwelcome guest for whatever reason. Robo stated in a softer and more controlled volume, which turned increasingly optimistic as he shared good news, "Uh…pardon me Sir Crono and Miss Guardia, but we have found something. We would like you to take a look with us. It is a distance away, but it seems like a structure!"

"That's…uh…that's good." Crono answered, cracking his knuckles absent-mindedly.

"Yeah…" Marle said, giving furtive glances toward Crono.

It was at that moment when Robo had an idea of what he interrupted. He made a noise as if he were clearing his non-existent throat and disappeared behind the hill again. Crono gave Marle a smile, which she returned. Crono stretched out his gloved hand and said with something that bordered on dissapointment and enthusiasm, "Let's go check it out!" Marle took it as soon as it was offered and they ran after the group.

_Author's note: Actually, think of it more as kudos to myself this time around. :-D It feels like I must have made a lot of spelling errors in this chapter, but I liked the content. I know that the whole journal entry thing is kind of sudden, but I meant to go that direction a bit sooner. If you note my earlier chapters, Marle got a diary that I never got around to using. I liked the interaction with Marle and Crono toward the end. But enough about what I liked and what I didn't…as always, I love to hear what you guys think if you have any thoughts. If not, no problem. I feel bad that I haven't read or critiqued anything in a while anyways; so a little peaceful protest against my lack of reviews is understood. I'll get around to it, I promise. I've just been busy with family stuff and work is all. Laters!_


	58. Zeal Kingdom

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Kingdom of Zeal; A paradise exists within a frozen and lifeless world…_

Lucca irritably brushed away the pine needles that continually found their way toward her eyes. She groaned in frustration and broke a branch, letting the stem and its irritants to fall to the ground below where her comrades watched. She sighed in satisfaction, raising the binocular to her eye once again.

The structure was too far away to make out any specific details, even with her tools. Resting on a hillside, supported by a dais with steps, stood a structure in the middle of nowhere. Lucca kept her eyes out for any guards or creatures that might have inhabited the strange ruin, but she saw nothing. It was a place made of strange, yellow stone. She could see that the dais was clear of snow and that there was no crumbling walls or any signs of vegetation retaking the land it once owned. It stood there, about three miles away, untouched by man and nature.

She sighed, clapping the binocular shut. She looked down below and warned everyone beneath her to move. They obeyed and she leapt a high distance down to the ground. Crono stood with wide eyes, forgetting for a moment that such a leap was child's play to them now. Lucca brushed any snow or stray needles from her clothing before she spoke. "I really have absolutely no idea what it is. But I want to go inside it."

Crono smirked, "No second guessing it, huh?"

"Not when we haven't seen something that even resembled a fraction of civilization for two weeks…unless you count aluminum cans and sleeping bags."

"Aye," Glenn said with a nod, "t'would be a boon if we found fresh rations inside. In my mind, it would be foolishness to avoid this place."

"Do you all agree?" Crono asked.

They responded by nodding in unison.

Crono began to lead the way in a show of silent agreement. The structure had gone out of view as they descended a hill and they found themselves in a thick wood. Robo took the lead at this point, using his sense of direction to navigate through the many crags, drops, and small rises that filled the valley. The forest seemed to grow thicker and thicker until it suddenly gave way to solid ground that did not crunch beneath their feet. They looked down and gasped in surprise.

"Is that…is that gold?"

The party bent down to examine the ground and were stunned to see that it was not only gold that served as the walkway, but many gems as well. They looked toward the structure itself and saw that it was of the same make as the walkway; only massive gems the size of boulders adorned the walls in decorative order. Giant pillars flanked a doorway that led to an open courtyard, from which the soft light of burning torches flickered.

"Hello?" Marle called out.

No answer.

"We aren't going to suddenly turn into gold, are we?" Lucca quipped with an uneasy smile.

They made their way into the open courtyard that was filled with more of the same. However, warm and friendly fires burned from torches and there were benches that lined the walls. Crono could almost imagine it as gathering place for scholars of old, who were content to sit and muse on the seemingly simple aspects of life and the orders of the world. However, there was nobody here and it was still far too cold to carry on normal conversation. It was while he was in that process of thinking that he spotted another entryway.

"Hey, what's in here?"

The party followed Crono as he entered the only enclosed room that existed in this place. The gloriousness of the architecture outside paled in comparison to the works of art they saw in this room. A simple flame was enough to light this massive room, seeing that any light rebounded constantly off the shimmering surface. It was somehow warmer in this room despite the continuous flow of cold air from outside. The walls were covered in carvings that were so realistic that the party would become lost in the detail as they examined them. It wasn't until Marle stood back that she noticed that there was a strange order to these pictographs. "Hey guys! This might be the clue that we were looking for! See?"

The party took her advice and smiled when they saw she was correct. There was indeed a story told in this hieroglyphics, yet there was not a character or sign of written language to be found. It was all the work of artists who depicted scenes of folklore and history. However, they all somehow seemed related. Lucca ran up to a single depiction and said, "I think it starts here."

There were many clues to be seen, but not a single one was clear to them. The only thing that struck them as familiar was a scene depicting the encroaching ice age. That part of history was made manifest through a barren tree that was surrounded by people who were huddled over for warmth. Although the artwork was beautiful, the scenes were depressing once the meanings were thought upon. There were scenes of starvation, infant deaths, and even skeletons. The depressing scenes grew more common as the party made its way down the wall. However, there was an abrupt stop to negative depictions as a significant portion of the wall was dedicated to a man who stood with his head held aloft. The scenes depicting deaths had ceased and were replaced with depictions of prosperity and happiness. After that, another depiction showed a group of people dressed as kings and queens, standing triumphant and pure over a group of people that stood naked and who hid their faces in shame. That, in its self, was not so much a negative depiction since something about the picture suggested justice and the righting of wrongs, whatever they may be. Next came a detailed relief of an island that hung between a sun and a moon raised by hands. And finally, there was a final portrait of stone that seemed to hold an ending of some kind. The depiction showed an alter holding a symbol of the sun, and all those immediately around it were young and fair while those who turned their back to it were shriveled and old.

"What do you think it means?" Marle asked, oddly feeling a bit troubled as she viewed the final picture.

"I know not, but look beneath thy feet." Glenn answered.

The party looked and gawked as they saw themselves standing on what seemed to be the recreation of a map from paper. After some comparing they noticed that the map on the floor seemed to have the same characteristics of the relief of the island on the wall. However, Crono noticed there was one thing that seemed out of place: the floor was made of solid gold except for one square section of the floor. Crono drew closer to the square and saw that it was made of marble instead. He reached out to tap it with his foot. He was hushed into silence as he saw dim red light rise from cracks within the tiles and then…

"Hey, where did Crono go?"

Everyone in the room looked up and glanced about the room. He was nowhere to be seen.

Ayla laughed and said, "Crono, where you go? How did you hide so fast?"

There was no answer.

Lucca groaned in annoyance, "Come on, Crono. I thought we grew out of your 'hide-and-seek' phase."

Still no answer. Everyone looked at each other with uneasy glances. Marle spoke now, "Crono, please don't do this. Now is not the time."

When he did not answer a third time, Glenn's face turned dour, "Where hast he gone? Shall we explore without?"

The party turned around, looking about nervously. They didn't know whether to be afraid of surprise or sudden death. They peered out into the courtyard and saw nothing stir. A sense of fear began to come over them and they started backing away from the room slowly. They screamed in fright when Crono suddenly appeared before them. He screamed as well, falling backward onto the ground.

"What the- why are you all screaming?" Crono asked.

"That wasn't funny, Crono!" Ayla said, stamping her foot. "How did you do that?"

Crono's face changed from annoyance to joy as he said, "Watch this."

The party gasped in horror as he disappeared. When he reappeared again their reaction was the same.

Crono had a look of incredulity and said, "Come on…step on this tile…I think there is something that you guys really should see…"

* * *

Their reactions to the astonishing beauty of the land were various. Marle lost her breath for a moment, her chest heaving when she finally found it. Lucca looked around, trying to make sense of where they had gone. When she could not, she took off her glasses, cleaned them, and then rubbed her eyes. Ayla had the dreamy, giddiness of a child while Glenn kept a hand on his hilt. Robo stood silently, as if he were analyzing every little thing that dotted the horizon.

They stood on a hilltop. A dais separated them from the earth as it did in the strange place they had left. The map, they found, was still underneath their feet and it matched the view perfectly. A sparkling lake lay off toward the west, reflecting the light of a baby blue sky. There was a pathway that led down the hillside and grass fields, which were long enough to show that wind passed through it. In front of them, there was a large city unlike any they had ever seen. Flocks of white birds soared across the towering structures that caught the light of a late afternoon. As the scene sunk in, they felt a warm breeze and their bodies relaxed.

"I think we can take off our coats now." Marle said with a grin.

They cast their dirty apparel behind a tree near the point of return and took in the surroundings again, seeing if there was anything in sight that should dictate their next action. As luck would have it, there was a waterfall that the women spotted just a short distance to their right. Even better was the fact that the reservoir of water it received was hidden behind lush trees and plants. Lucca, Marle, and Ayla looked at each other and seemed to think the very same thing.

"You boys stay here." Lucca said with sternness befitting that of a commanding mother.

"Huh? Why?" Crono asked, rounding to face Lucca.

She jutted a thumb toward the waterfall behind her. "You see that? You know what it's saying to us?"

Marle joined in, cupping her hands and whispering softly, "'Come…come to me…take a bath…you stink…'"

Lucca folded her arms and strongly voiced, "That's right. And if I know anything about boys…Heh…Let's just say that you all are forbidden to move from this spot."

Crono blushed, "Come on, Lucca…What makes you think I'm going to do that? You don't really think I'm going to sneak around and act like a pervert, do you?"

Lucca said nothing, not knowing that her style of flirtation was lost on Crono. "Come on, ladies. We got some scrubbing and soaking to do."

"I am confused," Ayla said as Marle and Lucca pulled her away. "Why they not bathe with us? Our tribe bathes together often."

"What? Are you kidding?" Marle said with a boisterous laugh.

As they disappeared into the woods, the men of the party sat around and looked at each other, merely at a loss for words. After some time, which was spent looking at the wide, new world before them, Glenn suddenly turned to Crono and said, "I do not understand…We hath arrived in a new land, we are about to see marvels that many shall never witness, and we are about to discover what lies in the past or our future for all of humanity…and the first thing they wish to do is to bathe?"

"Women…" Crono said softly under his breath.

"Well…" Robo began with the air of diplomacy, "you both really do smell terrible."

That remark earned a dangerous glare from the two swordsmen.

They sat there from some time until they saw movement from the woods. The women emerged, looking as clean and as immaculate as they had for ages. Their clothes were even clean and dry, for which they thanked Lucca and her magic. Crono could not help but admit to himself that cleanliness was next to godliness in this moment. They even seemed happier, moving in clothes that were free of muck and stains. "Alright. Your turn." Lucca said, pointing toward the waterfall.

"If it is all the same to thee, we prefer to continue on our journey…" Glenn rose, looking toward the city.

Lucca put her hands on her hips, "We aren't going anywhere until you boys clean yourselves up…and quite frankly, it would be embarrassing to be seen in public with men who haven't bathed for two weeks. Robo, go with them and bring back their clothes after they wash them so I can dry them."

Crono and Glenn sighed, trudging toward the waterfall while Robo shepherded them. The women laughed and talked amongst themselves when the men were out of earshot. It wasn't until Robo came back with their clothes that they asked him what they were saying and their responses to the men's complaints were scoffs. "What did they want to do?" Marle began, "Stroll into a strange city while smelling like garbage? Ha, good luck trying to find out anything about Lavos when the person you are talking to can't even resist fainting from your body odor."

"And all we did was ask them to wash up…ha! Did you see the looks on their faces? It was like we asked them to hold the world on their shoulders." Lucca guffawed.

"Men…" Ayla sighed underneath her breath.

Seeing that he didn't want to annoy anyone else, Robo held his peace this time around and brought the clothes back once they were dried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crono and Glenn began to enjoy the water. While bathing outdoors has never been enjoyable on the account of freezing water, the water in this place was cooling to the touch, yet was warm enough to soak in and relax the muscles. The constant churning of the waterfall washed their bodies clean and they found that they had finished before the women did. Deciding that they must have taken time to relax and enjoy the water, Glenn and Crono felt they were entitled to do the same. They both sighed in contentment and Crono said, "Even though this is a distraction, you have to admit this was a good idea."

"Aye, but it is best not to say anything of the sort to a lass. If ye do, then they shall think that all their ideas are good ideas." Glenn said with a smirk.

Crono chuckled, "Well, with all chauvinism placed aside, I think that their hearts were in the right place…wait, do you hear that?"

Glenn perked his head up, trying to drown out the sound of the waterfall by focusing on the distant sound of rustling foliage. "It is only Robo bringing back our clothing."

Crono's face sunk into a state of unease, "No…it isn't."

Glenn noticed the look, and instinctively his hand went toward the rock on which they rested their weapons. His eyes went to the spot when his hand did not find his sword and they widened in surprise. Their weapons weren't there. Glenn called to Crono who turned and shared the same look of dark surprise. Instantly, their hands began to move, cracking with the power of the elements that showed they were far from unarmed.

Then came a surprisingly calm voice that seemed to sound from all around them, "Worry not…I have did not come to harm you."

"And that is why thou hast taken the only means of defending ourselves? Of course, how ignorant of me." Glenn shouted back, wondering if his voice would reach their watcher.

The voice came again, speaking softly, "I will show myself, but you must promise that you will not hurt me. My appearance is different from what you would expect."

Glenn and Crono looked to each other, nodded in agreement, and dropped their arms to the side. "Alright," Crono shouted into the woods, "come out."

A faint silhouette appeared before them in the shape of fog, which lost its opacity as it formed. A simple, white tunic formed first, followed by brown skin and sharp claws. Finally, the head formed and it was adorned with a beak-like jowl and round eyes like that of an eagle. The creature nodded sagely, opening up his arms in a welcoming gesture. He then stretched forth a hand and said in the most peaceful tone, "Do you know why humans shake hands? Generally, they grasp with their weapon hand. It comes from an ancient tradition where men would cast their weapons to the ground and grasp the hand of their enemy as a sign of peace; it was a sign that they would rather take the hand of another rather than their own weapon, showing vulnerability and their willingness to compromise."

Crono smiled and rose to grasp his hand, but was careful not to go too far out of the water. Glenn did the same. As they did their weapons reappeared on the rock that they were left upon. The creature motioned to the weapons, then he craned his neck as if his ears detected something, "Ah, and here comes another of your group."

He heard correctly, for something heavy stumbled through the underbrush with the grace of a cow. Robo emerged, holding out dried clothing and his eyes clicked and whirled on the new visitor. Once the presence of this strange visitor was acknowledged, Robo did not as much move or make a sound. The visitor watched Robo, bowed politely, and eyed him steadily or even meaningfully.

"Robo?" Crono ventured.

Robo still stood still, focusing on the creature without as much as a sound.

"Robo!" Crono said again.

Robo's head perked up as if he were called out of a dream and he even stumbled in his reply, "Oh, d-do forgive me Crono. Who is our guest?"

Crono sighed in relief, "I thought you were going to pounce on him."

Robo replied almost nervously, "Oh, I would do nothing of the sort! After all, I hardly know this person. Now, what is your name?"

The creature shook his head, giving Robo a quick glance before turning to face Crono. "My name is not important. What is important is this: I have been sent to you on this day on behalf of a good man…a man with whom you should speak."

"…And who is this man?" Glenn asked.

The creature was speechless for a moment and said, "I regret to say that I cannot tell you his name at this moment…"

"You cannot, or you won't?" Crono asked, showing doubt by crossing his arms.

"Crono," Robo said with a slight bow, "I feel very strongly that we can trust him. We must go."

Crono seemed surprised, "Why? Did you do some crazy adrenaline level reading to see if he was wanting to lead us into a trap or not?"

"I have never asked anything of anyone. I suggest that it is in our best interest to meet with this man."

Crono and Glenn looked at each other before Crono turned back to Robo, "Well, I suppose it is only fair to respect your opinion…but we should see what the girls think."

"Fair enough." The creature answered, a relieved smile plastered on his strange face.

"Now, if you don't mind, a little privacy would be good." Crono reached for his clothes.

"Of course." The creature said as he turned around.

* * *

The men were dressed and walked out of the woods. They could already see the women talking with each other and exchanging shocked expressions as a man-like creature followed them out of the woods. As they grew closer they could hear shocked gasps from Lucca and Marle while Ayla wondered what the big deal was. When Crono and the creature were in earshot, Marle spoke cautiously as if she were afraid of the answer, "Crono, who is that and why is he coming out of the woods?"

Crono rubbed the back of his head and said bracingly, "Because he was in the woods…"

Lucca looked toward the creature, her eyes dark and threatening, "And did you happen to see us?"

The creature nodded and Lucca and Marle nearly fainted while Ayla stood nonplussed. The creature calmly added, "I would have shown myself to you, but I believed that you would have tried to attack me."

"Attack you?" Lucca said with a waving finger. "Attack you? I'm going to kill you."

"Why?" Ayla shrugged, her hair falling limply over her shoulders.

"Man alive!" Lucca shouted with clenched fists, "Stay out of this Ayla! You just don't understand!"

"Do not be so quick to judge, Lucca." Robo said, stepping in between her and the creature. "He means no ill will; it is an elemental spirit, just like the Nu we found. Elemental spirits could care less about…well, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Marle sounded as if she were trying to find reason to be upset, "well he still could have told us he was there."

The creature laughed and sat down on a nearby rock, his back arching forward as a hawk searching the ground for prey. "I apologize, but please do not be alarmed. What I have to say is very important, and it requires your trust. I have chosen the best way to approach this group in hopes that what information I give you will benefit your search for Lavos."

The party unanimously had their attention stolen by this mysterious being, "You know about Lavos?"

"Oh yes," the creature said with an ever widening grin, "I know of your exploits rather well and I seek to aid you in your quest."

Crono stepped forward, being overly bold with the opportunity given them, "Tell us what you know. It would mean a lot to us."

"All that will come in due time. However, we cannot speak here and I feel it would be unfair to burden your minds with what I must tell you while you are still weary from your long journey."

"What do you know about our journey?" Crono asked, skepticism rising in his voice.

The beast clasped his claws behind his back and looked Crono in the eyes. "Do not doubt my motives, for your arrival has been foretold…among many other things." The pause, which seemed pregnant with purpose, was not addressed and the creature went on. "Who has informed us of your arrival, you might ask? It will be known to you, but not today." The beast gestured toward the city and spoke as if he were repeating orders he heard before, "You shall rest in that city which is known as Kajar, the city of rest and respite. When you pass the city gates a man dressed in brown and white robes will approach you and offer you a place to stay. Take his invitation. You will see cruelties and amazing sights that you have never seen before…I cannot stress this enough: you must hold your peace no matter what the spectacle may be. Be not amazed, and be not moved toward those who suffer or you will never learn what you wish to know. Do not mention the name of Lavos as something to be feared, and you must certainly refrain from asking anyone about him."

"Why not?" Lucca asked, her face scrunching as she frowned, "Does everyone know about him? What are they doing to prevent…"

"Silence." The mythical beast said with a stern face and swift motion of his hand. Lucca felt as if her jaw were wired shut. She squealed inside her mouth with surprise, but found her jaw could move freely again after she quieted herself. She gave a hard look at the creature that watched her warningly. "Have you not heard a word I said? You will not mention his name negatively. Doing so will cost you dearly. You will blend with the people of this kingdom. We may speak freely in due time, but not here and not today. Even within your bedchambers you will utter not a word concerning what we mentioned."

Marle looked about suspiciously, then leaned forward to whisper. The beast seemed frustrated this time as a motion of his hand stilled her lips. "Even a whisper is to speak too much…Speak good of Lavos lest you wish to raise the suspicions of the people. And if you cannot do so, do not speak of him at all."

"Who hast sent thee? Why all this secrecy?"

The creature nearly shouted, "Do my words shift through your ears like sand? Has nothing found its place within your skulls?" The beast forcefully calmed himself and added, "Doubt not, but be believing…you will have your answers soon enough. Now, I must go. Enter the city of Kajar and look for the man I have told you about. One more thing…you will cross a bridge. What you see may surprise and shock you. Do not speak to each other of it, for if you do you will surely give yourselves away…until we meet again."

The robe of the creature slowly began to flap in a wind that had been absent before. The creature slowly faded, his body disappearing as wispy fog that was carried away by the wind. The creature was lifted into the sky, toward the city. Within moments he was out of sight. The party looked at each other, wanting to speak about what they saw. They wondered if it was even safe to speak at all and decided to stay quiet for the duration of their travel.

Perhaps the creature had done wrong in arousing such great suspicion, because the party was now increasingly cautious of the world around them. They seemed even more out of place as they passed a group of humble looking people. They bowed respectfully, even subserviently, and the party merely nodded in reply and avoided their gaze. While the simple group didn't seem offended, they seemed surprised by some strange behavior that was not known by those they saluted. It was a lucky thing that there were no people around when they crossed the bridge.

There was a spacious gorge, its cliffs being made of smooth stone. The party thought nothing of it as they drew near the bridge, passing through a large trestle that was almost like a tunnel. They emerged and immediately felt a strong breeze tug at their clothing. Marle, curious as to why the wind was so strong, walked toward the railing to peer down into the valley below to see if there was some sort of river. The party leapt in surprise as she gasped sharply, her hand moving to her chest and clutching her pendant. They rushed to her side and ended up doing what she had done. They felt dizzy and light-headed as they peered over the edge to see nothing by sky.

They rubbed their eyes in disbelief and still did not trust in what they had seen. As their eyes scanned the crevice they came to the realization that this was no illusion. The murals they had seen in that strange temple not only told them of folklore, but it attempted to steel them should they come face to face with the surprising truth. The very land on which they stood hovered above the clouds and above the lifeless world below them. The murals, which they thought to be a figurative history, turned out to be very true about one thing. What else could be true? Did the murals hold the history of the world after the descent of Lavos? Or did the murals speak of the future?

"Where in the world are we?" Lucca asked, shaking her head in a mixture of amazement and disbelief.

Unfortunately, nobody was willing to hazard a guess nor wished to exchange theories for good reason. They walked on, their imaginations wildly and vainly trying to piece together what they had seen and heard prior.

_Author's notes: You guys might have noticed that this part of the story is a little deviation, but I hope you enjoyed the mystery I tried to set up. Everything is explained next chapter. Now, to answer questions. Some people have wondered who took the food. Although I didn't think it would be important, I did have a scenario in mind. I can work that in if you guys want. I'll do it as a little sideways confession. Shadow, I definitely plan on doing the campfire scene and I was surprised when you told me that not many stories do. The little quests at the end of the game strike me as a must since they are pretty much the final bits of character development that shows how much they have changed. (At least game-wise, I think). Sailor, I got your message and tried to look at it but it wouldn't let me view it. I saw some of your stuff on deviant though and I liked it. :) (couldn't find the Crono piece though). As for Mission316, he gave very solid comments that I agree with. The diary might not live past the edits if I'm too lazy to include it earlier, but I'll still write the chapter so that her feelings and the occurrences from their exploration will somehow be mentioned. Sorry, my notes are getting longer and longer, so I better stop now. Thanks for reading._

_P.S. This didn't feel like a solid chapter either, but the next one is going to be good. I can feel it._ :3


	59. The Cities of Dreams and of Secrets

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The City of Dreams and the City of Secrets; in which we find that the paradise is illusionary. Also, a chilling prediction is announced_…

Even from the distant portal the height of the structures was daunting. It wasn't until they were just outside the gates that the party was actually intimidated by the sheer scope of this picturesque metropolis. Natural and man-made wonders existed side by side as greenery could be found growing all around them and the pristine glow of ivory walls and golden decorations dazzled they, who were not familiar with them. The streets were bustling with people; the wide alleys were filled with the chatter of many, whether it be business or casual conversation. They were surrounded, people accidentally bumping into each other as crowds weaved in between crowds. The sight was nearly dizzying, and the colors of robes were so vivid and distracting that it would be almost impossible to spot the man they were meant to look for.

Although the people who wandered the streets were diverse in all ways, from the manner of their dress and even as to the color of their skin, no amount of diversity could distract from a true anomaly such as Crono and his motley crew. There was an uncomfortable air as the party felt a few probing eyes who would look away shyly or even eye them with disgust. Concerning those who watched with disgust, their eyes would suddenly widen as if they realized something and they would look very puzzled as if the subjects of their gaze had done something very odd.

"You seem to be tired and need a place to rest. Perhaps I can help you."

A hand rested on Crono's shoulder and gently turned him around. A bearded man gripped his shoulder with purpose and made a point to smooth out the brown and white robes he wore with his free hand. Crono looked about himself and nodded, the man nodding in return. "Then you may come with me. There is a society that aids scholars performing their research on the energy harvested from Lavos-"

"'Harvest energy from-!?'"

Quick and fluid like a whip, the man lashed his hand toward Lucca's wrist. He gripped it so tightly that the pain silenced Lucca, who blushed for reacting so carelessly. The man gave her an imploring look that Lucca acknowledged by avoiding his gaze shamefully. The man nodded slightly, letting her hand fall from his grip as he resumed his strained smile. He gestured down the street and said, "It is very close. I hope you will find our accommodations most suitable." He led the way, shifting through the endless streams of people who were constantly being touched but did not seem to mind.

Finally, the streets began to thin out and grow wider. The party could look around themselves and not fear losing whom they followed. They took in the sights of the city, finally realizing that these were not ordinary people, but that they were striking and beautiful. They walked upright, their posture very straight, and they held their heads high as if they were proud of everything about themselves. Even more interesting was the fact that none of the pedestrians in sight showed any sign of aging. Although it was not thought upon or noticed by any member of the party, Robo could see past the guise of illusion. Everything he detected told him what he needed to know: within the massive crowd of people, there were those who were not only elderly, but very ancient.

Through his eyes, he could see the strange aura that changed the outward appearance. The outward appearance was forcibly changed from blotchy pigment that would undoubtedly show as liver spots and pale skin. Within their bodies, Robo could detect arthritis and misshapen bones that had been deformed and dented by time. Not only that, there were constant fluxes in adrenaline when weight pressed upon tired joints, showing that these people were in great pain yet hid it with poise and an odd sense of self-righteous piety. He wanted nothing more than to inform his party, but the uncertainty of their situation prevented him from doing so. He continued on, trying to make more observations and piece together what he had seen.

Robo was not the only one who had noticed strange behavior. We had already seen the actions of those who beheld these visitors with disgust, but a correlation was discovered as Crono began to pay closer attention to those who stared at him. Those who looked away from him shyly were dressed well, but noticeably poorer than most others. Not only that, his eye would occasionally catch strange markings on various places of their bodies. A woman, who cringed underneath the impudently appraising eye of a lecherous hawker, stretched forth a hand and caught change in her open palm. Crono noticed, as she clenched her fist and brought it to her side, that there was a mark on her hand. He felt that his eyes deceived him, for what he saw was not the work of a tattooist or a birthmark, but the work of a branding iron.

_"That can't be what I saw…"_ He whispered to himself.

It should also be mentioned that everyone had noticed something else rather interesting: everyone here used magic. While Robo saw the more subtle uses for their skills, the people of the city made no effort to conceal the power they possessed. It was a difficult challenge to not stand and be amazed as people soared from rooftop to rooftop without fear of falling, conjuring flames to cook a meal, or using their magic in a variety of ways. They even used elements that Crono and his friends could not identify as children ran up walls and even hid their bodies by becoming completely transparent as the Nu had done in the prehistoric era.

"We are here."

The building followed the make of all the other structures that surrounded them: the entrance had no doors and only a gaping wide entrance. Thick curtains hung at either side and were bound by silk ropes while the floor underneath them could have been a mirror by how clean it was kept. Men, who Crono assumed to be scholars due to the long beards and spectacles on their faces, walked in and out of the many rooms. Their heads were bowed down to the books they read as they strode from room to room, completely absorbed in their studies. These men would often open their eyes widely as if they had comprehended some great thing, and they would return to their books and retain the furrowed brow that was typical of studious types.

"The Queen, in order to speed up the progress of our research, has cast a spell upon this place."

"And what did she do?" Robo asked, deciding that it would be okay to speak as long as they were prompted.

"She and her advisors believe that a well rested mind is ready for anything. Therefore, she has made this place a boon for pleasant dreams."

"Really?" Marle asked, her nervousness giving way for a brief moment, "How is that possible."

Their guide grimaced as if he were about to gag on his own words, yet they came out almost lovingly, "Through Lavos, anything is possible."

The party nearly grimaced as well and looked about uncomfortably.

"Lavos…inspires dreams? For what purpose?" Crono began, trying to hide his distaste.

The man gave him a warning look and Crono fell silent.

They made their way toward the only room that had a door. Their guide opened it and allowed them to pass through before he followed. This was a bedroom that was filled floor to wall with throw pillows, soft sheets, and mattresses. Marle and Lucca could not help but squeal for joy when they felt the covers and even went as far as to dive onto their beds. They lay on their backs, looking up toward the chandeliered ceiling, sighing wistfully as they remembered the things that have been deprived of them.

The guide smiled and turned to leave, but stopped and gave an ominous look toward the party. "What you heard from the messenger earlier still stands…I can understand if you wish to explore a little further, so you may leave this room and explore; but I ask that you do not leave the premises. I promise you shall have your answers tomorrow."

The party said nothing and the guide slowly closed the door.

* * *

_"Be one with me…"_

The disembodied voice was no higher than a whisper, or perhaps even a hiss. However, its effect was harrowing to the core. It seemed to reverberate within the body, sending shivers up and down any spine, no matter how strong or fearless it was. There was nothing but a swirling darkness. It held a penetrating cold that numbed your fingers and froze your ears. There was a feeling of dread in the air. Only those who believe in the unseen would be able to comprehend the fear that gripped whoever had this disturbing dream, and to those who had never felt such a thing would find themselves further distraught by it, having no experience or name to put to it.

Marle had felt this before.

She spoke out into the darkness, yet she seemed to have no voice. However, she knew that she was understood. She could feel a presence lurking over her, almost as if it were just over her shoulder. She turned about and saw nothing at first. As she stared into the gloom she thought she could see jaws, and nothing but jaws, materializing in the darkness. Perhaps they were only a vision brought on by her unease, yet the jaws moved in time with the voice.

_"Surely, thou dost know me…for I was with thee in the beginning…"_

Her heart beat loudly in her chest, the beat traveling to her ear canals and fingertips. She could not see her own clasped hands, yet she could still see the seemingly imaginary jaws in front of her. She spoke again, her voice silent yet still understood.

_"Thou shalt give thy soul unto me. Bow down and worship me so that thou may live forever…"_

Finally, her voice could be heard, yet the words seemed to belong to someone else. "You cannot be who you say you are. Where is your glory that I should worship you?"

_"YOU WILL WORSHIP ME! I AM HE! BOW OR PERISH!"_

The jaws were nothing more than shadows within shadows, yet something made it clear that they gaped open. The coldness gave way to a warm and humid air. The jaws stretched over her head and the darkness seemed to intensify. Dark mists swirled about her as her horror increased, her eyes growing wide and frightened.

And then she awoke with a start…

Actually, they all awoke at the same time. The dimness of the room was not nearly as palpable as the darkness in their dream, for a single lamp whose light was turned down showed their faces. All sat upright in their beds or hammocks, their faces covered in a cold sweat. Even Robo, who had been limp a moment ago, jolted up at the same time the others did. They looked at each and it was enough to let themselves know that they had all dreamed the same thing. They lay back down, their eyes unblinking as they stared at the ceiling.

Glenn, still trembling from his nightmare, was frustrated as he remembered that speaking out loud was forbidden. Therefore, he prayed within his mind and tried to sleep again.

* * *

The morning eventually came as it always does, but it found the party lacking in rest. It had been a constant struggle all night, and it had gotten so bad that whenever their eyes closed they could feel the hot breath and imagine the phantasmal teeth that the creature bore at them. Their eyes were baggy, bloodshot and they were not in the mood to talk, not that they had the freedom to do so anyway. Instead, even after they were prepared for the day, they sat on their beds, finding little things to do to occupy their time.

The door opened, and the man from the day before stepped in. He nodded at them knowingly, and said. "I am sorry that you were not able to sleep well. Please, be patient and I promise you that without hesitancy that your many questions will be answered shortly. Today we are going to Enhasa."

"What is Enhasa, again?" Lucca asked.

"Enhasa is the city of creation and development, while this city, the city of Kajar, is the city of sleep."

"I sure as hell can't wait for that place, seeing how well this city made me sleep." Lucca said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The guide looked as if he had a bucket of cold water poured on him and he gave a warning look toward Lucca. She shrugged away his warning, not wanting to be apologetic like before.

They left their lodgings and reentered the central room, surprised that nobody was awake yet. A cool breeze swept through the room and there was a strange sense of peace. That peace seemed to intensify as they left and found the streets nearly empty. The sun arose, but the sky was still ablaze in color as it poked out from the horizon. It made the others realize that they had been awakes the entirety of the night, and it seemed to weigh down their shoulders.

To their surprise, they were not leaving the city. On the contrary, they were walking toward the hub of Kajar, where it should have been as crowded and busy. The buildings became taller and taller, their alabaster towers glowing red in the early morning as the party walked down what seemed to be a main road. Within the adjoining alleyways, merchants began preparing their wares, and groups of people dressed in rags swept the streets of discarded fruit peels and garbage. As they passed one of these alleyways, Crono let his gaze linger over their hands. A rolled up sleeve full of patches and holes revealed another mark like the one he had seen before, save that the insignia itself was different. Crono leaned toward the man who led them and whispered in his ear, _"Who are they? What are they doing?"_

The man looked toward the street sweepers, his eyes glossing over as he turned away from the sight. "Everything will be explained. Please, just be patient." Crono's eyebrows raised in surprise. He had hoped that the answer would not have any implications of being an unpleasant truth, but the melancholy look of the guide told Crono everything he needed to know. He had heard of such familiar traits about branding and brute labor when referring to slaves, and the hesitancy on part of their guide only strengthened Crono's hate for this place. How strange that this place used to be such a welcomed escape from the harsh world they had left behind! What manner of paradise could possibly be sustained by slaves?

"We are here."

They stood in front of a large and spacious building. Although it was early morning, a slowly growing crowd moved inside while a constant flow of people exited. The place had a general hustle and bustle that was familiar to Crono. It was reminiscent to the flow of the docks whenever new ships came in, yet the odd thing was that any place for transit typically resides at the outskirts of any city. So why was there so much traffic flowing from the center of the city? The answer came in a familiar form, and in one they should have expected since it was by that same power they arrived here.

"A warp point?"

Lucca stood at the base of an edifice, where stairs trailed up its sides. Her hands rested on her hips and she chewed on her lip in a show of excitement that she tried to hide. The guide looked toward Lucca, a little baffled and slightly pleased that a hint of a first smile hung on her lips. "Yes. The city of Enhasa is very important to the growth of our society." He gestured to the warp point, "In fact, it is so vital to the progress of our society that it is usually not accessible to the ordinary citizens of Zeal. It is several miles west of this city and a rift separates it from the main continent, along with the castle."

"So, why are we allowed through?"

"Right now, you technically are not. You will be because I am with the research facility responsible for the development of raw elemental power." The guide glanced up toward the warp point where several imposing men stood with their arms crossed. He momentarily ignored the confused look of his guests and said under his breath, "Say nothing unless spoken to and leave it all up to me."

The guide stopped in front of the guardsmen and gave them a nod, "I request passage to Enhasa; for myself and for my guests."

The guard rose an eyebrow, "It is a strange group with you. Do you have permission from Dalton?"

The guide retained a confident look and replied with indignation, "You know I don't need that buffoon's permission to do everything. If he had everything his way, you would need permission to relieve yourself, and I don't mean from your duty."

The guard laughed affably, "I see what you mean, but rules are rules. Please understand that it is not rules I made myself. I need clearance for anyone to enter Enhasa."

The guide spoke with the guard as if he were an old friend, and perhaps they were, or perhaps friendship was the product of a plans carefully laid so long ago. After a few minutes of conversation and after a few assurances to his fellow guards, the sentry stepped aside and said, "Well, it is evident that their power is very basic, so I believe you when you say that they are important to your research."

"_Basic_?" Marle whispered to Lucca, offense in her voice.

Robo leaned inward and answered, _"The manner in which he phrased the word denotes a deeper meaning…we will ask our good friend shortly."_

The guards stepped aside along with their commander and beckoned Crono and his crew to step forward. The crew obliged, giving cautious glances to the guards who watched them with a sort of impatience. "Well? What are you waiting for? Step on the plate." The group obeyed and the world before them faded into a violent blue light.

* * *

The place in which they stood was a very open area. The ground, which was decorated in intricate patterns of bricks, shook with the feet of hundreds who walked in the same square. These were not the flashy merchants they had seen in Kajar nor were they the ordinary scholars. These people were more of a sophisticated breed. Not only that, they appeared younger and more fit. They walked in flowing robes, their postures straight and their heads held high. They did not stop or greet one another, but if they were talking they were involved in deep conversation. Lucca reflected on the visits to higher institutions of learning in her world and noted that the very air even smelled of books just like they did back home. Already, she became excited and her eyes scanned the crowds for any experiments on display. Marle could care less, not wanting to be subject to the harsh disciplinarians of _any_ school system and was more interested in Crono's thoughts. However, Crono held that old familiar silence as he walked. It made Marle worry, knowing that something must have upset him terribly. She gave a playful tug on the hem of his sleeve and smiled. He returned her smile sincerely, but it lasted only a moment.

The guide began to walk forward, the party following behind him. "We must pass through here and toward that building in the distance. It is quite a walk, but I am sure…Lucca?"

All eyes turned to see Lucca who appeared awe-stricken. Her arms hung limp at her side as her glazed eyes looked upward and to the west. All followed her gaze and instantly found the subject of her gaze: a monolithic, black plane soaring through the sky. It almost seemed like it was another floating mountain, it's smooth glossy surface obscured by the swirling mists of the sky. Although it was so distant, a steady humming could be heard. The guide cleared his throat and captured the attention of everyone save Lucca, "That is the Blackbird…It is a project that has been constructed at the behest of Sir Dalton and it was completed recently. You may not be able to tell from this distance, but its length from wing to wing is a mile."

"How can it possibly maintain its velocity?" Robo began, his tone becoming incredulous. Even a sight such as this did not exist in his own time.

The guide chuckled and said, "I may have very little or no respect for Dalton, but I must admit his genius…at least when it comes to aviation. I suppose every man truly does have a calling in life. He is completely useless in every other aspect, but in machines he is second to none."

That grabbed Lucca's attention. "Oh is he now?" She said, almost hotheadedly.

"Can _you_ make something that large fly?" The guide said with a sly smirk.

Lucca said nothing and scoffed as they walked northward again. However, her indignant silence could not last long. She began to ask many questions about the Blackbird and even about Dalton. What disturbed the guide is that she almost seemed infatuated with Dalton just from viewing the Blackbird alone. The guide laughed and voiced his suspicion out loud, which earned him a light cuffing on his shoulder. "In truth, you would not like him, or so I would hope. He is a very…how shall I say…unrefined individual."

"Unrefined?"

The guide motioned for her to come close and he whispered, "If all goes right, chances are you will not have to meet him. Trust me, your life will be far more pleasant if you don't."

They reached the building and climbed its steps, whose highpoints were lower and less grandiose than its neighbors. Although the building was ornate like a temple, it did not seem to serve as lofty a purpose as the others. There was a fair share of scholars who entered and left the building, but the more popular places were bustling with activity. It almost inspired the others to ask the guide what was in those other buildings. They checked themselves and remembered that they must remain focused at the behest of their strange messenger.

Crono and Glenn noticed that the guide gave random people little glances or nods of his head that could be confused as greetings. They noticed that whomever the guide's gesture fell upon went straightaway to some unknown location. The guide gave Crono and Glenn a glance also; only it seemed to reassure them that nothing had gone awry. There were two men who stood at the entrance, both of them stepping aside as the party made their way. The air of this place was very calming, yet studious. There were many tables lined with chairs. Books were scattered in large piles on every desk, some of them lying open to bare their tomes.

"'Tis amazing." Glenn said as he massaged his chin with a gloved hand, "There must be so much knowledge within these books."

The guide seemed evasive at this point, almost as if he were ashamed of something. "The books are the works of our ancestors. They did not know of the greatness of Lavos, therefore they conjured up foolish stories and prophesies that were used to overthrow her majesty and to bring death upon us. They also speak the falseness that death must come to all men and they fail to mention that through Lavos all may have immortality. Therefore, by command of her royal highness, these records are to be changed and redistributed to the people."

The guide pleaded with his eyes that they would say nothing. However, it was by sheer luck that someone else had intervened.

"Her royal highness is a fool…"

The guide gasped and turned to the party. He searched among them to see who spoke those words. However, when none seemed to fall under his search he looked behind them. His eyes grew wide as he saw a young boy, dressed in thick robes. While the guide seemed horrified, the boy seemed cold and indignant. The guide stammered and motioned for the boy to look at his guests. "Please, Janus, do not say such things. Surely you wouldn't doubt the blessings that have come from the Mammon machine? Are these not proof that the great Lavos is capable of anything?"

Janus smirked and said, "You forget that he has not conquered death yet. He has only delayed it. The people of the kingdom are such fools, putting themselves through so much pain just so that they may live in their dreams."

"Janus…" The guide began, giving a furtive and pleading look, "Please…I implore you…speak no more of this. You know what will happen…"

"The prophets had warned my family of it for generations; Lavos can no more change the order of things than a man can change the rising of the sun. Death comes to all, whether they want it to or not…" Janus' eye fell upon Crono. As the eye narrowed, Crono could not help but feel as if he had been marked.

Suddenly, there was a scream. The entire building exploded into a scene of frenzy as people quickly moved out of the way of men dressed in heavy armor. Their boots squealed as they turned down corridors, their weapons at the ready. A steady cry went up among the armored men who shouted, "Who dares mention death in the city of the ever-living?" Tables were overturned, the tomes of precious books spilling into uneven lumps on the floor. All scholars held their hands above their head as swords were drawn and pointed at throats. Once again the call was made, the booming echoes of enforcers reverberating throughout the hallways.

Finally, the answer came. Even more so, it dripped with sarcasm. "It came from I, the very crown prince of this floating hunk of rock from where fools think themselves to be gods."

Marle could see a bit of herself in this boy, as he stood sanctimonious and unrepentant. While others perceived him as a brat who only wanted to abuse his authority, Marle saw something more. She could tell by looking at his straight posture, his defiant eye, and his ordinary robes that he despised who he was. He eyed the guard with disgust as he knelt in front of him. "Janus, your mother will not be pleased with your behavior. You know she commanded you to stop such talk. Had it not been for your royal lineage, you would have suffered greatly a thousand times over."

"It angers me that you would punish anyone for speaking the truth, or even common sense."

The guard shook his head, "Your mother shall deal with you. Come with me, your majesty."

The crown prince scoffed and shook off a hand that tried to be as gentle as possible. All scholars in the room let their hands down as the boy turned about and was escorted by the guards. There was a collective sigh of relief as the men filed out of the building in single file. However, all came to a stop. Everyone's eyes turned to the prince as he stopped in place and shivered. Suddenly, the mood of the room changed and everyone turned pale. There were hushed whispers that turned into gasps as Janus turned about.

"The black wind howls…"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The guard exclaimed. He reached out to silence the boy, but was thrown back by some invisible force. He landed roughly on a table that broke underneath his weight.

The boy held out a finger which might as well been the condemning hand of God. All within his sight trembled as the finger circled about. Finally, it rested upon the guide and his party.

"One of you shall shortly perish…So says the black wind…"

The armed men left as quickly as they came, the crowned prince of this deceptive paradise in tow. The party looked at each other and collectively felt chills go up and down their spines. The guide only looked down to the ground as if he were trying to find some words to speak. Finally, his lips opened and they feigned laughter and merriment. "Ah ha, please forgive the prince. As you can see, he enjoys putting a little fright into the populace, just as any other boy…please, take no note of him and let's move on…" The party obeyed, but the fact that the guide put on a show of ease made them even more suspicious and worrisome about the boy's claim. Nonetheless, they followed the guide and said nothing more except for Lucca and Glenn who gave searing epithets of the boy and his behavior.

_Author's notes: Yep…a bit of an explanation would be nice, eh? It has been a long while since I've updated. I'm really sorry about that. Thank you to some of my readers who asked about my story. It gave me the extra push I needed to get back to it sooner than I would have. I have been going through some big changes, such as a new place, new job, more bills, had to get a new computer, etc…I'm finally settled in, so I hope that I can write more. Please understand if my style seems a little off or different. Sometimes when I stop writing for a while I lose track of the story in my head and some of the wording I decided on. It's like riding a bicycle after ten years: you never truly forget, but you are a little shaky at first. :) Good to be back._


	60. Behind Closed Doors

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Behind Closed Doors; the plans of the Queen are made known to the party while Janus suffers "punishment" for his wrongdoings…_

The royal prince regretted nothing. After all, great men taught him that truth should not be feared. He had also learned that the foolish and wicked often take the truth to be hard. Yes, let the kingdom defame those wise men who did nothing wrong, go on and take their honor, make them out to be less than beasts; it will not change a single thing. The men who Janus grew to love had a dreadful power over his mother that she could never shake from her. The fact that he too held this power made his vindictive heart burn with self-satisfied pleasure. He did not hold this power over his mother only, but to all those around him who feared what we all know must come: death.

He walked through the city, surrounded by members of the guard who wished they were someplace else. As he passed groups of civilians, they bowed respectfully but watched Janus with a shaky eye that wanted to look away. The hairs on the back of anyone's neck stood if those cold eyes should happen to glance in their direction, for everyone knew that this boy was a bad omen. Eventually, news of his passing went through the city and the streets were quickly thinned of the population until the procession passed. Janus could hear the window above him being slammed shut while those who were unlucky enough not to be warned of his passing were more subject to his gaze. While Janus was almost pleased to see the fearful reverence of a large crowd, a pang of sorrow touched his heart as a group of children knelt and quivered before him. He brushed this feeling away and strode forward, his princely head held aloft.

* * *

"We have very little time left. Please come this way."

The guide moved swiftly down the thinning corridors and toward the back of the library. He glanced about himself as if he feared he was being followed. Finally, they reached a room that whose only exit was the way they came. Also in the room were three tables that we all covered in books. There was a thick curtain that hung between the entrance and the hallway instead of a door. The soft murmurings of scholars could be heard through the curtain and so the guide spoke even softer than usual. "Now, I ask that you keep you keep your silence and watch your tongues. Will one of you find a book entitled 'The Endless Ocean?'?"

"Well…uh…"

"What is the problem?" The guide began impatiently. Suddenly a look of comprehension came over his face. "Ah, I remember now. They said that you would not know our script…please wait a moment. Would you please watch the entryway and make sure nobody is coming?"

"Who is 'they'?" Lucca asked. Her question was unanswered as the guide scanned the group for a willing participant.

Ayla volunteered for the job and crouched down on all fours, looking underneath the draping curtains. Meanwhile, the guide strode over the each of the three tables, pulling one member of the party and handing him or her a book that had been buried under all the others. He instructed them that they would return the books, placing them underneath as many books as possible, once he ordered them to do so. Before they could ask him to explain, he approached the center of the room and whispered a few words. _"Water summons the wind, the wind makes fire dance…" _He circled about and pointed to Marle who was holding one of the books. "You, open the book."

Marle furrowed her brow, "To what page?"

The guide gave her an odd look, "It doesn't matter. Just open it."

Marle did what she was told and shrieked at what she saw. As soon as she pulled the pages apart, a great spray of water rushed toward her face. She stumbled back and fell against the table. The book fell to the floor as she wiped her face only to find that it wasn't wet. She looked at the book and her person incredulously and noticed that now the book was closed and that they were both dry. "It is just an illusion?" The guide felt the great temptation to laugh, but the feeling of impatience helped to rid him of that. He urged her to open the book again, making sure to tell her and the others that whatever came from these books were illusions and would not harm them. Even so, Glenn nearly yelled as he opened a book that poured out fire, dropping his own copy.

"Alright, listen…" The guide was rubbing his face, "There is no need to worry. You, open your book first. Wind follows and that is you. As for you, my green friend, you open your book last, and please don't drop it, okay?"

"Easier said than done, since thou hast no need to hold the book." Glenn said indignantly.

The guide said nothing as they opened those same books. Suddenly, there was a slight click as if some locking mechanism had been released. To their surprise, a door suddenly appeared where there was only wall before. The guide turned to Ayla and asked if anyone stood in the adjoining hallway. Once she responded that the coast was clear he ordered the party to return their books and walked toward the door, bidding them to follow. He ushered them through the doorway, letting himself go last. He took another precautionary look toward the exit before closing the door. As soon as it was shut, the door disappeared and became an ordinary wall once more.

* * *

The convoy neared the royal palace with the stoic prince in tow. His small feet made nary a sound as he ascended the marble stairway, yet his attendants made a horrible ruckus as they forbade him to go any further. Janus eyed them with impatience as they bowed humbly as a show of repentance. "Your majesty, it is unseemly that you walk more than necessary. Please, let us send for the palanquin." They snapped their fingers without waiting for his dissenting opinion. Janus felt a sense of loathing as two ragged men approached, each on either side of a decorated sedan chair. Brand marks bearing the royal insignia rested on their hands and they looked forward as if they feared looking at their master.

"That is not necessary." Janus began, addressing the attendant, "And I am quite surprised you have the gall to make my decisions."

The attendant bowed low again, his head touching the ground, "It is only because it is ordered of the queen that you have no say in the matter."

Janus' eyes burned fiercely as he faced the attendant, "Did you just imply that I have to obey your orders?"

"NO!" The attendant half-shouted and half-pleaded with Janus. "It is the command of the queen and I shall suffer greatly if you do not comply. Please young master, board the palanquin."

Janus sighed, his shoulders drooping, "Very well. But I ask that my attendants carry me. Not the earthbound. They are weary and their bodies are weak for their wont of magic."

"That is not possible, your majesty. Your mother has ordered you to use these slaves."

"Very well…" Janus grumbled.

* * *

The guide led them through the hallway that was lit by the occasional torch. Every so often there was a descending set of stairs. Suddenly, the hallway came to an end and it had led to a dome-shaped room. A great chandelier hung overhead which illuminated the entire space so that nothing was hidden in shadows. The steady murmuring that filled the place slowly died as eyes turned to observe the new guests. Their eyes widened and they reverently bowed their heads, earning the surprise of the group.

"What is going on here?" Crono asked.

"Wait just a moment and all shall be answered," said the guide. He turned to a few men in the crowd, "Are we protected from prying ears?"

"Yes. We may speak freely. The queen's guard shall not hear us or see us."

"Good," said the guide, "then bring the prophets here so that we may answer the questions that have plagued our guests since their arrival here."

The room had several hallways that connected. Crono in his mind supposed that there were rooms down these hallways that the people occupied. He was proven right as two people strode down the hallways and out of sight. There was silence in the room until the sound of a distant knock could be heard. Soft murmuring reached their eyes and another knock came from a different direction. The people in the room backed up against the walls so that only Crono, Robo, Frog, Marle, Ayla, and Lucca stood in the center. They watched as two figures stepped forward and they were not the attendants from before. One of them, they did recognize.

"Balthazar?" Lucca stepped forward, reaching underneath her glasses to rub her eyes.

The wizened, yet mad man they had met in the desolate future stood before them. Within the drab setting of the future, his clothes stood out from among the populace. However, in this imperial land where everything was made with marble and gold, he seemed as ordinary as a humble monk. His followers, who made their station apparent by bowing reverently in his wake, were dressed far more regally than he. Another man came, and he was dressed slightly similar only they had never seen him before. There was something familiar about him and the way he stood, both of his hands resting on a cane before him.

"Yes, that is my name. However, my associates call me the Guru and Prophet of Reason. You may call my friend here the Guru of Time…he shall answer many of your questions."

Lucca scoffed, "You? A guru? Of reason?"

Crono put out a hand to silence Lucca. "Wait a moment. I never told you guys this, but after the race, old man Bal…"

"'OLD MAN?'" Balthazar interrupted. The group looked at him strangely and he cleared his throat by way of an apology.

"Anyway, Balthazar," Crono emphasized, "put me up to that race. He told me how to win but he also knew that we came from Guardia…he called it by name."

Marle's eyes went wide, "But how would he know that?"

"We have known of your coming for quite some time. It has been foretold by prophets throughout history. However, I am surprised that you knew who I was. This is the first time I have met you."

"This is…odd." Frog said calmly, scratching his head.

"Is it so confusing that there are certain faces you meet time and time again? Do you still believe it is only by chance that you are here, meeting with someone that has saved your life?"

"At least now I know that you aren't lying about not knowing us before." Crono said with a smirk. "You did anything but save my life when I last met you."

Balthazar chuckled, "I do not know the peculiars, but I do know what is to come and what may happen. I know the state of the world as it is in this time and the times to follow."

"Wait, wait" Ayla stepped forward, signaling for the room to cease conversation. "Why do you no tell us this until now? Why wait until we are here?"

"That is a good question." The man who escorted them earlier stepped forward. He smiled as his form slowly began to change before their eyes. Even the very robes which he wore changed color until they were a pure white. The skin turned from lily white to a bronze-like brown while the rounded fingertips grew into claws. The head turned color as well, the hair sinking into the scalp until it was gone. The eyes grew larger along with the pupils until most of the eye was black. The Guru of Time stretched forth his hand and said, "This is my servant, Doreen."

Marle thought for a moment, her pointed finger wagging lamely in the air as if she weren't sure was she was saying was the truth. "You were the person who saw us at the springs."

Doreen smiled, the corners of her mouth coming close to the bottom lids of her hawk-like eyes. "Close. That was my brother and a servant to Melchior…"

"Melchior? You don't mean the blacksmith?" Lucca raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that happens to be a hobby of his, but…My, my…there is a lot you don't seem to know…Where do we even start?"

"Where else but the beginning?" chuckled Balthazar.

* * *

While the bewildered team struggled to come to grips about their circumstances there was still the matter concerning Janus. A few things can be understood if we only follow him for a short while on his way to meet with his mother. We last left him before he boarded the palanquin that made its way up the palatial steps. He was understandably cross as he dwelt on the stubbornness of the man who was meant to serve him. He was loath to use something he had no desire to use. Just as he was in the gall of his bitterness, fate saw to it that his distaste for life was intensified.

"Your majesty…"

"What do _you_ want?"

A man came and joined his side, walking up the palatial steps alongside the prince and his palanquin. There was a slight inclination of the head, but nothing more by way of reverence or a bow. After all, there was not much call for it when it came to this man. After all, he was the right arm to the queen and the newly established prophet. Even then, the humble gesture from such a high ranking man was an accolade to a lesser man, which was where the prince happened to be on the scale. The prince should have been flattered; instead he turned away with a scoff. He could feel the sincerity coming from his addresser, yet he found something repulsive about this man who seemed to hound him and seek his approval.

There was something odd about this man. Janus did not know if it was his tone of voice, the dreadful dreariness that seemed to follow him, the mystery of his life and arrival, or the fact that the prophet had such affection for him even though hatred was all he received in return. It did not help that his eyes and face were hidden from him and that he seemed to know everything about everyone. Although he could not see his eyes, they seemed to peer into his soul and remove things he did not want to be known.

"I have come to speak to you about your dealings with the earth bound and your general attitude. It has put you in bad favor with your mother."

"You mean 'the queen'." Janus said between clenched teeth.

There was purpose in that statement and it was perceived, but the prophet said nothing of it. "I mean 'your mother'," he replied with sternness.

"If the queen wishes to send her lap dog to do the work before I even get to the throne then I say out with it. What does the great and powerful prophet have to tell me that my queen cannot?"

The prophet sighed, "I understand that you are upset for what has happened…I know that 'the three' were very important to you."

"Does your visit have a point?" Janus sneered.

* * *

The party sat on the ground at the bidding of the two gurus and Doreen. They wasted no more time and began to explain. "It had started eras ago when humanity first discovered magic. The coming of Lavos had literally darkened the world, and to his liking, caused much pain and suffering. It was a time of much sorrow, where people began to close their hearts and curse the heavens which bore them. However, God never bestows a trial that man cannot overcome. Just as humanity began to perish, they softened their hearts and the prophets had returned. Even in the cold and dark world below, trees began to spring forth and paradises were erected by the power to control the very elements which rests in us all. Just as it had happened before, prosperity had left the world due to the evils of men and returned when all had repented." The members of the party thought back to the mural they had seen before coming to Zeal and they realized that they were hearing the legends depicted on that wall.

"Yes, men are blessed, but unfortunately we are so foolish and forgetful. Perhaps it was wisdom in God that only a select few could use such power, for it called on the powerful to serve, yet the devil can also be wise for his purposes. He worked within the hearts of men to poison their minds. Slowly, they established themselves as lords over the people. They said that those who were not blessed with the knowledge to control elements were wicked and that they were cast off from God. They deemed that those who were not blessed with this power would have to earn forgiveness for their 'sins' by serving them. Prophets, who did and did not bear this power, spoke out against them. However, their hearts had already become hard and they were not moved to love their brethren. They further separated themselves and built a paradise in the heavens and began to seek out immortality."

"One of the blessings of controlling the elements is that it gives longevity to the body. Through your exertions it exercises the body internally and externally. While it is not obvious at first, you notice that you age slower than most. Through this way did they try to prolong their lives by exercising and misusing the gifts that God hath gave them. Even so, it was not enough. No matter how strong the body, all life was meant to come to this earth, to complete all things that have been given them, and return from whence they came. It did not matter how hard they trained or how powerful they became; within years their hair grew white and their bodies turned frail. However, one day a member of the royal family had a vision of what became known as the sun god…But we knew better…"

"Lavos…" Doreen added in, her head hanging low.

Crono thought back to the mural and finally understood the meaning of the final depiction. Throughout many cultures night had been the symbol of death. It made sense then that the sun stood for eternal life and youth. The final depiction was a preface to what their true aim was: immortality. Another thing that struck clear in Crono's mind was the depiction of the sun and the moon. Anyone who turned away from the sun withered in died, and that spoke volumes of how this place viewed those who were repulsed by Lavos. Finally, it all came together and he voiced it out loud for those who listened in: "So, that means that those people I saw working in the streets were slaves who cannot use magic or have fought against the advent of Lavos!"

"Yes." The guru of time said with a nod, "the people of this kingdom who use magic must acknowledge them as 'earth bounders' to deem them inferior. If not, they are seen as sympathizers and are immediately apprehended."

"But how can they know? How can they watch everyone?"

"That is what I want to know." Ayla said with a smile, seeing that her question was finally about to be answered.

"You may have noticed that there is a great variation of skills the people have here. While you are lucky enough to be able to control the very elements, or the most _basic_ and complete parts of it," (Crono noted she emphasized "basic" as a means of explaining why the guard at the warp point named their powers such) "most people have limited but useful talents. Some can sense words spoken from distances away and can focus on their location, others can feel animosity, and some can even read minds. The queen has taken these people and keeps an iron grip on the population. Any who speak overly threatening words about the kingdom or condemn her lust for power are taken away and imprisoned. However, there are those here who have the ability to refute prying ears and minds and they are the reason why we may speak freely. That includes myself and these people." Doreen motioned to several people who stood in a circle.

"So, you snuck into the city and have been spying on the Queen and their operations?" Marle asked.

"That is not the way it has been, unfortunately." Balthazar began, "We were servants to the royal family who had been chosen by the late king. We served him diligently, even though we felt a stirring darkness within our breasts. We worked laboriously to bring about a way to harvest the energy of Lavos feeling that we worked toward the betterment of mankind, yet that dark feeling followed us. One day the young prince, who had been said to lack magical powers, miraculously prophesied; he cast us and his parents to their knees as he showed us power that we could never comprehend in this life. Although the memory was gone from him, he spoke many incredible things and he bent the very elements. To his eternal shame, he prophesied of the king's death and to our own. He spoke of our sins as if the voice of Almighty God spoke through him and told us what it meant in the hereafter. We softened our hearts immediately, but the king did not."

"And then, according the prince's words…the king passed away suddenly…and thus began the Queen's dissent into madness."

* * *

The cloaked prophet held his peace as he looked at Janus. "I know what the three gurus said to you so many times, but it is something that you must forget."

"Why should it matter to you?" Janus frowned.

"I know because…" The prophet paused for a moment which was very unusual, "…because I had a vision. Great sorrow will befall you if you continue to support those men."

"Those men are my only friends and they stood beside me when all others left."

"You know that is not true." The prophet said. Janus thought of his sister and realized that the prophet had a point. "Think of Schala," the prophet almost begged.

"I am." Janus said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "For years now she has persuaded my mother to listen to the gurus. It is my mother who is not thinking, and I suggest you stop telling me what I should do. Also, those gurus knew things that nobody else knew. So, if they say that I am the guru of death, a person deemed to be a prophet, then that is what I am."

"It is your own stubbornness that leaves you lonely and despondent. It is your refusal to take upon your mantle as a future heir that prevents you from appreciating what you have before you. That is the reason why you spend all your time either spouting off your nonsense or with Schala or that damned cat of yours!"

This had been the first time that the prophet ever raised his voice to anyone, and he recoiled and said nothing more personally about Janus as a result. Nothing was said as the palanquin bearers grunted through the burden with the prophet watching them. The prophet began slowly, "You must understand…you are a prince. These lives are yours to command. This is your life. This is your responsibility. This is owed to you. You deserve this kingdom and you deserve to rule. It is in your blood. You are destined to take the throne. You are destined to hold this power…not to stoop down and work as some lowly missionary. Yes, the gurus were right when you said that you had great power, but they are foolish for telling you to squander it. You can still be a good man as a king…Do not do anything to jeopardize your chances at taking the throne…I had said the same thing to Schala many times, and for both of your sakes," the prophet breathed in deeply, "and for mine, I hope you listen."

The prophet walked ahead of the palanquin and ascended the stairs. He was stopped by Janus calling after him.

"There is more to life than power, you know. The gurus had told me that many times as well as Schala…"

The prophet turned around and said morosely, "Then I promise that you will see what little joy sacrifices and selflessness bring soon enough."

"Do you presume to threaten me?" Janus asked, his eyes growing wide in fear despite the fierce tone he took.

"No," the prophet said with a slow shaking of his head and a great softening of his voice, "I just care for your safety, even more than you know. For these many months I have been seeking a way for your favor…a way for you to trust me. I only wish you knew the sincerity of my words."

"You are a devil, and devils are not to be trusted."

The prophet froze in place as he watched the palanquin bearers ascend the steps. The little prince did not look, but he could feel those piercing eyes staring at his back. The prophet finally turned away, his hands hanging loosely at his side and his head hanging low.

* * *

"The Queen and King, although misguided in their goals, loved their children. While both lived they experienced much joy within their home. Although we felt we were doing the devil's work, we felt joy as well and purposely justified those feelings of joy for what goal we were trying to accomplish. The love had vanished within the home the moment Janus prophesied to us and the kingdom faced a great and tumultuous time. We began to prophesy to the people about what we had heard but the king ordered us to silence and we did not listen. One day, the king ignored the laws of the land and captured us. The kingdom was in an uproar for many people believed our words and the king believed that our death would be the only way to silence and end the debate. However, days before the execution, the king was taken for violently ill. The queen released us and brought us to his bedside, begging us to remove the illness from him. We could not, for we had not the authority. He passed away, and since that day the queen had gone mad."

"What did she do?" Robo asked, leaning forward.

"She grew distant and weary of us. She feared what consequences would befall her should she harm us. She took upon people who rallied against our words and put them in charge of governing Zeal. We were quickly silenced and most of Zeal had returned to their wicked ways. Only the few who had truly repented left Zeal and headed for the earthbound villages to aid them. As for Janus, the queen feared him more than us. In these times we were his only friends, but the final piece the queen needed arrived…a false prophet."

"A false prophet?"

"Yes. The people still feared us and dared not revile us. But then a man came and his 'divinations' came true. I know that it must sound strange to bill him as false and say that his divinations came true, but there is something strange about him. Something insincere. He earned the faith of the people and of the queen. He encouraged her to cast us out, the only people who fought against using the power of Lavos. With us gone for these months, they had worked hard and developed a way to channel the very energy of the great beast. With the death of her husband, her obsession of conquering death has enveloped her insomuch that she is possessed by the idea. The Mammon machine is the result of her earthly desires."

"The Mammon machine?" Lucca asked. She started paying closer attention, sensing that something about this concerned her.

Doreen laughed, speaking with the haughtiness and condescension toward man that all spirits seemed to share, "The name means 'the riches of the world'. What a perfect name for something that appeals to the base desires of man."

"The Mammon machine is a device that is said to conduct the very essence of Lavos and it can be used for many purposes. It has been in use these many months, and it powers the many facilities and now keeps this island afloat. At one point, it was knowledge of harvesting endless energy that was given to us by divinations which powered our land, but it does not grant eternal life. It is not perfect, but it has given people the illusion that they are young, yet they still suffer. They had even forsaken their gifts and now rely on the power of Lavos to fuel their powers."

The guru of time stepped in and said, "'Give a man a fish and he shall eat for a day; teach a man to fish and he shall eat everyday for the rest of his life.' That is the philosophy behind any knowledge we obtain. It is good for man to struggle, to continue to hone their skills and improve upon them. You know as surely as anyone else that it is exhausting to use your powers. The power of Lavos makes them weak yet through his power they feel stronger than ever."

Lucca felt a very dark feeling grow within her. Crono noticed and lightly touched her shoulder, asking her what had happened with his countenance. It did little to cheer her, but she patted his hand lightly in a sign of thanks and said nothing. To Lucca and Crono's embarrassment, they saw that everyone else noticed as well. The gurus stopped talking and Marle pretended to have not seen anything as she twiddled fidgeted on the ground. Crono quickly found something to say, and it was something he wanted to know. "Knowing what we do, why have you sought us out? What is it that you want us to do?"

The prophets hung their heads low and with hesitancy they said, "To restore peace and righteousness, you must assassinate the Queen."

"You cannot do such a thing!"

Everyone jolted their eyes to the back of the room from whence the sound came.

* * *

The magnificence of the palace was almost surreal. The many fountains and marble walkways gave a feeling of peace and comfort despite the underlying feelings of fear and animosity that prevailed here. Birds fluttered and filled the courtyard while scholars and elemental spirits alike moved swiftly to where they were needed. However, all movement stopped as the palanquin bearing the royal prince moved through. A feeling of anxiety filled the temple-like palace, for they had heard the moment it happened. The Queen was displeased and Janus was to answer for it.

The palanquin moved forward and up a grand stairway where attendants bowed in reverence. Finally, the bearers were stopped and ordered to kneel until they were needed. They hung their heads, showing shame, for they were not allowed within the antechamber of the Queen, being lowly in status and worth. Instead, the attendants took the young prince and carried him through the chamber and placed him before the grand doorway that led to the throne room.

Janus breathed in deeply and nodded, signifying to the sentries to open the gate.

He could hear a discussion carrying on quietly. The tones were that of approval and Janus noted with disdain that it had to do with something known as the Ocean Palace. To be seen, all Janus' mother would have to do was to look up from her conversation and note her son's appearance. She did not do such a thing, and to Janus it was purposely full of condescension. He began the stroll toward the throne which was two stone throws away for an ordinary child. He could see the backs of several advisors who wore pointed hats and ankle-length robes. However, there was one different in appearance. A lone black strap circled the rear of his head and it rested over his long brown locks that curled at the ends. At the appearance of him he seemed full of charm and culture, but to prove otherwise you would only have to listen to him speak…

"Dalton, how much longer will it take to complete the palace?"

"Oi, ya really don't need tah be so worried about that, your 'ighness. Anothah month or two and we'll we sippin' our tea with Lavos whenever we damn feel like it!"

The Queen half-smiled and frowned. "That is good news…but it still hurts my ears to hear _you_ say it."

"Ah, be kind to me gov'. Ya know that us machinery types speak our own way an'…" Dalton grew quiet as he noticed the Queen's eyes fall behind him, or even worse, at him. He felt a chill as he saw them narrow. Dalton turned around and saw Janus approach and kneel before his mother. A smile graced Dalton's face as he realized he was not on a receiving end of some punishment and Janus sneered to the ground to hide his expression. "Hey, it's this li'l bugger that is in a spot of trouble, innit? Who'd you curse this time, li'l man?"

"Dalton!" The Queen suddenly barked. Dalton jolted and pretended that he was not frightened by straightening his robes. He understood the gist of the mood and turned to leave.

Dalton spun about and began to walk and noticed that nobody was following him. He gave the advisors an order by way of a loose whistle and they followed after him, leaving only the Queen and the Prince in the same room alone. The door closed behind them and the room was silent. Janus still sneered at the floor and the Queen watched him expectantly. Finally, Janus was able to still the expression on his face and he rose. "You have sent for me, your majesty?"

"You know that I have commanded that any prophesy you make is forbidden."

Something was different. She was usually more fearful and subtle about making her points. The progress they had begun making must have strengthened her resolve. Janus nodded, "I know this, but I have explained it many times: it is something beyond my control."

"How am I to believe that when I hear you use it to inspire fear in those you dislike? I heard that the very inhabitants of _my_ kingdom are fearful of you because you advertise you damnable 'gift' too freely."

"Do you prefer them to be fearful of _you_?" The royal prince rejoined, a subtle nod of his head accompanying his remark.

"Prophesy and criticize all you want. The day that we shall achieve our goal has been drawing nearer and nearer for eras. You will see then that it is only your unnatural gift that has kept you alive all this time."

"Is that a threat, '_mother'_?" Janus' voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No. It is a promise. Now be gone. I tire of your juvenility."

Janus turned to leave and the Queen, who sat with her back stiff and rigid, let it fall against the back of her throne. A hand massaged her eyes and she felt a sadness and anger that she did not understand. She even felt an urge to call after Janus and for what she did not know. However, the feelings were quickly drained from her and she somehow felt invigorated and unaffected by what had taken place. The retreating form of her angry son meant nothing now and she began to think about Lavos and how much faster the completion of the palace would be if she doubled the work force.

Her red irises gleamed, almost glowed even, in the soft light of the throne room.

* * *

A beautiful woman stood at the entrance of the underground lair. Her hair was like silver and it came to the small of her back. Her wrists were thin and delicate and she showed them often with her gestures. A simple robe covered tighter fitting garments, but they were mostly covered by the robe. Her eyes were very becoming of a compassionate woman; the pupils were large and they stared at the group intently as if they were begging. She leaned forward, almost guilt-stricken by her intrusion, but compelled to speak.

"Schala…I am sorry. You were not meant to hear these words." Everyone in the room, except for our familiar group, lowered their heads and were nervous of meeting her gaze.

"But you cannot! She can change! I know she can!"

"The scriptures say that it is better that one die than a whole nation perish in ignorance and disbelief. To let her live is to condemn these people to death."

Schala looked despondent as she searched for something to say, "Please, at least answer me this: has it been commanded of God that you take her life?"

A peculiar sensation filled the group at this point. They looked at this woman who clasped her hands together. There was a sort of conviction in her voice and they knew that if they answered affirmatively she would stay true to the plan. They looked toward the gurus who looked at her and shook their heads slowly. Schala smiled, her eyes growing wide. "Do you not see? Taking her life would only put her sins upon yourselves, and how much worse will it be that you have tried to convince these people to do your deeds and dirty their hands? Do you presume that your hands will be clean only because they had done the deed for you?"

"Of course not!" Balthazar seethed, quickly gaining control of himself, "It is just that our time is beginning to wane. Every day it is getting harder to conceal our location, more of our followers have been put to death, and we have not received any revelation since Melchior had been taken away."

"Then the answer is simple: we must save Melchior. I have discovered that he is being held captive at Mount Woe."

"The enchanted mountain?" The guru of time added with widened eyes. "That is possible, but we are trapped within the city and cannot leave. Also, the people are on alert for Melchior and we would never be able to sneak him in here…"

"Then we keep talking to my mother," Schala said determinedly, "there is no other choice."

"Your resolve is admirable, Schala, but we cannot risk waiting for your mother to change her mind. Every day the power of Lavos is further enveloping these people and they are beginning to hunger for his energy. The longer we wait the less likely your mother will change. She has lost herself, Schala. You must accept that."

Schala looked at him sadly, and said, "Wasn't it you who told me that no man is beyond redemption?"

Balthazar bit his lip, "Then there is only one other choice…but it is very dangerous. We must destroy the Mammon machine."

"But why do that?" Lucca asked.

"The land feeds off of Lavos' influence through the Mammon machine. They allow themselves to submit to his control, just as you had experienced the night before. Undoubtedly, you had those nightmares, yes? It is the same with every aspect of life here as it is with the dream: a great fear grips you. The fear continues and grows worse as you resist, but you slowly start to give in to his power. You curse your fear of this new power you receive and it literally becomes a part of you. Once you accept it, it is very hard to break."

Doreen added with a shiver, "It is possession…a soul controlling another soul…The people believed for a time that Lavos has delivered them from their nightmares when it was him who terrified their minds in the first place."

"So, if we destroy this machine," Crono began, "people will begin to break free of Lavos' possession?"

"And we could halt the work on the Ocean Palace long enough to save Melchior and inquire into our next step should Schala fail to change the heart of the Queen. Also, we could move with less restriction as the people who spy on us can only do so with the power of Lavos aiding them."

"It is a perfect plan. There is no need to end my mother yet. Please, give her a chance, I beg of you." Schala gave an imploring look which caused the gurus to groan underneath their breath.

"We must make the necessary preparations. It will take a night to put our people into action..." Balthazar leaned into toward Crono and his other visitors and said, "No doubt you were robbed of rest last night. Here you are protected from the influence of Lavos. You may sleep peacefully and you may inquire to our men here all you like about the situation in Zeal Kingdom and into the relationships of the royal family. I hope you find rest, but please prepare as well as you can. Should anything go wrong tomorrow, what you know about may help you blend in and escape."

With that, Balthazar left the group alone and the meeting had adjourned.

_Author's Note: It's about time for an update, huh? Well, there are a couple of things I need your help on. First off, my new image of Zeal may seem incomplete, but I had dreamed up quite the fascist state and I really want speed up to get to the good stuff. That is why I didn't explain everything. It would be very long and difficult to explain everything through the gurus. I figured that maybe there were some things that you guys wanted to know about Zeal, the relationship between Janus and the gurus, and about the royal family. That is why I had Balthazar offer that final piece of advice. The next chapter is going to clear up any uncertainties about the whole affair if I hadn't explained it as well as I hoped. If there are things about Zeal that you are curious about and that you want addressed in the story, please write it in your review if you feel so inclined. (Or even my email if you like). If there are no questions, I'll think of something interesting to talk about. :) The second thing is that it is getting down to the final stretch of the story where relationships are going to be tested. It's a while to the finish line, but I want any changes in romantic direction to be flowing and it is hard to do that if I find out that everyone wants so-and-so to get together with so-and-so at the very end and I have to do one of those "hey-you-know-what-I-think-I-totally-love-this-person-instead-of-you" moments. It kind of butchers the story into an unrecognizable mass, not to mention it would be a bit unceremonious. So, I put up a poll on my profile with choices for who ends up with Crono. (Marle, Lucca, Ayla...Yeah, I bet you are wondering how I can make the last one work, aren't you. XD). If you want to see any other options, feel free to email me._

_As always, you all rock. Thank you for reading._


	61. Revelations and Actions

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Revelations and Actions; a chapter in which the party prepares for their attempt to dismantle the Mammon machine and to address their inner struggles…_

They were no longer the focus of inquisitive eyes; instead they were like a priority that had momentarily been cast aside. Although the great hall was no longer full like it was earlier, it was still bustling with activity as the spies and informers for the gurus moved about with a hurried pace. Evidently, the plan that could possibly free Zeal Kingdom has caused quite a stir and everyone acted with great purpose. The heavy dread that hung in the air, the rising fear that had to be pushed down like vomit, the utter importance to detail; they all reminded Crono of the wait before the battle at Zenan Bridge. Evidently, the rest of the party must have felt the same sensation because they began suggesting things to do to kill the time. They began to ask questions and wondered why some things were the way they were in this place.

"How is it that the gurus know who we are, but then have never met us when we have met them before?" Marle wondered.

Robo thought for a second and said, "I suppose that the only logical conclusion we can draw upon is that we have met their future selves."

"If that is true, I wonder how they get to the time where (or when) we have met them." Crono said, his head bowed.

Lucca's palpable silence continued as she sat with chin in hand, her eyes glazing over. A light touch on the shoulder caused her to slightly jump in place. Crono whispered something to her, but she shook her head in reply. Robo, with his astounding powers of observation, could see that he asked if Lucca were upset about anything. He also could tell that she was lying.

Marle fiddled with her pendant, her eyes darting toward Crono and Lucca. "Well, perhaps we should make good on the advice that Balthazar gave us."

Crono noticed Marle's lingering eyes and felt a sense of jealousy from her. He put a little distance between himself and Lucca before he spoke further. "I think you are right. We should all go our separate ways and see what we can find out."

* * *

Glenn wandered the halls of the underground bunker, looking for anyone who wasn't busy with preparations. Now that he had time to rest, his heart began to be troubled. He recalled the prophesy that the young boy had made earlier and it sent a shiver down his spine. He quickly began restless as he recalled the stories about how the boy had predicted death before. After some thought he wished to discover all he could about this boy. And after all, who would know him better than his own sister?

However, that was not the only reason why he wished to talk to the young woman. There was something familiar about her or at least something captivating about her beauty. His heart beat a little faster as he pictured her and he realized that it was in his youth that he felt these stirrings. It was, of course, faint in comparison to what he had felt in his youth but knowing that he could still feel such things was a comfort in its self. He shook his head and sighed a requiem for that love which had been extinguished so long ago. After all, the man who had cost him his chance at normal life was dead and there was no more reason to bemoan his fate.

"Sir Glenn?"

Glenn spun about, his eyes widened in surprise despite the fact that Schala had called him so gently. He bowed his head in respect, noting with some nostalgia that it was not the first time he paid respects to royalty that did not lord over him. "Lady Schala, 'tis a fine coincidence that thou hast sought me out. If it pleaseth thee, I have many inquiries that doth cause my mind unrest."

She giggled at his manner and soft speech, "Yes. The men here have told me as much. Shall we walk?"

They strolled down the corridor, with Glenn stealing an occasional glance at her. There were so many things that she did that his first love had done. She even walked like a refined lady with her hands clasped in front of her, her back straight and her head held aloft. There was a certain poise that she held which came from being raised in nobility. It was unlike Marle who cast it aside; there was a certain pride and regard for her mannerisms that made it so endearing. It brought back bittersweet memories of his childhood and he had to shake them loose whenever they came into view. After all, this was not Eliza and that opportunity was long gone. "So, what do you need to know?" Her soft voice called Glenn back into the present.

Thankful for an invitation to speak, Glenn began. "Forgive my doubt if it strikes thee as a suspicious tone, but why art thou against thy mother? It strikes me as odd that you risk so much."

Schala thought his words over in her head and nodded slowly as if she signaled understanding and not offense. "It is strange, I know."

"So...?" Glenn beckoned.

"I do not know any other way to say it better than this: it was my brother." Schala looked up as if she were searching fond memories.

She took a seat and beckoned for Glenn to rest next to her. She began her story, her eyes never deviating from Glenn's out of repulsion or fear. If only Eliza had been able to do so. Unfortunately, to be so accepting of such a horrible deformity were gifts that only this woman and Crono had shown. "There is no easy way to say this, but my brother is a great threat to the work of immortality that my mother wishes to carry out. It was my brother before the gurus who began to prophesy. My mother and father were excited at first, but that was to be short-lived. It took no time at all for Janus to see visions of the judgment that will befall our kingdom. I was only a little girl then who begged him to stop. I cried myself to sleep during that time, not knowing what would happen to my brother. There was a sense of relief when the gurus heeded his warnings, and I thought that he would be safe. However, with the coming of this new prophet my mother was able to replace the three gurus and cast them out. They loved my brother and protected him. He loved them as well. He told me that it almost felt as if he had three fathers. When they were driven into hiding he cried for days. When Melchior was captured and taken away I thought he would die from sadness. I wanted to bring him down here so many times and show him that the other two were well, but the gurus told me that would only endanger us all."

Glenn took a guess at what she meant, "So, thou doth revolt against thy mother for the sake of thy brother? Thou knowest naught what will befall him if the kingdom continues on this road..."

Schala nodded. "It started out so small; the punishments were so slight at first. My mother thought to put him away privily. Now she threatens him and I do not know how capable she is of doing such things."

"Miss Schala, pardon my abrupt change in conversation, but I must speak unto thee about his ability to prophesy...Be he accurate?"

She looked at him, her eyes searching for any trace of why he would ask such a thing. Her eyes fell from his and looked down at her lap as if she had seen the reason, "Yes...they are."

A sinking feeling hit Glenn and he almost staggered even as he sat. He shook his head clear and said, more to himself than to Schala, "Then what am I to do?"

Glenn nearly jumped out of his skin as Schala put a dainty hand on his shoulder. She smiled and said, "Death is nothing to fear as long as you are spiritually prepared."

"I believe thy words for they are mine as well...but it is not my own death I fear..." Glenn stood at this point and bowed respectfully. "I thank thee for the time thou hast given me. I must make other preparations."

"Very well. I only hope I have not troubled you."

Glenn looked at her face and thought of Eliza once again and he felt that same longing from years ago. "No, thou hast troubled me none."

Glenn walked away, surprised at how easily that lie came out.

* * *

The people of this kingdom were fairly perceptive. As he inquired further, Robo discovered that people in this kingdom had been taught to sense inner-strength and were thereby able to determine those who could use magic and those who could not. However, one thing that confused him was that no person had realized that he was a machine. People passed him by without as much as a second glance, almost as if they suspected him to be an ordinary man within a suit of armor. There was something pleasing about that to him, but it confused him all the same. Why were these people unable to see what he was? That was not the answer he actively sought, but it would be the one he would learn.

After inquiring of all the people who made their homes here, Robo stood and watched the people roam about the hall. It was interesting for him to watch people interact with each other, using emotions that he could never truly experience. _"After all"_ he would say to himself, _"they are only programs that enable me to simulate human behavior so that I may better interact with them." _However, there was something distressing to him in that logic and he did not wish to think of it.

"You are not human, are you?"

Robo did not need to turn and face Doreen to know it was her. He could already sense her nearby without looking. However, the question was odd to him. He turned to face her and said in a tone that implied humor, "Isn't it obvious, Madam Doreen?"

Her answer was surprising, "No. It is not."

Robo was intrigued, but more than that he felt a bit of pride within himself. Maybe it was because it seemed like progress to him or maybe he felt pride in his programming. No matter the case, he wanted to know why. "I know that elementals are observant by nature. They sense things so deeply that it is beyond human comprehension. Why would you think that I was human?"

"Because you act like they do and think like they do...you are more like one of us...but you are human as well."

"I am made to act like they do. It doesn't mean that I am like them."

"Odd...you even lie to yourself like they do."

Robo felt a strange surge and responded heatedly, "I don't understand what is so difficult about this. I act like them and that is all. I am only a copy of a man. If I can't even be them, so how can I be at all like an elemental?"

Doreen raised her eyebrow, "Do you mean to imply that elementals are more advanced than humans?"

"Of course you are. You survive for centuries, you control the elements, and you are wiser and stronger."

Doreen giggled and Robo suddenly felt like he remembered this behavior before as she floated upside down in the air, circling around him. "You even hold the same misconceptions as they do!"

"Ah, you are like that bothersome Nu or those two strange wind creatures..."

Doreen paused, her head tilting as she inquired "wind creatures?"

"They called themselves Masa and Mune..."

Doreen laughed, "It was Masa who greeted you when you came here! They are my brothers!"

Robo would have smiled if he had the jaws or teeth to do so, "Surely you must be joking...How is that even possible? That would mean that you have...no, that couldn't be the answer..."

"You are even clueless like them!" Doreen said, breaking out in loud guffaws.

"You see that?" Robo said with a pointed finger, "How can you call them such things and then say that you are not above them?"

At this Doreen grew somber. She put her hands behind her back and righted herself on the ground. "We are merely manifestations of the elements...yes, we have great power, but we are not free like humans. We obey the laws of the world and we are subject to them and to Him that created us. We only know so much because we have existed since the creation of the world and we fully comprehend our place in it. Humanity's greatest gift is that they may choose what they wish and shape their own destiny. While I cannot defy the natural laws of the world, man can live as they wish. They can fulfill their own whims and even more so, they have a destiny that I can only dream of...and I hope that one day I may have a chance to be human or even a mystic so that I may receive that destiny...but it won't be in this world or in its life. You see, we are not here to lord over them...we are here to serve them...We are gifts given to them so that we are to be used as they see fit..."

"I don't understand..." Robo said simply.

"Of course not...it is not your place to understand my role. Your place is to live and do what is right and realize your destiny...just like the rest of humanity."

"But I am not human." Robo said. "The fact that I cannot use magic is proof enough."

"Is that all?" Doreen asked, her smile returning once again. She stretched out a hand and conjured a gust of wind that moved about the palm of her hand. "All it takes is knowledge and faith in what you learned to do anything...What makes you think that humans are any different from you? Because you are made from metal? Do you really think that just because you see things differently or experience them differently means that you have no soul?"

Robo said nothing.

"You cannot use magic because you have no faith in yourself. If you believe you never can, you never will. I'm surprised you didn't know that..."

Robo laughed, "If I had a brain it would be hurting right now..."

Doreen laughed as well. She smiled warmly and said, "If you honestly do not see yourself as human, at least believe that you are an elemental and protect them...All things have a purpose and a knowledge of their roles: the birds in the sky, the grass of the field, even the dust of the earth...find yours and I promise that you will find your soul...or at least realize that it had been there all along."

As Doreen floated away Robo tapped himself on his helm. "Now I can see why humans don't like talking to elementals..." Even then, he felt something very much like hope and happiness swell inside him.

* * *

Lucca had been very distraught since the Mammon machine had been mentioned. Actually, what had caused her mind so much unrest was the explanation of how it was powered. It made her think very carefully about a discovery that made her ecstatic at the idea of scientific progress: UGEE.

Did all UGEE come from Lavos? Was that his power she had been using?

The thought of it horrified her. What if the very things she had developed, the very inventions that she would make, were in fact powered by that evil...thing? How many nights had she spent working on its properties with child-like glee? How often did she gaze at that cackling source of power and grin with a head full of dreams? More and more thoughts streamed into her head and each one was more crushing than the last. Had she relished in the power of that demon who would destroy their world? How much of an impact did she have on military development in her time and in the future? After all, they stole her design for the dragon tank. What if she had made more and more advances in technology until the Guardian research department had no choice but to employ their family? What if the inventions that stormed Lavos during his attack all failed because they were powered by him? What if instead of being the greatest inventor of all time, she was responsible for the death of millions or even billions?

That last thought did it. She did not cry nor did she react in a strange manner, other than collapsing on a nearby chair. She had never felt so drained, or so worthless. She wanted to do nothing at that point. All of her dreams, her expectations, her loves, her ambitions, all that was not flesh and bone which she held dear, came from that monster. She shook her head and tried to deny it, but it kept coming back to her and it all made sense. What had she done?

"Madam? Does something trouble you?"

Lucca looked up and her eyes narrowed. It was that loony fool, Balthazar. "The name is Lucca..." She shot back angrily, "I'm not an old lady, you know. I'm not an old decrepit fart like you, anyway."

His eyes widened in surprise. He stammered for a moment before becoming quiet. Had Lucca taken a moment to think about it, this was not the man who endangered the life of her friend. This was not the man who forced mundane labor on them. Instead, this was a man who had not yet been exposed to a world devoid of light and hope. This was a man who was revered and loved for his kindness and gentleness. We may rest assured knowing that these qualities did not fail him even now as he shook off these words and took a seat next to Lucca who groaned within herself. He rested his hands atop his cane and looked toward Lucca while nodding encouragingly with his head, "There is nothing wrong with being old. You'll get there too, someday." He gave Lucca a smile, which she refused harshly by turning away.

"Just go away." Lucca said, her cheeks blushing as she could feel tears build around her eyelids.

Balthazar wordlessly obeyed. Lucca could hear the tapping of his cane against the floor, but it stopped as he turned about and said, "You bear the weight of someone who feels regret..."

Lucca said nothing as she successfully steeled herself against a sob. She mentally wished Balthazar away, but he did not budge.

Balthazar bowed his head in shame, "I have known much regret in my life...But I remember the words that the prince told me once: 'With time, work and faith you may work away all your sins and regrets.'"

Lucca brushed her eye and looked down at her wringing hands. She did not look him in the eye and motioned for him to sit down. He wordlessly obeyed and took a seat next her, his hands resting atop his cane again. Lucca's lips opened once or twice until she found the words she wanted to say, "I think I always knew what I had been doing was wrong. It's just that I wanted it to be nothing but a nagging doubt. But it is true...what I have been doing all this time was creating a monster." Lucca shook her head and brushed her eye again. "I have wasted so much of my life dedicated to one thing and it turns out to be..." Lucca choked on her words and stopped for a moment to get a hold of her feelings. "...a waste."

"Experience gained is never a waste." Balthazar said.

Lucca felt annoyed at such a lackadaisical comment. "Is that the best advice you have for me? I mean, aren't you some kind of prophet or something? Why can't you just tell me the right thing to do?"

Balthazar nodded sympathetically and his right hand stroked his chin as he thought. "Nobody was there to tell me the right thing to do. The day Janus prophesied to us I felt horror like I have never felt before. I felt the weight of the entire world bearing down on me and the weight of my decisions. Perhaps I knew what I was doing was wrong. Maybe I didn't know completely. The point is, I learned to admit that I was wrong. It took the prophesy of a young boy to bring it to fruition, but my soul could bear it no longer and it humbled me...just like it has done for you."

"Ugh...this is the same thing I go through every single time with any of you...'blah, blah, vague suggestion here...blah, blah, vague suggestion there..."

Balthazar laughed, "It seems like you could use a little more humility. Perhaps I think myself wise and I show it by philosophizing...perhaps I need to humble myself on that front..." Lucca chuckled and looked down at her knees. Balthazar spoke again, saying, "Old farts like us like to sound intelligent, but if you want my straight advice it is this: I can feel it in your heart that you are a good person. You feel true sorrow over whatever it is that you have done. Let that guilt guide you in making things right. Work to erase that guilt and work for your repentance...and above all, forgive yourself and let that pain go when the time comes."

Lucca thought on that for a second and nodded. "You know what? I can't believe I am saying this, but you are right! There must be better of sources of power that UGEE out there and I'll find it!"

"UGEE?" Balthazar said, his eyebrow raising.

"Oh," Lucca said with a wave of her hand whilst laughing, "it's a long story. But, thank you for your advice. I really do feel a bit better."

"Good." Balthazar said while rising to his feet with a grunt. He went a short distance before he stopped and said, "Lucca?"

She raised her head. "Yes?"

It seemed as if he hesitated before saying, "The things I have said concerning forgiveness to yourself?"

"Yes...what about it?" Lucca said, her head tilting.

"That applies to the situation with your mother as well...let it go."

Lucca felt a chill run down her spine as Balthazar gave her a wry smile. He looked down the hall and walked away, leaving Lucca alone with her thoughts. Memories of the past filled her mind and she felt that same feeling of hopelessness and shame once more. She would have cursed Balthazar for mentioning it had she not realized that she never mentioned the situation regarding her mother to anyone save for Crono. He had given her the same advice many times, but something about this was unsettling and frightening. It would take some time to get that out of her mind and when she did it was a blissful reprieve. Yes, it was contrary to what she had just learned but perhaps she was not ready to face that problem yet. However, she was ready to face this one. Already her mind recalled different technologies that she had read about in her scientific journals. Oh yes, she would still be the mad genius she always wanted to be.

* * *

Ayla was intrigued by this strange and wonderful world she was in. After wondering the halls of this secret place she realized that she did not have the time before to appreciate and examine the world in which she found herself. Perhaps upon first glance she seemed to be the impulsive type, which was true, but that did not mean she had no ponderous nature. She let her fingers glide across the smooth marble walls and she wondered how these things were made. As she did, a feeling of uselessness bit at her. She scoffed at herself and knew full well that she was in no way useless, but then realized that it was more of a homesickness she felt.

She looked at something as simple as a stone wall that had been fashioned by human hands and she felt lost. The worlds she had seen since she joined this party seemed so strange and foreign. Everything here was a wonder to her and she almost felt stupid for not even knowing the function of some of the more basic things she saw. Even though these things were beautiful, she longed for the simplicity of her village. She longed for that position where she felt as if she knew everything and everyone counted on her. In full truth, she did not even know what she should ask about or discover for behalf of her traveling companions. Chances are she wouldn't be able to understand it.

"Hello Ayla."

Ayla turned about and was face to face with Crono who greeted her with a broad smile. She smiled back and twirled her golden locks around her finger. "Crono, where you going?" She asked.

Crono hummed in thought but took a seat as he said, "Actually, I have been looking for one of the gurus but I think I'll rest a moment."

Ayla joined him without another word and found that she had sat right next him. She blushed as she realized the closeness and put a little space between them. There was a moment of silence that was strangely awkward to Ayla, yet it did not affect Crono in any way. She twiddled her thumbs and found her mind racing for things to say to end the silence that for some reason made her nervous. She forced a smile to her lips and said, "So, are you scared about what we are to do?"

Crono's shoulders slumped as he said, "Yeah...I won't lie. I'm a little worried. Especially with what that kid said. That was what I wanted to talk to the gurus about."

Ayla suddenly felt a glow of importance within her and she said with conviction, "There is no need to worry, Crono. I am strong! Nothing can happen to you. I would never let anything happen to you. I will protect you and fight for you!"

She finished that with such rambunctiousness that she had not realized what she had said. She shrunk into herself and those words kept recalling themselves in her mind. Not to mention that she butchered the translation of what she wanted to say through her speech. She mentally kicked herself for saying something so ridiculously inane and promised that she would not let her emotions get the best of her again. But when Crono smiled broadly at her, and not forcefully like she expected, she felt something warm and fluttery in her chest. She sucked on her bottom lip as the awkwardness which had never plagued her before returned again. Crono had noticed this and took it as a sign that she was almost done talking. He gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and excused himself. She watched him as he walked away, her hand gingerly brushing where he had gripped her.

She never felt this way when she proposed marriage to him before. Why in the world did she feel this way now?

Was this how she made Kino feel?

"_Grabe, bugoy ako..."_ Ayla muttered to herself as she rose and went down the opposing corridor.

* * *

Marle had been keeping herself busy. Unlike the others, she found that not focusing on her problems helped her forget about them. She could feel the slight sting of a rejection that was not even there. All she would have to do to feel it was stop and imagine Crono putting a hand to Lucca's back. Marle scoffed at herself for being so petty and jealous, but the worry stuck with her relentlessly. It harassed her every thought and it seemed like busying herself was the only antidote for her troubles. However, perhaps it was the wisdom from something greater that pushed her along, for she had done enough questioning and thinking that she was confident she knew what to do in any situation should the plan fail.

"Marle?"

Marle looked up from a map that she had obtained of the palace. She could feel a certain hostility fill her breast as she saw the plaintive form of Crono. However, her eyes did soften as she realized that something did not seem right. They narrowed for a brief moment once again as she shook off her concern. She waved a hand in the air dismissively and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm a little stressed out right now and I have a lot to commit to memory. Just come back later."

Crono thrust his hands into his pockets and looked to the floor. He wordlessly nodded and began to turn about to leave. Marle gave out an exasperated sigh and said, "Alright, you are already making feel guilty. What is it?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Crono began gently.

"We already are." Marle said with an impatient smile that hid the nervousness and indignation inside her.

Crono raised an eyebrow as he realized, "You are mad at me, aren't you?"

Marle moved her lips to say something, but what came out first was, "What makes you think I'm mad at you? What would I be mad at you about?"

Crono looked to the ground, his hands still in his pockets, "I'm not sure what I have done to upset you, but I know that something isn't right between us at the moment."

Marle pursed her lips as if she were thinking and said flippantly, "No, can't think of a single thing. Why don't you go check up on Lucca and see how she's feeling?"

Crono had seen it correctly. He could feel the menace in her last statement and deduced what had clouded her mind. However, this was the perfect moment and he said calmly, "This is something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a long time. I just couldn't find the right moment to do it."

Marle looked up from her work and observed Crono. He looked hopeful, his body learning toward her as if all he needed was her word to get closer. Instead, she asked "What's so secret that you can't even talk to your best friend about it? Why talk about it to me?"

Crono looked at her as if he were pleading, "Marle, please, this isn't easy for me."

Marle sighed, scooted over on her chair and gestured to the seat next to her. Crono took it slowly, his eyes fixed on Marle in an almost disconcerting way. Those eyes did not fix on her the same way they did in the snowy wastelands in the world below, but gazed at her as if there was a well of fear behind them. Anxiety quickly replaced her anger as she looked at him and said, "Crono, what is wrong? Why do you seem so upset?"

Crono began immediately, almost as if he couldn't think of anything else to start it with. There was no bracing her and this seemed very unlike Crono. His hands clenched his knees and he did not look at Marle as he spoke. "I remember I was eight at the time. I was so happy to hear that I was going to have a younger brother or sister." Marle could feel the blood leave her face as she realized what she was about to hear. Crono smiled despite his voice which already began to tremble. "It was the first time in a long time that my dad stopped drinking and yelling at my mom. He was still horrible and thoughtless, but things were getting better. He used to hit me sometimes when he was angry, but he suddenly did it less and less. I think the idea that he was about to have another kid sobered him for a while." Crono chuckled mirthlessly at that and continued. "I would walk with Lucca and talk to her about what the name for the baby would be and we were so excited. Just like back then, I still wonder what she would have looked like."

Crono put his face into his hands as if he were exhausted and about to break down. Marle felt the pangs of guilt for having pressured him to say these things before as she saw what an effect the story had on him. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Crono, you can stop. Please, you don't need to tell me this."

"No." Crono said resolutely. "I _do_ need to tell you this and you will understand why. Please. Let me finish." Marle took her hand off his shoulder and nodded encouragingly. Crono shivered as if he were taking a bitter swig of medicine and went on, "My father was very unfaithful. It wasn't a secret to anyone except those who needed to know it. He was truly the worst sort of man who did whatever he wanted. One day my mother found out and she threatened to leave him. I think that was when he tried to do better. I think that was the reason why they decided to have another child. Maybe he wanted to prove himself and start over. For awhile, it worked. He never paid attention to me, but he was good to my mother and that was all I wanted. Also, I was so happy that I was going to be a brother that I didn't care if my father didn't pay attention to me. Even before the baby was born I knew it was going to be a girl. I had dreamt about it." Crono brushed a tear away from his cheek and gave a trembly smile, "I was so excited I even dreamt about it. That had never happened to me since...then." His face grew somber as his mind raced against his emotions so that he could finish his story. He wringed his hands as he spoke, "I was worried, as was everyone else, that my dad would go back to what he had done before. But I knew him...I knew people like him...I knew he would go back to what he did before. It started off slow...he would come home late, start being rude to my mother...but then he started drinking in the open and would threaten to hit my mother if she said anything. Then he started hitting me again."

"Then what happened?" Marle asked, her knees pointing toward Crono, her shoulders hunched as she leaned forward.

"I'll never forget that night...It was only that morning that she was able to act like she was happy for my sake. Elly was very close to being born...mom was about eight months along at the time. We had been talking about what to name my sister for weeks and I had finally talked her into choosing 'Elly'. I knew she liked the name, but she still played with me a little bit." Crono laughed weakly, "She would give out ridiculous sounding names like they were threats and I pleaded with her every time not to give that name to my little sister. She told me that Elly would be a fine name if I tended to the garden while she went to the market. I did what she asked and it was about dusk when she came back home. I still remember the look on her face when she came back...It was like stone. I could see there was something wrong but she wouldn't tell me what bothered her. She only told me to go inside the house and pack whatever I could and that we were going to stay at Lucca's for a while. I was confused and I didn't understand what was going on, but I did what she said. Later on, when I was older, she told me that she had been walking around the market and people had been talking about what my dad had been doing. He had been cheating on her again. It broke my mother's heart. That was what I felt when I saw her. That night she was going to leave him, and for good this time."

Crono breathed in deep as if he were steeling himself against something insurmountable. "We were packed and ready to go, but as we were about to leave the house, that _damned son of a bitch_ came back." Crono seethed this with so much venom that Marle felt her heart sink. "She didn't count on him being home so soon. He must've heard that she knew about what he had done. He tried to talk to her, but she kept trying to go past him. I remember he didn't hit her at first. He grabbed her arm so tightly she would wince, and he would shake mom by her arms as he yelled at her to stay. She yelled back and tried to leave, but she got tired of getting grabbed. I don't think she realized what she was doing. She was so scared and angry. She slapped him, and that was when he lost it." Crono tried to continue as his throat tightened and his eyes brimmed with tears. "He pushed her down and started throwing everything around the house. He threw the dinner table over and started breaking glasses. He told my mom to stay but she still said that she was leaving. Then he began to hit her. I was screaming at him to stop and I threw myself on him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath when he turned to face me. He threw me against the wall and then turned back to my mother. He kept hitting her until she was on her side. I began to panic when I saw my mother covering her belly. It was like I knew even then what would happen. He began kicking her in the stomach..." Crono stopped and rubbed his eyes, allowing a single sob to leave him. Marle put her hand on his shoulder, her own eyes filling with tears.

Crono continued, his head hung low. "It was a miscarriage. Elly passed away the next day."

"Oh Crono..."

He stopped her. "That is not all. There is more too it. My father knew what he done once he did it. He stopped and stumbled back like the damnable drunkard he was. He ran away and I did not see him again until the day he was executed. I remember that day, seeing the look in his eyes as he recognized me. He was not charged for beating me or my mother. Nobody knew at that time about his involvement with us. He was hunted down because he became a murderer and a thief. The reason why he was executed for treason was because he killed a knight who tried to apprehend him. I was thirteen when I heard the news. My mother tried to keep me from going, but I managed to sneak out. I remember the crowd of people who gathered there to witness his hanging. Nobody said a word as they eyed him with disgust. I looked at him and he was nothing like I remembered. He looked wild, dark, crazy, and disheveled. However, I know that he saw me in the crowd. His eyes went and his mouth opened almost as if he wanted to call out to me. He said nothing and then turned away when I began to scream for his hanging. The crowd began to join me and they got their wish. My father was hung and I will never forget the strange feelings I felt at that moment."

"What did you feel?" Marle asked, almost too scared to want to know the answer.

Crono sighed, "I wish that I could say that I didn't feel some happiness. When I saw his eyes go wide with fright I felt a great vindication. I thought of the look in my mother's eyes when he killed Elly and I knew he was feeling the same horrifying thing. I felt as if everything was right with the world...but then I remembered as I walked home that he had that same look of horror on his face when he killed Elly. He only realized it too late. And then I realized that I let her die too..."

"Crono!" Marle almost yelled in shock. She gripped his shoulder tight. "You are not at all responsible for what happened!"

"But I am." Crono said, his eyes briefly looking at Marle's. He said this with a disturbing certainty, as if nothing would ever convince him otherwise. "That night when my dad began hitting my mom, I knew that he would start kicking her. That is what he did to me whenever I fell to the ground. I remember that he had his back to me. I saw a knife on the floor and remembered all those times I watched cadets practice on dummies with their swords. I remembered how they would stab just a little above the hip and talk about how the pain kept you from moving as you died. Something in me kept on screaming to pick up the knife and do something...but I just couldn't do it. The window of opportunity was gone and then my dad began to kick my mom." Crono scoffed at himself, "Can you imagine how much of a coward I must be to not do anything to protect my mother and sister? But I have no problem watching my father while screaming for his death when he is bound...and...I'm so disgusting. Honestly, what do you see in me?"

Marle was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I am no better than my father...How could anyone like you care for me?"

"No!" Marle shouted. "Crono, you are the kindest and most wonderful man I have ever met! You are nothing like your father!"

"I hope so." Crono said softly. "I really do hope so, because what if I someday become like him? I can't bear the thought of doing anything like that to any of you."

Marle's hand rested on Crono's. "You never will, Crono. Please, don't ever think that of yourself. I love you."

There was a moment as if they had both felt a great shock go through them. Crono wondered if he had heard correctly and Marle blushed a deep crimson.

"I love you too."

Crono found that those words left his lips on their own.

Marle's eyes darted from Crono's apple green eyes to his lips. Her hand slowly trailed from Crono's hand and up his arm. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward while Crono sat, almost in a daze, as their lips touched. At first Crono's kiss was stiff, but the shackles of an imposed friendship and the cares of maintaining others drifted away. As Marle pulled away, Crono returned it gently. Marle almost didn't feel it until he pressed into it, causing her to sigh in contentment. His hand graced her cheek while the other held and messaged the back of her head. Marle found herself embracing him as they kissed and she could feel her own and his heart beat rapidly. After they pulled apart, they both smiled at each other.

"I'm glad to see that I was able to help in some way." Marle said with a breathy giggle as she toyed with a loose strand of his hair.

"Why did we wait so long to just say it?" Crono asked, returning her gesture.

She shrugged and asked, "I don't know, but I can't tell you just how happy I am right now."

"I know." Crono grinned. "So am I..."

"But why did you tell me this? Why did you feel the need to tell me now?"

Crono was silent for a moment; an oddly poignant silence that was too long to be without purpose, before he said. "I didn't do anything to protect Elly and it was the worst thing I had ever experienced. I just want you to know that I won't hesitate again to protect what I love. I won't hesitate to do what I have to do to keep you and everyone else safe."

"Crono," Marle began slowly, "I'm glad that you didn't do what you think you should have done. I don't think you are a coward at all."

Crono hugged her tightly and said, "I wish I had...I'm sorry, but I don't think anything will ever take away that regret...but don't you ever leave me..."

"As long as you don't leave me." Marle said with a smile.

Crono was oddly silent and did not say anything. Marle's face, which hung over his shoulder, contorted in suspicion as something felt out of place. She continued to embrace him and tried to shake off the nagging doubt that he was hiding something.

* * *

Crono spent a great deal of time with Marle before he left her room. The day came to a close and everyone gathered together in the sleeping chambers. They discussed their plans before they turned in for the night. Marle gave Crono a peck on the cheek before he turned in. Although there was no outward influence to cause their dreams disturbance, Crono knew he would not sleep well that night. He was troubled as he lay upon his bed while the others somehow found comfortability. He kept reflecting on the words of the gurus who met with him privately before he spoke with Marle. He remembered the dread certainty he felt when he asked them about the prophesy that Janus uttered.

"_Crono...Janus is a child of vision. He has seen what will be, and I am sorry to say that it is true. One of you shall perish."_

"_No, I refuse to believe that."_

"_It has been prophesied. 'One will die in similitude of a prophet that had come before us, so that through him others may be saved'. Not only has he had this vision, it has been kept in scriptures for many generations. A man of great power and wisdom who had suffered the sins of others will offer himself up so that others may live. It is foretold, and so it must be."_

"_I will not allow my friends to die!"_

"_Crono...it is so. Your friends shall not die, for they are not the ones who have been mentioned in the prophesy. It is you."_

"_What?"_

"_There is no such thing as fate...things are ordained to happen, but the choice is always opened to you. You will face a choice, Crono. You will either save your own life or you will sacrifice yourself for those you love and care about."_

"_I cannot be this man that you are talking about! How could I be? How could I possibly be that important?"_

"_You are filled with humility and love, Crono. Within you are the seeds of greatness. Many believe they are capable of such selfishness, but most shrink beneath the pains of death. Crono, my friend, your choice is not easy, but you know it is true. You have the gift of prophesy growing within you. You can feel the truth of what is to come. You will face a soul racking pain that will tear your body asunder...you will feel pain like no other has felt before...or you shall be spared and your friends will be lost forever to Lavos...but we know your soul and the love you hold for those dear to you. You will not fail them."_

"_Crono, for the sake of those you love, you must be the one to perish..."_

Crono tossed and turned in his bed that night. It was a long while until he was taken in by the soothing sensations of rest. But before he rested he groggily said to himself, "I will not make that mistake again."

Author's Notes: Thanks for the wait. I'm moving into a house, so a lot of other stuff is going on. Anyway, "Grabe, bugoy ako" roughly translates into, "Man, I'm such a punk."


	62. The Assault on the Palace

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Assault on the Palace; A chapter in which our heroes attempt a victory…_

The dreaded morning finally came. There was no struggle waking up that morning. Even in their sleep the obstacle that faced them was ever-vigilant in harassing their thoughts. Their eyes, not at all weighed down by grogginess, searched for their preparations and they left their quarters. The entire assemblage that had attended their arrival the day before waited in the common room, the gurus standing at the head of the group. They gave a nod toward the visitors, causing the whole room the acknowledge their presence in a similar gesture. Glenn looked about and noticed that Schala was in the crowd, watching the gurus with a hushed and nervous countenance.

"My friends," began Balthazar, "today is the day when we must take upon ourselves a great and heavy burden."

The guru of time stepped forward and spoke. "Upon much deliberation, we have found that we have received no revelation to allow an attempt on the queen's life. Instead, we shall hinder their process and Lavos' claim on the minds of this populace by striking at the Mammon Machine. It will be a dangerous mission and it will require the concentrated attention of us all to succeed. However, if we do succeed, we may begin a new era of peace and prosperity. And hopefully our beloved queen, who is enslaved by the wiles of the abominable one, shall be set free." Schala nodded tearfully at this and the guru of time stood back.

"The plan has three stages: the entrance, the dismantling of the Mammon Machine, and the departure." Balthazar took the floor again, gesturing to a few people who began handing out pieces of paper with writing on it. While the others were not able to understand the words written on the parchment, Robo was able to understand perfectly. The day before he was approached by a member of the society and received instruction on the coded message system that had been concocted by the gurus. Also, he had researched the language of the people due to Marle's request and was prepared to translate any thing they came across. "What we have just handed out," Balthazar began, "is a last resort. If the plan at all fails, we will be compromised. If that is the case, we must take refuge in the Earthbound village at Terra cave. They are our allies. They will assist us in any way they can."

The guru of time held up a strip, "The message on these strips of paper contain directions and landmarks you must follow to reach the safe haven, as well as coordinates. Keep it on your person at all times. However, if you are caught you must destroy the message immediately. Remember that any stragglers must return to their residences and we shall send an agent to inquire of your condition. Our agent will escort you to the haven should he find you. Having said that, we will begin explaining the plan."

Balthazar stepped forward. "The first phase of the plan is entry into the palace where the Mammon machine is kept. It has come to our attention that just last night the queen has ordered that the work on the Ocean Palace must be doubled. It is a fantastic error on her part. Many guards have been relocated to the Ocean Palace to watch over the work force and therefore the security at the palace is lax. The Queen has been so obsessed with finishing the palace that most security has been removed from the Mammon Machine."

Crono raised his hand, and was encouraged to speak by way of a nod from Balthazar. "Why would the Queen abandon the Mammon Machine? If it has been working so effectively why would she rush into such a thing and leave herself open?"

"That is a good question, and it lets us know her condition. Those who are hungry for power go after it recklessly. It is not enough to have the Mammon Machine. She wishes to tap into that well of endless power whereby she may gain a deeper control of the population. She is greedy, Crono...as she gets closer to her goal she loses sight of all that which surrounds her and focuses only on the greater prize. Or, it could even mean that Lavos is working through her and understands that something has been going awry and he does not understand why."

"I see. Even Lavos is greedy to control the people."

"It is more than that..." Balthazar said with a lowered head. This encouraged a soft murmuring among the people. "If this plan fails, and if the Queen reaches Lavos anytime soon through the Ocean Palace, Lavos shall awaken."

The scattered murmurs intensified and the party felt a dreaded fear go through them. How could this possibly be? Then it came to Lucca as she remembered the strange report they saw in Arris dome and their conversation before that. She whispered to her friends as she hit them with the similar revelation, "Is this the city that is destroyed in the old myth?"

Crono's eyes went wide and he felt a great hope swell inside him. It was not for himself, but for the world that surrounded him. How would the future change if they could prevent Lavos from destroying an entire civilization? What great blessings would come from an entire world that had been spared the torment of destruction and if it was led by good, inspired men? How would the future change? How could a more righteous world change his own life? Perhaps through his own death his sister could live again...The thought was almost as palpable as hunger to him and he suddenly felt as if there was more of a reason to continue on his rapidly ending path.

Balthazar continued. "We have sent a correspondence to the tribe leader in the Earthbound village. He has agents that understand the pains they may suffer as a result if the mission fails. They will offer themselves up as slaves so that we may have a reason to enter the palace. I must warn the group heading up the mission that the Earthbounders will be branded as slaves before your eyes. It is very important that you show no emotion or make any move to help them. That will give you away. If you have any emotions that feel like they are forcing you to intervene, remember that doing so will earn the death of everyone involved."

Lucca squirmed in her spot and Marle found the palm of her hand covering her mouth as she held back a gasp. Glenn found himself moved by the dedication of these unknown volunteers and took it as strengthened reason to fulfill his mission. Balthazar continued, "Marle has familiarized herself with the layout of the palace. As a symbol of her power, the Queen has placed the Mammon machine in the throne room's antechamber. There will be imperial guards protecting the chamber. You must dispatch of them quickly by any means you deem fit. Be careful not to make a sound or else you will alert any others standing guard. When that is complete you are ready to proceed with the second step: dismantling the Mammon machine."

"How do we do that?" Lucca asked.

"The Mammon machine is only a piece of machinery constructed by Dalton. However, it has been honed to very high tolerances and it takes many weeks to produce the parts necessary. It is a fine machine, but it is also very dependent on every single part to function. Also, a great amount of spiritual energy is needed to restart the machine and only a few people in Zeal Kingdom have such a command of the elements. In fact," Balthazar began, with a tone of melancholy, "it was us who had allowed the process to begin. It is made of strong material, but a steady barrage of attacks with your power should cause months of damage. That would lessen the hold on Lavos, weaken the magical power of the kingdom, and allow Schala to talk sense into her mother. And if that fails, we may at last have the freedom to send a team after Melchoir. Then perhaps we may be able to divine a more correct course of action."

"And lastly," began the Guru of Time, "we must speak of the escape. Throughout the entire palace there are many tunnels and hiding places. You will leave with the prisoners in tow. If anyone dares question you, say that Dalton has commanded them to work in his palatial workshop. They will then ask to see proof of this claim and we have it in the form of this key with his crest. It is a duplicate to his study and they will not be the wiser. To the knowledge of many, Dalton entrusts keys to very few and he is very a very impatient man. Nobody will trouble you or keep you long enough to earn a rebuke from Dalton. Within his shop there is a hidden door that leads out to the courtyard, and from there is a grate that leads to a waterway. You shall be led to a public garden where you may mingle in with the crowd. The fresh brand marks on the Earthbound will cover their identity and nobody will question them to be anything more than slaves."

"Now, we must begin soon. Get your affairs in order and take this time to go over details. There will be no discussion or outward talk of rebellion lest we are caught by the ever watching."

"May God be with us all..."

* * *

The palace walls shone in the mid-morning light. It was a beautiful day, but Janus could not feel the warmth of the sun nor any reason to feel joy. Even with his faithful feline companion resting on his lap he felt alone and despondent. He stoked the purring cat, his eyes vacant and staring off into space. He could feel the presence of his sister, whom he loved and trusted more than anyone, but even her comforting presence did nothing to lift his mood.

"She threatened my life, Schala..."

Janus did not need to hear her ask how he was doing. He already knew what she was going to say. He could feel concern gushing from her heart and toward him. It was no great secret that she had been worried sick for him. Janus had not been a joyful child for more than a minute in quite some time, but his sadness was as thick as any as Schala had ever felt. Her heart ached as she watched him intently, his poor little shoulders slumping forward as if there were no energy left in them. Even still, his small hands moved over the purring cat whose tail intertwined Janus' arm in an almost comforting gesture.

Schala gave an unconvincing laugh and said, "She did not mean that in the slightest! Oh, my dear brother, you know mother would never mean such things!"

"_That_," Janus stated strongly, "is not our mother."

There was a moment of silence between the them as Janus stared out the large window of his room. Schala stood, a single arm gripping the other at the elbow. She looked at Janus and thought for a moment. Her mouth moved as if she wanted to say something, but her jaw shut before it left. She only moved to his back and lovingly rustled his hair, "I know things have been harder and harder, but please believe me that it will all be over soon. We will have our mother back and everything will be okay. I promise."

"Sister, what do you mean?" A slight gleam of light returned to those weary eyes as they found Schala.

Schala thought for a brief moment yet again, remembering the words of the prophets. They had told her that the plan must be kept in secret and that nobody should know about the plan to disrupt the Mammon machine. However, the spark of hope in her brother touched her in such a profound way that the very thought of sharing the news brightened her heart. She looked about herself and remembered the lessons she received about shielding the prying powers of mind readers and spies from their conversations. She uttered a short incantation of protection, which gathered the attention of her brother. She stood in front of him, her hands gently gripping his shoulders. "Janus, the gurus are here, in Zeal Kingdom!"

A warm and wonderful feeling spread through her as her brother's face lit up in an instant. Those features, darkened by all the weight that must needs be carried by a cast-down prince, were cleared away. The prince stood up, which alarmed the cat causing it to leap to the floor. His eyes stared into Schala's and he began bouncing on his heels. "They are okay?" Janus began, his voice trying very hard to stay quiet. He nearly burst into tears as Schala nodded in reply.

"But, what does that have to do with mother?" Janus asked.

Schala, in her joy and compassion, did not see any reason to hold her peace. "The gurus have constructed a plan. Today, they have sent a group of people to dismantle the Mammon machine and free our mother from Lavos' control...I promise by the end of this day things will get better."

* * *

Meanwhile the prophet, clad in his dark and heavy robes, rose his head that had been lowered in meditation. A reddish gleam shown from underneath the shadow of his hood. He smiled as thoughts of unseen goals filled every faucet of his imagination. He felt a great rising in the pit of his stomach, much like the feeling of torturous anticipation. That great swell of vicious excitement drowned whatever doubt he felt in himself. The words spoken by Janus no longer touched him as he felt his heart beat heavily.

His eyes gleamed again, "So, they are coming for the Mammon machine..."

* * *

They arrived into the foyer and they were dressed the part.

The slaves were young men, yet there was a fierceness of purpose in their eyes. They were dressed in rags, their hands and feet bound by iron shackles, their hair long and unkempt. A trained eye was able to spot the bruises that they had received before hand to make the scene all the more believable. It was easy to see by those who knew the plan that they had given each other their cuffs to the body in preparation for this moment as the scrapes on their knuckles shown. They began their walk they said nothing, only keeping their eyes on their feet. Crono, dressed in the uniform of a palace guard, could not help but observe them.

The unofficial leader of the group was a darker man, his skin tone being the same as molasses. He was a handsome man, his eyes shining brighter in comparison to his dark skin. He was thinner, but muscle laced over him and he walked as a lamb to the slaughter. They stood before the stairwell and turned to Crono before asking if he could say a few words. Crono nodded. He turned to face his comrades and said, with a voice that did not waver, "Those who are with us, do not show any sympathy. We will our give our lives, even in vain if we must, but make the best use of them. As for you all, my friends, do your duty for our families and that they may no longer live in fear."

Crono nodded.

The light of the day was blinding as they stepped outside. A thick crowd of people surrounded them, yet all began to move out of the way as their presence was realized. Crono and his team, who were dressed as soldiers, stood on either side of the long row of slaves. They walked in three rows, each row containing ten. The people only watched in interest as they shuffled past, the occasional man or woman asking where they may buy these slaves. Crono answered them every time with the answer he had been given: "They are for the Queen's use. Bother me no more."

Crono watched as the Earthbounders moved forward, their heads hung low. However, something about their true nature stood out to him. While their shoulders were slumped and they dutifully looked away from those that tried to make eye contact, there was a distinct lack of fear. Crono was used to seeing such fear in his teammates whenever they fought foes in the beginning. It had slowly begun to disappear and now they were resolute, but these people faced their duty the same way. It made Crono wonder what their lives were like and how rough it must have been to live in the world below. A certain respect came forth from this observation.

They cleared the plaza and headed north, according to the instructions they had received. They reached the edge of town and walked about a half mile further. There was a long stairway that winded up a mountain with prodigiously smooth stone slopes. From what they had heard, there were many places within the city that could be used to transport them into the palace, however it was mostly for those high in status and as such it was guarded by many people. Therefore, according the the gurus, the front gate was the expected way for those who wished to keep a low profile. The stairway, which winded about the face of the mountain, grew shady as it went into the mouth of a natural cave. Lanterns hung from the roof of the cavern, their soft glow illuminating their clean, earthy surroundings that smelled of rich dirt and grassy roots. They traveled through the cave for some time that continued to wind upward with the occasional step. When they emerged again onto the face of the mountainside, they could see the glorious shimmering walls of the palace and the magnificence of the city below. A hundred yards ahead of them was a checkpoint where many merchants and guards stood about. A gate, which was bored into a thick wall, was the only thing from that point, allowed access into the courtyard.

"What is that you have there?"

Crono had not noticed a member of the guard asking him questions. He looked at the man blankly as the guard sat at a makeshift desk before him. He tapped his quill against a piece of parchment as if he waited for something. Crono felt a tiny jab into his back and he answered clumsily as a result. The guard looked at him and asked again with a slight tone of impatience in his voice. Crono cleared his throat and said with as much authority as he could muster, "Her majesty has asked for more reinforcements to work on the Undersea Palace. They have been transferred from libraries in Enhasa. The queen demanded that ownership be handed over to her estate as of now."

"Of course, of course," said the guard with a wave of his hand as he subtly asked Crono to stop. "I trust that you have the papers with the Queen's seal?"

There was a strange custom within the Zeal's military. The ranking officer of a group, even if another officer he dealt with had a higher rank, had an underling hand over the paperwork. This was one of the many rules that was impressed upon Marle and she had the wisdom and foresight to foresee what would be asked of them. She stepped forward before Crono could make the offer and the guard accepted it with an inclination of his head. He looked over the credentials, his head nodding as he investigated each stamp. "Very good. Everything is in order. You may gain entry. Is this your first time passing into the palace, boy?"

"Yes sir," Crono said with a nod.

"Then this must be a promotion for you. Congratulations. There are a few things that you must know. These people are unclean from the conditions they lived in. They could possibly carry diseases that may affect the queen. For that reason, they must be stripped of their rags, washed, and then branded with the Queen's mark. There are three stations: one for stripping and detoxification, the second for assigning clothes, and the third for passing on the seal of the Queen on their cheek."

Crono could barely hide the horror on his face. A feeling of great disgust rose into his stomach as the guard remarked on these things with as little emotion and concern as possible. "Yes sir. I shall do as you say."

They walked over to the first station which was still wet from former washings. It was very much like an outdoor washroom: the floor and the walls, which the slaves were forced to put their hands against, were made of plain white tile. Drains lines the floor, the floor itself dipping so that all water naturally ran into them. While nothing seemed intimidating about that sight, what they saw next was. A very large man who was obviously proud of his strength was called over. He sighed in annoyance, his foul mood already being an awful sign of things to come. He looked at Crono, his gaze deepening only for a second until he looked away and then toward the guard that Crono had talked to earlier.

"Let me guess; he is new to this, isn't he?"

The guard at the desk nodded. "I think they all are. Take it easy on him though. Just show him what he expected to do whenever he brings a new group."

The large man snickered as a brushed a hand through his hair. "Very well. It seems like you get it a little bit easier today, kid. But this isn't a free ride. You can start by unshackling the prisoners." Crono wordlessly obeyed, a feeling of great fear rising in the pit of his stomach. He could look over and see the faces of his companions who tried with all their power to seem unmoved. Crono could tell by the stillness of their faces and by how hard they tried to be emotionless that they were just as scared as he was. In this sense, the slaves did not need to worry about giving themselves away. A few could afford to put on a show while the others probably shed a tear or two in actual fear.

"Line them up against the wall, their hands placed against the tile and their backs facing us." The guard motioned to the tiled wall.

The earth bounders were obedient and placed their hands as they were unshackled. Then, they gasped in surprise as the wall gave way and closed up again around their wrists so that they could not move. Some even tried to pull their hands free of the wall, but it was to no avail. "The wall has been enchanted so that it releases the prisoner only when I say so. This keeps the slaves from thrashing about as we strip and wash them down." He walked toward a slave, who was pale and quivering, his blue eyes wide open in fear. He could not help but turn around and look at the creature who stood at his back. His reward was a strong hand gripping the back of his head. The slave felt his head being thrust forward against the tiled wall. The wall cracked, but slowly melded back together while a thin line of blood trickled down the face of it.

"No looking at me!" the guard barked. All slaves put their foreheads against the wall as a result.

The guard walked to the beginning of the line and looked at Crono while saying, "Next comes the stripping. There is no need to be worried about preserving the clothes. We just burn them after they are thrown away, so don't be afraid to just rip it off them." And without another word he gripped a handful of clothing around the scruff of an earthbounder's neck. The coarse material dug into his neck on the first and second tug, but finally the third tug brought broken seams which finally gave way as it was tugged upon again. The earth bounder was now bare up-top, but the guard did not stop there. He grabbed the lower set of rags and pulled, the cloth digging painfully into the lower extremities. The guard laughed as the slave nearly feel to his feet, his wrists moving loosely as his hands kept forgetting they could no longer move to massage his pains.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Strip them."

The party moved with hesitation. The large man eyed them with a moment's worth of suspicion before he egged them on a final time. Crono could hear Glenn whisper into the ears of one of the earthbounders, "I shall do it as swiftly as I can. Forgive me." There was the sound of tearing as the party moved down the line, stripping the slaves from head to toe. Marle, Ayla, and Lucca, under the hypocritical guise of piousness, were ordered to turn about not for the sake of being shielded from such an awful act, but to guard their eyes against the earthbounders filth and nakedness.

"It is wise to have them against the wall like this. They flail about in a wild manner when they are sanitized. Bring out the water!"

Two men walked forward, their countenances grim with the prospect of what was work for them. One pushed a barrel of water while the other guided it with its hand so it did not fall off the dolly. The lined up in front of the prisoners and went to work. The water rose from the barrel like a snake as one attendant guided it with his hands. The other conjured a flame in midair and slowly guided it to the water. It met with a great hissing and explosion of steam. The man who controlled the water let his gestures become more frantic and he kept the steam from escaping. The process only took a few seconds and the water was boiling. Crono looked toward the women and was very grateful that they didn't have to watch this, yet his teeth clenched as he guessed at what came next.

The man threw his hands outward, the ball of water following his direction. The steaming water hit the back of the first slave who instantly fell to his knees, his arms convulsing wildly as his arms fought instinctively to defend himself from a pain that he could not protect himself from. The stone wall began to crack and the area about his wrists began to bleed, but the damned wall kept mending itself and it held strong. Even worse, the man moved the water so that it graced every area of his body. While the heating of the water lasted only a second, the horrible washing took nearly a whole minute for each man. Their bodies were burned dark, their skin shiny from the blisters that covered them from head to toe. Such a horrible treatment would have been fatal if these torturers, in all their knowledge of the limits of human endurance, had not provided a man to heal their wounds with the very same water that scalded them.

As the slave howled on his knees, Crono remembered his foolishness of thinking that he had entered into a paradise. He remembered the rooms he saw in that structure that separated a world of plenty from a world of devastation. The memory of the mural came back to Crono. He recalled the scene where women and men were dressed like kings and queens while others were cast underfoot, naked and ashamed. The mural, which held little significance to him then, was forever etched into his mind as a symbolic piece of work that only hinted at the cruelties that reigned in this heavenly hell.

The earth bounders could barely stand even after they were healed. The feeling of stress and pain had made them weak. The guard uttered an incantation and they fell to the ground as the wall released their hands. Robo hung his head low, his feelings overcoming even him. The guard was unmoved as he called out to Crono and his company. "Bring out the clothier." An older man who must have held this job in his youth stepped forward with two bins on rollers. Each bin held clothes of the highest quality, yet they were white and very plain. One bin held slacks while the other held aprons that covered the whole body. In their weak state the slaves were ordered to dress themselves and that if they were not prompt they would be burned again and not healed. Despite their ordeal, they had dressed very quickly even though they moved as if they were still in agony. They were then ushered to the second station after they were shackled once again. They each received two pairs of the same clothing and were told to wash their garments everyday and that they must be kept spotless unless they wanted punishment.

The third station came next, but after what they had seen it was far easier than they expected. It caused the women to tense and tear up out of concern, but the men would still the see the cleansing session vividly in their minds and so it would stay for many years. Even for the slaves, who had anticipated this part of the clearance to be the most painful, did not express the same agony as red hot steel pressed against their cheeks. A healer, however, was not on call for this instance for fear that healing the pain would also remove the scar. That, in its self was the only annoyance toward the slaves, seeing that they had to endure the pain until it disappeared.

"I know what you are are thinking..." said the guard to the women of the group. "It is a horrible thing to see, but I promise that you will slowly adapt. You will realize, as you try to keep these ignorant sheep in line, that they are not worth feeling sympathy for. The sooner you realize they are less than us, the better you will be."

Lucca's blood boiled. Within her mind she shouted many things, things very much like "how could you be so sick?" or "let's see how you would feel after being 'cleansed'". Her fingers twitched and her infamous anger was beginning to show at her fingertips. The air grew heavy with heat, but suddenly it went away as Crono clapped a hand on her shoulder. She had a look on her face that showed she was startled from her vicious thoughts. The guard rose an eyebrow, but Crono acted quickly. He looked at the guard and said, "Please, she will be fine. She has come from a wealthy family who owned an earthbounder and they were friends. It will take time to break her from such familiarity."

"Of course," the guard began as he looked outward, "it is a common thing. These earthbound people always try to manipulate children first...Please, you may enter the palace now. I assume you can find the way by yourself?"

"Of course," Crono said with a salute.

* * *

There was a steady sound of trickling water and the steady murmuring of people. It was a murmur of fanatical excitement that bore a striking resemblance to the mystics and how they revered Magus and Lavos. There were only talks of how close they were, how strong they began to feel, and how great and powerful were they so that they were almost as the gods. Even the elemental spirits seemed to have been corrupted as they walked sluggishly, their eyes seemingly shifty and their manner being mischievous. Marle led the group at this point down the finely crafted hallways where groups of scholars stood, wrapped about in all their prosperity and the learning of men. There stood the guards, their noses held high as they looked about with a condescending air. The women were also disdainful as they seemed obsessed with their own beauty.

"It seems as if they are becoming more accustomed to Lavos. They must be closer than we knew."

Crono prepared his soul and could not help but wonder how the choice to offer himself would present itself. As they rounded about the corner they found themselves very close to the throne room. A group of five guards stood at the door to the Mammon machine while two more stood at the entrance to the Queen's throne room. Having heard most of the plan from Marle, Crono remembered that he was to halt part of the group in front of the first group of guards. He walked toward the two other guards as if he were going to address them. He bowed, and as they returned the bow he quickly drew his blade and killed them. Before the five guards could react the slaves pressed on a hidden latch on their shackles and sprung free. They fell upon the guards, closing their mouths shut with their hands, promptly breaking their necks, and slowly lowered them to the ground.

Crono ran back toward the group and they quickly ushered themselves into the room where the Mammon machine stood. However, a horrifying surprise was in store for them.

"Why, hello...I assume you must be visitors to my fine kingdom?"

All members of the party went wide-eyed from shock as the Queen of Zeal stood before them, for her grand appearance allowed her to have no need for an introduction. Next to her stood her confidant, Dalton, who spit on the ground whilst he glared at the group with his eye. "Come to destroy me love, eh? Oy, so I assume that it was a good idea to place faith in that pro'pet o' yours, eh?"

Behind the Queen and Dalton stood a legion of soldiers who were the chosen best of the queen. They waited, their arms poised to rain death upon the group at a moment's notice. And from behind them they could hear the stampeding footsteps of another legion of soldiers. When Crono found that they were surrounded, a mysterious cloaked figure moved through the crowd.

"Are these the scoundrels you prophesied to us about?" The queen said, relishing what the response would be.

"Yes, these are they. But be careful. They are very strong." The prophet stepped back into the crowd while they slowly advanced.

The man who had been set apart as the leader of the Earthbound had the look of impending satisfaction as he and his followers cracked their knuckles. All the guards stood, their weapons and arms pointed toward their assailants. The Queen smirked as the Earthbound wordlessly chose their opponents and said, "Do you really think that you lowly dogs, born in filth and poverty, can stand against these men? Their shoes are worth more than your useless hides. The dirt underneath their soles is of more value than you." The Queen hummed to herself in wonder and said, "Perhaps you think that I will spare your lives and make you pets? I would be willing to do so if you bow before me and worship me now."

The earthbound leader looked up at her whilst baring his teeth, "'Why is thy glory that I should worship thee?' You will die, and if God be willing I will be the one to send you there!"

The Earth bounder leapt toward the Queen. She had backed away at the right moment. He felt the hands of many grip at his sides prompting him to relinquish any strength he held back. At that moment the rest of the earthbound and their escorts joined in the battle. Within moments the quiet hall turned into hell as swords moved and fists flew. Crono and Glenn moved with an effortless grace as they danced through the groups of guards, their swords glancing all their sides. Bones cracked and shattered under a hand of metal, arrows flew, flames whipped about friendly bodies to hit foes, and bones snapped from their ligaments as Ayla fought with great ferocity. Even the earthbounders, who lost a soul here and there, had proved themselves against the might of their guard. If one were to watch that battle they may certainly understand the value of beliefs and ideals when a war is waged. However, it was not enough, for the remaining earthbounders were quickly overpowered.

The Queen made her move, her icy blue eyes turning a hint of red as she growled with hatred, "Cease your struggle now, or they will die!" Crono and the group stopped immediately at the strange order and turned to face the Queen. They saw that of the thirty men, there were only twelve left. The remaining were severely injured and were placed on their knees. The leader of the earthbounders happened to be the one at the feet of the Queen. The Queen had taken a dagger from a member of the palace guard and she held it menacingly at the earthbounder's throat.

The leader, gasping for air, glared at the weakness he perceived in Crono and shouted, "Don't listen to her! Fulfill the mission!"

The Queen silenced him by moving the knife over the the corners of his lips, the blade slightly digging into its soft skin. The party stood non-plussed as Crono froze. The guards prepared themselves for any decision and took this opportunity to hold their arms at the ready. Ayla growled fiercely and bounced on her heels, but was stunned into inaction and Crono motioned for her to hold back. The earthbound leader, trying to grunt out a protest, seethed as the knife pressed deeper into his skin.

"Crono," Robo began, "are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

The prophesy replayed in his mind as his blood ran chill, "Yes...I know it must be. Everyone...lay down your weapons..."

The Queen smiled sardonically as Crono cast down his weapon, the members of his party hesitantly following his will. A group of guards came forward and shackled them with special cuffs that somehow made their arms weak and heavy. After attaching the same type of cuffs to their feet, they could feel their power of the elements leave them. Dalton smiled at this bit and stated proudly, "Oi, them things there happen to be conductors imbued with the power o' Lavos. Ev'dently he can _give_ and _take_ away, eh?"

Lucca put his words to a quick test and tried to conjure a flame between her fingertips. However, the effect brought about howling pain and she fell to her knees.

Dalton laughed, "Fo' some strange reason, they nevah seem to believe me, love. Ah, yes, it also hurts like 'ell if you try."

Crono saw the hopelessness of the situation and saw that they were bound. He looked nervously toward the captured Earthbound and said with trembling hands, "We did as you asked. Please, release them."

Crono looked into the face of the man who had sacrificed the friends he knew to achieve a goal that Crono did not finish. Despite the fact that Crono acted against his wishes, the leader could not help but feel some love toward him even though it did not show in his face. However, the only thing that showed in his face was disappointment and dismay. Knowing what would come next, he tilted his head back and looked to the ceiling as he muttered a prayer to himself. The Queen, having not noticed this gesture, said with fierce glee "Very well. Guards, you may set these curs free..."

Marle, Lucca, and Ayla gasped in shock as the sound of metal moving against skin sounded in their ears. There was no scream from these warrior; there was only the sound of spurting blood and death rattles as each one was systematically executed. The guards, in horrific sport, turned the captured to each other so that they may watch their comrade be executed before them. Crono's heart beat wildly and disbelief caused his head to go dizzy. "No," he gasped, his breath being taken from him. He gained volume as he shouted louder and louder as each captive was slain. He began to struggle in the shackles, his fingers crackling with electricity. Dalton's eyes went wide with surprise, but was relieved to see that Crono could not break free.

His body was racked with pain as he knelt to the ground. His breathing was labored even as he used a free hand to massage the pain from his chest. Tears streamed from his eyes and fell to the floor. "Make him face me." He heard a thud directly in front of him and he was forced by an unknown hand to look upward. The Queen stood before him, the Earthbound leader kneeling in between them. The Queen took the knife away from his lips and slowly moved it to his throat, the blade digging slightly into the skin. Crono's eyes darted to the young man before him. His lips moved in an soft way, as if he were peacefully speaking in silence. Crono's eyes moved to the Queen again who grinned as she slowly moved the knife across his neck. A rain of red gushed forth and Crono felt something within him go numb. He had been covered in the life of his fallen comrade, whom the Queen dropped to the floor.

"He is free now and his blood is not only on your hands, but it is on you as well. However, you are not free nor will you ever be."

Crono tried to speak a word of condemnation but nothing came out but stutters. The Queen rolled her eyes and waved them away dismissively. "Dalton, do with them as you wish."

"Yes, yer majesty." Dalton said with a grateful bow. "Take them to my study." He barked to the guards.

Crono felt his feet being dragged underneath him, but was roughly brought to his feet as the guard grew weary of carrying him. The members of the court had gathered to see the commotion and gasped as they saw Crono. However, Crono could see a familiar face in the crowd. While other faces looked on in anger and hatred, one kept herself from sobbing bitterly. Her silvery hair flowed behind her as she fled the scene.

Crono, in an effort to save his friends, had doomed them all.

* * *

"_What have you done?"_

A personage stood before Crono in the darkness. It somehow bore resemblance to his departed sister and the men he had let down. Crono could feel his head shaking, but even imagining the deed caused his body to ache as if he were buried in needles. Every movement he imagined caused him intense pain, yet he felt as if he were in a awful slumber. The question came again but he could not answer nor did he try in fear of feeling more pain. However, the question slowly began to change its sound until it somehow prompted him to open his eyes. While the former questions rang in his head, these new questions rang in his ears.

"Are you almost done?"

"No."

"What's taking so long? I'm getting nervous...what if Dalton catches us?"

"Janus, please be quiet...it is a very dangerous thing to separate Lavos' grip on them. He is sucking away their life at the very moment."

Crono felt his eyes open slowly and he could see the faint blurs of his teammates who hung just within his peripheral vision. Before him were two blurs dressed in robes. Crono would have rubbed his eyes, but found he could not move them. Instead, he ventured a guess. "Schala? Is that you?"

"Crono!" He felt a hand daintily touch his chest. A warm sensation filled him and he felt stronger again. His eyes cleared and he saw Schala and her brother Janus before him.

"W-where are we?"

"Dalton's study." Janus began, "You are attached to a machine that is designed in similarity to the Mammon Machine. It saps your magical abilities, so don't count on using any magic for a while. Janus, put their things down and help me free them."

The young boy dropped a bag of recovered items before he went toward Crono. Janus' tiny hands worked at the shackles encasing Crono's feet. He could feel himself dangling in the air as shackles held his arms and hands. Schala took another key and loosened the remaining cuffs so that Crono fell limply to the floor. She did the same for every member of the party and they all were drained of strength. Schala rested her hands on each one, emitting a green light as she did so. The party sluggishly rose to their feet, swaying as they stood.

"Are you alright?" Schala moved to each member of the party and lingered longer in front of Crono. The blood had been washed from him, but the pains of his earlier attempts of interfering revisited him. "It will be some time, but your powers will come back. Knowledge is something that Lavos can never take from you, but your body is too weak to conjure the elements. Escaping will not be easy..."

A familiar voice came from behind them, "In fact, escaping is not even an option..."

Schala gasped and Janus' eyes narrowed in hatred as a cloaked figure stood before them. Red eyes gleamed underneath the hood. However, when the eyes found Schala and Janus they had softened and the red abated. He stood as if he were fighting with himself and looked toward his captives again. Schala called out to him, "Please! Spare them! They do not deserve this!" Tears began to run down her face as she clasped her hands together. "Let them go! They shouldn't have to die! Wherever they came from, this doesn't concern them!"

The prophet growled, "They have interfered with your mother...they sought to destroy the Mammon Machine and almost frustrated the summoning of Lavos..."

"Please!"

The prophet's eyes found Janus who stood before him, supplicating himself on behalf of these people he barely knew. It was his love for Schala that caused Janus to humble himself and actually beg mercy from a man who was a recipient of bitter hatred. The prophet could see this and his heart softened. He could even hear the distressed mew of his cat that had been brought along by Janus and something within the prophet grew heavy. He looked toward Schala and sighed. He walked toward a wall within the facility and pushed it aside, revealing a hidden passageway. "You are not going alone...you will come with me, and Schala, you must escort me as well." The prophet turned to the young boy and said, "Janus, return to your room and do nothing until Schala returns."

Schala followed, his hands nervously wringing against each other. The party shuffled silently down spiraling steps and cobweb covered passages. One secret passageway gave into another passageway insomuch that Crono and even Schala was surprised by how well he knew these tunnels. Marle had a look of suspicion and said with a skeptical tone, "Where are you taking us?"

"The Queen has strengthened the security of the palace. I have divined to her that this was an attempt by the gurus to destroy Lavos and that a spy or two may be within the palace. We have captured one and are in the process of interrogating her...it is an elemental spirit named Doreen."

"You bastard..." Lucca said under her breath.

The cloaked prophet continued, "The Queen is watching all of Zeal at this moment. We must leave this place and go to the frozen tundra below where we cannot be detected. Schala will use her powers to bring us where you have come from and the Queen will not be the wiser. These tunnels lead to a series of warp points that branch out over the entire kingdom. One area was dedicated for warping the gurus to their places of study when they used to work for the royal family. Balthazar had worked on something known as the Sun stone, and Melchoir and Gaspar worked on something that they had taken from the kingdom and it was never revealed what they worked on."

"Gaspar?" Frog said, feeling as if the name sounded somewhat familiar.

"Yes," the prophet said with an air of impatience. "And besides those warp points, there were other spots that were to be used as an escape route should anything ever happen to the kingdom. And this is it, right here."

The party looked at the ground and saw that the spot in which they stood was similar to the first warp point they had come across. The prophet took Schala by the shoulder, causing her to shiver in repulsion. The grip slackened in reaction as the prophet said slowly, "Do not be so fast. It would not be wise to run. You are not leaving my sight. You will do as I tell you to do. Now, activate the circle." Schala, using her abilities, muttered phrases that filled the room with a brilliant red light. Within a moment they party found themselves in the freezing tundra, in the midst of nowhere.

"Now, what you may not know is that Schala is a true prodigy...It is said that she is a prophet just like Janus, only her miracles are more evident than Janus' predictions. She can draw upon the power of Lavos to warp anywhere...just as long as there is power in this pendant."

Schala produced a pendant that caused Marle to gasp in surprise. It was a pendant that bore the exact shape and heft as the one that had been passed down her family for generations. "How could that be powered by Lavos?"

Schala spoke now, "Ages ago, when Lavos descended from the heavens, pieces of him shattered and were scattered where he landed. This pendant was formed form such a shard. As such, it can store the energy emitted by Lavos...you only need to be within the Mammon machine's presence for it to restore its power."

"There is plenty left for us to take them and return?"

"Yes." Schala nodded.

"Then do it."

* * *

There was an almost pleasant sensation as they stood in the cave where they had spent their days together. There was something welcoming about this place that was absent in Zeal Kingdom. The same earthy smell was there and the roof of the cave was still covered in dark soot. The gateway to their time shined brightly as the vortex swirled about as it had always done. The prophet stood in odd silence as he beheld the portal, but he did not keep his peace long.

"You should bid yourselves lucky that Schala had entreated me to show mercy...however, you will never return to this time again. Schala, you will let them pass into the gate and you will seal it shut after them."

Schala remembered the words spoken by the prophets concerning their last hope as she looked at the defeated party. She almost began to hesitate, but saw the stiffness in the prophet's demand. She nodded.

Crono looked at Lucca sullenly and nodded, encouraging her to produce the gate key. They looked at Schala who urged them to go forward. The gate grew large and they walked into the portal, their eyes constantly going back to Schala until the gate closed. The cave was covered in a pale blue light as the gate continued to stay in place. Schala sighed and uttered an incantation that naturally came to her. There was a loud bang and the light slowly dissipated. The portal was gone. The prophet said nothing, for his heart grew heavy again as Schala's eyes poured with tears.

He hung his head and said, "You may take a moment to yourself...I will wait outside, but do not leave without me or the Queen shall surely discover us."

As he left, Schala fell to the ground and sobbed wildly. In her eyes the prophets were in trouble, and the love for her mother had cost them more than she had known.

"I am so sorry..." she said weakly. The space of many hours passed until she was able to stop her tears.

_Author's Notes: Took long enough, huh? I'm so sorry, guys. I really want to keep this going strong and I want to be full-on sure of this thing. Real life is quite a hassle sometimes. Trust me when I say that this story WILL be finished though. I'm not going to stop until it is done. I just hope each chapter doesn't take as long and I'm sure that most of you feel the same way as well. Until next time, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I would like to hear your thoughts._


	63. Break the Seal

**Chrono Trigger**

_Break the Seal; In which our heroes discover a new way to travel through time…_

The coldness of the fallen world was behind them and they found themselves in a lush and tropical world once more. Although the coldness of this world was nothing in comparison to the one from whence they came, there was a noticeable difference in temperature. Even more so, the air did not feel as humid. Even the flora and fauna were more bare and the ground was drier. A cool wind blew across the smooth stone of the crater field and it brought to their attention that night was drawing close.

Lucca looked at the gateway and asked in an almost timid fashion, "Should we try to go back and see what happens?"

Robo answered, "If Schala disobeyed and did not seal the gate, we are still unable to use magic as of yet. We would be defeated in an instant."

Lucca nodded her head glumly and patted Robo on his shoulder, "Ah, Robo...you and your depressing logic..."

"I felt that if you weren't going to say it, I might as well have done it." Robo said, feigning cheerfulness.

"I wonder when our weakness shall abate and our strength will be renewed?" Glenn looked at his hands and saw that they could still not conjure water.

Marle leaned in close to Crono while the others spoke and whispered into his ear, "What should we do?"

Crono, who's mind was still dwelling on the Earth bounders, said nothing and left it up to Marle and her intuition. Marle was not annoyed, but felt some kind of satisfaction in knowing how Crono felt just by his manner of silence. She gently rubbed Crono's shoulder and spoke with an unusually cheerful voice, "I suppose the first thing we should wonder is how are we going to get back?"

"I believe that upon all these many musings I am bothered by this most of all: why did the prophet spare us?" Glenn asked, his gloved hand holding his chin.

"Good question." Ayla said with a nod.

"Whatever the case, I believe that we cannot go back." Robo had taken the gate key and held it to the portal. The portal only fizzled in response and it did not open. "The gate is truly sealed."

"Then, what shall we do? Camp for the night?" asked Glenn.

"No," Ayla shook her head, "sleep in open is not a good idea. Remember, I can summon the flying beasts. We can ride back to the village. We talk there."

Ayla cupped her hands and shouted to the sky. It was several minutes before they could hear the distant screeches of familiar winged creatures. As the sun began to set there was the appearance of large flying beasts on the horizon. They alighted upon the ground, their massive wings beating against the solid and barren earth. A few were familiar and greeted the party with a nuzzle from their beaks. After they mounted they were soaring through the air and over the lava fields below (which had cooled greatly) until it gave way to thick jungle. As the night sky came there were many small dots of light in the distance. It was the village. They could hear the sound of a distant horn blast and they gathered that it was to announce their arrival.

* * *

True to their peaceful and well familiar community, the Ioku and a few Laruba refugees wanted to throw a festivity for the return of their heroes. However, Ayla was not in the mood seeing that Crono was upset as well. She asked Kino to explain the situation and inform the villagers, also adding to his dismay, that she would not be able to stay long for her great quest to defeat the sky demon was not yet complete. Of course, this caused hurt feelings amongst the villagers, but when the more sensitive part of their journey was revealed they immediately understood. However, that almost seemed to make things worse for Crono, for the Ioku went out of their way at times to console him even when he was in no need for it, constantly bringing that horrible event to the forefront of his memory.

"Please forgive them, they only mean to ease your pain." Ayla would say, as she fought the urge to comfort him by touching his shoulder as Marle had done.

"I know." Crono said. And in his heart he truly did. It was still hard for him though.

Sleep was much easier now that it had grown colder. The constant buzz of mosquitoes was considerably less so they did not bite them as they slept. The rest had done well for them, for their power was returning incrementally. It came to the point where Crono and Glenn were training again. Glenn had taken their lack of magic as an opportunity to work on sword skill and went over the basics once again. He was delighted to see how Crono had progressed. While Ayla, Marle, and Lucca would train with them off and on, the truly interesting prospect was Robo. During their recuperation, Robo found himself wanting to practice with Crono and Glenn and something extraordinary came from it.

Robo was never gifted with the ability to control the elements like the others were. At least, that was what they had all assumed. One day, during their training, Crono and Glenn were practicing their magical abilities while Robo sat to the side and watched. It was almost like a dance as the two kept their swords at their sides, occasionally using their blades as a channel for their powers. As they drew nearer, their swords began to clash and they immediately switched their strategy into disarming. Glenn was the victor this time and managed to force Crono's sword out of his hand with great speed and power. The blade spun toward Robo, its metal having been electrified. Most likely the blow would not have killed him, but Robo acted as if his life were in danger. Knowing that his hands would parry the blade but receive the shock, he stomped the ground and caused a great rock to burst from the earth beneath him. The blade had penetrated the stone, but it did not strike Robo.

Crono and Glenn were stunned, "Robo...did you just do that?"

Robo looked at his work in amazement, "I-I do believe I did...my goodness...I don't know what to say..."

Robo was not able to recreate that same feat when he was called upon to demonstrate. Something deep down came to his mind when he was in danger and what he did was instinctual, but he began to practice and found that he was able to move a little bit of earth just as Crono moved lightning, how Glenn and Marle moved water, and how Lucca moved fire. The fact that Robo was suddenly able to use magic was a source of much musing between the group and Lucca. She studied his circuits and found nothing to be out of the ordinary. She began to theorize that his AI was so advanced that he had begun to learn instinct. Surprisingly, it was Robo who had a more philosophical approach. "I believe that to use magic, one must have a soul...They must understand that they are part of the world and how life channels through each and every molecule in existence. I think that perhaps, in some way, maybe, I could be discovering my own humanity."

"That's reaching for the stars a bit, isn't it?" Lucca quipped, "But I suppose optimism really is a human trait...Just maybe you are right on that one."

Even Crono found some solace after the villagers stopped pestering him about his misfortune. In a strange sense, it helped his mind to be bothered and then suddenly earn a reprieve. He had thought about it so much when he was asked by the villagers that he had no trouble putting it out of his mind. Instead, he trained with the others and discussed with Marle the next step in their journey. After much deliberation they had decided that they were out of leads and knew no way to travel through time without use of the portal. However, Glenn had mentioned before that he remembered the name Gaspar and that caused Crono and Marle to gawk at each other. How could they have forgotten? There was a man whose sole purpose was watching time and guiding people through its many twists and turns.

"If there is anyone we should talk to about time traveling, it should be him."

They took a few extra days worth of rest before they set out one morning. Ayla had given her farewells to the villagers and to Kino before they traveled into the mountains where there was a known portal. It was tricky landing into a portal that was positioned on a steep slope, but they found themselves surrounded by the familiar blue streams of time-space. Then, within another moment, they found themselves in the eerie yet somehow peaceful swirling mists of the end of time. It had been the same as when they left it. In fact, they wondered how long it seemed to Gaspar that they've been gone. When they woke him up they realized that he honestly did not know and that he had slept the entire time they were gone.

* * *

"So, how goes your journey?" Gaspar noticed Crono out of the corner of his eye. He was scowling, his arms crossed and fists balled up.

"I figured you would know, being the prophet of time, after all." Lucca said heatedly.

Gaspar stood in silence, "'The prophet of time...that's what they called me...a long time ago...So, you have been to Zeal?" They nodded. "Were you able to dismantle the Mammon machine?" The shook their heads.

"Then he has truly betrayed us...for his own selfish reasons..." Gaspar said, his head bowing down in sorrow.

"Who?" Lucca asked, her eyebrow raising.

Gaspar thought for a moment and sighed, "That is not the important thing now. An opportunity has come and gone and we must undo the mistakes of others." He held back a tear and sniffled for a moment before he continued, "However, it was revealed to me many years ago what to do if we ever found ourselves in this situation. You must seek out Balthazar."

"But we cannot go back to Zeal Kingdom...and I think their lives are in danger."

Gaspar shook his head, "No, we managed to escape." His tone suddenly became more serious, "Unfortunately, many of our men died to ensure our escape. I must now make sure they have not died in vain." Gasper said this with a resolute tap of his cane. He almost began to speak again but was stopped by Lucca.

"You just wait a minute, you stupid idiot. All this time, from when we met you back then, you knew about all of this? Why the hell didn't you tell us anything!?"

Gasper stuttered for a moment, trying to conjure up an answer that would avert her righteous anger. "There are reasons why I have held back things from you, but you will not understand them."

The party was shocked when it was not Lucca who stepped forward, but Crono. His hand trembled as he reached to take him by the lapel of his coat, "'We can't understand them?' Do you realize that those men didn't have to die? Don't you realize what you've done?"

Gaspar lowered his head and dared not look Crono in the eye, "I didn't know then that the plan would fail...And when you came through the gate as it had been prophesied I thought that the outcome would have changed. I thought that Janus would have done the right thing...I never wanted those men to die..."

Robo leaned forward, "Why is Prince Janus a part of this at all?"

"It would take a long time to explain...But, he had a chance to make things right...he had a chance to avoid bloodshed...but it is gone now...history as we know it shall repeat itself..." Gaspar leaned against the lamp post, his hand rubbing his eyes. "How could the most pure among us become twisted?"

"But he did nothing!" Marle stated, looking around at her companions. "Right?"

Gaspar sighed and straightened his posture, "That does not matter now...the opportunity is gone. You have done well, but it was the sin and blindness of a single person who destroyed it all. That hope is gone, but as they say, 'a door closes and God opens a window'. The road will be longer, but you may still keep Lavos from awakening. You must return to Zeal Kingdom and stop them from finishing the Ocean Palace at all costs."

"And how may we accomplish such a task?" Glenn asked.

"Balthazar, under inspiration, constructed a machine of the likes the world had never seen. It is a contraption that can travel through time without relying on the gates."

"How is that possible?" Lucca asked.

"It takes a tremendous amount of power...a power that has fueled this planet since the beginning of time: the sun itself. When we escaped from Zeal we took with us the sun stone...and when we were separated Balthazar took the sun stone with him, knowing one day that the things he knew would enable to him to make full use of the sun stone. I know of a surety that it is prepared. We had received revelation that if any of us had failed there must be a way to make things right. The Wings of Time is what shall do it. That-that is all I can think of..."

"So, this is all based on a hunch? You _think_ that it is there?" Lucca asked, her hands on her hips whilst leaning forward.

Gaspar looked down and said quietly, "Yes."

In an abrupt change in tone and surprisingly different manner, Lucca straightened up and said, "Alright...might as well. We have nothing else to do."

"But how will we find him?" Robo asked. "He must be a hard man to track down."

Marle pounded her fist into an open palm, "Hey, I think I know somebody we can ask! We can go and ask..." The party looked at her as she trailed off into silence.

Crono smiled, "It's alright. You can say it. I don't think he'll be a problem for us now. It's actually a good idea." Crono turned to Gaspar, "But first, I need a minute alone with Gaspar here..."

Gaspar avoided Crono's gaze as he looked at his feet. Everyone else gave each other quizzical glances but turned about to leave. They kept looking over their shoulders and quickly turned about when they noticed that Crono waited for them to get out of earshot. When they were gone, Crono turned to Gaspar and his voice was truly venomous, "You son of a bitch."

"Crono," Gaspar began, his hands raised to calm him, "I don't know what to say..."

Crono seethed in between his teeth and his hand found Gaspar's lapel again, "You said that if I let myself get taken that nothing would happen to anyone else. Now, everyone that you sent with us is dead."

Gaspar's eyes were downcast, the rims becoming heavy with water. "I do not understand...we had a vision...We were told that-"

"Keep your damned visions to yourself," Crono whispered, pushing Gaspar against the lamppost with as much restraint as he could muster. He was furious, but he didn't want to damage the old man.

It was Gaspar's turn to be angry, "Do you really think I wanted them to die? Do you think I have not prayed for a way to end things peacefully? The latter years of my life have been nothing but finding ways to accomplish things with as little blood spilt as possible. Don't you dare forget for even a moment that I knew those men too..."

"Then why?" Crono almost screamed this, but he forced it out as a muffled roar. "If there is some great and merciful god out there who is telling you how to do things, why the hell is he letting this happen? Do these lives mean nothing to him?"

Gaspar grew somber, "His thoughts are higher than our thoughts, his ways higher than our ways, and he knows all things. I may be an instrument for him, but I am not him. I do not know what he knows. Maybe the blood of the fallen shall condemn the Queen and Lavos on judgment day, maybe their deaths will weigh heavy on her mind and soften her heart, perhaps it could even be a test of our faith, but no matter the situation you must persevere. You have gone too far to stop now. You know too much, and doing nothing when you know what will happen is just as worse."

"You know I'm going to do whatever it takes! If it weren't for your damned advice I would have saved the lives of all those men! Everything would have been well and everyone could have lived."

Gaspar looked Crono into the eye and said calmly, "Why is it that you treasure the lives of all those around you, yet fail to treasure your own? Why are you in such a hurry to die?"

Crono's furrowed eyes went wide from surprise. The question seemed to bounce around in his mind, almost to the point it seemed to make him dizzy. His brow furrowed again and he turned about, leaving Gaspar to shake his head in a mixture of sadness, guilt, and sympathy. Marle watched him and noted that the others had heard only a few words and phrases from the conversation. Regardless, they knew what it concerned and they said nothing as they followed Crono through the gate.

* * *

"Well, well, well, I never thought I would be seeing _you_ again."

It was like the first time they traveled with Balthazar. They found themselves in the middle of an army of sentries, all guns pointed directly at them. The cool wind blew and the skies of this apocalyptic future rumbled with constant thunder. Before them stood a cocky youth who grinned as if he were always satisfied with himself. Just like back then, he was so sure of himself and his smile never faltered. One thing, however, was different this time. Crono and his friends weren't scared and they had no reason to be. And even worse, Crono was in the mood for a fight.

"Johnny, it's been a while."

"I see you made some friends since the last time I saw you..."

"Yep," Crono said, pointing to another vehicle behind them, "and we found another ride at the ruins and fixed it up so I could bring them."

"Planning on racing me again? I've been waiting for this day, you know. Once word got out from old man Bal that you beat me...heh, well, let's just say I've been itchin' to redeem myself."

"I'm afraid that is not the way it is going to be. I don't feel like racing and I need some information."

That reply earned a symphony of cocking weapons and moving arms. Crono stood, unafriad in front of Johnny, his eyes never leaving his target. "Really, don't do this. I just want to find Balthazar."

"And what about what I want?" Johnny asked with a shout, raising his arms above his head. His minions cheered in response and he let his arms drop. He pointed a finger at Crono, his teeth still smiling yet clenching tighter and tighter. "You are _going_ to race. As I said before, it is a killer deal for you. If you win, you get your information. If I win, I get your skin. If you walk away, I get the great pleasure of choosing what I like from your bodies after we plug them full of holes. So, what is it going to be?"

"I already won, so I call the shots. You are going to tell me where Balthazar lives and how I get there or you and your buddies are in a lot of trouble."

Johnny scoffed, "It's your funeral, kid." Johnny pointed to a random guard and shouted, "Hey! You! Shoot the spiky haired punk."

A shot rang out over the wasteland, the whizzing of the bullet traveling long after the bullet was parried away by Crono's blade. Johnny stood in silence as the guard fired again and again, meeting with the same result. The guard fired one final time, but Crono had grown tired of this and parried the bullet so that it reflected back. The guard was not critically damaged, "Uh, boss...I think we better do what he says."

"Ugh...you guys suck..."

Crono moved swiftly, causing whatever was human left in Johnny to shudder. The blade was at his throat, so much that the sentries dared not fire for provocation. "I told you we only want to know where old man Bal lives...We need him. It's more important than you know. We could go all the way back to the domes and ask there, you know. It's so far out of the way though, and you are so much closer. But I do want you to know, we will find out where he lives one way or the other."

Despite having a sword at his throat, Johnny smiled and even began to chuckle, "You know what? You've got guts, kid. Don't know why, but I kinda like it."

The sentries looked at each other in confusion.

Johnny moved his fingertips to the blade and slowly pushed it away from his neck. He cleared his throat and brushed his hair back, "Alright chrome-domes! Here's the new rule: these guys are honorary guests!" Crono almost laughed disbelievingly in response, but held it in. Johnny continued, raising three fingers in the air. "There are only three things I respect. Care to regale me on what they are?"

The sentries shouted in unison, sounding very much like juvenile marines, "Power, speed, and balls, sir!"

"That's right." Johnny nodded. "This kid seems to have all three, so he's fine by me which means he's fine by all of you."

"You want me to prepare a map for them, boss?"

"Yeah, I do, and be snappy about it."

The sentry went away and Crono looked at Johnny, suddenly feeling almost appreciative. "Why are you doing this?"

"Old Bal, as crazy as he may be, always swore by you kids even after you guys had gone...And as crazy as he may be, he's always been an alright guy. Besides, I don't think I can stop you anymore...just race me once in a while for the fun of it, alright? You're the only who's ever beaten me, you know."

"Really," Lucca began, "why are you doing this?"

Johnny waved his arms flippantly, "I don't know...maybe I just like ya guys...and not to mention the fact that the only friends I have here are my crew...What little left of me is still human, you know. It's just nice that there are people out there who don't..." Johnny thought for a moment while his sentries leaned in closer. Johnny groaned in frustration, "listen, why knock a good thing? Just run with it, alright?"

Lucca nodded and Johnny nervously soothed his hair, "Alright, now go on and get to your old man. Just- just don't forget to drop by once in a while...to race I mean...got it?"

Crono nodded, "Alright. I suppose it's the least I could do."

Johnny did not extend for a handshake. Even he knew that it was too much to ask for after all he had done. Instead, he had his men salute as they drove off. However, what he did not realize was that Crono would have accepted. It would have been forced and it would have been awkward, but Crono would have accepted. After all, it was the least he could do.

* * *

Crono, Marle, and Glenn rode in one vehicle while Lucca, Robo, and Ayla rode in the other. It was true that they were able to repair another vehicle they had found, but it could in no way obtain the high speeds that the jet bike was capable of. Therefore, Crono lessened his pace considerably so that Lucca may keep up. It had been about a day since they arrived at the end of time and Crono had already seemed to be in better shape. However, throughout the day Glenn regarded him with cool and calculating eyes that scanned his every movement. It had been that way since he overhead the final question from Gaspar. As he remembered the final question he envisioned Crono dropping his weapon far too willingly back within the confines of the palace. Glenn could feel his teeth clench, but he said nothing nor did Marle and Crono notice.

They had been traveling south for hours at this point, down an old abandoned highway. Their journey at some points became perilous, because the highway rose from the ground hundreds of feet in the air so that road could pass beneath it. It was a frightening affair, going over roads that were more fit to be ruins. There were a few times that they could hear their pathway crumble as they drove past. There were other times where they had to get off the highway and drive through cluttered city streets because ruined vehicles served as annoying obstacles. In fact, the whole trip for the drivers was almost nerve-wrecking since they had to slow down and move around broken down slabs of concrete and rebar often. There was a point where they worried that they could go no further, but it proved to be the final stretch in their journey. Ahead of them was a gloomy and choppy sea, even further was a destroyed city, a snow capped mountain that rose past the clouds into the heavens, and a tunnel that dove downwards and it did not seem structurally sound. With hesitation, they made their way through the underbelly of the tunnel, noting every trickle of seawater that had found its way through cracks in the tunnel walls. They breathed a great sigh of relief when they emerged from the other side on the adjoining continent. Finally, in the distance, above a smattering of three and four story buildings, they could see another dome that stood at twice the height of all that surrounded it.

"Is that the dome?"

"It must be. I don't think Johnny would lie to us now."

As they drew near to the dome they saw a junkyard filled with wrecked machinery. Also, they saw many robots working amongst the rubble.

"Whoa!" Marle exclaimed, "We might be in trouble...think we can take them all?"

Lucca steadied her with a gesture of her hand, "Don't worry. I can tell by looking at them that they are unsophisticated AI."

"'Unsophisticated AI?"

Robo explained, saying "There are robots like me who have multiple purposes, but there are robots who are programed to perform menial tasks and are therefore programmed with basic instructions. They are not given variable coding, and therefore cannot arrive to their own conclusions. They simply wait for a command."

"Yeah, so that means that there's a person in there who needs a lot of work done yet doesn't seem to get along with other people...sound like somebody we know?" Lucca said with a grin.

"Aye, it does, but thou'rt out here with us." Glenn said with a grin of his own.

Lucca playfully tapped him on the shoulder as they disembarked and headed inside the entrance. They could see the treads from the massive tank that Balthazar used for travel leading inward. As they walked forward a light would occasionally self activate and light the way. They came to another garage door where a group of unsophisticated robots stood on patrol. They did not act rashly, but they acted as if the party were not even there. However, when Robo approached they turned to him and an alarm sounded.

"_State your business."_

Robo was stunned into silence and quickly said, "Please don't shoot! I'm with these people here."

The robots did not move as their turrets pointed toward him. It did not matter if they did open fire, Robo could have destroyed them easily, but they relented and slowly lowered their robotic arms. They continued forward and began to hear the whirring and humming of electrical equipment. The dim light of the hallway gave way to the soft glow of computer monitors and the sharp dancing light from cackling streams of electricity. There were many disassembled robots scattered off to many places of the workplace, the smell of coolant and machine oil hung heavy in the air, the floor was dusty and covered in metal shavings. It was another place that had Lucca's heart beating fast with the possibilities of what could be made. How could she have had any contempt for this man? These things he made truly were a work of beauty.

"I have been expecting you."

A round, bulbous creature stood before them. His eyes were wide and his hand outstretched. It bore the similar form of the Nu that they had seen in prehistoric times and they recognized it as the creature that had come with them on their journey through the wasteland. He turned about without another word and began walking, signaling for them to follow. The party, with some confusion, obeyed and kept a lookout for Balthazar who was undoubtedly behind some machine waiting to jump out and frighten them. However, as they passed a greenhouse that had showed signs of slow decay and withering plants they truly wondered.

"Where is your master, little guy?" Lucca asked, still expecting the crazy old man to make fools of them.

"He...has gone away." said the Nu.

"What do you mean?" Ayla asked, "Will he be back?"

The Nu was silent for a moment longer, but then said softly, "No."

The party grew somber. They wanted to say words of condolence, but didn't know if they would be wasted on this machine who might not have had sophisticated AI like Robo had. Instead, they only walked forward and thought about what this would mean. Did it mean that there was no way for them to travel back to Zeal Kingdom? Before they had a moment to nurse on this doubt, the Nu rounded on them and said to Marle, "Hold your pendant up to this door."

It was like the door they had seen when they first arrived to this world. UGEE coursed over its face, its metal was a forbidding black, and it seemed solid and strong. Marle obeyed without another word and gasped when the door made a loud hiss. Locks spun apart from their own accord, the surging power quickly abated, and hydraulic holds burst apart as the door sunk into the ground. She looked at her pendant and then asked, "How did that happen?"

"When that pendant has been in the presence of Lavos it draws from his power, seeing that it is a part of him. That was the technology that had prevailed in Zeal Kingdom and in the future eras later."

"That would make sense," Lucca conceded, "the machine they used to keep us incapacitated could have been powered by Lavos and while it drained us it powered the pendant...since it is a part of him."

Marle didn't appreciate being reminded of the source of her pendant. She no longer looked at it as a treasured heirloom, but something filthy that she didn't want to touch. "But how could we have enough power in the pendant to travel through time and not be able to open up the other door we saw when we first came here?"

The Nu spoke now, "The time gates are not something that absorb power. Gates are manipulated by the mere presence of Lavos whereas the doors need power to disengage the locks. The press on these doors are upwards to several tons and can only be disengaged through reverse pressure. Balthazar had created them and stored his most valuable research wherever he set up labs."

"He has more than one lab?" Lucca asked. She was growing more impressed by the second.

"Yes," began the Nu, "he travels to many locations often and for various reasons. There are some experiments that he conducts which cannot be done elsewhere. He had spent his remaining time here to conduct his final bits of research, at the base of Death Peak."

The name seemed fittingly uninviting, "'Death Peak'? Is that the name of the mountain we saw on our way here?"

"Hundreds of miles beneath that mountain is where Lavos dwells, feasting upon the life of the planet until it is a dry husk. Balthazar had established his final lab here so that he may examine Lavos and the many ways he could manipulate UGEE. Likewise, he had used the principles of what he learned in construction of other power sources."

A light shone in Lucca's eyes, "Does he keep any of that stuff here?"

The Nu shook his head and Lucca felt deflated. "But that is enough for questions...I must pass on the message that Balthazar left with me."

"But wait...what is this about Death Peak? Why would Balthazar gain by being close to Lavos?" Crono asked.

The Nu smiled, which was not a pleasant sight if you knew it was a machine. The smile seemed soulless and creepy. "If you would let me rely the message he had left me, then you would know."

"Oh," Crono said, rubbing the back of his head, "where is it?"

"In here." The Nu said, touching the top of his head. "Before my master left this world he had programmed all the knowledge you would need into my memory. Therefore, I will be answering your questions on his behalf. Now, follow me."

The Nu shone as if he were a light, whatever fueling him with that energy showing just beneath his barely translucent skin. As they walked, the room grew darker until they could barely see whatever the light skimmed over. As they passed through the door they entered a sort of living quarters. This must have been where Balthazar slept, Crono thought. He let his fingers follow the grain of a cracked wooden desk that was piled over with books, smiling at the memory of the old man now that the unpleasant circumstances prior were of no more concern. Lucca joined him, feeling strangely moved herself. Her eyes glanced over the work on his desk which contained blueprints, books of science, religious texts, and...

"Quantum physics?" Lucca dusted the book off and took a casual glance at its pages.

"Yes," The Nu began, "many things tie into quantum physics...It was a theory of Balthazar that the with the defeat of Lavos there would be many time streams that would become paradoxical realities. He was wondering what effect that would have on this reality, but I think he grew tired of the subject and focused on the issue at hand..."

Lucca, her eyes glowing with the wealth of knowledge, said blatantly, "Would he mind if I took this book?"

"I don't see why not...It is your book after all..."

"What do you mean?" Lucca looked at the book again and gasped, seeing that her signature was inside the cover. Her fingers graced over her name, her head spinning with the absolute strangeness of it all. She looked over the many books on the table and saw that many were subjects on which she was very knowledgeable and had interests in: the application of energy, string theories, physics, machining and tooling, chemistry, mathematics, it was all there. And many of those books were authored by her hand. Tears came to her eyes and she wiped them away as she brushed the books lovingly.

"He regarded you as a brilliant mind..." Lucca turned to face the Nu who spoke to her, "but also as a mind that could not see what was in front of her...He studied your writings immensely, and many of his ideas were inspired by yours. I hope that you realize any disagreements he may have had with you were in a scholarly nature only. It was only a deep regret of his that he never had the opportunity to debate the idea of multi-verses with you."

Lucca chuckled whilst drying an eye, "Well, hate to let him down, but I'm not sure what that is just yet." She was lying. It had always been in her mind, but she never wanted to mention it in fear of alarming the party. After all, did all other realities just cease when they changed time? She did not know, but even if she had never gone on this journey something told her that her mind would have pondered on these questions. That, after all, was what Balthazar must have enjoyed about what she wrote: she considered _everything_.

"I suggest you leave the book. You don't want another person's theories to mess with your own."

Lucca giggled, still drying her eyes and wiping her nose as she put the book down.

"I always knew you were going to be famous and that people would listen to you without me." Crono said with a grin, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. Lucca smiled back.

The Nu continued to walk forward, passing by a library of other books that glinted faintly of fresh spiderwebs. As they left the living quarters they found that bolts and metal shavings were strewn over the floor. The smell of oil and coolant filled the air, but there was another smell that was undefinable. It almost smelled fresh, full of life and nature. Perhaps it could have even been their imaginations, for such excitement can stimulate the mind in such a way that even smells are conjured to thought. The Nu began to speak, "A great disaster in Zeal had separated the three gurus...There was a sacrifice made on Balthazar's part and he thought he would perish, but instead found himself here. He had received a vision, even without the presence of the other two, that there was more required of him. The fog of confusion parted over him and he went to work, knowing that one day there would be a band of heroes who would make his sacrifice worthwhile and everlasting. For the longest time, he had thought his two other friends had passed away on that fateful night. However, he was overcome with joy as he slowly came to realize that if you survived, then surely his friends did as well."

"Do you mean Gaspar and Melchoir?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if they thought that Balthazar had died as well..."

The Nu rounded a turn, bidding the others to do the same. "He was a lonely man. Even if he was guided by divine inspiration, he too, was a man. There were times where doubt ate away at his heart, but he pressed on and prevailed. He had found reason to live again, reason to fight back against the insanity that came with isolation, a reason to work. And he found that because of you all. So, in his words, I wish to say thank you and I hope that this repays the kindness and hope that you gave to him." The Nu pressed a switch within the perpetual darkness. Suddenly, light sprang up all around, causing them to shield their eyes. As they lowered their hands they gawked in awe at was stood before them.

"Unto you, he bequeaths 'The Wings of Time.'"

It was in the like appearance of a flying machine, except it had short stubs that appeared to be wings. Upon musing Lucca concluded that Balthazar had meant to make wings but either did not finish them or saw no need to add it to the finished product. It was made of a light-weight metal and bolts lined the surface. There was a cockpit fitted with several chairs and a glass canopy that was dome shaped. Within the machine were many meters and buttons whose functions would shortly become known. It was what truly sent Lucca over the edge in joy.

"I can't believe it! He found a way to travel through time without using Lavos and his gates! I cannot believe that this world could be so _advanced_! That he could be so _ingenious_!"

She touched the hull of the ship, her fingertips nearly trembling as it glided over the silky, cold surface. She was so in awe that she did not even notice the horrible screeching noise the mobile staircase made as the Nu pushed it toward the bow of the aircraft. The party recoiled under the herrendous noise and climbed aboard the machine when they had the chance. They called out to Lucca several times before she took her focus off the ship. Her focus was even stronger when she saw the cockpit, her eyes glazing over hungrily for the chance to try out the machine. Within moments she gathered how the machine worked. Although it was intimidating, everything had a logical layout to the point where everyone (except for Ayla, perhaps) could fly this contraption.

"One more thing that Balthazar would appreciate..."

The party looked at the Nu who waved them fairwell.

"Call it 'Epoch'. The good master was fond of that name."

They nodded in approval and all sat down in their random seats and strapped themselves into five-point harnesses. Lucca sat at the front, Crono sitting beside her, as she worked with the controls. The machine responded instantly, its lights starting off as a slow hum building up to a chorus of whirling cooling fans, power, and a closing canopy. Lucca felt a moment of doubt as her hand rested on the switch, but it was only for a moment. She pushed it up, forward and resolutely. The world around them suddenly disappeared and they were not surrounded by the familiar swirling blue portals. Instead, the corridor in which they traveled was a beautiful golden light. Streaks of light passed through the air, with some occasionally hitting against the ship to explode into harmless sparks that cascaded off into the streams of the unknown.

"It is...amazing..." Ayla said, her fingers pressing against the glass.

"Is this truly the power of the Epoch?" Robo asked, reflecting Ayla's astonishment. "What could fuel something so powerful?"

Within moments, the golden light faded and they were surrounded by snow once again. In a cold and dead world. They were back.

_Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed it. For a while, I have been making the characters a bit whiney to make them seem a little more characteristic and real. Now, however, I think I can start shaping them to be really likable; really make them out to be giants. I think these next few chapters are going to show how and how much they have grown. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. It was long, but I certainly hope it was worth the read and the wait._

_Ha ha, it didn't take me three months this time either. :P_


	64. The Ascension of Mount Woe: Part One

**Chrono Trigger**

_The Ascension of Mount Woe; wherein our heroes find the lair of the Earthbounders and seek an opportunity to free Melchior…_

The glass canopy smoothly slid down, allowing the party to climb out and investigate their surroundings. They could see a mountain pass that they had crossed over to reach the palace, and to the west they could see the mountain that housed their cavern. It would be easy to return to the transporter that led to Zeal, but Crono gave no such order. In fact, he remained as silent as ever. Marle mindlessly touched his shoulder as if to say that she would speak if he did not feel like it.

"I don't think there is any reason that we should go back to Zeal...I know we are in a hurry, but they will be looking for us." Marle began.

Lucca nodded in agreement, "It'd be like walking into a deathtrap, that's for sure."

Ayla fumed, her arms folding as she felt the cold she so despised, "Then what we do? And please decide quickly! I do not like it here!"

Marle thought for a moment and then the words of the gurus returned to her. "That's right! They drew a map in case something went wrong! Robo, can you recall that map from your memory?"

"Ingenious!" Exclaimed Robo, "We may meet up with what remains of the resistance and see what we may do next!"

"Robo," Marle said with a warm grin and gesture, "lead the way."

"Is that wise? What if we cannot find the Epoch again? We shall be stranded in this time!" Glenn asked.

"Do not worry," Robo said merrily while tapping his fingertips to his dome, "I can find our way back here."

* * *

As they walked over the tundra, Marle had noticed that Ayla and Glenn, of all people, kept falling to the rear. Although it was good for her heart to see the two of them speaking to each other in earnest, it set her mind ill at ease that they fell back from the rest of the group to do it. What even made her more nervous was that a frown of doubt or annoyance would grace their features. She could see that they tried their hardest not to look at the subject of their criticism: Crono.

She looked at Crono who kept walking, his head bent down as he watched one foot go over another. A feeling of protection came over her and she joined Crono's side, allowing her hand to bump into his. She allowed a smile to grace her lips as his hand wrapped around hers, but was slightly dismayed to see no smile from him. Did he feel the antagonistic stares from Ayla and Glenn? What had he done to deserve this? She wanted to ask Glenn and Ayla to find out, but they only grunted or said it was nothing whenever she asked.

She had an idea and left Crono's side for a moment and joined Robo who led the way. She walked side by side with him, his machinery whirling with every footstep. "Robo, you can usually tell what people are thinking, can't you?"

Robo nodded, his upper body tilting with the movement. "It is not so much that I know what they are thinking. I can sense with heat sensors, electric impulses, muscle twitching, pupil dilation and contraction to make an educated guess as to what they are feeling which is a bridge to understand what they may be thinking."

"I'm a little bit..."

"'worried'," Robo said with a touch of irony, "yes, I know. You've also noticed that Glenn and Ayla seem at odds with Crono at the moment."

"'Also'?"

"Lucca senses it too and is also worried. Crono senses it as well as feels..."

"'Worried'?" Marle said with a smile.

"No," Robo said with a sort of sadness, "he feels guilty. And disappointed."

"And what do Glenn and Ayla feel?" Marle asked.

"They also feel disappointment...but it is in Crono." Robo walked forward and seemed to think for a second before he said, "I don't usually give people away. I told you this for a reason."

"And what is that?" Marle asked.

"I know you want to help him out and I know you want to make things right, but this is not your business. I can hear what they are saying...when we rest next they will speak to him. It is wise that you let them talk to each other."

Marle bit her lip and pushed aside her hair nervously, but said she would allow it to happen.

* * *

They had reached their old campsite and they felt a pleasant nostalgia when Marle suggested that they sleep there for the night. Although the clouds were thick, she could tell that night was approaching and that the temperature would drop even faster. They entered the cave and saw the portal sealed in a strange light. It gave the room a friendlier glow and actually made it more comfortable. They instantly began to get to work, repairing the cracks in the walls and drying the ground so that it may be slept upon.

Although they were excited to sleep, a hidden tension filled the room. Lucca, by this point, had noticed the strange aversion that Glenn and Ayla shared. She had almost mentioned it, in a hot-headed moment, but was stopped by Marle. The situation remained the same: Lucca, Marle, Crono, and Robo interacted with each other while Glenn and Ayla seemed withdrawn. However, it came to a point where the fire began to die down.

"It seems as if we are losing heat..." Glenn said observantly.

"I'll go get more firewood." Crono answered quickly. Everyone watched him as he rose from his spot, his eyes not daring to look at Glenn and Ayla for an instant.

Marle had seen what happened. Crono grew wary of the suspicion and wanted to leave. However, it seemed to work against him.

A short time had passed before Glenn said resolutely, "Perhaps he doth need help. I shall assist him."

Marle moved to stop him as Glenn rose, but Robo shook his head in disagreement. She did not need Robo to hold her down again as Ayla rose only a minute after Glenn left.

* * *

Crono could feel a sense of alarm within himself. None of the preliminary senses told him what was coming. There was no sight of them, no sense of smell, no sound they made, but he knew that they were coming. He pretended as if he had no idea and set to work on the tree. He felled it with one swoop of his sword, causing it to crash to the ground in a mess of pine needles. He lopped off the thicker branches and grabbed onto a stump, dragging the tree toward the cave. It wasn't long until they were somehow walking by his side.

There was no exchanging of words as they walked side by side, but he could feel the anger within their hearts. He could feel the burning condemnation, yet he did not know what it could be. Or rather, he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Hast thou nothing to say?" Glenn nearly choked on his rage as he spoke.

"What do I need to speak on?" Crono said defensively, meaning to sound as if he were purposely avoiding the question.

Ayla put her hand on Crono's shoulder and squeezed it tight so that he did not move a step further. She regarded him with cold eyes, "Why did you tell us to stop fighting the Queen?"

They were getting warmer. "They had the men. What else was I supposed to do?"

"They had already slain a large number of them. They were prepared to die."

"Well, maybe I wasn't prepared for them to die, alright?" Crono said irritably. He turned about, grabbing the stump again. He was stopped by Glenn this time.

"But thou wert prepared...is that it?"

Crono's eyes widened. So they had found him out. But how? He was so careful not to tell anyone. He furrowed his brow in an effort to hide his surprise, "I don't see where you guys are going with this."

They both stood in front of him now, Ayla with her hands on her hips and Glenn with his arms folded and fists clenched. "To fight to the death is noble," Ayla began, "but to surrender to death is selfish."

Crono grit his teeth, "What is so selfish about it?"

The words received no answer, save for a gloved fist barreling into his face. Crono fell back into the snow, groaning as his own hand cradled his already reddened cheek. Ayla had stooped down by his side, an expression of worry on her face that had taken anger's place. Her hands tugged at his arm in an effort to pull him up, but he only allowed her to pull him to a sitting position. Meanwhile, Glenn, despite his short stature, towered over him menacingly. He cracked his knuckles and continued to glare. Crono gave him a condescending look and said with a sneer, "Do you feel better about yourself?"

"My rage doth burn brighter than ever." Glenn began to step forward, but was stopped by Ayla's hand.

Glenn looked at Ayla with a certain look of hurt and scoffed in disbelief. Ayla understood why and gave him a pleading look, as if she meant to apologize with her eyes. Glenn clenched his jaw as he held his tongue, but his newfound friendship with Ayla was not enough to hold back his frustration. He rounded on Crono, an accusatory finger pointing at him, "How could the very man who hath made me face my fears turn out to be such a damnable, selfish coward? How could a man who doth preach forgiving of one's own self find the nerve to allow the deaths of others to happen so that he may assuage his own guilt for failing his _sister_!"

Crono felt as if his insides were dunked in cold water, "You know about her?"

Glenn spat, "I knew the day thou convinced me to take up arms against Magus! Then I knew with a surety when I hath heard thy agonies in his fortress! I hath heard thee whimper in thy sleep! And even more so, I hath heard thy complaints to Gasper! I have experienced what thou hast, but I was never so damnably stupid as to offer my life up willingly! Especially to satisfy the guilt from thy failings! It is because of thy selfishness to atone for thy sins that those men are dead and that the queen lives!"

Crono jumped to his feet and glared back at Glenn who did not waver. Glenn arched his back and straightened his shoulders, but still only came up to Crono's chest. Nonetheless, the feeling of the punch was still with Crono and Glenn had already realized that he had lost control of himself. Crono began, his brow furrowed and his voice shaking, "You did not experience the same thing I did...you actually did something. You actually tried...So don't you tell me that you know how I feel! Cyrus is dead because he thought too much of himself! My sister is dead because I did _nothing_!"

Glenn growled, "Hast thou forgotten? Cyrus is dead because I _said_ nothing!"

Crono felt hot tears sting his eyes, but did his best to hold them back. "I meant for the best...I didn't want it to happen the way it did. I just didn't want to lose anyone else..."

Ayla looked at him now and said softly, "But we would have lost _you_."

Crono half-laughed, half-sobbed as he shook his head. "It was a stupid idea, thinking back on it..." He was breathless as that realization came to him and he almost whispered, even prayed, "My God, what have I done?" His feet grew weak and he fell back into the snow.

Glenn cleared his throat for his voice was growing thick with emotion. "Thou hast tried to save the lives of those men, but thou hast done it for the wrong reasons...I know it because I have committed the same wrongs many times...you did not do it because it was the right thing to do, but thou hast done the thing because thou hast tried to force redemption when no one condemns thee except thyself."

Crono grit his teeth and said, "How could you know whose fault it is? You weren't there. All my life people had been telling me that it wasn't my fault, but it was! I don't care how many times you tell me, I could have done something!"

Glenn regarded him for a moment and nodded his head, "Perhaps that is the truth...thy actions could have prevented the untimely death of thy sister. Perhaps one small difference would have made the change needed. Perhaps, if I had said more, Cyrus would have changed and lived. And perhaps if Lucca hadn't been so eager to prove herself then we wouldn't even here. Perhaps if Marle had shown more love to her father we would be welcome in your own time. Perhaps if Ayla had spoken diplomatically to the Reptites instead of waiting for them to break their promise this whole disaster could have been avoided. Ifs, whens, what-could-have-beens; that is all they are, Crono. You cannot go back and change what has happened. Thou'rt cursed, as we all are, to experience our lives only once. Often times we are not ready for what awaits us, and in that way we are guilty of all that we do. We hesitate in the moments we need to act, we act when we should stay silent, and we sacrifice when none is necessary."

Ayla gave Glenn a smile and a nod. She rubbed Crono's back affectionately, "You must live with what your life gave you...not throw your life away."

Crono looked down and only one question was in his mind, "Does this mean that everyone knows about my sister? Even Robo?"

Glenn sighed, knowing the shame of having failures that cannot be hidden. He could imagine the heat of embarrassment slowly creeping its way into Crono's face at the thought that everyone knew his darkest secret. Glenn's happened to show as a permanent disfigurement for all to observe. He nodded slowly and said, "You may feel anger against those who know, but I promise that in time it will feel almost liberating. You may be angry with me, for I had told Ayla. Do not think for a moment that it was to anger thee. Ayla was sorely amazed that thou hast surrendered to the Queen and I hesitated to tell her many times. We spoke of times where we made commands to our followers. I, for a time, had a portion of Cyrus' army under my command. Ayla had led her people to war against the Reptites in times past. We know how it feels to lose men on account of bad decisions. But a good commander knows that if he perish, his soldiers perish. If his soldiers perish, his country doth perish. If the country perish, so doth the opposition to the foe. We cannot allow that to happen, and we cannot allow our own grievances to bring it about. Do you understand, Crono?"

He said nothing, but nodded glumly, guiltily, as if the words still hurt him.

Glenn walked to his side and with a deep breath, gripped his shoulder affectionately. "Let us return to the cave, eh? 'Tis cold and I greatly hunger..."

Glenn walked ahead, grabbing the tree by the stump of the branch. He dragged it along without asking Crono to assist him in the load. Crono could see that he did it by way of apology for losing his temper and hitting him. He smiled fondly at the small, but muscle knotted stature of his friend. It was rare to find friends so honest. His gaze turned to Ayla who stood over him with a smile and a hand outstretched. She yanked him off the ground and he landed on his feet. She smiled at him and hugged him. He returned it graciously and said, "Thank you for being the kind one. I'd hate to feel a punch from you."

She chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and pushed his hair back while he smiled clumsily. "Definitely better than a punch," Crono joked.

To receive a kiss on the cheek in her culture, especially from a chieftain, was an act of tremendous respect and love. She was very thankful that he had not noticed that tradition during his tenure in her time.

* * *

Marle had been massaging her wrists to the point where they were becoming red. She could not help herself. She was nervous. Lucca was attending to Robo, even though she knew that he was in perfect condition. It was still something to do to pass the tense moments while they waited. Even Robo could find nothing to say at the moment. Of course, he knew what to say to somehow alleviate the burden that they felt, but for some strange reason he felt no reason to offer any comfort. It was only upon self-reflection later that he realized he did not do it because he felt none. He felt no need to lie.

Then, there was the sound of footsteps crunching through the snow. Marle nearly rose from her spot, but listened to Lucca who motioned for her to sit down and not appear anxious. Crono, Glenn, and Ayla came through the entrance, their shoulders covered in snow. They said nothing, but immediately set to work on the stump. Crono began chopping the tree into smaller logs while Glenn pulled any moisture from them. As Ayla stacked the fire it roared with a blazing heat that was a welcome relief from the cold outside. As they finished, Glenn patted Crono on the back and took a seat while Ayla nodded her head at him with a toothy smile. Robo had noticed her eyes shifted quickly from Crono to Marle and to Crono again. She tensed for a moment as if she wanted to pat him on the back as well, but stepped back to her sleeping bag instead.

"Alright guys," Crono began with a smile, "I have something to say, and I hope you guys will hear me out."

Glenn and Ayla gave each other uncomfortable glances, but held their peace.

"I know that everyone here has wondered why I let the queen get away...I'm sorry for what I had done. I had cost us a great opportunity, but I hope you guys will forgive me. I wasn't thinking straight and I lost sight of what we were here to do."

Lucca chuckled, "Crono, no worries. In all honesty, we might have done the same thing."

Crono gave Lucca a warm smile and she smiled in return. Crono said, "Even then, it is because of me that we lost. But we have another chance. I promise that I will never pass up the opportunity to do the right thing again. Not when there is so much at stake." He was silent for a moment as if he were hesitating. Then he said it: "There's no easy way to say this: I know you all know about my sister."

The worried silence in the room was palpable. Marle looked at Glenn and Ayla who hung their heads low. A tinge of jealousy came into her. Was she the only one who did not know? Was the faith and trust she eagerly wished for shared to others before her? Her hand went to her pendant and held it as she had done before she learned it was a piece of Lavos. Meanwhile, Lucca had tears in her eyes. This was a burden that she had carried silently with Crono since their younger years. There was a mixture of relief for Crono that he had found others to share his pain with, but sorrow that she was no longer his only shoulder to lean upon. Crono continued, "I want you all to know that what happened to me and my sister is very dear to me. I have never told anyone except for Lucca and her family." Crono strained his neck for a moment and breathed deep as he controlled his emotions. "I really don't know what else to say...I almost wish that nobody knew about my greatest regret except for me, but if I had to choose anyone to trust, it would be all of you."

"We will never speak of it unless you feel the need to do so." Robo said, "And that is a promise."

Everyone wordlessly agreed. Crono tried to smile to show the appreciation that he felt, but it looked melancholy and forced. "Well, let's go ahead and go to sleep."

* * *

Marle slept next to Crono. Actually, she did not sleep. She only _lay_ next to him. She was wide awake.

It had been a common, reoccurring thing. Marle consciously made an effort to be next to Crono. Usually, she would be facing him as he slept and would get nearer to him as he slept. Sometimes she would remember to distance herself from him before everyone awoke so that nobody suspected anything, but other times she failed to do so and just blamed it on the fact that she tossed and turned in her sleep at night. Although she was next to him, she lay on her side with her back facing him. Her body was huddled and her eyes were slightly red from tears brought on by meaningless, vicious thoughts that continually popped into her head. Another worked its way into her mind, but it was stopped as she heard a shuffling noise behind her. She did not move from her spot as her arms hugged around herself tighter, her knees going further into her chest as if she were blocking out anything coming closer. She felt a hand rub at her back, causing her brow the crease in a frown.

"Don't touch me."

He obeyed. She could feel the hurt in him, but a part of her almost enjoyed it. _"Let him feel hurt." _She thought to herself.

She could tell by the sound he made that he shifted his weight onto his right elbow, "Talk to me..." he whispered. "Please..."

The fierce vengeance she felt was immediately replaced with guilt, but she said nothing. However, his hand began to caress the back of her head, his fingers gracing through her silky blond hair. Her spine shivered and her breathing became more rapid. Crono scooted closer so that he could whisper in her ear, and said even quieter, "I want us to be able to talk about anything. I want you to be able to tell me what is upsetting you."

"You should know what is upsetting me..." Marle said, trying to avoid the subject.

"I have an idea..." Crono said, his voice showing no signs of pleading or anger. He sounded as if he were merely musing.

Marle turned to face him. The fire had died down so that only a faint, blue silhouette could be seen of him. She did not lean on her elbow, but looked up at him from the ground with furrowed eyes. "And what do you think it is?"

"You are wondering if I told the others about my sister before I told you..."

Marle could feel herself blushing as he hit on the nerve. A hand brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as she said, "No. I don't care who you told first."

She froze as Crono reached for her face with his left hand, the palm resting on her jaw, the thumb moving slowly back and forth on her cheek. "Even then, I just want you to know that besides Lucca, you were the one I told first and that because I was able to tell you I knew I could tell everyone. You made me stronger, and because of you I could finally come free of it."

Her eyes softened, her face flushed, and she bit on her bottom lip. She was silent a moment longer and said with some hesitation, "You were right. That is what bothered me."

"I know." Crono said with a smile.

"How?" She asked, with a soft giggle. Her hand gripped his wrist as he still held her face.

"I just knew." Crono said with a smile. And to Marle's surprise, he gave her a kiss.

She melted underneath his kiss and sighed in content. They separated, but still stared at each other. She waited for him to return with another kiss and was a little disappointed when he laid back down. Nonetheless, she smiled now and felt no more animosity. Crono watched as she slowly fell asleep. After her eyes closed and stirred no more underneath their lids, her grip slackened. He gave her a tender kiss on her hand and went back to sleep.

To the reader I say: how strange it is that a simple acknowledgement of pain or a kind word ends the most destructive arguments when it is done with sincerity! How quickly anger turns to love when one returns kindness when he or she received none! Crono could see from the peaceful way she slept that it bothered her no more.

* * *

The woods grew thicker until the occasional brush against a fir tree was unavoidable. The directions they received from the gurus were of no importance, seeing that the coordinates were more than enough. Robo still led the way, telling the party that it was only five miles further or three miles further. As they grew to a single mile they began to see footprints that were almost hidden by the snow. Another set of tracks showed a few men dragging something like a beast they had hunted through the snow. Even within the forests there were the occasional leaves of fruit plants that had quickly frozen over.

"Interesting..." Lucca said, "the cultivation didn't happen that long ago...There must be magic users here as well...It seems that some of our friends made it out of Zeal alive."

Crono nodded in affirmation. "I think the prophets made it out alive...I can feel it."

They walked further and further until they stood at the mouth of a cave. The wind was stopped within the trees of the forest, so no droves of snow or howling gale penetrated the cave. Therefore, the torches that were lined up against the wall did not flicker or show any sign of dying out. Ayla smiled brightly and approached the fire. She removed the hood from her head, shook her hair free of any snow flakes and held her hands up to the flame. She frowned in confusion as she felt no warmth from the fire. She slowly inched closer, thinking that it was a weak fire, but then she allowed the flames to lick her hand. They did not burn or consume her. "Strange fire! It does not give warmth!"

Robo was intrigued and inspected it, "That is interesting...there is no ignition, no consuming of the fuel, but only light. I believe it is magic or enchanted fire. They must use it for light."

Ayla fumed and crossed her arms, "What good is fire if it no keep you warm?"

"Well, if you would be willing, perhaps I can help you with that."

The party turned unanimously, and all smiled when they saw Balthazar and Gasper standing before them.

* * *

The caves were unnaturally made. It was the first Earthbounders who made their homes here many years ago. Having sought refuge, they came to this hidden cave within the mountains. In the beginning there were several people who knew magic that assisted in the deed. They had moved most of the earth needed to form and wash these caverns smooth. Notwithstanding their inability to control the elements, the Earthbounders joined in on the responsibility and formed tunnels where they could and ladders that led up to large holes in the walls. Within those holes would be a single family living in a space that was large enough to hold them, yet small enough to trap heat within their simple hovel. Marle felt a pang of maternal sorrow for a few ragged children who poked there heads out from the hollows. Notwithstanding their suffering, they beamed at her and waved cheerfully. She managed a smile and returned the gesture.

"You think they are suffering, but they are probably happier here than they would be in Zeal." Lucca said, already knowing the thoughts that were circling about Marle's head.

"I suppose you are right...but it is still hard to see them like this...forced to hide in a cave when they could be living carefree and running around outside..."

Balthazar held up a hand and said optimistically, "Eventually, my dear, eventually."

Crono, who had been silent, found the words to speak. "The mission did not go well." He thought for a moment to ask what the results were, but the guilt of it already nagged at his heart. Therefore, his second question became his first: "What do we do now?"

Gaspar nodded while stroking his mustache. "That is a very good question. We ourselves do not know, but we do know that when we are gathered together we can divine what may happen next. Therefore, to know our next move, we must save Melchior from Mount Woe."

Robo thought for a moment, "I know that name. You mentioned it when Schala pleaded for you not to assassinate her mother. You said it was enchanted...What do you mean?"

A familiar voice, or rather, familiar voices that spoke in unison, cut off the gurus. "It is a flying fortress...that is how it is enchanted."

Gasper and Balthazar smiled, "Ah, Masa and Mune...so good of you to come and visit our friends."

"It was getting," said Masa. "Really boring..." finished Mune.

The party grinned. Glenn could not help but wonder as he scanned the massive cavern with his eyes. "Where be the third? Where art thy sister?"

Masa and Mune hung their heads low and said nothing.

Gaspar cleared his throat, "After they captured you they kept a guard out for any suspicious behavior. They captured one of our agents that would have escorted you out if things had gone wrong. They tortured him, made him speak, and then killed him when they discovered his information was correct. They sent a legion to our hideout and killed everyone inside...however, under the prophet's command they took Doreen hostage."

"But why?" asked Ayla.

Balthazar shook his head in dismay, "There are so many things that we do not know right now. We are so hopelessly lost. Who are we, to guide these sheep? What horrible shepherds are we?"

Lucca clapped a hand on his shoulder and said with a wide grin, "Hey, don't lose that happy-go-lucky optimism or else even I could go depressed. Weren't you the one who told me 'anything can be improved upon?'"

Crono and Marle had to fight to keep themselves from laughing as this comment drew a blank look from Balthazar's face. Of course he wouldn't know if he said that or not. Put simply, he hadn't said it yet. Those were the words he used when he helped them in the future. How strange it is that such torturous times do wonders to cheer up the soul in retrospect!

Their contained smiles were contagious save to Masa and Mune who were still in no mood to be cheerful. Gaspar cleared his throat and continued, "Mount Woe was constructed many years ago. It was the first attempt to create Zeal, but the method behind it was not powerful enough. Upon the mountain is a giant lodestone that works like a magnet. Although it could lift the mountain into the air, there were many problems...Unless bound to the earth, the lodestone would carry the mountain higher and higher. Also, the the lodestone only affected upward movement. Had it not been for the giant chain binding it to the ground, the mountain would have soared among the clouds with no direction. However, the old kingdom did serve a useful purpose...it did get our people close enough to the sky to develop the sun stone."

"But I thought that you had created it." Crono said incredulously.

"What? Who told you that?"

"The prophet said that you had worked on the sun stone when he led us from Zeal."

Balthazar waved a hand dismissively, "No, no, no...you misunderstood. The sun stone had been a source of power for many years. I did not create it. I was working on various applications of its energy." He coughed into his hand to gain attention again and continued. "The mountain was already afloat and presented a problem. We could have let it loose, but we ran the risk of the mountain somehow being overturned while it soared. Should that have happened, it would have plummeted to the ground who knows where. We could not take the lodestone from the mountain or destroy it without the person suffering death while they descended from the mountain...and even if we did find a way to steady the mountain and let it go afloat, there was a strong possibility that it would eventually collide with Zeal. Therefore, we left the mountain to billow in the winds for eternity..."

Gasper added, "And it stayed there until there was another need for it..."

"Ah," Balthazar said with a nod, "how could I forget? It wasn't until the reign of our dearly departed king that the mountain found use again. The mountain had become a prison for those who fought against his administration. It's inaccessibility made it a very difficult journey for any who wished to free its prisoners. There are no bars nor is there a fortress of metal or brick...the entire mountain itself is a dangerous death trap. The winds are unceasing and the mountain moves and sways with the wind. Only the strongest and most persistent of men can reach the top."

"So how do they take the prisoners to the mountain?"

"Naturally, they take the Queen's most gifted guards to travel on the mountain. The lodestone has a strange effect on those who try to will themselves there. We do not know if it is because of any gravitational pull, but it creates a hazard for those who try to warp upon the mountain. In the ancient days, when they first tried it, many never returned. However, when they sent parties to look for the victims, they would find them with their bodies mangled and, in some cases, their skulls being crushed." The mental image made Lucca shiver. "However, it has very little bearing upon metals that are not conductive to magnetism. Certain classes of aluminum, for example, can nearly approach the peak of Mount Woe until the pull from the stone becomes a problem. However, there is _another_ problem..."

"And that is...?"

"Dalton..." Balthazar said with a grim smile. "Once he was my student and he was eager to please me. While I constructed flying machines to approach the mountain, there would still be an occasional life lost during the trek to the pinnacle. He deduced that approaching the peak would be easy if there were a way to move the lodestone before we would dock at the mountain. Not only that, he wished to develop a guardian of the mountain. Therefore, he created the Giga Gaia..."

"What is that?"

Ayla nodded in understanding and said, "I know that meaning...it means 'bearer of the stone'."

Balthazar laughed, "And quite literally that is all he does. He is operated by a signal and he moves away from the peak until they leave so that they can land on the peak. Not only that, Dalton used this machine as a way to show his prowess in creating weapons. He is a formidable creation. He is made not of steel or metal, but of a very solid clay."

"Clay?" Ayla laughed, "That is not a problem. I think we will be fine. He will break easy!" She pounded her fist into an open palm to demonstrate how it would be done.

Lucca stopped her jubilation, "I think you better hold back on that enthusiasm. In your time clay is used to make jars that shatter when you drop them. There were many advances since then. I had used clay in some of my experiments a few years back. Given the right chemicals and proper kilning, clay can be four times as strong as steel and only half the weight."

"And that was the reasoning behind his construction of the Giga Gaia...a monstrous being who is nearly impregnable, who is not conducive to magnetism, and is ever vigilant."

Glenn shook his head in annoyance, "And I assume that Melchior is kept on the very pinnacle of the mountain, is it not so surely?"

Gaspar nodded and Glenn laughed ironically.

"But, there is a question as to how we are going to descend." Glenn protested, "for I assume that the Giga Gaia doth guard the man whom we wish to liberate. To free Melchior, we must slay him, and to slay him we must destroy the lodestone. We shall plummet to our deaths."

A strong willed voice spoke from behind them, "Not if I can help it. I'm coming with you."

The party turned and faced Schala. She was dressed in thick furs suited to travel in the tundra. Her eyes flashed fiercely and she regarded them with a determined grin.

_Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this. Feel free to make the usual comments or critiques. The next one should be pretty good. Finally, a full fleshed action scene. It's been a while._


	65. The Ascension of Mount Woe: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Ascension of Mount Woe; a chapter wherein the party heads for Mount Woe and experiences a strange revelation as a result…_

Everyone in the room stared long and hard at Schala, including the gurus. There was a slight loosening of her composure as their stares did not waver; however, she found it again when she restated just as firmly as before that she was going to go with them whether they liked it or not. Balthazar was the first to try and dissuade her of this mission. "Schala," he began diplomatically, "your mother will know for sure that you have been unfaithful to her if you accompany them. The Beasts know her face and will recognize yours. To do this is to permanently remove yourself from your family."

"Not necessarily," Schala said with a smile. "I have been thinking about it. There are only a handful of people who can commune with the Mammon Machine like I can. They have to shut it down to move it to the Ocean Palace when it is complete. No matter how controlled by Lavos she will be, he will not allow me to be harmed by her hand. Even then, that is only if they can catch me. They don't know where I am."

"It'll only be a matter of time until they do..."

Schala sighed as everyone turned to see their favorite little prince of death walking toward them. Janus greeted them with an annoyed stare that silently ordered them to look away. They did not listen and he simply rolled his eyes and continued. "Schala, you know that there are only so many options of where you can go. Don't you think mother will think long and hard about this? Do you think she will even have to? They may not know where this cave is exactly, but they do know where refugees have been heading lately. They will find it, and they will find us."

"You wanted to be out of there as much as I did." Schala said with a honestly loving grin, despite his tone with her, "What made you change your mind?"

Janus spat on the ground, earning the sneers of any humble people who happened to see, "This hovel...I am expected to stay here?"

This earned a worried look on Schala's face who knelt down beside him. She leaned in closer and spoke softly enough so that she thought only they could hear each other. However, that was not the case; Robo and Glenn could both hear them clearly and they related it to the rest of the party later. "Janus...that is a very mean thing to say to these people who are going to look after and feed you. I know it is not like home, but they will take good care of you."

He frowned, "But I am the prince...I shouldn't have to hide in a cave. I shouldn't have to be looked after. I should be on my throne, at home. You could just refuse to help mother and she would have no choice."

Schala put her hands on his shoulders and said, "She does have a choice. She knows how much I love you. You know that she is not herself...she would use you to get to Lavos. I don't know what she would be willing to do to make that happen either. You might get hurt. That is why I want you to stay here, for as long as you can. Nobody knows that we left, and by the time they realize it I think the gurus can help us."

Janus looked toward the gurus, his features softening as he did so. He looked back at Schala, nodded, and threw his arms around her to embrace her tightly. "Please don't get hurt. You are the only true family I have left."

"Don't worry, my little brother...after all this we will be a complete family again. I promise."

Janus burrowed his face deep into her shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Janus released her slowly and Schala turned about to face everyone. "So, can I go with you or am I going to have to stalk you through the woods like some kind of spy?"

Robo looked at her and said, "I do not want to sound ungrateful for your offer, but are you sure you can be of assistance? Have you ever fought before?"

Schala nodded, "I haven't fought a real battle, but it is expected for every royal family member to be trained in combat even in youth. If he wasn't so young, I would say that Janus could lend a hand. Besides, you will need to make up for the person you are going to leave behind."

"And who would that be?" Balthazar asked.

"Him." Schala said, pointing toward Robo.

Robo's eyes whirled as if they were going going wide, "Me? Why, what makes you say that?"

"The elementals spoke to me about you. You may have the emotions of a human, but your body is made of metal. Once you get too close to Giga Gaia his lodestone will crush you."

Robo motioned for her to wait a moment and planted his feet. He looked to the party and said, "Remember when me, Crono, and Glenn were practicing fighting and I was almost hit by that sword? Well, while you guys were sleeping at night I have been working on developing that skill I used." To their surprise, the earth burst up from around him and solidified around his ankles so that he was anchored to the ground.

Lucca laughed, "I can't believe it. It just seems perfect that your innate element just happens to be the thing you are made out of." She put her hands on her hips and took on a motherly tone as she said, "But I am afraid that Schala is right. It would be dangerous for you to get that close to such a powerful magnet. There's no telling what it would do to the central processors in your mind. It might wipe your slate clean and we definitely don't want that. I'm sorry, Robo. But I think you should stay here."

There was a tone of dejection in his voice as he said, "Very well, Lucca. I understand."

"I still do not think it is a good idea for you to come," Crono said. "We have fought before and it is quite different than your practices in the castle. You might get hurt."

"If I do not come along, there will be no way that you can descend from the mountain in time. You forget that I have the ability to warp people from one place to another."

"Aye," Glenn said with a nod, "I do remember those words, but I remember also the words which the gurus have spoken of; those whom were carried away in the spirit toward the peak of the mountain suffered death because of the lodestone."

"When we destroy Giga Gaia, the lodestone will be destroyed with it and then we can warp without fear of the lodestone interfering with the spell."

Everyone hesitated for a moment longer. The plan made too much sense and they began to see that there was no other way to go about the problem. Even still, there was a tinge of doubt or even guilt for letting this woman come along. This woman who espoused the love of life taking part in a battle just seemed a wicked prospect for them. Then, as if she read their minds, she said, "We are doing this so that more lives may be saved. If there was a better way, I would have found it. We are running out of time and you need me."

Crono nodded, "You are right. We need somebody who knows the way as well, so I don't think we can argue the point any longer. We should probably begin."

"I can warp the party to the base of the mountain right now."

Crono seemed unsure. He looked at the members of the party, seeing if any of them needed any time to prepare. There was not a single objection. "I think we are ready."

Schala closed her eyes and began to focus. There was a strange feeling that went into the pits of their stomachs. A dome of light encased them and they felt as if their whole bodies were tickled by millions of bubbles that they could not see. If Robo had gone with them he would have been able to experience the strange sensation with greater perception, seeing how his mind moved so much faster than theirs. His sensors would have shouted out in alarm that his casing was being corroded by a strange substance, but that would only be because he was being broken down molecule by molecule. Then, the alarm would fade away as he was put completely together miles from the cave they had just left less than a second ago. However, to the others, the change was instantaneous and they could only look around themselves and be stunned.

After a moment of silence, Lucca smirked and said, "Well...THAT was something different."

* * *

Nobody at the time knew it, but it would take their hopefuls a whole day to reach the top of Mount Woe. Janus had all that time to wander around the cavern and waste it. Although he sneered in disgust at the dirty children and the overpowering smell of campfire smoke, there was a certain peace to be found here that was charming to him. Perhaps there was a part of him that saw this as something like a new adventure, but he only wished that nobody else was here. The sight of people made him uncomfortable and he grew to like them less and less.

"They do not understand my greatness." Janus would say to himself. "I am to be a prophet! I am a man who can foretell the death of any and they cower before my pointed finger as if I were a god!"

Of course, thinking such things and then seeing how the children avoided him filled him with indignation. Why wouldn't they want to approach him and watch him in wonder as they did for the gurus or his sister? Was his load heavier to bear? Was he to have the importance of his calling and yet none of the glory? Where was his glory? It certainly was no longer on the throne. He was exiled from that very throne that he was one day meant to rule. Why was his mother so foolish? How could she fall victim to that vile predator who spoke to her through machines and dreams? So many questions raced through his mind that he did not even stop to think that perhaps it was good that nobody hassled him. However, there was a welcome exception to that rule.

"My liege."

Janus turned about slowly, his heart filling with glee at being called that title. He was also filled with glee at the sound of the voice that called him, but it was truly the title that caused his heart to soar. He loved the sound of it: liege, majesty, prince, master, o' mighty leader; all of these gave him the wondrous feeling of appreciation that he felt was denied him. However, when he heard those words there was no thankful air in his gestures nor a smiling and appreciative face. Instead, he kept it calm and solemn as if speaking to him were a sacred right that only he could grant. Balthazar obviously noticed his behavior because the restless look on his own face intensified.

"Janus, we must speak. It is important."

"It has been a long time." Janus said, foregoing any formalities and embracing him.

Balthazar returned the hug and his features softened. He looked down at Janus with hope. Hope that what he saw now was the real him.

"Walk with me." Janus asked, more than commanded. And so they did.

The left the cave and stepped out into the open world where a few lilting snowflakes made their way past the natural canopy above them. Every once in a while they could hear the soft crunching sound of snow after the pine trees could no longer bear its weight. As they walked they would occasionally receive a showering of snow as it came down in drifts. In the presence of others they would have furrowed their brows in annoyance, but around each other they laughed as if they were father and son. That was how Janus felt around all three of the prophets. Around them he somehow felt whole, calm, and even happy. He felt he could be himself around them. And he would occasionally allow himself to be reproved.

"There is a reason why I have brought you out here, Janus." Balthazar said, bracingly.

Janus had known the moment Balthazar asked to speak with him and knew that this relaxing moment was only preliminary. "I know. It's something serious, but what is it?"

"I worry about your righteousness."

Janus was a little unprepared for such a straightforward comment on his character. It set the precedent that Balthazar was not going to mince words and it made Janus a little apprehensive. "What makes you so worried?"

"You show such contempt for those who have so little. Also, you seem to feel as if things should be granted to you. I know how you yearn for the kingdom, and I know you yearn for the power that I have foretold, but you are letting your ambition blind you. You are getting carried away in the things of the world and forget that what lies beyond all this is worth more than this entire world together."

Janus laughed a little in response, "Did you not tell me that I should be joyous under the burden I would bear? Why would I not be happy with the power that I will one day receive?"

"Your joy comes not from what good you may do with that power...it comes from knowing that only you alone have it. You have let yourself get carried away into boasting. Do not deny it, my little one. I may have hidden in corners, but my ears are still as perceptive as ever. I have heard how you enjoy watching people shrink from before you; yet you crave their love without having to work for it. I know the anger that you feel for your mother even though you know she is possessed by that demon..."

"That great prophet you always spoke of had many people love him and his power was tremendous."

"But he was always lowly and meek of heart. He spoke with authority and of love for the one that he served...who do you serve? Therein lies the difference."

"I am not only a prophet. I am a future king. The rightful king. You told me that governments are institutions given to men by divine revelation. You said that governments were meant to be upheld and that rulers, kings, queens, and magistrates were to be supported..."

"As long as they rule righteously...As long as they serve...As long as the welfare of the people come first before their own. This is a dangerous path that you tread...The kings and queens of the past began to care more for themselves than the spiritual well being of the people of this nation. They raised their sons and daughters to love that filthy lucre that corrupts and tarnishes the human soul. They care for the appearance of the outward part of the chalice only while inside there is all manner of filthiness." Balthazar took Janus by his hands and looked pleadingly into his eyes, "That is why we are at a crossroads...You have been set apart by revelation to break this chain. I know it is difficult and those guilty of a certain thing may take the truth to be hard, but you are easily redeemable. Please, shake off any pride that you have! I speak to you as a father speaks to his son; I do not know why God has rested such great responsibilities onto your shoulders; but whether you fulfill your duties matters not, His will shall be accomplished. I have walked the path of evil in my life and because of you I have been pulled from the darkness. I wish to do the same. That is why I implore you to forsake the crown."

Janus rose his eyebrows, "'Forsake my crown?'"

"Yes. Become a servant. Love those who use you and despise you. Build a love for those who suffer and seek to ease their burdens. That is the mark of a true king; one who can stand beside his loyal subjects and cannot be discerned from among them."

Janus hung his head as if he were in deep thought, "I cannot serve anyone if they do not love me."

"I love you," said Balthazar. This made Janus smile affectionately. He threw his arms around Balthazar to give him a hug.

"Then I will serve you and do as you say, Balthazar."

Balthazar smiled and returned the embrace, his heart brimming with hope once more. Inside his heart he prayed, "I do not know your plans for this little one, for it is not prudent for me to know...but please guide him and help him to recognize temptation and hatred whenever it tears at his soul."

* * *

The prophet stood in a deathly silence with Doreen who had been magically bound to a table. All around them were drawings of runes and relics. The items he needed were laid out before him.

He was so close to achieving his goal…his purpose…his retribution…and new memories plagued him. They tore at his soul, exposing feelings he had endeavored to seal away. It was nearly too much. He leaned over a stone table, his hooded head bowed over it. His eyes welled with tears and his sobs were almost audible to the scholars who attended to his experiment. Doreen knew. She felt what he had felt but knew that the emotion was only short lived and that he fought hard against it. Instead, she watched him with pity that only all-sensing beings could convey. The tears were not wept away, but they ceased to flow. A hand clenched in a show of resolution and the eyes that were once soft with regret were glowing red with purpose again…

"Begin," he uttered.

* * *

The journey to the top was as treacherous as the gurus led them to believe. After climbing a hill that served as an anchor to the actual mountain itself, there was a thick chain that connected it all together. The stormy weather of this time period showed that it gave evident wear and tear to the mountain itself. Once, an entire mountain was connected; but it had since then broken into many pieces by the force of the chain and the lodestone fighting against each other and the winds themselves. Walking on the chain was almost like riding on a lift at fast speeds. Occasionally the power of the lodestone at the peak of the mountain caused the entire mass to jolt upward, causing the chain to become taught. Sometimes it became taught so quickly that it would throw anyone who hadn't sunk their weight into their knees and toes in time. Other times, it felt as if they began to plummet as the lodestone weakened for a moment. In these cases the party would dig their hands into the deep pits on the chains to steady themselves. Then the wind itself compounded the difficulty of it all by swaying side to side.

It was a moment of sheer relief whenever they reached a body of crumbled mountain. Even then, it was still very disorientating to sit and wait until the wind died down. With an especially strong wind there would be erosion of several rocks from mountains above as well, so staying in one spot for too long was dangerous. Also, as they progressed further they found strange oddities, such as caverns that were not naturally made. When the sheer cold of the wind and sleet froze them to the bone they rested for a short while in one of these caves and would be surprised to find animal bones inside.

"I can understand how birds or random animals who lived on this mountain would still be here, but who would eat them?" Lucca remarked, "I think we are not alone on this mountain."

The traveled further up the mountain, the land fragments growing wider and wider with each successive climb. The world below them had become shrouded in a deep mist of gray and white that moved in brilliant swirls. They would occasionally feel the warmth of the sun break through the clouds, but only for a moment before it was swallowed up by another gale. They noticed, with some relief, the mountain no longer pitched back and forth with every gale of wind. Lucca looked down and realized that the chain was actually slack in the middle and that the mountain's lodestone had not stressed the chain at all. The mountains above them, that were no longer in the clouds, barely moved at all while the ones below them moved about dizzily, making the party wonder how it was possible that they climbed this horrible place.

The sun, which was visible through the rare break in the clouds, had begun to set and the weather grew more and more vicious. The fog, which dampened their clothing and skin, began to freeze in the cold and made them shiver. There was also no moon that night, or at least there was not enough moonlight to make a continual trip into the night safe, so they found a cave and unloaded their burdens. Crono looked to Schala with a slight smile of approval. He was pleased to see that she was industrious and every bit the adventurer she promised to be. Even Lucca, who had been admittedly growing warmer in her manners toward people, patted Schala on the back in approval.

As they sat in the cavern, they prepared their sleeping area by drying the ground underneath them and trying to find something to block the gaping hole to the cavern. Schala, who had stooped down to the ground to light a fire, noticed that Ayla and Lucca were heading back out into the cold. She stopped them and asked, "What are you doing?"

"There's nothing in here. There might be a boulder that Ayla could carry back by herself." Lucca said with a pointed grin. Ayla stuck her tongue out at Lucca but smiled back afterwards.

"No need for that." Schala said simply. She beckoned them to clear the way and she closed her eyes to focus. They yelped in surprise as the hole closed shut behind them with solid earth. They faced her, their faces heavy with incredulity. She regarded them with an momentary stare of confusion, but then looked away as if she were embarrassed. "What is the matter? You are looking at me like..."

"'You're amazing?'" Lucca said, finishing her sentence. "How did you do that? And light the fire? You can use more than one element at the same time?"

Glenn's curiosity was piqued and he turned to face them, his hand holding his chin. To Schala's embarrassment everyone turned to face her after Glenn took notice. For the way he took notice was slightly worrisome. He did not look upon her as an interested observer, but his brow furrowed as if he were disturbed by the fact that she could control two elements. She slowly began, her gaze going to Glenn prompting everyone else to look at him as well from time to time. "Well, my family has been naturally gifted in controlling the elements. Also, those who focus enough and undergo great trials eventually learn how to use spells outside of their innate abilities. Within our kingdom we have prepared a way to use other spells by way of tablets, but relying on those can stunt personal growth. In the old days, before we used tablets, the old prophets were men of great ability who could switch between elements in a blink of an eye..."

"'Switch elements?'" Crono asked.

"Yes," Schala answered. "It becomes easier and faster, but it takes concentration. It is dangerous to control so many elements at once. The reason for this is because to control the elements it takes a certain amount of strength and will. When I first started, I could only transfer small items. That was my innate ability: space. It is a rare ability to have and it usually signifies exceptional aptitude. Even though my teachers said I was gifted, I would be exhausted after the slightest attempts. They told me this was normal, for when a body summons the will to control the elements it causes the body to react in different ways. For fire it will increase your blood pressure, it seems. For ice it slows your blood. For lightning it contracts your muscles. For space, it is mentally exhausting. These are not the only ways in which our bodies are affected. There are many things that can happen. A person who innately controls light, such as you Crono, can still feel a slowing of blood pressure. It depends on what you do and how you use it. This is why the body grows stronger so quickly and how the mind becomes sharper. When magic is used it exercises the body strenuously. To control many different elements at once can be overpowering. It is important to remember that exercising the elements happens within you first. You summon the power into your body and then you direct it. It does not suddenly appear in midair. It takes place within you first. So, if you try to control too much power at once your body can be destroyed from within. That is why I must focus. I try to clear my body of that elemental power before I call upon another element. I can do it quickly, and I can do it without the power of Lavos."

Glenn's face eased a little and he learned forward, "This is interesting in a manner of spiritual being. If what thou sayest is true, then the poor fools who rely on the power of Lavos never grow themselves. They work great miracles from the tips of their fingers, but wither and grow weaker."

"Yes." Said Schala.

Lucca thought on the video she had seen in the future with much bitterness. She remembered how ineffective the weapons were against Lavos as he came forth and wrecked havoc. How strange that Lavos was using the same pattern of lulling people into a false sense of power in this time that he used in the future. She broke herself free from her reverie and added; "I wondered why we were able to fight off all those soldiers that day we went to the Mammon machine. The power they have is not theirs. If Lavos is summoned, they will not be able to fight back..." And then Lucca thought, "And that must be why there is no magic in our time. The people had relied on Lavos for so long that they forgot how to do it themselves."

"That is exactly it." Schala answered.

"But how do you begin to conjure different elements?" Marle asked, her eyes shining with the prospect of learning new things.

To her dismay, Schala scratched her head and said, "It is very hard to explain. When I began I remember feeling like I understood when I didn't and understanding when I thought it escaped me. It takes a great amount of faith in the fact that one day you will be able to do it. It is like smoothing down a jagged stone with sandpaper. The work is arduous, it occasionally hurts, but you can see the slight changes even though the slightness of it infuriates you and makes you wonder the point of it all. However, if you persevere the stone becomes smooth. Does that make sense?"

She looked around and saw that it did not.

* * *

Is this what boredom, uselessness, and worry feel like?

Robo wondered these things as he walked about the cavern, practicing his newfound craft with those who asked his help. He was pleased with how quickly he was learning these new skills. There would be moments where he felt he could progress in the skill no further, for when he tried to move larger objects in more complex patterns his alarms would scream at him that total system failure was imminent. Then, out of curiosity, he tried it again. He found that he was able to handle more before his vision filled with warnings promising a fatal overload of his systems. It was a strange thing for him, for this was the first time where he did not see a danger to anything. His sensors did not seem stressed, nor did he feel any exhaustion, but he could only perform so much at a time before the alarm informed him of his impending doom. Oh yes, he grew exponentially better with how much he could do, but it was strange to him that with a body of metal he could not stress himself further.

"If only Lucca were here, I would put it to the test and see if my sensors were failing me."

Robo looked down to the ground and thought to himself, softly, "Please be all right, my friends."

* * *

They had slept well and felt much better. They almost were not willing to go back out into the cold. They opened the door to the cave and saw that it was still dark outside. They grinned as they justified that going out when it was dark was a bad idea and slept a while longer. Only when the world was grayish blue with the promise of a coming sun that they left the cave. The looked up into the sky to find where the next line of chain connected to the ground. Marle had mentioned with a giggle that this was almost like following a rainbow only it was cold and they had to climb it afterwards. They began their ascent as they had done many times, only this time something seemed different.

It wasn't the fact that the chain no longer swayed as violently as before. They had noticed that already. What they did notice was that there were fresh bones scattered on the next terrace. Some of these bones even had residual blood on them. Everyone looked at Schala who did not seem stunned. It was only then that Schala realized that they did not know the situation here on the mountain. She began to elaborate and said, "There is a fallen people who inhabit this mountain. The people who originally summoned Lavos to this world had lived on the frozen earth in caves deep underground. They were beastly creatures that had scales for skin and craved the blood of our kind. They began to change and adapt to the cold world, growing fur to survive the cold and growing into many different types so much that there are those with scaly skin among them in different varieties. When our kingdom upon this mountain failed, we left and they took our place, content to live with the quaking land."

"Reptites..." Ayla said, almost breathless with surprise. "They live still. And they live here."

"Reptites?" Schala asked with a raised brow. Nobody said anything and she assumed it was inconsequential. "They are not called Reptites and not all of them live here. They are called beasts and they have built a small city of tunnels and holes here. They dare not approach the top of the mountain, knowing that it is the queen's mountain. They despise the queen, but they are not above telling her that I was here to earn her favor. They know the only reason why they are allowed to stay is that they block any Earthbound man who tries to save anyone imprisoned at the top."

"If we destroy the load stone, does that mean they die too?"

Schala looked down at her feet and nodded slowly, "Yes. I suppose it does."

Lucca looked at them, her brow furrowing at their strange hesitancy, "Are you guys choosing to feel bad about this?"

Crono gave her a slow nod and she sighed inwardly. He responded, "We don't know what they are like. It just doesn't seem right that we don't even give them a chance."

"But if we tell them, news of this will get back to the queen somehow!" Lucca answered, her logic ringing with truth.

"We are just a few hours from the peak. We can reach it before the Queen even knows." Schala added.

"Yeah," Lucca began, her voice beginning to take on an exasperated tone, "but even then we have to wait for the three gurus to think about what to do next and we don't know how long that will take."

Schala looked down in thought, thinking back to how things would have been different if she only listened to the gurus about assassinating her mother. It was a heart-wrenching thing to even consider, but now that she was confronted with these decisions she could not help but think on them. Had she agreed to end the life of one, would she have been confronted with the possibility of ending several hundred? And what would happen if she decided to spare their lives this time as well? Would the cost of innocent lives multiply? She felt some sorrow at that thought and it pained her to admit that ending her mother's life was the best plan at the time. "_No_." She said to herself resolutely. "_There is nothing wrong with valuing life. Even if it is better ended, I cannot be the one to end it_."

Crono looked at Schala and somehow felt her determination. Her eyes focused and her breathing was deep and slow as she refused to look away. He nodded and said, "I know it probably isn't the smartest thing to do, but we should at least give them warning."

Lucca sighed and said, "Alright...fine. We'll do what you want." Then, with a wide grin she added, "Just as long as you admitted that it isn't the smartest thing to do."

Everyone laughed, even though the weight of their next task was easily felt.

"So, how do we do this?" Marle asked. "Schala, I think you might have to speak to them. They know your face."

"I think you are right. Just make sure to be prepared. They might not want to let us go when we tell them."

They climbed another tier after finding that the beasts had since moved to higher ground. The air grew considerably less cold as they found themselves occasionally free from the clouds. The sight was beautiful whenever it was not obscured by a large column of fog. The early morning light stretched over the top of the world, shadows being cast further within which occasionally disappeared in a flash of lightning. At the bottom of the mountain there was nothing but snow, but little tufts of grass were slowly beginning to show from the cover of the snow which had not fallen as deep here. Then, they arrived.

They saw the creatures from a distance away. They had awoken and were attending to their daily chores that seemed to be keeping warm. It was puzzling to all the others save for Schala why they would prefer this frigid rock to the comfort of a cave. Schala knew that in this day, where Zeal had set a precedent, the closer to the sun you were the closer to Lavos you would be become. Therefore, in their arrogance, they spent their lives in hardship when they could have been living in comfort. It was dirty and filthy, but still far easier than this. Her heart ached for them, for they were thin and appeared hungry. Her heart did not ache for long, because they were spotted and all the creatures regarded her with a low growl.

"At last...a meal worthy of us!"

"Stop." Schala commanded, holding out a single hand. The group of creatures who had gathered together leaped back as a bolt of lightning struck the ground between them and Schala.

A beast stepped forward, his eyes dark and soulless with claws that were ragged and filled with packed mud. "A child of Zeal? Why have you come? To mock us?"

"I have not come to mock you. I have come to give you warning. We plan on destroying Giga Gaia and the lodestone."

The earned a vicious howl from the leader who clenched his claws so that they poked into his own skin. "Despicable, damned whore! You will die for your insolence!"

The creatures edged in closer, but stopped short as another bolt of lightning struck. Schala held her hand aloft, showing no anger at the creature's label of her. "This is something I do not want to do. I can tell you all the reasons why, but there is nothing that I can say to make your understand. I tell you this because I am giving you a chance to escape. We do not want your death on our hands."

The beast bowed low in a mocking show of reverence, "Why our dear majesty! How kind of you it is to cast us down to the frozen earth along with your wretched, failed offspring."

Schala sighed deeply and did not know what to say. Crono took over at this point, "It will be a few hours from now, but it is going to happen. If anyone tries to stop us, we will defend ourselves. You want my suggestion? I say it would be wise if you started telling everyone what will happen so that you can all start going down now."

"Damn you humans..." The beast growled. "It is not enough that you took our place on the right hand of Lavos, but now you seek to further us from his presence? May the Giga Gaia crush your bones into a fine powder! Friends!" He rounded on the others and shouted, "Let us leave our home that we have known for generations!" The beast said with nasty sarcasm as he looked at Crono and the others, "The humans wish to destroy our home for some purpose that they don't feel like telling us. But know you this: this will be the last time that our kind willfully submits to you!" However, it was obvious that his words did not hold the weight he imagined. From within the crowd there was a general lightening of countenances. These were the ones who did not let pride rule their hearts but lacked the courage to say the obvious. While the sound of gnashing teeth and the breathing of threats ruled over the crowd, there was no heart or meaning in it. It was only the leaders, blinded by worthless purpose, that caused all the others to suffer.

They stayed and watched as all the beasts fled their homes, most of them having almost no belongings. There was nothing of value on this mountain. There was nothing to be gained from staying here. However, those who were stiff-necked eyed everyone in the party as if they had cast them out of paradise. There were several creatures that nearly started a fight, but they were quickly silenced before anything began. When they were sure that the majority of them had left, they began their ascension once again. As they did they watched the hundreds of beings travel quickly down the chains with a certain innate ease that came from living upon the mountain.

"I wonder if it will feel weird for them to live on land." Marle asked, observing them like ants on a sidewalk.

"I think the queen might find out about us sooner than we thought if they keep traveling down that fast. We better keep going." Lucca said, showing how worried she was by pushing them onward.

* * *

They looked at the last chain link with indescribable joy. All around them was sky and the occasional gust of wind. Below them were large, shadowy blots where slabs of land were being obscured by clouds. Above them was a massive body of rock, much like a floating island. Even from the view underneath the mountain's prosperity was far greater than the lands below. There was a hint of green on the underside of the massive rock face, the occasional vine dangling and fluttering in the breeze. Not only that, but when there was no cloud over them and they could feel the warm rays of the sun. It was nowhere close to the paradisiacal glory that was Zeal, but it was far better than where the beasts had made their home.

A cliff waited for them as they dismounted from the chain. It was a slight disappointment to see that their climbing was not yet finished, but they no longer dealt with cold steel in between their fingers. They shimmied along mountain walls, walked through man made caves, and walked over mountain paths toward the peak of the mountain where the green was most prevalent. There was nothing more that Schala could tell them about the Giga Gaia, other than point out where the plane would land whenever they came. It was helpful in a way, for there was a station where they rested and ate dried food that was left behind for emergencies. However, even as they sat and nourished themselves for the battle up ahead, they found nothing that could assist them in fighting the Giga Gaia.

"Is there anyway that we can sneak past him? Where is Melchior? In a jail cell?"

"No," Schala said, "the Queen uses a special spell that halts their animation and it is almost as if they are asleep. For that reason, he will be in the open where the Giga Gaia might see along with the other prisoners."

"Others?" Crono asked.

"Yes," Schala said cheerfully, "There are many other people who have been imprisoned on the mountain that were loyal to the gurus. We can free them and they can aid us."

"And how shall we break the curse on those people?" Glenn asked.

"Just leave that to me!" Schala said with a wink.

They left the small shelter and continued on their way, up the green mountainous slopes that were only covered in slick grass and moss. However, as they walked over the peak of the mountain, a great valley opened to them and within it lay fir trees all around. There was even a lake where rainwater had collected due to the run off from the slopes. It was a large place, but within it all was a singular area where the earth was raised up like a dais. From the distance they could see a strange blue light shining across the mountains.

Then, over the breeze, they heard it.

They heard the falling of trees, the snapping of trunks, the flutter of frightened birds, and the heavy sound of enormous footfalls. Their eyes scanned the valley until Crono excitedly pointed out toward an area near the dais. They did not see the creature, but they saw a great multitude of birds fly from the trees in fright. It was hypnotizing to watch, all their bodies forming a singular black swarm that dissipated as they flew in different directions. They could see a few trees fall, their branches shaking off a cloud of dust and pollen with every limb. Then, within the distant chaos, they saw something gray that disappeared into the dust.

Glenn said a silent prayer to himself, "And there art the creature that guards those prisoners?"

Crono, having noticed it earlier, felt his sword tug within his sheath again. He looked toward all those who carried metallic weapons and noticed that they leaned abnormally toward the valley. "We won't be able to use our weapons when we fight him." He said this with an annoyance that bordered on surprise and frustration that he hadn't noticed this earlier. Everyone looked down at their weapons and he saw that the fact escaped their minds as well. "If we go down there with these weapons," Crono began, "they will just fly to his body along with anything metallic that we are wearing."

"Then how shall we achieve victory?" Glenn asked, "Through the elements alone?"

"That is what we must do." Schala said with a nod. "The pull is so strong that if you approach it any closer it might begin to tear the earrings from your lobes." Schala gestured to Marle who blanched at the thought.

"Guess I shouldn't start a fight looking fashionable then." She said, trying for humor as she removed her earrings.

"We'll just keep everything in my pack." Crono said, placing his bag on the ground as everyone circled around it. "Remove anything metallic, and I mean anything." He removed his belt to make a point.

Not everything was able to fit into the bag. For example, Glenn opted to carry his breastplate and sword while Marle carried her bolts and crossbow. Ayla beamed as she saw that she had nothing metallic to put into the bag save for the straps on Crono's winter clothing and boots, which she still wore. She walked barefoot and she truly missed the feeling of her feet against rugged ground. It was Glenn who felt the most difficult about removing his items, for he had grown used to the weight and it felt as if it changed his whole balance. With the group's permission he preformed a few martial forms to rediscover his sense of balance and consented. They began walking down the valley, toward the source of the blue light.

They kept their eyes skittishly about their environment, even knowing that they could easily hear the approaching footsteps of such a monolithic creature. However, they were not entirely certain if other little surprises awaited them on this mountain. They grew closer to the dais and could see the strange setup that was there. Even in this forsaken place there was a structure to how they were organized. The dais was actually like another valley unto itself. There was a central dais where one single prisoner stood and it was Schala who said she believed it was Melchior. Then, in rows and on many different levels of the structure there were other prisoners.

"I don't see him around." Crono whispered. "I don't hear him anymore. But I know he's here...specifically over there…the bag is pulling harder..."

"What do we do?" Lucca asked.

"Maybe we don't even have to destroy the Giga Gaia…I was a bit concerned about where the mountain would land anyway. Maybe we could just free the prisoners and make a run for it." Marle answered.

They did not agree on a course of action as they inched closer and closer to the central dais. Soon, they were close enough to see that it was Melchior trapped within the central-most grouping of prisoners. The blue light had been a strange crystal which ceased their animation. It was a truly bizarre thing to see: they were almost like statues trapped within glass. Glenn looked at Schala and asked, "Doth thou know how to burst them from their captivity?"

She nodded, "Yes. It takes only a moment. I can do it to everyone here all at once, but it will make us noticeable and take a while longer."

Crono looked. Upon sight, there were about two hundred souls. Plenty of reinforcements that they could use to take back the Kingdom and dismantle the Mammon machine.

Suddenly, all thought fled his mind. The party looked in surprise as he moved from their cover and started to go out into the open. Everyone whispered harshly to him while Glenn and Marle quickly noticed the reason why. They fought to hold onto their items. No doubt, what Crono held in his bag was being pulled by an invisible force that was rapidly approaching them. His hands frantically worked at the latch on his bag and, after several vain attempts, flew from him. It quickly grew speed until it disappeared into the thickness of the forest. The Giga Gaia drew closer with a profound quiet that was almost startling. It also made Crono realize that it had been loud on purpose. The Giga Gaia knew they were near and Crono realized that it had been warning them to leave.

Instinctively, his hand went to a sword that wasn't there and he groaned in frustration.

"What do we do now?" Marle asked.

Ayla laughed, the glorious war chieftain in her bursting outward, "Now we fight!"

_Author's note:_

_Phew, a really long author's not at that. Just to let you know. Pertaining to the story, I wanted to do the Giga Gaia battle scene here, but as I wrote the ending I felt it left an adequate cliff hanger that would be more powerful if I left it for the next chapter. Hope you don't mind the tease. :D_

_Now to those who reviewed!_

_A lot of stuff kept me from updating with normalcy, I'm sorry to say. I'm sure it's annoying to hear it, so I won't say anything else or anything about it! :D Anyways, hope you guys didn't mind the incredibly long wait and I apologize. I really, REALLY have had a lot on my plate and I hope you all forgive me. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed. I always enjoy reading them. Julius, please do not jinx me with car accidents. I kid. :P I'm glad you enjoy the romance parts of the story and the dialogue. I tried changing up the setting for Giga Gaia so it would be a little different and make the topography a little more sensible or interesting. I think perhaps what I could do to improve on that and prevent anyone from skipping that is to splice it with the action and describing the characters and villains. I think I did well by hinting at the Giga Gaia's size. That's my thought anyway. Anyone may feel free to disagree and let me know. :D Allysein, Jess, thank you very much! I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but here you go! Thank you as well, Sailor! I've wondered as well how they got down from the mountain is record time. Having Schala along helps with that. :D Unclever, (I imagine you must be very clever indeed, but I refer only to your penname), I'm so glad that someone has an interest in Robo! I scan the fanfics sometimes and I find that not that many people write about him. Giving his long tenure to help rebuild the forest and his unexplained time before he wound up in that dome, I would have figured there'd be plenty of stories about him. Tetsukon, I took your former thought to heart and I have been working hard. I want to follow a familiar story, but throw enough in to keep everyone surprised. Hope I'm doing the job well! Skylark, feel free to keep up the suggestions and it certainly won't be the last time I listen to them! :D And last but definitely not least, Kit…oh how I missed your reviews. :) I haven't checked "Up a Treehouse" for a while, but I hope you plan on updating soon. :D Thank you for letting me know your favorite lines. I like to know the most crowd pleasing lines and dialogue! Thank you all for reading! Hopefully I can return the favor soon! Just so much going on that I have to do! The story goes forward though! :D To those I haven't mentioned in my thanks, I'm sorry, I'll make sure to catch you next time!_


	66. The Destruction of Mount Woe

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Destruction of Mount Woe; in which we read of the battle against the Giga Gaia, the fall of Mount Woe, what occurred…_

A few tense moments passed. Unlike before, there was no splintering or crackling of falling timber, nor the sound of fleeing birds and their frightened cries. Crono could only guess if they had fled completely or if the Giga moved with such grace that he barely disturbed them. He had wished with every ounce of his heart that it were not the latter. Everyone's eyes darted from the foliage to the sky, unknowing of where their foe could attack them from.

"There it is!" Lucca shouted as a pillar of fire flew from her fingertips.

Their eyes followed the billowing column of fire toward a dark blot that had blocked out the sun. As the fire collided it had negated the blinding effect of the sun; for a brief moment the titan's appearance could be seen. Then, it suddenly disappeared behind the trees again without a sound. Glenn looked to Crono and said with surprise, "It is fast. It is the size of a mountain and it is fast." Glenn swallowed hard, grit his teeth and tried for cynical humor as he said, "Mayhap we me even be sore after this battle…"

Everyone looked about nervously with apprehension, but for this battle Ayla was enthusiastic. How strange it was that she almost shirked from her battle with the Reptiles and felt some pangs of sorrow as she killed the queen's conscripts. However, a primitive thrill had filled her and she could not put a finger on it even if she wished to try. However, the reason was nothing more than the fact that she finally had a guilt-free challenge. Just as the beasts she had hunted, it was kill or be killed. This was not a fight that could be avoided by rational conversation. This was not a battle that held the lives of innocent bystanders in the balance. This was a being of pure instinct that hunted them. She was in the jungle again, being stalked by a predator who wanted nothing more than to beat their bodies into the ground to protect its domain. There were no ethical dilemmas. There was only strength against strength.

She stood firm. "It is clever…" Ayla began. "Do not be afraid that you do not have weapons. You have great weapons."

She noticed that everyone stood more resolutely and did not bounce nervously on their toes. Their scanning gaze was not frenzied, but became slower and more methodical. Ayla could feel the warm glow of familiarity as she thought back to the hunting grounds: a sacred place of ritual where young tribe members grew through tribulation and became recognized as adults. She had led groups of them many times on their hunts. They were frightened children who could not see the dangers of the forest, not knowing from whence the next fearsome thing would strike. However, just as she had done many times before, she would call them to their senses. She had guided them well and never lost a single soul. She did not plan on doing so now.

However, a realization struck her and she realized with great fear that her group and her groups of old had experience before hand. She looked at Schala who trembled exceedingly. _"Of course she is frightened. She never had to fight for her life before."_ Ayla began to plan fervently, knowing that Schala would need more time to muster up the courage necessary to act. She looked to the group and shouted loud enough to be heard, her unnatural language not bothering to correct itself as she spoke through adrenaline, "Make circle! Keep Schala in the middle!" Just like the children who had the courage but succumbed to the fear of the unknown, they obeyed the only confident voice without another thought.

Scala's cheeks flushed and she began to protest, "But I can handle myself!"

"You are guest in our party. It is honorable to keep you safe." Ayla answered quickly. Ayla knew that Schala could see through her lie, but she did not mind. Ayla accomplished what she wished: to make Schala compliant. Ayla listened to the random noises that came from the woods, her calm ears hearing what the others could not. She could hear the speed of the footsteps, how heavy they fell, and the wind moving through the trees that were created by its wake. The roles of the party came to her, just as it had done all those many times in the sacred jungle.

_It was fast._ "Glenn, the Giga Gaia will break our circle. When happens, carry Schala to safe place. Both of you attack from the distance."

_The Giga Gaia was strong._ "Crono, you and I keep it busy. If attack anyone beside us, you hurt it. Make it attack you."

_It would hit hard._ "Marle, stay close and heal any who get hurt."

_It would be resilient._ "Lucca. If it is hard, we must find way to make it break! Make a plan! Find a way to break it!"

"Fine," Lucca said with a certain grim humor, "give _me_ the hardest job."

"I know you can do it." Ayla said, a fiercely determined smile crossing her face. Lucca grinned back and waited for the creature to appear for analysis.

The distant sounds of the forest stopped. There was utter silence, just as there always had been before the first strike_. "This is another beast. This is another beast._" Ayla thought to herself, preparing her mind to become instinctual. Ayla tensed, waiting for the blow to come. Her intuition came to her in full force as she turned to the predicted entry of the foe. The party had face the same direction, and sure enough, there was an earth shattered cracking of pine and stone. Trees flew from the forest and headed for them. "Break the circle!" Ayla shouted.

The party dashed in opposite direction. Glenn scooped up Schala in his arms while hastily and instinctively apologizing with a "Forgive me, milady!" He made great speed toward a rocky crag, his body moving with an agility he never knew he had. After all, it was a rare thing for him to run away from a battle once he was in it. However, he was experienced enough to know that the thundering footsteps behind him meant that he was being followed. He also knew that a blinding light flashing behind him meant that Crono had done his part.

"Come over here, you ugly hunk of rock!" Crono said with a taunting smile, his fingers still crackling with the electricity that flowed from his fingers.

"I don't think he can understand you, Crono." Lucca said sarcastically. However, she quickly corrected herself as the Giga Gaia spun about and dashed for Crono.

The formidable fortress towered over him even from a distance. Its body was leaned forward, its armored head rushing toward him. Crono was calm enough now to notice the features of the being: its color was a dull gray that had most likely been a light red at one point but had changed due to years of dust, green moss hung from its body, sharp spikes protruded from its shoulders and helmet, and its eyes were soulless white lights. The Giga Gaia flew into the air again, its foot preparing to stop the ground. It landed, the smooth stone underneath its foot rising up in jagged heaps, while Crono danced away like a fly. However, the Giga Gaia anticipated this and swung a massive arm down to where Crono was about to land.

A great shower of fire and sparks exploded just underneath the Giga Gaia's fist, causing Crono to change trajectory. His body flew limply until he had shaken off the pain. He righted himself and landed safely as a white light came over him. His battered and bloody arm that took the brunt of the blast suddenly healed in an instant. "Not so close next time!" He shouted angrily.

The Giga noticed where the flame had come from and saw the woman with glasses. He charged toward her and she prepared another blast, but she did not need to put forth the effort. A great boulder whizzed through the air and struck the Giga Gaia on the back of its head. Lucca moved to avoid the onslaught of failing rocks successfully while the Giga Gaia focused its hatred on a new target. It charged toward Ayla who did not move, but steadied herself for its approach. The creature swung downward, missing her as she leapt to the side so that she was underneath its leg. The Giga Gaia swung again, its arm brushing the ground and sending rocks flying off to the distance. Ayla, with a grin, struck its leg with her fist.

There was the sound of something loud cracking and she smiled in triumph. But it quickly disappeared. Then, she howled in pain.

"Watch out!"

Ayla felt her body tumble on the ground as she felt something slam into her. It was not the Giga Gaia, but Crono who threw himself toward her in the nick of time. He rolled on the ground with her in his arms, leaping to his feet while Ayla seethed as she nursed her broken fist. "It is very hard! I cannot break it! I can break stone, but I cannot break it! We must think of something!" Ayla felt the pain disappear as glowing light emanated from her fist.

"Still working on that!" Lucca said, desperately firing another pillar of fire at the Giga to test its effectiveness.

The Giga had focused on Glenn and Schala again, its grinding gears of clay and earth whirling within its body. Glenn grabbed Schala again with another apology and began to run. But then he suddenly had an idea. He stopped running and began to concentrate, yelling something at Schala who seemed confused and frightened, but then suddenly seemed to understand and showed genuine enthusiasm. The others called out to them to run, but began to see what they were doing. As the Giga Gaia neared, they noticed that the mist of the forest and the water from the lake drew near in serpentine forms. The Giga Gaia noticed too late as the water lassoed about its legs, freezing as Schala summoned the power within her. The Giga moved its feet to no avail and began to frantically beat upon the ice that encased its legs.

"Hit it now, with everything you got!" Lucca shouted.

The valley came alive with the forces of nature. Water sprung from hidden reservoirs and hit with the force of a riptide. Flames erupted with the strength and violence of an inferno, causing the Giga to glow red with the intensity of its flames. Ice began to snake around its body and turn it white with frost. Great streams of lighting flew from the earth and sky, causing the mountain peak to rumble with thunder. Great stones crumbled against the mighty body of the titan, melting into magma, dashing against the body with water, or freezing against the body.

Ayla watched Schala with glee. When it came down to that moment, Schala summoned her strength and acted on instinct, pelting the monster with earth. She nodded in approval.

The dust cleared as the Giga Gaia stood encased in a freakish mold of ice, steaming rock, and charred earth. The party cheered, but it was short lived. There was a deafening roar of gears as force fought against resistance. The arms fought mightily and burst from its prison. The legs wished to come next as they fought against the mound of elements that bound its legs. A feeling of despair fell upon the party and Lucca shook her head in disbelief, "Damn that Dalton…I did not give him enough credit."

"Again!" Ayla shouted.

The valley came alive again with fierceness, but it did not seem to slow the monster down. Great boulders of ice and stone heaved into the sky as it burst free, its arms rising in the air, almost as if it had proved its triumph. The light subsided and it began its onslaught again. The party had begun to grow tired and worried. Would they be able to flee? Would the Giga Gaia, knowing now what matter of threat they posed, allow them to leave? The situation grew dim.

The battle had carried out as it had before; it was almost as if it were a game of cat and mouse and it was only a matter of time until one of them was in a corner or tired enough to allow the cat to take them. The blows came more often and the healing grew less and less effective as Marle grew weary and began to lose her concentration. Ayla even began to wonder what should be done next. Even so, she continued to shout encouragement but began to lose her confidence.

Then, the course of the battle changed.

The Giga Gaia focused on Lucca once again. Lucca, in an effort to blind the monster long enough for an escape, threw fire at its eyes. It did little to slow it down, and in fact, it seemed to focus its attention on her even more vigorously. It was about to thrust its fist into where she stood when Ayla appeared before the Giga, heaving another rock at its head. It reacted quickly. It swung for Ayla and caught her on her side. She flew into the air, landing roughly on the ground, tumbling over and over again.

"Ayla!" Marle screamed. She began to focus, but was dismayed as the Giga did not pursue a different attacker this time. Even as everyone tried to catch its attention, it dashed toward Ayla with a sudden realization: It would be far easier to kill one at a time rather than attack the one that moved at that moment. It raised its hand, ready to strike a blow. The hand came falling down as everyone screamed.

Suddenly, everything grew silent.

The Giga Gaia stood with its hand only ten feet away from the ground. The prone body of Ayla was on the dusty earth, looking up weakly at Crono. His hands were outstretched, his feet planted firmly in the ground, his back was to her, and his body was trembling with incredible force. Slowly, rocks all around them began to levitate. Ayla realized that the massive hand over them quivered with effort but could not move down any further as if some unknown force pushed it back. Suddenly, the sound around them slowly began to return and increase in intensity. A great gale kicked up clouds of dust as a dome of light began to surround Crono. The force of the wind, slowly at first, began to push Ayla away from harm. However, the gale suddenly threw her body roughly from the scene. Finally, she felt a soothing sensation as her body was healed.

She watched in awe and the Giga Gaia and Crono stood in a showdown against each other. The cackling, brilliant light around Crono grew and grew until it touched and bent around the Giga Gaia's arm, but it went no further. Jolts of electricity flew from the collision of opposing magnetism, striking the distant trees and hills of the valley with a catastrophic boom. Even worse, the jolts became more violent, striking the world around them.

"No! Stop, Crono!" Schala screamed.

"What's wrong?" Lucca shouted above the din. "What's going on?"

"He's going to kill himself!" Schala shouted. "You have to do something! If he keeps this up his body will give out!"

They did not understand the situation, but upon hearing that news they sprang into action. All members of the party dashed out toward the frightening scene, dodging the explosive bolts of energy that detonated around them. They planted their feet and summoned their elements. However, as Ayla went to intervene, a bolt of lightning erupted from the strange exchange between Crono and the Giga Gaia. She felt something inside her body explode as the bolt struck her. Her body buzzed as if she felt her body thrown backwards. She landed roughly on the ground, rolling as if she were unconscious.

"Ayla!" Schala called out in terror.

To her surprise, Ayla leaped to her feet without another word. In fact, she seemed different somehow. She pounded into the ground in front of her, her fists causing bolts of lighting to pierce the ground. She grunted with effort as she unearthed a boulder and lobbed it at the Giga Gaia. With their combined force it was enough: the Giga Gaia lost focus of the force he opposed in an instant. The arm he aimed down toward Crono rebounded and hit his own body as hard as he was trying to hit Crono. A loud crack echoed throughout the valley. Suddenly, cracks appeared all over its body as it stumbled backwards clumsily. Crono grinned weakly in triumph before he fell to the ground.

"No!" Lucca shouted in annoyance, "How could I be so stupid! I've seen Crono do it before with that Dragon Tank!" She turned to everyone else, "The only thing that can break it is itself! Try to position yourself on its body and get it to strike itself!"

Ayla grinned with the prospect of the plan and dashed forward, her feet moving faster than she ever remembered. She leapt into the air, her fingers digging into the cracks in the armor while her feet stamped against it. True to Lucca's idea, the Giga swung for Ayla. She moved with unprecedented speed, avoiding the blow nimbly. The Giga feel back with a thud, but still continued to swat its own body as it continued to miss Ayla. When it was enough, Ayla made her way to its head. She stood on the creature's faceplate, waiting for the opportune moment. A hardened fist swung for the annoying fly before it, but instead, received a cracking cuff to its own head. Now was her chance to finish it; Ayla began to pound away at what remained of the head with great ferocity. Jolts of electricity flew from her punches and broke apart the layers of heat-treated clay. Even after the machine stopped moving, she pounded away at the head until every last gear shattered while the others decimated its body.

She rose and looked about. She glanced down to where the chest had been. A giant, black stone, which slowly began to crack, lay in the midst of what remained of the Giga Gaia. She looked Lucca, who gasped for air. She smiled with pride and said, "I told you that you could do it."

* * *

Everything seemed to move in strange blurs. A great throbbing sensation filled his body and everything he heard sounded so distant and far away.

"_Crono! Crono! Are you okay?"_

"_We can attend to him later! You did enough, Marle! He will be fine! He stopped just before he broke!"_

"_We have nary a second to lose! Quickly, maiden! Free the prisoners! The lodestone doth be damaged and there is not much time until it breaks!"_

"_Alright. As I free the prisoners from their confinement, gather them close to me. I cannot use my spell to get us out of here until the magnetism from the lodestone is destroyed. The closer everyone is, the faster I can cast the spell."_

"_Marle! Listen to Schala! Leave Crono and help!"_

"_A-Alright."_

Silence. There was no telling if it was because nobody spoke or if he simply lost consciousness. Or even both.

"_-close by. When the lodestone breaks we'll feel like we are falling. Hold on tight!"_

For a moment, it felt as if he were flying in the air. All sound was drowned out as a great rumbling sounded in his ears and then like magic it was gone.

"_-to see if everyone made it."_

"_-ryone is here. –just can't believe it. It's incredible."_

"_Hurry! Get him to a bed!"_

"_He'll be okay. What did he do?"_

"_Don't worry. He's safe now."_

He felt something affectionately touch his face.

"_I can't believe it…Crono, you are so brave."_

"_I love you."_

There was nothing more.

* * *

It is no mystery that Crono had changed dramatically during his adventures, but it was still an amazing thing to him that he was able to raise at a certain time consistently.

It was a strange thing since he should have no idea what time it could be. After all, he was lying on and underneath comfortable furs on a bed made of wooden slats. He was in a cave where no sunlight entered. And at the moment, there was nobody around that he could ask. However, he somehow knew it was early in the morning and that the sun was about to rise. He could also feel, without hearing or knowing for sure, that the area outside of his room was very lively indeed.

He did not let that concern him. He only continued to lie on the bed, knowing that sitting up would only invite pain. Even as he breathed he could feel the tightness in his abdominal muscles, his chest, and even his arms that moved only slightly. It felt as if every muscle in his body had been torn and was rebuilding itself, yet he also felt more in tune with the world. It was a bizarre feeling. He could even guess with close certainty how long it would take for him to be able to sit up without any trouble, and it would be at least another day. He sighed; he somehow felt more relaxed than he had in some time. Breathing felt good. The blood flowing through his body felt good. Everything seemed more profound and enjoyable. Even the stillness of an empty room was peaceful instead of increasingly maddening.

The door opened.

"_Ugh…I knew we should have put oil on the doors."_ A voice whispered.

"_It's alright. I doubt anything is going to wake him up. He's going to be out cold for a while."_

"Marle? Lucca?" Crono called out, his voice hoarse.

He could hear something rattle on the ground as three pairs of footsteps ran to his bedside. Three eager and smiling faces stared down at him, their eyes shining with excitement. He had heard Marle and Lucca, but saw that Glenn came with them. He could see in their eyes that they wanted to engage in silly acts of affection, like ruffling his hair, giving him a slight jab on the shoulder or even embrace him from the bedside; but they wisely refrained. Instead, they looked down at him and grinned. He looked up at them and asked, "W-what happened?"

The looked at each other and then Lucca replied, "That is probably something that you should talk to Schala about. She explained it to us, but I don't think I can explain it the way she did."

"Yeah," Marle said with a giggle, "and I thought that only _Lucca_ gets ridiculously technical and longwinded with her weird scientific terms."

"I should introduce you something called a dictionary. Remind me to do that sometime." Lucca added, playfully sticking her tongue out at her.

Crono laughed a truly pitiable laugh, "Hee-hee-ho-Ow…Ah, please, don't be funny. I'm not strong enough to be entertained just yet."

The girls grinned while Glenn asked, "Art you thirsty? The medicine men here gave thee water whilst thou slept. We asked for the privilege. Even if thou were rested, we wanted to see thee."

"Was I out long?" Crono asked.

"Only two days, which is going to surprise everyone when we tell them you are awake."

"What does that mean?" Crono asked.

"Once again, ask Schala. Anyway, should we just pour it down your throat or…?"

Crono grunted and groaned, his muscles protesting as he rose to sit upright. "No, no, it's okay. It hurts, but I can still sit up."

Glenn put a hand to his back and slowly lifted him upwards. As he rose he noticed that Marle and Lucca were blushing. He looked toward Lucca who looked away, but furtively glanced over to him. Marle was far more direct, but still fought to keep her eyes focused on his. He took notice of this but was still too tired to compute what was in their minds. He took the water from them that was in an urn of sorts and took a long drink from it with Glenn's help. When he had his fill, Glenn helped lower him back down to the bed. Then, as if something suddenly registered in his mind, Glenn looked to the girls with a sort of curiosity. He saw that their eyes lingered and he scoffed in disbelief while hastily covering Crono torso with the furs that had slid down as he rose.

"How unladylike! Honestly! Show some damned restraint!" Glenn squawked.

The girls blushed, "Hey! I was looking away! If you are going to rag on somebody, rag on Marle!"

"W-what?" Marle exclaimed, blushing even more violently, "I saw you looking too!"

"Out! Out!" Glenn said, pushing them toward the exit, "I cannot believe thy indecency! Give the poor lad his rest! Forgive them, Crono, for their perverseness."

As the door shut behind them Crono could hear one of them say, "Ugh…you're no fun…"

Crono, confused at the strange outburst, lay back down. He yawned and felt an itch on his chest and went to scratch it and then realized he was not robed. He painfully lifted the covers to see that he was not dressed underneath. He looked toward the door and slapped his forehead with the base of his palm while blushing.

"And here I was thinking I was totally aware…"

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the room where Crono stayed. Although it had not been a full day, the pain had mostly subsided. By his request, any bandages he wore were removed and his clothes were returned. Having become more tactful since his journey began, he said nothing to the others. Even if he hadn't he still would not wish to say anything. If he had, one could cut the awkwardness with a knife. Instead, he smiled as if nothing happened while the girls took a seat in crudely made chairs.

Schala, who had entered the room before the others, bade him to be examined as she looked over him with a physician's care. Crono wondered with a slight bit of embarrassment and fear if she had been in the room when he was unrobed and bandaged because she pressed against spots where the bandages had been. However, tact was again his ally and he held his tongue. After all, that was another question that would raise unwanted awkwardness. She had pressed a thumb into his trapezium on the left hand, nodded with surprise and had a seat next to his bed. "You have healed very quickly. It is rare for anyone to undergo and survive what you have done, and even rarer for someone to heal so quickly."

"But what happened?" Crono asked, his voice no longer hoarse with his injuries.

"It will take a while to explain and I want to make sure that you understand all of this. I do not want you to be clueless on this like the last time I answered your questions, understand. If something is not clear, you ask me to clarify. Understand?" Schala asked with surprising frankness. Crono looked at her as if he were a toddler who had just been scolded by his parent. He nodded. "Good. Remember when I explained that it was important to rest before switching elements?"

"Yes. You said that too much elemental power in your body could cause it to work beyond its limits. But I only created lightning."

"Summoning too much elemental power is still possible, even if you use only one element." Schala answered.

Robo, who had been listening, interrupted, "It all makes sense now." Everyone turned to face him and he explained. "While everyone climbed Mount Woe, I practiced my new abilities. Whenever I began doing too much I would receive a warning on my interface."

"Your what?" Marle asked, tilting her head.

"_His_ 'interface' is like the little voice in _your_ head telling you not to do the things you shouldn't be doing. You just don't listen to yours. Like earlier today." Lucca said, with childish glee.

"_Shut up!"_ Marle growled, picking up a stone from the ground and throwing it at Lucca who giggled.

Robo cleared his non-existent throat and continued, "I would try to lift heavier and heavier objects, believing that I would not restrained as you all are because of what I am. However, I still have limitations that I cannot pass. Yes, I can do more and more each time, but the risk is always there. If my sensors were not false, I could have brought about my own destruction if I continued."

"Yes. That is true. Everyone is born with a certain element that they use better than any other. It is known as an innate element. There are reasons why it is referred to as 'innate': first, it is the first element that works best with you and the first you learn to control. Second, it is innate because your body instinctively knows your limits. On a subconscious level, your body will refuse to push itself beyond what it is able."

"I have a question."

"Go ahead." Schala said encouragingly.

"How is that even possible? Are you saying that the body has power over the mind as well?"

"For most of us, yes. But for others, such as you, no. That is why you were able to summon so much power. Deep down every one of us has the primal instinct for survival. You throw someone in a lake and jump in to save him or her, but they are frantic and drag down their would-be savior in desperation. There is only one other thing stronger than that desire: the desire not to destroy yourself."

"But there are people who let themselves die all the time…" Crono answered, feeling uncomfortable with where the conversation seemed to be going.

"Yes, they may put their plans into action at the height of their despair. However, I believe that there is an instance right before the death itself that the desire to survive returns. People who allow such horrible things to happen to themselves are in despair. They lose clarity of thought and in some cases, control of their actions. It is only too late they realize what they had done and fight to avoid it. That is why the suicidal are preponderous towards their deaths. They will put themselves in situations where once they act the choice to save themselves is removed from them. It is a truly sad thing, for a brief moment of uncertainty obscures reason and in some cases that is as long as needed. Although a body altered by rampant emotions can overcome the mind, the mind upon its imminent death will call out to the body the wonder and value of their life; even if they fooled themselves into thinking they had none. However, it is different in your case."

"How so?"

"You valued your life. You wanted to live. Yet, you believed you were going to die, even more so, your body knew you were going to die. But you continued."

Crono felt an icy chill engulf him. "But, I wouldn't do that." He looked toward Glenn and Ayla with a feeling of guilt. "Please, don't think that I-"

"It is nothing to be ashamed of," Schala continued gently. "I told them these things before and they do not bare you any ill will. The fact that this occurred shows that you truly value the lives of your friends more than your own and that is _never_ something to be angry about. I only wish that I had a friend like you."

"Well, you do." Crono offered clumsily while scratching his head. Schala smiled. "I'm still confused though."

"It is a psychological state that few can reach. You, of your true free will, and of a sound and able mind unaltered and untainted by despair, voluntarily offered your life up to save another. Your body and mind, uninhibited by fear, broke free of their restraints. No fear called you back; no hesitation ceased your hand. Therefore, you were able to go beyond your limits and summon a power that your body should have made inaccessible to you. You have overcome a force stronger than the primal urge of survival. And frankly, you should be dead for it."

"But, evidently, I'm not." Crono said with a grin.

"Yes, which is very surprising." Schala said with her own grin.

"So…" Crono began slowly, "what does this mean?"

"Just as Robo said earlier, you find yourself handling more and more elemental power at a time. You get stronger every time you use its power. However, what you did was like trying to fly before you could walk. But, amazingly enough, you were able to do it. Your power has grown exponentially…"

"It means, 'by a lot'." Lucca jibbed.

"Quiet, you." Said Crono with a sideways grin.

"…and you will feel more in tune with the world than you ever have before. You will be able to summon that power easier and easier every time. I hope none of you take offense when I say this, but if you all decided to fight him I would probably want to be on his side."

"I do take offense to that." Glenn said, feigning anger but failing miserably. "It is hard to believe, but perhaps thou shall have no more need for our training exercises together…"

"Don't say that," Crono said with smile, "what use is power if I don't know how to control it? You can help me with that."

Ayla beamed and said, "He may be strong soon, but right now I can take him!" Everyone laughed.

Schala looked toward Ayla and laughed while saying, "I really wish you told me that you could use magic too. Do you realize how scared I was when that lightning struck you?"

Ayla looked at her with bemusement, as did the rest of the party, "I can not use magic."

Schala returned their look with confusion of her own, "What are you talking about? Of course you can. Don't you think its odd that lightning struck you and you didn't die?"

Ayla twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, "I am just really strong. I can survive anything…right?"

"No," Schala said with a giggle, "you just don't 'survive' what came from Crono. And judging by the way you moved, you never felt stronger in your life as that lightning struck you, right?"

"How did you know?" Ayla asked.

"There are magic users who cannot control or summon the elements, but they can absorb it and carry its properties within them. Its characteristics are a strong life force, which you seem to have. You may not be able to control the elements, but if done correctly, they can empower your physical abilities. In a way, your innate ability is physical strength and absorbing the elements is a way you can use it."

"I-I have the same power they do?" Ayla asked with incredulity.

"Yes. While some say that it is typically a lower level of magical skill, it is just as useful and powerful in a body such as yours."

"We must give it a try!" Ayla said with giggly excitement, "Lucca! Set me on fire!"

Lucca recoiled, "Wh-what? No! I'm not going to set you on _fire_!"

Ayla whimpered and said with a pout, "I thought you loved experiments."

Everyone laughed and followed Schala's example as she rose from her chair, "Well, if that is all, we should let you rest now." Schala said with a gentle pat to his shoulder.

"If it's okay, I think I will stay just for a bit longer." Marle said rather than asked, her hands clasping each other behind her back.

Schala shrugged and said, "Just as long as you don't keep him up too long. The sooner he rests the sooner he can walk and talk with the gurus."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Marle said with a smile.

As the group left, Ayla found herself lingering at the end of the line and peeking over her shoulder. She also found herself giving a quick and final peak at the pair before she reluctantly closed the door behind her. As she did she muttered to herself, _"Anong akong problema? Sigi na! Padako ka!"

* * *

_

_Author's note: Been a while since I wrote so much in so little time. I hope I did it well. It just seemed like I couldn't really stop writing at some points. As a result, I hadn't had much chance to go over it. I did a little of course, but probably not enough. It's been a while since I did a battle scene. Were they always this long? I enjoyed visualizing it, don't get me wrong, but this battle seemed almost freakishly long to me this time. Once again, felt like it was a good enough length for a chapter._

_The whole thing about overcoming the primal urge to survive? (With slight references to suicide). Hope I didn't step on any toes. Sorry if I did. That was the only way I could come up with Crono putting himself in a situation to grow exponentially in strength which will _

_***SPOILER! WATCH OUT!*** _

_make the Ocean Palace scene a lot more probable in my view. I mean, what makes him stand and fend off Lavos when the others can't? Especially Magus._

_***End Spoilers***_

_Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll try to get the rest up soon! I'm excited to get to the more dramatic parts. :D_

_Translation: Anong akong problema? – What is my problem? Sigi na! – Come on! Padako ka! – Grow up!_


	67. What Lies Beyond?

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_What Lies Beyond?; A chapter in which a new plan is formed and wherein the situation darkens..._

Ayla and Lucca did not appreciate the overly exaggerated sway that Marle displayed in her walk as she returned to the room where they were staying. There was also something irksome about her smile; it came so naturally and so easy. Too easy, that is, without a good reason. It had been two hours since they left Marle alone with Crono. Of course, their growling jealousy told them exactly why they felt this way and they tried their best to ignore it. Women are more sensible than they give themselves credit for; they understand the situation at hand and why they feel emotions the way they do.

Controlling them is another story.

Marle was not one to flaunt, but something strange happens to a woman when she falls in love. The desire to share her feelings to the world are difficult to bottle up inside. It was almost torture for her to remain silent on this subject, for she knew of Lucca's feelings and cared deeply for her. It was not her wish to offend her in anyway. And, Marle, who was not knowing of what she was revealing, was in a state of bliss. She let her back fall upon the pile of furs that softened the hard wooden slats of her primitive bed frame and stared at the ceiling, letting loose a content sigh. Such a simple act done in such a dreamy way was infinitely irritating to Lucca and Ayla who bit their tongues.

Glenn, who had been attending to his sword, occasionally glanced up at the scene. He smiled in fondness as the three women spoke with each other. He knew of their love for each other, yet noted the jealousy in their tones and at times heard the accusation in their voices. Marle took it in good stride, for after all, she was the victor. However, it was Marle who gave Glenn a certain feeling of longing. His mind drifted off to distant memories and his smile lowered as well as his eyes. They feel upon the sheen of the blade which caught his reflection, further destroying his smile.

"You seem sad, Glenn."

He turned to the metal giant that had a seat on the ground next to him.

"'Tis distant memories and nothing more, my friend." To prove his point that he wished to speak on it no more, he sheathed the weapon and placed it neatly against the wall.

Robo, sensing that there was nothing more he could safely say on the subject, quickly threw in a question he wondered on. "Glenn. Would you say that having memories is better than not having them?"

"What meanest thou?" Glenn asked. So easily was his mind distracted by this question that he did not even realize that it pertained to him in some degree.

"When Miss Lucca found me and repaired me, I did not have any memories of what I was. I have wondered often if I would want to know where I came from and why I was made. I wondered if I should have known what I went through to find myself in that condition. However, and please take no offense when I say this, when I hear you speak of memories you seem as if you wish you never had them."

Glenn was caught off guard by this statement, yet it in nowise offended him. Instead, it made him ponder in earnest. "No." Glenn said with finality, "I am happy to have my memories. It only saddens me that some of the sweetest memories I have felt I cannot make anew again." He looked toward Marle while smiling and saw that she was beautiful. Just like her. Just like Schala.

Just like Eliza.

Then, upon that thought, something occurred in Glenn's mind. Robo had sensed it as well and was puzzled at the strange emotion that seemed to have exploded within Glenn. It was typically associated with excitement or nervousness, but upon recollection of his experiences thus far Robo was able to deem it correctly. It was hope. Some strange thought in Glenn's mind gave him a surge of strong hope and he rose to his feet almost instantly. He turned to Robo and smiled, "I thank thee. Because of thy words I have conjured up a question which must be answered. Thou'rt a good man, Robo."

"Well..." Robo was strangely at a loss for words, feeling something burst within him at the subtle implication that he was a "man". Not bothering to mark it for Glenn, Robo answered "thank you."

Glenn was about to leave but stopped in his tracks, "Oh...'tis late. Perhaps she slumbers...It must wait until morning." Glenn, however, laughed heartily and said, "'Tis good to have something to anticipate. I may have trouble sleeping tonight."

* * *

"_The Black Wind howls..."_

The world was dark, not because of the advent of night, but because of the clouds in the sky that were as dark as soot. A world that was covered in snow was colored foreboding and gray by the lack of light that touched this place. Trees rose from the laden earth, their gnarled and naked branches reaching into the sky as if they were bony fingers. A cloaked figure stood before him and his voice was familiar. Janus, who stood in the midst of the cold, felt his eyes narrow in hatred. The prophet was here, even in this land of dreams.

"What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"_The Black Wind howls..."_

Janus scoffed, "So, now you magically can tell who dies now, is that so?"

"_Wherever you go...the Black Wind shall howl. You shall bring to pass the death of many and the sorrowful hearts of the countless lives you shall affect."_

Janus quivered, "S-Silence! How dare you speak to me with such a tone! I am the heir to the Kingdom of Zeal!"

The prophet scoffed, _"The Almighty Kingdom of Zeal? You belong to a kingdom full of wretched cretins who abandoned you. The people, blinded by their complacency, have allowed themselves to become foolish and selfish. They worship idols and forsake me. They are nothing. They are not worth saving. Let them die."_

Janus felt a certain terror grip his heart, "What do you mean, 'let them die?'"

"_Your kingdom shall be a kingdom of ashes and scorched stone; it shall be a mountain of black filth rising into the sky and its foundations shall be the bones of those who are dead."_

His eyes grew fierce and condemning as he screamed, "My kingdom and its people are my soul! I will never forsake it!"

"_It's end shall not be done by your hands. I will end your kingdom and it will be your doing."_

"You speak nonsense! How dare you swear loyalty to my mother and betray her! Vile pretender!" Janus began, a strange emotion of relief and love flowing into his heart. Even after all this time, even after all these hardships, it was his mother that came to mind. Yes, the gurus had placed their faith well. Within this boy there lay the love that was dormant for so long. It was shown to Janus in this dream what he was truly capable of and he was pleased in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. Vows of protecting his mother flowed from his lips as his love for her grew renewed. He spoke of his sister Schala and how he would fight to the death to preserve her. As he spoke, his confidence grew. He grew in size so that he was almost double that of the cloaked prophet who stood before him.

Janus, who continued to grow, was as a giant to the prophet who stood rigid in his spot. A hand reached out and gripped the figure who made no move to escape or evade its grasp. The eyes, which were barely visible from underneath the hood, stared at the mountainous boy who held him. Janus said, his voice booming and loud, "Now you see that my love has grown and that I am mighty again. You are pure hatred and selfishness and I will crush you." Then, the cloaked figure began to grow smaller and smaller. Janus, bewildered, felt the prophet's body disappearing underneath his clench. When it felt as if the prophet had dissipated he opened his hand and found nothing there. However, Janus heard a voice.

"_Even a mighty giant may be slain by a plague. My hatred shall become a plague and infect your body and poison your thoughts."_

The feeling was frightening. Even though part of his consciousness realized this was a dream, the sickness felt incredibly real and vivid. He could feel the sweat pouring down from his face and his cheeks flushing with poisoned blood. He fell to his knees, his vision becoming blurry. He gasped in pain and he felt a strange sadness, but not from himself. Were these the emotions of the prophet who watched on as this boy suffered? How could such a devil feel such sorrow? It was at that point where an old saying came to Janus. He stumbled to his feet and shouted to the sky, "'Let he who is sick be healed by a physician! I came not to heal the fit and able, but the sore and the afflicted and I doth drive disease from them!' You may poison my body, but any poison may be cured! Your power over me is temporary! I will not be bound by you!"

And with that his sickness vanished.

And he awoke.

Janus lay in his bed, panting. He was covered in a slick sweat. He looked about his lodgings and saw that he disturbed no one. The boy, so overcome by what he felt, knelt in prayer and thanksgiving for the newfound love he received for his mother. Perhaps it was the power of what he had felt and seen, but a great sense of resolution came over him. He cast a loving gaze at his sister before rising from his knees. He slowly crept from the room and walked down the winding corridors of the cave after dressing himself in thick clothing. He cast a spell of sleep to come over the guard who watched the entrance and went out into the night.

The landscape was nothing like his dream. Although it was dark, there was a great beauty in the softness of the dancing snow. His eyes felt opened and he was ready to accept his fate. He would face his mother, he would confess his feelings, and he would hate her no more. The warnings of the prophet resounded in his heart and he swore to remember them always. The time for selfishness was over. This was a dawning of a new age in his eyes. This was the day he would make things right. It was the day he would face his destiny. And so, the boy prophet left the warm caverns and ventured out into the world.

* * *

The next morning was a tumult of activity.

Crono awoke with a renewed vigor and sprang out of his bed, healed of his wounds and incapacities. Nobody was around, but already he could feel a busy and nervous tension in the air. He emerged from his room and looked about, realizing he was not completely sure where he was. However, something felt familiar to him and he felt compelled to follow that direction. After several twists and turns he found his friends still in their rooms. They were awake, but they had not noticed the strange feeling that hung over the entirety of the cavern. He knew this because there was a strange sense of confusion within them as well. Instead, a man dressed in rags passed by on his way. Crono stopped him at the shoulder and said, "What is the matter? Everyone seems worried about something."

"The prince has disappeared! We don't know where he went!"

Everyone looked at each other and sprang from their sitting positions. Crono demanded of the man that they led him to Schala. The man obeyed and led him through the series of connecting tunnels until they found Schala speaking with the gurus who stood with a sense of confidence that they did not have before. Crono could feel it from them that whatever they had convened upon, they truly did believe that it was revelation that guided them. A feeling of hope and triumph hung over them and they looked at Schala and said, "We have been spoken to, and it is prerequisite that Janus go off on his own. He had been chosen for this end and his purpose is beyond our grasp."

"It is my brother!" Schala said, here eyes wide with worry. "I can't let him face this alone! Who knows what my mother may do to him!"

"Peace," Balthazar said sternly to Schala, "be still."

Her mouth opened to speak, but she bit her tongue and had a seat on the ground. Her demeanor was far from pleased as seen by the way her eyes glared fiercely to the floor, but she complied.

Melchior spoke next, "God bless you for your unending love for Janus, but we all have roles and each of them are important. If any of us fail in our roles, all of our plans shall be unraveled."

Gasper nodded, "It has been given to us in a dream that Janus must confront the Queen and the prophet to fulfill some great role. His life has been full of struggle, but there is another great test he must endure. We are all tried in this life, Schala. It is time that your brother prove himself worthy."

Schala sighed and finally noticed who had been listening to their conversation. "Ah," she began with a nod, "you seem better."

"Thank you." Crono said with a smile. He looked to the gurus and said, "I can feel it. There is something wrong. And there is something that we must do."

Gaspar stepped forward and offered up an object bundled in clean white cloth. "Yes, you are right. There is not much time to waste. While you have been healing we have prayed. The knowledge of the Lord has graced us and we were inspired to construct a weapon unlike any other." He unfolded the linen and revealed a long knife with a red crystal blade. Although it held a brilliant shine, the finish was rough and it almost seemed as if it were jagged. Crono looked at it questioningly for a moment before something caught his attention.

Ayla looked at it questioningly as well and finally asked in a sheepish tone of voice. "It is Dreamstone?"

"Yes." nodded Melchior, who also said he had forged the blade.

Ayla looked at them with doubt and said, "Dreamstone is pretty, but it is not good for weapons. Lavos is strong. The mammon machine is strong. It will not cut them."

"There's something special about this stone." Crono said, stopping Ayla with a smile. "It's been...sanctified..."

Schala smiled, "You've become more attuned, I see."

"What doth thou mean by 'sanctified?'" Glenn leaned in to look at the blade.

"Masa and Mune," Crono said with a bit a solemnity to his voice, "they were willing to do this?"

Melchior looked to the group and clarified for them, "I possessed the knowledge to work with the stone. However, only with the help of the others am I able to imbue it with spirits of the earth. Masa and Mune have given their freedom to become one with the sword. As a result, the Dreamstone has become a destabilizer for the Mammon Machine. Just as light and dark are opposites, so is the energy of the Mammon Machine and the energy of this world. The energies will contradict and Lavos will be repulsed."

"Not destroyed?" Crono asked.

Balthazar continued, "It was another aspect of the dream that we received: Lavos has indeed been dormant for as long as he had lived in our world. Although his influence can be felt, he has not yet truly awakened to his power. Perhaps he came to this world and was exhausted from his journey across the stars. Just as a man rejects a plague, the planet has sought to reject him and it had done so very well. However, he had been living off the sins and sorrows of the world, growing stronger and stronger until he was able to capture the hearts of men. He is still bound by the world, but it will not be long until those fools truly rouse him from his slumber and then wrecks havoc upon us all."

"Then," Melchior continued, "he shall subdue the world to himself, having won control of it. He shall drain the world and feast on its flesh and take joy in the sorrows he will bring. However, he must be awakened by the Mammon machine for this to happen...if the Dreamstone (a portion of the planet) is injected into the Mammon Machine then..."

"It will be like giving him a shot!" Lucca interjected, "Like giving him a shot of the plague!"

"Exactly," Schala said with a smile, "He will become weak again and unable to recover. He will wither away and become a husk and we even before then we will be free."

"But they have already started on the Ocean Palace." Robo stated.

"Even so, they cannot start it up without me. I am the only one who can commune with the Mammon Machine. As long as I am nowhere to be found, they can do nothing." Schala said with a grin. The gurus grew silent and it was uncomfortable. Schala gave them a questionable stare and said bracingly, "What is the problem?

"To correct this problem, Lavos must be awakened."

Schala stared at them blankly. Her surprise was profound, "I thought I said 'what'. Did I hear you correctly?"

"You did." replied Balthazar, his head nodding slowly.

"Why would you want that?" Schala said, almost breathless. "If that thing awakens, do you have any idea what it would do to Zeal?"

"That is why our timing must be exact. That is the reason why everyone must do their part. We must do this correctly, or else many will die."

"But why even risk it? I can just run! We don't even need to take the risk! They can't start it up without me!" Schala stammered, her fists clenching at the idea of bringing the beast to life.

Gaspar put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Everyday they grow stronger. Everyday they their souls become more and more lost. Everyday they hunt down those who refuse to submit to the will of your mother or to Lavos. It is true that you could run, but Lavos does know your soul. He will lead your mother to commit unspeakable atrocities to draw you out. It is more of a risk to allow the influence of Lavos to go unchecked than to rouse the beast and force him to sleep again."

"But...but what if it fails?"

The gurus were silent again, their eyes suggesting that they knew something that the others did not. However, Crono, Schala, and Robo could sense deeper. A feeling of dread came over Crono as he realized that there was an anomaly in the plan. They truly believed this plan to be divinely scripted, but their lack of confidence showed that they did not know the outcome. It dawned on Crono at that moment that these men were nothing more than men. It was a power not of their own that drove them to act. While they were far from simple pawns in a game, they were still pieces that had chosen to be acted upon. Then, a new feeling of dread brewed within him...

Was there someone in this equation who was not intending to be the piece they needed to be? Was that the cause of this uncertainty?

There was no answer to that question. Instead, the gurus simply said "It was laid before us. We have no choice but to act or not to act."

"That is enough." Schala said with uncharacteristic firmness. "I need more than uncertainty. You are asking me to help my mother to summon that life-sucking monster to existence! I will not condone it unless I know of a certainty that I won't cause the death of millions in the process!"

Melchior sighed deeply, "We cannot promise you that, Schala. The situation is more dangerous than we have anticipated. We do not know why, but these steps were set into motion. The purposes of the Almighty will be accomplished no matter what we choose to do."

"ENOUGH! The 'Almighty' has already asked enough from us!"

Everyone grew silent as the fragile and gentle Schala stood firmly, her two fists clenched and shaking. Her eyes were narrow slits and she bit her lip to keep from crying. It was then that Melchior leaned forward and said gently yet sternly, "He has asked much of you, that is true. An ordinary person is fortunate, for he only needs to govern his own spiritual and physical welfare. However, for those of royal blood who were charged by God himself, they are responsible for the well-being of all that fall in their domain. This is something we have learned when Janus spoke against the Queen all those years ago. This is something we have preached to you since. Your soul is clean and pure and you have proven your worth many times over...but this is not for you. This has never been for you. You benefit from this, that is true, but this has always been about the welfare of your kingdom and those who follow hereafter. This is about the fate of the world as we know it. If you run, your kingdom will continue to rot. If the plan fails, the kingdom will die. If the plan succeeds, then your people are well and we shall enter into a prosperity that will never end. There is no success in inaction. We must act, or it all dies." To send the point home, he leaned in closer and said with a strained voice and pointing finger, "_You cannot be weak. Not now._"

Schala stood in silence for a moment and then said, "It was easier when my brother was not so dangerously involved."

"He is doing what he must. As must you."

Schala shook her head, "I will not."

Melchior wiped his face with his hand while the other gurus wiped small tears from the corners of their eyes. "Schala...please. I will not force you to do this. I am only a man and it is said that we must not put our trust in the arms of flesh...so, I beg you to pray to know what you must do."

Schala stood pensively and after some time said, "I'll need a while to decide."

"Very well." Balthazar said with a sigh of sorrow and frustration.

Schala walked off on her own while Glenn had followed a short pace behind her. Crono had felt that it was his intent to speak to her from the moment they left their room, but he was not certain as to the reason. The excitement and hope that had swollen in Glenn was tainted by a certain kind of guilt. Whatever it was, it must have been very important to Glenn and even in her time of grief Glenn could not leave Schala alone until it was resolved. Crono faced the gurus and said with simplicity, "What should we do now?"

Their response was a strange smile. It suggested nothing other than relief and happiness, but they said nothing on it. Their response was only, "We believe you will do what's right. Until your time comes, you must rest."

* * *

Glenn's heart pounded in his chest. A great warm flush of blood came to his face as he realized that this was almost like stalking the poor woman. He involuntarily put a little more space between them as he thought that and cleared his throat solely to excuse himself. There was no depraved reason for him following her; the only thing that was perhaps a mite depraved was his timing. After all, Schala's brother had disappeared, the gurus had asked her awaken Lavos, and he he was pursuing knowledge that would only help himself.

At that thought, he stopped entirely.

"What matter of beast am I?" Glenn said to himself, dejectedly. He turned about and was about to leave.

"You no longer wish to follow me?" came Schala's soft and feminine voice.

She was walking toward him now. Although her countenance suggested that she was not pleased, she was not infuriated either. She must have noticed that he was following her all this time and had picked this moment to stop and converse. His eyes darted to the floor in embarrassment, which caused Schala to giggle softly. She stood in front of him and although she did not seem entirely genuine, she had the kindness to return a good deed even though she did not let Glenn carry it out. "Please. Go ahead and ask me. I know you have a question."

"I do." Glenn began, still uncertain if now was a good time to even ask.

She waited patiently for him to speak. It took a moment before he began and said, "I did not realize it until now, but thou hast explained many mysteries that had plagued me and my tribe." By tribe, he of course referred to his friends. "There is a mystery that had plagued me for some time and I have visited with many men in my days to seek a cure."

"A cure for what?" Schala asked gently.

"My guise, madam. My form. In my youth I had the appearance of a man...due to the work of an evil demon, I had been changed into this."

"I see." Schala said, a finger going to her chin in preponderance.

"I had hoped that a lady as learned as thee wouldst know of a way to break this curse that hath robbed me of my life."

Schala smiled and said, "Come forward. Let me see what I can do."

Schala knelt on the ground before Glenn, making her head level with his. He stood before her, bowing his head as she placed her hands upon him. There was a strange sensation that filled him. It was almost soothing, but it also felt as if his insides moved on their own accord. After a while it was almost sickening, but he bore it until she had to rest for a moment. She was just short of panting, her shoulders rising and falling slowly with each deep breath she took. "The curse on you is strong. I cannot break it. I am sorry. However, it does seem there is a way to end it." That alone made Glenn's eyes sparkle with glee and just the prospect that there was something to hope for caused his soul to soar.

"Schala, please forgive me. But I must inquire further! Please, how mayest I break this curse?"

She placed her hands on him again. She did begin to pant now and Glenn could feel the nausea growing stronger and stronger. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore the feeling. Finally, she had stopped and looked at him. "The curse has a strong link to the one who placed it on you. It is a curse that is continued by the life force of another. It is a truly a terrible curse. To break it, you must eliminate the bond between the both of you. You must slay the person who placed this curse on you, and only then will it be broken."

Glenn looked at her with suspicion, "Schala, I do appreciate thy kindness, but the demon hath long since faced death."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "If that is true, then perhaps somebody else is behind the curse?"

Glenn thought for hard and was almost about to give it no more mind until something dawned on him. "Could it be...? Could Magus truly have been controlled by Lavos this entire time? Just as the Queen?"

"Who is Magus?" Schala asked, her head tilting in wonder.

As he remembered that explaining time travel would be exhausting, Glenn only said "It is a long story that does not need telling. Needless to say, he is dead and only Lavos remains. I thank thee, Schala. Thou hast given me great hope."

She smiled sweetly, but then her countenance turned to fear as she noticed something behind Glenn. He spun around and narrowly avoided someone's arm trying to put a knife to his throat. His sword was instantly out and his teeth clenched while Schala knelt on the ground behind him. He swung at the first of many bodies advancing toward him, his heart racing with surprise. In a moment his surprise was gone and he began to go to work.

* * *

Panic. Sheer panic. What could possibly cause such a feeling as this?

"Crono? What's wrong?" Lucca put a hand on his shoulder to break him from his still silence.

He had been walking back to their room to wait until Schala made up her mind, but they did not go very far. Something made Crono's hair on the back of his neck stand up straight and that made him uneasy. He looked at everyone and said, "Something is wrong. We need to find Schala. Fast." He turned about and headed back the way they came with a sprint. They others wordlessly obeyed and followed closely behind them. The gurus, who had not left their place of discussion, looked at them with worry.

"Something is happening! We need to find Schala! Now!"

"She went down that way!"

Crono had already began running down the hallway while the gurus and several guards who attended them followed. They entered a large cavern that was in a state of chaos. A wave of people ran from the center of the cavern where the clash of steel was prevalent. Within the chaos was Glenn standing in front of Schala, guarding her with his life. A number of dead bodies lay at his feet and the remainder was hesitant to go any further. The party was so focused on Glenn's situation that they didn't notice that a villager dressed in rags slowly crept up behind Schala.

"GLENN! WATCH OUT FOR SCHALA!"

It was too late. With a shriek, Schala felt her body jerked backwards and a dagger pressing tightly against her throat. Her back stiffened with fear as a familiar voice said, "Oi, it sure was a big 'assle to get in 'ere, y'know. Look wha' a mess ya made, Schala...Your mummy ain't gonna be pleased." The man dressed in rags threw back the hood of his outfit to reveal an all too familiar eye patch and beaming smile. His grin grew nasty as the party edged forward and his blade drew a line of blood into Schala's skin.

"Dalton, you bastard!" Glenn growled, his grip tightening around his blade.

"Ha! I'm a bastard, you say? Do ya know 'ow 'ard it wos to get into this place? Damn near froze off me extremities to find me sn' my boys a moment to sneak right in. An' now look!" He pulled Schala in roughly, his nose in the midst of her hair. "Ain't I just so cozy, snugglin' up with the princess 'ere. 'Ow did I ever get so lucky?" He grinned sarcastically as the party edged in closer.

"Let her go, Dalton." began Balthazar, "I have told you many times that relying on Lavos is going to be the death of us."

"Ah, me ol' master has always been right. An' truthfully, I never doubted ye, ol' man. However, it is somethin' I do not care for...He may be the death of you, but he ain't gonna be the death of me."

"Have my lessons amounted to nothing?" Balthazar began passionately, "Don't you remember all that I have taught you?"

Dalton let his face turn serious. He eased up on the knife that pressed into Schala's skin and said with true concern, "You were always like a father to me, ol' Bal...You taught me all that I know. That is why I offer this only once...Leave these fools an' come with me."

"What?" Balthazar asked with incredulity.

Dalton began with a tone of reason and invitation, "There is a place where I can keep ya safe an' cozy until the Queen is back on her rocker. Think about it, Bal!" Dalton's eyes gleamed with excitement, much like the daydreaming gleam of a young man in love. His grin was nearly luminescent as he began, "Jos imagine it! An eternity, always learnin'! Travelin' to other worlds! Knowledge, Bal! Knowledge from a being who had been around far longer than we even care to know...It is all ours, if you come with us. There is no need for uncertainty! Why put your trust into some fanciful being that you can't even see?"

Balthazar grit his teeth and said, "I don't have to see that 'fanciful being' to know he exists. And I can see what _your_ 'fanciful being' is doing and it is not what I want!"

Dalton shook his head, his curls spilling over his shoulders, "An' 'ere I thought that all that nonsense would leave ya. 'Ere I thought you were a man of reason an' logic."

"There is nothing reasonable and logical about allowing the death of millions and casting billions into non-existence!" Balthazar shouted.

"Fine then," Dalton said with great sorrow in his voice, "You 'ad your chance. They say that a student eventually surpasses his master...I had hoped deep down that it would never happen." He finished his parting with venom and contempt, "Have it your way, ol' man Bal..." He put the knife with renewed malice toward Schala's throat. "Now, if ye don' mind, Schala dearest, we 'ave an appointment at the Ocean Palace an' I'd 'ate for us to be late. Kindly warp us there, eh? An' no funny tricks, eh? The Queen knows where I am and told me she would send the military to demolish this place if I don't return."

Schala, with tears in her eyes, swallowed hard and began to chant. Within seconds, she, Dalton, and his men were gone.


	68. What Lies Beyond?: Part Two

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_What Lies Beyond?; The party, with the help of the prisoners from Mount Woe, storm Zeal Kingdom and the Ocean Palace..._

Glenn growled with the rage of an animal. His boot scuffed against the ground and he kicked up a cloud of dust. Every part of his body tensed and if he weren't so blinded by his anger he would have realized that he couldn't breath. After forcing himself to take breaths, he realized his emotions were getting the best of them. He turned to Crono, his anger lessened yet not entirely abated, and said with a scowl, "We must pursue them, Crono! Taking a woman hostage? Of all the lowly and dishonorable..." It worked him back into a frenzy which he quickly dispelled.

Crono turned to the gurus and asked, "Do you know how much time we have until Lavos is awakened?"

"It is looking grim...Schala was hesitant about bringing Lavos back, and Lavos must surely be somewhat aware of what we are planning. He will press the Queen to do her worst."

"What do we do?" Marle asked, her eyes darting to each person nervously.

"We must be fast." Ayla said, her hands going to her hips. "We need go to Zeal Kingdom now!"

"That is true," began Balthazar, "but they will be expecting you. I know with your fighting capabilities you would be able to overthrow their defenses, but they will slow you down and you will be weakened."

One of the guards that stood with Balthazar came forward, "Then we will go with them!"

This man, who had shared a deep history with the prophets, was full of determination. Although not much was known about him, there was something about his demeanor that showed true belief and trust. It was a level of loyalty that was unrivaled, and it came from a man who had no strength to boast of rather than that which came from his exceeding conviction. He knelt and bowed his head to Crono and said, "My name is Gaway. I am one of the men you have freed from Mount Woe. Before the words of the gurus fell upon my heart, I was a head guard within the palace. I know its layout, I know its secret routes, I know how the soldiers are trained to think, and I know the fastest way to get to the throne room."

"The throne room?" Lucca asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why would we want to go to the throne room?"

At those words, he knelt on the ground and began drawing into the dirt. "The throne room is at the very back of the palace, which makes it the most heavily fortified area. The Queen, as a show of her importance, placed the sole warp point leading to the Ocean Palace there. She even moved the cleansing ritual used on slaves into the throne room so that she may deem them fit to enter Lavos' domain."

The members of the party shivered at the thought of the cleansing ritual. "We have to sneak in and force ourselves to watch that again?" asked Glenn.

"No," said Gaway, "there is no time. We cannot infiltrate it quietly. Instead, we separate into two groups and we speed toward the capital. One causes a great ruckus to divert the attention of the guards while another uses the opportunity to overpower the remaining forces."

"How do you know they will send more guards than what they leave behind?" Robo asked.

Gaway said grimly, "We will set off an explosion. The devastation will be drastic. Many people who are not involved will be killed, but it is better to lose a few hundred then several million."

"And what will you be using to make an explosion?" Lucca asked, "dirt and rocks?"

"Blasting jelly," Gaway said, his face scrunching up into a sneer at the tone of Lucca's sarcasm. "While Crono was healing we had formed a plan that involved sneaking you into the city. The blasting jelly was a failsafe in case something went wrong and we needed an escape. Instead, we can use it as a distraction and clear a path."

"How will you escape this time?" Glenn asked.

Gaway did not answer and continued, "Now, I know what you are thinking...why not use the blasting jelly on the blockade itself? That would be fine and good, but if you did it would only alert the blockades behind it who would send in reinforcements. And that, is another issue."

"How so?" Crono asked, who had managed to correctly interpret Gaway's avoidance of the former question.

"To distract the next blockade, we would have to split our numbers again. During your recuperation, we have rallied at least four hundred men who were willing to attempt the plan. Since the plan has changed, we must let them know. I doubt we would have any deserters. All our men are devoted to the cause. Nonetheless, we did not plan for this." Gaway called out to another guard who stood nearby, "Gantz, assemble the men and let them know the situation. Tell them that we must meet in the great hall to prepare for our mission to be carried out as soon as possible." The man nodded and sped away, his voice already ordering a few people in the distance to carry out the new order.

"So," Gaway continued, "that means we will have to split early on and go our separate ways. One group of men will set off the explosion in the plaza a little west of the main road. It is a good, open area which would serve as an ideal location if we had planned a large scale siege of the city, so no captain would hesitate to send a large portion of his troops. With our numbers alone, we would have difficulty overthrowing the rest, but with your abilities we would soar past the checkpoint with ease."

"Wait, I'm curious." Ayla said, stopping Gaway, "Checkpoints? When did the Queen put up checkpoints?"

"After your attempt to dismantle the Mammon Machine. She has grown increasingly paranoid."

"And how many checkpoints do we need to pass through?" Ayla asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"There are seven overall since the commander in charge thought it was somewhat auspicious. However, there is a hidden warp point within a market house that used to be a cleansing area for slaves. I used to herd prisoners to the palace courtyard through this warp point. It was there when I served the Queen so I believe it must be still activated. After all, it is a valuable escape route in times of peril."

"And what if it isn't?" Lucca asked with concern, "What if it was dismantled since you have been out of her service?"

Gaway cleared his throat and said, "I...I am not sure." He spoke quickly as he saw the doubt grow on Crono's face, "I strongly believe that they will not have destroyed the warp point. You can already tell by how much they value Schala that they also value their warp points. Although they seem simple, they take thousands of hours and hundreds of technicians and men to build them. It would be a great waste to dismantle one, therefore they would find reason to keep it. Trust me. I know the guardsmen and how we act. We are vigilant, but we are also lazy at some points. We would take the chance to keep a warp point if we believed that only a few souls know about the warp point. It is there. I know it is."

"Even so...I would like to hear a back-up plan just in case." Lucca said with her arms crossed.

Gaway scratched his head and slowly confessed, "I cannot create one out of thin air. The only way we could do so otherwise is to commit our entire team to the battle against the Queen's troops in the plaza. Our numbers and the ruckus we'll cause would eventually draw the majority of the Kingdom's defense. You would then infiltrate the city and sneak past the remaining guards. There would still be soldiers guarding key positions, such as the grand stairwell and the main square of Enhasa where you have no choice but to fight, but your strength would be sufficient enough to pass by them. However, you might be weary when you reach the Queen. And you would have to be faster as well. Their numbers _will_ overpower ours faster if we use this strategy and they will be free to regroup and hunt down further insurgents."

Marle nodded resolutely, "Even so, it is better than never getting there at all. It doesn't matter how tired we'll be. We have to try!"

Crono said, "Then again, the portal might still be there. Is there anyway we can check and see if the portal is still there and have time enough to fall back to use the secondary plan if the first fails?"

"Yes." Said Gaway hesitantly as if the idea seemed unwise to him. "By the time we rejoin our forces we could pincer in our enemies, but the first team will be considerably weaker by then. If we cannot eliminate the enemy before reinforcements arrive, we could be flanked and defeated just as quickly." He looked at Crono with a certain respect while saying, "I see now the reason for Lucca's doubt. These plans are based on hope that things play out the way we wish. I would not want to endanger your lives for the sake of following my plan. I believe the first plan is the wisest, but if you truly doubt that the portal will be there I understand. If I may, I ask that this decision be yours."

Crono looked at Gaway with a very penetrating gaze before it gave way to twinkling eyes and a warm smile, "I don't think you would mislead us. I think we should try the first plan. I find it respectable that you would be willing to admit to any flaws in your plan, and I don't think a person who does that would give only half of his effort."

Gaway beamed in response, "Thank you, Crono."

"Wait a moment!" Lucca asked as everyone turned to face her, "are there many people who can warp others like Schala can?"

Balthazar looked at her with a raised brow, "In former generations, yes, but not now. Those who can are not powerful enough to transport a whole person."

Lucca grinned as she put forth the next question, "So, how did the infiltrators get here? And in enough time to wait until they were able to sneak in? From what Dalton said, they were waiting for quite some time in the cold."

Gaway's eyes brightened and he rubbed his mouth as he deduced, "Perhaps they used a mode of transportation! Maybe even enough to quickly transport our army and use it in our siege!"

Gaway was chuckling to himself now as he revised his plan, taking pleasure in the fact that someone as intelligent as Dalton could make a mistake. Then, his eyes darkened. What if he hadn't made a mistake? What if Dalton destroyed the vehicles they used to arrive here to hide their presence? He called over another sentry and ordered that a team examine the woods as he continued to outline the plan. He made sure to label the plan as optimistic and began to explain that using a higher speed transport would create more chaos and confusion, thus making their plan less costly to revise if the warp was indeed destroyed. However, the sentry returned with a wide grin and explained that around fifty vehicles were hidden in bushes and snowbanks a mere hundred yards away.

"So, should we get ready?" Crono asked.

"Meet us in the main hall in ten minutes. We cannot waste any time. I will gather the men and go over the plan once more."

* * *

Lucca hoped that there would be a point during the siege that they might rest and have something to eat, therefore she asked an attendant to prepare her something to eat for her journey. Although it was brief, it was a pleasant acquaintance that they shared. Lucca found out more about the people who lived in these caves. They were Earthbounders and exiled citizens of Zeal, living together and surviving off each others talents. Although the stories were so numerous that some escaped her memory, the attendant told how each person found peace and sanctuary in these surprisingly warm caverns and how some had to leave their families to do what was right. It was at that point where Lucca was struck by a realization: there were people here who still had loved ones that lived in Zeal. The thought was sobering.

The four hundred men that began to prepare for their mission were mostly exiles from the kingdom; they were people with families. Perhaps the place where they would detonate the blasting jelly was near their old homes where they would spend evenings with their children and then nights with their loved ones. Although Crono was quick to understand Gaway's hidden meaning about how they had no escape plan, it did not mean that it didn't dawn on the rest of the party. The level of their sacrifice hit Lucca at that moment and she thought of her mother and father back at home.

"Lucca, why dost thou weep?"

Lucca looked at Glenn with a sort of horror that falls upon those who are ashamed of showing something they wish could be unseen. "I-I am not crying. I'm just...I'm okay. Thank you."

Glenn sensed otherwise but did not say anything. He merely nodded, squeezed Lucca's shoulder, and prepared his things.

"_Damn it, Glenn,"_ Lucca thought to herself. _"Being nice and kind like that isn't going to make me cry any less!"

* * *

_

Crono was in his room for only a brief moment, for he had little time to waste. His pouch was slung over a chair and his sword, complete with sheath, leaned against the same chair. He inspected the blade to see if it had been dented. When she had lingered in his room the night before she recounted on what occurred after he lost consciousness due to the actions of Giga Gaia. The weapons had stuck to his body and after the lodestone began to crack the magnetic force was loosened on the weapons. She did not inform him if the blade had been dented.

It had. But Crono grinned as he saw that any dents had been smoothed down by the hands of a certain skillful swordsman as he slept. Crono made a note to himself to thank Glenn later. As he turned to leave, the door closed behind him.

"Marle?" He looked at her, his eyes already seeing that nothing truly worried her to the point of fright. "You seem calm."

She grinned at him and said, "I am nervous. But, I feel better when you are with me."

Crono's heart felt a flush of warmth and he truly treasured those words. He smiled back and said, "I swear, one of these days I'll take you on a date like a normal person."

She laughed and then was silent for a moment. Crono detected some nostalgia and sadness as she looked to the floor and then at him. "Crono," she started slowly, "did you ever think you would be a part of something so incredible? I mean, we are about to dethrone a queen, destroy a great evil, and change the very future itself. I mean, if everything goes well, our journey will be over." She fiddled with her pendant a bit and it dawned on him that she did not know why she felt this way and was seeking some strange manner of comfort. She finished her thought with, "It might be strange going back to a normal life...to be a normal person."

Crono took a step toward her and leaned in close whilst saying with a smile, "I look forward to it."

"What?" Marle seemed surprised and then her brow furrowed and playfully slapped his chest and said, "Are you just saying what I want to hear? I know how you always wanted to be a knight, and to be a hero, to kill giant things, to do this, and that..." she trailed off as she humorously gestured with her hands.

Crono gently grabbed her hands and let them fall down to her side. He sighed and said after giving it some thought, "Things have changed. I'm not that starstruck little boy anymore who wanted a sword and a bad guy to fight. I want a world where I don't need to worry about those close to me. There's nothing I'd love more than just sit by the beach and talk with you without worrying what to do next. I want this to be over, so that..." Crono clammed up.

"So that you can what?" she asked, giggling.

Crono grinned sheepishly before saying, "So that I can actually _date_ you."

Marle burst out into laughter while Crono smiled so broadly his cheeks hurt. After the laughter subsided, he leaned in and kissed her gently and they parted. She then pulled him in and kissed him more fiercely, causing them both to blush. They parted again, and she said slowly and softly, "So...you wouldn't mind if I was normal?"

Crono answered back, "You have never been normal to me. You are special to me, and I don't think that is ever going to change."

"Alright." She said, her sadness fading away slowly as she saw his sincerity, "that's all I really needed to hear."

They left the room, hand in hand, to face their destiny.

* * *

Gaway stood in front of his men and noticed that Crono and the others had not arrived yet. He was relived, for the things he wished to say were things he did not want them to hear. He wanted them to focus on the battle rather than worry about those who were already resolved to give their lives if necessary. After all, he had heard about Crono's consideration for life from those within the cavern. He was pleased to see that the men did not believe it to be a sign of weakness since he had fought so hard to free them. However, it left a lasting impression on Gaway that he did not want Crono to know how much they were going to sacrifice.

The great hall was crowded with the souls of four hundred and fifteen men. There were a few who refused the mission which caused Gaway to remember the scripture written by ancients: _"He who looks back from the plow is not worthy of me." _Nonetheless, he bore no venom toward them and understood why they would refuse the mission. He began to retell the plan, the men listening silently and intently so that a pin drop could be heard. After he finished his explanation of the plan, he sighed and looked out to them.

"I lived in sin and did the unspeakable. I brought about the suffering of thousands. I tore families apart in the service of the Queen of Zeal. I forced men, women, and children through great pain for the sake that others may put themselves upon a pedestal. I look out among you and see faces I recognize. I remember when I first trained a few of you. I remember the horrible looks on your faces and realized that for years I had unknowingly learned how to hide my disgust. It was the prophets who brought me to realize the depth of my denial and the truth has set me free."

The men roared in agreement and to show their love for the men who led them here.

Gaway motioned for them to be silent, which they did immediately. He looked over them and said, "I am truly sorrowful that you had so little time to say your farewells. Our mission is of great importance. We seek to free a nation of slaves so that we may all again be equal and no longer bear the sin of indifference. Many of us will not return, but do not let this thought distract you. Think of your families, think of those who have allowed themselves to be blinded by the conventional wisdom of fools. We must make them see, brothers. They have covered their eyes to the pain of others for too long. May our actions atone for our sins before our eyes were opened. May our sacrifice shake the minds of the people of Zeal, so that they are brought down to humility. Now, let us depart, and pray that we are successful."

* * *

The snowfields passed by them quickly, the drifting snow becoming lines that fluttered past their wake. The vehicles were a great advantage, but there were still too few to transport all the soldiers. Multiple trips had to be made back and forth, but it greatly saved time and energy and allowed the soldiers more suitable farewells. Meanwhile, everyone who was more important to the plan gathered around a fire and discussed their parts in greater detail just before the gate.

"Are there guards on the other side?" Ayla asked, leaning forward in her eagerness to contribute.

"We cannot be sure just yet." said a man who had been appointed a commander. "If we show ourselves there could be a spotter nearby who will give us away. There were a few guards who kept watch on this side, but they were dispatched before they could leave."

"And nobody came to look for them?" asked Lucca, her voice rising in surprise.

"That is the thing," replied the guard. "they should have sent someone to inquire after them. It could be that they are anticipating us or that the guards are incredibly lax at the moment due to the commencement of the Ocean Palace."

"Ah," said Robo, "they will be celebrating. That gives us another edge."

"Exactly. But, if they amassed a large blockade we will need to have Crono and his party take the lead. They will push their way through and blast an opening for us and we will be able to pass that army completely unless they have transports of their own. In that case, we must stay and hold them off."

"What if we use the blasting jelly instead?" Lucca asked, "That would drastically affect their numbers."

"That is true," said Gaway, "but we only have so much. Even if they have a large force gathered together we would still have opposition at the gate. We could spare a barrel or two, but it would be better to blast through while they were surprised."

"Alright. If that's what you think is best."

At last, the distant humming of the vehicles came to rest outside the walls. Glenn, despite his nerves, grinned and said "Well, let us write history then, shall we?"

* * *

There was nobody there.

Crono was astonished as he saw the same sight that greeted them the first time he arrived to Zeal. There was nothing but clear grassland before him. He peered off into the distance and saw that the city truly was in a state of celebration. He could make out the shape of distant balloons in the thousands, their myriad colors blending together as confetti rained down past them. As Crono peered into the distance, there were several times he wondered if he were imagining the whole thing. Could this all be an elaborate hoax to draw their makeshift army into security? Was a trap waiting for them just at the city? It seemed ridiculous that no preparation was made for their arrival. That is, unless...

"They think we are too late..." Crono whispered under his breath, concluding to himself that there may be truth in what they thought.

Crono could hear the sound of feet walking behind him and the sound of vehicles humming. Gaway joined his side as did his friends and he asked aloud, "Are they celebrating?"

"I couldn't believe it either. I think they believe that Lavos is close to waking."

More footsteps followed behind them until they realized the platform had become full and those who appeared stared with the same sense of fearful amazement. Crono had noticed this and leaned toward Gaway and brought his attention back to the plan. Gaway turned to his troops and shouted while batoning with his arm, "Defense team, mount up on the vehicles! Head to the plaza! Carry as many men as possible! Infiltration team! Come with me! The celebration will be to our advantage! We will be able to disperse the crowd once the chaos starts. Defensive team, begin detonation when you either hear from our messenger or see our signal! Those on either team who cannot fit on a vehicle, move toward the city at running speed! The riders have been instructed to return and carry you to your assigned group! Move out!"

The thunderous noise of over four hundred men sounds on the plains as they began to move. The noise became accentuated by the humming of hovering vehicles. Crono straddled a vehicle and felt the sudden push of wind against his face. The cacophony of footsteps quickly abated as the vehicle took the first group toward the city. His driver, Gaway, leaned forward with a grim determination. Crono, with his newfound appreciation for the beauty of the world, looked over the quickly passing landscape. It was sobering that this very land could very well be on the brink of destruction.

Suddenly, Crono realized that he could hear Gaway's heartbeat. It was very strange. It was not the heartbeat that awaited a man entering into a battle. It was the heartbeat of a man who was calm and collected. Crono thought for a moment of why that would be so and arrived to his only possible conclusion. "Do you think that this celebration will lessen our casualties?"

Gaway shook his head, "No, but it will surely heighten theirs. It will give us the advantage of surprise to a more powerful extreme, but we will not make it back alive. At least, my men and I won't."

Crono, already knowing the difficulty of the mission, was stunned by his answer. How in the world could he be calm in the face of death? Thinking of nothing to say, he only replied, "Did you say your farewells to your family?"

Gaway was silent for a moment as if he hesitated to say something, but then shook his head. "My family has been dead for a long time. The Queen executed them in front of my very eyes when I turned against her."

Crono blushed in horrified embarrassment. He could only say, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It is alright." Gaway shouted over the noise of the wind, "I don't know if things would have been different if I lived a purer life, but I have paid for the suffering I have brought upon countless others by feeling that same pain. I have done much evil in my life, but I believe I have tried my best to repent of it. Today is the zenith of my atonement. Today is the day I make my family proud of me wherever they may be. Today I face my death. My soul is prepared." It was then that Crono understood why his heartbeat was so steady and why he did not fear death.

He believed he had nothing left to live for.

* * *

The great gates of Kajar lay before them, ever growing as they rapidly approached. Although it was still a distance from the opening of the gate, the streets were filled with people. Crono shook his head and muttered that their speed would be greatly hindered by the human wall. However, Gaway seemed unconcerned. In fact, he made a signal to the others who rode with him. The action signified the action of pushing a button, which Gaway and all the other drivers did. There was the hissing of metal pumps as a brace formed toward the front of the vehicle, much like a plow. Although they were separated from each other, Crono could see the other members of the party giving each other quizzical glances. However, Glenn's face suddenly grew very solemn as if he understood perfectly what was going to happen. He would later say that he had experience with casualties of war, and the casualties were various.

Marle's eyes went wide as the vehicles careened toward the pedestrians. "Watch out! You are going to-!"

She shrieked and hid her eyes, suddenly realizing what they had to do. A heavy thud sounded as well as many more diminutive thuds. Marle could feel something banging against the bottom of the vehicle and her insides suddenly felt as if they were made of ice. She whimpered and tried to cover her ears to the hysteric reaction of the crowd. She could hear the sounds of other bodies being rolled over by the advancing vehicles. Lucca, who had done the same as Marle, shouted at the man who rode with her. "What the hell is this!? There are children in the crowd!"

"We cannot be slowed down for any reason. We have no time to waste. The panic will clear the streets."

Lucca seethed, fighting back the sickening emotion that filled her. Glenn continued to watch, being vigilant and trying his best not to allow the horror of the action to shake his mind from the objective. This was a lesson he had learned against his will many times during the war with Magus. He was a young man, about Crono's age when he first witnessed such an atrocity. Even still, a curse came out from his lips followed by a plea for forgiveness.

The strategy worked. Bells began to ring throughout the city, alerting guards to the presence of an enemy within Kajar. The infiltrators neared the plaza and the streets grew more and more clear as civilians returned to their homes. An occasional soldier who had wandered away from duty would act as an occasional obstacle, but was caught unawares and too fearful to be anything close to effective. Not a single loss had been taken from Gaway's army. Finally, there came a fork in the road where half of the men went one way while the other half went another direction. Ayla and her rider had pulled ahead in the midst of the chaos and found that they were pulled to the right.

The streets began to narrow as the buildings grew closer together and baskets which had been abandoned by traders were left to roll in the road. They had reached the market area as evidenced by the canopies and streamers over their heads. Finally, in front of them was a spacious building that almost seemed stately. Although there were various items for sale outside, there were cages where Earthbounders were left behind. The men immediately disembarked from their vehicles as Gaway shouted out orders, pointing out to the ones who would fulfill his designs. "Take down every soldier inside. First team, I want you to guard the west entrance, second team will guard the north entrance, and third team will guard the west entrance. Kill anyone who tries to escape, soldier and civilian alike. All other teams, come inside and let's clear out this market house. Don't forget to bind the hostages."

The men who were in their assigned teams either ascended to their vehicles again to assume their posts or dashed inside the market place where battle cries and blasts echoed. Within ten minutes, a man ran from outside, his front covered in either his own blood or the blood of another. Since he did not seem at a loss for breath or even pale, Crono believed it was the blood of another. He saluted Gaway and said, "The market place is clear, but the warp point is nowhere to be found."

Gaway's face grew blank and Lucca growled in frustration. He stammered but quickly regained his composure, "That cannot be possible. Crono, everyone, follow me."

Crono obeyed and he ducked inside the building. Smoke billowed from burning wares while civilians and slaves alike were forced to lay on the ground with their hands on their heads as their hands and feet were bound together one by one. Gaway walked with the certainty of a man who was very familiar with the area. However, that certainty seemed to fade as he doubled back down another hall and grew slower in pace. "This can't be possible. I was so certain that they wouldn't destroy a warp point. There's no reason."

Lucca sighed and said with as much sincerity as she could muster, "It was a good plan. You were wrong and that is all. Nobody is going to blame you. Let's just go with the next plan."

Gaway shook his head and sighed, "We have lost much of our advantage. Let's move to the second stage then."

As they walked down the hallway toward the entrance, they passed by where Gaway began to slacken his pace. Crono grew slower in his footsteps and his mind detected something that nobody else could sense. Even Robo did not notice, but he noticed that something very much like a spark went off within Crono's mind. Crono looked at Robo, sensing already that they were in accordance. "Something feels different. The air and the sound of our footsteps don't seem as confined as they should be." Without saying another word, Robo began tapping lightly on the walls. Mostly, the bricks were completely crushed under his metals hands. However, his blows landed upon a portion of the wall and the bricks fell through onto an unseen side.

Gaway, having stopped to watch, laughed in amazement. "They really are lazy! They didn't destroy it but knew that it was security risk and covered it up instead! Imbeciles!" He turned to a soldier that had been walking by his side and said, "Tell the messenger to report to the other group. Let them know that they can begin detonating. Also, let the men here know that we will give the Zeal army time to march toward the plaza before we take the warp point. Twenty minutes after the explosion we will move on the palace next. Ask a man to take to the rooftop and scout out the main road. Tell him to let us know when the Zeal army grows near, and how many troops they are bringing. Go!"

A man within the crowd of resting soldiers, having heard the orders from the captain himself, did not waste time being told again. He sprang into action, his unusually lanky frame stretching and scrambling over the walls, the rafters, and then the windows of the marketplace itself. For a moment he was out of view until bricks crumbled down from the ceiling. He peered downward, his face showing in the small hole he had made. Gaway nodded in approval and said, "Let me know when their armies draw in close and give me an estimate of what they bring with them."

And with that, all other soldiers sat and rested, their eyes still vigilant on the captives they watched.

Even as they sat, they could hear the distant shouts of battle and the panicked cry of civilians. Finally, after what seemed to be ages of restless waiting, a echoing boom sounded throughout the kingdom of Zeal. The sound of distant screams escalated as well as the tempo of the fighting. It had become more frantic, more purposeful. Marle, whose thoughts had not left the innocents that were trampled underneath their advancement, clutched her pendant and wished within herself that there was another way and that this feeling would leave her. Her foot was tapping rapidly on its own accord in a show of her impatience, her eyes darting to Gaway who seemed to be as calm as a Summer's morning.

A voice came down from the ceiling. "Sir...something is strange."

Gaway looked upward and shouted, "What is the problem?"

The voice from the ceiling came down, its tone befuddled. "It's the army. It's not just the next barrier. They are sending everyone."

Gaway had a look of surprise on his face and hesitated a moment before he ascended the walls the same way the lookout had done before. He was back in a moment accompanied by the lookout with a dark and puzzled look across his face. When Lucca asked him what the problem was, he shrugged in disbelief and said, "It is true. They are leaving the palace unguarded."

Lucca's face brightened, "I can't believe it! Your plan worked perfectly!"

Gaway's mood was not swayed. His face remained dark and pensive as he said, "It does not make any sense, even if they are confident. Dalton is a wise man, and a cautious one. To withdraw all the troops from the palace is to leave them wide open...It appears to be suicide."

"You suspect there is a trap." Robo said, summing up his words for those who did not understand.

Gaway nodded. "Even still. There is no turning back or questioning it now. We have to proceed. However, this does call for a change of tactics. We will not need this large of an army to storm the palace. A team of twenty should suffice. However, since there is the possibility of a trap, it would be wise to bring a little under fifty." He spoke louder now so that the remnant of his army could hear, "First team through fourth will escort us to the palace. I leave Gantz in charge of the remaining army. If we are able to pincer the army, it would cause great confusion and buy us time. When the Zeal army marches upon the defense group, that is your time to strike and scatter them about. That is all." Crono followed closely behind as Gaway headed toward the warp point, but walked past him as he turned to his men and said solemnly, "It was an honor to have fought beside you all."

Ayla looked upon the soldiers whose faces were a mixture of old and young, yet all held a countenance of resolve. That was when she realized that none of them expected to live past this day.

* * *

Scholars and slavers looked down at the chaos below, even going as far as to analyze the battle that was occurring before their very eyes. Of course, they felt the security of doing so, believing that they were safe upon the mountain of the Queen. They looked upon the slaughter of hundreds as if they were meager ants and were more moved toward interest rather than grief. A few even made a joke or two about how the dead must have wished they lived just a bit longer to taste the fruit of immortality. Fate, in this instance, decided that it would be humorous at the scholars' expense.

The courtyard suddenly burst into mad life as energy crackled about them. There were no warnings or commands to kneel on the ground. The strange men who appeared out of nowhere began to slaughter all those in the immediate vicinity. The scholars and slavers, who had mocked the deaths of many, now felt the same pains and sorrow of a waning life. Long after the party had advanced toward the inner walls of the palace, did their life finally seep away and they drifted off into an unprepared death.

"No," Gaway said as he ran up the steps, peaking around corners, "these are perfect ambush points. There really is nobody here."

"We best proceed with caution then." Glenn said, taking point.

Glen and Gaway had taken the lead, inspecting corners of the palace where they believed good ambush points lay. Their countenances of intense focus and unease turned into bewilderment as they neared the throne room. There was not a single soldier in sight, no obstacle of any kind to overcome. Had they really abandoned the palace so soon? They stood before the antechamber of the throne room, with Gaway taking point and urging others to hide behind pillars in case there was a trap. Everyone obeyed and he charged the door, bursting through the other side. Everyone peered into the room and saw only Dalton laying upon the throne, his legs dangling from the side while he messily devoured an apple.

"'Ave a nice trip, did ye?" he asked while taking another bite.

"What is the meaning of this, Dalton?" Gaway asked, "I have never known you to be so inept."

"Why, wotever do ya mean?" Dalton said with a laugh.

"You commanded the men to abandon their posts! You knew we were coming for the Mammon Machine! Why? What are you planning?"

"Wot are ya accusing me of? Maybe you are a right genius, you are, an' I was the blimey fool." He stared at Gaway intently as he took another bite of his apple.

At this point, Crono stepped forward. Dalton's words from the Earthbounder cave suddenly came back to him and he said, "No. I know what he wants. He doesn't want Lavos to wake up either."

Dalton smiled, "Aye...it's good that one of ye gits know how to pay attention."

Lucca's eyes went wide in realization, "You really do believe in Balthazar. You already know that you can't possibly control Lavos when he awakens, but the Queen hasn't listened to you. You want us to kill the Queen!"

"Ah!" Dalton began clapping his hands, letting his apple fall to the floor, "And thus we see that you an' I ain't so dif'rent after all!"

"We are different!" Crono said sharply, causing Dalton's smile to fade, "You want us to kill the Queen, but you will try to stop us from killing Lavos."

"An' why would I do that?" Dalton said, patronizingly.

"Because you are stupid enough to think that he will sleep forever." Crono said with a grin of his own.

Dalton chewed his lip, "You plan to go toe to toe with a God an' you call me stupid, eh? Ha! You are a right ballsy one, you are. Well, let this old fool spell it out for ye...It is a clear shot to the Queen from this throne room. My men have cleared out and the only thing standing between you an' her happen to be her royal guard."

Marle aimed her crossbow at Dalton, saying with menace "And where will you be when we find her?"

Dalton learned forward in the throne, staring down Marle with his single eye. "Right behind you."

It happened quickly. Marle had released her bow, but it only found the back of the throne. Dalton had leaped from his spot and headed toward the gate that lay a short way from the central dais. He dove into the swirling vortex and was gone. Marle silently cursed to herself as she reloaded her bow. Gaway stood, his mind reeling from what he had seen. "This explains much. Dalton knew we were coming all along. Had we suspected anything he knew we wouldn't come, even if Schala's life were in danger."

Ayla beamed, "Then maybe Dalton is as stupid as we thought!" She pounded her fist into her open palm.

"No." Crono said slowly, "He believes that we will defeat the Queen. He believes in Balthazar that much. The fact that he is willing to tell us that he is waiting suggests that he has something up his sleeve."

"He is a ruthless man." Robo said thoughtfully, "It is a sound battle plan: let the other two armies exhaust each other and then scavenge those that remain."

"So, what are your commands? Where shall we go?" asked a member of the attack party.

"Where else but forward?" Gaway asked simply.

They rushed toward the plate and breathed in deep as the mists of the portal swarmed them. They could feel their bodies shifting inwardly as they turned into light.

And then, they were in darkness.


	69. What Lies Beyond?: Part Three

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_What Lies Beyond?; __What are we capable of? What if we were ever confronted with our true selves? Would we rejoice or weep?__..._

Dalton was nowhere to be seen, and that made Glenn seethe in silence. His hand clenched the Masamune so that it felt as if his glove and the hilt were molded together. Crono, sensing his anger, said gently "It is alright, Glenn. He couldn't have gone far. It doesn't matter if we don't find him anyway. He'll come to us and we will be ready. He thinks he's a smart one, but how smart can he be if he doesn't even realize what he's getting himself into?" Crono's hand landed on Glenn's shoulder and it had the desired effect. Glenn's grip on the Masamune lessened and his thoughts on Schala's abduction fled his mind. "Thou'rt in the right, Crono. He is naught but a fool."

Calling Dalton an idiot was somehow very satisfying. Glenn nodded and said aloud, hoping that Dalton was listening at that moment, "Aye, he is a fool and a coward. A stone hath more insight."

"Well," Lucca said with an impatient grin as she pounded her fist into an open palm, "what are we waiting for? Let's go give them what they got coming!"

The place in which they stood was dark. It was not only from a lack of light, but the very metal and stone that made up the floor was of cold and shiny obsidian. Red lights, which seemed to serve as conduits that ran along the walls and floor, were the only things that illuminated the hall. There was the sound of constant humming from machines and the energy from the floor below. The setting somehow felt very claustrophobic despite the fact that the ceiling could not be seen. All walked down the hall, halfway expecting a trap to spring for them. Eventually, the hallways opened up and a marvelous sight greeted them.

Until this moment they had never paused to think upon the size of the palace. After all, Lucca had theorized that an overly large structure underwater would cause more problems and that grandiose proportions would be a waste of resources. It was evident that the Queen of Zeal had no reservations about resources and the cost it would take. This was not an ordinary palace; this was a temple made of the finest material and the ingenuity of gifted artisans and architects. It took Lucca's breath away to see such a thing built at the very depth of the ocean. How could she tell that the palace lay at the very depth of the world? The answer was easy enough: she could see it.

It was as if they were looking at an aquarium, only it completely engulfed them. It was like looking into the sky after the very last glowing hues of orange and red had sunk below the horizon. There was only dark blue, even darker blues, and pure blackness. The sunlight came from directly above them, passing through the water as if they were silvery curtains that shone upon the strangest ocean creatures they had ever seen. Schools of fish were caught in the minimal light that came from the Ocean Palace and crustaceans walked along the glass surface of the dome that shielded the party from the cold and crushing depths of the sea.

"This is going to be bothersome…" Crono said with some apprehension. "We can't get too desperate with our attacks. If we break that glass, then it's all over for us."

Lucca shook her head, "No. I think we'll be okay as long as we don't launch attacks right at it. It must be really thick glass to withstand this pressure."

Ayla shook her head in amazement, "It is like the water is floating in the air."

They moved on and it was at that point, while she was staring down and following the red lines in the floor, that Lucca had a thought. "I think these lights are depending on a single power source. Something tells me that if we follow this we will find the Mammon Machine."

Marle smiled and said, "I knew your brains would eventually come in handy."

"Well," Lucca said with a grin, "somebody has to do the thinking here."

Crono, however, already knew where to go. He could feel something within his chest that gripped him with a dark feeling. The only way he could describe it was a fear of the dark that plagued him in his childhood at random times. He would recall nights that he crept downstairs in the utter silence of his home. He remembered that he would be surrounded by darkness and it felt as if someone or something was at his back, inching closer and closer…waiting for the perfect moment. It is a common fear that everyone experiences at least once in their life. It can come from nowhere, but in an instant you feel as if you will be taken forever unless you turn on a light and drive darkness from you. As a child, when he felt this, he would run to his mother or to a light switch and he would feel safe. This felt very much like his adolescent fear, but with one large difference: an evil being was watching him even now, beckoning him to walk toward the darkness.

In spite of himself, Crono clenched his jaw and resolutely encouraged everyone to follow him.

* * *

The streets of Zeal were in utter disarray. Beautiful masonry, which had stood for generations, lay scattered and scorched upon the ground. That was not the only result of the battle. Bodies were strewn about the streets, all with suffering or killed by various causes. In the distance there was the yell and clashing of battle. The three hooded men, who cautiously made their way through the street, looked with sorrow upon the bodies. It was too much for one of them and he knelt before a man who was the final throws of his death. The hooded man called him by name.

The wounded man, whose hands pressed heavily against his stomach, slowly opened his eyes. "Melchoir…"

The gurus of Zeal had joined them in the midst of battle. Although it was done in hiding, the man who lay fainting had seen it in a different light. The light that filled the man's face was heart breaking to Melchoir for he could see the reason for his exquisite joy. He had imagined that he had passed out from the loss of blood and woke up just in time to see the gurus return to Zeal to lead the people into righteousness. The dying man believed they were victorious, but the prophets had seen in a vision that this was far from the truth. With a wince from Melchoir, who wished that the dying man continued to put pressure on his wound, his hands were held by the hands of the fallen devotee. "I had known you since the days of my youth…"

Melchoir nodded slowly, immediately casting out the fearful revulsion he felt at the warmth and stickiness of the man's drying blood. "You had always been a good man. You will rest well."

"I had never stopped believing…never…" the man said, smiling weakly.

Melchoir, with tears brimming at his eyes, had trouble speaking. "You may rest now. You have done well, good and faithful servant."

The man's eyes looked toward the sky and slowly closed. A breath slowly escaped his lips and his hand went limp. Melchoir, no longer fearful of the blood, let his hand go to his eyes so that they would be dried.

Gasper reached down and clenched Melchoir's shoulder. "You did not lie. After this day the enslavement of Lavos and his Queen will no longer haunt these people."

Melchoir rose to his feet, and looked down at the body. He inclined his head in a show of humility and pressed onward. As he walked with purpose he recalled the vision that the gurus received. They saw the start of the battle, the shedding of blood, a warrior, the prince in royal garb and a crown, and a swirling, billowing void. A black wind. The battle rages and the black wind howls. The prince shouts to the black wind to drown out its gale but it does not listen and casts him out. The warrior stands against the black wind, but his clothes and body were torn to shreds in the strength of it and yet he smiles in triumph.

All that was left was the howling of the black wind…

* * *

The Queen of Zeal stood before the members of the court. Dressed in ceremonial robes that boasted of the riches of world, they bowed before her. The Queen spoke praising words and promises. These men were the gifted children of Zeal, those who had remained faithful to her throughout the years through their many doubts. These were the men who stood with her at her husband's death. These were the men who trembled but did not leave her side as the gurus spoke condemnation to their souls. They had done many things to prove their loyalty to the Queen. They had committed unspeakable atrocities to those they deemed or were led to believe were beasts, all for the glory of immortality that was shortly to be given to them. Schala lay prostrate on the ground; weak from the shakings and tortures she endured. Even now, the men who were adorned in robes of glory, engaged in acts of brutality as Schala continued her refusal. And there, in the midst of it all, stood the hooded prophet, watching with anxious eyes.

The black wind bellowed.

"Where is Dalton?" Asked the prophet, his hand caressing his chin in a subtle show of worry.

The Queen took a seat upon her throne, her long dress following behind her. "It does not matter." Said the Queen without so much as a tone of concern.

The prophet looked toward Schala, his fists clenching. The Queen noticed this and said with a demure smile, "You seem to be ill-at-ease. It is so unlike you."

"Is there a need to torture the princess? She will not give power to the Mammon machine. Her soul is adamant. It cannot be broken that way."

"She needs to learn to obey her mother…" said the Queen of Zeal with a joyful condescending tone whilst throwing in a sneer.

Schala, with deep and labored breathes, spoke out. "I would rather die than bring life to that monster!"

"And so they shall!"

The men of the court turned and saw a young boy approaching them. His icy blue eyes shone defiantly and seemed to pierce into the souls of every person in the room. All seemed to shrink from his gaze, even the cloaked prophet who looked to the floor. The Queen, however, looked upon him patronizingly and laughed. She turned to the prophet of Zeal and said with approval, "It is as you have said, prophet. He has come. Here stands our little means of deliverance."

Schala's eyes grew wide with terror as she realized the Queen's implication. She turned to Janus to scream, "JANUS! RUN! RUN AWAY!"

Janus, whose face shone with determination and love, replied in a voice so calm it resonated in all who heard it. "My dear sister, Schala. I will do no such thing. I have been guided here to deliver a message and no hand shall stop me until it has been delivered." A few men stepped forward, grinning maliciously in anticipation to put his words to the test. Before the prophet could shout out a warning a man laid hands upon him and shriveled where he stood until he was a pillar of dust. The rest of the men leapt back in fright and did not go forward, even as the Queen continually barked her command. Janus looked toward the Queen and said with great courage, "You are in danger of death."

"You little pest! Even now you speak nonsense! Lavos will rise and death shall be overcome at long last."

"Then you will live an eternity alone. Father is dead, and Lavos cannot bring him back."

Such plainness was disarming, even to the hooded prophet who watched nearby, captivated at what would happen next. The Queen stammered, "HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK HIS NAME! You are not worthy to even call him father you impudent child! You will see when death is conquered at long last while you lay in the dirt! Lavos is all-powerful. We cannot hope to even comprehend what he is capable of. He has whispered to me in dreams. He can do anything."

"Yes. He can do many things. Just as God, he could bring to pass miracles and even resurrect the dead after his cruel fashion. However, whatever he shall do it will always be perverted and there shall be no joy therein. It is his nature to bring misery and nothing can change his nature."

"You admitted it! Then how foolish you must be!" The Queen laughed raucously, in an attempt to drown out the words the boy tried to speak. Following suit, the members of the court joined in, causing the unhallowed halls to echo ominously.

"Silence!" Janus bellowed, his voice piercing through their façade. "Just as Lavos, you pervert all things you hear. There is a story the gurus read to me. Once there was a scorpion that wished to cross a river and he came spoke with a frog. 'Carry me across the river, I beg of you' pleaded the scorpion. 'But if I do, you will sting me and I will die' said the frog. The scorpion said in disbelief, 'but I would kill myself if I did so. Would I be so foolish'? The frog saw his reason and consented, taking the scorpion across the river. Mid-way, the frog felt a great pain on his back and knew that he had been deceived. 'Why would you do such a thing?' he said, 'you have doomed us both.' The scorpion could only say, 'It is my nature.' And they both perished."

The hall remained silent. Janus allowed the mood to settle and said resolutely, "There have been many promises made. It is true that Lavos could fulfill those promises, but his nature is derived of unhappiness. He will end himself as all evil things do. God's will be done, and if Lavos is a God as well, he is only a God of destruction. He will follow that path he has set for himself. He will end himself and all those who hinge on his promises. If you side with Lavos, you will die. You will know his sorrows and feel the futility of his nature. Let yourself be taken in by the bosom of he who creates and gives life. Repent and side with he who is the creator of many worlds and upon whom salvation depends. Can you not see that this life is but a short moment into eternity? Will you let the fears of a few unknown things cloud your reason? Will you allow fear to let you grow desperate? If you do, you are not immortal. You are an eternal slave to Lavos and will have chosen your destiny and you will never know happiness. You will be in his power, unable to live and choose, until he ends himself and you are finally free from your bonds only to be beyond saving. You will suffer an eternity of shame and regret, knowing that your chance to redeem yourself has passed. That is all I will say to you."

The council stared and dare not move, for Janus was not finished. He turned to the hooded prophet and spoke. "You. You are burdened by a hatred that consumes. Hatred has blinded you to the point where you cannot even see that all sorrow against you can be undone. Your heart and mind do not speak for you. Your hands do the speaking. They itch for the blood of those who have wronged you." The prophet's hand fingered the red knife within the folds of his coat in a compulsive motion. "Your eyes search unwaveringly for your enemy insomuch that you have become oblivious to those around you. Release your anger. Do not let it guide you. Release yourself from selfishness and do what is necessary, not what you desire. More rests in your hands than you even realize. If you fail in this, you will suffer an unending agony and wander the earth alone for the remainder of your days."

The prophet trembled where he stood, amazed by the words that the small boy had spoken. Janus looked toward Schala who had been sobbing bitterly at the words he had spoken. Unmolested, he walked over to his sister and took her face into his hands. He wiped her tears away only to be replaced with fresh ones. Janus only smiled and said with great warmth, "'Be not afraid. Doubt not, but be believing. Your trials and afflictions will be but a small moment and in the end you will emerge victorious and clothed in white'. Isn't that what you strove to teach me? I love you my sister. Do not fear for me. All will be well."

He faced his mother, the prophet, and the council. He raised his hands and said with a mighty shout, "I have delivered my message. You are no longer blameless in the matter. The choices you make from this moment further shall be a stepping-stone or a condemnation to you. No man nor woman shall be blameless. Exercise your agency, and do what you will but know that I speak the truth. I speak on behalf of he who hath created all things, he hath even created the fallen being that you foolishly worship. Know that those whom you inflict pain on shall endure and that they will receive their glory in heaven. I say these things, in the name of He who is master over all, yea, even the quick and the dead. Amen."

And with that, Schala cried no more.

* * *

Dalton had been true to his word. There were no people within this palace. There was an occasional machinist who wandered the halls, but they were not soldiers. They were dispatched of easily. Gaway and his men followed by closely, all going forward and taking no chances of a surprise attack. Deeper and deeper they descended into the Ocean Palace, and darker and darker the ocean around them grew. Suddenly, they heard it. There was the sound of distant battle and screams of anger and agony.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Robo asked.

"I don't know." Ayla wondered. "Is Dalton fighting the Queen?" They hurried their pace; following the sound of battle and realizing it led to the inner-sanctum where the Mammon Machine would be. They had broken out into a full sprint when they were suddenly stopped by an all-too familiar silhouette in their path. However, there were six other figures with him that were also very familiar.

"Dalton!" Gaway seethed, "What are you doing here?"

The man standing in front of them wore an expression of extreme happiness and satisfaction. It was a look of a man who felt that victory was assured and that there was only a simple matter of tying up loose ends. He looked at his fingernails and sighed contently, "The Queen 'as sent out a distress signal. It seems our li'l prince delivered a stirrin' speech and has inspired some of the council to revolt on the spot. Lucky me, eh? I 'ave to say, I woz glad I decided to 'ang around here for a bit. I would've let you blokes make it to the Mammon Machine otherwise."

"The Queen is dead?" Marle asked, eyes wide in relief.

"Not quite sure, but I imagine it'll be easier than pushin' over a bloke that is already a wee tipsy." He grinned eagerly, "However, it seems that you all are my biggest threat now."

"And thou hast made the mistake of bringing only six men? Thou'rt a dunce, Dalton. I shall enjoy slicing thee in twain." Glenn unsheathed his sword with a wicked grin.

"No," Crono said, feeling something very strange about these six figures before him. "these aren't ordinary soldiers."

The figures began to move forward slowly, the modest light of the ocean palace barely illuminating their features. As they realized with a dawning horror what they faced, Dalton spoke with a narcissistic tone that showed pride in what he had created. "When ye were taken captive I did more than just 'old you in that machine." The figure that strode forward and joined Dalton's side had the same face and body as Crono. "It woz spoken among the guards 'ow strong you were, all of ye. Why, they even spoke in hushed whispers of 'ow frightened the Queen was of you. I guessed that 'aving a li'l something like it wouldn't be a bad idea. It turned into a side project, you see?"

Lucca shook her head, "This is incredible. Incredible but monstrous."

Ayla ran forward and grabbed the one that looked like herself and shook it, "Why are you with this man? Don't you know what he is like?"

The creature did not reply. Instead, it reacted as if by instinct and threw her across the room. Ayla landed against a wall with a dull thud. She rubbed the back of her head, her eyes wide with surprise at the strength of her clone. The clone crouched to the ground, growling in a feral manner. The realization came to Ayla, but she could not vocalize her conclusion whereas Lucca did so succinctly. "They are not fully cognitive. You made them like wild animals. Like pets."

"I wouldn't want to make 'em exactly like ye, am I right?" Dalton said with a chuckle. "I'll leave you it then. By the way, my army will be closing in any minute now. Hope you don't mind a pincer attack. I know 'ow you've been asking me to plan a bit better, Gaway." He ran down the dark hallway, his laughter echoing through the halls.

Crono drew his sword, his clone copying his action. He began to engage. Gaway leaped in front of Crono and shouted toward him. "No! That is exactly what Dalton wants! He expects you to stay behind to help us! We will handle this for as long as we can! We can hold them off long enough for you to deal with the Queen!"

"But they will kill you!" Crono growled through his teeth.

Marle, at that moment, had pieced together the impressions she received of the men. Gaway had expected to die from the beginning. "Crono! Listen to him! We have to go!"

Crono grit his teeth, looked at his doppelganger and at Gaway. He yelled in frustration and ran ahead while the others followed him. He could hear his doppelganger follow him, but heard the footsteps cease as sword pierced through flesh. Footsteps stopped following them and sounds of battle echoed from behind and well as the inner-sanctum of the Ocean Palace.

* * *

They trotted to a stop and gawked at the spectacle. Charred bodies and pools of blood stained the once immaculate stone floors. Janus and Schala stood behind a group of scholarly men who had been injured in the scuffle. On the opposing side of the room stood the Queen with her followers who also suffered many injuries. They had not taken notice of Crono and his gang at the moment. However, the hooded prophet noticed with eyes that flashed red.

He had not moved a moment at all during the entire battle, however, upon the sight of Crono and his friends, he moved into action. The Queen gawked in surprise, figuring that perhaps the prophet was a weakling and feared battle. That was not the case. He moved swiftly, plowing through the men who guarded Janus and Schala. Spurts of blood erupted as he used a weapon that remained hidden from view. However, to Crono, his eyes managed to discern it was the work of two weapons: one that gleamed in silver and one that gleamed in red underneath the folds of his robes. He snatched Janus away from under the folds of his robes and returned just as quickly to the middle of the room.

"BASTARD!" Shouted the Queen. "You could fight! Why did you do nothing?"

"Silence." Said the prophet as he held a red knife to Janus' throat. He turned to Schala and said coldly, "Summon Lavos. Now. Or your brother dies."

The Queen had been flustered by his disregard of her and stammered as she said, "'Silence?' Fool! How dare you speak down to me! Who are you? What are you doing?"

He simply ignored her and ordered Schala again. "Summon Lavos."

Meanwhile, Schala felt her blood drain from her as she looked to the blade. "I-I can feel Doreen from that blade…"

"Doreen?" Robo said, true surprise in his tone. "One of the elemental spirits? You put her soul into that blade? But for what purpose?"

"SUMMON LAVOS!" The hooded man barked, causing Schala and all to flinch.

The Queen glared, "You traitor! You have been planning to slay Lavos all this time! What a fool you are! For a prophet you sure are unfamiliar with prophesies…"

The prophet looked toward her direction, "'And the earth shall deliver up her power to the voices of the prophets and shall lay her life down so that all may live…' I know that verse well, your majesty. I understand the implications within the verse. You may see your 'great being' before I kill him."

Crono glared in confusion, "You wish to destroy Lavos? But why are you holding onto the boy? We can kill him right now! That's why we are here!"

The prophet paid no attention and said, whilst tightening his grip on the boy. "Yes. That reminds me. Throw the dreamstone dagger into the Mammon machine."

The Queen went wide-eyed in horror and she screamed her protestation. Nonetheless, Crono unbundled the knife from the white cloth and hurled it toward the Mammon machine. It struck the glass, the blade leaving no cracks, as if it passed through effortlessly. The Queen sobbed bitterly for a brief moment and stopped as she noticed that the other blade stayed on Janus' throat. Meanwhile, a strange thing occurred and the knife stuck with the Mammon machine began to glow. The party watched in amazement as it grew, its light flashing with more intensity. When the light subsided it the knife was in the shape of a sword.

Glenn saw that it had the exact same appearance as the Masamune he held. He then quoted, from memory, as scripture that had been read many times. He recalled the continually prattling of Toma and he suddenly realized that scripture had indeed unfolded before his eyes. "'_A_ _light I shall give unto you that ye may smite those who oppose all righteousness as long as thou art worthy. The light comes in the form of a lion's fang, which pierces the strongest armor, and purifies the darkest soul. At first there was nothing but darkness, and then the lord said there shall be light. Therefore, in similitude, the lion's fang shall be created and strengthened from darkness. Just as day turns to night, so will be the fate of the lion's fang.'"_

The prophet smiled, his red eyes glowing fiercely. For the space of a few moments nothing was said.

"Throw the knife into the Mammon Machine." Janus said as the knife began to press into his flesh. "If you summon Lavos now it will not be enough. You must kill him now."

"No," the prophet said with a voice that sounded far different than normal. It was raspy. Desperate. "I will kill him while he stands before me. I will feel his blood run through my fingers. I will make him suffer as much as I have suffered. I have waited too long for this. I will savor his screams and hear him beg."

"You cannot win. If you summon him he will be weakened, but he will still be too strong for you. He will recover and you will be responsible for the deaths of countless souls. He will bind them, good or wicked if he is allowed to live."

"I can beat him. I can, I can, I can, I can, I can, I can…" The prophet repeated hoarsely, his arm shaking.

"He has gone mad." Lucca said, shaking her head in frightened anticipation.

"No…" Crono said slowly, "he has let himself become possessed."

Janus stood, his eyes coming to a full realization. It was then he spoke with fear and guilt. "No…no, this cannot be. How is this possible?"

Schala leaned forward, "Janus? What is it? What is wrong?"

"All this time the gurus had told me that one day I would have to make a decision. It would be a decision that I would make when I had waxed strong and wallowed through the sins and tribulations of the world…however, I am not the one making the decision. It is this man holding me right now…how can that be? That could only be true if somehow…this man…this man was…"

The prophet shuddered as if his darkest secret had been announced to all. He said nothing as he kept the knife trained at the boy's throat.

Janus' tears began to flow as he wheeled about and stared at the prophet face-to-face, "No! NO! Please! Tell me that I stayed righteous! Tell me that I was everything the prophets said I would be! Tell me that I have earned my redemption! Please! Don't let me be the one who failed his mission! Please! Tell me, that I stayed righteous through all the trials I will have!"

Everyone stared in confusion, not knowing what Janus had meant. They looked toward the prophet. Tears began to flow from the prophet's eyes and he patted Janus' shoulder comfortingly. "I had wanted to tell you so many times. I wanted to tell both of you." His eyes went to Schala and the tears poured even harder. With one swift motion he pulled back his hood. His blue, silvery hair fell to his shoulders. It was still so much like his mother's and sister's. His pale skin shone in the wane light that came from burning fires and flashing lights. Glenn felt his body tremble as he looked upon his lifelong enemy. It was as if he had awoken to face a nightmare that he could not wake up from.

Thus spoke the prophet Magus, as his eyes flashed a fierce and piercing red, "No, Janus. You will not fail. I will not fail. You will destroy Lavos. We will earn our redemption. Be not afraid."

Janus shook his head in great dismay as Magus, or the older manifestation of Janus, said, "Schala, my dear sister. We will finally finish this."

"Summon Lavos."

_Author's notes: Been a long time. I hoped you guys enjoyed the reveal. It was very hard to do these last few chapters. It's been so long I'm afraid I might have forgotten some of the nuances so my details might be off. Some references were made to chapter 63 and 36. My original idea changed a bit, I think, although I tried to keep it the same. Feel free to comment if I messed up on something having to deal with the continuum. It might be something that can only be fixed if I go back and alter chapters, which I could do once I get to editing after the story is finished. Thank you for waiting and reading. Word of advice: don't wait so long to get back into writing a story, especially if you try to make it fancy with a bunch of twists and turns. You tend to forget all those clever twists and turns after a while. XD_


	70. The Death of a Knight

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Death of a Knight; A chapter in which the story of a titan comes to an end..._

Crono hesitated for a moment as it all came together. Such a strange thing was hard to comprehend. He did not hear the steady but tearful pleading of Schala who lay on the ground nor the ranting and raving of the nearly delirious Queen. Then, with a sudden realization he knew that what the prophet and Janus had spoken was the truth. He could feel it now. They truly were the same. He did not know how they came to be in such a strange predicament, but it was the truth. Magus was the adult that Janus would one day become. If that were the truth then that certainly would mean…

"Guys," Crono whispered, "attack the Queen and her men. Glenn, help me take Magus. Get the knife and stick the Mammon Machine with it if you can."

"But…what about Janus?" Marle said helplessly.

"Magus IS Janus. If he slits his throat now he won't exist. He won't kill himself. He's possessed, but he wouldn't want to kill himself. It's a bluff…"

Ayla smiled diminutively, "Very good Crono…" she began to crouch to the ground.

"Ready…NOW!"

The arguing in the hallway died instantly as Crono shouted the order. The Queen screeched in alarm as her followers leapt to her defense. Magus glared in annoyance as he pulled Janus close to him and put the knife to his throat again. When Crono and Glenn did not retreat his eyes widened in surprise. He pushed Janus away and drew his scythe. He grinned and the familiar sound of his belligerent voice returned in an instant. "I'm surprised that such plebeians would be so daring…very well. I am very pleased that I can sharpen my blade on your bones before I deal with Lavos."

"And I am well pleased that I may finish the work we hath started so long ago!" Glenn shouted, fire dancing in his eyes.

The clang of metal was deafening from the force of the blow. The push of sword against scythe did not last long. Magus had to retreat as Crono advanced with a jab. Magus had always been a man who delighted in playing on the minds of others. He would love to infuriate those he fought and enjoy the battle as their efforts became more wild and unruly. However, he could not help but feel a slight worry build in his mind as he felt the strength of Glenn's push. Glenn had grown in strength tremendously. Nonetheless, Magus laughed, "Very well done, Frog. If only you were this strong you might have actually made a difference all those years ago."

"Bastard!" Glenn bellowed, his charge starting up again.

The spell. Yes, the spell must work. Magus was not burdened by having to summon Lavos this time. He could cast his most powerful and effective spell. He had used it in his last battle with Glenn atop his castle and had he not been disturbed by Lavos they would have fallen. However, he was left with no time due to the ensuing rushes provided by Crono. It was infuriating to him to be at the mercy of these two beings he used to deem as weaklings. They hounded him and he could see the tide shifting in their favor. Although they could never hear it or even know of it, he grunted with approval as he dodged their blows. That was all the praise he would offer them. After all, they were peasants and peasants were not worthy of kingly praise.

The Queen joined in the battle, her eyes constantly on Magus and Janus. She had become a woman unhinged and the preservation and love she had once felt for her son was long gone. She had come to the same conclusion about Janus as Crono had done. After Crono launched an assault she had been trying to pull Janus into her grip ever since. However, as her hand would cast a spell or grasp toward her son it was parried by the constant work of her foes. It drove her mad and she shouted at her subordinates. It was at that moment that Dalton returned, four of his creations following close behind. The Queen smiled and shouted with joy, but her pleasure was swallowed up in despair as Dalton laughed and leaned against the entryway.

"Dalton! You fool! What are you doing? They are going to kill Lavos!"

"Nah," Dalton said with a guffaw, "they will only be killin' ye, see? I'll just have to do some cleanup."

"Traitors! I am surrounded by traitors!"

At this point Dalton rose his voice and grew angry, "You were the traitor, yer majesty, castin' aside wot was truly important! All my dreams, my work, my inventions…all of it could 'ave been used for so much more…instead you used it on that damned monster! I'll be so enthused to be sittin' on that pretty throne o' yours. I won't be your dog any longer!"

The addition of Dalton was in interesting bargaining chip, Magus realized. Even the mighty Magus was slowly coming to a realization that bargaining would have to be an option. He could see that defeat was imminent. Without thinking, or perhaps it was Lavos doing the thinking for him, he parried a blow from the Masamune with the Dreamstone dagger. It echoed throughout the hall with a crack. Glenn stepped back in fear, his heart pounding in alarm. "You fool! You will destroy the dreamstone!"

"Why yes, that would be a shame, wouldn't it?" He tapped the dreamstone with his scythe, causing Crono and Glenn to take a step back.

"Everyone stop!" Magus bellowed.

The entire room went silent. Even the Queen watched in apprehension of what Magus would do. Magus began to speak, "Crono, Glenn, you and your little friends can see that the dreamstone can indeed break…it is not unlike the Masamune that you managed to repair…Now, I can imagine you would be able to come across some dreamstone again, but do you really think that you would live long enough to see it?" He gestured toward Dalton and his weapons who stood poised, ill at ease with this strange break in action. "And dear, dear mother…I do believe you would hate to see this knife lodged into your beloved and ever-so-sacred God, wouldn't you?"

The Queen seethed, her mouth wanting to spew venomous words. Yet, her heart feared that those words would cause him to hurl the knife toward the Mammon Machine in anger.

"Dalton," he began with a slow smile, "you seem to be a big loser in all of this. But then again, you always have been. I must admit, it was amusing to see you struggle and fume whenever the Queen called you a fool or mocked you in front of the court." Dalton stepped forward to yell in anger but was silenced as Magus made the motion of throwing the knife toward the Mammon machine.

"Wot the 'ell was this? You said we were in this together!" Dalton said, his finger pointed in accusation.

"Plans change, old friend. You have served your purpose well. Now, I grow tired of waiting. Nobody make a move. Either we summon Lavos right now, or everyone here, in one way or another, dies. Yes, your majesty, your troops are loyal to Dalton and they are on their way here. If I destroy the Mammon Machine you will join our dear beloved father who is no doubt fluttering with cherubic grace in the very depths of hell. Dalton, even with your…'men'…you would not be able to withstand Crono's gang of misfits and the Queen's men. And, as for you Glenn…as much as you must not enjoy taking an order from me, I do believe it would drive you…'hopping' mad if I shattered this dagger in front of you?"

"JANUS! STOP THIS NOW!"

Both Janus and Magus turned to face Schala. Her eyes were burning and fuming with rage. Her eyelids were puffy from the many tears she had shed that day and the buffetings of the Queen's council. "Would you really destroy Doreen? What has happened to you? How can you really be my brother? You are nothing like the Janus I know! YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

A horrendous silence filled the room. All watched Magus restlessly as he looked toward the floor. He spoke slowly, "Even my own sister…the only one who has ever loved me…even she has denounced me. Such was the position I was put in for all these years, sister. I had no choice but to be a monster, but I see that moves you to no pity." He looked toward her with a pained smile and said, "In a way I must thank you…now I truly have nothing else to lose. Summon Lavos now, or we will all die this instant."

Schala looked at Magus with horror and shook her head. Magus became rigid. Within the silence that filled the halls he hammered the dreamstone dagger with the handle of his scythe. The cracks grew bigger. "SUMMON HIM NOW! Do it or Lavos will live forever! Do you want to be responsible for that, dear sister?"

Magus was pulled from his rage as he heard a pitiful voice from the floor, "No…it can't be…oh dear God…please. Don't let it be this way."

Magus glared at Janus and said with annoyance, "It is hard to believe that I was once so weak and pathetic…You must do what is necessary. You will learn this. Oh, you will suffer and learn this, believe me. That is, unless I do this. Schala, would you really want your brother to become a monster like me? No? THEN SUMMON THAT DAMNED GOD NOW!" Another clang as the dagger cracked further.

Schala stood motionless, unsure of what to do. Finally, a voice called out to her softly and said, "Summon him Schala…there is no other way."

"Crono, but…we can't beat him…" she whimpered.

"Either we all die here and he lives, or we take our chances…the choice was truly Magus' and he made it." Crono said with a glare toward Magus.

Schala looked toward Janus who sat crying on the floor. She went to him and scooped him up in her arms. "It is okay, Janus. I love you. I will always love you." With tears in her eyes she looked toward Magus over Janus' shoulder. "I am sorry if I ever said anything that might have made you believe I felt otherwise. There may have been times that I feared for you and worried for you, but I will always love you. That will never change." Her eyes went back to Janus and she brushed his hair gingerly. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay…I love you, I love you…" Janus grew silent and his sobbing subsided as she whispered her assurance over and over again.

"Summon him." Magus said again, softly. He then added shakily, "Please."

Schala nodded, and stood, her knees shaking. Crono nodded, "It will be alright. One way or another. I promise."

She nodded again and made her way to the Mammon Machine.

She stood at the orange-glowing abomination and put her hand against the glass casing. She closed her eyes, and spoke with a tremulous voice. All were silent save for the Mammon Machine, which droned and bubbled as Schala began to concentrate_. "Dayon ro ikalima nga anghel nagapatunog it anang trumpeta. Nakita ko ro isaeang ka bituon nga nahueog sa eugta halin sa eangit. Gintao kara ro lyabi ku kaidadaeman." _As she finished the verse, the room suddenly lurched. All except for Schala fell to the ground and looked about in bewilderment. Crono looked toward Robo and knew at a glance he realized the same thing: Lavos was already stirring from his slumber.

Ayla looked at her in surprise. "She is speaking the language of my ancestors…how has she come to know it?"

"Can you understand her?" Lucca asked. "What is she saying?"

Ayla shook her head, "I don't know…it is too old. We have not used those words in many years. It doesn't make sense to me."

Schala continued: "_Gin-abrihan ku bituon ro kaidadaeman, ag nagtub-ok ro asu pareho sa asu nga nagahalin sa mabahoe nga hurnohan. Ngani nagdueom ro adlaw ag ro eangit bangud ku asu nga naghalin sa kaidadaeman._" Another lurch sent all to the ground again. Schala breathed deep and spoke once again: "_Nagtanaw ako, ag nakita ko ro isaeang ka kabayo nga maeupsi. Ro nagasakay kara ginahingaenan nga Kamatayon, ag ro Hades nagasunod sa likod gid nana._"

The rumbling stopped. There was silence that slowly gave way to the sound of buzzing and cackling electricity. The Mammon Machine bubbled to the point it almost seemed to be boiling, and the orange light started to turn into a bright blue light. It suddenly flashed with such intensity that all covered their eyes with painful groans of surprise. It was a while until the light subsided, and when they were able to open their eyes they were no longer in the Ocean Palace.

* * *

Dalton stood in amazement and shook his head. He and his creations had been left behind. Suddenly, the Ocean Palace creaked with a ghastly groan and it felt as if it began to collapse around them. He growled in anger and beckoned his comrades to follow him. With great difficulty he made his way through the lower levels of the palace where he noticed the men he expected began to arrive. However, just as Dalton had done, they began to flee as dark water and debris crashed down all around them. A soldier ran up to him and shouted, "Sir, what do we do? It is pandemonium! Has the Queen summoned Lavos? Is he here? Will we finally be immortal?"

Dalton shook his head, "No. Get all the men you can. Tell 'em to get to the Blackbird. If the prophet woz tellin' me the truth, we don't wanna be stayin' in Zeal much longer…"

He run up the flights of stairs as they collapsed behind them. A few of his men fell to their deaths, their bodies crushed by ice-cold water and massive debris. He made it to the warp point and stepped on the plate, breathing a sigh of relief. However, his relief was short-lived. As he materialized in the Zeal Kingdom he realized that something ominous was approaching. Birds took to the sky in droves, the ground quaked, and people were panicking in the streets below.

"It's the rebels! Ain't it?" Dalton screamed at one of his men nearby.

"No sir! It is something different! Something big!"

His face went white with shock. "No, no, it can't be 'appening yet! No!"

Suddenly, a pillar of light burst forth from the ground sending columns of dirt sky high. Dalton watched the event unfold from the terrace, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the banister. The sky grew heavy and thick with dust, the air was thick with rumbling and screams. The people seemed to be ants in the streets and Dalton could only imagine the horror had he been in the midst of it. "The prophet was right…Lavos woz gonna kill us all…" He turned to his soldiers and barked out orders. All of his orders consisted of gathering the men upon the Blackbird and clearing a path for evacuation. When asked if the royal family was accompanying them, Dalton only laughed and said that he was the royal family now for all that was worth. The guard stared down solemnly, not appreciating the unsanctimonious turn of events and complied.

Within minutes, Balthazar was aboard the Blackbird and in the air. He watched as throngs of citizens swarmed the launch pad, begging for passage. The guards held them back, promising that the Blackbird would quickly return to evacuate them. Dalton saw the whole event unfold as people fell over the edge of the dock and downwards into the clouds. Others fought the guards, strangling them with their hands or burning them with magic. Suddenly, the harbor exploded in a pillar of bright light. The crowd screamed in horror and began stampeding over each other for safety. Although the people could only see the danger at the dock, Dalton saw the same thing happening all over the face of Zeal. Land was uprooted, hundreds of homes were destroyed, thousands of lives were silenced with every blast of light. Suddenly, the island gave a lurch and it began to do the unthinkable.

It fell.

Dalton learned against the glass, his eyes wide with disbelief. The prophet did not tell him this. The great technological marvel that had been constructed and lasted for millennia had just been decimated within an hour. His heart ached not for the people, but for the symbol of what man could accomplish. A paradise of emerald and shining blue began its rapid descent into the icy world below where any inhabitants would drown in the sea.

"Take us over the source…I want to see what is causing this."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Do it, dammit." Dalton growled.

Dalton could barely feel the pull as the plane of such magnitude dropped below the clouds. The pilot steered clear of the clumps of land that broke off from the isle, but sweat profusely as great waves miles high broke from the ocean. Tidal waves blanketed the earth below them, crushing trees and eroding mountains in their wake. They drew closer to the source and Dalton saw it. A glowing red ball, much like fire, rose from a gigantic rip tide in the middle of the ocean. The ball of fire was larger than any mountain he had ever seen and it spewed bolts of light from its body. Not only did it strike Zeal, but it targeted the world around them.

"Lavos, it can't be…he's not only destroying Zeal…he is destroying the world…"

* * *

"Where are we?" Marle asked, clutching her pendant anxiously.

Robo shook his head, "My sensors…they-they are detecting nothing."

Lucca looked around and touched the ground where she stood, which looked like flowing waves of light. "This reminds me of the moment when we jump through the time warp…"

"But, we aren't going anywhere." Crono said. "Does that mean we are stuck in between time?"

The Queen, who had been shaking in fear, listened to the conversation with surprise. Although her mind did not fully grasp what had occurred, it was revelatory to her. As she stood, a loud booming voice spoke. However, it did not seem to echo in the vast nothingness where they stood. Instead, it seemed to reverberate within their minds and hearts. The voice said, _"You stand where I watched all of creation since the dawn of time immemorial. This where I, Lavos, guide and devourer of all, watch and wait for the time of my coming."_

Magus' eyes flashed in excitement, "Come out Lavos! Come out so I can gut you!"

"Look!" cried out one of the councilmen who remained. All gasped in awe as a mountainous creature appeared before them. Great bony spikes protruded from its shell, its skin was dark and pourous, and it seemed to stretch far out of their sight. They were most definitely not within the ocean palace; for this beast would never fit within its structure even it had been ten times larger. In front of them, about the size of a large man, was an unblinking eye. Without any doubt and without any reason to ask why, all could sense that the source of the voice had come from this all-seeing eye. While all stood in stunned amazement, Magus merely grinned impishly.

"I have waited years for this moment! Now, after all this time, you shall die!"

He flew toward the eye and raised the dreamstone dagger. With all the hatred and vitriol he could muster, he brought the knife down in a stabbing motion. He laughed euphorically as he removed the stone dagger and stabbed again and again. The flapping of his cape, the squelching of the eye, the euphoric laughter that turned into labored panting, carried on until Magus was covered in blood. He thrust the dagger one final time into the eye with a grunt and let himself fall to the floor with a triumphant yell. He turned to his mother and spoke with an angry rasp, "Do you see this, woman? THIS is what you have let me suffer for! This weakling of a God!" He laughed as he watched the pained look on his mother's face and gestured again to Lavos while drawing his scythe. Color came to his face and he was disturbingly coming to life. "Now, I think I'll have to drive the point home if you weren't able to get it the first time!"

Magus spun around and raised his scythe above his head to thrust it downward but froze in surprise. The eye that he slashed, cut, and bloodied was perfectly restored. The only cut that remained was where the dreamstone dagger rested, within the eye and buried up to the hilt. The knife, just as the Masamune had done, grew into a sword. Instead of a great light, it surged and bubbled within a dark mist. The sword fell from Lavos' eye and clattered upon the ground. Magus looked down and saw that his clothes were no longer bloody. He pat himself down with his free hand to see if it was what he truly saw. Then, as he looked back to the eye, he could feel a great force slam him in the chest. He barely held onto his scythe as the force of the blow sent him flying back toward Crono and his gang. Magus groaned in agony as he sat upright, his eyes wide in horror. "No-NO! This can't be true! There should have been an affect! You cannot be alive! YOU CANNOT!"

The voice spoke aloud once more, _"Foolish mortal…can you not be true even to yourself? You could have buried me in the cold dark earth as a rotting and vanishing corpse…but your anger…your anger allowed me to live. Even after all these years you cannot admit it even now. You have deceived yourself into sparing me. You never regretted the feeling of power, the deaths of all those you caused, nor the evil you have done…It all had a purpose, a goal, and final desire…It was not to drive me from the earth or even to eliminate the life of suffering you lived…It was merely this: to bring your mother to agonizing pain."_

Magus shook his head, "No, you sick demon! You twist my words!"

Lavos laughed; it sounded derisive and cruel_. "You twist your own words! I have felt the desires of your heart and I have granted your wish…I have brought you here, allowed you defile my image, and let you watch the grief stricken face of your mother as she saw her dream of immortality vanish. Yes, your kingdom for your mother's sorrow. Now, I have fulfilled thy wish…would your soul not be the perfect price to pay for such a reward?"_

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Magus leapt from the ground, his veins bulging in his neck, his vision turning red. The spell he had meant to cast so many times had finally come. Great black mists swirled from the ground and all around him. They rose into the air, all of it cascading around the eye. The eye turned red and became a sickening display. Thankfully for the others, the dark mists omitted the final touches of the deadly spell. As the mists cleared, Magus collapsed to the ground and panted in exhaustion. His blood ran chill as the mist cleared and the eye seemed unscathed.

"No…no…no…" Magus said, shaking his head in great dismay.

"_You have served me well, Magus, and you will serve me well again…"_

The pupil of the giant eye went toward the small child who clutched desperately onto Schala. Janus shook his head frantically and Schala held him tight. She screamed in protest, but felt her brother disappear from her grasp. She looked down at her arms and her brother was no longer there. She wailed as if she lamented the dead and crumpled to the ground, her body hardly being able to breathe. The pupil then went to the Queen and her councilmen, who cowered in fear. _"Queen of Zeal…you have served me well and your reward shall be eternal life…You shall serve under me and shall guard me as I walk upon the face of the waters, sustaining myself on all that lives. If you swear to do this, you shall take upon yourself the gift of immortality. Do you swear upon your life that you will serve me?"_

The Queen stammered and rose from her place on the ground. Lavos spoke again, his voice growing impatient, _"Speak now, woman, or perish."_

"Yes!" The Queen said, a smile creeping to her lips. "Although I am Queen and ruler of my domain, I will serve thee as long as thou will grant me immortality."

Lavos' voice turned strangely joyful as if it had found an unseen game. He almost sounded admonishing, as if the Queen had committed some great atrocity. _"What strange creatures you are…you revel in the beauty of stones and kingdoms that crumble to the dust in the blink of an eye. Oceans, worlds, suns are my palaces and my slaves. They obey my will and I destroy them as I please. You will serve under me, and therefore shall inherit all within the stars. However, your doubt angers me."_

The Queen's eyes grew wide with fear, "No! Your majesty! Please! Don't be angry with me! How may I appease your anger?"

Crono could feel the inward grin that Lavos had as he slowly said, _"A sacrifice. I need only one guardian as I slumber on other worlds. Your kingdom is already within my hands, but your servicemen are not. They have been found worthy of my gift, but as they have acted through you, their lives are still yours. You control them. Offer them to me. Slit their throats in a show of obedience."_

Those on the council made a move to protest, but found themselves immobile. They grunted with effort, but could not move. _"You struggle against me. Did you not resign yourselves to me? Did you not drink of my power and use it to torture those who refrained. My blood is in your veins and it had been well with you until now. Why do you protest? You die for my glory. Was this not your wish? To experience the glory of Lavos?"_

"STOP THIS!"

Crono drew his sword and pointed it toward Lavos. Glenn, Lucca, Marle, Ayla and Robo joined his side, their arms raised in preparation. Lavos bellowed with laughter and Crono shouted over it. "Do you really think we are going to let you go through with this? I don't care who you are! No one is going to cause all this pain and get away with it! And I don't care how powerful you are! You are no god! You are just some sick twisted devil!"

That had done it. Lavos bellowed in anger, _"I AM GOD! ALL THE ENDS OF THE EARTH SHALL WORSHIP ME! KNEEL OR DIE!"_

"Not a chance!" Crono shouted back.

There was a great wind that pushed against Crono and his comrades. He dug his feet in, and with gritted teeth, summoned a ball of lightning and flung it toward Lavos. The wind abruptly stopped and the party sprung into action. Glenn leapt forward and thrust the Masamune into the eye of the creature. Unlike with Magus, the being howled in some kind of pain. Black streams of electricity surged through the sword and sent both the sword and its wielder flying backwards. As they landed with a thud, Lucca and Marle dashed forward. They dug their heels into the ground and summoned their elements at the same time just as they had done with Flea. A large boom sounded throughout the endless fields of time and the shell had been blackened and covered in frost. Ayla and Robo dashed forward, beating upon the shell, sending large cracks throughout the face of it.

"The eye! Everyone focus on the eye!"

Ayla and Robo leapt back as all braced themselves. All at once, streams of elements bombarded Lavos with deafening crashes and bright flashes. Entire spikes fell from the shell, landing and shattering as if they were giant stalactites. The eye had been covered by an amalgamation of the elements. Blackened earth, frost, magma, and water poured from the heap that obscured their vision. There was nothing but silence, but then the voice beckoned. _"Very well done…you truly have grown strong. I cannot control your bodies and your powers over the elements are far beyond those of normal human beings. I am surprised. Pleasantly surprised. I cannot wait to have that strength."_

"Keep dreaming!" Marle shouted, already summoning more elements around her.

"_You cannot win. Do you not understand? When you die there is nothing left. You have felt this. I know you have. You will go back to that place…that cold and dark place…Is that what you want? Wouldn't you rather join me and live forever amongst the stars?"_

Marle stammered, "How, how did you know that?"

"Don't listen to him, Marle!" Lucca barked. "He's just trying to get inside your head! You can't trust anything this bastard says!"

"_You do not understand either. It is beyond your comprehension. You are so egotistical that you refuse to acknowledge the truth in front of your eyes. Instead, you change all that you see to fit your notion of reality, just as all humanity has ever done since the beginning."_

"It doesn't take a genius to see that you are off your rocker!" Lucca added, raising her hands. "How's that for reality?"

"_Sarcasm, humor…it is a safe refuge for you…Honestly though…what do you truly have to live for? Knowledge? Knowing what lies beyond? Your knowledge will perish with you. Perhaps a part of you has always craved immortality and you know that deep down your words in books are the only way that you may keep living. But I know that is not enough for you. What use is being immortal if you are alone? And what use is that knowledge if it can never get you what you want? Submit yourself to me, and I will make him love you."_

Lucca's face went pale and her grip on her gun slackened. She shook her head and said, "Shut up! You have no right to say that. You are evil. You are truly evil."

"_You have always felt unworthy…you have always felt loneliness unless he was with you…Submit to me and you can have your dream!"_

"Cover your eyes!"

The shout came out of nowhere, but thankfully everyone obeyed. A blinding light filled their vision, even past their eyelids and hands. When they opened their eyes the mountain of elements had been blasted away and darkened shell remained. The eye was there as well, scorched and damaged. Crono growled, his muscles surging with the energy that passed through them. "You leave her alone! That is enough talk! We aren't going to bow down, kiss your damned feet, or whatever you want us to do! We are here to kill you and nothing else!"

"_Very well,"_ Lavos said, the sound of disappointment in his voice, _"your souls will not be mine, but your strength shall be…Embrace your eternal slumber."_

There was the sound of buzzing that grew steadily louder. Robo searched frantically, but his sensors could not determine where the noise came from. Suddenly, he shouted with great alarm, "It's coming from above us!" They looked skyward and had no time to gasp as spikes fell rapidly toward them. They frantically blasted the incoming projectiles, causing them to explode into a fine powder, but it was not enough. Even with their bodies reinforced by the powers of the elements, they felt their bodies grind against the boulders that forced them into the ground. They felt their bones break and their skin burn as it was scraped. Suddenly, the boulders that fell upon them vanished and they were left prostrate on the ground.

For a moment Crono was dead. However, through his own willpower, he breathed in painfully with a gasp. It felt as if fire was in his lungs and it was painful to breathe. He could hear the painful gasps of those around him and uttered a quick prayer of thanks that the others were alive. However, he felt a strange sensation. He felt as if he was being dragged. He looked upward and saw that a great gale was pulling him toward the eye and his heart went cold. The wind felt as if they were invisible hands, steadily and deliberately dragging them toward the eye. He could hear the faint protests of his comrades around him over the wind.

"No, this can't be how it ends…"

"Mom, Dad, Crono, I'm sorry…"

"God, please, give me the strength to fight. Do not let me carry the burden of failure once more…"

"Useless…it was all for nothing…"

"So it all ends here…all of it…"

"Crono…I love you…I always have." Crono felt a feeble hand grip his. His eyes found the hand and followed the arm toward Lucca who stared at him with wet eyes. He returned the grip firmly and said, "I love you too." Lucca clenched her eyes shut and let sobs shake her body, but Crono felt something quite different. He knew what she meant. It was something he had always wondered and as a child, always wanted to act upon but never did. Something had prevented him from acting upon it and until now he never knew why. As he looked upon the face of Lucca he remembered all the years they grew up together. He remembered all those times where she had comforted him in times of sadness and had always been there for him. In that moment it all came together in his mind.

He had loved Lucca. It was not in the same way he loved his sister Elly, nor was it the same as a love of friendship. It was a love more than lust, indescribable by any name or any obligation. It was a love that wanted to preserve her life more than his own. However, he did not feel that for Lucca alone. He felt it for Marle as well. The thought of either of them dying was suddenly infuriating. The weakness to do nothing was shameful and he felt something drive him forward. He looked over his comrades and realized that he held that same love for each of them as well. Each person who lay suffering on the ground brought a well of deep emotion within him. He loved Glenn for his faithfulness and loyalty, he loved Robo for his thoughtfulness and agreeableness, he loved Ayla for her rambunctious yet kind nature and her honesty. He staggered to his feet with strengthened resolve, blood dripping down his hands from the scrapes over his body. He limped toward Lavos, his brow furrowed in determination. The words of Janus returned to him again as well as the instruction of the prophets. This time, however, there was no ulterior motive nor selfish need to redeem himself. He merely did not want them to die, no matter what the cost.

"Crono? Crono, what are you doing?" Lucca called out. Everyone turned to watch as Crono grit his teeth.

"You guys are not going to die. I sat back and let Elly die. I've lost a loved one already. My soul will be damned before I allow that to happen again!"

"Crono, what are you going to do!" Marle screamed as she tried to struggle to her knees.

"Schala!" Crono yelled out, "Schala, pull yourself together! You guys are getting out of here!"

"We can't!" Schala shouted back, "Lavos will kill me before I can finish transporting us out of here!"

"I'll hold him at bay! NOW DO IT!"

The great voice laughed raucously, _"Really now…you feel in the mood to take on a God? Let us see if you can truly pull off a miracle, shall we?"_

The eye focused on Crono. Crono grinned, sensing the slight worry that Lavos experienced. He was puzzled that in the face of death Crono had no fear. Instead, there was a grim certainty that Crono had. He thought to himself over and over again, _"I can do this. This will work. I will not fail."_ A high-pitched whining noise began and grew in intensity until it was caused the ground to shake. Suddenly, the shaking stopped and a beam of light sped towards Crono's chest. He let out a primal yell as a great stream of energy emitted from his body in the shape of a dome. The beam of light clashed against it, cascading off to the side, erupting into explosions as it touched ground. Schala dashed toward the scattered party, ignoring the cries of the councilors who begged and pleaded for her to take them as well.

She gave one look toward Magus who stared at Crono and Lavos with amazement. Even now, she felt something move within her and she roughly grabbed Magus by the cape. She dragged his body across the ground and the remainder crawled together. They gathered in a circle and fell back down to the floor with a pained groan. She began the incantation. The light from her spell began to encase them in a dome. She opened her eyes and saw that the dome had not yet reached Crono. She continued the incantation, focusing harder. The light crept toward Crono's form and then…stopped.

Schala stammered. The light from her spell was pushed back by Crono's own energy. Lucca gasped, "It's the technique he used against Giga Gaia! His magnetism is repelling the spell! It won't reach him!"

Marle's face went white, "Crono!" She shouted, "The spell can't reach you! You have to stop!"

"NO!" He shouted. His muscles bulged as they began to reach their limit, "Get out of here, now!"

Marle began to rise to her feet but felt herself pulled to the ground, "No, Marle! Do not stop him!"

"Glenn! Let go! He's going to kill himself!" Marle shrieked hysterically. "Crono! Stop! Stop! Don't die!"

"Damn it Schala, leave! I can't hold him much longer!" Crono shouted with such ferocity it stunned Marle. His voice had gone raspy and labored with effort.

"Schala, get us the hell out of here!" Ayla screamed.

Suddenly, they were encased in a shimmering light again. The world around them became deafening. Even Marle could not hear her own screaming protests as she fought against Glenn and Ayla who held her back. Her fingers stretched out for Crono. He stood with his arms outstretched, his body falling apart as it reached its limit. Suddenly, the dome of light protecting him was gone. His body gave out. The beam of light from the eye pierced through his heart before it enveloped him. However, as Marle felt her body breaking down, she could have sworn that Crono was smiling.

"No! Crono!"

* * *

They were suddenly in the dark confines of the Ocean Palace once again. The arms that gripped her were loosed. She crumpled to the ground in a heap, barely able to breathe as she let utter sadness rack her body. She wanted nothing more than to kill those who held her back, but she could not move. Everything hurt. Everything was wrong. She could not move even if she wanted to. She could hear the crying of those that were with her. Only one person remained deathly quiet, and that was Magus who did not lift his head up from the floor.

Schala, who had been looking down at her hands, heard footsteps approaching and looked up. "Gasper? Balthazar? Melchoir? What are you doing here?"

The prophets stood before them, their heads hung low. "We are here to prepare for a second chance."

"Second chance? What second chance?" Glenn said, his voice dangerously low.

"We were prepared for this." Balthazar said, raising his hands in defense.

"This was our only chance to kill Lavos as he slept…however, that chance is gone now." Gasper said in a voice full of anger and disappointment. His eyes fell upon Magus.

"Careful, Gasper…we talked about this. He has failed, but he is only human." Melchoir said while placing a placating hand on Gasper's shoulder.

"Do you have nothing to say to us?" Gasper stormed toward Magus, brushing off Melchoir's hand. "Do you have anything to say for the misery you caused?"

Magus only glared from his place on the floor, the reddish glow of his eyes gone. He spat blood on the ground and said, "You sit from the safety of your caves and behind your followers while they blindly follow you to death just as I have done. You have no idea what I have experienced…you have no idea the pain I endured. Burn in hell, old man."

There was a scuffle of feet and Melchoir held back Gasper. Balthazar stepped forward, grabbed Gasper by the shoulders and shook him. "That is enough. We are not here to blame."

Gasper breathed in deeply and sighed, giving a final glare toward Magus. "You are right. Let us be quick about it. We do not have much time."

"There shall be no second chance." Glenn spat heatedly. Everyone turned to face him as he slowly stood on his two feet. His arm had been broken and he winced as his good arm covered his ribs. "There is nothing more. We are finished! We do not have a chance! To hell with this!"

The gurus hung their heads low. Melchoir spoke first, "Yes…if you choose to stop now, I do not blame you. It is your choice."

"Then why? Why speakest thou on this! For what reason do you even wish to speak on such things?"

"Lavos is awake," Gasper said solemnly, "he is tearing this world apart. However, this was anticipated. We have the power within ourselves to seal him within the earth once more. He shall sleep once again, but will awaken with the fullness of time. He will reap his vengeance upon the world but only at that point of time that had been foretold. You may live your lives in peace, knowing that you have done your best."

"And what of Crono? What of his life?" Glenn yelled. Marle broke out into tears again and the gurus said nothing.

"Schala, please, transport them somewhere safe. We have something important to discuss…You may choose to stay or you may go with them. However, you would be instrumental."

Schala looked toward the floor and said, "My brother is gone, my mother is a pawn of Lavos, and the Kingdom I have fought to restore is gone. I have nothing to lose."

"Our price to seal Lavos into the earth again is costly as well as your part in the plan. Are you sure?"

"Yes," Schala said, all life gone from her voice. "Just tell me what to do."

"Begin by sending them away. We will start then."

Schala began to pray, tears slowly falling down her face. Sensing that their time to rest was near, everyone within the party lost consciousness. Even as the ocean palace collapsed around them they did not stir nor open their eyes. Their slumber was long and deep, but not without trouble. In their dreams they watched the death of their friend and ally over and over again, still as stone and unable with all the power they possessed, to change his or their fate.

* * *

_Notes: Angsty, isn't it? I didn't mean for it to be so angsty, but I guess it is going to be that way for a short while. Anyway, if you are wondering about the language that Schala used, that was Aklanon. The translation is in Revelations 9: 1-2 and 6:8 respectively. I was just flipping through scriptures looking for some creepy and foreboding stuff to say. Revelations is a really good chapter for that. XD_


	71. The End of Dark Sky

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The End of Dark Sky; the curse upon the world is lifted, but our adventurers' outlooks are darker than ever..._

The pain was unbearable.

The emotional pain momentarily gave way to the intense physical pain Marle felt as she woke up. She could feel the puffiness of her eyelids and she knew at that moment she had been crying in her sleep. She had been crying in her dreams as well, so why not her sleep? Her first reaction upon waking up was to look around at her surroundings. No sooner did she try to contract her stomach to sit upright did she feel a shooting pain throughout her body. However, she was able to turn her head and saw the stiffened bodies of her companions. The only member of their party that was able to move was Robo, but his mobility was limited.

A certain realization struck her as she watched Robo acknowledge her. His legs had been dented, the bodywork had been greatly damaged, and his plating had been punctured in many places. Nonetheless, he kept a watchful eye over the others as they slept and she felt her heart reach out for him at that thought. She tried to speak but found her voice was very hoarse and did not carry well. Just as she was able to form words she heard the approaching footsteps of someone outside her field of vision. She did not see the person's face, but they rubbed a sweet smelling fragrance on her face that carried a pleasant and warming sensation.

"W-where are the others…"

"Sleep for now," the voice whispered, "you are safe."

Safe.

Was anyone really safe anymore?

"Crono…" Marle said softly, before losing consciousness again.

* * *

Although this had been the most severe trauma he had experienced, Glenn was more familiar to the stings of battle than the others.

He was the first to rise (besides Robo) and take in his bearings. He had noticed more than Marle did when she awoke for that brief moment. They were topside, and not just in a cave either. He could hear the occasional howling of the wind and could see the billowing of the curtains that blocked off the rest of the rooms that connected to theirs. The walls of their surroundings were made of large logs and a roaring fire was kept in the middle of the room. His fingers instinctively went to his side and he smiled. The Masamune was indeed lying next to him. This meant they were not prisoners.

Knowing this he let himself down slowly upon the bed of heavy furs. Although his heart was weighed down with sorrow, there was some comfort in the fact that he was warm and alive. The furs felt so good against his naked torso, (their caretakers _did_ remove his breastplate armor) his bones groaned in protest to his movement and he did not wish to disturb them. He thought about his person and realized that his arm was still broken, although it had been set and put into a splint. No matter, he said to himself. He would heal himself once he got well or strong enough again.

Magic…

The thought inexplicably alarmed him into realizing that he had forgotten something. So bewildered was he by this sudden realization that he shot upright, causing a world of pain across his trapezius and stomach. He groaned, almost whimpered, from the pain. Even still, his eyes scanned across the room. The silver-haired fallen prince was nowhere to be seen. A sense of wonder and relief filled Glenn. As he let his eyes close he thought upon his friend who had given his life. Upon thinking of his closest friend he silently wept himself to sleep.

* * *

Ayla, for the first time in her life, felt very small. She was almost like a child again, and in the worst terms. She was frightened. Scared. Suddenly the prospect of death had become very real for her. Yes, she had always known that death in any case was a possibility. However, it is always jarring when the strongest person you know falls in any manner. Be it a righteous man indulging in sin or a peaceful man losing his temper and lashing out at others, it is strange feeling of disconnection.

All this time they had been pursuing a creature that was able to tear apart her (for lack of a better word) idol within a moment.

When did she stop becoming afraid of death? She wondered on this over and over again, and as she did she became increasingly horrified. She _had_ come close to death. Several times. However, she paid those times no heed in the past. After all, her death did not occur and it did not do her well to think upon dying as she led her people to war. She had lost people under her command before. It was a heart-wrenching thing. However, never before had she ever lost a mentor, a _leader_, in battle.

Her mind went back to the first time she had met Crono. Despite her feelings of sorrow at the moment, she smiled as she recalled the look of fright on his face as she proposed marriage. It had seemed so long ago since they left her village. How far had they come? She had done it then merely for the sake of strengthening her tribe…but now…now that there was such strong feelings there…She shook her head of that idea, knowing how Marle felt about him. The idea of Crono becoming hers was only a fantasy now and in a way she was thankful for that. If she had felt so devastated over losing a friend, how horrendous would she feel had she lost her love?

She thought on Marle and felt great sympathy. And for some reason she even thought on Kino.

He truly loved her. She had known this. Part of her wished that he was there at this moment to comfort her, as selfish as that sounded. That thought made her feel even worse. She mused her own choice of words to herself sarcastically. _"What would I say if he were here? 'Kino, I will choose you now that Crono is gone…how does that sound?'" _She then thought very bitterly, _"I truly am weak and selfish. Kino, I am so sorry…"_

"_Crono…why did you have to go? We need you…I need you."

* * *

_

"_Why did I wait so long to say it?"_

Lucca was unable to toss and turn. Just like the others, it caused her great pain whenever she did. Notwithstanding her pain, a part of her beamed with such love and happiness. All of her life she felt unworthy of Crono. She had never thought that he could feel that way about her. However, she finally had the courage to admit what she felt. Years of denial and fear crumbled within in an instant. It was then she realized, with some measure of relief, that she was able to be honest with herself.

Of course, the pain was renewed when she realized that her feelings were expressed too late. Even then, if she had told Crono before his death, she knew it would have been too late. By her uncertainty and hesitancy she had passed on something greater than she imagined. There were no ill feelings towards Marle. She knew Crono loved her. Although so much could be said in those brief moments before he offered himself as bait, she guessed at his true meaning. She knew him well enough. He honored his commitments, and he made a commitment to Marle.

So yes, he did love her. But she knew what he really meant: _"If I had known I would have told you I felt the same way…if I did not belong to someone else I would have been with you."_

Marle was braver than her. She had confessed to Crono and made more of an effort for his affections. Lucca had learned a very valuable lesson within those crucial moments. She would never leave things unsaid again, no matter what the result may be. That is why within the enormous pain that engulfed her there was a feeling of self-affirmation. Even with his death Crono had protected and guided Lucca. And then she realized. He was gone. There was no more guiding hand, no smiling face, no more embraces in her weak moments…

How sick it must have made her feel when she realized that she would rather have Crono and take him for granted than to not have him at all!

* * *

"I am alive."

This was truly a marvelous thing. And how could it be possible? The powerful magnetism that engulfed them in the Ocean Palace should have scrambled his circuits. He should be a hunk of metal at this point. Yet, he was cognizant. Yes, he was immobile and would be until Lucca came back to full consciousness, but he still existed. He found it strange that his friends were in deep sorrow. They bemoaned their own fate instead of appreciating the sacrifice that was made for them. He understood, of course. A great feeling of loss was present within him, but his love for Crono and his newfound appreciation of life overshadowed his sadness. While his companions bemoaned the fate of their shepherd he reflected on the great gift he had given them.

"It is good to see that you are able to speak."

If Robo were able to blush he would have done so. Instead, he focused his eyes on the single-armed man who slowly sat before him. His face bore many fresh scars and he walked with a limp that would follow him for the rest of his life. Nonetheless, he still held the same demeanor that suggested fierce faith and the loyalty that defined him. Robo inclined his head and said, "Thank you for visiting me again, Gaway."

"I'm only happy that you are in the mood to talk." Gaway said, wincing as his weight moved on his ribs.

"Please don't mistake my silence before as rudeness…I was only working my way through grief…It is still strong, but I am alive and for that I'm thankful."

Gaway laughed and said, "Despite how it all turned out, I am pretty enthusiastic about it myself."

Robo could tell that he was partially lying, but said nothing about it. Instead he said, "I heard some of the attendants talking about you. It seems the people are pretty set on you leading them."

"I question their judgment," Gaway said quickly, "I don't know what a cripple can do for them."

Robo's voice was sorrowful, "I truly hope you do not think that."

Gaway sighed, "Sometimes I do…I'm so tired and I want nothing more for it all to be over…But there is still work to be done…"

"You are right…about both of us." Robo said with a nod.

"So you still plan to go after Lavos?" Gaway said, astonishment in his voice, "ALL of you?"

Robo looked toward his group and shook his head in uncertainty, "I cannot speak for them. It doesn't seem like their hearts are in it anymore."

"I can't blame them…" Gaway said remorsefully.

"It might be the end of the journey for them, but I cannot stop now."

"Why?" Gaway asked, "Why are you so eager to keep going?"

Robo thought for a moment and only said, "I do not know…I just feel like I must."

Gaway chuckled knowingly, "I can't say I'm surprised. I don't know why I said yes when they asked me to do some of the things they asked of me…I still don't know."

Robo only said, "You are a good man…you cannot help but say 'yes' to those who need you."

Gaway nodded and stood on his feet. "Well, maybe it is _me_ who needs _them_…maybe it makes me feel like I am still needed."

"You _are_ still needed." Robo said gently.

"Well, I should be going." Gaway said with a voice that suggested he'd rather stay. "We are still finding survivors everyday; washing up on the shore, walking in groups, trapped in rubble…"

"Very well." Robo said.

"I'll explain the situation when you all wake and are ready."

Gaway left the room. As Robo sat alone he reminded himself once again: "I am still alive. WE are still alive."

* * *

The next few days went by slowly. The party was able to stay awake for longer periods of time as healers came and tended to them. Glenn did not have to worry about his broken bones nor did the others. They had repaired them at last and explained that they would have done it sooner had it not been for the fact that there were many others who were on the verge of death. "We are so sorry, but you were strong enough to survive your injuries" they explained, "it was uncomfortable for you, but if we exhausted ourselves on healing you others would have died while we recuperated."

Gaway would come and visit, also looking better each time he returned. The story about his escape from the Ocean Palace was an interesting story to hear. It had taken thirty men to kill one of Dalton's creations, and that was in a narrow chokepoint. Had it not been for the strange change in pace Dalton would have finished off all the men. Instead, he took his minions and left a single creature behind to battle them. They had dispatched the final doppelganger, but only eleven of the men were left standing. By that time the palace began to collapse. They ran toward the exit, finding that Dalton's soldiers had made it that far into the Ocean Palace. However, they were no longer concerned with following orders. The worry of being buried alive turned the narrow halls and stairs in the lower decks into a meat grinder. Men trampled over other men as the glass domes separating the icy deep from their fragile bodies began to crack and burst. Thankfully, Gaway had found a special warp point that had taken them back into the kingdom of Zeal, atop a tower path that stood over the kingdom. He was there just in time for its destruction.

"But," Lucca began, "when we tried to get to the Ocean Palace we were told there was only one entrance: the warp point in the throne room."

"Yes," Gaway remarked. "It was the only portal that led _into_ the Ocean Palace, but it seems that Dalton had counted on something like this and placed various exit points."

The days turned into a week, and during that time many more people visited. Although it was mostly survivors who uttered thanks and praises, these were not words they wanted to hear. This meant nothing. Instead, it seemed to infuriate the party even further. Where were these people when the fighting was going on? Whose side were they on? Why do they love the Earthbound so much now that they are at their mercy? It came to a point where the party, save Robo, collectively told Gaway that they did not want any more visitors. He nodded in understanding and made the announcement to their attendants. Even still, the party was very interested in the rescue efforts.

Gaway had been a very effective leader. Within the first few days there was nothing but chaos. Nobody worried about saving the lives of those who fell or escaped from Zeal. It was Gaway who calmed the people down, organized parties, and sent teams to search the desolation that surrounded them. Very few were saved at first, despite their toil, however those who survived the destruction of Zeal gathered under Gaway's lead and aided in the recovery. With their skills, the meager hundreds a day became thousands, which in turn helped many others. Although it did not change Lucca, Marle, Glenn, or Ayla's heart concerning the Zealians, Gaway told many stories about how the two long opposing foes began rejoicing over lives and sorrowing over deaths no matter their origin. The "gifted ones" began to fight just as hard to save the life of an Earthbounder and vice versa. "I had never seen such frank forgiveness. I had never seen such mercy."

"Realizing that you worshiped some evil, murderous son of a bitch after he kills all that you love can do that to people." Lucca would comment under her breath.

Looking back on it, they could smell the change in the air and sense the desperation. When the most lives were saved, the air became heavy and thick with smoke. Thousands, maybe even hundreds of thousands of fires, lighted the camp while people gave aid to the dying. However, as their wounds mended, they found others and the camp grew bigger. It wasn't until Gaway spoke one day about having enough people to build more permanent homes that the air began to clear and things began to relax. All of this had happened in the course of a week. At this point the party was able to wobble in place, using magic to heal their own wounds more effectively than those who attended them could dare to hope. Within a week and two days they were well enough step outside.

It was not even a whisper to the beauty that Zeal was. There were still people, ragged and bony from lack of food. The roads were dirty ruts of mud and slush. The air was still thick with smoke and haze. Yet, the sun was out and people were busy, even laughing again. Even those who still had injuries helped in any way they could. They could hear the sound of cracking whips and the whinny of nearby horses as they dragged fallen logs to construction sites and the steady digging for water.

Gaway looked no more different than any other of the people walking down the road. He occasionally pat a random person on the back or gave an order to a worker in passing. He turned to the group and said, "You cannot see it now, but out further beyond this settlement are the farmlands. Tilling the soil was the first thing we have done. Next comes water and cultivation, and then permanent lodgings. It is taking much longer than expected."

"I noticed that," Lucca said, pointing to an obvious native of Zeal. "Why aren't they using magic?"

"From all their years of relying on the power of Lavos their magic has grown very weak, maybe even to the point where it cannot recover. It is very much like a man who has allowed his legs to atrophy. Hopefully, it will return in time…however, magic has been a large part of what caused this turmoil. Either way, we must learn to work the land again as a whole."

Lucca later mused on why it had not come into her mind before, but she felt a strange mixture of incredulity and shame when she laid eyes upon the Epoch and realized that she completely forgot about it. She let her fingers run up and down the smooth surface, the face of it being warm in the afternoon sun. "How did it get here?"

"When the dust settled and people began gathering together, it just simply appeared here in the morning, almost like it followed you here."

A great sense of cheer and relief filled the party when they realized that their return home was made sure. They followed Gaway back to their lodgings, the brief walk already taking their toll on them.

* * *

Finally the day came where Marle and Glenn were able to put more effort into their healing sessions without feeling tremendous exhaustion or pain. Lucca, in her spare time, was able to outfit Robo with rigged plates and unsteady legs. It was awkward and it required Robo to make some delicate "recalibrations" but he was able to walk with greater ease. Lucca informed him that there would be no crazy acrobatics until they returned to their era and gave him proper replacements.

Robo had noticed with some dismay that nobody had breached the subject of Crono or the idea of pursuing Lavos. He sensed their hearts were still heavy but he could not tell without asking what their thoughts on Lavos were. Instead, he waited patiently and focused on these strange stirrings that came to his mind as he helped the people of the settlement. Two weeks had passed, and finally, one night, as they gathered around the fire, the dam broke.

_Author's note: Been a while, huh? Sorry. It's all school. However, on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have an hour and a half where I wait for my next classes to start. It takes me about two to three hours to write a chapter, I think. I really want to get this story done, so don't count me out yet. Thanks to those who keep reading. If there is anyone who is still reading after all this time of no updates, that says volumes more than any review. Thank you, and I hope the wait was worth it. :)_

_P.S. And please pardon the cliff hanger...it just seemed a good time to break._


	72. Journey's End

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Journey's End; a chapter in which fears are expressed, anger rages, and paths separate..._

Much like any other storm, this incident had come without warning. Rather, a more appropriate term was that it was never expected to hit them. Yes, it had been brewing, but much like those who fear a storm they had hoped it would pass them. They had hoped that they were all in silent agreement, and that their agreement was with their preferences and courses of action. However, this was not the case and the storm would not simply disappear. It had grown close many times, dangerously close, much like it had tonight. Yet, it did not ebb away, until finally…

"So, what do we do next?"

It was Marle who had broken the silence. Just as the others had been doing, she was silently eating her meal and staring into the fire. By this point they were in their own lodgings with nobody around them. There was no excuse or shelter to hide behind. There was no need to watch words or stay silent about time travel. The tone in her voice reflected her uneasiness yet still hinted at the opinion she held. Nobody returned the look in her eye and all either stared at their meal or into the fire.

"What do you mean, 'what do we do next'?"

Ayla spoke. Her words were meant to be nonchalant, yet her tone was menacing and her cadence was fast to the point of dismissive. She finished eating the meat off a bone and threw it into the fire, sending a shower of embers into the air. Instead of looking up she took another piece of meat. She clearly did not want to discuss the subject and her shoulders tensed as she felt Marle's eye on her. Marle did not stare with a glare, but a look of disbelief as if she couldn't believe that Ayla would have to ask.

"Exactly that," Marle said with a slight laugh, "'what do we do next?' I mean, we are getting to the point where we are better and we can…"

"You are right." Lucca cut in abruptly. "We should offer to help Gaway get settled. Maybe we can search for more survivors. We can endure the cold and walk further and faster than any of them can. We should also go around and see if anyone needs healing. I think we can handle it-"

"That's a good idea." Ayla said with a nod.

Marle's voice was shaking and her brow furrowed, "That is not quite what I meant. I mean, that is a good idea and I think we should help out if we can but what about-"

Glenn loudly cleared his throat, which shocked Marle into looking at him. Glenn wordlessly pleaded that she not press the matter further and whispered 'no'.

For a while, it worked. Marle stayed silent and ate her meal. However, the atmosphere of the room was becoming crushing. You could see it in her eyes; the battle that unfolded as she fought within herself against the desire to know for sure and to discuss what had been eating her up inside. Finally, she took a deep breath and put her plate on the ground where she had been sitting cross-legged like the others. "After we help the villagers, what's our next lead on Lavos?"

Robo's mind had been made up quite some time ago. He was ready to continue the journey. It was only a matter of finding out who would go with him. A great swell of happiness filled him as Marle had finally voiced her resolution to proceed. However, he could sense the hesitancy prevalent in the room. Ayla had stopped chewing her food, Lucca buried her face in her palm, and Glenn looked toward the floor. A long silence filled the room and Marle leaned forward with expectancy. However, there were no words. Finally, she could bear it no longer and said, "After we fix Robo and put some better parts on him we can meet up with Gasper and ask if he-"

"Shut it, Marle."

"What did you say?" Marle asked, her eyes turning to Lucca.

"Just stop it. That's enough."

"Well, when can we talk about this? I mean, we _have_ to make up our minds about what to do next, right? If we just sit around and-"

"I said shut the hell up."

Marle gawked in response and the only noise that filled the room for that awful, horrible instant was the cackling fire.

"What is your problem?" Marle yelled.

"You! You are my problem!" Lucca yelled back, pointing at and mocking Marle while saying, "'what do we do? What do we do?' You can stop talking, that's what you can do. You'd be doing the whole world a favor."

"Well at least I am trying to get something going, at least I am not content just sitting around like a moping idiot!"

"This is not helping…" Glenn said slowly as he gestured them to be calm with his arms. "Please, let us just calm down…"

There was silence again. However, it did not sit for even a minute before Marle asked with some desperation, "Glenn, what do you think we should do next?"

"Hipos ka da!" Ayla shouted, throwing a bone toward Marle. Marle answered back with icy blue eyes that reflected the blazing fire in front of them.

"I wasn't talking to you, Ayla! I was asking Glenn!"

Her eyes looked toward Glenn with hope. However, her hope was crushed as Glenn adamantly refused to look her in the eye. She looked around the room, tears beginning to brim at her eyes, "Come on guys, we have to do something! What would Crono think if we just-"

"Don't you dare use him to sell us your 'plan'! Don't you _dare_!" Lucca growled, jumping to her feet.

Marle jumped to her feet too, leaning toward Lucca with her fists clenched, "Why? Because you know he'd want to keep going? Because you know he'd be disappointed that his so called 'best friend' would-"

Marle was unable to finish that sentence. Lucca leapt over the fire and tackled Marle to the ground, punching and kicking while Marle did the same. Robo and Glenn sprung to their feet and pried the two women apart. Ayla merely watched, a great sadness filling her eyes. She pushed her plate aside, no longer hungry. After a few moments they both stopped struggling and straightened their clothes. They did not move for each other, but their glare was still there. "So, is that how it is going to be? You are just going to let Crono die for nothing?"

"_You_ think Crono died for nothing. He _saved_ us and you just want to throw that away?" Lucca barked.

"What about you, Ayla?" Marle asked, her hands clenched together, "You are afraid of nothing! You know Crono would want this!"

"No…" Ayla said, shaking her head resolutely, "he would want us to live. You felt power, I mean, Lavos' power…we cannot win. We will die."

"You are wrong!" Marle shouted, tears streaming down her face now. "We can change the future! We did it before! Look at how far we have come! How can you both be so ridiculous?"

"Ridiculous?" Ayla restated, her nostrils flaring, "Ridiculous? You want to speak about being ridiculous? Have you thought about how we can fight him? Do you even have an idea?"

"No! I don't! That is why we need to talk about this!"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! WE FAILED! CRONO IS DEAD! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Lucca screamed, before sobbing and burying her face in her hands.

Marle at this point felt no sympathy. All she felt was rage and disbelief. "So, who is using Crono to sell their plan now? You sit there and just give up, knowing full well that everything we know is going to come to an end unless we do something; and why? Because Crono is dead. You think this isn't hard on me? Do you think I am fine with this? Do you think I don't care? Well, I do care! I give a damn about what Crono was trying to do and at least I have the guts to do something about it! You call yourself his friend and yet you are ready to just walk out on this?" Marle finished this with stamping her foot angrily to the ground.

Lucca scoffed, "You are so idiotic, Marle, just like your father."

Glenn was still there to hold Marle back so no scuffle took place. However, he grunted with effort as Marle growled and tried to fight her way free. "You're just jealous that he loved me and not you!"

"Oh, go to hell!" Lucca said with a scoff, "You think that just because you shared a moment or two before he died means that only your opinion means anything? That you somehow loved him the most? Well, I have news for your princess: I have known him my entire life and you have known him for these last few months we traveled together. You know _nothing_ about him or what he'd want. So don't go around and parading him around like some kind of proof that you know what he'd want."

"I'm done talking about this." Ayla said under breath as she hugged her knees against her chest.

"No, we are not. There is only one thing we need to know right now. Who is going to continue and who is going home?" Marle stated firmly, looking at everyone in the room.

"Well, I guess you know where I stand." Lucca stated with whimsical sarcasm.

Marle ignored it and looked toward Ayla who shook her head.

"What about you, Glenn?"

Glenn said nothing at first and then slowly said, "'Tis foolishness, but I cannot let thou undergo such a dangerous thing alone. Knowest thou this: I shall do my best to correct thy folly, for in truth it is folly Marle. I go only so that I may dissuade thee, but if I fail then we shall perish together."

Marle felt conflicting emotions; she felt such love and appreciation for Glenn's concern, yet she felt saddened by his certainty of failure.

"Glenn, you know that you will die? Why? Why go? What about your queen?" Ayla asked, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

"Aye, 'tis true, but I believe the royal family is in less perilous straits than the one before me."

"Or is it because you still want revenge?" Lucca cut in sideways. "Think about it, Glenn. It is your life."

Glenn was silent for a moment before he answered. He furrowed his brow, and it was not known if he did it to hold back his annoyance or if he pondered in honesty, "Perhaps. All I know is that I will not let another face their death alone again…"

"Thank you," Marle said softly, with a tremulous smile.

"Well, congratulations Marle. You have one more person to add to your suicide mission. I'm sure you and Glenn will die quick and painlessly." Lucca stated snidely before sitting back down.

"Make that three. I am going too." Robo answered.

Lucca turned to Robo, her face stunned. She stammered as her mouth fought to work, "But you know we have no chances of winning! You know this better than anyone else! I mean, you are a _calculator_ for crying out loud! If anyone is able to figure out how miniscule our chances are it is _you_!"

Robo lowered his head, "So, after all this time is that what you think of me? That I'm just a calculator? That I follow the numbers, that I am all logic and no heart?"

Lucca shook her head, "You know that is not what I meant."

"I know," Robo responded, "and I do know the odds. I know that we have virtually no chance of winning. But after experiencing all that I have seen and felt, I cannot let this world end. You may pass on long before that day arrives, but I will live through the generations and I will watch your descendents die. That is something I will not watch. I am going, and nothing can stop that."

Lucca was silent and looked down while biting her lip. She sighed and furrowed her brow before saying, "Even if I won't fix you?"

"What are you saying, Lucca?" Marle asked incredulously.

"I'm saying exactly that: Robo, if you go with her I am not going to fix you. It is better for you to be broken than to be gone."

There was a dangerous tone to his voice when Robo responded, "I will go anyway, whether I am broken or not. I am not your trinket. I am not something to be owned."

"Then I guess that is settled." Lucca stared hard into the fire. "We leave tomorrow morning and part ways at the end of time."

"Lucca…" Robo started, but it was in vain. She abruptly rose from her spot and went toward her resting place. Everyone did the same.

* * *

The next morning was spent in silence. There were no questions from Gaway, who noticed the strange tension to the point where he knew asking questions would be a bad idea. Instead, he announced that progress on the village was proceeding very well and that they were able to sustain themselves. In short, he was allowing them to continue on with their journey no matter where it may take them. He bowed his head respectfully and told them that if they ever needed a place to stay they were welcome in the village and that the next time they returned they would receive a hero's welcome.

"May I walk you to your machine? There are a few people who would like to thank you for your service."

The party was not too pleased with the idea, but knew it was unavoidable since their machine was on the outskirts of the village and they were near the center. They agreed and walked toward the Epoch. As they strolled through the streets that were beginning to become more solid and organized, they received the stares and thankful smiles of all those whom they passed. It was much better receiving these non-vocal praises than it had been while they were ill and wasting away in their beds. Although there was still some resentment toward those who had changed with the disaster, it was a hope inducing sight. However, there was a small group of people who refused to make eye contact as the group passed.

"Gaway, who are those people?" Robo asked.

"I don't know. They were probably survivors we found in the wilds." He responded, thinking nothing more of it.

Robo stopped a moment and beckoned the others to do the same. Lucca looked at him with raised eyebrows and said, "What is it? What is bothering you?"

"I've noticed the pace of heartbeats and the chemical reactions in the brains of those we passed…they were thankful, a few were in awe, a few were even frightened because they had seen us during the siege of Zeal…but those people over there…they are not only frightened…they are nervous. Why would they be nervous?"

"What are you getting at, Robo?"

"They are hiding something. Watch them." Robo pointed toward them.

They did nothing at first. However, after a few moments they began shuffling off toward an alleyway or separating into different directions. Although it was odd that the group went their own way the moment Robo pointed, Lucca and the others were unmoved. Perhaps it was because they had more distressing things on their minds and they wanted to go on their way. Lucca shook her head, trying to ignore her own suspicion while saying, "Maybe they think we want to do something crazy…like fight Lavos." She finished this with a humorous yet pointed glare and walked on her way.

"I'm sure it is okay, Robo." Marle said, placing her dainty hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."

They arrived at the Epoch and it was surrounded by a crowd of people waiting to send them off with all the formality of a farewell ceremony. Many familiar faces were in the crowd. There was a quick sharing of handshakes and embraces before the party faced Gaway who hugged each one of them with his single arm. His grin was melancholy as he apologize that his embrace could not be fuller, but he gave thanks that he at least had his life and one arm still. He stepped away, wished them God speed, and watched as they clambered into the vehicle. However, they were stopped by a hooded citizen before they could leave.

"Everyone! Before ye go, we would like to ask ye for one more thing!"

Marle looked toward him with a smile, "What can we do for you?"

"Ye can get out of the E'poch."

Marle, caught off guard by the strange request, took it to mean that they didn't want them to leave. "I appreciate it, but there are places we need to be. We will visit. I promise."

"No. I want ye to get out of the E'poch now, or all these people will die."

The crowd that surrounded him swarmed the random citizen with shouts of "how dare you disrespect those people" and "you are going to kill us, huh?" However, they quickly dispersed with a collective scream as the hooded man revealed his identity. It was Dalton, who stood without fear and a devilish grin. In one swift move he removed the rest of his cloak to reveal strange canisters surrounding his body. He shouted, "Do ya know what this is? This is a chem'cal agent that will enter the lungs of all those around me. I 'ave spies in this crowd, and each of us carries an antidote. All I need to do is press this button and ya spend the next five minutes making your peace with God as you spasm and choke on your own blood."

"Dalton! You idiot!"

Dalton was lifted off his feet as Gaway leveled him in the face. Dalton landed on the ground and quickly jumped to his feet. He laughed and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "I gotta say, ye shore got a strong arm on ye for an old git. 'Owever, if ye try that again, I'm afraid you'll give ev'ryone a nasty cough an' we don't want that, do we?" Gaway growled, but stepped away obediently and gestured for everyone to do the same.

"What is this, Dalton?" Marle shouted, "Why in the world would you want to harass these people! There's nothing here for you!"

"Ah, fo' a pretty lil' thing ya sure are a slow one…Why do ya think I tried to get rid o' the queen in the first place, eh? That silly cow ruined ev'rything. But now that she's gone, I wager we can build Zeal from the ground up again. An' this time, I'll be at the center. No more of these fools relying on their underground parasites. A nation of scientific progress is needed."

A voice shouted out from the crowd, "We will never follow your or any of those who were in league with the royal family ever again!"

A strong shout of agreement came up from the crowd. "You lied to us and left us to die!"

"Go to hell, Dalton, and take your flunkies with you!"

Dalton stood, biting his lip as the taunting and booing of the crowd grew. When he could bear it no longer he took out a gun and casually shot a random person in the crowd. Everyone screamed and backed away, which was the desired effect. He reholstered his gun and said, "It seems there is a gen'ral disagreement 'bout my succession. Lucky for me, this is no democracy. The blackbird is inbound, an' if I wanted to I could blow this measly little 'ovel to hell and back! I would much rather prefer ye to be with me in spirit, but I suppose gunpowder an' ball will 'ave to do instead." He gestured with an apologetic bow and turned to the party again. "Now, if you would so kindly step out of the Epoch…"

"What do you think you are going to do? You don't know how to use the Epoch…you don't know what it can do." Lucca started, her hands in the air.

"I'm disappointed lil' girl…seein' as you 'ave the big glasses I expected ya to be the 'alf smart one. I am a man of science…if anyone can figure out that lump of metal it'd be me! But that is not the reason why I am here…You aren't just getting out of the Epoch…you are comin' with me or all these people will die."

"Why? For what purpose couldst thou have need of us!" Glenn seethed.

Dalton grinned, "I 'ave to say…those creatures I made from ya worked beautifully…shame though, that in order to make more I need to keep you all alive. Genetic material, y'know…and considerin' the amount of people here to enforce, I am going to need a lot of it…"

Dalton reached into the folds of his clothes and pulled out a set of pills. He tossed a pill to each person aboard the Epoch save for Robo. "If ye want to save these people, swallow these pills…except fo' the big metal one there. I see the look on your faces, but ya forget I want ye alive. It's a sedative. As fo' you, metal man, you try anything your friends are dead. Understand?"

Robo stared at the pills in their hands and said, "He is being truthful. It is a capsulated form of nitrous oxide with a periodic release mechanism…there is enough to keep you sedated for two hours…"

Marle stared hard at Dalton, threatening him with her eyes. He only smiled tauntingly in return. With a swift motion she swallowed the pill and the others followed her suit. The effect was almost instantaneous. A great dizziness came over her and she felt her body fall backwards as her eyes slammed shut.

_Author's note: The story shall not die! But, I apologize…it is going to be a bit long until Frog has the showdown with Magus. It's coming up though! I'm a bit impatient to get to all the sidequest stuff…I think that is going to be my better stuff. I had thought out the scenarios many times. :D_

_Anyway, more coming soon. :3_


	73. The Blackbird

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Blackbird; a chapter in which our heroes find themselves being held captive by Dalton..._

When her eyes opened again Marle was almost strangely thankful to Dalton. She had one of the most peaceful slumbers in her life. There were no nightmares, no crying in her sleep, and no sadness. When she awoke she felt truly refreshed and her body felt like it was brimming with energy. However, her thankfulness disappeared when she realized that the table she rested on had restraints that held her in place. Her head was unrestrained and she could turn to see that the others in her party were awake.

"Are you okay, Marle?"

"Yeah, how about you Lucca?"

"I'm fine…I'm just ready to take Dalton down a peg, is all."

"Aye, 'tis agreed that the fool needs to be knocked from his pedestal."

There was a snort of laughter followed by a dry, sarcastic remark; "Good luck with that."

They realized that they were not alone in the room. The voice was calm and collected. The voice also had a certain distinction about it, which suggested it was somebody who was learned. Lucca could smell antiseptic and gauze, and noted the sterile environment. She turned to the others and said, "We are in a laboratory." And after a moment of silence, she realized that she could hear a strange noise almost as if there was the steady hum of a high-powered engine. "And we are on the blackbird."

"I could have told you that."

Ayla growled in frustration as the scientist poked a needle into her. He absent-mindedly stated "DNA sample" as if he meant to apologize and went back to his work. As his back was turned everyone in the party looked at each other. Lucca mouthed to the others "on three" and began to count. At "three" they threw themselves against the restraints, causing the table to jolt. Yet their restraints held. They looked at their hands, puzzled that they could not break free.

The scientist did not laugh, startle, nor show any emotion of any kind. In fact, even as he spoke to them it sounded more like he was speaking to himself. He spoke quickly, hardly taking a moment to breathe in between sentences. "You were unconscious. Used a process much like the mammon machine to drain your magical abilities. An interesting breakthrough, really. Certain parts of the human cell have different characteristics as far as using magical ability is concerned. All cells have the components necessary, but lie dormant until a pseudo-psychosis stimulus is induced. Behavior suggests that all beings have magical ability. All humans capable of magic. Suggests that a catalyst can be developed to use cellular energy, such as a tablet or bio-weapon. Hmm…interesting…Mammon Machine is so effective at sapping magical energy. Cannot completely reduplicate the technology. Too many factors. Wish I could, but that would put subjects at risk. Waste of scientific opportunity."

There was a clinking of tubes and the scientist continued to work silently and talk to himself. The party simply lay there; Lucca being enthralled with what he was saying while Ayla struggled against her restraints. Slowly, the metal binding her to the restraints began to twist and bend. There was a soft clink as the metal snapped. The scientist, being freed from his revelry, spun about and did not react the way Ayla imagined.

"Interesting. Magical properties are drained, yet inner strength is not diminished."

Ayla grabbed him by his robes and lifted him off the ground, "Let my friends go. Now."

"Very well. I have all the data I need. You may go." The scientist, with no sense of care or worry pressed a button on the console. The party rose from their tables.

Ayla muttered sorry before she cocked back her hand to deliver a knockout blow. However, her arm was stopped by Lucca. Ayla growled, "What you do, Lucca?"

"We don't know how to get out of here."

Glenn looked at Lucca impatiently, "'Tis safer that we find the way ourselves. It is dangerous to let this man wander. He may shout out for help."

"Ridiculous." The scientist stated, "I'm a prisoner. Worked in the Enhasa research institute. Was abducted by Dalton. Wanted me to research a way to inhibit Lavos permanently. Dalton is an insurgent. Planned to usurp the royal family for years. However, I have no interest in politics. Too messy. Prefer the lab. Never any problems. Only solutions."

"Dalton is a genius." Lucca said, finally becoming wary of the man. "Why would he need you?"

"Agree. Dalton is a genius. Mechanically minded. Knowledgeable with weapons and fighting. Flight. However, knowledge in biology is minimal. Cannot fathom the higher levels of neuroscience. Cellular manipulation. He is a mechanical specialist. I am a cellular specialist."

"You do realize that we are bringing this place down, right?" Marle asked, her eyebrows rising in disbelief.

"Understandable. This place. Very powerful. In terms of battle, very tactical. A source of domination. Presents danger to the civilization below. Dalton is ruthless. Forced me to perform experiments on his soldiers. Very messy. Many ethical dilemmas."

"What if I told you that if you come with us and help us escape, you could do some real good with your research?"

The scientist thought it over in his mind and responded, "Beyond the obvious choice, do not care too much as long as not confronted with ethical dilemmas. However, Dalton is constantly suspicious. Especially lately. May eliminate those who seem to harbor ulterior motives. May eliminate me to keep control. I would rather aid the settlements."

Marle smiled and looked at Lucca, "You were thinking of the villagers, weren't you?"

Lucca grinned, "If what he said is true, there is no telling how quickly we could recover from this incident. Who knows; if he can really create a catalyst that can allow anyone to use magic than imagine what that would do for the future!"

"The result could also be catastrophic." Robo mentioned.

Lucca grinned and tapped Robo on the dome while saying, "It was always you and Crono telling me to think positive. Don't get grouchy with me just yet! Besides, I have a good feeling about this one."

Ayla almost growled in impatience and rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you-" Lucca began, thrusting out her hand.

The scientist did not take it, but looked around his surroundings and said, "Miguel. My name is Miguel."

Marle and Lucca exchanged momentarily unsure glances before Lucca continued, "Well, if there is any way you could restore our magic to us-"

"Not possible." Miguel said, absent-mindedly. A dark horror filled them. Miguel noticed their fright and said, "Cellular manipulation will return. Will take an hour; comes back slowly. Treatment prevents cells from channeling energy from mitochondria; nulls chemical inducers in the brain. Inducers associated with psychic activity. Magnetism generated from muscle tissue during power exchange; essential for elemental function. No opposing force, no charge, no reaction, no event, no magic. Cells regenerate energy; brain cells resume producing chemical."

"How am I able to use magic?" Robo asked, sudden interest in his voice.

Miguel paused for a moment before simply saying, "Unsure."

Robo hid his disappointment, "So what do we do? It's like we lost all our powers."

"Well, if we can't rely on our magic then we better get our weapons. If we do that we might have a chance." Lucca added.

"My hands are my weapons!" Ayla interrupted with a broad grin. She pounded her fist into her open palm to get the point across.

Marle hummed to herself in thought, "We need to be quiet, Ayla. We can't draw too much attention…at least not until we are armed."

"Okay," Ayla agreed enthusiastically.

"Miguel? Where are our weapons?"

"Other side of the Blackbird." Miguel pressed a button on the console and typed in what seemed to be random commands. Suddenly, in the corner of the room, a trail of lights flashed in succession. They were leading toward the door. "Ship is large. Easy to get lost. We can follow pathway of light. Will not be suspicious. Designed by engineers to aid crew."

The party moved to follow her by she stopped them and said, "For now, I go alone. It is dangerous if we all go together. Hulat di'."

Ayla peered out the door and looked down both sides of the hallway. Cautiously she stepped out and headed toward the direction of the lights. She moved quickly and silently, her legs stretching out before her with catlike grace and agility. She had reached a two way corner and paused at the edge. She listened and heard footsteps approaching from the opposite side. By the sound of the discussion it was a group of them. And they were close.

Dispatching them would have been easy enough, but any distress could cause the ship to go into a state of alarm. She silently cursed at herself for hesitating for so long because she no longer had enough time to dash into the room and wait for them to pass. Then, she saw her escape. There was an air duct that was overly large and able to allow her body to slip through. It was not even fastened with screws, but could be lifted from the bottom and slid back into place. _"For easy maintenance,"_ Ayla thought to herself.

The grate made a soft and barely audible clink as the sentries passed by and Ayla grinned triumphantly. She was about to leave when a sudden gust of wind caused her to look upward. Her grin broadened as she realized that the air duct opened wider and that it seemed to pass over the hallways. She clambered up a small ladder and went to the first grate she came across. She looked down and saw the sentries passing underneath her. There had been five of them, most likely off to their lunch break as a group. They all had communication devices with them. _"Good thing I didn't take the risk."_ She noted the lights that flashed in succession in the corner of the floor and looked down the duct.

She continued with a light jog. She did not have to worry about making too much noise since the drone from the plane muffled the thuds of her feet. Whenever she came to a grate she would peer down and search the scene, trying to notice if she had ran too hard and aroused suspicion or if she were on the right path. A few times she had gone too far and have to backtrack to where she had seen the light earlier. Finally, she had reached a point were the light entered in through a door. Lithely, she crept the last few steps over what would have been the threshold of the room and peered down the grate. "_Incredible_" she thought to herself. There was only a single guard and he was fast asleep.

This grate had been sealed lightly with screws, forcing Ayla to turn them with her thumbnail. She quietly lifted the grate, dropped down, and incapacitated the guard. Upon inspecting her surrounding she realized that she was in a storage area. From a rack she took a towel, found the weapons, and wrapped them all in the towel. Clutching the mess of wood, leather, and metal to her chest, she leapt back into the air ducts and began making her way back but was halted by the sound of machinery and a familiar and faint voice.

"Remem - plate the alloy or - freeze up - specifications exactly -".

Ayla frowned and followed the sound of Dalton's voice. The sound of drills, ratchets, and welding grew more decipherable as she neared what must have been a garage. Finally, she could see Dalton standing upon what appeared to be the Epoch. However, there were a few new additions. It had wings now.

A man stood next to Dalton, wearing a leather jacket with goggles upon his forehead. "So, she is flight worthy then?"

He nodded, his foot tapping the newly polished surface of the Epoch. "It woz easy to convert her. This is one of the most finely designed vehicles I have ever seen. Definitely ol' Bal's work."

The pilot nodded, "Why even bother tuning this thing up? We can just bomb them from the Blackbird."

"_'Bomb them?'_" Ayla whispered to herself, fear building up in her heart.

An unseen engineer spoke, "Bombing from this height is highly inaccurate. And our fuel cells are running low. If we dip lower into a thicker atmosphere we will drain our cells, be forced to land, and will be grounded for quite some time. Frankly, we were lucky that we were able to get back into the sky as soon as we did.

Dalton shrugged and sighed, "That's th' price o' goin' big, eh mates? No worries, o' course. With this 'ere vessel, we'll be able to hit 'em 'ard an fast whenever they get antsy like that a'gin."

"Sir? Are you sure it is a good idea to strike the chieftain's quarters? What if the people revolt?"

Dalton laughed, "They are tired and wantin' to live. When we show 'em wot happens to those who mess with the bull, they'll keep in line. Besides-" Ayla could hear the barely contained menace in Dalton's voice, "I wanna get that basterd that socked me in th' face."

Ayla watched as Dalton walked from out of view; however, he had not left the garage. An engineer shouted after him, "When would you like to begin the assault? "

"As soon as we add a bay for the bombs…get to work. I got me some specimens to visit…The spectacled girl said somethin' 'bout the not knowin' wot the Epoch can do. The doctor will make 'em talk." Ayla felt a stab of panic at the realization that Dalton was heading toward her friends. She scooped up the weapons and hurried back the way she came, hoping that someone would slow Dalton down to give her time to explain the situation.

It was easier to find her way back than it was to find the weapons. She peered downwards, making sure the coast was clear before she moved out into the open. Her feet carried her swiftly to the lab where she knocked on the door urgently. It opened wide enough just to allow her inside. Everyone stared at her, noticing the stress on her face. "Ayla," Marle began, "what is wrong?"

"There is no time! Lay down on the cots! Pretend that you are asleep! Doctor, do you have a pill like the one Dalton made us take?"

The party hesitated for a split second before they understood what was happening. They did not even reach for their weapons that Ayla laid to the side. They obeyed immediately, even going as far as putting their straps back on. The doctor placed a pill within Ayla's hand while she searched for a hidden corner. She grinned as she saw an overhead compartment that would be able to support her weight. She clambered into position, already hearing the footsteps approaching. She did not have time to whisper to the doctor that he would have to get Dalton to turn his back.

It was at that moment that suddenly she was frightened. The doctor pressed a button that closed the restraints around the wrists of the party. Ayla held back a startled gasp. Did he do it to make the ruse more believable? Or had this been a ploy the whole time? Was the doctor merely bluffing and trying to find a way to turn them in and protect his own life? She did not have much time to ponder as the door opened. The sound of thick leather boots entered the lab. Ayla realized that the party shared her concerns, seeing that an eye would flutter open nervously for just a second, or that a few of their jaws were clenched. Ayla watched Miguel intently, holding her breath despite the fact that her heart raced.

"So, how are they Miguel?"

Ayla watched to see if there was anything in his mannerisms that would give him away. Either Miguel was a great actor or he was being far too subtle in fear of Ayla killing him during the scuffle. "Sleeping. Heavily dosed. Can wake them up if you have questions. Need a shot of adrenaline. Painful. But will do the trick."

"Hmm…" Dalton tapped his finger ponderously, as if he delighted in the idea of inflicting pain at the moment.

"Adrenaline is over there." Miguel pointed toward a table.

Ayla would have screamed at herself for letting her nerves get to her. In her fear of Miguel betraying her she almost missed her chance. Miguel had to frown in annoyance to signal her as Dalton glanced at the rows of syringes. Her eyes widened in shock as she leapt from her hiding place, landing lightly on her feet. At that moment, Dalton had looked to his left, comprehension dawning on his face. He spun around, his eyes a raging fire of anger. "Miguel! You son'a'bitch you are missing that blon-"

He could not finish the sentence as Ayla violently thrust the pill into his open mouth. The effect was almost instantaneous. Ayla did not realize as a result of her nerves how hard she pushed the pill toward his face. She had broken his nose. Dalton stumbled forward, reaching toward his waistcoat for something. However, he fell forward on his face and began to snore soundly. Ayla smiled brightly at Miguel who nodded in reply. He pressed a button on the console, freeing the party.

"What was he reaching for?" Marle asked.

"Panic button. Everyone aboard carries it at all times." Miguel began, "You did well Ayla. Improvisation. Cunning."

"I glad I trust you." Ayla smiled nervously, her past anxiety affecting the fluidity of her speech.

Ayla quickly recounted to the party the plan she had overheard. Lucca gawked and squealed with excitement when Ayla recounted the part of the story where Dalton had turned the Epoch into a flying machine. "That is our escape!" She interjected, and added with a grin, "And it is way to take the Blackbird down before they bomb the people below!"

Marle smiled and looked toward Miguel, "So, do you think you can pilot the machine? Do you know what it can do?"

Miguel shook his head, "Kept in the dark. Worked only in the lab. Focused on my own duty. Never wandered around the ship. Wasn't interested. Not a mechanic."

"But I am!" Lucca could barely hold back the glee in her voice.

Marle felt guilty to put a damper on Lucca excitement but said, "Lucca…not too long ago we didn't even know that flying machines _existed_. What makes you think you can fly one?"

That had stopped Lucca short and she had to ponder. She did not ponder long before Robo replied, "I do not know why, but I am programmed with aviation techniques. I can fly."

Lucca frowned in disappointment, but saw the logic in Robo operating the machine.

"And what shall we do with _this_ one." There was a slight hiss of disgust in Glenn's voice as his eye looked over the prostrate form of Dalton. His fingers touched the hilt of his sword.

Ayla frowned, "Kill him."

Marle looked at Dalton, not feeling any sort of sentimentality toward him. However, the death and destruction she had witnessed in these last few weeks left her heart heavy and sullen. This whole adventure had resolved around fighting. For so long they had been taking lives to end a struggle, and the lives they took were only a byproduct. _"Why?"_ She had to ask herself_. "Why of all times, of all places, of all people, especially this one?"_ She already knew why. The death of Crono had somehow cemented it for her. She didn't want death anymore. She was sick and tired of fighting. The only reason why she wanted to keep going forward is because she knew that was what Crono would have wanted. Suddenly, she could understand why they others did not want to continue the journey. When she looked up at Lucca and their eyes locked, she knew she felt the same way.

"Leave him." Marle stated.

Glenn's hand dropped to his side, his eyes wide and bewildered. "What? Why? What is this nonsense?"

"He's as good as gone when the Blackbird goes down," Lucca said. "When it crashes it will be quick."

"So will snapping his neck!" Ayla nearly growled.

"Aye," Glenn said, his voice thick with frustration. "Better that we end his life now, so that he brings to pass no more mischief. To let this cretin live is an unpardonable sin."

Robo spoke, walking forward on unsteady and bent legs. "If we are not in consensus, if there is any ill-feelings, we should not go forward with it."

Ayla and Glenn scoffed, their brows creased in anger. "Fine." Glenn muttered, "If this cockroach lives to see the sun again, and brings hell with him, let it be known that I hath protested this."

The party began to move, Robo putting much of his weight on Glenn as they walked. Notwithstanding having his power drained, Glenn was still remarkably strong due to the fact that he had always trained with a solid bronze chest plate. Ayla led them to the air ducts. Miguel chortled and said, "Security; lacking. Dalton's ego. Most definitely his weakest point." They had to move slower, since their collective footsteps would easily have been heard. With a sense of fear, Marle heard a growing discontent among the staff. Within another few minutes she could hear somebody over the PA system, saying something about finding the location of Dalton.

"We probably have another few minutes until they find out we are gone. Don't worry too much about discretion now. We need to hurry."

Ayla ran on ahead. Years of stalking prey in the jungle had given her the uncanny ability to muffle her own steps. In fact, she was amazed that no security had discovered them already, seeing how much noise her friends had made. She peered down into the garage. She grinned in delight. Whoever sent out the announcement unintentionally cleared a large portion of the guard. She motioned to the others to hurry. By the time they approached the grate the ship's alarm began to sound.

"Sounds like they found Dalton." Robo laughed as he leapt downward.

Ayla had already dispatched of the few guards by the time the party landed on the catwalk. Lucca was the last to land. She immediately scanned the Epoch. Her eyes gleamed. Her hand traced over the shape of its new starboard wing. She laughed impishly as she looked at the adornments underneath the wings. "They armed you to the teeth, didn't they?"

She felt a sharp jab on her arm. Marle motioned impatiently to the dome. "How do we open the canopy?"

Lucca scoffed jokingly, "Peons…can't even open up a door…"

The Epoch's dome popped over with a hiss, the dome smoothly arcing back. Lucca looked to Glenn who was helping Robo into the cockpit. Lucca saw that Robo's left replacement leg had broken due to the fall from the ceiling. "Glenn! We need to open the bay doors! Marle! Help him find the switch! We don't have that much time!" As she said this she helped Miguel climb aboard. Suddenly, the garage was filled with a freezing cold vacuum. Anything that had not been tied down began to drift slowly to the exit. Glenn announced his success triumphantly and escorted Marle back to the Epoch.

Lucca did not even wait for Robo to climb up to take her place. She had noticed that he would never fit into the pilot's chair. "Everyone! Buckle up! We are going into freefall until I can get it started!"

Evidently, Dalton did not intend for the Epoch to be a simple strike vehicle. The inside of the epoch was lavish with comfortable seating and pillows that formed a semi-arc. Three chairs were separate from the arc and were at the front of the Epoch. While the Epoch was built for leisure, Lucca was glad to see that Dalton had the foresight to add five-point harnesses to different parts of the lounger. As Marle strapped herself in, her icy blue eyes flashed with fearful anger, "What do you mean, 'freefall'?"

The ship lurched as Lucca touched the controls. Robo was now at her side, steeling himself for the freefall. The servos in his arms whirled as his grip tightened. The harnesses were too small for his frame. He would have to rely on his arms and weight to hold him in place. "You have to check the mixture of oxygen and fuel! If there is not enough oxygen the fuel will only come and go in bursts!" Lucca moved her hands quickly, Robo assisting with shouted instruction. Outside of the canopy, above the whistling suction of atmosphere, they could hear the shouted curses of enemies. There was a sound like an explosion, but the Epoch only shook slightly.

_"Solid framework, Dalton,"_ Lucca thought with a grin, _"I guess that was a good enough reason not to kill you…"_

The ship lurched forward again, only this time it was much stronger. Everyone felt a violent shove of force press them back into their seats. The Epoch leapt from the belly of the Blackbird, soaring into the sky on its own…before it began to plummet again.

"You fired the engine too quickly. You have to rev it up slowly. The engine is stalled." Robo said, too calmly.

The sickening feeling of free falling was in the pit of their stomachs. Clouds of ice and water droplets sped past the canopy. In the distance, the Blackboard hovered in the sky as a solid mass of dark blue color. The Epoch began to pitch and roll, the sky suddenly beneath them and their heads facing toward the ground. They were jammed back into their seats, yet the sickening feeling of falling remained. Lucca began to panic. Glenn laughed to himself in cynical incredulity, "Mayhaps thou couldst have put more thought into this, aye Lucca?"

"Shut up, Glenn! Everything is fine!"

"Certainly!" he said, with an amazing show of serenity, "Oh, please, hasten thyself naught. Take thy time." Lucca did not appreciate that fact that his voice dripped with sarcasm.

_"He must have got that from me."_ Lucca thought.

The other passengers gripped their seats uneasily.

They broke through the cloud cover, the wide expanse of ocean underneath them. The setting sun illuminated the water, making it seem as if it were sparkling like slivers of broken glass. As Lucca fought with the controls, a dial suddenly lit up on its own on the control panel. For a moment she was confused, but reached for the dial and turned it. It had clicked off, lit up again when she had turned it too far, and clicked off when she had gone back. Another dial lit up and she had done the same thing she had done to the previous dial. A smile came to her face now as she went over the controls, following wherever the lights took her. "I think she is teaching me how to fly her!" Lucca laughed with amazement. Finally, the engine began to roar and they felt a sudden burst of speed forward.

"The Epoch?" Ayla asked, her eyes wide.

They were no longer falling, but moving forward. It was a very disorienting feeling, seeing the ocean overhead and the sky beneath them. Lucca grew tired of the feeling and noticed that the console lit up near the lever. Lucca slowly pushed the lever in the direction of the light and cheered in excitement as the Epoch righted itself. They had corrected themselves with plenty of time to spare before hitting the ocean below. "Told you I would be fine!" Lucca said with a grin toward Marle.

Marle's brow furrowed, but she smiled nonetheless, "First thing, you never said that. Second thing, I'd call that 'freefall' anything but fine!"

Glenn unbuckled his harness and turned about in his seat. "The Blackbird. She is behind us."

"Well, why don't we see what this girl can do?" Marle said with a grin.

Without a word Lucca banked to the right, the Epoch turning course slowly. Upon feeling the pull of gravity, Glenn refitted himself with the harness. They quickly gained on the Blackbird, which was still a solid black figure shrouded in clouds. Suddenly, orange light illuminated the clouds. High pitched whizzing sounded from outside the dome. "Bank, Lucca! They are firing at us!" Lucca obeyed, throwing everyone in their seats and the Epoch violently banked.

"Slowly, Lucca! Slowly! The faster you are going, the lest adjustment you need to make!" Robo cautioned.

"What are we doing?" Ayla asked, "Can we even fight back?"

" Of course we can! I saw the weapons they put under the wings! I just need to know how to fire-" A light appeared on the console. She laughed aloud, "Ah-HA! Thank you, Epoch!" Lucca shouted triumphantly as she slapped the button on the console. It was almost as bright as lightning striking nearby. Light bounced over the clouds as a beam flew forward. The dark figure burst into orange flames and even above the whipping winds they could hear a siren of alarm coming from the ship.

Miguel shook his head, "Strange. So big. So showy. Yet, so unarmored. Aim for the wings."

Lucca learned forward in her seat, pushing forward on the controls. The Epoch was fast. Ridiculously fast. Within moments they were behind the wing. "Attack from a higher angle." Robo advised. "We don't want to be hit by any of their debris." Lucca obeyed. She fired the weapon, which sounded with an ear-splitting crack. The dark shroud exploded into hell fire. Robo's advice was well founded. The force of the gale pushing against the wing forced it off with a sound of screeching metal. The solid black mass began a fiery descent below the clouds and was out of sight.

"We did it." Marle breathed, almost in disbelief.

A cheer went through the Epoch. While they traveled straight forward, they were free to move about the cabin and celebrate. It was the way it was before they lost Crono. They were jubilant to the point where all troubles seemed to fade and a victory truly seemed like a victory. After a long moment of basking in their glory, Glenn looked to Lucca and said, "Mayhaps, I can call thee a bird anon. Take us home, bird, so that we may inform the people below!"

"The Epoch has been doing that since I gave it the command a few minutes ago. It just circled about so slowly we didn't even notice it change course."

Glenn shook his head, "'Tis an amazing machine. I imagine it had its intelligence long before Dalton touched his grimy hands on it…but, reluctantly, I have to give that evil bastard his praises." He laughed, almost sounding mirthless toward the end.

Ayla asked the question that was going through Glenn's head. "Lucca. You were so slow to take Dalton's life. Why didn't you mind destroying the Blackbird? With all the people on it?"

Marle and Lucca paused, taken aback by the question. It wasn't because it was a rude question. It was definitely a well-founded and appropriate question. Upon thinking on it, Marle surmised that the surprise at the question was due to the absolute truth of it. They shrunk to take Dalton's life. Yet, they celebrated upon the destruction of the Blackbird, notwithstanding the hundreds of people aboard. The realization of it made her feel sick, but she slowly admitted: "Maybe it was because I could not see them die."

They grew silent for a moment while everyone pondered what she had said. However, the silence was no longer one of resentment or opposition. Rather, it was one of understanding.

"Well, I can see the Commons." Robo said, pointing ahead. "It looks like we are coming in for a landing."

"Well," Marle said, standing upright while dusting off the back of her clothes, "let's get ready to tell Gaway the good news…"

* * *

The people had been celebrating. Although they did not know the reason for it, they had seen the Blackbird plunge into the ocean. While the rest of the Commons breathed a sigh of relief, those who had known the people who had been taken captive waited in anxiety. While the Epoch soaring through the clouds frightened some, Gaway grinned so broadly he could feel his cheeks smart. When Lucca and the team landed they were greeted with wild applause and cheers. Instantly, Gaway took an interest in Miguel. They spoke quickly, discussing the future of the people and what things they would need to do to prepare for their new environment. Miguel began reporting his findings on work that he did in his own time; his meanderings contained ideas on vaccines, inoculations, medicines, all which was very interesting to Gaway. However, the prospect of putting down diseases took a momentary backseat as Miguel mentioned that his studies led him to believe that magical properties could quite possibly exist in all beings as long as there was a catalyst and that it could easily be made. The two were aglow as they discussed needed materials and began formulating ideas and goals.

That night, there was a celebration. Marle had been in the middle of dancing by a fire when she felt a tug on her arm.

Lucca led her back to the area they had been staying. The group sat there in reverent silence. They smiled at Marle and she smiled back at them. It was Lucca who said it first, "I still don't intend to go. The journey is over for me. Ayla feels the same way. But, going through everything we did just reminded me that although I don't agree with you, that doesn't mean I should stop you. When we get back home, I'll fix Robo's legs." She looked toward Robo and said, "It was wrong for me to threaten you the way I did; threaten you by saying I wouldn't fix you. You really are your own person. I knew that. I'm sorry." She was fighting to control her tears by this point while Marle shook her head, meaning to say that no apologies were necessary. "I just…when Crono…I loved him so much. If that were to happen to any of you…"

Marle threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. The tears flowed freely now. However, true to her nature, Lucca grew tired of the hot streaming water coming from her eyes and stopped it as soon as she parted. "If you guys say anything about this, I'll kill you." She said with a chuckle, wiping the water and steam from her glasses.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Marle said. "Thank you Lucca. I know how long of a shot it is. We might not ever find a way to defeat him. But I _have_ to keep searching."

"I know why now. It's okay. We're friends, and that's not going to change."

They hugged again and went to hug everyone else. After they gathered and controlled the emotions that made them weepy, they went out among the people and celebrated with the New Zealians one last time before saying their goodbyes.

* * *

The sun had risen and the air felt surprisingly warm. It was the perfect way to leave this time, knowing full well that their efforts had wrought true changes here. Robo walked about on his unsteady legs that had been repaired since he landed on them yesterday. He had been in a better mood, seeing that he happened to make a few puns about snow on his way to the Epoch. It was the first time that he could remember when Lucca did not groan in annoyance. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood. Glenn had prayed before he went to sleep the previous night, thanking God that they had one final adventure to make things right between them.

Gaway and Miguel waited for them at the Epoch as well as a crowd of people that were very familiar. Most likely these were some of the soldiers who helped them infiltrate Zeal. He took Marle by the hand and said in a hoarse voice that surprised even him, "My friends..." He stammered as if he had a long speech prepared and forgot how it started. "I don't have the words."

"Neither do we." Marle said with a grin. She gave him a hug and he returned it with his single arm.

They said their final goodbyes and started to board the Epoch. Just as they were about to close the dome they could hear somebody shouting in the distance. A young boy was running wildly up to the Epoch. Given the fact that so many bad things happened out of the blue, Gaway instinctively threw the boy down to the ground with a strong jerk. Instantly, the veterans were upon the boy, their knives drawn. The boy had paled instantly as he looked at the blades. "What is your business here?" Gaway commanded more than asked.

The boy stammered, but nothing came out. Robo interceded and said, "Do not worry, Gaway. He means no harm. I can sense it."

Gaway slowly signaled his men to release the boy. The boy still stammered, his nerves a tangled knot that would not release his tongue. Robo said, "Take a breath. Don't worry. You are not in trouble. Don't rush yourself. You are fine. We just had bad luck with people coming up to us the last couple of days, as you might have heard."

Everyone laughed, causing the boy to slowly laugh as well, allowing him to relax.

"Are you alright now? Can you speak?" Robo asked.

"Yes," said the boy, "thank you."

"So, why did you run up to us like you did?"

The boy had to take a second to remember and collect his thoughts. After a moment he began, "Someone at the outskirts of the Commons asked me to pass on a message to the people who owned the chariot that came down from the sky yesterday. He told me it was very important and that he needed to speak to someone right away."

"Schala?" Glenn whispered, his heart filling with hope.

"The boy said 'he', Glenn." Lucca answered, feeling the same sensation of loss.

The boy continued, not hearing the exchange between the two. "He said that he would be waiting for you at the Northern cape." The boy pointed with an uncanny sense of direction. Using his photographic memory coupled with his knack for triangulating, Robo noted that the boy was off only by a few degrees. Robo knew about the cape. Gaway had told him it was a great place to stare into the ocean and think. It was also a great lookout point for finding survivors during the first few weeks of the recovery. Robo thanked the boy for the message. The boy went on his way, but only after Gaway and the veterans apologized and gave him a "soldier's knife" by way of an apology.

"What you think?" Ayla asked, her hands on her hips.

"At this point, I don't think it would hurt to check it out." Marle answered.

They flew us into the sky, a crowd of people watching below. Lucca was beginning to notice more and more the impressive work that Dalton had put into fine-tuning the Epoch. She was not sure if Dalton had added his own engine or if he merely integrated its flight mechanism with whatever Balthazar built, but it flew like a dream. As she learned the controls she had found that the Epoch flew quietly when she correctly mixed the fuel, oxygen, and fired the engines correctly. The rate of acceleration and deceleration was amazing as well. They had covered the ten miles it took to get to the cape within a minute and a half without putting an ounce of strain on the engine.

As they approached their destination they flew low. The could see the edge of the cliffs in the distance, as well as a single and solitary figure watching the ocean. Long before they landed, Glenn knew who it was. He could tell the moment he saw the figure as a tiny little dot on the horizon. He could tell by the sickening feeling of rage and resentment that inexplicably built up into his stomach. He could tell by how his hand twitched and went for the hilt of his sword.

Glenn seethed the name he hated most. "Magus…"

_Author's note: You are all champions and deserve medals for your patience. :D Man, my little sabbatical has taken a bit of a toll on my ability to write coherently. When I do sit down to write, I typically write pretty fast. I make a lot of little spelling errors that don't get picked up by a spell check. (Case in point, I actually wrote "work check" instead of spell check and had to fix it just now O_O) One of these days: EDITING BONANZA. I'm going to have one. So, sorry if there are a ton of little errors out there. I know there are people who would stop reading a story for that reason. Now to address some of the readers: Balthazar, I am totally not going to give up on this thing. The updates are coming out slow, for sure. But I hate leaving things unfinished. My OCD allows me to leave spelling and grammer errors all over the place, but they won't let me not finish something! ;) Patattack, I am glad you are still reading and I hope the cliffhanger was good enough to keep you coming back. Don't worry, everything will be fine…in the grand sense of the word. (Hey, I gotta keep you in SOME kind of suspense so you keep coming back). :D Unclever title, that is one of the greatest compliments you can give a writer, saying that you are wanting to reread it. :D Thank you so much! Hopefully I'll be able to go back sometime and cut down on the word load so it isn't such an undertaking. XD Plasma Knight, I know you probably won't get to this until way later, but I just got your comments on the way earlier chapters. Your comment about the "reward" was hilarious. XD I forgot what context I was using for "nunnery", but I believe I meant it as a crazy house. I was making a statement that Glenn felt as if he were imagining things and that if he was going crazy, he was in the right place for it. Nunneries were residences for nuns who would attend to the sick and the afflicted. Most times they were also used for housing and treating the mentally ill. Puja, I am so glad you are enjoying everything. :D I am going to work right now so people don't have to wait for so long to see the Mexican-standoff between Glenn and Magus. :D Hitman, thank you so much for your feedback. I am glad you are enjoying the story as well. Your criticism is well founded. I meant for this to be a more "realistic" retelling of the story. Little things like travel, the thoughts of characters, what they ate, war strategies, were things I wanted to focus on. However, I am pleased to announce that the powerhouse character stuff is coming. :D I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I think I have an interesting plot twist for all of you. :D_

_Anyways, that is enough author mumblings. Until next time, folks! :D And by the way…_

_Hulat: Means "wait here"or "stop" when spoken forcefully._


	74. The Duel

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Duel; A chapter in which Glenn faces off against his nemesis and goals become clear…_

Even with the noise of the Epoch, even with its landing, even as the gales from its engine blew his cape opposite the direction of the sea, Magus did not turn around. The view was beautiful. The sun hid behind velvet clouds, purple as if they were heavy with rain. The sky tinged the almost black ocean with fiery embers of light. There was the gentle cawing of seagulls that caused Marle to wonder, for the briefest of moments, where these creatures had been. Had they descended with Zeal? Or had they fought for countless years, against all odds in a barren wasteland only to finally emerge and celebrate with the sun?

Here stood the final heir to the fallen kingdom of Zeal, his eyes watching over the ocean that had swallowed up his inheritance. He stood so still that he could have been a statue. A long moment of silence ensued and it was surprising that Glenn had not unsheathed his sword. Marle had mused that it was possible that Glenn doubted Magus was even standing there. In fact, she realized that was what she thought as well. However, he was truly there, alive and well. They knew because he spoke.

"So, you are alive and well."

Glenn stepped ahead of the party by six steps. His hand rested upon the hilt of his sword. "Aye, wish I could speak the same of thy sister whom thou hast led to slaughter."

Magus' shoulders tensed. However, they relaxed as he willed out his anger. Within that instant, Glenn felt a sort of evil glee. It was the glee of a man who had finally found that one thing, that one weakness that could cause his enemy to lose his temper and suffer emotional pain. At last, after all these years, Glenn knew everything about Magus. He knew his sorrows, his regrets, and his loses. After so many years of fearing what Magus could say to him, what he could make him feel, Glenn realized he had the same power. It was very liberating. Then, the power to refrain from using it was an exercise of diligence. Magus spoke again, his tone measured to show that he was trying to be civil. "I imagine you must have questions. I feel it is only fair that I grant you answers."

Glenn relaxed his defensive posture and inclined his head. "Speak."

Magus continued to face the sea, as if he did not want his face to be shown. "This was not what I wanted. I did not want my kingdom to collapse into the sea. Gone is the magical kingdom of Zeal, along with its wonders and glories. Gone are the dreams and ambitions of its people. The prophets had told me that I had a special mission, a special task that they learned of by revelation. They told me that if I was faithful, that if I remained true to the principles that they taught me, Zeal kingdom would live."

Magus breathed in deep and said, "My younger self was correct: I am indeed Janus, returned and of an older age."

"How is such sorcery possible?" Glenn asked.

Magus still continued to face the sea, which irked Glenn in an odd way. "You were there when Lavos had torn my younger self away from my sister. He did not destroy my old self. He saw me as a tool, a weapon, to build his power and to influence the world in a pathway he saw fit. He had sent me through a time gate. I remembered it quite clearly, how I felt when I found myself alone in a strange world I did not know. The prophets were correct: I was to be subjected to all the horrors of the world. Lavos worked through the dark hearts of his followers. He came to Ozzie in a dream and led him to where I appeared."

Glenn nodded his head in understanding, "In the Ocean Palace, Lavos sent Janus to my time. That was when Ozzie was a struggling village elder, trying his best to gather the Mystics together."

Magus spoke out to the ocean, the wind carrying his words to everyone behind him. "Yes. His first thought was to kill me. He had heard of Lavos through ancient texts, but it was still an obscure idea. It seemed that the myth of Lavos perished along with the destruction of Zeal. However, it was reimagined by vengeful Mystics who held an unexplainable hatred to humans. It was a growing religion that had not yet grown to fruition. When Ozzie found me he planned to offer me as a sacrifice, yet something kept him from doing so. Instead, I was his pet. A human slave who was kicked by his visitors and humiliated for entertainment. As time went by, I grew stronger and stronger in magic. As my strength grew, I developed a hatred for my mother and for Lavos. I grew sick and disgusted with their zealotries, chanting his name and calling for deliverance as if he actually cared. However, as time progressed I began to develop a plan."

Glenn added glumly, "This was your plan to gain control of the Mystics…"

"Yes." Magus nodded. "I had kept my magic a secret and studied in private. I had observed them, realizing that they were a very superstitious people. I knew that humans in my time could not use magic, since they often used me as bait on the roads to get travelers to stop. They would make me watch the horrible things they did. Surely, the humans did not know how to use magic, not even an inkling. If they had, their instincts would have used it. So, I had formulated the observation that humans in my time could not use it while the occasional Mystic could. I watched and waited, learning more of their doctrine. I had found that there was a prophecy of one who would come and he would usher in the return of Lavos. Not much was known of this being, save that he would be a powerful magician and an unlikely one at that. He would be lowly of station. I prepared and waited for the perfect moment."

"One night, I watched in horror as they offered freshly caught humans as sacrifices. The ceremonies were needlessly disgusting, needlessly bloody. It was the ultimate perversion, the exact opposite of what the gurus had taught me. In that moment I missed the gurus horribly and almost hesitated from doing what I wanted to do. Instead, I wanted to wipe these cretins from the face of the earth only for the fact that they could never bring about such evil again. I could have done it as well. I had surpassed Ozzie in skill soon after he found me. As I continued to learn I could feel that my command over the elements was far greater than all the mystics combined, even with my age and inexperience. Nonetheless, like a fool, I allowed those ceremonies night after night, waiting for the best moment. With each ceremony I thought to myself that these would be deaths that Lavos would feel when I met him. I would find a way to make my mother experience the pain I felt. The thoughts delighted me, filled me with longing and anxiety, almost to the point where my heart pounded as if I were a boy in love. Perhaps that was what it really was, but it was not to another person, but an intangible idea."

"I knew that there would be no better moment than that night. They derided a captive and began to torture the captive to death. I do not know at what point in time I became deaf to the cries of the tortured during these ceremonies. Suddenly, it became common. It became bearable. All I searched for was the perfect moment. It finally arrived. A tapestry hung on the wall, depicting in crude fashion the person that would come and signal the coming of Lavos. They had created some strange anniversary that 'marked' his coming and it was that day. As a result, the Mystics had been far more barbaric than usual, carrying things to a point where I felt the familiar pangs of disgust that I thought I had subdued. Finally, at the height of their fervor I saw my chance. I had purposely knocked over a saucer of human blood that was vital to their ceremony. This was an unforgivable sin. Their reaction was what I expected. Not even Ozzie, who had instigated these foul ceremonies, could talk the Mystics out of their anger. They bound me, buffeted me, threw me on the table, and were about to sacrifice me."

"I still remember it so vividly. That was the first time I had truly used my magical power to the extent of its abilities. I remember those sadistic faces, the sacrificial knife about to slowly trace my skin, the smell of burning wood, and the cackle of electricity coursing through my body. The dagger had touched my skin for a moment, not even hard enough to leave a scratch. The Mystic screamed in pain as its body flew backward, smoking and soaring through the air. The bands that held me burned from my body, and strong winds sent their bodies tumbling to the ground. The walls of their meeting place did not collapse. Instead, my power threw them into the air, shattering their place of worship into a million pieces. Lightning struck where I stood, not killing me, but making me glow as if I were a deity. The earth shook, bringing all the Mystics to their knees. They stared at me in fear at first, but it quickly became awe. I do not remember who bowed and started to worship me first, but in the end I had a city full of followers."

"Ozzie worshiped me, but I could still see the ulterior motives in his eyes. He had enemies. Other villages with their own leaders who had a different way to do things. They only thing they all shared was a hatred for humanity. However, my command over the elements was enough to make them see me as their own. Slash and Flea…they were the only chieftains sufficient for use. They helped me unify the Mytics and thus we began our war against humanity. The Mystics were right about one thing: death and destruction do awaken Lavos. With my help, and blinded by my ambition and desire for revenge, I would awaken Lavos, do battle with you, and be sucked into that same time gate that you entered."

"But you didn't enter into the same time we did!" Marle said, "We went to the prehistoric age!"

Magus scoffed, "He meant for _you_ to go the prehistoric age. He sent _me_ to the time of Zeal where my knowledge of the past allowed me to rise in power as the Queen's oracle. I saw it as a taunt from him, as if he dared me, _beckoned_ me to go after him. Why else would he send me to a time where he knew I could find him and destroy him? I wanted so badly to meet this creature again and to spill his blood. However, something kept me from killing him in the Ocean Palace."

Glenn spoke now. "He was right…more than anything else, thou desired that your mother suffer. Surely the gurus hath divined thy intentions correctly. Thou wert fooled, used as a pawn."

Magus turned around, his eyes fierce and narrowed in anger. His irises were a dark, stormy blue. "We all were pawns! Do you honestly think that your journey would honestly make a difference? Do you really believe that you have a chance against a being that has eyes and ears all over time? He knows our thoughts, he knows our history, and he knows our weaknesses. And even when he knows our strengths he finds ways to use them against us! He has actively shaped time and has manipulated each and every one of us so that we can be subdued under his feet! So yes, fight against him if you wish! You will only wind up as food for the rats! Just look at the charred remains of your friend, Crono!"

A sharp gasp broke out in the crowd in front of him. Marle trembled, "W-wh-what did-".

Magus gave a cruel and vindictive smile. "You heard me! He died like a fool! He saw me attack Lavos, saw me stab it over and over again, yet he fought against him anyway!" Magus spat on the ground.

Glenn's teeth clenched. He spoke, cracking his neck in an effort of self-restraint. "Thou dost dare to mock him? The one that hast saved thy _life_?"

Magus spoke slowly, annunciating every word. "Don't you see? We are all dead men. If Crono were smart he would have known. When you mess with fire, you…get…_burned_."

The Masamune sang violently as it was ripped from the sheath. Glenn growled violently. "No more talk, Magus! We end this!"

The party behind him readied their weapons but stopped as Glenn shouted otherwise. "If thou'rt my friends, leave this cur to me! I swear his blasphemy shall be paid with blood."

Magus was no longer taunting as the others stepped back. Instead, he seemed strangely at peace. "Do you wish to fight me?"

Glenn nodded, a low throaty growl erupting from him.

"Well then…let this be our last battle."

Magus seemed to pull his scythe out from mid-air. They both stood, facing each other and planning out the opening stages of their fight within their minds. Usually it was Glenn who had made the first advance. However, he kept his calm. Magus grinned and said, "Let's see how the frog does…perhaps he shall put up more of a fight than his deceased friend did." Glenn grit his teeth, but stayed steady, his eyes locked on Magus. The words, which had clung to him like acid before, rolled off him like water. Instead, Glenn laughed and said, "At least my dead friend saved us and didn't leave his sister to die."

Magus launched forward, his yell loud and primal. He swung his scythe wildly, missing Glenn by inches. Glenn ducked, spinning clockwise as he brought the Masamune toward Magus' midsection. Magus had blocked it just in time as he completed the rotation of his scythe, yet the power of the blow sent him staggering back. Seeing that he was off balance, Glenn charged forward this time, aiming to break his root. There were no downward strikes. Glenn swung violently upward, each blow causing Magus to lean precariously backward. Glenn finally landed a blow, the Masamune digging into Magus' breastplate and cutting the surface of his skin.

As Magus fell back his peace grew. Glenn had grown stronger. In fact, he might win this one. Nonetheless, Magus would fight as hard as he could. He would not let this creature take him. Although his kingdom had fallen he would not lose to this peasant. Magus, through the power of Lavos, had seen into his mind at his castle. He knew Glenn's past, his forgotten love, his heartbreaks, his sorrows, and the pain the curse brought upon him. This was the one who had defied him at every step, challenged his will, and refused to back down. To Magus, Glenn was no different than an enemy to his kingdom. Magus was so very sure he was better, but was very surprised that he struggled against his blows.

Magus righted himself, planting his feet into the cold earth. He braced himself into the ground, which was no easy feat due to the fact that the grass was covered in frozen dew. Metal clanged deafeningly against metal as Glenn threw another swing toward the other side of Magus' hip. His scythe was already there and it reverberated from the strike. Magus grinned, "A lowly peasant like yourself cannot beat me." He pushed with all his might, sending Glenn flying back. Glenn slid across the dew of the grass while Magus charged. He swung his scythe at the right moment. While the scythe did not cut him, Glenn was caught on the inside rim. Magus continued his spin, lifting Glenn off the ground. Glenn grunted as the centrifugal force pushed him against the blade of the scythe. Magus shouted in victory as he planted his feet, stopping the inertia of his scythe. Glenn flew forward, silently, and disappeared over the cliff.

"GLENN! NO!" Marle screamed.

Magus grunted. He could not help but smile in satisfaction. In a strange way, the members of the party could tell he meant to be comforting, but Magus' words resounded within them with great offense. "He was a very worthy foe and the world will be a worse place now that he is gone. But he should have known better. I am Janus, the heir who had been cheated out of his destiny. You may come at me now. Most likely, I will die. But, you will know for a truth that if you all faced me one on one, my skill cannot be matched. You are peasants compared to the majesties I would have commanded. Come. Claim my life, but prepare to lose a few of yours in the process…"

"No need, Magus."

Magus turned around in shock, but was hit by a blast of powerful water. He fell back and felt his breath being sucked from his body. He quickly leapt to his feet, the taste of saltwater on his lips. His eyes widened as Glenn slowly emerged over the edge of the cliff, floating in an orb of water that encased his being, his sword having been sheathed. With a dawn of realization, Magus realized that Glenn had conjured up the water to catch him as he plummeted to the ocean. Glenn smirked within the water and said, "We have no need to inconvenience them. Our bout is not yet over." He began gesturing wildly as tendrils burst from the orb of water and headed straight for Magus. His eyes widened in surprise and he leapt into the air, the crashing tendrils eroding away the stone that was hit in his absence.

The earth shook as if it were giant stones striking the cliff side. Magus rolled across the ground, the cold sea water splashing him even if Glenn missed. His clothing and hair were damp by the time he was still enough to conjure a spell of his own. Thunder boomed as lightning sped toward Glenn. He leapt from the orb of water just as the lighting struck it, causing it to explode into steam. Magus had left himself vulnerable again as Glenn caught him in the chin with his leather boot. He could hear the unsheathing of the Masamune and assumed that Glenn was going for a stab to the abdomen. Magus quickly recovered and spun, catching the back of Glenn's head with the tail end of his staff. Both staggered back for a second to catch their breath.

Magus frowned. How could he be having so much trouble with this simpleton? What had changed in such a short amount of time? "I should have killed you when I had the chance." Magus growled.

"That is a chance that thou shall never had again." Glenn answered, grunting with effort as he launched another offensive. He gathered the water that had lay upon the ground as dew in an instant. The water circled about him like a snake. He sheathed his sword, and began whirling his arms around in the same manner he taught Crono when they practiced the art Glenn had learned as a youth. The water lashed out like a whip, nearly snapping Magus in the face. Magus was on his feet again, parrying the next whip with a sudden burst of flame from his hand. Magus had closed the gap, causing Glenn to go on the defensive. Lightning bolts, bursts of flame, and shots of earth erupted from all around them. Yet, Glenn managed to block these with ease.

Magus was too close. The water came crashing down as Glenn quickly broke his hold over the elements and unsheathed his sword again. Metal resumed its deafening clang across the cape. The battle had become heated now. Magus and Glenn yelled epitaphs back and forth as the party watched with bizarre interest. Had this been the way their battles looked? Had they always appeared this powerful? It was a strange thing to be spectator and to realize that all along they had this power within them.

"You are never going to have a normal life!" Magus shouted. He grunted with another swing that was parried. "You are doomed to be a freak! An outcast! A freak of nature will never defeat me!"

"_Thou_ art the outcast!" Glenn bellowed back. He swung his blade and it was meet with force. "A prince without a kingdom! A man without a soul!"

Their weapons clashed and they pressed against each other. "I will see to it, _frog_, that you never retain your form. You will go about your days, the subject of hushed whispers and pointed fingers. Your precious Eliza will die an old woman who had never been loved and forced to live as a woman who was barren, all because you were such a coward all those years ago."

Glenn let out a throaty growl and looked at Magus dead in the eye. He spoke fast, not pausing. "My sins are many, but I have worked for my forgiveness! The burdens of my sin are mine and mine alone! It is thee, Magus, who hath allowed ruin to touch every part of his life! Thy family is perished, thy country hath vanished into the sea, all thy pomp and glory is dross because thou hast failed in the very hour thou wast needed! I may die alone, Magus! But at least there will be those who remember me! I may have had a moment of cowardice, but at least I never killed my own blood!"

Magus suddenly felt as if he was a marionette. His arms moved, but his mind was no longer in the fight like it had been. The words of Glenn resounded in his mind over and over.

Although he had thought it many times, in the very recesses of his mind, it was shocking to have it laid out to him. His eyes went wide as he realized the single thing that he had ignored purposely. It was never the fault of the gurus, nor his mother's, nor Glenn's, nor anyone else. It had all been him. The words of the prophets flooded back to him, telling him that he would have to make a choice. That choice would save a nation, a _world_ from destruction. In the beginning, that had been the goal. Even serving under Ozzie he was able to bear the horrible atrocities he witnessed by telling himself that when he returned to Zeal and changed history none of what he had seen would happen. He saw his life flash before his eyes and every scene contained a gradual deviation from his original goal. In his youth he wished to do the right thing, to believe the words of the prophets concerning everything and not just his duties. As he grew in this brief flash, he could feel his soul darken. He could feel the death of all those he slaughtered. He felt his pure soul slowly being enveloped by Lavos. And now his work was done. Lavos had cast him aside. He was no longer of any use to him. His scythe dropped to the ground.

He dropped his scythe because it somehow became too heavy. He didn't realize at first that it was because a sword had pierced his body. He looked down as the color drained from his face. It didn't hurt at first and it was bizarre to see the gleaming metal buried into his body. The metal slid out smoothly and the feeling of warm blood trickled heavily down his leg. He fell backwards onto the soft earth, his body writhing in pain. It hurt to breathe. Tears flowed down his face, however he did not know if it was because of the pain or if it was from a broken heart. Glenn stood over him, the Masamune still in hand. The party edged closer.

"Y-you did it." Magus stammered, suddenly feeling very cold.

"Aye." Glenn said, with a nod. However, he didn't express the satisfaction that Magus would have imagined.

"T-taking a life…I-it is never e-easy…"

"That is very true…" Glenn said, suddenly kneeling by Magus' side.

"I-I-I was a fool…I had l-let Lavos into my h-heart. I l-l-let him make it easy…"

Glenn nodded, still feeling animosity toward him. "Thou hast destroyed many lives. But I see now that it was the work of Lavos. Although thou'rt not entirely free of blame, most rests upon him."

Another tear rolled down Magus' cheek. "M-m-make it fast. P-p-please. And if you find Schala or the g-gurus…please tell them I am s-sorry I f-failed."

Glenn was silent for a moment. He looked at Magus and said, "Close thy eyes."

Magus obeyed.

He could hear gasps from those who surrounded him and felt the sudden whoosh of air. Somehow, he felt disconnected. Free. He felt himself let go and he drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	75. The Recovery

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Recovery; a chapter in which hope returns and a new member joins…_

And then Magus awoke.

There were two distinct feelings he felt. One was that he was very comfortable. It was mid-day and the birds tittered outside. The bed in which he rested was adorned with clean blankets that felt warm and airy against his seemingly feverish skin. However, there was a contradicting feeling of immense pain. He could barely move his arms, but they did not have to go far to touch the wound that Glenn had left on his side. It was bandaged. The skin near the wound felt hot and puffy. "_Infection_." Magus thought to himself.

"_The frog had let me live…_" Magus thought to himself. Magus almost laughed to himself. The thought of it was ridiculous, but it had to be true.

But why? Why would his nemesis even _think_ of doing such a thing? As he moved to inspect his surroundings he had wished that Glenn finished the job. He grunted loudly, seething the pain out between his teeth. He realized that even though the room felt airy, he was sweating profusely. The infection had been worse then he imagined. Not only was he injured, he was very ill. He looked toward the ceiling and realized that he could do nothing else. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

If you have ever been sick to the point of delirium, you can easily relate to the sensations Magus went through. He had bizarre dreams that had so bordered on reality it made sleep undesirable. The ceiling moved with a life of its own, moving as if it were made of worms. At one point in his delirium it felt as if he were on a bed of them, their bodies crawling along his skin. He would open his eyes once in a while and see people standing over him. He would cry when Schala came to visit him, because he knew that had to have been a dream. Even Crono stood over him, smiling large and bright as if all the evils Magus had done to him never happened. The gurus would stand over him and he felt as if he was a child all over again and he had done something disgraceful. He _had_ done something disgraceful. Glenn stood over him and _knew_ it must have been a dream except it was so real. Marle, that seemingly cheerful princess, looked down with something that looked like caution and concern. Sometimes she was accompanied by Lucca, the strange eccentric girl with the glasses. He did not know if it was a dream or if it was real. Instead, he continued to lay there.

"Magus? I can see your eyes are open. It is hard to sense if you are truly cognizant. Your mind has extreme REM phenomena."

Had he fallen asleep? He could not tell. "What is happening?"

"You have been sick. You nearly died."

"Who is this? Am I dreaming?"

"This is Robo. The metal giant. And no, you are not."

"_The metal giant_" Magus thought to himself. Of _course_ I am not dreaming. There is a metal giant talking to me.

Magus closed his eyes and opened them again. The sunlight was in a different place now. Also, he found that he could move his arms further. He touched his face and his face felt cold and clammy around the cheeks. He had never remembered a time in his life when he felt so weak. He fell asleep and when he awoke he found his arms no longer by his side but up against the headboard. He found that he had improved much and ventured some movement. It hurt his side tremendously, but he was able to sit up and look around his environment. He was in a clean room, simple and tidy. He could smell the sea and feel its breeze from an open window.

"Thou can raise thyself up upon thy own power. Thou'rt a quick healer."

Magus looked toward the doorway. Glenn walked to him with a cup of warm water. As he approached, Glenn bade Magus to lay down and he obliged. Magus felt something cool soothe his skin and realized it was the water. _"Not only had he let me live, he is healing me."_ Magus thought with incredulity. After a few moments, he could bare it no longer. "What happened? Why am I alive? Why are you healing me?" Magus was surprised at the hoarseness of his own voice.

Glenn did not speak with impatience, but Magus could feel that Glenn loathed the thought of talking to him. "Thou had let down thy guard for a moment. I drove my sword through thee. When I asked thee to close thy eyes, I used the water to place thee in a slumber." Glenn made a face that showed disgust as he conjured the water from Magus' body back into the cup. The water was yellow with infection. Glenn tossed the contents of the cup out of the window with a grimace as if it contained a plague. He continued, "I then healed thy wounds until we were able to return to the Commons. We could not stay long. We knew that the people would not understand once they discovered thy role in the whole ordeal."

"W-where are we now?" Magus asked.

"We are in the home of Lady Lucca, who has been gracious enough to give thee a spare room."

Magus stared at Glenn who refused to return his glance. "Why did you spare me?"

Glenn was silent on this and refused to answer. Instead, he walked toward the door without looking at Magus and said, "Sleep. Ask no more foolish questions."

Magus stared after him, confused. Regardless, he let himself collapse onto the bed and he slept.

* * *

Magus' exhaustion was too great or the whole house was extremely well designed; whatever the case, Magus was not able to hear the ruckus downstairs. True to Lucca and Taban's lifestyle, books and machine parts were scattered across the living room. Nonetheless, Marle, Robo, Ayla, and Glenn sat at a round table, playing cards while Lucca occasionally chimed in with a smile. She sat with her legs crossed, her lap filled with tools and scrap metal that she had welded outside. She was in the process of hammering parts onto a gauge to make perfect rings to shackle conduits. Already, one leg was complete and Robo was willing to wait until they were both done.

They were in luck. Although Lucca would have found a reasonable excuse, she could not lie to her parents about Crono. Fortunately, when they returned, they had left a note on the door saying that they would be out of town for a few days for business. The flow of time had changed Lucca's situation in very pleasant ways. Her house was larger, her father was busier than ever with more clients, and she guessed that Lara must be happier in this life since she actually allowed herself to leave the house. _"She _never_ goes on trips."_ Lucca thought to herself.

In fact, that was not the only thing that had changed. They were amazed as they saw people all over Truce, conjuring little bits of the elements. Miguel had been right. Objects called tablets were the source behind a new science that Lucca had engaged herself in learning: the ability to channel magical energy through a catalyst. It was finally possible, and had been for millennia. It gave her frighteningly revolutionary ideas on creating energy weapons. Although they could see that people were not even a fraction as powerful as they were (since they relied on the catalyst more than themselves), this had limited the gap between humanity and the mystics profoundly once again. While the East was still a place of hatred and anger, it was isolated and other Mystics saw those who lived in their homeland as country bumpkin who refused to progress to a new era. This information was not hard to acquire. Ask any Mystic on the street you would obtain the same answers.

"Full house!" Marle sang out triumphantly. Everyone at the table groaned as Marle collected the pieces of chocolate that served as bargaining chips.

"Interesting that thou'rt so 'lucky' at this game, Marle." Even with his accusing tone, Glenn could not hide his sly smile that hinted at a joke.

"Hey, don't hate the princess," Marle said, putting her hand to her chest and holding her head aloft regally, "after all, ladies are gifted with luck!"

Ayla shook her head with a light growl, "Not _all_ ladies, it seems."

Robo shook his head back and forth and mimicked laughter. Lucca could feel it coming. "Oh Ayla, you are such a _'card'_."

Lucca groaned.

Marle giggled, "Oh Robo, that's such a typical reply from you. It really _'suits'_ you."

Glenn feigned exasperation as he put his palm to his face and shook his head. Lucca said without looking up, "I still hate puns."

"Aye, join the _'club'_!" Glenn added, causing the table to burst into rapturous laughter. He tossed his Ace of Clubs to Lucca to get the point across.

"Looks like Glenn got to the _'heart'_ of the matter!" Ayla laughed along with everyone.

Lucca answered them with an honest chuckle as she kept working on the leg. Finally, she had finished both legs and held it aloft triumphantly. Robo looked at for a moment and Lucca could tell that if he had a jaw he would be smiling. "Excellent, Lucca! You truly are a genius!"

"I know." Lucca replied with a grin.

"Ah, don't say that!" Ayla grinned, "She's going to get -"

"There's a way to bring him back."

Although they knew he was weak, they could not help but jolt to their feet. It was the surprise, of course; they hadn't expected him to be on his feet yet. The sound of chairs scratching the wooden floor was loud, and Glenn had caused his to fall backward onto the ground with a clack. Magus did not flinch. Instead, he regarded them coolly as he leaned against the banister, waiting for their nerves to calm. Their shocked expressions turned to confusion. They eyed him cautiously. The women blushed and looked away save for Ayla. Magus was dressed in the same manner as he entered into the world. The only coverings he had were thick bandages on his front and back where he had been stabbed through. Although the wound healed tremendously, it was still a grotesque sight.

It was silent for a moment. He trembled slightly with effort as he continued to hold himself up but it was too much. Ayla caught him before he fell to his knees, "Stupid!" She muttered. She walked over to a couch and laid him down gently. Seeing that Lucca and Marle continued to look away, Ayla scoffed and covered Magus in the blanket she had been using. Magus frowned; he was thoroughly frustrated that he was being carted around like a baby. Almost as if he were reminding himself that it was only due to his injuries, he mindlessly touched his bandage.

"Didn't you hear me?" Magus said again, slightly annoyed that he had to repeat himself. "We can bring him back."

Ayla looked at Magus as if he were crazy, "There is no way we fight Lavos again. There no chance we can win."

"Besides," Marle said, suspicion heavy in her voice, "why do you want to do something stupid like that? Don't tell me you want a rematch."

Magus understood what they insinuated and grit his teeth. Did they really think he would be that foolish? He said, slowly and flatly, "Not Lavos. I'm talking about your friend. About Crono."

A gasp came from Marle and her hands involuntarily went to her pendant. Had Glenn been carrying his sword, he would have been fingering the hilt.

"You don't believe me?" Magus asked, his expression slightly blank.

Ayla frowned and leaned close to Magus. Even on her knees her hands were on her hips. She concentrated on speaking correctly so that he could receive the full impact of her message, "This is not something you should joke about. He died to save your life. Losing him still hurts us. It might hurt us even more than it hurts you losing your sister. If we were to joke about this and our situations were reversed, what do you think you would do?"

Magus sighed and said, "I would hurt you."

Ayla nodded, "So think carefully next time." The mood lightened. "You sick, still and not in control of your thoughts. You need more sleep." She reached out to pick him up, but he brushed her hands away.

"I am telling the truth." He stared into her eyes. "There is a chance we could bring him back from the dead."

Glenn stepped forward now, "Start making sense. Now."

Magus looked at the group who watched him intently and spoke. "One could say it was convenience or coincidence. The gurus, even before they were awakened to their sinful natures, were in the process of building wonders. Balthazar had searched for ways to manipulate time, Melchoir had focused on creating a source of endless energy, and Gaspar had focused on building an invention said to bring back the dead by altering the very flow of time."

Marle felt something in her mind. She could not tell if it was wishful thinking, but she thought she had heard something about this before.

"What do you know about it?" Glenn asked, leaning forward now.

Magus shook his head, "He vanished with the Ocean Palace as did the technology. But, if we search for clues in old tomes we might be able to piece together an idea."

"What if we talked to the Guru of Time himself?" Lucca asked, her heart beating wildly at the thought.

Magus scoffed, his tone very harsh, "Oh, so you can converse with the dead now? Interesting trick."

"Gaspar is alive." Robo said.

Magus grew visibly white, his mouth ajar with shock. "What? Are you certain? H-how can that be possible?"

Lucca folded her arms across her chest, "We don't know how, but they managed to wind up in different periods of time. Melchoir is in our time, Gaspar resides in the end of time, and Balthazar was in the far distant future where Lavos has subdued the world."

"'Was?'" Magus asked, solemnly. The party nodded and his head hung low for a moment.

"So, if we talked to Gaspar, we could figure out if it is possible?" Marle asked, her voice lightening with barely contained joy. Magus nodded.

Glenn cut the cheerful mood with folded arms and a searching gaze. "Why wouldst thou tell us these things? What dost thou have to gain?"

Magus thought for a moment and said, "What did Crono have to gain by sacrificing himself to save you? What did you have to gain by sparing my life? What did you gain by healing me?"

"No games or tricks of the tongue, Magus. Out with it."

Magus sighed and said, "I am in your debt and it frankly disgusts me. To be at the mercy of anyone makes my skin crawl. To aid you would remove this shame from me. And in truth, Crono had saved my life and I must save his if I can."

"It can really happen." Marle said, clasping her hands over her mouth. "It can really happen."

Ayla gestured for Marle to calm herself. "I want that too, but don't get your hopes up. Let us talk to Gaspar first."

"You are coming with us." Lucca said, her brow creasing.

Magus grew pale again, "What? No. Why would I need to come with you?"

Marle laughed and said sarcastically, "Yeah, sure. Like we are going to leave an all-powerful wizard behind in our house. I can only imagine what Lucca's parents would say when they came home." Suddenly, something clicked and Marle turned to Lucca. "Wait a minute. 'You're _coming_ with _us_?' I thought you were done? I thought you weren't going to go through time anymore?"

Lucca grinned with genuine hope and winked, "Are you kidding me? And miss a journey to see if we can bring Crono back? Hell yes, I am going."

"Ayla?" Marle asked, her hands clasped over her mouth as she started jumping in place.

Ayla gave the slightest of smiles and nodded.

Ayla squealed in surprise as Marle and Lucca grabbed her into a group hug. Marle bounced on her heels excitedly. Ayla laughed, "So much for not getting our hopes up."

Glenn looked at Magus as if he were chore he had been putting off. "Well, I suppose this situation begs that we must make an effort at healing thee now."

Magus raised a single eyebrow. "What do you mean? You've been healing me this entire time! You healed me at the cape!"

"Ha!" Glenn bellowed, "Thou givest me too much credit! I healed thee with salt water. How dost thou think that so much infection occurred or that thy innards ache?"

"You healed me wrong on purpose?" Magus growled, his weak fists trembling as they clenched.

Glenn looked toward the ceiling as if he were thinking it over, "Hmm…aye; that is what I did. And not only that, I asked that Marle allow me to heal thee at my leisure." Glenn leaned forward and then returned Magus' glare. "Let us just say that we are only _slightly_ even now, eh? I wouldst say that thou must suffer these pains for at least ten more years until we are truly even."

Magus frowned and averted his eyes, but said nothing more. In fact, he almost sulked. "Get on with it then."

Marle and Glenn worked together, their healing power sucking out the infection. Marle had remarked that it would have been a long process and that Magus would have had chronic sickness for years had he just healed naturally. Glenn did show a little remorse at those words, but tried his best to hide it. Finally, the water that exited the wound no longer carried yellow (and sometimes creamy) liquid with it. Next came the part that seemed to undue the actual damage. The water glowed as his wound mended together. Although his fever remained he imagined it was only because his body's resistance had not yet realized the disease was conquered. He felt better, but he ached if he moved to quickly and a permanent scar adorned his side.

"Thy clothes are at the foot of thy resting place. Dress thyself. We are going to speak with Gaspar."

* * *

While the others had been ill at ease within the End of Time, Magus found an odd sort of serenity here. While there did not seem to be an abundance of joy to be had, there was no sorrow either. No worries, no horrors, no responsibilities, and from the absence of these things there was no sadness. The gurus had spoken of a heaven that was beyond this mortal life and that its joys rivaled anything that could be experienced in corruptible flesh. However, his life had been so devoid of happiness and joy that this might as well been a paradise for him.

There was a man who stood underneath the single lamppost that illuminated the darkness. It occurred in Magus' mind to stay cloaked in the shadows, to hide from a remnant of his shameful failure. However, he was no longer that little boy who hid. Yet, there was a part of him that _wanted_ to speak to Gaspar. What reason could it have been? Did he want to shout at him for entrusting such a horrible fate to a little boy? Did he want to call him a fool? Did he want to excuse himself? Did he want to be admonished and understand completely what he had done? Whatever the reason, he stepped forward into the light and the old man searched him over with his eyes.

"You are back." Gaspar said quietly.

Magus stood silently as stone. His gaze never left Gaspar. Gaspar did not move either. The party realized that they had put themselves in positions where they were a slight distance away from the two.

Gaspar cleared his throat and said, "Is there anything you want to say?"

Magus said nothing. So many words to say yet nothing was coming out.

Gaspar nodded and said, "I can feel your heart. There is so much. There is rage, sorrow, regret, indignation, fear, and even joy. I want to embrace you, Janus. I knew this day would come."

Magus stood, "If that is what you want to do, then why haven't you?"

"Because you do not want me too. As a boy, you loved me. As a man, you hate me. I know that we have given you more responsibility than anyone should receive. I do not know why we gave you that burden, save that the Lord commanded me. But everything has its purpose and everything will end well."

"But it didn't," Magus was quick to say. "I have suffered for nothing."

"I said 'it will end well'." Gaspar said, pointing a finger, "You are still alive and so it has not yet ended for you."

"Do you think I forgot what you said to me in the Ocean Palace? Do you really think I forgot the anger in your voice?" Magus hissed.

"What you experienced so recently was an experience that I lived over and over again in my mind for eons. I waited for the day that we would meet, hoping that it would be so. It pained me for so long. The words I have said, the anger that swelled in me…I was wrong. I hope that one day you can forgive me, as I have forgiven you."

"I have nothing left to say." Magus stated flatly, all emotion withdrawn from his voice.

"Very well. I hope that someday you will greet me as you have done when you were young. Until that day, I will say nothing more until you wish it of me. Just know I will always be here for you."

Magus said nothing and stepped back.

Gaspar looked to the rest of the party as Magus faced away, staring into the perpetual nothingness that was the end of time. Gaspar removed his hat, revealing his snowy white hair. "I knew that this was going to come. I am so sorry. Your friend was a good man. I could see the way you all loved and cared for him. I wish there was more that I could do. To express my condolences, please accept this gift…" Suddenly, a soft noise filled the air and it slowly built in volume. It was a delicate and beautiful melody. The sound of it was very calming and serene yet somehow inspired a strange sense of joy. Everyone looked to the sky, seeing nothing, as they searched for the source of the sound.

"It's…it's beautiful." Remarked Lucca, her eyes inexplicably growing moist.

Gaspar spoke softly; solemnly, "There is a strange, wonderful, and powerful magic to this place. In this place where all times converge, I can conjure up the memories of any being that had ever lived. Not their literal memories, but the stories that represent them. Their collective memories, their very essence, can be shown in a multitude of ways." The music continued as the blackness around them intensified, but it did not frighten them. Suddenly, the scene had grown lighter and around them was the sound of crashing waves and gentle wind. There were rolling hills of trees and grass, picturesque picket fences adorning the crests. The hills sloped down toward a white beach where azure waves lapped at the shore. The air was warm and caressing; almost as if it were the brink of summer yet the sun was not hot enough to make the sand or stone on which they stood scorching.

Even Magus at this point turned to Gaspar and listened.

"It's so peaceful." Glenn said, staring off toward the ocean as the melody played on.

"Yes." Gaspar said with a sad smile, "The very essence of his soul is within the melody, and his mind forged by his life is represented by what you see here."

Magus scoffed. Not at the beautiful depiction of Crono's mind, but in disbelief in at Gaspar's words. "I have seen his mind and his past. His life was anything but peaceful."

"That is where you are wrong."

Magus turned to face Gaspar.

"Do you not understand? It rains upon the just and the unjust. Would you be the kind of person who hides in the shelter, or the one who dances in the rain? Crono may have had troubles, and his death may have been a violent one…but it is a life that had few regrets and he did not dwell on them or let them hinder him. Love for others fueled his actions, and as a result his life was happy. Even his death, symbolized by the ocean we see, was calm."

"But-but, his death was horrible and violent…" Marle stated, trying to treasure the music as much as she could while expressing her confusion. It was almost as if she could feel Crono right next to her again.

"The method in which he died is not reflected, but how he faced it. Some men die with fear in their hearts, some die with regret, some even die with deep sorrow…but he passed on in peace because he had saved the ones he loved."

Gaspar groaned with a sort of exhaustion and the warm breeze and the sounds of the ocean disappeared slowly and all turned to calm darkness again. However, the music continued. Gaspar pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his brow while apologizing. "Excuse me," he said, "it takes much effort to attempt that. I did it because I wished to show you that your friend did not regret his actions. You may miss him, but he is at peace now. He has saved his friends and he watches over you all…he was lucky, you know. He was lucky to have friends like you…" Gaspar placed his hat upon his head as the music began to fade.

Marle started slowly, almost fearing what his answer would be. "Is there a way to bring him back?"

The music had finished by this point and Gaspar cleared his throat. He hesitated for a moment and pulled out a beautiful orb from his pocket. It glimmered in the dim light.

"What is that?" Lucca asked.

Gaspar felt the weight of the object that he had carried. His reaction to it suggested that he could not remember the last time he touched it. "This is a very special creation. I have named it the Time Egg, or the Chrono Trigger."

"Will it bring back Crono?"

Gaspar sighed, "I have called it 'The Time Egg' for a reason. Like any egg, this may or may not hatch." He handled the smooth orb in his hands and mused for a moment. "I remember carrying this with me as we went to confront Lavos. It had not been finished, nor would I expect it to be finished in many generations. However, against all possibility and odds, I have ended up in a place where time has no meaning. It could have taken eons, but I have finished it. Since that is the truth, it begs the answer to a certain question to be asked: was it by God's good grace that I was put in a situation where I could finish it? Or is this another one of Lavos' plans? Would I be putting you in danger of a trap if I give you this egg?

"Why would Lavos give us a chance to revive a lost ally? _Especially_ one that was able to fight him off?"

"Maybe he is luring you into danger. Lavos is a cruel being who uses any leverage he can to turn the souls of men upon themselves. However, if this is truly God's providence, if your hearts are truly pure and your desire is strong, you might have a chance to bring him back."

Robo seemed cautious, "You sound very uncertain…"

"For the Time Egg to work, the person must be someone the time stream recognizes as essential to history. Not only that, the Time Egg operates on the dreams and hopes of those who use it. The orb is not necessarily an object that brings someone back to life only…it is an object that can change the very fabric of time itself to bring to pass your very desires…"

"But, we all want to bring Crono back!" Ayla answered.

Gaspar nodded slowly, but there was still doubt in his eyes. "Would you risk death as things stand, now, Ayla?" Ayla cast her eyes down. Gaspar looked to Glenn next, "And you; would you let yourself stay disfigured by your curse if it meant returning Crono? I know you would say yes, but would your entire heart and mind be focused upon it and not crave a return to your former self?" Glenn could not reply truthfully and looked down in shame. "And Robo, what if it meant that you had to pass up becoming human? Is that something you could do? Lucca, would it be-"

She stopped him as he spoke, her voice almost lifeless. "Alright…we get it…we understand…"

"I'm truly sorry," Gaspar began, "I don't even know how to even begin to operate it. You would have to speak to Balthazar. To make all that effort…and if it was for nothing?"

"We have to try." Marle answered, her hand clutching to her pendant.

"Wait!" Magus began. "Couldn't we use it to change the flow of time so that we eliminate Lavos completely?"

While the suggestion was a good one, it earned a few hard stares from the group. Gaspar shook his head and said, "It cannot be used that way. It was not a tool made to destroy and it cannot alter such large portions of the time stream. It can only create life."

Then, getting to the true point that was on his mind, Magus added "Where is Schala?"

Gaspar breathed in deep, looking at Magus with concerned eyes. "We only knew what we were commanded to do. We had the fear that the task we gave you might have been too much to ask of anyone. As a precaution, we prepared ourselves in case you failed. Immediately, when we knew something was wrong, we went to the Ocean Palace. Your sister's magic was very special in many ways: she could commune with Lavos as nobody else could. Had we not used her to seal Lavos back into the earth, he would have awoken and the world would have been dead right this instant."

Magus said it simply, almost as if he were stating a fact. "You used my sister to distract Lavos while you sealed him again."

"Yes. In so doing, Lavos had taken Schala with him into the prison we had banished him too. I am sorry, Magus."

Magus said nothing while Gaspar continued. "Our penance for putting that weight upon Schala was our banishment from our time. While I could see my friends from this place, they had lived their whole lives fearing for the other." He turned to Marle and said "I saw that Melchoir cried tears of joy when you mentioned Balthazar. He did so because at that moment his hope was revived. He knew we were well and he realized, just as I do, that fate and destiny will provide a way. I don't even know what a possible escape could be anymore. But I can hope and believe that something will happen."

Lucca nodded, "Maybe it will come to us."

"I hope that is so. Now, go. Bring your friend back if you can. Or at least prepare your souls and make sure they are ready."

As they began to leave, Gaspar watched them. He said a silent prayer in his heart, begging that he had not filled their hearts with fruitless hopes. Gaspar rose his hand, his open palm facing them. He whispered, "God be with you." Suddenly, he was alone in the silence and he bowed his head, allowing the serenity of the End of Time to flow into him.


	76. The Time Egg

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Time Egg; a chapter in which a shocking development occurs and a perilous journey must be made…_

They had not left the flow of time. All around them were the fires of the time stream. While the Epoch idled between timespace they spoke over their next course of action. While it had already been decided that they would speak to Balthazar first and foremost, it was a point of great fear for them that Gaspar seemed so sure that their unknown desires would interfere with the process. While Magus sat separate from the group, he listened while watching the fiery beams of timespace bounce off the hull of the Epoch. Everyone else sat on the carpeted floor of the Epoch in a circle, their legs crossed or either huddled against their chests.

"It just worries me that he thinks we wouldn't be united in this." Lucca said as she held her chin ponderously.

"He may be a prophet, and yea, he may know a great many things, but he doth be a man only." Glenn answered, reassuringly.

"A man who knows everything about us." Ayla answered back, her tone less sure.

"So, what do we do?" Marle began, earnestly wanting to hear their opinions, "Of course we want to try, but should we do it right now? Or 'prepare' ourselves like he said."

"What does he even mean by that?" Lucca asked. Her old sarcastic self was showing as she grew frustrated by the thought of it. "Some of our problems we can't just fix. Where can we even begin?"

It was at this point that Magus spoke. Everyone turned as he said, "He is right. Within the castle I was able to sense the minds of everyone save for the girl there," he gestured with a nod toward Ayla, "and through Lavos' dark gift I was able to see the things that torment you. I won't go into the business of revealing your desires or the skeletons in your closet…but they are real. And unfortunately, I would not know how to fix them."

"Why would it matter that we fix them?" Ayla started, her voice annoyed. "We still want Crono back!"

"Of course," Magus scoffed, "but if you address the problems you have, not only will you become stronger, you will also have a stronger will power. You may not realize it now, and you may think I was a wicked little thing who could not control myself, but that is far from the truth. Lavos will twist your souls as much as he can."

"What do you mean we will 'become stronger'?"

Magus raised an eyebrow, "You haven't noticed? There are many factors in being able to control the elements. Physical strength is definitely important as well as mental capability, but emotional strength is the most important of all. There are a few ways to achieve that emotional strength. Either you care only for your goal which was my method," Magus averted his eyes guiltily for a fraction of a second before continuing, "or everything else in your life is perfectly balanced. The more at peace you are with everything else, the more you are able to relax and tap deeper into your skill."

"It seems to make sense," Marle acknowledged. "Whenever we fought, we always had a goal or something to focus on."

"Ah," Lucca began, her voice highlighting her dawning comprehension. "Our crusade against Lavos has been the thing that was honing our skills this entire time. Our focus had been on Lavos…but that has changed."

Magus shook his head, "Not exactly what I meant…but it is a passable interpretation. You are not at peace with yourselves for one reason or another. Until you are, you will not be at your fullest strength, which would mean that you will not be in the highest control of your emotions, which means that you will not have a solid will and you might fail to revive Crono."

"Well," Marle began slowly, "what things do we need to do to get ready?"

Magus stiffened and avoided their eyes as they stared at him. He sighed and shook his head, "I know only the issues that haunt you, not how to solve them."

"Well," Lucca began with a shrug of her shoulders, "it's great to know that a homicidal maniac knows our greatest weaknesses and fears. It's a real good thing that you shared that with us while pointing out that you have no idea how we can fix the problem, Magus. Thanks. I really appreciate it."

Magus did not react to her sarcasm and it somehow made her feel guilty. Instead she half-chuckled to herself and said, "Well, there is no other option, is there? We should go talk to the Nu that took care of ol' Bal before he passed on."

The fires of the time stream gave way to thick gray clouds that occasionally shone brilliantly with lightning. Droplets of water cascaded across the dome as they slowly descended below the cloud cover. The devastation of the future was even more breathtaking from the air. There was nothing but reddened or blackened earth below them. Vast cities were slabs of scattered concrete and mountains were mounds of rock and dirt devoid of forests and life. Magus looked with an expression that hid his guilt and horror. It was evident to him now, as he looked over the world, that Lavos had hid things from him when he saw inside Robo's mind.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in terror.

Lucca saw it too, "What _is_ that?" Her eyes squinted as she leaned into the glass.

"It is the Ocean Palace."

Clouds swarmed around the peak of it and it could have been confused for a mountain had they not looked toward the base. It floated in the sky, amidst the clouds, as if it had always been there. "What the hell?" Lucca grumbled silently to herself. She took a seat in the pilot chair and told the group to strap into their harnesses. "I'm not going to fly into it. I just want to see something really quick." The others obeyed and Lucca pressed a few buttons that caused the machine to lurch forward violently. The air around them erupted into flame again and it quickly gave way to billowing white clouds. The world below them was beautiful and green. However, the Ocean Palace was still there, its oily black surface shining in the sun. The distance toward it was the same as it had been in the future. With another few button presses the world around them ignited in flame again and now they found themselves in a world covered in white and the dark blues of abysmal oceans. The Ocean Palace stood menacingly in the sky.

"How could this have happened?" Marle gasped. "Are we under attack? Has anything gone wrong?"

Lucca pressed buttons again and they found themselves in their time. They flew above the clouds and headed west. Sure enough, the kingdom of Guardia lay below them, virtually unchanged. Lucca shook her head, "I don't understand it…is the Queen of Zeal still alive? Why hasn't she done anything?"

"Take us to Balthazar," Magus said between clenched teeth. "He'll have studied this in his time. Maybe he'll have answers."

* * *

The metallic sanctuary was just as lonely as it had been since they left it. Lucca, as a testament to how she saw artificial intelligence in a different light, felt a pang of sympathy for the single creature who inhabited this desolate place. The greenhouse plants had completely withered by this point and fine red sand began to accumulate within the corners of the corridors.

"You have returned." The Nu said, coolly.

"We have more questions. We hope that Balthazar prepared you to answer them." Marle began.

The creature began to walk toward the inner sanctum of the dome, which was large and spacious. Panels that had been torn away by the gales of a barren world allowed muted rays of light to shine through. It was only in the light that they had noticed something different. Perhaps it was only because they had grown so discernible due to their elemental abilities, but they could sense a great change in the creature that stood before them.

"You wish to know about the Ocean Palace that now soars through the sky."

"Was it not destroyed? How could it exist even still?" Glenn gestured, his arms open.

The Nu turned to them and gestured skyward. "The structure you know as the Ocean Palace has been called throughout the generations as 'The Black Omen.' Although you know the world existed otherwise, the Black Omen has been since the fall of Zeal Kingdom. In those days the men and women knew it was the Ocean Palace, risen again by the power of Lavos as a gift to his loyal pawn. Because of this knowledge, they have dubbed it the Black Omen. Throughout the space of time, people have forgotten to significance of its history and it had become as constant as the sun and moon. They pay it no more heed than they would a mountain or a lake. However, within its halls the Queen of Zeal awaits the day where Lavos will rise from the ground and destroy this world."

"Why would Lavos care about the Queen?" Magus said, his teeth clenched, "I know that he sees all beings as tools to be used. Why raise the Ocean Palace at all?"

The Nu spoke in quieter tones, as if he dreaded speaking the next few lines. "It is a strange thing. It is as if he is beckoning any who dare to challenge him. From that fortress the Queen guards the Mammon machine, the very device that draws Lavos' power from the earth. If you could reach the Mammon machine, you could use it to draw Lavos out of wherever or whenever he bides his time. He could have hidden that portal in the most distant and isolated reaches of the world, never to be found. Instead, he perches himself over the world, his ego slaked as the world knows him from a distance. He wants his enemies to know where he is. He wants YOU to know where he is."

"In other words, he thinks he has won and he is trying to draw us out into the open." Ayla frowned.

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence. It was deep, uncomfortable. It felt as if the Nu wanted to address something that was not pleasant. As it spoke, it did so in a matter-of-fact tone. "He has won, hasn't he?"

"What makes you say that?" Marle started, indignation present in her tone.

"I can sense it in your blood, in your eyes, and in your souls. Although some of you have the determination to go forward, part of you doubt whether it is even worth it."

Lucca looked to her feet, almost embarrassed. Robo stepped forward, "That is not true."

The Nu began again, his voice apologetic. "Please, do not take offense. I know you want to do it. However, the toll has been heavy. You have lost a valued friend. You feel as if you are trying to move a mountain with your bare hands and there is not much time left. What I meant to say is that you are not even sure it is worth the effort, worth the gamble to move that mountain. You wonder if it is foolish to even try."

Marle did not look up, but mumbled unconvincingly, "It is worth it."

"Do you really think it is worth risking death to revive Crono, when it could be for nothing?"

Their reaction astonished the Nu. All, save for Magus, rose their heads and stared him in the eye. "Yes." They muttered in unison, surprising even themselves.

The Nu chuckled, "Well, then perhaps there is hope even yet. Although is sorrows me that you doubt the world can be saved, it is a joy to see that you all sincerely love and care for this man. I believe it might even be possible if your conviction is this strong."

"How do we do it?" Lucca asked.

"The specifics are very difficult to explain. The Time Egg itself must be in a place where Lavos' power manifests itself strongly. That is where the danger lies, for that is where he breeds his young."

"His young?" Lucca asked, horror in her voice.

"That is what I imagine they must be, for they are creatures in his image. That is why Balthazar had lived here these many years. Death Peak is where Lavos rests now and where his breed wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I do not know." The Nu continued. "The Time Egg relies on the will of the users, the importance of the person or thing in relation to the time stream, and where points of time converge. If it works, the Time Egg will see the will of your hearts, alter the very fabric of time itself, and will allow you to shape a person's destiny with your own hands. However, to call to him you need something of great importance to him. An object that will 'call' to him."

Lucca felt her brow furrow, "Could you be any more vague?"

The Nu frowned and said, "I wish I could help more. What I will say is this: it is not only your will that brings him back, but his. You must stir his will to remembrance. You must use his memories to stir his soul to awakening. In other words, even if the Time Egg gives you the opportunity to bring him back, will he _want_ to come back? Perhaps from his death he is truly at peace. Perhaps his life was one full of sorrow and perhaps the knowledge that all is doomed to end would prevent him from returning. Perhaps he prefers the land of the dead, be it paradise or purgatory."

"He is better than that." Lucca said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You all feel the world is going to end no matter what. Is Crono that different? Although you may live out your lives, you are resigned to die."

"That is not true!" Marle shouted, stamping her foot on the ground. "Glenn, Robo, and I are going after Lavos!"

"...Out of respect for your friend...but I can see the hesitancy in your eyes. You do not expect victory. You expect defeat. The only difference between you and the others is that you prefer to face your death head on and not to wait for it to come to you."

"That is enough!" Glenn nearly shouted. His voice echoed throughout the dome, bouncing off the walls, past the broken panels and into the endless sky. He looked about himself and then at the Nu. "We will not be judged. Thou hast placed a heavy burden upon us. We may try our best even though our hearts may be heavy; but dost thou profess to be so certain of victory? Is thy vision of the future any brighter than ours?"

The Nu shook his head. "It is not."

Everyone sighed, the heftiness of the message weighing down on them all. "I am sorry. It is wrong of me to allow my sorrows to tear at you. I only ask because I have a decision to make."

"And what is that?" Marle asked.

"Balthazar has told me that this is the last time you will need my guidance. He did not tell me if he saw your success in a vision or what would happen. All I know is that I will be left alone at the foot of this unspeakable demon. If there truly is no hope, if you prefer to live your lives in peace (and I wouldn't hold it against you if you did), then the future will not change and I will be left here."

A bit of fear entered into their hearts, "What are you asking us to do?" Robo ventured.

"Balthazar saw this coming and gave even me, a machine, a chance to choose. I could wait out an eternity for this world to turn into a dark ball. I could be awake to watch all of mankind wither like a dry reed and die. I could stay and watch the the sun itself dwindle into darkness. But I do not want that. I want to rest. I want to sleep the eternity away so that I may not witness another moment of death. He had programed me pass on in silence, but it can only be done with the pendent that you carry, Marle."

All eyes looked at Marle. "What? But how?"

"It is a safeword. You must press the pendent to my head and speak the words, 'Tulog ka sa pagtulog sang mga anghel.' Once you speak those words, I will drift to sleep, never to wake again."

"But why? You can't expect me to do such a thing!"

Marle did not move as the Nu lifted the pendent from her neck and placed it in the palm of her hand. He folded her fingers around the pendent and placed it to his head. "I have told you how to bring back your loved one. It is the least you can do for me. How awful was it for you to witness his death? Can you imagine how it would be for me? To finally be gifted with the ability to feel, to emote, to sense, and then be left in a world where all perishes? To be left alone?"

"You can't expect me to do this."

"You must!" The Nu said fiercely. As Marle tensed, the Nu softened his voice. "Either you change time and I wake up to a beautiful, green world or you live out your lives and I sleep through death. Please do not deny me a chance at peace. Just say the words...just repeat after me..."

Tears began to stream down her face although her eyes were clenched shut, "No! No! I won't say them!" Her ponytail whipped back and forth as she shook her head.

"'Tulog ka...'"

"No...NO!"

The grip on her hand softened and the voice grew softer and more pleading. "'Tulog ka...'"

She spoke in between sobs, "'T-t-tulog ka...'"

The Nu smiled, "'...sa pagtulog...'"

"'...s-sa pagtulog...'"

"'sang mga anghel.'"

She was crying now and she was not the only one. Lucca's hands were clasped together while Ayla made no effort to dry her moist eyes. Glenn stood, silent as stone as did Magus and Robo. Finally, after what seemed like several minutes, Marle whispered "'sang mga anghel.'" The hand that gripped hers tightened lightly before it smoothly slid off. The creature's bulbous frame almost drifted down to the ground. Its face was held in a blissful smile as its eyes closed for the last time. There was no doubt that whenever its consciousness had gone, the creature, what remained of Balthazar, was at peace.

"Let's go."

Marle's command was hollow. There was no true emotion to her voice. Lucca put a hand to her shoulder. Marle gripped her hand affectionately before she let it slide back down to her side. At that moment, they had both wished they never came to this place. As they boarded the Epoch to head back to their time, they noted that all the machines that had stopped functioning. The dome that had once been the domicile of a brilliant scientist and loyal servant had become a sepulchre.

"Where are we going?" Magus asked, the mood all too familiar with him.

"It is obvious, isn't it?" Marle began, biting her lip in trepidation. "We are going to Crono's house."

_Author's Note: More coming really soon. I've been excited to get to the last bit of this story. I've been brainstorming a bunch of good stuff, so I am excited to get these ideas on paper...or computer...whatever. :P_

_Translation: Tulog ka sa pagtulog sang mga anghel - Sleep the sleep of angels._


	77. Memories of Crono

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Memories of Crono; a chapter wherein the party relives their happier days and dwell on the future…_

The dark skies of a dismal future gave way to the baby blue skies of a world reveling in a new millennium. However, in the horizon the Black Omen stood perched, its stark figure like a vulture waiting to feed of the scraps of the dead. The lighthouse, where Lucca lived, was quiet enough of a place to land the Epoch. They continued toward Crono's house on foot. Even with the dark presence of the Black Omen the world below carried on in jubilation, although the air was more tense then it had been before. This was not due to the the Omen, rather, it was due to the rumors that continued to circulate about the king.

"_What if the king caught Crono? What if he had been lying about his probation?"_

"_Nobody has seen Crono. If he hadn't protected those guards that day..."_

"_They say that those people who were attacking the guards that day were itching to start a riot."_

"_I don't see how the king can talk his way out of this...how can he control a kingdom if he can't even find his daughter?"_

"_They say he is canceling his speech at the end of the Millennial fair! Can you believe that? He's probably afraid he'll get the same treatment he was ready to give 'you-know-who'."_

Glenn looked toward Marle who had been clenching her jaw. He was about to ask if they should do something but thought better of it. He knew already what she would say: this is more important and my father can wait. Everyone could see the thought processes working about in her mind just by the way she bit her lip and fumbled with her pendent. However, the mood amongst everyone was tense as they drew closer to Crono's home.

They had talked beforehand, wondering what would be the best object they could use to summon Crono from death. As they spoke on things that would call Crono to remembrance of what lay at stake in the physical realm, Lucca fought to prepare herself for the inevitable. They had mentioned it a few times in the Epoch: what would they say to Crono's mother? Lucca, after a moment of thought, silenced them and told them that she should take care of it. She clumsily joked that she and Crono had to lie to his mother many times, and doing it once again shouldn't be too difficult. The group chuckled out of courtesy, but their concern and sympathy for Lucca was evident in their reactions.

As they walked, Magus fell back to where Lucca trudged slowly behind. "Wouldn't it be easier to let Robo talk to his mother and you wait elsewhere? He can control his emotions."

The mounting tension as they approached Crono's home did little to temper her response, "Don't tell me what to do. I can handle this."

Magus didn't say anything. Instead, he gave a nod that could have been taken either as encouragement or "it's your funeral".

They had reached the house. It was still as picturesque as it was the day they last left it. However, it was quieter and Lucca felt her tension go. Even still, she was cautious as she opened up the door. The lights were off inside. She called into the house, but there was no answer. A smile came naturally to her face as she turned to the party and motioned for them to head on upstairs. As the opened the door to Crono's room, Marle was overcome by a sensation that the rest of the party could not understand. The room smelled of Crono. It was a smell that not even Lucca could know in such entirety, for she had not buried her face in his chest and breathed his scent all those nights. It almost caused her to reel, but she quickly shook her head and brought her senses about. The memories of the nights they had spent together, her nose inhaling his scent as if it were the purest and sweetest of smells, were bitter-sweet.

Lucca did not feel the power of the emotion through smell. Instead, she had a whole lifetime of memories integrated with the various nick-knacks that lay about his room. Everything was a memory, and every memory was tied to dozens more. How strange it is that such memories would have never surfaced if Crono were at her side that day! Distant memories came to her unbidden, like a thief hungrily searching her mind for anything of value and there was nothing she could do to stop it. At first, she was thankful for those that were there so that she would not spend all day looking at these items. It was then she realized that she had all the time in the world and allowed herself to sink down at his bed and look through a book of photographs.

Glenn and Ayla looked at everything with a feeling of reverence and respect. They searched through his room as if trying to see him through new eyes. Within their faculties they constructed a history of Crono and how he came to be. Just as they studied their enemies by their behaviors on the battlefield and what they left behind, they studied Crono. Lucky charms, well-worn items, old children fixations such as toys and fake weapons, and pictures were their areas of interest. Glenn was able to see that Crono had wanted to be a knight at a young age and Ayla could see the dedication and loyalty to his mother. They saw him through the eyes of a warrior and saw that his desire stemmed from one source.

Magus kept his distance. He did not wish to intrude. He observed the party from the doorway with a certain sort of wonder, as if he were watching himself. He wondered when he stopped looking at the sky, thinking of Schala teaching him about flight and explaining the Black Bird to him. He wondered when he stopped remembering Schala and started focusing on Lavos. He wondered if he had that sort of awe that he saw in their eyes before it was lost. It was not a feeling of longing that he sensed in them, although it _was_ there. There was a sense of peace, of joy, and even pleasure. Did he feel those things once as he thought upon Schala? Or was he overcome by despair and never moved past it? Was he able to think of Schala with joy now? He gave himself the slightest shake of his head to free his thoughts. Within his own mind he asked himself what was the point of it and thought on other things.

What Robo saw and felt was their emotions. He did look around the room and noticed that everyone in the party had found something. However, these were things that called to _them_. He could sense that the items they held carried more significance for them. However, they took turns and explained why they picked what they did.

Lucca held out a picture of them together. They were dressed in school attire and they hung over each other with broad smiles on their faces. She began with a smile on her face so sincere that she almost looked like the young girl in the photo. "This was the sixth year of school. That day a group of bullies picked on me until I began to cry. Crono came and beat them away. He put his arm around me and said that if they ever picked on his sister again that he would do even worse. The smile he had when he called me a sister...I could see right then and there that he meant more than that. We were always like family, but it was different after that."

Glenn held out a bandana that had been embroidered. "Once, Crono hath told me a tale of how a knight stooped down after he hath injured himself. He wrapped his arm with this very bandana." Glenn smiled fondly as if he had been reliving a memory of his own. "Crono has told me on several occasions that the single act of that knight forever imprinted upon his memory the code of conduct that a knight should follow. This single act of kindness signifies the very core of his personality. I say this shall be our item."

Ayla started and held out her piece. "Crono told me that his mother bought him this necklace when he was little to cheer him up. I see the love his mother had for him. This will call to him."

Marle nodded and said, "Those are all very good. However, this pendent that I have was what started our journey. It was because of this very pendent that we all met. I think this should be it."

They were not annoyed nor were they in harsh disagreement. They merely discussed which held the most sentimental value. It was Robo who first said, "How about we just take one of each? What harm could there be in having multiple items?"

The group agreed and headed downstairs.

And then Lucca felt a savage chill in her spine as she rounded the stairs' banister.

"Oh! Hello! I can't believe you are here! How are all of you?"

Lucca felt the warm embrace of Crono mother. A few apples rolled out from her grocery bag, unheeded as she proceeded to embrace the rest of them. It only Magus that she did not embrace, but only gave the most welcome handshake she could muster. Her smile was so broad and her eyes were eagerly searching the lot of them. "Where is Crono?" She said with an excited grin, "Where is my beautiful boy?"

Lucca started off higher pitched but quickly calmed herself, "Hey, you are going to make him die of embarrassment if you do that."

Robo saw her vocal chords go tight as she uttered that sentence. She had spoken without thinking. Even mentioning death in jest almost caused Lucca to lose her composure. The rest of the party seemed a little stunned. Were they not going to tell his mother?

"Well, what can I say? I have a handsome boy!" Her smile slowly faded and became slightly down-turned in disappointment. "He's not here?"

"No..." Lucca began.

The disappointed look quickly began to turn into a look of panic but Lucca put her hands up in a reassuring manner. "It's okay! It's okay! He's fine! We just dropped by to get a few things is all."

A hand went to her chest, "Oh! Thank goodness! All of you just seemed so sullen!"

Lucca scoffed, "Well, he's just having to lay low until this whole thing blows over. You are working on that, right, Marle?"

Shock. That was what Robo sensed from Marle. Shock and then annoyance at being forced to lie to his mother. "O-oh! Absolutely! Just you wait, he'll be home in no time."

"That's wonderful to hear. Thank you so much." She embraced Marle.

Lucca cleared her throat and said, "Hey, sorry that we are heading out so soon, but we told him we'd be back with a few things that he needed. Do you mind if we take these things with us?"

She nodded and said, "Of course! Thank you for asking."

"No problem."

As they began to leave she called out after them. "Oh! Make sure to tell him that I love him and to come home soon!"

"Of course!" Lucca said over her shoulder. "He loves you too!"

They walked a ways further until they rounded a corner. When Lucca was sure they were out of earshot she allowed herself to cry uncontrollably.

_Notes: Sorry that it is a short update. Check this out though; I'm trying something interesting. I had the ending for this whole story planned for a long time so not only am I writing the story in progression, I am also writing it in regression from the ending. So, if it works out well you will all be hit with a bunch of story toward the end._

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who is being so patient. I just want to reassure and calm any people that think I might not finish this story. Please keep in mind that even with school (Getting ready to start on my Bachelor's of Science), work, and saving up for a wedding ring (wink, wink) I am still finding times to update. This is how much I love my hobby. I have worked on this story for darn well close to, what, ten years now? Trust me. I'm going to finish it. ;)_


	78. Death Peak

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_Death Peak; a chapter in which the party discovers more history concerning the horrific origins of Lavos and where they attempt to resurrect their fallen comrade..._

The dead world filled their view once again and it was as foreboding as it always was. However, the great dome of Balthazar lay before them as well as a monstrous mountain that went above the clouds. They did not have to feel the wind against their skin to know that it was extremely violent. They could see it in how the clouds moved. Lucca turned to the party, "There is no way we can take this thing up there."

"How about taking it over the clouds?" Marle suggested.

"I tried that," Lucca said whilst shaking her head, "no matter what, it is like the sky is keeping us away from the mountain."

"Or, mayhaps, it is the work of Lavos."

"You think he might know what we are trying to do?" Ayla asked, a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Well, we sure as hell aren't going to back down now even if he does!" Lucca said, her voice grim and determined.

The scorched earth grew near as the Epoch lowered its altitude. The very machine that had been the masterwork of a genius shuddered threateningly even in Death Peak's mildest winds. It had become obvious even from the descent that traveling up on foot was the only way. She rounded back to the dome with a grin while the others asked her what she was doing. She replied, "We can't take the Epoch, but I am willing to bet that we can find something else that can take us up the mountain!"

The search did not take long. They found a vehicle that hovered over terrain which had once been designed to carry soldiers to distant battlefields. It was not nearly as fast as what Crono used in the race through the ruins, but it was steady and able to withstand the winds of Death Peak. Everyone boarded the vehicle as Robo and Lucca took the front seats. They were pleased to see that it shot forward at a good speed and didn't seem to have trouble with steeper hills.

"It has stabilizers! That is definitely going to help!" Lucca grinned.

"Stabilizers? What meanest thou?"

"Oh, they are a part of the vehicle that keep it from tipping over even if we wind up on non-leveled ground. We'll basically float up-right until either the stabilizers give out or we land on steady ground."

"Did you understand that?" Ayla asked.

Glenn scoffed and grinned while folding his arms, "Didst _thou_?"

Ayla grinned, "Nope."

"It's not that hard to...oh forget it." Lucca said, her eyes narrowing.

As the party progressed toward the mountain, all took turns switching into heavier winter gear that they gathered before hand. Already the red, dusty earth grew whiter and thicker with frost. As a test, Marle placed her hand against the glass window and felt the bone-chilling cold that was just on the other side before hastily putting on her gloves. Even Magus, who had insisted that the cold did not bother him, decided that it would not hurt to put on a heavier cloak.

Marle had stolen a glance or two toward Magus as he bound the extra clothing to himself. She thought for a moment about what to say and started slowly, "So, do you think that we'll be okay?"

Magus spoke as if any word he had to say was an annoyance. "Concerning what?"

"Do you think Lavos will...I mean, he is under the earth, right? He can't ATTACK us, can he?"

"And you think I know this?"

"I thought you might have an idea..."

"I have no idea what we'll find there. I have no idea what we are going to do there. For all I know he could be waiting for us at the top or the whole thing could be a waste of time."

"It won't be." Marle said firmly.

Magus said nothing as he sealed the hood of his cloak with a scarf around his neck and mouth. He thought the words: _For all of your sakes I hope not_, and kept his peace.

There were no trees or any signs of life on this mountain. Lucca, as a way of tuning out the obvious reason for lack of life, imagined that this was what it must have looked like on distant planets. The landscape was so strange and foreign. All was buried under white, save the sharp contrast of dark stone. There were no icicles. The mountain would've needed to be warmer at one point for that. For who knew how long this mountain had been frozen, it had been growing and growing as the world had gotten colder and colder.

"Is it me, or are we slowing down?" Robo asked.

He was right, of course. The machine whirled louder than ever, showing that its inner mechanisms pushed all the harder. However, the approach had steadily been decreasing. Even still, they progressed faster had they been walking. Even so, that begged the question that Glenn asked, "How is it that we are slowing down?"

Lucca shook her head, "We probably would have been better off with something with wheels. Yeah, we are stable, but that doesn't mean a thing if we don't have traction to push against the wind."

Robo patted her lightly on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Lucca. This would have been far too dangerous even with treads. The piles of snow creates the illusion of solid ground, but I have seen many crevices on the way up that would not have supported our weight. We made the right decision by taking this."

"So, I suppose that means we will have to climb the rest of this mountain, am I right?" Magus said grimly.

"I could push the hovercraft even harder," Lucca offered. "we might be able to make it an extra mile."

"Do no such thing," Glenn started, "listen to her strain. We shall need this if we wish to return. If thou wouldst over strain the vehicle with no means of repairing her we would be stranded here."

"Alright," Lucca said with a warning tone. She allowed the vehicle to lower itself into a snow bank before turning off the power. She and Robo exchanged a few words before she went to a cabinet, pulled out a strange mechanism and pressed a button. It began to flash and beep with a high frequency. She pressed the button again and it went silent. "A beacon for this vehicle," she said aloud, "in case it gets buried in snow before we get back."

"Hopefully, we will not be here that long..." Glenn said whilst his teeth chattered. Already the heat in the hull was beginning to dissipate.

Lucca pushed against the hatch. The frost was more formidable than she thought since she had to push against it more than once. All at once, as if they were plunged into an icy sea, the wind snapped at their bodies. It had taken their breath away. This was no ordinary cold. This was unnatural. It was almost as if it were a force that kept all life from approaching. Fortunately, they had not completely fastened their winter clothes due to their underestimation of what to expect. The temperature was horrendous, but at least it was bearable after they zipped up their jackets and fastened their boots. Magus even gave a wry smile before taking an extra jacket and boots. "You are all mad," he said with a shake of his head.

The trek began and it was nigh torturous. The snow was heavy and thick. It was as if they were wading through water up to their hips. Lucca had a sound idea, or at least it seemed sound at the moment. She had used her magic to forge a path, but the water that stuck to their clothes began to freeze, making their condition more miserable. Instead, Marle lead the way, using her skills to move the ice as much as she could. Even still, the wind was unceasing and it made progression difficult.

An hour passed. Lucca turned to see if she could see the vehicle. She activated the beacon and read its monitor. She signed dejectedly, "It seems we have only gone three miles..."

"Don't worry about that," Ayla said through chattering teeth, "it will only discourage you."

"Think about it this way," Robo offered, "if you were the way you were at the start of this journey you would be _stone cold_ dead right now."

The party halted for a moment to give Robo a glare as cold as the ice around their waists. "..._Sorry. Puns are not acceptable at this moment, I assume..._" Robo muttered before they continued onward.

Ahead of them was a narrow choke-point up the mountain face. The formation of it seemed unnatural, for the walls stretched high until their peaks were obscured by the clouds. However, they could see the steady climb of the slope as it headed up the mountain. As they drew closer the wind grew more and more fierce. "It forms a wind tunnel!" Lucca shouted over the gale so that she could be heard. Her cheeks were bright red from the stinging sleet that pelted her face and glasses. Robo motioned for the lead which Marle gave up gladly. It made it easier on the party, but it was by no means easy. The wind tore at their clothes, whipped their faces, and it felt as if miniscule pebbles were pelting their bodies. In fact, they covered their eyes as Lucca took a hold of Robo's shoulder as the others formed a line behind her. They walked blind, Robo leading them as he moved agonizingly slow, trying to keep his balance against the icy wind.

"This is getting dangerous!" Magus shouted over the gale. He could not be heard, but could sense that the party had no desire to stop. He grit his teeth and continued, regretting the advice he gave back in Lucca's home.

Lucca could feel it for a brief moment, but suddenly Robo moved at a brisk pace. It was only for a moment, as if he had struggled against a weight and was suddenly free of it. Suddenly, her billowing clothes dropped to her side and the stinging sleet bothered her no more. The rest of the party felt the same as they realized they had emerged from the choke-point. They stood in an open field, the mountain still sloping upward. Snow steadily fell from the sky in an almost serene way. Although it was still cold, the windless chill felt as welcome as the gardens of Zeal. They undid their winter clothes partially, allowing their bodies to breath.

"What sorcery is this? How could the wind..." Glenn let the end of his sentence hang in the air like the snowflakes that danced in silence. He gradually approached the choke-point again. He could feel something sucking him toward the alleyway and realized that it was not wind at all. "'Tis not a work of nature...'tis some strange vortex...a vacuum."

"Well, we got past it. Thank goodness." Marle stated, rubbing her cheeks in an effort to get feeling back into them.

The party began moving upward. Except for their grunts of effort on a particularly high step, it was eerily quiet and peaceful. It was very much like being in a mortuary and believing the dead were capable of rising; you only questioned "when". When was the other shoe going to drop? When would the eerie silence give way? Was Lavos himself waiting atop this mountain? Did he know that they were there?

As if the question wanted to be answered, the ground underneath them rose, blanketing their vision in white. Their shouts of surprise were muffled out by snow as they could feel themselves fall into darkness. Marle felt herself land on something hard and cold. She quickly pushed herself to her feet and looked around. "Are you guys alright!?" She pulled our her crossbow and searched around but saw nothing. After she heard no response she looked around to find that, in fact, she saw nobody at all. Not even her comrades. Somehow, she was all alone...

* * *

"Glenn of Porre..."

The lords and ladies of the court gasped in surprise as Glenn jerked in alarm. The king of Guardia stifled his surprise as well, trying his best to calm the awkward situation. "It is nothing! Perhaps he is nervous that I am not as handy with a sword as he is!" The statement worked. The court laughed and clapped at his response, but it did nothing to settle Glenn who leapt to his feet and took in his surroundings.

"_Where am I? What hast happened? Is this a dream?"_

Glenn felt a heavy, warm hand rest on his shoulder. If he were armed he would have spun around and lopped the hand off. Instead, he turned about startled and grabbed for the arm, shocking the court anew. His eyes were wide and frantic while the eyes he stared into were bewildered and concerned. "My friend, what is wrong?" Before him stood the king of Guardia, his wife rising from her throne in worry. Her hand clasped her pendent in a very familiar way. His eyes searched the room and somehow it dawned on him: the colors, the banners, the manner of dress of the lords and ladies...this was a knighting ceremony. And not just any knighting ceremony. This was to be performed for the Captain of the Guard.

"Who art thou? What sorcery is this? Art thou an illusion! Answer me!"

Glenn had been in such a state of panic that he did not realize the king had seemed shorter and that his own frame felt different. In fact, it wasn't until he saw that his hand that clasped the king, which was not gloved, looked as if it were the hand of a man. Warm tears stung his eyes and both hands hovered before his vision. Forgotten feelings came over his body. He could feel his thick and heavy hair against his brow, the warmness of his hand, the softness of his skin.

"Glenn...are you well?"

Glenn looked up with panicked eyes at the Queen who nearly recoiled at his countenance. Glenn looked at the court again and turned to run. His leather boots pounded the all-too-familiar tiles of the palace. He dashed past the grand doors and someone called his name. He ran past the confused guards and out toward the forest that surrounded the castle. Wherever he was, it must have been summer. Crickets chirped faster and sweat began to trickle down his face.

"Glenn! Glenn, are you out here?"

Two voices called for him. Both of them he knew very well. Both of them he loved. He climbed a tree and perched, watching as the two he knew passed underneath him. One was Cyrus, his oldest and best of friends, dressed in fine garments and armor. The other was Eliza. His heart nearly exploded upon looking at her. She was still a sight to behold. Her very aroma came up to him in the trees and her soft feminine voice was like music to his eyes even if it was concerned for him at the moment.

A wonderful flood of memories came to him. The all pertained to that woman since he had known since she was a girl.

"_"Thou hast never told me thy name."_

_"Thou hast never asked for it." _

"_I am Eliza…what is your name?"_

_"Glenn."_

"_I thought for sure you were killed..."_

"_When shall we tell the news to my father?"_

"_Will your father accept me? Would he learn to love a pauper like me?"_

"_If he will not, it does not matter. I love thee and I will go wherever thou will go."_

Glenn found himself back in the tree, shaking his head vigorously. "This cannot be real. This cannot be real!"

"It can be."

This was a devil. It may have looked like Crono, it may have sounded like Crono, and it may have even moved like Crono, but it was a devil nonetheless. While Glenn stood perched in the tree branch, Crono stood on the outermost part of it, gently swaying in the breeze as if it had not affected his balance in the slightest. He smiled brightly, his apple green eyes glinting as they had always done. "You have fought hard enough, Glenn. This life is what you deserve. The Chrono Trigger is capable of many things and it can give you this life. All you have to do is wish for it."

"You are not Crono." Glenn snarled, reaching for his sword. How strange that a moment ago it was not there, but now it was sheathed and at his side. Truly this must be a dream and his tormentor had given him his weapon back. Why?

"I don't have to be Crono for you to see that is the truth. You have suffered, bled, and fought as much as anyone. Yes, you, my friends, and myself have fought against Lavos...but you have lived in a time where you fought against him your whole life, in a manner of speaking."

"Don't you dare speak to me as if thou art him! You defile his name, you vicious, sick monster!"

"You are to be wed to that young woman, you know."

Glenn froze.

"Can you imagine it? Not only will you defy all the nay-Sayers from your time, but you will finally be with the one woman you have loved for your entire life. Finally, she will be with you and not cringe at the very sight of you."

Glenn swung with fury, the blade connecting. "DAMN YOU TO HELL, LAVOS!"

The branch broke beneath them and they both fell into darkness.

* * *

"This is most definitely a trick..."

Lucca stood in the warmth of the sun, the ocean breeze brushing her bare skin. It had been stone cold from the storm just a moment ago, but now it was as if her skin had been kissed bronze by the sun. She stood outside her home, knowing that something awful must be inside. This was a trap, just as it had been for Crono at Magus' castle so long ago. However, she could not see an escape. Whatever the exit could be, it must have been inside. Perhaps this was a test and it was something she would have to confront. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Lucca! It's about time!"

Lucca was stunned into silence. Before her stood her mother, her legs whole and unmarred. There was no hint of deep sadness in her features. A smile came so naturally and carefree to her face. It was a smile that Lucca had not seen since she was a little girl. In her stunned silence she felt something warm and slightly wet on her cheek.

"Hey Lucca!"

Crono had just kissed her. Even now his arms were wrapped around her in a sweet embrace. When Lucca had noticed this it took her a moment to gather her thoughts. She pushed Crono off him, a little too strongly. He gave her a look of concern, but covered it up with a chuckle. "Is everything alright? Do I have morning breath?"

"Would Marle want you to do what you just did?"

Crono cocked his head, "Marle? Who's that?"

Lucca shook her head, "There is no way this is real."

"Luce...you are starting to freak me out. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Crono stepped toward her, his arms open.

"_I forgot that he used to call me that,"_ thought Lucca. She shook her head again. It didn't matter how deep or unforgotten her past was. It was in her mind. Lavos knew all her secrets. There was no stopping it. Once she came to that conclusion the warmness of the afternoon faded almost instantly. Although the scene stayed the same, Lucca could see her breath floating heavily toward the ground and she began to shiver.

"_You_ are dead, and _you_ can't walk. Who are you and what is going on here?"

"You already know who this is. I am just presenting you with an option." The sweetness was gone from his voice. It still sounded like him, but the intonation, the phrasing of his words were all different.

"Not interested. Get me the hell out of here."

"Don't you see? With the Chrono Trigger you could do anything. I know your thoughts and I know you never wanted to go on this journey. Your life, while not progressing as fast as you hoped it would, was beginning to reach this point before _she _stepped in. Think of it. With the Chrono Trigger you could change everything you ever wanted about your history. Your father's name as a world-famous inventor? Done. The accident with your mother? Gone. The love of your life? Yours." The classic grin Crono used to give was flashed at Lucca. It was so like his own that it was eerie.

Lucca frowned, "He's not mine. And I am getting pretty sick of the fact that you keep using that to mess with me."

"Don't deny it. It is in your very heart, your very desires." Her mother spoke these words. "I knew it from when you were young. I longed for a son like him. Why do you think I always welcomed him? Do you realize how disappointed I was when I found out that a princess entered his life? I knew there was no way he would chose someone so plain and ugly like my own daughter over someone like Princess Nadia."

Lucca frowned. She tried to remember that this was a monster talking to her. But those faces...they were so real... "I've seen what you look like, Lavos. You aren't that attractive either."

Without warning Lucca lunged forward, summoning fire at her fingertips. She almost ceased as she saw the horrified looks on Crono and her mother's faces. The explosion of fire connected with blood curdling screams. _"Too real...this dream is far too real..." _The flames sprouted out to the walls and curtains, enveloping them in flames. Almost instantly the flames encircled her. She was in a world of flame, just as if she were on the Epoch, floating through time without the safety of the canopy. The fire did not torch or consume her. Suddenly, it all faded to darkness and that was when she realized her eyes and cheeks were soaking wet.

* * *

Ayla was not tired in the least.

Enemies surrounded her at all sides. The fear in her heart at first made it pound. However, all the movements of her foes came slowly. She could feel the power, the force, the maliciousness behind the blows and knew that anyone else they would be death-threatening. However, to her, they felt as if they were nothing but gentle breezes. Her own blows were satisfying. Bones buckled and crunched under her fists, her leaps into the air were unburdened, and her heart swelled with the sureness of her strength.

"Keep advancing!" A voice shouted out.

"This is madness! Run!"

She let out a triumphant roar. The feeling of past victories came to her. She remembered the battles she had multiple times against the Reptites and how they feared her. It was not the fact that they feared her that made her feel joy. It was the fact that they would rather run then face her. There was no risk, no danger. But then Azala came. They grew more bold. And suddenly she was unsure if she and her people were strong enough.

The surety of victory...it had been so long since she felt it. It felt so comforting. The snow continued to fall. She was still on the mountain of Death, or so it seemed. However, none of the others were around. She would find them. If they were in trouble she would save them. She could do it now. She did not know how, but her fear of death was slowly abating and she felt capable again.

"Pwede ka magbati sina permi." A voice called out to her softly, in her own tongue.

"Sino na?" Ayla shouted, spinning around in an effort to find the hidden voice.

The voice sounded taunting, methodical. "Indi ka hadlok sa pagmatay? Kon maghumbal ka hindi, ginahumbalon mo ang sala..."

"Lavos! Ikaw na? Anhi ka! Ipakita mo ang imong kaugalingon! Mapakita ako sa imo nga hindi ako hadlok!" Ayla barked, her fists clenching at her side.

Once she spoke these words she felt something very strange happen. It felt as if she moved under water, or if some great weight had begun to slow her down. A frail man appeared before her. He was old and bent with age. His teeth were mostly gone, save for a few that poked out from a gummy smile. His brow was furrowed and his wispy hair came over his eyes. He stepped forward and it pained him to do so. He hobbled and shook, showing that every step was an endeavor. Ayla threw a punch but it did nothing. The old man wheezed a horrible laugh before throwing one of his own. The force of the blow was tremendous. She felt as if she were an old woman that had been struck by a bear. Ayla gasped in pain and tried to move before he grabbed her wrist.

It was too late. His grip was like iron. He pulled her forward and she fell to the ground.

Tears came to her eyes and the feeling of invincibility was shattered. The horror of her mortality had returned with a vengeance. However, something she saw made her realize something. She looked down to the ground and saw her arm. It _was_ strong. It was powerful and had ended many foes. For it to be this ineffective against a frail opponent? That was unthinkable. This was not real. This was a dream, an illusion, a trick of some kind. With her confidence back she leapt to her feet and punched the strange specter. As further proof to her that it was a dream, there was nothing left of him after she punched him.

"Gindumdum mo na subong? Ang pagkalain sang imong hadlok? Ang amo sang katiempohan makahimo na matuod..."

Yes. She was strong. But it wasn't only weakness she feared. It was death. The old man that stood before her; that might as well have been her. One day she would become frail...useless...who could she protect then?

The world started fading to black and the last thing Ayla heard was the voice saying, "Kabalo ka nga kon mamatay ka, indi ka magkita isang hayeg? Ang kamatayon hay dalum parias ni..."

* * *

"Again with your tricks, Lavos? I am severely disappointed."

Magus stood in the midst of an illusion. Before him lay his loyal subjects that stretched out far into the horizon. The chanting of the Zealians reached him even though he stood in the tower of his palace, gazing down at them all. He was clothed in the robes of the royal family, a royal scepter in hand. His sister, Schala, was at his side. Their left and right arms were intertwined as she gazed up at him, adoringly and full of love as she did when he was younger. Even though he stated his indifference to Lavos out loud the countenance of Schala did not change nor did she show any sign of hearing him. In fact, it seemed that whatever he said which didn't fit the illusion was unheeded.

"Why try something new when the old tricks have always worked just fine?"

"But you know they won't work." Magus grinned, "Showing me the same lies, the same things that I know you will never give; Even your illusion has become lazy."

"Then strike it down."

He felt the warmth of his sister's arm. It was an illusion, but still a very believable one. Her eyes caught his and they turned into half moon crescents as her cheeks bunched up with her smile. While Magus' face slowly turned to that of sadness, the illusion continued on as if he were returning the smile. "Brother...I am so proud of you." Silence. She responded to an unasked question, "Yes, my brother. Forever. I will always be here for you. You don't need to worry while I'm around."

Memories came back to him. He remembered better times where he and his sister sat in a room set aside just for them. Mother and Father were always so busy, but Schala would always make time for him. In his mind he saw the den, toys scattered about and standing at attention like civilians. They circled him, saluting him, and his older sister stood by his side, smiling all the while. Never once did she say that it was her turn to be the magistrate or tap her foot impatiently. Instead, she would yell commands to the toys. "Bow before your king, Lord Janus! All hail his majesty!"

And here they were today, just as they had been all those times ago. There was no desire for power. There was no impatience or selfishness. She was there from him, drinking in his happiness and sharing in his joy. Such motherly unselfishness...Here he was, his toys were now real people and his sister was just as giving now as she was back then. His scepter was now his scythe and Schala was nothing more than an innocent lamb coddling him at his side.

Of course he could not do it.

It was then that a completely new and novel idea had entered his mind. An idea that took hold of him and made his chest rise with hope and longing.

Magus scoffed. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "You truly are a crafty bastard."

"The Chrono Trigger can do many things, Magus. In fact, it can break my hold over Schala...just long enough for you to take her place."

Already thoughts of the deed began to flow into his mind. He could see himself, the Chrono Trigger granting him the very chance to free Schala from Lavos' clutches. It did not matter that he be taken by Lavos in exchange. It was proper punishment. He would cause her to forget, to place her in the safety of Marle and Lucca's time. She would live her life happy and free. The happiest images in her memory would replaced with others without the tarnish of his sin. She would raise children and play with them as she had with him in his infancy. Bitter tears came to his eyelids, but never went past them as he thought of the scene. Never before had he imagined it and never had he supposed that such a prospect would have that strong a hold over him.

"I will not do it. Whatever you tell me is a lie. A beautiful lie...but still a lie."

"The choice is yours..."

Just as the scene faded into darkness, Schala was the last to leave. Her face, full of joy and peace, would be forever etched into Magus' memory. But even worse, the thought returned to his mind. Whether it was placed there by Lavos or of his own accord he knew not. Nonetheless, he saw Schala again, playing with her own children as she did with him. He remembered her talking about being a mother one day and having a happy family and the words stung his heart.

Magus was expecting temptations in the form of selfishness...how strange it was that Lavos came at him with this.

* * *

It was the utter pain for his logical mind that demanded to know the final piece of the puzzle.

Robo stood in front of a mirror, or at least he thought it must have been so. It must have been because it copied his movements exactly. It must have been because he could detect nothing past the flat surface in front of him. However, it could not be a mirror because it looked nothing like him. However, something whispered in his mind that it was indeed him in the flesh.

Yes. He had the appearance of a human.

However, it was maddening to him that the mirror was broken right where his face would appear. He tried in vain to crouch down and turn in his spot to see what his face was like, but the broken spot on the mirror shifted with his movements, obscuring his view before he could see the only thing that he longed to see. And why was that? He could see his well-formed hands, his muscularly thick torso, and his tanned skin. But the eyes...why not the eyes?

"It is because you know that they are the window to the soul."

The voice came very low and very suddenly. Robo spun about to see who offered up the explanation but saw nobody. The gears that wound within his body were louder and less easy to ignore as he clenched his fists; "Lavos, show yourself! What do you think you are trying to do? Do you really think you can sway me with this?"

"These are your thoughts and nothing more..."

Robo spun toward the mirror. The figure which had been coping his movements up until this moment was now moving on its own accord as if Lavos spoke through him. It gave Robo an uneasy feeling as he watched his body move and sway with Lavos' speech and intonation...but it wasn't his body to begin with. How strange it was that Robo had to tell himself that! Almost as if he had read his mind, and most assuredly he did, Lavos spoke. The figure in the mirror moved and motioned with its hands, its lips moving with the words, yet it still had no face nor eyes to see. "I am merely making the very thoughts of your mind more real...your true desires are being shown to yourself. You have undoubtedly put this together by now. After all, you are mentally superior to your friends...You are not blinded by your senses and you see the world as it is..."

"I don't want to listen to another word that you are going to say."

The mirror chuckled, "Ahh, you say that and yet you do not move...and why is that?"

To prove the point that he was wrong, Robo turned about and started walking away from the mirror but when he noticed out of the corner of his senses that the mirror copied his movements again he turned back. Lavos no longer had control over his reflection and Robo found himself staring again. And as Lavos pointed out, he resumed to try and see his eyes to no avail. Why was he so driven to see the eyes? Like an unwelcome guest the voice returned, "You had seen dead eyes in your time, have you not? You know what they look like...soul-less and empty..."

"I am not listening to what you say."

"Do you really want to know why you are trying to see the eyes?"

"You cannot make me-"

"It is because you know you are soul-less."

Robo was silent for a moment. Ordinarily he would have never paid attention to the workings of his system, but he could sense the electrical currents running through his body, the messages of code that transpired through his "brain" and the logic being worked out in his mind. All of these were signs that he was a creation of a man. A mixture of metal, oil, and parts. A replication that was incomplete. Yes, he had craved to be human, but being a machine had not truly bothered him before. So, what was this strange new sensation?

"I do have a soul."

"No, you do not."

"Yes, I do."

"Your mind knows you do not."

Lavos was right, at least as far as Robo's mind was concerned. He could feel the very nature of his being, the very fabric of logic, compel him to face something he did not want to admit. Yet, Robo fought hard against the feeling. The thought was suddenly disturbing and it slowly became more and more horrifying. But why?

"You know that if you have no soul, you are nothing. You may outlive the healthiest human by centuries, but your body will erode and fail. You know your very desires and wishes are programs designed to aid and assist those who made you. You are not an entity nor a creature of free-will. You do not even know if your sense of humor, companionship, and desire are even real or fabricated. You are a puppet."

"That is not true."

But his mind, his _configuration_, shouted at him that it was so.

"No," Robo stated again, shaking his head. "This isn't what my programing is telling me. This is you. You are influencing what I am thinking."

"Defective."

His sensors went off, one by one with alarming rapidity. Bit by bit his field of vision became obscured with labels such as "system failure", "non-compliance", and "defective." He could feel his dome shake as his fists pounded against his helmet. "LAVOS! I AM NOT DEFECTIVE! I HAVE A SOUL! I HAVE WORTH! I AM WHAT I AM!" There was a sound of lenses shattering and Robo felt a certain horror creep into him. One of his eyes had been damaged. However, something strange happened. Out of one eye he could see the warning of his system, blaring at him for his attention. And then, out of the other eye he saw no system reports or any messages appearing in his field of vision. He saw as a man saw.

It was nowhere as clear nor as powerful as his vision was before, yet a certain excitement filled him. Even though it was lesser vision, the world seemed so bright and colorful even in his gloomy surroundings. And then, in front of him, hovering before what would have been his face was a human hand. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. The mirror before him reflected his true body now, only it slowly gave way to human flesh. His vision began to turn black as he saw that the figure in the mirror held the Chrono Trigger and that somehow his mechanical self was being absorbed into the egg. Just before he could see his eyes the world became black and dark once again.

* * *

Marle shrieked with surprise.

For several minutes her friends had been vanished and now they burst forth from the snowy banks. Lucca shivered and summoned a blaze to warm their bodies which did wonders. Marle helped pull Glenn out of the snow and warmed him with her hands while he uttered a stuttered thanks. "What happened? Where did you guys go?"

"Apparently, nowhere." Lucca said, her voice dripping with irony.

"Lavos played with my mind...I suppose I was the only one?" Magus asked, looking at the others.

"Nay, he hath tried the trick upon me as well. Who else hath suffered his sorcery?"

All showed with a nod of their heads or a downward glance. It was only Marle who tilted her head in confusion, grabbing her pendant as usual. "Played with your mind? How?"

Ayla breathed deep and said, "He showed us all the things we wanted...He made our hearts long for what we want. Our hearts are no longer pure."

Lucca sighed dejectedly, "We can't do it. If there is anything wrong with us we might risk losing the Chrono Trigger and the chance to summon Crono back altogether..."

"Aye, 'tis true...Patience is a virtue, I suppose."

"Now wait," Marle began, "we came so far! Are we really going to go back now that we are so close? What if Lavos is working extra hard because he's scared?"

"You must think this through carefully, girl." Magus began with a glower, "Stow your feelings and realize that your haste may cost you your only chance of seeing him again."

"Don't you 'girl' me!" Marle said, pointing a finger toward Magus. "I didn't get tempted! So maybe I should go and summon him alone!"

All stopped in their tracks and thought; a bit of optimism began to show in their faces.

"'Tis true that Lavos had not touched thee...but for what purpose? Could it be that your only desire IS to summon Crono?"

Lucca, not liking the meaning of this new revelation, was forced to agree. "It makes sense. Maybe we should let her try it." The party deliberated for a moment and every seemed to be in agreement. Marle smiled broadly, pleased that everyone was willing to give it a try. She took lead and began to climb up the rest of the mountain. Thankfully the rest of the climb was fairly easy. It was almost as if they passed the most difficult of trials and were at long last able to rest their minds.

At last, after a few more hours of traversing the mountain, they were a mere stone throw away from the peak.

"How...strangely beautiful and peaceful..."

There was a single tree, barren and covered in frost. It sparkled in the light of the sun that pierced through the clouds. The party marveled for a moment, believing that perhaps in this whole forsaken world the sun only showed itself here. The tree stood upon a ledge that looked over what would have been hundreds of miles, but it was obscured by the clouds that sped by below quietly, proving how strong the winds surrounding this mountain were. As they approached there was a strange feeling. It almost felt as if they tread on holy ground, or a sacred piece of land within a realm of evil.

"So...what do we do?" Marle asked.

"Maybe now is the time we should bring out the items?" Everyone obeyed and pulled out the tokens they retrieved from Crono's room. Marle held her pendent, Glenn held a bandana, Ayla held a necklace, and Lucca held her photo. Robo walked forward and held out the Crono Trigger. Everyone in the party gathered around Marle and handed her the items. Lucca was the last and hesitated for a moment as if she didn't want to relinquish the right. To hide her hesitancy she smiled and said, "Please, give him a punch in the arm when you bring him back for making me worry."

Marle returned the smile with a soft chuckle and stepped forward.

"MARLE! WATCH OUT!"

A creature emerged, hissing as if it were a wild animal. There was a surge of black energy and suddenly the world went dark.

* * *

Marle woke up within her chambers with a start.

She sighed in relief and let her body fall back into bed. The silken sheets of her bed caressed her in the most comforting and familiar of ways. "Just a nightmare...just a really, really long and intense nightmare." She turned on her side and looked out the window. She could see the mess of people making their way up toward Leene Square. Balloons drifted off into the sky along with the distant sound of cannon fire. At once she jolted up in her bed. The fair! It was today! She quickly got dressed, throwing on the most inconspicuous outfit she could find. Yes, it made her appear a mite tomboyish, but it would be bad if people recognized her as the princess.

She had planned it so many times and knew all the routes. She quietly crept downstairs, making sure that the guards did not notice her. Plenty of times before she had tried to escape for any festivities and she was discovered. Not today. Today was far too important. After all, how often does anyone experience the grandeur of a Millennial Fair? She sighed in relief as she found herself outside and let her guard down completely when she found herself in the woods. Within another hour she found herself walking around Truce, taking in the sights of the town with nobody being the wiser.

She wasn't totally inconspicuous. Boys stared at her, admiring her beauty. She giggled when she noticed, "So, this is what it feels like to have fun!"

The fair was everything she could have dreamed. Games were everywhere, dances went on for hours, beautiful men and women gathered and spoke, the most savory of food tempted all, and the sun was as welcoming as the atmosphere. It wasn't until she was at Leene's Bell that she had a bit of misfortune. She felt a body slam into her. She looked up, annoyed, but it softened as she stared back into the most gentle and kindest eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

His hand was rough and warm. And so strong. He lifted her onto her feet without a grunt of effort.

"Here, you dropped this."

"Oh! Why thank you!" Marle said, still a little taken aback.

Perhaps it was her imagination, but she noticed a similar reaction in the boy. His eyes dropped as if they were embarrassed for staring too long. "I'm really sorry, once again. I was just in a hurry."

He certainly wasn't now. He didn't keep going. In fact, he was waiting for her to say something which is what she did. "Where are you going?"

"My friend has an invention that she is showing off."

Marle's shyness suddenly turned into interest, "Wow! An inventor? What did she make?"

The boy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, she wouldn't tell me. She said I had to be there to find out."

"Sounds like fun!" Marle said, hoping that it was enough of a plea to get him to invite her.

"Well, would you like to come and check it out? I was here alone and it would be nice to have someone with me to go see it."

She grinned eagerly and nodded. "Absolutely! It's nice to meet you! I'm Marle."

"I'm Crono." He said this with a large, easy grin.

* * *

The cathedral was gleaming. The air of Spring was upon them. There was a sensation of joy that hung over her as if she were in school again and summer vacation was only a few hours away. The man next to her, dressed in ceremonial clothing, held her arm tightly. She blushed as Crono planted a kiss upon her cheek and felt butterflies in her stomach when she imagined the night she had long waited for. For years she had loved him, known him, grew up with him, and now she would finally have him for herself.

She felt Lucca wrap her arms around her and give her a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. She gave Crono a playful punch on the arm before walking off with her new beau whom Crono had introduced her to. The beau had a look of surprised pleasure in his face and laughed as Lucca dragged him off by his arm. It was Crono's turn to do the same as they walked toward the carriage. Confetti rained down on them as they passed through the rows of nobility, family, and friends. Marle felt herself pulled into an embrace as her father laughed joyfully, giving Crono a hearty handshake and a pat on the back afterward. Crono took a moment to give his mother a kiss on the cheek and a hug to his sister Elly. Something caused Marle's smile to break for just a moment as she viewed Elly. Why would that be? Was it some strange kind of jealousy? After all, they Marle and Elly were close friends, weren't they? No. It wasn't jealousy. Something seemed wrong.

"Dear, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, mother." Marle said with a smile.

Mother?

* * *

With a start she realized that she was in her mother's bedroom and nobody could see her. Aides and nurses gathered around and helped her the best they could. It was a horribly pitiful thing to see. Just a few moments ago she saw her mother full of life but now her cheeks were sallow and pale. Her forehead was sweaty, her hair matted to it. This was how it really was. This is what really happened. She could recognize her mother's room; the little details that showed what year it was were called to her attention. The dream just a moment ago had seemed so real. Marle honestly felt as if she had just relived her whole life once again and that reality had just torn itself asunder.

"Do you realize it now? It is not Crono you are truly wishing for...It is the _life_ that you are wishing for."

The dark voice reverberated within her and it chilled her to the bone.

"Would you still want Crono if I told you that you both were not meant to be? Would you still choose him over your mother coming back to life? Even if he did return, do you really think your father would accept him? Wouldn't it be better if you could simply _choose_ your outcome?"

The Crono Trigger was suddenly in Marle's hands.

"Wish for it and it shall be yours. Time shall be your servant. Find your happiness and live your life as you desire. Forget everything else. That is the way of the world. There is nothing after this. You have felt it."

The world turned black again. It was the same blackness that she felt and saw when her body being torn asunder by a rift in time, back before they knew of Lavos. Back when they began their journey. That feeling never left her. It tormented her even still on cold nights where the moon was hidden. She could feel the stillness of non-existence and it frightened her.

"You remember this place...this emptiness. This is what happens when you die."

"No..." Marle said, shaking her head. "I don't believe it."

"All must die and face this place someday...but why not live your life to the fullest and be happy? Eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow you die. Use the Chrono Trigger. Fulfill your dreams and be happy. That is all anyone can get out of life. Why worry about changing things beyond your control? Why struggle? Accept your fate and live it."

* * *

She felt hands all around her now. She had not realized it, but hot tears stung her cheeks. It was a testament to remind her of how cold it was and that she was back in reality. The hands that held her belonged to Glenn and he stared at her intently. "Marle, Princess, art thou well? Canst thou stand?" Marle answered softly, and barely audible as she used her arms to prob herself up. She shook her head and looked around and noticed the marks of battle for the first time.

"What happened here?" Marle asked, her eyes going wide with fear.

"The spawn...the creatures Balthazar's Nu told us about...they showed up to stop us." Ayla answered.

Marle saw several husks of spikes. Some were empty, their physical bodies completely burnt away. They were terribly formidable looking creatures and hideously ugly. She recoiled in a similar manner as if she had found a scorpion crawling on her leg as she saw one nearby. It didn't take her long to remember: she was about to use the Chrono Trigger when she saw the creature surface for only a moment. It hit her with a blast of dark energy which she realized was a strange sleeping spell. But it was not only that; it must have been a way for Lavos to enter her mind unbidden. He had been waiting for them. While he had twisted her mind the rest of the party had fought them off. But it was too late...

"They did stop us..." Marle said, trembling vocalizations rising in her throat.

"What do you mean?" Robo asked, stooping down.

"I can't wish Crono back. I just had the same horrible dream all of you had and now I can't say for sure that I truly want Crono back for the right reasons...I-I don't think I can do it."

Glenn looked down, shook his head, and stammered, "B-but we have come thus far! Thou must try! Mayhaps it can still work! Mayhaps it can..." Glenn stopped as he realized he didn't believe himself.

A deep sorrow fell over the party. All looked down at their feet and it was then that Marle noticed that some were injured.

"What can we do?" Lucca asked, fighting back the tears that were coming to her eyes. She was unsuccessful. She used her sleeve to dry her eyes constantly.

Magus, although still mostly unmoved, felt a pang of pity for the party. The same frustration they felt; it reminded him of worse times. "We must leave."

Everyone looked at him.

Magus continued, "We don't know how or what, but any problems we have we must address them. We must fix our weaknesses before we risk using the Chrono Trigger."

Robo slowly rose to his feet, "Yes...we only have one shot at bringing him back. We must be ready."

Glenn breathed in slowly, his eyes closed and not willing to face the world. "Damn it all..."

Lucca said nothing but stood up to walk away. She offered a hand to Marle who took it after a brief moment of hesitancy.

Marle, who had begun crying quite some time ago, gave an agonizingly longing glance toward the sky. "Crono...we are so sorry. We'll be back. We promise."

To imagine their depression and disappointment would be far too hard to describe in such few words. The amount of regret, anger at lost time, and the shattered hopes of reunion was almost so palpable that it left a bitter taste on their tongues. They were older now. Their shoulders were slumped, their faces drawn and haggard. They had climbed the mountain with great hope, but it was now gone from them. It seemed as if Lavos had more maliciousness than they ever imagined. He had waited for them to scale the mountain, to build their hope and and shatter it when they had reached the peak. The torturous demon must have been squealing with delight.

Suddenly, a hand was on Marle's shoulder. "We'll bring him back. It'll happen."

Marle took the hand gingerly and smiled at Robo. "You are right. We will."

Marle gestured to them to stop. She turned to face the edge of the mountain and walked toward it. She breathed deep and without another word she removed her pendent and hung it on the branch of the dead tree. "I swear that one day, when I know I am ready, I will return here for my pendent and to bring you back. I'm sorry I wasn't strong. I'm not strong like you are. But I will be stronger and I will only return when I am sure I can bring you back."

Everyone looked at each other and then joined Marle by the tree, save for Magus who watched on with a bizarre sense of interest. Glenn took out the bandana he had chosen and tied it to a branch in the tree. "I swear, by my honor as a knight, that I shall scourge the very depths of my soul and bring myself to a fullness. Thou'rt the better man and thou hast made me a better man. It should have been thee to have lived, but I thank thee for the life thou hast given me and I shall make full use of it until we shall meet again! And we shall meet again!"

Ayla took the necklace, a gift Crono's mother gave to him as a young boy, and hung it next to the pendant. "We traveled and done so much together. You knew what say to me to make me feel better. I will be stronger. I will face my fears and I will see you again when I am ready."

Lucca said nothing as she approached the tree. She took her picture and hesitatingly placed it within the hollow of the tree with great care. With tears at the brim of her eyes she said, "I love you." and stepped back.

Robo nodded his approval at the tree. In the most darkest corner of the world, it now served as Crono's tombstone. Truly, it was a light on upon a dark hill. Almost overcome with emotion himself he said, "Let us go. We must return."

They all nodded in agreement and turned to walk down the hill. As they did there was a strange sense of peace that came over them. The very objects which had been cherished by Crono had suddenly become cherished by them as well. As they walked away, their promises still ringing in their ears, they were consoled by the fact that their hearts truly meant it. They will come back when they are ready, and they will summon him successfully.

Suddenly, Marle fell to the ground as something pulled hard against her satchel.

The mood of the party instantly shifted to surprised horror as they searched around for another creature. Instead, they saw Marle being dragged upon the ground by an invisible force. It was dragging her to the cliff. Glenn grasped Marle's hand and dug his heels into the ground. Whatever the force, it was tenacious and wouldn't relent. Finally, the seams that held the satchel together burst and a glinting object flew from the new hole.

"No! It's the Chrono Trigger!"

Glenn held Marle back as she tried to lunge for it, knowing that in her frenzy she would have sent herself over the cliff. The Chrono Trigger flew into the air and hovered for a moment. All stood, watching in a mixture of horror and confusion. The beautiful beacon that served as their new-found purpose and hope glinted one last time in the sunlight before it shattered into a thousand pieces.

* * *

_Author's Note: This has probably been the longest it took me to update. I'm so sorry. Things are going well. I am very happy with all of your patience with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its length. I know this tends to be my famous last words, but expect another update soon. Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger._

_P.S. Translations:_

_"Pwede ka magbati sina permi." -"You can feel that way always."_

_"Sino na?" -"Who's there?_

_"Indi ka hadlok sa pagmatay? Kon maghumbal ka hindi, ginahumbalon mo ang sala..." -"Aren't you afriad to die? If you say no, you are saying a lie."_

_"Lavos! Ikaw na? Anhi ka! Ipakita mo ang imong kaugalingon! Mapakita ako sa imo nga hindi ako hadlok!" -"Lavos! Is that you? Come out! Show yourself! I'll show you that I'm not scared!"_

_"Gindumdum mo na subong? Ang pagkalain sang imong hadlok? Ang amo sang katiempohan pwede ipawala sina..." -"Do you remember it now? The horror of your fear? The Crono Trigger can make that disappear..."_

_"Kabalo ka nga kon mamatay ka, indi ka magkita isang hayeg? Ang kamatayon hay dalum parias ni..." -"Did you know that when you die you won't see a light? Death is dark just like this."_


	79. The Eye of the Storm

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_The Eye of the Storm; wherein our heroes find themselves within the very stillest moments of time..._

Magus watched, the startling surprise causing his heart to race for just a moment. However, the first emotion that he felt after surprise wasn't disbelief, anger, confusion, or sadness. It was guilt. He felt as if he were as guilty as Lavos, beckoning those who grieved to go on a mission to change fate. It never occurred to him the possible disappointment he set upon them when he told them about the Chrono Trigger. At least, it never occurred to him until that moment. As the Chrono Trigger shattered, its remains falling out of sight, he felt the whole weight of their sorrow and disappointment because he had once felt the same thing.

"I am so sorry." he whispered, but none heard him.

Marle fought against Glenn while screaming, trying her hardest to hopelessly reach the falling pieces. She began to pull him along and Glenn fought frantically to keep her away from the edge, "No Marle! Still thyself! It is lost!"

"No! We didn't do anything! We were leaving! Why? It doesn't make sense! It's a trick! We have to get it!"

"IT IS GONE, MARLE! HE IS GONE! BE STILL!"

Marle fought less and became limp. Her legs wobbled for she realized what she had almost done to herself and what had just happened. The words "he is gone" rang in her ears and it sunk it. There were no hiding tears anymore. They rolled down her cheeks, larger than any tears she had cried before. She gasped painfully as if she had been shot, the sudden surge of her body causing her to choke on her sobs. She feared for a moment that she couldn't breathe but then felt it didn't matter. The wails came naturally and they were loud. She was still being held by Glenn who cried now, making no effort to hide his tears either.

"Why!" He asked, looking toward the sky as if he were expecting an answer. Even in his sorrow he felt silly in his futility. Instead, he only wept as he held Marle.

Ayla and Lucca fell to their knees, their heads buried in the snow. It covered their faces and muffled their wails while Robo looked on, deadly silent.

It was only Magus and Robo who noticed when the sky began to turn dark.

"What's going on?" Robo asked, trying to make himself heard to the others.

It wasn't until the light become very dim that the others stilled themselves enough to look. It took them only a fraction of the time to find the source that it did for Robo and Magus for the sun was nearly covered by that point. A great dread filled them as the sun turned into a waning crescent, blanketing the whole world in darkness. Magus, fearing the worst urged everyone on their feet and to stand at the ready. Just as they did the world went black and for a time they saw nothing.

* * *

The world was different when it came back to them. The place in which they stood was very familiar, but there was a strange feeling in the air. It felt very stuffy, as if the air was incapable of moving and pressed down upon them. While they could move, they found that it was harder than usual, and it was even harder to breathe. "Where are we?"

Suddenly, the great, giant form of Lavos filled their view. All jumped at the ready, their weapons out in a moment. However, the being did not move.

"What is this? It is like a statue..." Glenn said, marveling.

It was at that point they realized that the world was slowly illuminating itself, growing brighter yet it remained a dull gray. As the world lightened they saw figures sprawled on the ground. With a gasp they recognized themselves. For a moment they could not tell if it was fake or real. They were so still, so silent that they appeared to be wax figures; soft yet still lifeless. It was at that point where Robo spoke and said, "I understand now...we are back at that moment. The moment where Crono sacrificed himself inside the Ocean Palace!"

All eyes instantly began to search for Crono but he could not be seen. Instead, a beam of light that originated from Lavos eye removed any trace that remained of Crono. A sudden horror filled Marle as she realized that at this point his body had already been disintegrated. "Why would the Chrono Trigger bring us here when he is dead already!?"

"Wait..." Lucca said, grabbing Marle by the shoulder. "Look there!"

In the spot where Crono had stood earlier was the Chrono Trigger, whole and unbroken. While the party drew closer, Robo had looked around and noted a few things. "It makes sense. Time is stopped here, but not completely. That explains the slowly growing light; it took that long for light particles reach my receptors, and as you would say, your eyes. That also explains why the air feels so stiff and why it is harder to move. The very particles around us are rigid due to the slowness of time. Had it been our former selves standing here, we would most likely not be able to even breathe."

"I'm already feeling light-headed." Ayla replied.

"Yes, we must not tarry for long, lest we give up the ghost as well." Glenn said wryly.

"Amazing," Magus said, feeling it was worthy enough to point out with what little breath he had, "all the power we had and the innovations we made and we still could never stop time."

They stood before the Chrono Trigger as it hovered where their fallen friend once stood. Lucca put her hand toward the Crono Trigger but pulled it back as she already felt the blazing heat of Lavos' beam a short distance away. "We can't reach it without burning ourselves...I think even you would disintegrate in that, Robo."

"So, what do we do?"

Already they were growing weaker. As they did a sensation filled them. It was as if the Chrono Trigger placed in their minds a way to leave. All felt it at once and all knew that their time here was indeed short, but they did not know how to activate the Chrono Trigger. They thought frantically, thinking of ways to summon it forth. They tried calling his name, pleading, and begging, but nothing seemed to have any effect. At this point, Magus fell to his knees, his body quaking with the effort he used to draw his breath. "I cannot take any more. I must go." As he uttered these words he vanished.

It is worth it to mention that Magus had no driving force to bring Crono back other than to ease his conscious. Had it been Schala he would have stayed until all energy left him. However, this was not his battle and he did not wish to handle it any further and left it to the others. Even still, they all began to fall to their knees as well, as great beads of sweat stayed on their faces. The very fabric of time held their sweat against their skin so that it did not trickle, but clung to them uncomfortably. "Think!" Marle began frantically, "We have come this far! We can't give up now!"

Robo could feel the pressure welling up inside his system as abnormalities surfaced. This was different than the biological needs of the others. He could feel gears straining, lubricants ceasing, and electricity pulsing erratically. It was only a matter of time before his systems would fail him. It was a matter of scorn to him that even though he did not need air to breath like the others, his metal body did nothing to help. Finally, with defeat in his tone, he said, "I must go...I'm so sorry."

The remaining few panted with labored breaths. Their skin began to turn red by the mere act of existing in this strange space. Glenn's eyes began to bother him as the enormous pressure caused them to strain. He could feel it in his head and closed them tight in an effort to ease the pain. He even used his own magic to help his cause, but it only served to weaken him. Even so, he held on, his hands pressing the ground as if he were making his mark. Ayla, however, not gifted with the ability to heal herself, cried with tears that hung about her lids and obscured her vision. She had said nothing and vanished in that same moment.

"We can think of something! Come on, guys! Don't give up! Work, dammit! WORK!" Lucca groaned.

Glenn's head was upon the floor now, his legs pressing against the ground upward so that his torso contorted in the air. It was all he could do to take the pain off of his eyes. He muttered to himself, cursing to himself that Crono would never cease if he were in his position. He would refuse to give up. This was not just about him. This was about a debt. The mutterings grew more and more delirious but he still did not leave. Lucca looked toward him and gasped. Whenever Glenn did open his eyes they almost appeared as if they were about to burst. "Glenn! You have to go! Now!"

"Damn you, woman! Burn in hell! I shall not leave!" It was the pain that made him cross, that made him spew such venom. "I will not! I WILL NOT!" He writhed in agony, the pain growing stronger and stronger. He uttered a curse that Lucca and Marle never thought they'd hear him say and he was gone.

Only Lucca and Marle remained. It is a strange act of human nature that in our moments of pain we reach out for others. As the pressure of a still time continued to crush them, they clenched each others' hands as if to support each other. "What can we do, Marle?" Lucca asked as frantically as she could.

"I don't know!" Marle answered, her voice breaking with fear.

"I'm not leaving!" Lucca shouted.

They clasped each other tighter. Each moment was pain agony and they were no longer thinking of plans. It was almost by sheer hope and longing that they stayed. At this point Marle had begun to pray frantically for anything to happen. It had been so long since she uttered any sort of prayer. Now, in this moment of desperation there was no other resort in her mind. Lucca, while she prayed also, did it shortly before she gave out and started to repeat Crono's name over and over. They were now prostrate on the ground, their hands still clasped. They could feel their consciousness fading as their lungs began to reach their limit.

Marle looked into Lucca's eyes, past the cracked lenses of her glasses. Without saying a word they both knew what the other was thinking: _"Yes, I am with you until the end."_

And suddenly the pressure was gone.

The sweet sensation that filled them was heavenly. It was pure, easy-to-breath oxygen that filled their lungs. The unmoving sweat that clung to their skin literally splashed the ground with its abundance once it was free from the bond of unmoving atoms and molecules. They were drenched from the effort, and now they could feel its sweet cooling sensation. Marle and Lucca looked upward. Evidently, the Chrono Trigger could not bear the stress of time either. It had cracked. However, a great light shined from within. As Marle and Lucca rose to their feet, they noticed bits of fragments flowing through the air. It was a moment later that Lucca realized that the Chrono Trigger was gathering the very pieces of Crono into the space in which it stood.

"Is it...is it _rebuilding_ him?" Marle asked in hopeful amazement.

Lucca's smile grew so broad that it made her cheeks sting. Tears fell down her face unbidden and she almost dared not to hope for fear that it was too good to be true. "It is! It is!"

The speed in which the fragments flew to the Chrono Trigger grew. Soon, it was as if a great cloud flowed toward the Chrono Trigger, entering within the cracks of the egg. Just as the world turned dark once again, they saw the egg begin to crack further as if something were about to emerge...

* * *

They were upon Death Peak again. The sky was still dark, yet they could make out the gasping forms of their prostrate friends. They were in the act of great sorrow, for only just a moment ago, or it had seemed to be only a moment ago, they had given in to weakness. If only they had known that in the stillness of time they had endured that torture for several hours. In the speed of time from stillness to movement, it appeared to them that Lucca and Marle had stopped just as soon as they did. However, it caught their attention when Marle and Lucca did not weep. In fact, they cast their eyes about and called for Crono by name.

"Doth mine ears deceive?" His strength returned in an instant and Glenn was on his feet.

Everyone else rose, trying their best to peer into the darkness that surrounded them, yet they could still see nothing. Finally, the strange source that blocked the sun began to move away, illuminating the peak once again. The dismal world gave way to life and color. The light bounced off the twinkling ice and the frost of the frozen tree. The clouds in the distance, although still dark and threatening, were a rich purple-gray. It was almost as if the feeling of hope allowed them to see the world for what it truly was: a marvelous creation unto itself.

And there he was.

He sat, his back against the trunk of the tree. His eyes glinted as he peered about, his legs sprawled out in front of him. He breathed deep as if he savored the very flavor of the air and exhaled with a certain satisfaction. It was Magus who saw him first and gasped, as if he had seen an apparition. All others turned and saw him sitting, watching them with the same smile he had greeted them with. His apple green eyes flashed as Marle slowly began to approach him. She did so almost as if she were approaching a bird, afraid that she would frighten it off and it would flee from her. "I knew this day would come."

And without warning she threw herself upon him and wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him deeply. She buried her head into the nook of his shoulder and shouted into him, "Never, never, ever do anything like that again, you stupid idiot! Do you know how worried we were!?" Crono soothed her hair lovingly, his voice saying apologies softly. It made her cry even harder, reminding her again that this was not a dream. All the others had gained their senses and approached Crono and followed Marle's actions. They gathered around while Magus watched on silently. For a brief moment he allowed himself the most diminutive of smiles while he left them alone in this, their most sacred of moments.

They hurriedly spoke over each other, recounting their adventures and all things of note that happened while Crono returned their affections with a touch here or a hug there.

"Crono! Aren't you listening? There's still so much you need to know!"

And so, we leave our heroes for a moment as they gather around their fallen friend who had risen from the dead. The very foundations of reality and time had split apart, allowing one to pass beyond the veil and back into the realm of possibility and living. Here he sat, the man who had faced Lavos and gave his life in the process. The son of Thunder, the very man who had faced death and conquered it had come again. Yet, at the time, this did not matter. The greatest of miracles was only a backdrop to the very simple fact that their friend who had been gone was now returned to them. All thoughts, theories, and motives could wait until tomorrow. For now, they had Crono.

And all was right with the world.

_Author's note: I HAD to get this up. It wouldn't have been right to leave you guys on such a cliff hanger for so long. But, I feel like I can start the final quests now. There's probably a pretty good bit of story left, but we are approaching the end. I usually give a shout out to those who reviewed and thank them, but I have to go and do a few things. I just wanted to get this up. I hope you enjoyed this and I thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy the rest that is to come. Have a great weekend! :D_


	80. To End Opposition: Part One

_**Chrono Trigger**_

_To End Opposition; Our party muses on the changes within Crono. All begin to search inside themselves and their resolve in their greatest quest is renewed..._

He stared out into the end of time almost as if he could see something that the others could not. It took Marle's breath away and she could not believe how much she loved him. In her youth she would have scoffed at the idea of her being able to just get lost in taking in somebody's features, yet here she was. She could not look away. The very view of him lightened her heart and made her feel like everything would be okay.

He was different.

There was nothing bad about this. He was still the same old Crono who offered horrible puns which would draw a punch in the shoulder from Lucca and the applause of Robo. He still enjoyed duels with Glenn, although it was clearly evident that he was far stronger and faster somehow. In fact, he gained more of an appreciation for life than before, signified by the conversations he had with Ayla about the most basest of desires: food. Yes, he was very much the same, but...

It was a little unsettling how much he seemed to know about them, how he was able to coral them and cause them to forget their angers if they had any. He had been back for a week now. They decided it was in their best interest to rest and relax, the journey having taken quite a toll on them. On their journey back from the mountain, all others except Lucca and Marle had seemed downcast. Yes, they were joyful, but there was a strangeness to their actions. They could not look Crono in the eye and when Marle and Lucca recounted their story toward the end they had looked away entirely. It did not occur to Marle until later on that they felt shame. They had given in to the pain and left what they had called "the stillness of time" instead of fighting. In a way, they felt as if they had abandoned Crono. However, without those words being expressed, Crono said aloud, "You know...I felt someone calling to me. In fact, I heard all of you. Maybe that was what you all really needed to do in the end. We didn't need the necklaces or the pictures...I just needed my friends' desires. If it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't have made it."

Nobody had ever mentioned that they had left before it was done, but Crono somehow knew. The fact that this came unbidden seemed to lighten their moods a great deal. In fact, the thought did not bother them anymore. Strangely enough, when he had spoken these words Marle felt a strange twinge of jealousy. Hadn't she and Lucca fought the hardest? Just as those thoughts entered her mind she felt a hand squeeze her own. She looked into the crescent shape of Crono's smiling eyes and suddenly felt a mixture of shame and embarrassment. She forgot her jealousy and her mind went easily to happier things. But then later on she wondered: did he know her thoughts? But that was impossible. Then again, his actions were so well-coordinated that it could not just be coincidence.

Probably the most shocking difference came to light as they traveled to the six-hundredth year to visit their friend the king.

* * *

It had been some time since they had visited and Crono recounted how he, Lucca, and Marle rested like royalty in the castle. Although their own time was mentioned, Crono told the party that perhaps it would be better to stay out of modern-day Guardia for a time. Perplexed, the others simply took him at his word and agreed that if he felt that way then there was no reason to argue. Of course, Magus was about to offer up a voice of protest and mention that perhaps he would not be a welcomed addition in the castle.

"Oh yes, what a wondrous idea," he stated this so dryly that if it wasn't so absurd a notion it would've been hard to tell if he was being sarcastic. "Why not take me to stay in the lodgings of the very kingdom I tried to destroy? What a brilliant man! How could you all have gotten along without him?"

"Everything will be just fine" Crono stated with such sincerity that it was almost insulting.

"Thank you, but I believe I will take my chances in the end of time." Magus said with a scoff.

Crono had quickly adjusted to the idea of Magus being a part of their group. In fact, it was very strange that Magus remained. Most of the party had assumed that he would stay long enough to help them bring back Crono, but he had not left. He also seemed to watch Crono carefully, as if he were looking for something. Perhaps it was a reason to explain the changes he saw in him as well. Crono leaned back, his manner becoming even more lackadaisical and carefree. "Do you still have that mantel? We didn't recognize you in that piece of equipment, did we?"

"You didn't expect me to travel through time either, fool."

"Trust me, it'll be fine. Everyone thinks that you are dead. And besides, maybe you'll find out a little bit about Ozzie and his cohorts."

Magus was silent for a moment. "What makes you think I care about those plebeians?"

"I have been thinking that it has been so long since we visited that time. The last they saw of us we went toward your castle. I just want them to know that Glenn and everyone here is alright. And besides, I want to know how things have been. I imagine that Ozzie and his friends aren't letting up at all. Maybe they are causing more trouble. I think it would be would be a good idea to see how the kingdoms have held up after the war."

Magus stiffened at the mention of the word "war". Without a reaction that betrayed him as trying to cover anything, Crono stated. "After all, if they are having difficulties we could help."

Magus only relaxed and bowed his head as if he were in deep thought. Finally, he looked up and said, "If they come at me I will not stay my hand."

"They won't. I'll see to it." Crono stated.

Glenn baulked from any speech. He didn't even know what was more incredible to him: Magus agreeing to entering Guardia peacefully or the fact that Magus would be _staying_ in Guardia at all. Glenn merely chuckled in disbelief and shook his head slowly, not in disagreement, although it was there, but in amazement. Things indeed have changed. Glenn, feeling the need to state his displeasure at the idea was about to say, in a joking manner, that he better at least not share a room with Magus. Before he could even utter a word Crono stopped him. "You know, I bet the queen will be really happy to see you. I wonder if her baby arrived yet." For a man knighted in his own kingdom, no topic is as cherished or as excitable as the prospect of a new heir. His eyes shone and immediately, all thoughts of Magus being in the castle vanished. This, however, was not lost on Robo who offered this point to Marle in a private moment.

"It's as if he is putting us at ease." Robo stated.

"Or guiding us, maybe?" Marle stated more than asked, biting her nail.

"But to what?" Robo asked again.

* * *

The fires of time gave way and they found themselves soaring above the gloriously green world of the medieval age. In the distance the castle gleamed in the morning sun like a beacon. Upon looking at the sun, Lucca noted that it's declination was higher in the sky than the last time they were here. "Ah ha, so it appears it is summer...We have been gone a while, it seems." She could not help but notice the Black Omen, also glinting in the sun as it had been doing by that point for several millennia.

They lowered their machine quite a way from the castle and city so that they might not frighten anyone. They had found a secluded cove that served as a good hiding space, used their magic to cover the entrance, and began their journey to the castle. The mood around the city was one of renewal. The city had expanded greatly, and to Glenn he had noticed the sound of many foreigner accents Namely, the majority came from the Dorino and Porre areas.

Glenn smiled, "It doth seem that Guardia is in sharp growth."

As they neared the castle, and thus more surrounded by people of importance, their presence was more noted. It caused Crono and Lucca pleased embarrassment as fellow knights bowed in reverence before whispering the news to others who might not have recognized them. Therefore, it was not a surprise that the king had heard of his coming. What was a surprise, however, was the astonishingly warm gesture of leaving his very castle with his guard, traveling with haste to where Crono was seen, and greeted him with a deep embrace very unbecoming of sovereignty. While the king was far more relaxed in formalities than his rival kingdoms, this was still a gesture of such great import that it had been talked about for years to come and thus solidified the deeds of Crono and Lady Lucca for all history.

"When we have not heard neither rumor nor story about you and your crew, we had feared the worst."

He spied Glenn out of the corner of his eye and almost jolted in disbelief. And without another word he ran over to him, knelt down and embraced him like a brother. The thought of a king, the ruler of a domain, to even _kneel_...To explain the repercussions of this incident takes the words of a historian who lived during that time. "This gesture was of such great magnitude and meaning that it was open to positive and negative interpretation, which was inevitably received by the entire ancient world. The explosion of the Guardian population, already large and robust during the time of the reconstruction, had doubled. However, kings and other countries felt the sting of this, a humble act by a superior civil servant. They had sent petitions, threatened with actions, and decried the nation as abandoning decency and the sacred traditions of royalty. The Kingdom of Porre, particularly outraged, saw this as an act of weakness. This action, coupled with the fact that their power had waned considerably with the advent of Guardia, nearly caused them to move against the offending country in a act of war. This effort was halted by the protest and the diplomacy of a single man: Glenn of Porre."

Therefore, while the king had solidified Crono and Lucca's name in history, Glenn had been made legendary.

"Your majesty...I am home."

* * *

The repercussions of the king's love was far from being expressed. In fact, it would be several months before word of it left the kingdom to become a scandal. For the time being, everyone sat in the great hall at a table adorned with the finest food they could muster. Seeing that prosperity had flourished as a result of the war ending, it was a considerable bounty and Ayla was perhaps the most joyful she had ever been in her life. Glenn, being hungry, was far too amazed by the cooing infant in his arms to notice. He had shed his tears of joy by this point and was enveloped in the wonder of life, staring at the child that grasped his gloved finger. He felt a strange longing for his older life and his thoughts turned to an old flame that he had not heard from in some time. Magus sat, still very ill-at-ease as he took in his surroundings. His head was lowered and he was very careful not to speak nor react to anything negative the king had to say, which was thankfully little. Crono, Marle, and Lucca spoke to the king and queen all about what happened after the battle and where they had been, leaving out parts that would either startle or bewilder them.

After speaking their piece, the king offered a few words of interest: "After the time you left and when his castle was destroyed, Magus' troops scattered and lost all their will to fight. It seems that their master wasn't able to summon their fabled demon."

Magus glared at his untouched plate and said nothing. The king did not notice.

"However, we still have Mystic raiders from time to time. And we try our best to find them, but honestly, Ozzie has shown a lot of intelligence."

Magus perked his head up but said nothing as Crono asked the question for him: "Ozzie? What does he have to do with it?"

"Well, he took upon himself the mantle of leadership and he has been going to towns on the coast with whomever he can gather. It is not an army like it had been before, but the Mystics are still stirred up into anger against us and try attack us whenever they can."

Queen Leene jumped in at this point, taking the baby away from a nearly objecting Glenn. "I'm sorry, I must feed him, you can have him in another moment- It was very quick for Ozzie to gain power back. That was how we knew Magus was dead even though we weren't sure of the method. Ozzie claimed he killed him."

"What?"

Everyone turned to face Magus whose hands rested on the table. He was not angry or wroth, but was very surprised. In fact, he was pretty sure he was amused. Without missing a beat, Magus replied with a smirk, "That fat oaf took down Magus?"

"Well," Leene continued, "as more came out, it seemed to be a plan of his. Even though Magus had the power to bring it about Lavos, Ozzie would not have a world of humans. Even just one."

"So, he had been planning an assassination? That is his story?" Magus asked, the haughty prince in him coming out for a moment.

Crono made a gesture and Magus obeyed it. It did not upset him, seeing that the anxious faces on everyone else caused him to laugh within himself and forget his surprise for a moment. Ozzie? Assassinate Magus the Great? Surely a kitten attacking its sleeping owner would be more effective. Nonetheless, something about it bothered him even though he tried not to admit it to himself. Instead, he began to feel himself grow annoyed and asking the king or queen a question now and again about Ozzie's supposed location. Of course he knew the king would be clueless as to his exact location, but an exact location was not what he needed. He needed places that were frequently attacked, sightings, and places of triangulation. After hearing a few key locations Magus congratulated himself on his astute knowledge and made a mental note to himself. "_Ah, yes...Ozzie is in his old haunts...I know that place well. When I get the chance I should pay him a visit._" He looked up while he sipped his wine and was a bit surprised to see Crono staring at him while the king and queen were occupied with the others. Crono, to Magus' further surprise, nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was like old times; everyone was gathered together, playing games while eating their strange amalgamation of graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. Crono, like he had before, basked in the company of his friends but this time he kept his peace more often. He watched them with a smile that suggested he knew something deeper and more profound with every action. Magus did not know why, but this irked him. He did not like how at peace he was. How could he be so calm? Surely it must have been on his mind that Lavos was still alive. Surely he must know that victory against him is impossible. And he must surely know how badly Magus wanted to hunt that fool Ozzie down. However, his ability to follow him was uncanny. Furthermore, Crono never left him alone long enough for Magus to leave and take off in the Epoch.

"It's like I am child being watched by a parent." Magus thought irritably. And with that thought came a strange new thought that resounded in his mind with a tone of rage.

He said nothing as he left the room without a word. The others looked at each other for only a moment, but thought nothing of it and didn't pursue him. In fact, it was only Crono who gave a subtle and imperceptible look with his eyes. He waited a few more minutes before he excused himself.

* * *

Magus felt the cool, night air as he made his way toward the Epoch. Despite the fact that it was summer, the cold current of the Guardian ocean caused a light fog that gave the surrounding forest an eerily serene feel. He did not bother bringing a lantern, for his eyes were sharp enough to peer past the fog and his vision in the dark was excellent. Not only that, his ears seemed to pick up so many things that would have escaped the attention of others. For example: he could hear the crunching footsteps of Crono following him. He sighed irritably and said aloud, "You could at least pretend that I _can't_ hear you and _try_ to mask your footsteps."

"But if I did that then you wouldn't hear me and I'd be following you for an hour until we reached the cove. I definitely don't want to do that."

Crono stepped out into the clearing, his hands held up with nothing in them. Even his weapon was nowhere to be seen on his body. Clearly he was intent on talking which was something that Magus did not have the patience for at that moment. Magus had not been expecting this and realized that he had instinctively pulled out his scythe. He gave Crono something that was a mixture of an apologetic look and one that suggested he was almost annoyed that he came out here with nothing. He twirled his scythe and hid it in his usual place underneath his robes and said curtly, "I am in no mood for a chat. I am going and that is that."

"Going where?" Crono asked.

"Don't play dumb." Magus said, still walking while Crono followed a short distance behind.

"What makes you so sure that I know where you are going?" Crono asked, his voice the perfect tone of innocent curiosity.

"The way you watched me, the moments you kept me from leaving at opportune times...you know I am out to track down Ozzie."

"You know where he is?"

Magus' brow furrowed. If he had been wrong about Crono knowing, he had accidentally gave the game away. He growled before turning around sharply and said, "Yes."

"Well, that's great. That saves us all the trouble of trying to hunt him down. I guess that means we can all leave in the morning."

"Yes," Magus begun, spinning around to walk away, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why don't you go back to the castle? I'll be there in an hour or two."

Magus did not gasp, but it startled him when Crono was suddenly in front of him in a blink of an eye. Crono's face was no longer joking, but very stern. "Or, you could come back with me right now and wait until morning." Magus stood his ground for a moment and looked Crono in the eyes, his own narrowing into little slits. He subtly shook his head, scoffed, and moved to the side to pass him. Crono obstructed his path again. Magus glared and tried to move past him again only to be blocked again. And he did it again. And at the fifth time he had lost his patience. He most definitely was not going to kill Crono, but he had enough of this peasant's meddling. He would hurt him enough where he could leave and that would be the end of it. However, he did not get that chance. Crono's hand rested on his lightly, preventing him from drawing his scythe. Magus had not even seen him move.

"You still haven't learned anything. Not even after all this."

Magus pushed but Crono did not budge. In fact, it almost felt as if he didn't resist at all. His skin just glided over Magus' skin, never leaving contact and never giving him room to remove his scythe. It didn't even feel like he used much force. His grip was soft, but unyielding, like the grip of a newborn around your finger. Magus' temper flared instantly, but try as he may with all his rage, it did nothing. So annoyed was he that Magus did not register Crono's words until after he struggled for some time. "And what do you mean by that, you walking abomination? What haven't I learned? At least I didn't die or throw my friends into harm's way, you self-righteous, ignorant, sister-murdering idiot!" Oh yes, thought Magus, that insult should stick. He had seen the weakness of his mind on that front and he knew that blaming him for his sister's death was nothing short but a way to evoke his murderous rage.

However, Crono's countenance barely changed, and it was nothing even close to blinded rage. It was a look of pity. And that did more to infuriate Magus than he expected.

Magus pushed off against him and Crono gave him space this time. Magus growled as he began to conjure magic. Suddenly there was a gust of wind that came from nowhere. Leaves obscured Crono and blinded Magus for a moment. The next thing he knew he felt himself flipping head over heels and landing on his back. The metal of his scythe was a painful thing to land on and he clenched his teeth in response. Crono looked down at him, his boot holding him to the ground. Magus struggled, but found that his boot was very much like his hand, in the manner that he could not move out from underneath it. In a strange moment Magus remembered this feeling, as he was trapped and unable to move. He felt as if he were a stallion being broken in. He felt that same helplessness at the hands of his mother, the same injustice and powerlessness at the hands of Ozzie, and the inability to muster anything against Lavos. It was not rage anymore that caused him to strain. It was pure desperation. He wanted to be free. He was so sick and tired of this.

"Pride...that is your weakness."

Magus still struggled, but his ears could hear now.

Then, to his further surprise, Crono quoted a popular saying from his era: "'The selfish soul of the other led him to the murder of his brother: he murdered him, and became, himself, one of the lost ones.'"

Magus lay still, but panted heavily from his exertion. After a moment of silence, Magus looked toward Crono with squinted eyes that tried to search beyond what was on the surface. "Who the hell are you?"

Crono ignored him and continued to speak, "It was your thirst for revenge that kept us from destroying Lavos, that kept you from acting when you could have saved your sister, and it is that same thirst that would deny justice with mercy."

"Justice?" Magus asked, his eyes searching for a moment. They grew wide with surprise and he spoke incredulously, "_Ozzie_? You want to give that monster _mercy_? He _deserves_ to die!"

"For what he did to the people? Or for what he did to you? Think carefully before you answer that..."

Crono could already see that Magus, while not completely rid of his anger, no longer held blood lust. He let his foot off him and allowed him to rise. Magus did not respond to that answer, and truthfully, it was more because he did not want to incriminate himself. His pride still stood and he did not want Crono to have the victory here. To slay Ozzie was the right thing to do. What did the motive matter in a situation like this? The prince of Zeal, who had always been a wondrous speaker with a silver tongue, had nothing to say. Instead, he growled and turned away from Crono. Crono said nothing nor gave any inclination that he had won out. Instead, he acted as if there were no victor and said that it would be best if they returned to the castle. "Besides, Lucca was less trusting of you then you realize. She made it so the Epoch wouldn't start for you."

Magus felt his teeth clench and _swore_ that Crono's shoulders shook as if he were trying to suppress a laugh.

They walked, and as they walked Magus thought. Crono, the simple boy he knew from back then through a demon's eyes had become something unfathomable. For a brief moment he pondered on the idea, and it was something that he had thought before: this was all a ruse from Lavos. This boy that had come back to them was not really Crono, but a marionette that held his memories. It would be an easy thing for Lavos to create such a creature. After all, what greater tool could there be to learning weaknesses than through the most trustworthy face among them? But as he thought on it and searched his heart, he knew that was not true. He was the real Crono, in the flesh, in every aspect. His demeanor remained sweet, calm, and humble. And yet, underneath that simplistic layer was something great and powerful. It was a mind that was shaped by what it must have observed after passing through the gateway of death. Although the others had not fully comprehended that changes that occurred in Crono, it was Magus who knew to the fullest extent what he was now. Yes, he could see Crono for what he was for it had been taught to him by the gurus and by Schala. But could it be true? Could Crono truly have become a prophet?

A prophet and a master of the elements. A man who could feel the great balance of all things. For a brief moment Magus remembered what Crono had said with a look of pity in his eyes.

Something in his eyes seemed condemning.

Magus felt a chill go up his spine and wished he could blame it on the wind.

_Author's Note:_ _Thank you all again for reading and for your continual check-ups. Life is fantastic right now, and I am very happy that I am going to finally have some time to get more writing done. I wanted to be finished with Ozzie and his friends by this point, but if you all haven't noticed I have a bad habit of drawing things out. O_O Divinekingsteve, thank you for your comment. It is crazy to think that I am coming up to nine years on this. It's been a constant pleasant time waster (I don't think "waste" is a proper word for it though) for this long and it always feels great to get it out there to share. Kit, Ocaj, Puja, Benevo, so many of you, thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them. JediMinddingus, also thank you for your review. I enjoyed talking about it with you and I will take yours and everyone elses' thoughts into consideration. Stay tuned, folks! I'll try to make it a good one! :3_


End file.
